El Fuego Tiene Una Mitad de Frío
by Danally
Summary: Ser Podrick es destinado a pasar una temporada en Invernalia gracias a un presentimiento de Bran Stark. Acción que no es de agrado de Sansa ni de los Lords del Norte, más ésta por su seguridad sabe que es imperativo escuchar y convencer a sus súbditos de la presencia del que susurran es un espía del Rey. Ni siquiera Bran sospecha las consecuencias que sus actos desatarán.
1. PROLOGO

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

En el momento se encontraba en el Valle de Arryn. Su primo Robyn contraería nupcias con la hija del Lord más importante de la región, y su visita por los lazos de sangre era esperada. No era que tuviera una estrecha relación con su primo, pero era necesario hacer presencia para afianzar los intereses presentes, y los que pudieran aparecer más adelante en el camino.

Robyn ya no era el niño enfermizo de su niñez, y aunque la crianza entre caballeros le había quitado lo sobreprotegido y mimado de su madre, y le había ayudado a aprenderse a comportar como un Lord, a veces parecía perder el control de sus emociones y volvía a actuar impulsiva y altaneramente.

A decir verdad, si estaba presente en este matrimonio lo hacía más para acompañar a Lord Royce que a Robyn. Un secreto a puertas cerradas era que Robyn por su a veces temperamento variable no era apto para hacerse con el mando del segundo ejército más grande de Poniente y así, la hija menor de Ser Royce sería casada con su primo para que su padre tomara control del ejército…ya Lord Royce tenía aquel control, pero con la boda el asunto quedaría bien cimentado.

Además, era la oportunidad de crear nuevos pactos y tratados de comercio con otras regiones, el Norte lo necesitaba, aunque no les estaba yendo mal eran el reino más pobre y el que menos recursos tenía por intercambiar, acababan de pasar tres años de invierno apenas y dándose abasto con las provisiones que les habían quedado después de la Larga Noche, y era imperativo ahora en la primavera y el verano empezarse a preparar para el próximo invierno, aunque este se demoraría años en llegar, eso decían los Maesters de la Citadel.

A algunos Lords del Norte no les había agradado que ella pidiera la Independencia cuando lo hizo, pues aludían a que mejor hubiera esperado a que el invierno pasara del todo, así el Rey hubiera tenido que darles provisiones y ayuda. _¿Más como pensaban estos que iban a llegar las provisiones hasta aquellos lugares remotos con los pocos caminos que existían impenetrables por los vientos fuertes y las nevadas?_ No era la primera vez que el Norte se las tendría que arreglar solo.

Y ahora que cierta calma había regresado necesitaba congraciarse más _con la mayoría_ de sus súbditos, era de suma importancia aquella lealtad. Lealtad y poder era lo único que necesitaba para no tener que preocuparse por su seguridad.

Además, uno de sus asesores le había recordado que después de la calma llegaba la tormenta.

Era un ciclo constante y sin fin para el que tendría que estar siempre preparada.

Dejando sus preocupaciones de lado miró a su alrededor, Lords diferentes a los del Norte, esto la colocaba nerviosa, en el Norte contaba _casi_ con total aprobación, aquí…Confiaba ciegamente en Ser Royce, pues este se había convertido en su consejero una vez que Meñique fue ajusticiado. Había sido una guía en aquel tiempo en que Jon la dejó al mando de Invernalia. Por ser familia confiaba en Robyn y en su tío Edmure más no ciegamente, también confiaba en algunos Lords, pero nada le quitaba de la mente de que sólo se necesitaba el cambio más sutil para crear dudas y desconfianzas.

Era mujer, y por sus influencias con su hermano se había ganado el Norte, se decía fuera de este. También estaba bien conectada por sangre con Lords de otros reinos, y era una Stark, no se había ganado el Norte sino _por el apellido de su familia_. Y el único Lannister que quedaba, su ex marido, era la mano del Rey y parecía tener un punto débil por ella, así como la mismísima Lord Comandante también lo tenía. Sus conexiones eran lo único que sus detractores veían, y en parte tenían razón. Más ella sabía y se había demostrado a sí misma en los últimos años que era apta para reinar.

Esta visita había estado agendada más no la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo. Así la mayoría de puntos no tuvieran que ver con el Norte colocó atención a ver ella que aprendía y podía utilizar después en su hogar, como también colocaba atención a sus alrededores; las salidas más cercanas, sus Guardias de confianza más cercanos, la ventana en la que no se encontraba directamente ubicada. El pasillo que llevaba a aquella sala y a un corredor estrecho, las escaleras que llevarían a un jardín.

Mientras un Lord hablaba regodeándose no pudo evitar distraerse por unos momentos al escuchar bajamente y a la distancia una voz melodiosa cantando. Frunció el ceño por unos momentos hasta que decidió concentrarse en la reunión.

Una vez que esta se terminó y mientras caminaban por la plataforma que rodeaba el patio se fijó en los hombres reunidos alrededor de una fogata y a una buena distancia, un rostro familiar apareciendo, "¿Es ese Podrick Payne?" le preguntó a Lord Royce quien caminaba a su lado. _Le había parecido escuchar su voz._

Se fijó a donde _su Majestad_ miraba para después asentirle, "Sí lo es, _mi señora._" Y decidió corregirla, "Ahora es _Ser_ Podrick Payne. Y forma parte de la Guardia del Rey." _¿Acaso ella no lo sabía o lo había olvidado?_

Sansa frunció el ceño, no recordaba a Brienne informándole de aquello, pero tenía todo el sentido al joven siempre haber contado con la más alta aprobación de la misma _Lord Comandante_, "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" _pues la Guarda era para proteger a su hermano _más podía ver a _Ser Podrick_ sin armadura, "¿A quién viene acompañando?" preguntó pues sabía por una carta con Bran que este no estaría presente en las celebraciones.

"Viene como invitado, mi Señora. Mi sobrino e hijo lo tienen en la más alta estima. Se convirtieron en amigos por el tiempo en que el ejército del Valle se quedó en Invernalia." La miró de reojo, viéndola asentir.

Uno de los Lords quien caminaba detrás de ellos vio a todos los otros Lords fijándose de quien hablaban, _"¿No es ese el Caballero que fue nombrado por una mujer?"_ preguntó en reprobación y en tono de burla. _Era el Caballero que le limpiaba el culo al Rey de los Seis Reinos._ Sus palabras no fueron medidas, e impulsivas, y vio a Ser Royce mirándolo rojo del enojo.

Sansa continuó su camino, sin dignarse a mirar a quien había proferido aquellas palabras, "…Conozco a Ser Podrick, estoy bastante segura que está orgulloso de eso." Ya bastante familiar era que la vieran a ella menos por su género, solo se imaginaba como sería para Brienne… "Yo lo estoy, no todos los días se conoce a alguien que haga el juramento de la Guardia del Rey y lo cumpla a cabalidad. _La lealtad de Ser Brienne es algo que tengo en la más alta de mis estimas._"

Ser Royce le inclinó la cabeza, "Es un buen hombre y Ser Brienne una gran mujer." Y aquello lo decía con honestidad.

Otro de los Lords decidió entrar a jugar, "Ser Brienne tiene una reputación intachable, le aseguro su majestad, que donde Ser Brianne estuviera presente mi hermano menor me estaría avergonzando al perseguirla sin descanso haciéndole preguntas y proclamándole su admiración. Nosotros los jóvenes somos más permisivos que algunos Lords que se aferran a las tradiciones antiguas."

Sansa no se tomó aquellas palabras como sinceras, sabía que iban para aplacarla y para llamar su atención, _para endulzarle el oído._ No se giró a mirar al hombre pues sabía que eso era lo que éste buscaba, "No es ser permisivos, es no ver la realidad delante de sus ojos y desestimarla porque es una mujer, y probablemente más fuerte que la mayoría de Lords aquí reunidos..." Miró a Lord Royce, sacudiéndole la cabeza y girándole los ojos cansadamente, dándole a entender que no le tenía en contra las palabras de sus aliados.

"…Sí escuché que venció al Sabueso una vez…"

"Lo hizo." Lord Royce corroboró pues estaba al tanto de aquello.

Continuó, hablando sólo con Lord Royce, "Más que a Ser Podrick me hubiera gustado encontrarme con Ser Brienne pero supongo que no me puedo poner de quisquillosa…"

Lord Royce le sonrió inclinándole la cabeza. Continuaron el camino hasta una de las salas principales donde el banquete se llevaría a cabo y la guio hasta la mesa de honor, donde ella estaría sentada a un lado de Robyn y él al lado de su hija.

Después de menciones por aquí y por allá, de la comida, de varios brindis la celebración empezó con todo. Su tío Edmure sentado a su lado entabló conversación con ella para matar el tiempo podía ver. Sansa disimuladamente buscó a Podrick con la mirada en más de una ocasión más no lo encontró, ni a él ni a la mayoría de los Caballeros con quienes lo había visto, seguramente eligiendo por no seguir lo pomposo de la celebración. Después de un rato en que su tío se marchó a socializar y en el que se notó pasando desapercibida dejó la sala, pidiéndole a uno de sus Guardas que la ayudara a localizar a _Ser Podrick._

.

.

.

Se encontraba en el patio, en frente de una fogata, ale en mano y conversando con varios caballeros de batallas imposibles a las que habían sobrevivido cuando vio a los que estaban en frente de él levantar la mirada y de inmediato colocarse de pie, al mirar sobre su hombro vio a tres Guardias de la Reina y a la misma Reina en persona dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Instinto entró a jugar porque de repente se descubrió de pie y dándose la vuelta, e inclinándose reverentemente hacia ella junto con sus compañeros, _"Su Majestad." _Dijeron todos incluidos él. Podrick la vio a su vez en su perfecta pose inclinando la cabeza ante la muestra de respeto y no con tanta sorpresa la vio dirigiéndole la mirada directamente a él junto con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había dado.

Con dificultad evitó mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que el gesto era para con él, pero las ganas no le faltaban.

"Buenas noches, Ser Podrick." Lo saludó, no ocultando la emoción de ver a alguien conocido de su pasado así no hubieran llegado a compartir mucho. "…Me peguntaba sino sería mucha molestia en que tengamos una plática, después de que se desocupe, claro está."

Ella no había venido a buscarlo _personalmente_ para tener esa platica_ después de que se desocupara._ Sabía muy bien que estaba sonrojado, no sólo por el honor que era tenerla buscándolo directamente, sino también de que sus acompañantes vieran que contaba con la estima de ella. _"Por supuesto, mi Señora."_ Dijo, y de inmediato vio su error, sacudió la cabeza vehentemente, corrigiéndose, "_…Su majestad_…lo siento, algunas costumbres son difíciles de dejar." Le dijo, sin darse cuenta apurándose a salirse del círculo de amistades con quien se encontraba, ni siquiera despidiéndose y dejando que ella guiara el camino.

"Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, SerPodrick."

"Yo me enteré hace un rato que usted estaba presente. La iba a ir a buscar mañana…para felicitarla por su coronación…" no recordaba haber vuelto a intercambiar palabras con ella desde mucho antes que Ser Brienne y él la acompañaran junto con lo que quedaba del ejercito del Norte a rescatar a Jon de los Inmaculados. "…Tan solo no me pareció apropiado aparecerme ante usted, así como si nada." Por eso había pensado hablar primero con Lord Royce.

Ser Podrick sabía seguir el protocolo y ante ella siempre se había demostrado educado, y aunque apenas y eran conocidos él había estado a punto de dar su vida por la de ella cuando huía de Ramsey Bolton. Sería desagradecido de ella no detenerse a saludarlo por unos momentos. "También tengo que felicitarlo, de escudero a Caballero y después a formar parte de la Guarda del Rey."

Exhaló sonriéndose, "Un ascenso que ni yo mismo me vi venir." Sabía que Ser Brienne tenía correspondencia con ella, sospechaba que Lord Tyrion también, y _asumía _que el Rey también, más él, aunque conocido nunca había estado en el círculo cerrado de ella. _Sólo merodeaba en los alrededores._

"_Oh, Podrick,_ es una sorpresa tan grata haberlo encontrado aquí..." Le comentó, no ocultando su emoción, sin notarlo complaciéndolo con sus palabras. "Quiero decir, _Ser Podrick_."

Que su efusividad fuera tanta le llamó la atención, pues el trato que siempre habían tenido había sido más que mínimo, una que otra palabra o frase tirada de por medio mientras hacían el camino al Castillo Negro, o cuando le comunicaba algún mensaje que Lady Brienne le mandaba. También, decían las malas lenguas, era fría distante y calculadora desde que se dio su reinado. Y le pareció extraño tener todo lo contrario en frente de él. "También es bueno verla_, su Majestad._"

"Puedes llamarme de Señora." No eran total desconocidos después de todo.

Le inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola de reojo, muy poco había cambiado en esos tres o cuatro años. Si algo la notaba era un tanto más madura, _pero asumía él también_. Se veía con altivez y su belleza de alguna forma era mayor que la de antes, su porte habiéndose convertido en incluso más Real.

"Será tan diferente saber lo que sucede con Bran, Brienne y en Desembarco del Rey hablando que por las escuetas cartas que intercambio con ellos."

Podrick no se esperaba que lo buscara por otra razón, que su emoción fuera de verlo simplemente. Pero le hubiera agradado también que se le hubiera acercado tan solo para saludarlo y preguntarle cómo estaba. _No podía ser quisquilloso tampoco. Antes de más le estaba haciendo el honor._ La siguió hasta donde ella los encaminó, una mesa de hierro ahí mismo en el patio, ésta alejada de un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver y escuchar la algarabía adentro de la sala principal donde se estaba llevando la celebración. Esto le llamó la atención pues creía que lo encaminaba hacia la sala, pero no era quien para cuestionar.

Se sentaron y Sansa vio a sus tres Guardas permaneciendo demasiado cerca, "Está bien," les dijo a estos, "Él es de confianza."

Podrick estudió a los hombres, no reconociendo a ninguno y los vio alejándose lo suficiente como para brindarles privacidad, pero también como para recorrer el camino hasta ellos en un puñado de zancadas no fuera que él tratara algo contra ella.

"Bran _es Bran_, no comparte mucho en sus cartas, e intercambio palabras con Ser Brienne, pero siempre siendo prudentes en lo que se escribe."

Le dio lo que quería escuchar, "Su hermano está bien, mi Señora. Ser omnipotente le ayuda, y sino el concejo lo hace." No vio porque preocuparla en cuanto a aquel concejo, a Ser Bronn no le estaba yendo nada bien, no era nada competente y cuando cayera ni siquiera su amistad con Lord Tyrion lo salvaría. Ya estaba advertido. _Pero esas eran cosas privadas de las que sabía no debía hablar._

Y hablar hicieron, _por un buen rato._

Él contándole _todo_ lo que sabía era prudente contar, a ella más que todo importándole el estado de su hermano y como le estaba yendo con los Reinos. Hablaron sobre Brienne, sobre Tyrion, un par de veces la hizo sonreír con los obstáculos absurdos que a veces se les cruzaban en el camino, _y definitivamente la tuvo entretenida_. Él a cada momento que tenía robándosele unas cuantas miradas, pues, aunque siempre había reconocido su lugar aquello no quería decir que no podía apreciar su belleza. "Y a usted mi Señora, ¿cómo le está yendo?"

"…Creo que está muy al tanto de que ser monarca no es nada sencillo."

Le asintió, "Nada que envidiarles, mi Señora." Se sonrió, "Hace un rato vi a Lord Glover." _Lo cual le pareció extraño, _más extraño si había venido con la comitiva de ella.

El Lord que los apoyaba para después echarse para atrás cuando se le pedían abanderados, "Tuve que hacer unas concesiones, pero le advertí que de echarse para atrás sería lo último que su casa querría hacer la próxima vez."

"_Ojalá no haya próxima vez."_ Dijo, a lo que ella estuvo más que de acuerdo.

De repente una sirvienta se detuvo ante ellos, en las manos traía una bandeja con una jarra de vino y tres copas. Uno de sus Guardias le quitó la bandeja y se apartó con esta. Sansa vio a Ser Podrick siguiendo al Guarda con la mirada, viéndolo servirse una copa y estudiar la contextura del líquido para después olerlo y tomarse varios sorbos. "Gajes del oficio." Estudiaba por venenos.

Podrick le asintió. Con su hermano no había necesidad de aquello porque era el _Cuervo de Tres Ojos que todo lo veía. _

Se fijó en el perfil de Podrick, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, talvez un poco más delgado _o talvez_ era que la cara de jovencito había desaparecido y ahora era la de un hombre, aunque no perdiendo totalmente aquel aire de inocencia bonachona que le pertenecía, lo cual encontraba extraño, pues era un soldado, un asesino, había visto y cometido sus atrocidades y aunque aquello seguramente lo había marcado ni siquiera su mirada se había endurecido.

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y la vio desviando su mirada del rostro de él que había estado estudiando, se sintió sonrojando, más decidió no darle importancia al asunto, "…¿Le agrada ser Reina?" se decidió preguntar pasado unos momentos, y lo preguntó porque su hermano tomaba aquel trabajo casi indiferentemente.

Por unos momentos se encontró dudando ante aquella pregunta, "…Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, como todo supongo."

Le asintió, "…Demasiadas responsabilidades."

"_Demasiadas,_" Le admitió, "demasiadas preocupaciones también." Añadió, "Pero de hecho me agrada; tengo algo por hacer, me mantengo ocupada, no deja mi mente divagar en tonterías, y lo más importante; recojo frutos y me protejo."

Podrick asintió, al tanto de aquello, "…Sus súbditos y el pueblo la adoran." Hasta había escuchado a Lord Tyrion colocándola como ejemplo. El Norte árido y adusto, y habían pasado una de las peores temporadas de los Reinos con una baja considerable en muertes por desnutrición al todos los castillos trabajar en compañía, juntando los recursos de la región y después repartiendo el contenido de sus alacenas equitativamente. Incluso en las partes más al Norte y frías los Lords abriendo las puertas de sus castillos para que la población más necesitada buscara resguardos en estos ante el frío inclemente.

Por supuesto, los rumores y cuchicheos pasaban por alto todo el esfuerzo y la logística que tuvo que estar involucrada, todos los problemas que habrían salido.

_No en su totalidad,_ "…Eso no viene sin compromisos." Comentó, y después de unos momentos lo vio mirándole hacia la mano. "Todavía no esa clase de compromiso." Se sintió de buen genio dándole una sonrisa genuina al sacarlo de su error, lo cual después de unos momentos se le hizo extraño incluso a sí misma. Uno de sus mayores temores era aquello, un compromiso, otro matrimonio no deseado. Tenía que ser dueña de su propio destino, y aquello sólo lo conseguiría con poder y siguiendo en el Trono.

_A veces en los momentos menos esperados se descubría casi obsesionada con su seguridad, con la lealtad, con la Corona. _

Le sonrió devuelta y cuando la sonrisa de ella se tornó en una triste sospechó lo que no decía; _el último de los intereses de ella sería verse envuelta en otro matrimonio. _Sabiendo, o al menos sospechando por lo que ella había pasado con Lord Bolton, sintió en su pecho conmiseración. Podrick después de unos segundos decidió hablar, "…No me puede culpar por asumirlo, es la soltera más codiciada de todo Poniente, mi señora."

"Que suertuda yo, _¿no?_" le preguntó desganada y con tono de ironía. Miró hacia el guarda con el vino, su boca de repente seca.

Podrick no quería seguir esa línea de conversación y por el otro lado la podía sentir defensiva ante el tema, y no la podía culpar del porqué. Vio al Guarda acercándose a ellos y lo siguió con la mirada, este dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Él se colocó en pie de inmediato, sirviendo las dos copas y pasándole una a ella.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo y aprovechó para remojarse los labios, "¿Y cómo le trata la vida a _Ser Podrick Payne_?"

Se sonrió ante aquello, "No me puedo quejar, mi Señora. Mi sueño se hizo realidad, y luego me convertí en Guarda de su hermano."

En el Norte Ser Brienne le había pedido que instalara una Guarda de la Reina, pues el Norte no contaba con aquella tradición, y ella lo había hecho, aunque les había dado más permisiones que las normas que se dictaban en el Sur, como el poder tener familia. La verdad su Guarda eran un puñado de soldados bien entrenados y leales, escogidos por la mismísima Ser Brienne, _hombres de familia_ cuyo circulo de sangre inmediato obtuvo concesiones que muy pocas familias sin renombre tenían para de esta forma disuadirlos de atentar una traición. "¿Convertirse en Guarda fue una imposición, o el no poder darle una negativa a Ser Brienne?" después de todo estaba al tanto de los sacrificios a su vida personal que un Guarda del Rey debía hacer.

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió. "Fue un verdadero halago, mi señora." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_No dudaba que lo fuera,_ "Quise decir que si no es solitario pertenecer a la Guarda del Rey. Negarse a todas las aventuras de viajes que tan solo por ser Caballero se vendrían en su camino. A una familia en el futuro. Ser Caballero a ser Guarda son cosas diferentes."

"Aún puedo participar en torneos, y sí extraño estar constantemente en el camino..." La vio asintiendo, quería decir que sí, que extrañaba el sentimiento de aventura, de emoción más no estaba del todo seguro de aquello, pues aventura y emoción iban ligadas a él con matar o dejarse matar. Tomó un par de sorbos de su copa, sonrojándose ante lo que iba a decir, "En cuanto a familia, nunca tuve una relación intrínseca con la mía así que aquello no lo tuve mucho en consideración. Y sobre soledad…he tenido bastante tiempo para caer en cuenta que todos los que nos vimos involucrados de un modo u otro durante la Batalla de los Cinco Reyes nos encontramos en soledad." Al menos en Desembarco del Rey Ser Brienne, Lord Tyrion, él y Ser Davos se hacían compañía entre ellos, eran una pequeña familia. Lady Sansa se encontraba totalmente sola en el helado Norte. Y ella había sido bastante distante, talvez, por lo mismo, por esa soledad es que había estado contenta de ver un rostro familiar de su pasado.

Levantó las cejas ante aquello sintiéndose incomoda ante la veracidad de aquellas palabras, "…Tal vez demasiada soledad." Le admitió, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Arya en alguna parte del mundo; sin familia. Jon en la parte más Norte; sin familia. Brann; sin familia. Ella; sin familia.

Podrick bajó la mirada, "_Serán gajes del oficio._" Le respondió a la vez, "Y sé que Ser Brienne lamentó no estar presente para su coronación, mi Señora."

Respiró profundo, "¿Y cómo le está yendo a _Ser Brienne_ al ser la primera mujer no sólo perteneciente a la Guardia del Rey sino siendo su Lord Comandante?" _no podía ser tan sencillo y simple como ella lo decía en sus cartas,_ "¿La discriminan por su género?"

_Si lo discriminaban a él por haber sido convertido en Caballero por ella,_ "…Digamos que tiene como poner en su lugar a personajes altaneros."

_Bien. _"¿Y a usted, asumo que no es bien visto que una mujer lo haya convertido?"

Podrick se encogió de hombros, un gesto que del todo no sería bien visto por ella, cayó en cuenta, "Me dio la oportunidad de tener a otro Caballero convirtiéndome," le comentó, "Incluso Ser Davos y Lord Tyrion quisieron convencerme de aquello, pero…usted sabe que la aprecio y la admiro, para mí era un honor."

_Ser Podrick era un buen hombre, _"Por Ser Brienne." dijo levantando su copa, él respondiéndole al brindis mientras ambos se sonreían. Sansa en muy pocas ocasiones buscaba compañía, mucho menos masculina, más se encontró contenta con su decisión de haberlo salido a buscar. Disiparse era algo que le caía bien de vez en cuanto, y esto era algo inocente y sin consecuencias. _Bajar la guardia. _Aunque tener a la_ Reina_ disfrutando unas copas abiertamente con un hombre sabía sería mal visto, pero peor sería hacerlo en privado. "…No quería que dejara mi lado, pero ya había cumplido con el juramento que le hizo a mi madre. Y si alguien necesita un Guarda de su categoría ese es Bran."

_Él se había sorprendido cuando la eventualidad se dio y Ser Brienne decidió quedarse en Desembarco del Rey. _De repente la imagen, o mejor dicho, la silueta de un hombre mirándolos fijamente a través del ventanal le llamó la atención, tanto que lo incomodó. En la oscuridad lo podía ver bien vestido y que era de una contextura imponente. Después de varios momentos de este continuar mirándolo, no sabiendo que hacer levantó su copa hacia este, y el hombre inmediatamente rompió la mirada. Volvió su mirada a _su Majestad_ quien notando que algo más había llamado su atención se giró a mirar sobre su hombro, ahora vio al hombre mirar hacia ella y ella se giró hacia él nuevamente, acomodando mejor su espalda contra el espaldar del asiento, como colocándose más cómoda, "¿Lo conoce?" algo le decía que lo hacía, y que no estaba a gusto con su presencia.

Se remojó los labios con el vino, "Es el hijo de uno de mis asesores. Reemplazará a su padre una vez que este nos deje. Está muy enfermo."

"_Ah."_ Aunque aquello no lo explicaba del todo.

Continuaron hablando por unos momentos más, aunque cada uno notando que el repertorio se les acababa.

Señaló hacia su cabeza, "Me gusta la Corona, me parece apropiada."

"_¿Apropiada?"_ preguntó.

Pensó muy bien sus palabras, era una corona sencilla más _aquella palabra_ podía no ser tomada bien, "Adusta como el Norte. Nada de oro, ni de gemas_,_ ni de diseños sumamente elaborados."Si no estaba mal era de acero resistente, y para nada imponente como las acostumbradas en anteriores reinados. La del rey Bran también era sencilla.

Sansa se sonrió, _aquella había sido la idea,_ sabía que no era apropiado más se la quitó con cuidado y se la pasó pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima, "…Veo que sí aprendió algo de su visita en Invernalia."

Sorprendido ante el gesto la tomó, estudiando los lobos en el frente, "No entiendo, ¿por qué va uno por el cuello del otro?" era algo que llevaba su buen rato preguntándose.

"No lo está atacando. Es un lobo apoyando al otro." _El lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive._ Algo que su padre solía decir, pero ahora, viendo como toda su familia se había separado en direcciones diferentes no podía dejar de ver aquel significado un tanto vacío.

"…He oído que la llaman la Reina Loba, y la Loba Roja."

Sansa exhaló ante aquello, recibiendo la Corona de nuevo. "El sobrenombre familiar, supongo."

Podrick respiró profundo viendo que aquel sobrenombre le era indiferente, "¿Hasta cuándo se va a quedar, mi señora?"

"Me marcho mañana en la tarde, después de la ceremonia."

Aquello lo sorprendió, "¿Mañana en la tarde? ¿No sería más prudente que viaje de día?"

_Lo mismo que le había dicho su Guarda,_ "Lo menos que pase alejada de Invernalia, mejor." Lo vio asintiendo, "Y usted, ¿cuándo se marcha?"

"En tres días."

"¿No vino un representante de mi hermano a hacer presencia?" _Aquello se le hacía extraño._

"Por supuesto que sí, mi Señora, pero no creo que usted lo conozca. Se lo presento si lo desea."

Le sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos regresando de nuevo a su hermano, "¿Va todo bien con el reinado de Bran? Dígame la verdad..."

"Sí, mi señora." luego le sonrió, "Pero si algo no fuera bien no le podría contar nada…" Podrick de repente notó una sombra cerrándose sobre ambos y miró hacia su derecha, desde donde aquella sombra provenía y se encontró con el hombre que hacía un rato había estado estudiándolo fijamente. Aun mirándolo con molestia y continuando su camino, deteniéndose justo a su lado e ignorándolo.

"…Su Majestad, su presencia es requerida…"

"Ser Podrick, déjeme presentarle a Lord Harry."

Podrick se colocó en pie, notando que solo le llegaba al hombre hasta más abajo del hombro. Era acuerpado, demasiado, y tenía una contextura amplia que le recordaba al Sabueso. Le sonrió educadamente y le estiró la mano, este lo continuó mirando como si fuera muy poca cosa como para estar ante su presencia, o a su vez, en la presencia de _su Majestad._ Podrick asumió que tan solo le dio la mano por ser educado, porque _Su Majestad_ estaba presente. "Podrick Payne."

"Lord Harry Deen."

Por alguna razón el Lord le apretó tan duro la mano que se encontró haciendo lo mismo y tratando de no quejarse.

Después de unos instantes soltó al Guarda y se giró hacia su Señora, "…Hay unos Lords que quieren hablar con usted. Han dicho algo sobre disculparse por una afrenta que le hicieron después de la reunión…" aunque no habían querido especificar qué afrenta.

Sansa exhaló, "…He tenido suficiente de reuniones por hoy…Estoy segura que pueden esperar hasta mañana." Muy bien sabía que aquellos Lords tan solo querían congraciarse con ella así ella no fuera su monarca.

Miró de ella al Caballero y de nuevo a ella, "No creo que eso sea sensato, mi Señora. Creo que es de suma importancia que hable con ellos para mantenernos con buenas relaciones." _No le agradaba nada su negativa más decidió no demostrárselo._

"Los atenderé mañana." Sansa le hizo una seña con la mano, despachándolo. Su gesto obviamente disgustó a Lord Harry y después de unos momentos este se marchó. Miró hacia Sir Podrick, quien seguía al hombre con la mirada. "Ser un_ Ser_ puede ser algo nuevo, pero no olvide de presentarse con su título."

Le asintió habiendo caído en cuenta de ello ya demasiado tarde. La vio mirando hacia la jarra y leyendo en aquello le preguntó si le llenaba la copa nuevamente y ella asintió. Se llenó la propia también. "Cuando nos miraba a ambos desde la oscuridad…Por el más mínimo de los instantes…su contextura me recordó al Sabueso…"

"…Sí."

"…Si no es de mucha importancia, mi Señora, ¿Por qué la ofendieron esos Lords?"

"_¿Por qué? _¿Va a ir a defenderme?"

Se sonrió al ver que su comentario iba en burla, dejándole ver que la afrenta no podía ser tan seria si ella estaba bromeando, "Si me lo pidiera, mi Señora. Bien sabe-" Colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y de inmediato la soltó al ella levantar la mano, deteniendo a sus Guardas quienes sin chistar se habían empezado a moverse hacia él. "-que estoy siempre a su disposición." Terminó por decir colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Sansa sintiendo la tensión de sus Guardias continuó con la mano en alto, estos esperando por sus órdenes, "Está bien." después de unos segundos estos retrocedieron y escuchó a Ser Podrick exhalar.

"…No lo que tenía en mente cuando quise reafirmarle, mi Señora, que también estoy a su servicio." dijo terriblemente avergonzado.

A su vez exhaló, notando a sus guardas aún reacios. Tomó un sorbo de su vino y de reojo notó que llamaron la atención de algunos personajes. Ignoró a aquellas personas, "Sea cuidadoso," Lo notó sumamente sonrojado y sudando_,_ "Está juramentado a mi hermano. No puedes servir a dos Reyes."

Sí podía en ciertas circunstancias, pero no le recordó aquello. Podrick se pasó la mano por el cabello, sintiéndose sudado, y después de un momento se rio de su estupidez, se sorprendió cuando la vio a ella también sonriéndose, aunque no tan abiertamente como él, y la vio esconder su burla tras la copa de vino. "Eso fue de novatos, mi señora." Se imaginaba como lo iba a reprender Ser Brienne cuando se enterara de esto, como se iba a burlar Lord Tyrion.

"…Para que no se avergüence diré a quién me pregunte que medía el tiempo de reacción de mis Guardas." la verdad no sabía él en que había estado pensando al creer que sus Guardas no reaccionarían. En otra ocasión hasta hubiera estado molesta por toda la situación. Pero la verdad, necesitaba esto, necesitaba olvidarse de todo por al menos una noche. Una buena conversación, buena compañía que la hacía añorar el pasado. _Y el buen vino ya estaba haciendo efecto_, se sentía relajándose desde hacía un buen rato.

_Eso sería perfecto. _"Lo siento mi Señora, por unos momentos olvidé con quien en verdad estaba tratando." Apenado pasó unos sorbos de su vino, tratando de calmarse. Después de unos momentos Podrick se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿puedo saber cómo esos Lords ineptos la ofendieron?"

Por unos instantes dudó antes de decirlo y decidió decir solo media verdad, "…A uno de ellos le pareció brillante burlarse de Ser Brienne ante mi presencia."

"_Mmmm."_ Respondió, _a él tampoco agradándole aquello_. "…Estúpidos."

Después de aquello ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por varios minutos. No había más de qué hablar.

Sansa eligió ese momento para dar por terminada aquella reunión, se colocó en pie, él siguiéndola de inmediato, "Bien, Ser Podrick, ha sido un placer hablar con usted. Hasta hizo valer la pena todo este viaje hasta acá. No le robo más tiempo con sus amistades."

Podrick se inclinó, respetuosamente, y habló porque algo le dijo que ella del todo no quería regresar al interior de aquel castillo, "No me molestaría que me robara otros cinco minutos más de mi tiempo, mi Señora." La vio sorprendida ante aquello, y dando sus palabras como una cordialidad, "Es en serio."

Quiso aludir a la verdad, ¿Qué más tenían ellos por hablar? Pero preguntar aquello sería irrespetuoso, "Tendrá que ser usted quien guie esta conversación entonces."

Podrick se sonrió, "Pregunta táctica. ¿Por qué aún usa sus vestidos con la parte superior con armadura?"_ Estaba en familia y con amistades._ Creyó que ella había dejado la costumbre una vez que se convirtió en Reina. "¿Hay alguien presente en quién desconfía?"

Parpadeó, "…Nadie en particular…es la costumbre. Estoy en tierras extranjeras."

"¿Y en Invernalia aún lo hace?"

"_No siempre." _

Por unos segundos creyó que la estaba incomodando, que en verdad deseaba dar por terminada aquella conversación. Estaba por disculparse y despedirse, pero ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, caminando hacia uno de los corredores que rodeaba el patio, la Guarda siguiéndolos, "Ultima pregunta personal, mi señora, y hablaremos de lo que desee, es una curiosidad que he tenido por años y ni siquiera Ser Brienne me ha revelado la verdad."

Le levantó las cejas, temiendo por lo que le fuera a preguntar.

"Hay habladurías de que la cadena que usted carga," la señaló, específicamente la parte cónica final, "contiene veneno en su punta hueca, ¿es verdad?"

"¿De dónde sale la gente con ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó, cogiendo _su aguja, _así era como la llamaba.

"Imaginación, mi señora, _supongo._"

Le sonrió después de unos segundos, "Eso es de hecho una idea brillante." Le contestó crípticamente. "Una que me podría venir a la mano."

Podrick le levantó las cejas al verla no darle la satisfacción de negar o aceptar aquello.

Hablaron por un rato más, amenamente hasta que ahí sí vieron que no había nada más con que proseguir. La volvió a acompañar hasta afuera de la sala principal y se despidió de ella, "Que le vaya bien mi Señora, por si no nos volvemos a hablar."

"Que le vaya bien a usted también, Ser Podrick. Mándele mis saludos a mi hermano, a Ser Brienne y a Lord Tyrion." Le estiró la mano y lo vio dudándolo por el más corto de los segundos, luego se la estrechó.

Podrick estaba más que seguro que era la primera vez que la tocaba._ Seguramente la última también._ La soltó antes de que le fuera a dar por sentir con más detalle la suavidad de su piel. O ella sintiera las callosidades en sus manos. "Me agradó mucho verla mi Señora, y saber que todo le está yendo de maravilla."

Le inclinó la cabeza y se giró hacia el interior del castillo, en cuanto dio el primer paso vio a sus tres Guardas de inmediato uniéndosele. Sansa rodeó la edificación, no queriendo hablar con aquellos Lords esa noche, _sería bueno que la pasaran mortificados._ Cuando empezó a subir las gradas hacia la habitación que le habían asignado vio a Lord Harry uniéndosele.

"Debería de ser más cuidadosa con quien se relaciona mi señora. La reputación de Ser Podrick, que su ex esposo y el encargado de la Moneda le han creado, puede venir a afectarla." Le notificó, no estando seguro que ella estuviera al tanto de aquella reputación. Un pequeño grupo selecto lo estaba, y con gusto la pondría al corriente si lo dejaba.

Sansa levantó las cejas,_ estaba al tanto de aquella reputación, _por eso le había hecho la pregunta de si no se le dificultaba ser Guarda para su hermano. "Aquello no es asunto mío. Más si es el hombre por el que Ser Brienne lo tiene, entonces apostaría a que cumple el juramento de la Guarda del Rey a cabalidad." Más sin embargo Ser Brienne también había llegado a equivocarse en cuanto al honor de una persona. En todo caso no veía aquello de importancia.

_No podía ser tan ilusa,_ _"¿Eso es lo que cree?"_ le preguntó casi burlándose. Muy pocos miembros de la Guarda del Rey a lo largo de la historia se habían acogido fielmente a los juramentos que habían hecho. "No fue propio de una Reina haber compartido unas copas de aquella forma tan informal. Ni que decir de pasarle su Corona. Ni hablar de haberlo ido a buscar personalmente." mucho menos darle la mano para despedirse después de todo aquello. _Pero muy bien sabía que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había estado haciendo,_ "…Para mañana habrán habladurías." Le informó.

_A ella aquello no le interesaba, _no habían hecho más que hablar donde _todos _podían ver que nada impropio estaba llevándose a cabo. Y sí, no había sido del todo propio de ella lo importante era que pasó un momento agradable. "Si me muestro fría y distante hablan de mí." Continuó subiendo las gradas, "Si me demuestro amigable y asequible hablan de mí. Tenga en cuenta Lord Harry que algunas personas siempre encontrarán algo incorrecto en mis acciones. No necesito a uno de mis asesores siendo una de esas personas_." Sus asesores, y todos la que la conocían sabían la clase de persona que ella era. _

Ninguna reputación ridícula de Ser Podrick iba a venir a tentarla o corromperla.

.

.

.

Por supuesto habladurías hubieron, aunque no delante de ella. Lord Royce confrontó a los que propagaron aquellas habladurías incluso antes de que su sobrino y amigos atestiguaron que Ser Podrick pasó la madrugada con ellos, _no con ella,_ como decían las malas lenguas. Confiaba enteramente en el carácter de la Reina.

La boda fue un éxito, y esperó su momento para declarar su partida. Lord Royce apesadumbrado agradeciéndole su presencia. También pidiéndole disculpas por el escándalo fabricado. Lord Robyn despidiéndola con un abrazo, y contento. Su tío Edmure habiéndose despedido desde hacía un rato. El Lord que había hecho su comentario sobre Ser Podrick y Ser Brienne disculpándose.

Ella estuvo a punto de echarle más leña al fuego de las habladurías cuando quiso ir a hacerle entrega a Ser Podrick de un sobre con dos cartas personales, una para su hermano, otra para Ser Brienne, pero decidió desistir y pedirle el favor a Lord Royce de hacerle llegar el sobre a Ser Podrick antes de su partida, junto con un paquete pequeño con las que habían sido las galletas preferidas de Bran cuando niño y que se habían estado repartiendo en el banquete.

Antes de subir a su carruaje vio a Ser Podrick también manteniendo sus distancias más prestándole atención a su partida desde una de las plataformas del segundo piso que rodeaba el patio, él levantó su mano, despidiéndose, y sabiendo que no debía no le contestó. Por unos momentos sintiéndose mal ante aquello, pero lo rectificó una vez en el interior del carruaje desde donde no sería vista por la multitud. Buscándolo de nuevo con la mirada lo vio aun observándola y fue ella quien levantó su mano como despedida antes de moverse a su lugar y perderlo de vista.


	2. PRIMERA PARTE

**CÁPITULO 2**

.

.

El pergamino que traía un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey la sorprendió pues en este su hermano Bran le anunciaba que había enviado un convoy pequeño hacia Invernalia y le pedía que lo recibiera oficialmente. No daba mayores explicaciones. A lo último, antes de firmar el pergamino iba una nota,

'_No te preocupes, Sansa.'_

Sí se preocupaba pues de unos meses para acá habían surgido habladurías sobre las habilidades de Bran como Rey. Dos regiones estaban a las puertas de pedir su independencia; el Dominio y Dorn.

Había una burla en el Norte, 'No es su culpa de _Nuestra Majestad,_ que los Lords de cada región no pidieran su Independencia.'

Lord Cromwell, uno de sus asesores interrumpió en los pensamientos de Sansa, "Actuó por cuenta propia. Él es el Rey de los Seis Reinos más el Norte no está bajo su Corona, debió de haberle pedido permiso antes de actuar, mi Señora."

"Tiene razón Lord Cromwell,_ pero es mi hermano y ésta en la que estamos parados también es su casa. _Me atendré a ello antes de ir a reaccionar equívocamente."

"…Cabe la posibilidad de que para acallar los murmullos de Independencia quiera unirnos de nuevo bajo su Corona." Lord Harry fue quien expuso en voz alta sus más que validas sospechas. Para ahora algunos de los otros Reinos no acallaban sus opiniones de que el Norte obtuvo su independencia simplemente por nepotismo.

Lo que acaba de decir Lord Harry era exactamente lo que ella pensaba, mas no contestó, en vez de eso miró hacia afuera y pensó en las palabras que utilizaría en la carta que le escribiría a su hermano y a Lord Tyrion pidiendo explicaciones. Tras unos momentos prefirió por privacidad y dañó cinco pergaminos antes de estar a gusto con como las frases expresaban sus preocupaciones sin parecer estar a la defensiva, pero también mostrando su disgusto.

La segunda sorpresa del día fue que el convoy llegó _esa misma tarde_. Ella lo había esperado de dos a tres semanas después y sabía que sus asesores verían mal la forma en que Bran continuaba cuanto le informaron de la aparición de los abanderados dio la aprobación para que los dejaran proseguir, con cierta trepidación hizo llamar a sus asesores y marchó hacia el Gran Salón. Los hombres se le hicieron visibles gracias a unas ventanas a lo largo de su camino.

Cinco soldados y un miembro de la Guarda Real a la cabeza, _Ser Podrick Payne_. Un rostro familiar.

_Su hermano estaba jugando sus cartas._

Lo que se le hizo evidente fue que ninguno llegó con sus armaduras puestas.

"No importa si llegaron por el Camino Real, o si viajaron hasta Puerto Blanco, nuestros hombres debieron de avisarnos que venían en camino."

"Vienen de civil, mínimo no sacaron el banderín hasta que estuvieron en Las Inviernas."

"_Lo que hace sospechar del secretismo."_

Sansa escuchó a parte de su concejo ya especulando, los vio colocarse de pie a su entrada, "Ser Podrick no es alguien a quien temer, es un emisario." Dijo caminando directo a su asiento, casi de inmediato sus dos Guardas de preferencia apareciendo, siendo seguidos por el direwolf que se echó debajo de la mesa.

Podrick después de unos minutos fue guiado hasta el Salón que ya conocía. El calor placentero embargándolo en cuanto atravesó las puertas. De inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en ella, encabezando aquella reunión, no supo porque se la había imaginado más majestuosa, a ella y a la sala. Ésta última colocándose más cálida a cada paso que daba en su interior, el calor debiéndose a las antorchas en las paredes y no a la inmensa chimenea que en su estadía allí años atrás había permanecido encendida. Ya el invierno había pasado, y, aun así, el frío templado al que aquellos hombres rudos y toscos estaban acostumbrados a él le continuaba invadiendo los huesos.

Había una mesa lateral donde ocho a una docena de hombres se sentaba, su concejo suponía. Ella de frente, donde siempre había previsto las reuniones. Reconoció la mesa mientras se acercaba y continuó su camino en el interior de aquella sala gris y apagada, sintiéndose como si estuviera bajo un juicio. El enorme direwolf a los pies de ella siguiendo sus pasos, mirándolo interesado mientras él lo hacía impactado por su tamaño. Había escuchado que un direwolf era grande, pero no se imaginaba que lo fueran _tanto. _De repente vio al lobo levantando más la cabeza y su cuerpo tensándose, cuidadoso continuó su camino, no quitándole los ojos de encima al animal hasta que este pareció pensar que se había acercado lo suficiente porque de inmediato empezó a gruñir bajamente en su dirección, aun así, Podrick no se detuvo hasta que no vio al lobo salir de debajo de la mesa, irguiéndose majestuosamente. Tan pronto como la jerarquía quedó establecida el animal se echó en su lugar descuidadamente, cerrando los ojos y dando la apariencia de quedarse dormido. Su instinto le decía a Podrick que era sensato no dar ni un paso de más y mantuvo su posición a unos seis o siete metros de la mesa. Aún cauteloso levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la inquisitiva de ella, _"Su Majestad."_ saludó, inclinándose hacia adelante un tanto. Después de un momento y por los suspiros a su alrededor descubrió que _por alguna razón _se esperaba que hiciera la reverencia completa de arrodillarse ante ella. _Más aquello no lo podía hacer; no era súbdito de ella. _

"¿Cuál es la razón de esta visita Ser Podrick?" Sansa preguntó de inmediato, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa y yendo al punto.

De inmediato se dio cuenta que su visita no era deseada. _Estos eran asuntos de Estado y no una visita amistosa, _se recordó. "Tan solo soy un mensajero, mi Señora." Le comentó mostrándole el pergamino que le habían encargado entregarle personalmente. Un soldado se acercó y lo tomó de su mano para llevárselo a ella. El lobo ni inmutándose. La vio estudiando el pergamino enrollado, seguramente revisando que el sello del Cuervo de Tres ojos no hubiera sido comprometido. Por unos minutos incomodos la vio leyendo la carta y aprovechó para estudiar sus alrededores y se encontró con un par de caras familiares quienes lo miraban ahora con recelo. En cuanto a la sala la habían reconstruido lo más parecido a la original, cambiando muy poco, y se había estado esperando algún toque femenino más no encontró nada. _Lo más femenino era ella._

Le volvió a colocar atención al animal y a ella, viéndola fruncir el ceño cada vez más para después exhalar.

Después de releer el documento un par de veces levantó la mirada hacia el soldado, pasándole el pergamino y haciéndole una seña para que se lo entregara a sus asesores.

Podrick siguió el movimiento de la carta y la vio siendo entregada a _Lord parecido al Sabueso._

Sansa volvió a fijar a su soldado con la mirada, "Encárguese de que nuestros invitados descansen." Después de todo la conversación que se llevaría a cabo a continuación no sería de incumbencia de Ser Podrick.

Podrick inclinó la cabeza y se giró hacia la salida.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Sansa descubrir que no estaba siendo educada gracias a sentirse a la defensiva, "Ser Podrick," llamó su nombre y este se giró hacia ella de nuevo, expectante, lo miró a los ojos y le inclinó la cabeza, _"…Bienvenido."_

_¿Lo era?_ Decidió tomar su _bienvenido_ como una advertencia tácita a sus asesores y al Comandante de su ejército y Guarda de que estaba prohibido tocarlo. _El soldado probablemente repartiría aquella información antes de que el mismo Comandante pudiera hacerlo._ "Gracias, mi Señora."

Podrick estudió el castillo a su paso, viendo las renovaciones que se le habían hecho en su ausencia y la atención que le estaban prestando a este. El pueblo a las afueras del castillo, Las Inviernas, había crecido _bastante _y aquello había sido más que notorio. Pero era tan sólo de habérselo esperado; ella no había querido cambiar Invernalia por Puerto Blanco para reinar, los Stark generaciones atrás siempre habían reinado desde Invernalia.

Había estado al tanto de que no sería recibido de mala forma y una vez más le informó aquello a sus hombres quienes miraban a los soldados de _su Majestad_ con desconfianza…Estos no tuvieron muchas renuencias después de que los llevaron al tibio comedor, donde les sirvieron la primera comida casera abundante y caliente _en semanas. _

No fue hasta dos horas después que un soldado que él había conocido se presentó. Intercambiaron saludos y palabras y le informó que _Su Majestad_ requería su presencia. Mientras Hugh le advertía a sus soldados no dejar la sala hasta que Podrick regresara este se encontró dudando por unos instantes en si asistir o no con su armadura puesta, pues podía ver como cada habitante del Castillo tomaría aquello con malos ojos._ Pero por otro lado ir de civil tampoco sería adecuado. _Cuando entró a la sala personal de ella, la encontró a solas y agradeció la buena idea de haber ido sin su armadura, "_Su majestad._"

Sansa le señaló hacia un asiento al otro lado de su escritorio, "Ser Podrick, lamento reencontrarnos en circunstancias como estas."

Podrick le asintió, _no estando al tanto de cuales eran aquellas circunstancias. _Y de alguna forma no le pareció apropiado decirle que era bueno verla de nuevo.

Al verlo mantener el silencio continuó, "¿Qué sabe de la carta que me mandó mí hermano?"

"…A decir verdad, muy poco, mi Señora. Lo único que me _ordenó_ fue que debía permanecer a su lado." _Así a ella no le agradara. _

Sansa exhaló, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Brienne? …Porque él no era el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real de su hermano, y porque era la cara más familiar para ella después de Ser Brienne,_ se respondió a sí misma, _ya lo conocía, ya confiaba en él,_ "…Tengo a los soldados más leales de mi parte. No veo la razón para que se le haya enviado. Los Lords del Norte que no están de acuerdo con mi reinado no están en posición de unirse para traicionarme. Y los que están de mi parte son leales hasta la médula." _Aquello era algo que aún se decía pues sabía que todo era posible._

Por otro lado, se encontraba más tranquila al saber que sus sospechas no habían sido reales; la pérdida del Norte como Reino Independiente. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarse en una guerra con su hermano, pero los Lords del Norte _lo exigirían_ si lo creían necesario.

Podrick frunció el ceño, "…Su hermano me dijo que le recordara que fe ciega no siempre es lo correcto."_ Y se lo había dicho como si supiera qué palabras intercambiarían en aquella reunión. _Podick sacó un pequeño sobre de un bolsillo interno en su abrigo, y se lo entregó, "Esta carta viene de parte de su hermano, no del Rey de los Seis Reinos. También me dijo que le dejara en claro que no le hable del contenido de esta carta a nadie, y que me quedara a verificar su destrucción."

La tomó con sorpresa, no habiéndose esperado aquello. Vio a Ser Podrick colocarse en pie y caminar hacia la chimenea encendida, estirando sus manos hacia el fuego como para entrar en calor. Seguramente también queriendo darle privacidad al darle la espalda. Mientras abría la carta pasajeramente pensó en que podían haber entrado en verano, pero el clima aún era frío, y él no venía preparado para ello. Leyó la carta delante de él, y después de unos minutos se la pasó pues en la misma decía que deseaba que Ser Podrick leyera el porqué de su visita a Invernalia.

Podrick tomó asiento. En resumidas cuentas, Los Seis Reinos se estaban viendo presionados por la mala administración y el mal manejo que se estaba dando en cuanto a algunos asuntos. Y cambios iban a haber por lo cual los próximos meses serían un tanto caóticos y aquello también podía venir a afectarla a ella, _aunque esperaba que no._

El Norte continuaría Independiente mientras él fuera Rey, _lo prometía,_ pues ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en unificarlo, y sabía que, _entre otras cosas,_ tenía el mejor interés para su gente, _lo cual era lo más importante._ Cómo párrafo cariñoso, _que no se leía del todo así,_ él daba a entrever que tampoco deseaba cercenar con una guerra los lazos de sangre que tenía con su único relativo con el que se podía comunicar y que ella era la sangre y futuro de Invernalia.

Regresando a políticas le confiaba que esa Independencia con que contaba ella se le otorgaría a otras regiones que probaran poder manejarse a sí mismas.

Bran no podía ver el futuro y no podía ver a nadie que en el presente tuviera querellas _reales_ contra ella, pero había tenido un sueño, _no una visión,_ _un sueño muy vivido_ que lo había hecho actuar y por eso, para estar más tranquilo, enviaba a Podrick y a sus hombres para que le fueran de ayuda si la llegaba a necesitar. Brienne se quedaría a su lado porque _sospechaba _que _él_ la necesitaría.

'Cómo sabes Sansa, conozco del pasado y del presente, más no del futuro. Y mi presentimiento lo más seguro es que sea sobreprotección fraternal, más veo como interés de ambos que dejes a Podrick servirte como si estuviera sirviendo a su Rey.

No deseo intranquilizarte hermana, sólo que estés preparada.'

Cuando Podrick terminó de leer la carta la encaró, devolviéndosela.

"¿Qué piensa de esto?" le preguntó contrariada. Bran decía mucho y a la vez no decía nada. _Como siempre._ _¿Y sobreprotección fraternal?_ Muy a su pesar no estaba segura que él contara con aquellos sentimientos.

"…No me pagan para pensar, sólo para cumplir órdenes."

_Permanecer al lado de ella. _"…Debe de tener una opinión de que lo manden hasta el fin del mundo para cuidarme. No para lo que aceptó al convertirse en Guarda de mi hermano."

La frialdad con que lo estaba recibiendo traicionaba la memoria que tenía de la última vez que se habían visto hacía tres años en la boda de su primo Robyn, pero entendía, se sentía tanto en peligro como a la defensiva, _"Sí, mi señora."_

_¿Sí qué?_ Se preguntó al él no explicarse y esperó a qué lo hiciera.

Podrick le mantuvo la mirada, no estando dispuesto a reiterarle que cumplía órdenes y que no le había agradado en un principio...pero después lo pensó mejor; _tal vez en el Norte tendría más por hacer que arrastrar la silla de ruedas de su hermano. Y para ser un lugar tan falto de atracciones, el Norte siempre tenía una aventura en su bolsillo, al menos para él. _

Después de unos momentos exhaló al ver sus renuencias de comentarle lo que en verdad pensaba, _"¿No es Guarda suficiente para proteger a mi hermano, pero si lo es para mí?"_ le preguntó, de inmediato leyendo porque su visita a Invernalia podría no gustarle, entre otras razones.

Se encontró apretando la quijada, _"Evidentemente."_ Le comentó entre dientes, tras unos segundos decidió por la sinceridad, "No me agradó aquello, sí."

No había razón en ella para quererlo instigar, atacar, pero la verdad no lo deseaba presente, su presencia solo le traería problemas con sus súbditos, además de que sería un recuerdo constante del peligro inminente que su hermano vaticinaba. "¿Estoy en peligro Ser Podrick y no me lo quiere dejar saber?" Que Poniente entero hubiera quedado en manos de su familia no le había agradado a ciertos personajes y podía ver que una sublevación se diera, primero contra ella para enviar un mensaje, y después contra su hermano para dar la estocada final.

_Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que enemigos se hicieran con recursos. _

_Seguramente, _era una Reina. _Su seguridad era algo que nunca podría dar por sentado. _Y además por muy sueño que fuera el Rey no se tomaría la molestia de enviarlo toda esta distancia si supiera que nada sucedería. _Pero de nuevo, él no era quien cuestionar._ "…No sé nada más que usted, mi Señora." _Y aquello era verdad._ Recordó algo que el Rey le había dicho, "_La puerta verde._"

_No entendió qué le quería dar a entender, "¿Qué?"_

"Su hermano me lo dijo antes de partir y me pidió que no lo olvidara, e hiciera énfasis en que usted tampoco lo hiciera; _La Puerta Verde._"

"_¿Qué puerta verde?"_

Se encogió de hombros, "¿Hay puertas verdes en Invernalia?"

Exhaló, releyendo la carta una vez más, queriendo memorizarla antes de quemarla. Estudiar por algún mensaje escondido, pero no veía nada. "Él sabe que algo va a sucederme…así diga que es un sueño, un presentimiento..."

"Creo que hay algo más de ese _sueño _que su hermano no está comentando." Decidió concederle aquello.

"_Lo sé."_ Le admitió, y tenía ganas de escribirle para que le revelara más de éste, más si no lo hizo en la carta que le envió con Ser Podrick no lo haría con un cuervo que podría ser atrapado por algún enemigo. Exhaló, _"Bien. _Pasará a formar parte de mi seguridad por las siguientes semanas." Dijo, cerrando el asunto. _Su propia seguridad era lo primordial, iba por encima de los intereses de sus súbditos._

Podrick la vio caminando hacia la chimenea y aventando la carta en esta para después quedarse con la mirada perdida entre las llamas. Se colocó en pie, "…Yo tampoco veo como mis hombres y yo protegiéndola sea más que su ejército entero y su Guarda haciéndolo, mi Señora, pero no le quede en duda que lo haremos."

No le prestó atención. _Ella era ella,_ siempre pensando en la peor de las situaciones, y Bran era el Cuervo de Tres ojos, si había actuado era por una razón. "Haré llamar al jefe de mi Guarda, pero de una vez le puedo asegurar que no le agradará nada cederle parte de su trabajo."

"Lo sé, mi Señora."

Sansa se quedó pensativa en cuanto a cómo manejaría esta situación ante sus asesores, ejercito, trabajadores y más importante en cuanto a los Lords. "¿Se quiere quedar en el ala de los invitados o le parece bien quedarse en las barracas?" incluso aquello daría qué pensar. Si se quedaba en el ala de invitados del castillo sería darle cierto poder; colocarlo a la par de un consejero, de un asesor, y aquello disgustaría a sus súbditos. Más si lo mandaba a las barracas serían los soldados quienes sentirían que les quitaba el poder.

"Las barracas están bien, mi Señora."

Sansa le asintió, "Ahora explíqueme, ¿Por qué vieron la razón de hacer todo el camino hasta acá pasando desapercibidos?"

"…Órdenes de su hermano."

_Se lo había esperado,_ "¿Y mi hermano no le advirtió que ese abrigo y las ropas que usted y sus hombres traen no será de utilidad ante el frío del verano?"

Podrick exhaló en gracia, "No, mi señora." Le sonrió, "No tuvo la gentileza de advertirnos. Pero esa va más en mí. Creí que en el verano el frío sería más manejable." _Ahora le tocaría que re aclimatarse. _

"…Lo es. Pero tal vez no del modo en que usted lo creyó." Le inclinó la cabeza,_ su Guarda ya se haría a cargo de darles algo más apropiado._

Entendiendo que lo estaba despachando se despidió.

.

.

Casi de inmediato mandó a averiguar si había alguna puerta verde en todo el castillo, o si la había habido alguna vez. Las tres puertas que aún se mantenían fueron revisadas por el mismo Podrick, igual los contenidos de las habitaciones que salvaguardaban, _no se dio con nada._

Sansa no le reveló el contenido de aquella segunda carta a nadie y le dio permiso a Podrick para que se familiarizara con su ejército, lo que no cayó con muy buenos ojos a esos que no lo conocían.

Por parte de sus asesores y gabinete se encontró en una encrucijada en cuanto a qué revelarles de la presencia de Ser Podrick y sus hombres. Por una parte, estos creían que eran espías enviados por su hermano para vigilarla, y por el otro no veían de buenas maneras que extranjeros vinieran a mezclarse con el ejército de ella. A ella tampoco era que le agradara del todo la situación. Pero los calmó al recordarles que él no tenía una mente política.

"Creo que es de extrema importancia mantener buenas relaciones con el Rey de los Seis Reinos, y esto será una demostración de nuestros intereses. Además, no está formando parte de mi Guarda o de mi ejército, no puede servir a dos Reyes al mismo tiempo."

"¿Entonces que está haciendo aquí, _su Majestad_? _¿Cuál en sí es su tarea?_"

A Sansa no se le pasaba desapercibido que querían que ella diera su mano a torcer, "Lo llamaré el enlace _con mi hermano_. _No con el Rey de los Seis Reinos. _Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, Ser Podrick y yo también venimos de tiempo atrás, fue el escudero de Ser Brienne cuando ella se juramentó ante mí. Lo conozco, y su lealtad," miró a varios de sus asesores, "de aquí en adelante me escudaré en ello." Dijo, dejando su punto como uno final.

A final de cuentas respondiendo con encrucijadas algunas de las preguntas que le hacían.

.

.

.

A Podrick no se le pasó desapercibido las ojeras insipientes y el aspecto demacrado que ella adquirió después de su llegada, y aquello le dejó saber sin necesidad de palabras cuanto le preocupaba un ataque contra su persona. Una tarde en que de repente se sintió impactado ante su aspecto habló sin considerar que no tenía ni la confianza para hacerlo, ni que estaban a solas, Lord Harry estaba presente, "¿Se está alimentando bien, descansando, mi señora?"

Sabía su aspecto decaído, y se encontraba cansada, _demasiado,_ cada vez más retraída, de mal genio. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada del pergamino que llevaba más de cinco minutos tratando de leer, pero le era difícil concentrarse del todo, "¿Es mi aspecto tan horrible que se preocupa, Ser Podrick?" preguntó desdeñosamente.

Se sintió sonrojando de inmediato, sabiéndose haber cruzado la línea, de reojo viendo a Lord Harry parándose más derecho, "_No horrible, _mi Señora. Más bien…...enfermizo. No la veo con la altivez que la caracteriza. Y sí, me preocupa." Creyó que ya estando en la situación era mejor hablarlo que disculparse apenado.

Sansa exhaló, _esa era una buena forma de expresarse,_ pensó tratando de ignorar a Lord Harry quien hacía unos minutos le había _criticado_ abiertamente su aspecto_ descuidado_ y no perteneciente a una Reina.

"¿Ha comido algo hoy? ¿Se ha tomado un buen descanso en estos días?"

_La sorprendió la pregunta,_ que continuara insistiendo, "Tuve un buen desayuno._ Y no._" Lanzó una mirada hacia Ser Podrick y lo notó incómodo.

Un buen desayuno _y nada más,_ ya estaba anocheciendo, lo dudó por unos momentos sabiendo que sus palabras no serían apreciadas. "…Para hacer un buen trabajo, para tener la mente clara, se necesita de comida y descanso._ Lo sabe_."

"…Estoy preocupada, eso es todo." Exhaló, con la yema de los dedos sobándose los ojos, estos y su frente sintiéndose sumamente pesados. No quería hablar de más, pues ni siquiera Lord Harry estaba enterado de la verdadera razón del porqué de la presencia de Ser Podrick y de las preocupaciones de ella.

"De nada le sirve extralimitarse. Tómese su tiempo, descanse, yo voy y hablo con una de sus damas de espera para que le hagan subir algo de comer. Sino en otras dos semanas no quedará nada de usted." La vio que fue a decir algo y se le adelantó, "Hágame caso…Recuerde que tengo los intereses de su hermano en mente."

_¿Le había dado la confianza de que le hablara de aquella manera?_ _A él no, pero a Brienne ciertamente sí, y ahora hablaba por esta y por los intereses de su hermano._ Se quiso negar por unos instantes, pero ya ni ánimos le quedaba de aquello, "Que lleven la comida a mi habitación." Dijo, decidiéndose por tomarse el resto de la noche, aunque no veía para qué hacía aquello, un sueño sin preocupaciones no le vendría a ella, pero después de la comida y un baño de pronto salía a dar una caminata con _Nieve_, aire fresco y frío nunca le había caído mal. Ignoró la mirada de molestia que Lord Harry tiró en su dirección pues él había sugerido algo similar y ante este se había negado.

Después de que Ser Podrick le comunicó el porqué de su visita a la Reina y se marchó Lord Harry decidió hablar, _"¿Los intereses de su hermano o los suyos propios?"_ le preguntó.

Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, "Ser Podrick sabe su lugar."

"¿Está segura, mi Señora? Yo no lo diría por la forma tan personal en que se dirige a usted."

Trató de no dejar que su mirada vacilara, pero era verdad, Ser Podrick la trataba con cierta confianza y seguridad que ella sabía se veía reforzada por la conversación que tuvieron en el Valle de Arryn tres años atrás. Una conversación inocente pero que evidentemente trajo una que otra consecuencia…bilateral. "Erróneamente está confundiendo la forma familiar en que yo dejaba a Ser Brienne tratarme. Me aseguraré de que respete los roles entre los géneros."

"Recuérdele que no es deseado ni aquí en Invernalia, ni en el Norte, y que la forma en que la trata puede venir a verse reflejada mal en usted." Vio que la exasperó con aquello al cerrar los ojos y girarle la cara, "…Usted sabe lo que la mayoría de hombres queremos. No se sorprenda el día en que empiece a tantear el terreno a ver hasta donde lo deja llegar."

Aquello ultimo era algo que ya le había cruzado por la cabeza.

.

.

.

Tal vez fue que nada sucedió en las siguientes semanas que la preocupación fue dejada poco a poco. Temprano una mañana la vio caminando junto a una de sus damas de compañía, notándola completamente recuperada. Le sonrió cuando se le acercó, "…¿Ve? Que le dije…" le dijo haciéndole una seña con su mano ante su aspecto.

Sansa vio su oportunidad, "…Tomo que está a gusto con mi aspecto físico entonces…" dijo, de antemano muy bien sabiendo como colocaba sus palabras, pues quería estudiar sus verdaderas intenciones ya que iban a empezar a compartir más tiempo juntos. Lo vio sonrojándose, y a Lady Rose mirar incomoda al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, "Quiero decir con mi recuperación," se corrigió._ Era su salud de la que hablaban después de todo._

Evitó mirarla asintiendo apenado, "…Esplendida como siempre, mi Señora," dijo queriendo ser educado, pero sorprendiéndose mortificado por lo que salió de sus labios, _la palabra que debió haber utilizado fue Regia._ "…Quise decir Regia. Aunque no está en mi lugar decirlo." _Era una Reina, una señora respetable con la que trataba, no una de sus conquistas del pasado. _Se sintió incluso más incómodo al ver a la dama de compañía burlándose displicentemente de él. Y a lady Sansa compartiendo con esta una mirada cómplice.

_No lo estaba._ Y no por primera vez notó la forma como se recuperaba hábil y fácilmente de su metedura de patas.

"No, no lo está." Lady Rose habló, sintiendo disgusto y recelo para con el apuesto extranjero. _Y era un igualado._ Y su señora…ya en más de una ocasión la había visto usar ese tipo de insinuaciones intrascendentes, algo que ella no aprobaba y se lo había dado a entender, pero evidentemente no la escuchaba. _Esa es una lección, a un hombre bríndale la mano con algo simple, que si te toman del codo sabrás medir sus intenciones._

Decidió no pedir disculpas por las palabras de la joven. "¿Va hacia el Gran Salón?" Sansa decidió mejor preguntar y Ser Podrick le asintió, "Esto sería todo por ahora, Lady Rose." Dijo, lo cual vio no le agradó del todo a la joven más después de unos momentos la vio marchándose.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la próxima reunión que se llevaría a cabo y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación para no irse a avergonzar más, "No lo dije ese día porque no sé de qué tanto está Lord Harry de nuestras sospechas en cuanto a un ataque hacia su persona, pero no debería dejar que aquella_ posibilidad_ venga a regir en usted. La destruirá mentalmente."

_Para él seguramente era fácil decir aquello,_ "No preocuparme es imposible, Ser Podrick." Llegaron a la sala y cada uno tomó su lugar. Se había adelantado un par de minutos y no todos sus asesores estaban presentes, mientras esperaba por estos decidió revisar los asuntos que repasarían aquella mañana más su mente no estaba del todo en ello. Una vez más vio a sus asesores ignorando la presencia de Ser Podrick y este ubicándose de pie a una distancia apropiada, junto con su Guarda de cabecera.

Sansa reconocía varias cualidades sobre sí misma, entre ellas ser hermosa y deseada. Él era un hombre, y con aquello bastaba para tener ciertas renuencias. Y aunque evidentemente su hermano y Ser Brinne confiaban en él -le había llegado un cuervo por parte de esta hacía unos días resaltando al joven y diciéndole que confiara en él como en su tiempo había confiado en ella-, y hasta ella misma también lo hacía, no lo hacía ciegamente.

En los únicos hombres que confiaba ciegamente eran Bran y Jon.

Y Ser Podrick, jamás irrespetuoso, ni descaradamente confianzudo, se había demostrado tanto distante pero amigable con ella. _Más ella no era amigable, ella mantenía sus distancias como medida de protección,_ así que había decidido sembrar la semilla, sabiendo que si en los próximos días o semanas le hacía algún tipo de aproximación indeseada no podría confiar enteramente en él.

Para ella siempre existiría la duda en cuanto las intenciones de todo hombre. No importaba si aquel hombre se demostraba intachable, y si lo hacía aquello no haría más que aumentar sus sospechas.

.

.

.

Una mañana en una reunión con sus asesores y dos Lords que se encontraban de visita en Invernalia fue que Podrick vio volver a aparecer al direwolf en el Gran Salón, actuando ante los invitados de la Reina tal cual había actuado con él. No había estado equivocado cuando sospechó que aquello lo hacía ella y su Guarda para intimidar. _Y funcionaba._ El lobo todavía cuando lo veía empezaba a gruñirle y lo hacía detener, como si supiera que no pertenecía al castillo.

Cuando tenían visitas no pertenecientes a Invernalia era cuando la Guarda mantenía toda su atención en ella, el lobo también. Invernalia era su hogar, nadie la atacaría en su hogar, le había dicho ella en una conversación cuando quiso reforzarle la seguridad, más ella no dejó. No necesitaba Guardas siguiéndola por todas partes, si quería ubicarlos en puntos estratégicos, _bien_, pero que no se entrometieran en su camino ni la hicieran sentir vigilada.

_Deseaba la poca libertad que obtenía en esas altas y gruesas paredes de piedra._

Nunca dejaba el castillo por esparcimiento, siempre era por su trabajo. Más aquello no quitaba que no le gustara cabalgar o dar una caminata cuando tenía bastante seguridad por el camino.

Un día que ella cansada del carruaje lo había cambiado por cabalgar fue que decidió hablar, "¿Cómo dio con un direwolf, mi señora?" preguntó, pues el silencio era más incómodo que hablar. El lobo en aquel momento trotando o corriendo entre ellos y todos los Guardas y soldados que también los acompañaban, adelantándose, a veces quedándose atrás.

Miró hacia el animal, "Apareció de cachorro en las tierras de un Lord y este me lo obsequió creyéndolo apropiado. Decidí mandarlo hacia más allá del Muro donde verdaderamente pertenece. Los Guardias de la Noche se lo llevaron cuando pasaron por Invernalia hacia el Castillo Negro con sus nuevos reclutas." _No se había querido encariñar con otro animal como lo había hecho con Lady,_ exhaló, "Se les escapó y no fue notificado, meses después apareció en el castillo como si nada. Sucio, apestando y mal alimentado, pero encontró su camino de regreso." Su Lord Comandante de la Guarda había decidido entrenarlo para que la siguiera y protegiera, reforzando sus esfuerzos.

Podrick había notado que ella el animal, aunque no le era indiferente, tampoco era que le tuviera demasiado cariño. Era algo que sólo estaba ahí para cumplir su función. _Como todos._ _Sí,_ a veces la vería paseando junto al lobo y acariciándole el pelaje, una que otra vez la vio sonriéndose con este mientras le buscaba juego y ella se lo permitía, pero nunca encariñada. Es más, ni se preocupaba cuando el animal desaparecía por días. Lo que era paradójico pues el direwolf la buscaba constantemente, la sobreprotegía, incluso sabía por los Guardas que en las noches de insomnio de la Reina ella usualmente marcharía a la biblioteca o saldría a caminar, el animal como sintiéndola actuaría por cuenta propia y a medio camino la encontraría para hacerle compañía. Más impactante; cuando se hacían los grandes banquetes y el castillo estaba a reventar no dejaría el lado de ella, y ella lo bien vendría, incluso dentro de su habitación de noche como método de protección, y así hubiera dos guardas afuera de la puerta.

El animal era suspicaz y en ocasiones ella no necesitaba más Guarda que ese.

El agradecimiento de ella talvez era dejarlo ser el animal -o ser vivo- mejor alimentado y cuidado del castillo.

Después de unos minutos la vio buscar por el animal después de que lo perdieron de vista, y otros minutos más la escuchó preguntarle a uno de los Guardas dónde se había metido _Nieve._

.

.

.

Para mitad del primer mes llegó la notificación de que el Rey de los Seis Reinos estaba haciendo modificaciones en su gabinete, entre ellos al Encargado de la Moneda. No tan disimuladamente estudió la reacción de Ser Podrick. No se apoyaba contra la pared, más le hacía recordar a Meñique pues eligió el mismo lugar para hacer de su vigilante. Lo vio apretando la mandíbula ante la noticia.

"Escuché que es bastante inepto." Uno de los Lords dijo en voz alta, lo que le ganó la aprobación de los asesores de la Reina.

"Aquí dice que también fue despojado de Altojardín."

"_Bien._ Cayó y cayó hasta el fondo."

Sansa escuchó los comentarios por unos minutos hasta que estos terminaron y después su reunión continuó con el siguiente tema a tratar.

Esa noche invitó a Ser Podrick a cenar con ella tras semanas de corroborar que no había segundas intenciones para con ella. _El hombre sólo le dirigía la palabra o se le acercaba cuando era absolutamente necesario._ Siempre con una razón válida. "¿Lo conoce bien?" le preguntó de frente y una vez que los saludos y la charla banal los dejó, que acabaron de comer y mientras daban un paseo. Sabía que Bronn, el encargado de la Moneda, tenía una amistad con Ser Podrick. Por su parte ella lo había conocido en Desembarco del Rey; el mercenario y guardaespaldas personal de Lord Tyrion, pero más que eso y las habladurías no sabía.

Le asintió, sintiéndose mal por éste, "Ya se le había advertido que tenía que ser más responsable y cuidadoso." Le dijo, de repente viendo al direwolf aparecer a la distancia, caminando directamente hacia ellos, imponente. Su instinto fue no continuar.

"No atacará al menos que se lo ordene." Le dejó saber a Ser Podrick, a quien curiosamente el animal aún le continuaba teniendo desconfianzas. Escuchó al lobo gruñendo bajamente y se giró hacia este, _"Nieve, no." _

Las cejas de Podrick de inmediato subieron al animal inmediatamente bajar la cabeza y emitir varios quejidos bajos mientras se hacía al otro lado de ella. "¿Y se lo ha ordenado?" le preguntó, "¿Atacar?"

Sansa exhaló, decidiéndose por no responder aquello, "El Maestro de la Moneda debajo de la mesa construyó varios burdeles con los dineros de Altojardín. Prefirió darles prioridades a _sus aficiones_ que a lo que el Reino necesitaba." _¿Y dónde había estado Bran cuando aquello se dio? ¿Lord Tyrion?_

_Era su amigo,_ "…También devolvió al ejército a su antigua gloria y en tiempo record." _Aquello nadie lo decía. _

Sansa pujó, _sus falencias eran mayores que en lo que había destacado,_ "Comprando mercenarios cinco veces al precio de entrenar nuevos reclutas." _Y aquella información la había obtenido en aquel tiempo en una carta airada de Sir Brienne._

Podrick prefirió el silencio a decirle que ella nada sabía de asuntos de defensa. _De que no había habido una cantidad significativa de reclutas voluntarios para defender siquiera las ruinas de Desembarco del Rey por más de un año._

"Y a final de cuentas fueron pagados para sentarse por doce meses mientras esperaban un ataque repentino que nunca llegó. Dinero mal invertido." Respiró profundo, algo más viniéndole a la mente, "Lady Olenna se habría revolcado en su tumba donde supiera que su castillo, que el legado de su familia se lo dieron a aquel…_Lord_. _Una verdadera desgracia._"

_Lord Bronn no era del gusto de todos, _aquello lo entendía.

"…No me sorprende que los otros Lord del Dominio le hayan dado la espalda y excluyeran. Que presionaran al gabinete de mi hermano para que lo destituyeran como Maestro de Moneda." Y dado que aquello no se había dado había sido la razón _primordial _para que El Dominio pidiera su Independencia.

_La gota que había rebosado el vaso, él lo sabía, _"…No es un mal hombre, lo conozco, mi Señora. Si algo, creo que se confió a que sus títulos y la influencia que tenía lo salvarían una vez más."_ Había sido el orgullo. _"Todos cometemos errores, los de él…fueron catastróficos."

Irremediablemente Jon pasó por su mente en ese momento, "¿Está de acuerdo con lo que hizo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no…Pero es amigo mío, no le deseo ningún mal."

Sansa se tocó el puente de la nariz viendo un paralelo, más cansada decidió por no pensar en ello, "¿Por qué Bran y Lord Tyrion dejaron las cosas llegar tan lejos con ese hombre? No se necesita ser suspicaz para notar que no es apto para el trabajo que le dieron."

"…Nunca he sido nadie para cuestionar, mi Señora."

Se giró a mirarlo, _aquello era verdad, _"No estoy pidiendo que cuestione nada, solo que me dé su opinión. _¿O acaso ni eso tiene? ¿Es un soldado que sigue ciegamente a su Señor?_"

Podrick no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a que le preguntaran lo que pensaba o deducía, y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, "Puede que su hermano no esté llevando el mismo método que tiene usted para reinar. Él delega a su concilio."_ Lo delegaba todo, algo que Podrick veía como falta de interés. Y el Rey o no se daba cuenta o solo venía a preocuparse por lo que iba mal hasta que ya empezaba el peligro. _En su opinión el Rey Bran no era buen Rey, lo único que lo hacía competente era que sabía de inmediato cuando corregir los errores de los demás, _pero después de que dichos errores habían sido cometidos y ya traían consecuencias. _

_Con ella era todo lo contrario._ Si no estaba al tanto de _todo_ lo que sucedía en su Reino lo consideraba una falencia personal. Normalmente era una de las últimas personas en irse a descansar y una de las primeras que estaba en pie antes de que amaneciera.

"…Delegar ciegamente no es la formar certera de reinar." Después de unos segundos lo vio asintiendo, no dejándole ver _mucho_ de lo que en realidad pensaba. _Era prudente._ "Ante mí es libre de hablar lo que piensa…" le dejó saber pues cayó en cuenta que sus silencios no eran solamente de ahora, sino que lo habían sido de siempre.

"Lo sé, mi señora," mintió porque lo que pensaba en cuanto a su hermano podía no agradarle. _O a este que hablara._ "Tan sólo me estoy acostumbrando…a esta nueva posición que tengo ahora aquí en Invernalia." Ciertamente no era un asesor, ni un Guarda del Reina, mucho menos una amistad, más veía que buscaba sus puntos de vista, así estos no fueran tenidos en cuenta realmente.

Le frunció el ceño, pues ella no había ofrecido nada y él volvería a Desembarco del Rey en cuanto las circunstancias lo permitieran._ Qué circunstancias no tenía ni idea._ "¿Y qué posición es esa?" preguntó, porque para sus adentros notó que una parte de ella lo veía como un reemplazo temporal de Brienne.

No dejaba entrever si la había molestado con sus palabras, "No sé, dígamelo usted a mí. El enlace con Desembarco del Rey, _supongo_."

_El enlace con una parte de ella que él había vislumbrado antes de la Batalla por Invernalia. Antes de la Batalla de los Bastados. Mientas viajaban al Castillo Negro._ Era porque lo conocía, porque se había permanecido leal a Ser Brienne y por ende a ella, por el respeto y agradecimiento que le tenía, que confiaba en él. Más ella era egoísta, lo estaba dejando quedar a su lado porque estaba asustada por su seguridad, no por la del Reino.

Esperó que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo tras varios minutos.

Trataba de no juzgar, pero lo hacía, sabía de la estima que Lord Tyrion y Lord Bronn le tenían a Ser Podrick, y que este les tenía a ambos, de su amistad. Así que muy al tanto debió de haber estado de los dineros malgastados y se preguntó si alguna vez siquiera llegó a hablar en contra de eso...o si recolectó aquellos frutos. Aunque de haber cuestionado a Lord Bronn asumía no tenía la posición suficiente como para ser tomado seriamente.

En todo caso ella no podía hacer asunciones de lo sucedido. "Ser Podrick, tenemos una serie de salidas el mes que viene, ya está al tanto de eso, ¿verdad?"

Asintió, "Por supuesto que sí, mi Señora, y por prudencia le sugeriría que las cancele."

Él no sabía desde cuando aquellas visitas estaban pronosticadas y lo difícil que había sido arreglar el calendario con cada uno de sus Lords, "No tiene que recordarme que será peligroso. Y por más que lo desee no me puedo quedar aquí escondida y cruzada de brazos_ esperando_ que algo que fue _un sueño_ suceda."

"…Sé que es absurdo, mi señora." Le contestó, y luego exhaló, "Con su autorización entonces tendré a algunos hombres haciendo investigaciones y vigilancias en los lugares que visitaremos, _¿está bien?_"

"_Bien._ No necesita mi autorización cuando de seguridad se trata."

"…Sólo le advierto porque si descubren a mis hombres, así sean del Norte, a sus Lords aquello no les agradará."

"_Entonces que no se dejen descubrir."_

_Esa era la idea, pero muy pocas veces todo salía acorde con el plan._ No viendo más por hablar le agradeció por la comida y le inclinó la cabeza con respeto para dirigirse hacia las barracas, ella prosiguiendo su camino hasta el castillo junto con el lobo, no se le pasó por la mente preguntarle si el animal los acompañaría.

Podrick trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pero tratar con ella a ratos era más difícil de lo que se había llegado a imaginar, aunque debió de haber estado mejor preparado; ella tampoco le había hecho las cosas fáciles a Ser Brienne en unas cuantas ocasiones.

Escuchó respiración pesada detrás de él y sin necesidad de fijarse sabía que era el lobo que después de haberla dejado en el castillo venía hacia él. Podrick apuró su paso para llegar más rápido a la seguridad de las barracas.


	3. Chapter 3

En sus salidas Podrick cuando lo creía prudente le daba su distancia más nunca la dejaba fuera de su campo de visión. En las primeras visitas ella al principio estuvo nerviosa, paranoica, y él no haciendo más que aumentarle aquel nerviosismo tan solo con su presencia.

Cada vez que visitaban un nuevo castillo Los Lords preguntaban y hacían asunciones del porqué ella necesitaría un Guarda del Rey del Sur.

"Oh, está de visita como enlace con mi hermano, bien sabemos que en el Sur nuevas reformas se están dando y lo más rápido que nos informemos de estas mejor."

"Fue visto entrenando a algunos de sus hombres."

"…Entrenando_ con _mis hombres. Lo conocen de tiempo atrás, así como lo hago yo. Ser Podrick es de confianza."

"…No necesitamos a un sureño, mi Señora."

"Por supuesto que no. Pero que no se diga que nosotros los norteños no somos hospitalarios,_ mis señores._"

A Podrick le molestaba aquello, que hablaran de él como si no estuviera en la sala. Y por otro lado se sorprendía con el talento que ella tenía para dar respuestas certeras a todos los peros que le atravesaban en el camino en cuanto a él. _Seguramente ya iba preparada para ello._

"Es un _Payne_, mi señora."

Fue la única vez que la vio demorándose para responder, como calculando sus palabras. Para él, aunque no era algo que ella le había sacado en cara sí era algo que aún pesaba sobre la cabeza de ambos, o al menos eso se decía.

"Hablamos de eso hace mucho cuando con Ser Brienne me ayudó a llegar al Castillo Negro." Les contestó a los Lords, recordando la corta conversación que habían tenido mientras Brienne llevaba su caballo más adelante del de ellos. Se conocían de Desembarco del Rey y aun así nunca se habían hablado, y las primeras palabras de Sansa fueron un '¿Qué hace con ella?' Que vio lo incomodaron, pero él le contestó cordialmente. "Ser Podrick no es su tío. Eso me lo ha probado en más de una ocasión."

"Mi, señora, comprenda nuestras inquietudes."

"Las comprendo, más no las comparto." Les dijo después de tomar un sorbo de su vino.

Estar pendiente de ella por horas sin descanso llevó a conocerla mejor, a estudiarla abiertamente. Descubrió que no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que él estuvo en Desembarco del Rey. Ahora tan solo contaba con la seguridad que daba el poder, y era respetada. Cuando en algunos lugares notaba a un Lord o Lady mirándola con desagrado más pendiente se colocaba de la situación y se encontraba moviéndose hacia ella o notificándole al Guarda más cercano.

Una tarde cualquiera se llevó una sorpresa _para nada grata _al verla desenvolverse aplicando zalamerías para darle gusto a algunos de sus súbditos.

Esa no era la _Sansa Stark_ que él recordaba.

Y más adelante en más de una ocasión y en distintas visitas la vio utilizando _discretamente_ su belleza para su ventaja cuando era necesario, más nunca, ni por un segundo dejando de lado su porte recatado ni de Señora. Aquello lo tuvo en verdad decepcionado por varios días pues se había esperado más de ella…_La verdad no sabía que se había esperado._

Sólo descubrió que la tenía en un pedestal y aunque no hacía nada ni remotamente impropio, lo decepcionaba.

Lo que hacía lo hacía sin ocultarse. Se dejaría cortejar por unos minutos y uno a uno por Lords u hombres de buenas familias y posición. Él sabía que era para afianzar lealtades y mantener amistades, más aquello no quería decir que lo tenía que ver con buenos ojos o agradarle.

A otro que visiblemente le desagradaba la situación era a Lord Harry, quien ahora se le hacía más que evidente tenía un interés en ella. Por eso mismo la forma en que lo saludó cuando se conocieron y su animosidad para con él. Lo creyó a él, Podrick, uno de esos hombres que querían aventajamientos. _Lo cual no era así._ Y en más de una ocasión se preguntó si _su Majestad _se hacía la de los ojos ciegos ante aquel interés. Varias veces lo había notado acercándosele bastante más ella colocando distancias discretamente y de inmediato. La forma seca del Lord tampoco le garantizaría ganarse su corazón.

_Si es que el corazón de ella podía ser ganado. Seguramente no después de lo vivido junto a Ramsey Bolton._

Ya sabía que aquello no era justo pensarlo. Compasión le daba, más cuando recordaba las atrocidades que salieron a relucir el Lord le hacía a sus enemigos. Que _su Majestad_ lo hubiera matado de la forma tan atroz que lo hizo se lo decía todo, y que Brienne no se hubiera demostrado en contra de ello no necesitaba aclaraciones.

Su opinión vino a cambiar un día en que ella se le acercó y le pidió bajamente que permaneciera a su lado. Momentos después un hombre, alto, mayor, amarillento, sumamente delgado se les aproximó, y esperó unos momentos a que él, Podrick, se retirara, pero mantuvo su lugar. Y el hombre saludó a _su Majestad_ reverentemente, haciendo pausas largas e incomodas cada vez que tiraba una frase a la conversación, pensando sus palabras por demasiado tiempo antes de darlas. Podrick lo estudió cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y de un momento a otro ella lo interrumpió.

"Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero me acaban de informar de algo de suma importancia." Le dijo al hombre, despidiéndose, no dándole tiempo a decirle nada más.

Podrick le hizo una seña para que caminara por delante de él y de inmediato la estaba siguiendo por el jardín, "¿Es peligroso?" preguntó bajamente y después de varios pasos.

Miró a la lejanía al paisaje abierto delante de ella, "No hay nada en su contra, pero hay algo de él que me incomoda. Es un hombre extraño."

Podrick asintió, "…Talvez lo intimida." Una joven bella, joven y la _más poderosa_, eso intimidaba a cualquiera.

Que le colocara los pelos de punta no solo a ella sino a otras mujeres desde doncellas a Ladies _la hacían desconfiar._ "Si la oportunidad se presenta de nuevo y no ve a ninguno de mis asesores ayudándome a alejar, es libre de acercarse y hacerlo. Es alguien importante y no estoy en posición de evadirlo abiertamente."

Podrick miró hacia atrás, el hombre ahora hablando con otro Lord, más mirando hacia ellos y después evadiéndole la mirada_. Hablaría con los Guardas o asesores de ella para que le contaran de aquel hombre._

"…He visto en su mirada que lo reprueba…"

Se giró hacia ella nuevamente, _"¿Mi señora?" _

"…El dejarles creer a esos hombres que sus conversaciones son interesantes y sus cumplidos apreciados."

_¿Le había demostrado de alguna forma que lo reprobaba? "¿Y no lo son?" _preguntó con duda. Ella le devolvió una mirada y después le giró los ojos en un gesto dramático de incredulidad que le dejó saber que no dudara de aquello, Podrick se sonrió en burla, "Gajes del oficio, _supongo_." _Sonrisas fingidas y conversaciones vacías_.

"…Aprecio más una reunión del consejo, o con Lords para tratar asuntos del Norte, que estas reuniones sociales donde se espera cierta interacción."

"…Lo oculta muy bien, mi señora. En un par de ocasiones me pareció que estaba a gusto." _Le había parecido que también había estado a gusto con él en la boda de su primo, _se dijo con cierta incertidumbre, _más él no era ningún Lord al que ella le tuviera que fingir su agrado,_ se recordó, y le había otorgado mucho más que los cortos minutos que le daba a los otros hombres.

Exhaló, "Seguramente porque ya era casi la hora de retirarme." Comentó con la verdad y una vez más vio que sus comentarios con desfachatez le causaron gracia… Por primera vez sintió cierta familiaridad, Arya le habría dado esa sonrisa, Jon incluso también. "En mi trabajo las apariencias son las que cuentan."

"…Bien, pues al menos les hizo el día a sus pretendientes al hacerles creer por un momento que los creía interesantes..."

"La mayoría no lo son."

"_Ahhhh, la mayoría."_ Le dijo buscándole burla, _eso quería decir que sí había habido uno u otro que llamaran su atención._

Ahora fue ella a quien le causó gracia su comentario, _"La vastísima mayoría."_ Las presiones que le hacían para comprometerse, para casarse continuaban presentes. No tenía ningún interés en eso, pero llegado el momento lo haría pues para ella era de suma importancia continuar con el nombre de su familia, pero para que no hubiera más presiones se callaba aquello. "…La mayoría de mis asesores, e incluso Guardas ya están al tanto de separarme de mis _pretendientes_ si paso con ellos más de un par de minutos. Es mejor acogido aquello que yo demostrarles mi desinterés de frente."

_Entendía ahora porque le estaba brindando esa conversación; para que él ejerciera lo mismo cuando lo viera necesario. _"Comprendido, mi Señora."

Sansa respiró profundo, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás, viendo demasiada gente aun en el patio, ella lo que quería era escabullirse, _no socializar._ "…No quiero regresar allí." Le comentó cansadamente.

Podrick le asintió, en su tono de voz reconociendo que ya se había hecho a la idea de regresar. Al verla que no proseguía lo preguntó, "¿Sus órdenes, mi Señora?"

"…No me puedo retirar…"

"Es la Reina…puede retirarse." Su hermano muy pocas veces asistía a sus propias reuniones y cuando lo hacía era rápido y conciso en cuanto al asunto. _Definitivamente no socializaba._

_Había ocasiones en que podía más esta no era una de esas ocasiones, _"Soy la Reina y no puedo provocar desplantes. Esos son bastantes caros a pagar."

Podrick le subió las cejas, "¿Hace muchos desplantes, mi señora?" preguntó con burla respetuosa, de por sí ella era la mujer que más se portaba como una dama, ser Reina tan solo asumía le había afianzado aquello.

"…_Unos más sutiles que otros."_ Dijo exhalando cansada y se sorprendió cuando se sintió sonriendo, _casi burlándose,_ vio a Ser Podrick sonreírle de la misma manera, _"…No es chistoso."_ Se quejó, pues se sintió sonriendo incluso más abiertamente, lo que él imitó, ambos agachando la cabeza para ocultar sus sonrisas.

La miró de reojo, era inusual verla sonreír de esta forma, pero definitivamente le lucía, "Lo siento, mi señora." A su vez trató de enseriarse mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Respiró profundo, "Deje de disculparse tanto, lo hace por cosas que no lo ameritan, _¿Lo ha notado?_" Cerró los ojos pesadamente, _cansada, _respiró profundo,"…Que me logre sacar una sonrisa simplemente no amerita una disculpa."

No consideraba que le hubiera sacado aquella sonrisa, _ella había sido quien hizo el comentario. _"…Encuentro gracia en la forma despreocupada con que hace cierto tipo de comentarios irónicos y mordaces, mi señora." En esa salida había sucedido en varias ocasiones, y casi siempre había tratado de permanecer serio, la mayoría de las veces fallando.

"…Lo he notado." Sus asesores la reprenderían por a veces tratar de aquella forma a algunos Lords que ella creía lo merecían, y en más de una ocasión había visto a Ser Podrick agachando la cabeza para ocultar su burla. Aquello había dado paso a en un par de ocasiones descubrirse buscar su aprobación ante algún comentario maldadoso. "No es mi asesor, ni un Lord, ni mi súbdito, es un descanso no tener por qué preocuparme a como me expreso delante de usted, Ser Podrick." _Que tuviera más o menos su edad también ayudaba._ La mayoría de sus asesores y Lords eran mayores que ella, y sus Ladies eran demasiado educadas y jóvenes para apreciar que se igualara con un hombre.

"…En cambio yo no me encuentro muy seguro de cómo proceder ante usted. Nosotros dos anteriormente nunca tuvimos una relación más que de conocidos. Usted ordenaba a Sir Brienne y ella me ordenaba a mí. Para ahora venir a estar a su lado. Estoy acostumbrado a seguir a Lords, y la única Lady a la que le serví fue a Ser Brienne, más ella no es una Lady estrictamente en el sentido de la palabra…así que a veces me siento desubicado y olvidando mi lugar cuando soy bienvenido ante su presencia, mi Señora."

Se giró a mirarlo por un momento, la vista de él en el horizonte, el viento desacomodándole el cabello. Se estaba dejando la barba, seguramente por el frío o por confundirse de vista entre los Norteños quienes no lo aceptaban, y no hacían ningún secreto de ello. Dejó de mirarlo, "En mi caso creo que la confianza que se está dando es por las circunstancias, y por la nostalgia." Le admitió, _para comenzar no debería estar con él en ese momento, rehuyendo aquella celebración._ "Hablar con usted es ciertamente más entretenido que hacerlo con aquellos hombres."

_Porque no había pretensiones de ninguna clase. _"Me halaga mi señora." más había notado que un día tendrían una corta conversación amena para la siguiente conversación tornarse rígida y estoica. Ella siempre tan seria, él siempre temeroso a ir a decir algo que no debía. _Y hablando de eso,_ "…Más tiene que tener en cuenta las habladurías." Ellos habían apenas tenido un puñado de conversaciones en esos dos meses, pero sabía que su estadía en Invernalia y estar a su lado constantemente en estas salidas y reuniones no era algo bien visto, y que estaba dando de qué hablar. A eso sumarle las habladurías erróneas que habían provocado en la boda de su primo Robyn.

"Quienes en verdad me conocen sabrán que aquellas habladurías son fabricadas." Le dijo, colocándose en marcha de nuevo, "Y los que las crean…que den por sentado que mi vida es más interesante de lo que en verdad es…"

Podrick lo dudó antes de seguirla, alejándose más de donde podían ser visibles, "Le recuerdo mi señora, que las habladurías se reflejarán tan mal en usted como lo harán en mí. Presté un juramento como Guarda del Rey. No me puedo jugar mis logros por habladurías." _Ya bastante difícil era mantener su juramento de celibato para echarlo a perder por un capricho de ella de hacerse la rebelde en cuanto a los chismes. _

Fue en ese momento en que cayó en cuenta de su error y se sintió sonrojando, "…Esta vez es mi turno de disculparme, Ser Podrick." _Había olvidado por completo aquel juramento._ Se dio la vuelta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la celebración. 

No era como si estuviera entreteniendo el pensamiento de que las habladurías se convirtieran en realidad, mucho menos con ella pues aparte de inalcanzable para alguien como él tampoco era su tipo de mujer. Simplemente a ratos era una tentación _pensar _en sexo. Por lo que había visto en su estadía en Desembarco del Rey como joven escudero de Lord Tyrion, y lo que veía ahora como Guarda del Rey, casi todos los Guardas continuaban teniendo relaciones después de haber hecho su juramento, y todo el mundo lo sabía y se hacían los de los ojos ciegos mientras sus deberes para la Corona continuaran anteponiéndose a los personales. Y Podrick se había hecho a la mentalidad de seguir su juramento al pie de la letra. _Era difícil, en un par de ocasiones casi imposible, pero hasta ahora lo había logrado._ "Además, mi Señora, sé que no es tan indiferente a las habladurías. En el momento está hablando con cansancio y descontento."

"…_Probablemente verdad."_

"Tiene una reputación intachable que mantener."

_Ella más que nadie sabía aquello. _Aun así, sus descontentos a veces habían tenido que ser domados por sus asesores al impedir ir a decir algo que no debía. _Prácticamente, así como lo acababa de hacer él. _

Podrick vio la ocasión para una broma, "Y con todo respeto mi señora, si lo que deseara es crear habladurías le recomendaría a alguien más apropiado que yo, con más status."

De reojo lo vio sonriéndose. Al mirarlo de frente él con la cabeza le señaló disimuladamente hacia el _Hombre Aterrador._

Por su parte se encontró tratando de no sonreírse de nuevo, "…Ser Podrick, que aquellos asuntos no me interesen no quiere decir que no tenga estándares."

_Y bastantes altos, se imaginaba, _pensó sonriéndole más abiertamente.

Después de unos momentos la acompañó de nuevo hasta donde estaba la mayoría de la gente conglomerada. Podrick de repente viendo a un Lord que conocía y éste lo saludó desde lejos con una inclinación de la cabeza. Era un Lord del Dominio, y lo reconocía porque hacía un tiempo había acompañado a Ser Davos y a Lord Bronn a hablar con éste. Curiosidad le dio ver que hacía el hombre tan en el Norte.

"¿Lo conoce?" Sansa le preguntó,_ porque evidentemente ella no lo hacía._

"Sí, mi señora," buscó en su memoria el nombre hasta que lo encontró, "Lord Ashford del Dominio."

Sansa frunció el ceño, buscando al hombre de nuevo, recordando aquel nombre siendo mencionado por su tío Edmure, y no quiso perder la oportunidad, "Él importa maderas de Essos, _¿verdad?_"

"…Sí, mi señora." De inmediato la vio uniendo los puntos y se incomodó por ello.

_Él conocía a Podrick,_ lo que quería decir que había hecho negocios con su hermano, probablemente le habían comprado madera para reparar la flota naval de los seis Reinos. _Era el mismo hombre con el que su tío había hecho una negociación que a ella le interesaba._ "¿Puede presentármelo?"

Podrick se sorprendió tanto como se incomodó. "No soy su invitado, mi señora…creo que el Lord con quien él vino debería hacerlo." _Y ella lo sabía._

.

.

.

Varios días después, en una de sus últimas visitas la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo era de las más animadas.

A su lado Podrick tenía una mesa llena de jovencitos y de niños. Uno de esos jovencitos hablando emocionado sobre la Reina.

'Fue ella quien ganó la Batalla de los Bastardos, no la espada de Jon. Acabó con la vida de su esposo, retomando Invernalia. Ella ajustició al mayor traidor que su familia conocía, Lord Meñique, y lo hizo ante el mando del ejército que él trajo para ganar la batalla. Ella, como vocera de todo el Norte, fue quien se colocó de frente contra la Reina Dragón sabiendo muy bien que su vida dependía de ello. Durante la Batalla de la Larga Noche acogió a toda la población que quisiera tomar protección en su castillo, los protegió y alimentó. Por las semanas consiguientes se colocó a cargo del mantenimiento de Invernalia y de las Inviernas, arregló que la gente que se quedó sin nada y que no se quisiera alejar mucho permaneciera en las casas que quedaron sin dueños. Devolvió a cada Lord en partes equitativas la comida que había quedado pues la necesitarían tanto como ella, el invierno continuaba. Después marchó hasta Desembarco del Rey junto con el ejercito del Valle a pesar de las protestas de los Lords. Fue a rescatar a su hermano, y cuando regresó lo hizo proclamando la Independencia.'

El jovencito la admiraba, _estaba claro._ Podrick le sonrió cuando lo miró. '¿Cree que acepte si la saco a bailar?' vio que le preguntó directamente a él, esperando por su respuesta. Y se encontró balbuceando por unos momentos en cuanto a qué sería prudente decir, "Es preferible tomar valor y recibir una negativa, a no hacer la pregunta y vivir toda la vida con la incertidumbre de la posibilidad de que aceptara." Vio al joven estudiando sus palabras para al segundo siguiente una niña decirle a Podrick que sus palabras eran tontas y los otros amigos asintieron, tratando de hacer desistir al jovencito, diciéndole que si la Reina se negaba _sería lo peor que le pasaría en la vida_.

Podrick se sonrió y volvió a buscarla con la mirada, ella extrañamente bailando una pieza con uno de aquellos tantos Lords, y tras un giro vio que este le colocó la mano en la espalda baja, un tanto baja para su gusto. Y aún tras las palabras que ella le había dado la última vez que hablaron no se sentía en posición de actuar en ese caso, y podía ver que aquella mano tampoco estaba siendo impropia. Aun así, cruzó miradas con Lord Harry y fue este quien se aproximó de inmediato. Podrick de hecho leyó los labios de _su Majestad_ al detenerse,_ 'Por favor suélteme.'_ Vio al Lord de inmediato dejándola ir para el momento en que Lord Harry llegó hasta ellos, disculpándose y seguramente diciéndole a _su Majestad_ que necesitaba informarla de algo de suma importancia.

Ella dejó la sala por la puerta en la que él estaba de vigilante, y la notó sonrojada y molesta, pero seguramente aliviada de haber sido rescatada. Lord Harry caminando detrás de ella a unos pasos, los siguió para no perderlos de vista, más se detuvo cuando los vio también deteniéndose tras el giro de un corredor cercano.

"No debería prestarse para esos juegos sino quiere llevarse sorpresas después, _mi Señora._" Lord Harry le dijo, no conteniendo su enojo e indignación.

Sansa tan sólo le mantuvo la mirada, no agradándole sus celos velados ni mucho menos que le echara en cara lo sucedido, "…Esos juegos_, como los llama,_ a veces son necesarios. _¿Cree que me agradan?_"_ Había opiniones que se podía guardar para sí mismo._

Como leyéndole la mente respondió, "Soy su asesor y mi trabajo es hablar cuando lo creo necesario."

"…Pues limítese a compartir las opiniones que sean necesarias para su trabajo."

"…_Esto _no son asuntos personales."

"¿Entonces porque no tengo aquí a mis otros asesores juzgándome?"

Podrick bajó la mirada y se hizo el de los oídos sordos ante la escena y las frases que continuaron intercambiando. _¿Los había visto tratándose amistosamente en algunas de las otras interacciones que habían tenido? No estaba seguro. _Cordiales sí, pero no amistosos. La conversación terminó con ella dándose la media vuelta y regresando al baile, pasándolo de lado en un apuro. Por su parte la siguió hasta la puerta del salón y continuó su trabajo de no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Casi una hora después vio al jovencito colocándose de pie y quedarse mirándola como dándose valor. "Tal vez en la próxima visita." Le recomendó. El jovencito de inmediato le dijo que tenía que aprovechar que nadie más la estaba sacando. Podrick fue a contestar algo, pero la misma niña de antes se le adelantó, seguramente su hermana por la forma en que le habló,_ 'Porque no quiere seguir bailando, idiota.'_

_._

_._

_._

En estas salidas trataban de no permanecer en el mismo castillo por más de un día y cuando les tocaba pasar la noche ella no encontraría descanso, hasta que una noche mientras la acompañaba a la habitación junto con dos Guardas, ella se sinceró y le admitió que en aquellos banquetes y reuniones no dejaba de pensar en _La Boda Roja_. Podrick no contestó nada, ni acalló sus preocupaciones. A veces él dejando uno de sus soldados junto con la Guarda de ella, a veces siendo él quien se quedaba junto con la Guarda toda la noche y ante su puerta mientras ella descansaba.

En una de sus partidas, otro _jovencito_ apuesto y galante, haciendo uso de valentía se le acercó a _su Majestad,_ con unas flores y un paquete de postres de limón sabiendo que eran sus preferidos. Ella le agradeció y lo entretuvo inocentemente por dos minutos antes de despedirse. Después de unos momentos mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje Podrick vio a _su Majestad_ y a su dama de compañía predilecta, Lady Rose, compartiendo una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. Probablemente se burlaban de su juventud.

"Es más apto para ti, que para mí." Le dijo a la jovencita a la cual le había llegado a coger cierto cariño.

Lady Rose liberó a su señora de la pequeña carga mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje, respiró profundamente el aroma de las flores, "¿Para mí las flores para usted los postres?" la vio aceptando.

No fue hasta que alcanzaron a Lord Harry que éste demostró su descontento para con la situación inocente, "…No debería demostrarse como si se estuviera vendiendo al mejor postor, mi Señora."

Podrick se detuvo de inmediato. Así como lo hizo su Majestad y Lady Rose. El silencio cortante que se dio prevaleció, y no estaba en su lugar hacerla respetar; pertenecía a su Guarda, _sí,_ _pero no realmente._ Vio a Lady Rose mirarlo a él por sobre su hombro, como esperando que actuara, pero de inmediato su Majestad continuó con su camino para subirse al carruaje, Lady Rose siguiéndola. Para negarle la entrada a Lord Harry vio a la mismísima Reina inclinándose y cerrando ella misma la puerta desde adentro.

Por alguna razón Lord Harry se dirigió directamente hasta donde él se había quedado parado, deteniéndose justo en frente suyo, _"…Esa no es la forma de tratar a su Reina."_ Fue lo único a lo que Podrick atinó a decir, pues sospechaba que algo más sería traerse un problema con el Norte entero. Afianzó su postura esperando, por alguna razón, un golpe venir de aquel gigante, pero nada le llegó.

Exhaló, "Lo sé…sólo…" dejó las palabras en el aire, "…A veces no me puedo controlar delante de ella."

Le sorprendió a Podrick que le revelara aquello. _Estar celoso de un niño con un gesto inocente._ Aunque asumía había más de aquello que él no sabía.

"Ser Podrick, consígame un caballo."

"Ya mismo, mi Señor." contestó, siguiendo la orden para después cuando se colocaron en marcha cabalgar al lado del carruaje.

Cuando llegaron a la posada en que pasarían la noche no vio a Lord Harry escoltándola junto a la Guarda hasta su habitación como era la costumbre. Cuando comieron lo vio tomando más vino y ale de lo normal. _Su majestad_ cenó en su habitación.

Tal vez fueron las copas las que soltaron al hombre pues lo vio por primera vez dejando su porte estirado y compartiendo con los soldados. Por su parte se encontró pasando un buen rato, y más de pasos que de ganas a él le tocó que dejar el comedor para ir a sentarse afuera de la habitación de ella, intercambiando puestos con los Guardas que vio acabándose de comer los pasteles de limón que el joven Lord le había dado a ella temprano. A Lord Harry lo vio subiendo ya demasiado tarde y dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de ella.

"Su majestad ya está descansando." Jacob, el Lord Comandante de la Guarda de la Reina habló, extrañado.

Podrick vio a Lord Harry mirándolo directamente a él.

"Sólo me quiero disculpar."

_A esas horas no sería apropiado._ Podrick miró a Jacob y le asintió, dándole a entender que lidiaría con ello. Caminó hacia el Lord y con sorpresa vio que lo siguió cuando lo empezó a guiar hacía su habitación.

"_¿Cómo?_ No tengo ni idea, disculparme no es algo que yo haga. Pero ella también tiene que comprender que se tiene que hacer respetar." Susurró bajamente para no ser escuchado.

Ella era la mujer más respetada del Norte y aludió aquellas palabras a que el Lord estaba más que bebido. "Discúlpese mañana, mi Señor. Dudo que apruebe que la despierte para aquello…Y mientras tanto piense en lo que le dirá."

Exhaló pensativo, "…Ella es todo lo contrario a lo que una vez me imagine." Le comentó ebrio.

"¿No lo son todas las mujeres?" Podrick le sonrió, deteniéndose a tres puertas. Las consiguientes dos habitaciones a la de ella siempre eran ocupadas por sus damas de compañía y doncellas. "Su habitación, mi Señor." El hombre marchó hasta esta y Podrick se quedó presente hasta que lo vio acostándose boca abajo, aún vestido. Cerró la puerta, de inmediato escuchando ronquidos altos.

La mañana siguiente Lord Harry salió a buscar a Ser Podrick a las caballerizas mientras este se encargaba de verificar el estado de todos los caballos, cerciorándose una vez más que estuvieran listos para la partida de unos minutos, "…Sólo quería agradecerle que no me dejara hablarle a la Reina anoche. Aquello tan solo habría empeorado las cosas."

Podrick le sonrió, "Un consejo, mi señor, si me lo permite," Vio al hombre dudando, pero después asintiendo, "Creo que sería mejor si no la juzgara y le hiciera las cosas más llevaderas. Si se colocara en sus zapatos y comprendiera lo que vive, no desde el punto de vista de un asesor, sino del de ella misma." De inmediato supo que aquello no le agradó al hombre porque lo vio parándose defensivo.

"Ser Podrick, no se equivoque. No necesito a un don nadie…dándome consejos. Usted sabrá tratar con putas y casquisueltas, pero no con Señoras como ella. _Mucho menos como para comprenderla._"

Aquel cambio anonadó a Podrick quien tan solo enrojeció del enojo.

"Escuche mejor _mi_ consejo; _recuerde su lugar._"

No fue porque _recordara su lugar_ que no le respondió al hombre, no le respondió porque no era persona de peleas. Se giró hacia éste, manteniendo su postura, en alto y defensiva, no dejándose amilanar; _que no le gustaran las peleas no quería decir que rehuiría una._

Y si lo provocaba con alguna frase más ya sabía qué responderle.

.

.

.

Obviamente de ahí en adelante empezó a evitar al Lord, y la única vez que le volvió a dar una orden de llevarle algo le respondió que estaba ahí para servir a _su Majestad,_ y no a él. De inmediato lo vio enrojeciendo, y sus puños cerrándose, más no hizo nada ante su insolencia. Esperó por días a que corriera algún rumor de que era difícil de trabajar con él, o lo acontecido llegara a los oídos de _su Majestad_ y lo mandara a llamar para que diera explicaciones, pero aquello no sucedió.

A otras que veía también evitándolo era a la Reina y a su dama de compañía.

.

.

.

Fue una madrugada en que haciendo de Guarda ante su puerta en uno de esos castillos extranjeros ella dejó su habitación, citando insomnio y preocupación. Jacob, su Guarda de cabecera le preguntó si iba a dar un paseo y respondió que quería ver la biblioteca. Sin palabras se encontraron ante aquella habitación, ella entrando y él quedándose afuera junto con los dos Guardas.

Podrick en un par de ocasiones miró hacia el interior, no viéndola perdida en las páginas de algún libro, sino preocupada y mirando a la distancia. Ella buscaba la soledad, de aquello ya había caído en cuenta. Podrick no le conocía ninguna amistad, y la entablada con Lady Rose no sabía que hacer de esta. Parecía apreciarla, pero a veces le hablaba con cierta condescendencia talvez por su juventud. La había escuchado hablando con Lord Cromwell en cuanto a conseguir más damas de compañía para estas visitas, 'Oh, no las necesito, todos sabemos para qué estarán aquellas damas presentes. Recuerde Lord Cromwell, aquellas _aventuras_ no son de mis intereses.' Podrick se sintió sonrojando ante la forma tan directa de ella expresarse, más continuó mirando al piso y haciéndose invisible, y vio que el propósito; incomodar al asesor surgió su efecto porque lo escuchó balbuceando y cediendo, 'Dos damas de compañía, entonces, mi señora.'

Después de un buen rato de esperar fuera de la biblioteca no pudo evitarlo e ingresó tan solo un par de pasos, "¿Está todo bien, mi señora?"

Miró hacia Ser Podrick al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Sorprendida de que se atreviera a interrumpirla, "…Preocupaciones que no faltan," le dijo simplemente.

Le asintió, "¿Talvez quiera que haga llamar a Lady Amelia?" le preguntó, pues sus damas de compañía, para más que cuidarle el honor estaban para entretenerla con alguna conversación, juegos de cartas o leyéndole. Y casi siempre juzgando a los pretendientes que se le acercaban, dando sus vistos buenos o malos. La vio quedándosele mirando, como llegando a una conclusión y después mostrándole el asiento en frente de ella. Su cautela le dijo que mejor se hubiera quedado afuera con los Guardas.

Lo vio sentándose, "¿Qué opina de Lord Harry?" decidió preguntar, el enojo aun ardiéndole por lo sucedido.

_Definitivamente no se quería ver envuelto en problemas entre ellos, _"Es un buen asesor…" dijo, siendo cuidadoso.

_Sí, lo era. _Sus conexiones por fuera del Norte simplemente eran algo a lo que ella no se podía negar, "_…¿Y personalmente?…_"

Bajó la mirada, "…Sé a qué se viene la pregunta. Y no, no debió tratarla cómo lo hizo…no había razones para ello." La vio asintiendo, sin dejarle ver qué pensaba de sus palabras. "Y yo no me sentí estar en posición de hacerla respetar. Es un Norteño y yo un extranjero. Y estábamos en la casa de un Norte-"

Levantó la palma de la mano, "Usted tiene un trabajo, solo uno; _protegerme, no hacerme respetar._"

Podrick le asintió, sospechando que sabía de su altercado con Lord Harry, pero el silencio se prolongó, lo que lo incomodó más.

Sansa muy bien sabía que a veces con su forma estoica y fría de ser incomodaba a la gente, "Quería dejarle saber que de ahora en adelante será Lord Cromwell quien permanecerá a mi lado como la cabecera de mis asesores."

_Aquello Podrick ya lo había notado._ Le asintió y se fue a colocar en pie, pero se detuvo en cuanto la escuchó.

"No le he dicho que se pueda marchar."

De inmediato se sonrojó, volviéndose a acomodar, "Lo siento, mi señora."

"Está bien." Sansa le sonrió fingidamente, más para tranquilizarlo que por ella sentir ganas de sonreír, "¿Recuerda que hace unas semanas le dije que por no ser mi súbdito le tengo cierta confianza?"

_Sí,_ que no era nadie importante y por ende un descanso al no tener por qué preocuparse a como se expresaba delante de él, "Recuerdo todo lo que me dice, mi Señora."

_Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, _"Me gustaría que usted fuera honesto conmigo en cuanto a lo que piensa…"

Aquello lo sorprendió, "Siempre he sido honesto."

"Lo sé. Pero sus…opiniones o preocupaciones no las comparte. Me gustaría que lo hiciera."

"No voy a hablar sobre asuntos del Reinado de su hermano, mi Señora, no fue para lo que él me mandó."

"Me está malinterpretando, Ser Podrick, no le estoy pidiendo que comparta conmigo aquello, así como confío usted no le hablara a él de los asuntos de mi reinado. Lo que quise decir es que deseo a alguien que no…me estime ciegamente como su Reina, que dé sus opiniones sin importarle si me está molestando. Algo así como Brienne solía hacerlo. Lo recuerda, ¿cierto?"

Sí, en más de una ocasión se había sorprendido por la forma directa en que Brienne le hablaba, la cuestionaba y la contradecía, con respeto, pero también con autoridad dejándole ver cuando la creía actuando incorrectamente. "No estoy en posición para eso, mi señora, y por otra parte para eso están sus asesores."

"Primero, si lo desea, le estoy dando la posición, y segundo, mis asesores se preocupan por el estado del Reino, no por mí bienestar enteramente." Sansa le señaló hacia un ajedrez que había en una mesa y comprendiendo lo vio trayéndolo.

"Le advierto mi señora, no soy bueno jugando esto." Le dijo, silenciosamente pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir, algo que irremediablemente lo preocupaba.

_Ajedrez era un juego de estrategia._ Creería que un guerrero se desenvolvería bien en esto, al menos el Comandante de su ejército era un partidario formidable que siempre le ganaba a todos con quien competía, "No se preocupe, yo tampoco." Mintió. Arreglaron las fichas en silencio y al ver que él no proseguía a decir nada fue ella quien habló, "¿Y qué opina de mi proposición?"

Pasó saliva, "Brienne tenía mucha confianza para con usted, seguramente por el rol entre géneros, mi señora. Hay cosas que yo no podré decir sin sentir que cruzo la línea."

_Interesante,_ "¿Cómo qué?"

Podrick se movió incomodó, y se quejó antes de hablar, "Mi señora yo-"

"Vamos, entreténgame, le doy un pase libre, solo por ahora y mientras estemos en esta biblioteca, ya mañana puede cambiar de parecer." Fue ella quien hizo el primer movimiento en el juego. Él con la mirada perdida en este seguramente no planeando su jugada sino lo que era prudente decir.

Se sintió ruborizando y después de pensarlo se decidió por lo que había comenzado esa conversación, hizo su movimiento, "No sé cuál es su relación con Lord Harry, pero ciertamente…le ha dado cierta confianza como para que él crea que está en posición de decirle lo que le dijo."_ Prácticamente la había llamado prostituta._ Levantó la mirada y la vio sonrojada, tal vez del enojo de que hubiera ido con eso primero.

Sansa de inmediato se dio cuenta de que talvez su idea no había sido tan buena, hizo su movimiento, "Dígame, Ser Podrick, ¿Creería que le doy demasiada confianza a usted?"

Balbuceó por unos momentos, no sabiendo que contestar, por un lado ella la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía sus distancias y por el otro contadas veces era amistosa. Suponía que donde él tuviera una posición más elevada no habría nada de extraño en ello, "_Sí._"

Levantó las cejas, _"¿Impropia?"_

El calor en la sala iba en aumento, pero aquello no lo tuvo que pensar, "No, mi señora…usted es una dama."

Había cierta ironía en sus palabras porque, aunque trataba siempre de comportarse propiamente, su posición en ocasiones la hacía traicionar ciertos dilemas morales. "…Lord Harry cree que yo le doy a usted cierta confianza impropia, así como usted viene a insinuarlo en la otra dirección."

Se adelantó antes de que continuara, "No insinué nada, mi señora. Y tampoco dije que la relación entre ustedes era impropia…Me ha malinterpretado." Se dijo preocupado y ahora sí sudando.

Lo vio intranquilo y aquello le causó gracia por alguna razón, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, "No se preocupe Ser Podrick...entiendo a lo que se refería."

_¿Entonces porque venía a voltear toda la conversación?_ Se preguntó con molestia mientras se limpiaba la frente con el reverso de su mano.

Sansa hizo su jugada y esperó a que él hiciera la propia, un par más prosiguieron mientras discutía consigo misma por unos instantes, no en cuanto a comentarle lo concerniente a Lord Harry pues aquello a sí misma le era indiferente sino en cuanto a darle confianza. "¿No quiere saber porque Lord Harry…cree tener esa confianza para conmigo?" Lo vio cogiendo su ficha, y golpeando suavemente el tablero con esta, pensativo.

Ella definitivamente lo estaba incomodando, aunque no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, Podrick se decidió, "¿Puedo pedirle un favor?"

Subió las cejas, "Depende de lo que sea."

"…Por mi posición usted me intimida, su forma de expresarse. No somos iguales y a veces me trata como tal, más no sé si me está tratando de probar ante algo, si hay algún acertijo, alguna clase de diversión involucrada…una pretensión…aunque no creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada... Discúlpeme si la ofendo…pero no sé muy bien que hacer de usted, de esta conversación."

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y su mirada se encontró con la de él, Ser Podrick devolviéndosela abiertamente, aquello no pareciendo intimidarlo como creyó sucedería. Y de repente se sintió que ambos se mantenían la mirada por demasiado tiempo, como si fuera un reto no hablado entre ambos, ojos ordinariamente cafés, ojos sinceros, mirada profunda y honesta, cejas y pestañas agradables acorde a sus ojos y a la forma de su rostro, sus ojos de nuevo, mejillas llenas y sonrojadas, barba de un par de semanas, pulcramente arreglada y oscura, sus ojos de nuevo…_No era atractivo, pero si apuesto._ Se interrumpió al sentir que su mirada ya pasaba a viajar con más detenimiento por los rasgos de él, incomoda fue ella quien rompió la mirada. _¿De qué hablaban?_ De repente recordó algo, "Tiene razón Ser Podrick, definitivamente la palabra no es pretensión." Dijo llanamente. Mirando hacia el tablero y haciendo un movimiento, inmediatamente descubriendo su error, "¿Y cuál era el favor?"

Incluso después de que ella rompiera la mirada se encontró distraído por el tono azul de sus ojos, por sus pestañas largas y oscuras, no recordaba que alguien lo hubiera mirado con aquella profundidad y franqueza antes, tan abiertamente. _Su belleza._ "…Me gustaría hablar con la Reina amistosa que fue en la boda de su primo," Se escuchó diciendo casi innatamente, como si ella no fuera quien era sino una simple mujer a la que quería conquistar y se sintió mortificado, vio que la sorprendió y se debatió consigo mismo más decidió proseguir pues peor era echar marcha atrás, "…la que a ratos me deja visualizar."

Lo notó sumamente apenado, "Esa Reina amigable solo hace su presencia cuando baja la guarda." Se escuchó diciendo defensivamente, pues la hizo recordar de todo lo que la vida la despojó desde que viajó a Desembarco del Rey por primera vez.

Se sintió volviendo a sudar, _sospechaba que lo que dijera de aquí en adelante marcaría su estadía en el Norte, _"…Entonces bájela, mi señora, yo no juzgo. No soy nadie. Usted no tiene que tener renuencias para conmigo." Con mano temblante hizo su siguiente movimiento mientras fingía encontrar sumamente interesante el tablero de ajedrez y esperaba la respuesta de ella.

Sansa se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, él no encarándola y ella indecisa, _¿Pero no era esto lo que había querido?_ _¿Alguien que le dijera la verdad a la cara?_ Por su parte estudió el siguiente movimiento en su juego, aunque no pudiéndose concentrar del todo en este. Lo hizo, otro erróneo, y exhaló profundamente mirando la ficha, "…El padre de Lord Harry fue un gran hombre, y quería verme casada con su hijo. Yo nunca hice promesas, ni acepté, pero Lord Harry por un tiempo se creyó comprometido conmigo. Le dejé claro que no lo estábamos. Sé que ya se ha hecho a la idea de que nada saldrá de nuestra relación profesional, pero a ratos parece olvidarlo." Y cuando lo hacía Sansa _despectivamente_ se lo recordaba. _El hombre no era fácil de llevar, entonces porque lo tenía que ser ella._

_Las fichas empezaban a encajar en cuanto a aquel aspecto. _"…Ahora entiendo." Se sorprendió de que le revelara aquello, y que ignorara el que pudo haber sido su error ante ella.

Sansa buscó de nuevo su mirada, "En su opinión, ¿Cree que la atención indeseada del Lord se puede convertir en un mayor problema para mí?"

No le pudo sostener la mirada, aun apenado por lo que le había dicho, "No conozco al hombre, mi señora."Vio que su respuesta no le agradó del todo, "Pero si lo que vi hace unos días con usted es una indicación entiendo el porqué de su desagrado…Asumo que no se tomó a bien que lo revelara de su posición y se la otorgara a Lord Cromwell." Podrick movió una ficha.

"De hecho no se lo tomó a mal. Dijo que veía como apropiado tomarse un descanso y se disculpó."

"…_Eso está bien." _Lo sorprendía aquello.

_También lo había creído,_ "Más hoy me demostró su desagrado ante _la amistad_ que entablé con Lord Hillman."

Estudió sus palabras antes de decirlas, "No que le esté dando la razón, mi Señora, pero Lord Hillman…él es una buena razón de estar celoso." Lo admitía, "De todos sus pretendientes es el más apuesto, galante y parece tenerla en estima."

Le levantó las cejas, "Si quisiera escuchar halagos por el hombre hablaría con Lady Rose sobre él." Si hubiera estado presente la joven no hubiera parado de parlotear sobre éste, más estaban cerca de las tierras de su padre y le había permitido una estadía de un par de semanas con su familia antes de que la alcanzara nuevamente.

Podrick no pudo evitar que el comentario le pareciera gracioso, "…Sólo digo que pareció estar pasando un rato ameno con él, mi Señora." _Y ciertamente le había brindado más de los tres minutos que siempre les brindaba a sus pretendientes._

El Lord era fácil a los ojos, y sabía jugar sus cartas haciéndose encantador e interesante, _podría encantar hasta una serpiente si se lo proponía, _y ella ya conocía ese tipo de personas; en su opinión era de armas tomar. "Ya se lo dije, no todo es lo que aparenta."

Podrick se quedó mirándola con dudas pues la había notado _bastante_ entretenida con el hombre. _Y no solamente él lo había notado._ _No lo engañaba,_ "…Y otras veces lo es."

"…_Puede ser…"_ Le admitió, ella no estaba por sobre estudiar atenta y_ entretenidamente _a un hombre atractivo y encantador, estudiar como fingía, donde metía la pata, como se salía de la situación, que tan metido estaba en su papel, como pensaba. _Y sí, _era tan bueno en el rol que desempeñaba que le habría creído si ya no estuviera lista a esperar lo peor de una persona.

Aquello mismo hasta un punto era lo que estaba haciendo con Podrick, estudiarlo, pero a diferencia de Lord Hillman no le veía ningún papel de actor, nada que la preocupara o la hiciera desconfiar de sus intenciones, "Más esas conversaciones, y momentos son intrascendentes…Una distracción, por llamarlo así."

"Las distracciones son buenas. Aclaran la mente." _Algo que ella seguramente necesitaba constantemente._

Sí. Y sin querer decidió leer más allá en sus palabras. Había una velada diferencia entre una distracción para un hombre como él y lo que sería para una mujer como ella. Más no lo trajo a relucir porque no era prudente y no había razón. Sansa le señaló el juego de ajedrez, y Ser Podrick le asintió. Cada uno haciendo varias jugadas a continuación, "No dudo que para mañana habrá habladurías. Pero por más apuesto y galante que Lord Hillman parezca, no cuenta con los requisitos que necesito."

Vio que regresaron a la conversación de hacía unas semanas y le sonrió tentativamente a lo que iba a decir, "…Es sólo de asumir que sus requisitos son exigentes, mi Señora."

Le asintió, _"Más que exigentes; los he puesto inalcanzables."_ Después de hablar cayó en cuenta a quien le había dicho esto…_Podrick sabía a primera mano de su pasado con Lord Bolton, y ella estaba compartiendo demasiado._

Aquello hizo reemplazar la sonrisa tentativa con una genuina de gracia, "…Y aun así sospecho que un puñado de hombres tomarán aquello como un dulce reto."

"Basta de hablar de pretendientes, Ser Podrick." Le pidió de buena forma, "No le miento cuando le digo que si quisiera hablar de ellos tendría a alguna de mis damas de compañía o a mis asesores hablando conmigo."

Podrick le asintió, _y sí,_ ellos siempre tomaban el tema ahora que venía a caer en cuenta de ello. Se decidió a ser un poco más amistoso dado que ella no le había cerrado en la cara su propuesta a serlo, "Mi señora, _discúlpeme,_ pero usted en verdad no es buena en este juego."

Sansa le levantó las cejas después de unos momentos, _la mayoría la habrían dejado ganar. _Y su honestidad quedó demostrada una vez más, incluso dándole aquellas palabras que muy pocas personas le dirían. Acomodó todas las fichas para empezar una nueva partida. "Eso es porque no estaba prestando toda la atención debida por estar hablando con usted." Mentía, había estado dispuesta a perder a propósito tan solo para ver si él le era honesto en algo tan sencillo como esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

.

El ataque hacia ella sucedió donde y cuando menos creyeron iba a suceder; no en un castillo sino en una posada.

Todo comenzó con un caballo relinchando muy pasada la media noche, lo que lo despertó. No supo porque no lo ignoró tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, en vez de eso caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó viendo a un número sorprendente de hombres caminando y entrando sigilosamente al lugar por la puerta principal. En esa noche en particular había estado demasiado cansado y había dejado a uno de sus soldados ante la puerta de ella junto a los Guardas. Aun así, se había ido a descansar con sus ropas puestas y lo único a que atinó en el momento fue ponerse los zapatos para agarrar su espada y salir en un apuro hacía la habitación de ella. "Algo está pasando abajo," le comentó a Jacob, quien de inmediato mandó a un hombre a revisar. El Guarda no había recorrido el pasillo completo para cuando escucharon gritos romper el silencio desde uno de los pisos inferiores. De inmediato todos los Guardas aparte de dos lo dejaron para desplazarse más adelante por el pasillo.

Por su parte Podrick abrió la puerta de ella, encontrándola en pie aún antes de que él pudiera decir ni una palabra. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, los de ella inmensos y llenos de pavor. De inmediato le hizo seña para que hiciera silencio y la vio coger sus ropas,_ más_ _no tenían tiempo por perder. _No importándole que sólo pareciera tener una bata encima la cogió del brazo y la arrastró con él rápidamente, Sansa alcanzó a agarrar su abrigo que estaba en un asiento a su paso, al dejar la habitación se fijó detrás de ella y vio a los Guardas cuidándoles la retirada mientras otros dos los seguían. Se encontraron con Lord Harry después de varios metros, quien les hizo una seña para que continuaran por el pasillo.

Podrick se sentía bañado en sudor y tratando de ser cuidadosos y de no hacer mucho ruido deambularon por el lugar, y fue llegando al segundo piso que fueron descubiertos por un pasillo alterno de la servidumbre. De inmediato emprendieron la huida, corriendo ciegamente en la oscuridad mientras Guarda y otros soldados aparecían y trataban de detener a los agresores. La tomó de la mano fuertemente, bajando otro piso y apurándola incluso más.

De repente abrieron una puerta y dos hombres se giraron hacia ellos. En el momento de reconocimiento el tiempo se detuvo, vio a los dos hombres mirándola a ella, después a él, y de nuevo a ella. Su mirada también yendo de uno a otro, estudiando sus armas. La sintió tirando de su mano para que se devolvieran, _pero era muy tarde ya. Lo peor que podían hacer era darles la espalda y volver al espacio reducido. _Se soltó de ella no teniendo en cuenta los enemigos que podían venir detrás de ellos, y escuchó una exclamación, Lord Harry apareciendo a su lado, escuchó pasos apurados y la voz de Jacob, al ver que Lord Harry se tiró hacia los enemigos del frente dedujo que lo que venía detrás de ellos era peor.

_La prioridad de él eran los del frente por ahora._ Se le unió en el ataque al Lord viendo a uno de los contrincantes bloqueándolo fácilmente. Ésta vez todo pasó en segundos, salió al exterior y esperó a que el primer enemigo se le acercara para dar su estocada, tomando su espada fuertemente, sus nervios de puntas y cada sentido agudizado. No se fijó como lo venció, su atención estaba en recobrar su balance nuevamente y bloquear la otra estocada que a duras penas vino a rozar diagonalmente a su cuello. Aprovechando la mala postura de su contrincante con toda su fuerza le dio una patada entre las piernas encontrando armadura, aunque no una gruesa, le dolió porque lo vio yéndose de rodillas mientras escuchaba gritos de _'¡Corra, corra, corra ya!'_ Podrick blandió su espada y no se fijó en si mató a su contrincante, dando por hecho que lo hizo, levantó la mirada para verla a ella pasarlo de lado desaforada y huyendo, varios hombres tratando de seguirla mientras veía a Guarda, soldados y Lord Harry tratando de bloquearle el paso a casi una decena de enemigos. Podrick la siguió con la mirada, notando que él era el último en aquella fila y se le interpuso en el camino a uno de los hombres que logró pasar el ultimo bloqueo, rematándolo y ganándole a ella unos segundos. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, había una tempestad y truenos, esa fue la única razón que le dio a que los numerosos gritos no fueron escuchados y se vieran inundados de más enemigos mientras ella desaparecía en la oscuridad absoluta. Fue a seguirla, pero de repente una estocada en su brazo lo hizo estallar en dolor.

Sansa no sabía hacia donde iba, solo se descubrió corriendo a lo máximo que sus piernas se lo permitían y rodeada por la oscuridad del monte. A cada rato tropezándose y resbalándose, _sus zapatos de descanso no estaban hechos para esto,_ miraba detrás de ella constantemente, no viendo a nadie siguiéndola. _Necesitaba un arma, una espada, un chuchillo._ No se detuvo, y aunque se cubría con su abrigo la lluvia tan solo lo hacía más pesado y le mermaba velocidad.

Entre la oscuridad y la neblina de repente una edificación se le hizo visible, pero decidió ignorarla no pareciéndole sensato dirigirse a esta. Más adelante se sintió perdiendo su balance y cayéndose, rodando y deslizándose sin parar por la ladera de una colina, los golpes no sintiéndose tan fuertes gracias al barro aun así se dobló en una bola y trató de protegerse la cabeza. Cuando el mundo dejó de girar con dificultad se colocó en pie mareada y desubicada. Fue a caminar y de inmediato dolor se disparó por ella desde su tobillo, más sabía que no se podía quedar ahí esperando a que la rescataran, en apuro y con dificultad empezó a dar los primeros pasos no pudiendo dejar de quejarse. Haciendo un esfuerzo continuó cojeando sin dirección alguna, notando que el dolor mermaba al entrar en calor nuevamente, y también notando que ya no traía el abrigo puesto, más no se devolvería a buscarlo así el frío la viniera a afectar en unos minutos.

Un rato después de repente se encontró en frente de un camino rural el cual era iluminado por la escaza luz de la luna llena que se colaba por entre los nubarrones. El camino tenía unas doce o quince casas mal trechas y destruidas a lado y lado, _parecían abandonadas._ Inmediatamente actuó. _La Puerta Verde._ Sin pensar, sin dudarlo se sintió corriendo hacia aquella casa en mitad de la calle.

_Aquel verde siendo lo único que tenía color para ella en esos momentos._

La puerta cedió en cuanto giró el pomo y empujó con su hombro, hizo su camino al interior silenciosamente. El único sonido era el apurado de su corazón, su respiración, y la lluvia que le caía encima pues una parte del techo había colapsado quien sabía y desde hacía cuánto. Por el estado del lugar se le hizo más que evidente que este se encontraba abandonado. Justo en frente de la puerta principal, a varios metros y en frente de un pasillo había otra puerta,_ verde._ De repente escuchó ruidos afuera y se dirigió hasta esta, encontrándose que aquello no daba a otra habitación, sino que era más que todo un angosto almario, o algo por el estilo. En un apuro se encerró en este, colocando atención a los ruidos de afuera. En momentos escuchó la puerta siendo abierta, y otros momentos más gritos, órdenes, provenientes desde la calle.

Los gritos y golpes de espadas inundando el lugar. Podrick con dificultad se deshizo de uno de sus contrincantes y al verse libre pero que la masacre continuaba decidió seguir la dirección en la que vio a su Majestad desaparecer. A su paso se miró el brazo y vio que su herida, aunque abierta, no era tan de consideración, _si hubiera tenido puesta armadura no estaría herido._ Corrió ciegamente, también fijándose en si dejaba rastro de sangre a su paso, pero la oscuridad no dejándoselo corroborar y se imaginaba que la lluvia fuerte borraría cualquier evidencia sobre el barro, así como había borrado las pisadas de ella que le podrían decir hacía donde había cogido. Después de unos momentos se sintió siendo seguido y se giró, espada en alto más se encontró con Lord Harry, una cortada en su cara o cuero cabelludo, no lo sabría decir,_ sangrando en todo caso._ "No sé que dirección tomó." Le admitió.

Lord Harry era un cazador experimentado y miró hacia el piso, no viendo huellas algunas o ramas quebradas que ella habría dejado a su paso, una antorcha tampoco le habría caído a mal. O tiempo y paciencia. _No había nada más por hacer que echarlo a la suerte, _"Iré en esa dirección." Por ahí le parecía haberla visto desaparecer, _aunque no estaba seguro._

Podrick asintió, tomando hacia la izquierda sin ningún rumbo fijo. Buscando por pistas más no encontrando nada en la oscuridad, _más no rindiéndose._ Se resbaló varias veces, pero continuó su camino con rapidez y cuidado. _¿Dónde estaría? ¿En qué dirección habría partido? _De repente se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña población, todo a oscuras. _No sería tonta como para esconderse en el primer lugar que encontró. _Iba a continuar su camino cuando de reojo le pareció ver un movimiento fantasma al aire, a la distancia y casi al final del camino, cuando se giró no había nada allí, sólo una puerta. _¡Una puta puerta verde!_ Se dirigió hacía esta de inmediato, la distancia aumentando y pareciéndole nunca poderla alcanzar. Ya más cerca Podrick vio una bandada de tres cuervos negros situados sobre el techo de aquella casa cogiendo vuelo nuevamente, _¿el movimiento fantasma que había llamado su atención?_ _No, eso no había sido, había creído ver el movimiento de la falda de la bata de ella al aire._

No acababa de cerrar la puerta principal para cuando escuchó gritos en el exterior. _Hombres dando órdenes de encontrarla. ¿Lo habrían visto? ¡Y las voces estaban tan cerca que no había posibilidades de huir!_ Tomó su espada con fuerza y temor, respirando profundo y por unos segundos dio aquellos como los últimos momentos de su vida, entró más en la sala buscando resguardo en ésta, y estaba a punto de girarse a encarar con determinación a sus atacantes cuando vio _otra_ puerta verde en frente de sí.

Sansa daba todo por perdido cuando vio la puerta abriéndose, de inmediato se tiró dando puños al aire y alcanzó a encajar uno en una quijada y otro en un hombro, pero prontamente la tomaron de una de sus muñecas fuerte y cruelmente y mientras forcejeaba fue que se dio cuenta de que era Ser Podrick quien también murmuraba bajamente '_Mi señora, mi señora, mi señora, están afuera,_' rápidamente se detuvo y él la soltó. Un rayo alumbrando la oscuridad y le pareció ver sangre sobre su camisa. Él sin proferir más palabras la empujó firme y rápidamente hacia el interior con su cuerpo.

En una mano tenía su espada con la otra cerró la puerta tras sí mismo. En la oscuridad se encontró mirando a los ojos de _su Majestad._ En su afán la empujó más queriendo hacerla mover hacia el interior, pero sintió su cuerpo presionado contra el de él de vuelta, lo que le dejó ver que el espacio reducido no daba para mayor movimiento, ella se movió apenas y unos centímetros hacia atrás _mas no era suficiente._ Le dio miedo continuar moviéndose pues le daba desconfianza que la madera vieja fuera a traquear. "¿Está lastimada?" susurró bajamente, tratando de pasarse la espada a la otra mano. No escuchó la respuesta de ella, pero la sintió moviéndose, como sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambos con temor, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho. Sus propias respiraciones se oían demasiado altas a sus oídos.

Sansa dio un brinco cuando la puerta exterior fue abierta y escucharon ordenes de que continuaran buscando en el camino más adelante.

Podrick bajó la cabeza para poder hablarle lo más bajo posible y casi contra su oreja, "No respire tan duro." Le pidió y la sintió asintiendo. Podrick se volvió a enderezar.

En esa casa se quedaron dos o tres hombres, ambos lo podían decir por la forma en que la madera se quejaba ante el peso de estos mientras caminaban. De repente un haz de luz iluminó un poco el interior de aquel armario gracias a la puerta tener un hueco y los hombres andar con una antorcha. El hueco al menos estaba demasiado arriba de sus cabezas. La miró cuando la sintió tomándolo de la mano al tiempo que los pasos se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban, él a su vez apretó la empuñadura de su espada, queriendo haberse ubicado mejor por si les abrían la puerta, pero espacio no había. Podrick cerró los ojos ante la imagen no de aquel hombre abriendo la puerta sino traspasando la madera podrida con su espada.

Los pasos continuaron por el pasillo y después por detrás de ellos, la mano de ella apretando la de él con más fuerza. A Podrick de repente le llegó tufo de alcohol y la miró extrañado pero aquel pensamiento desapareció al polvo caer sobre sus cabezas al otro hombre situarse por encima de ellos en un segundo piso. Hubo silencio por lo que se sintió por una eternidad y la estudió en las penumbras viendo la silueta de su cabeza apoyada contra la pared y sus ojos cerrados, sus labios moviéndose. _Talvez orando._ Podrick a su vez cerró los ojos, conteniendo su respiración y tratando de no pensar en su vida, ni en arrepentimientos, ni en nada más que lo fuera a hacer desconcentrar de este momento y de los hombres que habían afuera.

No sabía que era mejor, el silencio o los pasos de aquellos hombres. La sintió mirándolo y buscó la mirada de ella, en ese momento recordando su mano suave y helada que tomaba la de él, y se la empezó a apretar constantemente para darle una muestra falsa de valor. _Valor que él no tenía._ Ella le asintió. Sabiéndose acorralados y que no habría mucho por hacer continuaron mirándose.

_Si por algún milagro lograban deshacerse de estos dos hombres los de afuera se darían cuenta. _

La madera comenzó a traquear de nuevo.

'Vámonos, no hay nadie aquí.'

'¿Fuiste atento antes de entrar de que nadie lo hubiera hecho ya?'

'…_Lo creo.'_

'¿Lo crees o lo sabes?'

'_Lo sé.'_

Ambos Podrick y Sansa pudieron escuchar la duda en la voz del hombre.

Sansa se tensó al preguntarse si sus ropas mojadas y las de Podrick no estarían dejando un charco de agua debajo de ellos en ese mismo momento, había una alfombra raída y el agua la rebasaría en algún momento, _si es que no lo había hecho ya._

De repente escuchó una maldición seguida por varios golpes y después uno más duro y seco. Más pasos, otra maldición y la puerta cerrándose de nuevo. Quejidos bajos y ahogados prosiguieron. Podrick sabía a aquel hombre ahogándose con su sangre en agonía. Escucharon sonidos, pero no podían decir de qué se trataba, talvez esa misma persona arrastrándose, y de repente la madera de la puerta empezó a ser manoteada en la parte de abajo, Sansa pensó más rápido que él porque lo soltó de la mano y colocó la de ella sobre el pomo al tiempo que quien estaba afuera empezaba a moverla desde el otro lado tratando de abrir o utilizarla como ayuda para colocarse en pie.

Podrick teniendo en mente que al hombre le diera por atravesar la puerta con la espada colocó la mano sobre la de ella haciéndola soltar el pomo, y apretó su espada con la mano izquierda preparándose para dar una estocada. Era tan sólo que no sabía a qué altura darla. Tomando un último respiro soltó el pomo y la puerta se abrió una fracción. Con una mano trató de apartarla lo más sutil que pudo, y en cuanto se le hizo visible la sombra, y audible un quejido ahogado y bajo sus instintos trabajaron de inmediato sabiendo que hacer, empujó la puerta en su totalidad con un golpe seco para salirse y atravesar al hombre por el cuello antes de que este pudiera reaccionar del todo. Vio al hombre, quien había estado arrodillado precariamente yéndose de lado mientras daba unos últimos respiros ahogados, desangrándose a sus pies. Después de unos momentos se fue a agachar hacia éste, pero la sintió tomándolo del brazo, impidiéndoselo. "No lo puedo dejar aquí. Sería dejarles saber dónde estamos si regresan." Le susurró y la sintió soltándolo con dudas. Podrick salió por completo y después de verificar que el hombre estuviera muerto -aunque no había forma de sobrevivir aquello-, le pasó su espada a ella para que se la sostuviera.

Sansa estudió el charco de sangre aumentando debajo del hombre, y se fijó en éste buscando reconocerlo, pero aquello fue imposible, "…Su armadura ni sus ropas traen ningún escudo." Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir al ver que Ser Podrick pasó por alto aquello.

_Por supuesto que no. _Haciendo un esfuerzo y abriéndose más la herida arrastró al hombre hasta el interior del pasillo, como para que pareciera que el muerto había continuado arrastrándose después de que la puerta verde no cedió. Al enderezarse y mirar hacia la puerta principal fue que se fijó en dónde habían dejado la antorcha, pero lo que más se le hizo visible en las sombras danzantes que emitía aquella antorcha fue verle varias cicatrices a lo largo de sus brazos desnudos. Las dos o tres que necesitaron de puntos pudo ver que fueron pulcramente cocidos. La cicatriz más larga contaría con unos ocho centímetros de extensión antes de perderse dentro de la manga de la bata. Se sintió respirando en estupor, _¿Algún guarda de Joffrey? ¿Joffrey?¿Ramsey?_

Regresó hasta donde ella quien se giró hacia él, pues le había estado dando la espalda, y estudió sus brazos ahora de frente, notando en uno unas cuantas cicatrices más apenas y visibles desde esa distancia, estas siendo unas especies de rayones dejando poco espacio entre ellos, hechas en la parte superior del brazo, ella de inmediato notó lo que hacía y la incomodó pues la vio cruzándose de brazos delante de su pecho…Lo que lo hizo notar la bata de dormir azulosa, ésta transparentándose al estar empapada. En contados segundos y mientras bajaba la mirada sutilmente se fijó en sus curvas por más que intentó no hacerlo, la parte superior de su cuerpo siendo visible prácticamente casi como si estuviera desnuda, la forma y pesadez de sus senos un atrayente, sus pezones erguidos, su estómago plano, su cintura, sus muslos. Evadiendo la mirada caminó hasta una mesa y quitó un mantel viejo y raído de sobre ésta, su figura perfecta e incipiente ya grabada en su mente, y con vergüenza volvió hasta ella, colocándole aquel mantel sobre los hombros y cubriéndola a sus ojos, "¿Está segura que no está lastimada?" le preguntó al notar la sangre juagada en la parte inferior de su bata. Que ella no hubiera notado su mirada irrespetuosa e impúdica lo calmó un tanto, pero en su cabeza tenía la imagen de Brienne, reprendiéndolo por aquello, y para que iba a mentir, una parte suya también se reprendía; no era de un Caballero.

Le sacudió la cabeza, en ese momento cubriéndose más con lo que él le pasó, descubriéndose temblando del frío al una ráfaga de viento colarse por el techo colapsado, "…No es mía."_ Asumía que era de él,_ "No nos podemos marchar." Le comentó en cuanto él se le paró en frente. "Aquí estamos más a salvo que allá afuera."

Con más dolor que antes le quitó la espada y colocándole la mano en la espalda la empujó para que continuaran hacia el interior del pasillo para que la luz de aquella antorcha no los fuera a descubrir ante quien pasara por el frente de aquella casa. Le entregó un cuchillo, "Mi señora, córteme la manga de la camisa, necesito hacerme un torniquete." No estaba tan seguro de que ella le estuviera prestando atención pues la veía petrificada y siempre mirando a la lejanía, por el olor a alcohol que aún le sentía se preguntó si el susto le pasaría el guayabo. Y fue allí que cayó en cuenta que talvez pedirle que hiciera lo que le pidió no era lo más inteligente cuando ella había estado bebiendo esa noche. Pero ante sus palabras la vio actuando temblando. "¿Qué tanto les tomará a sus hombres de la próxima parada darse cuenta de su ausencia?"_ ¿Cuándo empezarían a preocuparse porque el convoy de la Reina no aparecía ni daba señales de vida? _

"…Ocho, diez horas." Contestó, fijándose por primera vez en la herida en el brazo de él. Sabía que estaba presente, pero ver la piel abierta, el musculo, la sangre brotando la impactó y vio a él también. No sabiendo cómo lo ayudó a amarrarse y a anudarse la manga sobre la herida. Haciéndolo quejar en cuanto apretó incluso más, y ella no sabiendo si aquello serviría de algo o no.

_No se podían quedar medio día allí._ Escucharon voces en la calle y ambos volvieron al pequeño armario, Podrick haciéndola apretarse contra la pared y él de nuevo. Se volvieron a quedar en esa posición, pegados al otro y mirándose a los ojos mientras agudizaban sus sentidos. Esta vez la pudo sentir temblando contra él, del susto o del frío, no sabía, y sintió que su propia mano la tomaba de la espalda, de la bata mojada y sin palabras extrajo su mano colocándola sobre lo que le había pasado para que se cubriera. Minutos después cuando se les hizo evidente que no había nadie alrededor ella se alejó un tanto más, no que pudieran hacerlo mucho, y no volvieron a salir de la alacena. 

Llevar cuenta del tiempo mientras se estaba en tensión y escondidos a oscuras no era fácil. Podrick sintió el tiempo pasando, y continuó debatiéndose consigo mismo en qué era lo mejor por hacer.

Después de un largo rato lo sintió cabeceando, "¿La pérdida de sangre?" susurró.

Que lo tomara de la muñeca mientras le hacía la pregunta y lo acariciara lo hizo sonrojar, su sangre hervir, _definitivamente no era pérdida de sangre,_ le sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y para sacarse la imagen de ella en aquella bata mojada que de repente le llegó a la mente. "Quedándome dormido." _O al menos eso asumía._

Hizo un sonido de descontento con su garganta y lo soltó,_ ¿Cómo podía quedarse dormido en una situación así?_

"Cómo soldado se aprende." Le respondió, imaginándose lo que pensaba en el momento, "Gajes del oficio." Respiró profundo, "Estas ropas mojadas no nos están ayudando."_ Por el frío les daría alguna enfermedad. _Ella no le contestó y después de un buen rato de silencio decidió hablar, "Estuvo tomando anoche, mi señora…" no era una pregunta.

Se sintió sonrojando de inmediato pues muy al tanto estaba de que se le había ido la mano, había tomado más de lo que era normal para ella, "…Sí." Respondió simplemente, no dando explicaciones.

De inmediato Podrick supo que no quería hablar de ello, pero era de suma importancia saber si tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta; le podía salvar la vida en esos momentos, "¿Qué tan bebida está?"

Decir que se sentía a la defensiva sería decir poco, "No," respondió simplemente, "…con este susto cualquier malestar que pudiera tener se me ha pasado…"

Podrick asintió, preocupado por la situación que vivían, pero también preocupado por ella. Él sí la había notado tomando más de lo que lo había hecho por allá en el tiempo de cuando era una Lady, pero lo achacó a que ahora contaba con mayores presiones, a querer relajarse…y las cicatrices que hasta unas horas no sabía tenía entraron a jugar en ese momento. Que bebiera sola y después de encerrarse en su habitación empezó a ser una realización… y se preguntó si aquello era un hábito y qué tanto tomaba para poder pasar desapercibida la mañana siguiente…y la rara ocasión en que se le pegaban las sábanas-

Sansa exhaló, sintiéndolo tensándose a su lado, no quería revelarle que a veces era de la única manera en que podía dormir. Y prefería aquello a las mezclas que a veces le daban sus Masters que la dejarían atontada todo el día siguiente. Esa madrugada en particular estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de aquello. "…Tan sólo una mala noche donde me quise olvidar de todo…ya le he dicho que en estas salidas mantengo preocupada por mi seguridad." le dio aquello por tranquilizarlo, para que no le fuera a buscar explicaciones a sus actos.

Podrick giró su cabeza, mirándola, _aquello lo entendía, _"…¿Desea olvidarse de todo a menudo, mi señora?" se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

Sansa exhaló, "No soy Lord Tyrion." Le dijo cerrando el asunto. _Lord Tyrion sí tenía un problema con la bebida, ella no. _

Podrick se sintió tartamudeando por unos segundos pues sabía que aquello era verdad y vio que continuar presionando no llevaría a más que incomodarla. Ya hablaría él con Jacob de esto_…si sobrevivía,_ una parte suya añadió. De todas formas, éste no era el momento para ello. El silencio se extendió, y después de un rato apoyó la frente contra la madera de la puerta, tratando de concentrarse, en esperar más tiempo hasta que sintiera que era sensato salir de aquel escondite, y después de mucho, _mucho_, abrió la puerta de nuevo, notando que empezaba a amanecer y la luz de la antorcha había desaparecido, lo que le daba un estimado que de dos a tres horas habían pasado desde que todo comenzó. "Me voy a poner las ropas y armaduras de ese hombre, y saldré a ver que está sucediendo." Le dejó saber. "Usted se queda aquí. Estará bien."

"No." Le dijo, tomándolo del brazo no lastimado y el que más cerca tenía, queriéndolo hacer detener. "Es peligroso. Y no quiero quedarme sola."

"…No nos podemos quedar encerrados sin saber qué está sucediendo."

"…Aquí estamos a salvo." Le pidió con afán.

"Hasta que no nos encuentren y se organicen de nuevo. Hasta que empiecen a sospechar que podemos estar en el área y manden otro grupo a revisar. Si es que no lo han hecho ya."_ Sus atacantes tenían tiempo si habían vencido a la Guarda y soldados de ella y al parecer aquello era lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron hasta éste puntos buscándolos._

Sansa exhaló, "…Marcharse es una mala idea, _Podrick._"

"¿Tiene usted una mejor, aparte de quedarnos?" fue a salir, pero ella lo haló del brazo con mayor fuerza que se la imaginó poseyendo.

"Quedarnos es la mejor idea. _¡Escúcheme!_" Se sintió perdiendo la poca paciencia y calma que había estado fingiendo tenía.

"Me estoy desangrando aquí, _lentamente, mi Señora." _Miró hacia el piso para que ella viera la sangre en la parte donde la alfombra se terminaba, "Si no nos arriesgamos ahora nos encontrarán." Su corte no era demasiado profundo y podía decir que la sangre había pausado mayormente, aunque no del todo. "…Déjeme ayudarla mientras pueda."

_Mejor que los encontraran juntos que separados,_ pensó egoístamente. Perpleja miró el piso, y no le parecía tanta sangre, _a ninguna mujer le parecería tanta sangre, pero que iba ella a saber._ "Si deja esta casa me marcharé con usted. No me voy a quedar sola."

_Ahora eso era estúpido._ Y estuvo discutiendo con ella por unos minutos más hasta que se impuso por sobre lo que ella creía era lo mejor. _"Usted usará la armadura entonces. Necesito protegerla."_

"_Exacto. La necesitará más usted que yo."_

_¡Esta mujer era imposible! _Pensó perdiendo la paciencia, _y eso que él tenía bastante,_ "_¿Podría por un momento dejar de discutir cada una de mis decisiones? ¡Yo sé más que usted sobre el tema!_" Salió de su escondite, zafándose de ella bruscamente. _"Quédese aquí, iré a buscar si hay algo en esta casa que podamos utilizar."_

"_Podrick-"_

"_Confíe en mí, mi Señora." _Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Impotente y temerosa se volvió a quedar sola en la casi oscuridad. Lo escuchó merodeando en el primer piso y luego de nuevo polvo volvió a caer sobre ella del piso superior. En su mente angustiada pensando en las peores salidas a todo esto hasta que se le hizo evidente que él se estaba demorando demasiado. Cuando lo escuchó bajando salió a su encuentro, lo vio regresando con dos mantas pesadas, _¿Para eso necesitó tanto tiempo? _Pensó indignada.

Podrick no pudo dejar de fijarse en ella, notando su bata ya mayormente seca, pero en su humedad aun abrazando sus curvas. "No podemos ir en la dirección del castillo del Lord de anoche, es sólo de asumir que todos los caminos están rodeados." Le comentó, pasándola de lado y caminando hacia el muerto, pidiéndole ayuda a ella para quitarle las placas metálicas que hacían de armadura y la totalidad de sus ropas. Estás ultimas se las pasó a ella. "Cámbiese rápido."

No había tiempo para considerar la desnudez del hombre, su propio vestuario no recatado, y que Podrick prácticamente la había visto en paños menores para después presionarla contra una pared con su cuerpo. Se fue hasta un rincón desde el cual él no la pudiera ver y se cambió en un afán. Asco le dio la camisa del hombre al estar atollada de sangre, se colocó el pantalón rápidamente, las botas que le llegaban más debajo de la rodilla prosiguieron, pero al llegar a la cota de malla se sorprendió con lo pesada y dificultoso que fue colocársela, se descubrió cansada y sudando en cuanto esta le cubrió la totalidad de su torso y brazos.

Cuando ella regresó caminando pesadamente, Podrick le ayudó a acomodarse la malla, girándosela un tanto y metiéndole el cabello por debajo de esta. Ella por su parte lo ayudó a cubrirse la herida ahora con la parte más limpia de su bata de dormir que rasgaron con ese propósito; el vestuario de él y el de ella era lo más limpio que había en esa casa, así estuvieran embarrados y mojados.

A la cota de malla de Sansa le prosiguió un abrigó pesado de cuero reforzado que al cerrarse sobre su cintura daba paso a una falda con placas metálicas que le protegería solo las piernas. Sobre el torso una sola placa metálica que se lo cubría enteramente, y sobre esta las hombreras metálicas también. Podrick no lo dijo para no restarle seguridad, pero si algo la protegería sería la cota de malla, pues aquella armadura estaba mal forjada y para rematar con metal barato. Donde el soldado muerto hubiera sido un poco más bajo o más acuerpado aquel traje no le hubiera quedado. Tampoco era que le calzara exactamente, _pero más no se podía pedir._

Podrick la vio colocándose los guantes y después el casco mientras él corregía una que otra cosa en el uniforme, y cuando la miró notó que sus rasgos sumamente femeninos la delataban, también sus movimientos torpes con el peso encima, como la forma con que se movían sus caderas al caminar.

Cargaron con lo que quedó de la bata de ella y dos cortinas grandes, gruesas, viejas y raídas.

Se sorprendió al dejar aquella casa y ella empezar a caminar con mayor seguridad rápidamente, aunque tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para darse seguridad. Podía servir, _lo creerían un prisionero si los veían de lejos. _Aunque la espada en su mano traicionaría aquello y se preguntó si pasársela a ella para completar su disfraz, pero aquello sabía sería un error si de hecho llegaban a necesitarla.

"¿Podrick?"

"_¿Sí?"_ preguntó, estudiando sus alrededores, la neblina abundante.

"…No me dejaré capturar con vida…" lo vio buscando su mirada de inmediato, "…Una muerte piadosa no es lo que se le brinda primero a una mujer."

Miró en frente de él. Sin contestarle. Tras unos segundos notó la ausencia de su cuchillo, _ella lo tenía. ¿A qué horas lo había enfundado?_ _¿Y en dónde? _"…Prométame que no tomara medidas aceleradas, mi señora."

"No lo haré…Más usted mismo sabe mi historia..." lo vio asintiendo de inmediato. Lo sintió tomándola de la mano enguantada, apretándosela por unos momentos para después soltarla.

"…Usted no es de las que se rinden, mi señora…No lo vaya a hacer." no quería añadir que podía que lo peor ya lo hubieran dejado detrás de ellos tan solo para no echarse la mala suerte encima. Y tampoco era el momento para conversaciones sino para estar alerta, _se tenían que apurar, _"Yo llegué desde esa dirección," señaló hacia la izquierda, "¿Usted?" ella señaló hacia el frente.

"No sé de dónde venía, me caí por la ladera de una loma."

Podrick miró a su alrededor y empezó a caminar hacia donde veía el bosque se espesaba. "Seremos más difíciles de encontrar por allí que en caminos principales y a plena vista."

Más de una hora después se encontraban entre arboles cuando escucharon el relinche de un caballo. De inmediato se escondieron y momentos después lo vieron aparecer, untado de sangre, con montura y con jinete muerto a cuestas. Por la armadura completa era uno de los hombres de Invernalia, _y un Caballero._ Por varios momentos estudiaron en ambas direcciones y esperaron por alguna trampa, después de varios minutos Podrick salió de su escondite y lentamente se le acercó al caballo café. De repente este lo reconoció, no supo, porque de hecho se dirigió hacia él a paso lento y constante.

Sansa tomó las riendas del caballo acariciándolo descuidadamente mientras miraba en todas las direcciones alerta y Podrick desmontaba al caballero, ambos reconociéndolo al abrirle el casco. En minutos lo vio quitándole la armadura rápidamente y colocándola organizada en el piso.

Podrick prosiguió a mirar dentro de las alforjas del caballo, estudiando el contenido, dando con lo que necesitaba, una pequeña bolsa de cuero, aguja e hilo en esta.

Sansa lo vio sentándose sobre una piedra mientras ella continuaba vigilando, lo vio desatándose el torniquete y quiso apurarlo más sabía que aquello no sería justo. En cuanto él cogió el hilo y aguja en sus manos y trató de ensartar el primero en el segundo se dio cuenta que nunca había hecho algo así. Momentos después, cuando lo vio temblando antes de atravesarse la piel prosiguió a actuar. Se quitó los guantes rápidamente.

Cuando la vio arrodillándose en un afán a sus pies le fue a preguntar qué creía hacía, más ella le quitó la aguja de la mano en un solo movimiento.

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Se dijo tomando la determinación. _Nunca lo había hecho, _pero no podía ser diferente a cocer tela.

Podrick balbuceó por unos momentos hasta que recordó por las palabras de Ser Brienne que ella era excelente costurera, "Hágalo entonces." No iba a llevarle la contraria en ello.

_Obviamente_ no fue tan fácil como cocer tela, pero una vez que él estiró más el brazo y se fue apretando la piel y musculo para que ella pasara la aguja entre estos, le cogió el tiro a la cuestión en segundos. Incluso corrigiéndolo cuando lo creía apretar demasiado musculo, aunque veía que lo molestaba pues estaba en dolor y quería que ella prosiguiera lo más rápido posible.

Ambos sorprendidos calladamente. Y cuando ella llegó al final, lo anudó y cortó el hilo ambos se descubrieron bañados en sudor.

_Ahora a esperar a dar con un maester antes de que una infección se diera,_ Podrick pensó colocándose en pie y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo también.

Prosiguieron a hacerle de nuevo un torniquete, tan solo por no dejar. Y mientras lo hacían Podrick decidió hablar. "Le aconsejaría que use la armadura de este soldado en vez de la que lleva puesta, pero creo que por el momento es más adecuado que use la que ya tiene. Si nos encontramos con enemigos estos no tirarán a matar a quien de lejos crean de su propio grupo."

"Y si usa la de él, tirarán a matarlo a usted." Apuntó a lo obvio.

Podrick sabía aquello, así como sabía que si daban con soldados de Invernalia estos no la atacarían de inmediato y a lo lejos pues la creerían un rehén de él. "Su vida vale más que la mía, mi señora. Es por lo que estamos todos aquí." De inmediato la vio que fue a decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque tan solo evadió su mirada. Podrick de inmediato se puso a trabajar, colocándose la armadura y guiándola para que lo ayudara.

A la hora de montar el caballo ella lo hizo adelante y él atrás, al menos por el momento que querían alejarse del lugar.

"Mis hombres dijeron que harían campamento hacia el Noroeste." Dijo, la armadura sintiéndola cada vez más pesada y sus muslos y caderas doliéndole cuando las placas metálicas se le enterraban en estos al caballo cabalgar a toda velocidad.

"Veinte hombres, ¿verdad?" Ella le asintió. "Los hombres que llegaron hasta la posada y nos siguieron doblaban, sino triplicaban esos números. Que nuestra suerte sea poca deja entre ver que aún hay cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta hombres buscándonos. No sé en qué dirección marchar, pero hacia el Norte no será."

"Había un pueblo…lo visité hace dos años, hacia el sureste sino estoy mal. Allí cuento con apoyo. No solo de Lords sino de gente del pueblo."_ Serían acogidos._

"¿Qué tanta distancia?"

"…Día y medio, dos." _Sabía que era bastante._

Sacudió la cabeza. "…Es muy lejos."

"¿Tiene algún otro lugar cercano?" le preguntó con ironía y dispuesta a darle órdenes si era necesario.

Podrick exhaló dándose por vencido, "Vayamos hacia donde vayamos lo único que podemos hacer es esperar _no_ encontrarnos enemigos, mi Señora."


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

.

Al pobre caballo, aunque majestuoso y bien alimentado, normalmente no se le dificultaría llevar a dos jinetes, más sí lo hacía cuando esos dos jinetes tenían armaduras. Aun así, Podrick continuó exigiéndole hasta el momento en que se dijo _no más_ y se bajó y la hizo bajar a ella después del mediodía. De ahí en adelante fue caminar y dejar al animal alimentarse. Esconderse y quedarse quietos cada vez que escuchaban un ruido, lo cual era a menudo pues estaban en un puto bosque.

Necesitaban comida y necesitaban agua, por la ultima no se preocupaba mucho porque ella conociendo el clima le había dicho que no era sino cuestión de minutos para que lloviera. Mientras el caballo y ella tomaban un corto descanso él salió en búsqueda de algo que cazar. Estaban en un bosque, o en un páramo, animales escabullidisos había por montón. _No encontró nada._ Para cuando regresó donde ella, ya estaba lloviznando y se colocaron en marcha de nuevo.

Para la madrugada Podrick la sabía descontenta e intranquila al tener que haberse detenido a tomarse otro descanso, esta vez largo. Ellos dos sentados sobre un tronco húmedo, lado a lado y cada uno cubriéndose por separado del aire helado con las cobijas, incluso por sobre sus cabezas. No había hoguera porque el humo podría delatar su posición. Quería quitarse la armadura, pero ella no vería aquello como prudente así en el momento no sirviera para más que hacer ruido mientras él temblaba del frío, lo que a ella no parecía afectarla tanto, seguramente ya más habitada a éste.

Sansa se destapó la cabeza, saliendo debajo de la cobija y de inmediato sintió su nuca y cuerpo entero erizándose al haberse expuesto al frío, "Movernos le ayudará para entrar en calor." Le dijo, él por su parte no salió de debajo de la cobija que lo cubría, más lo vio y escuchó negándose. Sansa exhaló e impacientemente volvió a esconder su cabeza, manteniendo en cuenta el tiempo y cuando pasó una hora se colocó en pie, yendo por el caballo y montándose en este con más dificultad que la acostumbrada. "Podrick, vámonos." No era un pedido y se lo dejó claro con su tono de voz.

Se quiso quejar bajamente pero no lo hizo, sabía que el temor de ella era más fuerte que el cansancio, ni siquiera cuando encontraron unas bayas para comer quiso probarlas aludiendo que su estómago no estaba para eso, más sí tomó agua. Cuando se colocó en pie la vio quitándose la cobija de sobre los hombros y le fue a preguntar qué creía hacía, cuando ella se movió más hacia adelante sobre el caballo sin palabras invitándolo a que montara con ella. Él no había tenido intenciones de aquello, había pensado en caminar al lado del animal por eso su renuencia en colocarse en movimiento nuevamente. No mirando un caballo regalado a los dientes se montó detrás de ella. Haciendo lo que le pedía que era colocarse también la cobija de ella por encima y rodearlos a ambos con las dos, así lo hizo, sintiéndola tensándose cuando se pegó más a su espalda y sus brazos quedaron situados alrededor de su cintura y por sobre los muslos de ella -sin tocarla- manejando las ataduras del caballo, las manos de ella en el frente, sosteniendo de ambos las cobijas. "No piense nada de esto, mi señora." Le quiso dejar en claro que con él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

_Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo,_ pensó incomoda, pues cuando habían cabalgado esa mañana y de esta misma manera o ella no había notado sus brazos sobre sus muslos por lo frenético del momento, o él se estaba propasando ahora…aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no se propasaba, era sólo ella siendo paranoica. Al menos el calor que compartían de esta manera era más ameno así su rostro y pies se estuvieran congelado.

.

.

.

Para el segundo día fue la repetición de lo mismo, sólo que contaron con mayor suerte, en la mañana mientras pasaban por unas rocas Podrick distinguió una planta medicinal que Ser Davos le había dicho una vez ayudaría a prevenir una infección, cuando se sentaron a descansar maceró la planta entre dos piedras creando una pasta y después se empezó a quitar la placa metálica que le cubría el brazo, se sorprendió cuando la escuchó preguntándole en un tono impaciente si necesitaba ayuda, y aceptó, porque con la ayuda de ella esto sería más rápido. Así que pronto ambos veían la herida descubierta. "Se ve bien," se escuchó diciendo sorprendido.

"Sí," dijo fijándose más en su alrededor que en la herida, sólo deseaba que él se aplicara aquello rápido para tomar el camino nuevamente. De repente escuchó un quejido bajo y miró al verlo detenido ante la aplicación de aquello.

_Mierda,_ Podrick pensó mientras el ardor comenzaba a mermar, "…No sabía que dolería." Explicó bajamente y entre dientes.

Sansa estudió su rostro, encontrándolo rojo. "¿Lo hago yo?" no supo porque se ofreció.

Se encontró balbuceando para ella no esperar respuesta y tomar en sus dedos una cantidad abundante de aquella pasta, y sin ceremonia alguna untarle la crema a lo largo de aquella herida, haciéndolo irse hacia atrás del dolor.

Sansa frunció el ceño, el olor aunque no era feo era fuerte, tomó otro poco de la crema y aplicó más encima, asegurándose de cubrir generosamente la herida. De reojo lo estudió, oyéndolo quejar y retorcerse más ninguno de los dos hizo alusión a ello, una vez que vio su malestar pasar le ayudó a cubrirse de nuevo la herida y a anudarse la placa metálica en el hombro.

Podrick notó que le causó disgusto cuando le dijo que aún no se marcharían y salió en búsqueda de unas trampas que había puesto a ver si capturaban algún animal, para su sorpresa y emoción encontró varios conejos atrapados. Nada de hogueras tuvo en mente y el único que se benefició de su cacería fue el caballo quien desapareció a dos de los conejos. _Proteína era proteína, así no fuera lo que estuviera acostumbrado a comer._ El agua que recolectaron la mañana anterior fue lo que más rápido se desapareció.

Fue ella quien en la madrugada mientras caminaban miró hacia el cielo preocupada y predijo una llovizna que les congelaría los huesos si la temperatura bajaba, que era lo más posible, fue así como encontraron refugio en un pequeña y angosta cueva. Ella cuidadosa de insectos, pero más temerosa a que la piedra sobre sus cabezas se fuera a desprender.

"…Ha estado así miles de años. Si nos cae encima es porque en verdad es nuestra hora de morir." Podrick le respondió, sabiendo que su comentario no ayudaba en nada.

_Aquello tampoco mermaba sus nervios, _pensó Sansa. Tampoco sus nervios fueron aplacados al él sentársele justo al lado, _demasiado cerca para su gusto._ _Más no podía ordenarlo a pasar el aguacero afuera y no descansar mientras podían._ Las armaduras que tampoco se habían quitado esa noche le daban seguridad. Lo único que se quitaron fueron los cascos.

_Adormilada Sansa se descubrió caminando hacia el interior de aquella cueva, aunque su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera había algo que la llamaba, de repente un pequeño punto de luz se hizo a lo lejos, éste agrandándose a medida que más se acercaba y de repente la oscuridad se desvaneció y tuvo que entre cerrar los ojos al encontrarse en un día soleado, desde su posición escuchó y vio el mar a la distancia, la sala en la que estaba llena de hermosas flores. _

'_No creías que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad palomita?' _

_De inmediato se giró hacia la voz familiar y se encontró con Cersei, su vestido y cabello rubio y largo ondeando al viento. _Tan hermosa como siempre, _lo que delataba sus intenciones era la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Sansa se sintió retrocediendo mientras estudiaba sus alrededores. De repente un acantilado detrás de ella le impidió colocar más espacio. Las olas rompiendo violentamente una decena de metros por debajo de ella. Cersei sonrió, burlándose y atravesando la sala deslizándose elegantemente hacia un asiento, dignamente cruzándose de piernas y de repente una copa de vino se materializó en sus manos. _

'…_Hacía mucho que no me tenías en tus sueños…¿O debería decir pesadillas?' _

…_Sansa miró de nuevo a su alrededor..._

'_No eres asesina, palomita…al menos no con tus propias manos. Aún te riges por un código moral.' Le sonrió despiadadamente, 'Pero a diferencia de mí, el castigo que le darás a quienes te traicionaron quedará en tu conciencia…al menos por un tiempo, no importa si aquel castigo es justo y necesario. Esa gente tiene familia y-'_

'_-¿y porque no pensaron en ellos antes de actuar?'_

_Le sonrió brindando al aire, 'Pero al final del día no te diferencias mucho de mí…la verdad es que harás lo que tengas que hacer por tu seguridad…Puedes pensar lo que quieras para hacerte sentir bien, palomita, engañarte a ti misma. Convéncete de que tus acciones te pesarán en tu conciencia, pero ambas sabemos que no lo harán...'_

Sansa se despertó exaltada, tomando en sus alrededores, en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, su corazón en su pecho latiendo demasiado rápido, sacudió la cabeza queriéndose sacar aquel sueño agobiante y presencia de su mente, _pero no pudiendo del todo._ Trató de concentrarse en su incomodidad, en las piedras en la pared clavándosele en la espalda, en la presencia de Podrick a su lado incomodándola. Pero una pesadilla tenía aquella costumbre de perseguirlo a uno, de no dejarlo tranquilo. _Y no quería pensar en su conciencia hablando a través de Cersei. _Por minutos trató de tranquilizarse más aquello le parecía imposible, sabía que al día siguiente aquella pesadilla le parecería absurda, pero en el momento se sentía demasiado real. Miró hacia Podrick, encontrando su sombra acostada en el piso y profundamente dormido, se inclinó para poder mirar hacia la salida de aquella cueva y vio que aún no escampaba.

Cuando Podrick se despertó se sorprendió al encontrarla acostada, su cuchillo entre ellos talvez como advertencia. Había espacio entre ellos, lo suficiente como para ella tener que estirar su brazo completamente para tomarlo del brazo…y de esa forma era que estaban. Aquella fue una eventualidad que le llamó la atención, pero se decidió a que era ella asegurándose de que él no se fuera a marchar, a dejarla sola así fuera por unos minutos. La situación era una indecorosa para ella, más por su parte no pudo dejar de pensar pasajeramente que técnicamente estaba acostado con_ una Reina_. Más indecoroso talvez era compartir el caballo como lo venían haciendo, la armadura completa de Caballero entre ambos era lo único por lo que estaba agradecido pues en más de una ocasión se había sentido reaccionando ante su cercanía, a su olor almizclado -aunque una mezcla entre sudor y sangre para nada era llamativa podía sentir el aroma de ella debajo de toda la mezcolanza _y le agradaba_-, a la forma que giraba la cabeza para intercambiar una que otra palabra con él, a los cabellos rebeldes que se le salían debajo del casco, a los movimientos del animal…

Y pensando en el animal con cuidado se zafó de ella y se colocó en pie, asomándose hacia afuera, viéndolo tirado en el piso y dormido en medio de la lluvia que ya había mermado…_al menos esperaba que dormido._ Lo habría metido a la cueva, pero a duras penas cabían ellos dos. El hambre lo hizo desistir y por fin encendió un fuego, ella tan cansada que ni cuenta se dio. El calor pronto los invadió y colocó sobre las llamas los conejos ya despellejados que llevaban con ellos. La dejó sola por un momento para alimentar al caballo con la carne cruda. Al regresar él mismo se devoró un conejo entero, la dejó dormir otro rato, y cuando la despertó ella se despachó medio animal, _sin ánimo ni ganas._ "¿No tiene hambre?" preguntó preocupado. _Tampoco era como si un conejo tuviera mucha carne..._

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "…Es la angustia." Le admitió. "…¿Qué tanto tiempo ha pasado?"

"…Cuatro horas." _No tiempo suficiente para un buen descanso._

"…Si algo, estoy sorprendida de que haya podido dormir por sobre usted haciendo un fuego."

_Que ella se hubiera negado encendiera si se hubiera dado cuenta,_ "…El cansancio, mi señora."

"Sí, pero sabe que no debió de haber encendido el fuego."

"…_Mmm…"_

.

.

.

"¿Está segura que era al suroeste?" preguntó molesto. Llevaban tres días huyendo, _sí,_ a una velocidad lenta, y no por caminos principales. No se habían detenido sino a descansar por un par de horas cada noche, _ya era hora que hubieran dado con aquel pueblo._

"¿Está seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?" Estaba segura que su descontento igualaba al de él.

Podrick sospechaba que el malgenio entre ambos se debía al hambre y poco descanso que habían tenido en esos días que ya les pasaba factura. "¿Cuántos conejos nos quedan?"

_Sólo pensaba en comer,_ "Cuatro."

Podrick miró a su alrededor, "Hay que dejar descansar el caballo. Si ve un lugar apropiado para pasar la noche, avíseme."

Se detuvo, _"¿La noche?"_ _no le agradó escuchar eso._

"Estoy cansado mi señora, usted también, el caballo mucho más. Si nos llegan a atacar no contaré con todas mis habilidades para defenderla." Decidió ir por lo que más resonaría en ella.

Como siempre que él hablaba de detenerse a descansar a Sansa no le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco veía que fuera prudente llevarle la contraria porque le veía la razón a lo que decía.

La estudió y dio los primeros pasos alejándose de ella y del caballo, dejándola atrás y de esta forma dándole el ultimátum _de que esto no estaba a discusión,_ "Haremos dos turnos, usted duerme cuatro horas mientras yo cuido y viceversa."

Sansa sorprendida siguió a Podrick tras unos momentos, halando al caballo de las riendas y _no_ _creyendo que él tuviera la osadía de anteponer sus opiniones sobre las suyas._ Pero temía ponerlo en su contra en esos momentos así que de mala gana accedió, preguntándose si Brienne en una situación similar haría lo mismo, _y sabía que sí_…pero Podrick era Podrick, y no tenía las mismas habilidades de Brienne.

Notó lo que parecía ser una sucesión de cuevas a la lejanía más no dijo nada, pero a la larga vio a Podrick dirigiéndose a estas. El descanso de los días pasados había sido limitado con las preocupaciones y con el frío helado azotándolos. Para ahora, este su tercer descanso, esperaba silenciosamente que esa cueva no fuera apta para su estadía, las últimas que habían visto habían estado inundadas desde la entrada. Se quedó afuera con el caballo y vigilando mientras él entraba a revisar. Salió sacudiendo la cabeza cansadamente.

Continuaron el camino, y varias horas después empezaron a notar a la lejanía una sombra entre la neblina, entre más se aproximaban cuidadosos la torre tomó forma, aparentemente en mal estado, pero aún en pie. Fue Podrick quien se acercó, ella habiéndose quedado a una distancia prudente. Y lo que encontró fue _perfecto,_ pero se esperaba las negativas de ella, "La subí, y se alcanza a ver una población a la lejanía. Estamos sobre una montaña y calculo que nos tomará tres o cuatro horas a pie llegar."

En menos de dos horas anochecería. _¿Y qué población? _De repente esperar a que amaneciera se le hizo lo más adecuado. Cuando llegaron a la torre o al silo no dijo nada, entrando a este. Estudió sus alrededores; lo suficientemente grande como para que el caballo entrara, una carreta sin ruedas abandonada en este, heno viejo aún como carga y el caballo de inmediato se dirigió a este. Antorchas apagadas y pegadas en la base y alrededor de la escalera en espiral. Subió lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pegándose a la pared, cuando estuvo en la cima estudió sus alrededores, entre la neblina no reconociendo nada más que unas casas a la lejanía, fuego encendido en las chimeneas de algunas de estas. Aún más en la lejanía y entre los arboles las murallas de algún castillo. Descendió justo para cuando lo vio trayendo madera para hacer un fuego. Él le pidió ayuda e hicieron tres viajes porque por su herida no podía cargar bastante peso sólo. Cuando terminaron lo vio pasándole el tronco pesado a la puerta para evitar que esta fuera abierta desde afuera, y cómo para asegurarla _más_ tomó la carreta y trató de moverla hacia esta. Lo ayudó con dificultad, ambos rompiendo en sudor y en cansancio. Cuando esta quedó reforzada Sansa se giró notando al caballo habiéndose echado en un rincón, _exhausto._ "¿En verdad cree que es prudente quedarnos aquí?" preguntó, tratando de mirar hacia afuera.

Podrick exhaló cansado, su cabeza palpitando, "Este es el lugar más seguro en que hemos estado, oscurecerá pronto y si esa nube que vemos suelta toda el agua que parece querer soltar estaremos aquí hasta el amanecer. _Sí, creo que es prudente._"

_Tenía razón en cuanto a que una tormenta peor que la de la madrugada anterior parecía avecinarse._ Le asintió, una vez más decidiendo a esconder sus temores y dudas. Fue a hacerle un comentario cuando lo vio caminando directamente hacia ella y con propósito, solo deteniéndose cuando estuvo justo en frente.

"…La ayudaré a quitarse la armadura…" Le explicó al verla retroceder un tanto defensivamente..._en guarda._ Por unos instantes la situación lo embargó y Podrick leyó en ello, le mantuvo la mirada, sonrojándose avergonzado, "…si me lo permite." Añadió con un tono de voz más suave, _lo menos que quería era que malinterpretara sus intenciones._ Tras unos segundos inclinó su cabeza de forma servicial y no mirándola, "…Le prometo, mi señora, de mí no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Puede estar tranquila." No era uno de sus agresores…_de sus tantos agresores,_ recordó las cicatrices en sus brazos, las secuelas no habladas que sospechaba sufría...También recordó que no era una de sus doncellas, _ayudarla a colocarse cómoda definitivamente no sería su trabajo._

Sansa sabía que Podrick era un buen hombre, probablemente una de las razones por la cuales Bran lo envió. Apenada trató de hacer el momento a un lado y decidió por concentrarse en la armadura que no se había quitado en tres días. _Pesaba horriblemente,_ le mermaba movilidad, se sentía lastimada por ésta en varias partes de su cuerpo…estaba segura que tenía varios moretones, y ampollas donde no sabía era posible tenerlas. Él no la miraba, continuaba cabizbajo esperando órdenes y por alguna razón aquello la disgustó y la hizo sentir culpable, _Podrick no era su sirviente, no tras tanto que la había ayudado, desde siempre…_ "Ayúdeme entonces." Dijo bajamente, y avergonzada y cansada se dejó cuando él empezó a desamarrar una de las piezas metálicas de su brazo sin mirarla. Estudió sus dedos, moviéndose ágilmente y le robó una mirada, encontrándolo concentrado en lo que hacía. Ella lo ayudó cuando pudo y cuando no sólo se dejó, reconfortándose con el peso poco a poco dejándola. "…En verdad no sé cómo lo hacen." Se dijo a media voz, queriendo espantar lo sucedido, y sintiendo a primera mano las incomodidades por las que un soldado, un guerrero o un caballero debían de pasar.

Podrick nervioso y apenado se atrevió a mirarla por primera vez a los ojos y le asintió, "¿Hace apreciar más nuestro trabajo?" preguntó entre dientes, sabiendo que le daba esas últimas palabras para quedar bien. Y se encontraba _doblemente_ avergonzado, por lo sucedido anteriormente, y ahora -a su pesar- por la tentación que empezó a aparecer al ir descubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco…En un uniforme sucio y ensangrentado, un tanto grande para ella, y nada halagador más era la insinuación de lo que hacía lo que lo enervaba. _Por respeto no debía de estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas con ella. _Al removerle el abrigo de cuero pesado la miró disimuladamente a la cara encontrándola también sonrojada_…_

Sansa trataba de prestarle toda su atención a lo que hablaban, "No. Jurar su vida por la de otra persona…pelear por esta y sus convicciones…es lo que hace apreciarlos." Lo vio mirándola a los ojos y se sintió sonrojando al encontrarse falta de aire, ambos se evadieron la mirada momentos después y fue ella misma quien dio un paso hacia atrás para quitarse la cota de malla por si sola, lo cual resultó siendo más difícil de lo que creyó por lo pesada, cada musculo doliéndole y sintió la camisa ensangrentada y sucia saliéndosele de entre los pantalones por la espalda, y agradeció que no fuera en el frente. Sin ceremonia dejó caer la malla junto con su armadura a sus pies. Mientras ella se quitaba la cota de reojo vio a Podrick moviéndose tres pasos hacia un lado para empezar a dejar su armadura en otro montículo diferente al de ella.

Lo sorprendió cuando la vio prosiguiendo a ayudarlo a quitarse la de él. _Se quejó mentalmente _y no pudo dejar de moverse incomodo cuando los dedos de ella, no tan hábiles como los suyos le rozaban los hombros o los brazos. _Más sabía que lo hacía por mostrarse servicial ante él, _"Puedo proseguir desde aquí." Le dijo, cuando removieron la placa del torso y la espalda. Lo menos que necesitaba era un rozamiento accidental _y no apropiado _en su estómago bajo o en sus muslos para avergonzarse delante de ella _y de paso espantarla._ _No había tenido nada que ver con intimidad en años,_ y sabía que muy poco se necesitaría para encender el fuego en su interior.

Le asintió sonrojada pero agradecida, _había querido ser de ayuda a la vez estando al tanto de que aquello era demasiado._ En la temática de ser de ayuda prosiguió a sacar los cuatro conejos de las alforjas y a acomodar la madera para que él la encendiera cuando terminara.

De reojo Podrick la veía moviéndose extrañamente y no preguntó pues la sabía adolorida por la cota de malla y la armadura. Una vez que estuvo encendido el fuego colocaron a los conejos ya sin piel a cocinar. Él cayendo en cuenta de su error al no haber buscado ninguna fuente de agua cercana antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar a que lloviera.

En un par de ocasiones la vio sentada sobre uno de los escalones, moviendo los hombros circularmente y su cabeza también, masajeando sus canillas. "La primera vez que cociné un conejo, no le quité la piel…" le comentó para matar el silencio, "se prendió y digamos que Ser Brienne no lo aprobó…" la vio levantando la mirada y dándole una sonrisa fingida, de educación, así que mejor decidió callarse.

Comieron en silencio y sin ánimos, ambos apenas y conteniendo el cansancio. Para Sansa más era el cansancio que el hambre y después de haber comido la mitad de uno de los conejos y dado el otro al caballo, tomado dos sorbos de agua y dejado los otros dos sorbos a Podrick extrajo las dos cobijas.

"Debería acabarse el conejo, no se ha alimentado nada en los próximos días y necesitará la fuerza."

Sansa se detuvo por unos segundos, "…Más tarde." La verdad era que no se encontraba calmada y no creía que su estómago pudiera contener la comida...

Podrick la estudió por unos momentos y decidió no insistir. Cuando la vio a punto de extender una de las dos cobijas o cortinas la detuvo para proporcionar más comodidad, extendiendo parejamente el heno viejo de la carreta en el piso. Y no era de Sansa tener gestos o buscarle comodidad a alguien más, o mostrarse servicial, pero sabía que a él se lo debía así que prosiguió a hacer dos montículos con las cobijas, uno para él y otro para ella, esta vez separados más prudentemente.

Le parecía absurdo de si misma no poder dejar de sentir inquietud ante este arreglo y cuando él la miró se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la lisa y fría pared de piedra. Podrick hizo lo mismo también.

"Lo siento, mi señora, sé que todo esto es impropio. Pero no estamos en posición de negarnos." De hecho, si él no sintiera tantas ganas de descansar se podría ir hacia la parte de arriba, o tan solo sentarse en las escaleras, o mejor, acostarse en la carreta, _pero estaba demasiado cansado._

"¿Me ve haciendo algún comentario, Ser Podrick?" le hizo una seña para cuando lo vio que se fue a incorporar, seguramente para levantar su cobija y hacerse en otra parte.

Se detuvo con indecisión, "…No, mi señora, pero también conozco mi lugar, aunque parezca haberlo olvidado por la apremiante necesidad."

"…Me salvó la vida, Ser Podrick. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ignorar lo impropio que está ocurriendo." Lo vio buscando palabras por decir, "Su incomodidad provoca la mía. _¿Y no se siente demasiado cansado como para pensar en estas nimiedades?_"

Exhaló tras unos segundos, "…No tiene ni idea, mi señora."

_Tenía idea. _Sansa decidió acostarse, acomodando el cuchillo que él le había dado, dejándolo a mano por si lo llegaba a necesitar. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, _y se olvidó del mundo__._

Podrick aun pensaba en qué más decir cuando se le hizo evidente que ella se quedó dormida. _Ella quien no había querido detenerse a descansar, _pensó con ironía. La estudió por unos momentos detenida y abiertamente ya que tenía la oportunidad, y era verdad lo que decían; no porque fuera Reina, pero era una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Poniente. Sus ojos azules eran impactantes y su boca, ¿porque nunca antes le había llamado la atención sus labios carnosos y en ese momento vino a hacerlo? _Mentira,_ a él ella siempre le había llamado la atención…Su cabello rojizo, su piel blanca y aparentemente suave, su contextura imponente…

'_Es tan hermosa como de armas tomar,'_ Brienne le había recordado aquello antes de su partida, aunque no sabía si advirtiéndolo. Por lo que él había visto el Norte la respetaba, pero fuera de éste había cuchicheos y murmullos en cuanto a ella no ser tan honrosa a como se demostraba y que era despiadada cuando lo veía necesario…más cuando se hablaba de despiadada se referían a que había matado al Rey Joffrey, a Lord Ramsay, a Lord Baelish, que había sido una de las pocas personas que de frente le puso la cara a Daenerys Targaryen ganándosela como enemiga, y se quedó con la Corona de su hermano. Podrick sabía que_ todo_ eso no era real, y la hacía antes más popular. Y él mismo había escuchado sus reuniones con el concejo, y para su sorpresa la había visto mover fichas a su favor con los diferentes Lords, maquinando asuntos, y podía ver _que había mucho más_ que ser despiadada. _'Aprendió una que otra cosa de Meñique,' _También aquello vino por parte de Brienne, con cierta decepción.

La idea de Podrick era hacer de vigilante por las primeras horas mientras ella descansaba, pero poco a poco se sintió cabeceando sentado, sus parpados cerrándose pesadamente. Se peleó consigo mismo por unos minutos más decidió acostarse, pero continuar pendiente. Se giró hacia ella, mirándola…La Reina distante, la Reina amigable, la Reina intimidante, la Reina…_¿con pretensiones?_ _La Reina…_

Cuando se despertó lo hizo porque un relámpago afuera lo asustó. Por unos momentos trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo entero se quejó. Miró hacia el caballo, encontrándolo aún acostado y dormido. Ella también dormida profundamente, tan profundo que la preocupación parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro. Se veía calmada, en paz, _como no la había llegado a ver nunca antes._ Después de unos minutos en que se reconfortó por el descanso dejó su cobija y cogió la cantimplora de cuero donde recogían el agua, y unas tazas de barro despicadas y maltrechas que habían encontrado en el lugar, las ultimas las colocó alrededor de las escaleras por donde unas goteras escurrían. Y subió la totalidad de la torre para echar un vistazo alrededor y dejar llenar la cantimplora en minutos para prontamente regresar a su _cama._

Sansa no supo qué tanto durmió, sólo supo que fue más de lo acordado porque de la fogata no quedaban sino las brasas. Se fue a mover y cada músculo protestó en dolor, se quedó quieta por unos minutos, haciendo un esfuerzo por empezar a mover una a una y poco a poco sus extremidades.

Cuando se colocó en pie y dio varios pasos hacia la hoguera para no dejar morir el fuego por completo se sintió como asumía una anciana se sentiría. _Todo le dolía._ La temperatura templada en el lugar en el momento seguramente se debía al calor corporal proveniente de ellos y del caballo. Otro destello llamó su atención y miró hacía una ventana muy por encima de ella, lo que podía entrever del exterior era que la tormenta afuera los tendría en este lugar buscando refugio hasta que esta finalizara, _y por lo que podía ver se demoraría en hacerlo._

Regresó a su cobija para conciliar el sueño nuevamente y tras unos momentos de no lograrlo buscó a Podrick con la mirada, encontrándolo boca abajo y profundamente dormido. El cabello cayéndole en la cara y medio cubriéndosela, la barba un poco más larga que encontró en su rostro no era algo de lo que había caído en cuenta en días anteriores. Tampoco las ojeras ni su rostro cansado. Cayó en cuenta que ahora sí parecía un Norteño, _al menos en su aspecto descuidado._

.

.

.

Podrick estaba sentado junto al último conejo que quedaba, acabándose de comer su mitad cuando sintió movimiento detrás de él y después de unos momentos la vio sentándose en el piso sin ceremonia alguna. Él le dejó un conejo entero, la mitad del día anterior, más la mitad de ese día, y la vio separando la carne del hueso con sus manos y comiendo lentamente, ambos mirando hacia la ventana en silencio. Ya había amanecido, más continuaba lloviendo a cantaros. "¿Hambre?"

Sansa le asintió, _ahora sí sintiéndola,_ "…Todavía estoy tan cansada." Se quejó, sabiendo que su comentario no sería aprobado por un guerrero como él, más lo vio cerrando los ojos, respirando profundo y asintiendo.

"…No tengo ánimos de nada, mi Señora." Le comunicó, había creído que talvez sería por su herida, pero al habérsela revisado visiblemente no había encontrado infección alguna. Talvez desde un inicio el hilo y la aguja no se habían infectado con el tratamiento que ellos les dieron con sus dedos sucios, pero le daba más valor a las ramas medicinales que se había aplicado hacía días, y que hacía una hora se había vuelto a aplicar tras limpiarse cuidadosamente. _Al menos aquello estaba sirviendo...por el momento._ "El lado bueno es que no nos marcharemos hasta que la tormenta no merme. El lado malo," señaló al conejo, "Eso es lo último de comida que nos quedaba."

Sansa comió lentamente, a diferencia de días atrás no se detuvo hasta no haber terminado completamente. De nuevo tomó en sus alrededores, la tierra seca, el tamaño del lugar ni muy reducido, ni muy grande, lo que les había permitido mantener el calor. Su estado personal era…_inaceptable._ Sudada y sucia de pies a cabeza, con un uniforme ensangrentado cuya tela tosca la incomodaba. "…En cuanto entramos estaba preocupada por los murciélagos, arañas y demás bichos que podrían aparecer…pero me dormí en cuanto cerré los ojos." Sabía que su comentario era consentido, pero también era real.

Bostezó, "…Supuestamente haría de vigilante, y ni siquiera supe cuando me quedé dormido." La estudió, su belleza era una natural pues incluso con el cabello despeinado, su rostro sucio y sus ojeras su belleza no la dejaba. "Nunca he comido murciélago…siempre hay una primera vez para todo." La vio haciendo cara de asco y compartieron la primera sonrisa real en días. Después de unos instantes ella se colocó en pie y fue por las vasijas de agua, tomando de estas y marchándose con dos hacia arriba, se imaginó que para limpiarse lo mejor que podía, así como lo había hecho él, aunque él lo que había hecho era desnudarse y dejar que el agua lluvia lo limpiara. Escuchó al caballo relinchando seguramente con ganas de salir, pero sabía que era mejor no dejarlo. Podrick le dio agua y se entretuvo por varios minutos para después verla regresar lo más limpia que se podía, ubicando la vasija de nuevo debajo de la gotera para que se llenara y después caminó hasta su cobija. Incomodo estuvo fingiendo que se ocupaba con el caballo con las vasijas, pero después se dijo que no se podría quedar haciendo aquello hasta que la tormenta amainara. Fue y le hizo compañía, también acostándose. No durmieron, pero la razón era descansar, aprovechando las circunstancias.

"…Nos les hemos alejado bastante, ¿verdad?" decidió preguntar después de un buen rato, el dolor en su cuello habiéndose hecho demasiado de unos minutos para acá.

"…Sí. Pero es mejor no bajar la guarda hasta que estemos totalmente seguros." Si les daba por seguirlos con perros su esencia hacía rato había desaparecido, probablemente desde que decidieron utilizar las ropas de los soldados muertos. Y las huellas que dejaron detrás de ellos… _buena suerte con los aguaceros que estaban cayendo. _

Sansa asintió, _calmándose otro poco al tener confirmación de aquello._ Que no los hubieran encontrado para la primera noche le había dado cierta seguridad, pero no había querido confiarse en ello. _No sería la primera vez que se equivocaba en ese tipo de asuntos._

Silencio por otro buen rato.

"…Lo siento, Ser Podrick, por haberse visto involucrado en todo esto."

Decidió ser real y decir la insolencia que se le cruzó por la mente, "Con todo respeto, mi señora, si alguien tiene que disculparse es su hermano." Esperó por la reacción de ella más no vio nada que le dijera que la molestó, así que decidió revelarle algo que no le había dicho antes, "…A decir verdad, en Desembarco del Rey deseaba un poco de acción y por eso no me pareció tan mal que me enviaran al Norte, pero ahora mismo veo que los últimos días la vida me ha dado más aventura de la que le pedía."

_Seguramente, _"…Me pregunto que más vio mi hermano en su sueño. Ciertamente no se equivocó con_ la puerta verde._"

_La maldita puerta verde,_ "¿No se lo preguntó en alguna carta, mi señora?"

La incomodaba estar acostada ante la presencia de él, pero no hizo nada de aquello _pues más era el cansancio,_ "Por supuesto, pero supongo que lo conoce; fue muy vago en su respuesta diciendo que no podía hablar mucho y que ciertamente no se podían jugar con los asuntos del destino."

"…_Algo me dice que él sabía muy bien lo que sucedería."_

El tono acusador no le pasó desapercibido, "No lo creo. Creo que su sueño lo tomó más como una premonición. _No sé._" _O al menos se quería hacer creer aquello._

"Si puede ver el futuro como vio el pasado…pudo haber prevenido esto…y quien sabe que más."

"…Sólo ve partes de pasado y no _de todo._ Sólo sabe dónde mirar cuando la ocasión se le presenta." Se encontró defendiendo a Bran, aunque ella a su vez también dudaba del verdadero alcance de los poderes del_ Cuervo de Tres Ojos. _"…No estamos a salvo todavía." Fue lo próximo que dijo, centrándose en su preocupación inmediata, y no queriendo pensar en los soldados, Guardas, asesores, Maesters, doncellas, damas de compañía y los mismos trabajadores y dueños de aquella posada que habrían perdido la vida.

Podrick vio su mirada oscureciéndose y algo le dijo por qué, "Si sirve de algo, Lord Harry también alcanzó a dejar la posada justo después de que usted lo hizo." Había algo que estaba matando a Podrick y era la poca cantidad de hombres que vio defendiéndola, solo una o dos docenas cuando con ella habían más de sesenta soldados aparte de toda su Guarda y convoy. _Más decidió no comentar aquello para no irla a espantar. _

"…No quiero pensar en ello hasta que no estemos a salvo." Hasta que se decidiera como responder a ese ataque era en lo que había decidido ocupar su mente desde que empezaron a huir; pensar en su retaliación en vez de concentrarse en su temor. De allí la pesadilla con Cersei.

"Dada la población cercana más adelante pienso dejarla en un lugar seguro mientras voy de civil y averiguo donde estamos, y qué se sabe de este ataque." Por supuesto aquello a ella no le agradó más la vio asintiendo para después quejarse bajamente.

Se llevó la mano al cuello sentándose, "Definitivamente yo no sirvo para llevar el tipo de vida que lleva un guerrero…" se dijo, moviendo sus hombros y su cabeza. Masajeándose fuertemente el cuello, pero aquello no pareció servir para su dolor.

En cuanto la vio sentándose hizo lo mismo, "Su dolor es por todo el atuendo que traía, mi señora. No está acostumbrada a usar armadura y la tuvo por tres días puesta, eso agota los músculos."

_Aquello ya lo sospechaba, _"¿Quiénes creen que son esos hombres? Sus armaduras no tienen escudo alguno, ni mucho menos protección contra el frío."_ Si ella lo había soportado era porque estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas y por las cobijas que Podrick consiguió._

"…De nada sirve especular, mi Señora." Le admitió, "Mejor esperemos a que a sus hombres les haya ido mejor que a nosotros, que hayan capturado vivo al menos a uno de sus enemigos y lo hayan hecho hablar." Pero dudaba aquello porque no habían sido encontrados aún por el ejército o sus abanderados. _Podrick tenía todas sus fuerzas puestas en aquel pueblo_. "Tal vez cometimos un error al habernos separado tanto..." Le dejó saber.

"Fue lo apropiado. Continúo viva y totalmente sana. Gracias a usted." _Definitivamente dudaba que sola hubiera podido huir,_ "¿Cómo va su brazo?"

"Bien. Pero no descansaré hasta que un maester me revise por infecciones." La vio asintiendo y continuar masajeándose el cuello fuertemente. Podrick se sintió sonrojando, "Sé que no es apropiado mi señora, pero yo le podría ayudar con eso." Le dijo, señalándole al cuello. "…Es tarea de un escudero de todas formas…" _más él ya no era un escudero. _

"¿Brienne le dejaba que le hiciera masajes?" preguntó incrédula y con cierta burla, no pudiéndose imaginar aquello.

"…No, ella me habría cortado las manos primero." Le admitió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, y ciertamente el descanso les había servido para mejorar los ánimos porque la vio sonriéndose, poco, pero sonriéndose.

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo?"

Podrick no hizo más que carcajearse. Y Sansa se encontró olvidándose del peligro por el más corto de los instantes. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada atentos mientras se enseriaban poco a poco.

"…Ve, una buena comida, y un buen descanso hacen maravillas." Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No contaba con total seguridad todavía, _y aquí estaba,_ obteniendo un instante de paz en medio del peligro, "…Tiene razón, Ser Podrick, no sería apropiado." _Pero le estaba doliendo tanto._

Podrick le asintió, la negativa no le provocó nada comparado a la inquietud de haber hecho la pregunta.

Después de varios minutos de silencio y descanso Sansa decidió romperlo, "…Es un buen hombre, Ser Podrick."

Ante sus palabras respiró profundo, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y subiendo las cejas, "Lo dice como si fuera algo malo." Murmuró. _Definitivamente aquello no se había escuchado como un agradecimiento._

"…En mi experiencia, la gente buena y honesta es la que más pierde en la vida."

Podrick la miró por unos segundos. _No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo similar, Lord Tyrion, Ser Brienne, incluso Ser Davos, y por supuesto, Lord Bronn se sorprendían de que él continuara vivo._ "No se preocupe por mí, mi Señora."

_No lo hacía, tan solo quería advertirlo, _"…Se acaba de ganar algunos enemigos al rescatarme…tenga eso presente."

_Lo hacía,_ se desperezó una vez más, "…Tampoco sería la primera vez." Le sonrió, _habían tenido al ejercito Bolton detrás de ellos por semanas mientras hacían su camino al Castillo Negro, _"Las cosas no salieron mal en ese entonces, de pronto no nos salgan mal ahora."

Cerró los ojos, "…Me gustaría contar con su optimismo."

No supo que contestar y tras el silencio prolongarse decidió que ella deseaba continuar descansando. Tomó la cantimplora y se marchó con esta a proseguir a llenarla, cuando se giró hacia ella la encontró en la misma posición, aunque masajeándose el cuello nuevamente. Tras unos momentos decidió instruirla, "Use los nudillos en su nuca, tienen más efecto que la yema de los dedos."

"Siento que la cabeza me pesa mil kilos." Se explicó, _"Y no es mi intención quejarme tanto…" _

Podrick le asintió, y tras unos momentos decidió subir a la torre. Allí se quedó por un buen rato, vigilando los alrededores y la tormenta que empezó a amainar poco a poco. Primero los rayos desaparecieron, que era lo que más lo intimidaba para continuar el camino gracias a las partes metálicas de sus armaduras. Cuando creyó que era evidente que lo peor ya había pasado la llamó para que ella verificara, pues de los dos era ella quien mejor conocería el clima del Norte.

Minutos después estaban en la base de la torre nuevamente, él de pie, pero apoyado contra los escalones, ella caminando de lado a lado mientras sopesaban los pros y los contras de intercambiarse armaduras para minutos después llegar a la conclusión de que partirían tal cual habían llegado. La vio suspirando y mirando hacia las mallas metálicas, su mano aun en su cuello, masajeándose, "Mi armadura es más pesada, al menos que le quede eso, mi señora…¿Cómo va el dolor?"

Era extraño aquel entumecimiento que ya le llegaba a la quijada. Sólo se imaginaba que su huida de aquí en adelante sería más incómoda de la que ya venía siendo. "…Ya pasará."

Podrick sabía que era mejor no volver a ofrecer sus servicios, _si ella quería se lo pediría._

Por la forma de él mirarla Sansa sabía que esperaba instrucciones, exhaló, "Le agradezco la intención, pero no estaría cómoda, Ser Podrick." Le admitió, "Además me imagino que el alivio sólo sería momentáneo." Aparte de no ser apropiado tenerlo tocándola, se imaginaba que cuando lo estuviera haciendo tendría la imagen de Lord Bolton ahorcándola constantemente, buscando aterrorizarla al hacerle creer que le quitaría la vida. No deseaba la misma angustia repentina de aquellos tiempos invadiéndola. _Era mejor mantener las distancias._

"Todo estará bien, mi señora." Le dijo al ver su mirada perdiéndose, y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo, "No es un masaje a lo que me ofrecí hacerle," le reveló, "Es sólo que hay unos puntos en el cuello que sabiéndolos…presionar la tensión si disipa, y no solo momentáneamente. No tomará más de dos segundos."

Sansa se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, _aun así, aquello involucraba tocarla, algo con lo que no estaba a gusto. _Otra parte suya le dijo que lo dejara, si se incomodaba lo haría detener, _"…Está bien."_

Vio la duda discernible en su voz, pero aun así caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente y por unos instantes colocándole las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla, casi inmediatamente ubicó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, en ese momento notando sus uñas sucias contra su piel blanca y se avergonzó de que ella también lo fuera a notar, "Es una técnica que nos enseñó un Dothraki," Empezó a hablar para desconcentrarla y en cuanto vio que llamó su atención de un movimiento firme y fuerte le inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, ambos escuchando algo traquear en ella y de inmediato la soltó.

Sansa desde que él la tocó inicialmente estaba tratando de no tensarse, ni por la cercanía, ni por la sensación de sus manos, le colocó atención a lo que decía y en cuanto escucho Dothraki su mente viajó a lo que haría _él_ en compañía de un Dothraki solo para un sonido horrible y un dolor recorrerla velozmente desde el cuello a su pecho, espalda, mentón y finalizar en su cabeza, dolor que no duró sino un instante pero que le dejó una sensación palpitante que se transformó en alivio inmediato. Sansa se quejó ante el impacto de lo acabado de suceder, _"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"_ se escuchó preguntando sorprendida.

Podrick se sonrió, "Lo sé, lo siento, _¿pero mejor verdad?_"

Sansa le asintió, moviendo sus hombros circularmente no pudiendo creer cuanto el dolor había mermado. _No mermado; desaparecido._

"Este Dothraki fue de los dieciocho que se quedaron en Poniente cuando los Inmaculados se marcharon," Podrick continuó, "obviamente el consejo no los iba a dejar recorrer el continente sin supervisión, y fue este hombre quien se convirtió en su representante."

Sansa volvió a asentir y se sorprendió cuando Podrick con unas señas le dejó saber que la tocaría de nuevo.

"Sólo quiero verificar algo," mintió, "En fin, tenerlo como representante surgió efecto, porque se formó una coalición con los ocho Dothrakis que aún quedan en Poniente." La volvió a tocar, ubicando sus dedos de nuevo como debería y despistándola con más información, "Un hombre serio y responsable," y de un nuevo movimiento giró su cabeza ahora hacia el lado derecho, algo traqueando dentro de ella nuevamente y haciéndola brincar y quejarse. Podrick de inmediato se alejó totalmente varios pasos.

Sansa pensó que fue una tonta al no verse aquello venir, pero no le podía tener en cuenta el fastidio inicial cuando el alivio _era tanto._ Sintió que el peso del mundo se levantó de sus hombros, se sintió liviana y miró hacia Podrick, maravillada ante el alivio. Podrick le dio una sonrisa. _"Debe enseñarle hacer eso a mis Maesters."_ Le comentó emocionada, para de inmediato preguntarse de nuevo si los que habían venido con ella en esta salida habrían sobrevivido.

"Lo haré." Le respondió, aunque le quedaba la duda y por eso decidió informárselo, "Pero es una técnica peligrosa, un poco más de fuerza involucrada y puede llegar a desnucar a una persona."

_Ahora aquello sí le dio a qué pensar… ¿Más a que él se hubiera prestado a hacerle aquello cuando la podía matar? _Vio a Podrick dándole la espalda e ir hacia el caballo. Ella por su parte se quedó dónde estaba, pensativa, "Debí de haber tomado algunas clases de defensa de Brienne cuando empezaron a entrenarse a niños. Arya ya tiempo después también me dijo que debería de aprender lo básico sobre defensa para no estar dependiendo de los demás…no la escuché. Debí de haberlo hecho." _Aquello de repente le hubiera dado mayor seguridad en estos días._

"Aún puede…cuando esté de vuelta en Invernalia."

Sansa le asintió con aquel propósito en mente, pero internamente sospechando que cuando _y si_ regresaba a Invernalia aquel propósito desaparecía. _Sus prioridades regresando._

Podrick se paró más derecho y regresó hasta ella, "Sabe el punto más débil de un hombre, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, y la vio sonrojando y asintiendo, "A no ser que lleve armadura de Caballero aquel punto está desprotegido, vaya por el de cualquier forma." Abrió la mano mostrándole la palma, "La punta de la nariz, un movimiento fuerte y rápido que no se vea venir," la vio tocándose la mano con el pulgar sobre las líneas y se le acercó sin pensarlo, "No, con esta parte," le dijo, señalando en su propia mano el hueso en el cual se encontraba la mano y la muñeca. "_Fuerte y rápido,_ recuerde." Pasó saliva al notar la de repente cercanía que él había cerrado sin darse cuenta, "Igual, pero un poco más difícil, la manzana de Adán."

Sansa desistió en decir que aquello era de uso si era una sola persona quien la atacaba, no un grupo.

"Los pulgares en los ojos…o tierra en los ojos…Morder." La vio asintiendo y prestándole atención, luego sus ojos barriendo por encima de él como si se diera cuenta de la cercanía, "…Nada de esto es letal, pero créame, hará desistir a sus atacantes por unos momentos y le dará una ventana para huir, o de buscar una buena arma, un cuchillo, una piedra..." Colocó espacio entre ellos disimuladamente, y le señaló al cuchillo que él le había dado, el que ella siempre mantenía a distancia cercana. "Asumo que no sabe manejarlo, ¿verdad?"

Un recuerdo le llegó a la mente y se sonrió, "…Se chuzan con la parte puntiaguda..."

Podrick levantó las cejas ante la tontería que no parecía venir de ella y al darle ese gesto ella le sonrió más abiertamente, pareciendo olvidar la restringente sensación de estar en peligro, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes.

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "…Algo que me dijo Arya. Y no, no sé cómo manejar un cuchillo."

Podrick esperó unos momentos para continuar con la lección, "Primero, agárrelo duro."

Imitó la posición que él hizo, que fue abrir un poco más las piernas para contar con mayor estabilidad.

La miró a los ojos, "Estará usando toda su fuerza, no solo en darle el impulso necesario sino al mantener la empuñadura. Ahora, lo que a uno no le advierten es que cuando la sangre empieza a brotar es cuando uno se corta la mano al ésta resbalarse por la empuñadura. Por lo abrumador del momento no lo notará. Pero he visto las manos de bastantes soldados vueltas nada por aquella razón." La vio mirándole las manos y le mostró su propia cicatriz, y sin querer sus uñas llenas de tierra y se apenó por aquello.

Sansa le asintió esperando su próxima instrucción, más esta no llegó. Lo vio girándose y ocupándose con algo más y en silencio se dio la vuelta y fue y se sentó de nuevo sobre aquella cobija. Tratando de no pensar en las ocasiones en que él se le acercó lo suficiente como para sentir que invadía su espacio personal. Se dijo a si misma que aquello no la intimidó, no la hizo sentir a la defensiva porque sabía que él no trataba nada más que instruirla, ayudarla, protegerla_…y aun así…_ Con sorpresa lo vio viniendo a sentarse en la cobija de él, ambos esperando que la lluvia terminara por completo.

"…Siento lo de la paupérrima clase de defensa." _No creía que alguien no la hubiera instruido ya en aquello. _

"…Peor es nada."

"…Nadie la lastimará mi Señora, le prometo eso."

"…Ese es el tipo de promesas que es imposible cumplir…De todas formas, el gesto es apreciado."

En silencio continuaron por varios minutos más hasta que Sansa escuchó que el ruido de la lluvia sobre el techo era cada vez más apagado. Sentada se inclinó para poder mirar hacia la ventana, y lo que encontró fue aceptable, "Creo que sería bueno colocarnos en marcha de una vez."

Podrick se paró, yendo hasta ella y brindándole sus manos para que se colocara en pie. La vio mirándolo sorprendida, "No he sido atento con usted como se lo merece, mi Señora." En aquella huida ser Reina había pasado a segundo plano para él gracias a la urgencia. "No he sido exactamente un caballero."

Para Sansa aquello no era del todo cierto, mientras caminaban así él se mostrara ausente _siempre_ le había brindado su mano cuando necesitaban pasar terrenos enbarradamente resbaladizos o cuando ella necesitaba ayuda subiendo o bajando alguna loma. O cuando se encontraban con alguna dificultad. Incluso cuando habían estado enojados. Colocó sus manos entre las de él mientras se sostenía para pararse. En cuanto estuvo a la misma altura se encontró mirándolo a los ojos y él manteniéndole la mirada sorprendido. Su corazón disparándose al ambiente inmediatamente cambiar entre ellos, lo vio sonrojándose al tiempo que ella también lo hacía.

Llenos de expectativa ninguno hizo nada para colocar mayor espacio. Podrick respiró profundo cuando la vio mirándole a la boca y después a los ojos de nuevo. Irremediablemente ahora fueron sus ojos los que fueron a parar a la _perfecta _boca de ella. Su corazón lleno de tentación mientras se negaba así mismo, pero aquello no duró mucho, sólo le bastó una mirada a sus bonitos ojos azules para olvidarse _de todo._ Se sintió moviendo, atraído hacia ella, y -en lo que en los próximos días se debatiría si fue una bendición o una maldición- el caballo relinchó haciéndolos brincar y regresar a la realidad.

Sansa turbada sintió a Podrick apretándole las manos antes de soltarla, cada uno sonrojándose incluso más. Balbuceando y sin palabras se giró hacia su cobija entreteniéndose con levantarla del piso y empezar a doblarla, confundida y mortificada por lo acabado de suceder. _Ser Podrick Payne_ había estado a punto de besarla y se recordaba a si misma moviéndose en dirección a él... Sabía muy bien qué se sentía al recibir un beso no deseado y aquel lo había deseado, para su total sorpresa y confusión. Incertidumbre se apoderó de Sansa de inmediato, no agradándole la sensación que despertó en ella, no dejándola tranquila. _¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Ya no deseaba aquel beso,_ _pero en aquel momento lo hizo._ Cientos de imágenes de los últimos días le llegaron a la mente de inmediato, _ella_ quien se negaba a la cercanía, quien le temía a la cercanía de cualquier tipo lo había tocado a propósito, _tocado bastante,_ tomándolo de la mano en varias ocasiones, del brazo, buscando tranquilizarse con su presencia, con sus conversaciones, _y ahora esto_...

Al verla girarse y agacharse por la cobija esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero nada prosiguió y la vio haciendo tiempo mientras doblaba lentamente la cobija y le quitaba uno a uno los pedazos de paja. Se alejó a su vez, dándose seguridad a si mismo de que no se había propasado, que no había leído mal sus señales, en la mirada de ella había visto que quería aquel beso, _no solo en su mirada_ sino en la forma en que también se le había acercado. Anonadado se encontró mecánicamente y en total silencio colocándose a trabajar, ambos prosiguieron _y por separado_ a dejar el lugar tal cual lo habían encontrado, apagaron lo poco que quedaba de la hoguera, recogieron sus cosas, con la ayuda del caballo alejaron la carreta de la puerta, y a la hora de ponerse las armaduras ambos lo hicieron ayudándose mutuamente y apenas y lo necesario. Se rehuían la mirada, pero cuando la oportunidad se presentaba estudiaban al otro, notando el sonrojo presente, muy al tanto de lo que el otro hacía.

Los dedos de Podrick ya no tan agiles al ayudarla a amarrarse la armadura. Los de ella temblando. Ella entera temblando.

Ambos sintiendo la tensión.

Ya afuera sin palabras decidieron caminar, no tener contacto entre ambos, y dejar descansar aún más de esta forma al caballo. Podrick se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, "Con tanto que ha llovido ¿no habrá problemas de un deslave?"_ Después de todo tendrían que bajar varias colinas._

"No pensemos en eso hasta que sea necesario."

"No pensar en eso no nos hará el camino más fácil…Quiero saber qué esperarme."

Ante aquello ultimo Sansa lo miró, quedándole la duda si se refería enteramente al camino, "…Yo…sinceramente no sé."


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

.

.

Lo que Podrick averiguó en aquel pueblo fue de utilidad, su nombre Goldgrass. Del resto se dio cuenta sentado en la taberna principal mientras lentamente se hacía a una gran comida y escuchaba,_ pues la gente no paraba de hablar._

La gente del común se encontraba dolida por lo sucedido, impactada ante la desaparición de la Reina. Más la mayoría no la creían muerta sino huyendo, por ende, la gente de las aldeas cercanas a la Ciudadela de Torrhen -donde ella había sido atacada en un principio- estaba haciendo búsquedas en los bosques, pendientes y vigilantes ante cualquier avistamiento para ayudarla. También desde allí se decía se estaban reuniendo sus diferentes abanderados y siendo despachados en direcciones diferentes en su búsqueda. Y _no era solo el Norte entero el que estaba colgando de un hilo,_ la totalidad del ejercito del Norte no era grande, y por el territorio ser tan basto estaba sumamente esparcido, los primeros en unirse a la búsqueda de la Reina, desde la lejanía, fueron Los Caballeros del Valle. Y Podrick notó que no se decía nada de Desembarco del Rey, más él no estaba para hacer preguntas sino para escuchar pues no quería dejar ver lo que era y lo que en ese momento era un peligro; ser un extranjero sospechoso.

Después de escuchar que el Lord del castillo de aquel asentamiento era uno de los acérrimos seguidores de ella, y que acababa de mandar a sus abanderados al punto de encuentro con el ejército se le hizo evidente que a aquel castillo era donde tenían que ir.

Cuando se presentó donde la había dejado le llevó comida y las noticias. Sabía que era indispensable darle la comida primero, pero ella tan solo la tomó de sus manos, la colocó sobre un montículo y la probó sin ánimos mientras lo hacía hablar. Podrick le sacudió la cabeza, tan solo diciéndole que le traía buenas noticias y se las daría cuando viera aunque fuera la mitad del plato desaparecer. "Está buena. Y necesita alimentarse si quiere mantener sus fuerzas. Dos conejos que apenas tenían carne en cuatro días no es suficiente alimento. De ahí su dolor de cabeza."

"…No puedo comer con esta incertidumbre." _A diferencia de él._

Podrick le sacudió la cabeza, "Pruébelo." Se colocó en pie y habló antes de que ella lo detuviera y lo colocara en su lugar, "Voy por el caballo, creo que está muy a la intemperie. Coma. Ya regreso." Trató de demorarse un par de minutos más sabía que no se podía quedar merodeando por un buen rato. Regresó hasta donde ella, viendo que un cuarto de la comida había desaparecido y le hizo seña para que continuara mientras él proseguía a hablar.

"La Casa Stout de Goldgrass es una casa noble y vasalla de la Casa Dustin." Dijo Sansa al tener toda la información que él le dio.

Vio que aquello la preocupaba, _"¿Y?"_ preguntó.

"Cuando la Casa Bolton se hizo con Invernalia, la Casa Dustin de Torre Túmulo aceptó ser su vasalla."

Podrick asintió, "Como lo hicieron la mayoría de las Casas del Norte."

"…Sí, pero la mayoría de las casas hicieron cuestionamientos en voz alta. La Casa Dustin fue de las primeras, sino la primera en aceptar _y sin reparaciones._ Después le juraron lealtad a Jon y seguidamente a mí, y hasta ahora no han incumplido su palabra…pero no puedo evitar dudar." _Dudar era lo único que ella hacía._

Podrick le asintió, comprendiendo, "¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"

Ellos se habían desviado bastante de aquel pueblo que ella había querido visitar, ya no había forma de echar marcha atrás. "El Camino Real, Foso Cailin, pero sería casi una semana llegar…" _sino más, y dejando descansar al caballo._ "…No creo que ni apurándonos pudiéramos interceptar a los Caballeros del Valle."

Podrick sabía que aquello sería una travesía, pero ya en el camino no habría bosques espesos y estarían prácticamente al descubierto, _y contarían con los peligros que siempre existían._

"¿Está seguro que no dijeron nada de mis atacantes?" preguntó.

"Ni una palabra, mi señora. Pero asumo los han atrapado si su ejército se encuentra movilizándose por el lugar y los lugareños han estado pendientes." Esperó unos momentos, pero ella no añadió nada, "¿La Casa Dustin le ha dado alguna razón para desconfiar de ellos en los últimos años?" insistió, _no se le apetecía hacer todo el camino hasta el Camino Real cuando lo más probable era que contaran con ayuda de parte del Lord de aquellas tierras. _

_Lo único que podía pensar es que había sido vasalla de los Bolton._ De repente ansiedad se esparció por su ser, su apetito terminándose desde hacía rato y ganas de trasbocar se situaron en la boca de su estómago. Apartó la comida de su lado brindándosela a él.

Podrick no apreció el movimiento altanero con que empujó las hojas que contenían la comida, "…Lo mejor es que yo me acerque a Torre Túmulo y trate de hacer mis averiguaciones," _más no creía que a ella le agradaría quedarse sola._ "Piénselo. Nos ahorraríamos por lo menos repetir nuestro error de habernos alejado bastante del sitio más seguro."

"_¡Este sitio no es seguro!"_ Había razones _personales_ por las cuales la Señora de esas tierras aborrecía a los Stark. Y aunque estaba muy al tanto de aquellas razones Sansa, siendo arrogante, se había negado a disculparse por su padre en el momento en que la mujer la aceptó como su Reina. Había hablado con la Señora, prestado atención a sus problemas, a los de sus vasallos y sus tierras, había compartido su mesa con ella, pero no se había disculpado, ignorando el problema.

Podrick al verla pensativa decidió darle su espacio al llevarle la comida al caballo y quedándose con este, acariciándolo mientras la veía sopesar sus opciones a la distancia. Después de varios minutos escuchó un ruido familiar y con sorpresa la vio doblándose en dos y vomitando. Por unos segundos se encontró inseguro de cómo proseguir más se decidió a acercársele mientras la veía respirando profunda y fuertemente. "¿Está enferma?" _¿y no le había dicho nada?_

Aun tomándose del estómago le sacudió la cabeza. Se trató de controlar mientras le quitaba la cantimplora, y se alejó asustada y enojada, su corazón acelerado, su cuerpo entero temblando. Caminó hacia el caballo donde las botas se las limpiaron los charcos de agua en el camino, él siguiéndola de cerca mientras se trataba de no demostrar tan afectada como en verdad lo estaba. _Pero la verdad era que se estaba ahogando en la sensación de pánico. _"No quiero ir a-"

"-_Está bien_…El camino Real, entonces." Le dijo, confundido por unos momentos, pero después empezó a sospechar del porqué de aquella reacción visceral en ella; por los Bolton, y tal vez por creer que él le llevaría la contraria en cuanto a continuar al Camino Real, que trataría de anteponerse ante su decisión; _lo cual a decir verdad había pensado hacer. _"Podría…robarme un caballo para hacer el camino más rápido y con el poco dinero que quedó hacernos a un vestido para que pase desapercibida." Después de verla juagándose notó la cantimplora temblando en su mano, "Dudo que estemos a tiempo de interceptar a los Caballeros del Valle, pero podríamos intentarlo."

Sabía que Podrick quería hacerla calmar, más en el momento no quería escucharlo, tan solo quería silencio _y alguna semblanza de calma._ Se fue a montar al caballo, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, a lo máximo que atinó fue a tomar la montura en su puño fuertemente. Exhaló, agachando la cabeza y apoyando la frente contra dicha montura, cerrando los ojos y respirando fuertemente. En su multitud de pensamientos se preguntó él qué haría de esto, si lo tomaba como una reacción exagerada de su parte. Un berrinche, talvez._ Aunque estaba a años de hacer uno. _

Podrick tan solo se quedó mirándola preocupado, _asustado,_ no sabiendo qué hacer. Se atrevió a apretar la mano de ella que a su vez asía la montura del caballo, "Todo va a estar bien." En ese momento ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla pálida, sudante y sin aire, "Siéntese." Trató hacerla agachar, pero ella le sacudió la cabeza.

Para Sansa no era la primera vez que sufría ese tipo de ansiedad repentina y había aprendido a controlarla,_ a ratos._ Cerró los ojos, y no pudo dejar de exhalar en cierta burla cuando lo escuchó decir que lo estaba asustando. "Estoy…bien." Inmediatamente se colocó a pensar en Invernalia que la esperaba, en Arya, en Jon, Bran, sus padres, Rickon.

"…_No está bien…"_ se dijo, y talvez era un idiota que le tomó su buen rato empezar a sospechar por lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Podrick había visto y escuchado sobre soldados que se veían envueltos en situaciones imposibles en el campo de batalla y como a veces reaccionaban de formas inesperadas de un momento a otro. En una ocasión incluso había presenciado como Bronn sacó a un soldado de su estupor de un golpe, por supuesto aquello no sería algo para hacer con ella. Así que tan solo apretó su mano con mayor firmeza como para darle ánimos, "No está sola, ¿me entiende? Yo estoy aquí y um, no es una pesadilla." Porque era a lo único a lo que lo podía igualar, "Estamos bien. Haremos lo que usted quiera."

Sansa cerró los ojos más fuertemente, concentrándose en sus palabras, de repente y en un impulso se movió, con su mano libre lo tomó entre el brazo y antebrazo donde la armadura no lo protegía. Los ojos de él sorprendidos llamaron su atención, y pudo ver preocupación en estos, "Estaré…bien…sólo…" dejó la frase en el aire.

Podrick tan sólo le mantuvo la mirada, ni moviéndose y notando que mantener el enlace con ella estaba brindando cierta clase de seguridad. "Hemos llegado hasta este punto, no nos vamos a dar por vencidos a mitad de camino…" tan sólo dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, ella sacudiendo la cabeza, dándole la razón. Mientras se mantenían la mirada no pudo dejar de notar el color claro y vibrante de sus ojos, resplandecientes ante la luz del día y no bajo una hoguera. Con molestia sintió atracción que él muy bien sabía venía de las circunstancias apremiantes y que estaba fuera de lugar él sentir. Se trató de sacar aquello de la mente, _tampoco era el momento para esas cosas,_ "Déjeme ayudarla a montarse al caballo, rodearemos el pueblo y nos vamos hacia el Camino Real de inmediato."

Sansa asintió, _no se tranquilizaría hasta que no colocaran espacio entre ellos y este lugar._ Sabía que sus miedos no eran infundados, y que estaban fuera de su control. "Siento esto…Podrick." Se dijo, haciendo lo que él pedía; dejarse ayudar.

No era la primera vez que ella dejaba el _Ser_ de lado, más había decidido ignorarlo, "Y yo siento haber insistido, mi Señora." Se dijo, pasándole una de las mantas para que se cubriera el uniforme mientras él caminaba al lado izquierdo del caballo. En si no creía que ellos galopando a gran velocidad le fuera a hacer bien a ella y a su estómago.

Rezar era algo que Sansa había dejado de hacer hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, más se encontró ocultando la cabeza debajo de la manta y pidiendo por no ser vistos, no en este lugar, _en todo caso._

Marcharon por un buen rato, Podrick mirando hacia ella en ocasiones y sólo se vino a atrever a preguntarle como seguía cuando resurgió de debajo de la manta y notó que el color había regresado a ella.

"…Ya mejor." Contestó pasando saliva, "Puede que mi reacción le parezca exagerada, pero usted no sabe-"

"_-Lo sé, mi Señora."_ La interrumpió antes de que continuara defensiva, "No estoy juzgando." Le dijo y vio que la avergonzó, lo que al parecer la hizo desistir de continuar hablando, "…He visto reacciones peores entre soldados cuando han vivido situaciones extenuantes." Por supuesto, _aquello no era del todo bien visto,_ más ella era una mujer y esas reglas no se le aplicarían, "¿Le ha pasado antes?"

"…Un par de ocasiones." Le admitió entre dientes, _pero eran más que un par._

Podrick notó que no le gustaba hablar de ello más prosiguió mirando en la dirección contraria, "…Hay medicinas para eso…" dijo bajamente y evadiéndole la mirada.

Sansa era bastante defensiva en cuanto al asunto y en un impulso quiso contestarle que el Maester que se las proporcionaba probablemente estaba muerto, "Lo sé. Mis Maesters me medican cuando sucede." Más que medicarla se dejaba ser dopada, lo cual no le agradaba los días consiguientes.

Aquello lo sorprendió.

"Agradecería que no le comentara a nadie de esto."

"…No tiene nada de qué preocuparse." Dijo, pero sí había pensado hablarlo al menos con Brienne cuando se volvieran a ver. "…Siento que tenga que pasar por ello."

Molesta porque él no dejara el tema lo buscó con la mirada y la que él le devolvió le dejó ver que era verdad, _sí lo sentía,_ frunció el ceño confundida, "Sí, yo también lo siento." Al ver que lo hizo sentir mal con su respuesta déspota continuó, "Lo siento, Podrick, es sólo que no me agrada hablar del tema…" _Ella no era fácil de llevar y lo sabía._ Lo vio asintiendo y algo le dijo que prosiguiera, "…Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí en los últimos días, y por lo de hace unos minutos."

Podrick no podía evitar a un rato sentirse en el lado bueno de ella y al siguiente en el contrario, lo cual lo empezaba a molestar, "¿Trata de aplacarme como lo hace con sus súbditos, mi señora?" _congraciarse con él, manipularlo…porque al final del día no se podía permitir tenerlo en su contra; lo necesitaba, al menos hasta que la colocara a salvo. _

El tono de ironía la hizo sentir defensiva de nuevo, _"No es lo que hago."_ Le contestó sorprendida, _y eso le pasaba a ella por darle importancia a las emociones de él, _"Pero si cree que es eso-"

"-No sé lo que creo, la verdad." Le admitió, después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de su error. _Definitivamente no estaba en él hacerle reclamos a ella. _"Perdóneme el tono, y la actitud reciente. A ratos se me olvida mi lugar."

_Podrick Payne, Guarda del Rey, había tratado de besar a Sansa Stark la Reina del Norte._ Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

_Los dos sabían que no era sólo él quien había olvidado su lugar._

Talvez por primera vez en esos días, o semanas, Sansa recordó el lugar _de él,_ un guarda, sin tierras ni títulos a su nombre, "…En todo caso le estoy agradecida," Murmuró, "no le quede duda de ello."

Podrick trató de no dejarse aplacar por ella y sus palabras, pero sintió que no pudo del todo. Después de unos momentos habló porque no pudo dejar el tema, "…¿Es por esto también que usted toma cuando quiere olvidarse de _todo_?" _las palabras de ella, no de él,_ que le había dado encerrados en aquel armario cuando la cuestionó por haber tomado la noche anterior a su ataque.

Sansa exhaló, apenada, _"¿Qué no entiende de qué no me agrada hablar del tema?"_

_Eso contestó su pregunta, _"Sólo quiero ser de ayuda, mi señora."

"Lo está siendo en este momento al rescatarme. Lo otro no es su asunto."

Fue un buen rato después cuando ya ambos estaban seguros de haber dejado aquel pueblo detrás que Podrick escuchó movimiento desde la derecha y se giró, pero el caballo era tan alto que le mermaba la visibilidad. De repente éste relinchó, parándose en sus patas traseras y la vio desapareciendo, un golpe seco dándose en el pasto mientras el caballo salía disparado.

"_¿Qué nos has traído?"_

Sansa solo vino a estar al tanto de la situación cuando fue muy tarde, por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento más su cerebro no alcanzó a responder para cuando alguien la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la desmontó del caballo tirándola al piso con toda su fuerza. Con la cabeza rebotando en el piso vio los pies de su atacante y se fue a incorporar, pero un golpe en su espalda la impactó en dolor haciéndola quejar. De inmediato escuchó una exclamación y vio los pies trastrabillando hacia atrás, al mirar con dificultad vio a Podrick yéndose a los golpes con su atacante.

Podrick en su rabia ciega sintió que lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alejaron a la fuerza, en su desespero luchó contra los hombres tirando patadas y puños en todas direcciones, tratando de zafarse. Una punzada aguda de dolor en su costado lo atravesó y de inmediato _el horror, el impacto de aquello lo hizo desistir._ El aire dejó sus pulmones, y sintió que le pegaron una patada detrás de las piernas haciéndolo arrodillar al momento que la veía sentándose.

"_¡Traidor!" _

Escuchó que gritaron, pero su mirada estaba puesta en ella, mirándolo a él y a su costado _horrorizada_, sin pensarlo Podrick se quiso tocar, extraer el puñal, pero en vez de eso estiró sus brazos, rindiéndose, _"¡Deténganse!"_ Gritó, notando que con lo que lo trataron de apuñalar atravesó su armadura, el cuero, y su piel, pero que la herida no era _tan_ de consideración, lo que le dio coraje de nuevo. Su exclamación le ganó unos momentos lo que aprovechó para colocarse en pie, "_¡Como Caballero de su Majestad…la Reina les ordeno…que se detengan!_" y vio sus palabras calando en las mentes de sus contrincantes uno a uno. Estudió a los soldados, a los abanderados de la Casa Dustin mientras se tocaba el costado y no encontraba puñal alguno.

"_No es Caballero de nuestra Reina. ¡No es siquiera un Norteño!" _

Podrick sintió un golpe detrás de las canillas que lo hizo de manos y rodillas.

Sansa vio a un soldado caminando hacia Podrick, un cuchillo en su mano y por sus pasos determinados supo lo que iba hacer, "_¡No!_" se encontró colocándose en pie, _habiéndose tardado demasiado en reaccionar al estar al tanto de que en cuanto hablara estaría cometiendo un error._ Sin saber cómo se abalanzó hacia Podrick mientras se quitaba el casco tirándolo al piso, y así esos hombres no la reconocieran sabían que el cabello largo y rojizo era por lo que era famosa _la Reina,_ _La_ _Loba Roja,_ así que en la pausa que prosiguió mientras Podrick se arrodillaba lo tomó del hombro protectoramente y con su otra mano se sacó el cabello de debajo la armadura y la malla metálica de un solo movimiento, _dejándose algunos mechones en el camino._ Vio la sonrisa de los hombres falsear y dejar sus estancias mientras la estudiaban.

Podrick miró a su alrededor y después a ella, su cabello ondeando al aire en los momentos que prosiguieron. Con dificultad se colocó en pie con ayuda de ella. _"¡Es su Reina!"_ quiso gritar, pero el dolor no lo dejó del todo. Aun así, vio que sus palabras fueron audibles. Nada más verles la cara de horror le dejó saber que _¡Los hombres le eran leales a la Corona! _

Podrick vio un grupo de seis personas, gente del común, de repente empezar a aparecer de entre los matorrales, murmurando bajamente ante lo que veían y no entendían. _Eso era bueno. Pero no tan bueno porque podía ver a los soldados aun dudando._ _"¡¿Acaso no reconocen a su Reina?!"_ preguntó en enojo y tomando la empuñadura de su espada, desenfundándola con dificultad. Nadie se movió. Todos estudiando a _su Majestad_ desconfiados. Hasta que uno de los soldados se fue a las rodillas, otros más siguiéndole, los que estaban en caballos bajándose, y la gente del común también haciéndole la venia.

Estaba entre ella y aquellos abanderados y sin quitarles la mirada de encima habló por sobre su hombro, "¿Está lastimada?" le preguntó bajamente, aunque era una pregunta estúpida, y ella le sacudió la cabeza para después mirar hacia su costado, devolviéndole la pregunta, "No es nada. Estoy bien."

A Podrick se le hizo evidente que sólo hubo una persona que no se arrodilló; el soldado que la había bajado del caballo y golpeado, y tan sólo de recordarlo se segó, se aproximó a este en varias zancadas y prosiguió a molerlo a golpes. _¡Había hecho toda esa travesía sin un rasguño, le había hecho una promesa, para que este hijo de puta se atreviera lastimarla!_

Sansa en su renuencia y asombro vio que nadie se atrevió a detener a Podrick, y fue a dar unos pasos hacia ellos más se detuvo de inmediato, manteniendo su lugar, "_¡Podrick, es suficiente!_" exclamó y lo vio deteniéndose tras un par de golpes más que gracias a su armadura ayudaron a hacerle el rostro añicos al soldado. Lo vio sentado sobre el hombre y respirando profundo, en el momento le recordó a Jon. Cuando se giró hacia ella lo vio como nunca lo había hecho antes; rojo, enfurecido y con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Los hombres se empezaron a colocar en pie uno a uno, más gente apareciendo y murmullos dándose. "Traigan a su Lord." Podrick demandó también parándose y al ver que ella no lo hacía, sabía que dudaba de aquel Lord, _pero no había nada más que ya pudieran hacer._ Y la gente del común estaría de testigo de lo que pasara de ahí en adelante.

Sansa de reojo vio a Podrick mirándola preocupado mientras dos hombres montaban sus caballos y daban medio giro para desaparecer prontamente. "Es una Lady, no un Lord. Lady Barbrey." Lo corrigió.

Cuando varios soldados se aproximaron hasta ellos Podrick la sintió tomándolo sobre la armadura, sobre el antebrazo, desconfiada más no rehuyendo a los hombres, instintivamente a su vez se sintió acercándosele más, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y se le pasó por la mente pararse por delante de ella, pero entonces le dejaría la retaguardia expuesta.

"…Perdón, mi Reina, no sabíamos que era usted. Trae el uniforme que nos han descrito de sus atacantes creíamos que era uno de ellos..." La totalidad de los soldados asintieron, "Cuando los vimos creímos que _su Caballero_ la estaba escoltando como prisionera…por eso no le buscamos pelea a él en un principio, queríamos desquitarnos…por lo que le hicieron a usted y a su comitiva. Ya después fue él quien nos atacó. _Discúlpenos, por favor._"

Sansa desconfiada estudió sus alrededores, tomando las disculpas y excusas ausentemente, "¿Su nombre?" le preguntó a quién evidentemente estaba al mando de aquel escuadrón.

Continuó con la cabeza inclinada, "David Fields, _su Majestad._"

"¿Qué sabe de mis atacantes, Señor Fields?"

"La gran mayoría han sido capturados. Pero se sigue la búsqueda."

"¿Por qué me atacaron?"

"…No tenemos noticias de ello."

Podrick sabía que su herida en el costado no era de importancia, un rayonazo mínimo, máximo un poco más profunda que un par de puntadas arreglarían, _al menos no había tocado órganos internos pues aquello era lo que se había temido, un pulmón._ La herida del brazo era la que se le había abierto pues sentía el ardor en esta más no veía sangre dejándolo gracias al torniquete. Una cantimplora fue extendida hacia ellos, una manzana también apareció de la nada para ella. Por educación Podrick fue a recibir la cantimplora, pero ella lo sostuvo con más fuerza del antebrazo evitando que la alcanzara.

_Sansa sentía que no había razones de dar explicaciones a los hombres por su desconfianza,_ "Envíen cuervos de inmediato al mando de mi ejército, Invernalia, a Desembarco del Rey y a los Caballeros del Valle." Aunque dudaba que a estos últimos los pudieran alcanzar.

Podrick fue ver que nada más hablar otros dos soldados desaparecieron.

"Necesito dos caballos." Sansa dijo, fingiendo retomar su aplomo, de no mostrar sus dudas e inseguridades. Sin dar esperas se giró hacia Podrick, "Lléveme a Goldgrass."

"Acompáñenos a Torre Túmulo, mi Señora." Fields le pidió. "Allá estará segura y cómoda. _Sería todo un honor ayudarla, tenerla con nosotros._" Se atrevió a hablar por su Lord.

"Sólo me sentiré segura y cómoda cuando esté en Invernalia." Reveló algo que era verdad, viendo que traían el caballo en el que ellos habían hecho todo el camino y eligió este para ella mientras a Podrick le daban uno de los abanderados. "En estos momentos no sé en quien confiar, _señor Fields._ Incluso si usted personalmente me garantiza mi seguridad." Como se esperaba éste no lo hizo, pues no tenía la posición para hacerlo. Montó su caballo, de inmediato sintiendo dolor atravesándola desde su espalda y esperó a que Podrick hiciera lo mismo, de reojo estudiando sus movimientos para saber qué tan grave era su herida realmente. Una vez que él se le aproximó con el caballo le volvió a hablar al abanderado, "Estaré esperando a Lady Barbrey en Goldglass, para que me jure lealtad nuevamente." A cada palabra podía sentir a Podrick prestándole atención mientras se colocaban en marcha. Los soldados rodeándola la colocaron nerviosa; _podía ser tanto como para atacarla como para protegerla._

"…Lady Barbrey se encuentra en Dorne, su Majestad."

Aquello la calmó escucharlo, _pero no lo quiso demostrar_. "¿Quién está a cargo entonces?"

"Su hombre de confianza, Lord Harwood Stout. Más si me lo permite, en estos mismos momentos tenemos de visita a Lord Wyman Manderly. Y tenemos de buen conocimiento de que él es de sus aliados de mayor confianza. Está afectado ante su desaparición, mi Señora."

La calma que aquello le produjo fue inmediata, se sintió aliviada, contenta incluso ante aquella noticia, más no lo quiso demostrar. Miró hacia Podrick y le asintió sutilmente. _En Lord Manderly podían confiar._

Podrick sabía muy bien porque de la parada en la ciudad y no en Torre Túmulo. Se quería dejar ver, notar, por la población, pues aquello cimentaba su seguridad, donde algo le sucediera todo el mundo sabría que fue en la Torre donde la traicionaron...

Al ver que a la Reina le agradó la noticia de la presencia del Lord Manderly, Fields continuó, "Lord Manderly tuvo un accidente hace una semana montando un caballo, más quería partir para la Ciudadela de Torrhen en cuanto escuchó del ataque al cual fue sometida _su Majestad._ Los Maesters por supuesto evitaron su partida, pero ha enviado abanderados a ponerse a disposición de su ejército. Él es quien ha tenido noticias directas de lo que sucede, él le podrá dar mayor información que yo."

_No se esperaría menos de Lord Manderly,_ "Aun así deseo que Lord Stout haciendo uso de la lealtad que me declaró me garantice mi seguridad..." vio que aquella desconfianza para con su Lord el hombre la tomó a mal y lo miró condescendiente, mermó el tono frío en su voz, "…Puede entender porque la desconfianza, _¿_verdad_ señor Fields?_"

Se sentó más derecho reconociendo su lugar y aun no pudiéndose creer que estaba en presencia _de la Reina,_ hablando con ella, mucho menos que lo tratara por su apellido, sacó pecho y le sonrió piadosamente, "Por supuesto, mi Señora. Sólo me imagino los horrores por los que ha pasado en estos días."

Le inclinó la cabeza, "Gracias por su comprensión, es muy gentil de usted."

"_Es lo menos que se merece, mi Señora, después del garrafal error que cometimos ante usted." _

De reojo Sansa vio a Podrick atento, notando lo que ella acaba de hacer. Por su parte Podrick no podía dejar de notarse sorprendido al ver como ella sabía manejar a la gente que le convenía. Lo molestó y se preguntó si alguna vez había empleado _aquello_ con él, y él no se había dado cuenta.

A su paso por la calle principal Podrick obviamente se sintió en el centro de atención. La gente aparentemente estando al tanto de lo acontecido y _quien_ era ella porque a unas personas las vio bajando la cabeza, otros arrodillándose, vio a los indiferentes, y a los niños emocionados. Cuando llegaron a la taberna donde él había estado temprano esta fue desocupada en un santiamén, a ella llevándola hasta la mejor mesa y en instantes y sin haberlo pedido colocando ante ellos sendos platos de diferentes comidas como para un ejército. Lo único que ella tocó fue un vaso de agua mientras bajamente proseguía a contarle el porqué de la desconfianza para con la Lady, nunca llevándose el vaso a la boca.

Podrick desde que se le arrodillaron la notó poco a poco retomando fuerzas, y ahora mientras el pueblo la reconocía la vio adueñándose con seguridad de quien era. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos cuando le pidió que se cambiara de banca y se sentara a su lado, sonrojado Podrick lo hizo y de inmediato ella invitó a la mesa al señor Fields y a sus hombres de confianza para tener el honor de comer con ella, _sería una lástima dejar perder toda esta comida,_ dijo y él sabía muy bien lo que hacía; _congraciarse con el señor Fields y sus hombres para cimentar su lealtad para con ella por encima del Lord a quien le servían. _

Ninguno de los dos tocó sus platos, y los soldados parecieron notarlo, "Estuve en esta misma taberna hace menos de dos horas recolectando información," Podrick le explicó al señor Fields, "aproveché para comer y también para llevarle algo a _su Majestad._"

No supo si era verdad que era aquí mismo donde él consiguió la comida, "No se preocupen, por favor prosigan." Sansa les dijo haciendo un gesto hacia los platos.

Cómo era de esperarse los hombres prosiguieron a llenarse las barrigas, y en varias ocasiones la vio mirando hacia la corta hendidura en el costado de su armadura. "Estoy bien, mi Señora, no se preocupe. Sus trabajadores hacen buenas armaduras." _Si se estaba lastimando era con tenerla puesta aún, _el peso de esta de repente abrumándolo en el costado lastimado_._ "Me preocupa es usted, y la forma con que ese animal la golpeó." De inmediato la vio mirando hacia los soldados, como si sus palabras pudieran colocarlos en contra de ella.

"…Disculpen las palabras de mi Guarda." Les dijo a estos, "…Pero tranquilícense, a su compañero no se le tendrá en cuenta sus acciones." Después de unos momentos buscó a Podrick con la mirada, "Estoy bien, Ser Podrick, sólo un tanto adolorida. _Pero bien._" Con una inclinación sutil de la cabeza y levantando las cejas le hizo una seña para que se comportara.

Cuando escucharon un carruaje acercándose los soldados se colocaron en pie y Podrick también dejó su lugar al lado de ella. _'¿Qué hace él aquí?'_ Escuchó que uno de los soldados preguntó bajamente y se asomó para ver a un anciano barbudo y robusto, Lord Manderly, acompañado de un hombre maduro y una mujer joven junto con dos docenas de abanderados de ambos bandos. _'¿Creías que iba a dejar de venir a recibir a la Reina en persona?'_ otro soldado preguntó incrédulo. Podrick vio al hombre a duras penas poder ser bajado del carruaje, y luego apoyado en un bastón caminando lentamente y _con dificultad_ hasta donde ella se encontraba.

En silencio fue testigo de la presentación del hombre maduro, Lord Stout quien ella de hecho ya conocía y quien habló por los intereses de Lady Barbrey al brindarles la Torre como su hogar para los próximos días. _También toda la seguridad que creyera necesaria._ Cuando el saludo entre Lord Manderly y la Reina se dio éste evidentemente se demostró emocionado y efusivo de verla, casi conmovido y Podrick de hecho vio como la tensión la empezó a dejar, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro al dirigirse al anciano, la tensión en su entre cejo dejándola, sus hombros encogiéndose un tanto al no estar ya tan a la defensiva. La mujer joven que venía acompañándolos era la nieta de Lord Manderly, Wylla, quien saludó a la Reina como viejas conocidas y quien tomándola de las manos como para darle ánimos le brindó la primera muestra de afecto que vio a alguien otorgándole en esos casi tres meses que había estado a su lado.

Él mismo fue introducido ante los Señores como _Ser Podrick Payne,_ el Guarda y Caballero que la protegió todo el camino hasta este lugar. Y por primera vez en esos siete años se sintió validado por su trabajo como _Guarda,_ aquello silenciosamente emocionándolo ante los agradecimientos sentidos que Lord Manderly y Lord Stout, los soldados incluso, le empezaron a dar. Lord Stout dándole la mano, Lord Manderly un abrazo de oso que lo sorprendió y levantó del piso, mientras su nieta le decía que se iba a lastimar, _para ser un anciano tenía demasiada fuerza,_ los soldados riéndose y dándole palmadas en los hombros y espalda. En esos cortos segundos se sintió sacando pecho y sonriéndose, _orgulloso. Emocionado._ Lady Wylla le inclinó la cabeza, _pero nada más fue cruzar miradas con La Reina para notar que ese no era el momento para ello._

Después de unos segundos Lord Manderly le pidió disculpas y permiso a Lord Stout para hablar con la Reina en confidencia, más viendo que ella miraba al guarda no le pidió a este que los dejara a solas también.

Hablaron de lo que sucedería a continuación, el Lord entendiendo sus renuencias de quedarse en Torre Túmulo hasta que su ejército llegara. Y trató de hacerla entrar en razón de que necesitaba hacerse ver por un Maester antes de retomar el camino a Invernalia. Además, Torre Túmulo estaba en el punto medio de encuentro de su ejército y los Caballeros del Valle. Y él mismo pondría a su disposición a su servidumbre y a sus propios abanderados presentes para que la hicieran sentir incluso más segura.

"Todo lo que podamos hacer por usted, mi señora." Wylla intercedió.

Para Podrick fue una sorpresa que ella aceptara pues se había imaginado que prefería quedarse en alguna posada del pueblo, _pero claro, una posada no era algo que ella querría volver a ver en su vida a si tuviera a su disposición la servidumbre y seguridad que Lord Manderly le estaba proveyendo._ Decidió entrometerse en la conversación y se aclaró la garganta dando un paso hacia la mesa, "Perdone la interrupción, mi Lord, ¿pero a cuanto de distancia estamos de la Ciudadela de Torrhen y del ejército de ella?"

"Si se organizan y se ponen en movimiento una vez que les llegue el cuervo, me atrevería a decir que en un poco más de veinticuatro horas. No más de treinta y seis."

_Eso no estaba mal. _Vio a _su Majestad_ colocándose en pie y Lord Manderly también lo hizo con la ayuda de su nieta y de él mismo. Fueron guiados hasta el carruaje, donde la vio se detuvo de inmediato como si se hubiera dado contra una puerta, rápidamente Podrick se giró hacia ella, tomándola del brazo, "¿Mi señora?"

"_¿Mi señora?"_ Lord Manderly también preguntó preocupado.

_No había espacio suficiente en el carruaje,_ era lo único que le gritaba su mente, su corazón desbordado en temor y desconfianzas, _"…Ser Podrick viene conmigo."_ Atinó a decir y de inmediato lo sintió soltándola, como dándose cuenta que no debió de haberla tocado en primer lugar.

Se encontró sorprendido ante su petición, _pues aquel nunca había sido el protocolo para con él, _nunca habían compartido carruaje y siempre había cabalgado al lado de éste, más en el momento no se negó ni sacó disculpas porque tampoco se sentía cómodo en apartarse de ella, _no sabían lo que podía pasar._

Lord Stout quiso patearse a sí mismo pues era evidente que era él quien estaba de más. Lord Manderly no estaba en condiciones de cabalgar, y su nieta era una mujer. "No se preocupe, su Majestad, yo iré con los soldados." Ella le asintió, y su agradecimiento probablemente fue dejarse dar la mano para subir al carruaje, entre varios soldados ayudaron a Lord Mandery, luego ingresó su nieta.

Cuando estudió el interior se dio cuenta que el único espacio disponible era al lado de ella, en silencio se subió al carruaje viendo a Lord Manderly y a su nieta sorprendidos por la eventualidad que su presencia ocasionaba. "Lo siento, mi Señor, por el estado en que le dejaremos el carruaje." Estaban sucios hasta más no poder y aquello sólo hacía contraste con el fino e impecable interior.

_Siempre propio y educado, y haciéndose agradar de inmediato, _pensó Sansa.

"No se preocupe, no es nuestro."

Podrick de repente se encontró sonriéndose ante el comentario.

"_¡Wylla!"_ Lord Manderly reprendió a su nieta por la broma.

Sansa escuchó a Wylla carcajeándose y aquello la hizo sonreírse cansada, hasta que notó con cierta decepción a Wylla y a Podrick intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Trató de no darle importancia a aquella emoción _¿decepción?_ que la traspasó y se giró hacia Lord Manderly, "¿Mi Señor, usted en verdad cree que es prudente confiar en Lord Stout y los hombres y empleados del lugar en que nos estaremos quedando?"

Lord Manderly le asintió, "Entiendo sus desconfianzas, _mi Reina,_ pero confíe." Los caballos fueron puestos en movimiento.

Lo único que Sansa confiaba era que Lord Manderly adoraba a su nieta y nunca permitiría tenerla presente si a la vez se encontraba tramando algo contra su persona, o tenerla compartiendo su techo si dudara de la integridad de la causa Stout…

Wylla no podía dejar de notar el desarreglo de Sansa, sus enormes ojeras, su cabello sucio y enmarañado, su rostro y ropas sucias, no parecía una Reina ni una dama, pero aquello no era de importancia porque también la notó terriblemente preocupada, "Una gran aventura me imagino, mi Señora. No puedo esperar a oír todo de esta."

Por la ventana Sansa le dio una sonrisa fingida a una niña que le blandía la mano desde la calle, "…Por supuesto Lady Wylla," contestó, pero en vez de fijarla con la mirada a ella lo hizo con su abuelo, "pero a mí también me agradaría escuchar sobre el estado de mis hombres, Lord Manderly. Este ataque contra mi persona no se quedará impune."

"Por supuesto que no, su Majestad. _El Norte Recuerda._" Lord Manderly le aseguró, luego se dispuso a hablar sin el secretismo que había delante de los soldados, "Se ha extraído información a enemigos que fueron capturados con vida…todo parece indicar que el ataque fue uno provocado por un puñado de Lords de aquí mismo, del Norte, mi Señora. En la carta no se mencionaban sus nombres, pero es lo que su ejército y mis abanderados me han informado."

Sansa ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad, _en todas las posibilidades, _"¿Cuántas perdidas obtuvimos?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Cuarenta y tres hombres mi señora, tres asesores, dos doncellas, cuatro guardas, veinticinco soldados incluido uno de los hombres de su hermano, y nueve empleados de la posada incluidos los dueños," De inmediato la vio quedándose pensativa, la mirada perdida en el infinito.

El recorrido fue uno que duró más de media hora, el vaivén del carruaje adormilándolo, Podrick con desazón pensando en quien sería su compañero caído, también empezó a escuchar un goteo incesante, escondió su brazo de Lord Manderly y de _su Majestad _para que no notaran la sangre que lo dejaba, el charco aumentando poco a poco y notó que Lady Wylla sí se dio cuenta.

En cuanto llegaron y se aperaron ambos estudiaron sus alrededores, _un castillo mediano._ Siguieron a Lord Manderly, por pasillos y pasillos, hasta que minutos después llegaron a una inmensa sala interior donde eran esperados por todos los soldados, habitantes y la servidumbre quienes se colocaron a disposición de la Reina.

De nuevo fueron guiados por otro pasillo hasta el ala de invitados, Sansa diciéndole a Lord Manderly que no era necesario que desocupara la habitación principal de invitados; _ella no planeaba pasar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar._ En cuanto su ejército llegara se marcharía con estos, así que no veía para qué incomodarlo.

Podrick se quedó de pie ante la puerta que sería la habitación de ella, viendo un desfile de doncellas entrar y salir, empezando a acomodar lo necesario, Lady Wylla ayudándola a desatar los cordeles de la armadura y sin práctica aquello tomándoles bastante tiempo incluso con otras dos doncellas, Podrick sabía que ya no era apropiado ofrecerse a ayudarla o dejar saber que de hecho la había ayudado a quitarse y ponerse el traje completo en un par de ocasiones. Los Maesters llegando minutos después, una tina siendo entrada junto con varios baldes de agua caliente y fría. A él cada musculo de su cuerpo protestándole ante la comodidad que ella tendría en unos minutos. La vio mirando hacia él en un par de ocasiones y después diciéndole algo bajamente a la nieta de Lord Manderly, casi de inmediato uno de los Maesters le pidió que lo siguiera y la miró, ella asintiéndole le dio su permiso. Siguió al hombre hasta la sala de Maesters, todo el camino hasta el sótano de aquel castillo. Sus muslos y trasero contrayéndose del dolor, la espalda matándolo. Cuando el médico le señaló una mesa de madera se sentó en esta, pensando en el colchón suave que seguramente ella disfrutaría. Y no agradándole haberse alejado tanto de donde ella se encontraba.

"Muéstreme la herida." Le dijo al Guarda.

Podrick de inmediato se empezó a quitar la armadura, notando no por primera vez sus ropas mugrosas, sangrientas y sudadas. Cuando se descubrió la herida sangrante del brazo vio al maester estudiándola con atención y asintiéndole ante la crema seca que lo vio se había aplicado, "Más que de los puntos abiertos, me preocupa una infección." El maester lo hizo bajar de la mesa y lo guio hasta una ventana donde la luz le dejaba visualizar mejor y le limpió la herida.

"_Su Majestad_ no dijo que se le habían abierto unos puntos." Notó.

"…No tuve tiempo de decírselo."

Le asintió, "Infección no parece haber, más le daré algo para ésta, y en cuanto a cogerle los puntos, ¿Quiere algo para el dolor?"

Le asintió, _nunca estaba algo de más para el dolor. _

Mientras lo cocían dos Caballeros animados entraron, uno perteneciente a la Casa Dustin y otro de la Casa Manderly, ambos queriendo que les contara _toda _la historia de lo sucedido para dejárselo saber al ejercito de ella mediante cuervos y así estar preparados para lo que de repente se encontrarían en el camino. Podrick dudó de aquello y dijo la verdad; _ella no le había autorizado a nada._

"Es la Reina, _pero es una mujer._ No sabe nada de estrategias."

Podrick cruzó miradas con el Comandante del ejército Manderly, y vio que a este tampoco le agradó el comentario del todo, "…Aun así es la Reina y recibo ordenes de ella." Respondió.

"Pero no es _su Reina._"

"Aun así estoy a su servicio." Miró hacia el Maester y le señaló hacia la otra herida en su costado, "No creo que sea de preocupación."

Revisó aquella herida con una mirada rápida, "No lo es. Más la limpiaré y la vendaré."

Podrick ignoró la mayoría de preguntas que le hicieron los Caballeros, y una vez libre en vez de ir hasta donde ella se presentó ante Lord Manderly, "Si me permite unas palabras en privado, mi señor." Le pidió viéndolo mirar en reprobación su estado, "Me estaban curando una herida…" se explicó.

"Ser Podrick, su rostro se me hace familiar. ¿Nos conocemos de antes?" le señaló hacia una mesa donde había una jarra con vino y varias copas. "Me pondría en pie ahora mismo y se la serviría, pero los Maesters me han dicho que debo permanecer en quietud. Mi efusividad para con usted hace una hora puede que me pase factura…"

Podrick le sonrió y se negó a la copa de vino, agradeciéndole y diciéndole que se conocían de vista de cuando ambos estuvieron en Invernalia. Después de unos instantes donde no vio reconocimiento en el semblante del hombre prosiguió a comentarle lo que había venido a decirle, "Mi señor, vengo porque tengo una preocupación que no compartí con su Majestad pues no quería preocuparla." De inmediato obtuvo toda la atención del anciano, "En el momento que fuimos atacados las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, pero una de las pocas cosas que noté fue la cantidad reducida de soldados que estaban presentes para defender a la Reina. Puede que me equivoque y ellos estuvieran dentro de la posada, pero no se sintió así cuando nuestras fuerzas empezaron a ser rebasadas rápidamente."

"Sí, Ser Podrick," Lord Manderly le dio la razón, lo que le pareció paradójico que él cómo Guarda no estuviera al tanto, "No tema juego sucio. Fue tan sólo una falla de juicio en el actuar del Comandante del ejército." Le hizo una seña al muchacho para que le pasara una copa de vino y así lo hizo mientras él hablaba, "La mitad de las doncellas se quisieron marchar habiendo escuchado el estado del próximo castillo que visitarían, y de la forma descuidada de ser de sus dueños, querían ir a verificar que al menos los aposentos personales de la Reina estuvieran a su altura. Veinte hombres partieron con ellas, calcularon que estarían de vuelta antes de que ella despertara. _Ese fue un error fatal._"

_Alguien pagaría por aquello,_ Podrick asintió, ahora comprendiendo, "…¿No le parece demasiado conveniente que partieran justo esa noche, mi señor?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ser Podrick. Por ahí fue por donde el ejército empezó a investigar, pero todo parece ser una terrible coincidencia."

"_Mmmm…"_ Podrick se dijo, pensativo, no queriendo dudar,_ pero muy en el fondo lo hacía. _

Hizo el camino hasta la habitación de ella casi una hora después de haberse marchado. Dudándolo tocó a la puerta pues lo que menos quería era hacer de Guarda como un idiota para venirse a dar cuenta horas después de que ella estaba en otra parte, _ya le había sucedido._ Se sorprendió cuando fue ella quien le abrió y no una doncella, ahora ya impecable y con una bata de descanso encima que le llamó la atención pues no la había creído lista para irse a descansar sino vestida para tener alguna reunión con Lord Manderly y los abanderados de ambas casas. Respiró profundo, oliendo el agua perfumada de rosas que la impregnaba a ella, a su cabello húmedo. "Sólo quería verificar que siguiera aquí, mi Señora." Extrañamente la notó un par de centímetros más baja que él y al mirar hacia sus pies vio unas sandalias sencillas sin tacón ni plataforma.

Le asintió, "No por mucho. Tendremos una reunión en dos horas." Notó que algún soldado le había brindado ropas y que se había limpiado más no extensamente pues aun podía ver mugre y grasa sobre él, sentir el aroma a sudor, sangre y almizcle entre otras cosas, y se recordó que ella no había estado en mejores condiciones minutos atrás. "¿Qué le dijo el Maester?"

Al verla darle una mirada rápida y arrugar la nariz no tan sutilmente fue en que notó aún _más_ el estado prístino de ella más el sumamente sucio de él. "Nada de preocupación…se me abrieron unos cuantos puntos y me estaban cociendo."

"…Haberle caído a golpes a ese soldado como lo hizo traerá alguna consecuencia política con Lady Barbrey," ella no había llegado a tratar mucho con la mujer y aparte de eso se le estaba adueñando momentáneamente de su casa; si la mujer quería colocarle problemas lo haría con lo más mínimo.

"Sólo si ella quiere buscar problemas por tonterías. Mi trabajo es protegerla y considero que lo hice bien hasta que ese soldado la ultrajó." No pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran con ansías hasta la cómoda camada, y después a una mesa donde vio una jarra de vino y un plato casi vacío, "Con todo respeto, nadie me va a culpar por haberle partido la madre." _Y viendo que le preocupaba las consecuencias iría a hablar con aquel soldado teniendo a alguien como testigo para que verificara que se hacía responsable de sus acciones._

Viéndolo mirar hacia el vino fue por una copa. Sirviéndosela, y al verlo que aquello no lo hacía pasar de la puerta -siempre fiel al protocolo- fue ella quien volvió hasta él, pasándole la copa.

No se iba a negar a una copa de vino, _aunque sabía que aquello no sería bien visto._ "¿Ese soldado la lastimó mucho, mi Señora? _Dígame la verdad._"

_Le estaba doliendo,_ y se imaginaba que un morado grande se le iba a formar así se colocara las compresas de agua fría que el Maester le había dicho, "…No estaré usando corsé por los próximos días," le comentó y vio cierta molestia cruzar por su mirada para prontamente acabar de dos sorbos grandes con el vino.

Prefirió entretenerse con el sabor del vino que por el enojo que sentía a que la hubieran lastimado ante él, "Bastante paradójico que hiciéramos todo el camino hasta acá, usted sin un rasguño tan solo para tener a ese-"

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "-No pensemos en ello." Dijo, incluyéndose a sí misma porque quisiéralo o no aquello llevaba a recuerdos de cuando había recibido tratos similares en el pasado. Prosiguió casi inmediatamente, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar a sus palabras, le señaló hacia el brazo, "¿Qué hay de las infecciones?" _después de todo él había estado bastante preocupado por eso._

No le contestó de inmediato, pero dejó el tema al ver que era lo que ella quería. Le mostró un pequeño envase en su mano donde había una mezcla de hierbas que podría usar para hacerse las curaciones él mismo, "Todo está bien." Lo pensó por unos momentos y le pasó la copa, "el Maester y dos Caballeros quedaron sorprendidos con las puntadas que usted me dio. Dijeron que si eso era con apuros querían ver lo que hacía con dedicación y un poco más de entrenamiento."

Cansada le dio una sonrisa porque aquello le causó gracia. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante saliéndose un poco de la habitación para señalarle la siguiente puerta a su izquierda, "No le voy a pedir esta noche que haga de Guarda delante de mi puerta, estoy segura de que está tan cansado como lo estoy yo, pero me daría cierta calma saber que estará justo en la habitación de al lado."

Sorprendido le inclinó la cabeza agradecido, y con cierta vergüenza, "Gracias, mi Señora."

"Es lo menos que pudo hacer por usted, Ser Podrick. Más le pido la molestia de que me haga un último favor el día de hoy y me acompañe a la reunión."

"No se me había cruzado por la mente no hacerlo."_ Y era verdad._

"Entonces, vaya y descanse. Ya hablaremos después en la forma de recompensarle sus servicios prestados."

Frase tan sencilla para ambos, de repente trajo una connotación diferente en esos momentos.

Podrick sacándose un beso y hasta más de la cabeza se inclinó ante ella para después retirarse, entrando a la habitación y tomando en sus alrededores, una habitación como la de ella, una jarra, una copa, un plato tapado, una tina con agua aun humeante le llamó la atención junto con ropa limpia sobre la cama,_ y por supuesto la cama,_ de inmediato sonriéndose contento y emocionado empezó a desprenderse de sus harapos sucios.

.

.

.

Calladamente hicieron el camino hasta la sala de reuniones de aquel Fuerte. Sansa se sentía incomoda consigo misma. Llevaba un vestido hermoso, perteneciente a Lady Wylla Manderly, verde claro, suntuoso, mangas cortas que ella ocultó al colocase un abrigo encima, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y del frente recogido en dos delgadas trenzas que empezaban en sus sienes y se unían por detrás de la cabeza, al haberse mirado al espejo antes de dejar la habitación se encontró pálida, con ojeras inmensas, su apariencia extenuada y demacrada pero talvez era por no encontrarse con la rigidez de sus trajes, o las piezas elaboradas de armadura que se caracterizaba por usar, y la falta de maquillaje que se vio sencilla, simple, _y sintió que aquello le quitaba poder._

Se veía más como una mujer indefensa que como una Reina y aquello no le agradó.

Si las miradas de soslayo que Ser Podrick tiraba en su dirección de vez en cuando le decían algo es que él también notaba el cambio. Lo miró y lo encontró estudiándola de nuevo, por supuesto él de inmediato le evadió la mirada y continuaron por el camino. Ella por su parte había notado que el vestuario que él llevaba puesto era más de un_ Señor_ que de un simple soldado o abanderado, y le quedaba perfecto, parecía haber sido hecho con las medidas de él presente. Y se había arreglado, _se había arreglado tan bien _como para dar su mejor apariencia, atrás había quedado la barba, y el cabello lo traía peinado hacia atrás y cogido en una coleta. Que se hubiera cortado la barba veía podía provenir a dos razones; el frío en esta parte del Norte no era tan fuerte como en Invernalia o ya presentía su marcha de nuevo a Desembarco del Rey.

Cuando los dos se habían encontrado ante la puerta ambos se habían sorprendido con la apariencia del otro, incrédulos por unos segundos y fue Lady Wylla quien se aclaró la garganta para que no se quedaran parados como idiotas no dejándola salir de la habitación. Y tras Podrick dar un paso hacia atrás y con el brazo abrirles el camino, las dos se colocaron en movimiento. Sansa no pudo evitar mirar hacia Lady Wylla quien la miró a ella en el mismo momento, ésta dándole una sonrisa cómplice que le dejaba ver que no era la única que notaba que Podrick era apuesto. Más Wylla no estaba invitada a aquella reunión y fueron Podrick y ella continuando el camino solos y lado a lado.

"¿Se encuentra sintiéndose segura, mi señora, con nuestra estadía aquí?" preguntó mirándola, estudiándola. Su apariencia en el momento recordándole los días vividos en el Castillo Negro. Su belleza en el momento siendo una natural, una que en el momento se le hacía más _dolorosamente_ llamativa que con su porte Real. _No parecía tan inalcanzable para alguien como él._

"…Creo que sí." Le admitió, ambos manteniéndose la mirada, "Lord Manderly siempre ha sido un gran hombre, conmigo y con mi familia." Él no la estaba mirando disimuladamente y se sintió sonrojando cuando vio su mirada recorriendo su rostro entero con detenimiento, por su parte rompió la mirada, fijándose más en el camino delante de ella, "Pregúnteme de nuevo después de esta reunión."

Podrick asintió, "…Lo haré." estudió su imagen por unos segundos más, notándola sonrojada ante su atención, y por respeto evitó sonreírse, "Todo estará bien, mi señora." Le dio como disculpas al haberla incomodado.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Este capítulo es continuación inmediata del anterior.

.

.

.

_En el peor de los casos todavía seguía en peligro,_ se dijo cerrando el libro que trataba de leer.

Los soldados le habían querido sacar información a Podrick, _y no a ella._

Y por otro lado toda la información que Lord Manderly le dio era peor que escueta. Un puñado de Lords la traicionaron _y sólo el mando de su ejército le revelaría su identidad. _

Y para colmo de males _estaba en la boca del lobo_, literalmente.

Cómo era de esperarse Sansa no obtuvo descanso esa madrugada. No encontraría descanso hasta que no estuviera completamente segura, y aquello no ocurriría hasta que su ejército llegara y la escoltara a Invernalia.

Una parte suya no desconfiaba de Lord Manderly, ni de su nieta, pues sabía que uno la estimaba y la otra la admiraba, más desconfiar estaba en ella, _y ni estima ni admiración garantizaban lealtad. _

Por eso mismo, por cierta desconfianza no había querido ni a doncella, ni a ninguna dama de compañía, ni siquiera a Wylla, _a quien conocía desde niñas,_ quedándose con ella aquella noche. Deseaba a _Nieve _presente, ahora mismo estaría acostado ante la puerta, levantando la cabeza y gruñendo bajamente al sentir algún movimiento o sonido en el exterior. No por primera vez se arrepintió de no haber traído a su direwolf en esta salida, de haberle dado prioridad a la comodidad de los Lords al no tener a una _bestia_ dentro de sus castillos por encima de su propia seguridad.

La cama era una sumamente cómoda o lo pensaba así por su cansancio, aun así, intranquila, se levantó de ésta no aguantando la quietud y continuó planteándose una vez más como responder ante el ataque una vez que su ejército llegara con toda la información, pues le decían que no era prudente comunicarse mediante cuervos sin saber si había más enemigos escondidos en el bosque.

_Y aún temía enormemente por su seguridad, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo._

Caminó hacia un sillón grande y cómodo y se sentó en este. Los soldados, todo el castillo, se demostraban feliz de tenerla presente y a salvo y aun así…

Talvez le daría más confianza saber que Podrick se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, pero aquello no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. _No lo creía, en todo caso._ Ella sabía muy bien cómo les gustaba celebrar a los soldados y guerreros sus victorias. También lo recordaba dejando el Gran Salón de Invernalia una vez no con una, sino con dos taberneras, _así que no era difícil discernir sus preferencias._ Y lo último que había visto de él había sido acompañado del comandante de Lord Manderly y el de la casa Dustin. Los había escuchado queriéndolo sonsacar en una celebración por haber _cuidado bien de la Reina._

'_Soy Guarda del Rey, y presenté un juramento ante este.' Lo había escuchado decir desde otra habitación, con gracia. _

'_En los últimos días no ha sido Guarda del Rey, sino de nuestra Reina. Y los Guardas de ella cuentan con ciertas libertades. Estoy seguro que lo sabe.'_

'_Esta noche es un héroe, celebre como uno.'_

'…_Tal vez es la edad que ya no pienso tanto en celebrar sino más en descansar.'_

'_Descansará cuando muera. Está bien, no un burdel, vámonos a tomar un par de ale, hay una taberna cerca.'_

'_Ser Podrick, déjenos invitarlo.'_

Por supuesto, desde que Ser Podrick llegó de Desembarco del Rey había sido investigado, no sólo por sus asesores sino por ella misma también. Y por eso se había dado cuenta que seguía con cabalidad el juramento prestado a su hermano, _no que a ella le interesara;_ pero era bueno saber quién contaba con palabra entre la gente que la rodeaba.

Y en los últimos días aparte de la molestia que a ratos los invadía para con el otro, cierta conexión se había dado entre ambos, sabía lo suficiente de hombres como para notar que no era unidireccional. Más aparentemente no conocía lo suficiente de sí misma como para no estar sobrecogida ante la eventualidad que esto le presentaba.

No lo deseaba, pero en más de una ocasión se había llegado a preguntar si ya era muy tarde para ella, si alguna vez llegaría a confiar lo suficiente en algún hombre como para sentir alguna clase de interés o cariño genuino por este y prácticamente había tachado aquello de imposible,_ aquello ya estaba por detrás de ella y tampoco era algo que la desvelara._

En los días que no podía dejar de sentir soledad y nostalgia era el recuerdo de sus padres y hermanos al que se aferraba. E incluso cuando se atrevía a imaginarse la posibilidad de una familia propia, nunca tenía en mente la imagen del hombre que se la daría sino a aquellos hijos que le harían compañía.

En las mismas palabras respetuosas de Lord Cromwell; ella no veía la presencia de un hombre, un esposo, como un compañero de vida, sino como un mal necesario.

Y por el momento –por su sanidad mental– iba a ignorar aquella parte que notó estaba pensando en una familia propia en relación al interés inusitado que _Podrick Payne_ había instado en ella. Se quejó bajamente y se sonrojó ante lo que se imaginaba Arya le diría, levantándole una ceja y juzgándola con cierta gracia; _te tiene pensando en bebés._

_Y no, no la tenía pensando en bebés, fue solo una conexión absurda que su mente hizo._

Podrick producía algo en ella, primero fue calma y ahora era seguridad. Su atención, aunque le brindaba cierto placer, también la incomodaba cuando la hacía sonrojar y en los últimos días le había venido a provocar un peso en el estómago junto con ideas contraproducentes. Hasta donde sabía era un hombre honorable y honesto. Era apuesto, esa noche mientras caminaban hacia la reunión lo había notado _incluso más,_ y también lo había notado en su huida, aunque el aspecto de ambos había estado por los suelos_._ Era valiente, calmado y lo había alterado con su ataque de pánico, aunque la sacó de este momentáneamente con el comentario absurdo de que _lo estaba asustando. _La hacía sonreír y sus puntos de vista eran interesantes. Y más importante, no se movía en el mundo oscuro de sospechas y maquinaciones en que lo hacía ella. En que lo hacían casi todos los que ella conocía.

_Estaba interesada en él, era obvio. Quería proporcionar un acercamiento, besarlo._ _No sólo_ por saciar su curiosidad en cuanto a su teoría del daño irreversible que los hombres en su vida le causaron, sino porque _¡realmente quería besarlo!_ Y sólo la noción de aquello la llenaba de ansiedad.

Si algo había aprendido de sí misma en la última década era a estar segura de sí misma, a confiar en sus instintos y corazonadas. _Más en esta no sabía si actuar o cómo hacerlo._

Y también estaba el aspecto calculador y frío de la situación, sabía que tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad; Podrick Payne en su vida era alguien inconsecuente; no hablaría, no la presionaría. Y lo más importante; desaparecería de su vida después de que estuvieran devuelta en Invernalia.

Las cosas terminarían allí; con un beso de un hombre noble y apuesto al que admiraba y respetaba.

Un beso que respondería sus dudas en cuanto si podría volver a ver valor alguno en un hombre.

Y en el momento no debería de estar pensando en la posibilidad, _en él_, debería de estar pensando en las consecuencias que infligiría ante su ataque, pero aquella era una decisión que había tomado incluso mucho antes de que éste hubiera sucedido, _querer besar a alguien era completamente nuevo._ Y la Cersei de sus sueños probablemente estaba haciendo una rabieta al ser relevada en cuanto a orden de importancia en la lista de sus preocupaciones.

_Y tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en todo esto,_ talvez Podrick Payne ahora mismo estaba entrepiernado con alguna tabernera o prostituta, _y ella aquí rebanándose los sesos._ Con todo su ser deseaba aquello; _sería sacárselo de la cabeza._

Se colocó en pie, yendo hasta la ventana y abriéndola, la madera traqueando y dejando entrar el viento templado. De repente escuchó ruidos afuera y se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Podía ver la sombra de unos pies por la luz que dejaba pasar la puerta por debajo de esta, en dos zancadas tomó el cuchillo que no la había dejado en su travesía, y no lo acababa de empuñar bien cuando escuchó que tocaron bajamente para después escuchar la voz de Podrick. Con el corazón en el pecho se colocó una delgada bata encima y entreabrió un poco. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

La vio preocupada, como si creyera que venía a darle una mala noticia, y por el sonido metálico sobre madera sabía que tenía el cuchillo en la mano por detrás de la puerta. "…Quería saber si estaba bien, no paraba de escuchar ruidos provenientes de aquí…"

Sansa frunció el ceño por unos segundos, _entonces sí había estado al lado y descansando,_ "…No puedo dormir." Le admitió.

Podrick le asintió, "…Cálmese, recuerde que estoy en la habitación de al lado, o si quiere puedo hacerle de guarda aquí en la puerta." _Aunque cambiar su cómoda cama por un asiento no se le parecía justo; ella le había dado la noche libre._

"¿No está muy cansado?" _Después de todo, si ella estaba demacrada él no se quedaba atrás._

"Sí…pero es mi trabajo."

"…Lo es. Pero sé que no puedo exigirle más. Usted necesita su descanso."

"…Como usted también, mi señora."

Algo se le cruzó por la mente, una idea absurda e impropia que la hizo sonrojar y al continuar manteniéndose la mirada lo dudó._ Aquella sería una forma certera de ambos descansar,_ y su corazón se apuró ante la posibilidad. Sabía que debía dejarlo así; que se quedara afuera de su puerta ejerciendo su trabajo. "Deme un segundo," le pidió, ajustando la puerta y yendo por su abrigo. _Estaba muy al tanto de que no debía actuar como lo iba a hacer._

Al verla reaparecer Podrick creyó que irían por un paseo, pero el corazón se le quedó en el pecho cuando ella abrió la puerta de más para que él entrara. Sus cejas subieron lentamente, anonadado, y por unos momentos no estuvo seguro de estar entendiendo lo que ella deseaba. Bajó la cabeza, la mirada en el piso, "…Es impropio, mi Señora." _Sabía que no tenía que recordarle aquello, _pero lo hizo, _porque parecía haberlo olvidado. ¿En qué estaba pensando en todo caso? ¿Su reputación por una pestañeada?_ Una parte suya tomando aquella invitación como lo que_ no_ era y su corazón se aceleró a su pesar, el calor tanto placentero como inoportuno recorriéndolo. 

Se sintió sonrojando incluso más al notar su gesto, "…Lo sé…" suspiró bajamente y sin aire. Que se hubiera negado con un _'no'_ simple le habría parecido mejor que él bajarle la cabeza servilmente. Lo que invariablemente le hizo recordar quien era cada quien.

Podrick vio los pies de ella dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás y después de un momento no lo pudo evitar y tentativamente buscó su mirada. En la oscuridad del pasillo también encontrándola ruborizada y no tan segura de sí misma como siempre se demostraba. Por su parte Podrick pasó saliva con cierta tentación, _ya se imaginaba las habladurías del día siguiente si alguien se daba cuenta de esto._ Él podría quedarse dentro de su habitación sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta que los comentarios serían desproporcionados. Por otra parte, se preguntó si ella _también _quería pasar tiempo junto a él o si su pedido venía solamente a preocupación en cuanto a su seguridad, _Ya no le era fácil distinguir aquello,_ "…Puedo irle a buscar una doncella."

"…No confío en ellas," y Lady Wylla, confiaba en ella, _pero ¿qué podrían hacer ambas ante un ataque?_ "en la única persona en que confío _ciegamente _en este castillo es en usted." Decir eso manteniéndole la mirada se sintió como exponerse demasiado.

Podrick le dio dos golpes suaves al marco de la puerta con su puño, _pensativo._ "Me halaga con sus palabras..._¿Pero cree que corre peligro?_" después de todo no había visto aquello en la reunión en la que estuvo presente. _Sí, la había notado tensionada y cortante, pero no abiertamente desconfiada ni amenazada._

"No me sentiré segura ni cómoda hasta que mi ejército llegue, hasta que no esté devuelta en Invernalia."

_Aquello ya se lo imaginaba, "…_Piense en lo que pasará si alguien se da cuenta de…esto…" y aunque era por seguridad de ella no pudo dejar de sonrojarse ante el_ esto_ que salió de sus labios.

"…Gente mal intencionada ya estará hablando de los cuatro días que pasé a solas con usted. Y por eso mismo, porque confío en usted es que me atrevo a hacerle este pedido." Y fue en ese momento en qué cayó en cuenta en que no había especificado _qué_ era lo que quería en sí. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de nuevo, "…La intención es que se quede en el mueble así también obtendrá descanso."

Podrick sabía que no debía_, peor_ era hacerlo con el interés que había surgido entre los dos. Su indecisión impidiéndole hablar, negarse.

Al ver sus dudas prosiguió, "…Más tampoco es mi intención imponerle algo que lo incomode. Buenas noches, Ser Podrick."

Se encontró balbuceando por unos segundos sorprendido ante el cambio, le asintió, "Buenas noches, mi Señora. Estaré aquí mismo." Señaló hacia la izquierda donde a un par de metros había una banca de madera, _aparentemente incomoda._

Sansa se negó, aquello pareciéndole perder el tiempo, "No. Váyase a descansar. Si puede hacerlo; hágalo."

"_Estaré aquí mismo."_ Le reafirmó.

Después de unos segundos le asintió y cerró la puerta caminando hasta la cama, pensando en lo absurdo que había sido hacer aquella invitación. _Si había pasado tres noches con él a solas que más daba otra, las circunstancias habían cambiado tan solo un poco, y continuaba temerosa y desconfiada. _Tampoco era que tuviera intenciones de algo más pues sabía que por más que empezara a sentir curiosidad por él, la realidad era otra; _no actuaría en aquello._ No estaba en ella. _Todo se quedaría en su cabeza._

Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta nuevamente y nerviosa abrió, en la mirada de él viendo que no había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a aquello ser una mal idea. Perturbada y con dudas lo dejó pasar.

_Aquello en verdad era una mala idea._

Leal a si mismo lo vio bajando la mirada y quedándose parado a un lado de la puerta cerrada, haciendo de Guarda. Lo dejó atrás, distrayéndose con ir a cerrar la ventana. La cama y el mueble estaban a cierta distancia y no se encaraban. Fue a decir algo, pero se detuvo porque de inmediato vio que sus palabras fuera de contexto sonarían mal, así que fue por una almohada y una cobija y las dejó sobre el mullido sillón. Tomando aplomo de sí misma habló y no fue su intención de que su tono de voz saliera un tanto brusco, "…Ser Podrick, no le pedí que se quedara para que pasara la noche incómodo y de pie, aquello lo puede hacer afuera..."

Podrick se irguió, mirando hacia ella, pero no encarándola, _preguntándose a sí mismo en qué se estaba metiendo._ No sabía qué decir y lo que salió fue algo absurdo, "¿Puedo dormir?"

Aquello no fue lo que creyó él le contestaría, "…Sí…sólo…con su presencia basta…para sentir cierta calma." Dijo murmurando y entre dientes, no estando segura si con aquella revelación quería darle a entender algo de más_. _

_Insulsamente ella a él no le producía calma, de unos días para acá antes lo contrariaba._ En ese momento Podrick trataba de apegarse a la razón y no tanto a lo que su instinto le decía, evitó mirarla a los ojos pues cuando ambos se mantenían la mirada…se sentía perdiéndose en esta. "…En cuanto a un ataque esto es sensato; si algo sucede estaremos juntos…"

A Sansa le pareció paradójico que él pasara por alto lo que en verdad había querido decir. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo actuar, ella no tenía ese tipo de experiencia y deseaba que él tomara el asunto en sus manos. Respiró profundo, decidiéndose por desistir y sacarse esas tonterías de la cabeza, tomó aplomo de sí misma de nuevo, más esta vez fue cuidadosa con su tono de voz, "…Sólo por esta noche, para mañana mi ejército y Guardas llegarán y podrá tomarse el descanso que se merece." Lo vio asintiendo y dubitativamente haciendo su paso hacia el interior, hacia ella y el sillón y sin pensarlo se encontró moviéndose en dirección contraria, alejándose de él, lo que unos instantes después le dejó ver que el evadirlo sin pensarlo era un indicador de que no estaba lista para un acercamiento…lo que le produjo molestia para consigo misma. _Así que con decepción vio que todo lo que conjuraba en su imaginación al final del día no eran más que fantasías románticas inútiles._

Se quedó de pie por unos instantes, él mirándola pareciendo esperar a que ella prosiguiera así que en silencio se dirigió con vergüenza hacia la cama, metiéndose en esta con abrigo y cubriéndose con la cobija. De reojo viéndolo a él actuar al también sentarse y ubicar la almohada de una forma en que no la podría mirar. Intranquila y en silencio se quedó en aquella posición, su mente viajando de nuevo a los romanticismos inútiles que creyó haber dejado atrás para siempre…Y su mente estaba empezando a viajar por caminos que sabía era mejor no proseguir. "Creí que se había ido a celebrar con los Caballeros…no que lo repruebe."

Podrick abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo de nuevo, aunque sueño no era algo que tenía se había empezado a calmar para cuando escuchó la voz de ella de nuevo, acelerándole el corazón. "¿Qué clase de Guarda sería si me voy de tragos dejándola desprotegida? ¿Talvez mientras la atacan?"

"…Yo le había dado la noche libre."

"_¿Qué cara le daría yo a su hermano?" _preguntó a su vez, imaginándose aquella posibilidad,_ "Prefiero morir defendiéndola que irme de este mundo con mi nombre en tela de juicio._" No añadió que genuinamente se preocupaba por su bienestar porque había cosas que era mejor no decir. "Además, mal que mal en toda esta situación hemos sido sólo usted y yo…y así será hasta que llegue su ejército, o, usted o su hermano me releven de mis servicios."

La motivación de Podrick siempre había sido convertirse en caballero, así que sus palabras no la sorprendían, "…Es un miembro de la Guarda _del Rey_, no habría tanto honor en dar su vida por la mía que por la del Rey ante el cual _sí_ está juramentado."

_Aquello no lo podía refutar._ "Usted me necesitó más de lo que él ha llegado a hacerlo." Pensó muy bien sus palabras y trató de bloquear la emoción en su voz, "Su hermano aceptó que le sirviera como Guarda porque en mí no vio motivación alguna de poder, por ser honesto, pero sobre todo porque Ser Brienne me ofreció como candidato. Así que del todo no sentía haberme ganado mi puesto por mérito propio. Por mis habilidades de caballero, si me entiende." Quiso girarse hacia ella, mirarla para verla asintiendo, pero no lo hizo, "Cuando Lord Manderly me agradeció con efusividad por haberla protegido…fue la primera vez que sentí haberme ganado mi mérito como _Guarda_, mi señora…así a la larga usted y yo no hayamos hecho más que huir, y no esté juramentado ante usted." _¿Y qué se ganaba en revelarle aquello? _

Sansa continuó mirando al techo, no sabiendo qué decir. "Debe de estar orgulloso, Ser Podrick, no solo por sentir haberse ganado su valía. Sino por ser una de las pocas personas honorables y honestas en Poniente entero."

"Lo que sé usted reprueba pues pueden tratar de aprovecharse de mí."

En su voz pudo escuchar un tono de burla ante las palabras que ella ya le había dado antes, "…No lo repruebo, antes le admiro aquello…es sólo que ser honorable y honestos no ha funcionado para mi familia antes, por eso lo advierto para que no vaya a cometer errores con quien no debe."

_¿Y qué contestar a eso?_ "…Ha sido un verdadero honor servirla, mi señora."

"Como le dije antes, Podrick, las puertas del Norte, de Invernalia siempre estarán abiertas para usted."

"Gracias." Contestó, una parte suya notando que ella aún no le agradecía su rescate, que debería ser ella dando aquellas gracias, _no él._ Así su trabajo fuera servirla, escucharla agradecerle aparte de darle mayor validación a su ego, también era lo menos como educación que se merecía por parte de ella. No quería ningún botín o premio, solo un gracias.

"Buenas noches, Ser Podrick."

"Buenas noches, mi señora."

Sólo fue en ese momento en que Sansa se convenció de que haberlo invitado a que se quedara con ella era un error. No se ganaba nada de ello, sólo mayor incomodidad, aunque también un sentido de seguridad de tenerlo a su lado. Pero era la incomodidad la que prevalecía.

Después de varios minutos Sansa volvió a hablar. "¿Ser Podrick?"

De nuevo se sintió tensando al ella romper el silencio, _"¿Si mi señora?"_

"…Aunque no sea de mi agrado mi participación en haberse ganado su mérito como Guarda, me alegra haber aportado mi granito de arena. Y me alegro por usted." _¿Y porque se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma en cuanto a Podrick? Sabía que era mejor marcar la distancia y aun así...pensaba una cosa para hacer la contraria._

Podrick podía escuchar la burla sarcástica en su voz y se sintió sonriendo, "_Ah,_ mi señora, lastimosamente sin usted no me hubiera podido probar a mí mismo…" le contestó con el mismo tono sarcástico y se imaginó haciéndola sonreír.

Después de eso silencio de nuevo.

.

.

.

Fue Sansa quien se despertó primero, aquella cama sintiéndose maravillosamente debajo de su estómago. La luz del día entrando por una de las ventanas y se giró lento y cuidadosamente gracias al gran morado en su espalda. De hecho, le tomó unos segundos reconocer el abrigo descartado sobre el tendido para recordar que no había estado sola, una parte suya sospechando que él se había marchado, pero nada más fue sentarse con dificultad y sostener el tendido hacia sí misma para encontrar un cuerpo sobre el sillón, boca abajo, un brazo fuera de este, seguramente el lastimado, y la espada desenfundada en el piso y a corto alcance, el cabello habiéndosele salido de la coleta y cubriéndole la cara. _Esto no estaba bien._ Se cubrió con su abrigo rápidamente y en dolor, se colocó en pie, recordando muy bien a Podrick pasándole tranca a la puerta después de haberla cerrado. Y probablemente a ella le respetarían su privacidad tras estar tan cansada y aporreada. En un apuro fue hasta donde él, llamándolo bajamente, pero aquello no pareció funcionar. Al de reojo ver en un reloj que eran más de las diez de la mañana se preocupó incluso más de que a alguna doncella le diera por aparecer. O Lady Wylla preocupada.

Podrick se despertó cuando empezó a sentir que lo movían del hombro, sus ojos abriéndose y girando en sus cuencas para volverse a cerrar,_ estaba exhausto, _todo doliéndole, se quejó bajamente al escuchar su nombre siendo llamado y se giró con dificultad, abriendo los ojos.

Sansa vio a Podrick sonriéndole entre angelical y tontamente, y le tomó unos instantes entender que aún no estaba totalmente despierto, giró los ojos con poca paciencia, "Debe marcharse antes-"

La tomó del codo, _"…¿Por qué tiene que ser tan divina?"_ Lo suspiró bajamente y sonriéndole.

"-que una donc…ella venga." Sansa se encontró impactada por sus palabras, por su tono de voz cálido y burletero que apenas y llegó a sus oídos, por la forma en que él la recorrió suavemente del codo a la muñeca y no la asustó al estarla tocando sin su autorización, por verlo poco a poco despertar completamente. En un instante se sintió a la defensiva ante su roce, pero aquel sentimiento pasó prontamente al él soltarla. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sus palabras tontas retumbando en su mente, causándole cierta _emoción _pues su comentario era tanto incomodo como secretamente apreciado. Sus mejillas hirviendo.

Fue ella alejándose un tanto lo que hizo que Podrick se diera cuenta que su presencia era real y no un sueño como lo había creído. Frustrantemente se trató de desenvolver de la cobija que tenía enredada alrededor de todo su cuerpo, _aquello haciendo la situación incluso peor,_ humillado se sentó para rápidamente colocarse en pie y acabarse de desenvolver, pero con la estrechez de sus pantalones sintió que aquello era mejor no hacerlo. Se quedó sentado, sonrojándose incluso más, _"Lo siento."_ Dijo mortificado y mirando al piso para aún sentado agacharse y hacerse con su espada. Con la otra mano asiendo la cobija de sus hombros se colocó en pie y se apuró en una huida a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, _no queriendo dar ni un segundo a cuestionamientos,_ "…Me quedé dormido, la idea era marcharme antes de que amaneciera y _no sé_…" Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, con su oído estudiando por sonidos afuera de la puerta y con su mirada notando que ella no se había dado cuenta de su predicamento, "_Lo siento, mi señora, en verdad lo siento. Por todo._" Dijo antes de hacer su retirada.

Sansa lo notó tan apenado como estaba ella y creyó que iba a abrir la puerta descuidadamente para marcharse, pero lo vio deteniéndose para en el silencio verificar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y de un segundo al otro lo vio desapareciendo.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ En un apuro Podrick entró rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose contra esta sumamente apenado, dejando ir la cobija. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡era un idiota! _Pero al menos ella no había notado su _emoción,_ al menos le quedaba eso. Mortificado se paseó de lado a lado, en su mente buscando indicios de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no encontró nada. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para poco a poco sentirse calmándose. Para su mente viajar al _otro_ asunto en cuestión.

_¿En verdad la había llamado divina?_

No sabía qué era lo peor de los dos actos cometidos esa mañana. _Y el día apenas y estaba comenzando._

Se aventó a la cama, cerrando los ojos y repitiendo el momento la recordó, por el más corto de los segundos sorprendida_ más complacida _por haber alabado su belleza, ultima emoción que borró de su rostro casi de inmediato, maestramente escondiendo sus emociones por lo impropio que había sido…_¿O eso lo estaba imaginado él?_ Se preguntó con duda discernible.

Probablemente lo había imaginado. Pero del todo no se convencía.

Alabar su belleza aparte de estúpido había sido una de las tres cosas impropias que habían ocurrido en las ultimas diez horas. Y no sabía qué le pesaba más; la indiscreción de su cuerpo traicionero, o no haberle alabado un rasgo en particular y no sólo su belleza como un todo. Era más que hermosa, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a qué se lo dijeran, pero como otra hermosa mujer le había aconsejado una vez; realza uno de sus rasgos; te recordará más que si tan solo le dices que es hermosa.

_Y sus ojos cristalinos eran una preciosidad._ Ojos que sólo recientemente había podido venir a admirar de cerca y abiertamente.

Podrick decidió no dejar la habitación hasta que se sintiera como necesario o hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Y así fue como lo encontró un soldado horas después, acostado y aun mortificado para decirle que _su Majestad_ iba a dar un recorrido por todo el Fuerte en media hora y si no pensaba acompañarla.

Sansa no vio a Ser Podrick llegar, pero un movimiento a su lado y detrás de ella le dejó saber que era él. Por supuesto por su parte trató de concentrarse en el recorrido y en la historia y no darle importancia a lo sucedido aquella mañana. Podía decir que él también porque lo escuchó haciendo una que otra pregunta en cuanto a la estrategia de defensa en alguna batalla, seguramente dándole cierta confianza que en el momento era visto como una especie de héroe valiente, y que por esa oportunidad no sería reprobado que dejara su silencio de Guarda.

.

.

.

Para la media tarde Sansa se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo la biografía de Lord William Dustin, la verdad no leyó todo el libro, sólo el final donde la historia del Lord se cruzaba con la de su padre, _acompañándolo a la Torre de la Alegría donde perdió la vida honorablemente tratando de rescatar a Lady Lyanna Stark. _

'_Lord Eddard Stark no regresó los huesos de Lord Willam, aludiendo que fue enterrado en Dorne.' _

Acarició con su pulgar aquel último renglón del capítulo. Aquellas palabras sonando certeras y con disgusto. Por eso, por cargar con los restos de su hermana hasta Invernalia y no devolverle los de su esposo era que _mayormente_ Lady Barbrey le ofendía su padre, su familia.

_Y no la podía culpar._

Sintió a Podrick moviéndose en una mesa, cabeceando ante el libro que trataba de leer mientras ambos esperaban la llegada de su ejército.

Sansa trató de ignorarlo, como venía haciéndolo todo el día, y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar del mullido sillón y cerró los ojos_…Rescatar a su tía…_ya era de total conocimiento que no había sido un rescate. Y aquello seguramente había despertado _más_ el disgusto de la Lady.

Ahora, después de haber tomado La Torre como propia y sin autorización tendría que escribirle una sentida disculpa a Lady Barbrey, por ella y su familia. Sansa estaba muy al tanto que arrogantemente no se había disculpado ante ésta cuando ella la aceptó como su Reina.

Una vez más su mente viajó hacia las terribles decisiones de su tía Lyanna, incluso años después aun no entendiendo porque decidió huir con el Príncipe Rhaegar, _¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para justificar sus acciones? …¿Cambió algo sus sentimientos por el Príncipe cuando se dio cuenta que el Rey mató a su padre y hermano? ¿Que todo el Reino se fue a una guerra civil por 'su secuestro'? ¿Alguna vez recapacitó? _Si Bran fuera más abierto con sus _poderes _estaba segura que ya lo habría convencido para que viera en esos momentos.

Podrick se despertó para encontrar a su Majestad dormida en el sillón y por unos momentos se pateó a si mismo por lo ocurrido aquella mañana, más continuó estudiando sus rasgos abiertamente. _Era una mujer impactantemente hermosa._ Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora la notaba _mucho más por la cercanía que estaban compartiendo. _Aquello nunca antes había sido un problema. Aceptaba tener que mantener las distancias, era lo único bueno que le veía a la situación, _su punto fijo._ Lo malo era la tentación y multitud de fantasías que empezaban a rondar por su cabeza…

La vio tomando aire y dejándolo salir en un suspiro y aquello rompió el momento. Los últimos días había cometido algunas transgresiones más eran por las circunstancias. Y no era solo él, _ella también._ _¿Qué era eso de invitarlo a su habitación a que pasaran la madrugada juntos?_ No era lo que parecería más ella no estaba en posición de brindar habladurías. Él por el momento podía estar blindado por su hermosura y la atención que ella le estaba brindando _-porque le estaba brindando atención, aquellos sutiles detalles no le pasaban desapercibidos- _más él sabía cómo actuar…o creyó saberlo, haber aceptado su invitación _en un impulso_ fue cometer un error.

Vio el pesado libro a punto de caérsele del regazo y se acercó con cautela no queriendo despertarla. Con más cautela y con cuidado posó su mano sobre la muñeca de ella y poco a poco empezó a moverle el brazo mientras con la otra mano se hacía con el libro. Ella sin darse cuenta. Le dejó la mano sobre el sillón, no pudiendo del todo dejar de notar su piel tan suave y blanca pues no traía guantes; en esta parte del Norte no hacía tanto frío. Con cuidado, así como llegó se retiró hasta otra mesa incluso más alejada que la que había estado ocupando antes. Más continuó estudiándola, nunca antes ver una mujer dormir le había parecido tan fascinante, _y eso que tenía ropa puesta, _un diablillo en su mente susurró.

_Y era la Reina, no debía de pensar ese tipo de cosas. _

_Si su hermano se daba cuenta de esos pensamientos…haría más que reprobarlo por su atrevimiento._

Levantó la cabeza cuando Lady Wylla entró en la biblioteca minutos después. Ella le hizo una seña para que no se colocara en pie y se le sentó en frente.

"Mi señora," la saludó inclinándole la cabeza. Habiendo notado en varias ocasiones que la Reina y ella se conocían de tiempo atrás.

Le inclinó la cabeza y decidió ir al punto, "Ser Podrick, lo creí un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra cuando a su llegada a este castillo ella me dijo que la había respetado durante toda su travesía, y que lo aprecia y admira como persona…" verlo sonrojarse ante aquello _no ayudaba,_ "Esta madrugada estaba despierta cuando ustedes dos…oí como en un principio la rechazó." De inmediato lo vio tensándose.

Se sintió incómodo y de repente el calor aumentó bastante, "Una situación fácil de malinterpretar, mi Señora." Dijo controlándose, no queriéndose demostrar tan preocupado como en verdad lo estaba. "Ella…aún desconfía y está llena de temores. No se siente segura del todo. Yo solo me presté para hacer de Guarda desde el interior de la habitación." _Aquello último era tan ridículo que nadie se lo creería._ "Sólo le hice compañía, no hubo nada impropio involucrado. Ella es una dama, usted la conoce."

_Porque la conocía era que creía en las palabras del Guarda_, más aquello no quitaba que había sido impropio. _¿Cuál era la diferencia que le hiciera de Guarda desde afuera de su habitación? _En todo caso fue ella misma quien dio la orden de que ninguna doncella fuera a despertar a la Reina, que la dejaran descansar por completo hasta que estuviera a gusto y las hiciera llamar. _No quería habladurías sobre la Reina._ "…Entiendo que ella ha pasado por mucho, y no tengo duda de lo que dice es verdad Ser Podrick, pero usted sabe muy bien que los actos de ambos fueron impropios."

"Lo sé, mi Señora. Pero le juro que no le falté al respeto, nunca lo he hecho."

Wylla trataba de que aquello no le interesara, pasarlo por alto, _más no podía. _Creía en Sansa, y estaba al tanto de sus temores y desconfianzas en cuanto al género masculino, pero por más respetable que la Reina se mostrara en más de una ocasión la tarde anterior y ese mismo día había sido testigo de la forma en que _ambos _Reina y Guarda se buscaban con la mirada, y por la forma lánguida era obvio que no era por el magnífico trabajo como Guarda del joven, quien para rematar era llamativo de una forma no intimidante. _Y en todo caso y a final de cuentas había sido la Reina quien lo había invitado al interior de su habitación,_ definitivamente no la Sansa Stark que ella conocía. _Siempre había sido una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra,_ "Comprendo que la Reina sea una mujer hermosa y sea difícil resistirse a su-"

"-Es una mujer admirable." Le admitió interrumpiéndola, "Más mis servicios no se los presto porque sea hermosa, es mi deber, como también fue supervivencia." Se sentía defensivo, pero también muy al tanto de que lo habían cogido con las manos en la masa, se colocó en pie, "Si me lo permite estaré justo afuera vigilando, mi Señora."

Se tensó antes de hablar pues sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, _y tampoco era de ella,_ "…La Reina está fuera de alcance para un hombre como usted, Ser Podrick." Le recordó haciéndolo detener, "Y perdone mis palabras ásperas que sinceramente no van para ofenderlo. Créame cuando le digo que el Reino y yo misma lo tenemos en gran estima después del favor prestado..."

Se sintió tan estúpido que lo primero que se le viniera a la mente fuera demostrarse servicial y agradecerle por su última frase, "No se preocupe, mi señora, sé cuál es mi lugar, ella no es mi tipo de mujer, y más importante, soy un Guarda del Rey; me apego al juramento que le hice." Habló con descontento.

_Pues sería de los pocos. _Además, le venían a la mente varias formas de poder proseguir sin tener que romper el juramento hacia su Rey._ Aunque sospechaba que solo la insinuación de ello escandalizaría a la Reina._

.

.

.

Con una parte del ejército llegando se hizo una reunión a puerta cerrada. Donde se le dejó saber a la Reina _toda_ la información que sus soldados habían recolectado, mayormente bajo tortura, y llevaban varios minutos esperando a que ella procesara aquella información.

"¿Cómo procedemos, mi Reina?" Palmer, el nuevo Comandante de su ejército preguntó cuándo ella regresó a la sala con sus asesores. El anterior Comandante había renunciado por si solo ante su falta cometida y se había quedado con la otra parte del ejército en la Ciudadela de Torrhen, ahora como simple soldado, para redimirse ante ella.

_Cómo proceder. _Sansa había llegado a aquella conclusión desde hacía años, por eso la visita de Cersei en sus sueños; su conciencia gritando por la orden que tendría que dar por primera vez. _Tenía que velar por su propia seguridad. Ser despiadada para solucionar un asunto; y enviar un mensaje era necesario. Esto no sólo iba por ella sino por todos sus hombres y mujeres que habían sido asesinados._ "A los hombres que participaron en mi ataque…los que tengan familia denles la opción de elegir, muerte o el Castillo Negro."

"¿Los que no tengan familia?"

"Córtenles la cabeza y empálenlas en las afueras de los castillos de los Lords que los contrataron. Deseo que sea una lección."

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Podrick, había visto lo primero como sumamente justo, pero lo segundo…dejar las cabezas a vistas de todos…_eso dejaría un mal sabor de boca._

"¿Y en cuanto a los Lords y sus familias?"

"Todo el que estuvo involucrado lo pagará. Cada persona inocente que no haya tenido nada que ver perdónenles la vida. De antemano déjeles en claro que serán despojados de sus tierras y títulos. _Se marcharán sólo con lo que puedan cargar en sus brazos._" Y aquello era una muestra de buena voluntad, pues si eran inteligentes los familiares de aquellos Lords sacarían dinero y joyas que los ayudarían a llevar nuevas vidas con mayor facilidad.

A Lord Manderly no le parecía justo, "¿Y los Lords traicioneros, mi Señora?" A un par de esos Lords ella misma les había brindado sus títulos,_ los muy desagradecidos._

"…Deseo que sus abanderados me declaren sus lealtades y al hacerlo destronen a sus propios Señores, pero déjenles saber que los quiero con vida." _Sabía que ahí era donde iba a encontrar objeciones. _

"…Lo que usted desea provocará guerras internas en esos castillos, mi Señora." Podrick se descubrió hablando y de inmediato vio su error, porque por más ayuda que él le hubiera prestado y ella le estuviera en gracia, é_l continuaba siendo un extranjero que no pertenecía a los asuntos del Norte. Un simple Guarda cuya opinión no debía de dar, al menos no tan abiertamente como lo hizo. _

Sansa vio a Lord Stout y a varios hombres en la sala reprobar aquella insolencia silenciosamente, Lord Harry siendo uno de esos hombres, y por su parte evitó mirar en dirección de Podrick. _"Lo sé."_ Aquello era lo más probable que sucediera; al sentirse situados por su ejército y sin salida se harían revueltas en los interiores de aquellos castillos donde su ejército no entraría a jugar a no ser que el bando ganador fuera el que estaba contra ella. "Quiero información directa de la boca de los involucrados, _si se puede,_ porqué decidieron atacarme, quién más estuvo involucrado, de donde sacaron el financiamiento, si planean más ataques…"

"_¿Y una vez que les saquemos la información?"_

"Quiero acabar con toda la maleza de raíz. Las cabezas sobre las paredes más altas de sus Castillos." ¿Qué era más probable? Que su ejército por medio de torturas sacase información pero que no llegaran hasta el último de los involucrados, o, que los propios abanderados que se conocían bien entre ellos, que desconfiaban del otro hicieran el trabajo sucio...

"…Eso último puede ser demasiado para los pueblos en las afueras de esos castillos, mi Señora." Palmer decidió hacerla cambiar de parecer.

"_Esas_ son mis órdenes." Sansa no se imaginaba que muchos estarían de acuerdo con su decisión. "Mermar los impuestos por tres meses a los pueblos más cercanos será la muestra por parte de la Corona de dejarle ver a los vasallos de aquellos Lords traicioneros, que no se les tiene en contra las decisiones de sus Lords."

Lord Manderly decidió hablar, ya siendo prudente él hacerlo, "Si quiere acabar con la maleza de raíz no les puede perdonar la vida a la familia de aquellos Lords, _lo sabe, _mi señora."

_Sí lo sabía, _quien quitaba y uno de esos hijos en una década o menos tiempo trataba de buscar venganza…_más no se podía traer a hacer aquello._ "No creo, _mi señor,_ que a usted le agradara que yo juzgara a Wylis, Wylla o Wynafryd por errores suyos, _¿verdad?_"

"Si han tenido en mente el atacarla, mi señora, también han tenido en mente esta retaliación por parte suya. Han arriesgado a sus familias por cuenta propia." La vio bajando la mirada, reconociéndole que tenía la razón. "Piedad femenina no es algo que se puede permitir en su Reinado."

Sansa sabía que Lord Manderly no deseaba hacerle una afrenta, pero se sintió así. Levantó la mirada, estudiando a todos en la sala, todos hombres, unos con la mirada dándole la razón al Lord, otros con miradas en blanco, otros juzgándola, "No es piedad, es justicia." Se remojó los labios, Theon viniéndole a la mente, "Tomen a un hijo de cada familia de esos Lords, conviértanlos en custodios si lo desean, pero no lo serán de Invernalia." Theon había sido el haz bajo la manga de su padre para obligar que Balon Grayjoy se mantuviera fiel a la Corona, pues una traición de éste significaría la muerte de su único hijo, y heredero de las Islas de Hierro. "Sus vidas serán respetadas." Añadió porque a pesar de que Theon había sido el rehén de su padre, éste había sido amable con él.

Theon, también había traicionado a su familia, Invernalia, el Norte.

.

.

.

Horas después de haber pulido con sus asesores y mando del ejército su retaliación aún esperaba más cuestionamientos por sus órdenes, y el último llegó por parte de Podrick mientras daban un paseo en compañía de dos de sus Guardas.

"¿Cabezas en estacas, mi Señora?" _Ambos sabían de donde venía aquello._

"…La lealtad es muy importante para mí, y los Lords que me apoyan lo saben. Más, así como recompenso la lealtad también condeno la traición."

"…Eso me parece justo. No es lo que cuestiono. Lo que cuestiono es que su método me parece extremo…" se atrevió a decirle.

_No tan extremo como el de Lord Manderly, _lo miró de reojo, "No fue una decisión fácil de tomar. Hasta en momentos de debilidad me inclino por revocarla, pero no puedo hacerlo. _No lo haré._" Después de unos momentos buscó su opinión, "¿Qué habría hecho usted?"

Podrick simplemente sacudió la cabeza sin responder, "Mi rol nunca ha sido tomar decisiones, solo ejecutarlas."

Sansa no contestó nada y marchó hasta la biblioteca donde pergamino y tinta ya la esperaba. Después de varios minutos se encontró pidiendo a Lady Barbrey disculpas sentidas en nombre de la familia Stark, y por su permiso para pasar un par de días más en su Torre pues allí estaría más segura mientras las fichas se colocaban en movimiento. Muy bien sabía que la carta le llegaría a la mujer días después de que hubiera partido y por eso se le hizo más fácil escribirla.

Para evitar asuntos políticos los Caballeros del Valle no se unirían a su ejército a hacer justicia, sino que una parte la escoltaría a Invernalia, ellos llegarían dos días después, los dejaría descansar y partirían al día siguiente a primera hora junto con otra parte de su ejército pues la otra mitad ya había partido a puntos estratégicos a repartir sus órdenes y a verificar que se cumplieran.

Con tantas preocupaciones lo sucedido con Podrick esa mañana quedó relegado a un último plano. Más mientras la escoltaba hasta su habitación lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

"¿No le pesará en su conciencia la decisión que ha tomado?" Después de todo era mujer y aunque nada en su postura demostraba debilidad de carácter él la conocía desde Desembarco del Rey, dónde había sido otra persona. Sabía que dentro de ella una parte así fuera muy pequeña de la jovencita inocente que había sido aún debía de haber en su interior.

"…Insomnio por eso o por mi seguridad…Prefiero que lo sea por esa decisión, _créame._ Además, mis órdenes no han sido injustas."

"¿Cómo recibirá su hermano a los hombres que lleguen al Castillo Negro?" la sintió mermando el paso un tanto por unos momentos, la miró y vio su boca tensándose, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, "…Aquello también intimidará a aquellos soldados para tomar su decisión…"

_Por Jon no había de qué preocuparse, _si se daba cuenta de lo sucedido lo haría _en meses._ "Está más pendiente de los asentamientos de los pueblos libres que de hacer cumplir las leyes de la Guardia de la Noche." Decidió revelarle. _Y Jon había estado en su mente cuando se negaba a las sugerencias de Lord Manderly; un hijo no tenía por qué responder por los pecados de sus padres._

De hecho, Podrick se había imaginado a Jon Snow siendo el Lord Comandante de la Guarda de la Noche, viendo que había algo que la incomodaba sobre el tema decidió no proseguir con éste.

De repente algo le vino a la mente a Sansa, "¿Podrick, diría usted que yo soy buena Reina?" preguntó bajamente, sus Guardas siguiéndolos.

"…Por lo que he visto y he escuchado creo que sí, mi Señora. Con total honestidad."

Sansa asintió, mirando por sobre su hombro a sus Guardias y dándoles a entender que les dieran un tanto de privacidad, Podrick y ella continuaron el camino, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para no ser escuchados habló, _"Yo no."_ Le admitió, "Que esto se quede entre los dos, pero lo primordial para mí en ocasiones no es el pueblo sino mi propia seguridad…Bran lo sabe. ¿Recuerda sus palabras en la carta que me mandó con usted?"

"…Sí."

'El Norte continuará Independiente mientras siga siendo Rey, lo prometo, pues estás haciendo un buen trabajo en unificarlo,_ y sé que, entre otras cosas_, tienes el mejor interés para tu gente, lo cual es lo más importante._' _

"Me esfuerzo por servir bien al pueblo, por tener contentos a los Lords, por dejar el nombre Stark en alto, pero la razón primordial porque lo hago es porque con ello me gano mi propia seguridad._"_

Esperó que eso le calara bien en la mente, "…Creo que está pensando de más las cosas. La propia seguridad siempre será lo primordial, ¿sino cómo se ayuda a los demás?"

_Aquella no era la respuesta que se esperaba pues vio que él no tomó en cuenta su egoísmo. _"Tiene razón," mintió, pues no veía de qué le servía llevarle la contraria o explicarse mejor. _Había sido una inseguridad querer traer aquella conversación._ "Lord Stout y algunos hombres reprobaron que usted hablara hoy en la reunión."

Podrick asintió,_ estándose esperando que ella lo reprendiera por aquello,_ "Lo siento, sé que no era mi lugar hablar, mi señora. Soy solo un Guarda, no un asesor o súbdito suyo."

Lo que marcaba la diferencia en status entre ambos, _algo a lo que ella por alguna razón se había cegado, _"Sí tengo en cuenta su opinión, Ser Podrick, más porque no es mi súbdito y le di el permiso de decirme las cosas tal cual las pensaba, ¿recuerda?"

Podrick lo recordaba; _la conversación que tuvieron jugando ajedrez._ _Parecía tan lejano y ni siquiera había pasado un mes de ello. _Y porque no lo estaba reprendiendo decidió hacer una puya, "¿El asesor de su bienestar mental? No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero…" dejó sus palabras en el aire y buscó la mirada de ella.

Le sonrió de vuelta, su corazón acelerándose y sintiéndose sonrojándose de nuevo, "…Sí, algo por el estilo." 

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación de ella. Continuaba siendo su trabajo ser su Guarda, aunque ya no quedarse ante su puerta, ella se lo había dado a entender indirectamente al pedirle a dos de sus Guardas que hicieran esa tarea toda la noche. Cuando ingresó a la habitación no pudo evitar mirar hacia ella y vio que llamó su atención porque ella también buscó su mirada.

Uno de los Guardas cerró la puerta en ese momento.

.

.

.

Un pequeño grupo selecto estaba reunido en un salón la noche siguiente.

Con ella en el momento estaba Lord Manderly y su nieta, la cabeza del ejército de él, del ejército Dustin, Lord Staut, Palmer, sus asesores entre ellos Lord Harry quien se encontraba lastimado de una pierna, y por supuesto Ser Podrick. _Quien servía como invitado de honor al celebrarle su heroísmo. _

Lord Manderly hablaba bajamente con Lord Cromwell en un rincón, "No es porque la aprecie ni porque tengo en estima a su familia, pero no me explico qué querían en sí aquellos Lords. En verdad no creo que haya alguien mejor calificado para reinar. Y sí lo hubiera definitivamente no era_ ninguno_ de _ellos._"

Lord Cromwell asintió, "En un principio creí que usted estaría involucrado, mi Lord." Le comentó y de inmediato lo vio indignado, "Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero para financiar un ataque se necesitan bolsillos profundos. Y los suyos son los más profundos del Norte."

Lord Manderly trató de domar su indignación ante el asesor, trató de no hacer una escena y se llevó el vaso de ale a la boca bebiendo profundamente de éste, "_¡Si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver aquel ataque hubiera estado mejor organizado!_ Unos hombres de pacotilla, haciendo un trabajo de pacotilla."

Lord Cromwell de inmediato notó su error, "Lo sé, mi señor." Para aplacarlo le llenó una vez más el vaso. "Mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas. Créame esta fue una opinión propia que la Reina no compartió. Incluso me reprendió cuando apunté a aquello."

Lord Manderly respiró profundo, sacando pecho, muy bien recordándola en el carruaje afectada, y mientras ser Podrick Payne se echaba una pestañeada él brindándole su mano como apoyo moral, ella tomándosela agradecida y varias lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. _De descanso de ya saberse a salvo a su lado, "_Escúcheme bien Lord Cromwell,_ yo nunca, nunca iría contra la casa Stark."_

Al otro lado de la sala Lord Harry decidió interceder en otra conversación, "Usar armadura no debió de ser cómodo para usted, mi Señora."

Sansa ya le había agradecido a éste que la hubiera defendido cuando el ataque se presentó, y que lo continuara haciendo después de que ella desapareciera, _después de todo no era su trabajo, _"No lo fue." Admitió, aún tenía moretones en sus piernas y brazos y una que otra ampolla, "Hace reconsiderar como hacen los guerreros para moverse ágilmente con aquel peso, y eso que yo usaba solo la armadura de soldado, no la de caballero."

"Me hace estar agradecido que mi hombre apuñalara a Ser Podrick y no a usted mi Señora, esa armadura que usted traía era de muy mala calidad. _No se ofenda Ser Podrick._"

"Bien, su soldado no me mató, así que no me ofenderé." Dijo, haciendo sonreír a una que otra persona.

"Sólo diré, mis Señores, que de todo esto lo único que me queda es que me podría acostumbrar a vestirme como hombre. Sin la cota de malla y la armadura, encontré la ropa masculina bastante cómoda de usar." Los señores de inmediato se rieron estrepitosamente, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia Ser Podrick quien tan solo le sonreía calladamente y con la miraba fija.

Sólo por un segundo se le pasó por la mente la ironía que era estar muerta de preocupación, sus soldados buscando retaliación, pero al mismo tiempo estar disfrutando de la seguridad que sentía aquellas personas y esa sala le proveían. Estaba a gusto, _y en paz por su decisión drástica. _

O talvez era el vino que le quitaba cierto peso de sobre sus hombros. 

Lord Manderly fue el primero en retirarse, disculpándose por su vejez y dolores, su nieta desapareció con él. Los mandos de los ejércitos retirándose y uno que otro asesor también. Para cuando Lady Wylla regresó solo quedaban tres asesores incluidos Lord Harry, la Reina y Ser Podrick.

"Es el gran héroe de la hora, Ser Podrick." Lord Harry dijo, no admitiéndose que le daba cierta envidia, _si tan solo hubieran elegido la dirección contraria hubiera sido él quien salvara a la Reina._

"Los soldados ya le colocaron sobrenombre: _El Fiel Protector de la Reina._" Dijo Lord Cromwell en burla.

Podrick se sintió sonrojando apenado ante aquella atención y se irguió, "No creo que a _Nieve_ le vaya a agradar escuchar eso." Dijo en broma, y vio que su comentario le agradó a la mayoría de la sala, pero sobre todo a ella porque la más pequeña de las sonrisas la dejó, ésta llegándole hasta los ojos mientras lo miraba apreciativamente, _eso o el vino,_ "…Aquel sobrenombre es tremendamente exagerado. _¿No lo cree, mi Señora?_ No hicimos más que huir y escondernos."

No supo si con esas últimas palabras quiso -a propósito- recordarle la última noche que habían pasado juntos y le tomó unos segundos encontrar que responder, "Huir y esconderse me suena mucho mejor que una heroica pelea a muerte cuando _yo_ estoy involucrada," _ella no estaba hecha para pelear. _

"Mató a cuatro o cinco hombres, Ser Podrick." Lord Harry ignoró el comentario de la Reina. Cuatro hombres afuera de la posada, y otro en aquella casa en la que se escondían. _Al menos él había matado a más y se lo recordó a toda la sala con su comentario. _

"¿Quién cuenta, mi Señor?" Podrick le contestó modestamente algo que había aprendido _de la mismísima Brienne_. Talvez fue muy lento porque le tomó otro par de momentos caer en cuenta que lo que el Lord había querido hacer era imponer sus _diez_ muertos sobre los _cuatro o cinco_ suyos. Respiró profundo, mirando a Lord Cromwell y después a la Reina, "Ser Brienne una vez me dijo que _no había honor en llevar la cuenta…" _dijo a su vez con desazón para callar al Lord, cuando ella le asintió continuó, "Y francamente interés tampoco." Prosiguió a darle dos sorbos a su copa de vino.

Para Lord Cromwell no era ningún secreto el disgusto de Lord Harry para con Ser Podrick, fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la mismísima Reina.

Sansa decidió hablar tras tomarse otro sorbo de su vino, "…No creo que estuviera sana y salva sin usted, Ser Podrick."

El corazón de Podrick de repente se disparó ante la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando _atentamente y con interés_, se encontró pasando saliva con dificultad y calor se esparció por él. _¿Podría ser más incitante si lo tratara? _Sin aire trató de ignorar la hermosa imagen que ella pintaba, las llamas danzantes de las antorchas sobre ella, sobre su cabello, su mirada fija en él, y le inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento para prontamente mirar hacia Lord Harry fingiendo estar interesado en éste y en su lesión, "¿Escuché que fue un ligamento el que se lastimó?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Wylla tomó otro sorbo de su vino, notando una vez más las miradas anhelantes que Reina y Caballero se daban cuando creían que nadie los estaba mirando. _Y ella no podía ser la única en notarlo,_ miró a su alrededor detenidamente.

"Con todo respeto, mi Señora, ¿está al tanto de que en ciertos círculos la presencia de Ser Podrick a su lado creará…cierto tipo de comentarios?" Lord Cromwell decidió interceder, él por supuesto aquello no lo preocupaba; conocía el carácter de la Reina, y que Ser Podrick se apegaba a sus votos, _pero gente malintencionada pasaría convenientemente aquello por alto._

Lord Harry asintió, viendo la oportunidad de desquitarse con Ser Podrick por haberlo hecho quedar mal momentos atrás habló, "…No es ningún secreto que Ser Podrick _ama a las mujeres,_ y usted es la más deseada de Poniente entero." Por el rabillo del ojo lo notó moviéndose incómodo. "…Los chismes se escriben solos, _sobre todo con la reputación de él._"

"_¿Qué reputación?"_ Lady Wylla preguntó, interesada.

Sansa no contestó la duda de Lady Wylla, ni sus asesores tampoco lo hicieron, "…Lo que las malas lenguas digan está fuera de mi controlar. Y francamente no es eso lo que me estará desvelando estas noches."

"Si a alguien se le pasa por la mente creer que en alguno de los dos había algún otro interés que salir con vida de aquellas circunstancias está terriblemente equivocado." Podrick intercedió, "Además, a mí no me convienen esos_ chismes_ tanto como a ella tampoco."

El silencio se prolongó por unos momentos y Sansa se colocó en pie, haciendo que los demás lo hicieran también. "Si me disculpan, creo que el vino se me ha subido a la cabeza…" Fue unos pasos después que escuchó que la seguían y vio a Podrick caminando hacia ella y sus Guardas, _más_ _fuego a las habladurías, _pensó ante la falta evidente de disimulo_. _"No hay necesidad de sus servicios, Ser Podrick. Ya le dije tómese las noches." Le dijo, más él continuó junto con ella, cuando lo vio que tiró una mirada hacia atrás, a los Guardas que la seguían, protegiéndola, fue que se dio cuenta que quería hablar más no quería que se escuchara lo que le dijera. Sansa le hizo una seña a los soldados para que mantuvieran su distancia mientras ella y Ser Podrick se alejaban un par de metros más. Visibles por estos en el gran patio.

"Lady Wylla sabe qué hace dos noches la pasé en su habitación." dijo bajamente, queriendo advertirla, algo que no había hecho antes pues se le había pasado hacerlo. Ambos cruzaron miradas y Podrick no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción al ver su sonrojo, y la mirada lánguida en sus ojos.

"…Estoy al tanto de ello…Conmigo también tuvo una conversación en cuanto a lo erróneo de la situación…" lo cual hasta le había parecido absurdo, pero no le había dicho aquello a la mujer, tan solo le siguió la corriente, "Lady Wylla no tiene malas intenciones. Tan solo desea lo mejor, y lo más prudente para mí…y para usted también."

"_¿Para mí?"_ Exhaló, "No sabe lo de mi reputación, una vez que se entere estoy seguro que no va a desear _lo más prudente para mí…_"

"Créame, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Conozco a Lady Wylla, Ser Podrick."

"…Espero que sea así, mi señora." _No quería ver en peligro su reputación como Guarda del Rey. _

"Y perdone que le pregunte, ¿Cuál es la reputación a la que se refería Lord Harry?" se atrevió a preguntarle y de inmediato lo vio rojo _como nunca_, su cuello, su cara, incluso sus orejas, parecía a punto de querer explotar y al verlo balbucear y mirar en otra dirección y a la lejanía Sansa no pudo mantener su seriedad.

La alcanzó a ver sonriéndose maldadosamente antes de agachar la cabeza para después escucharla carcajeándose bajamente, _primera vez que escuchaba aquel sonido provenir de ella,_ _"…¿Lo sabe?"_ preguntó mortificado.

Sansa le asintió sin encararlo, _ella no creyendo _del todo_ aquella reputación y teniendo sus razones para no hacerlo. _Pero lo que en el momento le causaba gracia era haberlo hecho avergonzar.

Podrick no sabía que responder, negarse a su reputación era imposible, decir que aquella reputación lo avergonzaba también sería mentir, pues, aunque lo hacía en ese momento _nunca antes_ lo había llegado a hacer. Y que a ella le causara gracia era algo que le llamaba la atención, _porque definitivamente debía de ser algo que la incomodara._ Imposible era apenarse más.

Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, no esperándose encontrarse con los ojos de él y se sintió avergonzando más, fue ella quien rehuyó la mirada antes de proseguir, "…Asumo que la principal reacción a la que está acostumbrado es a impresionarlas."

…_Y descubrió que sí podía apenarse más,_ ella continuaba burlándose y su propio sonrojo iba en aumento, se quejó bajamente, _"Me avergüenza, mi señora."_ En otras palabras; _le pedía que no continuara. _

Sus palabras y su tono quejumbroso antes la hicieron burlarse más, aunque muy al tanto estaba del calor que la estaba invadiendo, "…Eso es algo que no creo."

Podrick no sabía cómo tomar el momento, por una parte tenerla buscándole chanza era algo nuevo que lo sorprendió y a la vez lo deslumbró, _¿pero no pudo haber elegido otro tema? ¿Uno menos personal del que ambos se pudieran burlar? _"…En todo caso es impropio de mi parte tratarlo con usted."

Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, una vergüenza placentera, y cierto anhelo, por más que trató de enseriarse no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, "Tampoco quería tratarlo Ser Podrick, solo burlarme a sus expensas."

"_Ah…_eso me deja sintiéndome mucho mejor." Respondió con cierto sarcasmo y sonriéndose por primera vez, al ver que su sonrisa tentativa provocó una más grande en ella, la suya también aumentó, apenado. "…¿Bebió demasiado, mi señora?" _Esa era la única razón que le veía a que ella tomara este tema con tal desfachatez. _

Se fue a negar, a decir la verdad de que sólo se había tomado tres copas, cuatro máximo, y que sus palabras de que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza solo habían sido una excusa para dejar la reunión, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo; porque entonces _sí_ sería impropio de ella tener esta conversación con él. "Estoy bien." Le dijo a su vez.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos largos instantes, enseriándose poco a poco y Podrick pasando saliva la miró a la boca.

Sansa se descubrió deseando un beso nuevamente, _con ansiedad_. Cuando él la volvió a mirar a los ojos le mantuvo la mirada, una explosión irreconocible de anhelo situándose en su pecho, su estómago encogiéndose junto una presión que la dejó sin aire, y lo vio también sin aire. Sin pensarlo se remojó los labios a la vez que lo vio moviéndose milimétricamente, su mirada de inmediato viajó hacia los Guardas a la espalda de Podrick, más _justo_ en ese momento vio movimiento rápido proveniente de donde él estaba y lo escuchó despidiéndose apuradamente mientras la dejaba sola.

Se encontró perdido en su mirada, irrevocablemente perdido, y cuando ella miró hacia los Guardas el hechizo se rompió, y en cortos instantes se descubrió esta vez seguro de no estar malinterpretando sus señales, _sabía que no se podría resistir a lo que fuera que ella deseara de él,_ y en un impulso actuó, _"Buenas noches."_ Dijo rápidamente y dejándola atrás sin esperar respuesta.

_Era una Reina, una Reina, ella no querría nunca algo con él, estaba confundida. Lo sabía porque la conocía. Porque él también estaba confundido. _

_Estaban siendo influenciados por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, por su ataque y el invariable acercamiento que provocó emociones. _Un espejismo._ Ya estaban a salvo, y aquellas emociones se desvanecerían prontamente. _

_Ella a sus ojos volvería a ser la Reina, lejana e inalcanzable, y él a los ojos de ella un simple Guarda que no le llegaba ni a los talones. _

_Era mejor la prudencia y no ir a cometer un error. _

_Pero que error más dulce el que quería cometer. _

_¡Y ella también!_

Iba a necesitar resistencia en los próximos días, _lo sabía._

Lo sabía porque de haber estado solos se habría lanzado a besarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

La mañana siguiente no habiendo podido pegar tranquilamente los ojos Podrick se levantó antes de que el sol saliera para unirse al entrenamiento matinal que tenían todos los soldados, participando cuando no se exigía demasiado de su brazo lastimado, o de su costado. Después de varias vueltas trotando alrededor del patio mientras los soldados hacían lagartijas se dejó convencer por el Comandante del ejército Dustin de un corto entrenamiento juntos.

Podrick muy bien sabía que todo el mundo dudaba de sus habilidades como Guerrero, pero la verdad era que así no fuera uno sobresaliente como Ser Brienne, Jamie Lannister, Barristan Selmy o Jon Snow, Brienne lo había instruido bastante bien como espadachín, y los _'has mejorado, pero aun te falta mucho por recorrer'_ eran un estándar alto para su mentora, que con el tiempo le dejó reconocer sorprendido y maravillado -después de uno que otro entrenamiento con alguien que no fuera Brienne- que de hecho _sí_ era bastante bueno con la espada.

Su herida era en el brazo izquierdo así que lo único que ésta le impedía era moverse con mayor fluidez, igual que la cortadura en su costado derecho, pero haciendo un esfuerzo le quiso demostrar sus habilidades al Comandante, y lo hizo, porque, aunque no podía atacarlo como quería logró esquivar y bloquear todos los ataques que recibía. Lo vio rompiendo en sudor, así como estaba él, y frustrándose poco a poco. Por supuesto, con los minutos el peso de su espada le empezó a causar cierto malestar y tuvo que detener dicho entrenamiento sintiendo una presión en el costado que le pasaba hasta la espalda, "…Discúlpeme, mis heridas son muy recientes y creo que me estoy esforzando de más..." Comentó sin aire. El Comandante se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes para darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Podrick de reojo viendo al Comandante del ejército Manderly caminando hacia ellos, se revisó el brazo lastimado, anunciando en voz alta que creyó abrirse un punto, y de inmediato vio que aquello detuvo al hombre de hacerle la propuesta de otro entrenamiento.

"Si sigue en Invernalia para la próxima reunión de los Lords, nos entrenaremos juntos."

Podrick le asintió al hombre, _dudando que aquel día llegara._ "Por supuesto."

Era más de media mañana para cuando regresó a la habitación que le habían provisto, caminando rápido y agachando la cabeza, avergonzándose de recorrer con sus ropas sucias los asentamientos privados de aquel castillo. Se sorprendió al ver a los Guardas al pie de la puerta de ella, y le dijeron que continuaba descansando, lo que le llamó la atención pues ella en Invernalia solía estar de pie antes del amanecer. Y no estaban en Invernalia, y ya llevaban varios días en el Fuerte, solo era de asumir que ella regresaría a su rutina, "¿Ha entrado alguien a fijarse?" no supo porque su reacción principal fue sospechar.

"…Por supuesto, hace un rato nada más se llevaron la bandeja del desayuno."

En el momento Podrick ya se encontraba por sobre creer en lo que le dijeran, _o estaba siendo bastante paranoico._ Pateándose a sí mismo no le creyó a su misma Guarda y tocó a la puerta. Fue Lady Wylla quien abrió momentos después, sorprendiéndola reprobatoriamente con su estado embarrado, pero la atención de él no estaba ya en ella sino en su Majestad, quien se encontraba de frente al tocador mientras una joven la peinaba. Miró en su dirección interesada en quién tocaba a su puerta, el aliento de Podrick atascándosele en la garganta cuando vio los rasgos en su lindo rostro cambiar de inmediato, convirtiéndose en más afilados, más duros en cuanto lo reconoció.

_¿Había reproche en su mirada por haberla dejado sola la noche anterior? Definitivamente sí. _

También se le hizo visible el tono sumamente rojo que las mejillas de ella adquirieron justo en el momento en que Lady Wylla le bloqueó la imagen al ajustar protectoramente la puerta. Él también sonrojado abochornado. "…Tan…_tan…tan_ sólo quería verificar que mmm…_su Majestad_ estuviera bien." _Aquello no era mentira._ Pensó sin aire y aclarándose la garganta, tratando de mantenerle la mirada a la Lady pero en su mente estando la imagen de_ su Majestad._ Pasajeramente se preguntó si ya estaba al tanto de su reputación, y lo qué le habría dicho a _la Reina_ de su…_amistad_ con él.

Estudió al hombre con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, notando que lo incomodaba con su silencio y mirada. No hacía mucho rato había tratado de convencer a _su Majestad_ de que no le diera reconocimiento alguno por sobre sus propios Guardas, que ya lo podía hacer desocupar la habitación de al lado para que se fuera a descansar con los soldados, pero ésta se había negado rotundamente, aludiendo no ser malagradecida e insolentemente añadiendo _que no se preocupara; no volvería a meterlo a su habitación._ "…La Reina descansará otro rato para bajar a recibir a los Caballeros del Valle." Le dejó saber y lo vio inclinando la cabeza para marcharse antes de ella despedirlo. Después de cerrar la puerta Lady Wylla se giró para ver a la Reina con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante mientras Lady Lehna trabajaba en una trenza. "…Era ser Podrick queriendo cerciorarse de que estaba bien, mi Reina." La Reina asintió simplemente y fue la sonrisa burletera de la joven lady la que le llamó la atención, le subió una ceja.

"…Ser Podrick es lindo y galante." vio a Lady Wylla no regresándole la sonrisa en confidencia como lo haría normalmente cuando le daba la razón en ese tipo de asuntos. Más tampoco la escuchó dándole explicaciones de por qué estaba equivocada, lo cual también solía suceder.

Lady Wylla miró hacia la Reina, pero no vio ninguna reacción por parte de ella ante aquellas palabras, sólo total desinterés, "Lady Lehna, me atrevo a recordarle que no estamos delante de mi hermana, sino de la _Reina del Norte._"

De inmediato se sintió sonrojando, "Lo siento, mi Señora. Mi Reina no quise…no quise-"

Sansa pujó bajamente, "-Está bien, Lady Lehna. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse…Es más, si alguna vez viene a Invernalia, recuérdeme presentarle a Lady Rose…tengo la sospecha que ustedes dos se llevarían_ de maravilla._"

Lady Wylla vio Lady Lehna aún avergonzada y al pasarla por detrás le colocó una mano sobre el brazo momentáneamente, no queriendo que se sintiera incomoda, _era sólo que tenía que recordar que estaba delante de la Reina, y no venir a hablar en frente de ella como si fueran grandes amigas,_ "¿Estas dos niñas hablando de jóvenes apuestos sin parar? _Ya me veo un dolor de cabeza venir._" Le dijo a la Reina, viéndola sonreír.

Podrick se retiró a su habitación provista, no viéndose a mal tomarse el descanso que _su Majestad _le había dado por esos días y aprovechando también de los lujos que tenía en aquella habitación. Agua tibia ya habiendo en la tina, y comida servida en la mesa. Se decidió por el baño primero y después de comer a descansar su cuerpo aporreado al acostarse en el colchón _más cómodo del mundo._ La Reina llegando a su mente constantemente –la verdad nunca dejándolo del todo–, y él tratándosela de sacar, pero sin poder lograrlo.

Cuando la volvió a ver ya lucía más reestablecida, más como la Reina que era, y una parte de sí le pareció absurdo que su ejército se hubiera preocupado por cargar con los baúles de su ajuar completo, _pero asumía que el ser mujer marcaba una diferencia._ Traía uno de esos vestidos oscuros y elaborados junto con la armadura de cuero en su torso que ayudaban a su porte imponente y rígido que delimitaba distancia y frialdad. Cuando ella lo miró pasajeramente fue un impacto, su corazón apurándose en ese momento, _en intimidación,_ y mucho peor; atracción.

_¿Y la había llegado a encontrar antes tan dolorosamente divina en su porte regio de Reina? Definitivamente no._

Por otro lado, no le había visto felicidad en esos días como cuando vio a Lord Royce bajarse de su caballo y presentarse ante ella.

.

.

.

Tarde en la noche Podrick se encontró de nuevo con insomnio y después de mucho negarse decidió dejar la habitación, alarmándose en cuanto salió al pasillo y no vio Guardas presentes en frente de la puerta de ella, se dirigió a ésta, tocando bajamente y no recibió respuesta alguna. Se atrevió a abrir para cerciorarse y encontró la habitación vacía, más no se preocupó, aludiendo que mínimo se encontraba en una reunión con Lord Royce…aunque ya era demasiado tarde…pero estaban en una situación apremiante.

Se decidió por una caminata fría y helada mientras pensaba en las noticias y órdenes desde Desembarco del Rey que no le llegaban. _¿Sería mucho pedir que le ordenaran que no fuera hasta Invernalia escoltando a la Reina sino que se colocara en marcha de inmediato hacia el Sur?_ Caminó hasta lo más alto de una de las murallas, saludando a los soldados que se encontraba por el camino quienes hacían su trabajo de vigilancia.

Sinceramente sabía que estaba sacando de proporción la de repente atracción que estaba sintiendo por ella y se preguntó si ella también lo hacía, pues se le hacía más que notorio que su atracción era correspondida, _lo cual tan solo hacía peor el asunto._

Que fuera correspondido lo hacía sentir cierta clase de triunfo irreal, _¡era Sansa Stark después de todo! Inalcanzable y hermosa._

Que fuera correspondido le hacía imposible cerrar la posibilidad de inmediato como llevaba más de una década haciéndolo, por respeto. Ahora se daba el gusto de fantasear con la posibilidad_ imposible._

Que fuera correspondido lo dejaba en paz con desestabilizarla, hacerla sonrojar, colocarla nerviosa, con haberla llamado divina...

Y se estaba rebanando la cabeza inútilmente sabiendo que nada más que unas miradas _y tentación_ vendrían de esto. _Era la realidad, no una fantasía._

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando después de un buen rato escuchó ruido detrás de él y se giró para ver que era _ella_ quien llegaba hasta su lado._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Se preguntó angustiado cuando notó que les pidió espacio a sus Guardas. Podrick pasó saliva, su corazón acelerándose, colocándose nervioso, su cuerpo siendo invadido por calidez, "¿Ha intercambiado correspondencia con su hermano, mi Señora, en estos días?" le preguntó de inmediato, queriendo hacer nada de que se tomara la molestia de venir hasta acá, de acompañarlo.

Sansa se le unió, mirando hacia el vacío y no viendo más que sombras y oscuridad por debajo de ellos, se detuvo en cuanto estuvo al lado de él, "…No se preocupe Ser Podrick, en cuanto lleguemos a Invernalia será libre de regresar al lado de Bran." _Ella también quería aquello,_ pero no pudo evitar cierto reproche en su voz. Y aquella logística era absurda; tener que ir hasta Invernalia para después tener que devolverse…pero lo quería a su lado acompañándola hasta su hogar, _hasta que estuviera completamente segura. _

Se encontró balbuceante por el tono frío en su voz, _en verdad no le había agradado que la dejara sola la noche anterior,_ "…No me malinterprete mi Señora, lo que quería saber…y me mata de incertidumbre es si ahora que _todo _sucedió, él por fin le ha revelado algo sobre su ataque…_si sabía que todo a final de cuentas le saldría bien._"

"Conozco a Bran como para saber que no me dará respuesta a esas preguntas. Además, no hay cuervos entrenados que lleguen directamente de aquí a Desembarco del Rey. Lo más probable es que sea usted quien le haga las preguntas directamente…" por eso mismo, porque él desaparecería prontamente de su vida había decidido actuar en su curiosidad, "…En ese caso tendrá que prometerme de que me enviará un cuervo con la información que le logre sacar."

"_Prometido, mi Señora."_ Exhaló, la tensión que había entre ellos era una que nunca había estado presente y aquello lo incomodaba. La miró de reojo y al ella no proseguir lo hizo él, "…En verdad me estoy rebanando la cabeza con este asunto, quiero decir, ¿Él vio en su sueño que estaba sola y por eso me mandó a ayudarla, o vio que yo ya estaba con usted?" se giró, encontrándola con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y aprovechó para estudiar su perfila tan solo por un segundo. _¿Y en todo caso porque el Rey lo había mandado a él? ¿Estaba éste al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos en esos momentos?_

"…Tengo las mismas incertidumbres, Ser Podrick. _Trato de no pensar tanto en ello._ Prestarle más atención a lo importante." Se giró a mirarlo, su corazón acelerándose, retumbándole por todo su cuerpo ante el pedido que le iba a hacer, pero por lo que se sintió como una eternidad no encontró ni el valor ni las palabras para hacerlo. _Creería que pelearse consigo misma, con sus temores había sido suficiente, pero aparentemente no lo había sido; peor era su vergüenza de pedirle un beso._

"¿Le mencioné que en un inicio no noté la puerta verde?" ellos habían hablado muy poco en los primeros días de huida, y en el tercero no recordaba haber tocado el asunto, de reojo la vio negándose, agachando un tanto la cabeza exhalando y mirando de nuevo al horizonte. También la notó apretando el borde de la muralla con sus manos, "Fue por el rabillo del ojo que me pareció ver movimiento en la oscuridad…haga de cuenta la falda de su bata moviéndose al aire y cuando quise verificar y me acerqué lo suficiente a aquella casa vi tres cuervos levantando vuelo. Y ahí estaba. _La Puerta Verde._"

_Definitivamente Bran…y aquello no la sorprendió._ "La falda moviéndose al aire…lo dudo. Estaba empapada." Ausentemente se preguntó si Bran los habría acompañado en algún otro tramo de su huida. Si lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, si se daba cuenta de su predicamento hacia Podrick, si fue esto lo que quiso ocasionar con enviarlo específicamente_ a él_.

_Lamentablemente su hermano era una de las contadas personas de las cuales no sabía qué esperarse._

Sin poderlo evitar se giró a mirarla de nuevo, su mirada esta vez no quedándosele en el rostro, sino que viajando por la extensión de su cuerpo. Por un segundo se imaginó parándose detrás de ella, rodearla con sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y acariciarle el cuello, la quijada, la mejilla con su nariz o boca, ella dejándolo y ambos burlándose mientras se decían tonterías bajamente.

_Era un idiota por siquiera atreverse a pensar ese tipo de cosas._

"¿No la está lastimando de más el corsé?" se encontró preguntándolo sin pensarlo de mucho y la vio buscando su mirada extrañada. Se sintió apenado, "Hace un par de días me dijo que por su dolor en la espalda sería mejor no utilizarlos." _Y le hubiera gustado no notar que lo usaba,_ pero aquella prenda de vestir realzaba más su figura junto con el tipo de armaduras que solía usar. "…Sólo digo que no debe de ser cómodo…"

Al principio una parte suya se escandalizó ante la pregunta pues era una prenda íntima a la que se refería, y no era algo que un hombre solía preguntar, pero al él aclararse notó que reaccionó de más. "…Prefiero estar incomoda y con dolor que sentirme desprotegida."

Después de unos momentos de silencio se giró a mirarla y ella le mantuvo la mirada, ambos sonrojándose visiblemente y al tanto de lo que el otro tenía en mente, la vio exhalando suavemente como preocupada, _lo que no le ayudaba a sus emociones._ Ella lo miró a la boca rápidamente para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sacudió la cabeza, decidió hablar, _terminar con esto de una vez por todas. _"Mi señora-"

"-Acompáñeme, Ser Podrick," dijo, no esperándolo y tomando valor, nerviosa, con un nudo en la garganta y aún indecisa en cuanto a si actuar o no,_ no quería dejar perder la oportunidad, _pero no sabía cómo expresarse en cuanto a lo que quería. _No era de ella estas emociones, ni mucho menos la duda, y por eso, para dejar la duda es que deseaba actuar_.

Podrick notó que los Guardas no los siguieron mientras tomaban en dirección opuesta a ellos, pronto regresando al castillo nuevamente por un corredor estrecho y oscuro. No lo pudo evitar y para tantear terreno habló, "…Así sus Guardas mantengan una rotación empezarán a sospechar que algo nos traemos si empieza a pedir un tanto de privacidad para estar conmigo…" Tras varios latidos apurados de su corazón esperó a que ella lo corrigiera diciéndole que no se traían _nada,_ pero todo fue silencio. Y la estudió caminando decididamente por delante de él, la falda ondeando de lado a lado con la velocidad que llevaba. _Anhelo e indecisión recorriéndolo._ "¿A dónde vamos?"

"…De repente necesito vino." _Y era verdad._

Con su corazón latiendo apurado Podrick lo dijo lo más bajamente que pudo, "…No deberíamos de estar solos." No por las habladurías, sino por lo que _podría _pasar una vez que lo estuvieran.

Con aprehensión y queriéndose echar para atrás lo miró por sobre su hombro, sus manos heladas y temblando, se aferró a su aguja fuertemente, _"No, no deberíamos,"_ quiso ser frentera, preguntarle si no deseaba estar a solas con ella, pero perdió el valor ante la sensación de pesadez en su vientre y con su corazón apurado. _Ella quien llevaba años tomando decisiones moralmente grises se encontraba indecisa en cuánto y cómo actuar en esta situación._

En la mente de Podrick cabía la posibilidad de que era un idiota, que estaba malinterpretando todo esto, pero muy a su pesar conocía de mujeres por lo cual dudaba de que estaba leyendo mal las señales, _así ella fuera todo lo opuesto a las mujeres que él conocía._ Mantuvo el silencio y llegaron hasta una pequeña sala de reuniones, la misma en que Lord Manderly lo había recibido. Con decisión la vio yendo hasta una esquina y regresando con una botella y dos copas, pasándole la primera a él, la destapó, "…Lo que sea que esté pensando, mi señora;_ no_." Le advirtió.

Se encontró aún más sonrojada, y sonriéndose talvez de los nervios, "…No sabe lo que estoy pensando."

Miró hacia las manos de ella y las vio temblando, "Puede que tenga una idea," al ella creer que le miraba las manos para pedirle las copas se las pasó y él las llenó, "puede que esté equivocado." Dijo mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa, y mientras él hacía lo mismo justo en frente la vio bajando el contenido de la copa en varios sorbos. Le volvió a llenar la copa para próximamente seguir con la propia.

Podía ver que él no se encontraba cómodo tampoco, lo que le llamó la atención pues era el mismo Podrick Payne quien tenía una reputación, _y por primera vez _se le pasó por la cabeza que por esa misma reputación él talvez estaba dando por sentado que ella quería _mucho más_ de lo que en verdad deseaba, en un momento de total coraje e impulsividad se explicó sonrojándose terriblemente, "Sólo un beso…Nada más." Se encontró sin aire, "No dos, ni tres…_Solo uno_."

_Mierda, _la sensación de triunfo que sintió ante aquello lo hizo sonreírse como un idiota sin siquiera pensarlo, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de aquella reacción trató de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro más no pudo del todo. Y tampoco era como si se hubiera estado esperando más que un par de besos, pero obtener la confirmación de aquello fue..._no tenía palabras para describirlo._

Pasó saliva al verlo complacido más que no contestaba, "…Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero también lo recuerdo pidiéndome que fuera real con usted…"

Podrick respiró profundo, "Usted es una mujer muy hermosa, mi Señora, pero-"

"-_¿Pero?_ Jon una vez me dijo que lo que se dice antes del _pero_...es mentira." En ese momento le pareció irónico que aún no se pudiera traer a decir groserías, que se aferrara a su fachada de dama a pesar de lo que estaba proponiendo, "…Sé que no le soy indiferente."

_No le sería indiferente a nadie, _incomodo Podrick se sonrió y miró a la mesa, "Para nada, mi señora." La miró a los ojos decidiéndose a ser real y frentero así como ella lo era con él, "_…Es una mujer muy hermosa_.La más hermosa que he conocido me atrevo a decir._ Pero _también es _la Reina_ y…y...Sería una falta de respeto por mi parte aceptar."

Por supuesto, Sansa había pensado en la posibilidad de que él la _volviera _a rechazar más vio que no había venido preparada para aquello, tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras trataba de dominar la multitud de sensaciones y pensamientos que le venían a la mente en ese momento, "…O una falta de respeto negarse." Dijo en broma, _él en verdad conocía su lugar. Lugar que ella había olvidado y que continuaba ignorando. _

Podrick exhaló en gracia, "Negarme no es fácil, mi señora, _créame._ Usted es _asombrosa y_ _divina,_ y me tienta y halaga con sus palabras, pero no puedo aceptar." Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, estudiándose. "Me temo que esté confundida."

Pasó un sorbo del vino, _"¿Confundida por qué?"_

Podrick bajó su mano hasta la mesa, queriendo tomar la de ella, pero se contuvo incluso de eso también, "…Porque lo que pueda estar sintiendo es un espejismo. Comprenda que venimos de una situación de vida o muerte, no teniendo sino al otro para apoyarnos. Eso viene a jugar con las emociones, y sentimientos pasajeros surgen. Yo no me puedo aprovechar de eso…_Así en lo más profundo de mi ser lo desee._" Después de todo un beso era sólo un beso, _¿no? No estaría faltando a su juramento. _

_Ya había pensado en algo similar,_ "…Entiendo muy bien lo que dice Ser Podrick, y lo respeto por aquello. Y aun así…" se remojó los labios, "Lo que le estoy pidiendo sé que suena atrevido, me hace quedar mal por insistir, pero quiero que _comprenda_ algo en confidencia; Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento algo así." Hizo una pausa para tratar de controlar su respiración, pero no le funcionó, _era la primera vez que trataría el tema con alguien. _Habló haciendo pausas, cada vez más sin aire, _"_Llevo varios años preguntándome…si hay algo mal en mí, si mis vivencias me corrompieron. Si Joffrey, Lord Bolton, Lord Baelish me hicieron un daño irreparable… Así que yo confiando en usted lo suficiente como para que despierte sensaciones ajenas a mi persona…arriesgándome a pedirle un beso no es algo banal, ni mucho menos una curiosidad a explorar una sensación…es corroborar que queda algo de la persona que una vez fui…Que tal vez hay una esperanza…Que pueda llegar a superar las situaciones de mi pasado…" no era fácil para ella hablar de esto, pero hizo el esfuerzo, "Así que verá porque en el momento no me interesa si lo que siento por usted es algo pasajero…un espejismo…" _Y sabía que esto último no era tan honorable decirlo. _

Estuvo atento a ella mientras hablaba, ella mirando de sus ojos a la mesa, a sus ojos de nuevo y a la mesa nuevamente. Podrick no pudiendo evitar que lástima lo invadiera, el entendimiento que _creía _sentir a lo que ella le decía, más no sabía si decirle lo que en verdad pensaba sobre su situación, después de todo ella no era una amistad. De nuevo quiso bajar su mano hasta la de ella y darle ánimo, _pero no era apropiado._ "Si me lo permite mi señora, y sé que está de más en mi hablarle de la manera en que lo voy a hacer;" hizo una pausa inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, "dese una oportunidad, no se rodee de soledad y confíe en la gente…estoy seguro que descubrirá talvez algo que le haga más llevadera…no sé cómo ponerlo,_ ¿su carga?_"

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder mantenerle la mirada al otro, "…Es lo que estoy haciendo con usted Podrick." No queriendo continuar demostrando su debilidad pareciendo que le rogaba, y aceptando su negativa le fue a agradecer sus palabras para marcharse, pero antes de siquiera moverse sintió la mano de él moviéndose pero deteniéndose a cortos centímetros de la suya. Lo miró.

"…Si me lo permite…" preguntó antes de atreverse a tocarla.

Por alguna razón le pareció absurdo que él le pidiera permiso cuando ella le estaba pidiendo un beso. Pero por otro lado no pudo dejar de ver lo apropiado que era aquello, no sólo porque ella estaba socialmente por encima de él, sino por la aversión que a ella le ocasionaría donde fuera cualquier otro hombre tocándola sin su permiso. Tentativamente le asintió y miró hacia su propia mano, viendo la de él simplemente llegar y acariciarla suavemente por sobre el guante.

"…No soy digno de su atención." Le dio una mirada y después de varios segundos se detuvo. Lentamente despojándose de sus guantes dándole a entender lo que deseaba hacer, cuando tomó la mano de ella nuevamente entre las suyas no lo rechazó, e instantes después volvió a acariciarla esta vez directamente y sobre su piel suave. "…No sé lo que estoy haciendo, mi señora." murmuró, pasándole el pulgar por los nudillos y sintiendo aprehensión. _Nunca había sentido aprehensión para con una mujer._

_Y su piel tan suave, tan blanca..._ Sabía que cometería un error si le daba por mirarla a la cara así que continuó con su atención puesta en sus manos.

"…Bien, yo sí que menos." Susurró, el calor aumentando demasiado en ese momento ante la _reverencia_ con que la acariciaba. Más no hacía nada para mirarla o movimiento alguno para besarla y algo le dijo que esta caricia no cambiaba su negativa. "…No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien me tocó…" Después de unos momentos fue ella quien colocó su mano encima de la de él y empezó a acariciarlo, escuchando la forma en que tomó respiración pesadamente, sorprendido.

"…Contacto hace falta en esta soledad." …Ella no dijo nada, continuando tocándolo y Podrick se concentró en la sensación, _hacía mucho que a él tampoco nadie lo tocaba de esa manera._ _Si es que alguien lo había llegado a tocar de esta manera tan inocente pues no lo podía recordar._ Se había acostado con bastantes mujeres, pero nunca había experimentado un cariño real hacia él o de él hacia ellas. De repente su pecho se constriñó, no en deseo o en lástima hacia ella. _Sino en la realización de lo que ella lo estaba haciendo sentir; _una conexión. _Más que una conexión._

_Era eso o en verdad necesitaba atención femenina, _se dijo con cierta ironía tan sólo por no pensar en la posibilidad de estar a un paso de enamorarse de ella. _Eso sería un error. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella le giró la mano y acarició los cayos en la palma ésta, haciéndolo apenar pues la piel de ella era tersa y lozana contraria a la suya, "…Es por el uso de la espada y demás armas." Incomodo volvió a tomar su mano entre las de él.

Sansa le asintió, habiéndose esperado aquello, las manos de su padre habían sido así, las de Arya, las de Jon, talvez las de Rob también…aunque las de él no las recordaba …_No quiso pensar en su familia en ese instante,_ "¿En verdad cumple el voto hacia mi hermano?"

Podrick exhaló, atreviéndose a buscar la mirada de ella y quejándose bajamente ante la intensidad que encontró, se remojó los labios, "…Créame, mi señora, si no lo hiciera la estaría besando en este mismo momento."

No supo porque se encontró sonriéndose, talvez por la forma quejumbrosa con la que él habló, _como si su decisión le pesara,_ "Es un voto de castidad, y yo solo pido un beso." No pudo dejar de tensarse al escuchar cierto aire seductor en su tono de voz, y se sorprendió y apenó un tanto más. Su rostro hirviendo, _¡Esta no era ella! _Una mano que la sostenía la dejó y lo vio sobándose los ojos cerrados con esta fuertemente.

_¿Y cómo decir que no a algo así? "…Me va a matar, mi señora."_ _¿Alguna vez quiso un beso de la forma que quería este? _Bajó su mano nuevamente hasta la de ella, tomando aplomo. "Es algo inocente, sí…pero para mí no. Siendo honesto, y avergonzándome a mí mismo; si caigo en esto me da temor en ir a recaer en mucho más después…"

_Un problema que ella no tenía pues aquello le era impensado_, "En verdad se cree demasiado, ¿no?" le preguntó, "No me convencerá de nada más que un beso, Ser Podrick, _créame._"

Ambos se sonrieron ante aquello. _Un beso, nada más, no dos ni tres._ _"Sabe a lo que me refería…"_

…_Recaer en mucho más después con otra mujer que no le colocara restricciones…_aquello no le ocasionaba molestia, ni celos, lo que la calmaba; _él se había metido debajo de sus miedos, pero no en su corazón._ Y racionalmente Sansa entendía las razones por las cuales Podrick la rechazaba, _lo que no hacía la situación más manejable._ "…Odio sentir que estoy rogando, no es la intención," le admitió y fue a soltarlo, _se llevaría sus caricias y este momento en su recuerdo,_ pero él la tomó más firmemente sacudiéndole la cabeza.

"…No lo tomo como ruego, mi señora. Antes al contrario, me avergüenzo creer que la insulto con mi negativa." Se remojó los labios y respiró profundamente, "Entienda que de aceptar sentiré que me aprovecho de su momento de necesidad y debilidad…_ahora más que sé lo que un beso significa para usted. _En mi situación no sería honorable aprovecharme de este espejismo…Yo a usted la aprecio, la respeto…y puede que de mí se digan algunas cosas, pero que actúo bajamente no."

Le gustaría no estar bloqueada, poder ver si Podrick era honesto o no en sus palabras, más en el momento sólo podía ver a un buen hombre tratando de ser integro. "…No se preocupe, Ser Podrick, no continuaré insistiendo. Respeto su decisión." Estúpidamente se sentía decepcionada, _tanto. _

_Y tanto que lo había pensado, que se había presionado para hacerle el pedido…para nada. _

Podrick casi y hasta le agradeció de que no continuara. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y se llevó la mano de ella hasta los labios besándole respetuosamente los nudillos uno a uno, _al menos dándose esa satisfacción,_ y a ella y sin saberlo otorgándole cariño que nunca había obtenido. "…En mi vida nunca he deseado tanto un beso como deseo el suyo, mi señora. Que le quede eso claro." Le besó el dorso de la mano nuevamente y se la colocó delicadamente sobre la mesa, soltándola del todo y ambos se quedaron de aquella manera por unos instantes, mirándose para después acabar con sus copas de vino, lentamente.

Se colocó su guante sin ningún afán, _¿Acaso no lo tendría más en su mente al haber sido tan afectuoso?_ En el momento lo único que podía ver era al gran hombre en frente de si...al que estaba apreciando _con intensidad._ _Con un peso y una intensidad que no había habido hacia diez minutos._ "…Si no supiera mejor diría que está jugando conmigo."

De un momento a otro vio la mirada de ella enfriándose un tanto, pero la forma como seguía buscando la de él le decía que aquello solo era una fachada, _"Y usted conmigo, mi señora."_

Levantó las cejas ante aquello, retrayendo su brazo y sentándose más derecha, regresando a su rol de Reina, "…Lo dudo, de los dos yo no soy quien tiene experiencia en estos asuntos…" vio que lo sorprendió con sus palabras_._

…_Bien, sí,_ y no pudo dejarlo pasar, "Usted hace un uso sutil de sus encantos, _mi señora, _así no lo haga a propósito."

Parpadeó, "Usted sabe que no estaba haciendo uso de _mis encantos_," más demostrándole su debilidad, y que en él hubiera tenido un impacto lo contrario era paradójico.

Le asintió, colocándose en pie, sabiendo que entre más tiempo se quedara más fácil era retractarse de su decisión, _"…Y así y todo acaba de encargarse de tenerme comiendo de su mano de aquí en adelante."_ _Él no era más inteligente que aquellos Lords que ella manipulaba con una corta conversación, con una sonrisa, con un baile. _Después de unos momentos ella no le contestó nada y le inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, "Vamos a buscar a los soldados, mi señora."

Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, "Me quedaré aquí por unos minutos más." él le fue a discutir aquello y le sacudió la cabeza, "Si quiere dígales donde estoy," vio que reprobó la idea de dejarla completamente sola por unos minutos.

Podrick lo dudó antes de marcharse, antes de volver a hablar, "…No vaya a tomar demasiado." Se atrevió a pedirle. _Y aquel sí era un atrevimiento. _

Sansa frunció el ceño, pero nada más fue mirarlo para notar que se refería a los problemas que él ya sabía que tenía de su pasado y que ella trataba de olvidarlos algunas veces con vino. "…Créame, eso no pasa a menudo."

_Quería creerle,_ "…A estado llena de preocupaciones los últimos días."

"_Podrick._" Sansa lo reprendió con su tono de voz y levantó la mirada para verlo asentir, quejarse y marcharse.

Y se quedó en el más absoluto silencio y soledad. Respiró profundo. _Se encontraba tan decepcionada de que las cosas terminaran de la forma en que lo hicieron. Que él la rechazara. "Pero hasta mejor,"_ se dijo, tomándose los últimos sorbos de vino y reconfortándose en la soledad,_ "a la larga menos problemas." _Pero incluso era imposible convencerse a sí misma de aquellas palabras.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

Sansa había cambiado su decisión sobre los Caballeros del Valle la tarde anterior, si no lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento estarían cabalgando a Invernalia, pero había decidido darles un día completo de descanso. _Se los debía, después de todo ellos no tenían ninguna responsabilidad para con ella,_ era ella quien tenía que responderle a la lealtad y estima que Lord Royce profería hacia su persona.

Y esa mañana cuando se encontró con Podrick ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera mantenerse la mirada sin sonrojarse y fingir ignorar al otro.

Ella avergonzada, y él…vengase a saber, _apenado de haberla rechazado._ La madrugada anterior se había resuelto a no pensar más en ello, _pero la verdad era que no podía._ Y por más que quiso ocuparse y concentrarse con los asuntos del Reino no pudo del todo.

Lo único que le sacó de la mente el asunto fue cuando después del medio día llegaron dos cuervos; dos casas abanderadas ya se habían deshecho de sus Lords traicioneros y estaban más que dispuestos a proclamarles su lealtad. "¿Qué haremos con sus castillos? ¿A quién pondremos en ellos?" le preguntó a sus asesores.

"Tengo una lista aquí mismo, mi Señora." Lord Cromwell le dijo, pasándole dos pergaminos.

Los miró rápidamente asintiendo. Agradándole ver el nombre de uno de sus más preciados colaboradores encabezando la lista. _Un premio a la lealtad._ Aun así, le preocupaba por como los asentamientos cercanos donde estaban esos castillos tomarían a sus nuevos Lords. "Las cabezas sobre las murallas de los castillos no las dejen ahí por más de dos días." _No recordaba haberle dicho aquello a su ejército._

"Después de este ataque, mi Señora, creo que sería bueno que aumentáramos los números en las líneas del ejecito. Sería lo más prudente."

Encontrar hombres que se quisiera prestar para arriesgar su vida no era imposible pero tampoco era fácil, "Estaba pensando sobre aquello que me dijeron hace unos meses, en cuanto a que la popularidad de Arya y Ser Brienne está haciendo que más mujeres quieran entrenarse o enlistarse cuando se hacen las rotativas para la entrada en el ejército, nos podríamos valer de eso."

"Ya se le ha dicho que esto talvez traerá más problemas que soluciones."

"…Bien, nada se pierde con probar."

"Mi señora, ¿está proponiendo un ejército solo de mujeres?"

"No. Pero también sé cómo la mayoría de hombres funcionan así que habrá que pensar más en la situación antes de implementarla."

"La primera y segunda salida del ejército hacia Invernalia ya se dio, mi señora. Han peinado los caminos y estarán esperando su llegada en los puntos estratégicos asignados."

"Hay Lords que planean ir a Invernalia días después de su llegada para celebrarla mi Señora, y declararle nuevamente su lealtad."

"_Ah, no hay necesidad, _tendremos nuestra reunión del cuatrimestre en dos meses y medio, lo podrán hacer allí si tanto lo desean. Déjenles saber que estimo aquella muestra pero que por ahora quiero concentrarme en las consecuencias de mi ataque."

De esa manera continuó la reunión.

.

.

.

En esos días su majestad solía desayunar en su habitación y almorzar con sus asesores y todo aquel que quisiera estar ante su presencia. Esa tarde no tomó el almuerzo con los asesores ni con los Lords y Podrick entretuvo la idea de que fue por no encararlo. Así que de esa manera fue que se encontró de nuevo siendo bienvenido entre Lords, sentado a su mesa y compartiendo sus platos, "…No hay nada que se me ocurra pedir por haberla ayudado, mi Señor." Le contestó a Lord Cromwell.

"_¡Ah!_ Ser Podrick, donde fuera súbdito de _su Majestad la Reina _podría estársele nombrando de Lord en este mismo momento, adueñándose de uno de esos castillos que quedarán vacantes prontamente." _Aunque aquello era exagerar._

"Es muy generoso, mi Señor. Pero soy Guarda del Rey, no puedo poseer tierras ni títulos."

"_Ni familia."_ Dijo otro Lord, "Hágame caso, no pierde nada en renunciar a su cargo. Usted ya se ganó uno aquí en el Norte."

Podrick les sonrió, inclinando su copa hacia ellos en agradecimiento, no estando seguro de qué tanto _su Majestad_ estaba de la forma en que le endulzaban el oído, "Al cargo de Guarda del Rey no se renuncia, sólo se termina con la muerte…Aparte de que abandonar la Guarda voluntariamente sería deshonor…así que_, mi Señor, _no creo que en ese caso me alabaran." _Las cosas eran como eran, _incluso en el Norte donde no se encontraban las mismas tradiciones que en el Sur,_ y al no escuchar más por parte de los Lords vio que dio en el clavo. _

De repente una doncella se presentó en la sala interrumpiendo y diciéndole que por favor la acompañara, que Lord Royce lo había hecho llamar. Podrick de inmediato se puso en pie y marchó en búsqueda del Lord, solo que al llegar ante éste no lo encontró a solas, con él estaban Lord Harry y _su Majestad._ Ella detrás del escritorio. La notó sonrojada mientras le inclinaba la cabeza como saludo, también sonrojado prosiguió a tomar de la mano a Lord Royce y a saludarlo educadamente como no lo había hecho a su llegada.

Lord Harry se paró ante la ventana, mirando hacia el paisaje y una vez más escuchando como realzaban al hombre que en sus propias palabras decía que no habían hecho nada más que esconderse evitando enfrentamientos en las primeras horas, y después sólo huir. _Y él, él que había matado a más de ocho enemigos y que seguramente contaría con una lesión de por vida nadie parecía tenerlo en cuenta._ Tampoco era que buscara alabanzas; tan sólo que le reconocieran los méritos. Por el reflejo del vidrio miró hacia ella, viéndola no prestando atención a los hombres sino a un pergamino, y se la imaginaba ya también exasperada con las zalamerías para con el Guarda.

Sansa escuchó sin prestarles mucha atención, mientras hablaban haciéndosele evidente que se habían visto en un par de ocasiones después de la boda de su primo Robyn. Y así fue que se dio cuenta que Lord Royce tuvo contacto personal con Lord Tyrion, Lord Bronn y con su propio hermano. Ante aquello levantó la mirada, interesada, pero los hombres no dijeron nada más que le dejara saber el porqué de _aquellas_ reuniones. De un momento a otro vio a Lord Royce dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Ser Podrick para la cual no estaba preparado, haciéndolo mover hacia adelante como un muñeco a la vez que lo lastimaba pues lo escuchó quejándose bajamente mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente.

"Mi señora no pudo haber contado con alguien mejor a su lado, Ser Podrick."

Podrick fingió una sonrisa ante Lord Royce, pero la verdad fue que su palmada no fue apreciada; _dolió._ Vio a su _Majestad_ dándole una sonrisa a Lord Royce por sus palabras, sonrisa fría de educación, y bajando de nuevo la mirada al pergamino que leía.

"Ser Podrick Payne; _un hombre valiente, gentil y fuerte._"

De la nada aquellas palabras golpearon a Sansa con el recuerdo de su padre, de Arya, _y lo estúpida que había sido de niña._ Trató de no levantar su mirada sorprendida mientras pensaba en su padre, _y certeramente_ no sería alguien como_ Podrick Payne _quien éste habría tenido en mente para ella.

Era valiente, no le podía quitar aquello. También gentil, _talvez demasiado gentil,_ se dijo con cierta burla, _¿pero acaso no había sido esa gentileza lo que llamó su atención en primer lugar? _Y en cuanto a fuerte; _talvez era que lo gentil le quitaba a aquel aspecto._

En sí no era a Podrick a quien se imaginaba como un hombre valiente, gentil y fuerte. _Pero lo era,_ y con ello en mente se sintió sonrojando nuevamente…Y gracias a Lord Royce _ahora tenía más en qué pensar en cuanto a Podrick._

Lord Royce tomó a Podrick del hombro y lo zarandeó en su emoción, "Y usted, Ser Podrick, _¿ganarse la confianza ciega no solo de un Rey sino de una Reina también? _Admirable. _Verdaderamente admirable._ ¿Compartirá su secreto de como lo hace?"

Aunque seguía sin apreciar su brusquedad, apreciaba sus palabras, _le sonrió, _"…Como si usted ya no fuera de la estima de ambos, mi Señor." No pudo evitar tirar una mirada en la dirección de ella y la encontró evadiéndole la propia, lo que lo incomodó de nuevo.

"…Oh, Podrick, _¡pero certeramente no de la misma forma suya!_"

Lord Harry continuó escuchando ausentemente y se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, no agradándole la forma amistosa y confianzuda del Lord para con el Caballero, _demasiado amistosa –al menos en su opinión–, debía de tenerle en contra que diera de qué hablar hacía dos años cuando los chismes entre el caballero y la Reina surgieron en la boda de su hija junto con Robin Arryn. _Para cuando volvió a colocar atención Lord Royce realzaba ahora a la Reina, "Cuidado, Lord Royce, quien lo escuche podría tacharlo de traidor a la Corona del Sur." Le dijo en broma, pues, aunque era súbdito de Rey, no escondía que preferiría serlo de la Reina.

"_Oh, amigo mío,_ el propio Rey sabe de mi predilección. _Sansa Stark_ se ha convertido en una mujer formidable ante mis ojos. A ella y a su padre siempre los llevo en mi corazón."

Sansa bajó el pergamino, haciéndosele oportuno _y obligatorio hablar,_ "En su tiempo en Invernalia me enseñó y me guio, Lord Royce, siempre le estaré agradecida. Ahora imposiblemente más al haberse tomado la molestia de-"

"-_Ninguna molestia, mi señora._ Para mí no fue solo lo que el deber dictaba hacer. Créame, peor fue la incertidumbre de no saber que había sido de usted. _Poniente entero estaba en vilo._"

Le inclinó la cabeza, si hubiera sido cualquier otro Lord Sansa hubiera dudado de sus palabras, pero a él lo sabía sincero; ella en su más grata estima, y por alguna razón su garganta se cerró ante eso. _Le gustaría no notar que estaba demasiado emocional desde la noche anterior._ _"Gracias Lord Royce, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí." _Y aquello lo decía con la más profunda sinceridad.

Lord Royce le sonrió complacido, sintiendo un triste aprecio hacia la Reina. Después de unos momentos se giró hacia Podrick de nuevo, "Le diré la verdad, Ser Podrick, antes lo estimaba por su carácter y empeño, más no creía que se hubiera ganado el puesto como Guarda gracias al sudor de su frente sino por ser el protegido de la Lord Comandante del Rey, pero ahora, _ahora…_" sacudió la cabeza, "Se ha ganado el cielo y la tierra, amigo mío."

Lord Royce por su efusividad ni dándose cuenta que lo que decía podía ser clasificado de ofensa. _Podrick silenciosamente asintiendo, ya acostumbrado a qué los demás pensaran de él de igual forma que él solía pensar de sí mismo,_ pensó Sansa.

"…Me alegra haberme probado ante usted...mi señor." Dijo con cierta duda y mirando sin querer hacía _su Majestad_, quien también parecía creer que dudar de sus habilidades no era algo que el hombre debió haber hecho. Respiró profundo, recordándose en su habitación, hablando de ello. De repente nuevamente sintió tres palmadas fuertes en su espalda, sacándole el aire para después ser envuelto en un abrazo corto pero efusivo y fuerte.

"…_Ah, Ser Podrick, Ser Podrick, Ser Podrick…"_

"_Agh, mi señor,_ _¡le recuerdo de mi herida!_"

A pesar de lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior Sansa no pudo evitar que le causara gracia aquel intercambio y ver a Podrick ser dejado libre para tomar el espaldar de un asiento mientras se inclinaba cual anciano y con la otra mano se tomaba el costado, complacido, pero también con malestar.

Podrick no deseaba hacer mucho de aquella lesión, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lesión que olvidó por completo al abrir los ojos y ver una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de ella, de inmediato su corazón se aceleró, _todo desapareciendo,_ se sintió sonrojando, _y contento pues no estaría burlándose de él de ésta forma si estuviera verdaderamente enojada_, le respondió la sonrisa de la misma manera. Tras el más corto de los momentos la vio desconcertada y bajando la mirada, por su parte se encontró aun mirándola y pasando saliva,_ ahora agarrando el asiento para no írsele a tirar encima con miles de disculpas._

Con interés Lord Harry por medio del reflejo del vidrio vio a su Majestad sonriéndose con Ser Podrick de una forma pacífica en que nunca la había visto actuar. Se giró, queriendo cerciorarse de aquello, pero al parecer en cuanto sintieron movimiento Ser Podrick se irguió mirando en dirección opuesta, enseriándose, y ella bajó la mirada hacia la carta de nuevo, _¿A que venía esto?_ Se preguntó exasperado.

Lord Royce continuó en su diatriba después de que Ser Podrick se reestableció, "…No solo se ha probado ante mí, lo ha hecho ante el Norte. Ante ella. Ante el Rey, _ante todos._"

Por el rabillo del ojo podía sentir a Lord Harry estudiándolo, "Una vez más, gracias mi señor." Le contestó a Lord Royce, evitando mirar de nuevo hacia ella.

Lord Harry por unos minutos no vio nada preocupante y lo tildó en paranoia, _por supuesto que ahora habría más confianza entre ellos dos dado lo ocurrido… _Pero luego, de nuevo por el reflejo del vidrio, vio a Podrick volviendo a buscarla con la mirada, y quedarse de esa forma por unos momentos mientras Lord Royce continuaba hablando.

"De aquí en adelante tiene que tener a Ser Podrick a su lado, mi señora…_¿Si no estoy mal usted una vez me dijo que también fue él quien la ayudó de huida al Castillo Negro?_"

"Tan sólo asistía a Ser Brienne, mi señor." Podrick se adelantó a responder.

Lord Harry no pudo evitar el sentimiento de enemistad hacia el Guarda al de nuevo hacer menos sus proezas.

Sansa le asintió a Lord Royce, no diciendo ni una palabra, _pues aparentemente ese día la vida estaba confabulada para meterle a Ser Podrick más por los ojos._

.

.

.

Podrick estaba con los soldados a mitad de la tarde, organizando una vez más los planes de su partida, como estaría acomodada la caballería, los puntos en que pararían a descansar y dejar descansar a los caballos, verificó una vez más el mantenimiento de los dos carruajes, el de Lord Manderly quien partiría con ellos y el de Lady Barbrey, quien se había ofrecido a prestarlo. Y aun así, ocupado, no se la lograba sacar de la cabeza enteramente. _La noche anterior ni siquiera había podido dormir, ni descansar, ella se había encargado de eso. _

Caminó hacia las cocinas viendo a varios sirvientes acomodar en un rincón los bultos de alimento necesario para esa travesía, alimento que ella tendría que reponer_ pues todo tenía un precio no importaba quien fuese._ Tomó el camino más largo hacia las caballerizas, atravesando toda la muralla alrededor del castillo cuando le pareció verla y su paso se detuvo poco a poco por unos momentos, observándola y a la lejanía, sentada pensativa sobre una manta y al lado de un molino, cinco soldados acompañándola, cada uno en una periferia de varias decenas de metros, _dándole la ilusión de que estaba a solas. _

No se encontraba tranquilo por la propuesta inocente que ella le había hecho, por la forma en que había abierto sus emociones ante él. La realidad había sido injusta con ella y aún tenía fantasmas en su alma, _para ella esto no era tan sólo un beso. Una sensación que perseguir. _Lo cual le había dado más peso a la situación y para no mentir; le había impedido _aún_ _más _en ir a actuar en sus deseos…de cierta forma lo había tanto conmovido como intimidado.

_¿Qué sería para ella darse cuenta después del beso de que no podía dejar sus terrores y fantasmas atrás? _

Podrick no paraba de pensar en el daño que ella cargaba encima, no sólo de los recuerdos que no la dejaban atrás sino también de las cicatrices que tenía. Los maltratos a los cuales había sido sometida. Una parte suya se decía que él había sido un niño en Desembarco del Rey, un niño que no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarle los golpes del Rey Joffrey, en vez de eso se había escudado en su puesto de sirviente de no ver, no escuchar nada. Lo mismo cuando ella fue prisionera de Lord Bolton en Invernalia, aunque en ese tiempo Brienne y él nunca escucharon nada malo proveniente del Lord…Y así lo hubieran escuchado se hubieran tenido que esperar a encontrar una oportunidad para rescatarla, mientras tanto ella sufriendo noche tras noche. Talvez Podrick en ese tiempo era demasiado inocente aún porque sólo vino a sospechar de la clase de persona que Lord Bolton era cuando la escuchó leyendo la carta que éste le envió a Jon Snow, donde lo amenazaba en hacerlo ver como sus soldados se tomarían turnos para violar a su hermana… _Y aun así_… No era para lavarse las manos de toda la situación, _era simplemente que en aquel tiempo él no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudarla y eso sólo le había venido a pesar en su conciencia la noche anterior._

Estaba seguro que ella no querría lastima por parte de él, pero no podía evitar tenérsela.

Respiró profundo al viento templado darle en la cara. Ella era resguardada y le había abierto sus emociones _a él. _Dejándolo visualizar como podrían haber sido aquellos hombres con ella para ella pensar en daños irreparables, de sufrir de episodios de terror en que sus Maesters la medicaban, en que a veces,_ muy pocas veces,_ tomaba vino porque era la única manera de olvidarse de todo…

_Y un beso pesaba demasiado cuando se tenía en cuenta el pasado de ella_.

No mintió cuando le dijo que lo halagaba, pues que ella quisiera un beso de él_…¡de él! _Era a lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar en ese tipo de asuntos. Ella era _Sansa Stark _y él un simple Caballero miembro de una casa menor. _Invisible para ella hasta hacía poco más de un par de meses._

…_Las caricias inocentes en sus manos que se dieron la noche anterior…_

_La forma en que sus ojos lo miraban con candor _era lo que lo había hecho recapacitar hasta un punto, _pues aún tenía dudas._ Pero que no se la pudiera sacar de la mente era un indicativo en actuar.

Si se arriesgaba y le pedía disculpas, si le admitía que era un idiota por no aceptar su pedido _talvez _obtuviera el beso que él también tanto anhelaba. Atrás habían quedado sus pretensiones de querer mantenerse leal al juramento de Guarda, pues ella también había dicho la verdad; con un beso no rompería su palabra.

Sería la mujer más _formidable _y hermosa a la que hubiera besado.

A la que en un pedestal había tenido, casi desde niño.

Después de Ser Brienne, la mujer que más había respetado y _¿estimado? _…Eso o él también estaba bastante afectado por la situación que los trajo hasta ese momento.

_Era un hombre, y los hombres eran estúpidos,_ sabias palabras de Ser Brienne. _Tan estúpido como para rechazarla. _

_Aun no creyéndose que fuera él quien despertara en ella sensaciones y emociones que nunca había experimentado. _Que ella así pudiera tener al hombre que quisiera a sus pies, fuera en él en quien decidiera confiar.

_Un beso. Se contentaría con sólo un beso._

_Él también._

_Y un abrazo. Y decirle que no había nada mal en ella. Porque no había nada malo en ella. Ella era excepcional. _

_Y un tanto intimidante, pero más excepcional. _

Viendo su oportunidad de no irla a interrumpir en una reunión importante se encontró caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba, pero con determinación. En su mente diciéndose que estaba cometiendo un error, que ella no lo apreciaría tras haberla rechazado, _pero peor era no arriesgarse._ Ella lo fijó con la mirada antes de acercársele totalmente, no dejándole ver si su presencia era o no deseada, _pero apostaba a que NO lo era._ "¿Preocupada por nuestra partida, mi señora?" preguntó, no queriendo ser atrevido al ir al punto de inmediato.

_Para que iba a mentir, "…Un tanto."_ Le respondió, esperando a que le dejara ver porqué venía a buscarla, su presencia sorprendiéndola.

"…Nadie en todos sus cabales atentará lastimarla con todo el ejército que marchará a su lado."

_Lo sabía, como también sabía que siempre cabía una remota posibilidad… _"Por razones de seguridad usted estará a mi lado en el carruaje." Le daba cierta vergüenza pedirle aquello tras lo sucedido la noche anterior. _Aunque ciertamente no lo estaba pidiendo sino declarando, ordenando. _

Le inclinó la cabeza y después de una pausa, nervioso lo preguntó, "¿Puedo servirle de compañía, mi señora, ahora mismo?" le mostró hacia el piso donde estaría tomando su lugar, en frente de ella, pero manteniendo sus distancias y vio que la sorprendió. Después de unos momentos tuvo el atrevimiento de sentarse sin ella haberlo autorizado, y decidió ir al punto, "…No creo que desee escucharlo, mi señora, pero quiero que sepa que he recapacitado. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza..." Aunque sabía que los soldados no lo alcanzarían a oír aquello último lo susurró. De inmediato la vio sonrojándose y sentándose más derecha lo que a su pesar le causó placer, _"Para ser sincero, llevo días sin poder dejar de pensar en usted."_

Sansa miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que su conversación no estuviera siendo escuchada, y sorprendida por su cambio de parecer. Su corazón demasiado acelerado, "…No puedo negar que una parte mía está aliviada de que se negara." _Y hablaba con la verdad._

Podrick no pudo evitar quejarse bajamente, _la razón le había dicho que esto pasaría,_ pasó saliva, _"¿Y la otra parte?"_ al verla negarse a contestar continuó, "…Sé que soy un idiota. Hacerla sentir rechazada _a usted _para después venir a buscarla..." _rogarle. _

Sansa balbuceó, no sabiendo que decir, ella ya había recapacitado, _o al menos creyó haberlo hecho. _En el momento se encontraba contenta de escucharlo, indecisa ante lo que sus palabras le presentaban.

Quería tocarla, donde estuvieran solos le estaría pidiendo el permiso para tomarla de la mano y tratar de convencerla, y ella al parecer notando su pensamiento trajo sus brazos más hacía sí misma. "Comprendo si ha cambiado de parecer." Ella bajó la mirada a la falda de su vestido, como para no dejarle leer su reacción o actuando tercamente. _Nunca antes y nunca más podría besar o tocar una mujer como ella. _Definitivamente la más hermosa que habría en su vida, _la más imponente también. _Y tanto como quería besarla quería darle lo que ella quería; demostrarle que no había nada mal en ella,_ lo malo habían sido aquellos hombres… _

Sansa exhaló, buscando su mirada, "…No estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, es la verdad."

"Parecía bastante segura anoche." Dijo imprudentemente y vio la apenó, _y esa definitivamente no era la intención._

Balbuceó por unos momentos, "Una fachada, Ser Podrick. Todo lo que dije fue un esfuerzo para que saliera de mis labios." Exhaló, _"No tiene ni idea…Usualmente no suelo actuar así."_

_Lo sabía, _"Mi señora, no quise ser imprudente…" esperó a que ella le tuviera en contra esa imprudencia, pero no lo hizo, "Y um," se sintió sonrojando, "me agrada que me tuviera la confianza necesaria como para desahogarse conmigo…dejarme ver esa parte suya que me hace apreciarla más."

Sansa a su vez se ruborizó y evitó su mirada, "No estaba exactamente desahogándome, más urgiéndolo a…" dejó sus palabras defensivas en el aire, no pudiendo terminarlas, no viendo para qué hacerlo.

"…Aun así confió en mí."

Sansa decidió dejar el tema, "…Eso no cambia que sigo sin estar segura de nada. Toda esta situación me provoca dudas."

"…A mí también, no crea que no." Le admitió, viéndola tomar sus palabras. "Ambos sabemos que desde todos los ángulos estamos jugando con algo que no debemos…" Que ella lo estuviera escuchando, que no se hubiera marchado o cerrara la posibilidad de inmediato le dejaba ver que aún tenía una oportunidad, lo que lo llevaba a tener que ser demasiado cuidadoso. Así que lo mejor era decir lo menos posible de toda la maraña de confusiones que había en su mente. "…Lo único que sé mi señora, y hablo completamente en serio, es que de negarse este será el arrepentimiento que me llevaré a la tumba."

Sus cejas subieron ante ello en sorpresa, y no creyéndose sus palabras, _"No sea tan exagerado."_ Dijo sin pensarlo, "…Y si el haberme rechazado es su peor error debe de estar agradecido con la vida que le tocó…"

_Aquella debió de haber sido la primera indicación de que ella no estaba tan involucrada románticamente con el beso como lo estaba él._

"_Lo estoy…"_ le contestó manteniéndole la mirada, _en su vida no había pasado por muchos sufrimientos,_ "…No puedo darle una sola razón de porque quiero besarla, no como usted lo hizo dolorosamente razones palidecen ante las suyas y le parecerán banales. Sólo sé que con todo lo que soy, con todo mi corazón deseo besarla, _mi señora._" Aquello lo terminó mirándola a los ojos y sin aire, conteniéndose por no irla a tomar de las manos.

_Era bueno con las palabras,_ su lado más mordaz le dijo cuando se sintió _demasiado _complacida por estas. Pasó saliva, el sonrojo de él llamándole bastante la atención, los parches rojizos incluso en su cuello,_ el color café claro de sus ojos al estar bajo la luz directa del sol, la forma en que la miraba;_ abiertamente y esperando su era atractivo de la manera convencional, pero era agraciado y poseía un rostro sereno e inofensivo, _sus rasgos la atraían _de una forma que hasta hacía unos meses no lo hubiera creído. _"No aquí." _Le susurró, sus manos colocándose heladas de inmediato…por haber tomado su decisión.

Sintió descanso y gracia ante sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonreírse,_ sonreírse bastante y apenarse por ello,_ "No, no aquí, _por supuesto que no._" La vio tratando de no sonreírse, pero pareció ser en vano, pues la más imperceptible sonrisa contenida agració sus mejillas.

A pesar del sonrojo de ambos se evadían las miradas para volver a buscárselas, Sansa notando el peso en su estómago más no la misma emoción que sintió la noche anterior, o cada vez que tenían un momento entre ellos. _Talvez todo esto sí era un espejismo,_ "…Aunque no debería darle el gusto, no después del desplante de anoche."

No la miraba cuando dijo aquello, pero pudo escuchar la gracia en su tono de voz, buscó su mirada, ambos sonriéndose apenados, "…Es lo menos que me merecería, _pero mi señora no sería tan cruel…"_

"…_No sabe qué tan cruel puedo llegar a ser." _

Tan sólo un segundo después ambos notaron cierta veracidad en aquellas palabras; para ella llegar hasta donde lo hizo, tuvo que hacerlo llevándose a gente por delante. "...No con quien no se lo merece, mi señora." Le respondió tensándose y esperando que el momento no se hubiera perdido.

Sansa pasó saliva, no pensando de a mucho lo que él le acababa de decir, su mente en el beso que se vendría _y_ _toda esta situación pesándole,_ "No deseo más que un solo beso…para dejar de pensar en este. _No estoy interesada en nada más._" Le aclaró de nuevo.

"…Lo sé, mi señora." Veía que quería asegurarse de que _él_ comprendía.

"Las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotros. Ni aquí, ni mucho menos en Invernalia." Esto no sería capaz de hacerlo en su casa, _en la de sus padres y antepasados._ "Y por supuesto, lo que suceda se quedará tan solo entre nosotros dos."

"…Como ordene mi señora." _Él no tenía ningún problema con nada de lo que ella acababa de decir._

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras la incomodaron un tanto y quiso decirle que no era una orden, era más cerciorarse de que fuera privado en cuanto al asunto, pero desestimó aquello, _"Bien."_ Miró a su alrededor, _"¿Ahora qué?"_

Después de todo, _ella obtener privacidad sería casi imposible y ambos lo sabían._ Podrick se colocó en pie, brindándole sus manos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, y al estar frente a frente y cerca el aire lo dejó, _"…Tiene unos ojos muy hermosos…"_ susurró, _tan claros, tan llamativos, se podía perder mirándolos y no era un buen cumplido, pero era verdad. _Y aquellos ojos parecieron sorprenderse ante sus palabras. La soltó de las manos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"…Obtendrá su beso, no hay necesidad de halagos." murmuró mientras empezaban a caminar.

Podrick no pudo evitar sonreírse incrédulo, "…_En verdad me encanta el color de sus ojos…_" verla bajar la cabeza lo hizo responder de la misma manera. "…Es el rasgo definitivo en su bello rostro cuando uno tiene la posibilidad de mirarla de cerca y atentamente."

"_Bueno, ya."_ Sansa contestó avergonzada, no estando segura si se burlaba de ella. Después de unos momentos le robó una mirada de soslayo y lo vio sonriente, lo que le dio ganas de girar los ojos.

Hicieron el camino lentamente hacia el castillo, los soldados uniéndoseles y ellos no hablando más. Cuando estuvieron en el interior ella les habló a sus soldados diciéndoles que no había necesidad de que la siguieran, estos dispersándose de inmediato y ambos fueron a continuar el camino para cuando Lord Stout apareció, queriendo tener unas palabras con _su Majestad_ antes de su partida y Sansa sintió cierto alivio recorriéndola.

Podrick caminó con ellos hasta la biblioteca y se quedó afuera de esta mientras los dos hablaban. De rato a rato mirando en el interior y su mirada impaciente cruzándose con la de ella. Tal vez fue que el hombre creyó que trataba de espiar por que cerró la puerta. Luego cuando el hombre se marchó Podrick fue a ingresar, pero apareció Lord Harry, uniéndosele a ella. Ambos de nuevo mirándose y cuando minutos después a Podrick se le hizo evidente que se demorarían pidió permiso de ella para marcharse. Se lo concedió como si nada, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Sansa por su parte no paraba de sentir cierto alivio a la vez de incertidumbre, su ansiedad aumentando con cada minuto. Y se encontró no concentrándose del todo en las conversaciones que tenía, su corazón apurándose de momento a momento y sonrojándose y Lord Harry preguntándole si estaba bien a lo que asentía aludiendo que estaba preocupada por su partida, pero estaba preocupada era por la situación con Podrick. _¿Quién le decía que no iba a tratar de aprovecharse de que estuvieran solos? _Y al segundo siguiente recordaba que lo pudo haber hecho fácilmente cuando huían. Era un error_, Podrick era inconsecuente, sí, pero ella también le tenía respeto, no era justo. _

"Mi señora, vaya y descanse, su mente no está en esto." Lord Harry decidió decirle al no verla concentrada al ella una vez más no parecer al tanto de lo que hablaban. Como cosa rara la vio asintiendo, "¿Dónde están los otros guardas?"

"Pensé en dejarlos descansar el día de hoy. Unos soldados estaban conmigo, pero los acabé de despachar…ya me siento con mayor confianza dentro del castillo."

"¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta su habitación?"

"No, está bien." _con aquella muleta y subiendo escaleras era posible que la demorara más,_ "Descanse su rodilla…"

"Ningún problema, mi señora, la acompaño."

"En serio, Lord Harry, no hay necesidad." Se colocó en pie, más vio que el Lord no la escuchó, lo dejó ir por delante, aunque no era el protocolo. "Usted debería quedarse aquí hasta que su herida mejore. Va a ser un camino largo e incómodo hasta Invernalia." _Y no supo porque dijo aquello._

"Estaré bien." Le respondió, empezando a romper en sudor al aun no acostumbrarse a mover con la muleta.

En la mente de Sansa mientras caminaba lenta e intranquilamente se preguntó qué haría si Podrick se presentaba ante su habitación, _si se había tomado el atrevimiento de ya estar en esta._ Pero la verdad era que estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado aquel beso y quería buscar cualquier excusa para salirse del asunto…Pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que él era educado y propio;_ no estaría en su habitación._ Así que en vez de buscar razones para echarse para atrás mejor empezó a buscar palabras para disculparse, para que no la tomara a mal y no creyera que jugaba con él-

Podrick estaba esperándola a la entrada de un corredor oscuro, en cuanto Lord Harry pasó él salió de entre las sombras y la tomó de la mano suavemente, en su mirada vio que la sobresaltó más lo reconoció de inmediato. Con el corazón en el pecho ambos miraron hacia Lord Harry quien continuaba su camino sin notar lo que sucedía, y Podrick dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin soltarla, pidiéndole de esta forma y en silencio que lo siguiera, fueron dos segundos eternos para verla moviéndose hacia él, _pero con indecisión._ No pudo evitar sonreírle, porque estaba contento y para darle valor.

Sansa tiró una última mirada hacia Lord Harry antes de perderse en la oscuridad, Podrick pasándose la mano de ella de una a la otra mientras se giraba y continuaba guiando el camino. El corazón de Sansa desatado y como si él lo supiera apretándole suavemente la mano una y otra vez. Varios metros después se detuvieron ante una puerta y él la abrió, dejándola pasar primero. Oscuridad reinando mayormente en la enorme sala, en el otro extremo pequeñas ventanas dejaban pasar la luz, pero no lo suficiente hasta donde ellos estaban. _Esto era un error._ Escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras de ella para al mismo tiempo sentir la mano de él posándose en su cintura sueltamente por sobre su armadura de cuero –haciéndola brincar–, su presencia justo a sus espaldas, su respiración cálida y desbocada contra su mejilla provocándole cierta tensión y cosquilleo placentero._ ¿No debería de estar temerosa? ¿Desconfiada?_

"Cálmese." _Ella se había tensado también la noche anterior cuando le empezó a acariciar la mano. _

"_Eso parece imposible."_ Sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, _sumamente falta de aire._ Al sentirlo alejándose un tanto miró por sobre su hombro, "Usted tampoco…está _¿tan calmado?_"

"…Estoy con usted. _Es inalcanzable para alguien como yo_." Quiso abrazarla fuertemente, cerrar el espacio entre sus cuerpos, pero sabía que aquello no sería del gusto de ella._ Lo mejor era mantener distancias hasta que ella le diera indicación de lo contrario._ La sintió girándose lentamente, encarándolo.

Podrick le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes y lo vio moviéndose de nuevo, acercándose otro poco y sus manos acomodándose sobre su cintura levemente. Con sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos pareciendo estudiar su respuesta. Aunque sus cuerpos no estaban en contacto era lo más cerca que había estado a alguien desde su abrazo de despedida con Arya.

_Y ciertamente no había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

Su calor embargándola, "Creo…que este es un e-" se calló cuando lo vio agachándose lentamente y cerró los ojos, en su interior quejándose bajamente, pero fue la sensación de él acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz lo que la traspasó, no su beso. Su espalda, hombros y cuello siendo recorridos por un cosquilleo placentero, _expectante, _ante aquel roce_. _No creía que sus sentidos pudieran experimentar más explosiones de sensaciones, más acelere de su corazón,_ pero pareció haber estado equivocada_. Sus mejillas encendidas en calor, como nunca antes.

Podrick sabía que besarla de inmediato sería _el _error, y tan sólo quería eso, sentirla, _pero sentirla como deseaba también sería un error_ así que se contentó con sostenerla. Le besó la mejilla a boca cerrada y se deslizó lentamente hasta su quijada, dejando dos besos de la misma forma a lo largo de esta, ella tensándose cada vez más, pero sus suspiros de sorpresa y la forma como se tensaba le decía que le agradaba la sensación. Se enderezó, mirándola y sonriéndole.

"_Podrick-"_

"_¿Ya soy Podrick a secas?" _susurró, tomando un mechón de su cabello y acariciándolo entre sus dedos.

_Si fuera posible sonrojarse más lo haría,_ _"No…estoy pensando…claramente."_ Y como para darse un poco más de firmeza en cuanto a la situación colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

Ante el contacto su cuerpo subió de temperatura, _"Eso es algo bueno…mi señora."_ Se dijo complacido.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo retomarse a sí misma, su aplomo, más podía escuchar la gracia en el tono de voz de él, _"…No para alguien como yo."_ Y por más que la incomodaba también había algo atrayente ante las sensaciones que la recorrían, ante la presencia de él.

Podrick asintió, estudiando lo que podía ver de su rostro en las tinieblas, "…Tan solo quiero prolongar el momento." _Hacerlo más especial._

"…_Yo no."_ Le admitió, _aunque sus caricias se habían sentido bien_.

"…Entiendo," soltó el mechón de cabello y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la acarició con su pulgar, vio el brillo de sus ojos aparecer, mirándolo, y tan solo se la pudo imaginar expectante, la sintió tomando aire mientras _ambos _cerraban el espacio entre ellos, él posando sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente por unos cuantos segundos.

Su rostro estalló en calor en ese momento, su corazón queriéndosele salir de su pecho, _tal vez no ante la sensación sino ante lo que hacían._ Lo sintió haciendo presión contra sus labios un tanto más firmemente para retirarse un momento después.

_Y eso fue todo._

El silencio reinó por varios y largos segundos donde ninguno de los dos colocó mayor espacio.

"…_No dos, ni tres, mi señora."_ Susurró Podrick cuando se le hizo evidente que ella no hablaría primero, _por supuesto,_ en su ingenuidad esperaba a continuación que ella lo autorizara para al menos otro beso. Sintió el calor de las mejillas de ella contra su mano y con uno de sus pulgares la volvió a acariciar.

Pasó saliva y respiró profundo,_ se había sentido bien,_ y la situación entera fue impactante, _pero la verdad no fue lo que había esperado._ _Mayor había sido la expectativa._ Lo apretó de los hombros antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, _"Gracias."_ En su mente lo sabía decepcionado.

Con desilusión Podrick la dejó separar, pero buscó sus manos y se las apretó, "Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿cuál es el veredicto?"

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse_,_ _de no avergonzarse, _pero se sintió conteniendo una sonrisa ante la forma de él ser, "Yo…um…me agradó…es sólo que…no sé qué hacer de ello todavía." _Quería pensarlo claramente primero antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones y sensaciones del momento._ _Al menos le quedaba que su cercanía, sus caricias, no la habían espantado…_

_Para ella aquel beso no significaba lo mismo que para él,_ _ella trataba de racionalizarlo,_ _de racionalizarlo todo,_ "Entiendo…pero tenga en cuenta que este beso…aunque muy deseado por ambos, fue un tanto mecánico…" _no, mecánico no era la palabra, ¡idiota!_ Le gritó su mente en desespero, le apretó las manos, "lo que quiese decir es que no contó con sorpresa, o emoción mayor involucrada." …_¡NO! Eso tampoco era lo mejor por decir, talvez y era mejor callarse pues no acababa de decir lo incorrecto para empeorarlo. _Pero a final de cuentas era verdad; para ella pareció no haber mayor emoción involucrada,_ pero para él sí._

Bajó la cabeza sonriéndose al verlo no ser capaz de contener su incredulidad para consigo mismo, "…Gracias por lo que me toca, Ser Podrick, me hace sentir apreciada." _Entendía lo que quería decir mas no pudo dejar de buscarle broma a sus palabras._ Se soltó de una de sus manos.

Se tensó cuando ella sólo con un dedo índice le acarició un lado de su cara, haciéndolo tensar y pararse más derecho, una explosión dándose en su interior _pues ella no era del tipo que acariciaba. _Se sintió tartamudeando, no estando seguro de que decir. "Me descontrola." Le admitió, "…No estoy pensando claramente…" vio el ceño fruncido de ella desapareciendo y sonriéndole, o al menos eso fue lo que se imaginó ella hizo en la oscuridad. Llevó la otra mano de ella a sus labios, besándole los nudillos, "_Sabe lo que quise decir, mi señora…" _trató de concentrarse al ella tomarlo del cuello, pero lo que hizo fue temblar, "_Lo sentirá, lo sabrá _cuando sea la persona adecuada…o el momento adecuado."

No le pasó desapercibido que pareció añadir aquella última parte para dejar cabida al momento adecuado siendo con él en una próxima oportunidad. De repente recordó a Margaery Tyrell…le había dicho una vez que las mujeres no se podían dar el gusto de probar demasiado. Quiso preguntarle si ya había conocido _a su persona adecuada,_ pero aquello lo sabía no prudente. "…Deberíamos irnos ya." Dijo, extrayendo una mano de entre la de él y con la otra rozándolo una última vez, tomando su piel un tanto rasposa, seguramente afeitada esa mañana, y su calor.

Podrick se quiso negar, quería continuar en su compañía así no obtuviera nada a cambio, pero la dejó alejarse, "Lo que me dijo anoche…_está equivocada._" Se atrevió a decirle.

"¿En qué?"

Se remojó los labios, "No hay nada malo en usted, los malos fueron aquellos hombres que no supieron valorarla." _Y después de aquello silencio. Largo e incómodo._ No supo ella cómo tomó sus palabras, _pero el silencio era un indicativo,_ "Créame, usted es…como lo colocó Lord Royce hoy_; formidable._"

No le agradó que hubiera sacado el tema a relucir en ese momento, de hecho sintió su emoción mermando, "Gracias." Le dijo cortésmente después de unos momentos, no queriendo refutar con razones el porque estaba equivocado.

"Asumo que pedirle que se quede un rato más conmigo está fuera de cuestión,_ ¿verdad?_" no había intenciones escondidas en sus palabras, "_tan solo para hacernos compañía por un momento más."_ Le aclaró para que no lo malinterpretara.

Aquello llamó su atención, "¿Trata de endulzarme el oído?"_ pues no lo sabía decir._

_Aquello no sonaba como una acusación,_ "No, mi señora…es solo...no quiero estar solo tan rápido. Sé que es mucho de mí asumir que a ambos nos hará provecho la compañía…" hacía mucho que él no tenía este tipo de intimidad con una mujer, y lo quería prolongar. El por un momento sentirse abiertamente aceptado y contento…en los brazos de una mujer, aunque siquiera cruzársele por la mente estar en los brazos de ella o viceversa era un absurdo._ Aun así, ella lo aceptaba abiertamente, y lo tenía contento. _

Por primera vez miró a su alrededor, una sala en la que nunca había estado, telas blancas cubriendo varios muebles y armarios. "…No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de compañía, Ser Podrick."

_Por supuesto,_ estaba leyendo de más en sus palabras, "Me malinterpreta, mi señora. Me refiero a…abatir la soledad con una simple conversación."

_Abatir la soledad,_ Sansa pensó en ello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, "…Asumo que por algo se ha ganado su reputación." _Sabía cómo comportarse, qué decir, qué hacer, y cuando detenerse. _

_De donde venía aquello no lo sabría decir,_ _"¿Le molesta?" _

"Su reputación me es indiferente. Verme interesada en usted, _en alguien, sí. _Me desconcentra." Lo miró por sobre el hombro, "Pero también lo estimo y respeto. Y me agrada su compañía, Ser Podrick, sus conversaciones, su forma de ser…" le admitió. "…Pero no puedo quedarme aquí escondida con usted así una parte mía lo desee." _Porque tentativamente lo deseaba. _Pero no era más besos en los que pensaba, sino simplemente él acariciándole la mano mientras hablaban.

Se detuvo en ir a alcanzarla, en ir a actuar impulsivamente, _"¿Lo desea?"_ se atrevió a preguntarle, _incrédulo._

"_Sí."_ Y se remojó los labios, de repente nerviosa ante lo que iba a decir, "Sé que talvez no es lo que usted se espera, pero le ofrezco mi amistad, _sólo eso._ Es lo único que le puedo brindar. Sé que no es suficiente-"

"_-Lo es."_ Dijo impulsivamente y caminando hacia ella para después detenerse y mantener la poca distancia que ahora los separaba. Aun no sabiendo que hacer de todo esto,_ y talvez debió de haberse quedado callado. _"Lo es." Repitió esta vez más calmadamente.

Sansa asintió, sonriéndose, "Si lo desea, entonces acompáñeme esta noche en la biblioteca."

Ella no esperó por respuesta y Podrick unos segundos después la vio dejando la sala. Fue a seguirla para advertirla porque la vio tomando en dirección contraria de donde ellos habían venido, más no lo hizo, _pues cabía la posibilidad de que los vieran salir de aquel pasillo juntos. _

Pensó en sus palabras y sintió cierto animo ante la invitación que le hizo, aunque mayormente lo que reinaba era una decepción egoísta de que ella no hubiera disfrutado del beso que tanto había anhelado, _como él deseaba._

Y decepción por él mismo al ver que sus palabras habían sido verdad; _esto no cambiaba nada. _

_¿Pero qué se había estado esperando realmente? _Aquello no se lo admitiría ni siquiera a sí mismo.

.

.

.

"Esta tarde cogió en la dirección equivocada, mi señora." Podrick le dijo bajamente después de que se quedaron solos en la biblioteca. Lady Wylla y Lord Harry al parecer no habiéndoles querido dar privacidad, hasta que se cansaron de esperarlos. Y no tenían mucha privacidad, tres soldados los acompañaban desde la puerta.

Sansa se sonrojó una vez más y fingió estudiar el ajedrez en frente de ellos, "_Mmmmm_, fui a parar a un almacén donde se cura la carne. Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron ante mi presencia…" no pudo terminar aquello seriamente, "parecieron haber visto un fantasma."

Podrick a su vez se sonrió con aquello, y la notó _¿feliz? ¿Más contenta de lo normal? _"¿Qué le dijo a Lord Harry ante su desaparición?"

"…Que algo inofensivo llamó mi curiosidad y fui a investigar…perdiéndome en el castillo." Era un absurdo, _pero había funcionado._ No pudo borrar la burla de su cara y él tampoco lo hizo, ambos manteniéndose la mirada a cada rato.


	10. SEGUNDA PARTE

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

El viaje de regreso a Invernalia no presentó ninguna eventualidad, pequeños grupos de su ejército esperando en puntos estratégicos, y ya teniendo las tiendas de campaña listas para pasar la noche en el lugar. Lentamente el gran convoy haciendo su camino, Sansa pudiendo ver a gente del común que salía a saludarla así ella no se dignara a dejarse ser vista por seguridad.

El encierro a veces sintiéndose como demasiado en el carruaje, Ser Podrick y quienes la acompañaban prestándose para conversación y uno que otro juego de carta. Sólo estiraba las piernas en la noche, cuando se bajaban a descansar y recorría casi toda la extensión del camino por donde el ejército también estaba situado listo para pasar la noche.

Los malestares de las heridas de Lord Harry, Lord Manderly y Podrick haciendo su aparición diariamente, incomodándolos y haciéndoles partes del camino un martirio. Los maesters siempre presentes, pero más interesados en los Lords que en el caballero, Podrick diciéndole a ella que no era necesario que le prestaran atención, que era por la postura de pasar todo el día sentado, que nada más era estar acostado para que su padecimiento terminara.

Y la única constante en ese viaje para ella fue Podrick y uno de sus maesters, siempre a su lado en el carruaje, los otros dos acompañantes rotándose, a veces era Lord Royce y Lord Cromwell acompañándolos, otras veces eran Lord Harry, Lady Wylla y hasta Lord Manderly. Más estos últimos cabalgaron con ellos sólo hasta el Camino Real y de ahí en adelante cogieron camino hacia Puerto Blanco.

A veces sentía a Podrick frustrándose ante el malestar y el encierro, y ya después de varios días comprendiendo no le dijo nada porque quisiera cabalgar al lado del carruaje y no dentro de este.

Y con los días la camaradería que había surgido entre los dos desde incluso antes de su ataque la empezaron a notar sus acompañantes, aquello a veces levantando cejas pues ella no escondía que el caballero era de su agrado.

Era todo inocente, ella tratando de incluirlo en los juegos de cartas, en algunas conversaciones, o a veces tan solo hablaba directamente con él, una que otra vez compartiendo burlas maldadosas. "Debería ser más discreta, mi señora, no creo que los lords aprueben sus muestras de amistad para conmigo, sobre todo Lord Manderly y Lord Royce." Le dijo bajamente la cuarta noche mientras caminaban la extensión del campamento acompañados de Lord Cromwell y Lady Wylla, estos unos pasos por delante de ellos. La miró de reojo, viéndola de repente sonrojada.

"…No estoy haciendo nada malo." Le contestó, aludiendo a la verdad, "Aquello lo pueden tomar como muestras de agradecimiento."

_¿Y lo eran? _Podrick no quiso hacerle la pregunta.

Absolutamente nada más había pasado entre ellos dos,_ y nada más pasaría. _Sansa en esos días esperaba a que Podrick en cualquier momento le saliera con algún comentario, reclamo, algún recordatorio sobre lo sucedido, más se quedó esperando en vano. Lo cual no estaba completamente segura si la molestaba o no. En todo caso pareció aceptar lo que ella le dio a entender de que aquel beso sería una transgresión de una sola ocasión, _y aquello la tranquilizó incluso más._ Diría que sería hasta fácil olvidar el asunto, dejarlo en su pasado si no tuviera la presencia de él constantemente a su lado, disfrutando de sus conversaciones…y de la forma como a veces lo agarraba mirándola.

En un par de ocasiones cuando el tedio la había vencido y se quedó dormida se había despertado para encontrarlo a su lado, mirándola atentamente para luego calmadamente sonreírle por unos momentos para después desviar la mirada hacia el exterior. Ella sonrojándose y mirando hacia sus acompañantes y encontrándolos también dormidos,_ lo que obviamente él había aprovechado. _

"Debería de dejar de hacer eso." Lo había reprendido una vez bajamente.

En el momento estaban a solas, listo para dejar la tienda de campaña en la que ella descansaría toda la noche, y por _dejar de hacer eso_ sabía a _qué_ se refería. Su pulso se aceleró en el momento en que la miró y se le constriñó el pecho sabiendo que desaprobaría lo que le quería decir. Sopesó sus opciones y sencillamente ganó que regresaría a Desembarco del Rey prontamente y no perdía nada en ser frentero, "…Lo siento, mi señora, no es mi culpa que usted sea tan fácil a los ojos." La vio sonrojándose de inmediato, pero la postura rígida de su cuerpo, la forma como apretó las mandíbulas y la frialdad en su mirada le dejó saber que su comentario la molestó, lo que hizo desaparecer su propia sonrisa de satisfacción de inmediato, confundido; _una cosa era que lo desaprobara y otra muy diferente que la molestara_.

Acalorada le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos, la molestia cambiando a confusión, tristeza _y realización _de inmediato, sumamente incomoda exhaló bajamente, "…Puede marcharse a descansar." Le dijo simplemente y dándole la espalda, yendo hasta la improvisada mesa y cogiendo de ésta un pergamino, fingiendo prestarle toda su atención a éste.

Podrick la miró extrañado, no estando del todo seguro _qué_ había salido mal, "…Mi intención no fue incomodarla."

Sansa miró al piso, para sí misma aceptándose que le hubiera agradado sentir placer ante su cumplido más no lo había sentido, había sentido el rechazo, molestia y el sentimiento de estar acorralada que siempre sentía hacia ese tipo de palabras, "_Lo sé, Podrick._" _Talvez era que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sentir aquello,_ "No se preocupe por eso. Buenas noches." Lo escuchó balbuceando a punto de protestar, pero la llegada de Lord Harry y Lord Cromwell lo interrumpió. "Todavía no me coloco al día con todos los pergaminos." Les dejó saber a estos, quienes le asintieron y se aproximaron a la mesa, dispuestos retomar el trabajo del día. Sansa vio a Podrick marchándose, y agradeció por primera vez tener demasiado trabajo acumulado; le evitaría pensar en lo acabado de suceder, en sus emociones contradictorias que la tomaron por sorpresa.

_Y aparentemente ambos habían estado equivocados pues se había querido convencer de las palabras de él de que no había nada malo en ella. _Se sobó los ojos fuertemente estando cansada pero las yemas de sus dedos llegaron con mayor humedad de la acostumbrada. De ahí en adelante solo fue contenerse hasta que por fin se fue a descansar, llorando silenciosamente para no ir a advertir a las doncellas con ella. Doliéndole pasar de estar entusiasmada con Podrick para de un momento a otro…suceder lo que sucedió.

_No se entendía a sí misma. _

No fue hasta que a mitad de la madrugada se levantó para usar la letrina que vio su ropa interior manchada de sangre y se quedó mirando con interés, por los afanes había olvidado por completo que en esa semana estaría en sus días, y le llegó como realización que estaba _demasiado sentimental _era por su periodo, _o al menos esa fue la explicación que se quiso dar._ Exhaló, escuchando a una de sus doncellas acercándose hasta donde ella estaba.

Sansa_ no _se disculpó la mañana siguiente porque su cumplido en su momento no le hubiera caído de buenas formas, ni hizo alusión a lo sucedido más lo sentía incómodo a su lado, y viceversa. En los próximos días hizo lo posible para que él no se sintiera excluido y viera que ella no le tenía nada en contra.

Podrick por su parte, tras ella no cambiar su forma de ser con él se dijo que lo que no le había gustado era que él se pasara sus advertencias por alto y tratara de tomar la iniciativa sin su consentimiento, así que decidió no volverlo a hacer; dejarlo todo en manos de ella así no llegaran nunca a nada más.

_Que era lo más probable que sucediera. _

A veces, como a él, de día ante el encierro le darían ganas de pedir un caballo y cabalgar, pero todos se negaban, _ella más que nadie entendiendo el peligro._ Y a medida que el clima se empezaba a colocar más frío más se acercaban a Invernalia, y decidió hacer el último día sin pausas ante su afán de volver a casa.

Podrick fue uno de los que se negó _insistentemente _a que el último tramo desde el Castillo Cerwyn lo hiciera a caballo, y a lo último fue él quien se encontró junto con una doncella amarrándole una placa de pecho y espalda, él en los hombros, mientras la joven lo hacía en la cintura.

"Mi señora, hemos llegado hasta este punto sin ningún inconveniente, no lo vaya a arruinar ahora." Lord Royce le pidió.

"Nadie se atreverá a lastimarme en Invernalia." _Estaba convencida de aquello._ Se sonrojó cuando después de que la doncella terminó en su cintura Podrick mirándola a los ojos tomó la placa y la haló fuertemente hacia abajo varias veces, verificando que estuviera bien amarrada.

Cabalgó usando de armadura el casco y aquella placa en el pecho. Al llegar justo a las afueras de Las Inviernas ya la estaban esperando. Algarabía y _muchos más _habitantes de los previstos habiendo para recibirla, mientras tanto el ejército se abría camino lentamente y con dificultad entre la muchedumbre. Podrick brindándole una mirada de exasperación que decidió ignorar, más él nunca dejó su lado.

Con la mirada Podrick peinaba el área, como otros doscientos soldados también lo hacían apretujados alrededor de ella, él al lado derecho, Lord Royce al izquierdo. Al pasar el pueblo y la multitud mermar considerablemente fue ella quien se abrió camino entre los soldados quienes se empezaban a esparcir, de repente tomando a todos por sorpresa al cabalgar hábil y rápidamente entre estos, Podrick junto Lord Royce salieron detrás de ella, alcanzándola nuevamente mientras era rodeada de nuevo por algunos de los soldados. A su lado le fue a decir que no fuera tan impulsiva, pero a la velocidad que llevaban no pudo dejar de notar que era buena cabalgando, _lo que por alguna razón lo sorprendió, _Lord Royce quedándose atrás, y estudió su figura sobre el animal, la gracia con que cabalgaba, su cabello largo y suelto ondeando en el aire. Podrick vio al nuevo comandante del ejército tomando el lugar que dejó Lord Royce y quedándosele mirando apreciativamente como también lo había hecho él.

_Lo que no le agradó._

"Mi Reina, deberíamos de organizar una carrera un día de estos."

Podrick notó que ella no escuchó al Comandante en su afán de llegar a su hogar.

Atravesaron las puertas del castillo y se detuvieron cuando vieron que era esperada. Sin esperar por ayuda para desmontar ella altivamente se bajó de su caballo y se quitó el casco. Caminando hacia los maesters, saludándolos, a los asesores que no habían ido con ella, a su dama preferida Lady Rose, quien le dio un abrazo imprevisto y le susurró algunas palabras bajamente y con cierto cariño, saludó a todo el que conocía.

Al parecer de Podrick era un recibimiento triste y frío, pues, aunque era obvio que era estimada y admirada aquellas personas no significaban mucho –aparte de Lady Rose–, eran solo trabajadores y conocidos, _no había amigos ni mucho menos familia. _

Con los minutos y la llegada total de los ejércitos la gente dispersándose de nuevo a sus trabajos. El único que se le acercó no pudiendo de la dicha de verla, y confianzudamente, fue el direwolf quien al principio llegó imponente y feral como estudiando porqué la algarabía, pero en cuanto la sintió se acercó brincando y chillando de la felicidad, moviendo la cola de lado a lado y haciendo reír a la mitad del patio. De hecho, fue la primera vez que la vio sonriendo verdadera y alegremente al animal mientras se agachaba a acariciar al animal, su cola moviéndose más rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba y casi la tumbaba al piso.

Los días venideros no lo vieron involucrado mucho a él pues ya estando de vuelta en Invernalia ella no sentía necesidad de Guardas como antes, así que lo único que hizo en esos días fue estar pendiente de quien entraba y salía del castillo. Asistió a una ceremonia que se hizo por todos los caídos en aquel ataque, incluso su compañero. Y con Jacob y Lord Royce se reunieron con varios guerreros que querían presentarse a llenar los puestos que los Guardas caídos dejaron en la Guarda de la Reina. También le envió una carta a Ser Brienne en la que le comentaba todo lo sucedido por medio de un código que les habían enseñado a usar, y otra carta a Lord Tyrion, diciéndole que le avisara al Rey que esperaba órdenes para su regreso a Desembarco del Rey.

Los Caballeros del Valle marcharon al Valle de Arryn, y todo regresó a la normalidad para él. De lo sucedido entre ellos trataba de no pensarlo mucho pues ella muy bien le había dicho que sería un solo beso, y sus incontables e inalcanzables fantasías no cambiarían aquello. Las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron, ella no volvió a mantener su distancia con él, pero tampoco buscaba su presencia, apoyo ni seguridad como en Fuerte Túmulo.

Una tarde lo hicieron llamar ante ella y se encontraron a solas –no por primera vez– en su sala de reuniones. Sobre el enorme escritorio un pergamino con el sello de la Corona del Sur.

"Bran desea que usted se quede aquí por un par de meses más." Le pasó la carta para que la leyera, "Dice que no cree que nada más vaya a suceder en mi contra, pero quiere asegurarse mientras se solucionan algunos cabos sueltos." _Lo que la molestaba pues ni siquiera especificaba a qué se refería y aquello no le hacía bien a sus nervios._ Pasó saliva, "Dice que con su presencia desea cimentar las relaciones entre los Seis Reinos y el Norte, y si acepto usted se convertirá en un representante del Rey. Que estoy en total libertad de enviar el propio a Desembarco del Rey...y que además será apropiado para las charlas que se avecinan con Dorne y El Dominio." _Decir que estaba sorprendida ante esta eventualidad era decir poco. _

Irónicamente, no se encontró agradándole de a mucho alargar su estadía, no leyó de inmediato la misiva pues las palabras de ella en el momento eran suficientes, "Soy un Guarda, no un político." Se dijo apretando el papel en sus manos.

"…Quiere aprovechar que ya usted está acá en el Norte." Le señaló a la carta para que la leyera.

Podrick pasó saliva y caminó hacia la chimenea, "¿Y mi señora está de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó extrañado, después de todo si antes del ataque que le hicieron a ella sus asesores y Lords lo creían un espía esto era una forma de fomentar que _sí_ lo era.

A Sansa le agradaba la idea de que se quedara tanto como le molestaba que Bran se tomara atribuciones, _pero eso no era lo importante,_ "¿Sabe algo de políticas, Ser Podrick?"

"…Algo sí. _Más no mucho,_ mi señora." Admitió.

Sansa levantó las cejas, "…En la carta dice que usted en estos años en Desembarco del Rey no sólo ha sido Guarda sino que también ha aprendido de estrategias y políticas de Lord Tyrion, y del concilio de mi hermano."

Podrick frunció el ceño, el Rey casi nunca asistía a las reuniones del Concilio, y cuando lo hacía él se quedaba afuera escuchando y prestando atención. _Había aprendido una que otra cosa, era verdad, pero definitivamente no mucho._ "…Si sospecha que todo este tiempo estuve espiando para su hermano–"

Sansa exhaló,_ no, ella sabía que no lo había estado haciendo. _

Podrick aprovechó que se interrumpió a sí mismo y ella no continuó para leer la misiva, cuando terminó se giró de nuevo para encararla, "Las palabras de su hermano en esta carta son exageradas," lo admitía _y a la vez lo sorprendía,_ "…Mis conocimientos son meramente básicos…y menos que eso; inservibles." Frunció el ceño cuando ella pareció esperar a que prosiguiera, _¿qué más esperaba que le dijera?_ "Me dejo llevar más por el corazón que la razón, palabras de Lord Tyrion." _Un defecto. Él la verdad no veía para que lo querrían aquí en el Norte. _

_Aquello no la sorprendía,_ _Podrick era una buena persona, talvez demasiado buena persona, _"…Todo eso no quita que he confiado en usted dejándolo escuchar mis reuniones con el concilio, y ahora esto…me hará quedar mal ante mis asesores, ante mis Lords."

"Lo sé, mi señora, y yo quedaré por el espía por el que me tenían en un principio."

Se remojó los labios, pensativa, "…Esperemos que por su favor prestado mi concejo no se vaya a tomar mal esto."

_Ambos sabían que aquel no sería el caso, los Norteños no apreciaban a los extranjeros. _

"Esto será discutido en la reunión de mañana, y lo quiero presente." Vio a Podrick asintiendo, más sabía que no podía esperar hasta el próximo día para comentarlo con Lord Cromwell y darle la sorpresa en el momento. Se colocó en pie, él dejando la sala con ella mientras iba en búsqueda del Lord. "Dígame, ¿por su parte ha tenido noticias de Desembarco del Rey?"

"No he recibido noticias de allí, incluso esto que me acaba de decir me llega como sorpresa."

"_Mmmm." _Sansa contestó en desaprobación, "¿A quién le debo de creer, a mi hermano quien dice que usted está preparado para su trabajo como Embajador o a usted quien dice que sabe poco de políticas?"

"A mí, mi señora. La verdad no me siento preparado para este cargo si usted y su consejo deciden aceptar la propuesta de su hermano."

_Lo que de hecho le convenía al Norte al ellos enviar a alguien que sí estuviera bien preparado a Desembarco del Rey e hiciera conexiones en el lugar. _Lo miró cuando lo escuchó hablando, explicándose.

Era el Guarda de su hermano y por eso se quedaba afuera de la sala del concejo escuchando las conversaciones. Y Lord Tyrion confiaba en él, lo mismo Ser Brienne, de ese modo dándose cuenta de cosas que estaban por encima de su rango. Y en Desembarco del Rey tenía bastante tiempo libre pues el Rey ni se sentía, y el cuerpo humano solo podía tomar unas cuantas horas diarias de entrenamiento antes de quedar extenuado. La verdad es que servía tanto a algunos miembros del Concilio como al hermano de ella. Y sí,_ había aprendido una que otra cosa, y le habían enseñado una que otra cosa…_pero los conocimientos adquiridos eran muy pocos como para venir a dar la cara por el Rey aquí en el Norte. _"Además, ¿qué más relaciones quiere cimentar entre el Norte y el Sur si sus dos reyes son hermanos que se llevan bien?"_ preguntó.

"Créame que le haré la misma pregunta, que obtenga respuesta es otra cosa." Lo vio torciendo la boca ligeramente.

Fue en esa tarde en que Sansa en confidencia le contó a Lord Cromwell la verdadera razón de la presencia de Podrick en el Norte y como su hermano había previsto todo para protegerla; necesitaba –aunque fuera un aliado– en la reunión con el concilio.

La reunión del día siguiente no fue una amena e incluso lo hicieron dejar el Gran Salón mientras se discutía si aceptar o no la propuesta del Rey de los Seis Reinos. Sus consejeros advirtiéndole a Sansa que estaba dejando a su hermano entrometerse demasiado en los asuntos del Norte.

A Podrick no se le comentó la decisión hasta pasado el mediodía. Se podía quedar si lo deseaba, pero había reuniones del concejo a las que no podría acudir, _así como información que si llegaba a sus oídos no podría comunicar. _

Lord Cromwell también añadió que no haber aceptado reconocimiento alguno por haberle salvado la vida a _su Majestad_ fue por lo cual los asesores de la Reina no se tomaron _tan_ a mal que se convirtiera en emisario del Rey. _Por los Lords no podría hablar una vez que se empezaran a dar cuenta. _

"Ser político es muy diferente a ser Guarda, _Ser Podrick._" Lord Harry le comentó condescendientemente_._ _Si antes le había desagrado la presencia del hombre en Invernalia ahora lo hacía más. _

"Lo sé, mi señor. En ningún momento he dado a entender que me creo lo segundo."

No por primera vez Sansa notó cierta hostilidad entre los dos hombres, más sus cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos con una lista de libros que Lord Cromwell le pasó a Podrick, diciéndole que si quería estar mejor preparado se familiarizara con aquellos escritos y que estaba de suerte pues todos se encontraban aquí en la biblioteca de Invernalia.

Sansa esperó a estar a solas con Podrick para comentar algo que sólo había venido a recordar tarde esa madrugada, "En varias ocasiones cuando se dio su llegada aquí me dijo que le pagaban para cumplir órdenes, y que no era persona de hacer cuestionamientos." Le recordó.

"Sí, mi señora." Esperó a ver para donde iba con aquello.

"Eso va acorde a ser un Guarda. Más me estaba preguntando si alguna vez hizo alguna otra clase de trabajo para mi hermano."

Podrick pensó muy bien qué decir, _"¿Cómo qué?"_

"Nunca le cuestioné cómo conoció a Lord Ashford, o por la forma en que Lord Royce hablaba con usted, como si se hubieran visto después de la boda de mi primo. O el trato con_ los_ _Dothraki_." Y habían más cosas de las que ella se había dado cuenta, pero no iba a mencionar esperando a ver si él lo hacía.

"Puede que haya acompañado a Lord Bronn y a Ser Davos en algunas negociaciones." Le admitió, "Pero iba cómo musculo, no como_ Representante del Rey_ si eso es lo que está sospechando. Y no puedo hablar más del tema." no le iba a decir que había estado presente en aquellas reuniones escuchando lo que se acordaba, pues ella tenía razón a lo que iba; no era su trabajo, ni necesaria su presencia, pero aun así había estado presente. _Necesitaba desviar la conversación,_ "Y cuando dije que no era persona de hacer cuestionamientos…estaba recién llegado, no la conocía del todo y me intimidaba en esos momentos, mi señora, no quería por una respuesta quedar mal ante usted o peor, hacer quedar mal al Rey."

De eso lo primero que cuestionó fue lo menos importante, _"¿No lo intimido ya?"_ preguntó con cierta burla y lo vio sonrojándose.

"Cuando se burla de mí de esta manera, no mi señora, no me intimida."

Acordado todo se envió un _Embajador_ hacia Desembarco del Rey.

Información se empezó a intercambiar entre los Reinos aunque nada que no pudieran saber sin emisarios de por medio. Y se daban más cuenta ellos de Desembarco del Rey que al contrario, lo que poco a poco fue ayudando a que la presencia de Podrick se hiciera mejor vista pues mantenían informados de cómo iban las charlas de Independencia con Dorne y El Dominio.

.

.

.

Fue una tarde que Lord Cromwell se le acercó a su Majestad, con un asunto que hacía poco le había encargado, "Mi señora, esa mujer Shyra que nos mandó a investigar…se encuentra en Puerto Blanco." Vio a la Reina asintiendo más él no tenía idea porque de su interés por esa mujer, "Se desempeña como prostituta."

Sansa quiso no demostrar su malestar ante aquella información, pensativa tocó la madera de su escritorio, "¿Tiene familia?" se decidió a preguntar.

"No mi señora, los hombres le sacaron información y la estuvieron siguiendo por meses, pero todo parece indicar que no."

Sansa le asintió, "Que sus hombres le den una colaboración, y hágalos regresar de inmediato a Invernalia. No quiero que los Manderly se enteren de esto."

Lord Cromwell asintió, "¿Podría preguntar cuál es el interés, mi señora? Nos ha mandado a buscar toda clase de mujeres y–"

"Ya lo sabrá cuando_ yo_ lo crea apropiado._" _Interrumpió cerrando su interés, interés que sabía su consejo desaprobaría una vez que ella diera con lo que deseaba de todas aquellas mujeres. "¿Recuerda los problemas que escuchamos en la Aldea de Crofter?" _por supuesto que los recordaría._

"Hace días recibí un cuervo de los soldados que dejamos en el lugar, por ahora todo parece ir bien."

"_Bien."_ Le hizo una seña al hombre para que se retirara.

.

.

.

"Nunca hemos hablado verdaderamente en la afrenta que mi apellido es para su familia, para usted, mi Señora." Podrick dijo una tarde, un tema que había prolongado por mucho, "Sé que lo peor que puedo hacer es traerlo a relucir, pero siempre he tenido la duda…"

"_Podrick Payne no es solamente el apellido de su familia,_ me lo pasé repitiendo todo el camino al Castillo Negro. Brienne incluso diciéndome que no lo juzgara por lo que hizo su tío, ni que desconfiara de usted. Para ahora es obvio que no le tengo nada en contra, ni Bran, ni Arya," _ella_ lo hubiera buscado para matarlo, y Jon en un caso muy diferente había dejado en claro que no juzgaba a un hijo por los pecados de su padre. Exhaló no sintiéndose del todo bien con esta conversación, pues ninguno de sus hermanos le habían brindado la amistad que ella le estaba otorgando, "Cuando hablo con usted, no es su apellido, ni su tío quien me viene a la mente..._y tal vez eso es lo peor._" Decidió no comentarle que de vez en cuando sí se preguntaba qué pensaría su padre de la amistad entablada con él…

Entendió lo que quiso darle a decir más no tuvo tiempo a responder pues fueron interrumpidos.

Pronto se vino la reunión cuatrimestral entre los Lords y su Reina, y él había estado presente en la primera pero ahora como _Embajador inexperimentado _no había estado preparado para el agite de aquellos días, o las reacciones encontradas que recibió de frente y por parte de los Lords al dejarle saber qué opinaban de su nuevo cargo en el Norte. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que la mayoría de ellos no tomaron a mal la eventualidad, aun teniéndole en buena estima el haberse mantenido al lado de ella durante su ataque. Y se imaginaba que por parte del concilio estos por debajo de cuerda les recordaron a los Lords su participación en la Batalla de la Larga Noche, pues varios se lo mencionaron sin él vérselo venir.

Más no fue su nombramiento como Embajador lo que los Lords y Ladies tenían como prioridad, _ni creía que lo fuera a ser._ Todos absolutamente_ todos _estaban interesados era en darse cuenta de _cada mínimo detalle _delo que había sucedido en cuanto al ataque hacía ella. _Era lo único de lo que se hablaba por los corredores. _En privado cada Lord tomando la oportunidad para proclamarle su lealtad y buscando explicaciones de lo sucedido por parte de ella.

Desde la Coronación de la Reina fue a la primera reunión a la que Lady Barbrey asistió, pues siempre mandaba un emisario. Y las vio hablando en un par de ocasiones, la mala sangre de la Lady o no habiendo existido antes, o las palabras y disculpas que la Reina le mandó en su estadía en Torre Túmulo tuvieron su efecto pues cordialidad era lo que ambas demostraban por encima.

Los días consistían de reuniones interminables sobre asuntos del poblado de cada Lord, y del Reino completo, de algunas de aquellas reuniones él siendo excluido. Y en las noches banquetes junto con más reuniones que ella atendía.

Una mañana, bastante temprano estaba entrenando con el Comandante del ejército Manderly –pues le debía aquel enfrentamiento amistoso– cuando de reojo la vio cruzando el patio desde una de las plataformas, algunos Lords deteniéndose y mirando por unos minutos, ella también pues no tuvo de otra, minutos en que el Comandante eligió para hacerse notar dejando atrás lo amistoso. A él aquello desagradándole, pero no diciendo nada, y devolviéndole golpe por golpe con _bastante dificultad_ pues una presión para ahora familiar apareció en su costado. Aun así y apenas si pudiendo respirar se aguantó hasta el momento en que aquel Comandante empezó a cada vez más pasarse de la raya. Éste lo desarmó sí, pero Podrick reconoció que era más por estar concentrado en su dolor por lo que se descuidó. De su costado sacó un cuchillo lo que vio le causó gracia al Comandante, _creyéndose ya el vencedor._ En cuanto éste hizo su movimiento, Podrick hizo el propio, evadiéndole la estocada y apoderándose de su muñeca haciendo un movimiento sucio aprendido hacía un par de años de Bronn y de un grupo de _Segundos Hijos_. El Comandante doblado en dos hacia adelante mientras él lo sostenía de aquel brazo con fuerza y hacía atrás, en cuanto lo sentía moviéndose para girarse y defenderse Podrick nada más tenía que tirar un par de centímetros hacía arriba para hacerlo detener, podía romperle la muñeca más fácilmente, y dislocarle el hombro si lo quisiera. "Imagínese mi cuchillo en su cuello." Le dijo cuando vio que no se iba a dar por vencido. Cuando éste le dio un _'ya'_ lo aventó bruscamente hacia adelante, éste trastrabillando hasta que retomó su equilibrio, lo vio mirando hacia la Reina y los Lords, pero estos hacía un buen rato que ya se habían marchado.

"Necesitará enseñarme ese movimiento." Dijo con cierta molestia pues le dolía en su ego que Ser Podrick lo hubiera vencido. Aun así, se admitía que el Caballero era uno habilidoso, talvez demasiado.

"No hoy." Contestó simplemente y dando por terminado aquel entrenamiento. Rápidamente marchó sin aire y con bastante dificultad hasta su habitación, queriéndose doblar en dos por el dolor en su espalda y no viendo el minuto de tirarse boca abajo en el piso y _descansar_. Aquella presión dolorosa en su costado no era normal, _lo sabía._ Y desde aquella puñalada cada vez que levantaba algo pesado o se ejercitaba vigorosamente el dolor surgía en el lugar y traspasaba hasta su espalda, a veces también cuando se le pasaba la mano con la comida. Ya lo había hablado con los Maesters de ella más no le habían dado explicación para su padecimiento, tan solo le decían que su herida todavía se estaba sanando y era muy reciente, _que le diera reposo._

Aprovechando la presencia de Lord Manderly y de su reciente amistad con el Lord Comandante de su ejército, en confidencia le preguntó a éste último si a Lord Manderly le molestaría que le pidiera el favor de dejar que uno de sus Maesters lo revisara. Lord Manderly no encontró ningún problema con ello. Y la respuesta de aquel Maester fue la misma que la de los Maesters de la Reina, lo único era reposo, y todo se veía bien. Pero a diferencia de los otros Maesters éste lo hizo entrenar arduamente para revisarlo _mientras_ aquel dolor se apoderaba de él. Su respuesta no fue una alentadora; podía ser un tirón de un músculo o un nervio, pero lo dudaba. Lo más probable era que aquel dolor le quedara como consecuencia para toda la vida. _Sólo el tiempo lo diría._ Que por ahora mantuviera el reposo y le mandó a tomar unas pociones que podía conseguir fácilmente en Las Inviernas.

Cabizbajo y con agradecimiento le preguntó a Lord Manderly qué le debía y éste tan solo lo invitó a sentarse en su mesa esa noche. Y en él tan solo quedaba la duda de que si esto persistía cómo haría cuando regresara a Desembarco del Rey y tuviera que utilizar su armadura de Guarda…_no aguantaría el peso, el dolor. _

Más tarde esa noche Podrick descubrió que Si Lord Manderly era de buen ánimo sobrio, con unas cuantas copas encima lo era mucho más. Hizo el intento de presentarle a su otra nieta _y heredera_, olvidando que ya habían sido presentados y ante su presencia. Mientras la joven se aproximaba el Lord habló, "_¡Porque si el Norte tiene una Reina, entonces en un futuro la cabeza de la familia Manderly será mi nieta mayor!_" dijo con cierto orgulloso, y después se inclinó hacia Podrick para susurrar bajamente, "Quien se lo merece más que cualquier otra verga primo tercero o cuarto que tenga el apellido de la familia. O un futuro esposo de ella."

Podrick ante eso le subió las cejas, pero no vio que comentar. Saludó a Lady _Wynafryd Manderly,_ bella y altiva, y ella lo saludó a su vez, a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron ante la presencia del otro tuvieron un momento para intercambiar palabras, o mejor dicho, ella lo hizo, agradeciéndole el servicio prestado a la Reina, abriéndole las puertas de Puerto Blanco y su castillo, le dio unas frases educadas, y en medio de la conversación metió cierta admiración hacia Ser Brienne preguntándole el porque se dejó nombrar Caballero por parte de una mujer si hubiera sido mucho mejor visto que hubiera sido un hombre el que lo hubiera nombrado, o el mismísimo Rey.

"_¡Wynafryd!" _Lord Manderly la reprendió, lo que vio hizo sonreír a los dos jóvenes. Modales eran modales y sus nietas a veces se los llevaban por delante,_ aunque a él también le gustaría escuchar_

_La respuesta a aquello._ Más sería una pregunta que le haría ya habiéndole dado unos tragos para hacerlo soltar la lengua.

"_¡Ay abuelo!_ _Como si tú o alguno de estos Lords hubieran dado una Luna por un Caballero nombrado por una mujer._" Por más que quisiera su abuelo era como aquellos Lords; apegados a las tradiciones, y colocando siempre por debajo a una mujer que no fuera de su familia, o alguien importante, _y a veces ni siquiera en esos casos._ Se giró hacia el caballero, "…Sólo lo aprueban ahora porque se probó ante la Reina," le advirtió, _"y ella lo tiene en su más alta estima."_

Podrick se sonrojó, pues no se le pasó desapercibido la forma en que la Lady lo miró de pies a cabeza, como midiéndolo, _además y más importante;_ cierto destello de burla en sus ojos y su boca torcida. En ese momento no le quedó en duda que había escuchado de él gracias a su hermana, _Lady Wylla, _quien estaba ausente en esa reunión. Ignorando aquel último comentario Podrick se apegó a la verdad para responder; habló de su estima y admiración hacia Ser Brienne, y qué –hasta el momento de su nombramiento– fue ella quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía en cuanto a ser un guerrero.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar Wynafryd se dio cuenta que Wylla tenía razónen todo lo que le había dicho en cuanto al hombre,_ aunque a diferencia de su hermana no veía porque se preocupaba; no lo veía como gran cosa._ Después de hacer charla banal por unos instantes más le recordó a su abuelo comportarse, no ir a beber demasiado y se despidió marchándose y situándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

"¿Puede creer que desde niña me da órdenes, Ser Podrick?"

Podrick le sonrió, y se sentó al lado del Lord, en aquella mesa no faltando la comida ni mucho menos el vino y ale. Por su parte todas aquellas noches de celebración había tratado de ser prudente y siempre dar una buena imagen, pero talvez fue su bajo animo lo que lo hizo tomar de más esa noche.

Podrick no se esperaba mucho del banquete de despedida. La misma repetición de los últimos cinco días, por eso fue que se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro en medio de la algarabía los Lords y Comandantes se colocaron en pie, desenfundando sus espadas. Terror lo traspasó en menos de un segundo, su mente conjugando una traición, pero en vez de eso no había acabado de reaccionar cuando al unísono la empezaron a proclamar _La Reina del Norte,_ una y otra, y otra y_ otra, y otra vez, _las Ladies presentes también se unieron, las taberneras, los sirvientes en la sala, su concilio también, _por supuesto._ No pudo evitar contagiarse de la energía, por lo que veía y oía, sonreírse ampliamente mientras miraba de ella a la sala completa. Internamente también quiso desenfundar su espada y gritarlo, formar parte de ello, _pero no sería apropiado, _aun así, se colocó en pie, tomando su copa y golpeando la mesa con ésta, uniéndosele de esa forma a la algarabía mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza como forma de respeto y se colocaba en pie. La sala de inmediato quedándose en silencio mientras _la Reina_ agradecía la lealtad y respeto que le mostraban con palabras cándidas pero firmes que a él le quedó la duda si las decía de improvisto o si era algo preparado por si la situación se llegaba a presentar.

En aquellas innumerables reuniones la había visto teniendo sus roces y problemas con la mayoría de aquellos Lords y Ladies, _pero respeto era respeto._ Y eso era lo que le demostraban ahora, _incluso aquellos Lords y Ladies que no la aprobaban al cien por cien._

Alguien gritó _'Por la Reina del Norte,'_ _'Por ustedes, mis Señores y Señoras.'_ y un brindis estrepitoso fue hecho, el momento terminando entre risas y vino volando en todas las direcciones. Podrick carcajeándose y viendo a Lord Cromwell decirle algo al oído a ella después de que ella se sentó, la sonrisa fingida que ella tenía en el rostro la reconoció de inmediato. De repente sintió una palmada en su hombro y una palma gigante que se apoderó de éste firmemente y lo zarandeó, se giró para ver a un Lord, copa de vino en la otra mano.

"_¡Dígame si a su Rey lo celebran de esta manera!"_

"_¡Nunca he visto algo así!" _Podrick le admitió, _aun emocionado, nunca habiendo visto algo así. _

"_¡Así es mi muchacho!" _Lord Manderly estrelló su copa contra la de Podrick, en el proceso chorreando casi la mitad del contenido de ambas, y bañando a los tres hombres, "Ahora por usted, mi amigo." Dijo llevándose la copa a la boca. Podrick se carcajeó pues la algarabía parecía ser la moneda favorita de Lord Manderly. _¿Y porque no? A esa edad tan alta que le iba a interesar como lo percibieran…_

Levantarse la mañana siguiente fue un verdadero proceso, la cabeza latiéndole constantemente, las náuseas, y todo el malestar en el cuerpo gracias a su guayabo. Muy poco recordaba de la noche anterior, sólo el jolgorio del que formó parte y ya con más cabeza fría empezó a dudar de su forma de actuar talvez no tan apropiada. _Talvez se le pasó la mano pues ni recordaba cómo llegó a su habitación._ Una cosa era irse de copas con Lord Tyrion y Lord Bronn, y sus diferentes acompañantes, otra muy diferente lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Dejar los corredores oscuros del castillo fue una explosión a sus sentidos cuando la claridad de aquella mañana le dio en la cara. Más el viento helado como lo creyó le sirvió para entumecerle la cara y por ende mermarle el dolor de cabeza. Desayunó con algunos Lords que quien como él apenas llegaban al Gran Salón, el silencio reinando diciéndole que no había sido al único que se le había ido la mano con el vino. Mientras veía con cierto asco el plato de huevos en frente de él no pudo dejar de notar una vez más las diferentes formas de reinar entre la Reina del Norte y el Rey de los Seis Reinos. Y talvez era que ahora estaba más sobrio que recordó cómo la habían alabado la noche anterior, y también recordó a Lord Tyrion diciéndole que _cuando algo parecía demasiado bueno…no lo era._ Hizo los huevos a un lado y mejor se decidió por un plato de avena, estudiando a los Lords que lo acompañaban, pero no viendo más que cansancio.

Talvez estaba pensando demasiado en toda esta situación, los Lords habían estado bastante tomados cuando aquella alabanza se dio, con los ánimos en alto, _así que esa era una buena razón de haber actuado como lo hicieron…¿O no? _

Pero por otro lado, el Rey le había cambiado el puesto más suponía que aún continuaba en el Norte para cuidarla…_ ¿Había algo más en todo esto? _

_Sabía que ir con aquel pensamiento donde ella, con sus dudas, tan solo sería predisponerla y preocuparla. _

Vio a un Lord marchándose y de inmediato una mujer acercándose a llevarse los platos y otra a limpiar el lugar donde éste había estado sentado. No por primera vez se preguntó cuan cansados debían de estar la Reina y sus asesores, y todos los empleados que hacían parte de atender a estos invitados…Y no teniendo más por hacer que despedirse, decidió ir a ayudar a los soldados que estarían repartiendo la comida sobrante del banquete en Las Inviernas.

Gracias a los Dioses nadie le cuestionó su comportamiento en los días venideros. Sólo un par de asesores comentándole que él de seguro sabía cómo divertir a los Lords con sus historias y canciones.

_Y la verdad, no se acordaba cantando, _pensó avergonzado.

Uno de los asesores se le burló al verle la cara de mortificado al buscar a la Reina con la mirada, "No se preocupe, ella ya se había retirado a descansar _hacía horas._ En el Gran Salón sólo quedábamos los más tomados."

Podrick asintió, _aquello no calmándolo._ Cuando Lord Cromwell se les unió le habló a éste. "Han pasado años desde que no tomo de esa manera, talvez el alcohol me golpeó más duro por eso…"

Lord Cromwell le sonrió y lo hizo seguirlo, "Nada anormal en querer un poco de diversión, Ser Podrick. Sobre todo en estas tierras frías. Asumo que extraña el Sur."

_Una parte suya lo hacía_ y le asintió, "Me preocupa lo que la Reina y los Lords puedan pensar."

Le sonrió, "Créame, si la Reina tuviera un problema con su comportamiento ya lo hubiera escuchado. Yo solo le aconsejo que la próxima vez se modere un poco más. Es algo vergonzoso el haber tenido que pedirles a unos sirvientes que lo ayudaran hasta su habitación porque se quedó dormido en el Gran Salón." De inmediato lo vio sonrojándose. "…Sólo añadiré que recuerde su nueva posición y donde se encuentra."

"_¡Oh, mi señor yo–!"_

"_Sí, sí, asumo que se va a disculpar._ No lo haga. La verdad, creo que se merecía su diversión, todos nos la merecíamos, así que por esta vez me haré el de los ojos ciegos y no juzgaré."

Podrick aun apenado se disculpó, también notando que lo dirigía hacia la biblioteca como incentivo para que leyera aquellos libros que le había sugerido antes. "¿Y la Reina? ¿Se lo pasó bien?" se decidió a preguntar pues la verdad la recordaba en su mesa, socializando con Lords y Ladies más no la recordaba divirtiéndose.

Fingió una sonrisa,_ "A su manera."_ Mintió, a ella no le agradaban ese tipo de celebraciones,_ incluso cuando era a ella a quien celebraban._ _Y definitivamente no le agradaba el estudiar los libros de contabilidad después de las visitas cuatrimestrales._ Para desviar la conversación prosiguió, "Por último, déjeme felicitarlo por esa voz que se manda. Cantó mejor que el cantante contratado y recibió más vitoreos que éste." Lo escuchó quejándose avergonzado, lo que a él lo hizo burlarse, "…No se preocupe, la mayoría de sus oyentes estaban más borrachos que usted."

"Mmmm…" prosiguieron y cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Lord Cromwell se la señaló, Podrick lo pensó por unos segundos, muy al tanto de que aparte de la Reina y el mismo, el Lord era el único que estaba al tanto del porque el Rey de los Seis Reinos lo había enviado en primer lugar. "¿A ella siempre la celebran así?" pues había estado en la primera reunión cuatrimestral y eso no había sucedido.

"Aquello se debió a su ataque, Ser Podrick, los Lords tan sólo se dejaron llevar de la emoción, y de unas copas de vino."

Podrick le asintió, "La forma en que la celebraron fue…impactante, mi señor, nunca había visto que celebraran a un Rey o Reina de esa manera."

Asintió complacido, "Nuestra reina es querida."

Podrick asintió pensativo, "Talvez estoy desconfiando demasiado Lord Cromwell, pero una vez alguien me dijo que cuando algo parece demasiado bueno…no lo es."

Lord Cromwell imitó el gesto de asentir, "Una sabia persona aquella," le comentó, "Su Majestad también está teniendo aquella duda. Dígame Ser Podrick, ¿Usted cree que el asunto del ataque de ella ya quedó zanjado?"

Para ahora todos los Lords que la habían traicionado y los involucrados ya lo habían pagado, _¿pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles verdad?_ "No lo sabría decir, mi Señor."

"Usted habla con _su Majestad,_ me imagino que sabe de las sospechas de ella de que aún hay cabos sueltos…"

.

.

.

El tiempo empezó a correr, semanas, meses, donde una amistad verdadera surgió poco a poco entre ellos, amistad que provenía de los dos ser honestos.

Más Sansa que Podrick sintiendo que podía hablarle de frente y con la verdad en sus muchas conversaciones. Sansa en su tiempo con Lord Baelish había aprendido a leer a la gente, lo que les molestaba y les atraía, sus inseguridades, sus deseos. Y aplicó aquello con Podrick sobre todo al principio, antes de su ataque, ya después de regreso en Invernalia lo hizo un par de veces más, nunca ni una sola vez él le había demostrado que era alguien en quien desconfiar. Tan sólo era un buen hombre, contento con su lugar en el mundo.

Podrick por su parte poco a poco tomando confianza en sí mismo, el que ella a ratos buscara su presencia, notando que la divertía con sus puntos de vista y aun cuando decía algo que a ella no le parecía le respetaba su opinión, o en su defecto le hacía un comentario irónico que él podía refutar, muy pocas veces tomándose a mal algo que él decía.

Sus conversaciones eran algo que ambos apreciaban y quienes compartían más cercanamente con ellos empezaron a notarlo. Lord Harry lo desaprobaba. Sansa había decidido no hacer secretismo de aquellas reuniones y conversaciones pues antes aquello daría para habladurías. Y tampoco era como si estuviera haciendo algo impropio, _casi siempre_ tratando con él en público.

"No es quien, para hablar, Ser Podrick, hasta donde sé usted no cuenta con una familia cercana," Sansa estaba tan inmiscuida en la conversación que tenían que no pensó en tener tacto, "no sabe lo que se siente el verdad pertenecer a algo."

Podrick balbuceó por unos momentos, por la crudeza en aquel comentario, _por lo defensivo que de repente se sintió. _

Sansa se incomodó al ver la reacción de él y se sintió sonrojando al repasar sus palabras, "…Lo siento. No debí de haberlo puesto de aquella manera."

Podrick pasó saliva, _podía hacer un problema de aquello o podía dejarlo pasar._ "…No, nunca pertenecí a mi familia, no en el sentido convencional de la palabra en todo caso," dijo apenado, "pero el contexto de esta conversación no es la familia, sino la debilidad."

Sansa vio que Podrick no le tuvo en contra sus palabras, y así como él continuó decidió hacerlo ella también, "…_Exacto,_ mi debilidad es mi familia. Y entre más gente uno ame más débil se es. Más fácil la gente se aprovecha de las decisiones irracionales que uno pueda tomar en un momento de necesidad, por amor."

Podrick le sacudió la cabeza, "…Lo ve mal, mi señora, el amor no debería ser una debilidad, debería ser la fuerza que nos impulsa."

"¿…Está eso en una canción? ¿En un cuento?" preguntó, "Suena demasiado sensible, Ser Podrick." Dijo desaprobatoriamente, pero con burla.

Lord Harry y Lady Rose se encontraban con ellos, últimamente escuchándolos hablar de las cuestiones de la vida. A Lord Harry no agradándole aquella camaradería que demostraban sin censura y por la mirada que Lady Rose tiró en su dirección vio que ella también notaba la amistad –_y hasta más_– que había entre ellos.

"…Yo lo llamaría inspirador," dijo sonriéndole a su vez, "…Y no veo nada de malo en mis palabras." Reiteró, encogiéndose de hombros, no tomándose a mal su punto de vista.

"…Se van a aprovechar de usted." Decidió advertirle.

Podrick fue a contestar algo, pero se mordió la lengua al reconocer que no estaban solos. "En todo caso el amor no se da sólo en el núcleo familiar. Estimo a Ser Brienne, a Lord Tyrion…así como sé usted también lo hace."

"Son dos formas diferentes de afecto, de amor."

"¿Quién dice que lo tienen que ser? La familia puede ser la que uno hace en el camino, no en la que uno nace."

"Lo que una vez más demuestra que usted, y con todo respeto, no conoce de ese amor incondicional."

Lord Harry vio Ser Podrick no tomándose a mal aquellas palabras y continuar la conversación tan fluidamente que se preguntó como lo hacía, si su experiencia con toda clase de mujeres era tanta que sabía cómo tratarlas, qué decirles, como metérseles en la cabeza.

Sintió como las palabras que una vez le dio de que sólo sabía tratar con putas y casquisueltas vinieron a ser restregadas en su cara en ese momento.

_Toda aquella conversación. _

"En todo caso, llegado el momento y sin pensarlo daría mi vida por la de Ser Brienne _¿Qué más amor incondicional hay que ese?_" preguntó para prontamente añadir, "No le vaya a decir que dije eso."

Sansa de inmediato se sonrió, "No puedo prometer nada." Se remojó los labios, notando a sus acompañantes sintiéndose excluidos de la conversación y decidió no darles importancia, "¿Qué de Lord Tyrion? ¿No daría su vida también por la de él?"

"_Meh,_ darla por Ser Brienne sería todo un verdadero honor. Por Lord Tyrion…" se encogió de hombros en burla.

"…De alguna forma creo que a Tyrion le lastimaría el ego si se llega a dar cuenta de sus renuencias para salvarlo."

.

.

.

Sansa sentía que entre ellos había más que una amistad, pues había un interés de parte y parte, aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostrara abiertamente o actuara en éste. Y Podrick, incluso tras lo sucedido entre ellos en Fuerte Túmulo no lo había traído a relucir ni siquiera una vez.

A ella le daba la sensación de que era respeto.

Él pensaba que era ser paciente al esperar que ella le confirmara con algún gesto o palabra su interés.

_Sólo una vez lo mencionó, y eso que fue como broma. _

Podrick estaba dando un paseo nocturno con ella, camino al Arciano y hablando sobre asuntos de Puerto Blanco y como Lord Manderly le _insistía_ que le sería más fácil reinar desde el lugar que desde Invernalia, cuando _Nieve_ apareció. Caminando hacia ellos y teniéndolo a él entre ojo y ojo, ruñéndole baja e intimidatoriamente.

"…Aún no se acostumbra a mi presencia." Se dijo, queriendo demostrar ante ella que el animal no lo asustaba, pero lo hacía. Hacía poco había sido testigo de su instinto, del poder en sus patas, en sus mandíbulas al arrancarle la pierna de un solo jalonazo a una yegua que había muerto en medio de su parto. Los soldados advirtiéndole de no írsele a acercar y él mirando en horror e impresión mientras devoraba al otro animal. 'Se comerá los otros pedazos en los próximos días.'

A Sansa la reacción del direwolf le parecía paradójica, pues éste, aunque desconfiado siempre dejaba de tratar de amedrentar a los desconocidos después de un par de encuentros con estos. Podrick estaba viviendo en el castillo, ya había sido movido al ala de los invitados gracias a su nuevo rol como embajador, el lobo lo veía a diario y aun así parecía desconfiar de él. "…Si mi direwolf desconfía de usted, debería de empezarlo a hacer yo también."

"…Me pregunto si siente que algo sucedió entre los dos y actúa sobreprotectoramente." Dijo pensativo y estudiando al animal, al mirarla la vio sonrojada e incrédula, "No, en serio mi señora, ¿No ha notado que parece más amenazante conmigo desde que regresamos a Invernalia?"

"…No." Se preguntó si Podrick notaba su sonrojo, pues su atención parecía estar más en Nieve que en ella, y no se quiso mostrar avergonzada.

Podrick se agachó por una rama y se la mostró al lobo, tirándola en otra dirección y este en vez de correr para traerla antes afianzó sus pies en el piso y le dio una mezcla entre un rugido agudo con un aullido, Podrick se erizó, _el animal estaba a punto de tirársele encima._ _"Mierda."_ se escuchó diciendo mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada, indeciso en si desenfundarla o esconderse detrás de ella.

"_¡Nieve, no!_" Comandó Sansa de inmediato, notando que el peligro era real al lobo no escucharla, antes gruñó más fuerte. "_¡NO!_" por la periferia de sus ojos vio a dos Guardas desenfundando sus espadas y a varios arqueros en la cima del castillo apuntar sus ballestas al direwolf. "_¡QUIETO!" ¿Por qué actuaba así?_

Después de mantener su postura desafiante por unos momentos más el lobo pasó a dejar su postura de ataque y empezó a chillar bajamente, agachando la cabeza. Podrick pudo sentir ojos de soldados y trabajadores sobre ellos y dio un paso hacia ella como para detenerla cuando la vio acercándosele al animal para acariciarle el pelaje, éste dejándose, y actuando como si fuera un cachorro lastimado. _¿En serio?_ Se preguntó incrédulo.

Sansa miró hacia atrás y como si sintiendo que su atención ya no era más para él, Nieve miró hacia Podrick y lo sintió moviéndose como tratando de colocarse de pie de nuevo, "Podrick, váyase." Le pidió sorprendida.

_No se lo tenía que pedir dos veces, _aunque le daba temor por ella, "¿Pero…estará usted bien, mi señora?"

"Sí, él no me lastimará." Y pasajeramente recordó la última conversación que compartió con Ramsey. Cómo este había confiado ciegamente en sus bestias.

Sin dar la espalda y fijándose que los Guardas mantuvieran su lugar se alejó lo suficiente, subiendo hasta una de las plataformas del castillo y parándose junto a los arqueros, tomando un arco, _y se encontró temblando._ Más vio al lobo alejándose con ella y los dos Guardas, _como si nada._ '¿Qué pasó?' uno de los arqueros le preguntó y _Podrick_ _a decir verdad no tenía ni idea._

Un par de días después cuando tuvieron oportunidad de hablar Podrick lo dijo, "He visto a sus soldados jugando con Nieve de esa manera, _a los míos también,_ a usted, yo no hice nada inusual y mire como su lobo reaccionó conmigo…" _estaba más que seguro que el direwolf lo hubiera matado si ella no hubiera estado presente. _

Sansa continuó su camino, "…Talvez simplemente usted no es del agrado de Nieve."

"_¿Lo cree?"_ preguntó con ironía. Llevaba días recorriendo el castillo por medio de plataformas, que era por donde el lobo_ casi_ _nunca_ aparecía. "Y disculpe el madrazo de esa noche."

"No se preocupe." Le dijo, notándolo detenerse en cuanto ella empezó a bajar las gradas. Iban en la misma dirección hacia el Gran Salón, y aunque entendía su temor para con el animal le hizo ver que esperaba la siguiera. Así hizo, sin decir ni una palabra y mirando en todas las direcciones una vez que llegaron al primer piso, solo deteniéndose cuando vieron al lobo aparecer a la distancia. De reojo vio a Podrick empuñando su espada. En cuanto Nieve empezó a gruñir Sansa lo acalló y el direwolf calmadamente esperó a que se le acercara. Sansa le hizo una seña a Podrick para que caminara junto a ella. "…No sé lo que se le ha metido."

Podrick torció la boca, "Mmmm, tengo una idea." Le dijo, el animal caminando al otro lado de ella. "…Me temo encontrármelo a solas."

"…_Mmmm…"_ Días después Sansa se decidió que era de sobreprotector por lo cual Nieve actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía en frente de Podrick. Más no lo mencionaba porque sería dar paso a hablar de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Talvez, solo talvez, era la supuesta conexión que había entre un direwolf y su amo, y que éste sentía como la presencia de Podrick la intranquilizaba, pero por razones totalmente diferentes a las acostumbradas y que Nieve no sabía diferenciar.

.

.

.

Fue la misma Sansa quien en medio de una conversación amena y sin pensarlo de a mucho le comentó que había escuchado a una de sus doncellas llamándolo el _Guarda Favorito de la Reina,_ y lo hizo sonrojar apenado. Para después él cambiar las tablas al pasar de apenado a sonreírle descaradamente, y por alguna razón aquella reacción imprevista la abrumó haciendo despertar sus sentidos, y con sorpresa las ganas de besarlo le llegaron de la nada.

Podrick sabía que este era el momento. _El indicativo _por el que llevaba esperando todos estos meses, "¿Me está coqueteando, mi señora?" preguntó aun sonriéndole. A diferencia de la última vez en que la molestó con su cumplido esta vez la notó fue contrariada. _Pero había sido ella quien comenzó, no él, no podía culparlo por seguirle el juego. _Y aunque se decía eso en su interior empezó a surgir la duda.

"…Sólo le dejo conocer lo que escuché." Dijo bajamente y apenada. Pero sí, ahora que lo pensaba _aquello había sonado como ella queriendo llamar la atención de él._

La frustración en ella por encima era evidente, decidió presionar un poco más_ "…Y usted me lo deja saber con tono de satisfacción, de ahí que crea que me coquetea." _hizo una pausa para pasar saliva, "Discúlpeme si me equivoqué."

Respiró profundo, tratando de retomarse a sí misma, "…La doncella está equivocada, usted ya no es mi Guarda en todo caso."

"No, no lo soy." Podrick admitió aquello, dejándola salirse de la situación fácilmente. Después de unos pasos exhaló profundamente decidiéndose a dejar ir cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener para con ella.

_Era mejor, de todas formas esto no llevaría a nada, sólo a problemas si sus doncellas ya estaban cuchicheando que él era su Guarda favorito. Lo que le dejaba ver que no todo estaba en su mente, que era especial para ella así ella lo mantuviera a cierta distancia. _

Horas después, acostada en su cama y sin poderse sacar el momento de la mente se preguntó si Podrick había leído lo que había provocado en ella. Si por su parte habría tenido el valor de besarlo si no hubieran estado en público.

_¿Y porque lo querría besar de nuevo si el primer beso no la marcó como creyó lo iba a hacer?_

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

.

.

El segundo beso, y primero en Invernalia ocurrió ante una visita de unos Lords de las Tierras del Oeste que iban de viaje hacia el Muro a conocerlo, aceptando la invitación de la Reina para quedarse de paso en Invernalia y así entablar relaciones, como lo hacía con la mayoría de Lords que se aventuraban tan al Norte.

Fue Tyrion quien intercedió ante la Reina para aquella visita y puso las manos al fuego por ellos diciéndole que estaba en sus intereses bien venirlos pues aparte de que iban de expedición también tenían un interés de negociar económicamente el envío de sus súbditos más díscolos al Muro, pues aunque en el Sur se había dictado la formación de prisiones a lo largo de cada Reino, los del Oeste querían consecuencias más ejemplares que dejarlos pudrir bien alimentados y relativamente seguros en una celda.

"Ah, Ser Podrick, bien arreglado para el día de mañana, ya veo, ya no se puede confundir entre los Norteños." Sansa escuchó a uno de sus asesores decir y levantó la mirada para ver a Podrick sonriéndose y tocándose el mentón y mejilla, su rostro completamente afeitado después de meses –asumía ella– de no haberlo hecho.

Esa noche mientras la acompañaba en su recorrido diario hacia el Arciano sacó a relucir aquello. "Ya no luce tan desaliñado." _Era el representante de Rey, tenía que verse como tal._ Entre los norteños parecía uno más de ellos, pero aquello visto desde afuera sabía podía traer uno que otro comentario.

Podrick se sonrió ante aquello, ella diciéndolo era aceptable, él haciéndolo podía abrir paso para un reproche, "Sí, ahora esperemos que los soldados y Guardas no me lo tengan en contra." Su transición de Guarda a Embajador no había sido bien tomada en todas las facciones del Norte, en este caso con sus compañeros guerreros, y entendía el porqué. Primero había sido un extranjero que llegó a apoderarse sin permiso de uno de los trabajos más respetables, y después se llevó todo el crédito ante el ataque de la Reina para consecuentemente obtener un puesto mejor. Rápidamente había empezado a trabajar en aquella envidia entre los pequeños grupos que le habían demostrado compañerismo, instándoles ser uno más de ellos y que no lo fueran a tratar de forma diferente. Los norteños eran cerrados y a veces difíciles de llevar más los había convencido poco a poco.

Sansa no se metía en las enemistades entre los diferentes trabajadores del castillo, tenía que demostrarse imparcial, y en este caso lo era, "Es bueno verle la cara de nuevo."

Podrick se quejó mentalmente ante aquel comentario que le volvía a dar alas, "No tan bueno como es ver la suya, mi señora." Decidió decirle para devolverle la insinuación, y mirándola de reojo la vio sonrojada lo que lo hizo sonreír, "De hecho, creí que la barba le agradaba." No le había dicho lo contrario, pero decidió pescar en aquello.

Aunque su mente le decía que no contestara no hizo caso, sentía cierta tentación, aunque también incomodidad, "…No." Dijo simplemente, su corazón apurado.

"Entonces por usted no me la dejaré crecer de nuevo. Así me congele más rápido."

_A ella le agradaría tenerlo sin aquella barba descuidada, y llevaba meses queriendo pedirle aquello, más no estaba en su lugar, _sonriéndose lo miró exhalándole cansadamente,"Los hombres son quejumbrosos. Nunca ve a una norteña quejándose de la falta de barba."

Aunque en su momento había apreciado las formas ingeniosas que ella encontraba de voltear las conversaciones y sus comentarios irónicos, para el momento era descorazonador que lo hiciera tras aumentarle las esperanzas. "…Hágasela cortar a Helga, y verá cómo se queja." se dijo, encontrando humor en su propio comentario y vio ella también.

Tal vez porque aquellos Lords del Oeste venían de la misma región de la que Podrick provenía fue que se encontró de repente teniendo más que un punto en común con ellos, entablando conversación y amistades, su conocida relación con Lord Tyrion garantizándole aquello, también fue un magnifico anfitrión cuando ella no podía –o quería–, como al salir con ellos, llevándolos a parajes cercanos y compartiendo de formas que ella no podría como el meterse en unos termales con estos, apostando quien aguantaba por más tiempo las bajas temperaturas, y no fue una sorpresa ganar cuando ya llevaba nueve meses aclimatizado en el lugar. Se ganó una pequeña fortuna, y prometió bajamente compartirla en la taberna con los soldados que los habían acompañado y habían tratado de disuadirlos de aquel juego en un inicio.

Sansa notando que cuando se mencionaba la _casa Payne,_ Podrick no explicaba su afiliación con ésta, simplemente daba a entender que muy poco tenía que ver con los miembros más prominentes de su familia, y tampoco escondía cómo llegó a ser el escudero de Lord Tyrion.

"Hablen lo que quieran de Lord Tywin pero que premiaba la lealtad la premiaba."

_Lord Tywin era un hombre que inspiraba odios así como también inspiraba admiración incluso años después de su muerte, _"Fue un castigo, tanto para mí como para Lord Tyrion. Más para Lord Tyrion." Dijo Podrick, no queriendo entrar mucho en discusión sobre el hombre; _no era una buena idea, mucho menos aquí en el Norte._ Disimuladamente le sacudió la cabeza al Lord cuando vio que éste iba a proseguir, recordándole –por si lo había olvidado– donde se encontraban.

Le dio por mirar hacia la mesa donde ella estaba con Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry, y los vio a todos frunciendo el ceño, llevándose copas de vino a la boca.

Los Lords pasaron un par de días más en el castillo, y la última noche de su estadía se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Salón, la conversación amena yéndose a lo qué harían si tuvieran un lapso de un par de minutos para hacer lo que quisieran sin esto traer repercusiones.

Sansa los escuchó atenta, estudiando que motivaba a aquellos lords, la mayoría demostrándose codiciosos.

Se sintió siendo observada desde la dirección en que estaba Podrick y trató de ignorarlo hasta que no pudo continuar haciéndolo. Disimuladamente barrió la totalidad de la sala con sus ojos, sintiéndose atraída por la mirada de él. La forma relajada en que se encontraba sentado escondía cualquier interés por aquella conversación, recostado contra el espaldar del asiento, piernas estiradas y una mano en su copa de vino, al ambos mantenerse la mirada el aire a ella se le quedó en los pulmones, la boca de repente seca. Se sonrojó ante lo que se le vino a la mente _él querría_. _Que no hubiera aceptado pago económico alguno por haberle salvado la vida le dejaba ver que no era codicioso._ Respiró profundo, un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago. Aquella sensación no apareciendo con aquella fuerza desde Fuerte Túmulo, cinco meses atrás. Su corazón acelerándose cada vez más, él mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna e irguiéndose en el asiento, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, como prestándole toda su atención, y fue en ese momento en que ella le evadió la mirada,_ incomoda y sin aire. _

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que Lord Harry presenció el intercambio entre ellos, tan sólo por la forma en que la miró instantes después. Cuando le dieron un turno para hablar, Sansa respondió en forma codiciosa también, dictando el oro que se rumoraba Lord Manderly tenía escondido en su castillo, o seguramente el que Lord Tyrion tenía en alguna bóveda. _Oro que podía ayudar al Norte._ Pero en su pecho estando la realización creciente de que quería besar a Podrick _de nuevo_ y toda la velada la pasó entre maldiciendo el pensamiento y llena de ansiedad. Una presión placentera se situó en su vientre bajo, _presión que no había existido nunca,_ y no pudo dejar de buscarlo con su mirada cuando lo sentía mirándola, él manteniéndole las miradas tan solo intensificando las sensaciones.

Podrick se encontraba entre molesto y emocionado con la situación.

En la mirada de _su Majestad_ era evidente lo que quería, y su primera reacción estúpidamente fue sonreírle cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, pero evitó hacerlo al recordar que era _ella, y aquellos detalles probablemente no funcionarían y antes la espantarían._

_Era molesta la situación, _ver que así por meses mentalmente se rehusara a seguir interesado en ella, su cuerpo y mente lo traicionaban a último minuto tan solo por una mirada bonita, o unas palabras bien puestas. Se cruzó con la mirada de ella, y el aire se le quedó en la garganta nuevamente ante la profundidad, el candor e interés que sus ojos reflejaban, una _mirada impactante e incitante,_ _si no supiera mejor diría que trataba de seducirlo y mejor era no pensar bobadas, pues sabía mejor. _Se encontró respirando profundamente y mejor tomó un sorbo de su vino.

Cuando le dieron su turno para hablar abrió la boca, pero un Lord que él conocía de vista de un tiempo atrás lo interrumpió, aludiendo que no se necesitaba ser adivino para asumir lo que él haría; pasarse por delante su juramento de castidad hacia el Rey. En su interior le mentó la madre a aquel Lord, pero lo que en verdad hizo fue sonreírle e inclinar su copa con desaliento, y evitó mirar hacia la Reina de ahí en adelante _descorazonado,_ pues mirarla sería dar la razón.

Y él sólo quería un beso de ella, _con eso se contentaba. Sería feliz esa noche. _

Y eso por sí solo era un problema al que debía de prestarle atención, más su concentración sólo estaba en ella. _Y en el rechazo que seguramente se le vendría si tomaba valor y la iniciativa para proponerle aquel beso. _

Lord Harry esperaba que el comentario de aquel Lord y la desfachatez de Ser Podrick para responder sacaran de su error a _su Majestad, pero aquello él no lo sabría con certeza._ También estaba lleno de molestia y decepción para cuando lo vio minutos después colocarse en pie, bajando lo último de vino que quedaba en su copa, dando sus disculpas, despidiéndose, y aludiendo irse a descansar. Vio a la Reina mirándolo fijamente y asintiéndole, éste marchándose y segundos después los hombros de ella temblando en una exhalación profunda. _Al menos podía disimular._

Para nadie, mucho menos para él, era un secreto la amistad que se había dado entre ellos dos, aunque no sabía con seguridad si había algo _más_ allí pues nunca lo había podido verificar. Todo había quedado en sospechas, hasta esa noche, _hasta que vio cómo se miraban_.

Tenía espías, uno que otro soldado y sirviente que le daban razón de los andares de Ser Podrick. Y Guardas y doncellas que respondían por su Majestad,_ donde le dejaban ver que nada impropio sucedía entre ellos. _Sí, en un par de ocasiones ella había pasado tiempo a solas con Ser Podrick, a veces a puertas cerradas en donde nadie sabía lo que hacían, pero siempre lo hacían en salas comunes, y siempre que eran interrumpidos no habían indicaciones que dieran a sospechar a que algo más que hablar ocurría.

_Él había tenido sus dudas. _

De Ser Podrick siempre se había esperado cualquier cosa, _pero no de ella._ Era una mujer respetable de la que estaba más que seguro se encontraba interesada en el caballero. _Nada que se pudiera hacer en ese ámbito._ Y aunque en más de una ocasión lo había hecho quedar mal por su reputación a ella parecía no importarle, _o talvez secretamente era eso lo que quería,_ le susurraba su peor presentimiento.

El tiempo empezó a correr, y no se sorprendió nada cuando dos horas después La Reina se despidió a la hora que usualmente solía hacerlo. La siguió con la mirada, preguntándose si habría alguna posibilidad de que a continuación saliera en búsqueda de Ser Podrick.

La forma en que _su Majestad_ había mirado al Guarda-convertido-Embajador la mayor parte de la velada _se lo decía todo_. ¿Y quién sería tan estúpido como para rechazarla?_ Ser Podrick definitivamente no,_ _no después de la forma en que también la había mirado. _Los ojos de ambos brillantes y se atrevería a decir dilatados.

Respiró profundo, en el momento quiso salir tras ella, entrometerse en lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos, _cerciorarse de sus sospechas._ Más en su desilusión se encontró siendo incapaz. Miró hacia Lord Cromwell, queriendo compartir sus preocupaciones con éste _pues no debía ser el único que sospechaba, _y no quería que cuando tuviera sus evidencias y la confrontara le diera por tildarlo de celoso. _Lo estaba,_ pero más decepcionado que nada.

_Sumamente decepcionado. _

Por más que por el honor de ella se preocupaba era por el Reino, _y las consecuencias que su desliz tendría. _

Podía ver el escándalo que se formaría donde la situación estallara.

La Reina del Norte seduciendo a un _Guarda del Rey, haciéndolo romper sus votos hacía su propio hermano. _Porque sería de esa forma como la gente lo pondría, _no Podrick Payne usando sus encantos para seducir a la Reina del Norte, jugando con ella._

_Una mujer siempre llevaba las de perder en cuanto a su reputación, no importaba su linaje. _

Sería deshonra para ambos. _Pero más para la Reina._ Para ella sería su perdición.

.

.

.

Sansa no estaba calmada, _no necesitaba tenerlo en su mente, no quería querer besarlo._ Y una parte suya se sorprendió cuando cruzando por medio de una de las plataformas hacia la biblioteca lo vio entre las sombras en uno de los patios principales en el primer piso, oculto, más siguiéndola fijamente con la mirada, y lo supo de inmediato;_ la había estado esperando por todo ese tiempo._ Podrick conocía su rutina y en ese mismo momento debió de haberla cambiado al dirigirse directamente hacia su habitación, pero en vez de eso continuó su camino como era la costumbre, por una parte, esperando que se le uniera, por otra parte, dudando que él le hiciera compañía más aquello era ingenuo y absurdo de su parte; la había esperado por dos horas aguantando el frío.

Minutos después estando en la biblioteca, se encontraba tan indecisa como la primera vez. Preocupada, temerosa que hasta ya ni sabía si esa presión de horrible ansiedad era normal en esas circunstancias o si venía de sus malas experiencias vividas. Su instinto le decía que era lo segundo. Antes en el Gran Salón se había emocionado porque lo que pensaba era una tentación con poca posibilidad. Ahora sabía que su tentación se podía tornar en realidad. Trató de calmarse, controlarse, pero fue a más no poder.

En cuanto sintió a Nieve levantándose y gruñendo se dijo que era mejor hacerle caso a los instintos propios y del direwolf; rehuir a Podrick. Pero en cuanto lo vio apareciendo ante la puerta su corazón estalló incluso más, _"Nieve."_ Le advirtió bajamente y sin aire, evitando que se le fuera a de repente tirar encima.

_Podrick sabía que esta era la hora de la verdad,_ donde lo rechazara nuevamente no habría más por hacer. _Se daría por vencido, _y no debía ni siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de que algo sucediera. Pues por más que se dijera que no estaba rompiendo sus votos hacia el Rey_ esto tampoco era un juego. _

_Y era paradójico y la vida llena de ironías._

Nunca se había llegado a preocupar por atención femenina, _y ahí estaba él,_ _rogando por la de la mujer imposible. _

Era su hermano quien lo había mandado a cuidarla, _y ahí estaba él,_ buscando cuidarla de maneras que seguramente el Rey no había tenido en mente en un principio, maneras que desaprobaría.

No se había llegado a encariñar con una mujer no porque no quisiera sino porque la posibilidad, el tiempo, nunca se había presentado,_ y ahí estaba él, ¿Cuándo la estima se mezcló con lástima y se convirtió en cariño?_ _¿O era simple y llanamente una tremenda atracción?_

_Y ahí estaba él,_ a punto de jugarse el corazón por primera y última vez. Porque ella era la _única_ _mujer del mundo_ por la cual estaba dispuesto a faltar a su palabra.

Racionalmente que ella lo rechazara era lo mejor para ambos.

_O talvez_ con rechazarlo se encargaría de tenerlo estúpidamente obsesionándose _más_ con ella.

_O tal vez_ si le llegaba a dar el gusto con eso se encargaría de sacársela de la mente. Que se hiciera más asequible la bajaría del pedestal en que la tenía, que ya no se le hiciera imposible._ Con ello perdería su interés._

En todo caso tenía que actuar _ya._

_Entró a la biblioteca, no preocupándose por lo que pensaran los Guardas ante la puerta._ Si es que pensaban algo pues reunirse con ella de vez en cuando en esta misma sala se había vuelto la norma, sólo que al Invernalia no contar con invitados la Guardia no había tenido que estar cuidándola constantemente, o escuchando sus conversaciones. Se sentó en frente de ella, _expectante._ Ambos manteniéndose la mirada. La vio mirando fijamente la madera de la mesa, pareciendo demasiado interesada en las muescas en esta. Y al verla que no tomó la iniciativa se atrevió a hacerlo él, "Ese Lord estaba equivocado…Y personalmente creo que usted lo sabe, y está muy al tanto de lo que yo querría hacer si tuviera cinco minutos para hacer algo que no me trajera consecuencias…" murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, tan bajo que no estuvo seguro que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Subió tan sólo un poco el tono de su voz y su mano se movió hacia la de ella por cuenta propia, pero se alcanzó a detener, _"Un beso suyo si usted me dejara."_

_Si usted me dejara,_ _le estaba preguntando primero,_ _¿Y no cambiaba, aunque fuera un poco aquello su temor?_ Calor la embargó y levantó la mirada, no pudiéndosela sostener del todo, lo único que supo hacer fue asentir tontamente una y otra vez, "…Cinco minutos suena como demasiado tiempo para un beso…"

Miró detrás de ellos y los Guardas no los podrían ver, se arriesgó por actuar y tomarla de una de sus manos, al ver que no lo rechazó se sintió sonriendo triunfal mientras se la acariciaba, _"…Entonces alguien está haciendo algo mal…"_ Y con eso el peso de la situación cayó sobre los dos.

Por el rabillo del ojo ambos vieron a Nieve colocarse en pie, un rugido bajo en el fondo de su garganta y Podrick la vio con la otra mano buscar el pelaje del lobo, sin romper la mirada mientras él la soltaba de la mano, pasó saliva nervioso, no por el animal que estaba relegado al fondo de su mente, sino por ella.

_Aún no creía que le hubiera respondido aquello,_ "Estoy más que segura que el primero beso no fue…nada del otro mundo para usted. ¿Así que por qué querría un segundo?"

Podrick decidió dejar pretensiones y hablar la realidad, _la primera vez había sido demasiado cuidadoso ante todo lo que decía ante ella,_ esta vez no, "Para empezar, la forma en que me mira. La forma en que me sonríe. En que me habla y me busca. La forma en que me tiene en vilo, la ansiedad que me hace sentir por usted…" notando que le dio más de lo que ella pedía tomó aire y se dio ánimos para continuar, ser tan sincero como ella lo había sido en Fuerte Túmulo, "Para no intimidarla, para que no me crea un aprovechado no se lo demuestro, pero_ me trae loco y ambos lo sabemos…_Y ya nos conocemos más, hay más confianza entre nosotros y eso me da a entender que éste beso tendrá mayor emoción involucrada que el primero…y sino…_pues mejor._ Será una forma certera de dejar esto detrás de nosotros, _¿no lo cree?_"

Se encontraba aturdida tras toda lo que le dijo en tan cortos segundos, su mente aun trabajando en aquello y rápidamente se decidió _una vez más, que Podrick sabía qué decir, como expresarse en ese tipo de situaciones; _sus palabras agradándole en demasía. _Todo lo que había dicho, incluso el poder olvidarse de esto si las cosas no salían como ninguno de los dos esperaba._ Más no sabría qué sucedería donde las cosas se dieran como el anhelo de sus corazones dictaba.

_No tenía un plan para ello. _

Y este beso ella lo deseaba _incluso más_ que el primero, _como si eso fuera posible_. _Cinco meses, cinco meses desde el primer beso, y él no había perdido el interés, y ella mucho menos…_solo asumía que todo ese tiempo que pasó tan solo fue para sí misma acostumbrarse a las emociones nuevas que la invadían, a él, a prepararse con mayor templanza para este momento. Miró hacia la puerta no estando segura que despachar a sus Guardas no despertaría sospechas. _"¿Aún siente que lo nuestro es un espejismo?"_

_Cielos, verla remojarse los labios y mirarlo de aquella manera lo iba a matar. Y, ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Ella ya pensaba en términos de lo nuestro? _"…El espejismo debería de haber desaparecido para ahora…pero antes más interesado estoy en usted." _Y era de esperarse,_ ninguno de los dos había puesto espacio entre ellos, antes, al contrario, incluso más tiempo habían empezado a compartir a comparación de antes, "_¿Y usted?_"

Sansa tan sólo le asintió indecisa, "…No sé qué pensar…qué sentir." sorprendida se encontró de responderle a aquello, con él era fácil hablar, _aunque no diría que hablar de sentimientos era fácil,_ sólo que sentía que no juzgaba. _Que nunca la juzgaba,_ "Sigo confundida, pero ahora por motivos diferentes." De un momento para otro lo vio colocándose en pie y quiso tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, hizo el intento, aunque no fue sino el movimiento inicial antes de contenerse, pero por su mirada vio que él lo notó.

No pudo dejar de estudiar la mano que había salido disparada hacia su brazo, "Estaré en su sala personal…" le susurró mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, "…No me tomaré a mal si me deja esperando." _Después de todo ella no le había dado una confirmación hablada de que actuaría en sus deseos._ Respirando profundo dejó la biblioteca despidiéndose de los Guardas. Marchó hasta la oficina de ella rápidamente donde nada más entrar el frío le entumeció los huesos, la oscuridad reinando, la chimenea apagada, las antorchas también al no haberse estado esperado que esa sala se usara nuevamente.

_Era una mujer respetable,_ no se esperaba que deseara más que un beso…_no dos ni tres, solo uno, y mucho menos por cinco minutos._ Y aun así…aquello lo estremecía más que cualquier encuentro amoroso que pudiera haber llegado a tener. _Sansa Stark, una mujer como ella…y no era porque fuera la Reina. Era Sansa Stark, y punto. _

_Y estaba jodido._

_¿Y era él o el direwolf no se alborotó _tanto _cuando le tocó la mano?_ En la biblioteca ni siquiera notó al lobo, pero haberse atrevido a tocarla creía dictaría la gota a rebasar el vaso para el animal atacarlo con furia.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y empezaba a congelarse se preguntó qué tanto sería prudente esperarla. _No era tan idiota ni desesperado como para hacerlo toda la noche,_ pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera detenida _una y otra_ _vez_ como sucedió en Fuerte Túmulo, y él acobardado por el frío, la impaciencia, la rendición, se marchara, _perdiendo la oportunidad para cuando ella se desocupara._

_Lo más probable es que no apareciera,_ y tras casi diez minutos más se dio por vencido diciéndose que esperaría otros cinco minutos. _Más llevaba cinco meses esperando por este segundo beso, esperar otros cinco minutos no serían nada._ Pronto escuchó la respiración del direwolf por el pasillo, sus pasos pesados. El frío lo empezó a dejar, su cuerpo tomando temperatura, sus mejillas y cuello hirviendo. Se alejó de la puerta, el gruñido familiar hacia su persona lo ignoró cuando ella y el animal entraron.

Sansa respiró profundo, _"Nieve, quieto."_ Le susurró, nerviosa. Al abrir la puerta había visto a Podrick, pero ahora se encontraban en total oscuridad. Movimiento pesado le dejó saber que el direwolf se echó a sus pies. Caminó hacia adelante unos pasos, lenta y cuidadosamente, _"…Todavía no sé lo que estoy haciendo."_

"_Yo tampoco."_ _Y era verdad,_ más le contestó sonriéndose y siguiendo su voz, pronto encontrando el calor de ella.

Sansa asumía que Nieve sentía sus sentidos alterados cada vez que estaba cerca de Podrick, y por eso el disgusto y desconfianza del animal para con el hombre, la respiración del direwolf también siendo pesada, _estaba inquieto por ella,_ _"Está bien, Nieve. Estoy bien."_ Dijo, escuchándolo colocándose en pie mientras ella más se acercaba a Podrick.

Sin darle tiempo en cuanto sintió su cercanía colocó su mano sobre la espalda de ella haciéndola tensar más no lo detuvo, y después de un instante respiró profundo buscando por la boca de ella a ciegas, dejándose llevar por su presencia y respiración tibia, después de otro instante se encontró apoyando sus labios juntos. La sintió haciendo el intento de alejar su rostro, pero la siguió suavemente y pareció reconsiderarlo pues se volvió a acercar, apoyando sus labios más firmemente contra los de él. Calor disparándose por su ser de inmediato, abriendo un poco más los labios y amoldándolos a los suaves y llenos de ella. _Aun no creyéndose que esto estuviera sucediendo._ _Este momento y esta mujer._ Tan contento por ello que la sensación del beso pasó casi a segundo plano, sus labios suaves, y tibios, su respiración contra la de él y tras unos largos segundos se separó, no queriendo abrumarla, buscó por su mirada, pero era muy poco lo que podía ver.

_Otro beso a oscuras. _

Reconocía que se sentía abrumada, _hasta contenta._ Había algo diferente en cuanto a este beso a comparación del primero, aunque no sabía decir qué, _y_– sus pensamientos finalizaron cuando lo sintió besándola nuevamente. No supo porque se encontró sonriendo y él haciéndolo también contra su boca cuando la sintió, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él tras unos momentos pues creyó que Podrick se separaría de inmediato, pero no lo hizo, así que lo hizo ella, _"…Podrick…" se escuchó quejándose con gracia, con una voz tan ajena a ella, y todo su cuerpo ardiendo del calor. _

Sonriendo Podrick acomodó ambos brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con mayor firmeza y le susurró contra la mejilla haciéndola estremecer, _"¿Mi señora?"_

_¿Y que se suponía le dijera? _Con el corazón disparándosele le contestó uno a uno la sucesión de picos suaves, cortos y castos que él le empezó a dejar.

La sintió respondiéndole tentativamente, con cada pico la sensación de triunfo aumentando en él. Aun así, ella lo tomaba de los hombros como para no dejarlo propasar, "…No lo piense tanto solo disfrútelo."

_¡Lo estaba disfrutando!_ Se sintió acalorada, cada vez más sofocada, la pesadez en su vientre bajo aumentando. _En esta ocasión la expectativa había valido la pena, y no sabía que hacer de esa sensación que se estaba disparando por su ser. _Los besos de él se desviaron hasta su mejilla encendida donde tan sólo le dejó uno antes de erguirse y respirar profundo. Cuando Podrick apoyó la boca contra su frente fue que la realidad empezó a regresar a ella con la sensación de _felicidad, cariño, ¡emoción!_ que la traspasaba. _Tenía que ser cuidadosa, _se recordó y se aclaró la garganta, "…A decir verdad…creo que ha si…do suficiente." Con prontitud lo sintió aflojando la firmeza con que la sostenía, _respetando sus deseos,_ aunque no colocó espacio entre ellos. De repente sintió una caricia en su pierna que la hizo brincar, antes de que indignación cruzara por su mente de inmediato reconoció que no era él de algún modo, sino Nieve tratando de meterse entre ambos. "_¡Nieve, no!_" le ordenó, temiendo porque le diera por morder a Podrick, y Podrick la soltó, su mente y cuerpo protestando ante aquello.

"¿Está bien, mi señora?" preguntó, sintiendo molestia hacia el animal, más decidió ignorarlo y no separarse completamente hasta que éste no empezara a gruñirle…o a morderlo.

Tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de calmarse. _Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado, se sentía como demasiado, _quiso decirle aquello, pero no pudo. _No sabía que un beso se pudiera sentir de aquella manera. _Sansa sintió a Nieve empezándose a mover con insistencia, a rugir bajamente y Podrick se alejó varios pasos, "No, Nieve, _¡quieto!_" se escuchó ordenando bajamente, lo que le ganó un gruñido del animal, _primera vez que le gruñía a ella,_ al menos que lo notara. _"¡Detente Nieve!"_ le pidió con autoridad y lo sintió chillando bajamente para acostarse a sus pies. Haciendo fuerza sacó sus pies de debajo del cuerpo del animal.

"Tiene una mascota—" se detuvo cuando el animal rugió en su dirección, "—muy celosa."

Nieve se volvió a colocar en pie y Sansa le acarició del pelaje, "_¡Quieto!" _le dijo frustrada,_ "¡Ve a la puerta!" _el lobo no se movió, "_Estoy bien._" Le dijo rogando con éste, y después de más caricias este se empezó a alejar.

Podrick miró hacia la puerta, pero nada le era visible, solo la respiración pesada del animal le decía que estaba alejado. "¿Lo trajo con usted porque creyó que podría propasarme?" preguntó al eso pasársele por la mente, notando como el animal no rugió en su dirección al volver a escucharlo.

"No…aunque a decir verdad Nieve me dio más seguridad para…actuar como lo hice." _Aún estaba sorprendida de aquello._

Podrick se preguntó cómo actuar a continuación, ya que el mendado lobo acababa de matar el momento entre ellos. _En su mente era su enemigo número uno y viceversa._ "…La última vez mi beso no pareció agradarle mucho, _¿lo hizo éste?_" se decidió a preguntar, de antemano sabiendo la respuesta, pues por la forma que había sonreído contra su boca _se lo había dicho todo_.

Ya lo conocía tanto que podía escuchar la burla y sonrisa en su voz, _"…Me temo que mis expectativas son muchas…"_ Respondió apenada, notando que la totalidad oscuridad la ayudó a decir aquello.

Podrick se carcajeó bajamente y se acercó lentamente tanteando por ella, "Me temo entonces que sus estándares son imposibles de cumplir…Aunque si me deja practicar quien quita y le doy la par a sus expectativas," Cuando sintió su brazo de inmediato buscó por sus manos enguantadas. "_Pero, en serio,_ ¿quedó a gusto?"

Sansa respiró profundo, la sonrisa estúpida que él incitaba con sus comentarios absurdos borrándose de su rostro, _"…Me temo que sí…"_

La forma en que le contestó lo bajó de su nube, y decidió tomar esto más seriamente, _ella lo hacía_. Y no era la única que debía _temer _que le hubiera agradado_. _Él estaba colocando en peligro su honor como Guarda por tener un enamoramiento.

Se remojó los labios, "Lo he besado Podrick, y me ha agradado, créame que eso es mucho más de lo que imaginé podría llegar a pasarme hace un año, hace cinco…Estimar la presencia de un hombre…" le apretó la mano, "…No aterrorizarme con su cercanía, con su atención." Quería decirle que ese beso, ese beso que habían compartido la había dejado _dichosa,_ _pero admitir aquello en voz alta sería admitir demasiado. _Y, no, ya no creía que aquel daño que le habían hecho era irreparable, y todo gracias a él.

Le besó las manos, agradándole escuchar aquello. _Lo lejos que ella creía haber llegado._ La posibilidad de que pudiera ser feliz en un futuro,_ aunque sabía que él no estaba en ese futuro. _"Me alegra, mi señora, el haber propiciado un cambio." Quiso añadir que se había asegurado de que no lo olvidara, pero prefirió mejor no decirlo.

No supo porque de repente se empezó a sentir defensiva ante la conversación. Más también notaba que con Podrick estaba obteniendo _mucho más_ de lo que había creído, más de una amistad, más que un solo beso… "…En verdad no sé qué estoy haciendo con usted, Podrick."

Se remojó los labios y le apretó las manos, "¿Abatiendo la soledad?"

"…_Sí." _De aquello no le quedaba duda. Él la soltó y de repente se tensó cuando lo sintió tomando su rostro en una de sus manos y con el pulgar empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Su corazón apurándose nuevamente, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación aún más.

Podrick estaba sin aire para cuando sintió la mano de ella posándose sobre la de él, no para retirarla como se había imaginado sino para acariciarlo. Mil veces deseó poder ver su rostro, su mirada en ese instante. Empezó a cerrar el espacio entre ellos al sentir la mano de ella pasar a su muñeca, más abajo, a su antebrazo y con mayor confianza se acercó y la besó apoyando sus labios juntos nuevamente.

_Se sentía demasiado bien como para ser verdad,_ ambos compartieron el pensamiento.

Sansa disfrutó una vez más de las sensaciones y se separó tras unos segundos, _"_Esto no era lo que tenía en mente_…agh…_en la biblioteca…o en el Gran Salón._" _lo dejó ir del codo y colocó su mano sobre la cintura de él, avergonzada por aquel quejido bajo que la dejó, y sorprendida de que algo tan inocente como él acariciándole la nuca suavemente, jugando con las raíces de su cabello tuvieran el efecto que tuvo. _Calor helado_ y cosquilleos recorriéndole la espalda como un relámpago haciéndola estremecer. Con curiosidad notó sus pezones irguiéndose al tiempo que volvió a escuchar ruido detrás de ella. "Nieve, _¡no!_" Le advirtió, internamente agradecida por el respiro que el direwolf le dio. Lo escuchó volviéndose a acostar, o sentar.

"Esto no era lo que tenía en mente…cuando vine al Norte." Le admitió, colocando su frente contra la de ella. La sintió que fue a decir algo y la interrumpió, esta vez no besándola con un pico, ni apoyando sus bocas juntas prolongadamente, sino aprovechando sus labios entre abiertos, tomando el inferior entre los de él y masajeándoselo cinco, seis veces suavemente, notándola dubitativa y seguramente estudiando las sensaciones, pero imitando sus movimientos. _Más calor proviniendo de ella._ Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes, controlando la respiración y emociones. Le acarició la nariz con la de él, "¿Cree que han pasado más de cinco minutos?"

"_No,"_ le admitió, contrariada ante la forma como la acababa de besar, la gentileza con que la acariciaba y la trataba, todo aquello sintiéndose tan íntimo que de repente se sintió amedrentada ante las sensaciones que despertó en ella junto con la caricia en su nuca, "…pero creo que está siendo demasiado…Se siente como demasiado,_ al menos para mí._"

Podrick entendió; _ella aún tenía barreras por derrumbar y con esas palabras se lo dejaba saber,_ le asintió, besándole la mejilla y separándose de ella, colocando un paso de espacio y volviéndola a tomar de una de sus manos. _Aun haciéndosele irreal lo que habían compartido._ "¿Qué le dijo a los Guardas?"

"Que venía por un pergamino y que me esperaran ante mi habitación." _Nunca se imaginó actuando de esta manera…lo que pensaría su madre, las nanas que la habían criado, _y encontró ese pensamiento absurdo. 

Podrick le asintió, "Márchese entonces, yo esperaré unos minutos más."

Le asintió, por unos momentos sorprendiéndose de que él no insistiera por más, por un beso de despedida, _o tal vez era lo que ella deseaba,_ "Hasta mañana Podrick."

"Hasta mañana, mi señora."

No había necesidad de hablarlo. Lo que había llevado a esta situación era lo que se haría si se tuvieran unos minutos para hacer algo que no trajera consecuencias… así que ambos sabían que el día siguiente esto quedaría como si no hubiera ocurrido.

Era la única razón por la que ella lo había dejado suceder, talvez con la libertad que lo hizo.

Más ambos sabían antes de dejar aquella sala que las repercusiones ya estaban escritas.

.

.

.

Lord Harry la mañana siguiente preguntó sutilmente por los pasos de la Reina la noche anterior, sus Guardas diciéndole que había hablado con Ser Podrick en la biblioteca por unos cortos minutos, y toda la madrugada estuvieron ante la puerta de su habitación. Lady Rose verificando aquello, sus doncellas también. Y por el lado de Ser Podrick_ todo_ también encajaba.

Así que no sabía si estaba leyendo de más en lo que había visto, o si ellos se refrenaban a ir a actuar en sus deseos. _O cómo y cuándo se escondían para verse..._

Podrick no lo pudo evitar en cuanto se la encontró la mañana siguiente, viéndola ruborizarse de inmediato. "Los sonrojos le lucen, mi señora." Se atrevió a decirle mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos. Ella bajando la cabeza cuando uno de los empleados se cruzó con ellos. Él aún sonriente.

Por parte de ambos lo ocurrido se quedó dentro de aquella habitación, ninguno de los dos mencionándolo, pero ambos sabiendo que aquello había tenido un efecto ante el otro.

.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido se propuso de ahí en adelante a ser _más_ cuidadosa en esconder su debilidad por él, pero mal que mal se encontró a ratos fallando, _y él también,_ al continuar encontrándole gracia a sus comentarios, sonrojándose ante él, o robándose miradas.

Menos de un mes después mientras Lady Rose la acompañaba en su habitación ésta habló mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de las trenzas con las que se había peinado ese día, "…Le agrada."

"¿Qué?" Sansa le preguntó no sabiendo a qué se refería.

"Ser Podrick a usted le agrada." Lo había notado de todas las veces que los había visto hablando, a veces al parecer olvidándose de que tenían compañía.

…_Para qué le iba a mentir si la jovencita no era alguien de importancia._ "…Sí." Le dijo, mirándola mediante el reflejo del espejo.

"Y a usted no le agradan muchas personas."

"No es que no me agraden, es que desconfío." Le volvió a admitir, "Le he dicho que la mayoría de personas parecen esperar algo a cambio de mí y–"

"_¿Y qué espera Ser Podrick a cambio?"_ se atrevió a preguntarle en un impulso, aunque sabía que no era su lugar hablarle así.

Sansa le levantó las cejas, pero por la expresión de vergüenza de la jovencita no pudo hacer más que burlarse. A veces cuando compartía con esta jovencita no podía evitar recordar a Shae, y como había tomado cierto papel en guiarla, lo mismo que ahora hacía ella con la joven Lady, _"¿Algo que quiera decirme Lady Rose?"_ si fuera otra persona, si fuera mayor su pregunta la hubiera avergonzado, pero apenas si tenía catorce, quince años, una niña, _al menos a sus ojos. Una niña que poco sabía del mundo._

Se encontró balbuceando y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la vio girándose para encararla, lo que la hizo sonrojar más, "…Usted siempre me anda advirtiendo de los hombres, y sus segundas intenciones…Así que–"

"…_¿Me devuelve el favor?"_

"Supongo, _no sé._ Sólo me preocupo." La miró, sabiendo que lo que venía no podía seguírselo ocultando, "Y Lord Harry y Lord Cromwell andan haciéndome preguntas que no me agradan sobre usted y Ser Podrick _y no sé qué pensar de todo esto..._"

_Aquello la sorprendió. _La hizo tomarse una pausa, y despuésSansa se colocó en pie, _hasta un punto habiéndose esperado algo así,_ después de todo una dama de compañía estaba para ayudar, entretener, pero más que todo para cuidar la virtud de a quien le servía, sólo que ella estaba demasiado vieja para que le cuidaran aquella virtud inexistente,_ aun así, _era una tradición, y la jovencita le agradaba y la entretenía, y no veía porque terminar con sus servicios. Marchó hasta su cama, de encima de ésta tomando un abrigo delgado y colocándoselo sobre la bata de dormir, "No preocupe esa cabecita con dudas. Los Lords se preocupan por mi amistad con Ser Podrick _porque como usted lo ha dicho; yo no soy amistosa._"

Lady Rose se colocó aún más nerviosa, "_Discúlpeme, mi Reina,_ pero si me lo permite: _es demasiado amistosa con él,_" dijo mirando al piso.

Se giró a mirarla, "¿Es esa una opinión propia o una noción que Lord Harry le metió en la cabeza?"_ sacó a Lord Cromwell de la cuestión porque éste tenía otra forma de trabajar; simplemente le hablaría de frente y educadamente. _

"_Opinión propia."_

Sansa asintió pensativamente, "No es nada más que una amistad, Lady Rose. Ser Podrick a diferencia de casi todo el mundo en este castillo, me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo." Vio a la joven asintiendo, "Ahora váyase a descansar tranquila de que no voy a meter a Ser Podrick a mis aposentos." De inmediato la vio sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza nuevamente, _porque asumía que aquello era lo que Lord Harry le había cuestionado…_

"_¡Sé que no lo haría! ¡Sé que no lo ha hecho!" _protestó.

_Por supuesto que lo sabía, la jovencita prácticamente dormía con ella. _Sansa le hizo una seña para que se marchara y volvió hasta el tocador, dispuesta a acabar con sus trenzas por sí misma. _Lord Harry mínimo también había cuestionado a sus Guardas, así estos solo pasaran las noches en frente de su puerta cuando habían visitas en Invernalia. _

Lady Rose se ocupó en recoger las ropas, aunque no era su trabajo, y se detuvo antes de acercarse del todo a la puerta, "…Lo siento mi señora, si la he disgustado con esta conversación."

Sansa le tenía aprecio a la joven y exhaló, caminando hacia ella y tomándola de las manos, "No lo ha hecho." Le dijo, sabía que la joven le devolvía el afecto que ella le tenía y decidió jugar sus cartas, le acarició el cabello rubio, "Pero usted me conoce, y que se haya dejado convencer tan fácilmente de que obro erróneamente es una decepción."

Levantó la cabeza, mirándola y sintiéndose mal, "_¡Yo no creí aquello!_"

"…Pero dudó de mí, _¿verdad?_" Sin esperar respuesta la soltó, regresando hasta el tocador, "De esta conversación no le comente nada a nadie, ni siquiera a los Lords. _Y esa es una orden._"

Sansa esa noche no descansó tranquila.

.

.

.

Por los próximos días se esperó a Lord Harry aproximándosele a hacerle algún comentario más no fue él sino Lord Cromwell, aunque lo sabía influenciado por Lord Harry.

"Trato de no juzgar, mi señora, y la conozco como para saber que no hay nada impropio en su amistad con Ser Podrick. Pero lo que pienso yo es diferente a lo que pueda pensar cada habitante del castillo, cada trabajador, cada Lord. Tristemente de habladurías está hecho el mundo."

Lord Cromwell era una de las pocas personas que estaba al tanto del verdadero daño emocional que Lord Bolton le había causado, así que por esa sola razón era que sabía que era Lord Harry quien creía que metía a Podrick a su habitación, o a cualquier otra, "Quitarle el habla, mi amistad, a Ser Podrick sería desconsiderado de mi parte. Y por otro lado si empezara a buscar que nuestras conversaciones se dieran en privado _ahí sí_ que es cierto que las habladurías se darían."

"Comprendo la encrucijada, mi señora. Sólo quería advertirle."

"No hay necesidad de advertencias, Lord Cromwell. Estoy muy al tanto de como mi actitud es percibida… Siempre he sabido cómo comportarme, y esto no es la excepción. Aprecio que se preocupe."

"…Siento que pasa por alto mi advertencia, mi señora puede tener una aversión a cierto tipo de hombres y al matrimonio, pero con preocupación noto que con Ser Podrick tiene confianza real. Físicamente nada impropio está pasando entre ustedes, pero emocionalmente a leguas se nota la diferencia." Vio que sus palabras la mortificaron y molestaron, y le sonrió, "Mi Reina ahora se ve más feliz, sobre todo cuando habla con él."

No quiso demostrar que aquellas palabras le causaron un impacto. Fingió su calma usual mientras todo su ser protestaba, _"Eso sería todo por ahora, Lord Cromwell."_ Y vio que el hombre no tomó a mal que lo despachara de aquella manera, lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta y al estar sola se reclinó contra su silla pensativamente. _Estaba cometiendo un error, y ¿No era una traición hacia la memoria de su familia, ante todo lo que habían sufrido, que vislumbrara un tanto de felicidad? ¿No se lo merecía ella después de por todo lo que había pasado? Después de Ramsey nunca se imaginó que un hombre bueno se pudiera interesar en ella honestamente, y a su vez ella reciprocarle los sentimientos. _

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Podrick mantenía su distancia, sólo acercándose cuando ella se lo permitía. Y una de las cosas nuevas que vino a notar era que a ella le complacía cuando lo hacía sonrojar a propósito –como con su comentario de que él se había ganado el sobrenombre de ser su Guarda Favorito–, pero no le agradaba cuando lo contrario sucedía, así que a veces buscaba hacerlo.

"¿Recuerda esa conversación que tuvimos delante de Lord Harry y Lady Rose en la que me dijo que por ser tan buena gente la gente se aprovechará de mí?"

_Le parecía recordarlo. _Le asintió.

"…_Usted se está aprovechando de mí, mi señora."_

Ante aquellas palabras sintió cierta decepción atravesándola, aunque no sabía a razón de qué, mermó un tanto su paso, "¿…Es eso lo que en verdad piensa?" preguntó sonrojándose, y no estando de acuerdo con aquello.

Podrick se sonrió, "_A ratos._ O dígame, ¿estoy equivocado?"

Sansa fue a sacarlo de su error, pero en vez de eso lo pensó mejor, y vio que aunque no era su intención lo mantenía en vilo, él siempre esperaba por el próximo acercamiento y se conformaba solamente con su amistad, _"…¿Le molesta?"_

_A ratos. _"…Le advertiré cuando lo empiece a hacer…"

Sansa lo pensó por unos largos momentos y después decidió decirlo, "Para mí todo esto es nuevo, ya se lo he dicho…Creo que me estoy acostumbrando, todavía no me siento del todo cómoda con…esto entre nosotros." Sin mirarlo lo vio girándose hacia ella, "yo sólo…téngame paciencia. No me aprovecho, ni juego con usted."

Podrick pasó de encontrarle diversión a la conversación, a sorprenderse para después emocionarse. "Toda la paciencia del mundo," le contestó bajamente, queriendo llevarse la mano de ella a la boca pero no pudiendo, conformándose con tan sólo rozarle el dorso con la de él _accidentalmente_ mientras continuaban el camino. Varios pasos después ella se la rozó devuelta, haciéndolo sonreír. _Quería decirle que toda la paciencia del mundo, más recordarle que no todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no lo hizo porque aquello era darle a entender que la presionaba._

"A decir verdad, aunque la experiencia de mi vida hubiera sido diferente, no creo que tampoco supiera como actuar en ese caso." Sansa dijo, no queriendo darle importancia a lo acabado de suceder, lo que habían hablado, "Encapricharme y besar a un joven a escondidas no fue ciertamente para lo que me crío mi madre."

Podrick se sonrió ante aquello, "Es una verdadera dama, lo sé."

Sansa también se sonrió ante aquello, teniendo curiosidad de cómo él había actuado en el pasado en ese tipo de situaciones, pero su vergüenza no estaba lista para preguntarlo.

.

.

.

En cuanto a su trabajo como _supuesto _Embajador…Podrick tenía bastante tiempo libre, porque sólo necesitaba estar en las reuniones del concilio y comentarle una que otra cosa a Lord Tyrion por medio de pergaminos. Así que su entrenamiento como soldado fue algo que no dejó de lado, levantándose temprano para ejercitarse con ellos, yendo a las reuniones del concilio y estaría libre después del mediodía. En ese tiempo libre en un inicio leyó unos cuantos de los libros que Lord Cromwell le había sugerido, pero gracias a quedarse dormido en mitad de páginas descubrió que las políticas se las podía dejar a otras personas.

Se encontró haciendo amistades fácilmente entre los Lords que se aparecían por el Castillo, no siempre del Norte, y algunos que lo reconocían de alguna visita que le hicieron al Rey de los Seis Reinos. Podrick sabía que aquellas amistades eran falsas y basadas en intereses, pero aun así las respetaba y disfrutaba de éstas, sobre todo cuando alguna de las visitas quería conocer algún paraje cercano y él _por educación_ decidía unírseles, aunque en verdad lo hacía era para dejar el encierro de aquel castillo.

_Si algo le agradaba del Norte era eso, _en las tardes o en su día libre poder tomar un caballo y cabalgar sin ningún rumbo fijo, sin afanes ni preocupaciones._ El aire puro y frío, el espacio, la sensación de libertad…la calma._ También tenía sus desventajas como el frío, no encontrar con una ciudad grande bien abastecida y cercana, el barro en todas partes, la humedad en sus ropas después de algún paseo…pero su atención casi siempre se decidía a centrarla era en lo bueno. 

Sin vérselo venir y tomándolo por sorpresa empezó a contar con cierta jerarquía vacía cuando una visita se presentaba en Invernalia. Ante la Reina y su consejo él no estaba preparado para su puesto, o no tenían mucho qué ponerlo a hacer, pero las visitas aquello no lo sabían…y a larga ni les importaba, lo que les importaba era tener un contacto a un paso de la Reina del Norte, _y del mismísimo Rey de los Seis Reinos_. Ya era más respetado, era el _supuesto_ Embajador del Rey, y no pudo evitar alterarse cuando de visita en las tierras donde anteriormente quedaba Fuerte Terror el Lord del lugar le dijo que era la segunda persona en importancia en Invernalia, después de la Reina, _claro estaba_. Pasó saliva sacando a su interlocutor de su error _y agradeciendo que ella no estuviera presente,_ 'Apariencias, mi señor, solo soy un Caballero y Guarda que ejerzo otro trabajo momentáneamente. Estoy muy seguro que en Invernalia vengo después de su consejo y sus personas de confianza, como debe ser. El Norte Primero, como diría ella.' Sus mejillas encendidas al por primera vez cruzársele por la mente que si le daba por creer las palabras de aquel Lord quedaría situado _casi_ a la par de la Reina.

_Se sería más merecedor a su atención. _

Lord Harry vio al Lord sonriéndose apreciativamente ante las palabras de Ser Podrick, "_Ah,_ no se deje convencer por la labia de nuestro nuevo Embajador, aunque normalmente callado y pensativo tiene un don para la gente y decir lo que uno quiere escuchar…" Lord Harry tras unos segundos vio que lo que dijo no fue tomado bien en la sala, pues todos, _absolutamente todos se quedaron mirándolo como juzgándolo,_ "Ya veo," se sonrió, "Un simple chiste que nadie supo apreciar."

El Lord que mandaba en el lugar era uno que había sido elegido por la mismísima Reina, primo segundo de Lord Royce, casado con una Lady norteña hacía mucho tiempo. _La Reina haciendo su alianza de aquella manera._ El Castillo era uno grande que ella había querido derruir, pero fue convencida sin mucha dificultad de que aquella edificación era valiosa. Sus nuevos Lords, y trabajadores de la población cercana colocaron el castillo de cabeza, sacando hasta del último rincón elementos terroríficos que decoraban sus paredes, acabando con salas de tortura, salas de trofeos, e interminables calabozos que nunca podrían ser llenados totalmente. Haciendo reconstrucciones al frente acabando con su imagen aterradora, y lo último que sus nuevos Lords sacaron fue la maldición que por siglos pareció inundar aquellas paredes con tantas atrocidades cometidas en su interior. Hicieron todo lo que les decían, limpiezas con hierbas y aguas que gente supersticiosa decía, colgaban amuletos de la buena suerte, se trajeron sacerdotisas incluso del otro lado del mundo. No sólo por ellos y su familia, sino también porque por decreto de la Reina éste castillo como todos los del Norte tendrían que abrir sus puertas para acoger al pueblo cuando el Invierno llegara, así como siempre lo había hecho Invernalia. El nombre del Castillo también fue cambiado por uno que hacía referencia a las aguas cristalinas del rio cercano que lo colindaba, y a los ojos claros de la Reina.

A _su Majestad_ no le interesaba lo que hicieran o no con el castillo, apreciaba que se hiciera el esfuerzo, y que en el Invierno se siguieran sus órdenes. _Más aquel lugar sería uno que ella nunca pisaría, _le había admitido al mismo Podrick antes de su partida. Por eso esa delegación de la que Podrick hacía parte.

"Siempre ese sentido del humor tan áspero,_ ¿no Lord Harry?_" el Lord del lugar dijo en un tono de voz que le dejaba entender que desaprobaba su comentario.

Por su parte Podrick no dijo nada, pero poco a poco el Lord comenzaba a colmar su paciencia que, a decir verdad; _era bastante._

A su regreso de aquella salida se encontró con un pergamino esperándolo. El sello del Cuervo de Tres Ojos sin romper. Al ir leyendo poco a poco se dio con información que sabía a la Reina no le iba a agradar. En cuanto terminó pensó en aquellas palabras por unos momentos y salió a buscarla, teniendo que esperar a que fuera dejada a solas para aproximársele, "Me llegó una carta de su hermano, mi señora."

De inmediato lo miró, pues desde que se convirtió en Embajador Bran dejó de escribirle a ella y lo hacía directamente a Podrick._ Lo que la molestaba, no iba a negarlo. _

Podrick respiró profundo _y decidió empezar por las buenas noticias, _"Dice que todos sus Lords Norteños le son leales…que puede que no sea del agrado de todos, pero aquello no quita respeto ni lealtad. Ninguno de los Lords restantes tienen interés o ganas de levantarse en armas contra usted."

_Aquello era bueno, la calmaba,_ pero sabía que había más por la cara de seriedad de Podrick. Le hizo una seña para que continuara.

"También hubo un atentado de asesinato hacia el Rey hace un par de semanas. _¡No se preocupe! ¡Todo está bien!_ Él lo había previsto y ni siquiera se le pudieron aproximar." Le comentó, apurándose a darle la noticia, "No hizo mucha mención del asunto, la carta principalmente no venía para hablar del tema sino para que le dejara saber que sus Lords traicioneros fueron apoyados económicamente por una facción descontenta que quería deshabilitar el Reinado de él…empezando con el suyo."

"_¿Qué?"_

Podrick se encogió de hombros, negándose con la cabeza, "Como le digo, no da demasiadas explicaciones, sólo quiere que sepa que ya se lidió con los culpables y que debe de dejar de temer por un ataque, y a su vez que no vaya a buscar mayor retaliación en el Sur o información que él ya se ha encargado de enterrar. _'La situación ha sido manejada.'_ Fue lo último que escribió."

Sansa por dentro estaba gritando en desespero ante la forma de ser de Bran, _lo poco y nada que comunicaba,_ _"¿Sería mucha molestia si leo esa carta, Ser Podrick?"_

Podrick ya la estaba sacando de su bolsillo a mitad de frase de ella, "Estoy esperando al menos que una carta de Ser Brienne o de Lord Tyrion llegue en los próximos días dando más explicaciones." Le comentó, aunque no creía que lo escuchara al toda su atención estar prestada en la carta de su hermano.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Más pronto de lo que se vio venir ya estaban en la siguiente reunión cuatrimestral de los Lords con la Reina, lo que calculando le decía que llevaba nueve meses en el Norte.

"Ser Podrick es todo un partido, Caballero, Guarda, Héroe, Embajador, reputación de valiente y honroso…y aparte; el mejor amante virtuoso que Poniente entero ha conocido."

Sansa escuchó aquella pulla que Lord Harry tiró en contra de Podrick, y vio que cumplió su cometido; divertir a la sala y hacer quedar mal a Podrick pues lo vio sonriéndose de mala gana.

"Perdone por las palabras, _mi Reina._" Añadió Lord Harry sonriente.

No por primera vez notaba que Lord Harry parecía querer aumentarle la popularidad a Podrick, pues su reputación no era _enteramente_ conocida por todos. Lady Wylla había sido un ejemplo de ello, en el momento cuchicheándose con su hermana en obvia reprobación, y en el rostro de varios Lords y Ladies pudo ver curiosidad de no entender de dónde venían aquellas palabras. Por su parte no se quedó callada, "¿_Envidia,_ Lord Harry?" preguntó no pudiendo contener la burla y haciendo estallar la sala mientras los Lords de la risa hacían sonar sus copas contra las mesas, apoyando su comentario con algarabía. El hombre sonrojándose y callándose de inmediato.

Vio a Podrick sonriéndose detrás de su copa de vino para después mirarla por tan solo un momento, disimuladamente inclinando la cabeza un tanto, agradeciéndole. Y dejaron de mirarse casi de inmediato no queriendo que ninguno de los invitados notara la complicidad entre ellos.

"_¡Ay, Podrick sino fuera Guarda del Rey la vida que se daría!_" dijo Lord Manderly para que los otros Lords subieran sus copas en alto. Aprobando su comentario.

"Oí que una tercera parte de las mujeres en Poniente estuvieron de duelo cuando escucharon la noticia de que se convirtió en Guarda del Rey." Más risotadas.

De inmediato Sansa supo que seguirían con ese tipo de burlas, y sin siquiera pensarlo lo buscó con la mirada, estudiándolo, la sonrisa de él no habiendo muerto, antes al contrario, aumentando mientras sacudía la cabeza, evidentemente encontrándole gracia a aquellas palabras, y no pudo dejar de sentir…_¿cierta decepción?_ _¿desazón? ¿molestia?_ Incomoda miró a la sala completa y falló evitar la mirada de Lord Harry, en la cual podía leer con reproche un _'¿Eso es lo que quiere?'_ No dejándole ver su desagrado con la situación levantó sutilmente el mentón.

"Dígame, ¿qué se sentía saber que nada más era decir su nombre en voz alta para tener a un puñado de mujeres curiosas y dispuestas a su disposición?"

"Lord Tyrion habla muy bien de usted, lo tiene en su aprecio." habló otro Lord, "y me ha dicho que, en sus años mozos, de habérselo propuesto hubiera podido dejar en banca rota a la mitad de burdeles de Poniente entero." Más carcajadas.

Podrick no podía evitar que lo que escuchaba le causara cierta gracia absurda, "Créanme, mis señores, aquello no son más que burlas absurdas y exageradas." decidió hablar, interrumpir que continuaran con ese tipo de comentarios, pues una cosa era escucharlo en guachafitas de hombres y otra cuando había damas presentes, y peor aún, _delante de la misma Reina,_ ante su respuesta escuchó más risotadas. Antes de tomar un sorbo de su ale decidió hacer otro comentario, "Además, todavía considero estar en mis años mozos."

"_Ni tanto…Y de qué sirve estar en los años mozos si no puede coger…"_

Evidentemente quien habló fue algún Lord pasado de copas y Lord Cromwell vio a _algunas_ –no a todas– las Ladies avergonzadas y escandalizadas ante el comentario, Ser Podrick sonrojado y balbuceando, tirando una mirada rápida hacia la Reina para de inmediato mirar en otra dirección. Por su parte se colocó en pie, "Mis señores, por favor recuerden a las damas ante las que estamos." Profirió, de inmediato escuchando multitud de disculpas, "Demostremos respeto." Pidió, pues tenía la sospecha de que de aquí en adelante los comentarios solo podrían subir _más_ de tono.

Le gustaría estar por encima de sufrir vergüenza ante lo que se había dicho en los últimos momentos, y siempre se creía acostumbrada a los Lords tomados hablando de más y vulgarmente para de nuevo llevarse una sorpresa no grata al estos aparentemente olvidar que ella era una mujer. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre dejaba las celebraciones antes de que la mayor algarabía diera inicio. La sala pareció calmarse y Sansa tuvo a Lady Cromwell después de unos momentos colocándose en pie y viniendo hasta ella, sonriéndole amablemente.

"…_Hombres…"_ vio a la Reina sonriéndole amablemente y sacudiendo la cabeza, "Me pregunto cómo responderían si las mujeres de la sala nos uniéramos y empezáramos a hablar en voz alta de asuntos femeninos."

"Nos disculparíamos y nos marcharíamos, querida." Respondió Lord Cromwell a su esposa.

"Saldrían corriendo horrorizados, _querido._" Vio que la sonrisa de la Reina esta vez cambió a una sincera. "Hermoso vestido, mi Reina, _¿Lo coció usted misma?_" vio a su esposo después de unos momentos colocándose en pie y tomó su lugar en el asiento al lado de la Reina.

"Lastimosamente, Lady Cromwell, no me queda mucho tiempo para ello." Miró el vestido de ella y ya se había fijado desde lejos en el brocado y la tela, pero de cerca fue más impactante la elegante costura que se encontró, "Su trabajo es magnífico como siempre." La Lady se dejó admirar el vestido, dejándose tocar el irresistible bordado. "Lady Cromwell, ¿le he dicho que una de las pocas memorias buenas que tengo del invierno pasado fueron aquellas raras oportunidades donde nos sentábamos a cocer?"

La lady le sonrió, "Para mí también." Había sido una buena forma de distraerse de la oscuridad absoluta en el exterior, del frío intenso, del silencio ensordecedor, la sensación de encierro y desespero que los invadía, así sólo fuera cociendo harapos. Por supuesto, eso fue sólo en un inicio cuando hubo cierta paz, para cuando el tiempo empezó a aumentar, la comida y leña a mermar, los nervios y desespero aumentaron. Para ella que no era Norteña habían sido los peores dos años de su vida, y había escuchado a Norteños jóvenes que nunca habían pasado por un invierno diciendo lo mismo. La Reina no quejándose, _pero siempre preocupada._ Decidió recordar aquellos momentos en voz alta mientras compartían unas copas de vino. Por primera vez la Reina aceptándole –entre ellas– que aquel invierno le había puesto los pelos de punta. Y que para el final ya su rol de Reina se encontraba abrumándola, eso ultimo había sido algo de lo que todos sus consejeros y maesters habían estado al tanto, incluso ella sin que su esposo se lo hubiera tenido que decir.

Después de un buen rato de compartir con Lady Cromwell y después de que ésta se marchara iba también a hacer su retirada cuando Lady Wynafryd y Lady Wylla se le aproximaron para discutir con ella asuntos banales y sin importancia, de nuevo encontrando comodidad en aquella conversación así no estuviera al tanto de qué obras y que canciones eran las que estaban de moda en el momento. Tiempo después, la conversación se tornó seria y sobre asuntos económicos más fue Wynafryd quien le dejó toda la conversación a Wylla, lo que inevitablemente le llamó la atención pues era Wynafryd quien heredaría por sobre su hermana, _aunque ninguna de las dos parecía tener problema con ello,_ cuando lo preguntó de frente tras beber el último sorbo de su copa de vino tan sólo se encontró dos sonrisas.

"Desde pequeñas siempre lo que ha sido mío ha sido de Wylla, y lo que ha sido de Wylla ha sido mío." Contestó Wynafryd, llenándole nuevamente la copa a la Reina.

Wylla sabía muy bien que lo que había dicho su hermana _ahora_ contaba con mayor templanza gracias a su determinación propia de no formar una familia, _"Menos su esposo."_ Añadió en burla.

Wynafryd se sorprendió de que añadiera aquello delante de la Reina, y se encontró girándole los ojos a su hermana y asintiendo, dándole la razón, "La familia siempre estará primero. Y Wylla siempre ha sido mejor con los números que yo. Una vez que el abuelo falte no le encontraré ningún problema en dejarle la parte de las finanzas a ella y a los asesores de la familia." Dijo, también muy al tanto de que Wylla tenía más confianza con la Reina que ella. "Así que las dejo por el momento, no quiero al abuelo yéndose de copas, sabe que los Maesters se lo prohibieron y véanlo con una de tantas en la mano."

Sansa instantemente la siguió con la mirada, viéndola amonestando al anciano, _quien de hecho no se lo tomó a bien._

"Los maesters dicen que si no cambia su alimentación desaforada y la forma en que bebe estará cavando su propia tumba." Añadió Lady Wylla, viendo como la Reina estudiaba la dinámica familiar.

Sansa asintió, colocándose en pie y decidiéndose por dejar la sala para aquella conversación, Nieve siguiéndolas. En su sala personal repasaron alguno que otro problema en Puerto Blanco, más los Manderly eran de los pocos que no venían con exigencias de dinero, sino tan solo a exponer sus problemas, lo que era un cambio a los demás Lords, _y era de sorprender_, pues estaban situados en la única ciudad grande del Norte y no en pequeñas aldeas alrededor de un castillo, y las presiones eran_ mucho mayores._ Más Sansa sabía que lo que Wylla deseaba en el momento era adelantársele a los Lords reunidos queriendo cerrar un trato que beneficiaba a Puerto Blanco más que a Invernalia, sin saber que aun así desde Invernalia hasta el Castillo Negro saldría beneficiado, _pero aceptar aquel trato no era una decisión que podía tomar sin sus asesores._ "Quiero construir un pequeño Puerto en Lago Lago, que siga el río Agua Bellota y Cuchillo Blanco, nos serviría de utilidad para despachar provisiones más rápidamente desde Puerto Blanco." Decidió adelantarse con un nuevo trato.

_Aquella _siempre_ había sido la idea,_ "Sabe que el impedimento siempre han sido las fuertes corrientes y las diferentes zonas bajas y rocosas para movilizar cargas grandes y pesadas."

"Lo sé, pero aquello puede cambiar. A mis oídos han llegado noticias de maderas importadas de Essos que parecen estar dando resultados en Aguas Dulces y he pensado hacer implementar una que otra embarcación aquí en el Norte para ver como salen las cosas." Lady Wylla subió las cejas para después asentirle. Sansa reconociendo que en el momento la mujer estaba pensando en que, si las cosas se daban, económicamente Puerto Blanco y su familia serían unos de los más beneficiados si invertían en aquello. _Sin palabras Sansa vio que consiguió lo que deseaba al compartir aquella información; su principal inversor a gran escala si su plan tenía éxito._

"He escuchado que se puede hacer maravillas con aquellas maderas traídas del otro lado del mundo."

"De hecho acaba de llegar un gran cargamento a Poniente. La mayor parte es de mi tío Edmure quien está dichoso con los resultados, y al escuchar aquello me decidí por invertir para traer una muestra hasta el Norte. En un par de semanas la madera llegará a Puerto Blanco, donde ya me puse en contacto con un astillero."

De qué astillero, y porque no había tenido a consideración la opinión de los Manderly que sabían de astilleros fue de lo que prosiguieron los próximos minutos. Sansa dándole la información que creía era necesaria para hacerla interesar y que después fuera y se lo comentara a su abuelo y hermana. Y de esa forma se les fue un buen rato hasta que Wylla le dio por tomar el otro tema que quería tratar, "Ser Podrick parece amañado en el Norte." Dijo yendo al asunto.

Sansa le subió las cejas, _sospechando para donde iba,_ "…Y el Norte con él."

"_¿El Norte o usted?"_ se atrevió a preguntarle, muy al tanto de la manera como el Guarda/Embajador y ella mantenían las distancias en las visitas de los Lords, cuando gracias a uno que otro espía que tenía en Invernalia, sabía que se llevaban de maravilla normalmente, _tan de maravilla como para provocar una que otra habladuría a voces bajas._

_No pudo dejar de sentirse atacada,_ y decidió tomar el tema de frente, "…Nos conocemos desde niñas. ¿En verdad cree que me comportaría indecentemente?" preguntó con cierta desfachatez. _Una cosa era lo que ya le había permitido a Podrick, y otra lo que sus malos pensamientos le sugerían a Lady Wylla. Y asumía que era bastante tras lo que habían escuchado sobre el caballero en el Gran Salón._

Lady Wylla se quejó bajamente_, ellas eran del tipo que hablaban sin pelos en la lengua normalmente en cuanto a negociaciones y uno que otro asunto personal,_ pero era _La Reina _con quien hablaba y nunca habían llegado a tomar _este _tipo de temas tan de frente_,_ "Todos pasamos por diferentes etapas en la vida. Cambiamos, evolucionamos…retrocedemos, veo la posibilidad en todo, mi señora."

Sansa se colocó en pie, su sonrisa no borrándosele del rostro porque para ella comportarse impropiamente de la forma en la que Lady Wylla insinuaba era mucho más que impensado; _era imposible, _"…No hay razón para que se preocupe Lady Wylla. Conozco mi lugar y mis deberes."

Lady Wylla también se paró, junto con Nieve, y decidió no callárselo porque tenía una corazonada, "Incluso si no fuera Guarda del Rey, y hubiera posibilidad de una unión entre ustedes dos Podrick Payne no es material para esposo de la Reina del Norte. Ya escuchó como hablaban de él."

_¿Unión? ¿Esposo? _Sansa se echó para atrás un tanto, extrañada, _aquello no se le había cruzado por la mente,_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, no saliendo del todo de su estupor. _Pero por otro lado, ¿A qué en verdad estaba jugando con Podrick? _Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos para después, "…Creo que olvida que lo último que deseo es un matrimonio." Retomó una conversación que ya habían tenido hacía mucho tiempo. Por razones diferentes ellas dos compartían aquella aversión a una unión, lo que había dado paso a una congenialidad entre ambas al sentirse presionadas al ir en contra de lo establecido. A diferencia de Wylla, Sansa sabía que era la última esperanza para prolongar el apellido de su familia, _el legado, _así que matrimonio e hijos era un paso que tendría que tomar algún día, _y lo haría_, pero por ahora no estaba interesada en cumplir con su deber. La acompañó hasta la puerta teniendo en mente que el tiempo continuaba pasando por sobre ella para formar dicha familia, "Lady Wylla, no he cambiado mi manera de pensar…_mucho menos por Podrick Payne._" Y aquello era verdad, podía estar entusiasmada con él, _encaprichada incluso,_ pero nunca lo había visto como posibilidad de nada. _Cuando decidiera dar el paso final tendría que elegir un hombre que aparte de decente beneficiara al Norte con aquella alianza._

_Eso esperaba, más en su interior no lo creía del todo. _"Disculpe la forma de hablare, sé que está fuera de mi hacerlo, es tan sólo que me preocupo tanto por usted como por el Reino."

Sansa le asintió, "He encontrado en Ser Podrick una amistad y un aprecio mutuo que nunca me vi venir. Una amistad que principalmente hace de enlace con personas cercanas a mi corazón en Desembarco del Rey." Le dio aquello, no queriendo mostrarse defensiva ante el tema porque muy bien sabía que dependiendo a cómo respondiera a estos cuestionamientos las dudas saldrían a relucir _y aquello era algo que no se podía permitir_.

Wylla le sonrió educadamente, no dejándose convencer. Más la información que le había llegado de sus espías decían lo mismo que la Reina le estaba diciendo, que estimaba a Podrick y que compartían una amistad, más ninguno de sus espías sabía decir que tan profunda sería aquella _amistad._

"Eso es todo Lady Wylla, no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

No estuvo segura si aquella fue su despedida y al dejar la sala del todo notó que ni ella ni el animal la seguían, "¿No regresa al Gran Salón?"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "…Es mi hora de retirarme a descansar." Se esperaba a que Lady Wylla dijera algo más, que no tuviera interés en dejar la conversación al aire, pero la vio acariciando a Nieve, la cola de este moviéndose de lado a lado felizmente mientras apreciaba la caricia que le daban como despedida.

Una vez a solas cerró la puerta y regresó a su escritorio, pensativa ante lo que habían hablado, ante lo que había escuchado en el Gran Salón en cuanto a Podrick. _Él definitivamente no sería material de esposo para ella –no que lo hubiera llegado a pensar–, _y no era como si su reputación le hubiera importado hasta el momento, pero por primera vez notó la burla que sería donde todos se dieran cuenta de que se encontraba encaprichada con _él, de todos los hombres en Poniente. _

_Cambiamos, evolucionamos…retrocedemos, veo la posibilidad en todo, mi señora._

Sansa estaba al tanto de su habilidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias, le había tocado que trabajar en ello desde que llegó a Desembarco del Rey por primera vez. Y tras todo por lo que había pasado había evolucionado, ya no era la joven ilusa que una vez fue, sus ojos fueron abiertos a la fuerza…nunca volvería a ser la joven inocente que una vez había sido, ya sabía demasiado de los horrores de la vida para tener una mentalidad impoluta, para retroceder, de aquí siempre iría solo hacia adelante…

Impensado hubiera sido para la Sansa de doce años esconderse para besarse con Podrick Payne –o algún otro joven–, y había hecho aquello con curiosidad yendo en contra de todo por lo que se tenía a sí misma. En el momento que tomó su decisión de salir a buscarlo en Fuerte Túmulo estaba muy al tanto de que no estaba actuando como una dama, _¿Más aquello de qué le había servido en aquel ámbito?_ No lo había pensado de a mucho, tan solo no se había negado a sí misma a lo que deseaba. No había visto menos a Ser Brienne cuando se dio cuenta de su relación con Jaime Lannister, ni tampoco Arya perdió el lugar en su corazón cuando empezó a escuchar las habladurías que la involucraban con Gendry Baratheon. La Sansa de hacía un tiempo se hubiera escandalizado, pero Ser Brienne, y Arya habían seguido sus corazones y deseos, y aunque las cosas no les habían salido bien sabía al menos que Brienne no se arrepentía...Y aquello la había hecho actuar; sus propios anhelos, y estar muy al tanto de que ella no quería de Podrick Payne más que un beso.

_Bien, eso había cambiado para ahora. _

Para ahora quería su presencia, sus conversaciones, su atención, sus halagos y caricias inocentes...le causaban cierto placer, y ya estaba al tanto de ello. Lo que aún no sabía era a qué creía estaba jugando. Y tampoco sabía el punto de vista de él cuanto a toda esta situación, pues por mucho que se la pasaran hablando siempre evadían el tema de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Respiró profundo, decidiéndose a sacarse el tema de la mente_ al menos por el momento._

Decidió ir a la biblioteca, tomar un libro para evadir sus preocupaciones, además aprovechaba para desviarse en aquella dirección y no tener que pasar cerca al Gran Salón e irse a encontrar con alguno de sus invitados que quisiera hablar con ella. Se encontraba cruzando la antesala trasera a la biblioteca cuando vio las antorchas encendidas por el corredor. Para cuando el direwolf empezó a gruñir ya era demasiado tarde, ya se estaba asomando por la puerta y pujó bajamente al no encontrarse a ningún invitado sino a Ser Podrick, sentado con una jarra de vino, "…_Nieve._" Le advirtió al lobo para que dejara de gruñir. Cómo cosa rara no se sintió ni incomoda por encontrarse a solas con él, ni incomoda ni molesta por lo que había escuchado horas atrás en el Gran Salón, "¿Huyendo de los comentarios de Lord Harry?" decidió preguntar.

Podrick se colocó en pie mientras la veía en la puerta decidiéndose en si acompañarlo o no. "Tendrá que disculparme el día en que inevitablemente el Lord y yo nos vayamos a los golpes." Dijo, y vio el ceño de ella frunciéndose, como sorprendida de aquellas palabras, se aclaró la garganta, "…También tengo que agradecerle, mi señora, por haber acallado al Lord de la forma tan mordaz como lo hizo." Donde hubieran estado los dos solos no se hubiera quedado callado, diciéndole o mostrándole donde podía meterse sus comentarios.

Podrick para variar no se sonreía, lo que le demostraba que en verdad le había afectado la actitud de su asesor, "Sólo dije la verdad; sonaba con envidia." _Sonaba envidioso para los demás, pero ella que conocía de su interés indeseado lo sabía celoso. _Colocó la mano sobre el marco de la puerta, haciendo tiempo.

"_¿Envidioso o celoso?"_ Buscó su mirada, preguntándole algo que _ambos _sabían.

"_¿Celoso?"_ preguntó, no estando al tanto de que Podrick sabía del interés del Lord por ella.

"…_Usted sabe muy bien que no lo está de mi reputación."_ Le sonrió, de repente sintiéndose afectado y en su mirada y sonrojo vio que ella también, "La Reina se demuestra más amistosa conmigo que con él."

Lady Rose le llegó a la mente, "…No demasiado amistosa, espero." No pudo evitar notar cierto tono de descaro en sus propias palabras,_ y aquella no había sido la intención._

Podrick exhaló, _era buena evadiendo el tema,_ "_A veces sí,_ mi señora." Ella no escondía _de nadie_ que su presencia y sus conversaciones le agradaban, no era tampoco algo de todos los días, pero también sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los Lords y Ladies lo empezaran a notar, o les empezaran a llegar los comentarios y los cuestionamientos surgieran, al igual que las habladurías. Esperó a que en una repetición de una charla varios meses atrás ella le preguntara si ahora la consideraba una amistad impropia,_ pero no lo hizo._

Últimamente le había dado por preguntarse si _todas_ sus conversaciones eran del agrado de Podrick, o sí él solo fingía siguiéndole la corriente porque era _la Reina _y tenía que entretenerla…_o a la larga buscaba algo de ella a cambio._ _Quería hacerle la pregunta, pero no esa noche._

La vio que se fue a marchar y habló, "…Si me complace con su presencia por los próximos minutos le cuento una de las ironías de mi vida."

_Lo peor era sentirse interesada en lo que quería contarle,_ "¿Sintiéndose solo Podrick?" preguntó sonrojándose y pasando de la puerta. Lo vio mirándola con expectativa y pasando saliva fuertemente, seguramente recordando la última vez que ambos se habían sentido solos en Fuerte Túmulo. O la última vez que se habían besado _abatiendo la soledad._

_¿Quería jugar a propósito con su cabeza?_ "…A ratos es difícil no hacerlo, pero no es soledad, es molestia con Lord Harry."

"…_Mmmm, eso es algo que ambos podemos compartir."_ por todo lo que había escuchado en el banquete tenía curiosidad, _una curiosidad diferente a la que aquel Lord había aludido las mujeres tenían por Podrick._ Sabía que no debía más se acercó y tomó una de las copas, él quitándosela suavemente mientras rosaba sus dedos con los de él en una forma que no era accidental. Con sus sentidos un poco más acelerados lo vio llenándola por ella, volviéndosela a entregar más por su parte no rozó sus dedos con los de ella.

"¿Recuérdeme, por qué es su asesor?"

Miró hacia la copa de vino de él nuevamente, "Tiene conexiones y puntos de vista valiosos. Es uno de mis mejores asesores." _Más no quería hablar de eso,_ "Cuénteme entonces de _una_ de las ironías de su vida."

Podrick se encontró de repente balbuceando _y arrepentido,_ pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, sin fijarse se tiró hacia el asiento, este crujiendo bajo su peso, "Estoy seguro que ha oído de donde proviene mi…reputación."

"…Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que tratamos el tema usted dijo que era impropio." _¿Así que qué había cambiado? Todo. _Ambos lo sabían así no lo dijeran.

Podrick le asintió, "Y usted dijo que no quería tratarlo, solo burlarse de mí. Pues le voy a revelar algo que la va a tener burlándose de mí…si promete no contárselo a nadie."

_Ya no estaba segura de que aquello le fuera causar gracia dada la molestia que había sentido en el Gran Salón cuando se hacía referencia al tema._ Aún así se sonrojó, "¿Es sobre las prostitutas que no le cobraron?" _Ella del todo no se creía aquella historia._

Le asintió también sonrojándose, "…Bien, la verdad es que…ellas no cobraron no porque yo…las deslumbrara con mis proezas, sino porque les canté y fui respetuoso con ellas." Él les había cantado, y había recibido consejos sexuales que había puesto en práctica con ellas mismas, las había complacido, _pero nada fuera de lo normal como para haberse ganado su sobrenombre del Mejor Amante de Poniente, quienes se lo habían puesto seguramente habían sido Lord Tyrion y Lord Bronn._

Sansa tomó un sorbo de su vino, apenada y turbada por la conversación, "…Esta es la primera vez que lo siento tomándome por tonta, lo que invariablemente no me agrada." Lo vio sonrojándose incluso más y moviéndose incomodo lo que la hizo proseguir, "Estoy segura de que hizo algo más que cantarles y ser respetuoso con ellas."_ Se preguntó qué tanto Podrick había tomado para estarle revelando todo esto._

_A ella no era a quien mentirle,_ "_Bueno, sí. Y discúlpeme."_ Dijo evadiendo su mirada y buscando como poner sus palabras educadamente, "Aprendí una que otra cosa aquella tarde…pero mi reputación es una total mentira." Se sentía sumamente sonrojado y sudando, _¿y porque había querido revelarle a ella esto? Obviamente para que no pensara mal de él tras todo lo que se había dicho en el Gran Salón. _

_¿De qué le servía a Podrick contarle esto?_ _¿Hacerla cambiar alguna mala opinión que podía tener de él?_ _Definitivamente no era por tentarla,_ "…Una gran mentira que le ha ayudado a…_intimar _con bastantes mujeres supongo."

"Tampoco_ bastantes _como la gente parece pregonar." Dijo, y de inmediato notó que habló de más pues ella no se vio venir aquello. _Y sí,_ en Desembarco del Rey había habido cierto número de mujeres, doncellas y ciertas ladies que interesadas por su reputación lo habían buscado cuando el chisme estuvo fresco, y no le tocó que esforzarse por conquistarlas. Tal vez ser más joven que ellas y no representar ninguna amenaza fue lo que las hizo buscarlo, _y las habladurías obviamente._ Y las ganas de experimentar.Recordaba ciertamente a un par de _mujeres_ despachándolo sin más tras estar en su presencia diciéndole que lo sentían pero que no era más que un jovencito. En el Camino Real junto con Ser Brienne no tuvo oportunidades. Y cuando se instalaron en Invernalia, Ser Brienne lo mantuvo bastante ocupado tanto que las relaciones que tuvo fueron apuradas y sin significado. Después con la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey pasó de convertirse en Caballero a de inmediato prestar su juramento al Rey. Así que demasiadas, _demasiadas,_ como se daba a entender no habían habido. _Y no vio el punto de decir todo esto, nada más haría la conversación más incómoda._ "Sólo viví mi vida. Y lo que dije es verdad; lo que se dice de mi es exagerado." Y _sí_, en aquellos tiempos porque se creía su reputación y se mostraba seguro de sí mismo casi siempre había obtenido lo que estaba buscando. Pero más que más era porque respetaba a aquellas mujeres…y le gustaba darles placer, una combinación que descubrió era una _novedad_ para la mayoría del género femenino, y él muy bien lo había explotado _encantado, _"Tan solo no quiero que piense mal de mí, mi señora." no quería que en su mente se instalara esta imagen de él; irresponsable, lujurioso y promiscuo.

Sansa en su asiento trataba de no moverse incómoda, "A mí no me interesa nada de esto, Podrick," _el pasado era el pasado,_ él seguía el juramento a su hermano en la actualidad y eso era lo que interesaba, _¿no? A ella no le interesaban las mujeres que aún vivían en las Inviernas o trabajaban en el castillo con las que él estuvo involucrado en su pasado, ¿cierto? …¿No le interesaba que ella misma pudiera ser un juego así como lo fueron las otras mujeres?_

Balbuceó por unos momentos, "Sí. Yo um…los Lords no deberían de hablar de ese tipo de cosas delante suyo y las ladies. Eso es todo." Se escuchó diciendo absurdamente.

Respiró profundo, queriendo hacer la vergüenza y sus dudas a un lado, pero no pudiendo del todo, "Sabe Podrick, desde que me di cuenta de aquella reputación…hace ya mucho, armé una teoría basada en el tiempo que compartí con Lord Baelish…"

Le levantó las cejas, sorprendido de que ella quisiera seguir profundizando en el tema, y con cierta aprensión para donde iba asintió, tomó un sorbo de su vino, "…Escuchémosla entonces…"

Hizo una pausa, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos sin mirarlo y también tomó un gran sorbo de su copa, "…Ese burdel era de _él_ y conociéndolo, más que de certero es que estuviera confabulado con aquellas prostitutas para que no le cobraran y usted las siguiera visitando…_Y así_ en momentos posteriores de debilidad usted aflojara la lengua con ellas en cuanto a temas concernientes a Lord Tyrion, y de la Corona..." lo único audible eran las llamas de la chimenea y su corazón apurado, levantó la mirada hacia él, "Era la forma de Lord Baelish de conseguir información después de todo…"

La vio mirándolo como orgullosa de haber deducido todo aquello, y con la certeza de saberse tener la razón. Se encontró frunciendo el ceño, pensando en sus palabras.

La cara pensativa y de negación que Podrick de repente puso poco a poco la hizo sentirse vencedora, "Yo nunca he escuchado de prostitutas que no cobren sus favores prestados. _¿Usted?_" le preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su vino. _Y Tyrion no era tan inteligente si pasó aquello por alto, más bien fue que quiso ayudar a Podrick a contar con una reputación._ _Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas,_ y Tyrion le había debido la vida a Podrick, _"¿Cuénteme, ¿le volvió a suceder aparte de…aquellas primeras veces?" _sabía que estaba cruzando la línea y siendo descarada en hacerle esa pregunta…_pero tampoco se sentía así. _Se sentía simplemente vencedora y se estaba regodeando en ello.

Estaba siendo insolente, lo notó, _y no debían de estar hablando de esto,_ aun así, _no lo pudo evitar tomando en su actitud, _"No, porque desde el mismo momento en que el chisme se difundió, no me tocó que volver a pisar un burdel…_¡Nunca he pagado!_" se apuró a decir aquello último y de inmediato la vio sonrojándose _más, _irguiéndose, y dejando de apoyar sus brazos en la mesa, como para colocar más espacio entre ellos, y su intención no había sido incomodarla pero fue obvio que lo hizo._ Y sus palabras eran técnicamente verdad,_ un par de veces había visitado burdeles con Bronn y éste fue quien pagó, y se cercioró de que esos sitios en verdad no eran lo suyo para el momento en que Jon Snow le estaba presentando a la Reina Cersei Lannister un_ Wight._ A él le gustaba más el juego de conquistarlas, seducirlas ante la curiosidad…_Como venía haciendo con ella lentamente,_ _muy lentamente, más lento que una tortuga,_ _y con poco éxito,_ un diablillo en su mente alcoholizada le susurró.

Sansa pasó saliva, descubriendo que esa noche Podrick no se estaba midiendo ante lo que decía ni ante su posición de Reina, "Tyrion es perspicaz, pero tiene un punto débil por usted si en verdad se creyó toda esa historia…" decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

_Y entre más lo pensaba, la teoría de ella era algo que nunca le había cruzado por la mente._ Pero dudaba que Lord Tyrion no hubiera sospechado…seguramente había tenido aquello en cuenta y después por alguna razón válida lo había descartado, creyendo más su versión y la de las prostitutas. Y Bronn también la creía, nunca le había dado la sensación de que Lord Tyrion y éste se hubieran confabulado para crearle una reputación…y…y…_¿y así ayudarlo a pavimentar el camino para que consiguiera mujeres fácilmente?_ Había una falla en esa teoría, pero no sabía _dónde._ Cuando estuviera de vuelta en Desembarco del Rey lo hablaría con Lord Tyrion. _"¿Ha pensado bastante sobre esa teoría, mi Señora?"_ no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sonreírse al incomodarla de nuevo y pagándole su insolencia con la propia.

"…_No demasiado."_ Miró hacia la copa de él apenada, sus mejillas hirviéndole en vergüenza y humillación, _"¿Qué tanto ha bebido? Usted definitivamente sobrio no me hablaría de estas cosas…"_

"Para ser honesto,_ he tomado bastante.._." Le admitió, "…Sólo quería que no se tomara como cierto _todo_ lo que se dice de mí." _Y ella también había bebido más de lo normal esa noche,_ lo había notado en el Gran Salón, _por esa misma razón es que la veía hablándole también de esta forma._

"…_Tampoco es que sea un Santo, Ser Podrick."_ Le contestó, bajando lo último que quedaba en su copa y colocándose en pie.

"…No lo soy, lo admito." También se colocó en pie queriéndola detener, "No se vaya, _mi señora,_" Se atrevió a pedirle, "Hablaremos de otra cosa. _Lo que usted quiera. _Me comportaré." Fue por la mano de ella, pero ella la movió esquivándolo.

_No se sentía cómoda con un Podrick tomado,_ "Buenas noches, Ser Podrick."

"Sospecho que, por mi reputación, por lo que se dijo esta noche en el Gran Salón, puede estar dudando de mis intenciones para con usted." Añadió cuando la vio llegando hasta la puerta, "Pero créame que mis intenciones no son bajas, mi señora." En su borrachera hasta se sentía_ adorándola,_ pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba le dejaba saber que era mejor no decirle aquello último, mucho menos acercarse y acariciarla sin su aprobación.

"Buenas noches, Ser Podrick." Repitió. Ésta conversación era algo para después, _no para ese momento._ Y tan solo era echarles leña a sus pensamientos confusos. En el camino a su habitación recordó que al fin y al cabo no tomó ningún libro de la biblioteca.

Fue absurdo de ambos que no se les pasara por la mente que alguien pudiera estar escuchando su conversación

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Podrick sólo tenía fragmentos de la conversación y casi se le cayó la cara de la vergüenza cuando fue hora de encararla, "No debí haberle hablado de la forma en que lo hice, mi señora." Le dijo en cuanto tuvieron un poco de privacidad.

Sansa fingió no estarle prestando toda su atención al también leer una petición de un Lord que no había podido asistir a las reuniones, "…No era el único hablando, Ser Podrick."

_¿Ser Podrick?_ Ella muy pocas veces ya lo trataba con el _Ser_ cuando estaban a solas, lo que dijo que fuera prudente en su forma de expresarse. "…Lo sé…pero, aun así…Sé que me sobrepasé. _Discúlpeme._" Por lo que recordaba ella también se había sobrepasado, pero era él quien se tenía que disculpar pues sentía que había estado en su interés tratar de imponer la conversación tan sólo para que ella no pensara mal de su persona.

"_Disculpado."_ Le dijo simplemente. Y al sentirlo inconforme ante su respuesta lo encaró, _"¿Qué quiere que le diga?"_ preguntó exhalando.

Le mantuvo la mirada con dificultad, "¿Que lo de anoche no cambia…nuestra amistad?"

"_Por ahora la hará incomoda."_ Le dijo con cierta ironía, más vio que a él aquello en verdad le preocupaba, volvió a exhalar, mirando hacia el reloj y no teniendo tiempo para esto, "Pregúntemelo de nuevo en un par de días."

No queriendo irla a exasperar le asintió, _"Lo haré."_

.

.

.

Lady Wylla se le unió a la Reina varios días después con algo que llevaba meses queriendo cuestionarle pero que siempre olvidaba en su momento. Después de hacer una corta charla banal prosiguió, "…Cuénteme, mi Reina," dijo en confidencia y bajamente, "¿aun anda buscando los…bastardos de su tío Brandon?" hacía más de tres años le había admitido aquella idea descabellada que tenía de tomar a uno de aquellos descendientes bajo su ala. Y aunque no lo había admitido textualmente Wylla sabía que sus planes iban por la misma razón por la cual no quería casarse. _'Es una pena que para hacerme con una familia propia tenga que contar con un hombre a mi lado.'_ La misma Reina lo había dicho una vez con tanta normalidad y desfachatez que la sorprendió con aquel absurdo ante su abuelo, y la hizo fue estallar en tos mientras se ahogaba con el vino en su boca que de repente le salió disparado por la nariz en todas las direcciones.

_Su abuelo no había aprobado nada aquellas palabras, ni que ella se las hubiera celebrado en dolor incontrolable mientras la atravesaba un ataque de tos y risa._

Exhaló, "Usted tenía razón, Lady Wylla, aquello es un callejón sin salida." Llevaba cinco años rastreando a todas las mujeres que había escuchado de malas lenguas su tío les podía haber dejado su retoño, pero esos _bastardos_ eran incluso mayores que ella, y no era que temiera que trataran de destronarla, más era el saber sin duda alguna que aquellos descendientes sí fueran _Starks. _El único que lo sabría a ciencia cierta sería _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos,_ más éste le dijo que así él verificara aquello –lo cual no tenía intenciones de hacer– ella sabía _que tenía_ que tomar en cuenta las opiniones del Norte, a quienes no le agradarían, ni aprobarían sus maniobras para hacerse con un heredero.

'_Eres la sangre de Invernalia, de los Primeros Hombres, el futuro de la familia Stark.' _

Había sido su despedida en aquel pergamino, pocas y cortas palabras que le daban a entender que se tendría que casar y continuar el legado de la familia. Algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto, pero que fuera Bran, o _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ quien se lo recordara…

Wylla estudió nuevamente a la Reina, y la vio resignada en cuanto a su decisión. _Bien._

Desde lejos Podrick vio a la Reina caminando y hablando con Lady Wylla, y sabiendo que era mejor no hacerse notar por esta última se marchó tras estudiar una vez más a _su Majestad. _

Ambos estaban jugando un juego peligroso, Podrick lo reconocía, uno donde ella marcaba los límites, _y donde él llevaba todas las de perder. _Pero se le era difícil no aceptar la compañía de ella o rehuir su presencia. Así que había decidido sacarse de la mente todo lo relacionado a la _supuesta amistad_ que tenían. Se decidió por no sobre pensar las cosas y tan solo dejar pasar lo que se viniera, que sabía no serían más que un par de besos _si estaba de suerte. _

Tal vez, talvez era que le hacía tanta falta una presencia femenina que se conformaba con las migajas que ella tiraba en su dirección.

Aunque después recordaba sus palabras, _y se colocaba en sus zapatos y para ella no eran migajas sino un verdadero esfuerzo haber avanzado hasta donde había llegado. _Y entendía sus renuencias y de dónde venían…

Después de aquel momento en que ella le pidió que le tuviera paciencia él había empezado a actuar con mayor templanza, en un par de ocasiones y de un momento a otro sintiéndose anonadado por su belleza se la había alabado en privado sabiendo que la complacía, le acariciaba las manos y ella se dejaría. Pero más que aquello no hacía, pues en su mente estaba dejarla dar siempre el primer paso en cuanto a un acercamiento mayor, _y continuaba esperando. _

A veces no sabía si es que ella lo temía, o que sólo actuaba en sus deseos cuando estos _muy repentinamente _hacían su aparición. Si constantemente no quería estar besándolo y tocándolo, como lo fantaseaba él con ella, "_Mierda, estoy jodido._"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró siendo llamado sorpresivamente por Lord Manderly minutos después. Con sorpresa se encontró con Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry ante la puerta de aquel salón y fueron dejados pasar de inmediato. El anciano contándoles que hacía poco había regresado del Sur donde había escuchado bastantes comentarios encontrados sobre el ataque hacia la Reina, lo que le llamó la atención a los tres hombres. "¿Qué se dice?"

"_Más bien que no se dice."_ Contestó, la Reina llegando en ese momento siendo acompañada por su nieta a la cual despachó casi de inmediato, lo que vio a ésta no le agradó, _pero el tema que iba a tratar no le correspondía._ Una vez solos continuó, "¿Me imagino que han escuchado del accidente que tuvieron un grupo de Lords mientras asistían a un torneo en El Dominio?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó Lord Harry.

Había sido la noticia en las últimas semanas; el techo de aquel coliseo se había desplomado justo por encima de unos Lords de diferentes Regiones, matándolos de golpe. Secretamente la Reina, Lord Cromwell y Podrick habían teorizado que aquella era la forma en que _la situación había sido manejada _por el Rey de los Seis Reinos ante el ataque hacia el mismo y a su hermana.

"Entre muchas cosas se dice que aquellos Lords estuvieron involucrados en el ataque de la Reina, y que ésta fue la respuesta de ella para hacerlos pagar sin poner su nombre de por medio."

"Nada tuve que ver con aquello." Respondió de inmediato Sansa.

"_Y aquello es algo absurdo."_ Añadió Lord Harry. "Fue un simple accidente."

Lord Manderly asintió, "Sólo les advierto, mi señora y señores, que cabe la posibilidad de que algún miembro de aquellas desdichadas familias busque retaliaciones."

_Lo que le faltaba, _pensó Sansa preocupada.

Podrick se encontraba mirando a la Reina para cuando escuchó su nombre siendo llamado por Lord Manderly, _"¿Mi Señor?"_

"He escuchado que es buen amigo de Lord Bronn de Aguasnegras." Vio a Ser Podrick asintiendo lentamente, como notando lo que le quería dar a entender. "Podría escribirle para que haga unas cuantas averiguaciones sobre la situación."

Podrick sabía muy bien que Bronn no era de agrado de la Reina, pero le escribiría oficial o extraoficialmente sin el consentimiento de ella, "Hasta donde he escuchado no creo que Lord Bronn esté en buenas relaciones con la mayoría de los Lords de El Dominio." Lo habían querido despojar de Altojardín más este no se había dejado y habían llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo, _era lo último que había escuchado de ello._

"Nada se pierde en escribirle."

"_Por supuesto, mi señor."_ Se dijo, también pensando en escribirle al Rey, a Ser Brienne y a Lord Tyrion, _como se imaginaba ella también haría._

.

.

.

La carta de respuesta de Bronn por supuesto llegó, con párrafos largos y comentarios amistosos y burlas, y con tan solo dos renglones dedicados a por lo que en sí le había escrito. Diciéndole que muy pocas personas se tomaban en serio aquellos comentarios de que la Reina del Norte había estado involucrada. _Lo mismo dijeron los corresponsales en Desembarco del Rey._

A ella no le mostró la carta pues los comentarios de Bronn no eran aptos para una dama. Más le mostró a Lord Cromwell señalándole en el papel donde tenía que leer, pero por la mirada de reprobación y la sonrisa mal escondida de burla vio que alcanzó a curiosear donde no se le estaba permitido.

La misma Reina después de ambos comentarle de la respuesta admitió que estaba nerviosa ante un potencial ataque, más no desistió de una visita que tenía programada a la Aldea de Crofter dos semanas después.

Había algo en aquella carta que le sembró la espinita a Podrick y no se la pudo sacar del todo hasta días después en que en medio de la madrugada se despertó certeramente sabiendo qué buscar en aquella carta. Al traducir el código –uno similar que usaba con Brienne, pero a la vez distinto– encontró una nota a la cual anteponiéndole unas letras y vocales encontró sentido.

'Rey detrás accidente. Pidió me encargara. Nadie debe saber. Ni siquiera Reina. Quemar.'

_¿Aquello llegaba como una sorpresa? No. _El involucre de Bronn, sí. Y el primer secreto que le ocultaría a ella, pues sabía cuán importante era guardar _ese tipo_ de secretos. _Si algo le quedaba en duda era qué le habría pagado el Rey a Bronn para que éste se facilitara para aquello._ Y Bronn se había arriesgado bastante en este pergamino. De inmediato caminó hacia la chimenea y quemó tanto el pergamino como el papel donde hizo su traducción.

Fue días antes de la salida a aquella aldea en que se encontraba coordinando con Jacob los detalles finales cuando Lord Harry se le acercó, y de inmediato Podrick supo que deseaba algo con él porque despachó al Comandante de la Guarda.

"Su asistencia en esta salida no es necesaria."

Podrick nada más era saber la presencia del Lord cerca para sentir molestia, y lo que le dijo no fue algo que se vio venir, "Lo sé, pero me tranquiliza imaginarme que mitad de mi trabajo aún consiste en ser Guarda de la Reina." Contestó siguiendo con su tarea y ni siquiera dignándose a mirarlo.

"_¿Y eso es todo lo que es?"_ preguntó con ironía y vio que hizo pausar momentáneamente a Ser Podrick en la revisión de las espadas.

Podrick no pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir y se giró hacia el Lord, "Ella es la Reina y estoy a su servicio," se encogió de hombros, "yo seré lo que ella me pida que sea."

Dio un paso hacia adelante, "¿Y ella le pidió que fuera su Guarda en este viaje?"

_No, pero sospechaba que era lo que se esperaba, más aquello no debería de ser de interés para el hombre, _"Si tiene algo que decirme dígalo de frente." vio al Lord mirando hacia la espada en sus manos y Podrick la dejó sobre la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima, viendo los puños de él contrayéndose en enojo, "Vamos, hágalo, vámonos a los puños que ganas no me faltan de responderle a sus comentarios con golpes." No pudo evitar sentir cierta clase de satisfacción cuando tres segundos después lo vio dándose la vuelta y marchándose. _Para un hombre tan grande como aquel no se imaginó que le rehuiría a una pelea. _

.

.

.

Fue durante la visita a la Aldea de Crofter en que Podrick le llamó la atención a una joven Lady que de hecho demostró cierta fascinación para con él. Sansa lo reparó desde el otro lado del salón sin darle importancia a la situación, diciéndose que era inocente y que lo que le llamaba la atención era que él era un sureño. Pero con el pasar de las horas y el primer día no pudo dejar de notar que la jovencita se le cruzaba por el camino a propósito, o se le quedaba mirando hasta hacérsele notar. A Podrick parecía agradarle la atención, sonriéndole gentilmente y hablando con ella, aunque no se demostrara muy interesado.

Era una joven impactantemente hermosa, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, alta, voluptuosa, desenvuelta, segura de sí misma de una forma bizarra para la edad que podía tener…y Sansa recordó que ella misma ya no era una jovencita; era una mujer hecha y derecha…llena de miedos e inseguridades, y fue en ese momento en que cierta molestia le empezó a dar la situación, también objetivamente notando que la joven no se demostraba descarada ante su forma de ser. Si algo aquello se le podía achacar a que quería ser una buena anfitriona…

Shae y Margaery Tyrell vinieron a su mente, a la primera recordándola advirtiéndole que a los hombres mayores no les interesaba tanto la diferencia de edad con una jovencita_. _Y a la segunda a como ésta con su juventud y hermosura hubiera podido tener al hombre que quisiera comiendo de su mano.

Fue en la primera tarde en que se dio cuenta quien era la madre de la joven, una Lady de porte y altiva, nunca había llegado a estar ante su presencia y Sansa, aunque trató de sacarse a _Lady Marna_ de la mente no pudo, si lo que las malas lenguas decían era verdad…era una bastarda de su tío Brandon, _lo que las haría primas._

Por más que trató de sacarse el asunto de la mente no pudo, y no dejó de estudiarla de lejos a cada oportunidad que podía. Trataba de buscar parecidos entre ésta y Arya, o Jon, pues se decía que eran los que más rasgos habían sacado al linaje _Stark,_ más no encontró mucho…_Se empezó a preguntar si la madre de Lady Marna estaría viva… _Y le dejó aquella tarea por averiguar a una de sus doncellas de confianza.

Para el segundo día escuchó a la joven hija de Lady Marna invitando a Podrick a dar una caminata para mostrarle unas ruinas cercanas. La vio invitándolo a comer a su mesa. La vio invitándolo a bailar mediante uno de sus asesores. Podrick sonriente a todo se negaba, al menos hasta donde pudo estar pendiente, a lo único que lo vio prestándose fue para una única conversación el primer día. _¿Y qué de interesante podían hablar ellos dos?_

Más no era la única que notaba la actitud de la joven, pues ésta no hacía nada por esconder su admiración…_interés _por Podrick ser un caballero.

"Me imagino que no debo advertírselo, Ser Podrick, pero no necesitamos problemas ni comentarios de mal gusto que lo involucren con esa jovencita, _¿verdad?_" fue Lord Cromwell quien le brindó aquellas palabras. Recordaba lo que era ser joven y tener la sangre caliente, y por muy Guarda del Rey que fuera se debía de sentir tentado.

"Para mí es impensado, mi Señor." Le contestó, y tras varios segundos mientras alguien más hablaba Podrick no pudo evitar _más_ que su mirada viajara hacia la de la Reina, donde de hecho la pudo ver con su máscara mientras levantaba sutilmente el mentón, pero la intensidad de su mirada regresó por el más cortos de los segundos, _hablando por sí misma._ Volvió a mirar al Lord, su corazón acelerado, _¿Estaba enojada? ¿Lastimada? ¿Celosa?_

"Bien. Estoy seguro que de algo suceder su familia no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados."

"No se preocupe por eso, mi señor." Le dijo simplemente, inclinándose y dejando la sala, pero antes de eso último buscó la mirada de ella de nuevamente, y la vio levantándole las cejas a Lord Harry quien la miraba fijamente.

Sansa esperó a que Podrick se marchara para hablar, "¿Qué opina el señor padre de que la hija actúe de la forma en que lo hace?"

"No está contento. Lo escuché pidiéndole que se comportara con más decencia, o sino la haría retirar del castillo." Otro de sus asesores le contestó.

"_Y amenazándola de que si continuaba con esa actitud escandalosa la enviaría donde las Septas."_

Viendo su oportunidad Sansa no lo pudo dejar pasar y miró hacia Lord Cromwell, "…Espero que esa no sea la imagen con la que se me ve cuando invito a Ser Podrick a pasear conmigo, o a tener alguna conversación o comida."

Lord Cromwell se quedó mirándola sorprendido de que dijera aquello en voz alta y se atreviera a malos comentarios por sus propios asesores. Pero la conocía tan bien como para saber que su tono era una indirecta para que el tema no se fuera a tomar. "…No, mi señora. En ese aspecto no tiene nada de qué apenarse. Usted es toda una dama."

"…Esa jovencita necesita modales que es lo que a usted le sobra..." otro de sus asesores comentó.

"_Bien,"_ contestó, inclinando la cabeza más dejando que su mirada se desviara hacia la de Lord Harry, "me tranquilizan con eso." Se dijo, y el Lord le sacudió la cabeza, haciéndola saber que leía por sobre ella. Sansa lo ignoró.

Su amistad con Ser Podrick ya era de conocimiento público, pero nadie más que Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry se atrevían a cuestionarla, más porque no daban de qué hablar, siempre mantenían las distancias incluso en privado... Más a menudo que antes se encontraba a solas con él aunque no haciendo nada más que hablar, _'Hablar es lo único que hacemos, mi señora.'_ Él le había dicho una vez y hasta el sol de hoy no sabía si aquello era un reproche.

Aún con las palabras de Podrick de que no había de qué preocuparse, se encontraba molesta por la situación, _pero más por el hecho de que le importara._ No podía dejar que cierto fastidio la inundara cada vez que pensaba en ello, o cuando veía a la linda jovencita insistente de nuevo teniendo algún detalle para con él. Podrick sonriéndole educadamente, pero siempre sacudiendo la cabeza. Y cabía notar, siempre acompañado por dos o tres personas que serían testigos de su paradero.

Y la verdad, _no eran del todo sus celos lo que le molestaban,_ sino ver su propia incapacidad de comportarse de una manera más abierta y normal. Por todo lo que había avanzado se sabía aún demasiado cerrada en sí misma, en sus desconfianzas y temores, y porque en sí, no era de ella actuar de una forma más…liberal. A decir verdad, no creía poder tener con Podrick más de lo que ya tenían. _Y no sabía ni para que se preocupaba, _en algún momento lo tendrían que llamar de Desembarco del Rey. Y ella volvería a quedar como lo había estado antes de su llegada; estancada.

Para la tercera noche en cuanto vio que era posible dejar la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración se disculpó y se marchó, aludiendo estar cansada. No marchó hasta su habitación sino hasta la sala que habían ambientado como una personal para ella, se encontró tomando vino mientras adelantaba el trabajo del día siguiente. Estaba paseando la sala mientras pensaba en las palabras que utilizaría en una carta cuando tocaron a la puerta, "_¿Sí?_" tras unos segundos vio a Jacob abrir, dejándole visualizar a Podrick.

"¿Será que tiene tiempo para atenderme por unos momentos, mi señora? Tengo un tema importante a tratar." Se preguntó qué haría Jacob de su sonrojo, pues lo tenía justo al lado e imposible sería no notarlo.

Sansa asintió como no dándole importancia a la cuestión, Jabob dejándolo proseguir y Podrick cerrando la puerta tras de sí mismo. Nieve no gruñó, pero se incorporó en sus piernas delanteras sin levantarse del todo. Pasajeramente Sansa se preguntó si sus Guardas harían algo de la visita de Podrick.

Podrick no sabía ciertamente porque había ido a buscarla. No sabía que hacer de aquel último beso ya hacía tanto, _sólo sabía que todo estaba en manos de ella._ Fingió ignorar al direwolf mientras pasaba ante éste, caminó hasta una distancia prudente y cuando vio que ella no lo encaró del todo habló, "…Quiero_ reiterarle_ que solo tengo ojos para usted, mi Señora." _Tenía ojos, y la joven era una _demasiado_ agraciada, y aun así no podía dejar de buscar era a su Majestad. O pensar en ella. O soñar con ella. _

_Era un fastidio, pero también era su realidad. _

Por el impacto de sus palabras sin pensarlo se encontró buscando su mirada para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio, "…Eso espero, es la mitad de su trabajo."

Podrick exhaló, no apreciando aquella respuesta _tan de ella,_ y tan sólo por un segundo se le pasó por la mente en si Lord Harry le habría hablado de la corta confrontación que tuvieron, _"…No me refería a eso y lo sabe."_ Dijo, y la vio no inmutándose, tras unos segundos no lo aguantó, "Una vez me dijo que yo ya no era su Guarda."

"_Sí,"_ Sansa le respondió recordando aquello; cuando le dio el comentario de una de sus doncellas diciendo que él era su _Guarda Favorito._

Podrick pasó saliva, "Y hace unos momentos me dio a entender que sigue siendo la mitad de mi trabajo."

_Había caído en sus propias contradicciones, seguramente no la primera vez, _"Yo…sí."

"Entonces, _¿Qué soy?_" sabía que a ella aquel juego no le iba a agradar y antes de dejarse intimidar por su mirada fría se le acercó, tomándola del codo suavemente, atreviéndose a bajar su mano rozándola hasta su muñeca y volviendo a subir.

Por el rabillo del ojo ambos vieron a Nieve colocándose en pie totalmente.

Podrick se acercó incluso más y Sansa se remojó los labios cuando lo vio agachándose para besarla. La mano ahora sosteniéndola suavemente del rostro.

De hecho, _lo sorprendió que lo dejara besarla._

Todo desapareció, sólo quedando la sensación de sus labios suaves y entrelazados, y el corazón en sus pechos. Después de unos segundos Podrick se atrevió a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, masajeándoselos como lo había hecho la última vez, y de nuevo la sintió aprensiva pero inmediatamente reconoció que no era indecisión ni aprensión, sino que no estaba segura de cómo responder. Y al principio lo hicieron descoordinadamente, hasta que pausadamente ella aprendió a seguirle el paso,_ todo encajando._ Con la yema de los dedos acariciándole la mejilla y la quijada y haciéndola estremecer. Más rápido de lo que creyó la sintió sin aire y separó su boca de la de él. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se perdió en su color azul, y no pudo evitar sonreírse ante estos, "…No voy a negar que empezaba a preguntarme si algún día dejaríamos de besarnos en la total oscuridad." Le dijo, acariciándole el nacimiento de su cabello, sus ojos viajando por todo su rostro, "Quería verla, la intensidad de su mirada, su sonrojo…" le sonrió, "…la cara que me iba a hacer…_La expresión en sus lindos ojos_..."

Irónicamente no sabía que contestar ante aquello, mirándolo tan embobada como lo hacía él, _sino era que más,_ notando la forma afectiva con que la miraba y cuan atractivo lo encontraba en ese momento, _incluso con su sonrisa bobalicona_. Pasajeramente pensó en si su mirada reflejaba la misma cantidad de emociones que tenía la de él. Para disiparse buscó a Nieve y lo encontró atento a lo que sucedía más manteniendo su lugar. Vio a Podrick también mirando hacia el animal y tomó la oportunidad de estudiarle el perfil, sus ojos pesándole demasiado y lo próximo que supo es que con el pulgar le acariciaba las patillas, y se encontró cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia él con ganas de besarle la mejilla castamente como él hacía con ella, encontrando dicha mejilla un tanto rasposa por la barba que ya le empezaba a salir.

Podrick respiró profundo, dejándose hasta que ella se irguió un tanto, mirándolo a los ojos. Y se quedaron de esa manera por unos momentos._ Ambos reconociendo que esto era un error, que no debía de estar sucediendo,_ más no rectificándolo. _Embobados mirando al otro._ De repente sintió los dedos de ella en su cuello rodeándolo y acercándolo a su boca nuevamente, dejando salir una exhalación contra él y se sintió emocionar mientras tomaba su labio inferior con fuerza entre los de ella. La siguió, atrayéndola totalmente hacia él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y en su mente se registró la presión del corsé que utilizaba como armadura, pero debajo de este la curvatura de su pecho, su estómago, su vientre bajo, sus muslos contra los de él, _pero más importante;_ la sintió tensándose, así que aflojó la fuerza con que la rodeaba más no colocó mayor espacio entre ellos. _Se recordó ser más prudente, no ir a ser muy intenso, no ir a tocarla más de lo necesario _y cuando se separaron se volvieron a quedar mirando. Después de unos segundos algo le pasó por la mente y le sonrió, _"Ahora eso sí fue un beso."_

Sansa no tenía con que refutar aquello y pasó saliva fuertemente, aun sosteniéndolo del cuello y sintiendo calor rodeándola proveniente de ambos. Después de unos momentos lo sintió retirándose, pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque se detuvo y se volvió a inclinar, dejándole un último beso casto que ella le devolvió.

"No nos demoremos tanto en volver a hacer esto." Se atrevió a pedirle. No creía poder aguantar ni siquiera una semana para el próximo beso. Cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos, agachándose y dejándole un beso en este, _a decir verdad, no supo porque hizo aquello… _

Aquel último gesto le causó gracia mientras la complacía con esa ternura, y se encontró sonriéndole estúpidamente. Más no le respondió, porque, de hecho, aunque a ella le agradaba su cercanía y la atención que le prestaba, esto de desear con ansias un beso no era cosa de todos los días. Era algo que muy pocas veces la invadía y menos veces actuaba en ello. Y sabía que para él era al contrario, constantemente lo agarraría mirándola a la boca o haciendo amagues como de acercársele pero deteniéndose en cuanto el pensamiento parecía cruzarle la cabeza…Y una parte suya temía por el día en que él no se aguantara y se le acercara con aquellas intenciones…y ella no estuviera preparada. No sabía cómo iba a ser su reacción, pues lo que le daba comodidad en todo esto era que era ella quien mandaba en esto que hacían y él seguía sus deseos. "Esto es tonto."

"¿Qué?" Podrick preguntó al haberse descubierto una vez más perdido en los ojos de ella.

"El quedar mirándonos fijamente."

"_Ah, sí."_ Aceptaba aquello, se sintió sonriendo cuando a pesar de sus palabras ella continuó buscando su mirada, "¿Ya le dije que me quiero perder en sus ojos?"

"Dice tantas cosas que no me puedo acordar de todas." Se quería decir que aquellas palabras eran absurdas, algo que él había escuchado antes en alguna canción, o leído en algún libro. Y aun así…los ojos cafés de él eran tan profundos como oscuros. Sus ojos eran de un color ordinario que no reinaba mucho en el Norte y aun así habían dejado de ser ordinarios para ella. "Y esto de quedar mirándonos sigue siendo tonto." Añadió con un empujón fingido.

Podrick se sonrió, volviendo a acercársele y trayéndola hacia él para proseguir a besarse nuevamente. Ella contestándole con entusiasmo, aun así, sus besos no dejando de ser inocentes.

Lo dejó ir poco a poco cuando sintió que el tiempo se extendía y que no quería que esto terminara. Más aquello no era del todo posible pues continuaban intercambiando palabras absurdas bajamente para buscar los labios del otro nuevamente.

Verle los labios un tanto hinchados de besarlo lo hicieron sonreírse con ganas y volverla a besar, sabiendo que probablemente su boca estaría en el mismo estado y que sería sospechosos si se encontraba con alguien después de dejar esta sala.

_No le importaba. Nada más importaba en ese momento._

"_No más Podrick,"_ le pidió cuando lo sintió acercándola a su cuerpo cada vez más. Él le asintió, y ella le asintió de vuelta. Al separarse para marcharse no la soltó de inmediato, sino que le rozó la extensión de su espalda y sus costados mientras se alejaba, luego lo vio dándose la vuelta. Una vez que pasó a Nieve vio al direwwolf girándose y siguiéndolo hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreírse ante las obvias intenciones del lobo, "Nieve ya, es suficiente." Le ordenó caminando hacia él, y tras verlo echarse en el piso exhaló, pronto estaban solos nuevamente, "¿Qué crees que haces?" le preguntó al animal quien le giró la cabeza, _y esas palabras iban más para ella misma._ Fue y se sentó en su escritorio, por unos minutos olvidando la carta que había estado tratando de escribir.

Más aquella no fue la última eventualidad que se presentó en esa visita, la próxima la trajo el destino la siguiente mañana, sin quererlo ni buscarlo se encontró a solas con Lady Marna, por supuesto Sansa le agradeció una vez más el haber dispuesto su casa para ella y por cómo se había esforzado por atenderla a ella y sus hombres. La mujer una vez más educadamente dándole las gracias y Sansa en una imprudencia le señaló el asiento en frente de ellas, decidiendo ir al punto. "Perdone, mi señora, pero tengo una curiosidad, no sé si usted la habrá oído o me lo tome a mal…pero hay habladurías recientes que llegaron a mis oídos de que hay una posibilidad de que usted y yo podamos ser familia…"

Lady Marna se sorprendió ante aquello, no creyendo que a _su Majestad_ le interesaran ese tipo de _comentarios,_ "…En mi niñez también escuché aquellas habladurías..." Le admitió, aunque no le admitió que aquello le había dolido y la había marcado, _"Pero mi padre fue Lord Flint."_

Sansa le sonrió educadamente, _porque sería irrespetuoso y de muy mal gusto preguntarle si estaba segura de ello,_ "No pretendí ofensa ni hacia su señora madre, ni usted Lady Marna…fue sólo la curiosidad." Y Sansa decidió dejarlo así, _porque al final del día no se ganaba nada con escarbar en el pasado._

Lady Marna tenía su vida asegurada en ese momento, ya las burlas y chismes a los cuales fue sometida cuando niña habían quedado en el pasado. Aunque por lo que veía, aquello no evitaba las especulaciones actuales. Talvez si tuviera más ambiciones en la vida habría buscado sacar provecho de la situación, pero le agradaba la vida sencilla y cómoda que llevaba y no se quería ver envuelta en asuntos políticos de _aquella _familia, asuntos políticos que lo más probable era que a la larga le costaran la vida…como era más que seguro en Poniente. "Agradecería que no tratara este tema con nadie, _su Majestad._"

"No se preocupe, mi señora." buscó de nuevo estar a su favor, "…Tiene una hija muy hermosa."

Lady Marna le sonrió avergonzada._ Y más de un dolor de cabeza que le había traído aquella hermosura. _"E imprudente, mi Reina, _lo sé_. A ratos me avergüenza ante la forma despreocupada con la que actúa."

Sansa le sonrió educada pero fingidamente.

.

.

.

"¿Se le comieron la lengua los ratones, mi señora?" le preguntó Podrick casi una semana después de lo sucedido entre ellos en la Aldea de Crofter. Ella en esos días tan solo le había dirigido la palabra cuando parecía necesario. No entablando ninguna conversación con él y aquello lo preocupaba. "No piense de más las cosas." _No sabía ni siquiera que era lo que le quería dar a entender. _

"¿Qué piensa usted de todo esto?"

Lo sorprendió y en su mirada vio que esperaba una respuesta seria a su pregunta, Podrick respiró profundo, "…Me agrada su compañía, _evidentemente._" Al verla asintiendo, tomando sus palabras prosiguió, "Estoy deslumbrado con usted. Es la Reina, una mujer de admirar, hermosa, y que se interese en mi a pesar de nuestras obvias diferencias se me hace…surreal."

Sus palabras la complacían y aquello la intimidó aún más, pero decidió también ser honesta, "Lo estimo Podrick…más de lo que lo he llegado a hacer con algún hombre. Más esto que hay entre nosotros…no llevará a nada a largo plazo. Ni en cuanto a una relación…ni íntimamente."

_Sentía que no había necesidad de aquellas palabras,_ más no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "Lo sé, mi señora…conozco de su carácter…Y créame o no, eso a su vez es lo que de una forma me afianza, me autorregula…el saber que…de besos no pasaremos. El saber que no romperé mi juramento al Rey…" Se dijo, _aunque ya no con tanta firmeza, _porque sospechaba que, si por algún milagro del destino ella decidía actuar ante los sentimientos entre ellos, _él cedería sin recelos ante aquello_.

Sansa asintió y se atrevió a acomodarle la insignia en el pecho que lo señalaba como el Embajador del Rey, _la traía un tanto torcida,_ "¿Y entonces que es esto entre nosotros, un juego?"

Podrick no acababa de apreciar el detalle que tuvo para con él cuando ya lo estaba soltando de nuevo, no tocando nada más que aquella insignia, y en su mirada viendo que sus palabras no iban a mal, "Será lo que usted quiera que sea." Tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja no sin antes jugar con este por unos momentos, placenteramente notándola sonrojar incluso más, "Como le dije, no piense de más las cosas. A mí sólo con su presencia se me es suficiente…Con que me mire como a veces lo hace." Y se quedó admirando su bello rostro, con el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla y el mentón mientras la observaba perdido en sus ojos. _Podían ser cercanos…aunque no tan cercanos._

No por primera vez se encontró agradándole la forma sumamente dócil con que la trataba. Se remojó los labios y pasó saliva, más él no la besó como creyó sucedería, "Sí sabe todo lo que tiene que decir y hacer,_ ¿verdad?_" le preguntó pujando y vio que él lo tomó como lo que era porque lo vio buscando su mirada y sonriéndole.

La forma poco cariñosa, poco romántica de ella ser le servía a él para estabilizarse, recordarse no ir a actuar impulsiva o apasionadamente. "…A caído en mis redes, ¿no?" le preguntó bromeando y acariciándole el brazo, broma que de inmediato vio ella no apreció, "Y yo más que gustoso en las suyas…" Se apuró a añadir.

Lo vio recuperándose prontamente, _esto que él acababa de decir tan solo era algo más para añadirle a sus preocupaciones._ "Todo esto nos traerá problemas sino…lo cortamos de raíz."

No pudo evitar quejarse ante aquello, y la soltó con cierta molestia, _sintiéndose estancado una vez más_. "_¿Podría usted? _Porque la verdad yo no tengo voluntad para alejarme. Ya lo he tratado, créame." Llevaban prácticamente un año en esas, avanzando tres pasos para devolverse dos. _Y en verdad estaba jodido por seguir esperanzado en saber que tenían algo fijo. _Ya no sabía porque ella se negaba, si era por los problemas que se les vendrían o si era…por las consecuencias de lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho, _y francamente, le daba temor preguntar. _

Sansa notando que ya lo empezaba a aburrir con sus indecisiones e inseguridades se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo sintió quedándose atrás y arrepentida se giró a mirarlo por sobre su hombro, viéndolo mirándola con una mezcla entre inquietud y molestia, "…Sé que he dejado que esto llegue muy lejos."

"Ambos lo hemos dejado. No es la única a quien culpar..." _Y él era quien tenía que saber mejor, ella de todas formas no tenía experiencia con los asuntos del corazón…_y a la hora de la verdad él tampoco. Y ya empezaba fastidiarle de sobremanera lo absurdo que era estar tan idiotizad por ella como lo estaba, pues si le daba por ponerse a pensar _de más_ ella no le había brindado demasiado para ganarse su total interés.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

"…No muchos hombres la rechazarían."

_Aquello era verdad, _"La mayoría de esos pretendientes son menores que yo, o peor, demasiado mayores y tienen una razón por la cual continúan solteros. Y los que tienen mi edad estarán dispuestos a un matrimonio, pero no a un compromiso real de fidelidad para no ir a hacerme quedar mal más adelante en el camino." _Además, lo que más le interesaba era que aquel hombre no se fuera a querer meter ni en sus asuntos ni en los del Reino._

"Es la soltera más codiciada de Poniente entero, mi Señora. Puede darse el gusto de escoger. Un hombre interesante, galante, valiente, integro, habrá pocos que cumplan todos aquellos requisitos, pero los hay. Y me atrevo a hablar por mi género cuando le digo que se necesita más de dos o tres minutos de conversación con un hombre para descubrir si es especial."

Sansa exhaló, "…En este momento de mi vida no estoy para eso." Le contestó a uno de sus asesores que estaba volviendo a insistir en un matrimonio. _"¿Que le sugiere que he cambiado de parecer? ¿Qué ando buscando pareja?"_

"Lo siento, mi señora, sé que ese tipo de asunciones están fuera de mí hacerlas, pero sabe que es _imperativo_ formar una familia."

"Tiene razón," contestó cerrando el libro de contabilidad que le había traído, "Ese tipo de asunciones están fuera de usted _y de todo el mundo_ hacerlas." Le comentó, sintiendo más desanimo que molestia ante aquello. "Cuando elija lo haré a mi gusto." Se marchó.

Las conversaciones sobre matrimonios le disgustaban, la dejaban incomoda. Si hubiera algún descendiente directo de los Stark para que heredara el trono como Rey o Reina en un futuro, hubiera cerrado de golpe la posibilidad de un matrimonio.

Fue semanas después que la conversación salió a relucir con Podrick porque Lady Rose pareció traerla a coalición para espantarlo. Sin perder el buen ánimo Sansa despachó a la jovencita quien de inmediato se opuso para no dejarla a solas con el Caballero, más ella no le dio opción a discusiones.

Y ella, ella había tratado de hacer lo que él le pedía; no sobre pensar las cosas,_ más no podía._ Cada conversación que tenían, cada caricia que él intentaba hacerle, pero a la cual ella se negaba…ahora sentía que había ojos sobre ellos incluso cuando estaban a solas y en privado, sentía que todo el mundo sabía lo que en verdad se traían,_ que eran la comidilla del castillo entero_. Él le decía que estaba viendo sospechas donde no las habían,_ pero no se dejaba convencer._ Así que había colocado un tanto de espacio para evitar que más transgresiones entre ellos siguieran ocurriendo. Y aun así, su presencia era algo que no se encontraba pudiendo dejar del todo, y eso era algo que le había abierto los ojos.

"Lord Ellison tiene razón." Podrick Le comentó sabiendo que su comentario no sería tomado de buena manera, "No sabrá si uno de sus pretendientes es interesante si no le brinda más que dos o tres minutos de su atención. ¿Cómo mas va a saber si congenia o no con alguien?"

Esperó a pasar la comida que tenía en la boca para hablar, "…Le estoy brindando más de tres minutos a usted." Le dijo en confidencia, y muy a su pesar yendo en contra del espacio que se había propuesto colocar entre ambos.

Levantó la cara en se momento, pues llevaba semanas siendo esquiva con él para ahora salirle con aquello,_ no podía dejar de sentir que_ _lo incitaba para después devolverlo a su lugar_, _"A ratos."_ No pudo dejar de decir con cierto reproche y la vio sonrojándose y evitándole la mirada, "…Y sí, así me brinde sus tres minutos ambos sabemos que realmente no soy pretendiente para usted."_ Una gran verdad,_ "Y así no fuera Guarda del Rey, nunca estaría a su altura. …Sólo soy…una excepción momentánea a lo establecido."

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, Sansa cada día más reconociendo el trasfondo de Podrick y su lugar, algo que por alguna razón no le había dado demasiada importancia y ahora cada vez más notaba aquello como un problema. Y definitivamente ella no era persona de emociones, al menos no de esta clase de emociones así que no le agradaba como esto la estaba afectando. Decidió seguir con la conversación, "La cuestión es que…por mi pasado nunca estaré interesada en un matrimonio. Sé que es mi deber, y no me negaré a dar aquel paso cuando lo sienta necesario. Más mis asesores no tienen por qué recordármelo constantemente."

Ambos sabían porque se lo estaban recordando; ella no se estaba haciendo más joven y en unos días un Lord de una familia prominente de Dorne estaría visitando Invernalia, y el hombre era de los mejores partidarios que le veían, pues era del agrado de ella, honesto, sus vasallos lo adoraban y respetaban, era el único heredero de una familia poderosa y adinerada, y contaba con un _gran_ número de abanderados. Su único contra talvez era no ser Norteño, ni tampoco un príncipe.

Pero eso era lo que ella necesitaba; alianzas, y con el Norte ya las tenía.

Podrick se preguntó si alguna vez ella había sentado a sus Lords y Ladies para anunciarles que tenía intenciones de elegir por fuera del Norte para así reforzar_ más_ su alianza con una región que no perteneciera ni a la región de su tío Edmure ni a la de su primo Robyn. Y cómo estos lo habrían tomado en un principio, _se imaginaba que nada bien, pero podía estar equivocado. _

Y hasta ahora _su Majestad_ no le había hecho alusión directa a aquel pretendiente, ni su visita, y él tampoco lo había traído a la conversación. Más la situación era algo que le pesaba en el pecho con desazón cada vez que lo pensaba.

Ante ella y todos continuó ignorando la situación como si no fuera nada, y aparte del primer día donde las presentaciones fueron necesarias decidió mantener las distancias cuando el Lord apareció, negándose a darle nombre al desconsuelo y disgusto que sentía. Era difícil no sentir que competían, el hombre era alto, acuerpado, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro. Todas las mujeres del castillo se emocionaban nada más mirarlo, _y para colmo de males todo parecía indicar que era una buena persona._ Y aquellos pensamientos era mejor no comentarlos con nadie.

Ella evadiendo su presencia e incluso la mirada _con culpabilidad_ cuando él los observaba desde la lejanía caminando o hablando juntos.

La cuestión buena del asunto fue que el Lord no pudo aparecer en un peor momento; cuando una tormenta se aproximaba y Podrick había decidido hacerse de uso en el castillo, en las Inviernas, y ayudando a repartir la información en los alrededores, manteniéndose ocupado y no pensando tanto en la situación.

Estaba nervioso y sus hombres también ante aquella repentina tormenta. No sabían que esperarse y sospecharon que no sería nada bueno cuando las puertas de Invernalia fueron abiertas para todo el que quisiera tomar refugio en el castillo. Se decía que la nieve alcanzaría más del metro y medio de altura, y ya para ellos aquello era impensado.

"Nunca había pensado en eso," dijo uno de los soldados sureños que había venido con él cuando les explicaban que diariamente habría que quitar la nieve de los techos del castillo, de las torres, y de las casas de las Inviernas porque si no estos colapsarían por el peso de la nieve.

"¿Y asumo que no es seguro para los que hagan ese trabajo?" preguntó otro hombre, éste también un sureño, pero era uno de los empleados de Lord Errol, el visitante de Dorne, quien también quería estar al tanto de todo por la seguridad de sus acompañantes.

No fue hasta horas después mientras Podrick estaba a solas con Jacob y mientras organizaban que no cualquier campesino pudiera pasar de los terrenos comunes a los aposentos privados de la Reina que Jacob decidió hablar, "¿Nervioso?"

"_Sí."_ no vio para que ocultarlo, hacía poco había empezado a escuchar el viento silbando fuertemente por fuera de las paredes de piedra del castillo, y al asomarse por una ventana no había visto más que blanco a su alrededor. Iban a ser sólo tres días, _y este no sería el peor._ Ya le habían advertido que el día se transformaría en noche por tres o cuatro días seguidos.

"Los Lords del sur, los asesores y la Reina están en una sala jugando cartas para pasar el tiempo, _¿Por qué no está con ellos?_" preguntó mientras ambos movían una pesada mesa de madera colocándola de pie y cubriendo sutilmente uno de los tantos corredores que daban acceso a los aposentos privados.

"Prefiero hacerme de uso. Y a decir verdad, quedarme inmóvil tan sólo me pondrá los nervios de punta."

Jacob le asintió, Ser Podrick era de su agrado, no lo había sido de mucho en un inicio cuando llegó y sintió amenazado su puesto como Comandante de la Guarda. Y después cuando su promoción se dio continuaba tratando a todo el mundo como si fueran su igual, y no como si se creyera más. Ver a los campesinos sorprendidos porque el_ Embajador del Rey_ estuviera dentro de sus casas ayudando a martillar madera en las ventanas mientras hablaba con estos de la situación fue algo que llamó su atención. Que les recibiera comida y bebida con una sencillez y naturalidad como nunca lo haría la Reina o sus asesores…las palabras que Lord Harry le había dicho de que Ser Podrick _no sabía su lugar _se le habían hecho certeras en aquel momento, aunque de la forma contraria a como Lord Harry lo dio a entender. Se giró y vio a Ser Podrick tomándose de la espalda con una mano, "¿Está bien?" preguntó. _Pero no era realmente aquello lo que le quería preguntar. _

Podrick asintió, "Creo que fue demasiado peso para mis huesos."

Jacob le asintió, y no pudo evitarlo más, "¿Usted y la Reina tienen algo?" Aquello el Guarda lo daba por sentado, _más solo quería una confirmación._ Al ver la mirada que Ser Podrick le envió se la mantuvo. "…Sólo deja demasiado que sospechar no verlos compartiendo juntos en estos días que Lord Errol ha estado presente." Tampoco era que creyera que algo impropio se llevaban entre manos, pues era el jefe de seguridad de ella, y sabía dónde estaba y con quien a todo momento así él y sus Guardas no estuvieran _justo_ a su lado…y si algo físicamente impropio se había dado entre ellos dos tendría que echar a todos sus subordinados _y felicitarla_ porque entonces sería una maestra del escabullimiento, "¿Un romance emocional?" continuó presionando, y usando las palabras de Lord Cromwell cuando éste discretamente le preguntó sobre los paraderos de la Reina, cuanto tiempo pasaba con Ser Podrick y en dónde, con quien más, etc, etc. _Y a decir verdad,_ fue solo en ese momento en que unió las palabras de Lord Harry con las de Lord Cromwell que se le vino a hacer evidente lo que _podía _estar pasando.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y fingió hacerse el extrañado ante la pregunta, aunque el fingir no era de él y no sabía si le creería, "¿Romance emocional? _¿Qué es eso?" _preguntó con cierta burla y continuó, "No. Es sólo una amistad." Le contestó simplemente.

Jacob sabía lo de aquella amistad, lo que no sabía era si era _sólo_ eso. Y no estaba seguro si creerle o no, pues habló tan despreocupadamente cómo lo hacía cuando participaba en las burlas entre soldados. "…No lo podría culpar, ni a usted ni ningún hombre. Es la mujer más hermosa a kilómetros de distancia."

Podrick se remojó los labios, "_Eso _lo es."

Jacob continuó asintiéndole, y porque sabía de aquella amistad y que por cuenta propia se preocupaba decidió ser indiscreto y hacerle un comentario, "Ha estado agobiada en los últimos días. Mantiene intranquila, no duerme. No sé si es por las visitas o si es por la tormenta, pero hacía su buen tiempo que no la veía…tan agobiada como para buscar a los maesters y le den algo para calmarla."

Podrick lo miró, _"¿Qué?"_ preguntó, de repente preocupación invadiéndolo al recordar el episodio de ansiedad que le vio teniendo ya hacía tanto.

"Haga uso de esa amistad, hable con ella, ayúdela, pero no me delate en que le di esa información."

Podrick extrañado, preocupado, silenciosamente asintió, preguntándose si lo que la trasnochaba y agobiaba era alguna retaliación ante las decisiones de su hermano en cuanto a sus atacantes. El Dominio y Dorne eran vecinos, no sería descabellado pensar que aquellos Lords que estaban presentes lo estuvieran para vengarse. "Le voy a pedir un favor, pero no puedo darle información sobre lo que le voy a decir," vio que no era la primera vez que le decían algo así al Guarda, "Refuércele la vigilancia a _su Majestad_, aunque ya sabe, que ella no lo note demasiado. Y a _todos_ los soldados pídales que estén sutilmente atentos a los movimientos de los Lords de Dorne y sus empleados."

Ella ya tenía toda la vigilancia puesta encima, _¿Reforzársela? ¿Y desconfiar de los Lords de Dorne?_ Le asintió a Ser Podrick, marchándose tras unos momentos.

Podrick aunque lo buscó no la vio por los tres días consecuentes. Siempre él estaría en un lado del castillo y ella en otro, descubriendo que se habían perdido la presencia del otro por minutos. Sus asesores le decían que ella andaba pendiente de los problemas del castillo que había quedado en aislamiento. En el exterior no viéndose más que un par de metros en frente si se estaba de suerte, sino oscuridad absoluta. La nieve cubriendo todo habiendo subiendo de una noche a la otra _tanto _que todos los sureños se miraban entre ellos preocupados y asustados, no atreviéndose a hablar de sus preocupaciones en frente de los Norteños.

"No sabía que iba a haber tanto silencio." Lord Errol habló.

"Yo tampoco." Dijeron todos al unísono al momento que uno de los soldados de Invernalia pasaba por la puerta, buscando colaboradores que quisieran salir a las Inviernas a quitar la nieve de los techos de las casas. Nadie se ofreció, ni siquiera Podrick.

"Moriríamos afuera." Humfrey, uno de los acompañantes de Lord Errol habló.

Podrick se colocó en pie, "Voy a ir a verificar que ninguno de los soldados que vinieron conmigo se vaya a arriesgar en esto." Dijo, y lo hizo, más ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido, y aquella fue más una disculpa para dejar la sala. Y aunque estuvo merodeando toda la tarde por todo el castillo tampoco se la encontró. Al entrar al Gran Salón se encontró varios habitantes de las Inviernas reunidos y después de saludar con un asentimiento continuó con su camino.

Al segundo y tercer día la preocupación continuaba en aumento, "Puta nieve no deja de caer." Dijo Lord Errol, "Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera pospuesto el viaje, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para compartir con la Reina."

Nadie le respondió nada, y Podrick tan solo le dio una mirada de reprobación.

.

.

.

Desanimada, su mente no estando al cien por cien gracias al cansancio Sansa dejó la sala de sus maesters, una pequeña botella en su mano, diez gotas en una onza de agua la harían caer como un caballo aquella noche. Sentía sus parpados demasiado pesados, su vista y cabeza cansada, embombada, no sentía ánimos, ni interés de nada. Al cruzar por uno de los puentes elevados notó cierta algarabía a la tormenta haber terminado la noche anterior. Niños corriendo por las plataformas en peleas de bolas de nieve. _Y no sólo niños._ No pudo evitar que cierta gracia le diera ver en un patio interior a Lord Errol, y a los sureños que no paraban de quejarse, corriendo de un lado para otro armando bolas de nieve y acribillando a los pobres niños de las Inviernas, incluso vio a Podrick también riéndose y participando en la diversión, más aquello no la llenó del gusto que normalmente le vería a la situación, fue entrando por uno de los pasillos que se estrelló de frente con un joven, éste habiendo traído una gran cantidad de bola de nieves le dejó sentir el frío helado en su falda al estas caerle encima.

"_¡Lo siento, mi señora!" _Humfrey dijo, dos de los _cinco_ Guardas que la acompañaban un segundo después empujándolo hacia atrás bruscamente y sin ceremonia alguna para poner espacio de por medio, y aquello por un instante lo desconcertó y lo tomó a mal queriéndose zafarse de ellos hasta que recordó donde estaban y dejó de resistirse. "Fue un accidente." Dijo, y en momentos lo soltaron.

Sansa miró al joven por unos instantes, en un principio creyéndolo un Norteño, pero por su acento se dio cuenta que era uno de los amigos de Lord Errol, su nombre ni siquiera recordándolo, le dio una sonrisa fingida, agachándose por dos o tres bolas de nieve que habían caído a sus pies y metiéndolas en la tula de tela mientras él se distanciaba recogiendo las que más lejos habían caído. "Es bueno ver que por fin encontraron algo entretenido por hacer en su estadía aquí."

Humfrey balbuceó por unos momentos ante las palabras que ella eligió,_ como un reproche a lo quejumbroso que habían sido en esos días,_ pero aquello pasó a segundo plano al notar que su belleza se hacía incluso más pronunciada de cerca que de lejos, lo que lo sorprendió al notar la piel tan lozana y pálida, "Algo malo tenía que traer algo bueno, _¿no mi señora?_" preguntó, _muy pocas mujeres le llamaban la atención, y ella era una del selecto grupo. _

"Como todo, supongo." Dijo, antes de embolsar las últimas bolas y enderezarse.

En ese instante no pudo evitar notar el recorrido que unos trazos de lágrimas secas habían dejado en sus mejillas, éstas haciéndoseles visibles con la luz y ciertos movimientos que ella hacía, obviamente decidió ignorarlo, "Acompáñenos un rato, puede que se despeje, aunque sea por unos minutos."

_Sansa no tenía ningún interés en aquello,_ "Lo siento, pero creo que está al tanto de que ciertas responsabilidades me esperan."

"…Por supuesto, mi señora…" Humfrey respondió, no por primera vez notando la falta de interés de la Reina para con su visita, _era una anfitriona sin interés por sus invitados._

Sansa se fue a marchar, pero se detuvo tras unos momentos, "Siento ser tan mala anfitriona, ojalá esta tormenta no se hubiera dado de improvisto. Habría podido compartir mayor tiempo con ustedes, con mayor ánimo y mejor clima."

Humfrey le asintió, "Más supongo que nuestra estadía se ampliara con su permiso."

"_Por supuesto,_" Añadió, "hacer el camino hasta el Muro no será posible en los próximos días, aunque si me lo permiten les desaconsejaría hacerlo del todo, usualmente estas tormentas no son únicas."

Humfrey le asintió, "Hablaré con Errol a ver qué opina."

"_Bien."_ Sansa contestó y fue a continuar el camino, pero él la detuvo.

"¿Está todo bien mi señora?" se atrevió a preguntar, y vio las venas en el cuello de ella apareciendo al pasar saliva con dificultad, "¿Con su gente? ¿En los otros castillos? …Espero que no haya habido demasiadas perdidas." Y sólo en ese momento fue que cayó en cuenta que no eran solo las vidas humanas que se habían perdido, sino también el ganado y los cultivos los que aquella tormenta destruyó. _Con razón estaría afectada._

Sansa asintió, deseando que fuera sólo aquello lo que la tuviera con el ánimo por los pisos, _seguramente ayudaba,_ pero no era del todo la razón de su…abatimiento. _Ni siquiera sabía qué era, y no había tenido un decaimiento en su ánimo en varios años ya. Lo que la hacía sentir incluso peor al ver que aquella tristeza no desaparecía del todo, sus dolencias del alma sólo se hacían menos frecuentes. _"Los cuervos que me han llegado hasta ahora traen mensajes alentadores, la tormenta solo parece haber afectado al noreste. Pero habrá que esperar un par de días más y mandar emisarios a las diferentes aldeas alejadas para ver cómo ha salido todo."

Humfrey le asintió dudándolo por unos momentos, _no estaba en él hablar, pero decidió hacerlo,_ "Avísenos si necesita ayuda. Algo se podrá hacer si ha habido alguna calamidad." Por un lado, él se podía encargar que su familia le mandara unos cuantos vagones de comida, y por el otro, Errol quien estaba interesado en ella podría conseguir incluso más y de esta forma cerrar aquel compromiso si lo deseaba.

Sansa ni siquiera tomó en consideración las palabras del hombre y le inclinó la cabeza. Marchándose a su habitación, no esperando siquiera a que anocheciera y pidiendo la presencia de Lady Rose a uno de sus Guardas mientras ella misma se preparaba el menjurje, aunque no le echó sino siete gotas y se lo bebió. _Agradecía que aquellas gotas la calmaran, pero al mismo tiempo le disgustaría al día siguiente lo embobada que quedaría. _Se deshizo de su vestimenta en momentos y se cambió en su bata, luego se metió debajo de las tibias pieles mientras sentía entumecer su mente de las preocupaciones. Se limpió la cara de lágrimas y se trató de controlar al escuchar pasos acercándose y al ver aparecer a Lady Rose, copos de nieve encima en su cabello, en su ropa, sus faldas mojadas, se le hizo evidente que también había estado jugando en el patio. "Regresa." Le pidió sintiéndose mareada, apenas y pudiendo hablar y blandiendo la mano hacia la puerta, hacia afuera, "No te necesito. Ve y sigue jugando."

Lady Rose no le hizo caso, de inmediato yendo por el frasco el cual su contenido le era familiar. No gustándole aquello exhaló y se volvió a girar, viéndola adormilada ya. Recogió las ropas del piso y de la cama, se fijó que estuviera cómoda debajo de las cobijas, atizó más el fuego porque aquella bata delgada no la protegería del frío. Se asomó a la puerta y le pidió a uno de los Guardas que le llevara la nota que acababa de escribir a Lord Cromwell.

La tarde siguiente ya no se sentía sufriendo del cansancio emocional, sino del malestar físico que provocaba aquel calmante que sus maesters le habían brindado. Nunca era una sensación agradable despertar de aquella nada, y mareada y no pudiendo sostenerse del todo caminó apoyada en lo que pudiera hacia la tina que ya la esperaba, se desnudó para meterse en esta, el agua estando templada gracias a la cercanía con la chimenea. Y se quedó de esa forma, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos confusos aflorando en la oscuridad de su mente, donde nada y todo tenían importancia, ni sentido.

Quedándose dormida de nuevo escuchó un quejido bajo apurado y sabía que era Lady Rose pues nadie más tenía permiso para visitarla en sus aposentos cuando estaba de esta forma, la escuchó quejándose bajamente y diciéndole con eco que el agua estaba _helada_ y echando en la tina dos de los baldes más cercanos a la chimenea, calor embargándola de inmediato.

Lady Rose tan solo se quedó mirándola por unos momentos, viéndola no tan ida del momento como la había llegado a ver un par de veces, "No debería de tomar esas cosas, usted misma dice que no le agrada como la dejan sintiendo." Le dijo, colocándole la mano en la frente y no sintiéndola tan fría como lo creería.

"…_A veces es peor cómo me estoy sintiendo en el momento."_

Lady Rose no comentó nada porque era verdad lo que ella una vez le había dicho; _tiene suerte de no saber qué tan mal uno puede llegarse a sentir._ Se arrodilló en el piso, "Es la persona más fuerte que conozco."

"No conoce a mucha gente." Contestó, sin prestarle atención a la joven y sentándose más derecha en la tina.

Lady Rose por unos momentos se preguntó cómo proseguir pues ella aunque le brindaba confianza también imponía cierta distancia, "Lord Cromwell dice que contamos con suerte, lo peor pareció estar más al Noreste, ya se obtuvo información de Bastión de Kar, Último Hogar, y las bajas han sido pocas." _Por ahora._ "La tormenta tampoco tocó con fuerza ni Nuevo Agasajo, el Castillo Negro, ni al Norte de la Muralla. Así que no tiene por qué preocuparse por su hermano. Y los terrenos que se dispusieron para el cultivo masivo en Los Túmulos y Los Riachuelos no se vieron afectados de ningún modo." La vio asintiendo ante sus palabras.

Sansa sabía que la joven se preocupaba por su estado pues en su tono de voz no tan firme oía su preocupación, "…Odio que me vea de esta forma." _Más era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba para cuidar de ella cuando estaba ausente de sí misma. _

"Odio es la palabra más fea." Le dijo, y la vio sonriéndose ante su inocencia, _"Lo sé, lo sé, sé que hay peores." _Al la Reina no contestarle nada se colocó en pie y fue por un cepillo, al verla se hizo el cabello a un lado y lo escurrió con cuidado para después apoyar la cabeza en el borde de la tina dejando el cabello por fuera de ésta para que se lo cepillara. Después de eso hubo bastante silencio, Lady Rose entreteniéndose en desenredarle el cabello mechones a mechones. El reguero de agua en el piso aumentando. "¿Y qué le preocupa a la Reina? ¿La tormenta? ¿Lord Errol? ¿El pueblo? ¿El traspié que aquella tormenta traerá en lo ya guardado para el invierno?" preguntó no esperando una respuesta real a aquello.

Unió sus manos y tomó agua entre estas para después llevarse el agua a la cara y refrescársela, masajeándose con fuerza el rostro, _"Absolutamente todo. Nada. _Todo se hizo más pesado de repente._" _Escuchó a la jovencita haciendo un sonido con su garganta, "La tormenta tan sólo fue el golpe que necesitaba para que mis emociones se salieran del cauce en el cual las mantengo."

"¿Y se está sintiendo mejor ahora? ¿Después de haberse desahogado? ¿Después de poder haber dormido?"

"Sí. Veo todo bajo una mejor luz." Respondió con la verdad, "Pero las preocupaciones siguen presentes." Aunque ya no sentía que estas la agobiaran trayéndole desazón y tristeza. Decidió cambiar el tema, "¿Se divirtió ayer con la guerra de bolas de nieve?"

"_Sí." _Lo admitió, aunque no le dijo que no regresó cuando ella se lo pidió, "Los sureños parecían niños chiquitos…"

"Me gustaría tener en mí cierta pisca de inocencia, de candor, para aún poder disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas." Lady Rose era una de las pocas personas que estaban al tanto de las marcas en su cuerpo, en su alma. La tenía bajo juramento de silencio más sabía que la joven por lealtad y cariño no hablaría de lo que había visto, de lo que a veces le decía.

No escuchó sollozo alguno, pero escuchó un suspiro profundo, como si aquello le pesara, "Si no sale y lo hace no sabrá si aún lo disfruta. Hágalo mi señora, así sea jugando con _Nieve._" Le dijo, queriendo darle ánimos.

"…_Mmm, no creo que ese sea el actuar de una Reina…"_

"¿De qué sirve negarse a los pocos placeres de la vida a los que una puede permitirse?"

Extrañada Sansa se giró un tanto a mirarla, no sabiendo de donde salía aquella niña con esas palabras tan maduras…Se le pasó por la mente que talvez alguien la estuviera corrompiendo, "¿Qué sabe usted de placeres?" preguntó con gracia, pero sus pensamientos se fueron tras unos momentos a la deriva, _"¿Qué sé yo?" _pasajeramente se le vino a la mente la tarde en que Podrick le había acariciado la nuca en la segunda vez que se besaban, y como algo tan inocente como aquello produjo cierto placer en ella. Placer que se propuso a ignorar de inmediato.

Avergonzada habló, "Fue sólo algo que Lady Cromwell me dijo en una de sus visitas." Admitió, sin notar que la Reina ya no le prestaba atención. La vio trayendo sus piernas hacia sí misma y encogiéndose en una bola. Continuó peinándole el cabello.

'_Cambiamos, evolucionamos…retrocedemos.'_

Una parte suya le gustaría poder dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, añorando cierta inocencia y tiempos más sencillos, no estar al tanto de _tantas_ cosas malas que sucedían en el mundo.

Escuchó con eco a Lady Rose preguntarle a media voz _si lo amaba_, y aquello la trajo de nuevo al momento, mirándola momentáneamente, pero sabiendo de quien hablaban, "La palabra más significativa de nuestro lenguaje, _y la respuesta es no._" _No amaba a Podrick Payne,_ ni siquiera estaba segura de quererlo,_ o si lo quería lo hacía a su manera;_ no de la forma más pura sino de una forma turbia y aprensiva, llena de fantasmas de otros hombres, de eternas heridas y desengaños. _¿Y porque no se podía traer a amar a uno de los pocos hombres que había sido genuinos y bueno con ella? _Sintió su garganta constriñéndose y sus ojos humedeciéndose y quiso espantar aquellos pensamientos, _si continuaba con ellos regresaría al lugar oscuro en el que había estado hacía días._ "Lo estimo." Dijo, pues era las palabras que sentía más se adaptaba a su persona. Estimaba a Lord Cromwell, a Lady Rose, a Lord Mandelry y sus nietas, a Lord Royce, _pero no de la misma manera,_ "Puede que esté un tanto encaprichada con él," aquello era tan solo admitir en voz alta lo que asumía se decía de ella, _de ellos. _"No le contará a nadie que le admití aquello, _¿Entendido?_" la miró, y vio a la jovencita asintiendo sonrojada.

_Y un capricho era algo de un niño consentido, estaba muy vieja como para tener un capricho de algún tipo. _

La Reina estando encaprichada con el Caballero era algo a lo que nunca le había puesto palabra, pero _aquella_ encajaba perfectamente. "¿No se preocupa por el pasado de él? ¿Por su reputación?" preguntó a media voz. Los había escuchado hablando hacía un par de semanas sobre la reputación del caballero, avergonzándose de la forma libre en que trataban el tema, impactándose también pues aquella había sido una conversación impropia y escandalosa que la Reina había tenido con el caballero. _¿Y qué más impropio y escandaloso harían aparte de hablar?_

'_Pero créame que mis intenciones no son bajas, mi señora.'_

Lo que sea que fuera, la Reina estaba bastante al tanto de aquellas intenciones y no las había acallado con gracia y haciéndolo a un lado como la había visto hacerlo antes con incontables hombres. Y había querido salir a contarle a Lord Cromwell todo esto, pero sus dudas lo habían evitado al tener en mente que a _su Majestad_ no le agradaría que actuara detrás de sus espaldas de aquella manera. _Y tampoco se podría traer a hacerlo, la apreciaba demasiado como para hacerla quedar mal. _

"Soy una mujer dos veces desposada, _también tengo un pasado._"

_Había estado casada, era diferente,_ _"No es lo mismo, y lo sabe." _Esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella, "Es un buen hombre, uno bien parecido, honesto, y carismático, puedo ver eso." Le admitió, y luego algo que Lord Harry le había dicho invadió su mente, "¿Es…_curiosidad_ por su reputación por lo que está interesada en él?" preguntó a media voz y avergonzándose, su mirada yendo a una de las cicatrices en su hombro. _Una vez le había contado sobre sus cicatrices. _

Sansa no se esperaba aquello venir y se tensó, su mente aclarándose por el más corto de los segundos, miró de nuevo a Lady Rose y la vio evadiéndole la mirada y sonrojada, al parecer encontrando algo bastante interesante en el piso por mirar. ¿Y qué hacía hablando de esto con alguien? _¿Con una jovencita para colmo de males?_ "Créame, no siento_ esa _clase de curiosidad." Más la jovencita tenía cierta razón en lo que decía, Podrick era Podrick, y así él dijera que no esperaba nada más entre ellos que un par de besos sospechaba que aquello no era _enteramente_ verdad. Su instinto no sabía de pasiones, pero sabía muy bien mantener la guardia en alto con aquello cuando se sentía amenazada. Y no pudo detener su mente de cavilar en cuan decepcionado estaría Podrick de descubrir que incluso así ella decidiera ceder ante él hasta el punto crucial, nunca sería tan llenamente como lo habrían sido las mujeres de su pasado.

_Algo bueno era que para ella aquel actuar era impensado._

…"¿Es eso por lo que estaba triste? _¿Por él?_" Estar encaprichada con Ser Podrick, sabiendo que era imposible, y teniendo a un candidato de esposo bajo el mismo techo era la historia de una canción o una historia de amor. Y si no fuera por Ser Podrick –quien no estaba de ningún modo a la altura de la Reina– aquello le parecería hasta romántico.

"No." Le admitió de inmediato. _O bien, sí._ Había muchas razones y él era una de tantas. Lord Errol…tras compartir sólo dos conversaciones con este no le llamó ni un ápice de atención. Más interesante se le había hecho el joven de las bolas de nieve _y eso que sólo habían cruzado un par de frases. _Y sí estaba triste por Podrick, por verlo haciéndose a un lado, preguntándose qué tan mal se sentiría al ambos ignorarse, a la presencia de Lord Errol ser restregada bajo sus narices constantemente. "Hace mucho tiempo yo también creía que la vida giraba alrededor de amores y desamores. Usted también saldrá de aquel error algún día." La vio bajando la mirada al piso y no pudo evitar notar su juventud y sentir de nuevo su pecho constriñéndose, sin pensarlo de a mucho se giró un tanto y se inclinó para dejarle un beso a la jovencita sobre la cabeza. "Es mejor no ser tan ingenuo, créame." La joven le asintió seriamente, manteniéndole la mirada.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la caricia de la Reina, de sentirse en cierto modo privilegiada, "Hace unos momentos dijo que le gustaría mantener cierta inocencia, cierto candor."

Estaba dando círculos en sus palabras gracias a su mente vuelta nada por aquel tranquilizante, "Tendrá que disculparme, pero a veces no soy coherente cuando tomo esas porquerías." Dijo, sintiendo cierta clase absurda de gracia por aquello, y vio a Lady Rose devolviéndole la sonrisa como si le pareciera una broma lo que acababa de decir, "Ahora, sea una buena niña y tráigame una toalla, un vestido y comida caliente."

Lady Rose asintió, colocándose en pie. "No está en ninguna disposición de dejar esta habitación, mi señora."

"_Lo sé."_ Le respondió tomando la toalla mientras la joven se giraba dándole la espalda y se ocupaba en buscarle una bata abrigada. "No tiene por qué darme órdenes." Dijo en un tono quejumbroso que momentos después vio hizo mantener una sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

Sansa no quería dejarla vislumbrar que se preocupaba, y la dejaba con sospechas pues por muy dopada que aún continuara no pasaba por alto que la joven aparentemente inocente estaba muy al tanto de cosas que no debía. Hacía comentarios sobre placer, y continuaba hablando del tema con cierta seguridad que incluso ella, a su edad y experiencia, no tenía.

_En cuanto se recuperara por completo le pondría alguna clase de vigilancia. _

A media mañana del día siguiente sintiéndose con mejor disposición regresó a sus deberes. Lord Cromwell habiendo cubierto sus ausencias hábilmente y dándole toda la información que necesitaba antes de reunirse con su concilio después del mediodía. Mientras caminaban por las rampas vieron a los diferentes Lords de Dorne saltando desde una de las cornisas de una de las torres altas hacia uno de los bancos de nieve que aún no se derretían, buscando de aquella forma emoción.

"No sé si tratan de matarse y meterla de esa forma en problemas con sus regiones y familias."

Sansa por experiencia propia sabía que a esa altura no les pasaría nada. Más adelante a la lejanía vio a Podrick acompañado de algunos soldados que hacían lo mismo, pero desde los aposentos de los soldados.

Su tarde consistió en más reuniones y en redacción de pergaminos para ser despachados en todas las direcciones, fue dejando las oficinas y encaminándose al Gran Salón con Lord Harry que se encontró con Lord Errol y su amigo. Estos saludándola educadamente, Lord Harry desapareciendo momentos después y Sansa esperaba que el amigo de Lord Errol también lo hiciera para dejarlos solos pero vio que fue lo contrario lo que sucedió, lo cual la extrañó tanto a ella como al joven del cual seguía sin recordar el nombre, y la verdad, le daba vergüenza preguntárselo a estas alturas.

Al quedarse a solas con ella no supo que decirle y se encontró balbuceando por unos momentos, "Es esa tormenta una indicación de que el Invierno se aproxima, ¿mi señora?"

_De hecho, era aquello lo que le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza en esos días._ Sansa empezó a caminar lentamente, él siguiéndola, "Los maesters no lo saben decir aún. Un par de semanas tendrán que pasar para saberlo con certezas."

Asintió, haciéndosele más fácil hablar de aquello que…_¿de otras cosas?_ "¿Y está el Norte preparado para aquello?"

"No." Le admitió, "Ni tampoco el Sur, asumo." Respondió y le pareció irónico que él se sonriera ante su respuesta.

Que lo atacara ante su pregunta le pareció paradójico, "¿Nos notificara en cuanto se dé cuenta?"

"Por supuesto." Sansa respondió, agradeciendo de que cerrara aquella conversación tan de prisa como lo hizo.

Le asintió, "Ahora si me disculpa…" Humfrey le pidió, y ella le asintió.

.

.

.

Podrick estaba preocupado por ella tras lo que le había dicho Jacob, y su desaparición de día y medio no se le pasó desapercibida. Había cuestionado a Lord Cromwell, a Lady Rose, a Jacob, y sólo Jacob le dio la verdad, los otros dos haciendo excusas por ella…Y aun así no le creyó al Lord Comandante de la Guarda en un inicio, pero éste por alguna razón arregló todo para que pudiera verificar que ella estaba sana y salva, bajo los efectos de un calmante. Había alejado a Lady Rose de los aposentos de la Reina con alguna razón, y al otro Guarda en frente de la puerta, el único que quedaba había sido Nieve, y éste se acercó junto con él cuando pasó a su habitación y la vio en la cama, perdida del mundo. Tan solo por seguridad le tomó el pulso y se aseguró de su temperatura antes de tomar en sus alrededores y en ella de nuevo para volverse a marchar. De frente _casi_ encontrándose con Lady Rose quien regresaba a los aposentos.

Así que estuvo pendiente de ella y cuando regresó a Invernalia después de haber salido a ayudar en las aldeas aledañas a las inviernas, le dijeron que había habido una reunión del concilio con ella presente. Fue en ese momento que se decidió a buscarla más enérgicamente de lo que lo había hecho desde que Lord Errol llegó.

Dio con su paradero en minutos, y sabía que no tendría demasiado tiempo para hablar pues ella tenía una comida programada con Lord Errol, pues éste lo había gritado prácticamente a los cuatro vientos ese mediodía. La interceptó antes de que dejara la biblioteca, aprovechando que los Guardas no estaban con ella sino mucho más adelante donde comenzaba aquel pasillo. "¿Está bien?" le preguntó saliendo de entre las tinieblas y vio la asustó porque incluso dio un brinco.

"_¡Me asustó!"_

No se disculpó, esperando por su respuesta, y al ésta no llegar volvió a insistir, "¿Está bien? No pude evitar notar no verla estos últimos días." _Tampoco era que le fuera a decir que estaba al tanto de sus desánimos, _pero algo tenía que decir, y le mantuvo la mirada, de esta forma dándole a entender que no se iría sin una respuesta.

"La tormenta no es que me hiciera la vida más llevadera." le dijo simplemente.

Podrick empezó a seguirla, pronto llegando a un patio interno donde la hizo detener con sus palabras, "¿Sólo eso mí señora? ¿No hay nada con que la pueda ayudar?" continuó insistiendo y talvez era que ya la conocía demasiado que en su silencio, _en su mirada,_ _en la instancia como posicionó su cuerpo,_ pudo leer cierto escepticismo, _"¿Qué? ¿Acaso después de todo por lo que hemos pasado se le es difícil creer que me preocupo por usted?"_ preguntó defensivamente, y tras unos momentos la vio balbuceando apenadamente.

_No se había esperado esto de él. _Y Sansa no supo cómo reaccionar pues aunque aquella pregunta fue un golpe a su pecho, también estaba muy al tanto de controlar sus emociones y no dejarlas a flor de piel. Balbuceó por lo que sintió por mucho y después exhaló profundamente, "…Tiene razón…es sólo que…no estoy acostumbrada a que genuinamente se preocupen por mí."

Lástima reemplazó su molestia y preocupación, _y lástima no era algo que quería sentir por ella._ También sabía que así ella le estuviera brindando este momento no era el cuál para dejar salir sus dudas y desilusión por Lord Errol, "…Entonces mejor se va acostumbrando conmigo." Dijo con vergüenza y tomando valor de una seguridad que no siempre tenía con ella. Pero su incomodidad momentánea pasó cuando vio aquellas palabras calar poco a poco en ella, primero fue el destello en su mirada y después la sonrisa tentativa. Pasajeramente recordó a Bronn aconsejándole nunca, _nunca,_ dejarle entrever a una mujer su interés sincero..._pero ya era muy tarde para eso._

Como pasaron a abrazarse ninguno de los dos cayó en cuenta hasta que ya lo estaban haciendo. Ambos respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos donde todo lo demás desapareció momentáneamente.

Y para Sansa había demasiado en ese momento, sus emociones contradictorias, optimismo por lo que le acababa de decir, tristeza porque esto no llevaría a nada. La fuerza con que la abrazaba, _¿propasándose talvez a propósito?_ Porque no podía evitar sentir sus senos presionados firmemente contra el pecho de él, y a su vez notar lo sólido de aquel pecho, de su torso, de su espalda, su calor, _su fuerza._ Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron muy cortos lo sintió que se fue a retirar y quiso negarse más no lo hizo.

Podrick notó que ella no colocó demasiado espacio entre ellos. "Me preocupo por usted, no le quede duda de ello."

"Lo tendré en mente." Pasó saliva, ambos manteniéndose la mirada seriamente. Y no fue del tema del que habló sino de lo que sabía podía estarle a él pesando sobre los hombros, "…Desde que Lord Errol llegó usted ha manteniendo las distancias y–"

_Tan observadora,_ _"–Pensé que lo apreciaría."_

Balbuceó tan solo por unos instantes, "Sí. Quiero decir–"

Podrick decidió hablar antes de arrepentirse, hizo presión con sus manos en la cintura de ella, dándose valor en ese momento, "–Ambos sabemos que lo poco que hay entre nosotros dos no es mucho, y aun así me sentiría incomodo estando ante su presencia y la de Lord Errol al mismo tiempo. Es respeto…supongo." _O más bien inseguridad._ "La presencia del Lord me incomoda, no lo voy a negar."

"…Siento colocarlo en esta posición." Asumía cuan en verdad incomodo debía de ser para él. Más el mismo Podrick debía de saber que no había ningún interés real por ella hacia Lord Errol…aunque suponía que aquello no dejaba de afectarlo, y ella de sentir cierta culpabilidad. Movió una de sus manos del hombro de él hacia su quijada, acariciándosela con el pulgar, "No quiero que sienta que–" se detuvo cuando lo sintió soltándola, y dando un paso hacia atrás antes de mirar hacia arriba.

A media frase de ella una sombra le llamó la atención y de inmediato la soltó, mirando hacia arriba y descubriendo que habían sido descubiertos.

Sansa no necesitó explicaciones para entender lo que sucedía, de inmediato también se alejó, y en un segundo piso, en un ventanal se encontró de repente con la mirada de Lord Cromwell. El mundo abriéndose bajo sus pies, en su mente y pecho reconociendo de inmediato _la totalidad_ del error que Podrick y ella estaban cometiendo, "Yo me encargo de esto." dijo con el corazón en su pecho y sin mirarlo, y al hacerlo vio que se iba a negar, pero ella le sacudió la cabeza, "_Yo_ me encargo de esto. Es mejor que lo haga yo, _créame._" Dijo, queriendo mantener una compostura, aunque se encontró de repente temblando y sudando. Decir que salió en un apuro sería decir poco, de Lord Harry sabía qué esperarse, pero no de Lord Cromwell, aunque estaba al tanto de sus sospechas y de que estaba confabulado con Lord Harry. Más él nunca la había cuestionado abiertamente, ni había puesto en tela de juicio su integridad. Cuando lo encontró, lo encontró en la sala personal de ella, obviamente esperándola y cabía notar que no habría tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie más en el camino.

Lord Cromwell no dejó de mirar hacia el exterior para hablarle, "No soy quien, para juzgarla, mi señora. Y aunque me alegra que tenga alguien con quien contar también cabe en mi recordarle como lo que vi hace unos momentos podría ser _malinterpretado_ por otra persona que no la conozca a total cabalidad."

Sansa apretó la mandíbula, habiendo estado preparada para algo peor, no para eso, y no supo qué decir. En silencio caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, sintiendo cierta clase de derrota. Tratar con Lord Harry en una confrontación sería _tan fácil_, _no esto._ Lord Cromwell mantuvo su lugar por sus buenos minutos y ella también, pensativa, _aun esperando lo peor._ Cuando por fin lo vio apartándose de la ventana decidió hablar, "A Ser Podrick y a mí nos une una amistad… Él se ha convertido en mi bastón…" mintió, "Más nada impropio se ha dado entre nosotros dos."

Por el respeto y pedestal en que la tenía quería aferrarse a aquello último, aunque no servía de nada a la larga, pues nadie creería en aquellas palabras si la relación entre ellos dos llegaba a salir a relucir. _Ni siquiera él le creía,_ en su mente la imagen de ellos dos abrazados y después intercambiando palabras tras colocar un tanto de espacio, pero la forma en que se continuaban sosteniendo, con Ser Podrick tomándola de la cintura, y ella a él de los hombros y después de las mejillas para hacer su punto no daba espacio para interpretaciones equívocas. "Tiene a un pretendiente de una de las familias más prominentes de Dorne bajo su techo, su casa llena de extranjeros y aunque lo que suceda o no entre usted y Ser Podrick sea un secreto abierto para un selecto grupo de nosotros, no lo será para aquellos extranjeros. Le ruego sea más cuidadosa."

Bajó la mirada pensando en la veracidad de aquellas palabras, pero solamente le quedó que Lord Cromwell no pareció pensar mal de ella, ni tenerle en contra su relación con Podrick.

"Ser Podrick es un buen hombre, lo respeto. Y sé que lo que diré a continuación no será de su agrado, pero también sé que es algo que ya seguramente también ha pensado. Si usted considera que es merecedor a su cariño y confianza la felicito…más sentimentalismos no es por lo que debería regirse alguien en su posición, _mi Reina._ Despoje a Ser Podrick de su título de Embajador, _¿y qué queda?_ Un Caballero de una casa menor, sin títulos, tierras ni riquezas a su nombre. No le llega ni a los talones a _su Majestad,_ aparte –_si_ _es _totalmente correspondida– que venga y le dé por traicionar su juramento de Guarda…eso sería una desgracia para sí mismo, lo que indudablemente la teñirá también a usted con el escándalo que se daría."

Fue en ese momento que recordó porque había elegido a Lord Cromwell como parte de su consejo; _su falta de sentimentalismos, y objetividad para toda situación._ Y _sí,_ ella ya había más que pensado en todo lo que él acababa de decir, "No tiene nada de qué preocuparse; nada más de lo que ya vio va a ocurrir."

Le asintió respetuosamente, no interesándole conocer la profundidad de aquella relación, ni cuestionarla. _Lo menos que supiera mejor, más fácil sería desmentirlo en un futuro._ Lo primordial era que esta relación no fuera a salir a la luz, o pasara a mayores, "Entonces déjeme añadir con la voz de la experiencia que el amor apasionado tiene fecha límite, y lastimosamente suele ser una muy cercana."

"_Apuesto que Lady Cromwell le agradaría escuchar eso."_ Añadió con cierta ironía.

Lord Cromwell se sonrió, sabiendo que era la forma de la Reina de devolverle el golpe que le estaba dando a su espíritu en ese momento, "_Hablo con la verdad, mi señora._ Y piense en lo siguiente detenidamente,_ ¿Considera que vale la pena tirar por la borda todo lo que ha construido por dos, talvez tres años de felicidad absoluta junto a Ser Podrick Payne?_ Sólo usted lo sabe, y sólo en usted está la decisión que tomará a continuación."

Sansa le asintió pensativa_ pues lastimosamente veía la razón en sus palabras. _Aún así se había esperado _más, se había esperado mucho, mucho peor._ Vio a Lord Cromwell apunto de retirándose y lo detuvo, "No hablará ni de lo que vio, ni de la conversación que recién tuvimos _con nadie._ Ni tampoco tratará el tema con Ser Podrick, y esa es una orden."

Lord Cromwell le asintió, "Entendido." De hecho, no tenía ningún interés en tratar el tema con Ser Podrick, de disuadirle el pretendiente… Si algo estaba era sorprendido de que Ser Podrick Payne, _de todos los hombres,_ se hubiera ganado el interés o corazón de una de las mujeres más inalcanzables que había, _y no hablaba de su título de Reina._ Felicitaciones le brindaría, su total respeto y admiración también, si no estuviera bajo las órdenes de ella y todo esto no fuera un problema inminente.

Sansa continuó pensando en qué más decir, "Ni usted ni ninguno de sus delegados le escribirá a mi hermano." Ella sabía lo que era contar con información valiosa y tratarla a las espaldas de alguien y quería cubrir todas las opciones, "Mejor dicho, queda prohibido que la situación entera se trate. _No me haga arrepentirme de nombrarlo mi mano derecha._"

Lord Cromwell pujó para sus adentros y le asintió de nuevo. No se atrevía a decirle a la Reina lo que debía hacer, le pagaban por ello, pero más inseguridad le daba de que al querer imponérsele en su vida personal a ella le diera por responder actuando rebeldemente y en forma contraria, lo cual lastimosamente no estaba por sobre ella y le había causado más de un dolor de cabeza a sus asesores.

Fue un buen rato después de que Lord Cromwell se marchara, su espíritu desmoralizado nuevamente, que una de las doncellas se le acercó, diciéndole que Lord Errol la estaba esperando para la comida que tenían planeada. Y la verdad, había olvidado todo respecto al hombre. Sin apetito compartió, con él, y luego se negó a que la acompañara a dar su caminata nocturna alrededor del Bosque de Dioses. Su mirada viajando por cada rincón y queriendo encontrarse a Podrick en alguna parte, pero no lo consiguió. Antes de retirarse por el día tuvo a uno de sus Guardas yéndolo a buscar y trayéndolo ante ella. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta no cerciorarse de estar totalmente solos e inteligentemente manteniendo sus distancias a puertas abiertas, pero hablando a medias voces. "Le dije que usted se ha convertido en mi bastón y que lo que nos une es una amistad…Y que me estaba brindando su apoyo tras estos días tan difíciles que he tenido."

Podrick asintió, _habiéndose esperado algo así. _

"También le prohibí que lo buscara a usted para hablar del tema. Ya aquello ha quedado zanjado conmigo." Vio a Podrick continuar asintiendo, y que no dijera ni una sola palabra la estaba afectando, _"Diga algo."_

"No me ha querido hablar de los días tan difíciles que ha tenido." Fue lo único que le salió por decir. Ya se había imaginado como la conversación con Lord Cromwell había marchado, enumerándole las mil y una razones por las cuales _Ser Podrick Payne_ era una mala decisión para ella.

_No podía salirle con eso ahora, _pensó desfalleciendo otro tanto y sintiendo descontento _por toda esta situación._ "Vaya a descansar. Lo menos que seamos vistos juntos por los próximos días, mejor."

"_Mmm,"_ Podrick hizo un sonido de disgusto con su garganta dejándole notar que no le sorprendía que le saliera con eso.

"_Sabe que es lo mejor._" Susurró, descubriendo que no le agradaba nada cuando el mal genio de él era dirigido a ella, pero tampoco estaba para eso, antes más enojo le estaba causando su actitud.

"Póngase en mis zapatos, así como yo siempre me he puesto en los suyos. Y dígame que ese pedido no se le hace injusto." Fue lo último que le dijo, lo último que le diría en una semana.

.

.

.

Varios días después se encontró con Lady Rose en las rampas y la vio atenta a la lejanía y siguió su mirada para ver a _su Majestad_ con Lord Errol.

"…En cualquier momento la va a besar…" dijo, creyendo que era Lord Cromwell y cuando notó que no contestó se giró y se encontró a Ser Podrick, _mejor, _"¿Hacemos una apuesta?" preguntó sonriente y con cierta satisfacción de que fuera _él_ el testigo de lo que ocurriría…para a ver si por fin así dejaba a la Reina tranquila.

Podrick estudió la pose, _y sí,_ era obvio que el hombre iba a tratar algo, más por la postura de _su Majestad_ también notó que ella sospechaba lo que el Lord querría hacer, la podía ver tensa, y su estancia defensiva. Podrick prosiguió su camino fingiendo no tener demasiado interés, "Tres lunas a que intentará besarla y ella lo esquivará." Le dijo simplemente a Lady Rose, viéndola aceptar. Y desistió de quedarse a verificar si obtendría ganancias porque no estaba totalmente seguro de que ganaría.

_El deber de ella podía hacer que él perdiera. Y definitivamente no quería verla besar a otro hombre._

_Más tampoco sería de ella dejarse besar donde podría ser observada. _

Horas después cuando se encontró con _su Majestad,_ de frente y sin estarlo buscando no quiso indagar nada en cuanto si se había dejado besar o no. "…En confidencia entre nosotros dos; si lo quiere, un beso puede ser el precio a pagar por haber salido en su rescate ya hace tanto." Dijo sin más, y sorprendiéndola, pues esa era la conversación que ella y su concilio habían estado teniendo con Lord Errol cuando la vio por última vez; toda la historia de su rescate, y _él no haber aceptado pago alguno por su servicio prestado._ De inmediato vio las cejas de ella subiendo, como juzgando sus palabras, y mirando por encima de sus hombros y después detrás del de ella, verificando estar solos.

Sansa miró hacia atrás cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchara, no apreciando que le hablara de aquella forma en donde cualquier persona podía escucharlo. Sintió el viento frío darle de lado y al girarse hacia Podrick lo vio con su mirada puesta en su cabello suelto ondeando en el aire, "…Debería ser Bran quien le pague entonces." Le respondió bajamente y llamando su atención, pasándolo de lado, notando la absurdidad en sus propias palabras, "Él fue quien empleó sus servicios no yo." Continuó su camino, en su mente no habiendo estado la última conversación que habían tenido y se detuvo de inmediato, girándose hacia él, al ver que continuaban solos llamó su nombre para detenerlo, al él encararla a la distancia habló, "Sí pensé en lo último que me dijo...lo anterior a esto, y tiene toda la razón."

.

.

.

Cuando Lady Rose se presentó ante él dos días después y le entregó las tres lunas ninguno se dijo nada, Podrick jugando pensativo con las monedas en sus manos. La vio que se fue a marchar y aquello lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "Quédeselas, no le puedo quitar el dinero a una jovencita."

Pujó bajamente, "Quédeselas. Le hacen falta más a usted que a mí."

Aquello Podrick no se lo vio venir, siendo la primera vez que alguien le sacaba en cara la falta de fortuna. Y aquello antes de humillarlo le causó gracia pues estaba seguro que se encontraba en una mejor posición económica que la jovencita. "¿Cómo la hija de un _gran_ Lord llegó a hacerle de dama de compañía a la Reina? ¿Y porque no lo he visto en las visitas cuatrimestrales?" preguntó, de inmediato sintiendo que se igualaba con ella, _más era verdad,_ su padre era un Lord, más no lo era de una de las familias más prominentes. La jovencita se creía más de lo que era…_como él. _Más aquello no era enteramente verdad, ella era una simple doncella con título de Lady, y él era un Caballero, Guarda y Embajador del _Rey,_ ahora famoso por haber salido al rescate de la Reina, no una sino dos veces, haber participado en la Batalla de Aguasnegras y la de la Larga Noche, _aquel último rescate habiendo popularizado sus méritos anteriores._ Ningún Lord le cerraría las puertas, ni en el Sur, ni mucho menos aquí en el Norte. Podía no contar con una fortuna, pero era reconocido y respetado, _más de lo que nunca lo sería el Lord padre de Lady Rose, más de lo que lo serían la mayoría de hombres en la vida. _Así que sí estaba orgulloso de quien era y nadie le podría quitar aquello.

Horas después tomó uno de los caballos y como a veces solía hacerlo en su día libre dejó el castillo con unos soldados y las familias que estaban de descanso. Hacía casi una semana de la finalización de aquella tormenta y ya los Norteños estaban retomado sus vidas, así que después de asegurarse con varios personajes de que no encontrarían con problemas climáticos decidió acompañarlos. En el largo camino mientras no compartía en los canticos se decidió a poner su mente en orden, aunque dejar Invernalia para despejarse y dejar la pensadera fue por lo que dejó el castillo en primer lugar. Después de desbaratar el laberinto de sus emociones se decidió de que no estaba celoso de Lord Errol…o sí lo estaba, _pero no tanto. _Y retadora y triunfadoramente estaba contento porque al menos éste Lord no había ganado de ella lo que ya se había ganado él. Cabalgaron a paso lento por casi tres horas hacia unos termales, donde el grupo de hombres cazó alrededor, las mujeres cocinaron los animales que les trajeron, y todos comieron, cantaron, bailaron, e incluso nadaron y jugaron con los niños. Al castillo regresó con un nuevo espíritu, contento y de muerte, su espalda no dándole para más.

Después de dejar las caballerizas marchó hacia el castillo, a medio camino encontrándose con Lord Cromwell, _su Majestad_ y el direwolf. "Mi señora, mi señor. _Nieve._" Los saludó, sus dientes titiritando del frío gracias a sus ropas húmedas y al viento helado.

Lord Cromwell se fijó en la comitiva esparciéndose por el patio, soldados riéndose, niños para nada cansados colocándose de nuevo a jugar con una pelota, hombres bajando de carretas ollas, platos, vasos, comida ya cocinada, y animales muertos que pronto lo serían, "¿Tomo a que tuvo un buen día?" preguntó con cierta curiosidad, y lo vio deteniendo su paso un tanto para responder a su pregunta.

"El mejor, mi señor." Lo único que le faltaba era salirse de sus ropas y tomarse algo caliente. Vio a _Nieve_ yendo directo hacia la carreta, seguramente oliendo los tres ciervos ya despellejados que había en ésta. 

Lord Cromwell desestimó el aspecto embarrado y aún húmedo y descuidado de Ser Podrick, y prosiguió a alejarlos del castillo un tanto donde no estaba la gente del común. Al ver a la Reina y al Caballero compartir una mirada preocupada supo que creyeron iba a hablar con ellos sobre aquella amistad que tenían, _pero no lo iba a hacer._ Confiaba en que ella se comportaría más acorde a su posición de aquí en adelante. En confidencia prosiguió a comentarle a Ser Podrick lo que decía una carta acabada de llegar del Dominio donde se proponía un aumento casi astronómico a una tasa de interés que se vería reflejada en los alimentos que el Norte importaba. "Esto, _por supuesto,_ son ellos pavimentando su economía con las charlas de Independencia que se están dando."

"Si esto es sin conseguir la Independencia no me imagino cómo será cuando la obtengan." Proveyó Sansa, preocupada.

"Me imagino que algunas normas se impondrán para qué ningún Reino trate de sacar ventaja sobre el otro…" Podrick habló, y _aquello era solo de esperarse._ Escuchó a _su Majestad_ y al Lord hablando, cada vez que él se iba a disculpar para marcharse ambos haciéndole preguntas e impidiendo que los dejara. Pasaron de esa forma un buen rato y estaba a punto de pedir que hablaran en el interior del castillo para cuando abruptamente Lord Cromwell se despidió, y no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada anonadado pues no creería que sería de los intereses del hombre dejarlos solos.

Sansa se sorprendió cuando Lord Cromwell los dejó a solas sin ninguna advertencia, ni siquiera invitándola a seguirlo. Vio a Podrick levantando la mirada hacia ella, en su mirada notando que compartían el mismo pensamiento, "Estamos pensando en enviar al Embajador que tenemos en Desembarco del Rey al Dominio para que negocie por el Norte en persona."

Podrick le asintió, "Sé que a usted no le agrada Lord Bronn pero déjeme le escribo a ver si nos puede ayudar a solucionar la situación."

"Preferiría que no lo hiciera…" sabía cuándo tenía que dejar sus prejuicios de lado, y lo haría por el bienestar del Norte, pero habían formas diplomáticas de tratar el tema antes de ir pidiendo y _debiendo _favores, "…_aún. _Esperemos primero a ver que solucionamos por nuestra cuenta."

Podrick asintió, entendiendo el porqué de la negativa. "Buenas noches, entonces." Dijo, no esperando su respuesta y marchándose.

No por primera vez notó que Podrick no seguía estrictamente el protocolo cuando estaba con ella. Se despediría sí, pero no esperaría su permiso para marcharse, _y habían más detalles de ese tipo._ Sin más decidió continuar su camino, dispuesta a terminar su caminata hasta el Bosque de Dioses, el Arciano y devuelta al castillo. _¿y de que le servía pensar en el protocolo?_ Sólo embobar su mente con asuntos sin significado. Incluso por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos podía llamarla Sansa en privado que resultaría completamente normal.

"_Maldita sea."_ Podrick se dijo momentos después a media voz mientras notaba –tarde ya– que ella andaba sin sus Guardas y sin Nieve. La verdad, sentía que estar en compañía de ella, o siquiera hablarle le dañaría lo que quedaba del día, _pero habían cosas más importantes._ Cuando ella se giró a mirar por sobre su hombro vio que la sorprendió que saliera en su búsqueda nuevamente, y se maldijo a sí mismo de que su cuerpo reaccionara de saberse a solas con ella próximamente. Caminaron en silencio por un buen tramo, y Podrick vio el Arciano apareciendo en la lejanía, y en momentos se dirigieron a éste.

Se había sorprendido de que a final de cuentas él la acompañara como normalmente solía hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban él medía sus pasos, innumerables veces habían hecho este trayecto solos y acompañados. En cuanto estuvieron detrás del gigantesco árbol y sabiendo que no serían vistos la tomó de la mano, "No estoy seguro si estoy más celoso de Lord Errol, o molesto por toda la situación con Lord Cromwell." le admitió continuando el camino.

Sus palabras no fueron lo que llamó su atención, _"Está helado."_ _Y lo había podido sentir por sobre el guante, lo que ya era decir demasiado. _

La sintió apretando su mano por dos, tres segundos antes de soltarlo y eso fue lo que lo hizo proseguir a actuar en uno de sus deseos reprimidos. "¿Estuvo usted celosa cuando esa Lady en la Aldea de Crofter me estuvo prestando atención?" de inmediato la sintió mermando el paso, _lo que le funcionaba a él de mil maravillas._

_Sansa sentía que no era quién para hablar de emociones,_ "…Si no fueron celos entonces no sé qué fue eso." Respondió, a la vez apegándose a la verdad.

Justo cuando se acercaron lo más que lo estarían de aquel árbol majestuoso Podrick le colocó las manos en la cintura y firme y rápidamente la encaminó los tres o cuatro pasos que los separaban de éste, en un par de movimientos la giró, apoyándola contra el tallo y hablando contra sus labios, _"Lo mismo yo, molestia e incomodidad."_ no acababa de siquiera decir aquello para cuando la sintió tomándolo del cuello y alejándolo forzosamente. Al sus miradas cruzarse no pudo evitar exhalar decepcionado ante el enojo presente en los ojos de ella y se hizo a un lado, yéndose de frente contra el árbol mientras la dejaba escabullir.

"_No aquí, es un árbol sagrado."_ le dijo regresando en un afán al camino. _No paraban de dejar de ser descuidados. Más que un árbol sagrado, estaban en un lugar donde podían ser vistos, _se dijo. _Cualquier lugar al aire libre era un potencial peligro, ¡ahora más al saber que Lord Cromwell estaba al tanto de lo de ellos!_ Nuevamente lo dejó atrás, y pronto lo sintió alcanzándola apurando el paso.

"_¿Entonces donde, mi señora?"_ le preguntó insolentemente y siguiéndola. "_Estoy cansado de esto._ _Termine de jugar conmigo de una vez por todas, si eso es lo que en verdad quiere."_ Cuando ella se giró a mirarlo la vio terriblemente sonrojada, talvez porque por primera vez era él quien tomaba cartas en el asunto, y no con la docilidad que lo caracterizaba. Y sus emociones por ella lo habían cambiado sutilmente, _no lo podía negar._ Las últimas semanas habían estado llenas de desilusiones y rencores, y ya no quería más de eso. _Quería volver a ser la persona despreocupada que había sido la mayor parte de su vida. _

_Ella sí le había dicho que le dijera cuando lo empezara a cansar con sus indecisiones,_ y ya había llegado a una conclusión de lo que sería de ellos, pero prefería esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando él estuviera más repuesto. "Está helado, Podrick, y sus ropas húmedas, yo de usted estaría más preocupado en ir a agarrar una pulmonía que a–"

"–¿pensar en los mil y un lugares donde podríamos escondernos a besarnos? ¿En las mil y una palabras que podría usar para convencerla de que yo valgo la pena? ¿De que no tome el consejo que seguramente Lord Cromwell le dio para que se aleje de mí?" le preguntó notando que apurada lo guiaba directamente a una estructura angosta y pequeña que no ofrecía mucha protección a no ser que una granizada se estuviera dando. Las puertas siempre se mantenían abiertas y en cuanto entró se giró hacia él, fiereza en su mirada y lista para –seguramente– reclamarle y decirle que no se atreviera a hablarle de esta manera, mucho menos tocarla y besarla al aire libre de nuevo, pero Podrick no lo pensó de más y ella no acababa de girarse completamente para cuando se estaba estrellando contra ella, empujándola hacia el interior mientras la empezaba a besar como si se le fuera la vida en ello, la exhalación de sorpresa contra su boca no le pasó desapercibida y se sintió trastrabillando para dos pasos después sentir que llegaron hasta el fondo de aquella caseta pues el cuerpo de ella de repente empujó contra el de él, dejándole sentir su firmeza y calor. En la pasión del momento no se le pasó por la mente que estaba cometiendo un error con su rudeza pues ella le respondía al beso con la misma intensidad con que se lo daba, tomándolo del cuello fuertemente y correspondiéndole su necesidad.

En su momento se sintió enojada ante su forma de actuar, pero después llegó la parte absurda de que ella creyera que él no valía la pena y aquello por si solo fue un impacto _sentimental_. Y aunque no calmó del todo su enojo lo mermó considerablemente. Después cuando lo tuvo besándola los primeros instantes fueron una mezcla de indignación, confusión de no saber en sí que estaba sucediendo, _y ni siquiera lo pensó para devolverle el beso en su propia necesidad por contacto. _Su estómago dando vueltas en su cuerpo, su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho, sus pulmones sin aire, y antes lo asió más a ella, tan solo por dos segundos logrando zafar su boca de la de él, _"No pienso seguir el consejo de Lord Cromwell."_ Susurró antes de encontrarse besándolo de nuevo, y él emitió un quejido bajo y fuerte desde lo más profundo de su ser que la hizo erizar mientras la continuaba besando. _La verdad, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente alejarse de él una vez que Lord Errol se marchara. Tan sólo lo había hecho porque los Lords de Dorne estaban presentes. "Más lento."_ pidió, también perdida en las sensaciones, sorprendida de la explosión de _sentidos_ que sentía recorriéndola, en no sentirse intimidada por su falta de tacto y antes aquella tosquedad agradándole.

Podrick a su vez estaba confundido por el cambio tan repentino que tuvieron, su mente no trabajando correctamente, en sí no estando al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, _"Lo que mi señora ordene,"_ separó sus cuerpos un tanto y miró hacia afuera por un momento para aclarar la mente y asegurarse de no poder ser vistos desde el exterior, y tras verificar aquello último no pudo evitar buscar por su boca ávidamente de nuevo, su entusiasmo no mermando, pero él domándolo. Sus manos una en la cintura de ella y la otra entre la pared de madera y la espalda de ella para que no se fuera a ir a ensuciar el vestido, pero primordialmente inmovilizarse a sí mismo teniendo como incentivo recordarse constantemente no irse a ir de las manos, _algo que de hecho sabía ella no aprobaría. _

Sansa aprovechó una de las veces que se separaron para tomar aire y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, estudiándolo mientras él respiraba profundamente y con ojos cerrados, enrojecido pero su ceño fruncido. Con un sentimiento ajeno a ella –pero a decir verdad todo este momento estaba siendo ajeno a ella– tomó la cara de él en sus manos y en un impulso habló en cuanto la miró para no irse a disuadir de hacerlo. "Créame que mi intención nunca ha sido jugar con usted o lastimarlo, o peor, hacerlo creer que no vale la pena. Lo vale, verdaderamente lo hace. Nunca piense lo contrario. Nunca nadie me ha tratado como usted y su presencia se ha convertido en lo único que espero en mi día a día—" en su mirada vio que le empezaba a sacar todas las dudas de la cabeza. Y prosiguió a besarlo cuando él se le volvió a acercar, pero de repente también sentía la necesidad de sacarse todo del pecho en ese momento, lo hizo separar tras unos segundos más no alejarse, "Sé que hablo de cortar esto de raíz para después contradecirme. _Y lo siento._ Contradecirme parece ser lo único que hago con usted. Y es verdad cuando le digo que no sé nada de lo que estoy haciendo. No sé cómo proseguir. Y siento que esté cansado con ese aspecto mío…"

Podrick la dejó continuar, atento a sus palabras, pero también sorprendido de que le estuviera revelando todo aquello, _y no la iba a interrumpir_. Pues en toda la retahíla que le estaba dando había palabras que no le había escuchado antes.Después de unos momentos agachó la cabeza y le dejó un beso sobre el hombro cubierto, manteniendo esa posición mientras se abrazaban y ambos recobraban cierto semblante de tranquilidad. También giró su cara hacia el cuello de ella, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos ante la sensación de su respiración en un lugar tan delicado. Tomaba sus palabras con un granito de sal pues su costumbre era darle alas para el siguiente día volver a subir sus barreras, más en ese momento se prometió que eso no volvería a suceder, donde ella le colocara otro obstáculo al día siguiente él dejaría esto del todo. Respiró profundo para hablar, "No piense tanto en ese _cómo proseguir._" El tono de queja en su voz no pudiéndolo evitar, "Las cosas usualmente se dan por sí solas mientras no haya tantas dudas y obstáculos de por medio." Susurró, y le dejó un beso sobre la piel de su cuello que de inmediato la hizo dar un respingo, temblar y quejarse bajamente. Sin darle esperas se irguió nuevamente, encarándola más no dándole importancia a su reacción.

Sansa deslizó sus manos de los hombros de él por su pecho, recorriéndole los costados y hasta su cintura, deteniéndolo de irla a besar nuevamente, y sonrojándose al ser la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa manera, o a alguien, queriendo también hacer a un lado la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel beso en el cuello, "Obstáculos es lo que nos sobran."

Le asintió, no mirándola directamente a los ojos, en vez de eso centrando su mirada en ese mechón de varios cabellos cerca de su oreja que se movían con la respiración apurada de él, "Pero seguramente el no tener tantas dudas ante lo que esto significa para el otro ayudará." En esos momentos decidiéndose a no ponerle tanto peso a éste instante, _de nada le servía._ Decidió aprovecharlo pues sospechaba que sus palabras le entraban por un oído y le saldrían por el otro. La besaría y_ besaría_ mientras lo dejara en esos momentos, y al día siguiente tiraría la toalla cuando ella evadiera lo sucedido en este lugar.

_Él sabía cómo dar sus palabras y no era la primera vez que lo notaba._ Alejó su cara un tanto para que la mirara a los ojos y se concentrara en ella, "Pero esto no cambia…la conclusión que esta relación traerá."

Levantó sus cejas, viendo que no estaba tan mal en sus recelos. Y si se decidía por seguirle la corriente entonces estaba al tanto de ello, él era Guarda del Rey, juramentado ante éste, y ella _Reina_ y destinado a otro. "Sí, pero nos podemos amar mientras tanto." Dijo, y al verla sonrojándose y sentirla incomoda supo _cómo_ lo tomó. No pudo evitar sentir cierta gracia ante aquello y giró los ojos pues no se refería al acto sino a sentimientos. Le acarició la mejilla mientras estudiaba sus ojos y las implicaciones de sus palabras, "_Sabe lo que quise decir_…Y no está de más decirlo también; no pienso en causarle deshonra." Añadió también incómodo. Más a la larga mentía, pues sus _fantasías _a rato viajaban a que ella se dejara deshonrar amorosamente, _pero_ la _realidad_ era completamente diferente. La única forma en que ella actuaría en ello sería con un matrimonio de por medio, y eso era algo que lamentablemente él no le podía brindar. Ella no rompió la mirada, pero balbuceó por unos cuantos segundos que él aprovechó para dejarle un beso en la frente, "No piense en ello."

"…Pensar de más es lo que estoy condicionada a hacer." Sacó como respuesta rápida y no le tomó mucho para darse cuenta en como _aquello_ podía sonarle. No pudo evitar sentirse mortificada.

Podrick también se sintió sonrojando, y quiso hacerle la burla de si pensaba bastante _en eso,_ pero no lo hizo. _Probablemente era en lo que menos trataba de pensar._ "¿En qué piensa cuando me besa?" preguntó fingiendo que pasaba por alto su respuesta. La interrumpió antes de que le fuera a contestar, _"La verdad."_

Podía mentir, _o podía decir la verdad,_ así la avergonzara, "Las dos últimas veces…En continuar besándolo."

"¿Y quién la está deteniendo en este momento para eso?" preguntó, _no queriendo hablar._ En su mirada vio reconocimiento ante sus palabras. Y la ayudó a cerrar el espacio entre ellos mientras la veía inclinándose lentamente hacia él con ojos cerrados.

Y los próximos _minutos, ¡minutos!_ pasaron besándose, _besándose bastante._ Lenta y suavemente. Para él siendo una delicia y cuando sentía que la abrumaba le daría un respiro, dejándola descansar para volver a comenzar.

Sintiendo sus ojos pesados por el deseo con dificultad le mantuvo la mirada, "Sólo le advierto, de aquí en adelante, pienso besarla todos los días. No la dejaré dar un paso hacia atrás." Los dos hicieron una pausa ante aquello, y tras unos incontables segundos ella le asintió, "Queda advertida." Podrick concentrándose en los besos nuevamente, y en las caricias inocentes que prosiguieron. Deseando sentir un ápice de felicidad, pero no haciéndolo. Más resignado a lo que le depararía el día siguiente. _Para él esta era una despedida._ Y aunque invariablemente el peso sus pensamientos pesimistas lo dejó se decía que no podía ser tan iluso de creer que un futuro prometedor le esperaba. En una de las tantas veces que se separaron para darse una pausa la vio sonriéndole plácidamente, y le devolvió una sonrisa fingida que de hecho le dolió darle.

Su mirada triste y la rigidez en sus labios se lo dijo todo, "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, incorporándose un tanto.

"Mañana usted ignorara este momento." Le dijo, prefiriendo ir por la verdad.

_Entendía porque creía aquello,_ le sacudió la cabeza, "No lo haré. Marque mis palabras." Le contestó con convicción.

Pujó bajamente poco convencido, pero le asintió, y lo atrajo hacia ella no para seguir besándose sino para dejarle un cómodo abrazo que fundió sus cuerpos y emociones.

Esa noche Sansa se metió a su cama entusiasmada y contenta. La sonrisa no pudiendo espantarla de su rostro, sintiendo paz de saber por fin haber tomado su decisión en cuanto a Podrick. Ya no sentía preocupación en cuanto a ellos, ni siquiera con la advertencia de Lord Cromwell o la presencia en lo más recóndito de su mente de pretendientes indeseados que se resolvió a evadir mientras Podrick estuviera en el Norte.

Su dicha tampoco fue espantada por pensamientos contradictorios en cuanto a lo brusco y atrevido que él había sido en un inicio, y que debió de haber estado espantada ante aquello, _pero no lo había estado._ En su mente lo único había sido cercanía, calor y su boca, y sentirse segura con él.

Destellos de Ramsey por su brusquedad llegaron a su mente en este momento, pero estos fueron desplazados sin ninguna dificultad, y no sintiendo que la consumían en dudas y temores. _Podrick era Podrick, lo opuesto a Ramsey, a Joffrey, a Meñique._

_¿Valer la pena? Podrick bien lo valía. _

Pero justo cuando empezó _a anhelar_ la cercanía física y los besos se encontró el gran inconveniente de no poderlos obtener gracias a la horrible gripa, tos y fiebres que le cayeron encima a Podrick al haberle restado importancia al clima del Norte y sus ropas húmedas. En los primeros días en que las fiebres fueron peores se las arregló para escabullirse hasta su habitación con pretextos engañosos como los pergaminos que le llegaban de Desembarco del Rey con información que ella debía de conocer, y siempre acompañada por alguien que pudiera dar cuenta de sus andares, no quedándose más de dos o tres minutos, y nunca a solas, sólo queriendo verificar su estado y que él notara que le importaba, _desde lejos, pero le importaba._

_Sí,_ estaba preocupada, pero en los consiguientes días se encontró en más de una ocasión siendo egoísta al querer saber cuándo se recuperaría por completo, pero luego lo escucharía tosiendo húmedamente, o sonándose y sus anhelos se le pasaban.

.

.

.

Casi dos semanas después de lo sucedido en el Arciano a Podrick le llegó cierta información, "…Dicen que Lord Errol no regresará a Invernalia sino que viajará directamente a Puerto Blanco." Ella tan solo lo miró, al parecer sin darle importancia a sus palabras, _"¿Le dijo algo?"_ se decidió a preguntar.

"_¿Algo de qué?" _Vio a Podrick girándole los ojos y exhalando bajamente, dándole a entender que estaba siendo imposible en esa conversación. Por su parte balbuceó por unos momentos y después exhaló, pues aquella información no sabía cómo le había llegado a él, "…Esto sólo un puñado de gente lo sabe," decidió confiar en él _uno de los dos_ _incidentes_ sucedidos con Lord Errol y su comitiva, prosiguió a contarle en como los días prosiguientes a su llegada a El Muro uno de los primos de Lord Errol en una borrachera trató de disuadirlo de formar una alianza con el Norte, y a su vez se puso a hablar mal de ella sin saber que Jon estaba presente, y éste cuando los confrontó lo hizo tragar sus palabras.

"_Ah, entonces ambos lados de las familias desaprueban la unión."_ dijo en burla y con un sonsonete de satisfacción que no pudo dejar, para inmediatamente después atragantarse al darle un ataque de tos con flema que lo hizo avergonzar.

Sansa lo estudió seriamente antes de bajar la mirada con desazón al pergamino que trataba de escribir. _Ella y Jon no tenían una relación, habían intercambiado un par de cartas en esos años, cartas donde su hermano se hacía más escaso que Bran. Y lo sucedido era lo primero que sabía de él en casi tres años, y a cuentas de otras personas._

Vio que ella quiso evadir la conversación, pero por su parte no lo quería dejar así, "¿Qué se puso a decir de usted?"

Sansa exhaló, _"No sé, no me importa." _Se escuchó decir con molestia. Sin más palabras segundos después escuchó a Podrick marchándose y se arrepintió de tratarlo de aquella manera. Levantó la mirada del pergamino y un segundo después lo vio asomando la cabeza nuevamente por la puerta.

"¿Estamos bien, cierto?" se decidió a preguntar para espantar la duda que de repente le dio de que las cosas se fueran a encaminar en otra dirección.

"Sí." Le admitió, "Ya sabe, es sólo mi forma de ser cuando estoy ocupada." Lo vio asintiendo seriamente, aunque no del todo convencido.

Podrick se cercioró de estar solos antes de volver a hablar, "Todavía me va a besar cuando esta gripa se me quite, _¿verdad?_" verla sonreírle apenada y bajar la mirada con satisfacción al pergamino plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro, _más_ al verla sonrojada. "Hasta luego, mi señora." Le dijo antes de dejarla finalmente.

.

.

.

El segundo incidente ocurrido en el Castillo Negro no había tenido a Lord Errol involucrado, sino más bien a uno de sus acompañantes que Sansa de hecho no recordaba, pues no había estado al tanto de que un Lord del Dominio hubiera estado presente en Invernalia, y nada más y nada menos que un _Hightower, _la familia de más abolengo arraigado ahora en el Dominio. Tras indagar entre sus asesores sin darles a conocer lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que el hombre pareció ocultar su identidad a propósito lo que llenó más de intriga la situación.

Dicho Lord había sido encontrado en una posición más que comprometedora con otro Guardia de la Noche. Y tan solo por ser de una familia de renombre fue que ella se dio cuenta pues un cuervo le llegó por parte del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de Noche, preguntándole como proseguir pues al hacerlo merecedor del castigo por sodomía podría arriesgarse a un problema entre el Norte y el Dominio. Así que la situación a final de cuentas se barrió debajo de la alfombra y quedó confinado a las cuatro personas involucradas, los dos hombres, el Lord Comandante y ella.

Días después recibió un corto pergamino donde Lord Hightower se disculpaba sentidamente por el bochornoso incidente el cual _por supuesto_ había sido un malentendido –como ella muy bien sabía al haberle otorgado su perdón con tal gracia–, le pedía que lo sucedido quedara entre ellos, pues era obvio que no le convenía que su familia ni amistades se enteraran. Como agradecimiento a su discreción vitalicia estaba seguro que podía hacer algo por el Norte en nombre de su casa y región. Y fue así como a Sansa le cayó una oportunidad en su regazo. Escribiéndole al hombre sobre el problema que al Norte se le presentaría si se le aplicaba el aumento en tarifa económica que el Dominio le había anunciado hacía un par de semanas.

Sansa recibió respuesta rápidamente, desde Puerto Blanco, el hombre diciéndole que se había imaginado era re-suplirle las alacenas que seguramente aquella tormenta había destruido a su paso. Pero vería en que podía ayudarla en su pedido, que no podía luchar contra aquella tarifa, pero buscaría al menos reducirla moderadamente, y que esperara noticias por su parte próximamente, pero que le diera tiempo pues le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Por supuesto de todo esto no le comentó ni siquiera a su consejo lo ocurrido. No viendo venir de ello más que una pequeña pero significativa reducción en los aranceles en el mejor de los casos, en el peor; el hombre olvidando su desliz aquí en el Norte. Ella le escribió, no dando oportunidad para discusiones, diciéndole que ya le había escrito a su Embajador en Desembarco del Rey para que se colocara en contacto con él, y así trabaran en conjunto en beneficio del Norte.

Al Guarda de la Noche involucrado en el _bochornoso incidente _también lo dejó salir sin castigo alguno, no tanto por la bondad de su corazón, o el entendimiento en asuntos privados que ni siquiera ella concebía, sino por ser justa, pero más importante; porque más adelante podría llegar a necesitar su testimonio junto con el del Lord Comandante de la Guardia, y los pergaminos intercambiados con _Lord Hightower_ le servirían de constancia, así no fuera tan estúpido como para firmar con su propio nombre, pero ya lo intercambiado entre ellos sería evidencia suficiente si llegara a necesitarla.

_Escribirle en agradecimiento y pidiendo su discreción vitalicia había sido su error._

.

.

.

En cuanto en el frente con Lord Cromwell sabía que no era tonto pero dada la condición de Podrick ningún acercamiento había ocurrido entre ellos dos más que compartir una que otra conversación o comida, lo que el Lord seguramente estaba al tanto, pero al no tener noticias de que compartían tiempo a solas le debía de dar cierta seguridad de que estaba siguiendo su consejo.

Días después Sansa se encontraba sacándole gusto al comentario despectivo que Lord Cormwell hizo que incluso después de que el hombre se marchara aún se encontraba sonriéndose al recordarlo.

Podrick entró a la sala en ese momento, completamente recuperado y esperó unos momentos a que el Lord continuara su camino y los dejara del todo, "Sonreírse le luce _bastante,_ mi señora. Ilumina todo su rostro, y la sala completa." Se atrevió a decirle cuando vio aquella sonrisa morir poco a poco.

La multitud de sentimientos que tenía por él ya se habían venido a mezclar con anhelos y _arrepentimientos,_ arrepentimientos de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, de en su juventud ni siquiera haberse dignado a mirarlo, arrepentimiento de saber que esto tendría su final, pero por ahora, "…Sí, ya varias personas me han dicho que han visto una mejora en mi ánimo en el último año..."

Podrick a su vez se sonrió a lo que leyó entre líneas, _a lo que ella quería que leyera. _Viendo aquello como un permiso se acercó a su escritorio, "…Tiene un rostro muy hermoso como para desperdiciarlo con malas caras." La vio rodándole los ojos, pero no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que las esquinas de su boca subieron otro tanto y se sonrojó.

"_Es suficiente, Podrick._"

"_¿_Sus órdenes,_ mi señora?_"

Miró hacia la puerta, ésta abierta, _y sabía que aquello era un error,_ "Béseme."

Sus cejas subieron en sorpresa, pues aquello no lo había estado esperando tan de sopetón, más no era quien para mirar a un caballo regalado a la boca. No demostrándole su emoción se controló para dar sin afanes la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, y caminó hasta su asiento donde lo esperaba, sin colocarse en pie y sonriéndole apenadamente. La tomó del rostro con ambas manos y se agachó a besarla suave, y prolongadamente. Ambos escucharon a Nieve moviéndose pesadamente y gruñendo y se sonrieron. Sansa después de un _largo_ momento rompió el beso para mirar al direwolf y Podrick aprovechó para besarle varias veces la mejilla. Luego se incorporó, tomándose el atrevimiento de sentarse en el borde del escritorio y tomándola de la mano. A su vez miró hacia el direwolf protector y lo vio acostándose de nuevo. "Una buena sorpresa, mi señora." Susurró y pasó saliva, "Más no creo que fue para esto que me hiciera llamar…"

"No." Sansa se aclaró la garganta, "…Fue un momento irracional..."

Podrick le besó la mano, el brazo, el hombro, la mejilla de nuevo, "…No me importaría si tuviera más de esos."

De lejos lo pudo notar tratándola con mayor confianza, con mayor seguridad en sí mismo y donde se encontraban parados en ese momento, "A mí parecer he estado teniendo bastantes en el último año."

"_¿Bastantes?"_ preguntó con tono quejumbroso, "Tres, cuatro instancias de besos, en un año…" dijo con ironía e inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella, _"Déjeme le demuestro lo que es bastante."_

Estaba tomando aire profundamente ante la sorpresa de la sugestión para cuando se encontró besándolo de nuevo lenta y _largamente_. Ninguno de los dos estando al tanto de mucho mientras prosiguieron con frases susurradas, burlas y más besos. Estando en su propio mundo.

"Un beso todos los días, recuerde." La vio asintiendo y remojándose los labios y le sonrió, volviéndose a acercar, "O si quiere más besos nada más es que me lo deje saber." La forma en que ella le devolvió el beso a continuación le dejó saber que esto pasaría a formar parte de sus días, con lo cual no encontró ningún problema.

Se encontraban dándose un descanso y él besándole la mano y acariciándosela cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban, un bastón a la lejanía, _Lord Harry,_ y antes de ella empujarlo de los hombros Podrick ya estaba en pie y ágilmente al otro lado de su escritorio. Y ella también se colocó en pie, con un pergamino caminando hacia la ventana y abriéndola, dándole la espalda a la sala para que el Lord no fuera a notarla sonrojada…y acalorada.

"¿…Sus órdenes, mi señora?" Podrick le recordó que lo había hecho llamar para algo.

Sansa no lo podía recordar y miró hacia Nieve, éste también mirándola a la cara y girando su cabeza como cuestionándola por sus acciones, "No es su trabajo, pero me agradaría que supervisara la segunda entrega de provisiones en Último Hogar y las aldeas cercanas. Pare los oídos y abra la vista. Creo que hay algo sospechoso en que el primer cargamento se haya terminado tan rápido." Último Hogar había sido la parte del Norte más afectada por la tormenta, y era obvio que necesitarían ayuda, pero en dos semanas se habían acabado las provisiones de tres. _El Norte no estaba para desperdicios ni mucho menos corrupción. _

Del todo su pedido no lo sorprendía pues ella a veces lo enviaba en cortos mandados al azar a los cuales él no le encontraba ningún problema, "Por supuesto. ¿Cuando? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré ausente?" después de todo sus salidas solían ser de una mañana o una tarde, nunca por días enteros, más Último Hogar estaba a cierta distancia.

"Mañana en la mañana. Cuatro días máximo."

_Sí,_ no le agradó la idea de separarse de ella por esos cuatro días, no por el reciente giro entre ellos sino por su seguridad, _aunque ambos estaban muy al tanto que su trabajo como Guarda glorificado ya no era necesitado._ "Dejaré dicho entonces que cualquier pergamino que me pueda llegar de Desembarco del Rey sea remitido a usted."

Lord Harry entró momentos después y Sansa le hizo una seña a Podrick para que los dejara. "Hablaremos de los por menores de la salida esta noche, recuerde que deseo compartir la cena de con usted."

Podrick le inclinó la cabeza, ocultando con dificultad una sonrisa, estando seguro de que le dijo aquello delante del Lord únicamente para molestarlo. "Será un placer."

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Un beso todos los días fue algo de lo que ambos hicieron una rutina.

Por lo general era un corto beso o pico de saludo o despedida el que compartían en un afán, besos casi robados, pero no al otro sino a la presencia de los demás, al tiempo. En algunas circunstancias se lograban dar un beso más prolongado, y aún menos veces encontraban tiempo o lugar para besos largos que los dejaban sin aliento.

Se refrenaron de hacerlo cuando la visita cuatrimestral llegó, demasiada gente en el castillo y Sansa de por sí ya se sentía paranoicamente observada por los habitantes de Invernalia, sabiéndose juzgada por estos como si estuvieran al tanto de sus encuentros furtivos con Podrick._ Y ambos estaban muy al tanto de no irse a arriesgar en frente de los Lords._

Podrick muy al tanto de que los cuchicheos que despertaban en el castillo desde antes de aquello besos diarios, más se refrenaba de admitirle a ella que sí había personajes que sospechaban de ellos. Lo único que Podrick sabía con certeza era que los trabajadores y habitantes de Invernalia le eran fieles a su Reina porque por fuera del castillo nada de ellos se murmuraba.

En el momento estaban escondidos en una sala aleatoria, Sansa aun secretamente impresionada de cómo un solo beso corto ya no era suficiente cuando se encontraban. Cada vez buscando prolongar la sensación. Agradándole aquellos momentos, pero también temiéndolos cuando ya habían pasado.

Llevaban semanas encontrándose en privado, en ese momento Podrick se inclinó a acariciarle la mejilla con la nariz, prosiguió hasta su cuello, no tocándolo, tan sólo respirando contra éste y sintiéndola estremecer, olía a agua de rosas con un tono almizclado de sudor demasiado suave. _Olía a ella._

La sensación que la empezó a traspasar para ahora era una más familia, aunque no diría que le había tomado confianza del todo, se sintió erizando, temblando junto con una presión ansiosa y cosquillosa, e indescriptible en su espalda. Un cosquilleo placentero. Y en su cuello el calor del aliento apurado de él.

Podrick se imaginaba que prontamente lo haría alejar, le dejó un pico corto donde mandíbula y cuello se encontraban, haciéndola tensar, "Déjeme, no sabrá de lo que se pierde si no me deja demostrárselo." Susurró y tras no recibir respuesta buscó su mirada, encontrándola de todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber. No pudo evitar sonreírse ante el nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Sansa pasó saliva con dificultad, "_…El problema es que se siente demasiado bien._" _Era su único contra para no dejarlo proseguir._

Podrick se enderezó un tanto más burlándosele en la cara, "…La podría hacer sentir mejor si me dejara." Le dijo subiéndole y bajándole las cejas, haciéndola avergonzar aún más porque la vio volverse a poner como un tomate mientras le sacudía la cabeza fingiendo despreocupación, _pero sabía que no lo estaba y por eso soltó un poco la firmeza del abrazo en que la tenía._ "Seriamente esa es la idea; que se sienta bien." Le acarició la espalda, sobre el grueso corset, "Prometo ser cuidadoso y no dejar marcas. Detenerme en cuanto me lo pida." Vio su ceño frunciéndose y esperó respuesta.

En ese momento una duda le llegó y con cierta vergüenza se discutió en si preguntarle, y tras pelearse consigo misma por unos momentos lo hizo, "¿Marcas? ¿Se refiere a morados?"

Podrick le asintió, demasiado ido en el momento, su mente por las nubes como para considerar los cuestionamientos de ella.

"¿Marcas quedan incluso cuando se es cuidadoso?" Ramsay le había dejado marcas, y definitivamente no había sido cuidadoso como sabía Podrick lo sería, lo que quedaba en duda era aquello; _¿así no fuera brusco quedaban morados?_

La duda, el tono de su voz,_ su pasado,_ lo despertaron de su ensoñación, inmediatamente la tomó de una mano apretándosela suavemente mientras buscaba cómo explicarse ante la falta de experiencia, _de buena experiencia,_ en ella. "…Sólo si se es muy intenso, ser intenso es diferente a ser brusco, verá…um…no me refiero en ese _verá_ como en el hacer una comparación. Yo…" hizo una pausa para pensar claramente sus palabras y no darlas como le venían a la mente. También teniendo en mente no decirle que sentía las malas experiencias de su pasado, sentía como que sus palabras se escucharían vacías en ese momento,_ aunque no lo eran,_ "No quería decir eso, mi señora," exhaló en frustración, "Yo solo…"

Sansa entendía lo sucedido mientras él le evadía la mirada sonrojado, "Lo sé, Podrick." Le contestó simplemente, tampoco queriendo hablar del tema, pensando más en ignorar lo sucedido, "Sólo me quedó esa duda." Lo vio asintiendo una y otra vez y se zafó de la mano de él para tocarle el mentón. La paz del momento que habían estado compartiendo habiendo quedado atrás, más no deseaba eso y tan sólo para recuperarlo se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente. Sintió el labio inferior de él temblando entre los suyos y sabía que se encontraba indeciso si en continuar.

Podrick le empezó a responder, pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por unos momentos queriendo estudiar si lo acabado de hablar le pesaba, y de repente vio los ojos de ella abrirse y sorprenderse de que la estuviera mirando, se separó de inmediato de él. Podrick balbuceó por unos momentos, "Me quería asegurar de que estuviera bien."

"Lo estoy." Dijo encontrándole cierta gracia absurda a él querer ser cuidadoso.

Podrick le devolvió la sonrisa tentativa que ella de repente ella le dio, y el beso también. "No tenemos por qué seguir aquí, si quiere vamos afuera y damos una caminata."

_Podían caminar en cualquier momento, esto no,_ pensó con vergüenza y aun besándolo.

Al no responderle continuaron como estaban, perdiéndose nuevamente en las sensaciones y en el otro. Cada vez haciéndosele más fácil. _El tiempo se podía ir a la mierda._

_Nunca se había imaginado que besarse de esta forma se pudiera sentir tan bien_, pensó no por primera vez. Y en una de esas ocasiones que se separaron a tomar aire se quedó mirándolo, sopesando sus propias dudas y de las caricias que habían estado hablando, _¿y acaso no tenía curiosidad de como un beso cuidadoso en su cuello se podría sentir mejor que un solo pico, o la respiración pesada de él? ¿Si era verdad?_ "Sea cuidadoso." Y teniendo ahora a Ramsey en la mente, _¿no la afectaría en ese momento con Podrick?_ Aquello también le causaba curiosidad, aunque no le gustara admitírselo a sí misma.

Podrick cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, aun con cierta duda, pero actuó de todas formas, lentamente se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, otros más de camino a su oreja, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello y prosiguiendo ésta vez a besárselo, los primeros tres fueron picos castos, pero después abrió ligeramente los labios, tomando entre estos su piel con detenimiento, no creyendo propasarse y ella tembló en sus brazos. Una, dos, tres succiones suaves y después su lengua.

Sansa no conocía sensación como aquella. Con ojos cerrados y respiración pesada sentía el calor en su cara ardiendo, su corazón latiendo desbocado, su cuerpo despertar, se sintió sosteniéndolo con mayor firmeza, su pecho rozándose contra el de él mientras tomaba aire aceleradamente y sabía que debía detenerlo, pero antes lo acercó más.

Le pareció bastante receptiva, pero decidió no decirle eso para no avergonzarla. Y la sentía estudiando la sensación, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte pero no para detenerlo. _Nunca nadie la había acariciado de esta manera._ Se alejó un tanto, ambos mirándose y Podrick prosiguió a la que era su intención; cambiar de lados y darle la misma caricia para estudiar cual lado era el más sensible y descubrió que era el izquierdo, pronto encontrando un punto débil al cual no se pudo evitar alabar con su lengua también. Los sonidos que ella hacía y como se estremecía incitándolo.

Sus manos se debatían entre tratar de alejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara. Todo su ser queriendo que no se detuviera cuando de repente se encontró brincando y quejándose _altamente _al mismo tiempo que él la mordía suavemente. Escucharlo riéndose contra su oreja la hizo erizarse incluso más y dar otro quejido bajo mientras lo empujaba.

Podrick complacido se reía mientras su gemido hacía eco en la sala, más sabía que lo iba a reprender por ello, por ahora ella tan solo se dignó a ocultar la frente contra su hombro, abrazándolo mientras retomaba el aliento…y le pasaba la vergüenza. Le besó la cabeza un par de veces, _"¿Todo bien, mi señora?" _preguntó bajamente y ella asintió. Por ahí dos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que lo encarara de nuevo. "Tomo a que le gustó…" dijo, no pudiendo mantenerse serio.

No le iba a demostrar lo avergonzada que estaba tras lo acabado de suceder, _"¿Ahora también es adivino?"_ lo hizo carcajear con su pregunta.

Después de haberse calmado Podrick le contestó, "En ocasiones no hay necesidad de ser adivino."

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos mientras ella con curiosidad le acariciaba el cuello con las uñas, haciéndolo temblar, "…¿A los hombres también les gusta que les besen el cuello de esa forma?"

Su corazón se disparó de inmediato ante eso, sus entrañas reaccionando y disimuladamente alejó un tanto sus caderas pidiendo porque ella no se diera cuenta. Como respuesta se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que nada había cambiado, _"No sé si a todos los hombres."_

Giró los ojos, con poca paciencia, "Quise decir a usted."

Podrick no pudo evitar sonreírse, "Dese cuenta por usted misma, si quiere."

.

.

.

"Es complicado." Sansa le admitió, "Su Rey es mi hermano en cuerpo…pero en su interior no es el niño con el que crecí. Regresó desde más allá del Muro siendo otra persona. _Es el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, él mismo me lo dijo una vez._"

Podrick pasó saliva, casi nunca hablaban del Rey, no de esta manera, y vio que aquello la afectaba, aunque no se lo hubiera demostrado antes. "Debe de quedar algo del Bran Stark en su interior. ¿Si no porque enviarme a que la ayudara? ¿Por qué cederle el Norte cuando fácilmente se pudo negar?"

"Sabía que el Norte se merecía su Independencia…" Y su hermano no había tenido ejercito al haber estado recién nombrado. _El ejército presente respondía a ella, _más tampoco sería de ellos dos enfrentarse en otra guerra devastadora. _No estaba en ella._ _Y en él…_A Sansa aún la carcomía el no saber si él había estado al tanto de la atrocidad que Daenerys cometería en Desembarco del Rey, y tan solo lo dejó pasar para quedarse con el trono. _El Bran que ella conocía nunca. _Al Cuervo de Tres Ojos no lo conocía, _dudaba que alguien llegara a conocerlo. _"Y en verdad desearía que quedara algo de mi hermano en él, pero hace mucho me hice a la idea de que no es así."

Podrick asintió, escuchándola y estudiándola, viéndola contrariada ante los sentimientos hacia el Rey Bran. "¿Y su hermano Jon, mi señora?" la escuchó dando una exhalación que pretendía fuera de gracia, _pero no lo fue._ Incluso vio sus ojos humedeciéndose.

"Ay Podrick, mejor hablemos de otras cosas." Dijo colocándose en pie al decidir haber terminado la comida, "La noche es placentera como para venir a arruinarla."

.

.

.

Otro día se encontraron fue una sala de visitas, ambos tomándose una pausa para regular sus respiraciones. Podrick decidió aprovechar, y con mayor confianza diciéndole al oído una que otra frase dulce que en el momento se le venía a la cabeza,_ y que normalmente no le diría._ Tampoco decírselas servían de a mucho, pero para él era sacárselas de su ser.

Escucharlo decir que estaba ilusionado con ella y que la adoraba la hicieron…la alegró tanto como la decepcionó.

_Y esta no era ella, no sólo el estar escondiéndose con un hombre para besarse, sino la debilidad en su ser que él le instaba._

Minutos después se encontraban aprovechando la tarde para caminar hacia el Arciano, como si los minutos compartidos anteriormente no hubieran sucedido. Ella más callada de lo normal, y Podrick sabía reconocer cuando ese silencio era uno de comodidad, y ese no lo era. La sabía afectada por sus tontas palabras en un momento de debilidad, "Tómelo como mi yo romántico si quiere. Repitiendo lo que las canciones y las historias dicen." 

Sansa pujó bajamente, _¿qué tanto la conocía en esas circunstancias si le podía leer la mente? _"Es sólo que adoración suena inocente." Le dijo sonrojándose, pero sonriéndole con gusto, "Es tan cándido. _Cándido, como yo ya no soy._"

Podrick le asintió, notando la sonrisa de cariño que tiraba en su dirección, "Puede ser cándida conmigo, juro que no se lo diré a nadie." Le susurró a su vez, y la vio girándole los ojos y sonriendo más abiertamente mientras miraba en otra dirección. Podrick se remojó los labios, "Le he dicho cuan paradójico y especial es verla ser la mujer fuerte, y magnifica que la caracteriza…Y saber que esa frialdad que también posee ya no es dirigida hacía mí persona…Me hace sentir cosas, el saber que de un modo u otro tengo su corazón…" imposible era no sonrojarse al decirle esas palabras y trató de fijarse en el camino en frente de él más que en ella, "Me hace sentir tan bien, que en momentos de debilidad digo y pienso bobadas." La miró y le sonrió mientras ella permanecía seria, "No se lo tome tan a pecho." Decidió bromear para no hacer el momento tan pesado, "E imagínese, si digo ese tipo de cosas sobrio que tal con unos tragos de más. Le declararía mi cariño y lealtad como mi Reina a los cuatro vientos, cometiendo traición delante de todo Invernalia."

"_Eso no es tan difícil de imaginar ya que lo conozco mejor." _Dijo escondiendo el pensamiento pasajero, pero no pudo contenerlo, _"¿Su Reina?" _preguntó con cierta satisfacción.

"_Mi Reina."_ Le declaró, "…Usted sabe que lo es…Al menos hasta que mi estadía aquí en el Norte sea finalizada." Si Lord Royce podía admitirlo a los cuatro, vientos_, ¿porque no podría él admitírselo a ella?_

"Entonces admitiré que usted es mi Guarda favorito." Cuando lo vio que fue a hablar prosiguió, "…Y Embajador también."

.

.

.

Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry estaban como emisarios por parte de la Reina en las Tierras de la Tormenta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración del matrimonio de Gendry Baratheon con una joven de una de las familias más respetables de la Región.

"Entiendan mis señores, las bodas le traen malos recuerdos." Profirió Lord Cromwell a media noche y en el banquete, sacando excusas por ella en una mesa llena de Lords extranjeros.

"_La Boda Roja."_ Lord Harry añadió sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo que la atención de aquellos Lords se situara en aquella boda, _y no en las fallidas de ella._

"Su compromiso con el Rey Joffrey Baratheon. La Boda con Lord Tyrion Lannister. La boda con Ramsay Bolton." Dijo Lord Caron con cierta molestia. _"…Los comentarios sobre Lord Baelish."_

"Era una joven sin control alguno de su destino. Hizo lo que hizo porque la obligaron o no tenía otra alternativa. _Por sobrevivir._" Lord Royce dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa al haber escuchado la conversación y sacando la cara por ella. "Mis Lords, les pediré que ante mi presencia se refrenen de comentarios de esa clase sobre la Reina, no saben o no comprenden de sus circunstancias."

"_Lo único que sé y comprendo es que todo aquel que se involucra con ella termina muerto, así no sea por sus propias manos. Tiene una maldición encima."_

"_¿Maldición, o bendición en venganza?"_ preguntó Lady Barbrey al mismo tiempo que Lord Cromwell recordaba que Lord Tyrion continuaba con vida.

"Y lo único que yo sé es que dudo que en un futuro ella asista a sus propias nupcias." Lord Crane hizo reír a la mitad de la mesa, "…_Para nadie es un secreto que aplaza lo inevitable._"

"_¿Y pueden culparla, mis señores?"_ preguntó Lady Barbrey de nuevo, esta vez haciéndose escuchar, "…Sabemos las calañas de hombres de las que estamos hablando."

Lady Wylla se pateó a si misma por lo que iba a decir, _"Mi Reina nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de elegir a su gusto."_

"_Ahora la tiene, y no elige." _Lord Osgrey añadió.

.

.

.

"Dígame algo que no sepa de usted."

_Había tantas, _Podrick pensó sonriéndose, "…Cuando niño solía tartamudear cuando me colocaba nervioso." La vio frunciendo el ceño como no creyéndole, lo que lo hizo sonreírse y le inclinó la copa de vino, "Su turno, mi señora."

.

.

.

Por el lado del Dominio Sansa mantuvo correspondencia con Lord Hightower, su propio Embajador diciéndole que el Lord en verdad estaba trabajando con ahínco para que les bajaran a las tasas de intereses que les subirían a los productos de exportación.

Lord Hightower le admitió que le mentía a su familia hablando de la amistad que se había dado entre ellos y las relaciones económicas que quería profundizar con el Norte, que de esta forma sería más fáciles convencerlos, _pero que no se esperara mucho._ En el mejor de los casos que aquella taza de interés volviera a lo establecido originalmente por uno o dos años para después recibir el incremento acorde. En el peor de los casos, un decremento del diez por ciento por el año que corría. _Era lo mejor que podía hacer._

No siendo agradecida Sansa le respondió que tratara mucho más.

.

.

.

Podrick se encogió de hombros, "Dijeron que falleció en Essos recién llegó al continente."

Lord Cromwell lo miró, viendo que su actitud jovial se apagó al hablar del tema, "¿Y les creyó?"

"Estoy muy al tanto de que pueden haberme robado el dinero, mi señor, no soy tonto. Probablemente eso es lo que sucedió." Podrick admitió, "Es algo que nunca sabré con certeza. Pero al menos me queda que hice algo por encontrarla." _Incluso cuando fue ella quien lo abandonó. _

Lord Cromwell miró a la Reina, ella también habiendo escuchado la historia, aunque no sabía si por primera vez. "Ser Podrick, sé de hombres que pueden seguir el paradero de su madre más honradamente." Ofreció.

Podrick se sonrió, "De hecho mi señor, ya es algo que he decidido dejar en mi pasado." Admitió. Y como Lord Tyrion le había dicho; si su madre estaba en una mala condición en Essos o en el mismo Poniente, nada más sería escuchar de su buena fortuna al haberse convertido en Guarda del Rey para aparecer. _Y tal vez mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Ella lo había abandonado de niño, no era que de adulto se esperara mucho de ella…_sólo tener una finalidad por cuenta propia ya que ella no se la había dado. "Si me disculpan…" dijo antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse.

.

.

.

Una tarde se encontraban acompañándose en la biblioteca mientras ella escribía unos pergaminos y él leía uno de los libros que Lord Cromwell le había recomendado. Y después de cruzar unas palabras se quedaron mirando complicemente. Y a Sansa de repente una realización le llegó y no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

Podrick vio algo sutil en ella cambiar, _"¿Qué?" _preguntó extrañado, la vio sacudiéndole la cabeza, como no queriéndole dar importancia a lo que acaba de pensar, pero aquello no lo convenció, "No, dígame mi señora, qué pasa."

Exhaló, mirándolo rápidamente para volverle a evitar la mirada, _"…Sus ojos no son como los de ellos." _Le admitió algo de lo que no había caído en cuenta antes.

Podrick no pudo evitar tensarse, pues hablar de su pasado era algo que nunca hacían, y a él le daba recelo traer el tema, le asintió estúpidamente buscando qué decir, _"¿Son amables?"_ se decidió por preguntar, y tras unos momentos ella le asintió de la misma manera.

"Quise decir que son oscuros, cafés, pero sí, también son amables." La sonrisa que él le devolvió fue una cordial pero fingida, siendo cuidadoso.

.

.

.

"En algún momento tendrá que contraer nupcias," lord Cromwell le dijo a solas, aconsejándola. _Y ambos sabían a qué se debían esas palabras._

"Lo sé Lord Cromwell, pero para mí tranquilidad necesito algo más…que el mejor postor." _Palabras de Lord Harry dichas hacía más de un año._

La estudió atentamente, "Un matrimonio por amor es un gusto que muy pocas personas se pueden dar."

A su pesar se sintió sonrojando avergonzada, pues, aunque había cambiado por las vivencias con Podrick sabía cuál era su deber, _como mujer lo había sabido toda la vida, _"No soy ingenua, para su tranquilidad estoy muy al tanto de que un matrimonio por amor no es mi destino." Notó que el hombre leyó algo en sus palabras, "Sólo digo que mi esposo será alguien que yo escoja a mi agrado, _no ustedes._" Ya no creía en romanticismos irreales. De cierto modo no creía en el amor de fantasías, pero sí se podría conformar con una relación donde el respeto y cariño existieran, Podrick le había hecho ver aquello con la experiencia que estaban viviendo… Sólo que con Podrick había más que respeto y cariño.

"…Por favor, _de una vez por todas,_ dígame que después de todo lo que hemos hablado no está considerando a _Ser Podrick Payne…_" No pudo evitar el tono quejumbroso, _"Ahí no hay nada que considerar, mi Reina."_ Lo respetaba como persona, era una de las personas más honestas y humildes que conocía, más no contaba con los requisitos mínimos para no ser mal vito por los Lords.

Sansa respiró profundo, _no necesitaba más ideas que las propias en su cabeza. _Que ya se le hubieran pasado por la mente esos pensamientos _–aunque no seriamente–_ de por sí era contraproducente. Y tampoco había mucho que pensar en realidad; así ella quisiera y le diera por imponérsele a sus Lords y súbditos, seguía quedando el problema de Podrick ser un Guarda del Rey y el juramento vitalicio que había hecho ante éste. Sansa sabía lo que honor significaba para un hombre respetable, y no le pediría romper su voto hacia su hermano. La vida de él estaba en el Sur, no a su lado. Eso por lado de él, por el de ella sabía muy bien que tenía que buscar una alianza bien establecida que beneficiara al Norte, y Podrick no le podría brindar aquello. _No iba a arriesgar su reinado por un capricho._ "…Descuide Lord Cromwell, no era eso a lo que me refería. El asunto con Ser Podrick está zanjado." Se dijo.

"_¿Cómo?"_ preguntó no creyendo en sus palabras, antes la sabía compartiendo más tiempo que antes con el caballero.

"…Sí escucho sus consejos." Dijo, dándole vuelta al asunto.

Se sonrió con escepticismo pues conocía como ella cuando le convenía hacía uso de juegos de palabras para conseguir lo que deseaba, "Una cosa es escucharlos, otra considerarlos, y otra tomarlos."

"¿Quién le dice que no he hecho los tres?"

_La razón._ Aun así Lord Cromwell se quedó mirándola, estudiándola por unos momentos y decidió exhalar profundamente, demostrándole que sus palabras lo calmaban.

"…Muy al tanto estoy de que las diferentes jerarquías van en contra de mi historia y la de Podrick." añadió con cierta desfachatez y altanería, con ganas de incomodar al Lord a quien sabía no tener malas intenciones, _era solo ella quien se encontraba a la defensiva._ En ese momento Lord Harry apareció, caminando hacia ellos, "Lord Cromwell, no se preocupe, cumpliré con mi deber, un matrimonio y herederos _cuando esté lista, pero más importante; con quien yo elija._"

"Escogerá sabiamente, mi señora, _lo sé._" Lord Cromwell le inclinó la cabeza, muy bien sabiendo que ahora antagonizaba a Lord Harry con su ultimo comentario.

Lord Harry la vio dándose la vuelta para marcharse, _Lord Cromwell sacudiéndole la cabeza a él, _"Lord Errol y Lord Hillman siguen siendo sus mejores partidarios, y hemos notado que mantiene correspondencia con Lord Hightower." Sintió la mano de Lord Cromwell situándose en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo de continuar hablando, _o de seguirla._ La vio por unos segundos deteniéndose, esperando a que continuara hablando más al no hacerlo ella siguió su camino, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Lord Cromwell esperó a que la Reina los dejara del todo para hablar, "…A una mujer no hay que presionarla demasiado, créame."

Lord Harry se soltó, "_¿De qué parte está?_ El Reino necesita un heredero y para el momento en que ella decida cumplir con su deber será demasiado tarde."

"Todavía hay tiempo, y nuestra Reina ha impuesto al Reino…y a su familia antes que sus propios deseos. Y lo seguirá haciendo. _Ella sabe cuál es su deber y lo cumplirá._"

A Lord Harry le molestaba la forma condescendiente de Lord Cromwell para con la Reina, "Sé que usted no cree en mis sospechas sobre Ser Podrick, _pero créame, _estamos sobre una bomba de tiempo."

Estudió al Lord, no agradándole su impulsividad. Impulsividad que en peor de los casos podría llegar a tenerla deshaciéndose de él como asesor, _lo cual sería una pena pues Lord Harry era un buen asesor._ "La Reina es una dama. Sabe cómo comportarse."

"…_Hasta que él la convenza de comportarse impropiamente…" _

_No se iba a negar, pues para todo cabía una posibilidad, más él no lo creía. Conocía a la Reina, los fantasmas de su pasado, las heridas irreparables de su alma que sus maesters le habían comentado aún la perseguían, que ella misma le había corroborado existían, _"Habla con descontento amigo mío." le dio una palmada en el hombro, "Aquel no es el actuar de nuestra Reina."

"_Pero sí el de Ser Podrick."_

"No se preocupe por Ser Podrick…" lo miró, dudando en si revelar lo que estaba a punto de decir, "…En confidencia y aquí entre los dos un pajarito me dijo que será llamado a Desembarco del Rey prontamente."

Ese día fue el único en que Sansa no se reunió en privado con Podrick en incontables semanas y él se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría porque le preguntó qué le pasaba, y ella tan solo mintió, sacando una excusa absurda.

_._

.

.

Al día siguiente Podrick continuaba preocupado ante el nuevo obstáculo que ella podría sacar para terminar sus…reuniones, pero aquello no fue lo que sucedió. Ella con una sola mirada se le hizo asequible, y sonriente Podrick tan solo le dio un piropo, en su reacción viendo por encima el apego creciente entre ambos.

…_Sus sentimientos no eran los únicos que aumentaban en intensidad._

.

.

.

En sus próximos encuentros y cada vez más Podrick trataba de ser cuidadoso, de no dejarse llevar, de seguirle el paso a ella y contenerse, de no pensar en sus necesidades y de vivir con ella en esa burbuja donde conversaciones y burlas absurdas, risas y besos bastaba. Sabía que las reservas de ella aún continuaban en pie, y a su vez esto le servía a él para detener sus manos danzantes al irla a tocar inapropiadamente. _Pero con cada día resultaba cada vez más difícil. _

.

.

.

Podrick se despertó de repente a media noche, alterado no por primera vez y respiró profundamente, deslizando su mano hasta su entrepierna encontrando la razón del que sería el insomnio de esa madrugada si no se deshacía de su necesidad.

Una parte de él deseaba más de ella, más besos, más caricias, más tentación, y la otra no, pues para ahora se veía traicionando su juramento si ella le daba por pedírselo. Pero ella le rehuía los besos más largos e intensos, en los último que compartieron ella tomándolo de las manos como para impedirle propasarse si le daba por hacerlo. Igual si se le acercaba _demasiado._ En más de una ocasión había deseado besarla profundamente, buscar su lengua, incitarla a que jugara con la de él,_ ¡y a él ni siquiera le gustaban ese tipo de besos!_ Sólo quería ver como reaccionaba, _quien quitaba y lo disfrutaba._ Y le daba dudas hacerlo, sabía o asumía que ella no estaba lista para eso, así que nada más era unir todos los puntos para saber que le tenía miedo a la intimidad, y por ende nunca le pediría que traicionara su juramento.

_Así que tampoco tenía nada de qué preocuparse._

_Todo quedaría en su imaginación. En sus fantasías. _

Cerró los ojos, imaginándosela entrando en su habitación en ese momento, quitándose su abrigo y metiéndose con él en la cama. No necesitaba más. Tan solo tenerla a su lado, besarla y acariciarla. Sería feliz con tan solo besarla y acariciarla. _Mentiroso,_ se dijo momentos después. Imaginándose lo que en verdad quería hacerle. Se remojó los labios recordándola en una simple bata de dormir empapada y transparente, la curva pesada de sus senos que había vislumbrado...y se la imaginaba dejándose despojar de aquella bata, dejándolo demostrarle de lo que en verdad se trataba la intimidad, su reacción y sorpresa a que la tocaran por primera vez con cariño. A que la trataran con toda la reverencia que se merecía. _Sería tan cuidadoso donde la oportunidad se llegara a presentar._ Y en vez de sentirse emocionando sintió un peso en el pecho al imaginarse por todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar para tenerle desconfianza incluso a alguien que la veneraba.

Su necesidad desapareció por completo de un momento al otro y se obligó a hacer a un lado esos pensamientos.

Se giró boca abajo y media hora pasó para atormentado aun sentirse mal por ella sin poderse quedar dormido.

Decidió ser más realista, incluso si ella no hubiera sufrido tanto en su matrimonio y que de ella se decían muchas cosas, nunca le había dado ni a él ni a nadie la impresión de que no se comportaría acorde a una dama… Creía conocerla como para asumir que no traicionaría quien era, sus tradiciones, quien sus padres habían criado para participar en relaciones prematrimoniales con él, o con otro así hubiera amor de por medio.

_¿La amaba? _Ciertamente había cariño y diversión en la forma que estaban actuando, pero amor no. Ella misma se lo había dado a entender cuando le decía que nunca se querría casar. Que no creía en el amor como el de las canciones e historias existiese.

Pero él si creía en el amor, y en el momento estaba viviendo una de esas historias de las que las canciones románticas hablaban y no podía dejar de sentirse afectado y temerle al cariño que le tenía y que sabía podía transformarse en amor si ella se lo permitía.

"_Estoy jodido." _Se dijo bajamente.

La mañana siguientese volvió a despertar incómodo,_ "…Maldita sea,"_ profirió Podrick, _otra erección presente._ Al menos las veces que le había llegado a pasar frente a ella lo había podido ocultar con tantos abrigos y ropas pesadas, porque donde lo hubiera notado…_se la imaginaba corriendo en la dirección contraria y terminando definitivamente sus reuniones ilícitas. _

.

.

.

Después de entrar a su tibia habitación y quitarse el abrigo Sansa se empezó a quitar los ganchos que unían su vestido en el frente, pasajeramente y no por primera vez _imaginándose los dedos de Podrick trabajando en forma similar, _pensamientos que la hacían sonrojar._ No debía de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. _La doncella detrás suyo tomando el vestido de sus hombros y despojándola de éste, rozándola sin querer entre cuello y hombro, _y recordó los labios de él, _y de repente estaba temblando y erizándose.

Últimamente sentía que las cosas iban demasiado rápido entre ellos más luego se recordaba –o él lo hacía– de que tres o cuatro besos en un año no eran mucho y lo que ahora hacían era recobrar el tiempo perdido.

_Recobrarlo con ahínco, aparentemente._

Las cosas avanzaban entre ellos, nada más esa tarde inesperadamente sus besos habían viajado de su cuello a su hombro, su clavícula, y unos centímetros más abajo haciéndola jadear. Ese día no llevaba corse externo, sino los más endebles debajo del vestido y él aprovechó para besarla en el pecho, justo por encima de donde dicho corset empezaba que por cierto había sido muy abajo. Y al sentirla anonadada no se detuvo, porque dejó varios besos en el lugar, haciendo mayor presión sobre la tela gruesa, dejándole sentir sus labios y aliento tibio.

Una parte suya, ahora, en la seguridad de su habitación y estando sola, deseaba que él hubiera proseguido, que imposiblemente hubiera llegado hasta besarle la piel directamente. Pero tanto ahora, como en el momento en que había sucedido había estado asustada. _Y él lo notó._

Podrick se irguió lentamente, abrazándola sueltamente y encarándola se miraron a los ojos por interminables momentos y en su mirada_ lo vio,_ "Siento haberme dejado llevar." Susurró, no pidiendo disculpas y la vio asintiéndole lentamente, _"¿Está bien?"_

Sansa había balbuceado en ese momento, _tan confundida, _deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, su atención, pero no se podía traer a actuar en más, _ya fuera por su pasado o la persona que siempre había sido,_ "No sé." Admitió.

Podrick le asintió tras unos momentos, preocupado, y la verdad era que había estado tanteando el terreno y ambos lo sabían, _no había nada más que decirle,_ "Nunca me propasaría sin su consentimiento. Créame."

Sansa vio a su doncella organizando el vestido que se acababa de quitar mientras se colocaba su bata de dormir. Siendo dejada sola en momentos.

No podía evitar que sus instintos para ese momento se encontraran alerta. Una parte suya descubriéndose necesitándolo lo más lejos de Invernalia, del Norte posible. No sabía qué sucedería si se seguían encontrando a solas. Sabía que él no actuaría en algo que ella no quisiera, pero ese era el problema…_sospechaba que no había mucho que no quisiera así en lo más profundo de su ser temiera. _

_Había muy pocas cosas de las cuales sus instintos no sabían, dos de ellas eran amor y deseo. _

_Y empezaba a sospechar que lo deseaba, y que su corazón se empezaba a abrir a él de una manera más profunda. _

_Era una dama. Su madre la había criado como una, sus septas también, para ella impensado dejarse mancillar fuera del matrimonio, siempre calladamente juzgando aquello, incluso cuando supo de Arya con Gendry Baratheon y no tenía ningún derecho en entrometerse en su vida. Ahora creía saber qué hacía a mujeres voluntariamente dejar su honor de lado. _

Sabía que había asuntos de la intimidad que se sentían bien para una mujer en determinadas circunstancias. Era una habladuría inservible que no le había significado nada personalmente pues ni antes _ni mucho menos después de Ramsey_ llegó a pensar en términos de deseo ni placer. Más ahora…aquellas nuevas sensaciones que Podrick instaba en su mente, corazón y cuerpo la abrumaban_._

En su pasado había habido cierta humedad entre sus piernas cuando Ramsey la forzaba, lo que a éste le había molestado y a la vez la había humillado y burlado diciéndole que a final de cuentas sus malos tratos le gustaban. No había entendido a lo que se refería hasta que uno de los Maesters en confidencia le murmuró que aquella humedad era normal y que también era una forma de su cuerpo de auto-protegerse. Mucho tiempo más adelante fue que se dio cuenta de que ese mismo Maester era el que le proveía té de Luna sin ella ni nadie saberlo.

La humedad recientemente había vuelto a hacer su aparición, le había tomado su tiempo notar que normalmente aparecería tras estar junto a Podrick, escondidos y a solas por bastante tiempo. Cada vez apareciendo más rápido y en abundancia por cualquier beso y caricia. _Sobre todo_ con los besos en el cuello.

Ya dos veces en medio de la noche se había despertado soñando con besos lentos e interminables con él, caricias suaves…y sintiendo…algo indescriptible en su vientre bajo, entre sus piernas una sensación placentera dándose, esa explosión era la que la despertaba…más no tenía la confianza suficiente, _con él ni con nadie,_ de preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Sólo sabía que esta nueva humedad, la que Podrick le producía sin saberlo, _era deseo y placer.

_Y él también la deseaba. _Había visto su deseo marcado por sobre sus ropas en un par de ocasiones, lo había sentido accidentalmente también una vez, más nunca hacían referencia a eso.

_Y más importante, la reacción física del cuerpo de él no la había asustado. La desconcertaba, sí, pero no le daba terror. Ya hasta le brindaba cierto placer él saberlo o intuirlo de aquella manera. _

Para el momento no podía negar que un par de ocasiones ya había entretenido el pensamiento de lo que él haría si ella le pedía que faltara al voto que le hizo a Bran, _no lo había considerado seriamente, más ya la idea se le empezaba a cruzar por la mente._

_No que fueran a llegar a eso._

.

.

.

Estuvo la noche en que en su deseo y curiosidad Podrick se dejó llevar, y en su mente en blanco su lengua actuó a cuenta propia, deslizándose entre los labios de ella, y rozándole la lengua, Sansa de inmediato haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, de repente mirándolo extrañada y cómo esperándose una explicación.

"¿No quiere saber de otro tipo de beso?" preguntó remojándose los labios, la mirada de ella puesta en estos.

"¿Normalmente la gente se besa así?" _Ramsey había tratado aquello un par de veces, pero…_decidió interrumpir esos pensamientos, _Podrick no era Ramsey. Ni en lo más mínimo. _Se sintió sumamente sonrojada, y aún emocionada por la forma en que se habían estado besando _antes de eso_.

No fue hasta que la besó en la cabeza que se dio cuenta del gesto sumamente cariñoso, y al sentirla tensándose supo que compartieron el mismo pensamiento; se lo daba con lástima de que ella ni siquiera conociera de ese tipo de cosas. "_No normalmente._" _Él sólo besaba así cuando sabía que a la mujer le gustaba. _Se encontró balbuceante por unos momentos, "Yo…um…me gustaría compartir un beso así con usted." Y la verdad, aquellos tipos de besos no eran los suyos, pero _ufff,_ nada más imaginársela prestándose para un beso lento, suave y bastante prolongado de esa forma…sospechaba que lo haría hacer un desastre de sus pantalones.

De antemano sabía que no le iba a agradar, _"¿Por qué?"_

Parpadeó, aun no acostumbrándose a darle explicaciones a su curiosidad, explicaciones habladas porque de la práctica sería diferente… "…Brinda más emoción que un beso normal."

"_¿Más emoción?" _preguntó con incredulidad, _creería aquello imposible._

Le asintió, remojándose los labios, "Es el beso más íntimo que puede haber."_ El segundo beso más íntimo, _se corrigió en su mente y la vio pensativa, y de inmediato supo que no la convencería, "_¿Talvez en otra ocasión?_" preguntó sin cambiar el tono jovial de su voz, "Pero recuerde, no puede juzgarlo hasta que no lo pruebe."

_Aquello tenía algo de verdad,_ "…Me voy a hacer primero a la idea de lo que dice."

Podrick trató de no burlarse, pero era difícil no hacerlo, _"Una magnifica decisión, mi señora."_

A Sansa no le agradaba cuando sentía que él se burlaba de ella y de las cosas que desconocía, más no lo pudo evitar, "¿Qué otros tipos de besos hay?" se decidió a preguntar y lo escuchó quejándose bajamente desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sonido que había venido a apreciar porque su cuerpo reaccionó acorde…como lo venía haciendo últimamente, el flujo que la dejó la hizo sonrojar bastante.

"…Ese es básicamente el más subido de tono." Se decidió por responderle, "Y usted no está lista para esa conversación, _créame._"

.

.

.

Sansa vio a la mujer en frente de sí sonriéndole ladinamente, con resentimiento, desprecio, y como si supiera algo que ella no.

"La palomita quiere usar la mejor arma que tiene, _¿Porque?_ _¿Por amor? ¿Por curiosidad?"_

Sansa vio a Cersei carcajeándose estrepitosamente. Incomodándola.

"Después de todo sigues siendo perfecta, _¿Cierto?_" tomó varios sorbos de su copa de vino. "Que pena que aún no sepas usar el arma entre tus piernas. Hombres morirían por tu belleza. Matarían por ti. _¿Y te conformarás con un simple caballero? ¿Sabes lo que podrías alcanzar usándola? ¿Tener a hombres comiendo de tu mano mientras haces progresar tu causa? …Sea esa cual sea." _

Sansa no quería escuchar y miró a su alrededor buscando como huir.

"…_Aunque, de aprender a usarla que mejor que pedírselo a tu caballero. Escuché que es habilidoso, talvez demasiado. Él te puede enseñar._ Jamie, era bueno también, aprendió a hacerme disfrutar. Ambos aprendimos. Sin saberlo también me enseñó lo que necesitaría hacer con otros hombres cuando lo oportunidad se presentara."

Sansa se despertó, por unos momentos desubicada, confundida, y ya después mortificada.

.

.

.

Para Podrick su partida siempre había sido una anunciada que podía recibir en cualquier momento, por eso no fue una sorpresa la carta que recibió desde Desembarco del Rey donde se pedía su regreso inmediato, su presencia siendo necesaria como Guarda ante las primeras negociaciones _oficiales_ que se darían con Dorne y el Dominio.

Y aunque aquello era algo que se había esperado no salió de su estupor hasta minutos después. La sola idea de regresar al Sur lo decepcionó y desencantó tremendamente, por ella y por todo lo que habían avanzado, por todos…los sentimientos que estaban en juego.

_¿Por qué esa maldita carta no llegó cinco meses atrás? Antes de que las cosas entre ellos se profundizaran…_

De hecho fueron horas, _horas,_ para poder controlar su decepción mientras dejaba el castillo en su caballo, con el aire frío queriendo que éste lo inundara de lo que ya sabía; _su partida a la larga era para lo mejor así no quisiera marcharse. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría a estar en el Sur nuevamente. _

"…Sabíamos que esto iba a suceder..." Sansa comentó cuando él le mostró la carta. No pudiendo dejar de sentir decepción y nostalgia ante su partida. _Así como una parte suya había deseado aquella marcha también la había estado temiendo. No le agradaba la idea de regresar a su soledad. ¿Pero que era la vida sino costumbres? Y al fin y al cabo él había sido la excepción a lo establecido. _

_Podrick la verdad se había estado esperado un poco más de conmoción por parte de ella._ "Fue un buen año y medio," declaró para luego corregirse, "…aparte de lo de su ataque, claro está."

"Sí, fue un buen año, Podrick." Lo miró exhalando con arrepentimiento por el tiempo perdido, _la misiva calando en ella lentamente, _decepción embargándola diferente a como se había imaginado su partida la golpearía; _ahora era un hecho._ Sabiendo que estaba siendo seca lo tomó de la muñeca que sostenía aquella carta, "…Sabe que desearía que se pudiera quedar…pero ambos sabemos que a la larga no hay razón válida para ello."

_Una le venía a la mente; la relación entre ellos. Pero a final de cuentas la conclusión era que aquella relación no podía ser, ellos no tenían un futuro, ¿y quedarse para qué?_ _Para hacerle compañía, sí, pero_ _para ver llegar al próximo pretendiente, y al siguiente después de ese. ¿Talvez verla casándose y formar una familia?_ _No, gracias._ La sola idea arrugándole el corazón. "…La voy a extrañar, mi señora."

Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y trató de responderle, pero no quiso ni pudo hacer el esfuerzo que sería para ella dar palabras como aquellas, y por otro lado también notando que él _no_ le respondió que desearía quedarse. _Tan solo le asintió cabizbajo._ Y era mayor decepción ver eso; _que no le respondiera que quería quedarse. _

_¿Y por qué una parte suya quería que dejara todo tirado por ella cuando ella no haría lo mismo por él?_

Después de unos momentos de silencio Podrick sintió que debía darle privacidad y se fue a marchar, pero ella lo detuvo, abrazándolo silenciosamente.

"…Estoy decepcionado." Le admitió.

"Yo también."

Más ambos sabían que lo que habían querido y establecido de aquel amorío ya se había cumplido. Sus vidas los esperaban de nuevo después de ese lapso que habían compartido. No sería fácil en un inicio, pero si alguien sabía continuar para adelante era Sansa, y esta era una despedida decepcionante, pero al menos estaba contando con una; n_o había tenido despedidas para con la mitad de su familia._ Y Podrick, Podrick era del tipo de persona que continuaba su camino siempre esperando que lo mejor llegara, y siempre había tenido suerte en ese sentido. Algo mejor siempre había llegado.

.

.

.

En los días venideros sintieron el distanciamiento dándose, Sansa no se negaba a sus besos y caricias, pero ya no se sentían como antes. La felicidad y complicidad entre ellos habiéndose desvanecido.

Y su partida pasó a un cuarto o quinto plano gracias a las reuniones de cada cuatro meses de todos los Lords con su Reina.

Sansa en parte agradeció aquello pues mantenía bastante ocupada y le sacaba de la mente la situación, más ya de noche, sola y descansando en su cama se admitía que lo iba a extrañar también, más sabía que tenerlo en Desembarco del Rey era lo mejor para el Norte.

Podrick por su parte no se le cruzó por la mente siquiera tener una opción, por su juramento era primero leal al Rey de los Seis Reinos, pero en su mente y corazón ya no era así. Por primera vez renegó de aquel juramento. Recordaba a Lord Tyrion y Lord Bronn aconsejándolo que no lo tomara, pero lo hizo, sin tener en cuenta que en un futuro lo lamentaría.

Más su juramento de Guarda del Rey no cambiaba mucho. Ella no le había pedido que se quedara, no la veía metiendo las manos al fuego por él, por un futuro con un Caballero pobre, sin títulos, y deshonrado. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido ella para él seguía siendo inalcanzable,_ así que sí,_ se llevaría con él lo sucedido entre ambos, _la extrañaría, añoraría y soñaría, amaría por un tiempo desde la lejanía._ Más regresaría a Desembarco del Rey, donde verdaderamente pertenecía.

.

.

.

A/N: Sé que no lo especifiqué, pero por ah meses han pasado desde el capítulo anterior así que han tenido su tiempo de disfrutar aquella relación y Sansa también ha tenido tiempo para comprender algunas cosas sobre la intimidad.

Tengo un pensamiento cínico -y realista?- en cuanto al amor romantico: no, el amor no lo puede todo, no dura para siempre, nadie se muere de amor, la vida sigue, y ese tipo de cosas, y he querido implementar esto en los próximos capítulos. Sansa y Podrick estan viviendo su primer amor, más no son adolescentes, son adultos con responsabilidades que saben que se espera de ellos así que sí, la vida sigue. Y no, esta no es la despedida, el próximo capitulo será una despedida apropiada, y después, Tun tun tun, la tercera parte de esta historia que en verdad deseo sea una montaña rusa.


	15. Chapter 15

No era que se esperara una despedida, talvez sino hubieran estado en aquellas celebraciones de cada cuatro meses hubiera obtenido una comida con ella, pero su última noche en Invernalia consistió en un banquete donde algunos de los Lords se detuvieron frente a él a agradecerle el servicio prestado ante la Reina. A desearle suerte en su futuro y a recordarle que las puertas del Norte estarían siempre abiertas para él cuando lo necesitara. Sonriendo y agradeciendo sus palabras Podrick se retiró pues el camino sería largo y lo emprenderían en cuanto amaneciera, _lo último que deseaba era tener como compañía un guayabo. _

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando ella se le unió metros después de haber dejado el Gran Salón, pidiéndole unas palabras con él. El direwolf como siempre acompañándola, varios Guardas también que ella despachó momentos después de guiarlo al segundo piso, a un salón donde se recibían las visitas íntimas, más allí no se esperaban visitas porque la chimenea y las antorchas estaban apagadas, aun así, luz entraba por un gran ventanal. La luz de la luna, la luz de las diferentes hogueras encendidas a lo largo del primer piso.

"Haberse marchado conmigo sabe le traerá habladurías."_ Habladurías para las cuales no estaría presente para desmentir._

_Ya lo sabía,_ había sentido la mirada de reprobación de algunos Lords y Ladies, de sus asesores cuando se despidió de estos para seguirlo a él. _Ya lidiaría con ello, o lo harían sus asesores. Ya pensaría en ello la mañana siguiente, _"¿Preferiría que me hubiera quedado en el Gran Salón?"

"_No."_

"Recuérdeme Podrick, ¿le agradecí alguna vez mi rescate?"

_Eso era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto _no_ había hecho, le había pagado con un beso más un simple gracias no había recibido de ella,_ _no que para a estas alturas viniera a interesar, _"No mi señora, no me lo parece."

"_Gracias._ Nunca le podré pagar su servicio prestado."

Podrick le sonrió cómplicemente y después de unos momentos la vio yéndose a sentar en un mueble. Desde que no se sentó en un asiento individual y lo hizo en aquel mueble largo leyó la invitación y se aproximó para sentarse _justo a su lado,_ buscando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Y se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas perdidas en las formas que el fuego en el exterior proporcionaba en el techo.

Más que besos y caricias Podrick se había convertido en la persona con la cual podía hablar sin caretas, una persona con la que podía tener contacto cuando sentía soledad y aunque él no la abatía en su totalidad, su presencia había hecho más que llevadero el último año. _Su ausencia era algo que se sentiría, no le cabía duda de ello._

"…Nunca he tenido esto con una mujer." _Y no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso,_ "No porque no quisiera o por falta de interés sino porque el tiempo, la oportunidad nunca se presentó." Iba a continuar explicándose cuando ella se giró, moviéndose y plantando sus labios sobre los de él, haciéndolo estremecer cuando con sus uñas empezó a rozarlo suavemente en el cuello. Podrick lo disfrutó hasta que él mismo se separó tan solo un par de milímetros, _"Fue usted, ¿cierto?"_ se atrevió a preguntarle las sospechas que tenía y sintió la mano de ella deteniéndose, "…Usted le escribió a su hermano, _¿verdad?_…Para que me llamara a Desembarco del Rey…"

Sansa exhaló, soltándolo y sentándose derecha, _aparentemente era más perspicaz de por lo que lo daba,_ _"Sí."_ _Peor sería mentir._ Le había escrito mucho tiempo después de lo prudente y viendo como las cosas se profundizaban entre ellos. Había seguido el consejo de Lord Cromwell, _y lo había hecho a voluntad propia. _

Asintió, también sentándose derecho, ella no encarándolo, "…Lo entiendo, mi señora."

_¿Lo hacía?_ Se preguntó al no verlo enojado y por su parte decidió darle explicaciones, "Temo que su presencia en el Norte…se pueda convertir en una amenaza para mí reinado. Mis asesores, y quien sabe quién más, empezaron a notar nuestra cercanía…" Se remojó los labios y se colocó en pie, "Robb y Jon, antepusieron sus corazones a su deber…Yo no pienso cometer el mismo error. _No puedo._ Y es mejor frenar las cosas ahora que estoy a tiempo…" _porque de él quedarse sus sentimientos seguirían creciendo, sus encuentros aumentando en intensidad, y aquello no se lo podía permitir._ "Lo siento."

_¿No era demasiado tarde ya? Al menos para él lo era. _Podrick pensó sus palabras y le asintió, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta el ventanal, _"La razón sobre el corazón."_

_Sí había aprendido a conocerla en ese año y medio, _Sansa dejó su mirada perderse en el patio, "Lo que he permitido que suceda entre nosotros, para mí se ha tornado en un problema personal…en un principio tomé aquel primer paso porque creí que usted se marcharía de Invernalia en cuestión de semanas. Más de un año después continúa aquí, y las cosas continúan escalando entre nosotros...Y yo no puedo hacer lo que pide de no pensarlo de más. _Es todo en lo que pienso. _Usted más que nadie sabe cuánto me agrada su compañía, pero más me agradaría tener paz en cuanto a esta situación."

_Que se mostrara tan elocuente en ese momento…_pensó con ironía, "Lo sé, mi señora…Tan solo…me hubiera gustado que me lo mencionara. No es como si hubiera tratado de hacerla cambiar de parecer." Pasó saliva, "…Sé que usted es quien tiene más por perder en esta situación. Yo entré a esto sabiendo de sus miedos y renuencias. Cómo también entré conociendo su carácter, así que no me sorprende su forma de actuar."

Una parte suya se sorprendió al ver que haber ido tras de sus espaldas no lo enojó como se lo había esperado. "Sus pérdidas también serían graves." Exhaló, "y todo porqué_, ¿por un capricho?"_

_¿Era solamente un capricho?_ No quiso ni pensarlo de a mucho, menos preguntárselo. _Era mejor dejarlo así._ Después de verla pensativa y mirando hacia afuera con la mirada perdida decidió hablar, "La razón por la que no me opongo a mi partida es porque no tengo futuro aquí en el Norte. Quedarme sería interferir con su vida, y usted eventualmente se casará en algún momento y no veo el punto de quedarme para ser relegado a un segundo plano en un futuro. _Eso me haría miserable._" Cuando se giró a mirarlo le mantuvo la mirada. Y ella tan solo lo estudió calmada_ y largamente,_ luego la vio respirando profundo y volviéndose a girar hacia el ventanal exhalando._ Entendía, no había nada qué decir; ella sabía que sus palabras eran veraces._

_Si tan solo Podrick no hubiera hecho el juramento de Guarda,_ si fuera un Lord…así fuera uno menor…con tierras y cierto poder…Ella se arriesgaría a ponerle cara a sus súbditos y Lords _si él lo quisiera, _si quisiera permanecer en el Norte,_ cambiar por completo su vida. _Más incluso este pensamiento se le hacía absurdo y tan solo una ilusión del momento, un capricho insensato del que se arrepentiría. Así ella lo quisiera él nunca estaría a su altura ni la del Norte,y el pensamiento que la había perseguido en los últimos días regresó; _por qué dejaría él todo tirado por ella cuando ella no haría lo mismo por él._ Y también sabía que era bajo de ella pensar en sus humildes orígenes cuando él le había brindado tanto. "Hubo un tiempo en que creí que esto era un capricho…" le dejó saber, "…Es sólo más fácil continuar llamando al sentimiento de aquella manera." Solo se lo vino a aceptar a si misma cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios.

_Sabía que esto era lo más cercano que iba a estar de ella admitir que lo quería._ Los últimos cinco meses él lo había asumido ante la forma un poco más cariñosa en que ella se empezó a comportar. Se colocó en pie y caminó hacia ella sospechando que lo iba a detener, pero verla ajustar la ventana para no ser vistos le dio su permiso. La abrazó desde atrás, colocándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y el mentón en el hombro. "¿Más difícil admitirlo ahora que nos despedimos?" susurró. _Primera y última vez que la sostendría de esta manera, _y ella se dejó, colocando sus manos por sobre las de él.

"…No soy buena con sentimientos." _Al menos ya no más._

"_Mmm, lo que me deja pareciendo demasiado sentimental."_

Sansa se sonrió junto con él. Se erizó cuando lo sintió acercando la cara a su cuello y lentamente se giró en sus brazos, cerrando del todo la ventana.

"¿Qué razón le dio a su hermano para pedirle que me hiciera llamar?"

"…Ninguna. Saqué la cara por usted como Guarda y Embajador, y admití que lo que le pedía era una decisión basada en razones personales, nada más…Si quiso o aún quiere explicaciones siempre puede ver lo sucedido. No es como si necesite permiso para hacerlo."

Aquella era una habilidad que un circulo muy cerrado sabía el Rey tenía, _aunque no se hablara mucho de eso._ _"¿Lo ha hecho con usted antes?"_ Y no había faltado a su juramento, pero se había involucrado con la hermana del Rey cuando éste lo mandó a cuidarla, _se imaginaba que la forma en que la había cuidado le traería repercusiones…_Pero la forma en que el mismo Rey se había expresado en la carta que le mandó no le dejaba ver que le tuviera nada en contra.

"_Sí."_ Le admitió. "…Pero no es algo de lo que uno se dé cuenta a no ser que él lo mencione."

Respiró profundo, "Va a ser una reunión incomoda cuando me vea con su hermano nuevamente, mi señora."

"Sus intenciones siempre han sido honestas, Podrick. No ha hecho nada que yo no le haya permitido, o buscado. _Porque todo esto comenzó conmigo buscándolo a usted. _Además, nada…inmoral sucedió entre nosotros…él no tendrá reproches." _Ni probablemente le interesaría,_ pero no quiso compartir aquello.

"…Eso espero mi señora."

Le mantuvo la mirada para prontamente abrazarlo, él también sosteniéndola.

Podrick cerró los ojos, de esta forma disfrutando más de la presencia del otro. Y permanecieron de esta manera por mucho más de lo que sería normal. Podrick no atreviéndose ni a acariciarle la espalda por temor a que fuera a romper el enlace. Respiró profundo una vez más, su pecho empujando contra el de ella. _Sería tan bueno descansar con ella así._

_Y en cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más tenía en cuenta que podían ser encontrados,_ "Deberíamos buscar otro lugar antes de quedarnos dormidos. Uno más privado donde no seamos encontrados fácilmente."

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó, levantando la cabeza del hombro de él.

Podrick le sonrió, _sabía que la iba a espantar,_ "…Esta última noche, o lo que queda de ella, me gustaría pasarla en su compañía sin el temor a ser hallados..."

Estar con él en privado y a esas horas sería indecente, _era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto._ Sus doncellas para ahora estarían esperándola. Lady Rose y sus Guardas se alarmarían al presentarse ante su habitación y no encontrarla allí, ni en el Gran Salón, ni en las salas comunes del castillo. Se separó un tanto de él, "Tengo una debilidad por usted, Ser Podrick, pero créame; la debilidad no es tanta como para tentarme."

Le quedó en duda si sus palabras iban como broma, y aun así se sonrió ante su tono de voz, pero más importante, en sus ojos la vio considerando su pedido. La soltó de la cintura tomándola de las manos, _"…Diga que sí…"_ se escuchó pidiéndole, seriamente y mirándola a los ojos.

La única forma por la que consideraba aquello era porque sabía que nada indebido iba a suceder. Además, tampoco sería la primera noche que pasarían juntos si tenía en consideración las que compartieron cuando fue atacada. Y la única forma de lograr aquello sería tener a Lady Rose cubriéndola de alguna forma, algo a lo que sabía se negaría incluso más cuando le explicara sus razones. Podía contar con sus Guardas, lo que sabía era lo más factible, pero estos la juzgarían calladamente de aquí en adelante, _"Me temo que no cuento con demasiada libertad…"_

Podrick sabía aquello y le asintió tristemente. No podía pedirle que dejara su honor de lado por pasar unas ultimas horas con él. _Porque sería manchar su honor,_ así no le colocara ni un solo dedo encima.

_Aún no se creía a sí misma en este tipo de encrucijadas, _y lo que él pedía ella también lo deseaba, no se imaginaba despedirse y que éste fuera el final en la historia de ellos. Antes de perder su coraje se colocó en pie, "Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer." Se escuchó diciendo con cierta duda discernible. Esperó a que Podrick se negara más no lo hizo, y al no hacerlo prosiguió a darle instrucciones de donde esperarla, qué hacer, y más importante; que podría tardarse un rato en reunirse con él nuevamente.

Podrick le asintió, con curiosidad dejando aquella sala y yendo hasta el lugar que ella le dijo, preocupado de no haber entendido bien, de no poder seguir bien sus instrucciones. Cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación de inmediato supo que sí, que se había equivocado en algún cruce por aquellos pasillos vacíos y retomó sus pasos desde un inicio, recordando lo que ella le había dicho y volvió a llegar al mismo lugar. Esta vez entró, respirando profundo, sonrojándose y excitación situándose en su vientre bajo, trató de ignorar la cama y tras atrancar la puerta y encender la chimenea buscó por la biblioteca personal que ella le había dicho y haciéndose a un lado con fuerza la movió hacia la izquierda, ésta cediendo tras varios intentos y dejándole ver un pasadizo en frente suyo. Tan sólo se quedó mirando a la oscuridad en su interior, las innumerables telarañas. No era inusual que un castillo tuviera este tipo de pasajes escondidos. _Lo inusual sería que no existieran._ Se la imagina de niña corriendo dentro de estos, junto con sus hermanos…Talvez en su tiempo con Ramsey tratando de escapar…pero no, recordó que la mantenía encerrada y seguramente no en una habitación como esta, y mejor dejó de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Fue y se sentó en frente del mueble que daba a la chimenea. Una habitación grande, tenía que estar cerca de las habitaciones de la familia. La habitación estaba limpia, seguramente lista para esperar invitados en estas reuniones.

No con mucha resolución Sansa hizo su camino hacia su habitación, dos Guardas esperándola allí, los saludó y en el interior la esperaba Lady Rose junto con dos doncellas. En su indecisión el tiempo pasó simultáneamente rápido y lento, y sólo vino a reaccionar del todo cuando las dos doncellas se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Ella ya en su bata de dormir, su cabello suelto y sin tensas. "Deseo estar a solas, Lady Rose." Vio que la jovencita se fue a rehusar, pero se le adelantó, "Esto no es una negociación. Váyase a descansar." La joven dormía en una antesala en su habitación, pero cuando Sansa deseaba privacidad, o no estaba de buenos humores, la Lady descansaría en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Después de quedarse de nuevo a solas Sansa no se movió, pensando muy bien lo próximo a hacer. En si continuar o no con su plan. _Nieve _ya habiendo tomado su lugar en el piso, en frente de la puerta.

Lentamente se movió hacia uno de los armarios, buscando un vestido y colocándoselo, luego pensó en si arreglarse el cabello o ponerse un corsé, pero en vez de eso se colocó su pesado abrigo y encima una capa, cubriéndose la cabeza. Por último, fue hasta dicho armario, moviéndolo como en varias ocasiones Robb de niños le había enseñado. A sus espaldas vio a Nieve colocándole atención y a sus oídos el sonido de aquel armario moviéndose en su base le sonaba demasiado alto, pero seguramente a los oídos de los Guardas no llegaba por que no tocaron preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

Podrick se había acostado en el mueble, aun esperando, y se estaba empezando a sentir somnoliento cuando escuchó pasos, al sentarse y fijarse en el interior de aquel túnel vio la luz de una vela cada vez haciéndose más grande, la figura inmensa del direwolf moviéndose por delante de ésta de repente. De inmediato se colocó en pie, yendo hasta la puerta y esperándola. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio el plato de comida en la otra mano de ella. Lo recibió mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien y caminaba hacia una mesa a dejar el plato allí. Al girarse la vio despojándose de la capa llena de telarañas.

"Nada va a suceder Podrick," le advirtió sonrojada, al sí misma mirar hacia la cama. Dejó la capa sobre un asiento en un rincón, _para qué quitarle las telarañas si quedaría igual cuando regresara a su habitación, _"Este es tan sólo uno de los lugares al que ese pasillo lleva."

_Podrick sabía que nada iba a suceder,_ más no podía dejar de sentir cierta emoción. Se preguntó pasajeramente a donde más ese pasillo llevaba, pero aquello no era de importancia.

Nieve para el momento tomando su lugar ante la puerta.

Podrick no sabía cómo proseguir,_ ella en todo caso no era como las conquistas de su pasado._ Le señaló hacia el plato tapado. "Gracias por la comida."

Sansa se volvió a sonrojar, haber traído aquel plato tan sólo era una excusa para sí misma, una bobada que la avergonzó en el momento. Se había despojado de su abrigo y se encontraba blandiéndolo en el aire, no queriendo encontrarse ninguna sorpresa de un animal pegado a éste, y cuando se cercioró de ello se lo volvió a colocar y caminó hacia el mueble, Podrick sentándose a su lado segundos después, tomándola de la mano y así se volvieron a quedar.

Después de Lord Bolton nunca imaginó sentirse cómoda con un hombre, no de esta manera, no como lo hacía con Podrick. Había estado Jon, Lord Royce, y otros hombres respetables, pero ninguno tan cercano como Podrick. Y definitivamente lo que Podrick le hacía sentir _era diferente._ Talvez de lo que hablaban las canciones y cuentos de los cuales se había desencantado así a Lord Cromwell le hubiera dicho lo contrario, _a Podrick y a ella misma también_. La verdad, trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, en sus sentimientos, en los momentos robados entre ellos, pero en los últimos días se descubrió no pudiendo hacerlo.

"Cuando en Fuerte Túmulo le dije que me tendría comiendo de su mano de ahí en adelante, no mentía…pero tampoco sabía en lo que esto se convertiría." Podrick declaró sin saber que se entrometía en sus pensamientos. Sintió que ella lo miró, pero él no dejó de mirar las llamas, "…Ahora, en retrospectiva siento que perdimos mucho tiempo." Le admitió, "Me hubiera gustado dar un paseo con usted fuera del castillo, una carrera a caballo, cantarle, de pronto bailar juntos… perderme más a menudo en sus ojos. Besarla más. Acariciarla más…"

_Más besos y caricias sonaban contraproducentes, _"…A duras penas me alcanzaba el tiempo con los asuntos del Norte, Podrick." Comentó fingidamente.

_Aquello no era una mentira,_ "¿Se habría negado?" preguntó incorporándose un tanto y mirándola.

"…A algunas de esas cosas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó interesado.

"En una carrera a caballo usted ganaría. Cantarme…con público espero, a solas sería incómodo…y pensándolo mejor con público sería peor. Bailar juntos. Dejar el castillo solos no sería apropiado."

"¿Se negaría a que bailemos juntos? La vi bailando con _docenas_ de hombres en nuestra salida por los castillos de los Lords."

Sansa se sonrió ante su tono acusador, "Que baile con ellos no quiere decir que me agrade hacerlo."

"…_Talvez bailar conmigo le hubiera agradado."_ Le dijo en su mejor tono y mirada seductor y de hecho vio que aquello funcionó porque la vio bajando la mirada sonreírse y morderse el labio inferior, y lo que esa imagen provocó en él lo hizo dejar de mirarla, "Tampoco es como si sea bueno bailando, me temo."

Lo miró y lo encontró sonrojado y evadiéndole la mirada, "Si alguna vez regresa a Invernalia lo invitaré a dar un paseo. Hay varios pasajes hermosos no muy lejos de aquí."

_Palabras vacías, _Podrick sabía que no volvería a pisar el Norte en su vida, _ella también debía de saberlo, _"Lo tendré en cuenta, mi señora. Y extenderé aquella invitación cuando usted viaje al sur y nos encontremos."

Sansa le asintió, creyendo aquello posible pero no adecuado, "Lo tendré en mente."

"¿Qué hay de mí cantar? …No tengo una mala voz."

_No, no la tenía. _Recordaba haberlo escuchado algunas veces más nunca colocando demasiada atención. Así como no había tenido tiempo ni mente de felicitarlo por su don. Lo tomó del brazo, "…Demasiado romántico."

_Sí, a ella no parecía agradarle el romance,_ "Quien quita, canto, y Nieve sale enamorado esta noche de aquí."

Sansa se sonrió, unos segundos después pasándosele por la mente a las prostitutas encantadas con su voz, su sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco y quiso hacerle un comentario de que confundía a Nieve con sus prostitutas, pero no lo hizo, "No parece tan enojado con usted como antes, _¿lo ha notado?_"

Le asintió, _"…Creo que presiente mi partida, y está contento con eso."_ Como Lord Harry, _sospechaba. _Ellale sonrió de vuelta.

Silencio era algo que ninguno de los dos creyó que habría con tanto que tenían por hablar. Y así pasaron un buen rato, en silencio.

"…No le veo nada de malo al romance…"

Sansa respiró profundo, "…Porque seguramente lo ha experimentado y está a gusto con este."

_Aquello era verdad,_ Podrick tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios dejando un beso allí, luego la soltó y se sentó en la mesa baja que había entre ellos y la chimenea, "Voy a cantar." Le advirtió, esperando que ella lo detuviera al recordarle que alguien lo podía escuchar, pero aquello no ocurrió. En el momento deseó tener una jarra de vino con ellos, y lo único que hizo fue aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar. Y eso hizo, cantar una de las tantas canciones que se sabía, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más y después de varias estrofas sintiéndose sonrojándose y extrañamente sin aire ante la atención que sentía sobre él. Sabía que si abría los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada de interés y candor que ya le conocía su voz moriría, así que continuó concentrándose, imaginaba que cantaba para sus compañeros o amigos, pero cada vez el aire yéndosele más.

Sansa sentía su corazón desbordado en su pecho al observarlo y oírlo, su voz era una maravillosa y ella ya estaba influenciada también por lo que él la hacía sentir, y lo atractivo que lo encontraba. _Cada día más atractivo._ Decidió no pensar en ello y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, siguiendo sus palabras mentalmente, o susurrando el coro que sí lo conocía a pie de la letra.

Llegando al final lo volvió a mirar antes de que él terminara.

Abrió los ojos, _y ahí estaba aquella mirada, iba a extrañar esa mirada._ Sin pensarlo se pasó al mueble de nuevo y la vio incorporándose al creer que iba a ser besada más él no lo hizo, "Mi señora me emociona." Se dijo con la boca seca, y encontrándose sin aire. Ella tan sólo le mantuvo la mirada. _Y se la quería comer a besos,_ pero lo que hizo fue continuar con la siguiente canción. Tomándola de la mano.

_Era estúpido de ella ir a caer en esa muestra romántica más decidió no evitarlo;_ _era la última noche que compartirían juntos y se podía dar el gusto en algunas transgresiones._

En cuanto dio la última estrofa de aquella canción, no fue sorpresa alguna que la besara intensamente.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba arrodillado en el mueble, inclinado sobre ella, ella acariciándole el cuero cabelludo al enredar sus dedos en su cabello, sosteniendo su cara a ella. Regresándole el beso con un toque de afán que lo sorprendió. No había mucho de los labios descoordinados de un inicio o de su actitud cuidadosa, ella amoldándose a aquel beso con seguridad. La sintió separándose después de unos momentos, pero la tomó del rostro y siguió su boca, besándola por unos instantes más y cuando la sintió que se separaría por falta de aire sin pensarlo le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de este, ella dejando salir un quejido bajo desde lo más profundo de su ser que fue música para sus oídos.

Mientras tomaban aire, sostenidos fuertemente del otro, ambos miraron hacia Nieve, quien parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Podrick se sonrió ante el animal,_ ¿Quién era el jefe ahora?_ Pensó tontamente más decidió mirarla de nuevo, _"¿Fue…demasiado, mi…señora?" _

"_Sí."_ Le respondió sin aire y con la verdad. Él mirándola expectante y respirando profundo, como si el aire tampoco le llegara a su ser, sumamente sonrojado, lo vio mirándola a la boca y ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, eso fue lo único que necesitó y en un impulso se encontró uniéndosele a medio camino, besándose insistentemente, buscando formas de acomodarse mejor frente a frente.

Muy bien sabía que solo era inclinarse otro tanto, y ella permitírselo y terminaría acostado sobre ella. Pero no insistió, disfrutando de esto. En los próximos meses en añoranza recordaría estas horas compartidas, y se recordaría estando feliz con ella de esa manera. "¿Me extrañará, aunque sea un poco?" le preguntó estudiándole la mano sin guantes. Guantes que ella se había quitado desde un principio para poder acariciarlo, _sentir su piel._

Sansa no veía punto en ocultarle nada en ese momento, "Me he acostumbrado a su amistad."

Podrick se sonrió pujando bajamente y llevando su mano a acariciarle una ceja, perdido en sus ojos azules, en su mirada dilatada, "¿Es así como llama a esto,_ amistad_?"

"Sí. Caricias," le dijo acariciándole con la yema de los dedos la mano que a su vez le acariciaba su cara, "y besos," giró su rostro para dejarle un beso en la palma de la mano, "son tan solo algo de más que llegó con esta amistad." Sin saberlo había extrañado y necesitado contacto, que alguien la tocara, algo sencillo, como poner una mano encima de su muñeca o de su brazo… Estar así con él era retornar al pasado, cuando se había sentido segura junto con personas que la querían y protegerían sin condiciones… "Lo extrañaré. A usted. Su presencia."

"También la extrañaré."

Volvería a estar sola y a una parte suya la idea le agradaba, tan solo le tocaría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a esta soledad, así como se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

"¿Puedo escribirle…" lo pensó por unos segundos, casi y perdiendo su valor, "…Sansa?"

De inmediato se sintió sonrojándose bastante al escuchar su nombre dejar sus labios, _"Por favor, hágalo."_ Lo vio mirándola con mortificación y curiosidad, y le sonrió, tocándole la mejilla, "Está bien."

Podrick le asintió aun avergonzado por atreverse a llamarla por su nombre sin ella habérselo pedido, "…Siendo esta la última noche no vi porque no tomarme esa atribución, al menos de lo que queda de la madrugada."

Sansa le asintió hasta que algo vino a calarle de nuevo en la mente, "_¿Madrugada?_"_ ¿Qué hora era?_ Se preguntó, buscando el reloj y descubrió que llevaban bastante tiempo encerrados, el tiempo habiendo volado _tan rápido._

"_Probablemente estoy haciendo algo bien si la hice olvidar del tiempo."_

"…_Esto no soy yo, Podrick." _Dijo quejándose, avergonzada de que él fuera a pensar mal de ella.

Su mano se cerró por autonomía propia en la cintura de ella, no sintiendo ninguna clase de corsé, lo que lo sorprendió y vio ella también lo notó porque brincó ante su caricia, _esta vez sí sintiéndolo,_ "…Lo sé. _Por eso es tan especial para mí." _

_Ella no era un premio para él, _necesitando espacio se colocó en pie y marchó hacia la mesa, destapando el plato que había traído, no queriendo nada de éste, tan solo necesitando un respiro. Respiro que no obtuvo pues sintió a Podrick abrazándola desde atrás por un momento, y no alcanzó a reaccionar para cuando él estaba a su lado y lo vio tomando del plato el que sería el postre; una de las uvas en almíbar, mascándola lentamente y seguramente preguntándose que más comer. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente talvez por mucho porque él se giró y le sonrió. Se fue a marchar hacia el mueble, pero lo sintió colocándole la mano en la cintura para detenerla.

"¿No va a comer nada, mi señora?"

"No hay nada que me apetezca."

"_Ah…"_ vio su oportunidad, "¿Qué me dice de un baile ya que estamos de pie?"

Le levantó una ceja, "¿Sin música?"

"Sí, suena ridículo, mi señ-"

"Llámeme por mi nombre." _Era absurdo que tras todo lo que habían compartido no le fuera a permitirle llamarla por su nombre._

"…_Sansa…"_ repitió bajamente, ella seguramente no comprendiendo lo importante que aquello era para alguien como él. Pero al verla sonriéndole tras haber dicho su nombre comprendió que sí sabía lo que aquel gesto le significaba. _"Sansa…"_ repitió, _aquel sonido aun sonándole tan ajeno a sus oídos. _

Se sonrieron y nuevamente se besaron y lo que se registró en la mente de Sansa fue lo dulce de la fruta que aun podía saborear en los labios de él. Y sí, besarse de esta forma, lenta y despreocupadamente era algo bueno, _algo que le agradaba._ Se sintió sonriendo antes de separar sus labios de los de él. Él besándolo sobre el hombro y colocando su mentón sobre este, ella hizo lo mismo. Abrazados de aquella manera, pronto se sintió que los estaba balanceando, tan solo un tris, _¿Y Por qué tanta felicidad si también estaba triste de que se marchara?_ Después de unos momentos lo sintió acercándose más a su cuello y empezándoselo a besar detenidamente._ No creía que se podría llegar a acostumbrar a la sensación. _

Apenada decidió hablar unos momentos después, "Entonces, ¿va a tomar esta noche como la última oportunidad para seducirme?" preguntó, no queriendo parecer tan intimidada por el lugar en el que estaban, en lo que él podía estar pensando.

A veces le sorprendía como ella podía ser tan cerrada, y a la vez hacer preguntas abiertas que iban al punto. Dónde hubiera sido otra mujer le hubiera preguntado si esa era una invitación o si era lo que quería, Podrick exhaló, "…Sé que eso no es lo que quiere…_¿pero es lo que piensa?_"

Sacudió la cabeza, y lo encaró después de unos instantes, "…Si lo pensara no estaría de esta forma con usted." Sus sueños y fantasías eran muy diferente a como actuaría en la realidad.

"Lo sé," le respondió seriamente y después se sonrió, "Y habla de la última oportunidad cuando ni siquiera la primera ha existido…"

Quiso demostrar que esta parte de la conversación no la incomodaba, pero sí lo hacía, así fuera en chiste, "…Siempre me imaginé que usted utilizaba su reputación…como forma de tentar a las mujeres."

Podrick la soltó otro tanto para no irla a intimidar, "No. Y usted no es como cualquier otra mujer." Respiró profundo y la acarició desde el cuello hasta un poco más arriba de su espalda baja, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar gracias a la falta de corsé, _"¿Aunque no tiene siquiera un poco de curiosidad?"_

Quería huir de esa conversación, de la tentación que ciertamente sentía,_ pero al mismo tiempo quería borrarle la cara de satisfacción,_ "Me han gustado nuestros acercamientos, pero no tanto como para provocar_ aquella _clase de curiosidad." Lo empujó de los hombros y marchó hacia el sillón como si nada. Lo sintió siguiéndola, pero cuando se sentó él no lo hizo.

Se aseguró de obtener toda su atención antes de volvérsele a sentar al lado, "Tenemos un par de horas para trabajar en ello, mi Señ…_Sansa._" Le dijo descaradamente, pero dejándole ver que era en juego.

Se dijo a sí misma que esto era un juego por parte de él, pero muy bien sabía que de darle la oportunidad de propasarse él la tomaría. Y tenía razón, _ella no quería aquello._ Podía jugar con eso en su imaginación, pero ahora en que la posibilidad se presentaba sentía era ansiedad y temor. "Siento haber traído esta conversación." Le admitió, "Pero eso no va a suceder." Le advirtió seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos, apenada.

"…Una vez más, mi señora, _lo sé. _Usted no es así." _Y mucho más importante; él sabía que no estaba lista. _

Sansa lo pensó por unos momentos, y aunque sabía que lo mejor era dejar la conversación quiso la confirmación a sus asunciones, "…Más si yo le diera la oportunidad…_¿usted la tomaría?_"

Por la forma en que lo miraba supo que era mejor no ignorar aquel cuestionamiento, _"…No soy un Santo y estoy loco por usted. _Dos cosas de las que ambos estamos al tanto._"_ Se remojó los labios, "Y si usted me diera la oportunidad, _con seguridad de que lo que quiere,_ me gustaría _intentar_ complacerla…" _si alguien se merecía placer de ese tipo era ella. _La vio sonrojando y de inmediato continuó sin perder el aliento, fingiendo que esta conversación no lo tentaba, "Y mejor no hablemos de esto porque de ésta conversación no saldrá nada."

Sansa buscó por algo más que decir más no supo qué. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por otro buen rato, mirando hacia el techo, perdidos en pensamientos. "¿Faltaría al juramento que le hizo a mí hermano?" se escuchó preguntando en un hilo de voz.

_Ya aquello no tenía que pensarlo de a mucho,_ "Por la mujer correcta, sí."

Pasó saliva, _"¿Y yo soy esa mujer?" _

"_¿A qué viene el tono de incredulidad?" _preguntó entre confundido y en tono de broma.

_Sí estaba sorprendida por eso,_ no porque le faltara al juramento a Bran, sino que lo haría por ella cuando había tantas mujeres felices, normales que… "Sé que soy una persona difícil de llevar…"

"No siempre conmigo. Y para mí es una mujer extraordinaria. Y la única que he querido." Decidió de una vez por toda revelarle sus sentimientos. _Ya que más daba._ Con la cabeza apoyada al espaldar del mueble se giró a mirarla, ella mirando al techo como lo había estado haciendo él.

Aunque escuchar sus sentimientos le agradó de sobre manera también fue un puñal al corazón. A su vez se giró a mirarlo, ambos manteniéndose la mirada por mucho tiempo. Sansa se dio cuenta que Podrick hacía más que quererla, una voz interior le dijo que la amaba, y se encontró siendo incapaz de devolverle aquellas palabras textualmente, porque _sinceramente_ ella ya no sabía cómo. Y ella no lo amaba, lo quería, lo adoraba a ratos incluso, pero no lo amaba y aquella inhabilidad de no poder corresponder sus sentimientos de la misma manera era un puñal a su corazón. _El daño en ella continuaba, el que se había hecho a sí misma al cerrar su corazón. _Y si seguía pensando en esto terminaría con su genio por los suelos, así que lo mejor era desviar su mente de aquello, y la conversación.

Queriendo espantar lo evidente se quiso convencer en el momento a que la intensidad de los sentimientos de Podrick talvez se debían a lo imposible que era una relación entre ellos dos, a que ella era inalcanzable para él…incluso en términos íntimos, lo que mantenía su interés. Cerró los ojos, pero ya se encontraba incomoda con todo esto, aun así fue ella quien buscó la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos juntos, aunque aquel gesto no se sintió como antes.

Para el momento era obvio que no obtendría respuesta, que ella no querría seguir con el tema. "¿Qué cree Ser Brienne diría si se diera cuenta de lo nuestro?" Podrick preguntó.

Pujó, "Ella lo tiene en gran estima, y es demasiado de mí asumir que le daría su merecido, o en su defecto le halaría las orejas, y a mí…me diría que debería saber mejor, _¿tal vez?_"

"…_Definitivamente tendría algo que decirme, y en cuanto a darme mi merecido lo haría mediante un entrenamiento."_

Sansa asintió, "_¿Lord Tyrion?_"

Podrick sintió una sonrisa viniendo a su rostro, "No sé," dijo con la verdad, "no sé si haría una broma, o si se sentiría traicionado…" definitivamente tomaría esto diferente a si fuera Podrick Payne con una conquista.

Lo podía ver haciéndole un comentario capcioso a ella, "…Él podría pensar que esto viene desde Desembarco del Rey, desde que usted y yo éramos unos jovencitos."

.

.

.

Podrick sabía que debía descansar si quería hacer más llevadero el viaje de las próximas semanas, pero era descansar o no estar con ella. _Así que descansaría cuando se subiera al barco. _La miró y la encontró adormilada, y estudió su bello rostro por lo que talvez fue demasiado tiempo. Esta vez lo más largamente que lo había llegado a hacer antes, talvez queriéndose grabar sus rasgos. _¿Y porque no nació con el don del dibujo en vez del de cantante?_ No se sorprendió cuando minutos después ella abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando, "Vaya acuéstese en la cama. Yo le cuido el sueño."

Respiró profundo, "…Talvez ya es hora de que cada uno se retire a su habitación."

"…_No me diga eso."_ Le pidió. "Quiero estar hasta el último minuto con usted." Se atrevió a decirle.

Espantando el sueño Sansa se sentó más derecha, moviendo sus hombros y tratando de ignorar la cama detrás de ella, pero esa era una idea en lo más profundo de su mente.

La vio mirando hacia la chimenea, no encarándolo y pasó saliva, "Vamos a la cama," susurró para prontamente añadir, "prometo no tocarla sino lo quiere." Apenas que habló vio sus ojos vacilantes ante las llamas.

_¿Y si lo quería?_ …Si no estaba segura de quererlo _con él_, nunca estaría segura de quererlo con alguien más, "¿Qué si nunca llego a quererlo con nadie?"

_Nunca lo sabría sino daba aquellos pasos,_ más no fue eso lo que respondió, "El hombre en cuestión debería entenderlo, y aceptarlo." Su respuesta vio la dejó pensativa, _y estaba en una posición de poder asegurarse de que aquel hombre no se propasara, a Podrick no se le pasaba desapercibida la presencia de Nieve. _

_No creía que ningún hombre en cuestión fuera a entenderlo ni aceptarlo, ni siquiera Podrick, _él hablaba desde el corazón, y porque la quería…pero en un futuro, cuando se casara con otro hombre…_Aquel no era el momento de pensar ese tipo de cosas._

Podrick respiró profundo, "Y lo que diré a continuación no es un intento por seducirla sino un consejo. _No sabrá si lo quiere, si lo desea, si está lista, hasta que no llegue a dar esos primeros pasos." _Pasó saliva, "Y no me refiero conmigo…sino en un futuro."

Incomoda y con un nudo en la garganta, el corazón en el pecho pensó en esas palabras. Y así fue como inició todo entre ellos _¿No?_ Lo había querido, no había estado ni cómoda ni lista, pero ya besarlo era algo completamente normal.

Podrick se remojó los labios, sin mirarla, "…He escuchado que para la mayoría de mujeres en un principio siempre hay cierta inseguridad y temor." _Y que era trabajo del hombre en cuestión hacerla sentir cómoda._ "No es comodidad lo que se siente sino al contrario, pero también ganas de estar con esa otra persona…"

_¿Ahora le daba consejos a como se debía sentir?_ "No es una mujer. Dudo que sepa como una mujer se siente en ese momento." _¿Y para que sacar a relucir que no era su primera vez?_

Vio que a ella no le gustó que quisiera explicarle asuntos de su género, pero tampoco pareció disgustarla demasiado, "Sólo quiero ayudarla en su…mentalidad."

"…Supongo que usted sabe bastante de lo que habla, ¿no?" decidió cambiar el foco de atención y lo vio sonrojándose más, lo que le causó gracia incomodarlo tanto como la estaba incomodando en ese momento.

"_Algo._"

"_Mmmm, algo, sí…"_

Podrick no lo pudo evitar y se sonrió incómodo, "…En todo caso lo que dije es verdad…"

"¿Quién le dijo eso, las mujeres a las que ha seducido?"

_También, pero más bien las prostitutas a las que Lord Tyrion lo había enviado,_ pero no había razón de dejarle saber aquello, "Sí. Y charlas de hombres."

_A ella le gustaría escuchar charlas de mujeres de ese tipo,_ le pasó por la mente fugazmente, algo que la sorprendió. "…Entre usted y yo no va a pasar nada." Le advirtió, su voz y cuerpo temblando antes de ponerse en pie, despojarse de su abrigo y marchar hacia la cama, sentándose en ésta.

La notó evadiendo su mirada, "…Considero que ya todo lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros sucedió." Le dijo con honestidad, "Y me quedaré aquí en el sillón si eso es lo que prefiere. Nos separaremos de una vez si eso es lo que desea."

"No. Deseo su compañía." Le admitió, y por unos momentos se entretuvo por unos segundos acomodando las almohadas, el tendido debajo de ella, no queriendo expresarse, pero sabiendo que era mejor hacerlo. "…Tristemente no estoy lista para más." Susurró, sabía que no lo estaba por su pasado, y por el simple hecho de que no se dejaría deshonrar por fuera del matrimonio. _No era de ella, por mucho que hubiera cambiado._ No era de ella incluso con todas las otras acciones deshonrosas que había realizado para mantenerse como Reina. Con trepidación se acostó lentamente.

Podrick no estaba seguro si ella esperaba que se acostara a su lado.

Sansa se preguntó que esperaba Podrick para acompañarla cuando de reojo lo vio moviéndose. Acercándose por el otro extremo y ella no le pudo mantener la mirada, deseó tener vino con ellos para sus nervios.

Cuidadosamente Podrick se acostó, girándose de costado hacia ella. Nervioso e incómodo. _Mejor se hubiera quedado callado y estarían ambos más tranquilos sentados en el mueble. _

La tensión la mató el direwolf quien se colocó en pie y caminó hasta la cama, acostándose a los pies de ésta y en el lado de Sansa.

Podrick no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, "Tiene a un gran protector…Le aconsejo que siga llevándolo con usted de aquí en adelante cada vez que deje Invernalia."

"_Lo haré."_ _Nieve no volvería a dejar su lado. _Sansa cerró los ojos, esperando calmarse sabiendo que sueño no regresaría a ella, sus sentidos demasiados alterados como para aquello, aun así, decidió fingir descansar, el sentimiento de su pecho de que estaba haciendo algo equívoco no dejándola tranquila. Su mente tampoco. Tan sólo no se colocó en pie y se marchó porque no fue él quien tomó el primer paso. "Esto es tan extraño para mí…" dijo tras unos minutos, viéndolo también con ojos cerrados, más tranquilo que ella, ni siquiera sonrojado.

Podrick abrió los ojos, mirándola a estos y respiró profundo. _"Lo sé." _

No había entendimiento en sus palabras, sólo ese simple _lo sé. _Él le señaló hacia su mano dándole a entender que se la iba a tomar y después de pensarlo le asintió. Pero Podrick no se la tomó, lo que hizo fue girársela dejándola sobre el colchón, palma arriba y empezó a rozársela suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, ella lo dejó. Después de un par de minutos de aquel cosquilleo prosiguió

a hacer lo mismo en la longitud de sus dedos, nunca dejando sus movimientos calmados, y aunque no sintió sueño llegando a ella sí sintió un tanto más de serenidad.

Podrick decidió hablar después de que sintió que ella se empezó a relajar, "Está helada."

"…De los nervios." Le admitió con ojos cerrados y aun concentrada en la sensación. Su mente protestó cuando él se detuvo y se salió de la cama, lo vio yendo hasta el mueble y regresando con su abrigo, no pudo dejar de notar lo servicial de él mientras la arropaba con éste._ A veces se preguntaba si lo caballeroso se debía al interés por ella._

Podrick buscó su mano nuevamente, ahora _ambos_ acariciándose las yemas de los dedos suavemente, "…Me agrada que no me tema…"

_No lo hacía,_ pero aquello no evitaba que en lo más profundo de su ser no latiera una pequeña desconfianza para con él, _o sus intenciones._ Ella aún pensaba en qué era lo peor que podía suceder al estar de ésta manera juntos. Por eso _Nieve, pudo haberlo dejado en su habitación, pero había decidido traerlo…Más tampoco era como si el lobo no la fuera a seguir por aquel túnel._ Su presencia tan sólo era para calmarla pues sabía que alguien como Podrick nunca actuaría de una forma vil. Era normal que le acariciara la mano, que se la besara, y lo vio acomodándose boca abajo, bajándose un tanto y llevándose su mano a la boca, ésta vez no se la besó, sino que lo empezó a hacer castamente con sus dedos. Después de unos segundos en que recorrió todos sus dedos de ida y vuelta Sansa habló. "Esta es la primera vez que he yacido con un hombre por voluntad propia…" sí, estaba vestida, no estaban haciendo nada, pero esto era de significado.

No pudo evitar una pausa ante aquello y Podrick le asintió, dándole un último beso a su mano y dejándosela sobre la cama de nuevo. Acomodándose frente a ella, con espacio y sin tocarla, no creía que ella trajera el tema a la conversación, "…He asumido eso, mi señora." Podrick sabía o al menos sospechaba que ella no quería hablar de sus vivencias, por eso no hizo preguntas, ni antes ni ahora, "Por eso que confíe en mi de esta manera significa demasiado..."

_Sansa tenía tanto que pensar en cuanto a todo esto, en cuanto a él, su docilidad, el don de decir lo que ella a veces necesitaba oír, _"¿Actuaba así con las muchachas que pretendía antes? …¿Complaciéndolas con su gentileza?"

_A la mayoría de las mujeres le complacía la gentileza, así que sí, _"Las muchachas que pretendía antes no eran usted." _Y antes todo había sido un juego._

"¿Está diciendo entonces que hace el esfuerzo conmigo?"

"No…no es ningún esfuerzo…" miles de pensamientos le vinieron a la mente en ese momento, "no lo fue en un principio." Se remojó los labios, "Las cosas se dieron sin yo darme cuenta y fue una sorpresa que usted se fijara en mí…ya después…"

Lo podía ver perdido en sus pensamientos y le dio curiosidad, _"¿Ya después?"_ quería saber con qué más iba a salir.

La miró a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para volver a sí mismo, y después de un instante trató de enlazar todos sus pensamientos. "…Usted en pocas palabras me dio una muestra de um, su daño, y por respeto y estima decidí dejarlo todo en sus manos…aunque cada día dándome cuenta que…si quería conquistarla debía hacer un esfuerzo por hacerme notar. _Es una Reina después de todo._ _Siempre lo ha sido incluso cuando no tenía Corona._" Podrick sabía que en ese momento en un descuido podía decir algo que no debía, algo que a ella no le agradara, _pero a estas alturas ya qué más daba,_ "Sus renuencias me mantenían en vilo…pero al mismo tiempo era divertido. Divertido estar con usted, detrás de usted. Las burlas que teníamos. Las conversaciones." La volvió a mirar a los ojos notándola atenta a sus palabras, "A media que el interés inusitado se daba entre nosotros también sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para sobresalir por sobre sus pretendientes. Tenía que hacerlo con mi ingenio, gestos y muestras de afecto, ya que nunca podría competir con los obsequios que ellos le daban." En su salida la había visto recibir vinos costosos, frutas difíciles de conseguir, pieles, joyas valiosas, y Lord Erron se había presentado nada más y nada menos que con una yegua hermosa e imponente como obsequio, yegua que aún estaba en los establos así las cosas entre ellos se hubieran derrumbado. La vio levantando las cejas sorprendida y se apuró, "Más esto no quiere decir que nuestras conversaciones, los detalles entre nosotros hayan sido mentira. _No sé si me explicó._ Mis gestos y muestras de afecto tienen significado real, no son un juego. _Por si lo estaba pensando._"

_No lo estaba pensando,_ solo estaba pensando todo lo que había pasado por alto en cuanto a él. Había pensado en las diferencias de jerarquías entre ellos, _pero él aparentemente había estado más concentrado en eso que ella._ A Sansa aquellos obsequios que le daban no le significaban nada, _bien, a excepción de ese baúl de telas exóticas provenientes de Essos que Lord Hasher le obsequió una vez._ _'¿Por qué no es feliz? ¿Qué quiere que ya no tenga?' _Se sacó aquel recuerdo de la mente. "Usted no ha tenido ninguna competencia."

La forma en que ella lo dijo lo hizo exhalar en gracia, _"Lo sé…" _y la vio también sonriéndose apenada. "No es por hacerme ver mejor, pero creo que ya es innato querer complacer con mi gentileza. _No sé._ Tan solo creo que con usted le di el tiempo que necesitaba, y la amistad y cariño también."

En lo más recóndito de su mente una parte escéptica se preguntó si él no lo había planeado todo para hacerla _caer en sus redes, _como lo había dicho una vez, como prácticamente se lo acababa de decir hacía menos de un minuto. Midiendo sus movimientos se irguió un tanto y se inclinó hacia él, colocándole la mano en el pecho –no sin antes dudar en que parte del pecho– y lo vio cerrando los ojos mientras se inclinaba cuidadosamente para besarlo. Un solo beso casto. Se alejó, más se quedó en la misma posición, cuando lo vio abriendo los ojos su corazón se disparó ante lo que le iba a decir pues la verdad era que los minutos que les quedaban eran contados, "Desearía que no le hubiera presentado juramento alguno a Bran." Vio que lo sorprendió con aquello, sintió el corazón de él apurándose bajo su mano, "…Eso me hubiera hecho la vida mucho más fácil de aquí en adelante."

_La implicación allí imposible de malinterpretar. _"…Yo también desearía no haberme juramentado…pero entonces no estaría aquí." La vio asintiendo y Podrick respiró profundo, "Además, eso no quita que provengo de una casa menor que ni siquiera me respalda, y que no tengo nada a mi favor para ser visto como digno de usted." Fue sólo en ese momento que pensó realmente en aquello, que sobre pasó las fantasías y se dio cuenta de la realidad; _de tener una elección estar casado con una Reina no era algo para lo que él estaba destinado,_ algo que lo llenaría como persona. _Así esa Reina_ _fuera ella_. Sus vidas completamente diferentes. Él provenía del Sur, el Norte lo abrumaría con el tiempo y su clima. Este trabajo se lo había tomado como eso, un trabajo con calma, y no se había sentido abrumado porque estaba entontado con ella, más al final de cada día sabía que volvería al Sur, a su sol resplandeciente, verdes praderas, clima apacible… Y las palabras que le acababa de dar las sintió más como una cordialidad para quedar bien con ella. Y antes de darle tiempo a que leyera en sus inseguridades en cuanto a qué y no quería, levantó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente.

.

.

.

"No me tema, sólo quiero sostenerla." Fueron las palabras que le dio cuando la sintió tensándose al colocarle la mano sobre la curva de su cintura. Para ese momento las cortas y diferentes conversaciones que habían tenido, los cortos y cuidadosos besos, le dejaban creer que ella le había perdido un tanto el temor a la situación.

.

.

.

Sansa no decía nada, pero notaba como con cada beso –ya no tan corto y casto que se daban– se iban acercando cada vez más, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía hacer movimiento para aquello. La mano de él ya no estaba sobre su cintura, sino su brazo sobre ésta, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, haciéndola estremecer a propósito aprovechando que no traía corsé y ahora sí podía sentir más sus caricias que sobre las armaduras tipo corsé que solía utilizar. "Tengo una pregunta un tanto ingenua…pero como usted lo dijo, es el más sentimental de los dos…" lo vio levantándole las cejas lo que le causó gracia, "¿Considera que el amor es cuentos de hadas, solo palabras bonitas en canciones?"

Le sorprendió la pregunta, _"Sí,"_ Respondió sin dudar y de inmediato, su afirmación no teniendo nada de romance, "…Creo que son exageraciones, amores no reales e idealizados. _¿Ha conocido a alguien que haya amado de aquella forma?_"

_Ni siquiera sus padres. _

"Ve, yo tampoco." Se remojó los labios, "De experimentarlo lo más probable es acabar con el corazón roto, como dicen las canciones." Podrick estaba muy al tanto de que se iba desilusionado del Norte, _pero no con el corazón roto._

"Y que yo sepa un corazón roto nunca ha matado a nadie." Sansa se dijo sin pensarlo de a mucho, y vio a Podrick frunciendo el ceño en ese momento, la imagen de _Brienne_ llegándoles, siendo abandonada por el desgraciado de Jaime Lannister. En aquel tiempo ambos la habían visto retomar su puesto sin ningún comentario, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero ambos sospechando el dolor por el que estaba pasando. De aquella relación un hijo había nacido. Hijo del que Sansa y Podrick muy pocas veces hablaban. Lo único que Podrick sabía y Sansa sospechaba era que sería el heredero de la Casa Tarth. Sansa no se atrevía a preguntarle a Tyrion si no tenía ningún deseo en nombrarlo el heredero de Casterly Rock. _No era asunto suyo,_ pero era algo que se le cruzaba por la mente.

"…La cuestión es que una parte mía sospecha que de quedarme en Invernalia, y las cosas continuar entre nosotros…esa barrera auto impuesta de que esta relación es imposible continuaría desvaneciéndose y–"

Respiró profundo, regresando al momento, "–En el peor de los casos terminaríamos enamorándonos."

Le sorprendió que ella terminara por él,_ y que admitiera aquello,_ "Quien quita, y nos estamos privando de un amor como el de las historias…"

Sansa le subió las cejas, _ella no sintiéndose tan romántica,_ "Por eso mismo la razón de que pedí su marcha…es mejor prevenir."

Le asintió, luego prosiguió como broma, "Deberíamos de ser más arriesgados, valientes. No conformarnos con lo establecido."

"Ahí tiene una canción, si algún día se decide por escribirlas y no sólo cantarlas."

"_Sí,"_ dijo burlándose, "sería todo un éxito asegurado por generaciones cuando se la dedique a la Reina del Norte."

.

.

.

Mientras hablaban también se besaban, mayormente pausada y calmadamente, y por más que lo intentó los besos no permanecieron de aquella manera por mucho tiempo, menos cuando cambiaron posiciones y quedó ella acostada boca arriba con él inclinado sobre ella. Las uñas de ella haciéndolo estremecer en su cuello y espalda, uno de los tantos puntos débiles que ella le había encontrado.

Sansa sabía que no debía, pero participaba gustosamente de lo que estaban compartiendo, incluso cuando los besos empezaron a prolongarse y sentirse como demasiado. Aun así, no lo detuvo, ignorando a la voz de la razón que le decía que lo detuviera. _La verdad era que no quería que se detuviera._

Podrick apoyó la frente contra la almohada, acostado boca abajo lo que le servía para ocultar su _emoción,_ y al girar el rostro se quedó mirándola, notándola sumamente sonrojada, su pecho y estómago subiendo y bajando con su respiración apurada, como la de él. No lo encaraba, pero podía ver sus ojos dilatados, y sus labios hinchados. _No pudo evitar sonreírse._

No supo qué tanto estuvieron en silencio, pero sí supo que fue un buen rato porque al mirar al reloj se dio cuenta que era el momento de despedirse. Ambos se movieron hacia el otro para besarse de nuevo, más firmemente, _con más afán,_ Podrick notó que no pareció molestarle que le colocara la parte superior del cuerpo encima, y la tomara de la cintura, aunque sí la sintió tensándose por unos momentos, pero el beso pareció hacerle olvidar aquello. "Una parte mía no se quiere marchar."

"No quiero que lo haga." Susurró ante sus labios.

Minutos después estaban en pie nuevamente, ella con su abrigo y capa puestos nuevamente, él estudiándola desde un rincón y cuando estuvo lista se le volvió a aproximar.

Sansa lo tomó del cuello y apoyó su frente contra la de él, no sabiendo que decir que no se hubieran dicho ya. Ambos se asintieron y parecieron dudarlo antes de separarse.

Las últimas palabras que se dieron en privacidad fue él dejándole un beso en la cabeza y acariciándole la espalda, "Recuerde, no hay nada malo en usted. Y no hay nada malo en confiar en la gente, dejarlas acercársele a su corazón."

"No todos son tan sinceros y de buenas intenciones como usted."

_Bien, sus intenciones ya no eran tan puras tampoco,_ pensó y la vio sonrojándose como leyendo sus pensamientos. Aun así, la sensación de seriedad pesaba sobre ellos, Podrick pasó saliva, "No me olvide, mi Reina."

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y le acarició el pecho, "Usted tampoco me olvide, Podrick."

"Nunca." le prometió, volviéndola a mirar, y señalándole hacia su brazo, la linda cicatriz que le había quedado, la herida que ella misma le había cocido. "Adiós..._Sansa._" Ambos sabían que si se llegaran a ver nuevamente nunca sería en estas mismas circunstancias. _Ella volvería a ser la Reina del Norte, probablemente casada y de nuevo inalcanzable e intocable para él._

Lo tomó del cuello nuevamente para darle un último pico de despedida, "Hasta luego, Podrick."

Él la acompañó por el túnel caminando por delante de ella, llevando la vela en una mano, y la mano de ella en la otra. Nieve por detrás de ella.

Por primera vez Podrick piso su habitación, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella dejando el plato sobre la chimenea y dándose un último beso y abrazo.

Podrick regresó por el túnel, a sus espaldas escuchándola cerrando la puerta que daba a éste, extrañamente no sintiéndose tan de bajos ánimos como se había imaginado. Colocó en su lugar la biblioteca personal, alisó el tendido de la cama, se fijó que nada hubiera quedado fuera de lugar y apagó el fuego de la chimenea.

.

.

.

Las últimas palabras que se dieron como Reina y Guarda/Embajador fueron en el patio, una hora después al momento de su partida, algunos Guardas y asesores presentes.

Sansa preguntándose si su sonrojo se les hacía visible a todos en la oscuridad de aquella madrugada. Pero más preguntándose por la marca en el rostro de Podrick, marca que no había estado allí antes, _y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle._

"Cuídese, mi..._Reina_." Le dijo sonriéndole e inclinándole la cabeza. No teniendo ojos más que para ella. Ella inclinándole la cabeza educadamente.

"Lo mismo, Ser Podrick. Gracias."

"Fue un honor servirla, mi señora." Uno de los soldados que había acompañado a Podrick todo ese año añadió. La Reina fijándolo con la mirada y asintiéndole.

"Las puertas del Norte siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes."

.

.

.

No fue hasta un día después que vio a Lord Harry, encontrándolo con un moretón rondándole un ojo y la nariz hinchada, y de inmediato recordó la marca roja _¿y recién hecha?_ Que le había visto a Podrick. "¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó en reprobación y éste le sacudió la cabeza.

"Antenoche me vi envuelto en una escaramuza en la taberna de las Inviernas." Mintió. Pues la verdad era que había descubierto que Ser Podrick no pasó la noche en su habitación, y asumía ella tampoco. Lady Rose y sus Guardas sacaron la cara por ella, _pero él no les creía,_ era la Reina y ellos sus empleados, _seguirían sus órdenes,_ _no las de él,_ como Jacob ya le había dado a entender en numerosas ocasiones_._ Así que marchó hasta la habitación de Podrick para esperarlo allí, y el reclamo que le iba a hacer murió en sus labios ante el enojo que le embargó en cuanto lo vio entrar. Le alcanzó a dar dos golpes antes de que éste se defendiera y lo reconociera en la oscuridad, deteniéndose y preguntándole que _putas _creía hacía. _Y la verdad,_ su ego estaba dolido, no sólo por Podrick llevarse el honor de la Reina por delante sino también porque éste lo venciera en una pelea a puños, _siempre había creído que por su tamaño y fuerza llevaría las de ganar, y no fue así. _

"No sabía que usted bebiera de esa manera." Sansa en ese momento decidió, por su propio bien y el del mismo Lord, no preguntar por detalles ni poder en tela de juicio sus palabras.


	16. TERCERA PARTE

_Una cartica que yo guardo donde te escribí que te sueño y que te quiero tanto, que hace rato está mi corazón latiendo por ti._

.

.

.

El primer cuervo que le llegó por parte de Podrick lo hizo a su nombre cuatro días después de su partida. Comentándole con palabras sencillas y cortas que su viaje no había tenido ningún inconveniente, que habían sido bienvenidos en _Nueva Fortaleza_ como invitados de Lord Manderly para pasar la noche antes de retomar su viaje en barco hasta Desembarco del Rey.

La despedida de aquel pergamino era un 'Espero que las cosas le estén yendo bien, mi señora.'

Y su pergamino fue tan escueto que no pudo evitar estar decepcionada, pero era ridículo de ella estarlo…Hasta que semana y media se le hizo entrega de otro pergamino más personal pues llegó con todas las precauciones necesarias como se hacía con Ser Brienne o Lord Tyrion cuando trataban asuntos de suma importancia, pero de los que talvez ella no debería enterarse. Aquellos pergaminos incluían falta de sellos reales, cifrados, personas de confianza –que no sabían leer– que enviaran y recibieran las cartas a sus nombres, y las entregaran después a sus destinatarios reales. Todo aquello para que no cayeran por los registros que los maesters llevaban de toda la correspondencia que salía y entraba de los castillos, y a ojos chismosos.

En aquel pergamino Podrick le comentaba que había hablado con su hermano el Rey, y éste le había admitido –con muy pocas palabras lo mismo que ya le había dicho una vez– que cuando lo envió al Norte no sabía en sí lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto a su ataque, y que tan sólo había jugado sus cartas. En su sueño la había visto sola tras la Puerta Verde, y que aquello lo había llevado a despacharlo hacía el Norte porque sabía que no desconfiaría de él.

'_Siento no darle más explicaciones, pero no es como si el Rey me las hubiera dado a mí._

_Y tampoco hizo alusión de saber algo de lo sucedido en el Norte.' _

Esa misma tarde Sansa le contestó, diciéndole que no se había esperado_ más_ de su hermano y que le agradaba escuchar que no había tenido ningún contratiempo en el camino. También le pidió que la sacara de la duda de si algo había ocurrido entre _cierto Lord_ y él la mañana que se marchó. Pues sospechaba que sí, más no había hecho mención de esto con dicho Lord tan sólo para que éste no abriera cuestionamientos hacia ella, cuestionamientos que no estaban en su interés responder.

Al firmar aquel pergamino se decidió por no hacerlo a su nombre, sino como Alayne Stone, y enviarlo con todas las precauciones necesarias.

Sansa decidió no comentarle como el haber dejado el Gran Salón prácticamente siguiéndolo la víspera de su partida había abierto toda clase de habladurías hacia ella. Y había fingido ignorar las indiscreciones de las que se hablaban dejando a sus asesores encargarse del asunto. Lo que invariablemente no sirvió de a mucho pues todos parecieron continuar asumiendo sus propias conclusiones. Los Lords ni Ladies la habían cuestionado de frente, pero había estado incomoda por los cuchicheos que sentía hacían a su paso, estos buscando más información al enviar a sus trabajadores a hacerles preguntas indiscretas a los suyos, sus doncellas y Lady Rose le dejaron saber. Y en cuanto a los demás habitantes y trabajadores del castillo, se sabía siendo juzgada por estos tan sólo por la forma en que a veces la miraban.

'…_La Reina le dio su despedida.'_

Alcanzó a escuchar una tarde, aunque no vio quien hizo el comentario pues estaba sobre una plataforma mientras los que hablaban estaban directamente debajo de ellos.

'_Si fuera un hombre a nadie le interesaría.'_ Escuchó a una mujer responder sin interés alguno.

Lady Cromwell a su lado se sonrojó, Lord Cromwell miró hacia abajo, y Lord Harry levantó el mentón mientras continuaban el camino. Y ella no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, _pero,_ _"Hacen asunciones equivocas."_

"El ladrón juzga por su condición, mi señora." Lady Cromwell contestó sonriéndole amablemente, notándola sumamente roja. Si algo tan solo le gustaría haber notado a aquel _Ser Podrick_ pero ni siquiera recordaba cuando se lo presentaron. Era la señora de su propio castillo, y no vivía con su esposo aquí en Invernalia, así que todo esto le llegó como sorpresa.

'_Pues no es un hombre, y es nuestra Reina y debería comportarse como tal.'_

'_Cielos, y Ser Podrick…esto será una burla de mal gusto cuando salga del Norte. No volverá a ser tomada seriamente.'_

Regresando al presente Sansa respiró profundo aun avergonzada de lo que se continuaría diciendo de ella ahora que sus Lords habían dejado Invernalia. _En sus propios castillos no se refrenarían de hablar mal de ella._ Más todo eso no había necesidad de comentárselo a Podrick en su correspondencia, _¿A razón de qué?_

Si la juzgaban era a ella, _no a él. _

De todas las personas fue Lady Cromwell quien trató de hacerla sentir bien, "Los desocupados tienen mucho tiempo e imaginación, mi señora. Igual, la gente que trabaja en asuntos mundanos, tienen que ocupar la mente, y que mejor que cuchicheos que entretengan a las masas..."

Sansa no separó la mirada de la ventana por la que miraba, "Me sorprende que no cree esas habladurías, todos lo hacen." dijo con escepticismo, y luego le dio por cuestionarse si Lord Cromwell no habría compartido con ella de que descubrió su debilidad por Ser Podrick.

"_No. En su actitud nunca me ha dejado ver que llegaría a actuar impropiamente, mi Reina."_

_No había actuado tan impropiamente como dictaban las peores habladurías, pero tampoco había actuado a como se esperaba de ella._ Y no se arrepentía.

"Tiene suerte de que los habitantes del Castillo le sean leales, mi señora." Le dijo Lord Harry una tarde, "Podrían haber aumentado el fuego de las habladurías con lo que saben sobre usted y Ser Podrick." _Y él ya se lo había advertido,_ no veía por qué venía a lamentarse ya sobre agua derramada.

"…Me tengo que rodear de personas leales." Le contestó simplemente y sin ningún interés en discutir la situación _con él._

Tuvo incontables conversaciones de ese tipo en las próximas semanas.

La respuesta a su pergamino le llegó casi dos semanas después, la carta encabezada hacia Alayne y un saludo simple y al punto para después responder su pregunta.

'_Su puño, mi quijada y mentón. Mis puños, la nariz y el costado de él… _Aunque al final del día cómo tenérselo en contra. Lo hizo con buenas intenciones…por usted. Sé que a usted no le agrada la violencia, pero aquel encuentro con Lord Harry era algo que ya tenía su tiempo marcado… Y permítame regodearme; para alguien tan grande e imponente como lo es me sorprendió que no supiera tirar un buen puño incluso cuando tenía las de ganar, pues me atacó sorpresivamente en la total oscuridad.

Me imagino que a usted él no le hizo reclamos, y yo obviamente lo saqué de su error cuando hizo insinuaciones falsas en cuanto a nosotros. Aunque que me creyera lo dudo.'

Próximamente y para no profundizar en el asunto Podrick procedía a preguntarle por cómo le estaba yendo. Su despedida siendo un 'Siempre en mi mente.'

Y fue así como procedieron a entablar comunicación de aquella manera. Ambos sorprendiéndose al empezar a recibir notas constantes. Haciéndose preguntas y respondiéndolas en diferentes órdenes pues a veces sucedían cosas que no podían evitar contarse. Mayormente lo que hablaban eran nimiedades, pero a ambos les agradaba aquella comunicación.

Con los meses Sansa notando que Podrick no dejaba las formas cariñosas en cuanto a cómo la saludaba o se despedía. O que de vez en cuando metía entre párrafos aquellas palabras dulces y cortas, cumplidos o piropos, que alguna vez le había llegado a dar.

Lo que Podrick no sabía era de la ansiedad placentera que se esparcía por ella al recibir uno de sus pergaminos, sus manos heladas, y postponiendo el abrir aquellas notas hasta no estar en la intimidad de sus aposentos. Todo el día queriendo leerlas y cuando lo hacía no queriendo finalizarlas.

Ella por su parte no se consideraba persona romántica ni mucho menos cariñosa, y él debió de haberse dado cuenta en su estadía en Invernalia, así que, aunque sus palabras le llamaban la atención cuando las leía –con detenimiento y bastante placer– las pasaba por alto al responderle, pareciendo ignorarlas y se preguntó si aquello no le molestaba, o cuando le haría mención de ello.

Un día cuando él dijo que extrañaba sus vivencias en el Norte ella le respondió que una vez había leído que la ausencia hacía crecer el cariño y él le preguntó si eso le pasaba a ella. Al no responderle, Podrick en el siguiente pergamino le dijo que le agradaba comunicarse con ella, mantener sus conversaciones por ese medio, pero que en sí no veía que hacían los dos prolongando lo interminable.

'Aunque distancia nos separa son estos pergaminos los que no dejan morir la añoranza.

Uno de los pocos placeres con los que cuento en mi día a día es el recibir y leer sus notas, lo que trae el inconveniente de tenerla _siempre en mi mente,_ siempre esperando sus próximas palabras. Y estar en la mente y corazón del otro fue lo que se buscó evitar cuando nos dijimos adiós en Invernalia. Cómo ve, por mi parte la distancia no ha funcionado. Antes parece que sus palabras son certeras; la ausencia ha hecho crecer el cariño.

Y no, esta no es una alusión a qué esta será mi última correspondencia, o que estoy disgustado con usted. Es tan sólo que confesarlo mediante cartas en vez de mirándola a su bonita cara se me hace más fácil. _Es más fácil ser honesto de esta forma._

Sospecho que mis palabras no le agradarán, pero ya están escritas, y próximamente enviadas antes de irme a arrepentir de hacerlo. Mañana el error ya estará cometido.

Un beso y un abrazo, PP.'

Podrick tenía razón, _aquellas palabras no le agradaron, _como tampoco le agradó que enviara aquel pergamino a nombre de _Sansa_, lo que dejó ver desde el inicio que lo que iba a tratar era serio y personal.

Por su parte mayormente retomó las palabras que él había usado diciéndole también que una de las pocas cosas que esperaba en su día era leer sus palabras, que incluso eso también la colocaba nerviosa, así que no era solo a él a quien le sucedía que no pudiera dejar en el pasado lo acontecido en Invernalia. _Pero ya la conocía,_ demostrar sus emociones no era lo suyo, menos darle palabras de ánimo o cariñosas, aunque muy bien las apreciaba cuando él se las escribía a ella.

Y el dejar lo que había entre ellos era algo que debían hacer paulatinamente, el tiempo y la distancia ayudaría con ello, pero en el momento no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ella aún lo apreciaba para sacarlo de su vida del todo. Ahora más que nunca sabía que la vida le dio mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando le pidió aquel primer beso. Y no se arrepentía de nada compartido a su lado. Talvez se arrepentía de que todo debía quedarse en el pasado, y a diferencia de él no sentía que escribir era más fácil que hablar pues para ella remover emociones era lo mismo. No sabía que más decirle, aparte de que continuaran en comunicación.

En su despedida se atrevió a decirle que también permanecía en su mente. Aunque no firmó la carta ni como Alayne, ni como Sansa.

De ahí en adelante empezaron a escribirse más espaciadamente.

Cuando menos se escribían era cuando Sansa se ocupada demasiado con los asuntos del Reino, dejaba Invernalia, o las reuniones cuatrimestrales se venían, en estas últimas no teniendo tiempo ni mente para nada más.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones ajetreadas que olvidó Podrick le había comentado hacía dos meses de un próximo torneo en el que participaría en Bastión de Tormentas, y se vino a sorprender en medio de un festín en Puerto Blanco cuando escuchó a un Lord mencionar que había estado presente cuando Ser Podrick colapsó _después _de haber ganado el torneo. Sansa no pensó mucho de ello, pero en cuanto el Lord continuó hablando más se empezó a alarmar. La situación aparentemente después del colapso fue tan impactante que no solo su escudero se preocupó si no también _el Rey_ y toda su comitiva presente, pues Ser Podrick perdió el conocimiento y no lo recobró ni cuando lo sacaron de la arena.

Lord Cromwell de reojo vio a la Reina dejando de comer para mirar contrariada al Lord, Lord Harry también mirándola, al ver su evidente turbación habló por ella, _"¿Pero está bien?" _preguntó sorprendido de que ella no estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido después de todas las cartas que se intercambiaban. _Pues se imaginaba que su corresponsal secreto era el Guarda. _

"…Ya sabe cómo son las habladurías." Lord Locke respondió ante el asesor. Este asintiéndole y luego mirando a la Reina, a quien vio pensativa, "Me regresé para el Norte antes de poder escuchar algo en cuanto a la mejoría _del Guarda_. De eso ya hace algo poco más de una semana."

Sansa sabiéndose estudiada atentamente por la mayoría de la sala trató de no demostrar su preocupación, y tras unos instantes miró hacia Lord Cromwell quien le sacudió la cabeza sutilmente, _no, no se podía marchar ahora mismo _porque aquello encendería de nuevo las habladurías sobre ella y Ser Podrick, _y talvez hasta las exagerarían incluso más,_ "…Enviaré una misiva personal a nuestro Embajador en Desembarco del Rey." Lord Cromwell le susurró bajamente tras unos momentos, tan bajo como para que los que estaban a su alrededor no lo escucharan, "…Y hacia otros Lords fuera del Norte para ver si saben algo de lo sucedido."

Sansa simplemente le asintió y continuó comiendo, su apetito perdido y su mente indecisa, diciéndose que él estaba bien, _debía de estarlo,_ era sólo que estaba en ella siempre pensar _lo peor. _Cuando el festín terminó y vio a sus demás asesores y las personas en la sala empezando a hablar entre ellos y no prestándole tanta atención dejó el silencio, _"No podré aguantar la incertidumbre."_ susurró entre dientes a Lord Cromwell.

"Veré que puedo hacer, mi señora." Le contestó de igual manera. Lord Harry estudiándolos, _y era Lord Harry quien tenía mejores conexiones, quien debía de estarse proponiendo para hacer el favor._ Cuando la vio moviéndose, sutilmente colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de ella por un instante para convencerla de que no se retirara todavía. _No había afán._ "…Estoy seguro que está bien. Las malas noticias son las que vuelan."

Así quedó la conversación, pero el puñado de gente que verdaderamente conocía a la Reina –y de su interés por el Guarda– de inmediato notaron el cambio sutil en ella. Cuando un rato después Lady Wynafryd se acercó con la comisión de El Dominio y Dorne que estaba presentes –y que había sido la única razón de su visita a Puerto Blanco– se descubrió ya sin interés alguno en establecer relaciones. Se prestó para las introducciones no pudiendo concentrarse del todo –Caswell, Hightower, Oakheart, Dayne, Wyl, Blackmont, El apellido Hightower fue el que le llamó la atención y levantó la mirada y o no era el Hightower que ella se esperaba o era muy buen actor. Mayormente dejó a sus asesores llevar la conversación, ella sólo entrometiéndose en algo cuando lo creía necesario o cuando le hacían alguna pregunta. Excluyéndose a sí misma y el grupo notándolo.

Tiempo después aludiendo a un gran dolor de cabeza se retiró de la sala y pasos después vio que Lady Wylla se le unió.

"No se preocupe, estoy segura de que Ser Podrick está bien."

"Si me disculpa Lady Wylla, no estoy para más reuniones esta noche..." Sabía que estaba siendo descortés, _pero en el momento no le interesaba._ Marchó hacia su habitación, donde también despachó sin ceremonia alguna a Lady Rose. Sin perder un instante cogió pluma y pergamino, escribiéndole una corta nota a Podrick para que se comunicara con ella _de inmediato _pues acababa de escuchar de su colapso y _necesitaba_ saber que estaba bien. También deseándole una pronta mejoría. La misiva la estampilló con el sello Real y rápidamente le pidió a uno de sus Guardas que despachara inmediatamente el cuervo hacia Desembarco del Rey.

No fue sino hasta dos días después que vino a escuchar noticias de Podrick, y fue por una de las amistades de Lord Cromwell en Aguas Dulces, quien a su vez era amigo de otro Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, quien había estado presente y le comentó mediante un pergamino sobre la lesión de Ser Podrick aludiendo haber visto la recuperación del Guarda; con buenos presagios por los maesters del Rey.

Aquello hizo poco por calmarla, pues Sansa no estaría totalmente segura de su bienestar hasta no recibir correspondencia directa por parte de Podrick.

Por los próximos días trató de dejar su angustia y concentrarse en los asuntos del Norte, cuervos llegando de diferentes partes trayendo misivas similares sobre la recuperación de Ser Podrick, más ningún pergamino llegaría desde Desembarco del Rey en varios días más. Las distancias eran inmensas. Pero paulatinamente calma regresó, empezó a compartir con aquellos Lords extranjeros que eran importantes y una tarde en que se había escabullido de una celebración se encontró caminando en los terrenos del castillo, pero alejándose de este cuando de repente y sin quererlo se encontró con dos Lords que parecían también querer ausentarse de esa reunión. Los vio hablando cerca a un faro que daba a un peñasco y quiso pasar desapercibida más no lo logró pues ni sus Guardas ni mucho menos _Nieve_ eran silenciosos, "No se asusten mis señores, no los lastimará." Les advirtió en cuanto vio a uno de los dos hombres incomodo por la presencia del direwolf, llevando su mano al pomo de su espada como forma de protección. Se fijó en los dos hombres, pareciéndole reconocer a uno de ellos y éste le inclinó la cabeza educadamente, más en sí no recordaba de donde lo conocía.

El otro hombre empezó a hablar sobre _Nieve,_ preguntándole si aún era un cachorro y llamándolo una _bestia majestuosa, _continuando diciéndole que la notaba un tanto decaída y preguntándole si estaba segura de que se sentía mejor, no dándole tiempo para contestar y continuando con más nimiedades, cuando por fin se detuvo descubrió las identidades de aquellos hombres; _Ulwyck Uller el hablador, y Ser Humfrey Hightower, _quien pareció apenado de repente, _y no, no era el mismo Hightower de hacía días._

Sansa lo reconoció de inmediato, _el mismo hombre que había cargado las bolas de nieve con quien ella se estrelló pasada la tormenta. El Lord del Dominio, el protagonista del asunto bochornoso en el Muro, y quien ella estaba prácticamente chantajeando. _

Mientras Lord Uller proseguía a disculparse por tener que regresar a la celebración ella y Lord Humfrey se estudiaron, lo vio sonrojado y evadiéndole la mirada. El hombre bien arreglado no pareciéndose mucho al hombre que ella había conocido hacía ya meses. Al ser dejados solos el silencio incomodo se prolongó, "Nunca se me pasó por la mente que fuera usted _Lord Hightower_." Sansa comentó, "Ni siquiera supe que un Hightower estuvo en Invernalia…hasta que recibí correspondencia del Lord Comandante de la Guarda de la Noche."

Humfrey avergonzado le asintió constantemente, aunque no quería demostrar su vergüenza, pues en el fondo temía que ella tratara de aprovecharse de su error más de lo que ya lo había hecho, "En verdad siento lo sucedido, mi señora." Le dijo.

No especificó en cuanto a qué lo sentía, si a haber escondido su identidad o por el desliz en el cual fue hallado. _¿Y quién querría tratar el tema de su indiscreción? Ni siquiera ella, _se aclaró la garganta, "Al menos ahora el Norte y el Dominio contamos con mejores relaciones gracias a usted." Dijo recordándole la última carta en que él le notificó que había logrado reducir sustancialmente la tasa de interés para el Norte.

"_Sí."_ Respondió, no sabiendo que más decir.

Sansa estudió al hombre por unos instantes, al parecer siendo más prolífico en su cinismo mediante pergaminos que hablando, "Una vez más, le agradezco por habernos ayudado en las conversaciones con el Dominio."

_Extrañamente, la sentía más estudiándolo que juzgándolo_, "…Era lo menos que podía hacer."

Se refrenó de pujar bajamente y agradeció que él no tuviera interés alguno en unírsele cuando dijo que continuaría con su caminata.

Días después y unas horas antes de regresar a Invernalia Lady Wylla se le aproximó con un pergamino por parte de otro Lord que había estado en Bastión de Tormentas y también había visto a Ser Podrick _totalmente recuperado, _aunque no con el buen ánimo que lo caracterizaba_._

"Lamento la forma cortante con que la traté el otro día, Lady Wylla…no estaba pensando claramente." Le admitió en el momento.

A Lady Wylla no le agradaba que el interés de la Reina para el Guarda continuara presente, pero eso no quería decir que le alegrara lo sucedido a éste, "Rezo por su bienestar." Le dijo simplemente a lo que la vio desconcertada por un momento para después asentirle. "Buen viaje, mi Reina."

"Gracias. Usted y su familia son los mejores anfitriones, mi estadía y la de mis hombres fue una placentera…" al escuchar sus propias palabras sin falta de significado se encogió de hombros, con esto dejándole leer por qué no continuaba; _sus agradecimientos educados en el momento eran vacíos._

La verdad, Sansa contaba con que al llegar a Invernalia un pergamino o dos por parte de Podrick la estarían esperando. Pero no fue así. Con cierta ansiedad esperó unos días más y al no recibir nada envió otra carta, que con el tiempo tampoco fue contestada. Con dudas y más que preocupada decidió escribirle a Ser Brienne, _algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, pero de lo que se había abstenido._ En aquella carta haciendo charla banal para después dejarle conocer que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido a Ser Podrick y quería saber si se encontraba bien porque él no le respondía a sus pergaminos.

Un mes y una semana después de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido fue que vino a obtener explicaciones, y por parte de Ser Brienne, _no de Podrick._

'Podrick sí salió lastimado en el torneo, mi señora. Nos metió un buen susto a todos los que lo apreciamos y estábamos presentes pues no fue sino hasta varias horas después que retomó el conocimiento. Los maesters del Rey no estando seguros de qué ocurrió pues el oponente de Podrick tampoco fue que lo lastimara de consideración, y éste sólo vino a desplomarse después de la celebración de su victoria.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento y notamos su buen estado de salud marchamos a Desembarco del Rey donde yo personalmente hablé con el maester del ejército que normalmente lo trata, y éste me comentó en confidencia que la lesión de Podrick es una que se trajo desde el Norte. Misma lesión que sus maesters, mi señora, y el maester del ejército le habían pedido no descuidar. Aparentemente Podrick creyó que con 'no descuidar' se refería a limpiársela y vendársela, y no a mantener su quietud que era a lo que se referían.

Podrick mismo me comentó que días después de recibir aquella puñalada se entrenó con un Comandante del Norte, y es allí donde se cree que la lesión empeoró. El propio maester del ejército tampoco creyó que la lesión viniera a ser tan de consideración pues nos dimos cuenta que Podrick cuando hablaba de sus dolencias las mermaba considerablemente, y que incluso ocultó que el maester de Lord Manderly le había dicho que aquella dolencia podía ser una que le traería secuelas de por vida. Así que como verá, su lesión se dio como una menor y nunca se le impidió continuar ejercitándose y entrenándose arduamente.

En estos momentos estamos en vilo pues aunque Podrick se encuentra como nuevo, los mismos maesters han comentado que su irresponsabilidad traerá repercusiones, pero todavía no se sabe _qué_ clase de repercusiones. Cómo era de esperarse esto tumbó los ánimos de Podrick hacia los suelos y para quitarle el asunto de la mente el Rey permitió que Lord Tyrion lo enviara como emisario hacia las Tierras del Oeste por una corta temporada.

No sé a dónde decirle le escriba, pues no estoy segura si se está quedando en Casterly Rock o si lo está haciendo en el hogar ancestral de la familia Payne...con los que no sé si está al tanto, mi señora, Podrick nunca ha contado con una relación.'

Las siguientes frases de Brienne venían más para comentarle una que otra cosa sobre su hermano que para seguir hablando de Podrick, más fue la situación de Podrick lo que la dejó pensativa, pues hasta el sol de hoy ella le había dado mayor peso a la cortada en el brazo que a la puñalada superficial en su costado. Sin estarlo pensando esa tarde terminó en la sala de los maesters, preguntándoles sobre la lesión de Podrick y haciéndole escribir al que lo trató todo lo que sabía de ésta y de los padecimientos que el caballero le había descrito para enviarle aquello al maester en Desembarco del Rey, _ver si aquello por muy pequeño que fuera servía de ayuda._ También le escribió a Wylla Manderly, comentándole lo sucedido y pidiéndole el favor de que también hablara con el maester de su familia en cuanto a la revisión que le hizo a Ser Podrick, y que enviara a nombre de Ser Brienne de Tarth un pergamino con el dictamen que éste le dio a Ser Podrick en su momento.

En su mente con los días y semanas preguntándose si Podrick la culpaba por esa lesión y por eso era que no le escribía. Envió un último mensaje que él probablemente leería a su regreso a Desembarco del Rey, disculpándose por su lesión, y diciéndole que entendía que no quisiera hablar con ella. Que siempre lo tenía en su mente y solo le podía desear que todo le saliera bien.

No iba a negar que estaba abrumada por lo sucedido, porque él no pudiera _o quisiera_ comunicarse con ella, y la desmejora en su humor se dio de inmediato.

Fue la mañana menos pensada que la hija del encargado de las caballerizas se le acercó con un pergamino, diciéndole que le había llegado esa misma mañana. Sansa lo tomó de su mano agradeciéndole y marchándose de inmediato hacia la sala más cercana donde pudiera obtener privacidad, sus manos heladas pues sabía que venía de parte de Podrick. Nunca había llegado a ver la cresta de la casa Payne pero él se la había descrito una vez, y el pergamino llegó con el sello de ésta. Usualmente se tomaba su tiempo para leer las palabras de Podrick, pero esa vez no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos deslizándose rápidamente por encima de las palabras, y más pronto de lo que le agradó no había más que leer. Con más calma volvió a releer desde el principio.

'Discúlpeme mi señora por no haberme comunicado con usted antes, el trabajo y estadías en un paraje apartado me ha impedido tener comunicación inclusive con Desembarco del Rey. En estos momentos y por las próximas semanas tendré más libertad para escribirle y puede a su vez responderme a la casa Payne si no es inconveniente. Aunque lo entiendo si lo es.

Hace horas recibí un cuervo por parte de Ser Brienne donde me informa usted ha estado preocupada por mi estado de salud gracias a lo sucedido en aquel Torneo. _No lo esté, estoy bien._ No le voy a negar que esto de mi lesión me tiene preocupado, pero lo que me da un semblante de paz es que el malestar muy pocas veces hace su aparición y ya me sé adelantar a lo que produce mis dolencias, que la verdad son tolerables. Es solo que ese día me extralimité de la emoción de estar a un paso de ganar el torneo y me esforcé demasiado.

Siento haberla preocupado.

Y en mi cabe la duda de que se esté culpando por usted ser la causa de esta herida y quiero que recuerde que es mi trabajo, deber y gusto como Guarda y caballero haberla servido.

Siempre en mi corazón, Podrick._' _

Sansa no se negó a sí misma que pasó de estar emocionada a decepcionada con aquel pergamino. Aquellas palabras se sentían frías al venir de Podrick. Directo y al punto, _como él no solía ser._ Le tomó demasiado pensar qué responderle, y lo que dijo fue prácticamente una repetición de las palabras que lo estarían esperando en Desembarco del Rey.

'Me alegro mucho Podrick de su estado recuperado. No tiene ni idea cuan preocupada estuve cuando escuché lo de su lesión, y después cuando no recibí ningún pergamino de su parte. Y esto último no es un reproche, aunque así lo suene.

Por otro lado, sí hay culpa no lo voy a negar. Sé que ayudar y defender a la gente forma parte de su trabajo como Guarda y caballero, pero dado lo que vivimos no es por su rol de Guarda ni Caballero por lo que me preocupa toda esta situación.

Por su forma de expresarse no sabría decir que tan afectado se encuentra por lo sucedido, pero lo conozco tanto como para sospechar de sus inquietudes. Lo noto distanciado y frío y esto no merma mis preocupaciones, me hace creer que sí ve su lesión como culpa mía. Y lo es, sólo un ciego no vería aquello. Así que entiendo cualquier malestar que pueda tener hacia mi persona.

También entiendo si necesita tiempo…

Tan sólo quiero que recuerde que le deseo todo lo bueno que este mundo tiene por ofrecerle, y me despido por el momento esperando con ansias noticias suyas.

Con sinceridad, Sansa Stark.'

Estuvo tan apurada en plasmar sus pensamientos y emociones antes de que estos se evaporaran, y después en despachar el pergamino que no cayó en cuanta hasta pasada la media noche –y con cierta duda– de que había firmado aquella carta con su nombre real y no como Alayne Stone,_ lo que ciertamente era un error. _

Cuando Podrick recibió la contestación se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella. Pues la verdad no había querido ser frío en su anterior carta, pero lo fue, más por la confusión de sus emociones y no poder revelarle nada de los asuntos que lo mantenían en las Tierras del Oeste. Así que decidió contarle la verdad; aunque su situación había mejorado y se sentía como un roble temía por su futuro. Y no, no la culpaba. Ni tampoco deseaba colocar distancias entre ellos.

En confidencia le comunicó que le preocupaba que el Rey después de saber de su lesión lo hubiera despachado a las Tierras del Oeste, donde muy poco tenía que hacer con una familia propia a la que apenas si conocía. Sentía que esa era una excusa para deshacerse de él por un tiempo para aminorar el golpe de sacarlo de la Guarda.

'Me imagino que para el momento habrá notado los pétalos marchitos en este pergamino –si no se salieron en medio del vuelo–, esa es la muestra irrefutable de que no la culpo de mi lesión. Cuando en convalecencia recibí la guirnalda de flores como Campeón del Torneo me imaginé dándole imprudentemente esta corona a usted si hubiera estado presente. _Porque créame que lo hubiera hecho así el mundo explotara en habladurías._ Y ya que no lo pude hacer en persona aquí van unos cuantos pétalos secos, prueba de que para mí es la Reina del Amor y la Belleza…Aunque sé que me dirá usted no es Reina de ningún amor.

Pero ambos sabemos que lo es del mío.'

Los pétalos sí llegaron, y Sansa se sorprendió ante el detalle tan cándido, y las palabras dulces de Podrick. De que él prácticamente le declarara su amor de esa forma, porque aquella palabra no era algo que ninguno de los dos tomara a la ligera.

Mientras guardaba los pétalos en una caja pequeña donde tenía también sus otros pergaminos no pudo dejar de pensar cuan paradójico era que Ser Humfrey Hightower estuviera en esos momentos en Invernalia.

Ya sabía ella que su visita había sido sospechosa, sus asesores lo daban como un pretendiente más que venía de visita, _pero ella sabía que no era así._ Y él, tras haber indagado sobre su pasado, llegaba con una propuesta de matrimonio que podía beneficiarlos –a ambos sus asesores y en caso de él su familia lo presionaba por formar una alianza en la cual no tenía ningún interés–. Ella parecía rehuir el matrimonio y él –se confesó ante ella–, _mayormente_ no estaba interesado en mujeres de _esa_ manera, lo cual le podía otorgar a ella seguridad que no había obtenido en su última alianza fallida. Esa noche Sansa había estado tan sorprendida por aquello, sintiéndose acorralada, que no había encontrado que responder.

_Y n__o quería casarse ni con él ni con nadie._ Y era verdad, _ni siquiera_ –donde existiera una remota posibilidad– _con Podrick a quien se había atrevido, ¡atrevido! a dejar acercar_._ A quien quería a su modo_. Simplemente un matrimonio era algo a lo que le había cogido la más terrible de las aversiones y temores.

"Sé que por…_mi naturaleza_ puedo estarla ofendiendo, mi señora." Humfrey dijo, notando que a ella para nada le había agradado su propuesta, _lo que creyó que no sería así,_ "Pero créame que esa no es la intención. Y si decide declinar mi propuesta lo respetaré."

Esa madrugada entumecida por el frío mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el Bosque de Dioses sopesó aquella propuesta, y dejando de lado sus razones personales estaba muy al tanto que dicha alianza beneficiaría increíblemente al Norte…tanto como para seriamente considerarlo, "Para mí el único propósito para aquel matrimonio es formar una familia. Continuar el legado _Stark,_ así que con sus gustos como verá–"

"–Podemos formar una familia," la interrumpió, "Abra su mente, mi señora." Le dijo, y la vio frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo desconfiada. Más lo que lo hacía continuar era que ella no estaba siendo irrespetuosa ni juzgándolo por su mentalidad, "Mire, no la voy a presionar, tan solo piense detenidamente mi oferta estos días. Ya después nos podremos poner de acuerdo en ciertas condiciones."

_Por supuesto que iban a haber condiciones,_ pensó.

"Y sé que es mucho pedir, y que usted lo comentará con sus asesores, pero le ruego que lo más personal que conoce de mí se quede solo entre usted y yo."

Sansa le asintió. Y le hubiera gustado sentir impotencia o rabia ante la situación, pero lo que sentía era vacío y decepción, un matrimonio político era para lo que estaba preparada. Decepción de que así le diera por pedirle finalmente a Podrick que rompiera sus votos para con su hermano –al sentirse acorralada lo empezó a considerar seriamente– no podía imaginarse a cambio de qué él se deshonraría a sí mismo por una mujer sin virtud, ni pasiones, llena de amarguras y fantasmas, que no podía darle nada a cambio además de deshonra y un título vacío de Rey Consorte en el fin del mundo.

Se encontró llorando, pero no lo hacía por Podrick sino por ella misma, por frustración, por cómo había terminado su vida; así ahora tuviera las riendas de ésta no era libre de elegir pues en su mente ya se había hecho a la realización de lo que _debía_ hacer. Y había estado esperando el momento para cumplir con aquel deber, más esta propuesta que hacía tres años hubiera sido perfecta ahora la despreciaba. _Era sellar su destino. _

"Siempre he sido privado en mis intenciones," le admitió una tarde en que ella lo invitó a que dieran una caminata al aire libre y sabía que aquello era para verificar no estar siendo escuchados. La vio de inmediato sonrojándose, "Es reciente que vine a actuar en mis impulsos y lo hice en suelo extranjero. Mi conducta siempre ha sido intachable, y de las personas que me conocen menos de un puñado sabe de mis inclinaciones. Siempre las he ocultado."

_No tan intachable,_ más Sansa le asintió. Ella por su parte también lo había mandado a investigar y no mentía en aquello de que ocultaba sus inclinaciones, pues de todo lo que se hablaba del hombre tener ciertas tendencias nunca salió a relucir. Antes, al contrario, en su reconocido prontuario no estaba sino su amistad e interés por ladies de familias reconocidas de todo Poniente. "A una mujer de mi posición ciertamente no le gustaría ser el hazme reír donde sus gustos vengan a salir a la luz."

"Cómo le dije mi señora, las veces que he actuado en mis impulsos lo he hecho en suelo extranjero."

Sansa le asintió, ni siquiera queriendo pensar en ello con profundidad, "_Mis hijos_ llevarán el nombre Stark. No el apellido de su padre." Colocó otro obstáculo.

"Pasar el nombre de mi familia recae en mis hermanos mayores y sus hijos."

Sí, él ya le había comentado que era el tercer hijo varón, y sus investigadores se habían dado cuenta de que era el preferido, sus padres dándole todo lo que siempre quería. Incluso el ayudar a los más necesitados. "Usted y yo nada tenemos en común."

"Se equivoca, mi Reina, sé que a usted le preocupa el pueblo. Que no quiere pasar de nuevo por un mal matrimonio. Ni que su esposo se vaya a tomar atribuciones para con su Reino. Yo le juro que de las dos últimas no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Nunca seré un obstáculo para usted." Él tenía sus dudas, sobre todo por lo aventajada que se decía en el Sur era ella_, y algo que él mismo había comprobado._ Pero en su interior sabía que era la mujer perfecta para obtener una vida plena. La vio mirándolo de soslayo como midiéndolo.

"Las promesas y juramentos se rompen fácilmente."

Humfrey respiró profundo, "No quiero vivir una mentira. La mujer que se case conmigo sabrá de mis inclinaciones, la respetaré y honraré a nuestra familia–"

"–_Mientras que no esté en suelo extranjero."_ Sansa interrumpió y vio que no había estado preparado para ello pues lo vio balbuceando. Ella le evadió la mirada y continuó, "Lo que creo sucederá cada vez más a menudo después de que esté casado."

"_¿Y me equivoco en pensar que eso a usted le agradaría?"_

Sansa no sabía que hacer de él, _si era cinismo o ser honesto, _"Puede que le sorprenda lo que le diré a continuación Lord Humfrey, pero aún con mis renuencias deseo un hombre con el que pueda llevar una relación así no sea de amor si relativamente amena, que me respete, lo que yo soy y represento, y la familia que crearemos."

"_¿Y qué le dice que ese hombre no soy yo?" _vio que le empezó a colmar la paciencia, "No se equivoque mi señora, aún con mis predilecciones soy una persona como cualquier otra que respira y siente, que desea felicidad al lado de otra persona, una vida amena y una familia propia a la que sentirme pertenezco."

De nuevo tuvo el pensamiento de que cuatro, cinco años atrás esta hubiera sido la propuesta perfecta, "Su felicidad no está al lado de una mujer."

Humfrey frunció el ceño, sólo cayendo en cuenta en ese momento de que ella no había comprendido sus palabras de antes, '_mayormente_ no estoy interesado en mujeres de _esta_ manera', "…También me agrada la compañía femenina." Le admitió sonrojándose y más directamente, "Tengo una preferencia, pero también puedo ver la belleza y atracción en una mujer…_¿Comprende?_" al sus ojos abrirse y sus cejas subir vio que sí entendió.

"_Ya._" _Él había sido criado en Dorne por un tiempo, ¿y porque ella no se vio venir esto? La gente de esa región era más abierta en cuando a sus gustos. _

Humfrey había guardado lo mejor para lo último,_ estaba por descubrir a ella que tanto le importaba su pueblo. _"Cásese conmigo, formemos una familia y le prometo que ayudaré significativamente a que el Norte no pase mucha hambre en el próximo invierno." _Esa era una promesa que podía hacerle._ El Invierno nunca tocaba duramente al Dominio así se prepararan extensamente para éste, y tenía el dinero suficiente y las influencias de su familia para proveer con abastecimientos.

_¿Y cómo negarse a aquello?_ Pensó Sansa al piso abrirse bajo sus pies, "_Eso es algo que no se puede prometer._ Nadie sabe qué tan largo será ese invierno, ni a cuantos años de distancia está. Tengo tiempo suficiente para continuar abasteciéndome. Y no se equivoqué usted Lord Humfrey, no soy una yegua a ser comprada." Sansa se marchó de inmediato hecha una furia, sintiendo aquello que él le había dicho como un latigazo.

Más que todo porque en el fondo sabía que sus palabras no eran verdad. _Ella estaba para la venta, y al mejor postor. _

_Aunque no lo deseara. Era su deber. _

_Una maldita tradición que ni ella misma podía romper._

_Y si se era sincera hacía sí misma, de un tiempo para acá había empezado a sentir la añoranza por formar una familia propia, no un hombre, no un esposo, sino hijos que cambiaran la dirección de su vida estancada…_

Lord Humfrey esa noche se despidió de ella, disculpándose y anunciando su marcha para la primera hora de la madrugada siguiente. Sus asesores haciendo comentarios de lo abrupto de la partida más ella no dando explicaciones. No las había dado de nada, ni siquiera les había comentado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Con el malgenio presente y hecha un desastre tres días después surgió otra eventualidad. 

Fue un pergamino proveniente de Lady Marna quien la hizo recordar a la mujer, en sus palabras un tanto urgentes pidiéndole una reunión privada y en un lugar recóndito que Sansa sabía era absurdo aceptar, así que le mandó instrucciones de dónde y cuándo encontrarla.

Invernalia era un castillo y cómo tal se encontraba rodeado de túneles y pasillos ocultos que ella conocía, y se imaginaba que muchos más que desconocía. Organizó todo, mandó a un hombre a las Inviernas, por el momento a la taberna para que estuvieran pendientes de una de las tres casas desocupadas que se unían a Invernalía mediante túneles. Escuchó información sobre visitantes en el pueblo, tan solo tres, y confío en el segundo al mando de Jacob, quien mandó información de que una mujer solitaria y cubierta había entrado en la casa que ella le indicó. Sansa le confió a Jacob la información sobre el pasadizo y que lo quería a él junto con otro Guarda al final de éste, listos para actuar por si los llegaba a necesitar. A su vez salió con otros Guardas, dictando insomnio y vio que esto sorprendió a los soldados situados en la puerta principal del castillo pues ella casi nunca dejaba Invernalia. Se cubrió completamente con una capa e hizo el camino con los Guardas que también iban de civil. En cuanto se bajó de su caballo los ordenó quedarse afuera, justo en la puerta listos para actuar.

El plan de Sansa era sencillo, si esto era una trampa alertaría a sus Guardas quienes se encargarían de la lady, si por alguna razón la lady tenía mayor compañía que los dos hombres que vinieron con ella, sus Guardas se encargarían de estos mientras ella huía hacia Invernalia por el túnel. Aun así, no creía que la lady viniera a tratar algo, mucho menos a lastimarla en su hogar.

La mujer se encontraba caminando en el interior de esa casa para cuando uno de los Guardas abrió la puerta y Sansa ingresó tras este, quedándose en su sitio mientras él empezaba a moverse alrededor, buscando por algún arma que la mujer hubiera podido traer con ella y hubiera escondido. "Mi señora, le ruego se apure con esta reunión. No es usual ni para mí, ni para mis hombres, acompañarme a encontrarme con alguien en estas circunstancias." Sansa decidió hablar ya que la mujer no lo hacía.

Lady Marna se había cubierto el rostro cuando vio que la Reina no entraría sola, no quería que su identidad se descubriera, y habló mientras escuchaba al hombre darle vueltas a todo detrás de ella, "Lo que deseo hablar, lo deseó hacer en privado, mi Reina."

"Este hombre está juramentado ante mí. Confió en él, y en su secretismo."

"_¡Pero su Majestad!_" protestó, pues no fue esto lo que creyó era lo que iba a suceder. "Lo que deseo hablar también sé que es de su conveniencia que el menor número de personas lo sepa."

Ante aquello el interés de Sansa aumentó. Miró hacia su Guarda, éste dándole a entender que no dio con ninguna arma y que esperaba su orden, _"Bien."_ Le hizo una seña y este caminó hacia la puerta, dejando al direwolf proseguir para después dejarlas a solas. "Siéntate, _Nieve_." Le dijo a uno y después fijó a la lady con la mirada, "Estamos a solas, mi señora." De inmediato vio a la mujer descubriéndose el rostro y comprobó la identidad de Lady Marna, y fue sólo en ese momento en que pasajeramente se le pasó por la mente Arya y el poder de ser _nadie_ que ésta poseía. "No se preocupe, está amaestrado…y no tengo razones para desconfiar de usted, Lady Marna, pero le advierto, si todo esto es una jugarreta, una trampa, nada más basta una orden mía y Nieve atacará."

Lady Marna le sacudió la cabeza, "Son razones personales lo que me traen aquí, no un complot, mi señora. Se lo prometo."

Sansa le asintió, mostrándole un asiento, "Soy todo oídos."

Lady Marna le asintió decidiéndose por ir al punto, "Le mentí a usted hace dos años, mi señora, cuando le dije que Lord Flint era mi padre." De inmediato vio que aquello no la extrañó tanto como creyó iba a suceder, "La verdad es que hace poco más de una década fue Lord Flint quien me aseguró que soy_ la bastarda_ de su tío Brandon."

Sansa respiró profundo, al tanto de que haber hecho la pregunta aparte de que fue indiscreto de su parte también le podía costar bastante si deseaban aprovecharse de ella. "…Continúe..."

"No me malinterprete mi señora, no estoy aquí porque desee beneficiarme de aquello de algún modo, antes al contrario, deseo su mayor discreción. Estoy aquí porque tengo un problema, un problema que creo le puede convenir a _su Majestad._" _Si los cuchicheos de ella no querer casarse y formar una familia eran verdad,_ "Conoció a mi hija, mi estúpida y querida hija que recientemente se dejó preñar por uno de los soldados que usted dejó en la Aldea de Crofter, mi señora."

A Sansa su instinto le dijo que no había venido hasta aquí y con tanto secretismo para que ella hiciera responder a aquel soldado, sino para que la ayudara a proteger el honor de su hija. Y fue así como la idea que tuvo hacía años vino a surgir frutos, una idea absurda y desesperada que solo vino a reconocer en ese momento no le serviría de nada. "…Quiere que me haga cargo de ese bebé…"

"…_Tiene su sangre…"_

Sansa cerró los ojos y se sobó la frente. Esto junto con lo de Lord Humfrey era demasiado y muy rápido, "…Sabré si me miente, Lady Marna, tengo una forma de verificar si hay lazos de sangre entre nosotras…Entre ese bebé y mi familia." y en su voz hubo cierto tono de amenaza, aunque la verdad no se lo había propuesto.

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó incrédula.

Sansa parpadeó, no habiéndose visto venir aquella pregunta, "…Magia," dijo media verdad, "Y sangre de los Primeros Hombres." En aquello mintió, recordando algo que había escuchado de Lord Gendry Baratheon y la Sacerdotisa Roja.

Lady Marne asintió incrédula, pero sabiendo que era mejor no decirlo, "¿Qué razón tendría mi padre de mentirme en su lecho de muerte?" le preguntó.

_Sansa entendía,_ "¿Su madre nunca le mencionó nada?"

"No. Cuando niña me decía que no escuchara a las habladurías, que mi padre era Lord Flint," frunció el ceño de repente recordando algo, "Los hijos de mis hijas mis nietos serán, los hijos de mis hijos en duda estarán." Se carcajeó amargamente, "Un dicho que la bruja de mi abuela paterna solía decir en mi presencia…"

Tal vez era su desanimo, sus sentimientos alterados que Sansa no supo que decisión tomar, como actuar. La verdad, le interesaba mínimamente, "Me toma de sorpresa mi señora. ¿Me dará tiempo para pensarlo? ¿Para hablarlo con mis asesores?" _con Bran._

"Tiene alrededor de cinco meses de embarazo, mi Reina." Le comentó algo que no le preguntó, "Pienso enviarla a Essos a que tenga al bebé en aquellas tierras…y su honor continúe intacto. No es malo desear una buena vida para mi hija, y con ese hijo no será posible."

"¿Qué harán con el bebé si les doy una negativa?" Lady Marna se encogió de hombros y Sansa leyó en aquello. "El Norte se hace cargo de sus huérfanos, sin hacer ninguna pregunta." le recordó aquella instalación que se había creado después de la Larga Noche para todos aquellos niños infantes que quedaron sin familia, donde con dificultad se les mantenía hasta cierta edad para después despacharlos a trabajar en alguna labor que beneficiara al mismo Norte.

El sistema no era perfecto, pero al menos se trataba de ayudar.

"Mi hija no quiere el bebé, pero ya es muy tarde para deshacerse de este. Tampoco sabe de mi proceder en este actuar." Le advirtió.

"¿Y qué busca a cambio de darme ese bebé?" Sansa preguntó, _"¿A parte de mantener el honor de su hija?_ …Debe querer algo._"_

"No realmente." Dijo lady Marna.

Sansa no lo creía del todo.

De vuelta en Invernalia le escribió de inmediato a Bran, necesitando que éste abusara de sus poderes para ver si ese bebé vendría al mundo con sangre Stark. Pero también admitiéndole que no lo quería como sucesor, sino para protegerlo porque era lo que el deber dictaba si era de la familia.

Le tomó más de una semana encontrar tranquilidad suficiente para poder contestarle el último pergamino a Podrick, y con lo que empezó fue que le escribiera sus dudas, preocupaciones y sospechas en cuanto a su trabajo, tanto al Rey como a Brienne,_ no solamente a ella._ Lo que no le escribió fue que ya no conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para poderle dar ánimos sobre estar equivocado. Luego le tomó varios borradores para sentir que podía enviarle palabras que le respondieran al cariño que él le manifestaba.

'No puedo negar que me habría agradado verlo ganar aquel torneo, aunque no verlo colapsando. Y recibir de usted la guirnalda…_no trajo suerte la última vez que aquello le sucedió a una mujer de mi familia._ Tiene razón, habría sido una imprudencia, pero aquello no habría mermado el valor del significado. Usted simboliza el Caballero con el que solía fantasear cuando era una jovencita, al que añoro ahora de mujer, y no sabe cuánto me incomoda revelar aquello.

Aún no me explicó que lo hizo a usted fijarse en alguien como yo, pues sé que su cariño no es algo que me merezca, pero me complace inmensamente tenerlo.

…Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes…pero no lo son.

Días antes de marcharse me pidió un mechón de mi cabello, lo cual sigo encontrando una muestra mórbida de afecto, pero no me puedo ni quiero negar de nuevo, más ante el gesto que ha tenido con los pétalos de flores. Así que aquí le anexo lo único que le puedo brindar, a parte de mi corazón, para que me recuerde y me lleve siempre cerca al suyo.

Con todo mi afecto.'

Sansa antes de despachar la carta notando que en dos semanas haría un año de la partida de él. Aún con dudas en si mandar esa carta o no, destruirla y terminar de aquella manera la comunicación con Podrick. Muy al tanto estaba de que ese papel en su mano era peligroso, que

alguien se hiciera con estos pergaminos que intercambiaban, pero aquello no la había hecho desistir antes y a él tampoco.

Para cuando Podrick siguiendo el consejo de ella tomó valor y le escribió al Rey sintió un peso dejándolo pues Sansa tenía razón; peor era no hacerlo.

Con el mechón sobre la mesa y a su lado se burló de que ella encontrara aquello mórbido, pero aun así se lo hubiera enviado. Ajeno a las tribulaciones de ella prosiguió.

'Por otro lado, soy yo quien no me explico que una mujer como usted se fijara en alguien como yo.

No piense de sí tan bajamente, usted tiene su corazón, aunque no se lo demuestre a los demás. Lo más especial es que me lo entregara a mí, y sí, sé que es demasiado de mí asumir aquello último, y mucho más asumir que _aún _me pertenece, pero es lo que me deja entrever con sus palabras.'

Podrick estudió el pergamino por un par de horas, no sabiendo si añadir que cada día más la correspondencia entre ellos ya no tenía un efecto calmante, sino que le restregaba en la cara lo que pudo ser, que cada vez aquello le pesaba más en su persona. Más decidió mandar lo que ya estaba escrito.

Antes de obtener respuesta a ese pergamino le llegó uno por parte del Rey Bran respondiendo a sus cuestionamientos, diciéndole que no se adelantara tanto a sus lesiones. Que sería su Guarda mientras él, _Podrick,_ lo quisiera y que había dejado que Lord Tyrion lo enviara a las Tierras del Oeste porque también deseaba que descansara y dejara de pensar tanto en aquella lesión, que aquello le serviría para más adelante.

Podrick leyó y releyó aquel pergamino hasta que se cansó, preguntándose a qué se refería el Rey con ese _mientras lo quiera._ Días después le escribió a ella la noticia, dejando de lado sus dudas.

En las semanas que prosiguieron Sansa se descubrió no solo intercambiando pergaminos con Bran sino también con Lady Marna, Lord Tyrion, y Lord Humfrey.

Con Bran fue simple: _sí, ese niño o niña tendría sangre Stark en las venas. _Pero quería ser él, Bran quien lo recibiera en Desembarco del Rey, no solo porque le evitaría habladurías a ella, sino porque así el trono no le llegara a un Stark en un futuro, nada quitaba que hubiera uno en la corte que tuviera en su interés mantener las buenas relaciones entre ambos Reinos. Él iba a apostar por sus descendientes. Y a Sansa le sorprendió aquello, más veía la razón en sus palabras. Hizo a un lado el pensamiento pasajero del desastre que sería El Cuervo de Tres Ojos criando a ese niño…_¿o ella?_ Y después de ponerse de acuerdo con él le escribió a Lady Marna, aunque no le comentó de sus planes.

Con Lord Tyrion fue un pergamino personal comentándole que en los Seis Reinos se había notado la participación de algunas presencias extranjeras que estaban promoviendo uno que otro robo de poca monta en Desembarco del Rey, dudaba que en el Norte aquello se diera pero que se lo comentara a sus Lords para que estuvieran atentos por si algo se daba, lo mismo ya se le había dejado saber al resto de regiones, y le pedía el favor de que si algo ocurría sus Lords les perdonaran la vida y le respondieran a ella, para así ella tratar con Desembarco del Rey directamente. 'No hay necesidad de muertes. Los devolvemos a sus tierras, problemas en Essos no es lo que necesitamos.'

Sansa le escribió de vuelta, preguntándole qué clase de presencias extranjeras, que fuera más específico, y si algo más había ocurrido. También le escribió a Brienne preguntándole sobre la situación.

Con Lord Humfry fue diferente. El Lord se marchó de Invernalia, pero una semana después se dio cuenta que no había dejado el Norte y se encontraba en Puerto Blanco cerrando un negocio. Un pergamino le llegó de allí pero no era de los Manderly y al leerlo él le pedía sus disculpas nuevamente, y que sentía haber sido tan insistente.

Dando por terminado ese capítulo Sansa le contestó que todo estaba disculpado y que estaba más que segura que en el Sur, o aquí mismo en el Norte había ladies que estarían felices de escuchar sus propuestas de matrimonio, pero lamentablemente ella no era una de esas mujeres.

Dejó a Podrick para el final.

Para cuando Podrick recibió contestación de ella ya había pasado casi un mes de esperas, y la respuesta fue un solo pergamino, corto y conciso pues asuntos de vital importancia se habían presentado y estaba en medio de reuniones con los Lords. A Podrick le tomó un par de horas caer en cuenta que a no ser que _sí_ hubiera un problema de vital importancia en el Norte ella le acababa de mentir, pues las reuniones con los Lords no estaban fechadas para ese mes del año. En todo caso le decía que tampoco debía pensar de sí mismo con tanta humildad, pues era _un gran hombre._ Luego próximamente pasó a hablar de cómo él siempre había soñado con ser Caballero y al haber cumplido su sueño nadie se lo podría quitar, ni siquiera Bran. Y para Podrick había pasado tanto desde el ultimo pergamino que al principio no le supo llevar el hilo a esas palabras.

Semanas después cuando vio que ella continuaba sin reprobar o acallar sus saludos, despedidas y palabras cariñosas continuó con ello. A veces recordándole las palabras que le susurraba entre besos y que solía decirle para llamar su atención. Cómo que le gustaría perderse en sus ojos nuevamente. Y ella, poco a poco empezó a imitar sus despedidas, a admitirle que lo pensaba constantemente y que le gustaría tenerlo a su lado, aunque sabían que eso ultimo no era sino un deseo y palabras de dientes para afuera.

Y Sansa se sentía culpable de seguir dándole largas a los sentimientos de él cuando ya ella se había hecho a la idea de que lo de ellos terminó. Si seguía con esto era por nostalgia y porque lo extrañaba, pero eso de nada le servía para su realidad.

"Una alianza conmigo no le sirve de nada." Le comentó a Lord Humfrey cuando se lo volvió a encontrar. Ella sospechaba que no era accidentalmente pero tampoco lo podía discernir. Y su carruaje iba llegando al Valle de Arryn mientras el de él lo estaban arreglando para su partida. Y fue él quien se las arregló para tener unas palabras con ella. "El Norte, _yo,_ no tengo nada que proveerle."

"Es la mujer más importante de Poniente entero."

Sansa le asintió, "El trono del Sur no le llegará a ningún hijo mío. Si eso es a lo que usted o su familia están esperanzados. Y con la separación de su región del Reino de mi hermano no obtendrán nada al creerme en su bolsillo."

"Está equivocada mi señora, yo esta alianza no la deseo como un aventajamiento político." Le dijo, notándola no tan a la defensiva como lo había estado la última vez que hablaron, "Soy el tercer hijo de mi familia. _Nadie. _No necesito una alianza política."

Sansa le asintió, "Disculpe mis palabras, ¿pero entonces que es para su familia? ¿Una carga? Usted me ayudó con la baja en la tasa de interés y eso le debió haber costado bastante, _a usted y a ellos._ O lo hicieron por cariño hacia su persona, o porque tienen intereses políticos de por medio."

"¿Y es tan difícil de creer que es lo primero? Quiero decir, el ambiente en el que usted y yo nos movemos no es el más apropiado para cultivar una buena familia. Pero por lo que he oído usted la tuvo, ¿así que es difícil de creer que mi familia quiera lo mejor para mí?"

"Si ha oído sobre mi sabrá que yo no soy lo mejor para usted."

Humfrey se sonrió, "…Se sorprendería, mi Reina."

"_No soy su Reina."_

Le sonrió, pues podía ver como la estaba convenciendo así ella no se diera cuenta todavía, o aun quisiera alejarlo, "Lo será." Contestó seguro de si mismo y encantadoramente, lo que vio ella no apreció como otras mujeres harían. Se enserió, "Tan solo deme una oportunidad. _Una sola._ Conózcame."

"Esto no es un chiste para mí, Lord Humfrey." Lo pasó de lado más se detuvo al escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

"¿Y para mí sí? ¿Usted cree que juego con mi futuro?"

"Ciertamente sí. _Al participar en acciones indebidas._"

"_Una oportunidad. _Puedo ser el cero a la izquierda que usted necesita como persona._"_ _Y yendo a eso los ceros a la derecha del Norte. _"Pero no me juzgue solo por un factor de mi vida."

Sansa continuó su camino, pensativa en cuanto a su destino. Esa madrugada con insomnio se encontró con Lord Harry en el lado del castillo que le habían brindado a ella. Aborrecimiento golpeándola, pero siguió hasta la sala en que él estaba, viendo la jarra de vino. "¿No puede dormir?"

"No, mi señora." Le respondió, levantándole las cejas cuando la vio prosiguiendo hasta donde estaba él. Al verla que se fue a servir una copa de vino se le fue a adelantar, pero ella no lo dejó, incluso sirviéndole la de él nuevamente. "¿Me viene a relevar de mi puesto de consejero?" preguntó, pues no veía otra razón a que se le aproximara a hablar con él directamente.

"_Todavía no."_ Se sentó en frente de él, haciendo caso omiso a la forma en que la miraba, por estar ante su presencia a esas altas horas y en bata de dormir, aunque iba muy bien cubierta, "¿Qué piensa sobre Lord Humfrey?"

_Lord Humfrey,_ aunque ella no decía ni una palabra del hombre, todos sabían cuáles eran las intenciones de éste al presentarse a Invernalia tras él mismo encargarse de que le bajaran las tazas de intereses al Norte. "El mejor de todo los pretendientes que ha tenido. Una gran alianza para el Norte donde usted lo aceptara."

"Para el Norte…pero no para mí."

"Ser Podr-" se detuvo cuando ella sin levantar el brazo levantó la mano de la mesa y le negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy aquí para hablar de Ser Podrick."

"Entonces no sé a quién se refiere con el hombre para usted. _Yo definitivamente no lo fui_."

"Y aquí está aún interesado en mí y tirándome a los brazos de otro."

Lord Harry pujó en burla, "Usted nunca fue para mí, y hace rato que lo entendí. Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo hace tiempo que la dejé ir…prácticamente desde que me desilusioné por sus malas decisiones." Vio que ser tan frentero a ella no le cayó bien, pero eso era él; ser frentero y hablar las cosas como eran. Y esta vez fue él quien le hizo una seña con la mano para que no se marchara y lo escuchara. "E incluso donde no lo hubiera hecho eso no me segaría para ver que Lord Humfrey_ es_ su gran partido. Nunca habrá otro como él."

_No, no habría otro como él._ _Estaba muy al tanto que Lord Humfrey era el partido. _"¿Me dejó ir?" _vaya si era arrogante._

"…De mi corazón." Le explicó, "¿Para qué esperanzarme con algo que nunca iba a ser? La dejé ir de mi corazón." Se remojó los labios, _él no era bueno con sentimientos,_ "Puede creer que todas mis objeciones para con Ser Podrick eran celos, y lo fueron en un inicio, pero una vez que me resigné y la dejé ir me concentré y sólo he querido lo que es mejor para el Norte. Lord Humfrey es lo mejor para el Norte. Y usted lo sabe."

_Sí, lo sabía. _

"Los asuntos del corazón para personas como nosotros tienen que venir siempre en segundo plano. Y me sorprende que usted, de todas las personas, no lo vea así."

"Una vez usted me calumnió al decirme que buscaba venderme al mejor postor. Y ahora me lo da no como calumnia sino como consejo…" lo hizo caer en cuenta y lo vio respirando profundo. "Si me negara a las intenciones del Lord, ¿Cuáles serían las repercusiones para el Norte?"

La vio pasando a asuntos políticos y económicos_, y eso era algo en que los dos sí se llevaban bien,_ "Hago asunsiones pero si se llegara a conocer que él puso algo interesante sobre la mesa para el beneficio del Norte, y que usted lo rechazó, se dejaría ver que para usted lo primordial no es su pueblo. No hay necesidad de mi hablarle de las consecuencias económicas, usted sabe que en dos años aquella taza de interés volvería a subir y para pagarla tendríamos que subir los impuestos, algo que no le gustará a sus Lords y vasallos."

_Una sola región no podía venir a tener tanta influencia sobre la otra del día a la mañana_, pensó Sansa más no compartió sus pensamientos, porque lo menos que supieran sus Lords sobre el asunto con Lord Hightower más fácil sería para ella llevar las riendas sin intereses externos, y viendo todo el panorama. Y hasta ahora Lord Humfrey había aceptado tratar todo directamente con ella, _si algo lo respetaba por eso_. Sansa se colocó en pie, "Yo a usted no le he corroborado las intenciones de Lord Hightower, _¿comprende?_"

Lord Harry le asintió, _su forma de decirle que no tratara esta conversación con nadie más._ Verla llevándose la jarra de vino entera y una copa le llamó la atención.

Horas después, tomada, con insomnio, pensativa y en frente de la chimenea con la mirada puesta en el fuego danzante aún no podía creer que fuera esa corta conversación con Lord Harry lo que le daría la resolución de dejar ir a Podrick de una vez por todas. Y la emoción que le llegó no fue una de tristeza o dolor, sino lo que Lord Harry dijo; resignación.

Y de repente se dio con otra encrucijada, _¿se había estado aferrando al recuerdo de Podrick buscando excusas para una negativa? _

E_staba tan confundida, de tanto pensar, de tanto huir, de tantas preocupaciones y miedos. _

A Podrick no se le hizo extraño no escuchar de ella por las próximas semanas, ni tampoco él escribirle pues Lord Bronn estaba de visita y el hombre era perspicaz, lo menos que necesitaba era que este se oliera su interés por la Reina y le hiciera burla de ello con sus comentarios que definitivamente no necesitaba. Y dejó de lado con el permiso de Lord Tyrion el ser su emisario para acompañar a Lord Bronn a lo largo de aquellas tierras, abriendo y cerrando tratos aquí y allá. Talvez lo más extraño fue saber que estaba financiando a los Segundos Hijos, un grupo de mercenarios de Essos.

"Los consigo baratos y después los vendo caros en el mismo Essos. Un negocio redondo." Lo vio mirándolo escéptico y le sonrió.

"_¿El Rey sabe de esto?"_

_Después de que no los trajera a Poniente todo estaba bien, _le dio una palmada en la espalda, "¿Hay algo que el Rey no sepa?" se burló, "Acompáñeme, le presento este grupo a ver que nos enseñan esta vez."

"_¡No puedo ir a Essos!"_

"_No vamos a ir a Essos, huevón." _Cerraremos este negocio en aguas internacionales. "Dos días nada más. Vamos, hace cara de que le crecieron huevos y de paso no la pasamos bien por allá." Tampoco era como si fuera su primera vez rozándose con Segundos Hijos, él una vez había traído a un puñado a Desembarco del Rey para que instruyeran en formas más letales de matar a un grupo designado de soldados, incluidos Podrick y la Lord Comandante. "…Además, he estado averiguando con ellos sobre su lesión, ver si de repente por ese lado y en su ciencia tienen algo que le pueda ayudar."

Aquello lo sorprendió y se detuvo,_ "¿Ha hecho eso por mí, mi señor?"_

Bronn lo miró, viendo en su mirada la profunda gratitud y le giró los ojos fingiendo que no le agradaba la forma del Caballero, _"Ya, ya, ahora no me vaya a dar un beso." _Continuó su camino, "Tengo curiosidad por la poya mágica, pero no de aquella forma, _gran marica_." Los dos se rieron y Bronn le dio una palmada en la espalda, "¿Cómo van los dolores?"

"No los he vuelto a sentir. Ya puedo caminar más de cien metros sin sentir que me quedo sin aire y me parto en dos."

"Eso está bien. Yo creo que tiene es una dolencia muscular, o de algún nervio. Si fuera un órgano interno lacerado o ya se habría curado o ya habría muerto…Para mí ese dolor es muscular. Tengo unas muchachas que le podrían hacer un masaje…" le subió y bajó las cejas sugestivamente, "incluso en las zonas no afectadas."

Podrick trató de no reírse, "…Suena bien. Pero prefiero que lo hagan los maesters."

"_¡Gran puto marica!"_ Ambos se volvieron a carcajear y tras unos segundos después de que se calmaron Bronn continuó, "Entonces, ¿Vamos a ver que dicen los putos Segundos Hijos?"

Así que Podrick ya no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces. Y en el primer día se dio cuenta que Lord Bronn se traía algo entre manos cuando lo presentó como su mano derecha y mayor financiador, incluso cambiándole el nombre y la procedencia de su lesión. Bronn tampoco era _Lord Bronn,_ sino un bastardo de las Tierras de la Corona. Podrick por no hacerlo quedar mal tan solo le siguió la corriente, _pero eso sí,_ en privado le dejó en claro que ese jueguito no le agradó, a lo que Bronn le comentó que tampoco era bueno que esos hombres supieran tanto de uno como para ir dando sus nombres reales e historias de sus vidas.

De vuelta en las Tierras del Oeste no se quiso ver comprometido con el comportamiento decadente de Lord Bronn, y después de dos o tres noches de jolgorios se lo dejó saber educadamente, aunque talvez no en el mejor de los momentos.

"¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan mojigato?"

_¿Mojigato él? _Podrick se preguntó extrañado, _una cosa era cuando estaban con Lord Tyrion y tenía a alguien de confianza que atestiguara por su comportamiento intachable. Otra era dar la oportunidad de habladurías que se le harían imposibles de desmentir._

"_Ah, sí._ Desde que se convirtió en Guarda." Bron continuó sin esperar respuesta. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla en que estaba sentado y le tiró a la puta desnuda que tenía encima, el bueno de Podrick la ayudó a recobrar su balance, más Bronn notó la forma en que no la soltaba de la cintura y se le quedó mirando con obvio deseo, "¿Dígame que esas tetotas no lo tientan?"

Podrick continuó mirando al área mencionada más se obligó a buscar los ojos de la mujer, soltándola, "…Lo siento."

Bronn vio a Podrick a punto de marcharse, _"¡Vamos, quédese! ¡El Rey no se tiene que dar cuenta!_" y de hecho creyó convencerlo, porque lo vio deteniéndose y mirando lánguidamente a la mujer, el bulto en sus pantalones más que visible, "¿Desde cuándo no le dan una buena cogida? …Evidentemente la poya mágica todavía tiene vida, y no sé, pero una mamada al menos no es dejar sus votos de lado, _¿no?_ …Todo ese juramento no es muy específico." Al notar el obvio interés de Podrick le dio una nalgada a la puta, "Vaya, trabaje en él. Lo necesita más que yo." Más notó que Podrick nada más fue ver a la puta acercándose, y a él mismo pasándolo de lado para despertar, porque rompió la mirada y se marchó. "_¡¿Ahora le teme a las mujeres?!_" Bronn gritó ante su partida para después carcajearse.

_¿Qué se podía esperar Podrick de Bronn? _No podía estar sorprendido por este, y no lo estaba. Así que desde ese momento se distanció de él, dejándolo que viajara solo para que su comportamiento no le fuera a crear una mala reputación. Se despidió, amistosamente y diciéndole que lo esperaba en la casa de la familia Payne, por si quería despedirse antes de continuar su camino hacia Desembarco del Rey o el Dominio. Bronn siendo Bronn, no se lo tomó a mal sino con una burla a su falta de hombría seguida por una carcajada mientras se abrazaban.

Así que ya seguro de no tener a Bronn mirando por sobre su hombro le escribió a la Reina, comentándole que próximamente volvería a Desembarco del Rey y que le dejaría saber cuándo estuviera en el lugar para continuar con su comunicación. Decidió pedirle su discreción para revelarle que estaba en Las Tierras del Oeste como enviado de Lord Tyrion para arreglar un desacuerdo económico entre las casas Lannister y Payne, de ambas él nada teniendo que ver a la larga. Pero que había reconectado con su familia, y ahora se sabía respetado y admirado ante su posición como Guarda.

Una vez de regreso a la capital Lord Tyrion y Ser Brienne le ofrecieron una comida por sus meses de ausencia, brindaron por él y falló en notar las miradas preocupadas que estos intercambiaron en un par de ocasiones.

Para cuando fue llamado ante la presencia del Rey éste lo recibió diciéndole que su ausencia parecía haberle alentado el cuerpo y el espíritu porque se veía con una mejor disposición. Más cuando le pidió que se sentara en frente de él Podrick se dio cuenta que vendría algo que no le agradaría. Y así fue, su mundo desplomándose al escucharlo decir que gracias a sus padecimientos el utilizar armadura y no estar al cien por ciento en sus condiciones físicas no sería sensato continuar teniéndolo como Guarda del Rey. La sonrisa de Podrick borrándose de su rostro y en el fondo de la sala vio a Brienne tan sorprendida como él por lo que escuchaba, incluso la vio dando unos pasos hacia adelante para discutirlo con el Rey, pero pareció reconsiderarlo porque bajó la mirada y retomó su lugar.

"Le estoy dando una salida honrosa. Puedo romper su juramento a raíz de su bienestar. Es lo más prudente por hacer, Ser Podrick." _Había visto las secuelas que la herida le traería si no le prestaba la atención debida. _Cómo lo creyó, vio que sus palabras no le agradaron ni al Guarda ni a su Lord Comandante, "He visto las consecuencias de una herida de ese calibre, y aunque no parezcan demasiadas en el momento lo serán en futuro sino se cuida. Una mala herida y no podrá volver a dar veinte pasos sin ayudas, en el mejor de los casos." De inmediato vio que aquello lo impactó, y lo vio mirando hacia Ser Brienne, quien les mantuvo la mirada en blanco. No entrometiéndose _aún _porque El Cuervo de Tres Ojos sabía que lo haría después. "Ser Podrick no podrá defenderme por mucho tiempo si lo llegara a necesitar. Podrá esforzarse en los primeros minutos para dar lo mejor de sí…_pero no será suficiente. _De mi parte sería irresponsable y egoísta no advertírselo." Volvió a mirar al Guarda, y vio un destello de enojo en sus ojos llenos de desilusión, "Siempre podrá seguir trabajando para mí y la Corona, Ser Podrick, tiene otras habilidades que me pueden venir en uso."

Contrariado, impactado, Podrick estaba tratando de controlarse en el momento, su decepción siendo demasiada, "…En su pergamino me dijo que sería su Guarda hasta que_ yo_ lo quisiera."_ ¿Y qué otras habilidades?_

"_Por supuesto._ Sigue siendo su decisión si quiere continuar siendo mi Guarda, a pesar del riesgo no me negaré, tan sólo quería que estuviera al tanto de ese riesgo." El Cuervo de Tres Ojos no podía leer pensamientos, por eso hasta ese mismo momento no sabía de la profundidad de los sentimientos del Guarda por _Sansa_ o si continuaban ahí; con curiosidad había creído que le agradaría que le dejara el camino libre, aunque no era por eso que le estaba dando su salida honrosa, la herida del Caballero _sí_ era de consideración, _y tenía otros planes para él._

"…Entonces me gustaría continuar siendo su Guarda." Le respondió, y de hecho vio al Rey extrañado ante aquella respuesta, como si no fuera lo que se había estado esperando_. "Es lo que soy."_ Le explicó, y lo vio asintiendo lentamente, con dudas, lo que lo hizo sentir que la aprobación de él no fue una final. Aún con aquella finalidad del Rey no pudo dejar de sentir cierta desazón y desconsuelo, sin esperar por más se marchó, directo a una de las salas de entrenamiento que encontró vacías. _Una sala a la que el Rey creía ya no pertenecía._ No habiendo enfundado una espada ni ninguna arma desde el _torneo _vio una de palo a su lado y fue por esta, sintiendo el peso en sus manos y luego sin pensarlo cogió a uno de los muñecos de paja a palos y a patadas del enojo por su ineptitud. Cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose a sus espaldas se giró para ver a Ser Brienne. La mirada de lastima por parte de ella lo devastó incluso más, "Ser un caballero, un Guarda es todo lo que conozco, lo único que siempre quise._"_ dijo, cubriéndose la cara con una mano para que ella no viera cuanto en verdad lo había afectado las palabras del Rey. "En lo único en que se me desempeñar. _Usted lo sabe."_

Verlo a punto de llorar le cerró la garganta, mas Brienne respiró profundo y tensó su cuerpo para poder hablar, "…Trabajaremos con lo que el Rey le dio. Es un Guarda."

Le tomaría un buen rato para que_ ella_ se le cruzara por la mente, y por la aflicción que sentía se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no debían de ser tan fuertes si no estaba contento por aquella oportunidad que se le había presentado.

_La verdad, estaba destrozado. _

De la presencia silenciosa y constante de Ser Brienne pasó a la de Lord Tyrion, a éste también la noticia llegándole como sorpresa, el Rey no era de los que acostumbraba a compartir sus decisiones y Lord Tyrion se compadeció por el joven. Éste pidiéndoles a él y a Ser Brienne que no le comentaran nada de todo esto a nadie.

Tyrion lo sentó a su mesa, invitándolo a beber _hasta que más no pudieran,_ _hasta que las penas lo dejaran. _Y quien los dejó fue Ser Brienne. Tyrion en medio de los tragos admitiéndole que lo querría tomar bajo su ala si el Rey lo permitía, "pero no es lo más sensato, pues usted cuenta con un corazón gentil e incorruptible. Algo que a mí no me sirve de a mucho." Ser Podrick no le respondió, solo continuó con la mirada perdida en la mesa de madera, "Y si lo que aprecia es su trabajo sobre su vida, siempre podemos buscar a Lord Bronnn, él también lo aprecia y creo que no sería de dificultad que lo hiciera pasar a formar parte de uno de sus grupos de mercenarios."

"Yo sólo quiero ser un Caballero, un Guarda. Los mercenarios no tienen honor, sólo pelean por dinero. No le diga a Lord Bronn que dije eso, yo también lo aprecio."

Le sonrió, tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a la copa de vino en frente de él, "Olvida algo primordial, Ser Podrick, los caballeros y mercenarios pueden coger a sus anchas."

"_Mmm,"_ Podrick contestó, no estando interesado en eso en el momento.

Le sonrió ante su respuesta, "Dejar la Guarda no es el peor deshonor, _más _si lo hace con la bendición del mismísimo Rey. No espere a estar medio muerto y posado en una cama para reconsiderarlo."

La mañana siguiente se encontró _por alguna razón_ acostado en las caballerizas, Lord Tyrion a su lado y uno de los mozos de establo tirándole un balde de agua helada _a él_, no a Lord Tyrion, y después de estar completamente despierto y con un dolor de cabeza incesante se apuró a despertar al Lord, acompañándolo hasta su habitación.

Estando sobrio y con la cabeza fría le pareció absurda su reacción de la tarde y noche anterior_. El Rey de todas formas le había dado la opción de elegir._ Y ya lo había hecho, _¿Así que qué?_ Esa noche se presentó a los aposentos del Rey con su armadura reluciente a prestar su turno nocturno, y éste le inclinó la cabeza como reafirmación de su decisión.

El dolor por el peso no presentándose hasta varios días después de constante uso.

A Sansa decidió no comentarle nada, si se daba cuenta tan sólo sería una más de las ironías de la vida. _Él no era hombre para ella. _Le tomó un par de semanas responderle a su ultimo pergamino, notando cada vez más como la correspondencia se hacía más escueta entre ellos, aunque no dejaba de ir y venir de un lado para el otro, _y talvez así era mejor._

Un par de meses después Podrick notó con un interés un pergamino sobre la mesa del Rey, la cresta del lobo siendo visible, lo que le decía quién había escrito. Tan sólo por el papel sabía que era una carta personal que no provenía de su hermana la Reina sino de_ Sansa Stark._ El Rey Bran toda la mañana y la tarde inmóvil y ausente en frente de una ventana, a ratos a Podrick incomodándole los ojos en blanco. En una de las ocasiones en que lo vio regresando a sí mismo se atrevió a preguntarle si todo estaba bien pues no había podido dejar de notar de quien provenía el pergamino.

"Busco por Arya." Le comentó al Guarda y lo vio frunciendo el ceño. "Nymeria, la direwolf de Arya, se apareció en Invernalia para morir allí. Sansa está preocupada…por las connotaciones que esto puede tener. Siempre ha habido una unión entre un direwolf y su amo." Vio al Guarda asintiendo, "No puedo ver a Arya, hace años que no la he visto."

Podrick se quedó mirando al Rey, notando su voz no afectada y le asintió para dejarlo continuar prontamente.

Dado que ella no le comentó nada sobre lo sucedido Podrick tampoco lo hizo. Y así lo hiciera, _¿qué le podía decir? Palabras de aliento faltas de significado que no servían de nada._

Luego el alboroto en Desembarco del Rey y en todo Poniente llegó al un día de la noche a la mañana un bebé aparecer. Bebé que fue presentado ante la corte como el protegido del Rey, sería nombrado Brandon Stark, y tenía la sangre de los Primeros Hombres en las venas.

Que si era hijo de la Reina, que si era hijo de Arya Stark, _o los Dioses no lo quisieran; _el ultimo descendiente Targaryen que Jon Snow había mandado desde más allá del Muro…todo fue especulaciones porque el Rey las desmintió, más no dio explicaciones aparte de que _la sangre Stark corre por sus venas._

Por esas semanas Podrick tuvo cierta diversión comentando con Sansa como las especulaciones estallaban en ambas regiones, en el Norte a todos se les hacía absurdo que se dijera que era hijo de ella pues dejarse ver era algo que la Reina hacía casualmente todo el día, todos los días, así que aquel chisme solo quedó relegado a algunas regiones del Sur y a algunas habladurías de poca monta en el Norte. Ella incluso hizo un comentario que algunos Lords tildaron de mal gusto cuando aludió el poderse salir de un futuro matrimonio si ese niño fuera de ella.

Podrick solo cometió un error en todo ese tiempo en relación _a la Reina_, y fue delante del mismísimo Rey. Al éste estarse refiriendo a su hermana Podrick cansadamente y con dolor en la espalda contestó _'Sí, Sansa es así.' _Error que de inmediato notó y el mundo mermó su velocidad mientras el Rey se quedaba estudiándolo extrañada y abiertamente, no escondiendo que le sorprendió la forma informal con que se refirió a la Reina. Por su parte se sintió sonrojando y empezó a sudar, no sabiendo qué decir para mejorar la situación.

El Cuervo de Tres Ojos asintió lentamente, pues estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre ellos dos, que no lo mencionara era diferente, "Ciertamente no sabía cómo las cosas se iban a desencadenar cuando lo envié al Norte. Ni siquiera cuando lo dejé como Embajador." Le admitió una vez más, aunque ésta vez iba a ser más específico. _Y por su parte debió haber sopesado lo que podría pasar, _más nunca llegó a pensar sobre Sansa recuperándose de sus traumas lo suficiente como para confiar en un hombre de aquella manera. Sólo vino a indagar sobre lo que sucedía en el Norte cuando recibió el cuervo en que ella le pedía que hiciera regresar a Ser Podrick Payne a Desembarco del Rey. "Verá, no miro en la vida de las personas que no son importantes en este juego, _y Sansa,_ aunque lo es no significa un peligro hacia mi persona gracias a nuestros lazos de sangre. Así que después de despacharlo al Norte y dejarla en sus manos me encargué más en buscar a quienes estaban detrás de los ataques hacia ella y hacía mí que en sospechar que usted se sobrepasaría en el deber que le encomendé." Lo vio empezando a sudar, y que fue a hablar, pero levantó su mano para que no lo interrumpiera, "Y trato de no juzgar, pero una diminuta parte de mí lo hace, _Ser Podrick._" No apreciaba que le hubiera dado la mano al Guarda y este lo hubiera tomado del codo. Aquel no lo podía negar se sentía como un fallo hacia su confianza y persona, "Sansa es una mujer dueña de su vida, y lo mejor es que yo no me entrometa en toda esta situación. No está en mi interés interceder de más para no ir a desencadenar algo inesperado de nuevo…"

Podrick mantuvo el silencio, avergonzado, esperando que el Rey continuara, pero cuando se le hizo evidente que había acabado prosiguió, "Lo siento mi Rey, por haberle faltado a su confianza de forma tan baja."_ se apuró a corregirse,_ "_Aunque no fue baja._ Yo a su hermana siempre la respeté y los sentimientos que se dieron so-_fueron _genuinos. Esa fue la única razón por la que me arriesgué al haber actuado por detrás de sus espaldas."

_A su vez estaba al tanto de ello, _decidió ir al punto. "A pesar de las atribuciones que se tomó para con ella, le hizo un bien, por eso mismo es que no veo enteramente su actitud como una desleal." Lo pensó por unos momentos, pero desistió en comentarle que ya estaba a unos pasos de saber quiénes en sí habían sido las mentes detrás de los ataques_, y que aun podían estar buscando una retaliación._ "Más eso no quiere decir que aprecio su forma de actuar, ustedes dos fueron irresponsables, y ella más que nadie sabe a lo que se expone donde prefiera anteponer a su corazón por sobre su deber. En nuestra familia es mejor que las ganancias personales siempre queden en segundos planos."

"_Ella está muy al tanto de eso, mi Rey." Y él también,_ sino habría corrido al Norte una vez que se dio la opción de salirse de la Guarda del Rey_._

Esa noche tras terminar su turno como Guarda decidió escribirle, advertirle de que el Rey estaba muy al tanto de lo sucedido entre ellos y que podía venir a cuestionarla después. No escatimó tinta en relatar la conversación que habían tenido, y que era la primera y talvez la última vez que trataban el tema.

'Lo siento, pero en mi mente ya no me refiero a usted como _mi señora, o su Majestad._ En mi mente usted simplemente es_ Sansa _y en el momento en que le contesté a su hermano no estaba del todo prestando atención_._ _Estúpido de mi parte, como verá._'

Al leer aquella misiva Sansa sintió cierta reivindicación de saber que Bran sí estaba al tanto de lo de ellos y que por fin se atreviera a hablarlo, aunque seguramente había sido mejor que lo hablara con Podrick que con ella. Decidió decirle que no se preocupara por Bran, que si la situación se presentaba de nuevo ella lidiaría con su hermano, pero estaba más que segura que lo dicho sería la mayor alusión que éste le haría en cuanto a la situación.

Estaba insegura de cómo escribirle que estaba considerando una propuesta de matrimonio, una a la que después de mucho estudiarla veía como una salida aceptable. Y en su desesperación tan sólo lo hizo, añadiendo no estar feliz en cuanto a la situación pero que seguiría a su deber. _Venderme al mejor postor._

Y mandó el cuervo, callándose que mientras le daba una oportunidad a Lord Hightower, a medida que empezaba a compartir con él fingía que todo estaba de maravilla, que no habían dudas o alguien más que le impedía tomar su decisión. Trataba de fijarse –casi obligada y a la fuerza– en lo muy bien parecido que era, en lo galante, pero no viendo en él nada más que un buen hombre tan atrapado como ella, gentil, carismático pero lleno de dudas, y que parecía tan sólo querer huir lo más lejos de sus fantasmas y familia.

Para Podrick la noticia fue tan repentina que le tomó leer aquel párrafo de nuevo, creyendo estar equivocado, y cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba una desazón se sembró en su pecho. Aunque la vida continuó pasando por su lado en las próximas horas no pudo dejar de sentir cierto aturdimiento sabiendo que aquello debía de impactarlo más de lo que lo sentía, _pero no era así._ Podrick sabía que debía de sentir más que desazón, lo que habían tenido, sus sentimientos por ella se merecían más que cierto sentimiento de entumecimiento, de perdida en su pecho, pero talvez era eso; que ya llevaba la mayor parte de un año y medio lamentando aquella perdida.

No fue hasta que se sentó a responderle el pergamino cuando su garganta se le cerró y el pecho se le constriñó con presión. Y se sintió de cierta forma_ bien_ el poder sentirse _tan mal_. Y se encontró limpiándose los ojos a cada frase que se le pasaba por la mente escribirle, sintiendo placer masoquista al recordar canciones de desamores, y dejó el escritorio, su habitación, en medio de la noche yendo a una de las cocinas y sacando vino que dijo Lord Tyrion necesitaba. Volvió a su habitación, en su dolor consumiendo aquel vino que hacía muy poco para embriagarlo. Por unos momentos se le pasó por la mente –no realmente sino como una fantasía, o como una mala decisión–, ir la mañana siguiente donde el Rey, renunciar a su cargo como Guarda y tomar el Camino Real hacia el Norte de inmediato. Pero eso no servía de nada; no era más que la historia de una canción o un libro, no la realidad. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle _y ese hombre seguramente sí lo tenía. _

Dos noches después y sintiéndose ya no tan apesadumbrado fue que respondió algo que había repasado demasiado en esas ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

'Sabe que sus palabras me entristecen, y no lo piense de esa forma pues no es venderse al mejor postor. Si lo está considerando es porque él coloca sobre la mesa cualidades que sus anteriores pretendientes no tenían.

Se merece ser feliz, y estoy seguro que si lo acepta es porque sabe que ese hombre de alguna forma la hará feliz y la llenará de la calma que necesita.'

La respuesta que recibió por parte de ella también fue una escueta, sólo tres párrafos divididos en no más que un puñado de frases. Y en sus palabras siendo evidente que aquella _consideración_ a la propuesta ya era algo definitivo que sucedería. Sólo hubo una frase casi poética que le llamó la atención.

'_Desde hace mucho estoy segura que nadie se casará conmigo por amor.'_

Y sólo eso lo hizo explotar de nuevo en decisiones encontradas. De enojo y rabia, e incapacidad. _¿Qué se esperaba ella de decirle eso a él? ¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Por qué mejor no confiaba en alguien más y dejaba de restregarle toda esta situación en la puta cara? _Su respuesta fue sólo una frase, sintiéndose hasta hipócrita _porque no dejaba sus estúpidas esperanzas, porque le dolía, porque en sus manos también estaba hacer algo más que dejarla aceptar ese compromiso así eso fuera darle la espalda a todo lo que era él, a los logros que lo hacían sentir orgulloso de sí mismo. _

'_Yo me casaría con usted por amor, si me lo pidiera.'_

Así que decidió dejarlo en sus manos, _porque después de todo desde el inicio, todo siempre estuvo en las manos de ella. _

Más la verdad era que así renunciara a ser Guarda, estaría en peores condiciones para ir hacia ella. _No había nada racional en ello._ Aun así, se arriesgó a responderle algo que creería cambiaría el transcurso de la dinámica entre ellos si ella se atrevía_, pero no era porque él se atreviera, era porque sabía que una negativa llegaría. _

Una negativa _definitiva_ para _por fin_ dejar detrás de él lo sucedido con ella._ Y no tener que pensar ni sentir tanto. _

Y la verdad Podrick se encontraba confundido, porque a ratos la quería a más no poder y quería decirle que su salida de la Guarda no sería _tan_ deshonrosa, pero minutos después recordándose que ser Guarda era su vida, vivía para serlo._ Entonces a final de cuentas no sabía en sí que quería._

_Talvez si la volviera a ver, a mirarla a los ojos lo sabría con seguridad._

Cuando Sansa recibió aquella respuesta la tuvo en frente de sí toda la mañana. Se encontró llorando en frustración y fue el único de los pergaminos de él que se atrevió a quemar, arrepintiéndose al ver las llamas consumiéndolo.

'No está en mi deshonrarlo a mi causa.' Fue su respuesta, regulándose a sí misma en no ir a actuar imprudentemente, 'Además este hombre trae debajo de su brazo propuestas que beneficiarán al Norte, y sería una terrible gobernante donde las pasara por alto. La vida de cientos de miles de Norteños depende de ello, _¿y qué es eso a cambio de la calma y felicidad de una sola persona?_

Sé cómo suena esto, Podrick, pero créame que no lo hago para hacerlo sentir que veo cómo menos su persona. Antes al contrario, en mi mente y corazón nunca habrá nadie que le llegue a los talones. Tristemente esta es la historia que nos tocó vivir.

_Y yo siempre dije que primero mi deber a mi corazón, ¿cierto?_

Siento estarlo lastimando, pero nunca dude de lo que usted significó para mí, de lo que aun significa.

Siempre suya, SS.'

Podrick se había imaginado que algo por el estilo sería su respuesta. Por eso mismo no había pensado actuar sin su consentimiento para renunciar a la Guarda. _¿De qué le servía hacerlo, marchar al Norte y ser rechazado? _O peor, _ser el terceo en un matrimonio…_

Y sólo por su última frase y despedida fue que evitó sentir rencor al ella decirle en cortas palabras que no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

_Parecía que a final de cuentas y de las transgresiones entre ellos ambos sí sabían su lugar._

Arrugó el pergamino en su puño, arrugado, así como sentía a su corazón, y tiró el papel al fuego. Dejando su habitación necesitando de aire libre.

Fue casi dos semanas después que le escribió nuevamente, aun sintiéndose devastado, pero al menos fingió en sus palabras no estarlo tanto, queriendo darle cierto ánimo, que también sabía ella lo necesitaba. Y aunque no lo hablaron, esa respuesta que ella le envió quedó como lo último entre ellos.

Por los próximos meses se escribirían muy de vez en cuando, no comentando nada personal, sólo saludos cordiales y hablando sobre los reinos, sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de otros meses más para que la correspondencia terminara por completo.

Podrick no indagó de más por sobre su compromiso imaginándose que lo oiría por terceros, más aquello no sucedía. _Pero se decidió a no pensar en ello. Ella ya tenía su vida y él la propia._

Y el giro que daría su vida de repente lo trajo una reunión a la que fue citado. El Rey, Lord Tyrion, Ser Brienne, Lord Bronn presentes. En menos de media hora escuchó como influencias externas a Poniente aún querían desestabilizarlo. Y no, él no había sido enviado a las Tierras del Oeste sólo para su mejoría, y tampoco había sido presentado por Lord Bronn ante el grupo de Segundos Hijos con otro nombre y títulos por anonimato. _Todo tenía una razón, y él era la persona idónea para infiltrar los Segundos Hijos._

"Será Podrick Payne en todo menos en nombre e historia. Sólo necesitamos su actitud, y oídos,_ nada más. _No buscara confrontaciones, ni heroísmo. Lo menos que se haga notar mejor."

_Decir que todo esto fue una sorpresa fue decir poco,_ "Ya me han visto la cara."

"Una cara de tontarrón fácil de olvidar." Bronn añadió, "Incluso más si se presenta como un harapiento indeseado de Poniente con uno o dos rencores bajo de su manga…"

"Tuve un tío tatarabuelo que sirvió en Los Segundos Hijos hace mucho, _Rodrik Stark_." El Cuervo de Tres Ojos le dejó saber, "Para ahora en Poniente se susurra que Brandon Stark, mi protegido, viene de un linaje de los tantos descendientes bastardos de mi tío Brandon."

"Esa será su historia. Un descendiente de Brandon Stark, que se quiere unir a los Segundos Hijos para retomar lo que _sabe_ es suyo…"

"Es una facción de los Segundos Hijos apoyados por el Banco de Hierro quienes me quieren fuera del Trono, quienes apoyaron el ataque hacia _Sansa_ y hacia mi persona."

Podrick se encontró oyendo, cavilando y balbuceando, no estando seguro qué decir sobre todo esto. _Si comprendía lo suficiente._

Bronn le chasqueó los dedos en frente de los ojos al verlo confundido, _impactado, "_No será más que oídos, _¿entiende?_ No se necesitan agallas. Sólo usted con su don de buen muchacho ganándose a la gente._ Escuchando."_

Brienne se remojó los labios, abriendo la boca por primera vez en esa reunión, "Este es un plan a largo plazo que constantemente está cambiando en el camino. Por ahora esto se quedará en esta habitación, y si usted acepta será entrenado en qué decir, cómo actuar, se le dará una historia que podrá ser verificada. No es la única persona que estará infiltrando a los mercenarios, pero no queremos contacto previo entre ustedes."

"Y yo también estaré visitando de vez en cuando." Bronn le dejó saber.

Lord Tryion se sonrió con desazón al ver a Podrick embobado ante todo lo que le decían, "Tiene tiempo a hacerse a la idea. Como Ser Brienne dijo, esperamos que con el plan que tenemos y mientras este continúa desarrollándose su partida se de en unos dos meses. Piénselo."

"Tampoco es una orden. Está en usted decidir su colaboración." Brienne añadió lo más importante talvez.

_Iba a morir en Essos,_ a Podrick no le quedó duda de ello.

.

.

.

A/N: Ok, capítulo más largo de esta historia, probablemente el más largo que he escrito.

Originalmente este capítulo no iba a existir. Iba a hacer un salto a Desembarco del Rey porque escribir cartas? Bleh, demasiado cursi y romántico en mi opinión, pero también algo realista de la época (Y así diga cursi me agrado escribir las cursilerías aunque me tuve que obligar a dejar algunas porque las quería eliminar). Y con los cuervos de aquí para allá esto se convirtió también en la forma perfecta de avanzar la historia y sentar las bases de lo que ocurrirá de aquí en adelante.


	17. Chapter 17

La comitiva del Norte fue una de las últimas en llegar al parlamento que se realizaría con los lords más representativos _de_ _todo _Poniente, incluidos los del Norte. Muchos de aquellos Lords reunidos desde hacía días. Sansa había llegado esa mañana, un par de horas antes de que se diera la reunión inicial que colocaría todo en marcha. Más no fue su llegada de última hora lo que llamaba la atención, sino la impuntualidad del Rey lo que se hizo sentir en toda la sala. Algo le dijo que los Lords estarían hablando _mal_ de su hermano si ella no estuviera presente, y probablemente lo estaban haciendo a sus espaldas.

A Sansa le presentaron por primera vez a Lord Bronn de Aguasnegras y lo saludó, escuchando sus palabras educadamente, aunque el hombre no era nada educado. Aun sorprendiéndole que con el escándalo que se había dado hacía un par de años a éste le hubieran permitido quedarse con Alto Jardín y su título, y lo hubieran renombrado Lord Protector del Dominio los mismos Lords que lo habían desacreditado y querido destituir en un principio. _Aparentemente gracias a su pasado como mercenario y sus numerosos contactos en ese campo era el mejor postor para defender la Región_, _para ayudar a defender todo Poniente. _Era lo que le había dicho Lord Humfrey cuando tocaron el tema, y que a su familia no le había agradado el aval que el mismísimo Rey le había otorgado. _'Pero si se va a convertir en el próximo Tywin Lannister lo mejor es estar de su lado.'_

Encima de un podio había tres mesas diferentes. El Dominio. Los Seis Reinos, _próximamente Cinco_. Y el Norte. Y debajo de ese podio en mesas también correspondientes a su respectiva región estaban el resto de Lords. De Dorne ya se sabía que desistieron de dar su salto a la Independencia al no sentirse verdaderamente preparados para hacerlo.

Sus conversaciones con aquellos Lords consistieron principalmente de halagos vacíos, preguntas de cómo le estaba yendo como Reina, de repente sacando a relucir a algún Lord con el que ambos hablantes tuvieran alguna relación económica. Y no faltaba el Lord quien le preguntaba por _Jon_ _Snow_ así nunca lo hubieran conocido.

Algunos de aquellos Lords abiertamente demostrando su molestia de que _el ejército del Norte_ hubiera participado en la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey, no le echaban la culpa a ella, _no,_ para ahora era conocido que nunca había hincado la rodilla ante Daenerys Targaryen, y los numerosos roces que tuvieron al ella haber sido la vocera del Norte entero, _no su hermano quien cedió la Corona._ La culpa se la colocaban a Jon sobre los hombros, algunos lords diciéndoselo a ella en la cara, y se preguntó si también lo harían de la misma forma ante su hermano _el Rey._ Sansa estaba muy al tanto de las falencias de Jon en aquel tiempo, más era su hermano y se encontró sacando –hasta un punto– la cara por él, y a la vez recordándoles a los lords que los únicos del Sur que habían atendido la llamada del Norte e Invernalia para la batalla que se vendría con los Caminantes Blancos había sido el _Reino de la Montaña y el Valle. _

"_Arya Stark_ acabó con el Rey de la Noche, pero la Reina Dragón y su ejército era necesario. Sino las perdidas hubieran sido mayores…o totales en todo Poniente. Por supuesto, nadie se imaginó la desgracia que sucedería más adelante." Fue Lord Royce quien continuó, notándola frustrada al dar explicaciones de nuevo.

Sansa miró a su leal protector, pensando en aquellas últimas palabras. Sospechando que sí había habido alguien que pudo prever todos los movimientos de Daenerys Targaryen. "Jon le dio su palabra a la Reina Dragón, y mi hermano cuenta con el mismo honor que mi padre." Comentó, con un aire de desdén en sus palabras, no para Jon o su padre, sino para esos lords que la rodeaban, algunos incluso habían estado presente en la corte cuando Joffrey la golpeaba. Levantó el mentón sutilmente, esperando algún comentario, y provino de una Lord Bronn.

"Un gran error en su familia. Error que he escuchado usted ha evadido." Vio que sus palabras no fueron apreciadas, ni por sus compañeros ni mucho menos por la Reina y acompañante.

Sansa se sorprendió ante las agallas del hombre, a su lado vio a Lord Harry parándose más derecho y que fue a decir algo y lo interrumpió, "Lamentablemente gente en mi posición no se puede dar el gusto de jugar siempre con honor. Así lo deseemos." Respondió, y vio al hombre sonriéndose ladinamente.

Levantó su copa, _pues al menos admitía algo que su hermano no hacía, "_Felicitaciones, Reina. Y no lo digo con sarcasmo. Admiro a la gente que sabe que no todo puede ser blanco ni negro." Ella le levantó las cejas.

"Y dígame, Lord Bronn, ¿qué puede saber _un mercenario_ que se vende al mejor postor de honor?" preguntó Lord Humfrey intercediendo y desplazando a Lord Harry para pararse al lado de ella. La tensión en el grupo haciéndose palpable.

Sansa sintió cierta molestia en ese momento, no necesitando que Lord Humfrey quisiera pelear sus batallas. Más también había cierto placer al ver a Lord Bronn desconcertado por la pregunta que ella misma había estado a punto de hacer.

Minutos después cuando se informó que el Rey hacía su camino hacia la sala todos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, al verlo entrar Sansa no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al notar el tiempo que también había pasado por encima de él, algo que por alguna razón no se había esperado, se había esperado la cara de jovencito, pero no el rostro cansado y maduro, canas siendo visibles, _y se veía incluso mayor que ella, _o talvez era la barba que lo envejecía, barba que nunca le había llegado a ver. En cuanto cruzaron miradas vio la expresión de él cambiar, su ceño frunciéndose mientras ella le inclinaba la cabeza tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Podía no ser el _Bran_ con quien había crecido, pero era la única familia con la que podía tener contacto, y su rostro aún jugaba con los lazos de su corazón de cierta manera. Suponía que debía de estar agradecida de que le devolviera el saludo pues fue con la única persona en la sala que lo hizo, _la sorpresa ante su presencia haciéndosele más que visible._ Prontamente se fijó en su comitiva, Lord Tyrion, Ser Brienne, Ser Davos, Sam, otros hombres que ella no conocía, y un trío de Guardas, entre ellos no encontró a Podrick Payne presente.

Lord Tyrion y Ser Brienne también la saludaron desde la lejanía con la misma inclinación de cabeza, en sus miradas y sonrisas pudiendo ver que les desconcertaba su presencia, pero que les agradaba que se hubiera decidido por venir.

Su presencia era una de última hora, pues no le agradaba dejar el Norte y menos por las casi tres semanas que iba a estar presente, más se había dejado convencer a último momento de que representara al Norte en persona, y que no lo hiciera tras sus asesores y Lords más importantes.

La reunión empezó en minutos, y se prolongó incluso hasta después de que el sol se ocultó.

Bran fue sacado del salón mientras Lord Tyrion daba disculpas por el cansancio del Rey, _algo que todos podían entender. _Y fue él quien se quedó en la sala como su representante, entablando conversación con todo el que se le aproximara.

Fue a seguir a su hermano y comitiva, pero de un momento a otro se vio rodeada de nuevo de Lords.

Una hora después se encontró en la ante sala de los que eran los aposentos del Rey, por unos minutos entretuvo la idea de que éste se negaría a recibirla, dictando estar exhausto, pero uno de los Guardas regresó, diciéndole que el Rey la esperaba y que le diera un par de minutos más. Y así lo hizo, estudiando sus alrededores. Era un castillo reconstruido a partir de las ruinas en pie del anterior. Pasillos similares, y a veces los mismos, que ya había recorrido antes y que la enervaban. Cuando llegó al lugar lo había hecho en un afán, tanto que no le prestó demasiada atención al castillo. _El lugar_ en el que ella había pasado años como prisionera política, como peón, mientras su familia sufría tanto. Y la situación había dado un giro desde aquel entonces, pero no pudo dejar de sentir que cierta aprehensión se apoderaba de su ser.

Ver a Bran siendo _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _era decepcionante pues era verdad que el Bran que ella conoció de niña ya no existía. _Parecía que su estadía en Desembarco del Rey tan solo reafirmó aquello._ Que le devolviera el abrazo que se inclinó a darle le llamó la atención, pues, aunque sabía que no había mucha emoción por parte de él _ella sí la sentía._ Cerró los ojos, respirando profundo, _así clamara que ya no era Bran Stark, para ella lo era, había llegado con emoción a visitarlo así su forma de ser la inquietara tremendamente. _Lo soltó, _"…Estás viejo…"_ Le dijo, con el pulgar acariciándolo entre patillas y barba, verlo sonreírse le llamó la atención.

"…Estás hermosa." Dijo a su vez, un segundo después pensando que talvez eso era mejor no haberlo dicho. Y vio que su cumplido no le provocó nada,más que un brillo de burla en los ojos.

Sansa esperó que él con su siguiente frase arruinara el cumplido más no lo hizo, _lo que fue una sorpresa, _así que prosiguió ella, sentándose en un mueble, _"Bien, también estás guapo. Y supongo que yo también estoy vieja." _

Por un par de minutos hablaron escuetamente de sus respectivos Reinos, lo difícil que era Reinar y los problemas que se vendrían ante la separación del Dominio pues de este lugar era de dónde provenía la mayor y más versátil fuente de alimentos para todo Poniente.

"En una guerra les ganaría. Podría sublevar sus ansias de independencia." _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ declaró, "Pero no creo que sea lo mejor por hacer." Y no sabía qué se daría en el futuro, por eso mismo aquella reunión, para sentar precedentes, amistades, y establecer leyes en cuanto a tarifas económicas e intercambios permisibles. Sabía que problemas habría en el futuro, estudiar el pasado solo le dejaba ver aquello, pero trabajando la situación podía que todo saliera lo mejor posible, _dadas las circunstancias._

"_¿Puedo asumir que por eso tienes a Lord Bronn cómo cabeza del Dominio? ¿Por qué te es leal a ti y sólo a ti?" _

Le asintió, "Es un mercenario, y sé que dirás no se puede confiar en alguien así sin dinero de por medio, pero el hombre tiene también un compás moral, aunque no lo demuestre." Vio que no la convenció del todo, pero eso era normal con ella.

La conversación continuó, Sansa notándolo sin mucho interés y decidió cambiar la conversación antes de que la despachara diciéndole que deseaba descansar, "¿Vas a hablar conmigo de _tu sueño_?"

"…No fue un sueño. Pude vislumbrar el futuro." Le admitió, de antemano sabiendo que tocarían el tema.

"_¿Ahora puedes ver el futuro?"_ preguntó sorprendida, y un tanto celosa. _Lo que no haría ella con esos poderes._

La estudió, no por vez primera dándose cuenta que sus habilidades eran deseadas por ella, _y sospechando que no siempre haría buen uso de estas,_ "No. Incluso me sorprendió que vinieras cuando me dijiste que no lo harías y enviarías representantes." Su presencia era algo que no había vislumbrado y lo cual lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando le dijeron que la Reina había venido con la comitiva del Norte, _sabía que la presencia de ella aquí traería consecuencias en las que no había pensado._

_No estaba segura si creer o no aquello, _"Me dejé convencer de los Lords y mis asesores a última hora." Se explicó y lo vio asintiendo pensativo, "En fin, en cuanto a mi ataque…"

_Ella no iba dejar morir aquello, _lo sabía, _Sansa era terca, _"Nopuedo ver el futuro, pero muy de vez en cuando veo destellos, imágenes fragmentadas, y en un sueño…pude ver un destello del ataque hacia tu persona. Sólo tú, escondida tras una puerta verde y en terror. Sola, y huyendo de tus captores sin saber cómo actuar…Jugando con los asuntos del destino envié a Ser Podrick Payne para que te ayudara."

"¿Por qué _Ser Podrick_?" intercedió de inmediato, dejando su vergüenza de lado en cuanto a lo que él sabía de lo sucedido entre ellos dos.

No había previsto los acontecimientos inesperados que _su ayuda_ trajo. _Y en el Norte Ser Podrick obtuvo la historia más vieja en el libro; deseaba lo que no podía tener. _Y Sansa a su vez le correspondía, pues era una dama y no de ella actuar de aquella forma si no existieran sentimientos de por medio. _De todas formas, profundizar en la situación no era importante. _Y decidió no hacer comentario sobre sus indiscreciones _a no ser que ella trajera el tema._

Pensó muy bien qué decir a continuación, "Sopesé todas tus opciones. Tu fuerza no radica en tomar acciones violentas en tus propias manos. Podrick es un excelente Guarda, igual de leal a mí que a ti. El mejor tras Brienne. Poseía las habilidades necesarias para defenderte, pero no para ir a crear más problemas. Sospeché que nada más era que tuvieras al lado a alguien en quien confiaras y supiera manejar la situación y todo te saldría bien. Tus Lords te son leales y cualquiera te hubiera ayudado…lo que no me esperé fue que tú y Podrick se desviaran tanto del camino. Por mi parte necesitaba a Brienne a mi lado…sospeché que si iban por ti también vendrían por mí."

"_Y lo hicieron." _

Asintió, muy al tanto de que ella aún no sabía nada concerniente a Los Segundos Hijos, "Puedes hablar del tema con Ser Brienne o Lord Tyrion." Vio que sus palabras la molestaron, pero no estaba interesado en repasar lo sucedido. Acababa de tener una conversación con aquellos que la conocían encargándoles una vez más que no le comentaran absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en Poniente, lo que no les agradó pues aludían que era crucial que ella estuviera al tanto de todo. _Y confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para saber que le darían una versión diferente a la realidad._ Que se colocarían de acuerdo en algo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos largos instantes y Sansa se sintió sonrojando ante todo lo que Bran habría visto de ella y Podrick, "…¿Me protegiste porque te convenía a ti y a tu Reino, o porque _una vez fui tu hermana_?"

_El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ notó la emoción verdadera tras aquella pregunta, no necesitaba de mucho para ver el deseo por la familia inexistente a la que aún se aferraba, "La segunda lleva a la primera. Ya sabes que los Lords que te atacaron fueron respaldados económicamente por Sureños. Dónde algo te hubiera ocurrido, o esa información se hubiera dado a conocer aquello habría desestabilizado a Poniente entero. Sería el inicio de otra guerra civil, algo que no nos podemos permitir."

"_¿En verdad crees que vine hasta aquí para que me dijeras lo que ya me has dicho en pergaminos escuetos?"_

Decidió sincerarse, "…Talvez después de todo hay una muy diminuta parte de Bran Stark latiendo en mi interior. Tuve que actuar, sentí la necesidad de protegerte..." _Y a Poniente,_ no había duda de que necesitaba proteger Poniente…Y aun así se había despertado angustiado de un sueño con la imagen del rostro de ella aterrada y en peligro. Él no había estado perdido en el pasado en ese momento, ni buscando un fragmento del futuro, _había estado plácidamente dormido… _

Sansa no supo si sus palabras iban para aplacarla pues normalmente reconocía que no había parte alguna de _Bran Stark_ en él así a ratos quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. Respiró profundo, "¿Has visto a Arya a Jon? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?"

"Arya hasta donde la vi por última vez estaba bien…" hizo una pausa, sopesando si decirle que Arya tenía un descendiente, pero decidió no hacerlo para que no se hiciera ilusiones de que ese niño se podría convertir en su heredero. El heredero de Sansa Stark tendría que salir de su propio vientre, criado con los valores y calma de su madre, y no la impulsividad y facilidad violenta de su tía. "…Y Jon…también está bien, aunque resignado. Una parte suya es libre y ha encontrado cierta paz que sólo el verdadero Norte le podía proveer…_Te ha escrito a ti._"

"…_En una o dos ocasiones."_ Lo que sabía de su vida era porque tenía informantes en _Villa Topo_ que averiguaban por él cuando exploradores regresaban al Castillo Negro. Lo único que sabía certeramente era que prácticamente había abandonado la Guarda de la Noche, hacía visitas a Castillo Negro una o dos veces al año para mantener pretensiones y después regresaba con la Gente Libre manteniendo un papel de explorador. Ella y Jon habían tenido sus diferencias, más algo irremediable se rompió entre ellos al revelarle a Tyrion su verdadera identidad.

"No creo que haya necesidad por parte de ninguno de nosotros dos de enviarle un perdón en un futuro." Vio que aquello la sorprendió, la hizo sentar más derecha. "Jon no aceptará aquellos perdones. Hace uno o dos años vi una conversación que tuvo con Tortmund; aunque no participó personalmente en la quema de Desembarco del Rey le pesa en su conciencia lo sucedido, _en la terrible tragedia en que se vio involucrado._ _Porque ahora admite que tuvo su mano en ello._ Es su decisión permanecer en el exilio. Se quedará pagando la traición que le hizo a Poniente y a Daenerys Targaryen. Es una pena ante impuesta."

Aquello era algo que Sansa se había esperado, _Jon era Jon,_ un hombre bueno y honesto que había tomado terribles decisiones, "Aun así es nuestro hermano. Al menos debería de saber que como familia lo recordamos…_y perdonamos._" Muy bien sabía que no había actuado a como se esperaba de ella, rompió la promesa que le hizo ante el Arciano, pero había estado entre la espada y la pared, y lo que hizo lo hizo por el bien de él. _¿Qué razones tenía Bran para haber actuado como lo hizo?_ Nunca se lo preguntó, _temía su respuesta._ Renunciar a ser el Lord de Invernalia para después aceptar ser Rey…dar a entender que estaba al tanto de _todo_ lo que iba a suceder…una parte suya se preguntaba si no pudo actuar en Invernalia para haber así evitado la tragedia. Explicándole la situación a Arya estaba segura de que Daenerys hubiera pasado a encabezar su lista. Pero aquello también habría generado una retaliación en el Norte…_Talvez habría sido una masacre por otra._

_Le preguntaría, pero no veía para qué hacerlo, la mayoría de veces se negaba a los cuestionamientos que ella traía a la mesa. _

"Como familia, _sí._ Como Reyes no podemos admitirlo a nadie fuera de esta sala. Si Jon no fuera nuestro hermano nosotros mismos hubiéramos apoyado que se pidiera su cabeza junto con la de Daenerys."

_Eso era verdad,_ ella misma había hecho que los soldados del Norte que tomaron acciones más que activas en el saqueo lo pagaran en el Muro, "…A Arya no le agradará que no le enviemos un perdón_." Aquello había sido algo que habían hablado entre los tres,_ dejar pasar un buen tiempo, darle su perdón a Jon, y él al menos bajaría de vez en cuando hasta Invernalia. Sansa no tenía idea que se convertiría en Reina cuando eso, se lo hubiera podido permitir a sí misma, pero ya no lo podía hacer tan fácilmente como lo había visto en ese tiempo. _Otra traición a Jon y Arya,_ pensó sintiendo el peso en su corazón.

"…Entonces hazlo tú." Le respondió, muy bien sabiendo que no se arriesgaría a ir en contra de la voluntad de sus lords pues las fallas de Jon eran unas que aún le pesaban al Norte. "…Amor, perdón, olvido, todo tiene un límite." Comentó y aun antes de hacerlo había visto los ojos de ella humedeciéndose, el enojo en su mirada ahora también siendo visible. Y tener tacto con ella era algo que deseaba, pero a la vez no podía, "Todos jugamos un rol en este juego." Declaró, leyendo sus innumerables dudas, "El mío no fue más noble que el tuyo." _Él no se preocupaba por eso, _"Ya lo hecho, hecho está, y fue para un bien mayor que en estos momentos está surgiendo sus frutos. Necesitas superarlo."

_¿Superarlo?_ "…A diferencia de ti, Jon aun es mi hermano." traicionar la confianza de Jon era de lo peor que había hecho en su vida, y siete años después todavía le dolía. Lo hizo por el bienestar de Jon y su familia, por asegurar el Norte y Poniente…pero no importaba que a veces se dijera que sus razones habían sido válidas y justificadas, _a final de cuentas traicionó a Jon. ¿Y ahora Bran le decía que lo hiciera de nuevo, y lo olvidara?_

_Jon había sido una ficha más en el juego,_ lo sabía y Sansa también. La vio limpiándose la cara, algunas lágrimas habiéndose deslizado por su rostro en soberbia, "Jon a la larga te perdonó, aún le duele lo sucedido, pero te estima, _¿No es eso suficiente?_"

Sansa exhaló, _"…Evidentemente no."_

_Ella muy bien sabía que habían hecho lo mejor para Poniente, aunque no lo mejor para su familia,_ "Él sabe que es bienvenido en Invernalia," dijo, y la vio colocándose en pie, _"Sansa,"_ Bran habló y la forma en que el nombre se deslizó suavemente entre sus labios y produjo algo en su interior le dejaba ver que _sí_ había una diminuta parte de Bran Stark latiendo en su interior, "Jon sabe que Invernalia es su casa. Arya, tu, y yo su familia. Nunca quiso reinar, y ahora técnicamente no sirve a ningún Rey o Reina. Es libre, vive con sus fantasmas, _pero_ _está contento._ Confórmate con aquello que él lo hace." Bajó el tono de voz otro poco, haciéndose más comprensible, "…Eres mejor Reina de lo que él sería Rey." Por una parte, ella –la mayor parte del tiempo– sabía escuchar a sus asesores, a su consejo, no era tan impulsiva ni confiada, sabía dejar su honor de lado cuando era necesario, y había aprendido a no anteponer a su corazón ante la razón.

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "…Eso último no me interesa." Mintió.

Bran exhaló,_ las emociones eran contradictorias,_ a ella le pesaba haber traicionado a Jon, pero se sentía orgullosa de como reinaba, en la fuerza que se había convertido, _ambos asuntos iban intrica mente entrelazados,_ "¿He dicho que mentirme es inefectivo?" la vio tan solo ignorándolo. _No podía leer pensamientos, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo su mente funcionaba… _

Sansa después de unos momentos decidió tan solo preguntarlo, decepcionada, "Dime, _¿si quiera te interesas por algo?_"

"_El futuro de todo Poniente._ Quiero estabilidad…aprender de la historia para–"

"–no repetir los errores de nuestros antepasados." _Esta vez fue ella quien supo lo que pensaba._ Lo vio asintiendo, "Todo lo que haces viendo el pasado, el presente, colocando fichas en movimiento…¿quién te dice o te hace saber que tu opinión, _tus deseos,_ son los correctos para Poniente?"

"_No poseo deseos mundanos."_ Le contestó simplemente, y sin perder un segundo pensando en aquello, "Soy la memoria del mundo, y como tú misma lo dices; hago lo que creo es correcto para todos nosotros."

Viéndolo regresar aún más a su caparazón se sintió no estando para este tipo de pláticas con él, metiéndosele en los nervios, "Me he comprometido," le dejó saber por si no estaba al tanto, "En los próximos días quiero presentarte…"

_Aquello lo sorprendió,_ "Bien. Eres el futuro de la Casa Stark." Comentó, y vio que sus palabras no le agradaron más que lo que las anteriores lo habían hecho.

Exasperada se despidió, "Ha sido bueno verlo de nuevo, _su Majestad._"

Exhaló y la siguió con la mirada al dejar la habitación, no pasándole desapercibido que no lo llamó de hermano. _No le sorprendería si no lo volvía a hacer._

_No era más Bran Stark,_ y no le debía a ella ni a nadie aplacar sus sentimentalismos. Aun así, hacía parte del puñado de personas que no le deseaban mal, que lo llevaban en el corazón así su razón le dijera lo contrario. Y más importante; a ambos les beneficiaba estar de parte del otro y mantener las buenas relaciones.

Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y pensando en todas las repercusiones inesperadas que se darían por la presencia no anunciada ni esperada de ella. No con _Ser Podrick Payne_, sino con Los Segundos Hijos y el Banco de Hierro. Su primer pensamiento al haberla visto fue que se sirvió en bandeja de plata sin siquiera saberlo, y quiso armar un plan con Lord Tyrion, Lord Royce y Ser Brienne para devolverla al Norte, pero sabía que aquello antes más cuestionamientos traería, _y de hecho podía frustrar sus planes._

Después de unos momentos buscó en el pasado quien era el prometido y si sí era una persona que no viniera a comprometer el futuro del Norte, y por ende al resto de Poniente.

.

.

.

Ser Brienne conocía a Sansa Stark y desde su posición al otro lado de la sala la notó indispuesta, ensimismada. Y se preguntó qué habría hablado con su hermano para dejarla de aquella manera. A penas y le contestaba a sus asesores y Lords cuando estos le dirigían la palabra. Su mirada baja, y cuando sonreía era una sonrisa fingida. También la notaba bebiendo de su copa más de lo acostumbrado.

Su Majestad el Rey Bran ni siquiera se había molestado por asistir al banquete y no era que a nadie le sorprendiera, pues él solo hacía presencia en las reuniones y cuando era absolutamente necesario. Una vez que el momento formal pasó y la festividad comenzó decidió caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba ella. No del todo segura que su presencia sería bienvenida, pero en cuanto la vio mirar en su dirección y sonreír _verdadera, _aunque _tristemente,_ supo que hizo lo adecuado. Le inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, "Su Majestad."

Sansa se colocó en pie y le inclinó la cabeza de la misma forma, "Ser Brienne," Notó sus ropas civiles y no el uniforme de Lord Comandante de Guarda, "Es un placer verla."

Brienne le sonrió de vuelta, "Lo mismo digo, mi señora."

Sansa le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, "¿Me acompañaría en una caminata?"

"Por supuesto, mi Señora." Justo al dejar la sala Brienne escuchó a la Reina decirle a sus Guardas que no había necesidad de que las siguieran, para Brienne aquello era un elogio, pero también era una Guarda y no pudo evitarlo, "…Debería de tenerlos a su lado en todo momento, sobre todo en tierras extranjeras." Se sorprendió cuando ella posó una mano sobre su brazo para después entrelazarlos juntos, amistosamente.

"Estoy segura que con usted basta, Ser Brienne."

Se iba a negar, _pero la verdad era que se sentía halagada,_ "¿Cómo está todo, mi señora?" le preguntó preocupada,_ pues Sansa Stark no era amistosa._

Si se iba a sincerar con alguien sería con ella, "Llevo años deseando esta oportunidad para volver a ver a Bran, aunque también estando muy al tanto de que ya es _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos…_" exhaló, "…Ilusamente creí que nuestro reencuentro sería…_más emocional_."

Brienne sabía muy bien la clase de persona que era el Rey, y la clase de persona que era la Reina, muchos la tomaban como una persona poco emocional y rígida, _pero ella sabía mejor,_ "Siento escuchar aquello."

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Y aun así me preocupo por él." Exhaló, "Sáqueme de la duda, ¿Soy yo o se ha retraído más dentro del _Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ desde que dejamos el Norte?"

Tan sólo respondió porque era con la hermana con quien hablaba, "A veces lo hace. _Otras veces no tanto._ Cuando usted fue atacada se salía de sí mismo por horas, si he entendido algo de lo que hace cuando se ausenta es que creo que estaba al lado suyo, cuidándola a su manera."

_Y aquello no dejaba de ser a su forma espeluznante, _"No noté que Podrick y yo recibiéramos ninguna ayuda. Bran estaría más bien siguiendo los hilos, buscando las identidades de mis atacantes."

_¿Podrick?_ Se preguntó con sorpresa pues La Reina no era de las personas que dejaba los títulos de lado, "Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, mi Señora."

Sansa se sonrió, "La deseé a mi lado, Ser Brienne. Y cuando me atacaron estoy más que segura que no hubiera tardado cuatro días en ponerme a salvo…No que me esté quejando de Ser Podrick, _fue un magnífico Guarda,_ es sólo que en mi corazón…nadie llenará sus zapatos."

"Sus palabras me halagan." le sonrió, y había sido la misma_ Reina _quien había terminado con su juramento, _no queriéndola atar a ella_. Y Bran también era hijo de Catelyn Stark, y éste necesitaría más protección que ella. _Fue libre de elegir._ "Me alegró que Podrick estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias."

Sansa le asintió, "Lo estuvo." Y después de pelearse consigo misma prosiguió, _"¿Y está presente? No lo he visto en todo el día…"_ no quería demostrarse demasiado interesada, pero desde que llegó había estado pendiente en avistarlo, _pero no se lo había encontrado. _

"Sí, claro. Ahora mismo estará comenzando su turno de Guarda." La estudió mientras asentía desinteresada, _"¿No se le hace difícil estar aquí?"_ se atrevió a preguntar.

Sansa pensó en su respuesta y después de asentirle cambió el tema, no queriendo pensar en el pasado, "Cuénteme, Ser Brienne, ¿cómo le va todo? ¿No se arrepiente de haber cambiado el Norte por el Sur?" _Nada más verle la sonrisa apenada se dio cuenta que se encontraba donde quería estar._

"Para empezar el clima es mucho mejor."

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "_Patrañas, _demasiado caliente para mi gusto."

.

.

.

Lord Tyrion, Ser Davos y varios emisarios se colocaron en pie cuando vieron a Ser Brienne llegar con la Reina del Norte hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban. Sansa recibió saludos de los que no conocía más los vio retirándose tras unos momentos hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa.

La única persona que no la saludó junto con los demás fue Lord Tyrion quien se quedó de ultimo a propósito y la tomó de la mano besándosela, _"Mi Reina."_ dijo en un murmullo bajo y vio que la hizo sonreír ladinamente con aquello, _"Shhhh, solo aquí y entre nosotros cuatro."_

Sansa se sentó, "¿Ha tenido mucho de beber Lord Tyrion?" Le preguntó al verlo inclinándose por dos copas de vino y sirviéndole una a ella y otra a Ser Brienne.

_Seguramente, pues al haberle dado ese _Mi Reina_ no se había sentido mal ante el recuerdo de la otra Reina a la que le había servido. _"Me conoce, sabe que mis mejores decisiones las tomo con unas cuantas copas encima." Le contestó, dándole una mirada larga, "…Ser Reina le luce." El tiempo había pasado sobre ella como con todos, pero en vez de aquel tiempo y el peso de su trabajo marcarla de una forma negativa, antes parecía realzar su belleza con la muestra de poder y seguridad que demostraba. Incluso las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran llamativas.

"_Gracias."_ Le contestó ante su mirada de broma, "Veo que se encuentra de buen humor."

"El mejor para tener a mis amigos entretenidos con mis comentarios ingeniosos, _¿Verdad Ser Davos?_"

"Sí, mi señor, ciertamente llena mis días con su ingenio." Dijo, haciendo sonreír a las dos mujeres mientras a Lord Tyrion le tomaba un par de segundos entender su tono de ironía.

"_Ah,_ lo único que me queda, _mi Reina,_ es que ahora sí estoy tomando buenas decisiones."

"Me alegro por eso, Tyrion." Tomó un sorbo de su vino, "Aunque si fuera usted dejaría de llamarme su Reina. Personajes mal intenciones, que es lo que sobran, pueden tomarlo como traición."

"_Ah,_ pero fue mi esposa, así que por ende en el corazón también fue mi Reina. Discútame aquello."

"No hay necesidad…"

Tyrion le sonrió, _"…¿Y sigo siendo el mejor de ellos?"_ vio que la sorprendió con la pregunta porque ladeó la cabeza sutilmente y trastrabilló con su respuesta.

_¿Si los otros contaban porque Podrick no? Y si lo hacía…en ese caso había dejado a todos por detrás en cuanto a la forma de tratarla. _Se sintió sonrojando.

Lord Tyrion se carcajeó bajamente, _esto era una novedad, _Brienne y Ser Davos mirándolos no entendiendo del todo, _"Me alegro por usted. _Ya sabía yo que no se le haría difícil conseguir un buen pretendiente."

"_Lord Tyrion."_ Brienne le llamó la atención, pues podía ver a la Reina incomoda.

La voz de Ser Brienne sacó a Sansa de su ensimismamiento y respiró profundo, _y_ _si alguien sabía leerla bien era Tyrion,_ "…Lo difícil es encontrar uno que también sea interesante." Respondió con cierta ironía y no queriendo que Tyrion leyera demasiado en su pausa.

Brienne vio a la Reina tomar un sorbo de su vino y girar la cara, demostrando su desinterés con el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, cuando vio a Lord Tyrion no leyendo la indirecta y a punto de responder algo decidió interrumpirlo, "Lord Tyrion, ¿Por qué está tan feliz?"

Le frunció el ceño por unos momentos, y recordó la vez que hizo quedar mal a Ser Brienne mientras jugaban y bebían, _y talvez esa noche estaba bebiendo demasiado._ "Vengo de hacer final un acuerdo imposible." Vio a Sansa de inmediato mirándolo y se le adelantó antes de que lo preguntara, "Lo siento, pero no puedo dar detalles. Pero si le puedo dar esto; en el momento que dejé de pelear con mis demonios y me pasé a su bando todo sale de maravilla." La vio mirándolo interesada y de repente sintió ojos sobre él, al mirar hacia la mesa del Norte vio a varios hombres con recelo no quitándole los ojos de encima. "No creo que algunos Norteños aprecien que esté en compañía del último Lannister, _su Majestad._" _Bien, no era el último Lannister, pero era el último Lannister de la rama de la familia que contaba._

Sansa ni siquiera se giró a mirar, _"Son sobreprotectores."_

Le sonrió, "Sí, particularmente Lord Harry, pero algo más ese joven que habla encantadoramente con Lady Cromwell…_y por su forma de vestir no es Norteño._" Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada, musculoso, aparentemente alto y terriblemente atractivo, _un gran espécimen_ y le dio cierta molestia no saber su identidad, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, _"¿Algo de lo que tengamos que estar al tanto?"_

Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, _"¿De qué?"_ preguntó a su vez.

"…No está mirando con la desconfianza de un Norteño. Sino con desconfianza de hombre."

"_Mmmmm." _Respondió, no agradándole aquellas palabras. Y aunque le había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio a Lord Humfrey, eso era algo que no se haría público hasta no estar de regreso en el Norte.

Tyrion le sonrió ladinamente y casi de inmediato vio a Ser Brienne girarse y barrer la sala entera con la mirada como si fuera su trabajo, pero obviamente buscando de quien hablaban. _"…Un gran espécimen…"_

_Lo era, _Sansa pensó para sus adentros, _todo lo que una vez había querido y aun así…lo que ya no le interesaba,_ "…No es un caballo, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion se carcajeó ante su respuesta más decidió no presionar, _en menos de una hora ya le sabría el nombre y el origen, el porqué estaba en la mesa del Norte si evidentemente desentonaba con los hombres ásperos y bruscos, y porqué lo miraba con desconfianza, _pero por ahora decidió cambiar el tema. "…Escuché que el honroso y valiente Ser Podrick Payne se probó ante usted y el Norte entero, y que la dejó más que satisfecha con sus servicios prestados." _Como siempre que le prestaba sus servicios a una mujer, aparentemente. _

"_Lord Tyrion."_ Ser Brienne lo reprendió de nuevo ante el doble significado que no iba oculto, vio a _su Majestad_ sonrojándose y a su vez Ser Davos eligió ese momento para colocarse en pie y despedirse.

Tyrion vio a Ser Davos dándole una mirada, como no creyendo que le hablara de esa forma a una Reina. Se aclaró la garganta, "_Ah, no se ofenda, Ser Brienne,_ la Reina sabe muy bien que es sólo una broma de mal gusto a expensas de nuestro querido Podrick…_Estoy seguro._"

Sansa agradeció por las paredes de ladrillos rojizos, al calor del lugar que la afectaba y que ayudarían a disimular su sonrojo, "Sus palabras son certeras Lord Tyrion, aunque no en el modo en que quiso _insinuar_. Nunca tendré como agradecerle a Ser Podrick sus servicios prestados, así como a usted Ser Brienne." Admitió, por primera vez entrándole en duda si Podrick había faltado a su palabra y le habría contado algo de ellos a Lord Tyrion o Ser Brienne, "…Y habladurías mal intencionadas no es algo que me sorprendan. Que hayan llegado hasta acá sí."

_¿Qué habladurías?_ Aquello llamó la atención de Tyrion, "_Ah,_ _habladurías, los problemas de una dama soltera, hermosa…y en el poder..._"

_Aquello certeramente se sintió como una ofensa, _"No creo que le hablara así a la Reina Dragón," le respondió defensiva a su vez, "…Y contenta le daría mis problemas para que los solucionara, _Lord Tyrion._"

Tyrion se sonrió en un tic nervioso y luego se aclaró la garganta al reconocer su error, "No deseaba ofender." Dijo apenado y sintiendo la mirada de Ser Brienne y Sansa sobre él.

Exasperada continuó, _"¿Entonces qué deseaba mi Lord?"_

Pasó saliva, "…Hacer un paralelo en que si fuera hombre no le interesarían las habladurías, antes se aprovecharía de estas." Dijo, recuperándose rápidamente. "Momentáneamente olvidé que las sensibilidades femeninas están más a flor de piel. Discúlpeme, hace mucho que no tengo una conversación abierta con una dama." Bajó la cabeza y después miró a Ser Brienne, "Lo siento, pero usted_ ciertamente_ no es una dama."

"…Creo que es hora de que se vaya a dormir la borrachera, _Lord Tyrion,_ no sea que haga quedar mal a mi hermano."

Por un momento recordó a su padre haciendo algo similar con Joffrey y se sonrió ante aquello, "Lo siento _su Majestad,_ pero ya no es mi señora esposa para que venga a darme órdenes." Contestó en burla, colocándose en pie y sosteniéndose por unos instantes de la mesa antes de marcharse.

Sansa aún exasperada lo siguió por unos momentos con la mirada, viéndolo yendo a sentarse junto con _Lord Bronn,_ quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y una copa de vino. En ese momento de reojo vio a Lord Royce junto con otro hombre mayor acercándose a ellas, ambos sonrientes y vio a Brienne colocándose en pie de inmediato casi reverentemente, lo que le pareció extraño.

"Lord Royce," Brienne saludó al hombre inclinándole la cabeza respetuosamente y éste hizo lo mismo, llamándola _mi Señora, _lo cual decidió ignorar, a su vez se giró hacia la Reina, "Mi Señora, permítame presentarle a mi señor padre."

Sorprendida Sansa de inmediato se colocó en pie, saludando al hombre y abriéndole las puertas del Norte y de Invernalia, por un buen rato junto con Lord Royce en alzando las habilidades de Brienne, ésta a su lado incomoda y sonrojada, Sansa admitiéndole al hombre que sin _Ser Brienne_ ella no estaría viva, ni donde se encontraba. Al hombre parecían agradarle sus palabras, su atención, y agradecimientos, pero notaba que cada vez que la llamaba de _Ser_ a éste parecía que aquello lo incomodaba. Luego prosiguió a decir lo que Bran talvez nunca diría, "Es la persona ideal para ser la Lord Comandante de la Guardia del Rey, mi señor. Persona más leal que ella no se encuentra en todo Poniente _y sé porque se lo digo_."

"Es una mujer maravillosa," Lord Selwyn, añadió con convicción, estando orgulloso por su hija, como también reprobando sus decisiones. _Las dos cosas no eran excluyentes. _

Lord Royce le dio una palmada en la espalda al anciano, "Arriba el ánimo Lord Selwyn, su hija es la primera Lord Comandante, cuenta con la estima y el respeto de _dos Reyes_, y usted se ha vuelto a casar y tiene un heredero a su título y tierras, _¿Qué más le puede pedir a la vida a ésta edad?"_

"…_Asumo que nada."_

Sansa estudió a los hombres por unos momentos y después a Ser Brienne, sonriéndole a ésta pues la podía notar tensa e incómoda, pero Lord Royce sin saberlo tenía razón, Lord Selwyn contaba con un descendiente, aunque no era su hija sino su nieta, algo que nunca se revelaría. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lord Humfrey colocándose en pie y dirigirse a la mesa de Dorne, conversando allí con _uno_ de los príncipes. Con atención siguió la conversación con sus acompañantes y unos minutos después vio a Lord Humfrey acercándose a ella junto con el príncipe Quentyn, en segundos estaban siendo presentados.

"Las habladurías sobre su hermosura no le hacen justicia a la realidad, _su majestad."_

"_Gracias."_ Sansa le inclinó la cabeza al príncipe, dándole una sonrisa fingida, "He escuchado mucho sobre usted." Era parecido a su hermano a quien había conocido de pasada cuando Bran fue elegido Rey, moreno, alto, acuerpado, cabello largo y ensortijado, barba pulcramente arreglada. "_¡No se preocupe!" _exclamó rápidamente, "Lord Humfrey solo me ha contado las cosas buenas, estoy segura." Su broma vio agradó al grupo entero, lo que había querido conseguir.

Fue introducido al grupo, de allí solo habiendo conocido a la Lord Comandante y de vista, "Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre usted, _su Majestad,_ todas cosas admirables." Hizo una pausa, así como ella la había hecho antes y continuó encantadoramente, "Pero no me negaría a escuchar sobre algún trapito sucio."

A ella ya le habían advertido que el hombre era bueno tratando con la gente, pero que también era de armas tomar así su apariencia pareciera decir lo contrario. "De esos hay bastantes, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo. Todo a su debido tiempo." Le señaló a los asientos para que les hicieran compañía, e intercambió una mirada con Lord Humfrey quien le asintió su aprobación, pues él le había aconsejado que no fuera tan seria con el príncipe si quería ganarse su atención rápidamente.

Lord Humfrey tomó la rienda de la conversación tras ella, "…Casi toda mi vida la he pasado en tierras extranjeras. Mi niñez prácticamente se dio en Dorne," Humfrey se explicó ante la mesa, "dónde la familia de Quentyn me acogió con brazos abiertos–"

"–Y una funesta amistad de la que no he podido escapar surgió."

.

.

.

Se podría decir que su primera charla con el príncipe de Dorne salió de maravilla, más que por ella por la forma relajada de éste ser, quien animó a toda la mesa, incluso a Brienne y a ella con sus comentarios. Y por esas dos horas por su parte fingió ser más accesible de lo que en verdad era, el ceño fruncido de Brienne a ratos diciéndole que le estaba subiendo demasiado al encanto, _pero aquello siendo necesario. _

Fue la siguiente mañana a primera hora que recibió una invitación a desayunar por parte del príncipe, decidió no pensarlo demasiado e ir simplemente con dos de sus Guardas. A decir verdad, se temía que primero tratara de conquistarla para después sí hablar del interés en la conversación, pero no fue así, al lado de él dos mujeres hermosas las cuales presentó como _dos de sus esposas_, la tercera se quedó al mando de los asuntos personales de él en Dorne. Sansa no pudo dejar de juzgar aquello, en silencio _y con cierta curiosidad. _

"Por su reacción veo que no lo aprueba, su Majestad." Dijo, fijándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sacudiendo la cabeza apesadumbrado,"Y que _nuestra historia_ nunca podrá ser."

"…No es que no lo repruebe, príncipe," Ella estaba al tanto de cómo las cosas funcionaban en Dorne, y se molestó consigo misma de que tener la situación debajo de sus narices le presentara sorpresa alguna, "…Lo siento. Es sólo que este tipo de relación en el Norte no es usual…" cómo tampoco era usual querer hablar con él, y tener de compañía a las otras dos mujeres. Fue guiada hasta una mesa.

Fue el príncipe quien le sostuvo el asiento mientras ella se sentaba, prontamente el cuarteto prosiguió a empezar a desayunar. "…Debería serlo en todo el mundo…estos acuerdos son bastantes eficientes."

"_¿Lo son?"_ preguntó sin verdadero interés, sólo para llevar la conversación, "Para las mujeres quiero decir. Con total respeto, príncipe, asumo que ellas no obtienen los mismos beneficios que un hombre…" _muy bien sabía cómo sus palabras podían ser tomadas._

"…Depende del príncipe obtener los mismos beneficios," Olive decidió interceder, sonriéndole despectivamente, pues sabía que las juzgaba desde su alto pedestal. Hablaba de ellas como si no estuvieran presentes cuando tenían bocas y mentes para hablar por sí mismas, "Aquellos beneficios pueden ser mayores a los que una cabecita inocente de una dama como usted se le puedan ocurrir..."

Sansa se giró a mirar a la mujer, subiéndole las cejas y ésta manteniéndole la mirada, esperó a que el príncipe Quentyn la reprendiera por su insolencia y la hiciera retirar, pero aquello no sucedió. Sí los vio intercambiando una mirada, pero nada más que aquello provino. Quien exhaló y prosiguió a hablar fue la otra mujer.

"Quentyn nos contó anoche de la conversación que tuvo con Humfrey y lo que usted desea implementar en el Norte, su Majestad." Sansa de nuevo se sorprendió por tener a una de las mujeres hablando por sobre el príncipe, aunque ésta lo hizo con mayor respeto, "Dígame, Reina, ¿Cómo se beneficiará Dorne de proveerle semillas y enseñarles a sus hombres a mantener los sembradíos?" preguntó Mariah, _"De eso no ganamos nada."_

"…Creo que debí haber venido con mis asesores," atinó a decir antes de llevarse una cucharada de avena a la boca viendo que aquella había sido la intención del príncipe; no tener a sus asesores presentes y hablar directamente con ella. "No sé a ciencia cierta qué le habrá comentado Lord Humfrey. Hay un puñado de semillas que para nosotros son valiosas pues solo retoñan en las partes más templadas de Dorne, y el Norte podría utilizar una muestra lo suficientemente grande para sembrarlas en lo más sur de nuestras tierras," donde ahora mismo era donde se estaba promoviendo la agricultura y ganadería de la región. Donde cientos de invernaderos se habían creado y estaban dando mayores frutos que en décadas anteriores.

Quentyn asintió, "Sí, eso fue lo que Humfrey me comentó anoche."

"_Y de nuevo, Reina,"_ Mariah intercedió, _"¿Qué gana Dorne con todo esto?" _

Fijó a la mujer con la mirada, "¿Qué es lo que al Norte le sobra, pero a Dorne le falta?" preguntó, decidiéndose ir al punto, no girando alrededor de éste.

"_Nieve."_ Olive contestó, "…Eso u otro tipo de maderas diferentes a las que tenemos en el Sur." _La madera era prácticamente la moneda del Norte,_ trueque siendo como intercambiaban víveres.

Sansa vio a Mariah tensándose ante el tono de la otra mujer, y al príncipe mirándola con cierto descontento,_ "…Tiene razón. Nieve."_ Sansa comentó y ahora fue a ella a quien miraron con incredulidad, "O en su defecto agua dulce. Dorne es árido y seco, y he escuchado que el agua es tan valiosa para ustedes como el oro mismo."

El príncipe se sentó más derecho, sabiendo no tildar aquello de absurdo hasta no recibir todo el planteamiento, "¿Qué le hace pensar que no podemos obtener agua de los Reinos más cercanos?"

"Pueden, pero el Dominio está a punto de Independizarse y sabemos que le subirán el valor _a todo _lo que exporten. Ustedes pueden seguir contando con otros Reinos más cercanos sí, a los cuales por una módica suma y por tarifas exorbitantes de transporte sigan haciendo el negocio. Pero el Norte no les estará cobrando el agua, _toda la que sus navíos puedan transportar._ Ustedes–"

"–_sólo asumiremos el costo del transporte."_ Mariah terminó por ella.

"_Exacto." _Sansa contestó, sabiendo que aún no los convencía, pero que la idea no les disgustaba.

"Es una distancia tremenda." Olive intervino, a lo que vio a la Reina no le agradó, "Pero eso es ahora cuando estamos en verano, ¿De qué cantidad de agua/nieve estamos hablando? ¿Qué sucederá cuando los frutos se den y ustedes no tengan necesidad de nuestras semillas?" _¿Cómo protegerían y alistarían sus navíos?_ _"¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el invierno de nuevo?"_

El príncipe se quedó mirando a la Reina. _De todo esto había mucho que pensar._ Y no lo tenía que hacer sólo, tendría que hablar con los otros príncipes para tomar una decisión en conjunto, "¿Soy yo o su propuesta me suena descabellada?" se decidió a preguntar.

Sansa no se tomó a mal sus palabras, "A mí también me lo pareció en un principio." Miró hacia Mariah y vio su atención puesta en ella, "Siendo realistas no hay forma de que con esa agua se puedan sembrar_ todos_ sus terrenos. Pero sí más de los que ya utilizan, y con un envío constante…cada gota será indispensable. Ahora mismo tengo veinte navíos con la carga lista esperando a ser despachados desde Puerto Blanco. Mis asesores ya hicieron la cuenta de cuantos centímetros cúbicos se necesitan para un sembradío de cien metros por cien metros teniendo en cuenta su clima, y lo que deseen producir, no tengo los datos aquí conmigo, pero–"

El príncipe decidió interrumpirla, "–No le voy a negar, _su Majestad,_ que todo esto suena interesante en como lo expone, pero también me parece descabellado y no estoy seguro si me toma del pelo o no. Estoy seguro también que en el momento no estoy preparado para tener en cuenta todos los parámetros para siquiera empezar a pensar en su propuesta. Me gustaría ver los datos que ya han recogido y dárselos a conocer a los asesores. Como ya sabrá no es una decisión que pueda tomar sólo."

Sansa le asintió, no tomándose a mal que el hombre fuera directo al grano, algo que a ella sinceramente le agradaba, "No se preocupe príncipe, en un rato le haré llegar la documentación pertinente al estudio que mis hombres hicieron…Me agradaría también que nos dieran la respuesta antes de que esta cumbre finalice." _tiempo más que necesario para que la propuesta se estudiara. _

El príncipe y Mariah asintieron, desayunando bastantes interesados porque así no implementaran esa agua en sus regadíos podían utilizarse de otras formas.

_Cómo la Reina lo había dicho; era oro._

.

.

.

De hecho, después de revelarle su propuesta obtuvo del príncipe y de su esposa Mariah una conversación interesante al hablar de las diferencias en las tierras de las cuales provenían respectivamente. También de sus diferentes formas de vida. Dieron una caminata y fue con el príncipe con quien marchó hacia la reunión que se llevaría a cabo con todos los Lords mientras Mariah iba con la documentación y hablaba de su propuesta con los asesores que tenían presentes en el lugar.

Y mientras el príncipe hablaba sobre Lord Humfrey Sansa no pudo dejar de pensar en el hombre que había venido a conocer poco a poco, con el cual descubrió compartía opiniones políticas y sobre el pueblo remarcablemente similares. Ellos dos se estaban llevando bien al menos en esos ámbitos. Que fuera atento y abiertamente se demostrara encantador también le llamaba la atención a ratos, pero no de una forma atrayente sino en una en que sabía que esa era su máscara. Así como la suya era frialdad cuando lo quería. Y en todo caso todo esto del intercambio de agua por semillas había sido idea de Lord Humfrey, el presentarla con el príncipe tan solo había sido otro bono más de sus innumerables conexiones.

En cuanto pisaron el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión Sansa sintió la atención puesta en ellos de inmediato.

"…Asumo que es normal de porque tome a un hombre del brazo ya lo vean como el _Rey del Norte..._"

"_Rey consorte."_ Lo corrigió bajamente.

"¿Eso es en lo que Humfrey se convertirá, _el Rey consorte?_"

No pudo dejar de tensarse ante aquello, incomoda y con cierta molestia pues ella misma y sus asesores le habían pedido a Lord Humfrey que no le comentara _a nadie_ que había aceptado su propuesta hasta que no estuvieran de vuelta en el Norte, y explicárselo allí a sus Lords. _"…Si juega bien sus cartas."_

Aquello le llamó la atención, pues Humfrey le había dicho que con seguridad formaría una alianza con ella, _"…Creí que ya era un hecho…"_

Su pecho se comprimió en malestar, Sansa dudó pasajeramente pues sabía que estaba a tiempo de salirse de aquel compromiso mientras éste no se diera a conocer, "…Lo es. Sólo esperaba estar de regreso en Invernalia para dejárselo saber a mis súbditos. Quiero prepararlos primero, no creo que les agrade que elija por fuera del Norte." Mintió y pasó saliva, _"Le ruego su secretismo por el momento." _

Quentyn al notarla un tanto alterada supo que Humfrey debió de haberse callado aquella aceptación, _o al menos haberlo advertido de no comentarle nada a ella,_ "Tiene mi palabra, mi señora."

Pasajeramente se preguntó si el príncipe ya no lo habría comentado con alguien más, sus esposas talvez…sus conocidos…Decidió despedirse y caminó hacia la mesa del Norte. "Ya le hablé al príncipe del asunto que nos preocupaba." Le dijo bajamente a sus asesores, y de inmediato vio que aquello no les agradó.

"…Creí que lo íbamos a hacer en conjunto, mi Señora." Lord Cromwell intercedió.

"…Gracias a Lord Humfrey esta mañana el príncipe me invitó a desayunar…y no vi porque no ir al punto."

En cuanto aquella reunión se terminó Sansa vio a Lord Tyrion dirigiéndose a ella, saludándola educadamente. De reojo vio a sus asesores encaminándose hacia Lord Humfrey y después todos yendo hasta donde estaba el príncipe. _Seguramente a arreglar los daños que creían ella había cometido._

"…En verdad lamento haberla ofendido anoche, mi Señora." Tyrion habló, muy al tanto de los ojos sobre él.

Sansa le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos para después sacudirle la cabeza y con un gesto darle a entender que no se preocupara.

Tyrion sabía que ella tenía un punto débil por él, así como él lo tenía por ella, le señaló hacia afuera de la sala para que caminaran juntos, ella permitiéndoselo, aunque vio que le interesaba un poco más la charla que sus hombres estaban teniendo con uno de los príncipes de Dorne, "Ahora dígame, ¿de qué forma piensa esta vez abusar de Las Tierras del Oeste?" preguntó, mirando detrás de si a los dos Guardas que los seguían.

"_¿Abusar, Lord Tyrion?"_ preguntó un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras.

"El trato que le conseguí la última vez certeramente no fue uno beneficioso para mis tierras. Más lo fue para el Norte…"

"¿Le atrevo a recordarle que fueron los mismos hombres del Norte y del Valle de Arryn los que viajaron a sus tierras a extraer esos minerales _inservibles_ porque la misma gente de _sus tierras_ no les encontraban uso?"

"No hay necesidad,_ créame._ Recuerdo cada ocasión en que una mujer hermosa a abusado de mi generosidad…" ella le dio una mirada de poca paciencia fingida, a lo que él le sonrió más abiertamente, "…A decir verdad, _no tuvieron ni que ser hermosas._"

_Shae era hermosa… _"…Shae me agradaba." decidió decir pues en todo ese tiempo nunca la habían mencionado ni siquiera en cartas. De inmediato vio la sonrisa burlona siendo reemplazada por seriedad y tensión.

"…_...Sí…En un tiempo a mi también."_ Contestó desganado y después de haber tomado fuerzas para hablar, "Y ella la estimaba a usted. No eran órdenes." No sabía de qué tanto Sansa estaba de lo sucedido, pero no creía que pudieran inventarse algo _peor_ de lo que sucedió en realidad, _"Pero al fin del día la traicionó a usted como me traicionó a mí. No hablemos de ella." _Nunca habían tomado el tema, _no quería hacerlo ahora. _Además, traición o no, no sabía cómo respondería Sansa si le admitía que fue él quien mató a Shae. La existencia de la mujer habiendo quedado borrada de la historia en aquellos días caóticos, su asesinato fue eclipsado por la muerte de Lord Tywin…Una prostituta muerta a nadie le interesaba. _Excepto a ellos dos. _Y a Cersei quien seguramente escondió la presencia de la mujer en la habitación de su padre.

Y Sansa aun no entendía cómo y porqué Shae la había traicionado. Su instinto le dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así, no presionar por ahora. "…La cuestión con las Tierras del Oeste es que ustedes no deseaban esos metales dictando ser desperdicio. Nosotros, el Norte y el Valle, le encontramos un valor." Un valor que solo servía en sitios donde el frío y la humedad abundaban, aquel metal mezclado con otras sustancias era un aislante moderadamente bueno, aunque su duración no estaba comprobada aún. _Aun así, algo bueno para el Norte._

Minutos después se encontraba aun discutiendo con Tyrion cuando de repente vio a un Guarda Real dirigirse hacia ellos, la capa blanca ondeando detrás de éste cada vez más rápido, no le quitó los ojos de encima, y pronto debajo del casco y de la incipiente barba oscura, con la cercanía y visualizando sus ojos se le hizo evidente que era _Podrick._ Su corazón de repente acelerándose en su pecho, _"Ser Podrick."_ Lo saludó en cuanto se detuvieron uno en frente del otro.

"_Su Majestad…" _le contestó, aún sorprendido con su presencia pues por lo último que había sabido –y por ella misma– era que no iba a asistir a estas reuniones. Aun así, fue una sorpresa que lo llenó tanto de aprehensión como de emoción cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia el día anterior. En ese momento sintiendo emociones contradictorias mientras se mantenían la mirada. _"…Es bueno verla de nuevo."_ Le dijo lo que a su llegada a Invernalia se había negado a decirle tildándolo de no apropiado. En el momento viniéndole a la mente todas las palabras de cariño, todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que le había brindado en sus cartas y sonrojándose de la vergüenza por ello.

"…_Lo mismo le digo,"_ Le contestó estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, su corazón desmesurado y apenas y pudiendo respirar. Por una parte se había esperado no sentirse de esta manera cuando irrevocablemente se lo volviera a encontrar, y sentía cierta decepción de que sí lo hiciera, pero esta no era tanta como la emoción de tenerlo nuevamente frente a ella. "…Es tan diferente…verlo con la armadura puesta." Se veía más alto, más acuerpado, más imponente, y al quitarse el casco su atractivo se le hizo más que evidente, su cabello ahora largo la desconcertó por unos instantes, más el sonrojo de él la reconfortó, ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar al pasar saliva con dificultad, el verlo no saber qué hacer de su casco, _el notar que aún tenía un efecto en él… _

"…Y usted, mi señora, tan esplendorosa como siempre." Se escuchó diciendo y haciéndola ruborizar incluso más, _un eco de los piropos que le había hecho en Invernalia_. En la forma en que ella entrecerró sus ojos vio que reprobó su comentario, _¿talvez porque estaban en compañía?_ _Pero era verdad,_ estaba preciosísima y eso no le hacía más llevadera la situación a su corazón.

"…_Gracias…_" dijo con cierta duda discernible para que Lord Tyrion no se fuera a tomar aquello como un atrevimiento por parte de Podrick, _o que leyera entre líneas. _Más lo segundo que lo primero, "…Usted se ve más imponente."

Podrick miró hacia Lord Tyrion a quien al parecer también le hizo gracia su comentario, "Ah, mi señora, _miente, _todos sabemos que una imagen imponente y temeraria no es algo que poseo."

Tyrion asintió, "Ni con o sin armadura. Pero mayormente eso es lo que vemos esos que verdaderamente lo conocemos." Vio a sus dos acompañantes sonriéndose por sus palabras.

Podrick le mantuvo la mirada, sabiendo que debía colocarse en movimiento más dudó en si continuar con su camino o no, notó que ella también lo miraba con expectativa, _pero por el momento tenían que dejarlo así,_ se inclinó un tanto, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de despedirse.

_Fue sólo en ese momento que lo recordó,_ "_¡Oh!_ me tomo que ya se recobró de su herida si ya puede usar la armadura, me alegro por usted."

De reojo Podrick vio a Lord Tyrion perdiendo su sonrisa, "Gracias, mi señora…todavía tengo las secuelas, pero…" dejó las palabras en el aire, no queriendo mentir, ni tampoco referirse a la verdad de que había decidido ponérsela durante la estadía de los Lords para que no se dieran habladurías en cuanto a su desempeño. Y también para probarse a sí mismo que podía utilizarla constante y largamente. Se volvió a inclinar, fingiendo estar ocupado, "…Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender."

Sansa quería detenerlo, colocarse de acuerdo con él para compartir una conversación o una comida en los próximos días, pero aquello no lo podía hacer estando frente a Tyrion. Le agachó la cabeza también.

Para Tyrion no era extraño sentirse ignorado en una conversación, pues por su estatura aquello sucedía así no fuera la intención de sus interlocutores. Más no sólo se sintió siendo ignorado, por unos segundos de hecho se sintió estando de más, que interrumpía u observaba algo en lo que no debía de inmiscuirse. Llevaba dos años sospechando que Podrick regresó del Norte con más que una hazaña a su nombre; con un enamoramiento, pues a él, aquello de intercambiar pergaminos constantemente con la Reina no se le hacía normal. Más su propia persona también intercambiaba cartas con la Reina y no estaba enamorado de ella. Aun así, le causaba incertidumbre saber qué tendrían en común el joven y Sansa... _'…Y habladurías mal intencionadas no es algo que me sorprendan. Que hayan llegado hasta acá sí.'_ La recordó diciendo, lo que volvió a abrir su curiosidad.

"_Mi Señora, Mi Señor."_ Podrick se despidió robándole una última mirada a ella mientras se colocaba el casco y se marchaba.

Sansa de inmediato bajó la mirada hacia Tyrion y lo vio frunciéndole el ceño y atento a ella. Sabía que el hombre era perspicaz más también sabía que no había demostrado nada de su debilidad por Podrick. Decidió continuar su camino, esperando que hiciera algún comentario sobre su sonrojo.

Tyrion en todo ese tiempo había pasado por alto que ella le respondía aquellas cartas a Podrick –suponía que lo hacía, _sólo que nunca había pensado con detenimiento en ello._ Lo había dado como una simple amistad, similar a la entablada con su persona, con Brienne– tan centrado en su trabajo estuvo que no llegó a sospechar a Sansa corresponderle de algún modo, _aunque fuera un poco,_ pues creyó que sus experiencias en la vida la habían cambiado, que aquellos sentimentalismos habían quedado en su pasado… _"Buen, muchacho ese Podrick."_ Esperó por unos segundos a ver ella que le contestaba, pero no lo hizo así que continuó, "Todos lo vemos como un hombre bueno y honesto, por eso mismo se gana la confianza de la gente." _Por eso mismo lo próximo de su misión en Essos._

"Se ganó la mía, y eso que su tío asesinó a mi padre." Sansa le recordó mordazmente que, así como su familia había ido contra la de ella, ella no hacía a un lado que era una persona que admiraba y respetaba, como al mismísimo Tyrion.

_Tyrion no había tenido en mente eso,_ "…Tiene una habilidad en la cual incita lealtad hacia él o hacia esos que representa."

"Supongo." Contestó, no agradándole como Lord Tyrion trataba de escarbar por información, exhaló, "Estoy muy al tanto de que todo el mundo parece caer ante los encantos de Ser Podrick de buen muchacho–"

"_¿Usted también, mi señora?"_ preguntó de frente y no andándose con rodeos, "Vi que la hizo sonreír genuinamente y ese es un gesto que muy pocos se ganan."

Sansa se había esperado algo así, _aunque no tan rápidamente, _fingió que su pregunta no la turbó, "Estoy sola en el Norte, Lord Tyrion, y aquí estoy rodeada de personas que de un modo u otro han formado parte de mi vida. Estoy contenta de ver a unos de ellos."

_Aquello era más que entendible,_ "En fin, aunque Podrick es avispado y no dudo que ha aprendido de políticas y estrategias tan solo escuchando las reuniones del concilio, aun no entiendo por qué el Rey lo dejó como embajador en el Norte, había muchos mejores candidatos que él." Vio a Sansa asintiendo sin interés, "…La razón que a mí me dio fue que ya estaba en el lugar así que nos ahorraríamos el enviar otra comitiva."

"…Al menos _el Rey_ a usted le da razones."

_En eso también tenía la razón,_ el Rey no era un hombre que compartiera el porqué de sus decisiones, "Mejor hombre que Ser Podrick no hubiera encontrado para estar a su lado cuando se dio lo de su ataque…" continuó presionando, y ella o había amaestrado en totalidad el ocultar sus emociones, o él en verdad estaba perdiendo el tiempo en buscar algo que no existía.

"Mmmm, Ser Brienne me viene a la mente."

"_Una mujer formidable."_ Le dio la razón, "Pero Podrick no sería la persona que me vendría a la mente si el Rey me hubiera preguntado a quien mandar en su ayuda."

"Ya se puede imaginar mi sorpresa cuando llegó a Invernalia." Le dijo, esquivando de nuevo su curiosidad. _Tyrion haciendo un esfuerzo más que mediocre en querer sacarle información._

"…En respaldo de mi ex escudero diré que esa cara de bobalicón traiciona sus logros, mi señora, créame."

A su pesar Sansa se sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y esperó pasarlo más como burla que como cariño, _y Podrick no tenía cara de bobalicón, _"…Regresando a los negocios, Lord Tyrion…"

"Oh, sí…soy todo oídos." Le respondió, viendo que no llegó a nada. _En esa oportunidad._ "Lo olvidé, ¿Ya pasó a conocer a su sobrino?"

_Sobrino._ Sansa se preguntó que tanto Tyrion estaba de toda esa situación, "…He estado por hacerlo, pero no he encontrado la oportunidad." _Decir que tenía desinterés era decir poco. _

"El Rey me dijo que usted fue quien se encargó de organizar todo."

Aquello le proveyó una pausa, "…Si de repente se le ha cruzado por la mente que hay una posibilidad que ese niño sea mío déjeme sacarlo de–"

"–No seriamente." Le admitió, _"Más de su hermano Jon."_

"_No lo es."_ Aunque ella no estaba segura que Jon se fuera a refrenar de tener hijos si la oportunidad se daba. Y no quería siquiera pensar en un futuro donde de repente ese descendiente se diera cuenta de su origen Targaryen y en dos décadas bajara organizado al Sur a reclamar su Trono.

_Todo era posible._

"No tiene idea como eso me alivia, mi señora."

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Esa tarde Brienne se sorprendió cuando vio a Ser Podrick siendo invitado al banquete por dos Lords y una Ladie del Norte, parecían haberlo interceptado a mitad de su oficio.

Podrick les sonrió sorprendido, incómodo y con dudas. Muy en el fondo sabiendo que era vital mantener distancia con la Reina, y no creyendo que le sería posible del todo. Y esta invitación venía por parte de sus Lords, pero no descartaba que más adelante viniera una por ella misma, _y sino la propiciaría él, lo sabía._ _No se podría contener de hacerle alguna invitación._ "No lo creo mis señores. Pero les agradezco infinitamente la intención."

"_Ah,_ Podrick, recuerde que tenemos una deuda vitalicia con usted, lo menos que podemos hacer es invitarlo a nuestra mesa."

Le sonrió cordialmente a Lord Manderly, "Lo siento, mi señor, en vedad lo hago, pero me encuentro prestándole un servicio al Rey. No soy dueño de mi tiempo y así lo fuera no creo que sea apropiado presentarme sin la Reina estar al tanto, _soy un simple Guarda._" _Ya no era un Embajador que podía actuar con mayor confianza ante el mundo que lo rodeaba, _y no por vez primera sintió cierto destello de rencor por la situación.

_Pero era un destello leve. Algo a lo que no le daba mucha importancia, suponía que era normal. _

_Pero ciertamente nunca antes se había sentido mal de ser un simple Guarda. _

"La Reina no se opondrá, ella le debe la vida, _y sabemos de la profunda amistad que comparten."_ Lady Barbrey proveyó, queriendo estudiar la reacción del Guarda.

No le tomó ni un segundo ser sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas al caer en cuenta de la sutil ironía en el tono de la ladie. Se sintió haciendo una pausa, y vio que los otros dos Lords también la hicieron, los tres mirándose incomodos. _¿…Acaso sabían algo?_ Podrick no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fingió que las palabras y su significado le pasaron desapercibidas, _"Mis señores y señora, temo que me continuaré apegando al protocolo–"_

Brienne decidió aproximarse, la Reina misma hacía unas noches le había hablado de la ayuda que Podrick fue para ella en el Norte, de su agradecimiento por la presencia de él a su lado cuando fue atacada, del entendimiento y confianza ciega que entablaron gracias a tenerla a ella como enlace. Así que sabía que la Reina no se molestaría al tenerlo en su mesa sin haberlo invitado, "Ser Podrick, no se haga de rogar, los lords lo tomarán como un desaire que sé muy bien no es su intención. Tómese la noche, es una orden. Yo hablaré con el Rey." Éste no se negaría, lo sabía, aquella solo era una excusa de Podrick, quien nunca había sido de negarse a una buena comida y mucho menos a mejor vino y ale, _lo que le llamó la atención. _

Horas después Tyrion vio a Podrick entrar en el Gran Salón, barba magníficamente pulcra, cabello largo recogido perfectamente en una coleta, con su mejor ropa, zapatos y espada relucientes, saludando apropiadamente a todo aquel Lord que se le cruzara en el camino y no notando las miradas de interés que una que otra lady tiraba en su dirección al no reconocerlo. _Ser un leal Guarda del Rey y viajar junto a este también proveía ciertos beneficios y amistades._ Y lo vio compartiendo educadamente con aquellos conocidos para luego proseguir.

Podrick era un buen hombre, humilde, honesto y leal que extrañamente tenía un don para pasar desapercibido, y al mismo tiempo cuando se hacía notar agradarles a las personas adecuadas, _y a veces incluso a los desalmados como si mismo._ Definitivamente era el menos intimidante de los Guardas del Rey, y por eso mismo el que éste utilizaba cuando quería dar apariencias de que confiaba en el súbdito del momento, extendiendo una mano amiga y amable. También era un caballero competente que iba donde el Rey se lo pedía acompañando a sus emisarios, haciendo amistades entre los mismos abanderados y caballeros de los diferentes Lords, moviéndose en círculos diferentes que los consejeros y la propia _corte. _

_Y esa facilidad para con la gente era a lo que le apostaban en su misión en Essos._

Tyrion aún no sabía si el don de Podrick era una bendición o una maldición, más su joven amigo continuaba con vida hasta ese momento_ y eso ya era algo._ Por supuesto, la buena voluntad de Podrick aparentemente tuvo más éxito en el Norte que en los Seis Reinos, pues cuando se acercó a la mesa del Norte los lords más veteranos se pararon a saludarlo, Lord Manderly dándole una palmada en la espalda y colocándole una mano en el hombro, haciendo un comentario a voz alta para que la sala entera escuchara, '_Recuerde que siempre tendrá un lugar en el Norte,'_ comentario que se ganó un brindis y lo vio sonrojando y apenándose por la atención, más también agradeciendo. Tyrion se encontró sonriéndose y le levantó una ceja a Ser Brienne quien le contestó con una sonrisa de vuelta,_ orgullosa._ En la mesa de las Tierras del Oeste también vio a dos Payne sonriéndose entre ellos y sacando pecho. 

Con curiosidad también notó que su presencia no fue de agrado de _todos _los Lords del Norte, pero aquello era de asumirse, ya había averiguado bien sobre _las habladurías mal intencionadas_ que ella había mencionado hacía tres días, _y por supuesto que los que no la conocían a cabalidad se las creerían. _

Un rato después llegó la _Reina,_ quien pareció sorprendida ante la presencia de Podrick, y después de saludarla reverentemente, le dio gracia verlo saludar de la mano a los dos guardas que la acompañaban, estos extrañados, pero respondiéndole mientras ella lo bienvenía a su mesa,

incluso otorgándole un puesto de honor a su lado. A lo largo del banquete los vio hablando, y la forma en que ella a ratos miraba lánguidamente y con candor a Podrick le dejaba ver el porqué de aquellas habladurías._ A Tyrion no le agradó._ Y como Podrick le daba la espalda a él no pudo ver su reacción a aquellas miradas, o si estúpida e imprudentemente se las devolvía. Cuando vio llegar al menor de los Hightower a la sala lo vio mirando hacia Podrick más no haciendo nada de ello y sentándose en la mesa del Dominio. Al parecer, _Humfrey Hightower_ estaba interesado en formar una alianza marital con ella y ella la había aceptado después de darle meses de largas, _se había enterado._

Lo único que le llamó la atención después de que el banquete finalizó y la algarabía comenzó fue verla dejar la sala junto con Podrick. La mayoría de la mesa del Norte haciendo demasiado de aquello, unos no disimulando y mirándolos, sacudiendo la cabeza, cuchicheos aquí y allá, otros fingiendo hacerse los de los ojos ciegos. Lord Harry murmurándole acaloradamente algo a Lord Cromwell, este último ignorándolo y llevándose la copa de vino a los labios para después el primero dejar la mesa hacia la del Dominio. Miró hacia Brienne quien o no se fijó o no le llamó la atención lo sucedido. Y cuando sus ojos barrieron con disimulo la sala completa dieron con los de Bronn, éste sonriéndose socarronamente e inclinándole la copa en su mano. En su sonrisa mordaz pudo leer un _'Podrick puto Payne, ninguna se le escapa.'_

Se tomaron su tiempo para regresar, los súbditos de ella mirando impacientemente hacia la puerta, y a sus asesores aparentando ignorar la situación. Y cuando regresaron Podrick la acompañó hasta la mesa, compartió con los Lords –estos fingiendo ante él, actuando como si no hubieran visto nada malo en ellos dos marchándose, otros actuando abiertamente con recelo– y cuando se retiró lo hizo para venir a la mesa donde él estaba. Mientras Podrick se sentaba, Tyrion vio a Bronn acercándosele por detrás cual si el joven fuera una presa, y después lo tomó de los hombros bruscamente, buscando sorprenderlo, pero Podrick tan solo miró por encima del hombro, una sonrisa genuina apareciendo en su rostro.

"_Podrick puto Payne."_

"_Mi Lord." _Se fue a colocar en pie para saludarlo apropiadamente, pero Bronn le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sacudió la cabeza.

Bronn se sentó al lado de Podrick, respiró profundo y notó que incluso se perfumó _para ella,_ se inclinó hacia él para hablar bajamente, "Ese es un hoyito en que a mí también me encantaría meter la polla." De inmediato vio a los dos hombres con miradas de aversión y reprobación ante sus palabras burdas, casi hasta escandalizados en vez de celebrarle el comentario, o apoyárselo como solía suceder así fuera con un sonido de la garganta, _"¿Qué? Como si ustedes dos pedazotes de mierda no lo hubieran pensado ya."_

"Es mi ex esposa de la que habla."

"Y mi antigua señora." Podrick murmuró tomando un sorbo de su vino, a su pesar sonrojándose, _"¡Es la Reina!"_

"_Y hermana de su Rey."_

"_Y aun así los dos se la cogerían."_

Tyrion ignoró a Podrick moviéndose incomodo en su asiento, vio que Bronn fue a añadir algo y le sacudió la cabeza, "…Tiene dos hijas, creí que aquello cambiaría algo en usted."

"_Por desgracia, mujeres."_

_Aquello era algo que se había previsto le contestaría, _y Tyrion aprovechó para encaminar la conversación en otra dirección, siempre prestándole atención a la mesa del Norte. Sansa manteniendo su aire de serenidad distante, y desapareciendo más copas de vino de las que estaba acostumbrado a verla tomar, la mirada puesta prolongadamente en la mesa le dejaba saber que evidentemente estaba alterada. _¿Acaso se había unido al club? _Se preguntó juzgándola pues este vicio que él tenía _no era bueno para ella._ Pero entre más pasaba la noche, más la vio socializando con Lords de otras regiones, entre más bebía sus penas parecían desaparecer, su educación y carisma saliendo a relucir al hablar placida y sonrientemente con aquellos lords y ladies. Viéndola tratar con respeto incluso a esos lords que habían estado presentes cuando Joffrey la hacía golpear en frente de la corte.

Podrick en frente suyo tampoco había regresado con los ánimos que lo caracterizaban, eso sí, lo notaba de rato a rato apesadumbrado y a veces buscándola con la mirada. _Pobre idiota, _pensó ante la novedad y sirviéndole copa de vino tras copa de vino. _Una mujer como Sansa Stark no estaba destinada para los Podricks Paynes del mundo. _Se decidió a acabarlo de bajar de su nube una vez que tuvieran privacidad, ya incluso estaba al tanto por el Rey de los Seis Reinos de que la Reina del Norte le iba a presentar a su prometido _uno de estos días_. Por el momento se dedicó a tomar con Bronn y el joven, _por supuesto,_ Podrick nunca había aprendido a llevarles el ritmo a ellos dos, y de unos años para acá aprendió lo que ellos nunca hicieron; ser más mesurado en su forma de beber. Su mesa aumentando poco a poco con los Lords que les agradaba pasar un buen rato entre comentarios pasados de tono y alcohol, y aquello pareció despejar a Podrick porque pronto estaba participando en la algarabía así solo fuera riéndose de los comentarios.

.

.

.

Cuando Sansa ingresó al Gran Salón se sorprendió encontrarse a Podrick en la mesa del Norte y se preguntó como hizo para hacer su camino hacia ésta, _no que se estuviera quejando. _Llevaba tres días queriendo encontrárselo al azar para ponerse de acuerdo con él y compartir unos momentos, más la oportunidad nunca presentándose.

Junto con todos los integrantes de la mesa Podrick se colocó en pie, Lord Manderly explicando su presencia ante la Reina, "…Siento entrometerme de esta manera, mi Señora."

"…No es ningún problema, Ser Podrick." Contestó, tratando de ocultar que su presencia le agradaba, que a su pesar no quería estudiar detenidamente cuan atractivo lo encontró de repente, "Siéntese a mi lado, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted."

Podrick se sintió sonrojando ante aquella muestra tan frentera, pero de inmediato se ubicó donde le pedía, intercambiaron frases de bienvenida mientras servían la comida, y más frases cortas, pero sin significado real mientras comían, sobre todo de asuntos que quedaron inconclusos cuando él se marchó pero que ya habían encontrado solución. Hablaron sobre el torneo en que participó y en el que fue lastimado, en su herida, y nuevamente se encontró mintiendo al minimizarla, aunque no se sentía así pues no le dolía y solo venía a hacerlo cuando se propasaba, _así que se sentía fácil mentir._ Los Lords uniéndoseles a la conversación y haciéndole preguntas, dándole innumerables remedios caseros que habían utilizado para heridas similares.

Él trataba –y asumía ella también– de no dejar notar su emoción ante los demás, pero nada más por la forma en que ambos se buscaban con la mirada y se la mantenían momentáneamente al otro se daba cuenta certeramente que los sentimientos continuaban ahí. _No habían sido sólo un espejismo al cual aferrarse en su ausencia,_ que era lo que se venía diciendo en los últimos meses. La forma restringida como en momentos se hablaban y miraban haciendo contraste con la forma abierta con que habían llegado a tratarse en Invernalia, en cartas.

El sonrojo permanente en ambos un diciente para la mesa entera.

Después de más conversaciones escuchó a _la Reina_ disculpándose por unos momentos y colocándose en pie, todos también haciéndolo y ella mirándolo _directamente _a_ él_ y pidiéndole si podían hablar por unos minutos en privado. La mitad de su ser emocionado, la otra mitad de reojo notando que aquello no cayó del todo bien en la mesa. Hubo unos segundos de indecisión,_ aunque no realmente,_ se colocó en pie y prontamente se encontró siguiéndola.

"Podremos hablar más abiertamente de esta forma." Se explicó, aunque sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Sus Guardas tras de ellos.

Podrick no comentó nada y lo guio hasta un patio interno y privado que lo hizo recordar su conversación en el Valle de Arryn, solo que aquel había sido un patio inmenso, este era pequeño, pero aun así visible desde el frente. Ella le hizo una seña a sus Guardas para que le dieran mayor privacidad y los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, Podrick habló bajamente cuando estuvo seguro que era prudente hacerlo, "Está preciosa, mi Señora." _En verdad quería empezar con algo diferente, más no lo pudo evitar._

Se sintió complacida y habló en tono de broma, una broma fingida, "_Ah, Podrick,_ adularme no lo llevará a ningún lado."

_Sus labios sonreían, pero no sus ojos, _y Podrick lo notó, "Sabe que no lo digo para adularla, solo expreso la verdad…Y es extraño no poderme traer a llamarla por su nombre ahora que estamos de frente…En nuestra correspondencia era más fácil."

Sus manos deseaban tocarlo_, pero muy bien sabía que aquello no era adecuado,_ "…Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Podrick. El Norte lo extraña."

"_¿El Norte?_" preguntó para inmediatamente continuar, aunque sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era refrenarse, "…También lo extraño. _Y_ _bastante._" En silencio se mantuvieron la mirada expectante por varios momentos, sintiendo la farsa que ambos ponían. Exhaló, la derrota volviendo a él, "…Esto es más difícil de lo que creí iba a ser."

A su vez exhaló, rompiendo la mirada, _"…Lo sé."_

Quería cerrar el espacio entre ellos, tomarla del codo, "…Al menos usted sabía que me iba a ver. No me avisó que vendría, no me dejó prepararme para toda esta confusión de sentimientos que estoy teniendo." La vio pasó saliva con dificultad y continuó, "No me malinterprete, volverla a ver es una satisfacción, pero a la vez…" sacudió la cabeza, dejando sus palabras en el aire, y esperó, esperó por palabras de ella, por una explicación, pero se quedó esperando. Un par de momentos pasaron donde cada uno se preguntó cómo proseguir, "¿El Rey le hizo algún comentario sobre lo sucedido entre nosotros?" se decidió a preguntar, "…Porque certeramente a mí no me ha llegado a mencionar nada después de aquella única vez."

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, "No…Sospecho que…como es conocimiento que no le sirve de nada ha decidido ignorarlo."

_Aquello también era verdad, "Pues sí."_

Después de aquello total silencio de nuevo, _bastante incómodo._ Ambos extrañados ante eso pues había _tanto _por decir, pero mucho más por callar. _Todo había cambiado y esta era una reunión agridulce._

"¿Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos?" Podrick le preguntó con ironía.

"…O talvez ambos tristemente sabemos que es mejor dejarlo así." se dijo remojándose los labios, refrenándose de ir a decir o hacer algo imprudente. Y llevándole la contraria a sus propias palabras, a su voluntad prosiguió, "Encuéntrese conmigo más tarde en la biblioteca del Rey…"

Tras todo lo sucedido entre ellos y lo intercambiado en sus cartas no lo pudo evitar y se decidió por sinceridad, por lo que su mente le estaba gritando, dio un paso hacia ella, _"¿Sólo para hablar?"_ preguntó, sintiéndose horriblemente contrariado y queriendo saber a qué atenerse, _no esperanzarse._ De unos cinco meses para acá ya casi no compartían correspondencia, prácticamente desde que notó que iba a aceptar a aquel prometido dejaron de hablar cosas personales, más al no verle galán presente ni haber escuchado nada por parte del Norte sobre aquel compromiso se atrevió a deducir que aquella alianza se había desbaratado. _Y aquello no cambiaba nada._ Sí por casos del destino retomaban lo de ellos sería nuevamente a escondidas y tan solo por el tiempo que fuera que ella se fuera a quedar; tres semanas. _No era suficiente._ Pero era tan idiota para tomarlo. _Si moría en Essos al menos se llevaría aquello con él…_

_Pasó saliva, _no encontrando forma de salirse de esto con un comentario astuto porque simplemente en su ánimo no estaba siquiera pensar en uno, _"Sí, para hablar…y de repente un juego de mesa."_ Le admitió. Aunque a su pesar su corazón se desbordó de nuevo, _y la tentación_ le dejaba ver que se encontraba abierta a la posibilidad de más y quiso sacarse aquello de la mente, _y de paso a él también,_ pero por eso también había venido _¿no?_ Aún no se aceptaba a sí misma que una parte suya estaba aquí por él, _por lo que podría suceder._ "…Aunque lo desee no podemos continuar con lo que teníamos antes, _Podrick_…Acepté la propuesta que ya le había mencionado." dijo bajamente, y de inmediato vio la decepción cruzar el rostro de él, _y para ser sincera consigo misma; aquel compromiso vacío no la detendría para retomar las cosas con él,_ _pero era por el respeto que le tenía y por no empeorar la situación que era mejor negarse,_ "…_Podrick._"

Sintió las manos de ella tomándolo de la cara suavemente y la tomó de las muñecas evitando el roce doloroso, le dejó un beso en la palma de una de sus manos y en su decepción le sonrió,_ aunque no sentía ganas de sonreír; era un completo idiota. _"…Una parte de mí ya estaba resignada a esto…" _Una parte lo había estado,_ una parte racional que le decía que lo de ellos sólo había sido un juego sin importancia ni trascendencia, la parte que recordaba su lugar y aquella veracidad absurda y absoluta de que deseaba mucho más de lo que podía tener. Más la confirmación de aquel matrimonio hizo a un lado su lado más racional y el lado emocional se situó por sobre éste pues le dolió aquella noticia. La soltó de las muñecas y ella no trató de tocarlo de nuevo. Quiso alejarse y gritar, patearse a sí mismo por su estupidez, pero tan solo mantuvo su lugar, demostrando que aquello no lo decepcionaba tanto como en verdad lo hacía.

Podrick la miraba fijó y a los ojos, pero tenía la mandíbula contraída, y ella sabía que él tampoco estaba bien, "…La noticia se dará a conocer…una vez que regresemos al Norte." Dijo tomando fuerza de donde no la tenía y mirando al piso, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas del enojo y frustración, y le gustaría mentirse a sí misma diciendo que lloraba era por Podrick, _pero no lo hacía por él;_ lo hacía era por ella misma, por el rencor que tenía a su propia inhabilidad de negarse a aquel matrimonio. _De sentirse maniatada y que el desespero la carcomía. _

Podrick quiso no dejarse conmover, su instinto y las muchas conversaciones que habían llegado a tener le decía que su tristeza no era debido a _él_ sino por embarcarse en un matrimonio que no deseaba. _¿O acaso sí quería a aquel hombre? Imaginarse la respuesta a aquello fue peor, ¿Acaso lloraba era por culpa? _Y por su parte se encontró respirando profundo, lo menos que quería en el momento era verla llorar, _no podría controlar sus propias emociones, _bajó la mirada, fijándose en el piso y apretando los puños fuertemente. Respiró profundo, "…Una persona a su altura, me imagino, digna, e interesante."

Sansa retomó su compostura tras unos momentos, limpiándose los ojos y respirando profundo antes de volverlo a mirar, _y lo_ n_otaba más afectado de lo que había creído lo vería,_ lo que invariablemente la extrañó, pues era _Podrick Payne _y siempre creyó que…_¿por ser él sabría proteger su corazón?_ …_Sí, compartían un corazón pero…¿Ella no había tomado el de él tan seriamente? …Siempre había estado centrada más era en sí misma. _"…Él no es usted." Le admitió. _Y si le podía dar a Podrick algo era la verdad, _"El Norte necesita una alianza con el Dominio…y…Lord Humfrey es miembro de la familia más prominente, un buen hombre, al menos–" lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza para que no continuara, y no lo hizo. "…Lo siento."

"_Pues yo también."_ Le comentó, verla con los ojos llorosos _sí_ hacía la situación peor.

Y el tono de molestia y cierto rencor en la voz de Podrick le sonó tan extraño que sintió como si la atacara, _algo que definitivamente no necesitaba. _Había tanto en su mente, Humfrey era un buen hombre, _pero a ella como prometido le era indiferente, como aliado, como amistad no, pero como hombre sí._ Se sentía maniatada, y sus temores habían vuelto a hacer aparición, a oprimirle el pecho en punzadas de angustias, irritación y terror, _sólo pensar en la palabra matrimonio derrumbaba la poca moral que le quedaba, _"_…Esta es una pesadilla…_" la voz se le cerró, y de repente no pudo contener más sus barreras y se sintió derrumbando, _no por primera vez dejando salir su desespero y frustraciones, pero con él era diferente, Podrick la hacía sentir débil y eso incluso también lo resentía, _"_¡No es fácil! ¡Esto me está carcom–_" _ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase gracias al llanto._

Al escuchar su sollozo contenido y doloroso no fue ella lo que fijó su mente, sino a los dos Guardas asomándose y estudiándolos por unos momentos para después volverse a ocultar. Podrick no sabía qué hacer, si hacerse el distante y frío o dejarse conmover y brindarle consuelo. Lamentablemente lo segundo ganó. La tomó del codo, ayudándola hasta una antesala que creía prevendría el ser vistos. Y ella de repente lo abrazó firmemente, sollozando contra su hombro. Le devolvió el abrazo, aunque sueltamente. Notando los sollozos aumentar por un buen rato, para poco a poco estos disminuir. Por su parte conmiseración embargándolo, pues así una parte suya sintiera rencor contra ese matrimonio, _y ella, y la vida,_ para ella era revivir sus peores miedos.

Y regresó a ser su perrito faldero, susurrándole palabras de ánimo a favor de su rival así no le naciera hacerlo, "Talvez él la sorprenda y la haga cambiar de parecer." "Dele una oportunidad." "Dele tiempo." "Se merece ser feliz." "No hay nada malo en usted, lo sabe." Esas palabras y muchas más Podrick le repitió bajamente, queriéndola aconsejar porque sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba, y obviamente cosas que _él_ no quería.

Cuando ambos se retiraron lo suficiente para poder mirarse Sansa tan solo le mantuvo la mirada. _No deseaba un matrimonio con nadie…pero si fuera con Podrick…no habría nada que temer, malas sorpresas que esperarse, nada de preocuparse por maquinaciones en cada esquina, estaría tranquila. Y aquello era totalmente imposible... _"…Usted es tan bueno conmigo…" Se sintió de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas más trató de controlarse. _Llevaba demasiados meses en esta encrucijada,_ él le besó la cabeza, _lo que tan solo hizo las cosas peor,_ y se encontró abrazándolo más firmemente, _centrándose en sí misma y no en lo que un acercamiento así debía de producirle a él,_ "Soy tan tonta…es mi deber y es a lo único a lo que todo mi ser se niega."

Podrick la dejó hablar pues no había nada que él pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor, _a ambos._ Cuando ella se volvió a enderezar algo se le vino a la mente, "…Que no desee un matrimonio no quiere decir que ese hombre a la larga no sea el indicado. La tercera es la vencida, _¿eso dicen no?_" le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y ella tan sólo se quedó mirándolo. Por su parte cerró los ojos cuando la vio acercarse a besarlo, pero fue un beso titubeante en la mejilla el que ella le dejó antes de deslizarse hasta su boca, pero pareció reconsiderarlo a último momento porque se detuvo justo en la comisura de sus labios._ Un beso de agradecimiento._

_Si no supiera mejor diría que ella jugaba muy bien a tentarlo. _

No pudo evitar tomarlo de los hombros, tocarlo, complacerse de su calor y cercanía, "…He extrañado su presencia, nuestras conversaciones." Le admitió sin mirarlo a los ojos, "el bastón que se convirtió para mí," y siendo más realistas y sabiendo que aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas continuó, "…Acompáñeme más tarde en la biblioteca, _¿si?_" pidió de nuevo. "Conversación es lo que necesito para dejar de pensar en todos estos asuntos, nuestras burlas a ratos absurdas…"

Pasar tiempo con ella, _algo que no debía, pero,_ "…Sabe que no hay nada que desee más."

Ambos se separaron por completo.

"Yo también." Le admitió, limpiándose la cara, _"Aunque desearía estar de mejores humores." _

Podrick le dio una sonrisa fingida.

"¿Regresamos al Salón Principal?"

Podrick se negó, "Demos un par de vueltas primero. Sus ojos y rostro aún están rojos."

.

.

.

Podrick dejó el Salón Principal antes de la media noche y después que ella lo hizo. Se sorprendió cuando de repente haciendo un giro por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Ser Bronn acompañado de varios Lords.

"_¿A descansar Podrick?" _preguntó con ironía.

"…_Sí."_ Mintió sin mermar el paso, pero con curiosidad vio a Bronn siguiéndolo, "Mañana tengo que estar de pie a primera hora."

"_Ah, ¿qué afán de irse a descansar?_" le dio una palmada en el hombro, "…Estos caballeros acaban de proponerme que visitemos el mejor burdel de la ciudad, y quien soy yo para negarme _¿verdad?_ Le extiendo la invitación."

Exhaló, "Sabe que ya no visito dichos establecimientos." Le dijo simplemente, donde fuera una taberna, y que no hubiera quedado de encontrarse con _ella_ entonces sí aceptaría, _pero un burdel no. ¿Para que buscar tentación y habladurías?_

"_Está al tanto de que no sería el primer Guarda del Rey que visita dichos establecimientos, ¿verdad?" _

Se detuvo, "Siempre la misma conversación, _¿no se cansa de tenerla?_"

"_Sólo espero el día que me diga que sí,"_ llevó su mano entre las piernas del hombre, pero lo vio reaccionando más rápido y alejándose, _"para que me demuestre las hazañas de la polla mágica." _Susurró bajamente, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores donde lo divertía con sus comentarios y le devolvía una sonrisa cómplice ésta vez lo notó fue molesto. "No me diga, ¿Va ir a hincar la rodilla?" le preguntó aun en broma lo cual vio Podrick no entendió, _o se hizo el idiota,_ "Me refiero ante _su_ Reina."

Le alzó las cejas en guarda, _con Bronn uno nunca sabía con qué iba a salir,_ _"Yo no tengo Reina."_

"_Sí la tiene."_ Le contestó con gracia y dándole un manotazo duro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y aprovechó su desconcierto para continuar, "Me refería a hincar la rodilla ante su Reina para darle placer. Demostrarle las hazañas de la polla mágica _a ella._ Gran huevón." Podrick de repente lo miró ferozmente, _o tan ferozmente como podía, _para de un momento a otro dejarlo hablando sólo. A lo que Bronn se carcajeó, _él también correría a ella. _Lo alcanzó en momentos, empujándolo contra una pared lo que vio en la mirada de Podrick no aprobó.

Y Podrick apartó a Bronn con otro empujón cuidadoso pues lo sabía bebido, _de ahí sus palabras de más, o talvez no. _

Bronn se sonrió, no estaba en estado de luchar así fuera jugando con nadie. Se le acercó de nuevo y le dio dos palmadas suaves en el rostro, _"Sea cuidadoso, los hombres que se meten con ella no salen bien librados. _Y a usted lo aprecio mi joven amigo."

Podrick pujó bajamente, sus palabras secretamente causándole cierta gracia. "Gracias mi señor, yo también lo aprecio a usted. _Más no tengo idea de qué está hablando."_

"_Sí lo sabe." _

"_No, no sé. Y lo que sea que se esté imaginando sáqueselo de la cabeza." _Sus propias palabras le sonaron estúpidas a sus oídos, aparte de sus negaciones poco creíbles.

"_¿De todas las mujeres en el mundo y a ella es la que le da por escoger?" _vio un destello en los ojos del hombre que decidió ignorar.

Bronn se estaba metiendo con él para sacarle información, eso lo sabía, _y lo peor era que una parte suya quería hablar, sacarse del pecho su…despecho._ Prácticamente huyó del hombre antes de uno u el otro decir una palabra de más.

Para cuando Podrick llegó a la biblioteca privada del Rey vio que los Guardas habían cambiado de turno, se detuvo ante Jacob, saludándolo de mano y decidió no pensar demasiado en si leía de más en esta reunión que tendría con ella. Como era costumbre la vio en las estanterías donde los libros mayormente trataban sobre la historia de Poniente. Era lo que parecía gustarle leer, no libros de ficción. La vio caminando hacia un ajedrez que ya estaba dispuesto en una mesa y la siguió.

"Hace ya varios años para evitar un matrimonio tramé un plan," decidió ir al punto y lo vio subiendo las cejas ante lo repentino de su recibimiento. O tal vez por encontrarla de mejor humor, "…Y también di con una información que me pareció interesante, pero que nunca tuve en consideración realmente."

Confundido asintió, aunque le agradó notar que ya no se encontraba triste, ni él tampoco, "Soy todo oídos." Se dijo interesado.

"Nada funcionó por su absurdidad, y además porque rayaba casi en la desesperación." Sansa se sentó en la mesa.

"…Y la curiosidad sigue aumentando." Podrick también se sentó mientras ella le daba la oportunidad de dar el primer movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez.

Sansa le sonrió de vuelta ante sus palabras, "El primer plan fue bastante ingenuo," mientras empezaban a jugar le contó cómo había buscado entre los descendientes de la casa Karstark un noble sobresaliente que ella pudiera apuntar como su heredero al trono por si algo le sucedía, un heredero mirando hacia el futuro porque matrimonio no era algo que ella deseara. Cómo al no dar con alguien que fuera lo suficiente merecedor había tratado de dar con otras familias que también estaban afiliadas a la suya, y por último buscó a los hijos bastardos de su tío Brandon Stark, _los cuales se decían eran bastantes,_ e incluían a toda clase de personas, desde gente del común hasta nobles, pero aquello no eran más que chismes de hacía tanto tiempo que nada se podría verificar y la habían conducido a callejones sin salida.

"El plan Karstark podría dar resultado con sus súbditos, pero el otro…No creo que a estos les agradara contar con un heredero…cuya precedencia se pueda colocar en duda. Mucho menos si no proviene de una familia de abolengo…" ya se imaginaba que ella diera con un bastardo sin educación que proviniera de la gente del común. Un nieto o bisnieto de su tío.

_Exactamente lo que le había dicho el puñado de personas a quienes le había contado su plan._ "Si eso le pareció absurdo espere a lo siguiente." Respiró profundo porque aquello de todas formas la incomodaba, "¿Notó como siempre visitaba la biblioteca de cada lugar en el que me quedaba?"

Podrick le asintió, "…Creí que buscaba tranquilidad y silencio…"

"_Algunas veces."_ Se remojó los labios, "Pero la verdad es que quería verificar una historia que me contó Jon, que a su vez le contó una persona del pueblo libre…Me contó la historia de un Rey más allá del Muro, _esto sucedió hace siglos,_" dijo eso ultimo porque vio que lo confundió, "Su nombre era Bael el Bardo. Mi antepasado Brandon Stark escuchando las hazañas de este hombre lo llamó cobarde. Para vengarse y probar su coraje Bael trepó el Muro y llegó hasta Invernalia haciéndose pasar por un cantante donde prestó sus servicios hasta la media noche para el Señor." Vio a Podick atento a la historia y se fue a colocar en pie para ir por dos copas de vino, pero él se le adelantó, pasándole una a ella. "Impresionado con su voz, Lord Stark le preguntó qué quería como pago, y la respuesta fue la rosa azul más hermosa en los jardines de Invernalia. Y cómo en ese momento estaban floreciendo Lord Stark se la obsequió. La mañana siguiente la hija de Brandon, su único descendiente, había desaparecido y en su cama se encontraba la rosa azul."

La vio haciendo una pausa para saborear el vino, "No se detenga," Podrick, le dijo, con mayor curiosidad, "aunque me imagino que nada bueno vino de todo esto." _Como era la costumbre._

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Es sólo una historia de la gente libre, una de sus canciones."

"_¿Es una canción?"_ Podrick preguntó, _incluso más interesado._

"Sí, pero esta historia es solo conocida por la gente de más allá del Muro. Cada vez que vamos a un castillo, alguna mención de ello es lo que busco en los libros, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada."

"¿Y su hermano Bran? …Él fácilmente podría verificar aquello…_¿no?_"

"…Sí, pero ya sabe que no me agrada pedirle muchos favores…" le admitió, además, _no era algo que fuera de importancia, _"En fin, como se esperaba Lord Brandon envió a los miembros de la Guarda de la Noche a buscarlos más allá del Muro, no los encontraron. La línea Stark se encontraba como ahora, al borde de la extinción cuando una mañana la joven estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé. Nunca habían dejado Invernalia y se habían escondido en las criptas. El bastardo de Bael con la hija de Lord Brandon se convirtió en el próximo Lord Stark."

Podrick asintió hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a sospechar lo que ella había tenido en mente con aquella historia.

"Un final adecuado," continuó, "hasta que varias décadas después Bael lideró el ejército de los salvajes hacia el sur y tuvo que pelear con su propio hijo. Incapaz de matar a su propia sangre dejó que éste lo matara a él. Su hijo llevó consigo la cabeza de Bael hasta Invernalia, y cuando su madre vio aquel trofeo macabro y el hombre al que había amado se suicidó tirándose desde una de las torres más altas."

_El final lúgubre no fue lo que resonó en él,_ "…Me está diciendo que ha considerado…" no supo cómo acomodar sus palabras y balbuceó, sintiéndose sonrojar.

A su vez también se sonrojó, "…Mmmm, que no desee un matrimonio no quiere decir que no desee hijos. Una familia..."

_Sí habían hablado de que ella deseaba una familia propia, pero no que hubiera considerado traer al mundo a un bastardo, _pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, "…_Sí_…pero lo otro va en contra de las tradiciones, _de la mujer que usted es…_" Imaginársela trayendo al mundo a un _bastardo_ iba en contra de todo lo que tenía establecido era _Sansa Stark;_ _una dama. _También le había dicho que había sido una idea absurda, y obviamente algo de lo que había desistido, más aun así aquello fue un impacto que no se pudo sacar de la mente, "¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?"

_Lo mismo que él había dicho,_ "No puedo hacer aquello, desearía poder hacerlo, pero no puedo."

Podrick le asintió, perdido en pensamientos en _como_ haría aquello, si ella habría aceptado optar por la forma tradicional o sí habría ido hacia el otro extremo y elegiría por un método donde no tuviera que yacer activamente con un hombre y–

"_No piense en ello."_ Le pidió, dándole una palmada suave en la muñeca al ver su cabeza empezando a trabajar. La primera vez que lo hizo sonreír genuinamente en esa visita, sonrisa avergonzada de ambos.

Podrick tras unos segundos no lo pudo evitar, "…Siento que debo ofrecerme en voz alta como candidato, si alguna vez reconsidera y su compromiso se rompe." Dijo en broma y no considerándolo realmente, de inmediato la vio sonrojándose, pero notó que su sonrisa no desapareció del todo, _y que sus ojos se dilataron._

Sintió un nudo en el estómago en ese momento, un impacto placentero dándose en su vientre bajo, y habló en turbación y broma para seguirle la corriente, _"Lo tendré en cuenta."_

Podrick trató de no pensar demasiado _en ello,_ pero fue a más no poder porque irremediablemente sintió una erección apareciendo, "_…En fin…_me puedo imaginar la cara de Lord Harry si se dio cuenta de su plan." Dijo, "…O de Poniente entero donde aquello se hubiera llegado a dar…"

"…_Nunca he pensado en ello seriamente…_No me puedo traer a jugar con mi reputación." Por otro lado, Sansa tampoco estaba al tanto de qué sabían todos sobre el más pequeño Brandon Stark, ahora al cuidado de su hermano el Rey.

No queriendo pensar demasiado en el tema continuó sin perder la sonrisa, "¿Recuerda que nos dijimos que si nos volvíamos a encontrar daríamos un paseo juntos?" Ausentemente se preguntó qué haría su prometido de ella marchándose con él. O del Rey sospechando que la expondría a un ataque tan solo porque era egoísta y quería pasar unas horas con ella.

Le asintió, queriéndose negar más sabía que no podría.

"Bien, hay unos acantilados cerca de aquí, muy hermosos y famosos que no creo usted llegara a conocer en su estadía–"

"–_No quiero darle alas, Podrick."_ Le admitió, a lo que de inmediato lo vio cabizbajo.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero aquello…y tampoco lo veo como eso." se remojó los labios y vio que ella se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran una total mentira, "Bien, _enteramente como eso._ Tan sólo quiero pasar unos momentos con usted, buena compañía y conversación. Una despedida por llamarlo así."_ Porque después de que se anunciara aquel compromiso verdaderamente sería intocable para él._

"…No es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver nunca más." Le dijo como broma que ninguno de los dos sintió.

"_Sabe a lo que me refiero,"_ le dijo seriamente y manteniéndole la mirada. _Y que no se le fuera a ocurrir invitarlo a su boda…aunque si el Rey asistía –aunque no creía– no tendría de otra. Deseó, en ese momento deseó que ella se casara mientras él estuviera en Essos y no tener que escuchar ni saber nada sobre el asunto._

"…_Podrick…" _quiso disculparse con él, tomarlo de la mano y darle cierto tipo de serenidad, más no lo hizo.

"…Vamos, que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, por diferentes razones." Le dijo respirando profundo, "De repente estar al aire libre nos ayude. Le ayude a usted también a despejarse a no sentirse tan presionada."

_Lo peor era que no necesitaba de a mucho para convencerla,_ Sansa le asintió, _sabiendo que esto no era una buena idea,_ "Mi agenda está copada…" se apretó el pulgar, "Pero déjeme ver qué puedo hacer."

Podrick a su vez también le asintió, "Estaré pendiente entonces." Ella le asintió y solo por su mirada lánguida sabía que no le iba a dar largas, que sí quería pasar tiempo con él, "Creo que está de más añadir que el prometido no está invitado." Dijo, y ambos se miraron seriamente por unos instantes para después sonreírse con confidencia, "Bueno, y qué de _Nieve_, esperaba habérmelo encontrado para ahora."

"…El viaje fue uno largo para el pobre, y el calor lo está agobiando."

"¿Cuánto quiere apostar que sus malestares se le quitarán en cuanto me vea?" bromeó y ella pujó de vuelta, "¿Y ya conoció a su sobrino?"

"…Todavía no. _¿Y por qué todos siguen llamándolo mi sobrino si saben que no lo es?_"

_._

_._

_. _

Al amanecer siguiente Tyrion se recordaría embriagado, haciendo el camino hasta su habitación con Ser Bronn, quien no sabía ciertamente de donde había salido pues estaba muy al tanto de que éste se había ido de putas con algunos Lords que deseaba complacer. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos vieron a dos Guardas de la Reina ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Por supuesto, al pasar enfrente Tyrion no lo pudo evitar y buscó con quien estaba reunida a tan altas horas de la madrugada, la vio junto con Ser Podrick, simplemente sentados ante una mesa hablando algo probablemente muy gracioso porque ambos se carcajeaban mientras tomaban vino.

A Bronn le sorprendió la hora, _ya casi iba a amanecer, _y aparentemente ese par llevaban desde la media noche _hablando,_ Bronn decidió interceder al ver la sonrisa desvanecerse del rostro de Lord Tyrion y ser reemplazada por preocupación, "Es mi deber como su más íntimo y sincero amigo, y colaborador, comunicarle afligidamente que su ex esposa parecer querer la polla mágica…" se burló, "Le concedo que eso suena más educo y señorial que_ avíspese_ _que_ _su ex esposa quiere la polla mágica _pero el significado es el mismo_. _Como verá, _mi lord,_ no tengo que cambiar mi forma de hablar para encajar mejor con sus lordcitos de pacotilla, el significado es el mismo, _¿o no? …Y duele igual._"

Tyrion evitó girar los ojos, pero pujó bajamente_ aún _incrédulo mientras continuaban el camino, no queriendo demostrar sus sospechas ante el mercenario convertido en Lord, pero era difícil no leer entre líneas cuando Sansa se prestaba a actuar indiscretamente debajo de las narices_ de todos, _"…Sansa no es de ese tipo…"

"…Su altiva y bella ex esposa con el hombre que usted considera un querido amigo, un protegido…_debe doler,_ _¿Qué se siente?_"

Esta vez sí giró los ojos, "Dígame Ser Bronn, _¿es usted siempre tan insidioso?_"

"…_Más_ cuando estoy borracho, _y créame,_" señaló hacia atrás, "ese par están cogiendo."

Aquella última palabra al ser dirigida hacia Sansa lo incomodó en parte, y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de gracia, "Si lo estuvieran haciendo estarían encerrados en alguna habitación y no con la Guarda de ella presente, y en una biblioteca a puertas abiertas…No puedo pensar en una situación y locación peor para esas intimidades."

Lord Tyrion no lo engañaba, y continuó presionando, "_Nuh–uh,_ si no están cogiendo todavía y tienen la oportunidad en un futuro lo harán, marque mis palabras. O mejor; hagamos una apuesta."

_Siempre dinero de por medio, _"¿Todo eso lo deduce de lo que vimos?"

"No, todo eso lo deduzco a que _ella_, aunque el Norte entero parecer venerarla también tiene la reputación de ser fría, difícil y esquiva, y esa no es la imagen que me dio esta noche. _¿Dígame que no vio las miradas de terneros degollados que Podrick y Reina se tiraban?_"

"…No es fría ni esquiva conmigo."

"_¿Lo mira a usted con ojitos de ternerita degollada?"_

Vaciló ante aquello, _el momento en las criptas viniéndole a la mente, _pero de aquello _ya hacía tanto,_ _"…En una que otra ocasión."_

_Sí, claro,_ Bronn se carcajeó, "…Su ex escudero esta por meterle la _puta polla mágica_ a su _ex esposa _y hacerla chillar de placer_._"

Una vez más se sorprendió al descubrirse no estando cómodo con aquella forma de expresarse hacia la Reina, "_Sansa no es de esa clase._ Y Podrick se apega a su juramento–"

"¿Cree que _Podrick puto Payne_, o cualquier hombre en ese caso, rechazaría a una mujer _como ella_ cuando voluntariamente se le está abriendo de piernas?"

"_¡Es suficiente!"_ Las palabras burdas de Bronn no estaban ayudando a sus preocupaciones, _"Le pediré el favor de que se refiera a ella con más respeto. Es una dama. La hermana de su Rey."_

"…Las damas también cogen por fuera del matrimonio, y me atrevería a asegurar que con más pasión que en uno. Usted se la habría cogido cuando se casaron…si ella se hubiera dejado." Vio a Tyrion a punto de decirle algo, pero reconsiderándolo, _"…Sabe que hablo con la verdad."_

"Usted no conoce a Sansa Stark, _Lord Bronn,_ es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra…y su experiencia con hombres no ha sido la mejor." Por eso era que protestaba con ahínco. _Por respeto. _

Se encogió de hombros, "Exacto, _Lord Tyrion,_ seguro escuchó sobre la puta polla mágica, _¿Cuál mejor que esa para hacerla reconsiderar sobre su experiencia?_"

Tyrion respiró profundo, "Lord Bronn–"

"Quiero decir, ni siquiera tiene que ser la puta polla mágica, _Podrick puto Payne_ puede utilizar su boca también. Me lo dijo en confidencia una vez. Francamente, y como debe de ser, a mí aquello me repulsa, pero–"

"_Lord Bronn,"_ le dijo interrumpiéndolo, "le agradecería que dejáramos este tema."

"¿Por qué?" Se rio, "_¿Duele?_"

Tyrion exhaló, continuando su camino y sin decir nada más.

"Debería de esperarse que alguien más se la coja, es una mujer muy hermosa. La más hermosa de Poniente entero, por lo que he escuchado." Dijo, queriendo molestarlo incluso más, "¿Por qué no nos vamos a un burdel y pedimos dos parecidas a ella? Y de paso brindamos con las putas por _Podrick triple-puto Payne,_ _me hace sentir orgulloso ese muchacho. Mire que llegar hasta donde ningún otro hombre ha podido…"_ De nuevo se le adelantó al lord,"Y no sea mal pensado que me refiero a su corazón."

"_Claro." _Tyrion entró a su habitación, tirándose de inmediato a la cama tras proveerse con otra copa de vino. Cuando escuchó ruido detrás de él se giró para ver a Bronn aún presente, y haciéndose cómodo en la mesa. "Deseo descansar, _Lord Bronn._"

No le hizo caso y bebió de la copa en su mano, "Pero ahora sí hablando en serio, meterse con ella no es sensato. Si mis asunciones son correctas me preocupa Podrick."

Tyrion se quedó mirando el techo, pensativo, "El Norte, y mucho menos ella, son tan de mente abierta para aceptar algo más…como las amistades a las que Podrick está acostumbrado."_ Y ella estaba comprometida con otro, oficialmente ya porque había escuchado que Lord Humfrey esa tarde,_ ¿o fue la tarde anterior?_ la presentó a sus padres. _

Exhaló, "Oh no, no me refería a eso. Me refería a que cada hombre que se ha involucrado con ella ha terminado muerto." Vio a Lord Tyrion considerar aquello y que fue a hablar, pero se le adelantó, "Usted no cuenta. Anda muerto en vida. Al menos ya volvió a tomar, _¿pero eso de no coger? Por eso es que es miserable._"

"_¡Agh!"_ se quejó bajamente, "Váyase a dormir Lord Bronn o si se va a quedar hágalo en silencio." Escuchó una carcajada detrás suyo, y _Sansa no debería de estar a esas horas de la madrugada con un hombre que no era de su familia, así su Guarda estuviera presente. Y ella debía saberlo. Los Lords del Norte, su prometido, no verían eso con buenos ojos. ¿Su hermano?_ "Le voy a pedir que se refrene de hacer comentarios de esta clase ante la presencia de otros Lords, no es solo la reputación de ella la que se llevará un golpe, sino también la de nuestro querido amigo." Apeló a la amistad que Bronn también tenía con Podrick.

"_Si no les importa a ellos, ¿porque debería importarme a mí?"_

"Lealtad no es algo que usted tenga, _¿verdad?_"

"_¿_Eso es lo que le va a decir a_ nuestro querido amigo?" _continuó, encontrando toda esta situación demasiado divertida y paradójica, _"¿Qué le va a decir a ella?"_ El sonido que Tyrion hizo con la garganta le dejó ver que no añadiría nada más. De repente Bronn lo recordó, y dio una palmada fuerte, riéndose otra vez, _"¿Qué les dirá la Lord Comandante? Si a usted no le agrada esto a ella mucho menos…"_

Ser Brienne y Lord Bronn se llevaban con el respeto que dictaban sus roles, pero caerse bien eran cosas muy diferentes, y vio porque la reacción de ella se le haría divertida a Bronn; _no sería nada placentera._ Después de unos momentos escuchó la voz de su acompañante ahora más sería.

"_¿Cree que el Rey lo sabe?"_

Tyrion no iba a pensar más sobre el asunto.

"_Podrick puto Payne se la ha jugado a todos."_

Aquello era lo último que Tyrion recordaba antes de quedarse dormido.

La tarde siguiente después de que el Rey fue sacado por Ser Podrick de la última reunión del día, Tyrion vio a Lady Barbrey susurrándole algo a Lord Humfrey, e instantes después lo vio seguir a Podrick con la mirada cuando éste pasaba por su lado, pensativo y detenidamente estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, para al parecer descartarlo como contrincante válido porque se sonrió despectivamente, y continuó la conversación con los Lords de las Tierras de las Tormentas con quienes se encontraba. Una mirada hacia Sansa y fue ver que ella estuvo al tanto de lo sucedido.

Tyrion volvió a mirar hacia el Lord y sus miradas se cruzaron no tan accidentalmente, con interés vio al hombre parándose más derecho, pero no haciendo gesto alguno de aproximársele, Tyrion lo hizo. Todo lo que escuchaba del menor de los Hightower eran maravillas, y aquello de por sí ya era sospechoso. En una corta conversación descubrió que la mayoría de su vida la pasó en el extranjero pero que tenía conexiones por doquier, lo que veía le serviría a Sansa. Educado. Con clase. Atractivo y llamativo. Intachable. Seguro de sí mismo, y veía porque no consideraría a Podrick como obstáculo alguno. Una mirada de nuevo hacia _la Reina _y la vio prestándoles atención mientras hablaban. Tyrion le inclinó la cabeza como saludo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Seguramente ella ya había hecho su deber de investigar a este Lord al derecho y al revés, _confiaba en ello. _Y _seguramente_ donde el Rey hubiera visto algo mal en él se lo habría advertido a ella. Conociéndolo, se lo habría advertido no tanto por ser familia, sino porque el acuerdo entre el Norte y los Seis Reinos prendía de ella.

.

.

.

"Sé lo que piensas, lo que invariablemente se te ha cruzado por la mente desde que _él_ dejó Invernalia. _Desde antes que lo hiciera._" Se burló, "Si lo quieres pídeselo, estará feliz de complacer."

"No sabes cómo…No te compliques con seducciones. Sólo pídele que te haga una visita nocturna, él comprenderá."

"Es paciente, si te esperó todo un año para tres mendigos besos. En esta estadía te esperará hasta que estés lista, pajarito, _aunque no tienes mucho tiempo._"

"Tener la oportunidad de saber que se siente con un hombre que amas…a no saberlo. La decisión no es difícil de tomar. Más cuando en todo caso se lo estarás dando a otro por el que no sientes nada."

"No tengas miedo. Lo que viviste nunca te volverá a suceder, eso lo puedes garantizar."

"La mayoría de las veces tampoco son los bombos y platillos con que se anuncia."

"No esperes hasta la última noche de tu estadía para pedírselo. Te arrepentirás."

Sansa recordaba las palabras de la Cersei de sus sueños mientras miraba hacia el alto techo de su habitación con la mirada pérdida en la oscuridad. Queriendo hacer a un lado aquellas palabras, o al contrario, seguirlas. _Ya no se mortificaba por aquello._

Sabía qué hacía dos años no había estado lista. _De repente aún tampoco lo estaba_. Pero a diferencia de antes tenía curiosidad por saber si lo estaba o no. Y esto sería solo jugar con Podrick. Pero sí quería saber que se sentía que la trataran bien, y con alguien que amaba y la amaba.

Y esas palabras eran extrañas saliendo de la Cersei de sus sueños. Siempre era mezquina. Y esta vez no, _para variar._ Y no sabía aquello qué significaba. La Cersei de sus sueños sólo hacía apariciones cuando ella tenía cargas emocionales fuertes, aparecía para atormentarla en el único lugar donde podría obtener un respiro. Sus sueños.

No le agradó el sentimiento que se situó en la boca de su estómago. No estaba segura si era anticipación por la próxima vez que viera a Podrick, o por lo que no sabía auguraba la buena disposición de la Cersei de su subconsciente._ Probablemente nada bueno._ Ya había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

Con malestar se sentó en la cama, aprehensión comprimiéndole el pecho. Escuchó a Nieve colocándose en pie desde la puerta y viniendo hacia ella, echándose a sus pies. "…No puedo dormir aquí." Se quejó, desde que llegó a Desembarco del Rey no había obtenido una noche completa y tranquila de sueño. Sus fantasmas persiguiéndola. Los cortos descansos que había obtenido habían sido con Lady Rose presente dentro de la habitación.

_No se sentía segura sola. No en este lugar. _

De un momento a otro se encontró azarándose ante su soledad y temor.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Sansa estaba dando una caminata junto con Lady Rose y Lady Cromwell cuando fue la jovencita quien llamó su atención haciéndola mirar hacia el lado derecho de aquel patio, donde dos septas venían cargando un bebé, dos Guardias del Rey con ellas.

"Es su sobrino, _¿cierto mi Reina?_"

Sansa notó que le daba más emoción a la jovencita que a ella misma, y las septas se dirigieron hacia ellas directamente. Cuando estuvieron justo en frente le hicieron una pequeña venía.

"¿Desea ver al niño, mi señora?" preguntó la septa mayor.

Sansa lo dudó por unos momentos, "…Sí, sería un placer…sólo…que…no recuerdo la última vez que cargué a un niño." admitió, y lo que para ella era un inconveniente vio les causó gracia a las otras mujeres. Les devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

Lady Rose se acercó y vio a las septas mirándose dudándolo hasta que la Reina les asintió. Ella lo tomó, cuidadosamente girándolo hacia la Reina, dejándole ver la carita, y la vio quedándosele mirando al rostro por unos momentos.

Sansa se había esperado un niño rubio, como su madre y abuela, pero lo que encontró fue un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellana también oscuros, carita alargada, nariz pulcra, cejas y boca perfectas, todos sus rasgos eran pulidos. Y por la forma alargada de aquella carita se podía decir que era un_ Stark._ _'Ay, que cosita más bonita.' _Escuchó a Lady Rose exclamar mientras lo acostaba en sus brazos y con una mano le tocaba el pechito, contemplándolo, y el niño de repente soltó la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Y Sansa lo estudió, ya tenía un año por ahí, _y sí era bonito,_ "…Si no eres una preciosidad." Dijo, con tono de voz poco afectado. Bebés ya no la afectaban como en su juventud, pero ese lo hizo _un tanto_. _Talvez era el saber que sí tenía sangre Stark en sus venas. _Sabía que se esperaba de ella que lo tomara en brazos y fuera cariñosa, pero simplemente no sabía cómo, _ni le nacía tampoco,_ en vez de siquiera tocarlo miró a las septas mientras veía a Lady Cromwell también acariciándolo. "¿Ya camina? ¿Ya habla?"

"Camina cogido de las manos. Hablar no, mi señora." Comentó una de las mujeres.

Después de unos instantes Sansa vio a Lady Rose colocándolo en el piso y dándole una mano para que caminara. "Agárrelo de la otra mano, mi Reina." Le pidió, mientras el niño no esperaba y empezaba a dar pasitos.

"Sea cuidadosa, lo último que desea es que el protegido del Rey se le caiga." Dijo Sansa y ante eso vio a Lady Rose deteniéndose y considerándolo, y aquello le causó gracia, caminó hacia ellos y permaneció unos momentos cerca, pero nunca demasiado cerca. Estudiando al niño. _Y ya ella tenía la edad en que su madre dio a luz a Rickon, y ella aún nada._ Sintió cierta molestia y sacó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Minutos después Lady Cromwell le hizo notar a la Reina a _Nieve_ quien llegaba imponente aproximándose hacia ellos. "Cárguelo, Lady Rose." Sansa le pidió a la jovencita, _ella tampoco confiando enteramente en los instintos del direwolf. _

"Nunca ha atacado a un niño." Lady Cromwell les dejó saber a los Guardas y a las septas quienes se notaban preocupados con la presencia del animal, "Pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Es un animal salvaje después de todo."

.

.

.

Lady Cromwell no era de asistir a reuniones por fuera de su castillo, pero había asistido a Desembarco del Rey para compartir más tiempo con su marido, al cual muy poco veía incluso en el mismísimo Norte. En el momento se encontraban dando una caminata en uno de los balcones del segundo piso, cuando vio en el patio a un hombre acercándose directamente a la Reina, deteniéndose poco a poco y proseguir a hablar amistosamente con ella, e incluso desde la distancia la sonrisa en sus rostros lo decía todo, la forma cómplice como aparentemente se hablaban, las miradas que intercambiaban, la distancia de sus Guardas sin ella haberlo pedido, _"…¿Estoy mal en suponer que ese es el Podrick Payne de nuestra Reina?…"_

Lord Cromwell miró hacia el patio y respiró profundo, cansado y sintiendo aprehensión por lo que este reencuentro podía producir, "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ser Podrick en el momento no tenía armadura puesta._ Lo había visto en esos días más con ropas de civil que con armadura a diferencia de sus contrapartes._ Y su esposa decía no recordar a Ser Podrick de sus contadas idas a Invernalia, pero ver como dio en el clavo le llamó la atención.

Lady Cromwell se sonrió, _¿acaso no era evidente?_

Lord Cromwell estudió los alrededores buscando quien más estaba al tanto de aquel encuentro, y gracias a los dioses no había mucha gente y menos del Norte, _"…Y no es nada de la Reina."_

"…Si no es nada, nuestra Reina ciertamente desperdicia el colocar en cuestionamiento su reputación con su comportamiento." Levantó la mirada de ellos dos. Ella por su parte aun creía que los comentarios del Norte eran habladurías, pero _la Reina_ en verdad hacía difícil creerle con detalles como éste. O como aquel susurrado entre su esposo y un Guarda en el que éste le confiaba que Reina y caballero habían pasado una madrugada en una biblioteca que quedaba en los aposentos privados del Rey, un lugar que solo un puñado de personas tenía acceso. _Así que no tuvieron miradas indiscretas sobre ellos._ Y ciertamente no habían hecho más que hablar a puertas abiertas, pero aun así; _encontrarse a solas con hombres a altas horas de la madrugada no era algo de una mujer decente._ Los vio despidiéndose después de uno o dos minutos de haberse encontrado, "…Y según tú puede que no sea nada de ella, pero evidentemente es a quien quiere."

_No necesitaba esto de su esposa también, "Se va a casar con otro." _Le recordó de mal humor, y su esposa era una de las pocas personas por fuera del grupo de asesores que estaban al tanto de aquel compromiso.

"…Eso no cambia en nada que ese Guarda sea su verdadero elegido." Se sonrió ante la mirada de fastidio que fue tirada en su dirección.

"En todo caso ella reconoce que Ser Podrick Payne no posee lo que se necesita para convertirse en su igual."

_¿Acaso estaba ciego?_ _"Ya es su igual a los ojos de ella…que es lo que basta."_

"_Nunca será su igual a los ojos de los Lords del Norte. Y por su reinado es que ella se rige."_

"¿Acaso me perdí la votación en cuanto a qué tantos lords y ladies hay de parte del caballero?" preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella a él le había llamado la atención por su sentido del humor. Lo hacía reír y despejar con bromas, _más en el momento no estaba para ello. "¿De qué lado estás mujer?"_

"Del lado de la Reina, _por supuesto._" Contestó crípticamente, _"Sea cual ese sea. ¿No deberíamos todos los Norteños estar de su parte?"_

"Pues ya eligió. _Lord Humfrey Hightower_. Una magnifica decisión y adición para el Norte."

Le asintió, "Bastante apuesto también. Al menos queda eso, tendrá una carita bonita a la cual mirar."

"Por fin pasado mañana le va a presentar a Lord Humfrey al Rey." _Lo había pospuesto hasta que vio no era sensato hacerlo más. _

"_Me pregunto qué pensará el Rey donde toda esta situación llegara a explotar. Ciertamente aquí en el Sur nadie sabe de la Reina y el Caballero."_

"¿Un Guarda del Rey traicionando la confianza _del Rey_? _Imperdonable._" Uno, dos, tres latidos de su corazón y se detuvo lentamente, una nueva preocupación llegando, _"…Lo sacaría de la Guarda."_

"_¿Y qué haría la Reina?" _preguntó a su vez, sabiendo la respuesta.

"_Meterlo a la de ella…pasado un tiempo." _Murmuró.

"_¿Y si eso sucede mientras no se haya casado aún?"_

Lord Cromwell exhaló.


	19. Chapter 19 Parte I

PARTE I

.

.

De antemano Podrick sabía que en la salida que había organizado escuetamente con Sansa no lograría obtener privacidad, _si en el Norte había sido difícil aquí sería imposible,_ así que a su vez había invitado a Brienne a que paseara junto con ellos, a lo que ésta se había negado citando querer quedarse a mantener la seguridad del Rey. Cuando ella le preguntó quién más iba Podrick se encogió de hombros, "Su Guarda por supuesto, Nieve me imagino, Lord Cromwell, Lady Cromwell…y Lady Rose, no sé quién más."

"…Invite a Lord Tyrion."

Podrick se negó, "…No creo que esté en condiciones…" dijo, lo que sabía Brienne reprobaría, y lo hizo con su mirada pues ella creía que Lord Bronn no era una buena influencia, ni para Lord Tyrion ni tampoco para él.

"¿Lord Royce?" preguntó y lo vio balbuceando ante ello, "Sé que ustedes dos entablaron una amistad en su estadía en el Norte, _¿pero cree que es sensato salir con ella?_" Conocía muy bien a la Reina como para saber que nada impropio había en ello, pero también conocía de las lenguas viperinas que le sacarían provecho a dejarse ver junto a un hombre, _Podrick Payne,_ para colmo de males, porque, aunque Brienne nunca lo traía a coalición sabía de la reputación con la que una vez había contado.

"…_Por eso mismo la estoy invitando a usted."_

Brienne le sacudió la cabeza. Marchándose. Podrick salió hacia las caballerizas pues no sabía si irían en carruaje –lo más probable–, o si galoparían, después de todo el lugar no estaba tan lejos. Y al parecer no eran los únicos que querían dejar el castillo pues varios Lords también estaban interesados en hacerlo; las caballerizas estando bastante agitadas. Cuando vio a tres Guardas de la Reina aparecer estos le dijeron donde se encontraba ella y marchó hacia el lugar, encontrándola junto con otros dos Guardas, y el príncipe de Dorne quien parecía acabársela de encontrar mientras hablaban sobre un prospecto económico.

De repente un rugido bajo se dejó escuchar, Podrick de inmediato dejó de darle la espalda al animal y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, en su afán notando que llamó la atención de la Reina y del Príncipe, _"…También te extrañé, Nieve…"_ dijo con ironía y entre dientes, el animal oliéndole los pies como reconociéndolo, más notó que no le continuó rugiendo.

El Príncipe con sorpresa estudió al animal, "Créame cuando le digo que un direwolf no es lo que me imaginé encontraría en este viaje." Dijo impresionado con el enorme tamaño y estudiando al direwolf, pero de lejos.

Sansa notó a Podrick siendo cuidadoso con Nieve y al mismo tiempo manteniendo las distancias con ella y el Príncipe, esperando a que se desocuparan. "Ser Podrick permítame presentarle–"

"–Nos conocemos," El príncipe dijo interrumpiéndola y extendiendo la mano, "Más discúlpeme, no recuerdo de dónde. Esta memoria mía a veces me hace quedar mal."

Podrick le apretó la mano sabiendo que el príncipe seguramente conocía a demasiada gente, "Soy uno de los Guardas del Rey y–"

"_¡Por supuesto! _Ustedel caballero que sorprendió el año pasado al ganar el Torneo en Bastión de Tormentas y después desplomarse, _¿verdad?_" Había apostado contra él, como lo hicieron la mayoría de lords, y todos perdieron una cantidad considerable de dinero, Lord Bronn y Lord Tyrion se habían llenado bastante los bolsillos diciendo que nunca apostaban contra sus amigos.

"Sí, y–"

"–Ya lo recuerdo, también estuvo en Dorne hace dos o tres años junto con Lord Tyrion y…"

"…y Ser Davos." Comentó al verlo olvidar el nombre.

"Sí, sí lo recuerdo, _por supuesto._ Aunque ahí sí no se me puede culpar por no recordar mucho. El guayabo me duró hasta una semana después que ustedes se marcharon." Vio a la Reina interesada en lo que se decía, y al Caballero avergonzándose, "Cuénteme, ¿qué ha pasado con el viñedo que Lord Tyrion quería hacerse? _¿Cómo es que se llamaba?_ Perdóneme,_ pero es que en verdad no tengo memoria para los nombres..._"

"_El Deleite del Enano,"_ Sansa proveyó pues Tyrion había hecho mención de aquello alguna vez, "si es que no decidió cambiarle el nombre después…"

Podrick asintió maldadosamente, "…Digamos que en los primeros intentos no resultó siendo tan _deleitoso_…"

El príncipe se carcajeó y vio a _la Reina_ tratando de no reírse también.

"…Eso explica porque los barriles que me prometió nunca llegaron."

Quentyn trató de mostrar que el comentario no le llamó la atención, _pero lo hacía,_ para ahora era evidente que ella y su exesposo se llevaban de maravilla y aquello era algo a lo que Humfrey debería prestarle atención, _sino lo estaba haciendo ya._ Vio a un Guarda de la Reina llegar hasta ella, informándole que sacar el carruaje estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado porque no eran los únicos que iban de salida y había tremendo desorden. "¿Va a dejar el castillo?" preguntó interesado, girándose hacia el caballero, _"¿También el Rey, y la mano del Rey?"_

"…No…ellos no vendrán con nosotros…" Sansa contestó más decidió proveer mayor información para que aquella salida no pareciera tan sospechosa _como lo era,_ "Ser Podrick y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, y pensábamos colocarnos al día de lo ocurrido en nuestras vidas..." Explicó,_ no queriendo llamar la atención. _

_Eso de nuevo le llamó la atención,_ "¿Humfrey irá con ustedes?" preguntó, "Pues si es una salida en grupo me agradaría unírmeles."

Podrick miró hacia ella, viendo los músculos de sus hombros contraerse, un sonrojo que podía ser atribuido al calor del lugar dándose, la vio negándose, "No, Humfrey no vendrá," _ni siquiera se lo había comentado_ y no quería darle importancia a la situación, pero sabía que los gestos hablaban más que las palabras. _Más cuando el príncipe estaba al tanto de su compromiso, _"…Pero usted es bienvenido a acompañarnos si lo desea." Sospechaba que aquello Podrick no le agradaría, más se obligó a no mirarlo.

"Ah, ya, no, no, no deseo interrumpir."_ Para ponerse al día no tenían por qué dejar el castillo, y por otro lado era más que posible que Lord Tyrion se les uniera después. Aunque una mujer como ella con Lord Tyrion era un verdadero desperdicio. _

"_No interrumpe nada, príncipe._ Dos de mis asesores también irán. Insisto, acompáñenos, íbamos aquí cerca nada más, no es gran cosa y pensamos estar de regreso antes del almuerzo…"

Podrick se preguntó si notaba que estaba protestando con demasiado ahínco, _y si no supiera mejor aquel 'no es gran cosa' le hubiera dolido,_ "Planeamos ir a los acantilados, son espectaculares."

Encontrando esta situación inusual les asintió, más acompañarlos y estar del buen lado de _la Reina_ era su mayor prioridad ante el negocio que les había propuesto, su segunda prioridad era ver que Lord Tyrion no se apareciera de improvisto. "…Lo son, pero con la mayoría de Lords marchando en la misma dirección para cuando lleguen allí ya será el medio día." lo pensó por unos momentos, "Si en verdad no es molestia, _su majestad_, de hecho, conozco un lugar no tan llamativo, ni tan peligroso, y que no estará invadido por Lords estorbosos queriendo llamar la atención…"

Sansa miró hacia Podrick sintiendo su tensión, y no estando segura en si aceptar o no, pero a la vez algo provechoso podía salir para el trato que quería cerrar con él. Ya podía planear algo más después con Podrick, _¿no?_

Podrick ni sabía por qué lo miraba como pidiendo su opinión,_ era la Reina, se haría lo que ella quisiera._

"Suena perfecto." Decidió Sansa, viendo a Podrick desinflándose sutilmente, lo que le dejó saber que el cambio de planes no fue uno de su agrado.

El príncipe asintió, "Está decidido entonces, veámonos en diez minutos en el patio de atrás. Avisaré a mis guardas y a mis esposas." _No le avisaría a Humfrey porque sabía que aquello podría indisponerlo con la Reina y aquello no era algo que se pudiera permitir. _

Unos momentos después de que quedaron a solas Sansa se giró hacia Podrick, _"…Lo siento, sé que no es lo que usted tenía planeado..."_

"_Está bien."_ Dijo, tratando de esconder su desazón ante lo sucedido, _pero si algo recordaba del príncipe es que era buena compañía,_ "…Yo por mi parte invité a Ser Brienne, pero no pudo venir..." Le dijo estúpidamente para que no creyera que había pensado en la posibilidad de estar a solas –aunque fuera por unos momentos– en ese paseo. Cuando Lord Cromwell y Lord Ellison aparecieron se saludaron formalmente y Podrick notó –mientras la Reina los actualizaba del cambio de planes– que ambos aprobaron que alguien más se les uniera. Fueron hasta el patio trasero, encontrándose con el príncipe, sus dos esposas, y dos asesores, todos siendo presentados inmediatamente.

"La cuestión es la siguiente, si nos marchamos en carruajes y con todos nuestros respectivos Guardas haremos una linda procesión que tendrá muchos más lords siguiéndonos, y me temo no mucha privacidad donde vamos." Se explicó el príncipe, "Así que me tomé la molestia de hacer alistar varios caballos y de informarle a sus otros guardas en las caballerizas que se nos unieran, _su Majestad._"

Sansa miró hacia Jacob quien se les unía en ese momento con el resto de su Guarda, y veinte soldados, éste asintiéndole. Algo que notó en ese momento era que sobraban soldados, pero aquello no la tranquilizó en cuanto a su seguridad. El príncipe tomando su silencio como aceptación se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose.

"Todo estará bien," Podrick le susurró bajamente leyendo en su preocupación, pero al cruzar miradas con Lord Cromwell vio que a éste tampoco le pareció marcharse, así como así con el cambio de destino tan repentino.

A pie todos dejaron los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar a un claro donde los caballos y demás Guardas los esperaban. La misma cantidad que los de ella, su ventaja serían sus soldados, _y Nieve, quien no dejaba su lado._ Sansa notaba al príncipe cabalgar por delante de ellos, haciendo reír a la comitiva junto con Olive, incluyendo a cada persona en la conversación así no los conocieran, era obvio que ambos tenían un talento, más ella no se encontraba del todo presente por su preocupación. Eso fue claro está hasta que de repente ante ellos poco a poco se abrió una jungla no muy tupida donde más allá se podía escuchar y ver el mar. Después de otros minutos la playa blanca, la brisa cálida, el agua azul cristalina. Sansa de inmediato escuchó los _oh_ e incluso vio a sus propios guardas y soldados impresionados pues el sol radiante le daba mayor vida y belleza a ese paraje, a diferencia del Norte donde el sol era mucho más apagado, donde las nubes, y a ratos la neblina le daban a todo un aire de melancolía.

De repente Nieve salió corriendo y aullando, revolcándose en la arena y continuando hacia el mar lo que la preocupó, uno de sus Guardas de inmediato salió detrás de éste y lo alcanzó para cuando el lobo estaba feliz dando vueltas sobre su espalda y dejando que las olas lo mojaran. Sansa decidió dar una explicación ante aquello, "El calor lo está afectando." _Solo a ella se le ocurría traer a un direwolf al sur, pero ya había aprendido la lección de que primero estaba su seguridad._

Pronto la comitiva encontró un lugar donde se apearon, los Guardas y soldados de inmediato recorriendo todo el lugar, acomodándose en puntos estratégicos más dándoles su privacidad.

"Es un lugar hermoso." _Al menos tenía que admitir aquello,_ pensó Sansa.

"Lo es." Admitieron Podrick y los asesores, incluso Olive quien nunca había estado allí.

El príncipe se sonrió complacido. Haciéndole una seña a Podrick para que lo ayudara a sacar de las alforjas de los caballos unas mantas y botellas de vino, uno de los Guardas llegando hasta allí con varias canastas de comida y depositándolas en la arena.

Sansa se preguntó porque el príncipe no habría traído sirvientes para que lo ayudaran en aquello, pero por lo que había escuchado de éste era bastante descomplicado y no se apegaba a las reglas, lo que iba en contra de lo que era ella. Y ella tampoco había traído doncellas, ni damas de compañía, lo cual era más diciente.

En minutos estuvieron sentados sobre las mantas en la arena, tomando vino y comiendo tras los guardas verificar aquellas bebidas y comidas. Todos haciendo parte de la conversación y pasando un buen momento. Después de que la comida se terminó quiso colocarse en pie y sacar como excusa una caminata para que Podrick se le uniera, pero en vez de eso y más rápido de lo que creyó uno de los asesores del príncipe sacó a coalición la negociación que había propuesto y que ellos veían como una interesante, queriendo verificar pros y contras, y Sansa sabía que no era eso para lo que estaban en el lugar más tampoco se pudo traer a decir nada y tan solo se dio a responder las preguntas que le hacían. De rato a rato tirando miradas hacia Podrick y viéndolo con la mirada puesta en el horizonte o en su copa, _con decepción y descontento que, aunque no le había visto mucho, había aprendido a reconocer_. También estudió al príncipe y a sus esposas. Mariah y él pareciendo también emocionados por la conversación.

Más de veinte minutos después, y talvez habiéndose demorado mucho vio a Podrick quitándose las botas, doblándose un tanto la bota del pantalón –dejándole notar sus tobillos blancos y el vello oscuro– para segundos después colocarse en pie, anunciando con una sonrisa fingida que iría a dar una caminata. Olive pareció aprovechar y también se colocó en pie, sosteniéndose del hombro del príncipe y deshaciéndose de sus sandalias rápidamente mientras le decía que le haría compañía. Sansa trató de no seguirlos con la mirada y en vez de eso buscó a Nieve, viéndolo recorrer la extensión de la playa de un lado al otro y tirándose a las olas constantemente, _aunque nunca metiéndose del todo al mar. _

Después de varios minutos disimuladamente buscó a Podrick y a Olive, y los vio hablando cordialmente, manteniendo sus distancias, mirando al horizonte y de vez en cuando sonriéndose. La dejó un tanto perpleja ver al príncipe también deshaciéndose de sus botas y marchándose momentos después, pero no marchó hacia su esposa como lo había creído, sino que tan solo se detuvo a estudiar a Nieve y después caminó hacia éste, el Guarda que cuidaba al direwolf de inmediato se le atravesó en el camino cuando se acercó demasiado, seguramente advirtiéndole que al animal no le agradaban los desconocidos. Lo cual ella explicó cuándo sintió que sus asesores y Mariah tomaban en la situación de peligro.

Al advertir lo que sucedía Podrick también se acercó hasta donde el príncipe para hacerlo desistir de acercarse más.

"Que animal más majestuoso."

_Majestuoso, pero de lejos,_ "Sí, mi señor, parece manso más créame que no lo es…Por la tranquilidad de todos alejémonos un poco."

"…Quiero acariciarlo." Le admitió.

Podrick y el Guarda de la Reina cruzaron miradas, "…No creo que eso sea prudente." _¿Pero quién era él para decirle qué hacer o no al príncipe?_

"_No lo es."_ Sansa intercedió, llegando hasta ellos, "Nieve usualmente se le acerca a quienes desea, y no le gusta que lo contrario suceda." De repente vieron un objeto pasar volando entre ellos cuatro, Nieve advirtiéndolo y emitiendo un rugido gutural mientras iba por este, _un pedazo de rama._ Sansa de inmediato notó a Olive a la distancia, colocando cara de terror mientras el lobo cogía la rama en sus poderosas mandíbulas y se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, no alcanzó a emitir orden alguna y el mundo se detuvo para todos. Instantes después vieron a Nieve mermar la velocidad y pararse enfrente de la mujer, la rama en su boca y moviendo la cola de lado para que ésta jugara con él. "…_Cielos._" Sansa se dijo alterada al Nieve dejar el palo en la arena y empezar a brincar, apurando a que lanzara el palo nuevamente.

El príncipe de inmediato notó la angustia de la Reina y no pudo dejar de reírse, _"O tal vez como espécimen del género masculino le agrada la compañía de mujeres hermosas,"_ dijo para calmarla y haciéndole una seña a Olive para que tirara de nuevo el palo, lo cual ella hizo, éste cayendo cerca de Podrick y él de inmediato saliéndose apurado del camino y colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el Guarda cerca de ellos también. Y Nieve ignorándolo, llevándole el palo nuevamente a Olive, ésta ahora sonriendo.

Unos momentos después mientras los veía jugar Podrick decidió acercarse a Sansa nuevamente, a ver si así de repente se lograba robarle aunque fuera una caminata.

"¿Por qué la desconfianza Ser Podrick?" el príncipe le preguntó viendo a Olive jugar entusiasmada con Nieve. _¡Animal majestuoso que por supuesto se merecía un nombre más temerario que aquel!_

Podrick se detuvo, fastidiado que lo interrumpiera en sus intenciones, y prosiguió a contarle como su persona parecía no ser del agrado del lobo, y como una vez casi lo ataca cuando quiso jugar esto mismo con él. Cómo el direwolf no quiso obedecer a la Reina, y varios Guardas tuvieron que estar presentes para ahuyentarlo. El silencio se hizo cuando vieron a Olive estirar su mano para acariciarlo y este se dejó. La mitad de su brazo perdiéndose en su pelaje.

"Olor a direwolf mojado no es agradable." Sansa le advirtió a la mujer, pero ni sabía para qué lo hacía; _no parecía escucharla._

Olive la miró y después miró al príncipe, tirando el palo a los pies de él. Sansa de inmediato se agachó por éste, por no ser descortés llamó a Nieve quien caminó hacia ella. A diferencia de Olive no lo acarició, tan solo lo miró a los ojos y después estiró su mano para que el príncipe tomara el palo, pues algo le decía que él lo intentaría de todas formas, en ese momento o más tarde.

El príncipe tomó el palo y después de unos momentos lo tiró en frente de él, el lobo dejando salir otro rugido gutural y yendo por éste, llevándoselo a Olive de nuevo lo que los hizo sonreír a ambos. Y el príncipe prosiguió a participar en el juego hasta que el lobo le cogió confianza y se dejó ser acariciado.

Cuando el príncipe se apartó y los dejó solos para seguir jugando con Olive y Nieve, Sansa decidió aprovechar, "Lo siento, sé que nada está saliendo como ninguno de los dos lo imaginamos." Podrick no contestó nada, tan solo continuó mirando en frente de sí, como si no la hubiera escuchado, lo que le llamó la atención, "Podrick, ¿está enojado?" Sólo recordaba haberlo visto enojado mientras huían, y su mal genio mayormente había sido por el hambre y el cansancio.

Se quiso callar y pensó muy bien si hacerlo o no, y a último momento decidió no tragarse sus palabras, "_Enojado no,_ _descontento, desilusionado, sí."_ Sin mirarla la vio parándose más derecha y él a su vez se pasó la mano por el cabello cuando sintió la brisa alborotándoselo, "…La verdad es que no hay razón de yo estar aquí," Le admitió, luego buscó sus ojos rápidamente y los evadió para que sus acompañantes no fueran a leer de más en el gesto, "Ya Nieve se calmó, no va a atacar al príncipe ni a su esposa. Vuelva donde sus asesores para que sigan hablando de tratados."

A Sansa le molestó el tono de ironía en su última frase. Cuando de reojo lo vio moviéndose lo fue a tomar del brazo para detenerlo, pero a medio camino se contuvo, _sabía muy bien aquello como se vería, "No se vaya a ir."_ Le pidió, más por su irritación su tono de voz salió frío, y sus palabras más que un pedido sonaron como una advertencia, _una orden._

"_¿Y para qué me quedo?"_ le susurró de repente sintiéndose cada vez más exasperado, "No sé qué hago aquí, usted está comprometida, y yo no sé en sí que estaba buscando con esta salida." La miró de reojo, notándola tan estoica como siempre, _aunque no tanto,_ la vio apretando la mandíbula y mirándolo molesta, "_Usted tenía razón, _me volvió a dar alas…y soy un idiota que vuela alto y no aprende la lección, las alas se me quemaron."

_¿Por qué se tenía que expresar de esa forma?_ Sansa se giró hacia él, sutilmente interponiéndosele en el camino cuando nuevamente lo vio moviéndose para dejarla sola, "Podrick–"

En ese momento el príncipe se acercó con el palo hasta ellos, estirándoselo a Podrick, "Vamos Ser Podrick inténtelo, puede que a Nieve ya le sea de su agrado."

Le sonrió educada pero fingidamente, _"…A ese animal no me le acerco más de lo necesario."_ Y su tono de voz salió contenido del enojo al estar constantemente siendo interrumpidos.

"Vamos hombre, me va a decir que el ganador del último torneo, el Salvador de la Reina, Guarda del Rey le da miedo un direwolf…"

"_Sí. Es sentido de supervivencia." _Podrick le admitió, "Lo he visto desgarrar a un caballo en dos con poco esfuerzo. Ese animal que usted cree manso es una bestia." …_Talvez como su ama._

El príncipe se sorprendió ante sus palabras y miró a la Reina quien le asintió.

Cuando el príncipe se alejó Sansa habló, "…Yo también quería pasar tiempo con usted." _Aquello era obvio,_ "Aún quiero hacerlo, no crea que todas estas interrupciones son bienvenidas. Es sólo que…_No se vaya a ir._"

_Sí, sí, él sabía qué era ese 'sólo qué.' _"_Soy un idiota,_ en lo más profundo de mi ser estaba esperanzado que algo más–" se interrumpió cuando vio a Nieve llegando hasta donde ellos estaban, el palo en su boca y buscando a su ama.

Sansa tomó el palo y decidió cambiar la pesadez de la conversación, "…Confío en usted ciegamente." dijo, y vio que no notó para donde iba con aquello, "¿Podrick confía usted en mí?" _¿y porque no había intentado esto en Invernalia?_

Sospechó lo que quería hacer, "Normalmente sí. Es en su direwolf en quien no confío." Miró al animal, colocando una pata delante de la otra mientras le mantenía la mirada. La vio a ella parándose entre el direwolf y él, y la miró a los ojos cuando ella lo miró por sobre el hombro, sorprendido ante la cercanía que se dio delante de todos. Su corazón disparándose.

Al verlo sonrojar, mirarla a la boca, sus ojos bacilar e ir hacia el príncipe luego hacia sus asesores, continuó, sintiéndose apenada de repente, "…El Príncipe tiene razón, usted tiene demasiadas hazañas a su nombre como para que se deje asustar por Nieve."

"…Si está intentando que ese animal me deje lisiado, _no gracias._ Estoy contento con todas mis extremidades."

En cuanto dijo aquello ambos supieron que en la mente del otro estaba la herida en su costado, producida indirectamente por ella.

Podrick esperaba por su respuesta y vio movimiento delante de ella, _Nieve_, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y se quedaron de esa manera por unos instantes.

"Compórtate." Le pidió al direwolf y se giró para encarar a Podrick, estirándole el palo, pero él no tomándolo. Sansa no supo que la poseyó para hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

Fue una sorpresa cuando de repente la tuvo _a ella _pegándola _a él_ en la frente con el palo para llamar su atención, o para que se dejara de miedos _no lo supo,_ sólo supo que se encontró de la sorpresa quejándose y sin querer carcajeándose con ella por su atrevimiento. "_¡Ouch!_" y_ le dolió, y decidió dejárselo saber con aquella exclamación_.

Apenada, pero viéndolo sobarse y reírse no pudo mantenerse tampoco seria, lo tomó del brazo, "_¡Lo siento! _No medí mi fuerza." Se explicó, mientras seguían riéndose y él sobándose. Cuando logró que se descubriera vio el lugar rojo y recordó como se había sentido en su mano las vibraciones de aquel golpe seco, _"Ah, lo siento."_ Y no había protuberancia alguna, lo que la tranquilizóante su brusquedad, sus ojos después viajando hasta los de él y compartiendo una mirada. Nieve moviéndose en su periferia la hizo recordar la compañía. Ambos colocaron espacio entre ellos, y Sansa se enserió nuevamente, _"Confíe en mí. _En Invernalia a lo último Nieve ya no le tenía tanta desconfianza..."

"_Bien…sí."_ _Cuando se besaban a escondidas y el animal estaba presente._ Se mantuvieron la mirada mientras pensaban lo mismo. _¿Era una bobada lo que bastaba para no poder continuar enojado con ella?_ _"¿Le he dicho que soy un idiota?"_

Sansa decidió no contestarle, blandió el palo en su mano y se lo pasó, los dedos de ambos rozándose a propósito. Ya el palo traspasado de dueño Nieve rugió hacia Podrick y éste inmediatamente lo soltó.

"_¡No puedo!" Dijo aterrado,_ ganándose las burlas del príncipe y de Olive.

Sansa también se sonrió, _"Nieve, compórtate." _Le dijo tirando el palo lo más lejos que pudo y girándose hacia Podrick nuevamente, disimuladamente tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo en otra dirección para dejar la compañía que tenían. Caminaron lentamente, yendo hasta una piedra gigante, ambos sentándose en ésta. No se habían alejado tanto como para aquello generar habladurías, _pero si alguien quería leer en ello lo podían hacer._ Sansa miró hacia los asesores a casi una centena de metros, viéndolos aun discutiendo términos, _o qué iba ella a saber,_ mientras se agachaba y se despojaba de sus botas también, "Usted no es el único idiota en todo esto, Podrick," le admitió y encontró dificultad en decir sus próximas palabras, "Siempre he estado al tanto de que no hay futuro para nosotros…pero créame que es una sorpresa el darme cuenta estando aquí que aún no lo puedo dejar ir."

Se convenció de no mirarla, de hacer lo mismo que hacía ella de fijar su mirada en las olas que se aproximaban rápidamente hacia ellos, no tocándolos gracias a varios metros de arena de por medio, "Siempre tuve lo nuestro como un imposible incluso cuando fue posible. Llevo…creí estar resignado, pero nada más fue verla y…estar _aún más _al tanto de ese méndado matrimonio…lo que quiero decir es que todas esas circunstancias están jugando con mis emociones..._"_

Sansa por más que trató no pudo, y buscó la mirada de él, ambos manteniéndosela al otro. Para ella, invariablemente sus palabras eran un puñal al pecho.

Sabía que en la estadía de ella aquí en Desembarco del Rey, esta era probablemente la última oportunidad que tendrían para estar a solas, "Es ridículo de mí, no sé qué estaba pensando, era obvio que un día usted rehacería su vida y yo me quedaría en el pasado, relegado a ser lo que siempre hemos sabido que soy; un sirviente suyo, de su hermano, los Lannister."

Aquello ultimo la sorprendió, así como también la sorprendía que Podrick pudiera mostrarse calmado diciendo esas cosas, mientras ella se sentía afligida tragándose sus emociones, _"Usted no es un sirviente. Es un Caballero. Es un Guarda."_

"_Soy un Guarda al servicio de su hermano...y suyo._ Puede que no sea quien limpie sus letrinas, les arregle la habitación o les prepare la comida. Pero soy un sirviente, _mi señora_._"_

"_Para mí no lo es. _Ni para Lord Tyrion, ni Ser Brienne, ni para su amigo Lord Bronn. _Tan solo dice esas cosas para hacerse sentir mal a sí mismo, y lo sabe."_

"_No soy muchas cosas para usted. Entre ellas una posibilidad. Y tal vez diciendo la verdad en voz alta me obligue _a recordar mi lugar."

"Es Ser Podrick Payne, uno de los miembros más prominentes de la casa Payne, abanderada de la casa más poderosa de las Tierras del Oeste."

"…_Y aun así, no una posibilidad para usted."_

_Y eso último era imposible de desmentir._ Para tomarse un respiro buscó con la mirada de nuevo a _Nieve_ y lo vio habiéndose cansado de estar jugando con el príncipe y lo encontró de nuevo remojándose con las olas. El príncipe y Olive caminando de la mano hacia ellos nuevamente, Sansa les sonrió, demostrándose no estar afectada.

El Príncipe, les señaló hacia un camino que se perdía entre los matorrales, "Hay un solo acantilado más adelante, no tan impresionante como a los que querían ir, pero la vista desde ese montículo es impactante, _¿vamos?_" les preguntó mostrándoles dos cantimploras en sus manos.

"Discúlpeme, _¿pero no deberían de estar el príncipe y la Reina con sus asesores hablando de negocios?_" Podrick intercedió, pues la verdad se quería salir de toda esta situación, buscar una excusa para regresar al castillo, aunque no se sentía justo _porque fue él quien la invitó a ella a esta salida en primer lugar. _La sintió mirándolo con molestia.

A Olive sus instintos le decían que estos dos se traían algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Y le sorprendió la forma en que aquel Guarda con ínfulas le habló al príncipe, "Vinimos fue a pasar un buen momento," contestó, _"no a aburrirnos con lo mismo de siempre." _

El príncipe asintió, "Y para eso están los asesores, _¿verdad, mi señora?_"

Sansa asintió, la buena disposición del príncipe haciendo contraste ante las palabras y tono altanero de Podrick, "¿No se molestará su otra esposa de que se marche en una caminata en vez de hacerle compañía?"

"_Créame,_ estará más cómoda allí sentadita a la sombra que subiendo aquella loma." respondió sonriente.

"…_Cómo yo,"_ Sansa admitió de la misma forma y se tocó el corsé metálico en forma de armadura, aunque traía un vestido de lino suelto y fresco sabía que aquel corsé se convertiría en un problema, _tampoco se creía preparada para una expedición de aquella magnitud,_ pero no quería quedar mal con el príncipe y se giró por sus botas, "Más a mí tampoco me apetece lo mismo de siempre." miró a Podrick, _"¿Vamos?"_ preguntó, rogando silenciosamente con él de esa forma para que no se fuera a marchar.

En cuanto ella hizo la pregunta lo molestó pues era la forma de torcerle la mano, y ni siquiera se había planeado aceptar para cuando estaba recibiendo una de las cantimploras de piel de la esposa del Príncipe. "…Vamos pues." Lo dudó por unos momentos, "¿Voy por nuestros zapatos?" preguntó, _queriendo que el príncipe o la esposa le dieran la orden de traérselos._

Quentyn respiró, "No creo que haya necesidad. El terreno es mayormente arenoso, pero sí hay partes donde unos zapatos caerían bien. Olive y yo lo podemos soportar, y asumo usted también, Ser Podrick."

_Y el tiro le salió por la culata, _pensó, viendo a Sansa dejar sus botas a un lado. También decidiéndose por marchar descalza. Podrick hizo una inclinación para que los tres caminaran por delante de él, y más adelante no se colocó a la par de ellos, quedándose atrás unos cuantos pasos, y en medio de la conversación que se daba no pudo evitar verla tirar miradas hacia él de momento a momento.

El Príncipe se giró cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ellos, seis Guardas aproximándoseles, _"Por los Dioses, déjennos en paz, tienen toda el área acordonada, no necesitamos que nos sigan."_ Dijo, y vio a sus Guardas agachándole la cabeza, más los de la Reina se quedaron esperando órdenes.

Sansa sintió a Podrick mirándola y asintió, "…Está bien." Les dijo a estos, notando que era una falta de juicio por su parte. _"Nieve, ven."_ Le pidió a éste, sabiendo de antemano que la seguiría sin pedírselo, y sin más se dio la vuelta y continuó ascendiendo.

Con rapidez se sintió sin aire y sudando, estudió a sus acompañantes y los vio riéndose y hablando sin ninguna dificultad, Podrick también siguiendo el camino sin ninguna dificultad, y cuando los tres la notaron esforzándose se detuvieron, Sansa tan solo les sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, "Es la temperatura la que empieza a afectarme," dijo, secándose la frente con un pañuelo que el mismo príncipe le extendió.

Podrick muy bien había notado cuando fue atacada que no tenía estado físico y se lo había dejado saber, le estiró la cantimplora, de la que ella inmediatamente tomó un gran sorbo para después hacer caras.

"…_Es vino."_ Se dijo, habiéndose esperado agua.

"¿Se queja de _Arbor Gold_, _Reina_?" preguntó Olive.

_Sansa aun no sabía que hacer de esta mujer que sentía la antagonizaba a cada momento,_ "…_Nunca._ Sólo que me esperaba agua."

El príncipe le sonrió, pasándole la cantimplora que él llevaba.

Sansa la tomó, haciendo un intercambio y agradeciendo, "Si quieren continúen," Podrick les dijo, "yo me devuelvo con ella."

"Ya estamos a mitad de camino, que más es esforzarme otro poco, aunque me temo no podré seguirles el paso." Sansa habló.

El Príncipe asintió, "No se rinda, la vista desde arriba es espectacular y ya lo peor del camino quedó atrás."

Podrick vio al príncipe y su esposa dándose la vuelta y continuar, se le acercó a ella, brindándole su brazo silenciosamente. Y silenciosamente hicieron el camino, de rato a rato deteniéndose cuando ella se sentía sin aire. Diez minutos después llegaron a la cima, el Príncipe y su esposa sentados sobre una piedra y dejándose de besar. Podrick miró en otra dirección dando con la vista que le habían prometido. "…Es hermoso…" dijo bajamente, notando el mar aparentemente calmado, claro e interminable.

Sansa pasó de estar agachada a erguirse un tanto, notando el paisaje, _"Lo es."_

En cuanto los escucharon el Príncipe se colocó en pie, brindándole de asiento la piedra a la Reina. Olive la estudió a su lado, sumamente roja, sudando en la frente y el cuello, respirando profundo y más profundo tomando agua, la cantimplora temblando en sus manos._ Apostaba que tendría un dolor de cabeza infernal más tarde. _Y su belleza aun así más que palpable,"…Ese corsé no debe estarse sintiendo bien." Le comentó mientras veía a los dos hombres caminar más hacia la orilla de aquella loma y ponerse a señalar y hablar en qué dirección quedaba qué.

Sansa asintiendo, _"…No se va a sentir mejor en unos minutos."_ Si algo sentiría la aprisionarían más con sus ropas húmedas del sudor.

_Concordaba con ello, _"Si me deja la ayudaré a removérselo."

Que le diera por considerarlo tan sólo le dejaba ver cuánto la estaba fastidiando en el momento, más se negó, "…Lamentablemente no los uso por estilo sino por protección."

No iba a mentir, le agradaba la forma de vestir de la Reina, pero aquello era más practico en el Norte que acá en el Sur, "…No puedo culparla, después de todo por lo que ha pasado."

Sansa se giró a mirarla, la mujer dejando de estudiarla para mirar al horizonte. Nieve caminando por el camino que seguía, metiéndose entre matorrales y volviendo a salir con un _¿coco?_ para venir a sentarse a sus pies.

Quentyn se giró hacia las dos mujeres, estirando el brazo hacia su esposa, diciéndole que quería mostrarle aquel sitio del que hablaban, dándole instrucciones a Ser Podrick para que los alcanzaran después _si la Reina sentía que podía._

Podrick los vio marchándose y después de unos momentos su mirada se vio dirigida a ella, su apariencia ya no tan surreal al estar despeinada gracias al viento, al sudor y esfuerzo. Su rostro, aunque ya no tan rojo no había regresado a su palidez habitual, y sus ojos cristalinos buscando los de él también.

Una vez más Sansa esperó a estar segura de no ir a ser escuchados, "No es mi intención obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere…es sólo que no quiero que se vaya. No es justo. La única razón por la que dejé el castillo fue por compartir con usted."

_Ni para que hablar de lo que era o no justo. _Podrick respiró profundo y le estiró la mano para que ella le pasara la cantimplora, refrescándose con el agua en ésta. No pudo dejar de tensarse cuando vio a Nieve colocándose en pie y quedársele mirando, abriendo la boca y dejando su lengua afuera, "Ahora sí quieres mi atención_, ¿no?_" le preguntó.

Sansa recibió una vez más la cantimplora y Nieve la siguió con la mirada, ella inclinándose un poco y arreglándoselas para darle de beber al animal, sin ir a acabar toda el agua lo cual parecería imposible. Podrick no se sentó a su lado, agachándose por la otra cantimplora y bebiendo de ésta el vino, luego pasándosela a ella cuando se desocupó con Nieve. Sansa se negó, el sabor seco y amargo de aquel vino no la ayudaría para su sed, vio a Nieve nuevamente marchándose y dejándolos solos.

"En mi mente toda esta situación ya la acepté, pero no puedo evitar que malestar se apodere de mi…sobre todo cuando le hago una invitación y usted se la extiende al príncipe. _Y sé, sé que sería bajo de mi parte marcharme tras ser yo mismo quien la invitó, _pero el enojo que siento me hace pensar en actuar mezquinamente..."

_Dejarla tirada no sería actuar mezquinamente, pero veía porque él lo veía así._

"…Me puedo estar sintiendo como una mierda, pero eso no hace que me arrepiente de lo sucedido. Tenga eso en claro," se giró a mirarla, aún sonrojada por el sol, talvez un tanto quemada por estarse exponiendo a éste, "…Ahí disculpe la palabrota." Después de un momento la vio con la mirada en el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, y después mirándolo a él.

"Tampoco me arrepiento." Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por incontables segundos, la de ella irremediablemente moviéndose hacia su boca y la de él también.

Podrick sintió sus ojos pesados mientras la veía exhalar.

"Cabello largo, barba presente," _Hizo un amague por espantar sus deseos,_ barba no tan larga y desordenada como la había tenido en su tiempo en Invernalia, esta vez pulcramente arreglada y no sobresaliendo mucho de su rostro, pero sí cubriéndoselo, "aquello tenía sentido en el Norte, pero aquí, con estos calores…"

Podrick respiró profundo viendo lo que ella hacía, "…Esta vez no me la puedo cortar por usted…mi señora."

"Tampoco le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera…Y entonces, ¿Por qué no puede cortársela?"

"…Me estoy preparando para un trabajo para su hermano." De inmediato vio interés invadiéndola, "Nada de lo que le pueda comentar, me temo."

_Bran y sus secretos. _

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, la brisa golpeándolos, escuchando el sonido del mar, Podrick sabía que eran visibles a la lejanía por los asesores de ella, talvez para ellos serían tan solo dos puntos pequeños. De un momento a otro la vio colocándose en pie, llamando por Nieve, pero éste no apareciendo. Exhaló cuando la vio metiéndose entre un matorral, sabiendo aquello qué parecería si la seguía. "Mi señora no continúe, se puede lastimar los pies." _Y aquello ultimo le pareció absurdo después de haberlo dicho._

Sansa no lo escuchó, continuando hasta que momentos después entre palmas y arbustos escuchó ruido y se dirigió hacia este, encontrando a _Nieve_, jugando y peleándose con varios cocos en el piso. Lo apuró a que la siguiera, pero el animal no lo hizo, y vio porqué, estaba punzando los cocos, con los colmillos adentro blandiendo la fruta en toda dirección para tomar del agua que podía y después, destrozando el caparazón con sus poderosas mandíbulas para comerse la fruta.

Podrick caminó hasta ella, eventualmente viéndola darle la espalda a Nieve y encararlo a él. Decidió aprovechar, "La noche en la biblioteca cuando le pregunté, me dijo que vino a la reunión porque los Lords del Norte la convencieron a último momento de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Yo sospecho _que también_ vino por mí." Y la mirada en sus ojos no le dijo nada.

"…No siento nada por Humfrey," le comentó, "ni siquiera aprecio. Es sólo una ficha más que mover. Y a usted lo quería ver, pero no se equivoque, vine por el Norte." Pasó saliva, "…Y me alegra verlo, pero en esta visita me propuse que nada sucedería entre nosotros dos, no importa cual influenciada me sintiera…para no irrespetarlo a usted."

_¿A él o al tal Humfrey? ¿Y el prometido haría lo mismo cuando una hermosa mujer se le cruzara en el camino?_ _¿Le sería fiel?_ "…Una propuesta vacía." Podrick murmuró, arriesgándose, y la vio lentamente mirándolo, con fascinación la vio controlando las emociones que evidentemente la estaban sobrecogiendo al no esperarse aquello, la máscara fría desapareciendo.

_Hasta la noche en la biblioteca creyó que podría contenerse de besarlo,_ _"Sí."_ Admitió, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el otro. Lo tomo de la nuca y de un hombro mientras él lo hacía de su cintura, ambos cerrando el espacio entre ellos. El aire los dejó de inmediato mientras ella lo acercaba incluso más y lo besaba más fuerte. Un gemido dejándolos a ambos. Y el mundo desapareciendo.

Podrick devolviéndole el beso agresivo que ella le estaba dando, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa y respondiéndole al mismo tiempo. Las manos en su nuca no encontrando como tomarlo para pegar su cara más a ella, o para no dejarlo separar. Y por su parte tomándola de la espalda, aferrándola a él de la forma que fuera y besándola profundamente. _Y ella era de él. No le podría discutir aquello, no después de la forma en que lo estaba besando. _

Meses de desespero y confusiones, de rencores y rabias, de anhelos y desamores, de despechos, fundidos en ese beso.

_Y deseo._ Deseo consumiéndolos.

Más un beso de aquella forma no podía durar por mucho.

Y cuando se terminó continuaron abrazándose, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

_Podrick iba a aprovechar cada oportunidad que le diera de aquí en adelante._

La escuchó quejándose al sostenerla de la espalda hacia él, no dejándola separar. Y en vez de eso giró el rostro hasta la curvatura de su cuello y se lo empezó a besar, delicadamente y probando de su piel el sudor, ella estremeciéndose en sus brazos, y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí como una probadita, para enderezarse y mirarla a los ojos. Estudiando por alguna indicación de una pequeña posibilidad de duda, pero no encontrándola, antes vio determinación mientras ella miraba de sus ojos a su boca y a sus ojos nuevamente. Continuó tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras el dolor en su mandíbula pasaba, "Esto es a lo que ambos estábamos…jugando con esta salida; buscar…el más corto de los momentos…para estar solos…_¿Me equivoco?_"

Sansa no podía ni hablar y le sacudió la cabeza, su corazón pareciendo querer salírsele del pecho, "…Pero esto no está bien Podrick…No quiero hacerle esto. Lastimarlo." Y no era solo las sensaciones que él presentaba de repente y talvez por esas mismas sensaciones fue que comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza latiendo entre sus sienes.

_No, no estaba bien, pero a la madre con lo bien y lo mal. _"¿Aún me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a usted?" al verla asentir sin romper la mirada, sin primero siquiera considerarlo, la empezó a empujar hacia atrás, y empezaron a retroceder pegados al otro pues él empujaba firmemente y ella pisaba lento y cuidadosa para no irse a torcer un tobillo, a veces mirando al piso. En instantes Sansa sintió lo que sólo podía ser un árbol a sus espaldas, él atrapándola contra éste firmemente.

Ambos uniéndose casi forzosamente de nuevo.

Sansa le devolvió el masaje de labios intenso que él empezó a darle. Rápidamente recordando los movimientos, la presión, su respiración, su sabor. Más nunca lo había besado con…ese deseo y se sintió tomándolo fuertemente de la nuca y de la espalda para sostenerse de él, su vientre bajo con pesadez y sus piernas temblando. No pudo dejar de quejarse altamente cuando lo sintió acariciándole el costado firmemente, tirando hacia abajo de los hilos que sostenían su corsét, y tras unos momentos donde repitió el movimiento se dio cuenta que no lo hacía con intención de desamarrarlos sino tan solo por halar de estos de esta manera. _O al menos eso se quiso hacer creer._

Podrick la sentía respondiéndole activamente a su intensidad, tomándolo cada vez más duro de uno de sus hombros o de su costado, o de su espalda, a veces enterrándole las uñas mientras se contorneaba por sus besos en el cuello. En más de una ocasión tuvo que detener su mano danzante en uno de sus costados, estando a punto de tomarla de uno de sus pechos por sobre el grueso corsét...que no los dejaría sentir nada a ninguno de los dos. Y a su vez ya se sentía abrumado al no haber tenido esta cercanía en mucho tiempo, para pasar a tenerla de esta manera. No pudo dejar de quejarse bajamente cuando ella acariciándole la nuca hizo presión en una parte que le causó infinito placer. Lo complació de sobremanera sentirla temblar ante su quejido, y quien de repente decidió cambiar de actividad y se agarró de su cuello con sus labios fue ella, besándolo ávidamente como nunca lo había llegado a hacer, tanto que momentos después se tuvo que alejar para que no fuera a quedar una marca. Y no le dio tiempo de pensar para estársele comiendo la boca nuevamente.

Entre los innumerables pensamientos Sansa tenía al príncipe en la mente, de rato a rato abriendo los ojos y fijándose en frente de ella, y el camino no era visible desde donde estaban, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie observándolos. En uno de esos momentos que lo sintió alejándose sin pensarlo lo tomó de la cintura y lo trajo hasta ella, el impacto de lo que sintió le dejó la mente en blanco por unos momentos. _Los besos también estaban teniendo un efecto en él._ Una exhalación dejándolos a ambos.

La sintió tensándose y buscó su mirada, controlándose de no ir a presionar la erección contra su muslo o peor, empezar a frotarse contra ella. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles. En los minutos anteriores Podrick la había sentido emocionada, lo había visto cuando intercambiaban miradas, cuando ella se quejaba temblando. Emocionada como nunca la había tenido antes, pero sospechaba que este pequeño detalle cambiaba todo. _Bueno, no tan pequeño,_ "¿Está bien?" preguntó espantando el pensamiento absurdo y decidiéndose por ser cuidadoso, muy al tanto de que ella lo seguía tomando de la cintura sin darse cuenta.

Balbuceó por unos segundos, no sabiendo que hacer de la situación, _aun teniéndolo presionado contra ella y sintiéndolo palpitar, y era mortificante y a su vez... _fue él quien alejó sus caderas y notó que era ella quien lo tomaba de estas, y se imaginó que si lo soltaba del todo tomaría aquello como ella estar espantada y temiendo que él se propasara, así que llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de él mientras hablaba, "Sí estoy bien. Fue sólo…inesperado, eso es todo." Contestó, ambos irguiéndose un tanto. Más todos sus cuestionamientos terminaron cuando el prosiguió a besarla nuevamente, ésta vez suave, lento y cariñosamente, sintiéndose a la vez cómoda y apenada, _más no aterrada._

_Y aquello ya era decir bastante,_ se dijo.

Y momentos después ella lo soltó del cuero cabelludo y lo recorrió por toda la longitud de su espalda, haciéndolo temblar, _la extraño,_ fue lo que pensó más no fue lo que salió de sus labios, _"La amo." _Susurró contra su oreja.

No pudo evitar quejarse bajamente y temblar violentamente, _"Yo también."_ Respondió de igual manera y sin pensarlo.

De inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo que ella dijo, pues aunque Podrick no lo había admitido con aquellas palabras antes sí se lo había dado a entender. Ambos trataron de no colocarle mucho peso a lo dicho, tomándolo como un malentendido, pero cuando se miraron expectantes se dieron cuenta que no había ningún malentendido.

Podrick pasó saliva, viéndola impactada, _él también estándolo._ La tomó de la mejilla, acariciándole el mentón con un pulgar, _"Al menos era algo que yo ya le había dado a entender antes." En una carta, era diferente a decirlo en persona. _

Haberle revelado sus propios sentimientos llegó como una sorpresa para ella, pues hasta hacía meros minutos se había negado incluso a sí misma que lo amaba. No le contestó nada, no sabiendo que decir, sólo se quedó mirándolo, acariciándole de nuevo el cuello con sus uñas. Y al ver que él esperaba algo a cambio lo dijo, "…Lo he extrañado."

"_Lo noté."_ susurró como burla, haciendo referencia a la forma en que se habían estado besando, haciéndola avergonzar e incomodar. Podrick no pudo dejar de sonreírse al ella evadirle la mirada. Y estaba sorprendido por la forma de ella actuar, no la forma suave e inocente como la recordaba de Invernalia, sino una manera más insistente, más necesitada, que iba a achacar al tiempo que habían permanecido separados y en el cual se dieron cuenta a la fuerza cuanto en verdad significaba el otro. "También la he extrañado." Tomó varios segundos verla dejar su vergüenza para que la sonrisa cómplice hiciera su aparición, y le proveyera a él cierta seguridad. _La actitud de ella también podía venir del tiempo que se les escapaba entre las manos. _Podrick tras unos momentos miró hacia Nieve, viéndolo aun jugando con las frutas, y la sintió dejándole un par de besos cariñosos entre cuello y quijada, lo que lo hizo volver a mirarla y pasó saliva. _"…No está casada todavía." _

Parpadeó ante aquello y echó su cabeza un tanto hacia atrás no habiéndose esperado _eso_, _"…No."_ Hizo una pausa, "…Pero nunca me atrevería a ponerlo en una situación deshonrosa. Donde usted sea la tercera per–" él le colocó el pulgar en la boca, interrumpiéndola de esa manera. Y se mantuvieron la mirada.

Y aquello fue suficiente para silenciosamente ambos colocarse de acuerdo.

Sintió el pulgar de él acariciándole el labio inferior, la mirada de él puesta en éste y pasó saliva, "Mmmm…mejor regresamos al camino, no vaya a ser que el príncipe y a su esposa le dé por buscarnos." Sansa decidió por pedir.

_Aunque vengase a saber que estarían haciendo ellos dos también._ "Adelántese, yo la alcanzo en unos momentos." la vio que se fue a negar y Podrick le subió las cejas, recordándole el por qué él se tendría que quedar atrás. La vio asintiendo, llamando a Nieve mientras recorría el camino por el que había llegado. En momentos Nieve siguiéndola, un coco perforado en sus potentes mandíbulas. Y los labios de ella estaban hinchados y la barba de él le había dejado la marca de lo que habían estado haciendo pues tenía la piel de alrededor de la boca irritada, solo esperaba que ella tuviera eso en cuenta si el príncipe aparecía antes que él.

Se sentó en la misma piedra de antes, mirando a sus alrededores, a Nieve jugando con el coco, y sus pensamientos en lo que acababa de suceder, en lo que sabía había estado haciendo, pero no pensándolo tanto en el momento. _Mentira. Llevaba semanas pensando en ello._ Desde que se decidió a venir a Desembarco del Rey. _'…No está casada todavía.' _Retumbaba en su mente. _Lo desleal que era para con Podrick. _

_¿Pero era ser desleal cuando ella tampoco le significaba nada a su futuro esposo?_

_¿Y porque abstenerse de lo que quería por aquella farsa de compromiso?_

Estudió el paisaje, desde donde estaba solo unos pequeños puntos le decían dónde estaba Lord Cromwell y los asesores, y se preguntó si habría una posibilidad de que el príncipe ya hubiera pasado por aquí y estuviera haciendo el camino más abajo. Cuando Podrick regresó minutos después no pudo evitar sonrojarse terriblemente, y sonreírle cuando él se le sentó al lado.

"No será la última vez en esta visita…el encontrarnos, quiero decir." Le quiso dejar en claro que de aquí en adelante la seguiría buscando.

"_No, no lo será."_ Le admitió. _Ya encontrarían una manera de encontrarse nuevamente. Tan solo tenían que ser más privados. _

Podrick no dijo nada más, decidiéndose a no hablar ni pensar sobre toda esta horrible situación, _solo quería concentrarse en lo acabado de suceder_. Esperó por un buen rato y en silencio mientras la irritación en el rostro de ella pasaba y cuando vio que se confundía con su sonrojo se colocó en pie, "Vamos pues a buscar al Príncipe." Pidió, recogiendo las dos cantimploras y guiando el camino hacia donde los habían visto desaparecer hacía rato.

.

.

.

A/N:

La actitud de Sansa hacia Podrick puede llegar como sorpresa al haberlos tenido antes compartiendo momentos tiernos e inocentes de exploración, para de un momento a otro pasar a estos momentos con mayor deseo, pero lo creo pertinente pues lo veo como un crecimiento agigantado. Si la muchacha no se ha decidido tras dos años de ausencia que lo ama, _que lo desea,_ esta historia no iría a parar a ninguna parte. Es una evolución, y la ausencia hace el cariño más fuerte.

También pienso que en los diálogos y actitudes hay contradicciones de un momento para el otro, pero lo hice a propósito pues aquello es lo más humano del mundo cuando se está confundido e indeciso, y estos dos definitivamente lo están.

Tras estos días que todos estamos viviendo decidí dividir estos capítulos largos en dos partes y publicarlos mejor semanalmente en vez de cada quince días porque todos necesitamos distracciones y me agrada aportar un granito de arena.

Por favor cuídense y cuiden a sus familias y amigos.


	20. Chapter 19 part II

"Vamos pues a buscar al Príncipe." Pidió, recogiendo las dos cantimploras y guiando el camino hacia donde los habían visto desaparecer hacía rato. En silencio caminaron por unos diez minutos y ella le estaba pidiendo que se devolvieran cuando los vieron abajo de la siguiente pendiente. Simplemente caminando a lo largo de la extensión de playa, Olive deteniéndose de momento a momento, recogiendo algo de la arena, conchas o cristales, revisándolos y si le parecían de importancia pasándoselo al príncipe quien se metía los objetos al bolsillo, cabía notar también que ya no traía el jubón puesto.

"Tengo una colección de cristales de las playas que visito." Olive les comentó simplemente cuando los vio llegar hasta ellos, y los vio asintiendo.

Quentyn señaló hacia un montículo de tierra que sobresalía a varios metros de ellos, "La primera vez que mi padre nos trajo a mi hermano y a mí nos hizo saltar desde allí."

"_¿Por qué?"_ Sansa preguntó asombrada mientras Podrick tan solo hacía cara de impresión.

"No se preocupe, Reina, se ve más imponente desde aquí abajo." le dio una palmada a Podrick para que lo acompañara, "Cada vez que mi hermano y yo visitamos este lugar por tradición saltamos de allí." Comentó mientras se detenía donde estaba su jubón y dejaba sobre este todos los cristales que Olive había recogido.

"¿No estará pensando hacerlo ahora, mí señor?" Podrick le preguntó, siguiéndolo.

"_¿Por qué cree que le impedí a mis Guardas seguirnos?"_

"Debería de preocuparse más por su seguridad…" le dijo, mirando hacia atrás, viendo a Sansa seguirlos con la mirada, más Olive no, _¿y porque su esposa no lo estaba deteniendo?_ "Piense en sus esposas…"

Se carcajeó, "En cuanto Olive vea que no hay peligro, querrá saltar también, _Ser._ De mis esposas a ella la elegí porque le gusta la aventura."

Podrick detuvo su andar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo sabiendo que donde al príncipe le pasara algo y él no hiciera nada no sería honroso, pero tampoco teniendo la autoridad para abrirle los ojos.

Sansa tomó uno de los vidrios que Olive le pasó y fingió estar interesada por unos momentos, pero más notando el dolor de cabeza que se estaba volviendo más fuerte. "¿Qué desea hacer el Príncipe? ¿No debería tratar de detenerlo?"

"_Es el príncipe." _Le contestó simplemente, si ella_ la Reina_ quisiera hacer algo en ese momento nadie la podría detener, "Estará bien, es un gran nadador, y su hermano y él se ufanan de este lugar. Han saltado desde peñascos más peligrosos…_o eso dicen._"

Sansa se volvió a girar a buscarlos con la mirada, no agradándole nada a donde estaba llevando todo esto. Vio a Podrick haberse devuelto sin ellas haberse dado cuenta y empezando a quitarse el jubón y se sintió sonrojando al verlo en la camisa blanca y suelta, "No va a saltar, ¿verdad?" preguntó desde la distancia, haciendo audible su tono de reprobación.

"_Tengo que estar listo para cualquier cosa."_ Le comentó. Dejando su jubón descuidadamente a un lado del de Rey y de repente vio que algo se salió de éste, escuchó a Olive pujar en gracia mientras él guardaba rápidamente el pequeño mechón de cabello oscuro que se le había logrado salir del bolsillo interno. Avergonzado no las encaró nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para seguir al Príncipe.

Si Sansa estaba sonrojada por verlo en la camisa sintió una mezcla de emociones al ver aquel mechón de cabello oscuro, más que todo enojo, decepción y desencanto en un inicio para después confusión al notar que sí era su mechón de cabello pues, aunque mayormente había perdido el tono rojizo era el mismo hilo verde brillante que ella había trenzado para anudar las puntas.

"…Incluso los Guardas tienen amores ocultos." Comentó Olive.

Sansa no hizo comentario alguno, siguiendo a los dos hombres con la mirada. Vio a Olive alejándose de ella para recoger otro cristal, pero pronto el príncipe estaba llamando el nombre de la mujer para en cuanto obtuvo su atención brincar sin ceremonia alguna al vacío. Podrick en la cima con cuidado asomándose, Olive mirando hacia el agua y en instantes lo vieron salir a la superficie y regresar a la playa, haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran, pero Sansa no lo tomó para con ella sino para con su esposa. Cuando se reunieron los vio riéndose y tomándose de las manos, intercambiando algo y después guiándola hacia arriba, hacia donde Podrick los esperaba.

"_¡Acompáñenos Reina!"_ le pidió.

Sansa se negó rotundamente, Nieve en la orilla mirando hacia ellos y se empezó a preguntar porque Podrick no se bajaba.

Podrick en la cima fingió esperar al príncipe y a Olive en su camino de subida, pero la verdad era que estudiaba si podría volver a bajar por donde había llegado. Le brindó la mano a Olive para ayudarla cuando la vio llegando hasta la cima.

"Sólo un camino para bajar Ser Podrick." El príncipe le comentó entre risas.

Podrick miró hacia abajo nuevamente, y la verdad, la caída no se veía tan alta como lo había creído, y las aguas mansas abajo tampoco lo intimidaban, _de hecho, quería hacerlo. ¿Y si una mujer podía porque no él?_

"Le teme al direwolf, no me diga que le teme también a un brinco," Olive le comentó a su vez, regodeándolo para que brincara. _"¿No se supone que los caballeros son aventureros?"_

Podrick se sorprendió ante la mujer, que lo hiciera a un lado de un manotazo en el pecho mientras se asomaba hacia el vacío, "¿Lo va a tratar, mi señora?"

"_Sólo una forma de bajar, Ser."_ El príncipe le recordó.

Olive se hizo donde Quentyn la instruyó, "Primero yo, no quiero a Ser Podrick mirando debajo de mi vestido."

El príncipe se paró detrás de ella, _"Mmmm, sería bastante afortunado."_ contestó mientras la veía tomar la falda de su vestido y metérsela entre las piernas.

Con sorpresa Sansa vio y escuchó a Olive saltando, _gritando. _Y vio en la cima al príncipe animándola. Después de unos segundos supo que algo iba mal porque vio al Príncipe y a Podrick preocupados, miró hacia al agua y ella no era visible. Los vio a punto de saltar para cuando la mujer salió, como si nada, riéndose y nadando plácidamente y sobre su espalda hasta la orilla. _Y seguía sin agradarle, _pensó con cierta molestia mientras el Príncipe la animaba. Por unos momentos se preguntó si Podrick saltaría y cuando lo vio ubicándose y el príncipe animándolo, _no lo pudo creer. _Quiso gritarle que se bajara inmediatamente, pero se contuvo.

Olive se acercó hacia la estirada Reina, queriendo ser amistosa y tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta el lugar, _"Su turno, Reina."_ Le dijo.

Sansa de inmediato se negó y soltó, algo le dijo que no se podría quitar a esta mujer de encima sino era frentera, "La última vez que salté de una parte elevada lo hice para salvar mi vida." Dijo como si aquello fuera cuestión de todos los días, _"Créame que no tengo interés de repetirlo a no ser que sea en circunstancias similares."_

Olive se giró a mirarla interesada en lo que acababa de decir, "…He escuchado que su vida ha sido bastante interesante."

Sansa sintió su corazón acelerando cuando vio a Podrick brincar, uno, dos latidos, tres, cinco latidos, y lo vio sobresalir del agua, riéndose, y el príncipe cayendo justo a su lado momentos después. Miró hacia la mujer, _"…Esa no es la palabra que yo utilizaría."_

Le levantó una ceja, "Como lo llamaría usted entonces…"

_Trágica. _Sansa se remojó los labios secos, pensativa, "…Esa es una buena pregunta…"

.

.

.

"¿Es ella siempre así?" le preguntó el príncipe al caballero, pues la Reina parecía preferir la soledad que estar con ellos tres. En el momento viéndola ir y venir a lo largo de la playa, mirada puesta en el horizonte.

"Creo que sí." Podrick contestó, sus ropas vueltas nada y llenas de arena, aunque ya un poco más secas.

"¿Quién es la mujer del mechón de cabello oscuro?" Olive preguntó.

Podrick por primera vez agradeció que el mechón rojo encendido hubiera venido a cambiar de tono con el tiempo, _algo que aparentemente pasaba,_ y que nadie podría enlazar a aquel mechón con el cabello de Sansa pues los tonos eran diferentes, "…Alguien importante de mi pasado." Dijo simplemente.

"¿No es difícil? ¿Renunciar a un amor, o esconderlo?" Pues eso último era lo que mayormente hacían los Guardas, _y la mayoría de las veces no eran amores._

Podrick balbuceó, "Los recuerdos es lo que quedan."

De repente la escucharon y vieron llamando al direwolf para que se saliera del agua, pareciendo estar a punto de marcharse junto con éste. En los próximos segundos vieron al animal haciéndole caso a su ama, y después a dicha ama gritando y quejándose cuando el animal de repente sacudió todo el cuerpo enérgicamente quitándose el exceso de agua de encima, y de paso bañándola a ella. Los tres riéndose disimuladamente.

Podrick se colocó en pie, "Voy con ella."

Quentyn le asintió, "Bien…Nos sirve que nos den un poco de privacidad…" Sintió el codo de Olive incrustándose en sus costillas y vio al caballero sonrojándose mientras él se reía.

.

.

.

Podrick vio que ella notó que iba en su dirección, y a su vez la sintió mermando su paso para dejarlo alcanzarla. Calladamente hicieron el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes y cuando no lo pudo evitar más Podrick habló, "Es su mechón de cabello…sólo que cambió de tono."

"Lo sé." Respondió calmadamente, su corazón de nuevo acelerado, "¿Siempre lo carga con usted o fue una muestra calculada por su parte?"

Que le sonriera al hacerle esa pregunta lo volvió a desestabilizar, _era tan hermosa, _"Usted dijo que quería que lo llevara siempre cerca de mi corazón, ¿no?"

Él lo tomó como la broma que era porque por primera vez lo vio sonriéndole como cuando estaban en Invernalia y se hacían chanzas, "¿Siempre se toma mis palabras tan a pecho?" lo vio encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta y continuó, "…Algunas cosas suenan mejor en cartas que diciéndolas a voz alta."

"Sí. Recuerdo algunas de las cosas que le escribí y me da vergüenza. Eso no quiere decir que no fueran reales, pero…talvez cruzamos una línea que no debíamos cruzar."

Sansa y él no regresaron a la playa de inmediato, y se quedaron sentados en la misma piedra de antes, las manos sobre la piedra y disimuladamente la de ella sobre la de él, donde ni podrían ser vistos por los asesores, ni por el príncipe y su esposa quienes ni siquiera estaban a la vista.

"Ya sé que me repito mucho, pero la verdad es que no sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"…Aprovechando el tiempo, supongo." Respondió Podrick, "No importa que tan corto sea."

"_Sí,"_ Se remojó los labios, "es sólo que me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para llevar las cosas con más calma, pensar las cosas mejor, pero tiempo no es algo que tenemos."

_¿Calma como en Invernalia?_ "Prefiero esto, directo y al punto." Y no le creía que sintiera que tuviera que pensar las cosas mejor, había tenido suficiente tiempo, pero de nuevo ella _era ella._ Podrick se colocó en pie, y le hizo una seña para que lo hiciera ella también. "Vamos a buscar a Nieve." Le dijo, con obvias dobles intenciones pues hacía unos minutos lo habían visto desaparecer hacia el mismo lugar en que lo habían encontrado antes. Verla colocarse en pie le dejó notar que también apreciaba esto de directo y al punto.

El mismo árbol de antes, las mismas sensaciones de hacía una hora, aunque ciertamente un mejor entendimiento entre ambos de lo que todo esto les significaba. Y con la pasión del momento, lo lento de los besos prolongados, el deleite, su lengua actuó no tan a cuenta propia y tocó los labios entre abiertos de ella. Podrick la sintió haciendo un puño con su camisa húmeda, y tensándose de inmediato, más no se despegó y él tampoco lo hizo, pero abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y ella también lo estaba observando en ese momento, alcanzó a leer cierta cautela antes de ella cerrar los ojos y continuar besándolo, no cambiando el ritmo de sus labios danzantes, pero tras unos momentos la sintió abriendo un poco más la boca, y aquello lo tomó como una invitación. En la próxima oportunidad deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, buscando la de ella para rozársela y prontamente retirarse y proseguir a continuar besándola normalmente, ella tensándose de nuevo y dejando salir una exhalación baja, el puño cerrándose de nuevo a la altura de su pecho. Le dio una pausa, y volvió a intentarlo momentos después, y después de hacerlo un par de veces se separó un tanto, mirándola. _"¿No tan malo…?"_ se atrevió a preguntarle, viéndole la sorpresa tras la sensación.

_Un beso del cual se había arrepentido no haberle dado antes en Invernalia, un beso que no creyó se sentiría tan impactante._ "...No lo parece." Admitió tentativamente, y sorprendida de las sensaciones que ese beso despertó.

Con el corazón apurado Podrick escarbó por más información tan solo para estar completamente seguro, "No lo volveré a hacer sino le gustó."

"…_Sí me gustó."_ Le admitió, su dolor de cabeza aumentando demasiado entre más intensos los momentos se colocaban entre ellos, más no quería quejarse o romper este momento porque, aunque le doliera también le gustaba. Aflojó el puño en el cual sostenía la camisa húmeda y se la aplanó disimuladamente contra el pecho, bajando la mirada y viendo los vellos cortos que alcanzaba a notar.

Podrick se sonrió y decidió intentarlo de nuevo, agachándose para tomar su boca.

La humedad de su beso, de su lengua, la suavidad de esta, de sus labios, de sus manos que le recorrían los brazos y la espalda, poco a poco se sintió derritiendo contra él. Este tipo de beso lento dejándolos sin aire rápidamente, y las exhalaciones que ambos dejaban sonando demasiado altas incluso para sus oídos, se atrevió a romper el beso por unos momentos y buscar a Nieve, Podrick no deteniéndose, besándole la quijada y el cuello con parsimonia, Nieve dejando el otro coco que deseaba abrir con sus poderosas mandíbulas y mirándola ahora atentamente, torciendo la cabeza y no pudo evitar encontrarle gracia a aquello, colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Podrick cuando éste al sentirla sonriéndose se fue a retirar y lo pegó más a ella mientras buscaba la boca de él. Aquello aumentando la pasión de ambos porque poco a poco se empezaron a besar con más desespero, ambos sabiendo que era porque el tiempo se les terminaba.

No se creía estarla besando de la forma parsimoniosa en que lo estaban haciendo. Una parte suya queriendo abrumarla con la intensidad de sus besos, largos, lentos y poco profundos, y después con mayor confianza, un tanto más rápidos y fuertes. Y la mente se le fue en ello hasta que ella por cuarta o quinta vez se quejó empujándolo de los hombros para poder respirar.

Aun así, no colocó mayor espacio y continuaron abrazados, Podrick tocándole la quijada con la nariz suavemente, y no dándole de todo descanso pues prosiguió a besarle el cuello, mordiéndola suavemente. Apenándose de los sonidos que los dejaban, de la humedad presente.

"Creo que es prudente volver a la realidad." Dijo Podrick.

Esta vez se quiso quejar y volvió a buscar la boca de él, ella tentativamente profanando por primera vez su boca, haciéndolo quejarse bajamente, quejido que ella se comió. Una vez más la sintió temblando cada vez que él hacía algún sonido de gusto. Y continuaron besándose, suave y exploratoriamente, _una y otra y otra vez,_ hasta que ella agachó la cabeza separando sus labios de nuevo y empujándolo un tanto del pecho y el hombro.

"Es mejor adelantarnos antes de que el príncipe y la esposa pasen por aquí nuevamente."

Sansa asintió, tomando aire profundamente. Lo sintió inclinando a besarle el cuello nuevamente y se dejó tan solo por unos momentos antes de hacerlo separar de nuevo. "Lo espero en la piedra."

Cuando Podrick le hizo compañía se le sentó al lado nuevamente notando detenidamente que la irritación había vuelto a aparecer. "…Supongo que usted no tendrá mucho tiempo libre en estos días…" _y por otra parte él también mantenía ocupado._

"…No." Le admitió.

Había una forma en la que se podían ver a diario, pero dudaba que ella aceptara, "…Podría visitarla…en su habitación después de la media noche…cuando no esté de turno ante su hermano." Como se esperó la vio sonrojándose, sonrojándose bastante y balbuceando. Y sí, después de la forma en que se la habían pasado besando ese día no se podía sacar de la mente seducirla, y que ella se dejara. _Mil veces al diablo el prometido si ella se dejaba. _

"…¿Cómo?" preguntó, pues con sus Guardas afuera de su puerta no sería posible. Y dudaba que aquella habitación tuviera un pasadizo.

_Podrick tenía una idea, _"Déjemelo a mí." Y viendo que no contestaba prosiguió, "Creo que está de más decir que nada que usted no quiera va a suceder."

"_Lo sé."_ Respiró profundo, _el problema era que ahora creía querer todo con él,_ eso era algo que le había cruzado la mente desde antes de venir a Desembarco del Rey se diera, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, o venirse a arrepentir a último minuto y decepcionarlo. Le asintió, _"¿Esta noche?"_

Podrick le asintió, "Si quiere, sino cuando pueda…"

Sansa balbuceó por lo que se sintió por mucho, "…Esta noche está bien."

Podrick le sonrió, aunque sentía que ya no lo hacía con los buenos ánimos que una respuesta similar le hubiera dado en Invernalia. Verla frustrantemente apenada sacó la sonrisa de buen ánimo en él. "…No tengo pensamientos impropios en cuanto a nuestra reunión." Mintió.

Sansa pujó, la sonrisa de él diciéndole todo y sacándole una a ella, _"Le creo."_ Contestó con sarcasmo. Se sonrió con ella y ambos se miraron a la boca, "Más tarde." Le recordó bajamente.

.

.

.

Cuando Lord Cromwell vio llegar a la Reina, al príncipe y su compañía desaprobó terriblemente lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, pues se encontraban mojados y con arena encima. La Reina en menor medida, pero aquello era algo de notar. El grupo se volvió a sentar con ellos, comieron, tomaron más vino, en más de una ocasión quiso llamar la atención de ella para recordarle la reunión que tendría con el Rey, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Y cuando la tuvo –al montarse al caballo– para regresar al castillo descubrió que ella no quería prolongar la situación, era que genuinamente había olvidado aquella reunión. Y ese detalle le dejaba ver su verdadero interés para aquel matrimonio…_una vez más. _

Cuando Sansa marchó hacia sus aposentos el dolor de cabeza que había ignorado por la mayor parte de la tarde se hizo más incesante. Le pidió a Lady Rose que hablara con uno de sus maesters y le mandara algo para el dolor de cabeza, y que de paso le hiciera traer una tina de agua. La jovencita a la vez le informó que el Rey le había dejado un mensaje para que fuera a buscarlo inmediatamente. Sansa miró su estado y aunque no estaba impresentable para un hermano sí lo estaba para un Rey, lo pensó por unos segundos y favoreció más un baño y después un descanso que el baño a ir a hablar con él.

También era bueno que de pasar a sus aposentos a los de él no tenía que cruzar corredores públicos sino uno privado y seguir un corredor ancho, prontamente llegando a la antesala que llevaba a una oficina amplia, fue dejada pasar de inmediato, lo que la sorprendió pues con todos aquellos Lords presentes se lo imaginaba de reunión en reunión. No tuvo que esperar y lo encontró en presencia de las dos septas con el niño. Y le llamó la atención que al ser alejado de su hermano el niño empezó a llorar.

"Ya te veré, pequeño."

Sansa observó aquel intercambio con curiosidad, la mirada en blanco de su hermano, pero cierto afecto en su voz, una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente. Las septas se detuvieron ante ella con el niño gritando, y sin saber que se esperaba de ella lo tomó de la manito y se la besó. "A calmarnos, bebé." _¿Acaso Bran era una figura paterna para ese niño?_ Al ver la sonrisa de respeto y gracia de las septas mientras el niño la rehuía se preguntó si acaso Bran sería un mejor padre de lo que ella sería madre. Pues irremediablemente a los dos, _a los cuatro,_ les habían hecho tanto daño que los habían atrofiado de por vida. Respiró profundo al ver la máscara de su hermano regresar. No, _ella sería buena madre, siempre había sabido aquello_. Y de repente la imagen de Ramsay cruzó su mente en un relámpago. _¿Hubiera sido una buena madre para un niño de él? Mejor no pensar aquello pues sabía la cruel verdad. _

Bran esperó a que las septas se marcharan y cerraran la puerta tras de ellas para hablar, "Has sido descuidada en tus indiscreciones con Podrick–"

La sorpresa le llegó de inmediato, _¿los había estado viendo ese día?_ _"–No me has llamado para hablarme de mis indiscreciones."_ Lo cortó terminantemente, avergonzada de lo que él pudiera haber visto, molesta de que se tomara aquellas atribuciones. _Culpable_. "¿Habladurías o fuiste testigo?"

"Las habladurías en estos casos es algo que tampoco demoran..."

"_¡No uses tus poderes conmigo!"_

"Lo siento. Es la costumbre." Comentó, y continuó yendo al punto, "Sé que estar en este lugar es difícil para ti. Sumado a todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente en tu vida, también sé que aunque no lo demuestras estás agobiada. Estoy al tanto de que tu relación con Podrick no es un capricho para ninguno de los dos. Y me agrada pensar que no tengo que recordarte que tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Lord Humfrey…es un buen hombre, tiene sus fallas que ya sé las has pasado por alto, y puedo ver porque lo elegiste, es tu mejor partido para formar una alianza con el Dominio…"

Sintiéndose exasperada continuó, "No sé para qué me llamas a decirme cosas de las que ya estoy al tanto."

"_Se suponía que hoy me ibas a presentar a Ser Humfrey."_ Ninguno de los dos se había presentado a la reunión ya pactada y aquello le había llamado la atención. Había buscado a Sansa con sus poderes, y de esa forma fue que se dio cuenta de su indiscreción. Y de la irresponsabilidad de Podrick de haberla sacado del castillo cuando estaba al tanto de que podían ser atacados por enemigos en cualquier momento.

Y fue sólo en ese momento en que Sansa _lo recordó,_ un peso situándose en su pecho. Su cabeza palpitando a la velocidad de su corazón, _y sintió nauseas._

"…Te casarás enamorada de Podrick Payne." Y aquello no era una pregunta.

Su voz le llegó a la lejanía mientras sentía su pecho constriñéndose cada vez más, "Yo no–" se detuvo, exhalando, tomando las riendas de sus decisiones, "…No seré ni la primera ni la última que se casará sin amor. Antes esa es la norma para gente en nuestra posición."

"Sí. Y gente en nuestra posición no se puede dar a tomar decisiones cruciales con dudas. Accedí a aceptar la Independencia del Norte porque se lo merecía, y porque en ti hay alguien en quien confío ciegamente para Reinarlo. Tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo no hablado, y por eso te lo quiero advertir; esta situación traerá problemas sino la cortas de raíz."

"_¿Mi compromiso o mi relación con Podrick?"_ pescó por una opinión diferente a la propia. Una opinión de alguien que se preocupaba por ella…O sino una opinión de la única persona neutral que la podía sacar de sus dudas e indecisiones. Una opinión que le diera la respuesta completa. _Mas sabía que aquello era demasiado pedirlo._

Lo pensó detenidamente antes de responderle, "No presumo decirte qué hacer de tu vida. Comprende que no me puedo entrometer en la decisión que tomes." _Las dos decisiones traerían consecuencias, consecuencias que ella debería enfrentar,_ "Me debo mantener imparcial. El único consejo que te puedo dar es que pienses muy bien las cosas."

Sansa sentía enojo contra él, y cansancio porque llevaba casi un año pensando en esto, _así que no tenía ningún derecho en pedirle que pensara mejor las cosas. _"¿Qué harías en mí posición?"

"Yo no poseo deseos mundanos." respondió simplemente. Su mejor decisión era una alianza con Lord Humfrey y el Dominio, hacer una vida plácida con él viendo el progreso que se daría en el Norte. Más al mismo tiempo su propia persona y ella peleando con la familia de Lord Humfrey en cuanto a las influencias que creerían tener ante su nueva posición. Con Podrick seguramente sería feliz, cambiaría la comodidad domestica por la intranquilidad que sus súbditos le proveerían si se llegaban a dar cuenta todo lo que Lord Humfrey traía debajo del brazo y ella lo cambiaba por un Caballero con renombre, pero no mucho más.

La vio quedarse mirando al horizonte pensativa.

.

.

.

No fue hasta que se acostó en la cama, con una almohada sobre la cabeza para hacer presión sobre ésta que sintió ardor y supo que el sol la había quemado un tanto.

Cuando se despertó todo el cuerpo le dolía, y se despertó porque escuchó que tocaban insistentemente a su puerta, Lady Rose abriendo y uno de sus asesores más nuevos y jóvenes apareciendo, viniendo a decirle que la reunión con el Rey se había pospuesto, pero no cancelado y que ya llegaba tarde para ésta. Sus ánimos se le vinieron al piso inmediatamente, su cabeza palpitando fuertemente, si el dolor le había mermado regresó con más fuerza en ese momento. Miró a su asesor, sospechando que los otros habían enviado al más nuevo y joven de ellos para no tener que lidiar con sus negativas, con sus ganas de echarse para atrás, "¿Dónde está Lord Humfrey?" preguntó. Y la respuesta fue que ya estaba esperándola en los aposentos de su hermano.

Cuando llegó a dichos aposentos su cabeza quería partírsele en dos. _Debió de haberle al menos advertido esto a Podrick, pero lo había olvidado por completo._ Al menos tuvo en mente enviarle una nota de último momento y corta con uno de sus Guardas para no tomarlo _tan desprevenido. _

Cuando Lord Humfrey la vio _¡por fin!_ llegar se colocó en pie. Para el momento muy bien sabiendo donde había estado y _con quien,_ "…No te me vengas a echar para atrás ahora." Le pidió lo que ya sospechaba iba a suceder, pero decidió en vez no esperar por una respuesta sino hacerle otra pregunta para ver qué tan sincera era, _"¿Dónde estabas?"_ él mismo había ido a buscarla hacia los acantilados a los que todos los Lords estaban marchando, habiendo sido avisado por Lord Harry, aun sorprendido de que Quentyn no lo hubiera invitado a él. _Pero más sorprendido de que ella se atreviera a actuar con tal descaro_.

"Con su amigo el príncipe, y sus esposas." Le contestó simplemente, mirando hacia la puerta_. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos no era nada_, _ella se podía retractar fácilmente ya en el Norte._ _Este momento, esta reunión no significaba nada._ _Humfrey no significaba nada y solo eso debería dejarle notar cuan mal estaba ese compromiso. _

Humfrey dudaba que el Rey, _hermano de ella_, hiciera uso de un calendario para atenderla, por eso mismo había dejado pasar a los Lords que habían llegado después de él a que entraran primero. Y eso era ella, pero a su persona no le agradaba la impuntualidad y temía que esto viniera a reflejarse mal en él y su familia, _"¿Nos atenderá?"_

"Si no lo hace lo dejamos para otro día." Se tomó el puente de la nariz fuertemente y cuando instantes después lo miró, lo vio sonrojado, _talvez del enojo._ De repente una jarra de vino se le hizo visible y con nervios fue por esta, sirviéndole la primera copa a él como conciliación pues sabía que le estaba faltando al respeto. Las próximas copas se las sirvió a sí misma, no por los nervios, no para darse valor, sino para no salirse de todo esto a último momento. _¿Qué pensaría Podrick de esto tras el día que habían compartido? ¿Tras el acuerdo al que habían llegado? Esto a él le parecería bajo de su parte..._

Humfrey la estudió mientras la veía pasando el tiempo caminando de lado a lado en la antesala, _"…Yo no puedo ser tan malo."_ Le dijo simplemente.

Sansa no lo miró, no dejándose comprar por sus palabras e inseguridades, _no dejándolo hacerla sentir conmiseración por él,_ "…Si lo fuera no estaría allí sentado." Le contestó simplemente.

Humfrey exhaló, si ya no les hubiera comentado a sus padres que harían eso este día la dejaría posponerlo hasta lo último de aquella estadía. Él trataba de ser entendible, pero sentía que ella no se prestaba. La primera tarde cuando le fue a presentar a sus padres ella se negó, dictando estar de mal humor tras hablar con su hermano, _que lo podían dejar para el día siguiente._ Aquello lo entendió, porque incluso sus asesores la apoyaron. Y cuando la presentó fue como ver una transformación, el encanto y carisma que desprendió de ella sorprendiéndolo, aunque si miraba más profundamente también podía verla demarcando la distancia. Más después de aquella primera reunión no les había vuelto a mostrar interés alguno, incluso en los banquetes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, tres Lords saliendo y saludándola a ella formalmente, después a él.

Cuando entraron a la sala privada sucedió una de las peores circunstancias que ella había previsto. _Podrick recién afeitado estaba allí,_ cumpliendo con su deber de Guarda, aunque no con armadura, cabía notar. En cuanto cruzaron miradas y lo vio parándose más derecho, mirando en frente de sí y apretando la mandíbula supo que se dio cuenta para qué estaba presente. _¿Y porque no tuvo en mente comentárselo?_ Pensó, el pecho comprimiéndose al notar aquello como se vería. Sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose y miró hacia Bran, "…No necesitamos a Ser Podrick presente." Dijo con voz contenida, y al mismo tiempo quería tanto buscar su mirada como ignorarlo, "Soy tu hermana, no voy a tratar nada contra ti, _lo sabes."_ No había acabado de hablar para cuándo vio por el rabillo del ojo a Podrick inclinándose un tanto para después dejar la sala sin la autorización de Bran, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le tomó un par de segundos controlarse, aunque en la mirada de _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ vio entendimiento, "Te presento a Humfrey Hightower, como ya te comenté he aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio."

_Pudo haber utilizado un poco más de emoción en su tono de voz, _nervioso Humfrey se acercó, estirando la mano, pero el Rey no se la tomó de inmediato y tan sólo se quedó mirándolo a la cara como viendo por sobre él, incómodo fue a bajar la mano cuando el Rey se movió en su silla, apretándosela. "_Su Majestad,_ es un honor estar en su presencia."

"Del Dominio, ¿verdad?" preguntó por mostrar interés.

"Sí, mi señor."

Todo esto era para guardar apariencias, lo sabía, _ella se estaba asegurando de no espantar a su prometido y sus favores si continuaba posponiendo esta reunión,_ "_Sansa_ se merece un buen hombre." dijo, y vio al hombre frunciendo el ceño, detrás de él la vio exhalando descontenta y con una mueca despectiva hacia sí mismo, yendo por una copa de vino y sirviéndose de la jarra la cual había tenido para sus invitados anteriores, _no para ella._

"_¿Gracias?"_ Humfrey se dijo, notando que era verdad lo que decían del Rey; parecía no contar con emociones.

"…Usted es un buen hombre." Tenía sus falencias y dudas, _pero ¿quién no? _

_Pero no el hombre._ Sansa regresó con una copa para Humfrey, quien de inmediato se la recibió y con el roce le dejó notar la mano de él helada, lo vio tomándose dos sorbos, diminutas gotas de sudor en su frente, "…Disculpe la apatía del Rey." Dijo, más aquello no cambió la mirada de estoicismo de Bran.

_El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _le dio vuelta a su silla de ruedas, "…Fue un placer conocerlo."

_¿Eso fue todo? _Humfrey se preguntó contrariado, se había esperado…_¿interés familiar?_ No aquella frialdad. Pasó de tres sorbos la totalidad del vino._ Sus padres y hermanos estarían tan decepcionados cuando les contara de esto._ _"Mi Rey."_ Le dijo, inclinándose. Preguntándose si también actuaba con ella con aquella frialdad, y por eso _talvez _comprendiendo la forma de ser de _la Reina._ Al ella tomarlo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la ante sala la siguió.

"Ve, demasiada preocupación para nada." Sansa le comentó a Lord Humfrey antes de que este abriera la puerta, y al hacerlo, tan rápido, tan improvistamente, alcanzaron a ver a Podrick sentado en el mueble, la cabeza en las manos antes de un solo brinco colocarse en pie. La mirada ahora en el horizonte. Sansa cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, notando cada movimiento que hacía.

El malestar de Humfrey aumentó al notar el mismo tono rojizo por el sol en el Guarda que en ella. Quiso no darle importancia y lo pasó de lado, pero de reojo la vio buscando la mirada del hombre, atreviéndose a tomarlo del brazo mientras éste se sorprendía y se soltaba de inmediato. Con molestia Humfrey se detuvo, girándose hacia ellos.

_Comprendió su error de inmediato, "Humfrey."_ Sansa le advirtió, y vio a dos Guardas del Rey en la puerta colocando atención hacia adentro.

"…Te dije que podías tener a quien desearas, pero eso es muy diferente a hacerlo debajo de mis narices." _Ya esto era pasarse. Ya esto era irrespeto. _

_¿Qué? _Podrick se preguntó, mirando de ella al hombre no comprendiendo por completo, _aunque después de unos instantes lo hizo._ De repente el hombre se le acercó más, teniéndolo frente a frente y éste sacándole una cabeza de altura, Podrick le mantuvo la mirada, irguiéndose incluso más, _del enojo si el hombre le buscaba problemas se los daría._ Sintió el brazo de Sansa intercediendo entre ambos, dándole la espalda a él y tratando de apartar a su prometido, la escuchó_ ordenándole_ que no continuara mientras trataba de empujarlo con su cuerpo.

Humfrey no tenía ningunas ganas de pelea, y podía ver que el hombre tampoco, _era sólo ella exagerando. _Se dejó ser alejado, pero consideró una advertencia, "Aléjese de ella, _al menos por ahor–_"

_No se lo tendría que decir dos veces,_ _"–¿O sino qué?" preguntó a su vez, _dándole molestia que ella lo quisiera proteger. _Se podía defender solo, muchas gracias._

"_¡Bueno ya!"_ Sansa exclamó. No dudando en llamar a los Guardas si una pelea se presentaba. Sintió los ojos de Podrick sobre ella y lo miró por sobre su hombro, viéndolo como nunca lo había visto, rojo del enojo, posicionando su cuerpo listo para una pelea, sus ojos encendidos en una mirada desconocida de rencor, _"Se lo explicaré luego, no es lo que usted cree."_

_No había necesidad de que le explicara nada, ya sus acciones hablaban por si solas. ¿Cómo podía ella decirle que lo amaba a pasar a presentarle el prometido a su hermano en la misma tarde? …Al menos lo debió de advertir. Y haberle mencionado el acuerdito al cual había llegado, lo que no hacía más que humillarlo… _

Humfrey al ver al Guarda mirarla con el más puro rencor exhaló, _no, el Guarda no se prestaría para compartirla. _Y aquello no hacía nada por mermar su molestia, _pero era mejor llevar las cosas en paz con ella._ Se dio la vuelta y al dar unos pasos sintió la mano de ella dejándolo de tomar del bíceps, deslizándose por su brazo mientras lo dejaba ir, pero incluso antes de romper el contacto la tomó de la mano para que se marcharan juntos. Ella zafándose inmediatamente, pero siguiéndolo.

Sansa mantuvo el silencio mientras dejaban a los Guardas atrás, _"…Se toma atribuciones como esa nuevamente, y este compromiso se cancela."_ le advirtió, aunque no especificó si con atribuciones se refería a amenazar a Podrick, a querer pelearse con éste, o a tomarla de la mano y querer arrastrarla detrás de él… _Lo que en su rabia y aprehensión aun no comprendía _no_ había sucedido._

"Ingenuidad de mí el pensar que las habladurías sobre ustedes dos eran mentiras." _Pues no se podía imaginar a alguien interesándose en ella genuinamente con la frialdad que demostraba._ _O una mujer como ella fijándose en un simple Guarda._

"_Lo son. Sólo tenemos una amistad_." Dijo, de inmediato reconociendo que se había acostumbrado a estar desmintiendo ese tipo de cosas que ya le salía innatamente. Lo vio abruptamente girándose a responderle algo, y se paró más derecha, sus propios Guardas parándose un paso por delante de ella, como si estos también sospecharan que el Lord se iba a atrever a golpearla.

Lord Humfrey miró a los Guardas, casi burlándose de ello, pero no haciéndolo, _"No soy así."_ Le dijo simplemente, y habló no importándole la presencia de los hombres, "El acuerdo al que llegamos lo respeto." Señaló con la cabeza hacía la dirección de la que venían, "No me importa él. Lo único que me interesa es que no me restriegue a nadie debajo de las narices, así como yo no lo haría con usted. Me merezco respeto. Y éste no es ni el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar para una indiscreción."

Miró a sus Guardas, no viéndoles sino la espalda y se imaginó que se mirarían entre ellos ante aquellas palabras, pero no lo hicieron. Muerta del enojo vio a Lord Humfrey marchándose y lo siguió con la mirada para después continuar el camino hacia afuera de los aposentos reales, sabía que no estaba en ella apaciguarlo, _ni le interesaba_, pero era lo mejor por hacer para llevar la fiesta en paz. Llamó su nombre al ver que no se detenía y él mermó su velocidad, pero no se detuvo. "Tiene razón." Le admitió en cuanto se colocó a la par, _porque era admitirlo._

Humfrey buscó que contestarle, pero no encontró nada en su mente.

Y de repente otra de las pesadillas de Sansa se convirtió en realidad, de repente vio a un puñado de Lords acercándoseles, dándoles las felicitaciones por sus próximas nupcias. El mundo se abrió ante sus pies, y por la palidez y la cara de sorpresa de Humfrey supo que esto no fue algo planeado por él. Los que hicieron correr el chisme o fue la familia de él sin su conocimiento, o más seguramente los tres lords que habían estado reunidos con Bran…_No se necesitaba ser adivino al sospechar porqué ella visitaría al Rey en privado y en compañía de un hombre que no pertenecía a su consejo. _Aquello era más manejable que la peor posibilidad_; uno de sus propios asesores había hecho correr el chisme para dejarla maniatada. _

Recibieron aquellas felicitaciones con agradecimientos y sonrisa fingidas y tensas. Más Lords y ladies acercándoseles al ver la algarabía, en cuanto tuvieron un momento de privacidad ella le preguntó de frente si él había planeado esto.

"Créame, que se enteren de esta manera después de su indiscreta salida con el Guarda no es algo que me deje bien parado. Seré el hazme reír de esta noche."

Su comentario la molestó incluso más y por eso contraatacó, "_Sólo en el Norte,_ aquí en el Sur nadie sabe de lo mío con Podrick." Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los Manderly mirando hacia ellos, _sorprendidos._ Se recordó que el Norte no sabía nada de esto, aunque seguramente tampoco les llegaría como una sorpresa. _"Tengo que reunirme con mi consejo."_ Dijo simplemente antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a los aposentos reales en un apuro. _Dejándolo solo._ Por unos segundos cruzándose por la mente primero ir a buscar a Podrick, _pero lo sabía prestándole sus servicios al Rey._

_Podrick, _pensó preocupada.

En cuanto llegó a sus aposentos le dio orden a sus Guardas de reunir a su consejo mientras continuaba el camino y marchaba rápidamente hacia los aposentos del Rey, encontrándose a los dos Guardas delante las puertas, vio a Podrick aún en la ante sala y la puerta que llevaba a la oficina de su hermano aun cerrada. Habló sin prestarle atención a los Guardas, "Necesito unas palabras con mi hermano." Dijo cerrando las puertas tras de ella, "Olvidé mencionárselo, olvidé que nos íbamos a reunir con Bran. _Podrick perdóneme._"

_Ya no más, "¿Olvido mencionarlo? …Eso es difícil de creer."_

"_¿Duda de mí?"_

A Podrick le agradaría hacerlo, _pero no,_ sabía cómo era ella y que no se lo ocultaría, aun así, no podía

dejar de sentir cierto resentimiento y enojo,_ no sólo en cuanto a ella sino en cuanto todo, _"No puedo culparla por olvidarlo." Añadió con cierta ironía, más manteniendo su imagen de educación, "Pero continuar esto entre nosotros sería un error_…así pueda tener a quien usted desee._" _¿Acaso eso no era más humillación para sí mismo? ¿No lo veía ella?_

Sansa balbuceó por unos momentos, "…Cómo verá no hay ningún interés por parte y parte."

_Un matrimonio de conveniencia, aunque podía ver que con libertades que le vinieron a parecer tan extrañas, y no quería saber nada de esto más de lo que ya lo hacía._ "…En todo caso está mal prolongar esto entre nosotros. Al final del día no lleva a nada…Déjelo así."

Actuó sin pensarlo, tomándolo de la muñeca, "No, Podrick, no diga eso." Pidió, "Siento que haya sucedido de esta manera, pero ya usted sabía que iba a suceder–" y al ver su reacción de soltarse de ella notó que decir aquello sólo funcionó para predisponerlo más, y mejor se calló, sintiendo la chispa de ira en su pecho empezando a arder también contra él.

Podrick se sonrió, cierto menosprecio por sí mismo llegándole, "¿Recuerda cuando le dije que yo valía la pena?" La vio asintiéndole, "Me merezco mejor que esto." _Mejor que ella._

_Mejor que ella, _se conocían tanto para ese momento que Sansa de inmediato estuvo al tanto de lo que no dijo, rencor por sus palabras no dichas ahora entrando a jugar también,_ ¿acaso no veía que esto para ella también era injusto? "…No vaya a decir nada de lo que se venga a arrepentir después."_

Apretó la mandíbula, escuchando su tono frío y prepotente siendo dirigido por primera vez hacía él, y encontró eso sorpresivo, tanto que se encontró pujando con gracia al ver el enojo ardiendo en sus ojos, "…Si algo le agradecería, _mi señora,_ es que por el resto de su estadía aquí no me busque, que yo tampoco lo haré. Fue un día agradable hoy. Una buena despedida si lo pensamos de esta manera."

En momentos estudió su tono de voz enojado, la forma en que se paraba defensivamente, "Él no significa nada para mí, y yo tampoco para él, como lo escuchó hace unos minutos. _¿Por qué cambia eso algo entre nosotros?_"

_¿Por qué hacerlo explicar algo que ella seguramente ya debía saber?_ "¿Restregarme en la cara lo que nunca podré tener legítimamente? _Esa es una humillación._" Le dijo simplemente. "Y usted sabe que se merece algo mejor que _eso._" Pasó saliva, "Ahora, si me disculpa," le pidió señalando hacia la consiguiente puerta donde el Rey lo esperaba, seguramente al tanto de todo.

Sansa exhaló no deteniéndolo pues veía como él también _tenía razón,_ decidió por un par de días para que toda esta situación se asentara, _que todos se calmaran para planearse buscarlo nuevamente y explicarse,_ "Podrick, créame que lo último en mis intereses eran lastimarlo, humillarlo." Lo vio dándole la espalda mientras sacudía la cabeza, decepcionado y pasaba a la oficina de su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

Lord Cromwell estaba reunido con los asesores de la Reina presentes en esa salida, esperándola y cuando llegó todos se miraron entre ellos, notándola afectada por lo sucedido. _No era un secreto para nadie que no deseaba aquel matrimonio. _

"¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto?" preguntó uno de los asesores, "Me acabé de encontrar con Lord Manderly y aunque está contento por la Reina y porque será una gran ventaja para el Norte también está receloso de lord Humfrey. Los Hightower son muy poderosos para su gusto."

"No nos gustan los extranjeros, y aunque los Lords sabían que la Reina seguramente decidiría por fuera del Norte la noticia les estará llegando de improvisto, incluso más a los que no nos acompañan en esta visita. _Algo que no les agradará a los más tradicionales._"

"Lady Catelyn,_ mi madre,_ era una extranjera." Sansa dijo simplemente, "Y los lords y ladies del Norte en su tiempo la supieron acoger."

"Con todo respeto,_ mi señora,_ su padre no era el Rey del N–" Ellison se calló cuando vio a Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry sacudiéndole la cabeza.

_Ya todo esto había sido hablado, no veía para que volverlo a retomar,_ _"Perfecto. Créame que no tendré ningún problema con desbaratar este compromiso si a mis Lords se les apetece." _

Los consejeros mantuvieron el silencio por unos momentos, Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry muy bien sabiendo que hablaba de dientes para afuera pues no se atrevería ni a jugar con su reputación ni la del Norte, ni mucho menos a desbaratar la alianza que se necesitaba con el Dominio.

Y la reunión continuó, incómodamente, pero continuó, Lord Cromwell estudiando a la Reina, viéndola silenciosamente de momento a momento parecer romper en desespero, a veces creería en llanto. Otras veces su mirada se enfriaba tanto que sabía que lo más prudente era que en el momento ninguno de sus asesores fuera a salir con algo que no le agradara. Y no le sorprendió nada cuando después de unos cinco minutos de discusiones en las que ella no participó se colocó en pie abruptamente, el asiento trastrabillando y cayendo al piso. Y simplemente diciéndoles que les dejaba todo este asunto en las manos, que _confiaba era algo que podían arreglar sin ella presente._

Todos la siguieron con la mirada en su retirada, una exhalación profunda y colectiva dejándolos al quedar completamente solos.

"¿Qué Lord fue el que dijo que dudaba que en un futuro ella asistiera a su propia boda?" preguntó Lord Marcus, el asesor más nuevo entre ellos, no notando que todos le hacían mala cara mientras le daba la vuelta a la mesa y paraba el asiento. Una vez que estuvo en pie continuó, "…Su marcha tan repentina y palabras me lo trajeron a la mente."

.

.

.

Cuando Sansa llegó a su habitación vio a Lady Rose mirándola con preocupación y le sonrió fingidamente, "No se preocupe, estoy bien." _Más ambas sabían que no lo estaba._ A Sansa se le cerró la garganta cuando vio los ojos de la jovencita humedeciéndose y le sacudió la cabeza. _"No."_ _Y esa era una orden._ La dejó atrás y habló con tono frío y despectivo, "Si va a llorar hágalo en otro lado, no necesito lastima ni dejarme abrumar más por estos sentimentalismos." en vez de servirse otra copa de vino fue por el pequeño frasco que le habían dado para el dolor de cabeza, el cual antes latía con mayor intensidad entre sus cienes. Diluyó otro tanto de gotas en agua y se lo tomó de dos sorbos. Sospechando que de nada le serviría.

Una de sus doncellas llegó a interrumpirla el mirar hacia el horizonte fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos pesimistas, diciéndole que el Rey la había mandado a llamar y que fuera a buscarlo en cuanto se desocupara. Despachó a la doncella, agradeciéndole más diciéndole que quería descansar por el momento. Se contuvo de servirse más vino, notando que ya había bebido suficiente por ese día, y que talvez la bebida tampoco era que le estuviera ayudando para sus dolencias físicas. _Pero necesitaba algo para olvidar su desespero._


	21. Chapter 20 Parte I

La verdad, no quería encontrarse con Podrick, aquello solo haría aumentar su desespero. Tampoco fue a buscar a Bran de inmediato porque sus consejeros y Humfrey la interceptaron, los primeros sugiriéndole opciones de agradecimientos que podía dar ante las felicitaciones de los lords pues quisiéralo o no, de aquello trataría el banquete de esa noche.

Humfrey la interceptó para acompañarla hasta el Gran Salón.

Cuando hicieron la entrada fue tal y como se lo había imaginado, lords y ladies acercándose desde todas las direcciones, dándoles sus felicitaciones, haciendo preguntas no importantes y ella fingiendo estar cómoda con la situación, dejando que Humfrey respondiera como se conocieron y donde, ese tipo de cosas. Les tomó su buen rato hacerse camino hacia la mesa del Dominio donde los padres de Humfrey los esperaban y no pudo evitar sentir cierto sentimiento agridulce cuando estos la felicitaron, contuvo sus emociones para no dejar ver cuento todo esto la estaba afectando cuando la madre la abrazó, pero borró aquello de su ser, _tomando valor y recordándose quien era;_ _esto no era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida._ Allí fingió con mayor ahínco estar contenta por la alianza que se haría entre las familias y las dos regiones. Una copa de vino no faltándole en la mano. Tuvo en cuenta no demorarse demasiado en aquella mesa, _pero aquello fue a mas no poder._

Su dolor de cabeza no habiendo desaparecido, cada vez haciéndose más intenso.

Lord Royce interceptándola cuando marcharon a la mesa del Norte, diciéndole que ésta era una verdadera sorpresa, y hablando de cómo con esa alianza se aseguraba de tener más regiones a su favor. Sansa le siguió la conversación política sin muchos ánimos.

Para cuando llegaron a la mesa del Norte los lords y ladies se acercaron a felicitarla más algunos de ellos –abiertamente desconfiados– hicieron alusión a la reunión que tendrían el próximo día a primera hora para tratar el tema, _algo que su consejo había arreglado._

Cuando las felicitaciones terminaron Lord Manderly habló como representante de los Lords.

"No es cómo si creyéramos que fuera a formar una alianza con uno de los hijos del Norte, mi señora, pero esperanzas habían. En todo caso apoyamos su decisión."

Le sonrió, inclinándole la cabeza, "Gracias mis lords."

"…Aunque en verdad nos tomó por sorpresa." Lord Manderly añadió, ni siquiera estando al tanto de que ella contara con una amistad que la uniera a Lord Humfrey.

Sansa fingió una sonrisa, "Tienen que disculpar el enterarse de ésta manera, mis asesores y yo teníamos planeado hacer el anuncio a nuestra llegada al Norte." Más ahora Sansa sabía que a su regreso al Norte los lords ya habrían tenido la oportunidad de investigar a Humfrey a cabalidad, dispuestos a exponer con hechos sus dudas en cuanto a aquella alianza. Aun así _y por ahora_ vio silenciosamente a sus súbditos levantar sus copas y brindar por ella. Sansa no perdió su sonrisa, devolviéndoles el brindis, su mirada yendo de Lord Manderly, a Lady Wylla quien no la había felicitado,_ talvez como entendimiento_. La mirada de compasión que recibió de la última la molestó y evitó su mirada. Por los próximos minutos ausentemente vio a Humfrey socializando con los que serían sus próximos súbditos.

Un buen rato después escuchó casi la totalidad de las sillas de la sala moviéndose, todos excepto el Norte colocándose en pie. La comitiva del Rey llegando. El Rey a la cabeza, pero no fue él quien le llamó la atención, quien lo hizo fue Podrick entre los Guardas, su mirada –como todas las de los Guardas a excepción de Brienne– perdida en un punto en el horizonte. Y de reojo notó que no fue solo ella quien le colocó atención a la presencia del caballero. Rompió la mirada cuando la silla de ruedas de Bran se detuvo justo a su lado, _lo cual fue una sorpresa_. A su otro lado Lord Humfrey ya se encontraba erguido y de pie.

"Necesitamos hablar, _Sansa._" Le recordó simplemente, y sabiendo que ella no estaba para conversaciones.

"_Mañana, Bran, es momento de celebraciones."_ le respondió, tenía tanto curiosidad como temor de con lo que con él le podría salir.

"…_O más tarde estará bien." Aunque sabía que lo que le iba a decir la preocuparía._

_¿Se iba a desvelar por ella? Debía de estar alagada,_ _"Entendido." _Dijo, notando que los presentes podían hacer de sus palabras intercambiadas un juego de poder, _pero la verdad no tenía intenciones de buscarlo esa noche. Ya sería una intranquila; él la haría peor. _Lo vio asintiéndole a Humfrey y después mirando enfrente suyo, y el Guarda que arrastraba la silla tomó aquello como indicación para proseguir. Los Guardas prosiguieron a seguir al Rey más Tyrion y Brienne se mantuvieron en el lugar. Lord Humfrey volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

"Felicitaciones, mi señora." Tyrion le comentó, y por un momento, _tan solo un momento_ pudo ver inquietud en su mirada. "Ahora sí definitivamente me resignaré a no poder retomar nuestros votos. Acaba de matar las últimas esperanzas que me quedaban para esta su visita." más que para ella, sus palabras iban para los lords que desconfiaban de él, y de hecho, de reojo vio a unos cuantos de estos mirándolo con malas caras, y su sonrisa se amplió al aquello hacérsele gracioso. La sonrisa de ella también apareciendo, una diminuta que hizo juego con el destello maldadoso en sus ojos. "Sólo espero que él se la merezca, y a usted le deseo un futuro de lo más próspero." Se atrevió a tomar de nuevo su mano y dejarle un beso en ésta.

"Gracias Tyrion." Vio seguir al lord con su camino, y quien le prosiguió fue Brienne. A sus espaldas escuchó a Tyrion también felicitando a Lord Humfrey y dándole una cordialidad, pero no les prestó atención. Brienne en frente de ella, su preocupación y desconfianza era evidente no solo en su mirada sino en lo tenso de su cuerpo. Brienne era talvez una de las pocas personas que sentía la comprendía _casi completamente_ en esta situación. Se colocó en pie y sintió que la incomodó con el abrazo que de repente le dio, pero la Lord Comandante se lo devolvió, _"…No se preocupe."_ Le dijo bajamente, sintiendo aquel abrazo como algo que necesitaba…_pero que no hacía nada por calmar sus emociones. _

"…_Lo sé, mi señora."_ Le contestó simple, seria y llanamente. Al separarse estuvo al tanto de la mirada triste pero desafiante de la Reina, como de los ojos de toda la sala encima de ellas.

"Necesita ser cuidadoso Lord Humfrey," Lady Cromwell habló, "Usted llega a hacer sufrir a la Reina y la mismísima Lord Comandante se presentará en el Norte a hacerlo pagar." Dijo, y escuchó las risas provenientes a su alrededor por el comentario.

Sansa y Brienne compartieron una mirada cómplice, después Brienne miró al hombre, "La Guarda del Rey está para defender y cuidar al Rey_ y su familia_, y la Reina es su hermana. _Así que sí puedo._" Brienne no habló más alto de lo necesario, sabía que su voz no llegaría ni siquiera a los más alejados en esa misma mesa.

De nuevo hubo más risas, esta vez pasivas ante la amenaza velada en aquel comentario.

"_Cuidado ahí Lord Hightower, ella es la única que pudo derrotar al Sabueso en combate así que usted tiene todas las de perder."_ Lord Manderly añadió, lo que proveyó más risas.

"No se preocupe Ser, lords y ladies. Nunca le faltaré al respeto y la trataré como la Reina que es,_ y ella lo sabe._" Dijo, muy bien sabiendo que sus palabras complacerían.

Lord Manderly tomó el cuchillo de la comida y lo apuntó al Lord, "Bien, _porque si no…_" y dejó su comentario en el aire, no importándole como éste era tomado ni siquiera por sus propias nietas, pues tuvo a una tomándolo del brazo.

Al ver que los asesores de la Reina, ni la Reina, aprobaron el comentario de Lord Manderly, Brienne tomó aire, "Felicitaciones, mi señora." No había emoción alguna tras esas felicitaciones, y Sansa las aceptó, esta vez fue Brienne quien le dio otro abrazo, abrazo que en sí era un atrevimiento, pero algo en su ser le decía que la Reina lo necesitaba. "Esta noche no estoy de turno, por si quiere tener una conversación." Le ofreció bajamente, lo suficientemente bajo para que no la pudieran oír y cuando se separaron la vio con los ojos húmedos, más le sacudió la cabeza, negándose.

"Disfrute de las celebraciones." En cuanto Ser Brienne la pasó de lado volvió a mirar a los Norteños. Y tomó unos segundos para que el silencio los dejara.

"¿Cómo tomó su hermano las buenas nuevas, mi señora?" Lord Harry preguntó, pues ella no había hablado de aquella reunión que tuvo con el Rey y con Lord Humfrey.

_¿Honestamente? No tenía ni idea. "Aún no da su aprobación."_ Le contestó, sintiendo placer al ser odiosa con el hombre, y de inmediato vio que aquello lo preocupó, _bien. _Sintió a Lord Humfrey tensándose a su lado. _Ella no necesitaba la autorización de Bran, pero decidió angustiarlos por un buen rato. _

.

.

.

A lo largo de toda la velada hubo varios brindis en su honor y en el de Humfrey, un trío de cuerdas continuando con su trabajo. Cuando escuchó algarabía de la mesa del Dominio y vio a Humfrey aproximándose de nuevo, de inmediato supo lo que haría y aceptó salir a bailar, _por las apariencias. _

"¿Ya le dije cuan hermosa se ve esta noche, mi Reina?" Le preguntó, pues era más que obvio que había hecho un esfuerzo; nunca la había visto tan arreglada y despampanante como esa noche. Se había arreglado para la ocasión, _lo cual era una buena indicación. _Y era impactantemente hermosa. _"Gracias, mi Lord."_

Levantó la mirada del hombro de él a su guapo rostro apacible, más no encontró palabras para contestarle.

"…Debería de demostrarse más feliz." Añadió.

No podía negar que sus palabras la estaban molestando, _su mera presencia y existencia,_ "Hago lo que puedo. _Por favor,_ no vaya a añadir que trate un poco más." Lo vio respirando profundo y balbuceando lo que le dejó saber que _sí_ era lo que había estado por decir. A su vez lo estudió, y ni se mostraba descontento ni feliz, en su rostro los mismos rasgos sosegados que le había conocido, "…O usted es muy buen actor, o toda esta situación no lo incomoda en lo más mínimo…"

"Me incomoda, creo que ya dejé eso más que claro. Pero no veo para qué llorar sobre agua derramada…A veces ignorar el problema es mejor que enfrentarlo. Evita confrontaciones y por ende más inconvenientes."

"_Mmmm." _Veía su punto,incluso lo compartía en ciertas clases de situaciones. Y ese tipo de respuestas de parte de él era las que casi siempre obtenía, _respuestas que no llevaban a nada,_ a dejarle previsualizar si se traía algo entre manos.

Mientras se desplazaban por aquella pista moviéndose y girando no pudo dejar de mirar hacia Podrick cuando estuvieron en frente de él, él ignorándolos mientras prestaba su trabajo. Sansa a lo largo de toda la noche había tratado lo más posible de no mirar en su dirección, pero se encontró fallando en un par de ocasiones. Tenía muy presente la posición de él a cada movimiento que hacía y cuando vio la mirada de Lord Humfrey dirigiéndose hacia donde Podrick estaba no pudo evitar tensarse.

"…Incluso hasta esta misma mañana no quise creer las habladurías ni cuchicheos que la involucraban con el guarda." le dijo simplemente, "Fui tan idiota que me enfoqué más en su historia con lord Tyrion…"

"¿Cuchicheos por parte de quién? _¿Lord Harry?_" _¿Y acaso eso importaba?_ "No me sorprende que fuera él quien le llenó la cabeza de–"

Se negó, "–Cuchicheos de sus mismos lords del Norte, mi Reina, lo hablan en murmullos, pero los comentarios están presentes." Se remojó los labios, la fijó con la mirada, "Comentarios de más tiempo atrás y de otros lords que asistieron al matrimonio de su primo Robyn…Como verá yo también hice mi trabajo al investigarla." _Pero ya eso ultimo lo debía saber. _En la vida privada de la Reina había bastante de interés, _pero no desde que se convirtió en Reina,_ lo único llamativo era _el Guarda._ Eso en cuanto a su vida privada, ahora en cuanto al oficio en que se desempeñaba_…eso era otra cosa._

Sansa se sonrojó más no rompió la mirada, "…Si yo puedo tener a quien quiera, ¿en que cambia_ Podrick _la situación?" se decidió a preguntar. Y aquello de que ella pudiera tener a quien quisiera iba en ese acuerdo para que _él_ pudiera tener a quien quisiera, _mientras fuera cuidadoso y se hiciera a un lado de los asuntos del Norte_. Era él quien se beneficiaba con ello, _no ella. _"Y si eso cambia algo en mi lado del acuerdo, le recuerdo que también lo cambiará en el suyo."

Lord Humfrey exhaló, "Necesita ser más privada. El haber dejado el castillo con él para dar un paseo es alimentar el fuego de las habladurías, y si sus Lords hacen sus comentarios tan abiertamente aquí en el Sur cómo lo hacen en el Norte no me van a dejar bien parado…_"_

"_Bien, de aquí en adelante no se tendrá que preocupar por ello." _Dijo simplemente.

_Le creía, la mirada de rencor del Guarda le había dicho eso,_ "…Sólo recuerde que esas habladurías dejan mucho que pensar. No estoy pidiendo mucho de usted, pero como su prometido exijo sino fidelidad sí respeto y lealtad. _El respeto y la lealtad serán la base de esta relación."_

"A decir verdad aun no comprendo bien la falta de correlación entre engaños y respeto, y matrimonio y fidelidad, o para su conveniencia; lealtad." _Ni tampoco era que le interesaba entenderlo._ "Le recuerdo que yo tampoco quiero indiscreciones de su parte en el Norte." Le dijo después de varios segundos.

_Se negaba a ver la realidad,_ "Y yo sólo le recuerdo que todos sus hijos tendrán que ser míos."

Le levantó las cejas, _"¿Le he dado la impresión de que actuaría en lo contrario?"_

Ella tenía su temperamento y él estaba aprendiendo a leérselo, el destello en su mirada le dijo que fuera cuidadoso, "Usted misma me dijo una vez que viera las posibilidades en todo."

.

.

.

Horas después aunque todos los Lords y Ladies ya estaban más que al tanto de su compromiso aún faltaba el anuncio oficial, algo que ya no había punto posponer. Cuando Humfrey le dijo que lo hiciera ella, Sansa sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que lo hiciera él y vio que lo sorprendió pues muy bien era ella –o Bran– quien lo tendría que anunciar al estar en un escalafón más alto que el prometido.

_Y ella lo sabía. _

Lo miró al rostro, estudiando su sonrojo, _¿de la humillación? ¿del enojo?_ Estudió sus alrededores, Podrick no estando presente y ellos dos alejados y solos, no habían oídos sobre ellos en esos momentos y gracias a ese momento de verdadera privacidad decidió hablar. De repente se encontró sudando y que le faltaba el aire, temblando, la sala haciéndose más pequeña, "No deseo este compromiso," le admitió bajamente _algo que él ya sabía. _

A su vez la miró a los ojos, "¿Ha notado que nada más fue llegar a Desembarco del Rey para empezar a colocar peros a lo ya pactado?"

Evadió su mirada al enojo surgir en ella al verlo tomar sus palabras tan calmadamente, _como si jugara,_ "¿Cree que cuando regresemos al Norte estaré más segura de mi decisión?"

"_Sí."_ Le admitió, "Aquí está él, y allá su pueblo. Sabemos lo qué es más importante para gente como nosotros. _¿Me equivoco?_"

Sansa no contestó nada por unos momentos, luego respiró profundo, "…A usted nunca lo querré."

_Eso ya era evidente,_ "No necesito que me quiera, ni usted que yo la quiera. Solo que la valore y la respete, con educación bastará. Una amistad en el mejor de los casos." Se remojó los labios, buscando al Guarda con la mirada, más no encontrándolo, "Perdone mi curiosidad, ¿Cómo se ganó _él_ sus afectos?" _no había sido su reputación, no para una mujer como ella. _La vio manteniendo el silencio, negándose a responderle. "Por mí puede pedirle a su hermano que lo envíe de nuevo al Norte. Como Ser Brienne lo dijo; un miembro de la Guarda del Rey también está para defender a la familia de éste. O como su Embajador, si lo quiere tener mejor situado. No me opondré a su presencia. Él puede estar enojado en el momento, pero eso no le durará mucho, un hombre como él no dejará ir a una mujer como usted y en su posición cuando sabe que ya la tiene comiendo de la mano."

"Confunde una vez más mi carácter, lord Humfrey." _Y sólo su insinuación equivoca de que Podrick la tenía comiendo de su mano provocó mayor disgusto en ella, "¿Un hombre cómo él?" _preguntó, queriendo hacerlo hablar, pero Lord Humfrey no era idiota y lo vio pensando muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

"_Oportunista." _Pasó saliva, viéndola no hacer nada de su opinión,"Es amigo de Lord Bronn…_dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres._ No tengo nada más por decir que aquel refrán certero." Ella muy bien sabía que a ni su familia ni a él, ni a la mitad del Dominio les agradaba aquel lord. _A ella tampoco._

"…Podrick no es nada como Lord Bronn." Lo vio sonriéndole despectivamente y quiso borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

"El amor es ciego, _¿verdad?_" no esperó respuesta, "Su_ magnífica_ reputación. Su oportunismo, _porque_ aprovechó que su hermano el Rey lo enviara al Norte para seducirla…¿Está al tanto de que Lord Tyrion lo envió a las Tierras del Oeste a solucionar un problema entre las casas Payne y Lannister y que vendió a su propia familia ante Lord Bronn quien sabe por qué cantidad?" pujó cuando la vio yéndose milimétricamente hacia atrás, _no mucho,_ pero Humfrey lo alcanzó a notar, "Créame, mi señora, hombre de peor calaña y más indiscreto no podría elegir. Su amistad con Lord Bronn es por algo."

Sansa ni siquiera consideró esas palabras porque ella conocía el verdadero carácter de Podrick, _"Y dígame, ¿por qué es la confianza de mi hermano en Lord Bronn?" _Porque incluso con sus fallas como Maestro de la Moneda y Lord Paramour del Dominio lo había restaurado a su último puesto._ Y si lo había hecho, lo había hecho por algo._

"…Verdaderamente no lo entiendo. Tal vez porque con un solo pergamino puede alistar un ejército de la nada. Su pasado como mercenario es algo que no deja atrás. Su ambición por dinero tampoco. Su hermano debería ser más cuidadoso."

"_Estoy bastante segura que mi hermano desea escuchar su opinión."_ Comentó y vio el rostro del hombre cambiar a uno más severo que muy pocas veces le había dejado visualizar. "…Usted me agrada, en verdad lo hace _de cierta forma,_" _en ciertos aspectos se veía reflejada en él,_ "Pero no puedo dejar de desconfiar de su cinismo, de su descaro…de su oportunismo."

Vio que cometió un error, "No es cinismo ni descaro ver un panorama completo. Usted lo comprendió en Invernalia, y _ahora_ actúa como si mis palabras y proposición no estuvieran a su altura_. ¿Qué hubiera preferido?_ ¿Que fuera honesto con usted o que me presentara a Invernalia negándome a lo que soy y jurándole mi admiración y amor eterno?"

"_Preferiría que nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida."_ Respiró profundo, tomando valor para no retractarse de la decisión impulsiva que acababa de tomar, "Tendrá que disculparme ante sus padres, ante el Dominio, pero no vamos a anunciar oficialmente este compromiso. Todo lo contrario, anunciaremos la disolución de éste _antes_ de mi partida para el Norte."

Respiró profundo entre alarmado e internamente pidiendo por paciencia, _"…No me puede hacer eso."_

"_¿Por qué no?"_ preguntó altaneramente, "Si me ha mandado a investigar sabe que por las buenas soy fácil de llevar, por las malas soy de armas tomar."

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, _"¿Me amenaza?"_

_Sí._ "Lo considero una buena persona, una persona honesta, en otras circunstancias una magnifica amistad, y alianza…pero si se pone en contra de mis deseos–"

"–_¿Lo va a anteponer a él por sobre su pueblo entero_? ¿Una sola persona a cambio de cientos de miles? Créame mi señora que una vez que regrese al Norte recapacitará y se arrepentirá de haberme dado una negativa."

Sansa muy bien sabía que esa última parte era verdad, _incluso tenía dudas en ese mismo momento._ Pero en la primera parte estaba completamente equivocado. Posó su mano sobre el brazo de él, "No hago eso por _él_, lo hago por mí misma. Su cinismo no me da tranquilidad, incluso me alarma entre más me lo demuestra. _¿Qué maquinaciones me puedo esperar de su parte en un futuro?_" _El error del hombre había sido jugar sus cartas de frente con ella._

_Por su propia tranquilidad se quiso convencer a si misma de que no había notado todas sus falencias antes. _

"…Ya le dije que mis aspiraciones no son políticas."

"Las suyas, _¿pero las de su familia?" _respiró profundo, "Mi primogénito será Rey o Reina del Norte, _¿pero los otros, si los hay? _Una de mis hijas tendrá que formar una alianza con el nuevo Brandon Stark, otra u otro con alguno de los hijos de mi primo Robyn para continuar afianzando lealtades…y así sucesivamente. El Dominio, _sus padres, _talvez quieran entrometerse en la crianza y futuro de mis descendientes y no estoy dispuesta a ello, _no estoy dispuesta a mucho la verdad._"

"_¿Y solo vino a pensar en eso ahora?"_

Ignoró aquella pregunta, "Este juego lo voy a jugar yo sola. Si cometo errores serán _mis_ errores. Como éste de nuestro compromiso." _Porque había sido un error colosal el obligarse a sí misma a hacer algo que no deseaba, _"No me puedo dar el gusto a cuestionamientos a mí misma, y esta noche vine a aceptar algo que nunca he hecho; no quiero un matrimonio, ni con usted ni con nadie." Quiso comunicarle su decisión completa pero no vio para que continuar_; él no importaba, saldría de su vida en cuanto dejara éste castillo. "_Tampoco me estoy centrando en _Podrick Payne _y su existencia, estoy apostando por mi instinto, _mis temores_, el futuro y en el Norte."

"…_Si eso es lo que se quiere hacer creer a usted misma," _La vio parpadear pesadamente, como desconcertada por sus palabras y vio que dio en el clavo; _en esos momentos ella dudaba de sí misma,_ y decidió aprovechar aquello, "_ambos sabemos que en esa decisión no está apostando a favor del Norte,_" la cooperación que él, _su familia, _planeaban hacerle a ella, al Norte, se retiraría de inmediato en cuanto ella diera una negativa pública, "Ha dejado todo esto llegar muy lejos, yo no puedo simplemente caminar hacia la mesa del Dominio y decirles que la niña cambió de parecer." _Porque todo esto era una puta niñería por parte de ella._

Se fue hacia atrás un tanto tras su palabra condescendiente, _sorprendida,_ se sintió como una cachetada a su orgullo. Cachetada que ardió pues era verdad que todo esto se lo había traído ella misma, y que el ahora echarse para atrás _sí _era una niñería,_ un capricho,_ lo soltó del brazo, "Puede decirles simplemente que _la Reina_ cambió de parecer. Y que esa es mi voluntad." Respiró profundo, obligándose a no dejarse llevar por su molestia sino más bien por su cabeza fría, "Seré honesta; en mi mente siempre estuvo el poderme salir de este compromiso mientras no fuera anunciado."

"Pues ya fue anunciado de cierto modo," Incluso con las negativas de ella no pudo dejar de insistir, _de al saberla dudar tratar de hacerla cambiar de parecer, __¿pues qué cara les daría a sus padres, a sus conocidos?_ "…No me dé una negativa definitiva aún. Espere a llegar al Norte, tómese un par de semanas allí para pensar las cosas claramente, para recapacitar. No se deje llevar por emociones impulsivas."

_Muy bien sabía que si hacía eso recapacitaría._ Sus deseos y emociones contradictorias viniendo a jugar nuevamente en aquel instante. Y la presión en su pecho aumentando, pues, aunque no había querido demostrar que estaba alterada _lo estaba, "No me puedo casar con usted."_

"…¿Incluso con lo que pongo sobre la mesa? _Piénselo._"

"…Si accedí a todo esto_ fue _por lo que usted pone sobre la mesa. _Esa fue la única razón._"

"Y lo perderá todo si se echa para atrás."

"_Lo sé."_

"…_A su pueblo no le agradará darse cuenta de ello."_

"_¿Quién dice que se tienen que enterar?"_ preguntó a su vez, estudiándolo calculadoramente. Al verlo balbucear y enrojecer se dio cuenta que él no le seguiría el juego a ella, que _todavía_ no encontraba el valor pero que estaría dispuesto a chantajearla con aquella información si era necesario. _Le hizo ver que tenía que adelantarse a la posibilidad,_ "Sólo se enterarán si usted o su familia lo hacen público, y espero que no lo hagan." Había estado a punto de decir que esperaba _por su propio bien _que no lo hicieran, pero decidió jugar limpio,_ por el momento._ _Él era un buen hombre, se lo merecía. _

Humfrey asintió varias veces, preguntándose como expresarse para no arruinar _todo _con ella, "…Con todo respeto, mi señora, _¿porque usted se esperaría algo de mí parte cuando yo no he recibido nada a cambio más que esta humillación?_"

_Ella le había tapado su desliz en el Muro, pero decidió jugar sus cartas al no echárselo en cara, _"No hay razón de humillación. Podemos hacer de este anuncio una decisión conjunta. Decir que fue un error apurado por parte y parte, que actuamos bajo la presión que se nos vino de repente encima. De hecho, puede añadir que soy una persona difícil de llevar y no me importará porque es verdad. No hay porque dar razones que hagan quedar mal al otro. Pero créame que sí a usted no le agrada esta propuesta, no tengo ningún problema en ser yo sola quien cancele este compromiso. Y una vez más, y tan solo para quedar claros, _ni usted hablara mal de mí, ni yo de usted._"

Decidió comprarse tiempo, _"¿Está al tanto de que este es el peor momento y lugar en el que nos podemos colocar de acuerdo en esto?"_

"_¿Cuándo entonces?_ _¿A mi regreso al Norte donde no tenga oportunidad de defenderme ante las alegaciones que se hagan hacia mi persona aquí en el Sur?_" _Él le agradaba, pero no era tan confiada._ Se alistó para volver a la mesa del Norte, "Esto se deshace antes de que yo regrese al Norte. _Y ni una palabra a mis asesores._"

No hicieron ningún anuncio oficial, cada uno tomando de sus copas de vino calladamente en diferentes mesas. De reojo y minutos después Sansa lo pudo ver discutiendo con sus padres en la mesa del Dominio y quiso no fijarse en ello. Por unos momentos no descartó aquello; que, presionado por sus padres, o sus mismos padres, actuaran sin su consentimiento e hicieran el anuncio ellos. Más aquel momento no llegaba mientras sus asesores más cercanos la presionaban al mismo tiempo.

Incluso cuando se hicieron diferentes brindis a la pareja por parte de diferentes Lords ninguno se dejó influenciar.

Y aquel anuncio era algo que simplemente se esperaba en la sala, y una situación que se continuó prolongando. Sansa le robó una o dos miradas a Bran, notándolo tan indiferente como siempre.

Tampoco fue sorpresa alguna que el Príncipe Quentin se mostrara contento con la noticia, siendo uno de los últimos en felicitar a la pareja. Sansa permaneciendo en su presencia por un buen rato, una verdadera amistad era lo que existía con Lord Humfrey y se preguntó si su propuesta se desbarataría en cuanto anunciara la ruptura de aquel compromiso_._

Lord Tyrion se presentó en la mesa en la que ellos estaban, Lord Humfrey haciendo también un buen acto de que todo estaba bien. Lord Tyrion y el príncipe compartiendo bromas de aquí para allá, incluso un comentario sobre el viñedo fallido que él primero quiso implementar. Y cuando llamó su atención diciéndole que quería tener unas palabras con ella agradeció la interrupción,_ aunque no enteramente. _

"No he hecho más que escuchar maravillas sobre Lord Humfrey, así que es sólo de asumir que colocará todo su empeño para hacerla feliz." Tyrion dijo mientras dejaban la sala, viéndola no hacer nada de aquel comentario. No quería dirigirse hacia una de las salas cercanas pues ni quería alejarse mucho del lugar ni tampoco demorarla demasiado, pero lo hizo pues no se podían dar el gusto de oídos impertinentes que pudieran escuchar la conversación. "Asumo que mi señora hizo el debido proceso de investigar a Lord Humfrey." Comentó una vez que estuvieron tras puertas cerradas.

"Puede creerlo, Lord Tyrion. Aunque si usted tiene información de interés que a mí me puedan haber omitido soy todo oídos."

Exhaló, pues él había mandado a hacerle una investigación más que exhaustiva, "…Creo que mi información ya es de su conocimiento, y que por eso lo eligió."

Le levantó las cejas, "¿Y qué información es esa?"

Decidió andarse sin rodeos, "…Sus aparentes…_deseos reprimidos_ hacia el mismo sexo."

Sansa levantó las cejas, "_¿Cómo sabe eso? _No es un secreto abierto," y si le había tomado a Tyrion meros días para averiguarlo era porque Lord Humfrey no había sido tan privado a como se ufanaba.

"…El dinero lo puede _casi todo_..." Le dijo simplemente.

"Sí sabía sobre Lord Humfrey. Y sí, por eso fue por lo que lo elegí, pero–"

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en cierto disgusto, "–Entiendo sus renuencias_, ¿pero está segura de lo que está haciendo? _Después de todo está en sus manos elegir un candidato más adecuado que pueda hacerla feliz…" _no Podrick Payne, claro estaba. _

Esas palabras se sintieron como una cachetada ante su situación actual, "Mis investigadores me dijeron que muy poca gente estaba al tanto de las inclinaciones de Lord Humfrey, ni siquiera su familia…" _¿le habían mentido?_

"Eso es verdad." Si le reconfortaba saber eso se lo daba. "Pudo haber elegido mejor. Matrimonio y amor no van ligados para gente como nosotros, pero si algo deseo es su comodidad…y no puedo evitar sentir que se merece mejor."

_Muy bien lo sabía siendo sincero, _"Gracias, Tyrion." Contestó, un tanto aturdida porque si Lord Tyrion se daba cuenta de esto cualquiera con bolsillos profundos podía hacerlo también, lo que sería un escándalo para ella…_y una mejor forma de salirse de ese compromiso quedando bien parada. Aunque llevarse a Lord Humfrey por delante no era algo que su conciencia deseara. _Su cabeza empezó a trabajar de inmediato, _junto con el maldito dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba._ Lo vio mirándola con interés haciéndola dejar sus maquinaciones para después, y al verlo que no proseguía lo hizo ella,_ "¿Algo más que quiera decir?"_

Tyrion lo dudó por unos segundos sabiendo que no estaba en su posición hablar, se sirvió dos copas de vino y le llevó una a ella, "…Después que comentó de habladurías malintencionadas sobre usted y Ser Podrick también hice otras averiguaciones mi señora, no dudando de usted, _claro que no,_ sino por simple curiosidad…y lo que llegó a mis oídos…No lo creí más que comentarios, _habladurías absurdas_, pero estar al tanto de las reuniones que ustedes dos tienen, y ver esta noche a Ser Podrick cabizbajo e ignorándola…digamos que ya no creo que sean sólo habladurías." _No la había felicitado,_ si en verdad fuera solo una amistad lo que ellos tenían _Podrick la habría felicitado._ _Tan simple como eso._

Sansa la verdad no había estado preparada para todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, en todo este día, _y se encontraba tan cansada, tan derrotada_ que no hizo más que exhalar, "¿Qué quiere que le responsa a eso, _mi Lord_?" Si no le importara Podrick no le daría importancia a la pregunta, y le contestaría que eso era asunto de Ser Podrick y que le preguntara a él, _más no había ánimo de nada._

Siguió su ejemplo de tomar vino, _de repente necesitándolo,_ "Una negativa hubiera estado bien. Una burla compartida en cuanto a nuestro querido amigo poner sus esperanzas muy en alto, mejor." no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción que incluso lo sorprendió, su buen ánimo dejándolo, "Pero esto, todo esto es una sorpresa, _por parte y parte._"

A Sansa le tomó unos segundos recordar la reputación de Podrick y se sintió sonrojando, su impulso fue decir que nada impropio había sucedido entre ellos y que lo malinterpretaba, pero desistió de ello, "Sólo tenemos una amistad, y asumo que sí puso sus esperanzas muy en alto." Dijo, sabiendo muy bien que lo estaba haciendo quedar como un idiota.

Tyrion exhaló, _aun sorprendido de la_ _desilusión que no se vio venir,_ "_¿Y cómo no hacerlo verdad?_" Sansa muy bien sabía que era impresionantemente hermosa y el efecto que tenía en los hombres. La vio tomando de su vino, como si sus palabras no fueran de importancia, "¿Sabe cuántas amistades femeninas le conozco a Podrick?" de inmediato la vio sonrojándose más.

Tomó otro sorbo de su vino, "…Déjeme adivinar; pasaría de la centena." Y aunque antes no había hablado en contra de ello decidió hacerlo, "_No el mismo tipo de amistad que tiene conmigo, en todo caso. Eso sí lo puede dar por sentado, Lord Tyrion._"

_Eso lo creía, "No le conozco ninguna amistad femenina a Podrick. Ser Brienne es más como…su protectora, su hermana mayor." _De hecho, olvidó el punto que iba a hacer, y tras unos segundos se sonrió con gracia, _la vida estaba llena de ironías,_ "Admitiré, mi señora, que de todas las mujeres en Poniente entero nunca se me cruzó por la mente que sería _Sansa Stark, la Reina en el Norte,_ la que trataría de corromper a Ser Podrick Payne."

"_¿Corromper?"_

"Es una tentación para él, estoy seguro." _Pero había algo más si Podrick no había dejado todo tirado por ella cuando el Rey le dio la oportunidad…_ "En su pasado ninguna mujer como usted. Una mujer por la cual vale la pena romper sus votos," la señaló y continuó con ironía, "hacia su hermano para colmo de males."

"No le debo explicaciones a nadie, Lord Tyrion." _No que se las estuviera pidiendo, más juzgándola._

"¿El Rey sabe?" preguntó y no esperó respuesta, _"Por supuesto que lo sabe. Lo sabe todo."_ Y sospechaba como había sido el actuar del Rey…aunque darle la salida honrosa a Podrick de la Guarda…_¿no había sido él colocándose de parte de su hermana? …Pero ya era muy tarde para ello._ "…Creo que está de más recordarle, mi señora, que no sería prudente que continúe _su amistad_ con Ser Podrick."

"_Sí está de más."_ Sansa lo estudió por unos segundos, y aunque la había incomodado lo había dejado _vislumbrar_ su relación con Podrick con otras intenciones,_ quería un punto de vista diferente al suyo, diferente al del Norte. _"Lo que diré a continuación nada tiene que ver con Podrick, lo ocurrido entre nosotros se quedó en el Norte, al menos por mi parte." le advirtió, para que no lo trajera a coalición nuevamente, y después de hacer una pausa él le asintió y con un gesto de su mano le dio a entender que prosiguiera, "¿Cuáles cree que serían las consecuencias de cancelar mi compromiso antes de mi regreso al Norte?"

Tyrion cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, mentalmente alistándose para lo que podría venirse en su futuro como _Mano del Rey; arreglar con el Dominio el desplante, entrometerse no por parte de ella sino del Rey, ¿proteger a Podrick? _"Sería una cachetada hacia el Dominio. Una que no vendría solo de su parte sino también del Rey de los Seis Reinos, _próximamente Cinco._"

"_Eso lo sé,_ lo que quiero hacer es sobre-pesar las consecuencias." Y profirió a contarle todos los términos de aquel compromiso, como se había dado, como se habían conocido, lo que Lord Humfrey le había prometido, todo incluso la conversación que habían tenido hacía ya casi dos horas. Todo a excepción de ese_ 'podemos tener al que queramos.' _

Tyrion la escuchó atentamente mientras lo pensaba detenidamente, "…No necesita que le diga lo que ya sabe. Quiere que le diga que las consecuencias serán manejables, lo cual no lo sabemos, depende de qué tan mezquinos los Hightower quieran mostrarse." _Y no estaba seguro en añadir que entre más rápido cancelara ese compromiso, mejor._

"¿Y qué tan mezquinos los Hightower se han mostrado en el pasado?"

"Son la familia de más importancia en el Dominio, como sabrá no se llega a una alta posición de poder jugando limpio. No se irán a una guerra con el Norte o con nosotros. Pero rencores son los que se mantienen hasta que explotan…Imagínese…el final del próximo invierno, ni el Norte ni los Cinco Reinos saliendo de éste bien librados. Dorne y el Dominio habiendo acaparado todos los alimentos y estos últimos haciendo uso de tarifas exorbitantes."

"En estos mismos momentos, con estas reuniones, estamos trabajando en un tratado para que aquello no ocurra."

"Con todo respeto, no juegue a la ingenua mi señora, quienes más que nosotros dos para saber que los tratados y las promesas se hacen es mayormente para romperlos…" respiró profundo, pensativo, "El mejor consejo que le puedo dar es que piense muy bien su decisión, no es algo que se pueda tomar a base de un capricho."

"…_No es un capricho." La exasperó que Tyrion viera por sobre ella. _

"_¿Ah no?_ ¿Y porque vino a arrepentirse ahora aquí en Desembarco del Rey? Lord Humfrey tiene razón en eso. Como en que se arrepentirá si toma su decisión en estas tierras. _Usted es el Norte,_ una vez allí se sentirá nuevamente influenciada por sus aburridos cielos grises, frío entumecedor y tierras continuamente embarradas, por el pueblo necesitado que la venera, la protegen y le otorgan su poder._ Se arrepentirá._"

No agradándole la razón en sus palabras dejó la copa sobre la mesa, dando por terminado aquella charla, decidiéndose por pensar esto con cabeza fría en los consiguientes días y no en ese en que se sentía tan abrumada. Se quiso quedar a solas en esa sala, por unos minutos dejarse carcomer por sus frustraciones y desesperanzas, más Tyrion no dio muestras de querer dejarla sola. Tomó aire profundamente, tratando de controlarse, se tragó un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho porque ya sabía que terminaría casada con Lord Humfrey a pesar de lo que ya le había dicho. _Para ella deber era deber._ Se colocó en pie, y le dio la espalda, tomando lo que quedaba de su copa de vino mientras lloraba silenciosamente, se sirvió otra copa después de esa mientras se trataba de controlar y se limpiaba la cara en desilusión. _Ya debía estar acostumbrada a la opresión en su corazón; nunca la había dejado del todo desde que vivió en Desembarco del Rey, opresión que se cerraba más sobre éste ahora que estaba de regreso._ En cuanto fue a cruzar la puerta escuchó a Tyrion hablar de nuevo y se detuvo más no lo encaró.

"Ser Podrick pueda que tenga experiencia de las caderas para abajo, mi señora," vio su mano inmediatamente tensándose en el pomo de dicha puerta, _y él no se comía el cuentico de que lo de ellos había quedado en el Norte, _"pero no la tiene con el corazón. Y cuando se lo rompan va a sufrir. No sabe lo que eso significa para un hombre como él."

"_¿Y usted lo sabe?"_

Por evadirle la mirada Sansa no notó la sonrisa de desprecio hacia sí mismo, "Mis vivencias me han ayudado a convertirme en el hombre que hoy soy. Incluso las vivencias de esa clase."

Sansa no contestó nada, prosiguiendo su camino en un apuro, sus dos guardas siguiéndola de inmediato _pues sus vivencias también la habían hecho quien era. ¡Y maldito día se tenía que acabar de una vez por todas! Todo abrumándola y en el momento no queriendo hacer más que gritar._ Se limpió la cara nuevamente. 

Jacob decidió hablar al ver que se dirigían de nuevo al Gran Salón, "Lord Humfrey dejó la sala hace unos minutos. Le dijo descontento a uno de los Guardas que no le agradaba que usted lo dejara sólo constantemente."

Por primera vez Sansa vino a notar que dejar la celebración de su compromiso con su ex esposo no daba la mejor imagen,_ menos el regresar afectada._ Continuó su camino, entrando a la sala y haciendo de nuevo acto de presencia, sus súbditos evadiéndole la mirada al seguramente notar que había estado llorando. El desespero aumentando y se vino a incomodar incluso más cuando se dio cuenta que también se esperaba a Lord Humfrey a su lado y decidió ignorar aquello. _Nunca antes lo había tenido a su lado,_ _¿porque su falta le iba a empezar a molestar ahora?_

No supo que tanto tiempo pasó, pero supo que el tiempo empezó a correr rápidamente justo cuando un lord-de no-se-acordaba-dónde vino a hablarle del próximo invierno y la cantidad de provisiones que él estaba tratando de guardar en su castillo, haciendo comparaciones con las provisiones que ella tendría en el propio. Más lords uniéndoseles y la conversación tornándose en una seria que no se vio venir. Dónde se hablaba de la cantidad de población, la extensión del invierno y las mismas provisiones, cómo el Norte se había preparado para el anterior y como se estaría preparando para el próximo.

"El Invierno se aproxima, mis señores." Dijo lord Manderly, lo que provocó risas, pero era verdad; sospechaba que el invierno se aproximaba nuevamente, era viejo, ya conocía, _ya lo sentía en su piel._ Sospechaba que en unos meses serían los maesters quienes dijeran aquello y preocuparan a todo el continente, pues definitivamente no había pasado mucho desde el último, y ciertamente los reinos no estarían preparados lo suficiente, _como siempre._ Próximamente notó a la Reina continuar olvidando su compromiso por ponerse a hablar amistosamente y empezar a hacer cierto tipo de negociaciones e intercambios con los Lords del Sur que se seguían uniendo a la conversación. La escuchó hablar de la madera que cada castillo tenía ya cortada y bien almacenada para evadir el frío por varios años, Invernalia estaba a reventar y también lo estarían las casas de las Inviernas a medida que sus habitantes empezaran a dejarlas para viajar a las tierras más al Sur del Norte, e incluso a las tierras de su primo, donde ellos ya tenían un acuerdo pactado. Alguien le preguntó cuánto costaría toda esa madera y ella respondió con carisma y confidencia que no tenía precio. Pero que si estaban interesados se podía organizar hacer un intercambio en las próximas semanas.

La mesa de Norte por la próximas hora y media se convirtió en el centro de atención. Cada Lord de los presentes relatando el último invierno que habían apenas y logrado pasar con muchas dificultades. Lord Manderly no lo decía, pero era él quien sentía mayor presión en el Norte. La ciudad más grande era la suya, demasiadas bocas que alimentar, demasiada gente a la cual cuidar, y fue él quien más ávidamente hizo negaciones esa noche. Wylla a su lado, recordándole bajamente los granos que encontrarían más baratos en Essos. _"El Invierno se aproxima, mis señores."_ Lord Manderly volvió a repetir, propagando cierto temor y aprovechando a algunos de los Lords ya tomados para negociaciones a su favor. Vio a la Reina mirándolo, no sabía si con reproche y se encontró asintiéndole, dejándole saber que así el resto lo tomara como una broma, _él no lo hacía._

Para cuando las conversaciones y los intercambios murieron, los Lords empezaron a dejar la sala o a regresar a sus lugares. Lord Manderly vio a la Reina caminando hacia él y creyó que talvez lo reprendería por mostrarse tan avaricioso, pero ella bajamente le admitió que antes de dejar el Norte una de las abuelas más viejas de las Inviernas le mandó a decir que '_El invierno se acerca.' _con uno de sus Guardas. "Aquello sembró mis dudas, pero ahora quedan más corroboradas."

Lord Manderly notó la preocupación en su rostro, "Aún hay tiempo, mi Reina." La vio asintiendo mientras miraba al piso, y de repente vio movimiento, la silla de ruedas deteniéndose a su lado.

"Lord Manderly." _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_, o _¿Bran Stark?_ Saludó al anciano, pues era el más acérrimo seguidor de la Casa Stark, y sintió que al menos debería brindarle cierto reconocimiento, _Ned Stark lo hubiera aprobado. _

"_Mi señor." _Le contestó a su vez, se iba a poner en pie, pero él le sacudió la cabeza.

"Lealtad como la suya para con mi hermana y la Casa Stark es algo que en verdad admiro." Le dijo, lo que llenó de orgullo al anciano porque de inmediato lo vio sacando pecho.

Lord Manderly de inmediato trató de ponerse en pie así el Rey le hubiera dado a entender que no lo hiciera, más el volumen de su cuerpo y sus movimientos restringidos no se lo permitió, _"No sabe lo que palabras como esas significan para mí, mi señor. Para mi familia."_

Bran le dio una sonrisa y compartió una mirada con las hermanas Manderly, luego le inclinó la cabeza al anciano para volver a fijar a Sansa con la mirada, _"…Sansa, tenemos que hablar."_

Todavía estaba impresionada de que Bran reconociera las virtudes de Lord Manderly, ese simple gesto de repente la hizo feliz por unos instantes, y que le dieran ganas de llorar tan solo era ver cual mal estaba esa noche. _"En unos minutos voy a tus aposentos."_ Dijo, aunque más interesada en evadir sus emociones, en el próximo invierno, que por lo que él tendría por decir. Lo vio asintiendo y continuando su camino, y ella continuó su conversación con Lord Manderly, notándolo sonrojado y más contento que antes.

Sansa no notando que sorprendió a algunos lords por el modo tan informal con que trataba _al Rey_.

Pero Lord Manderly no estaba interesado en hablar más del invierno, _lo podían hacer después,_ "¿En verdad su hermano no aprueba a Lord Humfrey?" preguntó interesado en lo que ella le había dicho hacía rato a Lord Harry.

Sansa exhaló viendo como sus palabras podían ser tomadas en un futuro, sonrió encantadoramente, tomando a Lord Manderly de la muñeca, _"Oh, mi señor, _sólo le dije eso a Lord Harry como broma…que ahora veo no fue tomada como tal…" Dijo en voz alta para dejar aquello en claro. Con la mirada siguió la comitiva de Bran, "…Supongo que ahora tendré que esperarme una reprenda del Rey en nuestra próxima conversación, si llegó a escuchar algo de esto." Lord Manderly y varios lords le sonrieron, Lord Harry le mantuvo la mirada seriamente.

"Y a estas, ¿dónde está el futuro consorte?" _su ausencia siendo algo que llamaba la atención_.

"…_No sé."_ Respondió, pero luego continuó, no queriendo darle importancia al asunto, "Lord Manderly, me gustaría adelantar la próxima reunión cuatrimestral…hacerla inmediatamente después de nuestra marcha de aquí para entre todos tratar el tema del invierno. Y como Puerto Blanco es el punto medio me estaba preguntando si la podríamos hacer en Nueva Fortaleza."

"Las puertas de Puerto Blanco y mi casa siempre están abiertas para usted mi señora, _faltaba más._" La vio sonriéndole cortésmente, y yendo hacia Lord Cromwell, escuchándola hablar de despachar cuervos hacía el Norte para una reunión inminente en Puerto Blanco en dos semanas. Lord Manderly aprovechó y le hizo una seña a uno de sus asesores, "Averigüe que se hizo Lord Humfrey…discretamente." Wynafryd lo reprendió en cuanto lo escuchó, su asesor esperando a ver si cambiaba de parecer y le hizo una seña para que cumpliera su orden. "Tú y tu hermana se han centrado tanto en Ser Podrick que Lord Humfrey nos llegó como una sorpresa." Su tono bajo y reprobatorio, miró hacia otro de sus asesores, _"Averigüe todos los trapos sucios sobre ese Lord y su familia…" _al verlo que no se ponía en ello de inmediato exclamó, _"¡Pero para ayer!"_

.

.

.

El Rey no se fue a descansar esa noche, lo que llamó la atención de sus Guardas pues ya era tarde, de repente Lord Tyrion, Lord Royce y Ser Brienne apareciendo también en la sala de reuniones. Y Podrick viendo finalizado su turno se retiró junto con los otros Guardas, algo diciéndole que lo que tratarían a continuación sería el tema de la Reina, y dejarla saber sobre la situación que se estaba dando con la infiltración de los Segundos Hijos.

Hizo su camino de inmediato a su habitación, dos cantimploras llenas de vino y pertenecientes a Lord Bronn o a Lord Tyrion siendo su compañía, sólo acostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y queriendo bloquear cada pensamiento y sentimiento.

_Sabía lo que iba a pasar, tan solo fue un idiota buscándose a sí mismo un mal,_ el cual se encontró de frente y desprevenidamente en el momento que menos se lo esperaba. Sabía que ella siempre le había hablado con la verdad, _pero eso no hacía la situación más llevadera_.

_Y ahora mismo deseaba que ella no hubiera venido, que se hubiera quedado en el Norte, o él haberse marchado anticipadamente para su misión en Essos..._

Un buen rato después levantó la mirada y se sentó en la cama cuando vio a Lord Tyrion entrando en su habitación sin anunciarse. "Mi señor," saludó, colocándose de pie de inmediato, "¿Sucede algo?"

Tyrion se sonrió, viendo las dos cantimploras con vino, pero encontrándolo relativamente tranquilo. No sabía porque se lo había imaginado en un mar de desespero y lamentándose dolido por ella, "…Vine a verificar su estado." le dijo simplemente. Al verlo frunciéndole el ceño le hizo un gesto para que se dejara de juegos, "Lo creería más afectado, no todos los días a uno una mujer como ella lo desecha como…objeto inservible." de inmediato lo vio sonrojar y balbucear. _Y ya sospechaba a donde había ido a parar todo su buen vino que continuaba desapareciendo._

"No sé de qué me habla, mi señor."

Pujó para sus adentros mientras buscaba un vaso y se servía vino,_ al menos eso se merecía,_ "Tranquilícese que no vine a hacer reclamos. Ella nunca fue mía. Pero a usted lo considero más que un amigo, un protegido por decirlo así, _¿sabe?_ …Y parte de mí no puede dejar de sentir que de cierta forma fue por ella tras mis espaldas. Primer acto desleal que le conozco, Ser Podrick." de inmediato lo vio que se fue a disculpar y lo interrumpió, "Es bueno ver que no es tan honesto a como se demuestra…" ni siquiera con eso hizo al Guarda perder su silencio y posición tensa. _Era obvio que no iba a hablar,_ "Tranquilícese, ella prácticamente me lo admitió."

Podrick no supo qué hacer de ello, pero sabía que lo mejor era callarse así lo único que quisiera fuera gritar en contra de todo y todos. Abrió su boca, pero nada salió más que una exhalación quejumbrosa mientras se le cerraba la garganta, de inmediato bajó la mirada apenado, solo para instantes después ver al lord acercársele y estrellar su vaso y copa de vino juntos, en un brindis que le dolió incluso más.

"Puso sus ojos muy en alto, amigo mío. Aunque no lo puedo culpar, es una mujer hermosa y espectacular, _fría y calculadora,_ pero despampanante y espectacular."

De inmediato supo lo que quería, _que hablara,_ y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo entre dientes, "No voy a decir ni una sola palabra en cuanto a esto, _mi lord_." Y no se iba a disculpar por traicionar su confianza pues Lord Tyrion no era –ni nunca había sido– nada real de Sansa. Había traicionado la confianza del Rey, podía que la de Brienne también, _más no la del Lord._

O de eso se quería convencer.

"_Excelente decisión."_ respiró profundo, dejando lo ameno de lado, "Asumo que no está pasando por un buen momento, y lo menos que deseo es enterrar más el cuchillo en la herida, pero me atrevo a recordarle que en estos momentos hay demasiado en juego. A ella le conviene más Lord Humfrey y el Dominio que usted. Y ambos tienen futuros promisorios por delante que van en direcciones opuestas–"

Le sacudió la cabeza, "–no necesito que me recuerde mi lugar, o me haga pensar en el futuro. Sé muy bien donde estoy parado, mi Lord. Y no deseo ser descortés; pero no estoy para visitas, ni para hablar del tema. _Nunca estaré para hablar del tema._"

Tyrion se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido ante su actitud, aunque como lo había dicho antes; _no lo podía culpar._ "…No vaya a hacer nada estúpido."

_¿Estúpido como qué? _Se preguntó Podrick, mientras lord Tyrion se acababa otra copa de vino y lo miraba entre preocupado y divertido.

"Mis consejos son evada todo encuentro entre ustedes de aquí en adelante. No mantenga correspondencia con ella en un futuro. Trate de olvidarla." Lo vio levantando el mentón, las cejas y mirando hacia arriba, como quien decía _si fuera tan fácil,_ "Y beba, beba todo lo que pueda para dejar de martirizarse. También sea cuidadoso, mire por encima de su hombro." Al verlo apretando la mandíbula y que no lo encaraba de nuevo Tyrion se marchó.

Podrick exhaló tras unos momentos, recordando sus últimas palabras y pasándole el clavo a la puerta.

_Él ya estaba resignado a ese dolor. _Si algo iba a ser esa noche era lo que Lord Tyrion le había dicho; embriagarse para sucumbir a la borrachera, _dejar de pensar._ Caminó hacia la cantimplora y respiró profundamente para luego beber directamente de esta,_ profundamente y sin parar._

_Deseaba no pensar, no recordar, no sentir._

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 20 Parte II

Este capítulo es continuación inmediata del anterior.

.

.

.

Sansa la verdad no tenía ningún interés en escuchar lo que Bran tendría por decir, y continuó en el Gran Salón, interesándose en cuanta conversación se daba tan sólo para no meter más cosas en su cabeza esa noche. _Nada de lo que Bran o El Cuervo de Tres Ojos dijera le iba a agradar,_ y eso lo sabía de antemano.

Su costumbre era dejar aquellas celebraciones lo más pronto que podía, pero lo menos que quería era estar a solas con sus pensamientos acechándola. Y ciertamente el príncipe y sus esposas eran buena compañía, en más de una ocasión escuchando la gracia en sus ocurrencias y comentarios, y fingiendo sonrisas porque la verdad no estaba para ello. Tyrion uniéndose a la mesa y ayudando a que hubiera más risas. Algunos Lords preguntándole por Humfrey y ella negándose simplemente, diciendo la verdad; no sabía qué se había hecho y vio que aquello le pareció a todos sus conocidos paradójico.

Muy bien sabía que mientras ella estaba aquí aparentemente perdiendo el tiempo él podía estar tramando en su contra. Pero lo conocía, nunca tuvo razón alguna para destacarse entre dos hermanos mayores, lo habían envuelto en una burbuja, era el preferido, era un buen hombre, no lo veía siendo capaz de una traición, claro que todo era posible. Y lo que más había que considerar era que cuando cualquier animal se sentía acorralado atacaba. Al mirar hacía la mesa del Dominio vio al padre aún presente pero no a la madre. _Era el padre quien llevaba los pantalones en la familia, eso sí lo sabía._

Sansa vio a uno de sus hombres de confianza pasar en frente de la puerta, asintiéndole como saludo y se lo devolvió para luego tocarse fuertemente el puente de la nariz. Este dolor de cabeza no se le pasaría ese día,_ ya de aquello estaba al tanto._ Vio a Olive dejar la mesa y después de unos minutos la vio regresando con Ser Brienne del brazo quien le dio a ella una sonrisa de respeto y se sentó justo a su lado cuando uno de los Lords le dio su lugar. Sansa le frunció el ceño extrañada y Brienne se encogió de hombros, _"Aparentemente soy admirada por la esposa del príncipe."_ Dijo bajamente.

Sansa se sonrió, _"¿Es eso difícil de creer?"_

La presencia de Brienne a su lado no hizo nada para calmarla, nada lo haría y se tomó otro sorbo del vino que le habían servido, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, _¿pero para qué? ¿para encontrarse sola en sus aposentos con el peso de sus decisiones encima? –No su peor decisión, ni más cruel, si servía de algo– ¿Para arrepentirse de no tomar acciones y terminar esa farsa de compromiso de una vez por todas? ¿Para esperar que la suerte que nunca había tenido le sirviera todo en bandeja de plata? ¿Para pensar las cosas no colocándole emoción a la situación, si no razón y cabeza fría, arrepintiéndose, decidiendo por anunciar ese matrimonio de una vez por todas la noche siguiente? …Pues aquel matrimonio sí era lo mejor para el Norte. _

"Gané ese torneo hace dos años." Brienne respondió como si aquello no le hubiera causado placer. También muy al tanto del ensimismamiento de la Reina, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿En serio?" _

Brienne se sorprendió ante la pregunta de _¿Mariah?_ Y vio a Olive decirle bajamente que, _por supuesto que lo había ganado, que no fuera irrespetuosa, _lo que la hizo sonreír. Tomó aire, _"Cómo si fuera difícil."_

Bronn habló sin pensarlo, "No era difícil, esos caballeros no eran más que unos niñatos." Contestó haciendo uso del tira y afloja que se traía con la Lord Comandante y se sonrió cuando la vio sonrojándose, aunque también vio que su comentario no fue aprobado por la esposa del príncipe.

"_Apuesto que le ganaría a usted."_ Olive contestó.

"No hay necesidad de apostar, mi señora, estos huesos ya no son sólidos como los de antes." Contestó Bronn para quedar bien, "Y mi comentario no quita que ella sea la mejor espada de Poniente. Es sólo que nosotros dos nos traemos una pelea velada…"

"_No con malas intenciones, claro está."_ Añadió Tyrion con una sonrisa, "Si algo reconocemos _todos _es que la Lord Comandante se merece su lugar."

Sansa se disculpó después un buen rato. Tomando su decisión salió a buscar a Lord Humfrey, habiendo agotado las maquinaciones en su mente. La más baja talvez fue el habérsele cruzado la idea de enviarle una prostituta, _¿prostituto?_ A que lo sedujera sin él saberlo. Pero el Lord era respetuoso, no caería en ello, _y mucho menos debajo de las narices de todo el Reino. _No era una posibilidad y simplemente decidió dejar las apariencias y hacer los ultimátums y amenazas de frente. No le tomó mucho a uno de sus Guardas regresar hasta ella diciéndole donde estaba.

Lo encontró en un pequeño patio trasero, en frente de una fogata sobre un pedestal, sentado, piernas cruzadas, bebiendo vino y mirada perdida entre las llamas. Cuando la vio no hizo ni siquiera el intento de ponerse en pie, más al verlo servir otra copa de vino lo detuvo, _"Esto se acaba. No hay marcha atrás."_ Dijo, sentándose a un lado de él, "Y no lo voy a pensar de más, para que no se vaya a repetir ni gaste su aliento haciéndome reconsiderarlo. Tan solo vengo a salvaguardarme de todas las maquinaciones que puedan venir por parte suya o de su familia."

_De su familia._ "…Quieren que la amenace con exponer algún trapo sucio." Y él definitivamente no servía para este tipo de cosas, _"…Ser Podrick se me viene a la mente." _

"_Ser Podrick_ se ve involucrado en algo de esto, algo le llega a ocurrir, y creo que está de más amenazarlo con su pasado impropio." Quiso amenazarlo físicamente, recordarle lo que le había sucedido a Lord Baelish y a Lord Bolton, pero sabía que no había necesidad de ello._ Él lo sabía._ Ella no se cruzaría de brazos.

"…_No tiene pruebas."_

"Mi Lord Comandante, _aquel _Guarda de la Noche." No mencionaba a los contados Lords con quienes se le sabía involucrado porque a estos así les ofreciera dinero no admitirían _aquello _sobre ellos mismos. "Testigos convenientes para mí, _lo sé,_ pero le recuerdo que tengo toda nuestra correspondencia hablando del tema, y así usted no haya firmado los primeros pergaminos sí lo hizo con los consiguientes. Y cabe notar que en todos la caligrafía es la misma. _Los hice analizar._"

De ello le quedaba duda, _"Mi familia no lo creerá…Diré que es una artimaña de su parte."_ Ella no jugaba limpio era sabido en el Sur, con facilidad podía poner en cuestionamiento sus _pruebas._

"No necesito que me crean, solo que lo pongan en duda…Si los investigadores de Lord Tyrion y los míos pudieron dar con información avergonzante también lo harán otros sabiendo ya qué y en donde buscar. _Estar en mi contra simplemente no le conviene._"

_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Lord Tyrion había estado involucrado de alguna forma en todo esto._

Sansa respiró profundo, "Así que juegue su papel que yo juego el mío. Póngase los pantalones, tome las riendas de su vida, opóngase al mal que su familia querrá ejercer en mi contra."

"…Es fácil decirlo cuando no está en mis zapatos."

"…_Lo sé." _Sansa le admitió simplemente, "Pero no es como si le estuviera pidiendo que revele su secreto. _Yo se lo mantendré,_ tan sólo no caiga en las jugarretas de su familia de hacerme quedar mal delante del Norte. Los intereses a los productos importados pueden subirlos en dos años como estaba acordado desde un inicio, tengo tiempo para pensar en una solución. Pero podría destruir mi Reinado donde el Norte se entere de lo que usted puso sobre la mesa y yo rechacé. Así que usted está tan maniatado como yo."

"Usted pierde su pueblo entero, su Corona. Yo mi familia y respeto. A usted es la que le conviene seguirme en todo esto. Es quien más tiene por perder."

"Por eso estoy buscando una solución en que ninguno de los dos pierda mucho." Lo tomó de la muñeca, "Dígame, ¿estoy siendo irracional?"

"_No."_ Le admitió sintiéndose derrotado, mirándola para después soltarse, "Mi familia no se quedará de brazos cruzados por más que yo trate. _¿Por qué es tan difícil entender aquello? _Yo no quiero ir en contra suya, así como usted tampoco quiere ir en contra mía." Y nada más fue decir eso para ver la conmiseración en su mirada dejándola, su postura endureciéndose. La vio colocándose en pie. _¿Y había sido eso un truco?_

"Entonces lo siento, pero yo ya no dejo que jueguen en mi contra." Lo vio desviar la mirada hacia el fuego, derrotado, _"¿No se antepondrá a su familia porque una parte suya no lo desea o porque por más que trate no lo logrará?" _la respuesta a esa pregunta no cambiaba nada, _y no la debió de hacer._

"_Lo voy a tratar,_ pero no le garantizo nada. Es una ofensa la que usted nos está haciendo."

"_Lo sé. Y lo siento. _Sé que yo misma soy la culpable de haberme buscado todo esto._"_

Subió las cejas, "_Al menos lo admite._"

Sansa le inclinó la cabeza, marchándose. En cuanto estuvo alejada lo suficiente le pidió a uno de sus Guardas que despachara un pergamino que ya tenía escrito hacia el Norte.

Aún con dudas en actuar de inmediato y sin avisarle a Lord Humfrey, le pidió a otro Guarda que buscara a Lord Hightower y lo llevara a la sala privada más próxima al Gran Salón. Estaba al tanto de que le iba a arruinar la vida a Lord Humfrey, _pero preferiblemente la de él que la de ella, de eso no le quedaban dudas, pero sí remordimientos._

El Guarda desapareció casi de inmediato, dejándola con sus otros dos Guardas. En cuanto llegó al corredor principal se encontró con el príncipe, sus esposas, Lord Tyrion, Lord Bronn, y otro puñado de lords y ladies, _aparentemente en su camino a dejar el castillo. _

"_Todo bien, ¿mi señora?"_ Quentyn le preguntó pues la vio alterada. Había estado por invitarla y a Humfrey en la salida que tendrían, pero su apariencia intranquila se lo impidió. Lentamente la vio pasar de cierta fragilidad a fiereza ante sus ojos. Sus rasgos pasando de encantadoramente delicados a agudos y fieros. De inmediato buscó a Humfrey con la mirada, encontrándolo ausente a ellos y a casi a media centena de metros mientras acababa con una jarra de vino.

Sansa sabía que era mejor esperar a tener en sus manos los pergaminos que acababa de pedir al Norte, pero de repente no se pudo esperar tanto. _Ese era el momento. Si iba a cometer el error lo iba a cometer de inmediato y en un impulso. Ya_ _no se podía echar para atrás después de haber arrasado con todo. "El compromiso se acaba de cancelar."_ Dejo saber simplemente, las palabras saliendo de su boca como pertenecientes a otra persona, el corazón entre sus tímpanos y su cabeza palpitando dolorosamente. Ausentemente notando a Lord Tyrion cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo bajamente. Las caras de sorpresa e incomprensión de los lords y Ladies, lord Bronn extrañamente sonriéndose, y antes de siquiera tomar en ello a cabalidad continuó su camino en un afán no queriendo escuchar cuestionamientos.

Apuró su paso y cuando mucho más adelante escuchó pasos acelerados a la distancia, se giró para ver a Lord Humfey que venía hacia ella corriendo, sus Guardas inmediatamente le dejaron entrever que no lo dejarían alcanzarla y se apuró más. El tercer Guarda esperándola afuera de la sala continua a donde se estaba dando la celebración, donde Lord Hightower padre la esperaba. Antes de cruzar la puerta miró hacia atrás, viendo a sus dos guardas interponiéndose en el camino de Lord Humfrey una y otra vez cada vez que éste trataba de pasarlos. Y tal vez fue por su estúpida conciencia que quiso actuar con cierto decoro y consentimiento de él que hizo una seña para que sus dos Guardas lo dejaran proseguir.

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_ Lord Hightower preguntó tras salir y notar la escenita que se había formado. Pero al menos los únicos testigos de todo esto eran _el enano y el mercenario que a ratos le servía de guardaespaldas. _

Sansa pasó al hombre de lado, ingresando en la sala. Instantes después llegó Lord Humfrey junto con los dos Guardas, quienes también entraron, situándose cada uno a los lados de ella, el tercero unos pasos por delante.

"_No puede hacer esto." _

"Le di una opción y no la tomó."

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ preguntó Lord Hightower.

.

.

.

Cuando dejó aquella sala lo hizo apretando la mandíbula y con el mentón en alto. Temblando y con arrepentimiento comprimiéndole el pecho, pero el peso sobre sus hombros habiéndola dejado. Ya la noticia habiendo corrido sobre el rompimiento de aquel compromiso, no hubo nadie que se le interpusiera en el camino, ni siquiera sus propios asesores quienes la miraban con descontento mientras escuchaba los murmullos a su paso.

Lord Tyrion le sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la sala, después de unos pasos Sansa se detuvo y le pidió a uno de sus Guardas que lo acompañara y lo protegiera si lo veía necesario. No se giró a mirar detrás de ella, y por eso no vio a Lord Tyrion negándose a la presencia de Lord Bronn en aquella sala, y aceptando mejor la del guarda que ella había enviado.

_El príncipe,_ seguramente fue quien se le acercó a Lord Humfrey a preguntarle por la ruptura de su compromiso, _dándole así la sorpresa de que ella había adelantado los planes sin su consentimiento._ Más no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era no haber tenido en cuenta la negociación que tenía pendiente con el príncipe. Se preguntó si aquel negocio se derrumbaría. _Lo que no la dejaría mejor parada con los asesores que estaba tratando de evadir. _

Y para evadirlos que mejor que los aposentos privados del Rey. Pasó por delante de los propios, continuando su camino, no deteniéndose. _El Rey quería hablar con ella, ¿no? La mejor forma de rematar esta madrugada, ese día. _También era una hora indecente y lo que una parte suya buscaba era que _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _ya se hubiera ido a descansar.

Vio que sorprendió a los Guardas de él al no esperar ser anunciada, y siguió a la antesala, sus propios Guardas tampoco siguiéndola. No se anunció y abrió las puertas de par en par, viéndolo girarse desde la ventana. "Aquí me tienes…" Su mirada fija, _tan profunda como vacía era enardecedora_, "El prospecto de un nuevo invierno me mantuvo ocupada hasta ahora."_ comentó con ira. _

"…Tienes buenos abastecimientos," respondió, señalándole hacia un asiento, y en vez de verla sentarse la vio buscar con la mirada por una jarra de vino, la cual no había. _Y de las cuales la había visto abusando constantemente esa noche._ Una parte suya se dijo que esto sería mejor dejarlo para otro día, _pero era imperativo que ella estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. __¿Pero de qué le servía hablarle así como estaba si su atención no estaría en lo verdaderamente importante?_ Aunque la sabía no estar tan bebida como para poder tomar la información que le iba a traspasar, _pero sí estaba alterada,_ "Ve a descansar, mañana podemos hablar."

"…Ya estoy aquí. Ya estás aquí." Y cual paradójico era que sentía sus emociones consumiéndola y estaba buscando _compañía_, cualquier clase de compañía _con su hermano_ quien no poseía emociones. A veces eso le agradaría; no sentir._ No sentir absolutamente nada._ Le haría la vida y sus decisiones a tomar más fáciles.

"No, vete a descansar. No te veo como para–"

"–He tenido un día horrible Bran, terminémoslo de rematar de una vez." Volvió a buscar por vino, _"Sorpréndeme porque estoy segura que lo harás."_

"Es sobre tu seguridad y te necesito con tus cinco sentidos." Sabía que ella no jugaba con su seguridad y la vio cerrando los ojos pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, como queriendo aclararse de esa manera.

"Estoy bien." _Si tan solo un poco extenuada emocionalmente, pero no era como si a él le viniera a importar. _

Bran frunció el ceño, _"No estás bien." _

Se carcajeó, un sonido extraño mezclado con un sollozo que no pudo contener, _"Desde la primera vez que dejé el Norte."_ Y decidió echarle lo mismo en cara, aunque sabía aquello no provocaría nada, "_Y tú estás peor que yo, hermanito._ Vamos, dilo, ya estoy aquí, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Cuéntame para que me querías."

_La había notado alterada, pero no agitada como se demostraba en el momento._ Quiso ver qué le había sucedido para dejarla de esta forma, pero ella siempre le decía que no se metiera en su pasado, así que evitó hacerlo.

Viendo que el silencio incomodo se prolongaba prosiguió, "¿Has notado que en tus pergaminos me llamas _hermana_ cuando te conviene? _¿Por qué tratas de manipularme con sentimentalismos que no posees?_"

Fue cuidadoso en su forma de expresarse, "Me importas, estoy muy al tanto de que eres una de las pocas personas que se preocupa sinceramente por mí, y no por _el Rey. _Y en lo más profundo de mi ser a ratos me pesa no ser la persona que una vez fui. No poder sentir como antes…devolver tus afectos de la forma en que esperas..." La vio levantando el mentón no tan sutilmente, y después sus ojos humedeciéndose.

De nuevo, una mezcla entre un sollozo y risa defensiva dejándola, _"…Cielos, este día en verdad está siendo demasiado…¿cierto?" _Se secó las lágrimas antes de que estas la fueran a dejar y decidió continuar con el _díita,_ "Honestamente, no puedes ver el futuro, _¿verdad?_ _¿Ni lo que piensa la gente?_"

"…Si estuviera cerca de un Arciano mis poderes se hubieran afianzado más,_ talvez_ para poder ver algo del futuro, pero no creo que para ver lo que piensa la gente."

Sansa le asintió, "…Sólo para que lo sepas, acabo de finalizar mi compromiso con Lord Humfrey." Vio que aquello lo sorprendió, y lo vio manteniéndole la mirada profundamente tanto que la incomodó, sus ojos de repente colocándose en blanco, _"¡Que no hagas eso!"_

_Una sala mayormente oscura, tres personas en la sala, los humores demasiado subidos, pesados, acusaciones de ella manipular a un hijo para obtener lo deseado y después descartarlo y humillarlo, y a la familia completa también. Sansa dejando al hombre gritar, estallar en rabia, llamarla por vulgaridades e incluso fútilmente tratar de acercársele, hasta que decidió revelar el secreto del hijo. El hombre no creyéndolo y el hijo negándolo. El padre llamándola aprovechadora y haciendo amenazas. Sansa demostrándose calmada, dejando al hombre nuevamente desatarse para después anunciarle que tenía pruebas a las que no se podría hacer el de los ojos ciegos de la doble vida de su hijo. _

_El padre pidiendo aquellas pruebas _y El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ viendo en el rostro de Sansa que cometió el error de no tener las pruebas a la mano. Y ella más bien prosiguió a hablar, a contar todo lo sucedido en El Muro. Los nombres de algunos lords que le habían mencionado sus investigadores. Le comentó como el propio Tyrion también lo había mandado a investigar y como había dado con la misma información que ella. Lord Humfey, defendiéndose. Fútilmente. _

_Sansa tomándose un respiro para colocar sobre la mesa lo que esperaba sucedería de ahí en adelante, de los Hightower callándose lo de la colaboración para el Norte que nunca llegaría a cambio de ella no divulgar la información sobre Humfrey. El padre balbuceando y acercándosele enfurecido. Los Guardas de ella bloqueándole el camino y él no dejándose, luchando con estos mientras Humfrey le pedía que se detuviera y al final lo tomaba de los brazos sólo para el hombre girarse hacia su hijo y de un golpe en el mentón mandarlo al piso mientras ahora se desquitaba físicamente con éste. _

_Sansa quedándose atónita al no ver a Humfrey defendiéndose sino dejándose, cubriéndose _y podía defenderse…pero no lo hacía_. Con cada puño viendo gotas de sangre manchar la alfombra, los muebles. A su orden dos Guardas separaron al padre del hijo. Humfrey y ella compartiendo una mirada mientras el hombre forcejeaba. Sansa notando el odio hacia ella para decidirse que era suficiente y marcharse._

"¡Bran que no hagas eso!"volvió a escuchar a Sansa en el presente, pero fue fácil ignorarla.

_Lord Tyrion entrando, midiendo los daños en el mobiliario. Y después un padre desilusionado y avergonzado, un hijo destruido. El padre preguntándole de frente si venía a arreglar el problema que la puta les había dejado encima, lord Tyrion recordándole que era la hermana del Rey. Y que el Rey sabría muy bien como todo esto se vería reflejado en él, y que se adelantaba a hablar en sus intereses de querer mantener la buena relación con los Hightower. _

_Lord Humfrey acusándolo de haberse confabulado con Sansa, Tyrion desmintiendo aquello, pero admitiendo que sabía que ella le había propuesto finalizar el compromiso públicamente y en conjunto, y que había sido absurdo de él no haber tomado aquella oportunidad. 'Pero estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un nuevo consenso entre nosotros. Uno que involucre que nadie más se dé cuenta de la situación de su hijo y de la ayuda que le iban a propiciar al Norte. ¿Dígame Lord Humfrey, qué tal le suena un puesto como Embajador del Dominio aquí en los Seis Reinos? ¿Y Lord Hightower, que tal unas concesiones para el negocio familiar?'_

Sansa vio los ojos oscuros de Bran regresando, frunciéndole el ceño y quedándosele mirando. _"…¿Cometí un error?"_ se atrevió a preguntar, _pues sí alguien lo sabía sería él._

"_Sí._ Tu compromiso no duró ni siquiera una noche. Será algo que siempre te perseguirá."

Con lo absurdidad del comentario no supo si ponerse a reír o llorar, lo que hizo fue rodarle los ojos con poca paciencia, entendiendo que él no le contestaría sobre las ramificaciones políticas, _"…Hay cosas peores que me persiguen."_ Se alejó de él, _Bran debía de tener un gabinete con alguna botella de vino, _se puso a buscar, abriendo mueble tras mueble sin su autorización, "El azar aplastante de toda la situación al menos me hizo caer en cuenta que no quiero un matrimonio._ Que nunca lo querré. _Y esa es una finalidad."

"Lo que no te deja muchas opciones para un heredero. Y ya te lo he dicho, y no soy el único que lo ha hecho; _eres el futuro de la Casa Stark. Del Norte…_…" ella le sacudió la cabeza como quien se negaba a pensar en ello, "…Además, en tus manos también está el prolongar esta sociedad entre nosotros dos."

Sansa sacudió la cabeza con más vehemencia, de repente perdiendo la poca compostura a la que quería aferrarse, "¿Por qué el resto de nuestra familia pueden ser desastres _¡y yo soy la que me tengo que comportar apropiadamente!?_" se escuchó reclamando, _por fin estallando, dejando de contenerse, _"_El tío Brandon dejando bastardos regados por todo el Norte. Nuestra queridísima tía Lyanna huyendo con un príncipe casado y con familia sin importarle las guerras y devastaciones a las que sometió a un continente entero. Padre dejándole creer a madre que prefería a su bastardo que a ella. Robb casándose con una extranjera sabiendo lo que estaba en juego. Jon enamorándose de una tirana y entregándole el Norte por el que a mí me…sometieron y humillaron. Arya metiéndose con un bastardo y luego largándose. ¡¿Porque soy yo la que todos siempre miran para seguir con lo establecido?! Y a la que todo el mundo decepciona cuando no lo hago. ¡¿Cómo es justo eso?!_" las lágrimas ahora corriendo libremente por su rostro mientras se ahogaba con su llanto.

"_Mmm"_ _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ no respondió, evadiendo mirarla y prefiriendo el silencio a decirle que la vida simplemente no era justa. Pero Bran Stark era otra cosa, un destello de conmiseración lo hizo despertar, "La vida que te tocó no ha sido fácil, _Sansa,_ y lo siento. Pero te ha hecho fuerte y quien eres; _sabes eso._"

No deseaba esas palabras, _quería respuestas,_ alguien que le brindara su apoyo, ánimo, y se sentía como una niña mimada y estúpida aquí esperando que él le proveyera algo que ni siquiera sabía necesitaba. Se limpió la cara con ira y bruscamente mientras lo veía apartando la silla de ruedas, colocando distancia entre ellos. Leyendo en eso se fue a marchar, pero de repente él la tomó del brazo con una fuerza que no sabía poseía.

Bran con su otra mano le hizo una seña a uno de los guardas que había estado pendiente de todo. Éste llegando en un instante, "Tráigame a un maester, de inmediato." Pidió sin romper la mirada con ella. Y la tomó del brazo con mayor firmeza cuando la vio que se fue a negar. _"No estás bien." _Le dijo, y su tono de voz falto de calidez sabía que no era lo que necesitaba para su cooperación. Así que lo cambió y la soltó un tanto, "Déjame cuidarte. Cómo cuando era niño y me cuidabas." Vio que la hizo hacer una pausa ante aquellas palabras y continuó, "_Sí lo recuerdo._ Cuando jugabas conmigo. Cuando cantábamos. Cuando las septas se negaron a que siguiera buscándote para dormir contigo porque me daba miedo la oscuridad, cómo me dijiste que me escondiera debajo de las cobijas donde los monstruos nunca me encontrarían. _La felicidad que te dio al verme regresar a Invernalia._" Hizo una pausa muy bien medida_, apelar a sus emociones ayudaba,_ y no quería hacerla llorar, pero aquello era lo que estaba provocando, _de esta forma sabía que la estaba convenciendo,_ la tomó del brazo nuevamente, "Necesitas descansar, este día, estos meses, han sido demasiado para ti…_Estar de vuelta en este lugar que te causó tanto dolor._ Con un hermano que no sabe sentir. _Todo te está abrumando._ _Y ese dolor de cabeza,_ le pediré al maester que te dé algo," se afanó cuando la vio que se fue a volver a negar, "_no para dormir, no._ _¿Está bien?_" no esperó a su respuesta. "Descansarás en mis aposentos, tus asesores y Lords no se podrán presentar ante estos a preocuparte, a reclamarte. Necesitas descansar, _¿está bien? _Descansar para ver todo bajo una nueva luz." _No tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que sucedería si ella se marchaba. _

Sansa se tocó la frente fuertemente, su llanto no habiendo parado, _"No necesito tu lástima. La de nadie."_

"No es lástima. _Me preocupas._"

Sacudió la cabeza, no queriéndose dejar convencer.

"No estás en capacidad de dejar esta sala. _Harás algo estúpido. Cometerás un error. No estás en cabalidad de pensar claramente..._" un accidente podía ocurrir. _Todo eso lo sabía porque sabía del pasado y éste tendía a repetirse. _

Se quejó bajamente porque sabía que era verdad; _no estaba con la disposición de aguantarse a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí misma. _

"_Sansa _déjame cuidarte, ya que no pudimos cuidar del otro antes."

Si ese no era el golpe que necesitaba no sabía cuál era, su pecho constriñéndose bastante y aun así se negó a continuar llorando, _no podía derrumbarse más de lo que lo había hecho._ Estúpida, _emocionalmente,_ aceptó, porque la verdad no tenía a ninguna otra parte a la cual ir, en la cual esconderse sin que nadie saliera a buscarla. Escuchó a Bran en voz alta llamar a otro de sus Guardas, y pidiéndole a ella que los siguiera, _"¿A dónde?"_

Le dio una sonrisa que sabía era plácida, _"¿En verdad crees que duermo en mí oficina?"_

En medio de sus emociones Sansa exhaló en gracia, se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de dejarla, _"…Eres tan raro que no me extrañaría."_ La sonrisa que él le devolvió la hizo ver que apreció su comentario, y sin decirle nada más él buscó su mano. Y tan solo ese gesto le dejó ver cuán mal estaba porque volvió a empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Y marchar a su habitación hicieron, el maester llegando momentos después mientras doncellas no pertenecientes a ella también aparecían, destendiéndo la cama, alistándola, trayendo comida y una tina.

Todos se marcharon de nuevo prontamente.

Bran le señaló a la comida y ella se negó, luego señaló a la tina, "Haré que una doncella venga a ayudarte mientras yo voy a solucionar unos asuntos."

Sansa respiró profundo, _"¿Con el Dominio?"_ no fue sorpresa alguna verlo asentir. "…Siento los problemas que mi presencia te está ocasionando." _Porque sabía que problemas se vendrían._

…_Si tan solo supiera. _"Descansa."

.

.

.

Más descansar era algo que Sansa no podría hacer, no con tanta pensadera. Después de su intranquilidad no dejarla y de caminar de lado a lado se decidió por sumergirse por completo en la tina por un buen rato.

Al escuchar que tocaron a su puerta miró hacia esta con cierta incertidumbre pues estaba completamente sola, no doncellas, no Guardas,_ no sus Guardas._ Estaba a punto de colocarse la bata que había estado usando por la mayor parte de la noche cuando escuchó una voz familiar, _Lady Rose._

Sansa se cubrió simplemente con la toalla y entre abrió la puerta, "Váyase." Sintió su garganta constriñéndose nuevamente, "_No la quiero aquí._ Dígales a mis asesores que no necesito vigilantes."

"…Su hermano fue el que me pidió que viniera a hacerle compañía." Le dijo simplemente y tomando la puerta con la mano para que ella no se la fuera a cerrar en la cara. Nada más verle los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada era saber que _no estaba bien_, y lo dudó por unos momentos, "¿Todavía le es tan difícil creer que me preocupo sinceramente por usted, mi señora?"

_Mismas palabras que Podrick le había dado antes. _

Le mantuvo la mirada, incomodando a la jovencita, y después de unos instantes la dejó proseguir. La vio que llegó con una fresca bata de dormir para esa noche, _o lo que quedaba de ésta._ Se cambió en aquella bata, pensativa, y estudiando a su acompañante, "…Ya no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupe por mí." Le reveló simplemente. Y nada más fue decir eso para sentir sus emociones desbordándose nuevamente. Se escuchó sollozando altamente, y se tuvo que sentar en la cama, cara escondida en sus manos. De repente sintió a la jovencita colocándole una mano en la espalda, lo que la hizo llorar incluso más.

_Lo que era estúpido porque todo esto no ameritaba llorar. _

_Y ahora lo estaba haciendo en el mismo lugar donde la destrozaron, donde mataron a su padre ante sus ojos, donde se dio cuenta del brutal asesinato de su madre y hermano. ¿Y cómo una persona normal se recuperaba de aquello? _

_Simplemente no lo hacía. _

_Y ciertamente las vivencias de este día no se podían comparar con aquellas, y eso la enojaba más._

_Estar llorando por haberle destruido la vida a un hombre que era bueno y que no se lo merecía, por el malentendido con Podrick, por haber antepuesto razones personales y miedos por sobre su pueblo, por Bran, o la ausencia de éste. Por lo derrotada que se encontraba en cuanto a todo. _

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró? Que verdaderamente lloró. _

_No lo recordaba. _

Y sintió a Lady Rose abrazándola entre más sollozaba, y se dejó, girándose y devolviendo el contacto porque sospechaba que eso era lo que necesitaba. _Lo que había necesitado por tanto tiempo._ Contacto.

Y lloró, lloró, lloró hasta cansarse, creyendo haber terminado para volver a comenzar.

En su mente una y otra, _y otra vez,_ reviviendo sus tragedias incluso las que había decidido borrar de su memoria y ser, _porque por alguna razón quería hacerse sentir mal, _y porque aún quedaban tristezas y lágrimas en ella. Lady Rose no diciendo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando el llanto pasaba y quedaba algún semblante de paz y calma…para volver a empezar minutos después.

Lady Rose la dejó ir cuando la Reina sin palabras se zafó y se metió en la cama, _mucho rato después de que todo esto hubiera empezado. _Sorprendida de que alguien pudiera llorar tanto, sufrir tanto, y no la dejó sola. Apagó unas cuantas velas y abrió un poco más la ventana, y se sentó en un cómodo sillón en un rincón. Sabiéndola no quedarse dormida porque la escuchaba volviendo a llorar, aunque esta vez sus sollozos eran más apaciguados y calmados.

Sansa no supo después de qué tanto no lo pudo aguantar más, no soportando el dolor en la cabeza, éste habiéndose multiplicado con la lloradera, _"…La cabeza me va a matar."_ Dijo, con una voz ronca tan diferente a la suya.

Entre las tinieblas vio a la Reina colocarse en pie, yendo por su vestido y se le interpuso en el camino. _"¿Qué hace?"_

"_No me puedo quedar aquí, quieta y llorando."_ Necesitaba hacer algo para no pensar, pero no sabía _qué._

Lady Rose de repente se encontró alarmada, _"¡No!" _se escuchó exclamando, su voz rompiéndose. Su instinto diciéndole que tenía que detenerla, que algo sucedería si la dejaba marchar. _"No." _Repitió con mayor firmeza y tiró del vestido para que la Reina lo soltara, "Usted no está en ninguna capacidad de marcharse, mi señora._ Lo sabe._"

_¿Lo sabía? _Se preguntó soltando el vestido. Acababa de vender al Norte, _así que ya no sabía nada._

A Lady Rose la desconcertó verla quedarse quieta y en silencio, no anteponiéndose ante ella. Con dudas la tomó del brazo, halándola con ella, a su paso dejando caer el vestido en la tina para que no lo pudiera utilizar, la guio hasta la mesa, la Reina no sentándose mientras ella destapaba la bandeja y el olor a comida inundaba el lugar. "Coma, le va a ayudar."

"…_No tengo apetito."_

"No es para el apetito, es para el dolor de cabeza…Mi madre dice que nada como una buena comida después de una buena llorada…" _peor fue escuchar a la Reina riéndose ante sus palabras._

Recordó a Shae convenciéndola de que comiera en los días venideros después de que se dio cuenta de la muerte de Robb y su madre. _De pronto la madre de Lady Rose tenía razón. _No estando convencida Sansa se sentó y empezó a comer sin ganas, pero después a cada cucharada su apetito abriéndose, y continuó comiendo, comiendo y complaciendo a la jovencita. A quien sabía afectada con su comportamiento, porque de hecho también la había sentido llorando con ella, y el recuerdo de aquello solamente la hizo querer llorar más.

_Y volvió a comenzar_, aunque no tanto como antes. Vio a Lady Rose retirándose unos cuantos pasos mientras ella acababa el plato aun llorando. La vio mezclando en un vaso de agua unas gotas de algún medicamento y no le preguntó qué era antes de tomarlo. _Si era para el dolor de cabeza, si era para dormir, si era para no volver a despertar, todas eran razones válidas y perfectas para beberlo._

En silencio caminó hacia la cama, la jovencita justo detrás suyo y la sentía observándola mientras se acostaba. _Suponía que en lo que quedaba de la madrugada ella no le quitaría el ojo de encima,_ "Colóquese cómoda, acuéstese conmigo." vio que la sorprendió con el pedido y Sansa sabía que estaba borrando un límite, pero la verdad era que no quería sentirse sola y la niña había probado serle siempre leal y hasta quererla. 

Lady Rose se encontró balbuceando, _no sería de la Reina compartir la cama con ella, no lo veía como algo impropio, más como una falta de respeto de su parte aceptar, _"…Es la cama del Rey." Sacó como disculpa.

"_Sí."_ pujó con cierta gracia ante su ocurrencia, "Le apuesto a que usted será la primera y última mujer en la cama de mi hermano." Aquello iba como broma a expensas de Bran, y próximamente escuchó un quejido de vergüenza e indignación que la hizo sonreírse.

"…_También está usted…" _contestó sonrojada y para matar su vergüenza, pero después de haber dicho eso notó lo absurdo de sus palabras.

"_Mmm,_ nosotros dos no somos Targaryen, _o Lannister._" Abrió más el tendido en dirección de Lady Rose como invitación, "Vamos, acompáñeme."

Lady Rose dudó por unos instantes para luego asentir, sintiéndose tanto incomoda como privilegiada. Con tensión se empezó a quitar el vestido y corsé, y cuando se metió a la cama la Reina no se le acercó, pero sí la tomó del brazo.

"¿Extraña a su madre, a su familia?"

"…_Sí."_ Contestó Lady Rose, esperando que ella empezara a llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

"…_Yo también."_

"_Lo sé." _Esperó unos momentos para continuar, "No le di nada para dormir, solo para el dolor de cabeza. Sólo por si se lo estaba preguntando, mi señora." Se tensó cuando la sintió inclinándose y dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

"…Lo siento por tanta lloradera." Escuchó a la niña sonriéndose ante sus palabras.

"¿Quiere que la abrase? ¿Cómo lo haría con mi madre, con mi hermana?"

_Nunca se hubiera podido traer ni a pedir, ni a hacer aquello._ "No me voy a marchar después de que usted se duerma."

"…_No lo pedía enteramente por eso."_ Contestó con la verdad y aun avergonzada.

Sansa asintió, para luego dar su respuesta, _"Por favor." _Sus lágrimas ahora siendo menos constantes, pero sabiendo que Lady Rose sentía sus sollozos mientras la abrazaba.

.

.

.

"No llores pajarito. Tus lagrimas no funcionan conmigo."

"Mi madre me amaba, como estoy segura tu madre lo hacía contigo. Jaime me amaba a su manera. A veces creo que el amor no sirve de nada en las funciones que como regentes debemos desempeñar. El amor es un lastre. Una carga a llevar. Un inconveniente que nos impide continuar el camino."

"Al final de mi vida descubrí que estar sólo hace las cosas más fáciles, no hay nadie fastidiándolo a uno, quitando el tiempo y mente de los asuntos importantes. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por seres queridos, por las repercusiones ante las decisiones que uno toma. _Se es libre de cierta manera._"

"_Lamentablemente soledad no es algo para lo que todos estamos hechos._ A mi pesar yo nunca supe como estar sola. _Y tú, aunque has aprendido, tampoco estás hecha para ello, añoras la familia que te quité, y la que aún te queda. Las pocas amistades cercanas a tu corazón que has hecho en el camino._"

"_Hay vacíos que nunca podrán ser llenados."_

"_¡Te dije, no más lágrimas!"_

"_En mis peores momentos también deseé que hubiera algo que me quitara mi dolor. El poder sentir nada...hay que admitir que mi sucesor se ganó un premio con ello."_

"_Tener seres amados _solo es doloroso y difícil a ratos. Pero más doloroso es no tenerlos. Yo también sé de perdida, pero la gente lo pasa por alto._"_

"Siempre me tienes en tus sueños cuando te cuestionas a ti misma o cuando estás por hacer algo que va en contra de quien eres. ¿Lo has notado? _Incluso yo sé que no quieres estar sola, pajarito. Añoras una familia, y puedes tener la propia, nadie te lo impide, excepto tu misma y tu honor."_

Sansa había estado escuchando atentamente, _"…_No sé porque la tengo a usted en mis sueños, cuando desearía que fuera mi madre…_"_

"Tu madre no te hablaría de la forma en que te hablo yo. _Con la verdad del mundo. _Ese es un problema con las madres –incluso las despiadadas como yo– queremos envolver a nuestros hijos en una burbuja para que nada los lastime. Yo lo hice con Tommen y Myrcella. Joffrey también."

"Nunca le habría hablado a Myrcella de usar su mejor arma. Y con Lord Humfrey muy pocas veces lo tendrías que haber hecho, _aún queda en ti una niña tonta._ Podrías haber abierto las piernas, cerrado los ojos y en tu mente viajar en otra dirección, como la mayoría de las mujeres nos hemos forzado a hacer en alguna ocasión, como ya lo has hecho antes. _Pero no. _Antepusiste tus terrores por sobre el Norte, y eso te va a costar caro. La vida en el peor de los casos. Lealtad. _Tu palabra ahora significa nada_…_aunque tampoco es la primera vez._ Pero me pregunto, _¿vale la pena?_ Él nunca te tocaría sin tu consentimiento, no te traería dolores de cabeza en cuanto a sucesiones, no trataría de anteponerse por sobre ti… ¿Vale la pena dejar eso y _por qué_? _¿Por un terror que un bastardo sembró en ti?_

Un matrimonio es una farsa. _¿Qué más te hubiera dado presentarte ante unos Dioses en los que no crees y mentir? _No has crecido, no has aprendido nada si colocas tus miedos incluso por encima del Norte _que tanto amas. El Norte que te protege."_

"_La cagaste. El error de hoy ha sido monumental." _

"_Un pequeño empujoncito, porque no es un consejo, ya se te habrá cruzado por la mente, pero si no lo quieres perder todo tienes que jugar el papel de víctima empoderada y traicionada. Exhibe sus trapitos al sol para que todos los vean –no solo sus padres–, y quedes así como la pobre inocente que ambos sabemos distas de ser."_

"_Tu honor lo perdiste hace mucho, qué más da en seguir traicionándolo. Con hacer correr el rumor no lastimas más que a ese bufón y su familia. Recuerda mis palabras; primero tú, segundo tú, y tercero tú. Ese es un buen consejo, ¿no?"_

"_¡No más lágrimas! Ya lo hecho, hecho está. De nada sirve seguir llorando. Llorar no te va a ayudar a confrontar tus errores."_

"_Eres la llave del Norte. La sangre de Invernalia. El futuro de tu familia. ¡Escúchame! Mañana negarás aquellas palabras, me renegarás a mí, pero somos mujeres y lo único que tenemos por certero es que se espera que pongamos a uso nuestro vientre. Negar aquello es simplemente negarse al futuro. Y negarse al futuro es querer tapar el sol con un dedo."_

"_No cometas errores." _

.

.

.

Las llamas danzantes que rompían la oscuridad en frente de él era talvez lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida.

Nunca antes un objeto inanimado llamándole la atención como aquello, haciéndole perder el tiempo con las imágenes sin forma que veía aparecer. No supo que tanto tiempo estuvo con su mirada puesta en aquellas llamas, _muy al tanto de porque estaba ahí y prolongando el momento._

Y cansado de prolongar aquel momento actuó con impulsividad, entre las yemas de sus dedos el mechón de cabello, sobándolo entre estas por una última vez como despedida y lanzándolo a las llamas antes de disuadirse a sí mismo de no hacerlo. Viéndolo arder de inmediato y de repente inundando sus alrededores con un olor fuerte y nauseabundo que no tuvo en mente, y que lo hizo retirar varios pasos.

La oscuridad empezó a dar paso a claridad en aquella madrugada tormentosa y tomó fuertemente en su mano la pequeña bolsa de cuero donde todos los pergaminos de ella estaban guardados.

Si aquella despedida se hubiera dado con buenos términos estaba seguro de estar releyéndolos antes de deshacerse de estos, _o no deshaciéndose de ellos._

Una parte suya aún se resistía a quemarlos, sabía que en un futuro se arrepentiría, pero esto era para lo mejor, lo sabía. _Un adiós definitivo._ Volvió a dar unos pasos hacia las llamas, tragándose el olor a cabello quemado aún en el aire, y en otro impulso emocional aventó la bolsa al fuego. En un principio no la vio arder como se había imaginado, y nada sucedió aparte de las llamas propagarse lentamente a los alrededores. Uno, dos, tres latidos de su corazón, humo empezando a salir poco a poco, otros latidos de su corazón y _"¡Maldita sea!" _se dijo, rápidamente metiendo la mano al fuego y dándole una manotada a la bolsa de piel, sacándola de esa forma de en medio de las llamas. Prosiguió a seguirla por el piso, y a zapatazos apagar el fuego, su mano ardiendo, pero al menos tuvo en mente no agarrar aquella bolsa. Aun así, con el manotazo que le dio fue suficiente para que el cuero derretido se pegara a sus dedos y ardor hirviente se propagara por todo su ser. Primero se extinguió el fuego de la bolsa que el ardor de su mano, y en cuanto estuvo totalmente seguro de haber apagado las llamas, en dolor caminó hacia la cantimplora con ale que había estado a su lado y se echó el contenido en la mano para que el líquido le calmara el dolor. El contenido de la bolsa teniendo que esperar para verificar por su estado.

Blandió su mano en dolor por un buen rato, viendo el cuero derretido pegado al dorso de dos dedos, _tendría que buscar a los maesters._ Con cada segundo el día aclarándose más, esperó por varios minutos a que la bolsa se enfriara lo suficiente para poder guardarla dentro de su jubón.

"_¿Qué putas es ese olor?"_ Bronn preguntó al olor hacérsele reconocible. Vio a Podrick girándose hacia él, pálido, su cabello a la altura de los hombros, suelto y desarreglado, ojos adormilados, dos bolsas grandes y oscuras bajo aquellos ojos. "¿Contento por su Reina?"

"…_No necesito esto hoy, mi señor."_ Le molestó que su tono de voz saliera quejumbroso y casi rogándole. Y se tomó unos instantes para respirar profundo y darse paciencia y valor para escuchar las burlas que se vendrían a continuación.

Bronn se quejó mentalmente al notarle la pena al caballero; la fría Reina del Norte, _¿pero acaso no estaba al tanto de la noticia?_ _"¿Qué? Creí que estaría contento." _

"_Sí, dichoso."_ Contestó con sarcasmo y pasándolo de lado.

Bronn lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo mientras se cruzaban, haciéndolo detener, _"¿No está contento de que la Reina cancelara su compromiso?"_ preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos y vio la sorpresa en estos, aunque no el destello de esperanza que se esperaba, "_¿Qué?_ No me diga que no se daba cuenta."

"_¿Es una broma?"_ se decidió a preguntar, pues por el más corto de los segundos sintió cierta esperanza ilusa y pasajera, pero si era una broma su corazón se volvería a hacer añicos y no estaba seguro en poder contenerse de caerle a golpes a Bronn por jugar con él.

"No una que me podría imaginar. _El compromiso no le duró ni un día._" _Ni once horas, ya algunos Lords habían sacado la cuenta en burla._ Al verlo quedársele mirando le dio una palmada en el hombro, también notando que el olor a quemado provenía de él. "Vamos a emborracharnos toda la mañana para celebrar que todavía tiene una oportunidad."

Podrick no sentía que tuviera mucho que celebrar, pero escuchar sobre aquella cancelación le brindaba cierta clase de zozobra, _reivindicación,_ "Si ella canceló ese compromiso no fue por mí." La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había sido así. Y sólo tras un par de segundos en los que vio a Bronn sonriéndole fue que calló en cuenta de que prácticamente le admitió al hombre que sí tenían algo._ Habían tenido,_ se corrigió.

"¿Y porque más iba a cancelar ese compromiso? _Lord Humfrey es el partido, _mierda_, incluso yo le brindaría a una de mis hijas, o a las tres, si estuvieran en edad de merecer." _

Podrick lo ignoró, pero sabía que no había cancelado el compromiso por él. _Lo había cancelado por ella misma. Por sus dudas. Por su temor a un matrimonio. _

Le dio otra palmada en el hombro, esta vez más fuerte, como para hacerlo despertar momentáneamente de su borrachera, "¿Qué le he dicho del amor?"

"Que no vale la pena."

"Mírese como está todo perdido por una mujer." Le comentó, "¿Me va a decir que vale la pena?"

La pregunta lo hizo detener y balbucear. _¿Había valido la pena? Todas esas conversaciones, momentos cómplices, besos a escondidas, saberse siendo querido por ella… _

Al ver lo que no sabía la respuesta se dio la vuelta para acompañarlo, "Vámonos a beber su despecho."

Podrick lo siguió sin duda alguna, pero volvió a sentir el dolor en su mano que no había desaparecido, "…Tengo…que visitar a los maesters primero…" levantó la mano, mostrándosela.

"A ver, déjeme ver." Y Podrick dejó que le estudiara la herida, Bronn se quejó bajamente en cuanto vio el cuero derretido y quemado pegado a la piel, _aquello iba a ser doloroso de remover. _"…Va a necesitar bastante ale y vino para eso. Usted ya está a mitad de borracho. Cuando esté a punto de perder el sentido lo llevo donde los maesters."

Podrick vio la razón en ello y le asintió.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia los aposentos de Bronn éste lo preguntó, "…¿Me va a contar cómo el mejor amante de Poniente entero, _Ser Podrick puto Payne,_ logró seducir a la mujer más prominente, fría y distante de todo el continente?…" vio al caballero girándole los ojos,_ "¿O fue al revés? …_Lo que no lo deja tan bien parado a usted y sus proezas, pero eso no quita que toda esta situación deje de ser entretenida._"_

"¿Qué razón dio ella para romper el compromiso?"

_Bronn sabía que Podrick no iba a hablar,_ pero de nada había perdido con intentar, "…No se han dado razones por parte y parte. Todo el mundo anda especulando. Ahora tome mi consejo, no la vaya a ir a buscar déjela sufrir unos días, hágase necesitar."

"_Usted en verdad no la conoce."_

"Eso mismo dice Lord Tyrion." Se rio ante la cara de Podrick, y le dio otro manotazo en la espalda, "Pero mírela, abriéndole las piernas igual que lo han hecho el resto de mujeres en su vida."

Podrick se quitó bruscamente el brazo de encima, empujando al hombre, "_Ella no…¡Ella es una dama!_"

Se carcajeó, _"Para pena suya, supongo."_

Podrick exhaló, dispuesto a continuar bebiendo solo.

"Deberíamos invitar a Lord Tyrion a beber con nosotros. Ya serían dos hombres despechados por la misma mujer."

"_Él no está despechado por Sansa." Nunca la había querido al menos no como lo hacía él. _

_¿Y era Sansa?_ "No realmente, ahora mismo lo que seguramente querrá hacer es ahorcarla. Le ha traído bastantes problemas al Rey, y por ende a su Mano." Entraron a la habitación de Bronn y caminaron a la mesa. Donde varias jarras ya los esperaban.

Se sirvieron la primera tanda y se sentaron, "…Y usted está bastante contento por eso." Lo notaba._ Todo _esto parecía entretenerlo y divertirlo.

"Sí, una afrenta a los lords más estirados del Dominio que están en mi contra siempre será un triunfo para mí. _Gracias Ser Podrick._"

"_¿Qué?"_

"La Reina lo eligió a usted por sobre Lord Humfrey."

Podrick se quejó, _"No hable bobadas, mi señor."_

"Sólo prométame que le dará mis más sentidos agradecimientos a su Reina en la forma de una formidable revolcada." Se rio cuando Podrick le aventó encima el contenido de la copa de vino, "_¿Qué?" _se puso en pie, "es lo menos que ella se merece tras traerse todo este escándalo encima."

Vio a Lord Bronn despojándose del jubón manchado y sirviendo otras dos copas de vino. Podrick tomó de ésta en silencio. Cansancio, derrota embargándolo nuevamente. Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar de su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

De repente una mano acariciándole la oreja y enredando los dedos en el cabello suavemente, la boca de ella sonriente y los ojos sumamente cristalinos con la luz del día mientras se agachaba a besarlo. Él ayudándola y guiándola a que se le sentara encima mientras no interrumpían el beso lento y suave, los brazos de ella tomando acomodo sobre los hombros de él cerrando el espacio entre sus pechos, los brazos de él rodeándola de la cintura.

La voz de Lord Bronn sacándolo de sus fantasías.

"Lord Tyrion también me mandó a cuidarlo, _¿sabe?_ Lord Humfrey está al tanto de lo suyo con la Reina, y nuestro amigo no descarta que el Lord o su familia busquen desquitarse con usted por eso." Vio que sus palabras no alarmaron a Podrick.

Podrick levantó las cejas, _"Mmmm,"_ se inclinó a llenarse otra copa, esta vez de ale.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse," _aunque no se veía preocupado, _había tomado aquella información como simplemente decirle la hora. "Tengo el corredor entero cuidado por mis hombres." Verlo encogerse de hombros y tomarse de varios sorbos profundos el ale lo hizo carcajearse, "O ya sabe, siempre podemos dejar el castillo, nos vamos al mejor burdel de la ciudad, y pedimos dos o tres parecidas a ella. Para que se desquite."

Podrick dejó que el hombre hablara hasta que se cansó de que él no le respondiera a nada, "…Ella tiene una teoría. _O dos._" Comenzó y vio al hombre frunciendo el ceño, "De que mi reputación más bien me la hicieron Lord Tyrion y usted confabulados para que en mi juventud me quedara más fácil conquistar mujeres."

"_Patrañas."_

Podrick pujó con gracia al ver la reacción desconcertada de Lord Bronn.

"_¿Por qué haríamos algo así? ¿Porque querríamos pavimentarle el camino a alguien con algo por lo que nosotros hemos sufrido?"_

Podrick se encogió de hombros, "La otra teoría es que fue Lord Baelish ordenándole a sus prostitutas el renunciar al dinero y crearme mi reputación…para que así yo siguiera visitando los burdeles y empezara a contarles a ellas los planes de Lord Tyrion para el Reino y así _Lord Baelish_ darse cuenta."

Bronn frunció el ceño por unos momentos, pensando en el acertijo que Podrick le acababa de dar y luego se carcajeó, "_¡No! _Usted es _¡Podrick puto Payne!_ _Ella solo está celosa, o incomoda, y quiere auto engañarse con que usted no tiene su reputación merecida. Mujeres._"

Podrick se sonrió ante aquello, _"¿Pero la tengo?"_

Bronn le rodó los ojos viendo a Podrick entrando en dudas y conversaciones de borracho cuando el mismo no estaba ni a mitad de alcanzarlo. "No deje que una mujer lo haga dudar de usted mismo." Cogió la copa enfrente suyo y la llenó hasta el borde, proponiéndose a alcanzar al guarda en su estado.

"A veces por la forma en que habla de ellas o las trata me hace preguntar porque no le gustan las mujeres."

"Bien," se subió las mangas de la camisa, "sólo sirven para una cosa. Y si usted pensara lo mismo no estaría pasando por las que está pasando hoy. Así que dígame quien de los dos está equivocado."

"Cuénteme, ¿qué mujer lo lastimó tanto para hacerlo pensar tan mal de ellas?"

.

.

.

A/N: La catarsis de Sansa, algo que sentía necesitaba y por lo que sé me van a llamar Malefica XD.

Sobre Sansa cancelando su compromiso la misma noche que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de éste, bien, está basado en un hecho de la vida real que leí una Reina hizo alguna vez. Tristemente no encuentro la fuente donde leí aquello o qué Reina fue, lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro, y no fue algo que simplemente me inventé para meter a la historia.

Saludes!


	23. Capitulo 21 Parte I

La mañana siguiente se despertó sola y en oscuridad y al mirar hacia la ventana vio con dificultad y a través de las pesadas cortinas oscuras que el sol estaba reluciendo afuera. Su cuerpo descansado y con una claridad mental que sentía no había tenido en hacía mucho y se colocó en pie, yendo hasta esa ventana y abriendo las cortinas dejando que la luz bañara toda la habitación, y a ella. La intensidad haciéndola cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza mientras regresaba a la cama. _Sí, _había cometido numerosos errores en las últimas veinticuatro horas, en el último año, pero se adueñaba de esos errores, y aunque la madrugada anterior había sido un desastre se sentía en paz consigo misma. Una septa de cuando fue niña le vino a la mente, no colocándole atención a un berrinche que estaba haciendo y diciéndole a otra septa que a veces un buen berrinche era necesario de vez en cuando, _lo que hizo enojar más su mente infantil._

La cama se sentía como una demasiada cómoda y se sentó en esta, a pensar como llevaría su día. Había tenido un sueño profundo y por la intensidad de la luz de la mañana y la dirección de las sombras diría que no estaba tan temprano como se lo había esperado. _Pero estaba bien._ Se preguntó si sus asesores y lords habrían realizado la reunión que estaba programada para esa mañana a primera hora. Encararlos era algo que no quería, pero que sabía tendría que hacerlo, y algo que no la dejaba cómoda del todo. Se sentía a salvo dentro de estas cuatro paredes y al dejarlas sospechaba que todo la volvería a abrumar.

Su descanso habría sido totalmente placido si Cersei no hubiera aparecido en mitad del pozo vacío que habían sido sus sueños, por eso mismo era que se le hacía extraño sentirse tan en paz consigo misma y lo sucedido.

No supo que tanto tiempo pasó solamente ahí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se cubrió mejor cuando escuchó sonidos afuera de la habitación, la puerta próximamente abriéndose y varias doncellas entrando un desayuno, Lady Rose calladamente disponiendo cuidadosamente un vestido sobre la cama. Sansa esperó a estar a solas para hablar. "Siento haberle impuesto mis tristezas anoche." Dijo avergonzada, la jovencita también sonrojada.

"Está bien." Le contestó simplemente, "¿Y cómo se encuentra esta mañana?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

Sansa respiró profundo dándole una media sonrisa y saliéndose de la cama, _"Perfectamente."_

Le sonrió a su vez, pues extrañamente la veía calmada, "Me alegro, mi señora." La vio sentándose en frente del plato y al destaparlo ladeando la cabeza al no encontrarse un desayuno sino una comida, "…Es pasado el mediodía."

"_Oh,"_ Dijo simplemente, "mucho más tarde de lo que creía."

"No la quise despertar, parecía necesitar ese descanso."

"Gracias." Vio a la jovencita asintiendo y tras unos momentos estudiándola cuidadosamente desde la distancia. "Dígame, cuáles son los comentarios que corrieron esta mañana, o de qué cree que debería enterarme..."

"Sus asesores y lords están preocupados por usted, y su paradero, pero su hermano salió a tranquilizarlos. También _se dice _bajamente que ha domado los enojos de los Hightower junto con Lord Tyrion. Lord Humfrey no ha hecho ningún comentario, y los asesores de la familia tampoco. Lo que se habla son especulaciones y chismes, _ya sabe._"

_Se lo imaginaba, _pero los chismes no eran de importancia. Lo importante era que _por fin_ ya sabía qué quería de su vida personal. "Gracias una vez más por anoche." La jovencita le sacudió la cabeza y de ahí en adelante fue alistarse para enfrentarse al día que tenía en frente de ella.

Al dejar la habitación de Bran pasaron por la del pequeño Brandon más adelante y al asomarse vieron al niño en el piso gateando. Las dos septas de inmediato se fueron a colocar en pie al verla y Sansa les hizo una seña para que no lo hicieran. "¿Si ya camina porque está gateando?"

"Se saltó la etapa de gateo, y ahora después de viejo le dio por hacerlo."

El comentario sabía debía de tomarlo como uno gracioso, y les sonrió a las septas viendo a Rose caminar hacia el niño, levantarlo del piso, girarlo hacia ella y empezar a darle besos en las mejillas. Para ahora Sansa sabía que la jovencita estaba encariñada con el niño, que incluso lo buscaba en sus horas libres para jugar con él. "Será una buena madre."

"Gracias, mi señora." Contestó.

Sansa lo dudó por unos momentos y después les habló a las septas pidiéndoles que las dejaran a solas, y vio que aquello creó desconfianzas y como no. Les aseguró que cuidarían al niño, serían un par de minutos, nada más.

Aquello le llamó la atención a Lady Rose más no dijo nada y cuando estuvieron solas vio a la Reina acercándosele al sobrino y quedársele mirando. Acariciándole el bracito.

"No creo que yo sería buena madre." Admitió sus dudas, "Hace mucho tiempo sí, pero ya no." Era capaz de querer, ese no era el problema, el problema era o que trataría de sobreproteger aquel niño/niña, o por el otro lado lo expondría a los horrores del mundo para afianzarlo como Rey/Reina. Vio a Lady Rose ser prudente al no contestar. Se inclinó y le dejó un beso al bebé en la frente. "Hora de enfrentar al mundo." Se dijo a sí misma.

Marchó hacia sus aposentos, la sala donde estaban sus asesores y algunos Lords de inmediato quedándose en silencio y ella no perdiendo el tiempo programando una reunión inmediata. Dio diez minutos a que el resto de sus Lords llegaran. Silenciosamente caminando hacia una ventana y mirando por ésta, cerrándose de esta forma a cuestionamientos incluso de sus propios asesores. Lord Cromwell a su lado, pero ella ignorando su presencia. Y no iba a tocar el tema con sus asesores porque no necesitaba que la trataran de hacer cambiar sus decisiones. _Además, si hubiera algo que fuera imperativo de ella saber ya Lord Cromwell se lo habría dicho._

Cumpliendo el plazo de los diez minutos su corazón se empezó a desbordar. Cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo yendo al punto y sin saludos banales, sin mirar a nadie en particular, ni tomar sus reacciones.

"_Cometí un grave error."_ Y continuó; _error al que había llegado a la conclusión la madrugada anterior._ Error que le abrió los ojos y la hizo comprenderse a sí misma en aquel momento. De año y medio para acá había decidido cumplir _la imposición _de cumplir con su deber activamente. No solamente la imposición de los Lords, de sus asesores, _sino de ella misma también._ Fue un año y medio de una batalla mental consigo misma que culminaron con la finalidad –muy tarde ya– de reconocer lo que ya sabía más nunca se había aceptado certeramente ni a si misma; _no deseaba un matrimonio. Ni creía en éste. _Y aquella era una finalidad personal que no estaba dispuesta a discutir con nadie, "Así mi deber con el Norte se vea perjudicado." En ese momento sintió la frialdad en la sala darse, sus asesores mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Lord Humfrey es un hombre bueno, honesto, al que respeto, el prometido perfecto y aun así no lo puedo valorar como esposo." Continuó, con emoción diciendo que lo sentía por el hombre y su familia al haberlo arrastrado con ella en sus dudas e indecisiones. Lo sentía por el Norte porque habían perdido un gran aliado, y lo sentía por sus lords y súbditos por las habladurías a los que debían estar sometidos _por el simple hecho de ser súbditos _de ella.

"Sé que esto no es lo que quieren escuchar, mis ladies y lords. Pero es mi decisión." Respiró profundo una vez más, "No sé esto como se reflejará en el futuro de la casa Stark, en mi reinado, pero por el momento las cosas continuarán como están pactadas si algo me llegara a suceder." Miró a Lord Manderly directamente, a quien lo veía sonrojado y boquiabierto, y prosiguió a recordarles _qué_ era lo que estaba pactado; el trono lo tomaría _momentáneamente_ la familia Manderly si un descendiente _apto_ de Arya Stark no aparecía. Tiempo en que los lords y ladies se reunirían para elegir un nuevo regente, _teniendo en consideración la opinión de Bran Stark, su hermano, no del Rey de los Seis/Cinco Reinos._

_Y ahora se venía lo más difícil._ Lo más difícil no era dar la cara en este momento, sino la multitud de cuestionamientos que solucionaría a continuación, pues un norteño no se refrenaba por simple educación de hablar lo que pensaba y cómo lo pensaba.Temblando inclinó la cabeza, esperando a quien sería el primero en pedir la palabra. Y cómo se lo esperaba lo que se vino fue una ráfaga para nada agradable, llena de frustración comenzó a responder preguntas.

_Sí, su decisión fue una impulsiva con la cual no midió las consecuencias._

_Sí, probablemente la tarifa de intereses se reestableciera en dos años. Aún no había hablado con los Hightower, pero todos podían asumir aquello. _

_Sí, estaba muy al tanto de que no se había dejado bien parada a sí misma ni al Norte. _

_No, no se iba a marchar para el Norte a pasar la vergüenza allí, esa sugerencia era ridícula. _

_Sí, temía que los Hightower buscaran una forma de desestabilizarla como respuesta a aquella humillación. _

_No, su hermano no había desaprobado a Lord Humfrey, antes, al contrario. Lo que le dijo a Lord Harry tan solo fue una broma de mala clase ante las presiones que sentía le hacía. _

_Sí, estaba al tanto de que el Rey había hablado con los Hightower, pero apenas se estaba enterando de que había hecho una disculpa pública para con la familia de parte de la Casa Stark. No, no sabía si él había llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo con ellos. _

_Sí, no era sólo al Norte al que había hecho quedar mal, sino al Rey también. _

_No, su reunión privada con Lord Tyrion nada tuvo que ver con su decisión. Pero sí tomaron el tema personal de ella querer echarse para atrás y sus consecuencias para con el Reinado de Bran. No, él no la apoyó, pero por eso mismo, por estar al tanto de sus dudas Tyrion supo cómo actuar de inmediato, manejando el asunto al ella ser impulsiva._

_Sí, debieron ser sus asesores manejando el problema, pero la verdad, no los había querido inmiscuir en el asunto. _

_Sí, tenía una amistad cordial y cercana con Tyrion. Él había sido respetuoso con ella desde que se conocieron. _

Y por supuesto lo que sospechaba se tomaría de frente ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba.

_Ser Podrick tampoco tuvo nada que ver con esto. Lo que los unía era una sólida amistad y estima, y francamente ya estaba cansada de las habladurías que ellos mismos le creaban, pues Ser Podrick y ella nunca habían actuado impropiamente. _

_Sí, ella sabía que se había prestado a esas habladurías cuando dejó el Gran Salón junto con él la víspera de su partida del Norte. Pero la verdad, no pensó mucho de ello y por eso se sorprendió cuando ellos sí lo hicieron._

_Sí, ella el día anterior se había marchado con Ser Podrick, pero no lo habían hecho solos, y habían ido con el príncipe y los asesores de ambos porque aprovechó el tiempo para plantear una transacción con ellos._

_No, no les iba a decir de qué se trataba aquella transacción todavía. Y sí, esa transacción se podía haber desmoronado al ella haber cercenado los lazos con el Dominio pues Humfrey y Quentyn eran buenos amigos. _

…_Ser Podrick era un Guarda del Rey que se apegaba a sus votos;_ _lastimosamente no podía casarse ni tener familia. Y pasaban el punto de su finalidad por alto; _ella_ no quería un matrimonio. Era una aversión que no se veía superando._

_¿Si Ser Podrick no fuera Guarda del Rey? _Murmuró cuando Lady Barbrey le hizo la pregunta, "No pierdo mi tiempo pensando en condicionales imposibles." contestó con altanería y sin perder un momento, continuando bloqueándose mental y emocionalmente. Vio que dejó en silencio incomodo a la sala y después de unos instantes sus ojos se dirigieron a Lord Cromwell quien parecía querer decir algo, pero no se decidía. El silencio se prolongó por interminables momentos, así que se fue a colocar en pie dando por terminada aquella reunión, pero fue en ese momento que las voces se alzaron de nuevo, dejando el tema de Podrick atrás.

_No, no creía que su hermano le fuera a dar la custodia del pequeño Brandon para que lo criara como su sucesor. Como tampoco creía que ellos vinieran a realmente apreciarlo. _

_Sí, ella ya tenía algunas ideas de como harían para pagar el interés al Dominio sin tener que subir los impuestos. Pero aquello lo discutiría con sus asesores primero. _

_No, si les preguntaban ellos no debían de dar razones por las cuales aquel compromiso se desmoronó. Se las dio a ellos porque eran sus súbditos y se las merecían, pero a la gente por fuera del Norte no les debía nada. Déjenlos hablar._

_Sí, estaba al tanto de que eso puede ser contraproducente si Lord Humfrey y su familia no reaccionan de una forma similar. Pero tomaría todo paso a paso. _

"¿Algún cuestionamiento más?"

_Claro que sí._

_No, todavía no hablaba directamente con el Rey. _

_Ni con los Hightower._

.

.

.

Si sus asesores creyeron que les daría mayores explicaciones de las que ya le había dado a los lords estaban muy equivocados. Desde un inicio los había mantenido al margen de lo que sucedía con Lord Humfrey, para no tenerlos tratando de convencerla de aceptarlo. No sabían ni siquiera de su oferta de ayudar al Norte en el próximo invierno, y el mismo Lord Humfrey le había dicho que seguía sus instrucciones de tratar absolutamente todo con ella y guardar el mayor secretismo con sus asesores. Para ellos no fue una sorpresa aquella propuesta de matrimonio pues ella no se encargaba de entretener a un mismo invitado varias ocasiones y en privado, así que cuando esta llegó y ella declaró que la aceptaría, y no dio más explicaciones ellos debieron de estar al tanto de que no los dejaría entrometer en su vida privada.

"No creo que sea prudente que hable a solas con Lord Humfrey, mi señora." Lord Cromwell le sugirió, caminando a su lado.

_No, no iba a ir con uno de sus asesores, _"Dudo que me vaya a atender de todos modos. Pero con la Guarda me basta." Y ya estaba bastante segura que su Guarda no había hablado de_ todo_ lo que habían sido testigos la noche anterior.

Lord Cromwell le inclinó la cabeza y después de unos instantes no lo pudo evitar. "¿A qué juega, mi señora?" decidió preguntarle, y ella se detuvo.

"Créame que no juego a nada, Lord Cromwell." Cuando él se detuvo ante una sala y le hizo seña para que entrara, lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"Creo que sí lo hace." _La conocía, _la conocía bastante como para saber que nunca tomaba decisiones a la ligera, y lo de las últimas veinticuatro horas debía ser un plan arreglado por ella, uno turbio y complicado, "Los lords y la mayoría de sus asesores pueden no conocerla tan personalmente como lo hago yo, pero creo que sutilmente los está haciendo dar la mano a torcer, sin ellos saberlo todavía."

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó, no sabiendo a qué iba aquello.

"Negarse a un matrimonio es negarse a un descendiente. Ellos ya saben de su estima para Ser Podrick, se los acaba de admitir. Así que, en unos meses, años, que se estén preguntando qué hombre en su estima hay que la pueda hacer voluntariamente cambiar de parecer en cuanto a su decisión Ser Podrick volverá a salir a reluc–"

Le sacudió la cabeza, _"–Podrick es un Guarda del Rey, _créame que en mi mente nunca ha estado el pedirle que se deshonre a mi causa._"_

Lord Cromwell le sacudió la cabeza, _la conocía, ella tenía un plan, _"No sería deshonra si su hermano lo deja libre de su voto."

"_¿Y por qué haría él eso?" _

"_Por usted. _Si la ha ayudado a barrer bajo la alfombra todo el asunto con Lord Humfrey,_ ¿Por qué no haría algo similar con Ser Podrick?" _

Aquello le pareció absurdo, "Aquella es una buena teoría, pero créame una en que no apostaría. No conoce a mí hermano…Lo que Podrick y yo tuvimos, ambos entramos a ello conociendo nuestras limitaciones." vio que no convencía al asesor, _y allá él,_ _ella no le iba a discutir,_ _estaba cansada de discutir. _

"_¿Y si Ser Podrick se quisiera salir de la Guarda por usted?"_

Exhaló, sintiendo desazón llegar nuevamente, "Entonces no conoce a Podrick. Convertirse en caballero era su sueño. Ser Guarda es su honor."

Lord Cromwell quiso contestarle que entonces ella no conocía el corazón del caballero, más decidió no hacerlo porque parecería que estaba de su parte al querer convencerla, _o meterla ideas contraproducentes en la cabeza._ Se inclinó ligeramente ante ella.

Dejando los aposentos reales fue el momento de encarar a los lords y ladies que se encontraba en el camino, la mayoría sonriéndole demuradamente e inclinándole la cabeza, ella contestándoles de la misma manera muy bien sabiendo que a continuación hablarían a sus espaldas.

Llamó la atención poco disimulada de un pequeño grupo que pasaba ante la que sus Guardas habían averiguado era la habitación de Lord Humfrey. No tenía dudas, pero sí cierta trepidación ante como la trataría. Cuando él le abrió vio sus ojos inyectados de sangre, su rostro hinchado y varios moretones, tuvo que evadirle la mirada. Su presencia no era del agrado del hombre, pero no le cerró la puerta en la cara talvez para no crear más habladurías.

"Usted tiene pelotas de encararme de nuevo. Le doy eso."

"Lo que hice anoche…vine a disculparme, sé que no fue justo para con usted." _Si algo sabía era eso. Pero ella no iba a anteponer los deseos y seguridad de una sola persona por sobre la propia._

"…De qué sirve pasar la vergüenza de pedir disculpas cuando estas carecen de significado..." Le fue a cerrar la puerta, pero uno de sus Guardas no dejó. "La disculpa es para hacerse sentir mejor a usted misma."

_Era verdad,_ con dificultad le mantuvo la mirada, "…Usted se merece que me disculpe." _Era más fácil ir en contra de una persona cuando uno sentía que esa persona se lo merecía, y él no se lo merecía. _

"Váyase a la puta mierda. No me interesa nada que venga de usted, me arruinó la vida, mis padres creen que soy peor que basura. Le diría donde meterse sus disculpas sino me preocupara que sus Guardas actúen en contra mía." Al verla mirar a su Guarda no haciendo nada de sus palabras continuó, "La única salvaguardia de todo esto, y que no hablo de más de lo que sé sobre usted y Ser Podrick es porque su hermano me hizo una oferta a la que no me puedo negar." _E iba a ser vengativo porque sintió que en el momento no podía dejarlo pasar,_ "Olvídese del apoyo de Quentyn para su brillante negociación con Dorne." _Éste y todos los planes futuros con Dorne._ Lord Tyrion le había propuesto ser Embajador en Dorne, ser su representante en negocios en Essos, _todos sitios donde sus gustos no serían tan mal vistos si llegaban a salir a la luz._ Más él iba a hacer todo lo _posible e imposible_ de arruinarle toda negociación a ella debajo de cuerda, con quien pudiera.

Sansa no contestó nada. No tomándose muy a pecho sus palabras. _¿Amistad sobre poder y dinero? No sabía que tanto el príncipe avaluaba la primera sobre las otras dos, pero generalmente la gente tenía un precio. _"Entiendo." _Y la cuestión con Dorne era que Quentin no era su único príncipe._

De la conversación con Lord Humfrey pasó a una con su hermano, y talvez debió de haber tenido aquellas conversaciones en diferentes órdenes, pero el último había estado ocupado cuando fue a hablar con él y no había querido perder su valor para enfrentarse con Lord Humfrey.

Y Bran pareció revertirse al _Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ en aquella visita, lo cual no se había esperado, _tonto de ella._ Su hermano sólo diciéndole que le agradaba encontrarla de mejor disposición y mencionándole lo que él había hecho junto con Lord Tyrion para manejar el problema, que básicamente era convertir a Humfrey en posible Embajador y lidiar con el orgullo herido del padre al hacerle creer que le daba más poder en el Dominio al hacerle ceder a Lord Bronn unas tierras y negocios, a cambio de otras tierras sin dueño en el Norte.

_¿Y con que autorización Bran cedía las tierras del Norte? _Se preguntó, pero sería de muy mal gusto echárselo en cara tras todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, "…No creo que lord Bronn esté contento con eso."

"Le debe demasiado a esta Corona como para quejarse…_demasiado y delante de mí. _Y no aceptó esas tierras, como anticipé." A veces no tenía necesidad de saber leer la mente porque sabía muy bien Lord Bronn donde le había querido decir se podía meter sus tierras inservibles del Norte, "Y tú, cometiste un error. Ahora lo único por hacer es solucionarlo a todas las cabalidades."

"_Lo sé." _Y Sansa se esperaba que él ahora no teniéndole conmiseración le tratara de abrir los ojos, o le echara cosas en cara, "Sé que fue un mal buscado por mí misma."

Bran le asintió, "Es la naturaleza humana."

Sansa asintió, aun esperando que dijera algo al respecto de la situación, pero aquello no llegando.

"Ahora, de lo que quería hablarte anoche." Le comentó y la vio sentándose más derecha, en su mirada viendo que lo había olvidado por completo, _lo cual era normal después de cómo había estado._ Fue al punto, "…Si me hubieras avisado que ibas a venir al Sur me habría negado _Sansa._ No sabes lo que en estos momentos está en juego."

Antes de él continuar sintió que la serenidad que la había inundado ese día se continuaba desvaneciendo, llenándola de aprehensión lentamente, _"…Entonces habla."_

Bran pasó a contarle quienes habían estado verdaderamente detrás de su ataque. Como en el momento estaba formando un contraataque, y como también tenía de buenas cuentas que algunos _Segundos Hijos_ tratarían de pasar hacia el castillo antes de que estas reuniones terminaran para darle un golpe certero a la Corona. _Previendo aquello,_ una gran cantidad de abanderados provenientes de cada región en ese momento se encontraban en toda la ciudad, en el castillo y en todos sus alrededores. Él no había contado con el Norte, porque el Norte era otro Reino, pero en cuanto la vio llegar supo que debió haber tenido en cuenta su presencia desde un principio.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con las _fuerzas extranjeras_ que Tyrion mencionó estaban robando aquí en Desembarco del Rey?"

"Hacen mucho más que robar. Están creando negocios. Comprando terrenos. Instalándose en Poniente. _Infiltrándonos._"

_Era peor de lo que se imaginaba, Bran había dejado esto llegar muy lejos. Debió haber actuado desde el principio. _"_¿…Una vez Lord Tyrion mencionó una amistad con uno de los líderes de los Segundos Hijos...?_" preguntó, pues no estaba totalmente segura de ello. "Y también sé que Lord Bronn hace negociaciones con esos mercenarios." Aunque no reveló sus fuentes.

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Esto no viene por parte del amigo de Lord Tyrion, ese hombre no tiene interés alguno en Poniente. En cuanto a Lord Bronn solo hace lo que yo le pido, que ha sido infiltrar a su vez pequeños grupos de los Segundos Hijos. La mayoría de facciones que están en nuestra contra aún las desconocemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos certeramente es que están respaldados por el Banco de Hierro."

Sus cejas subieron de inmediato, _ahora sí todo Poniente estaba en riesgo. _"_¿Si sabías de esto porque no actuaste desde un principio? ¿De qué te sirven tus poderes si tan solo te sientas a esperar a que todo te caiga en las manos?_"

La vio colocándose en pie, tomándose el puente de la nariz fuertemente y empezando a caminar de lado a lado, "Estás a tiempo de dejar Desembarco del Rey. He organizado una flota que te llevará directamente a Puerto Blanco–"

"_¿Crees que voy a huir dejando a mis lords que sean masacrados aquí?"_

"_Nadie ha hablado de masacres."_

"Si ya han empezado a infiltrarse en las ciudades, si logran traspasar las murallas del castillo, _¡¿qué crees que sucederá?!_" _¡Estaba tan tranquilo ante lo que le decía que era absurdo!_

"Estamos _totalmente_ preparados para ello. Tan sólo te quiero lo más lejos posible. Lo más segura. Eres importante en este juego."

"¿Y qué razón daré para mí partida? Todo el mundo creerá que huyo del escándalo."

"Cuando seamos atacados ese escándalo se olvidará de inmediato."

"¿No se te ha cruzado por la mente que aparte de dejar a mis lords también te estaría dejando a ti?" Lo vio dudar por unos segundos para después asentirle, pero no decir nada más, _"¿Todos tus Lords están al tanto de lo que me estás contando?" _

"…Sólo unos de los lords de las casas mayores en los que confío. Fue Lord Royce, Lord Tyrion y Ser Brienne quienes anoche me convencieron de participarte lo que está sucediendo."

_Por supuesto que tendrían que convencerlo, "¿Cuál es el plan?" _Sansa a decir verdad no sabía qué hacer, si arriesgarse y huir y encontrar problemas en el camino o mejor quedarse con sus conocidos a ver qué sucedía. De alguna forma estaría más segura en este castillo que odiaba que en el Camino Real o en mar abierto.

Incluso antes de continuar la vio empezando a trabajar con la información que le iba a dar, "Cuando nos ataquen los vamos a derrotar, pero maximizaremos nuestras perdidas haciéndoles creer vencedores en algunos ámbitos. Daremos aún más la apariencia de que mi Reinado se debilita. Por otro lado, continuaremos infiltrando a los Segundos Hijos hasta llegar a todos los grupos que están en nuestra contra."

"Los Segundos Hijos no son el mayor problema, es el Banco de Hierro quienes los financian." después de todos eran mercenarios, se vendían al mejor postor. _"¿Y porque el Banco de Hierro quiere a Poniente de rodillas?"_

"El Reino decidió en consenso no pagar la deuda de Cersei Lannister, y Lord Tyrion tampoco lo hará a nombre de su familia. _No lo haría así pudiera. _Ya no los necesitamos, el Banco de Poniente se está convirtiendo en una amenaza para ellos."

_El Banco de Poniente, _ella muy bien sabía que aquello era una farsa. Sólo Lords con grandes bolsillos haciéndose más poderosos al prestarles con intereses a otros Lords y a alguna gente del común que se podían permitir no pasar hambres.

"Las cabezas del Banco de Hierro están por rodar, se han vuelto más avariciosos de lo aceptable. Son burócratas, reemplazos surgirán de inmediato y algunos deseos serán abandonados por un tiempo mientras se recuperan por completo. Tiempo que nosotros aprovecharemos para hacer colapsar a los Segundos Hijos. Es la respuesta violenta de ellos al perder a su principal inversionista la que me preocupa..._pero si no sospechan que estamos detrás de ello al mismo tiempo que éramos atacados…levanta dudas, otros intereses._" La vio asintiendo, "Está de más decir que espero discreción de tu parte. Si te lo confío es porque…eres mi hermana y mereces saberlo. Solo un puñado de personas sabemos lo que se vendrá, y secretismo es la mejor opción para _Poniente entero_." Esperó por unos segundos al verla caminar hacia la cornisa de su balcón y quedare mirando hacia el horizonte pensativa, seguramente cavilando todas las salidas que aquel acontecimiento traería, "Estás a tiempo de marcharte. No verte involucrada en nada de esto. Pero si decides por quedarte te aconsejo no dejar el castillo por el resto de tu estadía y tener a toda tu Guarda presente. Y como te dije, no hablarle de esto a absolutamente a nadie. No puedes advertir a nadie." Ella se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos destellando, pero no sabía decir con que, si con temor por lo que se vendría, o enojo por no haberla advertido antes. "Es difícil de pedir, lo sé. Pero yo también estoy arriesgando a mi gente."

_La diferencia era que ella su gente si le importaba,_ "¿El pequeño Brandon?"

"Lo sacaré de Desembarco del Rey." La vio asintiendo, pensativa, "Siento que para ti sea salir de un problema para meterte en otro."

_Ella también._

"Ya me negué ante mis lords a marcharme para evitar un escándalo, sería demasiado conveniente para mi echarme para atrás y que en mi ausencia sean atacados." Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

.

.

.

Otra persona con quien sentía debía tratar era Lord Royce, y envió primero a uno de sus Guardas para verificar que el hombre tuviera disposición para tratar con ella. "Es a la única persona por fuera del Norte, aparte de mi hermano, a quien siento le debo una explicación." El hombre le inclinó la cabeza y prosiguió de la puerta de aquel balcón en el que lo había estado esperando. Y por supuesto que él le comentó cuan sorprendido se encontraba ante su actuar de la noche anterior, pero que en su interior sabía que ella tenía una razón válida. Sansa en su mirada buscó por decepción, pues la estima y respeto que el hombre siempre le había manifestado significaba honor para ella. Era su aliado. _Su único aliado del que no dudaba._ Y se sinceró con el hombre mientras la tarde caía y tomaban un té en el balcón, se sinceró, _pero no completamente._ Se guardó las falencias como hombre de Lord Humfrey, y su historia con Ser Podrick. "No es sólo que no me quiera casar con él. _No deseo casarme con nadie._"

Lord Royce la vio que lo fue a tomar de la mano y que se arrepintió a último minuto, así que él tuvo la imprudencia de tomar la de ella y apretársela. "Después de las experiencias en su vivir no puedo culparla, mi Reina." La vio sonriendo tristemente.

Como era de esperarse el lord no dijo nada más que brindarle una sonrisa empática, "No creo que mi decisión vaya a cambiar en un futuro, y como ve espero una respuesta negativa a ello por parte de mis lords al llegar al Norte."

El hombre se echó hacia atrás pensativamente, queriendo ayudarla a salir de su encrucijada, "…Con negarse rotundamente a cualquier matrimonio, y por ende herederos mi Señora se ha atado de manos."

"Lo sé. Es sólo que…llevo casi una década posponiendo el tema. Ya no me quedan ánimos de hacerlo otra más…O hasta donde mi útero me lo permita." Como vio la última parte sorprendió e incomodó al hombre, pero éste no se quejó.

Iba a decir algo que sabía a ella no le iba a agradar, "Es una pena que con usted muera el legado de su familia." Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le evadió la mirada, mirando hacia el horizonte hasta donde el sol se acababa de esconder detrás del mar. Vio los músculos en su cuello tensándose, en lo que Lord Royce decidió leer. _Le apretó de nuevo la mano, _"¿No será que mi señora lo que desea es casarse por amor?" se atrevió a preguntar, dejando de lado quien podría ser su contraparte.

"En otra vida sí, mi señor. Pero ya no cuento con esa inocencia. Sé lo que se espera de mí." Trató de colocar todos sus pensamientos contradictorios en una sola frase concisa, "No deseo un matrimonio. _¿Cómo algo que me lastimó tanto podría venir a significar algo bueno para mí?_ _A esas cuentas, ¿significar algo?_ No, esa tradición que me imponen ya está manchada. _Yo_ estoy marcada." Incluso cuando llegó a pensar seriamente en cuanto a un matrimonio con Podrick lo hizo porque se sentía acorralada, _y no tenía de otra._ _"Una tradición vacía ante los ojos de unos Dioses en los que ya no creo no me significa nada."_ Lord Royce sabía que ella ya no seguía ninguna deidad, y hacía mucho le había dado el consejo de no clamar aquello delante cualquier persona.

Le apretó la mano varias veces, "¿Y una familia? ¿Se va a negar a una familia propia, mi señora?"

Sansa quiso contener el nudo en su garganta y el fastidio que le llegó, pues sabía que Lord Royce quería era hacerla rectificar, "Actuando propiamente no veo como eso se vaya a dar, mi Lord. Como usted dijo, me até de manos." De inmediato lo vio sonrojándose, y aprovechó para soltarse de la mano de él.

"Me refería a que debe pensar más en su decisión antes de dar su palabra como una final."

Sansa asintió, no interesada en sobreponer su opinión por sobre la de él, y decidió fingir, le asintió, "Todos cambiamos con el tiempo. Aún tengo tiempo de cambiar aquella decisión. Talvez es que siento demasiada presión al estar de nuevo aquí en Desembarco del Rey."

Se quedó mirándola con cierto escepticismo que vio ella notó, _le mentía y le mentía de frente._ "Los hijos traen compañía, traen felicidad." Tres asentimientos de la cabeza de ella que le decían que sus palabras entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, _por ahora._

"También preocupaciones."

"Más es la compañía y la felicidad." De nuevo, la vio pasando saliva con dificultad, "Ahora, en cuanto a su negociación con el príncipe Quentyn…le sugeriría que deseche aquello y se ponga en contacto directo con Arianne Martell. Me sorprende que haya buscado a su primo primero."

Agradeció el cambio en la conversación, "La mujer es de armas tomar, mucho más que sus primos." Se le había hecho más fácil tratar con el príncipe, lo había creído más maleable, y además era amistad de Lord Humfrey así que ya había tenido algo de ventaja.

Lord Royce sabía que la Reina había tratado de jugar con su belleza en las negociaciones, y de Arianne Martell se decía que hacía lo mismo, sólo que ésta lo hacía más de frente y al punto, algunos diciendo que no tenía escrúpulos hasta donde llegar con su cuerpo. Así que aquel sería un hueso duro de roer para la Reina, "Lo es. Tenga cuidado. Sé de buena información que estará llegando a las reuniones en una semana."

"¿Escuché que está en Essos solucionando un problema de última hora?"

Lord Royce asintió, y decidió cambiar el tema, "El Rey me comentó que usted ya está al tanto del potencial ataque al que él cree nos veremos sometidos en estas reuniones." La vio respirando profundo, su ceño frunciéndose, "Sospecho que con los soldados que trajo es suficiente, pero he dispuesto a un grupo de los míos para su protección. Igual su hermano. No se preocupe por su seguridad, no le sucederá nada."

"Sabe que me preocupo. Por el ataque, y por el futuro de Poniente."

"Todos nos preocupamos, mi señora. Pero estamos preparados para lo que se vendrá."

"…Perdidas en nuestro bando habrán, cuando estás son predecibles…En su bando también, mi señor."

Le asintió, "…Es un precio cruel el que tendremos que pagar."

"_¿Apoya completamente el plan de mi hermano? ¿No tiene dudas? ¿Ser Brienne, Lord Tyrion también?"_

"Es mejor perder cientos de nuestros hombres y a nuestros enemigos darles un golpe certero mientras no se lo esperan, que dejarse llevar por la piedad y condenar el futuro de Poniente entero." La miró extrañado, "Usted lo sabe, mi señora."

"_Lo sé_…lo que hago es…_compréndame,_ no puedo dejar de dudar en si Bran tiene o no la razón."

"…La tiene en que no nos podemos dar el gusto de atacar primero. Sería advertirlos y allí sí una nueva guerra se nos vendría de frente."

"…Pelearemos batallas."

_Eso era incluso algo en que los estrategas involucrados estaban de acuerdo._ _"¿Pelearemos?"_

"Me quedo en Desembarco del Rey por ahora. No me sentiría protegida viajando. Además, el Norte hace parte de Poniente."

Lord Royce lo pensó por unos segundos, pues había creído que ella se marcharía. "Sí. Pero su seguridad–"

"Nadie me la puede garantizar, ni aquí, ni a mitad de camino. Me quedo." _Además,_ había algo que no quería admitirse, ni mucho menos a nadie, pero de quedarse sabía que de alguna forma podría encontrar en la trifulca la forma de como beneficiarse con sus lords del Norte, de tomar las riendas de su reinado nuevamente. Aún barajaba eso en su mente. Y así no le agradaba la forma de actuar de Bran sabía que era hipócrita y amoral de ella buscar el lado bueno en lo que se pudiera venir. "En la batalla que se dé, ¿usted saldrá a pelear, mi señor?" preguntó y lo vio irguiéndose, lo que le dio su respuesta.

"Si es necesario. Pero confiamos enteramente en que no lo será." La vio asintiendo, y decidió cambiar el tema para no darle más preocupaciones, "Lord Manderly hace unos días se me acercó con una inquietud hacia usted y Ser Podrick…de las habladurías que se dieron en la boda de mi hija," _ahora sabía que rumores sobre ella y el Guardia abundaban en el Norte. _Y la primera vez que escuchó de ellos en el Valle de Arryn lo creyó eso; _habladurías. Ahora no estaba seguro de ello _y decidió dar por terminada aquella conversación con una advertencia, "…Necesita ser cuidadosa ahora más que está en terreno resbaladizo."

El rostro en blanco de Lord Royce no le dijo éste qué pensaba de lo que le podría haber dicho Lord Manderly, aun así, se sintió sonrojando, "A Ser Podrick y a mí nos une una amistad que se dio _después _que él llegó al Norte a prestar sus servicios como Guarda por órdenes de mi hermano_. No antes._ Y tenga por seguro mi señor que no mancillé su casa ni su familia con las habladurías que desde entonces nos persiguen." Vio que lo volvió a sorprender por sus palabras, pero como se esperaba él no hizo alusión a mayores explicaciones. Se inclinó hacia adelante despidiéndose.

Cuando marchó a su habitación ya había entrado la noche, y toda la tarde había decidido dejar el daño mayor para lo último. _Decidió escribirle una corta nota a Podrick. _

Que las palabras y sentimientos le salieran rápida y fluidamente lo encontró hasta paradójico, pero la verdad era que de cierta forma por fin se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Se disculpó por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, le comentó que sus intenciones nunca fueron lastimarlo, talvez se repitió en que habían compartido una tarde tan apacible a lo último que de la felicidad se le había olvidado que algo más que ellos dos existían. Y cuando se le fue recordado trató de advertirlo con una nota enviada con uno de sus Guardas, pero éste no lo encontró.

Le explicó que la propuesta que Lord Humfrey le había hecho –y que él mismo había escuchado–, no había sido algo que ella había considerado realmente, pues a él, Podrick, lo quería, y así fuera quien ella deseaba no lo irrespetaría de aquella forma siquiera para proponerlo. Y aunque no había propuesto nada podía ver como lo sucedido en la playa le haría creer lo contrario.

_Ella sabía muy bien quien era él, y que estaba muy por sobre esos asuntos. _

Sólo esperaba que encontrara en su corazón como perdonarla, y si no lo podía hacer, sólo quería que estuviera seguro de que sus intenciones nunca habían sido producir el malentendido que se formó el día anterior. Y lastimarlo.

Por supuesto que había más que quería añadir, pero no lo hizo. Sí la disculpaba ya encontraría la forma de sincerarse con él.

Por unos minutos pensó con que Guarda enviar dicho pergamino incriminador, pero un guarda suyo acercándose a Podrick llamaría la atención. Decidió por no enviarle la nota todavía. Dejarlo que se le pasara el enojo por varios días más. Además, sabía que había una posibilidad de arrepentirse más adelante de tenerlo de nuevo a su favor. Y las palabras de lord Royce eran certeras; estaba en terreno resbaladizo, mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo.


	24. Capitulo 21 parte II

Presentarse al banquete de esa noche tomó bastante valor de su parte mientras se alistaba, pero dar la cara sabía era algo que tenía que hacer. Lady Rose tirando miradas en su dirección mientras la ayudaba a vestir le dejó notar que la jovencita también tenía sus dudas. Cuando entró en el salón lo hizo como normalmente lo haría, inclinándole la cabeza a aquellos conocidos y pretendiendo no fijarse en que llamaba la atención a su paso. Evadiendo por completo la existencia del Dominio. Se esperaba una velada silenciosa e incómoda por parte de incluso sus asesores y lords, pero cuando llegó hasta la mesa del Norte vio que a su lado se habían situado Lady Wylla, y Lady Cromwell, lo que la hizo descansar y les sonrió con agradecimiento.

Mientras la noche transcurría entre conversaciones con las dos ladies quienes evidentemente querían distraerla, notó la ausencia de su hermano y su Guarda, la de Lord Humfrey, las miradas de molestia que recibía por parte de la mesa del Dominio, la sonrisa burletera de Lord Bronn en aquella mesa cuando accidentalmente cruzaron miradas, el príncipe que no se dignaba a mirarla, Olive le inclinó una copa de vino con una sonrisa socarrona, su tío Edmure también tuvo el mismo gesto, aunque no la sonrisa. Se sorprendió y brincó de su asiento cuando sintió que alguien le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en la cabeza, al girarse se encontró con su primo Robyn.

"_Prima," _le dijo simplemente, no retirando sus manos. Seriamente se inclinó y le dejó otro beso en la cabeza.

A Sansa le sorprendió e incomodó el gesto cariñoso, y disimuladamente miró hacia Lord Royce quien le asintió. _Este era el juego, estaban jugando sus roles, "Primo."_ Le contestó a su vez y vio a Lady Cromwell retirándose de su asiento para él tomarlo instantes después. Esta muestra de afecto era para dejarle ver a la sala que su familia no le tenía en contra su decisión, que la apoyaban. Bajamente le agradeció a Robin por seguir el juego, y silenciosamente lo hizo para quienes lo instruyeron para esto. _Ahora solo esperaba que no fuera a decir algo incorrecto que llegara a oído de sus súbditos._ Fingió hablarle en confidencia bajamente, imitando otro cariño al posar sus manos sobre las de él, "Siento mucho la vergüenza a la que he sometido a la familia. Créeme que no fue la intención."

"…Tuviste tus razones." Su esposa lo había instruido en cuanto a ser respetuoso y entendible, aunque al mismo tiempo mostrar cierta insolencia juvenil y afectuosa, le sonrió, dándole dos palmadas suaves en las manos, _"Y ciertamente te deja mejor parada haberlo anunciado tú que él."_

"…_Lord Humfrey es una buena persona."_

"_Lo debe de ser, si el mismísimo Rey también dijo lo mismo."_

De repente Sansa notó otra presencia a las espaldas de Robin, y vio a su tío Edmure llegando hasta ellos. _Y Robin era fácil de manejar, lo mismo no podía decirlo de su tío…_

"…_Sobrina..."_ Edmure no estaba tan seguro de querer jugar el papel de entendimiento que le habían dado, pues_ sí_ le había parecido de muy mala clase la actitud de ella_._ Aun así tomó asiento a su lado por unos meros minutos, dejando que Robin y ella prácticamente hablaran y él metiéndose de vez en cuando a la conversación un tanto juvenil. Y fingió, fingió que no le tenía en contra su decisión, más había decidido no decirle lo que en verdad pensaba porque su sobrino el Rey le había dicho que no conseguiría nada con ello más que predisponerla, y predisponer a los Lords de _ambas_ regiones. _Y confrontaciones entre dos regiones tan unidas no era lo que necesitaban dado lo que se avecinaba. Además, el disgusto entre el Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos daba a que el Dominio se sintiera en derechos de talvez querer demostrar lo mismo para con el Norte. Y el Norte entero no tenía por qué pagar por los errores de Sansa. _

Edmure incluso pudo ver el alivio en la mirada de ella cuando decidió retirarse, y minutos después desde su mesa vio con reprobación a Robin pasándose en su papel, dejándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole antes de despedirse. No estaba seguro si su sobrino se estaba aprovechando de la oportunidad _o si en verdad había decidido jugar el papel._

La última sorpresa de esa noche la trajo Ser Brienne, uniéndose a Sansa después de que se retiró de la celebración. Preguntándole como se encontraba mientras caminaban hacia los aposentos reales y tenían una corta conversación sobre qué la había hecho echarse para atrás. Brienne siendo entendible con ella, _como se lo había esperado. _La sobrecogió cuando sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó, por el más corto de los instantes se imaginó una nota de parte de Podrick, pero se sacó aquello de su mente casi de inmediato. Brienne no se prestaría para ello, _ni Podrick tampoco le escribiría tan pronto_. En su presencia abrió la nota que no llevaba sello alguno, letra impecablemente femenina, aunque apurada.

'_Me tomé la molestia de escribirle a Arianne Martell sobre la negociación que la Reina quiere implementar con Dorne, pues encuentro la idea fascinante y sospecho que ella no la dejará pasar. También espero que si esta negociación se da las dos me dejen al margen de ello. _

_P.D. felicitaciones por las garras, no me imaginé lo de anoche viniendo de alguien tan propia como lo es usted.'_

Sansa volteó el papel buscando por alguna firma o marca, pero no encontró nada, aunque sospechaba de quien provenía la nota.

"_Olive,_ la esposa del príncipe me pidió que se lo entregara," Vio a la Reina sorprendida, "…Está bastante impresionada…con su actuar." Había estado impresionada _y burlándose,_ lo que no le había agradado a Brienne, "…Quiere que sepa que no está de acuerdo con la decisión que su esposo tomó."

"Y asumo que por debajo de cuerda recogerá las ganancias con Arianne Martell_, si esta negociación se llega a dar._" Le comentó y la vio encogiéndose de hombros. Y Sansa sabía que era contraproducente, _pero ya no estaba dispuesta a hacer aquel intercambio gratuitamente y por unos meros bultos de semillas._ De alguna parte tenía que salir el dinero para pagar el interés que el Dominio seguramente le ejercería al Norte en un par de años, _eso o buscar comercio en Essos,_ aunque como iban las cosas con el plan de su hermano sabía que aquello estaba fuera de cuestión. Sansa se desvió hacia un balcón, haciendo a sus Guardas esperarlas afuera, "Ser Brienne, usted no cree que vayamos a ser atacados, _¿cierto?_"

Brienne frunció el ceño, "No, mi señora. Su hermano…a veces tiene presentimientos que no llevan a nada." _La mayoría de las veces, a decir verdad,_ "O sueños que no sabe leer."

"…_Mmm…" Sí había llevado a algo cuando se dio lo de su ataque._

"¿Y cómo sabe que yo no creo que seremos atacados?"

"Ser Podrick me dijo que la invitó a la salida que tuvimos ayer. Y donde usted tuviera sus dudas me hubiera advertido no salir."

_Eso era verdad, _"En parte fue irresponsable no haberme negado."

Sansa no dijo nada, girándose hacia el horizonte de nuevo. Quería saber a qué se había referido Lord Humfrey con Podrick traicionar a su familia, pero no había muchas personas a quien hacerle el cuestionamiento. Ni siquiera a Ser Brienne para no llamar la atención. Lo que sí sabía era que a pesar de sus palabras había visto a Podrick llevándose con la delegación de las Tierras del Oeste y sus primos en excelentes términos, _y aquello se lo decía todo._

Al llegar a su habitación buscó el pergamino que le había escrito a Podrick y decidió quemarlo. Hacer lo que él le había pedido de no volverlo a buscar, _y concentrarse mejor en cómo iba a sacar al Norte de este problema en que lo había metido._

En los próximos días Sansa también notó que la jugarreta por parte de Robin también funcionó, pues, aunque estaba segura de que la gente seguía hablando a sus espaldas su reputación y la del Norte no se habían llevado un golpe,_ todavía._

.

.

.

Mientras tanto fue Podrick quien pasó los primeros desastrosos días prácticamente no saliendo de los aposentos privados del Rey, ni de los Guardas. Incluso cambió turnos para saltarse toda reunión social y mejor hacer su trabajo en cuidar los aposentos del Rey en la madrugada.

Había decidido mantener su decisión final, y no buscarse dolores de cabeza, ni más despechos. No acercársele, aunque más de una vez había estado tentado al verla caminar a la lejanía.

Mantenía informado mayormente por Lord Bronn, quien le decía que los Lords del Dominio estaban enojados por el rechazo y humillación, y que ella parecía tener la cabeza puesta en el Norte pues no dejaba de estar de reunión en reunión y afianzando relaciones y negociaciones que algunos veían como oportunistas. Lord Humfrey había dejado el castillo; lo que le había dado la mano ganadora a ella en toda esa situación, pues la mayoría de Lords esperaban que fuera ella quien se marchara a pasar la vergüenza y humillación al Norte. Podrick así quisiera no se podía mantener del todo al margen, y lo mejor por hacer era esperar que ella le escribiera desde el Norte, _porque algo le decía que esa sería la forma de proceder de ella._

_La conocía. _

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando un amanecer, terminando su turno como vigilante, marchó a su habitación para encontrarse con la silueta de una mujer en la oscuridad. Al principio lo tomó como una broma de mal gusto de Bronn y simplemente le dijo que se marchara. Pero al la mujer colocarse en pie y acercarse más a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana la reconoció de inmediato. _Había crecido, _"Se está exponiendo a habladurías al venir a buscarme." Le advirtió simplemente a Lady Rose, quien le señaló hacia la capa sencilla y oscura que se encontraba sobre una mesa. Podrick encendió una vela mientras hablaba, "…Márchese, no estoy interesado en nada de lo que tenga por decir."

"Ella no sabe que estoy aquí." Le dijo explicándose, "Vine por cuenta propia."

Podrick exhaló, "No tengo interés alguno en salir a buscar a _su_ _Reina,_ así que se puede marchar tranquilita por donde vino, Lady Rose."

Se encontró exhalando en frustración, no gustándole como él la trataba y no le daba tiempo para explicarse, "Mire, usted a mí no me cae bien, ya se lo he dejado saber–"

"–_No hay necesidad de repetirse–"_

Habló de corrido, al mismo tiempo que él, "–Pero ella a usted lo quiere. Es la única persona que he visto la hace…feliz." Lo vio impactado por sus palabras tan directas, así que se apuró, _"No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes en Invernalia–"_

"–_Nada sucedió_–_"_

"–_Pero ella estuvo feliz por un tiempo, incluso después de que usted se marchó se le notaba el cambio. _Al menos yo lo notaba._ Ya no estaba tan triste como antes." _Tomó aire para proseguir rápidamente, _"No sé qué sucedió aquí entre ustedes, pero sé que ella le escribió una nota hace unos días, aunque en vez de enviarla la quemó. _La leí sin su autorización._ Se disculpaba profusamente por lo sucedido, por lastimarlo, por irrespetarlo, aunque no fuera su intención. Habló de lo feliz que estuvo en esa playa, tanto que olvidó por completo que se reuniría con el Rey a hablar de su compromiso." _sus palabras las dio en una retahíla larga y apurada, él tan sonrojado como ella, aunque en el caso de él seguramente no por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Podrick no se creía que esto estuviera pasando, que la jovencita estuviera al tanto de todo, que los hubiera descubierto,_ ¿Qué viniera a hablar por Sansa?_ Y por otro parte no podía dejar de pensar con cierta molestia que las palabras en aquella nota _no eran muy diferentes a las disculpas que ya le había dado a la cara. _Se quiso demostrar no estar afectado, "Entendido…ahora márchese."

"_Esa noche estuvo tan triste, nunca la he visto llorar tanto, y créame que la he visto mal, pero esta vez fue diferente–"_

Esta vez fue él quien se le adelantó a ella, "_–Lo siento por ella, Lady Rose, de una forma que sólo ella _puede entender_, más usted está actuando sin su consentimiento. Ella ya tomó una decisión, así como yo tomé la mía. Y yo ya me encuentro en paz con lo sucedido–_"

"_¡Ella también! Nunca le he visto tan calmada como en estos días, tan en paz. Y no deseo que nos marchemos sin que usted la disculpe y arreglen las cosas…como una amistad, por supuesto._"

"…_Por supuesto._"

"No le pido mucho, sólo hable con ella para que cuando regresemos al Norte...no se revierta a sus tristezas, _por favor._"

"…_Sí me pide mucho."_ _No la quería ver ni en pintura, tanto como quería hacerlo._ Le señaló hacia la puerta, _"Márchese."_ La vio exhalando, como queriendo insistir más y Podrick le sacudió la cabeza. De inmediato la vio colocándose la capa en silencio, cuando la vio cubriéndose la cabeza y el rostro decidió hablar, "Dígale a _Sansa_," de inmediato la vio mirándolo por sobre el hombro, como sorprendida por atreverse a llamar a la _Reina_ por su nombre, "que Lord Cromwell y lady Wylla me han mandado a buscar con ahínco…otros lords del Norte también." Los había estado evadiendo. _No quería escuchar lo que tendrían por decirle, ya se lo imaginaba._

Lady Rose preocupada lo consideró, tras unos momentos se descubrió la cabeza nuevamente, "…El Norte entero sospecha lo de ustedes, más que sospecharlo lo dan por sentado así ella defienda que lo que tienen es solo una _amistad."_ Ahí lo vio tensándose, quedándose inmóvil, "Los lords han estado sobre eso desde que ella se marchó del Gran Salón siguiéndolo la víspera de su partida de Invernalia. No sé si está al tanto de que mientras usted estaba aquí calmadamente viviendo su vida, ella estaba allá ignorando y desmintiendo las _habladurías _que le llegaban desde todas las direcciones," verlo aun inmóvil sin reaccionar la hizo pujar con cierto desdén, _hombres. _"…Tampoco sé si está al tanto de que hace unos días en frente de sus asesores, lords y ladies ha cerrado _definitivamente_ la posibilidad a un matrimonio en un futuro._ De una familia._ Eso le puede costar la Corona…_Está equivocada y todos lo sabemos._"

Podrick ni siquiera se sentía estar en su cuerpo en el momento tras el impacto inicial, ni siquiera sabía a qué –de todo lo que ella le acababa de decir– prestarle mayor atención. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, y su cabeza, _su cabeza estaba embombada,_ _"¿Y qué espera usted que yo haga de esta conversación?"_ se encontró susurrando impactado.

_¿No era obvio? _"…Si ella lo escucha como lo hacía en las conversaciones que tenían en el Norte, creo que usted puede hacerla ver su error."

Sabía que la jovencita no tenía interés de hacer dobles sentidos, pero él no pudo dejar de buscarlo _irrealistamente,_ "…Estoy bastante seguro que para ahora ya el Rey habrá tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, y con más éxito del que yo podría tener."

Lady Rose se quedó mirándolo,_ por alguna razón se había esperado convencer a Ser Podrick fácilmente,_ "Háblele usted de Lady Wylla y los Lords. _Ella no puede saber que hablé con usted._ Incluso yo no debería de saber que se negó a una familia propia." Se volvió a colocar la capa sobre la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta, pero él se le adelantó, saliendo, fijándose en todas direcciones y haciéndole una seña para que se marchara.

Al quedarse sólo se sentó en la cama, pensativo como lo había estado en los últimos días. Más en los últimos días con el distanciarse de la situación la angustia se le había hecho más llevadera que hasta la desazón había desaparecido._ "Maldita sea." _Se dijo sintiendo que otra vez era metido en toda esta situación pues Lady Rose _sí tenía razón en que ella estaba cometiendo un error_.

Él sabía muy bien cuánto en verdad Sansa deseaba una familia, así que no creía del todo de que cerrara las posibilidades a un matrimonio, pero también sabía cuan fuerte era su temor a uno. _Y eso lo llevaba a que estaba confundida_, que no se había decidido del todo así le dijera a sus asesores y lords que no se echaría para atrás.

Quería decirse que no necesitaba irla a buscar, pero lo hacía, bastante,_ y que masoquismo el suyo._ Mentiría si dijera que no quería escuchar de ella lo que en verdad sucedió _esa_ noche. Que le explicara lo que la llevó a tomar aquella decisión tan precipitada de terminar su compromiso. Pues quisiéralo o no aquella decisión y su forma de actuar iba en contra de todo, _todo,_ lo que ella era como Reina.

_Familia, deber, honor._

Una vez le había dicho que trataba de vivir en cuanto a las palabras de la Casa Tully, pero que por más que quisiera a veces no lo lograba. _Bien, _pues se había ante puesto a su familia, ante su deber con el Norte quien se vería beneficiado enormemente con una alianza con el Dominio. El honor él no veía que lo hubiera traicionado, pero suponía ella sí lo vería así al faltar a su palabra con el prometido…_O a base de las artimañas que se vio obligada a realizar para que éste no sacara sus trapitos sucios a relucir. _Podrick no estaba ciego por sus sentimientos por ella, y la sabía capaz de mucho cuando lo veía necesario. _Y sospechoso era que Lord Humfrey calladito hubiera empacado sus maletas y marchado sin ninguna palabra._

Aún miraba por sobre su hombro, esperándose algún ataque llegar de repente por parte del hombre y su familia, pero ya algo en su interior le decía que no era necesario.

De un momento a otro se encontró nervioso de la anticipación de irla a buscar, miró su reloj y era tarde, pero se encontró discutiéndose consigo mismo si actuar o no.

_No necesitaba problemas para sí mismo, ni para ella, sabía que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz ahora que sabía de las habladurías en el Norte. Lo mejor sería mantener una correspondencia escueta con ella cuando regresara al Norte. _

_Era un idiota. El más grande de todos si se le pasaba por la mente buscarla. _

.

.

.

_Habladurías, habladurías, todo eran habladurías. _

Estás empezaron entre los Guardas y soldados, una mujer había dejado la habitación de Ser Podrick Payne en medio de la madrugada. Esas habladurías se expandieron entre ciertos círculos, pues el cargo de él no le permitía aquellas relaciones públicamente, y por compañerismo, talvez solidaridad masculina o lealtad, los comentarios llegaron sólo a oídos de sus más conocidos.

Cuando Bronn lo escuchó aplaudió altamente y se carcajeó, _"Ya sabía yo que no se podría resistir por mucho más." Y nada para sacarse a una mujer de la cabeza como otra mujer, o eso había escuchado._

Para cuando los murmullos llegaron –cuidadosamente– a los oídos de la Reina gracias a Lord Tyrion simplemente levantó una ceja, "Puede estar tranquilo que no fui yo. Pasé toda la noche en vela, y reunida con mis asesores y varios lords incluidos Lord Manderly y Lord Royce."_ al menos tenía testigos._ Y en otra oportunidad no habría dado razones, pero comprendía porque Lord Tyrion necesitaba seguridad de ello tras todo de lo que la había sacado. Y decidió ignorar la molestia y decepción al mismo tiempo que dudaba de aquella acusación.

Tyrion tomó en el cambio de compostura en Sansa, la vio obviamente conteniendo sus emociones. Sin más palabras llevó su copa a la de ella y bebió de la propia tras hacer un brindis, "Eso es bueno. Ayuda a dejar atrás lo sucedido entre ustedes."

Sansa no contestó, ignorando las siguientes palabras del Lord quien se embarcó en una diatriba en cuanto a emociones, _y lo sabía un tanto bebido si estaba hablando de emociones. _En todo caso ignoró su voz, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, encontrándose de repente en blanco y sin sentir nada. Cuando volvió a si misma Tyrion también se había quedado de la misma forma que ella, perdido talvez en recuerdos. _"…Podrick no traicionaría el juramento al Rey."_ Dijo segura de ello.

"…_Entonces usted no sabe lo necesario que a veces es sacarse a una mujer de la cabeza, del corazón."_ La vio apretando la mandíbula, y no era que quisiera predisponerla, _sus palabras simplemente eran verdad. _

Tras esas palabras se sintió decepcionando nuevamente, _pero conocía a Podrick y dudaba de aquel rumor. _No se quiso dejar convencer,"…En todo caso, no creo que esa forma sirva de a mucho." Murmuró, con el borde de la copa aun en sus labios.

Notó el sonrojo de ella aumentar, _ya no solo por el vino, _"…Nada se pierde en intentarlo, _¿no?_"

_Su honor como Guarda._ Sansa de repente se sintió maldadosa, _"¿Es esa una invitación, mi lord, para yo hacer lo mismo?"_

Lentamente se giró hacia ella, sorprendido, y le levantó las cejas conteniendo su burla hasta que no pudo más, "Sansa Stark, _¿dejando su pose de dama educada?_" ambos compartieron la broma y tras unos momentos le quitó la copa de vino de las manos, "Creo que mi señora ha tenido demasiado de beber, y aún es muy temprano _al menos para usted_. Y aunque me agradaría _¡oh tanto!_ Escuchar más de este tipo de comentarios indecentes de su parte no creo que su hermano lo venga a aprobar."

Le quitó la copa de la mano nuevamente, aunque ya su cabeza _sí_ se empezaba a sentir afectada ante el vino, "Bran no tiene por qué aprobar algo o nada de mi comportamiento." _Sabía que mentía._

"_Dicho como toda una Reina."_ Continuó con el juego.

"…Usted vino a mí porque creyó que yo era _aquella_ mujer, así que definitivamente no es la primera vez que piensa en mí dejando mi pose de señora educada." Le dio el último sorbo a la copa.

"_Cuidado en cómo se expresa mi señora." _Le continuó sonriendo, casi conteniendo la gracia ante lo que iba a decir, "No sabe cómo pienso de usted dejando _su pose de señora educada_ al ser incitada por Ser Podrick Payne, _de todos los hombres._" _Como se imaginó la hizo avergonzar e incomodar. "¿Dígame, sabe cuál es el sobre nombre amistoso que Bronn y yo le tenemos a Ser Podrick?"_ Y si ella no iba a dejar de beber al menos con este tipo de comentarios la incitaba para que se marchara, _ojalá a tomarse un descanso. _

"…_¿No estoy segura de querer saberlo?..."_

"_¡Perspicaz de usted!" _respondió, colocándose en pie y vio ella hizo lo mismo, así que la guio hacia afuera de aquella sala. Fijándose en su caminar de que no estuviera tan afectada por el alcohol._ Y no parecía estarlo mucho._ El que no la conociera ni lo notaría.

Sansa era cuidadosa con su paso pues sí se encontraba un poco mareada. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a las dos ladies con quienes se acababan de cruzar chismoseándose entre ellas. "…¿Sabe que mis lords aún desconfían de usted y de nuestra amistad?" decidió preguntar tras unos momentos mientras hacían el camino por el pasillo junto con su Guarda.

"No solo los suyos mi señora. Un lord del Dominio hizo un comentario…"

"_¿Ah? _¿Qué les dijo?"

"_¡Que ya quisiera yo!"_ la vio girándole los ojos.

Después de despedirse de Tyrion decidió sacarse el malestar de su sistema con un par de vasos de agua, evadiendo el pensar en Podrick. Y después de tomarse un corto descanso regresó a sus reuniones interminables y a las de los Seis Reinos.

Más lo que pudo ver a lo largo de esa tarde y noche fue que aquel chisme sobre Podrick no se propagó, pues se imaginaba a Lord Harry como el primero que trataría de restregárselo en la cara, _y eso no pasó._ Cabía notar, que el Lord parecía bastante decepcionado de sus acciones y decisiones, _y que se dio por vencido con ella_ pues no asistía a todas las reuniones con sus asesores.

No la sorprendería si renunciaba oficialmente a su cargo en cuanto llegaran al Norte.

_Y aquello la molestaba._

_No creía más en ella. Y no era el único. _

_Pero sí el que más lo demostraba con sus acciones._

.

.

.

En la noche al dejar su habitación para ir a presentar su trabajo como Guarda, le llamó la atención como sentía a soldados dándole palmadas en el hombro y sonriéndole, más no cuestionó nada porque iba en un apuro pues llegaba tarde hacia a los aposentos reales. Entró corriendo, perdiendo su velocidad en la ante sala.

La mayor parte de la madrugada anterior se había estado discutiendo en irla a buscar, pero se había resistido así todo su ser le dijera que lo hiciera. Y cuando la vio llegar esa noche a tratar algo con su hermano ambos se mantuvieron la mirada al encontrarse de improvisto, su corazón apurándose, y sonrojándose mientras trataba de ignorar a los asesores de ella quienes lo estudiaban con curiosidad y ella después de notarlo pasó a ignorar a todos en la sala, incluido él.

Lord Cromwell y un par le inclinaron la cabeza como saludo. Lord Harry pareciéndose querer tirársele encima de un momento a otro. No era como si quisiera provocarlo, pero en una de esas ocasiones en que sintió al hombre quedársele mirando fijamente le devolvió la mirada, desafiantemente inclinándole la cabeza como saludo y forzándose a sí mismo a suprimir una sonrisa cuando éste le evadió la mirada enardecido.

Al terminar la reunión ella abiertamente se quedó mirándolo mientras sus asesores se entretenían con despedirse del Rey, y Podrick se esforzó por mantenerle aquella mirada mientras la veía con ganas de decirle algo. No quería sentir todo su ser reaccionando ante ella en una mezcla confusa y enmarañada de enojo, decepción, y añoro, pero lo hizo, y apretó espada fuertemente ante aquella mirada afectada,_ y_ _s__í, necesitaban hablar. _

Sus nervios se colocaron de punta y se encontró girándose hacia él y dando dos o tres pasos en su dirección, cuidadosa de sus movimientos, de su voz, "¿Qué le pasó en la mano?" había notado dos dedos vendados al flexionar dicha mano sobre el pomo de la espada.

Podrick se sorprendió a que le dijera la palabra o su atención con las cosas como estaban, miró hacia el Rey y se encontró a absolutamente todos mirando hacia ellos. "Un accidente. Estoy bien." Le contestó, volviéndola a mirar y sin más. Sin darle ninguna importancia a la pregunta o a la respuesta.

A Lord Harry no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada abierta y prolongada que se daban delante de todos. "He notado que Ser Podrick es el único Guarda del Rey que no ha estado usando armadura durante esta visita." y lo había visto una o dos veces con esta puesta _pero no más._ Su cuestionamiento se lo hizo al Rey. Quien de repente levantó la mirada y se le quedó mirando en blanco por unos cuantos segundos.

No era el primero que le hacía aquel cuestionamiento, pero sabía distinguir en que los otros lords lo habían preguntado por curiosidad y él lo hacía era para echar algo en cara. "…Estoy seguro que recuerda la herida que sufrió protegiendo a Sansa, y que le trajo secuelas…"

Al ver como el mismísimo Rey había ayudado a limpiar el desastre que la Reina proporcionó sin al parecer tenérselo en contra se preguntó si pavimentaba el camino para darle su final feliz con el Guarda. _Lo que ya no pondría por sobre el Rey. "¿Un Guarda que no puede usar armadura? No suena prudente, mi señor."_

"_Lord Harry." Sansa lo advirtió. _

Podrick dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, _"No necesito de armadura para partirle la cara a alguien, como usted muy bien lo sabrá."_ Habló sin refrenarse. De inmediato vio que la atención de toda la sala fue puesta en él, todos incluso la del Rey, quien, aunque lo miraba sin emoción alguna sabía que reprobaba su forma de actuar.

Sansa miró a Podrick extrañada, preguntándose si tantas ganas tenía de irse a los puños con alguien que no le importaba ser altanero delante de Bran. Miró a Lord Harry, y lo vio enrojecido y con los puños cerrados. Ella no estaba para ver una demostración de quien era más es una pelea y decidió interrumpirla antes de que esta empezara, "No gaste su aliento ni energías en provocaciones, ni maquinaciones, _Lord Harry._ El Rey está al tanto de mi historia con Ser Podrick." le dijo, adelantándose a lo que suponía el hombre iba a revelar melodramáticamente ante Bran creyendo que con eso derrumbaría a Podrick. _Y ella ya no estaba para aguantar a nadie,_ se volvió a girar hacia Podrick, inclinándole la cabeza como despedida, "No vaya a hacer nada estúpido." Le advirtió. Luego compartió una última mirada con Bran y se marchó.

A Podrick le sorprendió que ella hablara sobre _la historia de ellos _delante de los asesores como si nada, y se quedó boquiabierto. Miró a Lord Cromwell quien le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes, _¿Entonces sí eran verdad las palabras de Lady Rose? ¿El Norte entero ya sabía sobre ellos? _Podrick atónito la siguió con la mirada mientras sus asesores la acompañaban.

"_Ojos al frente, Ser Podrick."_

La provocación de Lord Harry no le pasó desapercibida a _El_ _Cuervo de Tres Ojos,_ y extendió su brazo hacia Podrick sin mirarlo, _asumiendo_ que se detendría en aproximársele al Lord. El Rey habló viendo a Lord Cromwell devolverse hacia la sala tras escuchar a Lord Harry seguir con sus bravatas. "Lo entiendo, Lord Harry, desea lo mejor para el Norte y es desalentador estar al tanto de que la persona más importante para éste _parece_ no querer colaborar." de inmediato vio al hombre pararse más derecho, "Pero que no quiera colaborar de la forma que _usted desea, _no quiere decir que ambos no tengan el mismo interés. Deje atrás los egos lastimados _y los dos comprendan_ que ella está más segura que nunca de anteponer la razón al corazón." _En los dos incluía a Podrick._

"No tengo intención alguna de entrometerme con su corazón." Podrick habló, utilizando cuidadosamente la última palabra. _Para el Rey que lo conocía no haría nada de ello, Lord Harry quien lo detestaba probablemente lo vería como él siguiendo enterrando el cuchillo en la herida. _

Con la disposición que _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _le veía a Sansa para limpiar su error creería que ella también tenía la misma finalidad que Podrick, _pero los asuntos del corazón los sabía complicados…los cambios de parecer una inconstancia que no se podían predecir. _Y la sabía en su interés de arreglar amistosamente las cosas con Podrick antes de marcharse,_ y nada más_, pues ella misma se lo había dicho. "Lord Harry, coloque su ego de lado y–"

"–_Usted no puede enviar a Ser Podrick Payne de nuevo a Invernalia si desea lo mejor para el Norte."_

"No tengo intención alguna de hacer aquello," le respondió, tomando en la actitud del hombre, _"Más si quiero lo puedo hacer. Soy el Rey." _le dijo simplemente, usando esas tres palabras que no le agradaba usar, "Usted es una gran ganancia para el Reinado de mi hermana, ella no lo admite, pero lo sabe, sino créame que no seguiría en su puesto. Y en vez de estar aquí, tratando de tejer redecillas de discordia, o no asistiendo a las reuniones del consejo, debería aplicar lo que predica y anteponer al Norte. Sus conexiones y amistades por fuera de éste es algo que ella necesita en estos momentos. Mi hermana es buena Monarca. La mejor que el Norte podría tener en estos momentos, no olvide aquello." Vio al hombre quedársele mirando fijamente, desafiante hasta un punto, para después marcharse afanado sin añadir nada. Lord Cromwell mirándolo para después disculparse y seguirlo.

El silencio llenó la sala y esperó unos instantes para de reojo ver a Ser Podrick acercarse para seguramente disculparse, "_Y usted," _Giró su silla de ruedas, "si tanto necesita caerle a golpes a alguien o a algo hágalo en un entrenamiento. Lo necesito en su mejor estado mental para lo que se vendrá." _la presencia de Sansa definitivamente no le estaba haciendo bien al Guarda. _

Podrick le asintió. Quería pedirle que lo despachara de inmediato a Essos, que lo sacara del castillo mientras _ella_ estaba en éste, pero sabía que aquello no era una posibilidad. Además, _si_ el ataque que estaba previsto se presentaba sabía que se moriría de angustia al no saber qué sería de todos sus conocidos. _Ella incluida._

Mantuvo el silencio en la totalidad de su turno, mientras el Rey se reunía con lord tras lord. _En lo más profundo de su pecho peleándose con irla a buscar._ Ansiedad dándole de tan solo imaginarse a sí mismo dirigiéndole la palabra.

Cuando su turno terminó lo hizo entrada ya la madrugada. Y al salir de los aposentos reales tomó el camino largo y desde la distancia la supo en su habitación pues alcanzó a vislumbrar tres Guardas afuera de su puerta. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente apuró el paso, desistiendo por irla a buscar, y fue llegando ya a los aposentos de los Guardas que se dio la vuelta maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

.

.

.

Sansa se despertó cuando escuchó las uñas de Nieve siendo arrastradas contra la puerta de madera que llevaba al balcón de su habitación, en su adormecimiento le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que el direwolf la advertía, y no acababa de ponerse en pie para cruzar la habitación en dirección contraria cuando escuchó una voz baja callando a _Nieve_ desde afuera, _'Animal estúpido ve y despierta a tu ama.' _Y solo en ese momento fue que cayó en cuenta que Nieve no estaba rugiendo, ni enojado, solo trastrabillando contra la puerta. Lo llamó bajamente a su lado y se cubrió con otra bata delgada mientras se cuestionaba en si abrir o no.

Podrick supo que ella por fin lo escuchó por el simple hecho de que Nieve se calmó. Y esperó, esperó mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y notaba sus manos, y puños de su jubón sumamente sucios. Había creído que arreglárselas para llegar a ese balcón haciendo malabares con la única ayuda de la luz de la Luna se le haría más fácil pero no fue así. Sus piernas aún estaban entumecidas del dolor gracias a un brinco de dos metros que en su vejez probablemente le traería repercusiones. La sabía discutiéndose consigo misma para abrirle pues se demoró demasiado en hacerlo. Cuando escuchó la puerta por fin cediendo se volvió a limpiar la frente del sudor y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, ninguno moviéndose, ni ella para dejarlo pasar, ni él para preguntarle si podía hacerlo. La vio disimuladamente mirando su estado y después asomándose al solar unos metros más abajo de aquel balcón, después de eso un despeñadero hacia el mar que era imposible de cruzar.

_En la playa él sí le había dicho que encontraría una forma de visitarla en la madrugada, _pensó,también pensando en su obvia falta de seguridad si un ataque se llegaba a dar._ "¿Cómo?" _No había ninguna forma de que él pudiera subir.

Podrick señaló hacia la ventana alta de una torre en una esquina colindante al perímetro, "Hay un pasadizo que lleva de una sala a la torre." _no había subido, había descendido,_ con el dedo le señaló el camino que tomó, descendió por una columna hasta el solar el cual atravesó y no acababa de señalarle como ascendió al balcón cuando la vio exhalando, dándose la media vuelta e ingresando a la habitación. La siguió, aunque muy bien podían hablar aquí afuera,_ nadie los vería. _Toda esta propiedad era solamente para ella.

Sansa fue por una toalla de mano y la humedeció en una vacija con agua. Caminó hacia él y mientras lo hacía lo vio tomando detenidamente en su vestuario. Continuó su camino, entregándole la toalla con la que lo vio empezándose a limpiar la tierra del rostro, de las manos, incluso del jubón mientras ella trataba de cerrarse más la bata exterior. "Me quería disculpar nuevamente con usted, y en persona. Pero las cosas no están como para brindar habladurías, además no sabía que tan enojado continuaba conmigo." Se explicó.

"…Todavía sigo enojado." Trataba de contener ese enojo _hacia ella, hacia todo._

El enojo en la voz y mirada de Podrick era algo que no se podía contener y Sansa vio a Nieve colocándose en pie y caminando hacia ella. _Podrick no la lastimaría._ Le acarició el pelaje al direwolf. Y vio a Podrick mirar al animal y sonreírle a éste tristemente.

"_Siempre el leal protector…"_ Esperó por una respuesta, pero nada se vino y fue en ese preciso momento en que Podrick descubrió no sabía qué decir, no había preparado nada. La vio dirigiéndose a la mesa, alisando sus faldas antes de sentarse y señalándole el asiento al frente de ella mientras trataba de cubrirse recatadamente con el abrigo, pero era obvio que éste no estaba hecho para quedarse cerrado en el frente, de todas formas nada era visible. Era la tela delgada y aparentemente suave abrazando sus curvas.

"_Entiendo su enojo." _Sansa bajó la mirada hacia la madera tras verlo tomando asiento.

Y se quedaron de esa forma en silencio, talvez por demasiado tiempo.

Sansa pensó muy bien en esos minutos qué decir, como expresarse, y a la conclusión que llegó fue ser sincera, y no repetir más las disculpas que ya le había dado, "Yo…lo quiero, lo amo, _lo sabe._ Pero no terminé mi compromiso por usted."

Podrick venía con armadura figurativa, y bloqueó las emociones de su declaración de cariño. Se quedó mirándola, viéndola sonrojar mientras continuaba mirando a la mesa, "…Eso es algo de lo que estoy al tanto."

Asintió, levantando la mirada, su corazón acelerado, _"Era algo que me lo debía a mí misma."_

Le mantuvo la mirada, _"…Eso es algo que también sé."_ nunca le daría la espalda al Norte por él, y aquello era algo que aceptaba y respetaba. Ella varias veces le había dado a entender de que no deseaba un matrimonio, y no había dudado de aquellas palabras, pero siempre lo tomó como todos los que la conocían; seguiría adelante con su deber. Dejó la toalla sucia sobre la mesa al verse las manos limpias, _y no venía a hablar con ella de lo de ellos,_ sólo venía a hacerla recapacitar y fue al punto, "…Escuché que se ha negado a un futuro matrimonio, y francamente eso es un error y usted lo sabe."

Se echó para atrás en su asiento, siendo tomada por sorpresa, _"¿Quién le habló de ello?_ Sólo mis asesores, los lords del Norte, mi hermano y Lord Royce saben de mi decisión."

"Eso no importa." Contestó simplemente, no dispuesto a tirar al agua a Lady Rose, _"…Creo que está confundida."_

_¿Y venía a sacarla de su confusión? _Se preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, "No estoy confundida. _Sé _que es un error. Del que no me voy a retractar." Buscó la mano de él, pero la esquivó de inmediato, _estaba bien,_ su rechazo era entendible, _y estaba bien._ "Esa noche…El mundo se me vino encima cuando accidentalmente se dio el anuncio de aquel compromiso. En mi mente siempre hubo dudas, y también siempre estuvo la posibilidad de retractarme mientras nadie más se diera cuenta…Y como era de esperarse todo se me salió de las manos…incluso mis emociones." No iba a repasar lo sucedido con él pues era algo de lo que ambos estaban muy al tanto.

"Esa noche y parte de la madrugada fue una confusión de emociones y decisiones, y reconozco que cuando por fin me decidí a actuar lo hice en un impulso para no tener la posibilidad de retractarme al día siguiente, a la semana siguiente, a mi llegada al Norte. _No me arrepiento todavía de mi decisión_." Él no la miraba, pero lo sabía escuchándola atentamente e hizo una pausa para tomar aire varias veces, "Puedo decir que este lugar me abrumó, aquí mataron a mi padre, aquí me di cuenta de la muerte de mi madre y hermano. Cosas terribles me pasaron aquí. No es el mismo castillo, pero es el mismo lugar. _Puedo decir que verlo a usted nuevamente, y consiguientemente lastimarlo me abrumó._ Puedo decirle que traicionar la confianza de Lord Humfrey me abrumó. La actitud de mi hermano también. En mi hubo una multitud de emociones y contradicciones tras romper el compromiso. Pero la verdad se me hizo tan clara esa misma noche. _Y esa verdad es que nunca querré un matrimonio._" Se remojó los labios, "Así que esa decisión no soy yo estando confundida o huyendo, sino por fin enfrentando y aceptando mi realidad…llevándome por delante mi deber."

Decidió no dar más explicaciones, no decirle que así hubiera una diminuta posibilidad con él le temía al prospecto de un matrimonio. No le comentó de los gustos de Lord Humfrey porque ya lo había traicionado lo suficiente, _y tampoco era asunto de Podrick. _"Me quité un peso enorme de los hombros. Creí que usted me comprendería, y no llamaría a esto confusión." Ya sus lords y asesores lo habían hecho, _¿pero él? Que la conocía tanto…_

"…Comprendo en parte." Le dijo, mirándola, _entendiéndola, pero a la vez viendo su error. _Y no quería dejarse conmover por sus razones, pero eso era algo que sabía probablemente sucedería, _caería de nuevo en estos juegos como el idiota que era. _Quiso tomarla del brazo, acariciarle la piel pues el abrigo delgado que llevaba le permitiría meter la mano por la manga, y acariciarla directamente de esa forma. Era algo que nunca había llegado a _hacer y mejor se concentraba en lo más importante._ "Pero también comprendo lo que vi en el Norte. Usted allá está sola y llena de nostalgias, melancolías y miedos. Extraña su familia, _y usted necesita una familia._ No me refiero a la familia que le dieron sus padres. Ni una familia que le debe a su deber con el Norte. Me refiero a una familia propia, _porque usted la desea._ _Usted quiere una familia propia, me lo confió varias veces… Incluso los nombres que les daría a sus hijos, los nombres de esos hermanos ya perdidos." _Vio los ojos de ella humedeciéndose y retirando las manos de la mesa tercamente, yéndose hacia atrás contra el respaldar del asiento,_ "Y ahora saberla negarse a eso es a lo que me refiero con que está cometiendo un error y que está confundida." _

Defensivamente se colocó en pie para espantar la aprehensión y pesadez en su pecho, pues él era el único quien había expuesto clara y certeramente las dudas que ella misma tenía en cuanto a su situación. No Cersei, queriéndose burlar de ella en sus sueños. _Tampoco Bran quien se había centrado en los problemas que aquello le acarrearía en su Reinado. No lord Royce. Podrick hablaba sobre las consecuencias para Sansa Stark y maldito el día que le dio el permiso para hablarle de esta forma. _"Todavía tengo mucho por solucionar en cuanto a esta situación, _obviamente._" Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir sintiendo que colocaba una barrera incluso consigo misma para no dejarse abrumar de nuevo.

En la forma como ella apretó la mandíbula y levantó el mentón sutilmente supo que se colocaba la máscara, a la defensiva. Podrick se colocó en pie también, manteniendo sus distancias, pero hablando rápida y bajamente, "Francamente, si Lord Humfrey le hizo _esa _proposición puedo ver como aquello la predispondría. Necesita buscar, y buscar mejor. Alguien que la quiera y la haga cambiar de decisión."

_Y ese era él. Un imposible, y ambos lo sabían._ Y hablar de esto _no llevaba a nada._ _Remendar una amistad no llevaba a nada, ella regresaría al Norte pronto y él se quedaría aquí. Punto._ "En todo caso la decisión está tomada por ahora. Primero me voy a centrar en solucionar el problema que este numerito le puede traer a mi reinado, ya después veré."

_Podrick no le creía._ Pero al menos ya había hecho su parte de tocar el tema. _Aunque sabía que podía insistir más. _

El silencio se prolongó nuevamente.

Y tras ninguno de los dos sentarse sabían que esperaban la partida de él. Aun así, Podrick notaba cierta expectativa por parte de ella, "Vine a zanjar las cosas entre nosotros de una vez por todas. No dar la impresión de que quedamos de enemigos porque ni siquiera eso me dejaría tranquilo." La vio asintiendo, "…Sea cuidadosa en estos días, no vaya a dejar el castillo." Brienne le había comentado que ella ya estaba al tanto sobre el supuesto ataque.

"_¿Estará a salvo usted?"_ se decidió a preguntar, dando un paso hacia él.

"A no ser que al Rey le dé por dejar el castillo, lo cual nunca hace a no ser que sea para ir a otras tierras, estaré completamente a salvo." _Ni siquiera se le permitiría participar en la batalla si había una, tan solo para salvaguardar su identidad cuando lo enviaran a Essos. _

"_Nunca estaremos completamente a salvo hasta que esos hombres dejen Poniente."_

Podrick le asintió, _a él tratar el tema con ella no le interesaba, "Hasta luego pues. Cuídese."_

Dio otro paso hacia él,_ "¿Qué tan seria es la lesión de su espalda?"_ el punto que Lord Harry había hecho de no verlo usar armadura era uno valido que ella ya había notado.

"No se preocupe por eso." La vio dando otro paso hacia él, como queriendo evitar su partida.

"_¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe?" _exhaló al verlo que sus palabras no le agradaban, "Yo sólo…" buscó palabras y volvió a exhalar, tocándose la frente, _"…Claro que me voy a preocupar...Así como usted se preocuparía por mí." _

"_Estoy bien._ No uso la armadura porque el peso de esta puesta constantemente me agobia. _Su hermano obviamente no tiene problema con ello._"

"…_Mi hermano no se preocupa por usted como lo hago yo."_

"…Se extrañaría, mi señora." Le contestó simplemente, "Adviértale a Lord Harry que si me sigue buscando me va a encontrar."

Sansa no dudaba de ello, más decidió no contestar nada.

De repente algo que no había pensado le llegó a la mente y se burló, _"…Apuesto que el desarrollo de toda esta historia con su prometido no debe de haberle agradado nada."_

Podrick probablemente se lo imaginaba muerto de los celos, de la envidia. Levantó las cejas, _"Apoyaba a Lord Humfrey." _

"Quise decir el desenlace que usted le dio a todo esto."

"Ah…no le agradó, ni a él, ni como al resto de mis asesores, ni súbditos."

Podrick asintió viendo que su comentario no le cayó del todo bien, _"Me tomó por sorpresa a mí…aunque no puedo decir que me haya disgustado." _

Pujó, _"Bien, usted es uno de los pocos que probablemente le sacó gusto a toda esta situación."_

_¿Y eso era lo que le bastaba a su enojo? ¿Un vislumbro de sonrisa para este empezar a menguar?_

Sansa lo vio que se fue a marchar y dio otro paso hacia él, "Lo invitaría a una comida conmigo antes de mi partida, pero no creo que me vaya a aceptar."

Y aquello le recordó las palabras de Lady Rose nuevamente, de ella misma ante Lord Harry y sus asesores, _"¿Sus lords saben de lo nuestro? …La verdad." No la quería mintiéndole. _

Sansa lo dudó por unos segundos, no viendo de qué le servía aquella información, _preocuparlo más. Estar más alerta._ "…Yo no he aceptado más que nuestra amistad...pero sí, prácticamente lo dan por hecho." Lo vio asintiendo, preocupado, tocándose los ojos como si eso le presentara un problema, "No lo creen involucrado en el rompimiento de mi compromiso en todo caso, o al menos no se me ha hecho mención de ello. ¿Con quién ha estado hablando?"

"_Con nadie. No he hablado con nadie."_

"Ya le dije, sólo los lords y ladies del Norte, Lord Royce y mi hermano saben de mi decisión de no casarme. Y Bran me prometió no dejarlo saber incluso de Lord Tyrion hasta que yo no estuviera de regreso en el Norte."

Podrick le asintió, "…Puede decir entonces que es alguien que la aprecia."

_Y alguien que sabía o sospechaba cuánto apreciaba ella la opinión de Podrick. _"Entonces es bueno, para variar, saber que hay alguien que aprecia lo nuestro lo suficiente como para venir a interceder por mi ante usted."

_No lo iba a comprar con palabras cordiales, _"…Ahora no vaya a dudar de Sus Guardas…"

_Sus Guardas eran probablemente quienes estaban más al tanto de todo lo ocurrido la noche de su compromiso, de lo sucedido con Podrick y Lord Humfrey, las palabras que se dijeron, todo lo que transcurrió._ "Tienen los mejores puestos pagos. Las vidas de sus familias prósperamente garantizadas." Y sabía que no habían hablado siquiera ante Lord Cromwell y Lord Harry, _lo cual agradecía._

_Eso _Podrick lo sabía; pagaba ella mejor que su hermano, _les pagaba mejor que a sus propios asesores, _no dijo nada para ver ella con que proseguía. Y prosiguió con ella caminando hacia él, preguntándole en tono conciliador sino podían fingir por unos minutos que todo estaba bien, que quería hablar con alguien, _con él,_ _como una amistad._

Podrick exhaló, _no quería sólo una amistad,_ "Todo esto comenzó con usted invitándome a hablar…"

"…_No mi más brillante idea."_ Dio como broma a la que ninguno le encontraría gracia en el momento.

_Quien sabía lo que reanudar _su amistad_ desencadenaría,_ "Buenas noches, mi señora." No podía traerse a tratar con ella de otra forma que con esa frialdad impuesta con que había mantenido esta conversación. "…Tal vez después, mediante pergaminos." dijo, y en su mirada vio que aquello la decepcionó. "…Buen viaje, por si no tengo la oportunidad de despedirme."

_Eso definitivamente no era lo que Sansa quería. _

_Sí. _Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota al darle ese final tan intrascendente a lo de ellos. Y no era lo que deseaba, era su orgullo hablando por sí mismo. Al verla manteniéndole la mirada, también pareciendo debatir en cómo actuar, dio en un afán los seis pasos que los separaban. Tomándola del rostro para besarla _con ganas y ansiosamente_. _Era lo que ambos deseaban._ Los labios entrelazándose y amoldándose a los del otro, con movimientos apurados. Las manos de ella en sus hombros y después en su espalda.

Ambos ignorando la razón y cayendo en la tentación una vez más.

Y cuando momentos después la falta de aire llegó no la dejó retirar, la aprisionó así y le bajó la intensidad a ese beso. Tornándose en uno parsimonioso y largo.

Y cada vez que empezaba a pensar que era hora de terminarlo y marcharse se encontró no pudiendo hacerlo. _Seguramente ella tampoco porque no lo detenía._ Casi y le recordaba a Invernalia, sólo que sin la paz absoluta que habían tenido en aquel tiempo. Sin los sentimientos puros.

Y aprovechó esos minutos, _¡minutos!_ Para estudiar y sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él, sin corset de por medio, telas gruesas, pesadas ni abultadas. Su mente con la tentación de hacer el intento de despojarla de la bata a ver como respondía. Más en su interior aunque la deseaba horriblemente se le hacía inconcebible que la primera vez entre ellos fuera a ser con rencores de su parte…y dudas y maquinaciones por la de ella.

Mientras tanto Sansa no estaba segura si quería, o siquiera sabía _cómo_ proseguir, pero _creía_ querer hacerlo. El fuego en su vientre bajo empezándola a consumir, y queriendo sentirlo y tenerlo más cerca pero no sabía cómo expresarse. _O si expresarse dado como estaban las cosas… O peor,_ venirse a arrepentir ya más entrados en la situación. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblando con indecisión. Y ciertamente éste no era el momento, acababa de romper un compromiso, le había clavado el puñal al Norte y debía estar más preocupada en eso que en la curiosidad de que Podrick la amara–

"…Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros." Le advirtió, haciendo el esfuerzo de separarse de sus labios. Y tras sentirla soltándolo un tanto abrió los ojos, viendo en los de ella que sus palabras no eran las que se esperaba; _que aquello no le agradó._

"_No,_ Pod—"

"—_Sí…Sansa. _Esto no cambia nada. Pase lo que pase usted regresará al Norte." Bajó la mirada, apenado de las palabras que lo dejarían, pero estaba cansado del sentimiento constante de derrota, se alejó completamente de ella. "Ya…he perdido. Constantemente. Y _ni siquiera_…usted y yo ya no somos las mismas personas que éramos en Invernalia…"

Podía notar cierta frustración contenida en él, y en sí no sabía a qué o de dónde venían sus últimas palabras. Respiró profundo, "Tiempo cambia a las personas…circunstancias también y estoy al tanto de que últimamente lo he lastimado tanto, que sé que no es posible que me pueda querer de la misma forma de antes—"

"_Yo la quiero, la amo." _Le repitió las mismas palabras que ella le había dado, _y en el momento no la adoraba como antes, pero eso tenía explicación. _Dispuesto a sacarse todo del pecho continuó, "Yo no la olvidé...eso último ni siquiera lo he intentado verdaderamente. _No sé…._" Respiró profundo tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado, "Talvez ambos nos continuamos aferrando al pasado porque…no nos contentamos con haber perdido al otro. A ratos sólo quiero que usted se vaya para que esto termine. Todo esto se termina con usted marchándose. Así que no veo para qué continuar prolongando esto por una semana, dos semanas más." La vio agachando la cabeza, su mirada húmeda mientras miraba al piso, _sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdad y no había cómo refutarlas._ Más la vio levantando de nuevo la mirada, habiéndose adueñado de sí misma, "Ya no tengo energías ni ganas de pelar contra la corriente. _Dígame, ¿las tiene usted?"_ Se detuvo, no teniendo más por decir. Podría haber sido más elocuente, _pero la verdad ya estaba cansado. _Al ella no darle una respuesta le asintió, _el silencio daba la razón. _

_Y una pequeña parte, la alimentada por el rencor lo hacía sentir mezquino al pasársele por la mente de que ya era hora de que ella sufriera por él. Si las emociones que reflejaban su mirada eran verdad; la vio dolida. _

_Tenía razón, no había razones para prolongar esa despedida. Más que quererlo a su lado, necesitarlo._.._pero a bases de qué. ¿Y para qué besarla? _Se quiso girar los ojos así misma por su propia pregunta absurda, aun así, se sintió a la defensiva de que hubiera jugado con ella en esos instantes, dándole una esperanza.

_Y ese era el problema. Y donde vio la ruptura en la aceptación que se había hecho a sí misma. _

_¿Esperanza de qué?_ Esa era la pregunta que debía hacerse. _Ya no debía de haber esperanzas en ella._

Enojo y decepción silenciosamente la empezaron a consumir.

Desde el interior de su habitación Sansa vio a Nieve saliendo y acompañando a Podrick, seguramente siguiendo sus movimientos mientras salía de las premisas. Cuando Nieve regresó a su lado salió al balcón, viendo a Podrick entrar por aquella ventana alta en la torre, y no esperó a ver si de repente él se giraba para despedirse de ella, cerró la puerta.

_Ella sí añoraba una familia. _Y él con sus palabras y gestos ponía en juego_ la decisión final_ que creía ya haber tomado.

_¡No debía de haber esperanza en ella! Y él solo hecho de tenerla la desoló. _

_Ponía en juego todo de nuevo. _

_Y ella había creído que era absurdo que él pensara conocerla mejor que sí misma, tan solo para venir a ver que sí era verdad. _

_No se entendía a sí misma. _

_Se sentó a la mesa, perdida en la maraña que eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Tratando de pensar claramente. _

_La mañana y sus doncellas la encontraron sin poder pegar el ojo nuevamente. Llena de angustias y de incertidumbres. _

.

.

.

No por primera vez Sansa quiso tener una amistad o familiaridad con alguien a quien confiarle el tipo de cosas personales que la abrumaban. La única persona que se le acercaba era y Lady Rose, y ella era muy joven, y muy poco sabía de la vida como para venir a darle consejos.

Esa mañana encontró a la única persona en quien en un impulso pensó podía tratar; Lady Cromwell. Desde la cancelación de su compromiso, la mujer se le acercaba todas las mañanas a preguntarle cómo estaba. Sospechaba que Lord Cromwell tenía algo que ver con ello, pero no descartaba del todo que la mujer se preocupaba por ella por cuenta propia.

Sansa la vio fijándose no tan disimuladamente en sus ojeras y de inmediato tomándola del brazo preguntándole si estaba bien. Cuando después de unos minutos de charla banal en los cuales caminaron a un mirador y dejaron a sus Guardas a un par de metros, en confidencia le preguntó qué opinaba ella de la decisión que había tomado y la vio extrañada por unos momentos, "Asumo que su esposo le ha comentado esa decisión, mi señora." _No debía, _pero Lady Cromwell tampoco era alguien de sospechar.

Lady Cromwell exhaló, asintiendo. Y después de unos momentos más escuchó a la Reina preguntándole una vez más que hacía de su decisión _como mujer._

"…No quiero tratar de esto con Lord Cromwell, o ninguno de mis asesores. No tendrán el punto de vista de una mujer." En los ojos de Lady Cromwell vio sorpresa de que confiara en ella de esa manera, "Confío en usted. Sólo le pido que como un favor hacia mi persona no le comente a nadie de esta conversación, ni siquiera a su esposo. Y sé que es mucho pedir."

_No era nada que pedir; ella le tenía secretos a su esposo como seguramente él se los tenía a ella,_ y el tono misterioso de la Reina le llamó la atención. Lady Cromwell asintió, no teniendo que pensar su respuesta por mucho pues ya sospechaba qué tanto decisión como aquella le pesaría y costaría a la Reina, "Desde todos los puntos usted está haciendo un sacrificio. Sacrificios que un hombre nunca entenderá. Y que a mi Reina le pesará sino actúa en lo que verdad desea."

Sansa le levantó las cejas al tener respuesta tan pronta y concisamente,_ "…¿Y si no sé lo que deseo?" _

"_Ah,_ esa es siempre la encrucijada, _¿verdad? _Las indecisiones…" la vio haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula, aparentemente no agradándole que no fuera al punto. "Todos queremos algo de la vida. Unos dinero. Otros Influencia. Poder. Gloria. _Felicidad._"

Sansa pujó, _'¿Que de felicidad? ¿Por qué no es feliz? ¿Qué desea que no tenga?'_ Incluso la voz del hombre retumbó en su cabeza…

"…Mi señora los tiene todos excepto lo último, y discúlpeme el ser tan insolente en asumirlo y decirlo."

Sansa miró en otra dirección, _"¿Esa es su respuesta? ¿Que debería de buscar mi felicidad?"_ se escuchó preguntando.

Lady Cromwell se sintió incomoda en ese momento, _apenada,_ pero ya su marido en más de una ocasión se había quejado de la arrogancia de la Reina, algo que nunca se imaginó sería dirigido hacia ella, "Si está tan contrariada es por algo, _¿no? _Usted vino a preguntarme _como mujer,_ no como Reina, _¿no?_" sintió su corazón desbocado al hablarle de aquella manera, "Y usted, usted es una de las pocas mujeres que tiene las riendas de su vida, que tiene la libertad de hacer lo que desea. Si yo fuera usted lo aprovecharía."

Sansa pujó nuevamente, volviendo a mirarla, "Todos creen que soy libre, que puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando la verdad es que le tengo que responder a mis súbditos."

Lady Cromwell le asintió, notando que la Reina no rechazaba de golpe su punto de vista. "…Entonces su respuesta de _no sé lo que quiero_ talvez es _no sé lo que debería de hacer. _¿Estamos hablando de su deber?" después de todo preguntarle _como_ _mujer_ era decir con pocas palabras que el tema era personal.

Sansa se sintió dubitativa en ese momento, y luego decidió que ya estando aquí para qué retroceder. "Prométale a su Reina que no hablará de esto con nadie. Prométalo por los Dioses, los viejos y los nuevos." _Aunque por su parte carecía de creencias religiosas sabía que la mujer sí creía. _

_¿Y cómo decirle que no a la Reina? _"Lo prometo…"

Sansa asintió por una par de segundos, tomando valor. "Me negué a tener una familia, pero gente que se interesa por mi bienestar y que aparentemente me conoce mejor de lo que yo misma lo hago me han hecho caer en cuenta de que _sí_ deseo esa familia," se remojó los labios, luego respiró profundo y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo rápidamente para no arrepentirse a medio camino, "_Deseo hijos, _continuar el nombre de mi familia. Pero…al final del día, solo hay un hombre al que me veo confiándole el papel a ojos cerrados…" hizo de nuevo otra pausa, _sin aire,_ evadiendo la mirada de la mujer, "…y mi contraparte no es una posibilidad." Eso ultimo lo murmuró entre dientes y sonrojándose.

Lady Cromwell respiró profundo, tratando de no demostrarle que la sorprendía que le confesara todo esto, más también quería hacerla sentir que no la juzgaba, _"…¿Sabe con total seguridad que es imposible?"_

No había necesidad de revelar el nombre, _"…Usted sabe que lo es." Sansa tenía duda de que Lord Cromwell no le hubiera contado de Podrick a su esposa, pero si no lo había hecho esperaba a que lo dedujera de todas las habladurías. _

"…Si fuera una imposibilidad usted no estaría en una encrucijada, _¿no? _Su camino estaría libre para seguir el deber con sus súbditos." La vio que fue a hacer el intento de mirarla pero que se arrepintió, "Una de sus opciones es felicidad, y tiene miedo a tomarla porque no sabe cómo sus lords y ladies reaccionarán a su decisión. Personalmente, y como una de sus súbditos que la estima y la respeta; lo que la haga feliz, me alegra." _Y Lord Cromwell la reprocharía donde llegara a darse cuenta de esta conversación. Lo cual no iba a hacer. _

Se encontraba sorprendida con el entendimiento y la cooperación tan repentina de Lady Cromwell que no le quedó en duda de que ella sí había hablado con Lord Cromwell de Podrick y ella. Y en su mente _había tanto,_ los problemas que se acarrearía. El que nunca le pediría a Podrick dejar la Guarda del Rey. _El en el fondo no saber si él renunciaría por ella…_

"¿Un Rey, una Reina pierde su tiempo en preocuparse por imposibilidades?"

Sansa se encontró pujando de nuevo,_ "…No."_

"Y esto no me lo tiene que responder a mí, pero respóndaselo a usted misma, _¿Mi Reina en el fondo sabe lo que quiere?_"

"…_Aun así no quiero un matrimonio."_ Vio que eso sí tomó a la mujer por sorpresa, hasta el punto de que su reacción de abrir los ojos y echarse un tanto para atrás le causó gracia.

"Que los lords y ladies del Norte lo acepten será complicado. Pero lo que sí sé no será bien visto es que mi señora entre en una relación con él ante los ojos del Norte sin casarse." Entendía de donde venía con ello, y no se atrevería a juzgarla por dicha decisión. "Talvez sería mejor que mi señora tomara un solo problema al tiempo…"

Después de unos momentos Sansa se giró hacia la mujer y le dio una sonrisa tensa, aunque no del todo fingida, _"Talvez."_

Sabía que la conversación prácticamente había acabado ahí, la Reina no le dejaría ver más de sus dudas o planes que tendría, "Y si me lo permite,_ él sí parece un buen muchacho." _Recordaba haberlos visto hablándose, mirándose, sonriéndose. _El Guarda parecía embobado con ella y conociendo su historia la Reina se merecía tal devoción como mujer. _La vio asintiendo, sin decir nada más. "Mi Reina tampoco le vaya a comentar nada de esta conversación a mi esposo," se sonrió, "si se entera que le he dado ánimos me deja."

Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa con cierta gracia,_ "Él no lo haría. _Y puede estar segura que no se enterará._"_

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 22

Podrick no le prestaba mucha atención a la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en frente de él, más se centraba en vigilar los alrededores desde su posición a menos de un metro detrás del Rey. Estaban a las puertas de un supuesto ataque y para no dejar marchar a la totalidad de los Lords hacia el Festival de la Cosecha que se estaba llevando a cabo en la ciudad se había organizado una mascarada.

Lords y ladies estaban contentos, y de buenos espíritus, con sus atuendos oscuros y elegantes mientras creían ocultar su identidad tras máscaras, algunas tan bien elaboradas que Podrick ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido, pues ésta era una celebración que se había armado a última hora. Lo cual no lo parecería por el gran ánimo que se sentía, el grupo musical ayudando al tocar sin parar melodías alegres y movidas.

Antes de siquiera _ella_ hacer su entrada la sabía resplandeciente así hiciera uso de un atuendo el cual no sería el indicado para aquel baile. Y cuando llegó hizo girar cabezas _como era de esperarse._ La mujer más elegante de la sala, y Podrick fingió no notarla, viéndola de reojo dirigirse primero a la mesa del Norte y después de unos minutos caminar hacia el podio del Rey, pero mirándolo directamente a él a los ojos. Podrick la evadió por el más corto de los segundos, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Y lo rectificó de inmediato, mirándola de nuevo pues tenía que grabarse en su mente la imagen tentadora que pintaba.

La vio recorriéndolo lentamente de cabeza a pies y de pies a cabeza gracias a la armadura. Pero a él no le interesaba lo que ella pudiera estar pensando. En su mente estaba era la máscara elegante y oscura que le cubría mitad del rostro y por ende hacía resaltar su piel blanca, profundos ojos azules e incitantes labios carnosos y rojos donde invariablemente su mirada fue a parar por unos momentos antes de seguir con su figura esbelta que el vestido abrazaba. Su cabello rojo arreglado en una trenza sobre su hombro y los cabellos rebeldes que se salían de ésta moviéndose con el viento que entraba a la sala. Sintió su cuerpo y corazón reaccionando rápidamente ante su belleza. Y fue ella quien rompió el hechizo para momentáneamente dirigirse al Rey.

Cuando se quitó la máscara y se inclinó a besar a su hermano lo hizo volviendo a fijar a Podrick con la mirada, haciéndolo pasar saliva. Su corazón desbordándose incluso _más _ante el momento robado. _¿Y qué estaba ella tratando de provocar? _Cuando se retiró trató de no seguirla con la mirada. Sentía que ya había dado mucho por hablar a quien estuviera estudiando su reacción, _y por eso ni miraba a la mesa del Norte. _

Aunque a decir verdad no veía para qué ella venía a hacer uso de esa mascara, su cabello rojo encendido la delataba, al igual que su altura, de pie sobresalía por encima de todas las mujeres, y de algunos de los hombres también.

_¿Y porque tenía que encontrarla tan dolorosamente irresistible con esa máscara puesta? _Su mente dejando atrás lo que se había propuesto y viajando a encerrarse con ella a compartir un momento robado. Ellos dos en una sala oscura, él presionándola contra alguna pared y comiéndosela a besos, ella gustosa y participando. Sus entrañas se encogieron ante la imagen recurrente y se sacó aquello de la mente.

_Y ahí estuvo ella,_ bailando pieza tras pieza con un puñado de Lords que era obvio para ahora la pretendían, pues con todo lo que había pasado la última semana, y su forma de enfrentar el escándalo, su popularidad antes parecía haber aumentado. Y la recordaba una vez diciéndole que fingía que estas reuniones y atención le agradaban. _Y aquello era tan difícil creerlo en ese momento, _pues nunca la había visto sacar a relucir encanto como lo hizo aquella noche. Los lords y ladies a su alrededor complacidos con su presencia y comentarios astutos de los que a ratos Lord Tyrion también era participe.

En un par de ocasiones Podrick se fijó en la mesa del Dominio para ver si su actitud le molestaba a los Hightower, y los pudo ver ignorando la situación. Y aunque ella no era descaradamente amigable en su actitud, antes al contrario, encantadoramente cordial, podía ver porque aquello le caería mal a los Hightower.

_Y no estaba totalmente seguro si le molestaba o no a él._ Sólo sabía que en ocasiones –y cuando lo creía necesario– se arreglaba para que su belleza no fuera tan notoria, peinados recogidos y rígidos, cuellos altos y cerrados que hacían sus rasgos más fuertes y afilados, y hoy –y el día de su compromiso– se había arreglado era para llamar la atención.

Y buscaba llamar la suya,_ eso estaba claro, _pues no dejaba de tirar miradas furtivas en su dirección de momento a momento, enervándolo, tanto que no veía el punto de quedarse en la sala una vez que su turno se terminara._ Y por otro lado se preguntó si el Rey no lo notaba._

El momento más destacable para él en esa reunión fue cuando el cantante principal se tomó un descanso y momentáneamente fue reemplazado por su esposa. Podrick desde hacía unos días había entablado amistad con ellos, y de hecho los había acompañado la noche anterior en una presentación para los soldados cantando dos canciones. Así que cuando la mujer en un intermedio le asintió con una sonrisa desde la distancia, él le respondió de la misma manera. Y de repente su atención por alguna razón fue a parar a Sansa, quien había notado el gesto y enviaba una mirada _tan de ella –_de él a la cantante_–_ _del tipo del que si pudieran matar…_ Y por unos momentos aquello le causó la más pura y maligna gracia, aunque se contuvo de demostrarse complacido cuando ella lo volvió a mirar _fulminantemente_.

Más no tuvo que esperar hasta el final de su turno para perderla de vista, la vio retirándose tan solo dos hora y media o tres después de que llegó. _Su tiempo normal. _

Y con el Rey no marchándose la mayoría de los Lords tampoco manifestaban voluntad de hacerlo. Y el Rey estaba seguro que esa noche atacarían, más en tensión y preparado Podrick no veía el momento llegar. Y también dudaba de si _ella_ estaba al tanto, pues aunque la veía utilizando uno de esos corset de armadura que muy pocas veces había hecho su presencia en el Sur, su actitud despreocupada no era la que ella tendría si sospechara de ese ataque. Cuando los nuevos Guardas se presentaron a relevar a los de la sala, entre todos se miraron pues incluso así el Rey se negaba a marcharse a descansar. Intercambiaron lugares con cierta duda más Podrick se marchaba tranquilo porque cuando no estaba él de turno lo estaba Ser Brienne, quien le inclinó la cabeza en ese momento.

Al cruzar el Gran Salón tuvo a Lord Bronn haciendo un gancho de su cuello e invitándolo a su mesa. _Del Dominio. _Esa era una burla no hablada, y no necesitaba más indicaciones pues podía ver el destello y la sonrisa maldadosa en el lord.

"_Un ale. Una sola."_

"_Lo siento, mi señor."_ Todos estaban pulcramente arreglados, con sus máscaras y atuendos apropiados que él desentonaría...incluso más con la armadura. "Es muy tarde y mañana tengo que estar en pie a primera hora."

"¿Quién era la mujer dejando su habitación?_ ¿La Reina?_" le preguntó bajamente al oído.

_Podrick ya había escuchado de aquel chisme,_ _"No."_ le respondió simplemente y cuando sintió que el lord aumentó la fuerza en su cuello continuó también bajamente, _"Incluso usted sabe que ella no haría eso."_

"No, no iría a su habitación, _pero,_ _¿lo dejaría visitarla en la de ella?_" lo soltó tras unos instantes y lo estudió, pero no vio nada que le dijera lo que en verdad pensaba, "Vamos, _un ale._" Podrick le volvió a sacudir la cabeza, _"Aguafiestas. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto me decepciona?"_

"_Me lo imagino."_ Le contestó para prontamente despedirse. Caminando apurado fue que atravesando un corredor oscuro de repente vio a dos Guardas de la Reina de pie ante uno de los tantos arcos, se la imaginó reunida con algún lord, y si sabía algo de ella era eso; mantenía de reunión en reunión. Se detuvo, no porque le fueran a negar el acceso a ese pasillo que tenía que atravesar, sino porque saludó a Jacob y vio a éste caminando en su dirección.

Le devolvió el saludo a Ser Podrick, y dudándolo colocó distancia con los otros Guardas, hablando bajamente, _y no,_ no le iba a decir que creía ella lo estaba esperando porque aquello no era de su incumbencia, _pero en el fondo lo era._ "…Creo que ella lo está esperando." Le comentó, lo que vio desconcertó a Ser Podrick por unos instantes. _Lo desconcertaba a él también pero no se podía traer a darle su opinión a ella. Pero se la podía dar a Ser Podrick. _Le hizo una seña para que se alejaran incluso más, "…Estando las cosas como están no es adecuado que se dejen ver juntos."

_Eso lo sabía. Y algo debía de estar pasando por la mente de ella si quería reunirse con él. Y por su parte cómo no querer hacerlo después de esa mirada que le había dado, sólo para saber qué se le estaba cruzando por la mente. _Más siendo realistas ella probablemente le reclamaría por haberla besado y dejado tirada hacía unas noches, _aunque bien que lo había disfrutado._ "…Cortamos toda amistad." Dijo eso para darle cierta seguridad de que no tenía de que preocuparse, _al menos por ese lado._ Vio al Guarda frunciendo el ceño para luego asentirle, sin discutirle ni inmiscuirse de más. Así que Podrick tan solo se encogió de hombros y continuó, "Pero dígame, como le está yendo con sus Lords y el Dominio…¿han mejorado las cosas?" 

Jacob exhaló, "…Está determinada a solucionar los problemas que se creó a sí misma." Le reveló algo de lo que él mismo era testigo, "Sorprendentemente la veo bien. Con una nueva disposición. Sino supiera mejor diría que está cómoda con mantener su mente ocupada limpiando sus errores."

"…Eso es bueno. Me alegra escucharlo."

"…_Sí…" _contestó, no sabiendo que más decir. Y él mismo había sido testigo de todo lo que se dijo e hizo la noche del compromiso, así que ya no le quedaba duda que el Guarda/Embajador sí se había visto involucrado con la Reina. Sintió a Podrick dándole una palmada en la espalda como despedida y lo siguió con la mirada.

Podrick continuó con su camino, muy bien sabiendo que podía rodear esa ala para evadirla _si en verdad lo estaba esperando,_ pero en tentación no lo hizo, sintiendo perdiendo su determinación. Y después de unos segundos, de un giro y de un par de metros vio el fuego de una antorcha contorneando su figura ante un balcón en la casi oscuridad. Podrick apretó la mandíbula y se tensó, queriendo continuar su camino como si nada, y cuando ella se giró, levantando la mirada tentativamente y con expectativa hacia él, su corazón se le aceleró y se sintió deslizándose cada vez más lentamente hasta detenerse a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, tan solo manteniéndose la mirada.

_Ella sí lo había estado esperando y su mirada dócil y nerviosa se lo decía. Verle la falta de determinación en ésta lo sobrecogió._

Aun manteniéndole la mirada Podrick se quitó el casco con movimientos estudiados y parsimoniosos, esperando por palabras de ella que no llegaban. Y fue él quien momentáneamente rompió la mirada para estudiar el horizonte y sus alrededores. Y no había nadie por debajo de ellos, estaban solos,_ aparentemente_. De reojo la vio moviéndose un tanto, aun sosteniendo con fuerza la baranda con una de sus manos, la máscara en la otra.

Y la volvió a mirar. Y ella a él también.

_Y él no quería hablar. No quería escuchar disculpas nuevamente. No quería desespero al mirarla. _

Por su parte Sansa quería preguntarle en ese momento si hacía tres noches cuando la dejó sola salió a buscar a la misteriosa mujer que habían visto dejando su habitación, pero se contuvo. _No servía de nada, sólo ponerlo más en contra suyo,_ _aunque reclamos era lo que deseaba hacerle, y salir de dudas._ Más contenerse de no preguntar no quitaba la sensación de pesadez de su pecho. Y aquella mujer no era la cantante pues había llegado días después de que Tyrion le comentara las habladurías, _había leído de más en esa situación._ Y ya había hecho sus averiguaciones. Y en sí no sabía qué hacía con estarlo esperando. _A él, obviamente, pero..._ Para variar ahora era él quien la miraba largamente y con estoicismo, y le mantuvo con dificultad aquella mirada, sintiéndose incomoda bajo ésta. Tanto que se la tuvo que rehuir por un instante para volverlo a buscar, aún sin saber qué decir.

Ella nunca lo había llegado a mirar así, como perro regañado, y se tuvo que contener en no bajar su guardia. Aun así, una exhalación lo dejó, y la pasó derecho, siguiendo su camino. Por ser idiota tras un par de pasos miró por sobre su hombro y la vio aun apretando la baranda mientras lo seguía con la miraba. _Y deseaba que lo siguiera, que lo detuviera y dijera algo. _Y nada más fue pensar aquello para verla soltar la baranda, _¡y de hecho acercársele lentamente! _Pasando saliva Podrick se giró, colocando atención en frente suyo ahora con trepidación, escuchando los pasos de ella a sus espaldas, y continuó la distancia hasta una sala donde sabía era prudente estar, sin ir a tener ojos sobre ellos y poder decirse lo que quedaba por decir.

Podrick quería demostrarse que continuaba manteniendo lo último que le dijo. Que había confidencia en él, y en la oscuridad ingresó unos pasos, esperándola. La dejó que apenas y pasara el umbral, y no sabiendo que lo poseyó se acercó totalmente a ella, dándole a entender lo que quería. _No hablar._ Fue por el movimiento que se provocó que supo la mano de ella posándose sobre su brazo cubierto por la armadura, y él, con el otro brazo libre de un manotazo cerró la puerta, dejándolos en la oscuridad que mermaba una simple antorcha encendida.

Y Podrick no tenía qué decir, ni siquiera explicar sus putas indecisiones que ni él mismo comprendía. En la mirada de ella viendo indecisión también, pero aquello no la detuvo de colocar las manos abiertas sobre la placa de su pecho. En su propio desespero y tentación Podrick la escuchó preguntar susurrante y con vergüenza sobre las habladurías sobre él y una mujer dejando su habitación, lo que lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos pesimistas, regresando a sí mismo y fijándola con mirada desafiante. En los ojos de ella no encontrando ni celos, ni enojos, ni mucho menos reclamos. Ella misma prontamente añadiendo bajamente –y mientras acariciaba el diseño en alto relieve del Cuervo de Tres ojos– que él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y ambos lo sabían. _Sólo quería sacarse la duda de la mente._

Estúpidamente se encontró devolviendo la pregunta, cuestionándole si alguna vez besó a Lord Humfrey, _no que eso importara._ Y de paso no se detuvo ahí, le sacó en cara haberla visto bailar esa misma noche con lord tras lord sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en él. _Él tampoco estado celoso,_ pero si molesto por que la vida, _y ella,_ le restregaban en la cara lo que no podía tener. Y de repente las manos de ella estaban tomándolo del rostro.

Y mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, no obteniendo respuesta, fue que cayeron en cuenta de queya sabían la respuesta a esos cuestionamientos.

"…Usted es mío." Dijo sin pensar aquella estupidez, influenciada por el momento y los sentimientos y de inmediato se arrepintió con vergüenza, más cuando lo sintió soltándola y su mirada enfriándose; no agradándole aquella declaración, lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza esta vez de los hombros,_ "Y yo soy suya."_ _Si eso era lo que quería escuchar se lo daba._ _No era sino justo._

_Ella no podía decirle ese tipo de cosas. Suya mientras estuviera en esta sala,_ _en Desembarco del Rey, "¿Y eso de qué sirve?_" su voz sin aire.

"…_De nada_..." respondió con sinceridad y pasando saliva.

Podrick muy bien sabía que este era el momento de tirarle encima que podía dejar la Guarda sin manchar su honor…dejar todo en manos de ella, pero ir a recibir una negativa era algo que no quiso volver a enfrentar. _Sentía aprehensión de solo pensarlo._ Ella lo agachó hasta sus labios los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Y no sólo se estaba volviendo a meter en sus pensamientos, sino también en sus necesidades, _necesidades_ que lo invadían certeramente con sus besos y cercanía…_necesidad que ella no saciaría. Pero necesidad después de todo. Y en tentación estaba dispuesto a aceptar las migajas que tirara en su dirección en lo que le quedara de esta estadía. _

Y respiración pesada, labios, y su cuerpo, _y otra clase de desespero, _y cercanía, falta de aire, humedad de su boca, los sonidos bajos que ella hacía, él haciéndola caminar hacia atrás y presionándola contra la pared_. _Las manos de ella deslizándose ansiosamente por su armadura, pareciendo estar buscando musculo y no encontrándolo. Y a él también de repente la armadura le vino a parecer un fastidio, y sin pensarlo se acercó más. Aprovechando la falta de armadura en su parte baja y deslizando su muslo entre las piernas de ella y la sintió tensándose ante ello y Podrick abrió los ojos para estudiar su reacción y la vio con ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño fuertemente mientras continuaba besándolo, después de unos momentos decidió concentrarse en las sensaciones y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y manos que estudiaban el corset de armadura de ella, deseando viajar y apretar y se sentía conteniendo cada vez más. Los labios de ella pasando a su cuello, dejando picos lentos mientras se tomaban un momento para respirar. _Y_ e_lla lo había estado esperando para algo, y asumía no era esto. _Y lo que escuchó a continuación se le hizo un absurdo en su multitud de preocupaciones.

"…_Se ve tan guapo con la armadura."_ Suspiró lo que había pensado desde el mismo momento en que entró en el Gran Salón. Y lo sintió pujando en gracia contra ella.

"Usted está hermosísima." _¿Y dónde quedaba la charla que habían tenido hacía tres días? En el aire, como todo entre ellos. _Pero aprovecharla, _aprovechar este momento era algo que no podía dejar pasar,_ una parte cínica suya le dijo.

Y cuando ella le empezó a besar de nuevo el cuello, más prolongada, y entusiasmadamente se dejó, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Pero en el momento en que pasó a rozárselo con los dientes y sin cuidado la presionó más contra la pared, ganándole un quejido bajo y su cuerpo empujando contra el de él también. Por el más pequeño de los instantes la sintió haciendo una pausa, seguramente ella tomando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, para después abrazarlo más a ella. Una exhalación dejándola al sentirlo contra su muslo, y temblando y buscando ahora su boca besándose más desenfrenadamente mientras sus cuerpos continuaban amoldándose y empezaban a empujar contra el otro. Y para el momento Podrick no sabía qué más hacer con sus manos, estas bajando cada vez más peligrosamente por la espalda de ella o subiendo por sus costados.

Sus pantalones haciendo tal presión que no recordaba la última vez que sintió tal deseo y carnalidad._ Tanta, _que ella ruñéndolo cada vez más fuerte con sus dientes y después mordiéndolo cuando lo escuchó quejándose lo hizo casi estallar y continuar empujando contra su muslo. Cuando le pasó la lengua como calmando el dolor allí un escalofrío lo recorrió y se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, tensando sus muslos y no pensando en la sensación porque si se centraba en esta se avergonzaría a sí mismo. Estaba en una línea peligrosa y por eso alejó sus caderas y cuello no queriendo irse a dejar llevar, porque francamente, donde ella no fuera la mujer que era, ahora mismo estaría tratando de convencerla de que se dejara clavar en el mueble. O en la mesa. O contra la pared. Incluso el piso también parecía apropiado a su cabeza lujuriosa.

Después de unos segundos de tomar aire, y de calmarse un tanto se dieron una mirada puntual, la de ella hasta un punto avergonzada que se preguntó si esto era un acto. Este era el momento antes de llevarse a alguien a la cama, y aun con su poca experiencia _ella debía de saberlo, _así que se preguntaba porque la mirada cohibida si era obvio que esto era lo que ella había deseado toda la noche con arreglarse tanto, mirarlo constantemente, estarlo esperando. _Lo quería seducir y lo había logrado. _La apretó del codo, "…No estoy para tratarla con gentileza." _Y aun se sorprendía ante esta forma de ella…que le permitiera este tipo de acercamientos no tan cariñosos, no tan tiernos de antes…que ella los devolviera de igual manera._ "…No después de lo de hoy…No esta noche."_ El subidón que tenía siendo demasiado… "La deseo demasiado." Si fuera por él hacía a un lado el sabor del vino que podía sentir en la boca de ella, lo ignoraría, pero no podía._

_Lo cual era absurdo porque ella tampoco estaba siendo gentil,_ pensó Sansa, lo que la continuaba avergonzando al notar la forma lujuriosa en que habían estado. Más con su ser y cabeza sintiéndose como en una burbuja no sabía que responder.

Podrick pensó que con sus palabras la espantaría, pero antes la vio remojándose los labios mientras lo miraba a la boca_ y mierda, él daría todo por lo que fuera que ella tuviera en mente. _Su instinto dándole ánimos diciéndole que la _pasión _que lo recorría era algo que tenían en común.

"…_Entiendo."_ Dijo, y esperó unos segundos para continuar, _¿más que decía eso de ella sí sentía que estaba igual que él? Tan sólo quería besarlo y besarlo y no parar, y su cercanía... _

"…No es lo que usted se merece en todo caso." _Y ella probablemente solo estaba pensando en besos interminables que para él no serían suficientes. _

_Sansa se había vestido para él, había tenido en mente hasta el peinado que sabía a él le gustaba, tan solo para matar el hielo entre ellos, para que hablara con ella, no para terminar de esta manera. _Soltó la máscara cuando lo sintió quitándosela, y por estarlo besando no había tenido cuidado con ella, ahora viéndola doblada, pero eso no le impidió a él para colocarla sobre su rostro nuevamente. Y se sintió mirándolo con curiosidad mientras él tan solo la estudiaba larga y abiertamente. Lo vio remojándose los labios e hizo lo mismo en ese instante.

No la besó de inmediato, tan solo se quedó grabándose en su mente ese momento. Ella con la máscara, y en los ojos deseo. Después de unos momentos bajó la máscara y se encontraron en otro beso. Ninguno de los dos fijándose en ésta cayendo al piso.

Y besos cada vez con más ganas, más profundos.

Los últimos días Podrick los había pasado en una contradicción de atreverse a jugárselo todo. Donde ella se negara a su proposición lo destrozaría, _¿pero aquello no lo liberaría también? _Se encontró de repente intimidado, con aprehensión, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo actuar impulsivamente, sentirla tomar aire profundamente contra su boca lo hizo hacer lo mismo para darse valor de derrumbar por completo todo entre ellos. Cerró su boca sobre la lengua de ella mientras se retiraba, dejándole de paso un pico sobre su labio superior y habló de inmediato, "El Rey…me ofreció…_dejar la Guarda honrosamente…_a raíz de mi lesión." Ella lo miró tras un instante, como queriéndose convencerse de que no había equivocación en lo que acababa de escuchar. Podrick de antemano anticipando y concentrado en estudiar su reacción, sus gestos. Se separó darle un tanto de espacio, pero no suficiente. El ceño a ella frunciéndosele mientras hacía para atrás la cabeza, los músculos de su garganta trabajando con dificultad mientras pasaba saliva. La mirada de desconcierto fija sobre él.

Decir que estuvo confundida por unos momentos era decir poco. Emociones contradictorias golpeándola, su mundo sacudiéndose en sus cimientos, vislumbrando tanto problemas como un panorama esperanzador, molestia y preocupación por un lado, calma y felicidad por el otro. _¿Y no era ésta a la conclusión que había llegado gracias a la conversación con Lady Cromwell? ¿No se le facilitaba ya casi la mitad del trabajo? …Porque si él se lo estaba contando era por algo. _Y se tuvo que reprender de inmediato, _no queriendo centrarse solamente en ilusiones y fantasías que no reflejarían la realidad..._ _"¿Cuando?"_ preguntó a media voz, teniendo que aclararse la garganta primero, cruzándosele por la mente que _entonces Bran estaba tramando algo…_

"…Por allá cuando usted me escribió diciéndome de su compromiso." la sintió separándolo de los hombros y se dejó, apurándose a continuar por que supo lo que le iba a decir a continuación, "_¡No, no se lo mencioné,_ pero fue cuando le escribí diciéndole que me casaría con usted si usted quisiera_!_" Y ella de repente lo pasó de lado exhalando y necesitando más espacio, la siguió con la mirada. Y _sí,_ nada más el día anterior había buscado la respuesta de ella entre los innumerables pergaminos chamuscados, queriendo recordar sus palabras a flor de piel por si este momento se presentaba. _"Usted hizo alusión a lo que Ser Humfrey le podía ofrecer y yo no. Y a una vez más a anteponer el pueblo y su deber por sobre su corazón. Así que no insistí."_

Sansa exhaló, sacudiéndole la cabeza, todo esto llegándole de la nada, sintiendo necesitar calma para hacerse a una idea de lo que él hablaba, _"…Usted es un idiota." _la garganta cerrándose _y_ _todo esto,_ todo esto de su desespero ante su compromiso no deseado, del problema que se vendría con el Dominio, de cómo la veía el Norte en esos momentos, _¡todo eso no existiría si él hubiera hablado!_

La siguió con la mirada viéndola empezar a caminar de un lado al otro, Podrick no se tomó a pecho sus palabras porque eran verdad; él mismo lo había declarado en frente de ella; era un idiota al no conformarse con perderla, _al necesitar seguir luchando por ella._ Decidió conservar la calma, "Si se lo hubiera dicho tal cual era usted habría continuado superponiendo al Norte y su deber por sobre su corazón. _No lo vaya a negar._ La respuesta habría sido la misma."

_¿Lo habría sido? Ni siquiera estaba segura de ello, "…Usted no sabe lo que fue verme involucrada en ese compromiso, así que no haga asunciones por su cuenta de lo que cree habría pasado..._"_ ¡Había sido un martirio!_

Podrick se sintió defensivo ante aquellas palabras y su tono, la acusación, y muy bien sabiendo que la decisión de ella se habría mantenido. _"El Norte primero. Esas son sus palabras."_

Pujó viéndose de repente en la encrucijada que tanto había barajado en su mente, tratando de no tirársele encima a hacerle reclamos de porque no habló antes. _¡Era más que un idiota!_ _"¡Palabras sin mérito alguno desde que cancelé mi compromiso! _Si me lo hubiera revelado, yo–"

Al verla perder la compostura la interrumpió, acercándosele, "_–Ya no importa. _No hay que pensar en los _si_," _palabras dicha por ella misma alguna vez._ La volvió a tomar del brazo y que ella no se negara era porque ya sospechaba de las palabras que diría a continuación, "Lo que importa es que yo la quiero, y sigo dispuesto a dejar la Guarda si usted me lo pidiera." Por incontables segundos lo miró extrañada, _y sí,_ Podrick sabía que todo esto era repentino como para imaginársela tomando una decisión inmediata. Y después de unos segundos más la mirada se le enfrío, Podrick viendo que en vez de dejarse llevar por el corazón los engranajes en su cabeza empezaban a trabajar. _Eso era lo que se había esperado._

_Para Sansa eran más problemas. Más pensadera. Optimismo también, esperanza. _

Podrick sentía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta de ella al menos ya se había quitado ese peso de sobre los hombros. Por su parte acababa de hacer lo más que podía hacer por ellos dos. "Si fuera inteligente, si me quisiera a mí mismo, le diría que quiero todo o nada, no términos medios. Pero no tengo voluntad a resistirme a lo que se podrá venir en los próximos días entre nosotros así me de una negativa."

Sansa se quejó, _¡Ahora lo que menos le importaba era lo que se podría venir entre ellos en términos físicos! Tenía que tomar una decisión fundamental y vivir con las consecuencias. La presión aumentando incluso más. _

"…Sé que necesitará tiempo para pensar en mi propuesta y…pues ahí se la dejo."

"…_¿Usted realmente está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí?"_ _Lord Cromwell y lady Cromwell lo habían leído mejor que ella._

_¿A qué se venía el tono de incredulidad? _Decidió acercársele, cerrar de nuevo el espacio entre ellos, "_Sí._ Para mí todo esto siempre se ha tratado más de lo que usted está dispuesta a hacer por mí que yo por usted." Con sus palabras vio que la tomó desprevenida,_ nuevamente, _la tomó de las manos y se las besó. "Deseo que usted piense detalladamente su decisión. Porque en el momento que me dé un sí voy y renuncio ante su hermano de inmediato…"

Sansa exhaló, acercándose y apoyando la frente contra el hombro de él. Necesitando calma y no obteniéndola.

_Sin palabras._ Podrick le colocó una mano en la cintura, la otra mano fue a parar a su trenza, a jugar con el mechón final, "Sólo quiero una respuesta certera, sea sí o no. Pero ya no quiero andar con rodeos. Necesito saber qué será de nosotros." Ella asintió sin despegarse y Podrick dejándose convencer le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza. Los brazos de ella rodeándolo en la cintura.

_Lo que creería un buen indicio. Pero esta vez no se daría ánimos. _

"¿No se arrepentirá de su decisión?"

"…Creo que peor sería vivir sin arriesgarme a haber hecho la pregunta, y no saber la respuesta."

Después de unos momentos Sansa se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, asegurándose de mantener cualquier clase de contacto para que no pareciera que lo rechazaba, "…Usted es el único hombre con quien me veo teniendo una vida…pero…sabe que así le quiera decir que sí primero tengo que considerar a cabalidad las repercusiones de mis actos…sobre todo ahora en que he dejado mal la imagen del Norte."

Podrick le asintió, "_No le estoy pidiendo una respuesta ya. _Tómese su tiempo para pensar todo con detenimiento. Para hablarlo con el Rey, si lo desea. Con sus asesores talvez." Sacudió la cabeza, "Con Lord Harry no."

Sansa exhaló ante eso último, no causándole gracia el comentario. Besándole el hombro y colocando espacio entre ellos, abanicándose con la mano porque la temperatura subió incluso más que cuando se habían estado besándose.

Podrick la observó, "…Pero deseo esa respuesta antes de que usted se marche. Después de que se marche ya no habrá vuelta atrás."

Sansa le asintió, atreviéndose a dejarle un pico en los labios. Acariciándole la corta barba.

"…_Ahora dígame de nuevo que soy suyo y usted mía…" _Cómo se lo esperó no hubo más que silencio.

Pero justo para cuando se fue a dar por vencido ella dijo las palabras, sin indecisión, con el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla y dándole el más corto de los besos en los labios.

Y después de aquello se despidieron sin más.

.

.

.

Podrick sabía que su atención completa debía de estar en el ataque. _Pero no lo estaba, _más que nunca lo estaba era en ella. Y esa noche, como en la anterior, la había visto tirando constantemente miradas en su dirección mientras se daba el banquete y otra celebración.

Esa noche el Rey les había permitido a sus Guardas tomarse un descanso al ver que el día anterior los tuvo las veinticuatro horas alertas y aquello no servía de nada si se presentaba un ataque y todos estaban cansados. Así que después de su turno Podrick se cambió en sus ropas de civil mientras se unía a la celebración que estaban llevando los soldados. Y muy bien el Rey les había reducido el licor, pero aquello no cambiaba la buena disposición de algunos soldados.

Por su parte se encontraba intranquilo desde su conversación con ella. Su mirada puesta en las llamas danzantes mientras en un tic nervioso no podía dejar sus pies quietos. En algún momento sus compañeros pidieron que cantara, y así lo hizo por un rato, más por ser cordial que por ánimos. Negándose cuando en vez de canciones felices empezaron a pedir una que otra de amor, así que lo que hizo fue disculparse por el cansancio y ubicarse en un rincón con su soledad y una copa de ale rebajada con demasiada agua.

Y no quería más que estar feliz, cantando y tomando, _pero su mente estaba en lo contrario._ Al menos ya su mente no estaba en compadecerse por su historia con ella, más tampoco estaba seguro de donde estaba.

Se quiso contener de salir a buscarla, sabiendo que no debía, ya había sucumbido cada vez que lo había intentado y había fallado, _¿Qué más daba fallar una vez más? _

_Y odiaba esta indecisión de un día pensar una cosa para al siguiente hacer la contraria. A veces ni siguiera al siguiente. _

No pudiéndolo aguantar salió a dar una vuelta, vuelta que lo llevó a uno de los lados restringidos del castillo desde donde alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre sombras el balcón de ella abierto. _¿Una invitación? …_Conociéndola por seguridad habría cerrado aquella puerta. Y tentación le dio el pensar en la posibilidad de hacer algo más que la noche anterior. En profundizar aún más en esos besos y caricias que se venían dando.

Pero una vez más decidió no caer en la tentación. Se encontraba haciendo su camino hacia la celebración de los soldados nuevamente cuando vio a Bronn junto tres barriles, soldados contentos con sus copas llenas, y el olor del ale puro le llegó a la nariz. Se acercó al Lord, recibiéndole la copa que le extendió, _"No debería de estar haciendo esto si sabe que estamos frente un ataque." _Le susurró bajamente.

Bronn se sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro y haciéndolo votar un tanto del ale que ya sabía de antemano no se bebería. "Valor moral, amigo, _¿no conoce de eso?_"

"El Rey no–"

"–_Cálmese._" Le dio un golpe seco con el pie a uno de los tres barriles, "Sólo dos rondas, eso no emborracha a nadie. _La moral es lo que hay que mantener en alto._" Lo vio disgustado y mirando a su alrededor. "Está tan amargado, Podrick, relájese un poco."

Podrick no contestó, dejando la copa sobre la mesa al lado suyo.

"Me tiene harto verlo triste y abatido, con esa huevonada de estarse lamentando en cada esquina. Si va a hacer de aguafiestas mejor váyase y enciérrese en su habitación."

Frunció el ceño ante aquello, _estarse lamentando en cada esquina sí era molesto. _"…No ando triste y abatido." _Al menos, creía no demostrarlo mucho._ "Y sí, es mejor irme a encerrar a mi habitación que hacer parte de esto."

Bronn se sonrió, _"Buenas noches, Ser Podrick."_ Podrick no le contestó, marchándose de inmediato, "¿Cómo va la mano en todo caso? _Ya ni me acordaba._"

Podrick se la mostró, sin detener su andar, "Perfectamente."

Más Podrick se devolvió en cuanto llegó a su habitación, tomando un largo pasillo oscuro y alterno. No sabía en sí qué se esperaba. No debía de estar tomando. Y mucho menos yendo a buscar a la hermana del Rey en la madrugada con dobles intenciones. Madrugada en que podían ser atacados. _Tan solo estaba cambiando una distracción por otra más placentera._

Pronto se encontró en su balcón, viéndola con la espalda hacia él mientras dormía, Nieve reconociéndolo y calmadamente acercándosele. El cabello de ella aún húmedo y suelto, una bata que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus curvas, anhelo llegándole mientras se sentía indeciso y se debatía entre despertarla y retirarse, _y cobardemente lo último ganó._ Pero Nieve, pareció tener otra idea porque se tiró a sus pies. Cabeza hacia el solar, como diciéndole _entre que yo coloco atención._ Y aquel pensamiento era tan absurdo. Pero eso era lo que era el animal; el testigo y Guarda mientras ambos estaban juntos, _por eso no entendía porque también el disgusto para con su persona._ Podrick fue a llevar su mano hasta el pelaje del lobo, pero éste como sintiéndolo se giró hacia él, y se detuvo a sí mismo. Y de reojo la pudo ver despertándose en ese momento, aun dándole la espalda y sentándose en la cama, buscando alrededor por el animal.

Sansa se sorprendió, primero de haberse quedado dormida pues el Descanso que obtenía en Desembarco del Rey era poco con tantas preocupaciones, y segundo de girarse y ver a Podrick de pie en el umbral del balcón. Su corazón acelerándose mientras iba hasta él.

Ausentemente la escuchó diciendo que no se lo había imaginado que viniera a buscarla. Ausentemente, porque su atención no estaba en lo que decía sino en lo que veía. La delgada bata, el cuello de aquella bata mostrando sus clavículas, lo más bajo que le había visto, aunque tampoco era nada que mostrara mucho, la forma abultada y pesada de sus pechos, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos de nuevo y se preguntó cuándo ella se daría cuenta de su vestuario poco recatado y se cubriría. Y al parecer fue sólo pensar eso porque la vio incomoda y sonrojada, buscando con la mirada por su abrigo mientras se trataba de cubrir al cruzarse de brazos, brazos desnudos también. En otra ocasión Podrick habría atravesado la sala para pasarle el abrigo, pero no lo hizo.

_Estaba aquí por una razón y ambos lo sabían. _

Y al parecer ella cayó en cuenta de ello, porque después de ver el abrigo no fue hasta éste, nerviosismo en su mirada. Y la verdad Podrick no sabía cómo proseguir, _no con ella,_ quería ser sutil en cuanto a la cuestión, pero había hecho el camino hasta aquí sin pensar cómo actuar. Más fue ella quien se le adelantó. Quien se movió primero, caminando hacia él decididamente, bajando los brazos mientras la falda de la bata ondeaba alrededor de sus pies descalzos, tomándolo del cuello y agachándolo, pero no para besarlo sino para apoyar su frente contra la de él, lo que lo desconcertó, pero no perdió momento para colocarle las manos sobre la cintura.

Y se quedaron de aquella manera, frente contra frente. Podrick no interrumpiendo el momento ni el significado, _que del todo no comprendía. _Cuando momentos después sintió el aliento tibio de ella, le devolvió el beso más que gustoso.

Y prosiguieron a besarse, a besarse como lo venían haciendo aquí.

Sansa lo sintió haciéndola caminar hacia atrás, su falta de vestimenta se le hizo bastante evidente en ese momento porque podía sentir el cuerpo de él, sus manos, _su calor, su forma como nunca antes._ Mientras la besaba bruscamente en el cuello, lo sintió acariciándole también firmemente la espalda y no pudo evitar quejarse altamente mientras se erizaba. Ambos tensándose y mirando hacia la puerta, y aunque una ante sala extensa los separaba de la habitación, se esperaron de un momento a otro escuchar a uno de los Guardas preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero todo fue silencio. Cuando se volvieron a mirar ambos estaban sin aire.

La volvió a besar, yéndose bruscamente hacía ella y se sintió que trastrabillaban hacia atrás de nuevo, hacia la cama, así que al retomar el balance la sostuvo a él, _"Perdón,"_ susurró ante su afán. La vio asintiendo una y otra vez y pasando saliva con dificultad. Su corazón estallando en el momento en que ella llevó sus manos y su mirada hasta el frente de su jubón, empezando a desabotonarlo.

Sintió los ojos de él fijos sobre ella, mientras ella miraba aquellos botones. No se atrevía a mirarlo, pero él se separó un tanto cuando sus manos llegaron lo suficientemente bajo como para tener que darle permiso. Ella entera temblante, en sus dedos siendo más notorio. Podrick no le quitaba la mirada de encima, viéndola sumamente sonrojada, el cabello suelto, sus lindos ojos brillando. La sangre de él hirviendo. _"¿Está segura?" No lo estaba y él lo sabía de antemano._

"…_No sé." _Murmuró entre dientes. Y aun evadiéndole la mirada lo vio asintiendo. Cuando acabó con los botones llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de él nuevamente, y lo ayudó a despojarse de la prenda deslizando sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de él, sintiendo sus músculos.

Podrick temía hacerle la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza. Las desconfianzas que en su interior sentía de_ porqué lo deseaba._ _"¿Haría el amor conmigo antes de marcharse?" _habían ganas, lo veía en su mirada. Pero también actuar en ello era ir en contra de lo que era ella. _La conocía._

Se tensó ante la pregunta, y aunque hacía unos segundos no creía poder sentir más calor estuvo equivocada. _¿Y porque estaban hablando? ¿Acaso no era mejor proseguir en silencio? Pero ella qué iba a saber._ No se le hizo sencillo mirarlo a los ojos, _"…Me gustaría intentarlo…"_ susurró a media voz, sintiéndose temblar.

Podrick asintió, el aire dejándolo como si le hubieran dado un golpe, sus entrañas contrayéndose hasta el punto de hacer a un lado el cuestionamiento que quería hacerle. Ella incitantemente sonrojada, duda y deseo en sus ojos dilatados. Él sintiéndose derretir por esa mirada, _"A mí también."_ Se acercó de nuevo a besarla suavemente, brindándole valor. Sus labios con detenimiento bajando a su mejilla, quijada, cuello, clavícula, y haciéndola caminar de nuevo hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Estaban acostados de lado, aun sosteniéndose, la mirada de ella pasando por sobre el hombro de él y fijándose en un punto en el horizonte cercano, su ceño un tanto fruncido. No se habían dicho nada en los minutos anteriores. El silencio solo estando ahí y Podrick la sabía confundida y tal vez frustrada. La mano de ella abarcando su cuello, pulgar sobre su mejilla, una de él sosteniéndola de la espalda.

Ella no estaba lista y ambos lo habían sabido de antemano, así que no se sorprendió de que, al momento de tratar de despojarla de su bata, ella lo hubiera reconsiderado, "Está bien. _Sino está lista, no está lista._" Y tal vez había sido culpa de él ser tan intenso,_ de desearla tanto, _de no haberla preparado mejor antes de tratar de despojarla de la bata.

Más al pensarlo mejor y mirarla, verla aun sonrojada, con los ojos sumamente dilatados, la boca hinchada y su cabello desordenado no sabía cómo más pudo haberla preparado,_ sí sabía,_ era sólo que ella había estado actuado tan incitante hasta ese punto, diciéndole que no podía parar de besarlo, no dejando espacio entre ellos, quejándose bajamente que no se detuvo a considerar la intensidad de aquellas caricias, a actuar menos necesitado y disfrutar del momento, _prestarle más atención a las necesidades de ella. _

Por otro lado, sintiendo entre conmiseración y cierta decepción absurda y espantando aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos, hasta tal punto que empezó a sentir sus ojos cada vez más pesados_. _No supo qué tanto pasó para cuando la sintió moviéndose y besándole el hombro, al parecer ya habiendo llegado a una conclusión, y dispuesta a hablar.

"…Siento decepcionarlo." _Estaba decepcionada incluso de sí misma._

Respiró profundo, despertando de su adormecimiento, "…No estoy decepcionado..."

Sansa pujó bajamente, _"Mentiroso."_ Dijo en gracia, y tras unos instantes vio el rostro apacible de él devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo que la tranquilizaba más, le quitaba parte de la vergüenza que tenía.

"…Sería un idiota sino estuviera preparado para la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera. Además, usted sí dijo que deseaba _intentarlo._"

Sansa exhaló profundamente, otro silencio largo dándose, tantas explicaciones por dar del porqué no estaba lista.

La interrumpió antes de que fuera a decir que talvez el daño en ella continuaba, pues no era así, _definitivamente no con la forma en que lo besaba._ Se separó un tanto para estar cómodo al mirarla a la cara, empezando a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello suelto. "No se preocupe por el no poder continuar…yo no estoy presionando." Una parte suya quería presionar, pero sabía que aquello no llevaría a nada. Indisponerla talvez, no hacérselo placentero…

Se acercó y le dejó un pico corto en los labios, "…Lo sé."

_¿Y ahora qué? _Podrick se preguntó girándose un tanto hacía atrás, a mirar hacia la mesa, "¿Tiene vino?" _definitivamente lo necesitaría para la pregunta que quería hacerle._

Estando al tanto de un ataque era imposible no sentir el tener que estar alerta a lo que se pudiera presentar, "…Puedo hacer que uno de los Guardas nos traiga una jarra."

Se negó a ello, _lo menos que ella hiciera para llamar la atención; mejor. _La fijó con la mirada y tener esta conversación sentados o de pie sería más fácil, "…Sé que esto es un gran paso para usted…pero en mí hay dudas del porqué lo quiere dar..." y al admitirle aquello vio su mirada cambiar a una de cuestionamiento, que la dejara sin palabras y obviamente sorprendida lo hizo proseguir, "A su llegada aquí me dijo que se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de un bastardo." Ella exhaló de inmediato, reconociendo para donde iba. La dejó salirse de su abrazo y colocar espacio entre ellos, más Podrick continuó hablando, ella sentándose en la cama, "Y luego se niega a un matrimonio. Y todo este tiempo me demuestra cuanto me desea. Una sorpresa para mí al comparar su forma pasiva en Invernalia con la más activa que ha tomado aquí." A su vez también se sentó, ella saliéndose de la cama, "Así que puede ver porque al pensarlo con cabeza fría empiezo a desconfiar de sus motivos. Sé que sus sentimientos por mí son reales, pero también la conozco, y asumo que ya ha barajado lo que digo en su mente, _la posibilidad…_ Y de una pedrada se pueden matar dos pájaros, _¿verdad?_" _La había visto tramando, planeando y colocando circunstancias en movimiento como para no sospechar de ella._

Sansa se encontró sin palabras ante todo su comentario, _el no haberse imaginado que él traería aquello a cuestionamiento._ De repente sintió su boca seca y estudió muy bien sus palabras antes de dárselas, Podrick llegando hasta ella, "Con conciencia yo nunca haría algo contra usted, Podrick," _por alguna razón siempre habiéndose hecho creer a sí misma que él solo veía su lado justo y no el más maquinador,_ "No le voy a mentir; he pensado en la posibilidad. Más no es eso lo que deseo. Yo no puedo, no me veo trayendo al mundo a un niño de esa manera, mucho menos sin su consentimiento." _Debería de estar dolida de que él pensara eso de ella, pero no lo estaba, _"Esto no es una maquinación. Yo no le podría hacer eso."

Una pequeña parte suya continuaba desconfiando de ella, _no quería desconfiar_, pero lo hacía, _sería un iluso sino desconfiara._

Respiró profundo, leyendo en su mirada que no lo convencía completamente, "…Lo deseo. Tengo la curiosidad de saber que se sentirá…con usted, con alguien que me respeta y ama, y que yo amo. _Esa es la verdad._" Y no sabía que la estaba poseyendo para hablar con ese descaro. Nunca se había imaginado hablando de esta manera, o actuando de esta manera y se sentía incomoda.

Podrick pasó saliva, obligándose a no perder más la compostura y la cabeza por esas palabras, _"…_Cuando llegó a Desembarco del Rey, usted ya venía con la intención, _¿cierto?"_

_¿Y aquello qué cambiaba? _El calor no mermando,"Venía con la tentación…como una fantasía. En la realidad quería tanto alejarlo, como déjalo acercar… _Pero después en la playa_…me re planteé todo…_tener intimidad_ con usted como una posibilidad y realidad." Y esas palabras pesaban demasiado en ella. Tanto que las dijo murmurando entre dientes lo más rápido que podía, cada vez más sonrojada. Sansa continuó, no porque quisiera, sino porque quería darle mayor seguridad a Podrick, _que se sacara esa idea absurda de la mente. _"Sabe que usted es el único hombre con quien me veo tratando de hacer aquello…"

_Eso era verdad. _Y aunque esas palabras significaban el cielo sabía que, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, donde se las hubiera dado en Invernalia _habrían significado el cielo, habría saltado de la felicidad. _"Lo siento por desconfiar."

Sansa no le negó ni aceptó sus disculpas. Tan solo se mantuvieron la mirada.

"¿Desea que me marche?" preguntó, porque no estaba seguro si ella se sentía dolida o no.

"…Sé que no soy una persona…integra…pero ir en contra suya nunca."

Podrick asintió detenidamente y se acercó a ella, _"¿Descánsanos entonces? O podemos bajar hasta el solar y sentarnos un rato…"_

"…No he tenido un buen descanso desde que llegué a Desembarco del Rey." Decidió compartir aquello. _El único que había tenido fue junto a Lady Rose…_

"_Y yo desde que usted llegó." _Ambos pujaron ante la ironía. Y momentos después estaban en la cama, Podrick trayéndola con él, ella moviéndose por unos momentos hasta al parecer encontrar acomodo a su lado, cabeza sobre su hombro, y brazo sobre su pecho. Podrick respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos a esperar a ver ella con qué le saldría a continuación.

No era incomodidad lo que sentía, pero tampoco sentía calma, suponía que era más tensión de estar con él de esta forma. No saber qué hacer, ni que decir, ni que tema tratar…así que simplemente comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente por el hombro. No moviendo mucho la mano de su posición original. Poco a poco su propio cuerpo perdiendo la tensión que sentía la dominaba. El momento tornándose apacible y empezando a sentir sus ojos pesados… Después de unos momentos de tentación levantó la cabeza para empezar a besarle la quijada, pero al irlo a hacer lo encontró dormido.

.

.

.

Para cuando Sansa se despertó lo hizo porque adormilada constantemente había tenido en la mente que él se marchara antes de que empezara a amanecer, y una mirada hacia el balcón abierto y el cielo le dejó ver que aún estaba a oscuras. Aunque sospechaba que esta vez no por mucho tiempo más. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, y el rostro apacible de él se le hizo visible. Lo estudió por unos instantes, sus rasgos llamándole la atención, sus cejas que notó perfectas y la barba corta que volvía a hacer su aparición. Había notado que se la cortó para ella después de la tarde en la playa. Y no era que no lo encontrara atractivo con barba, _pues lo hacía_…en el Norte talvez había sido el desarreglo, y que una parte suya quería algo diferente a los hombres del Norte. Estudió sus cejas nuevamente, y su rostro completo. _Bastante llamativo. _

Después de unos momentos lo empezó a mover levemente del hombro, llamando su nombre. Verlo despertar poco a poco, mirarla extrañado y después a su alrededor le dejó saber que no se ubicaba del todo.

Podrick empezó a respirar profundamente y después de unos momentos estiró todo su cuerpo, bregando a que el sueño lo dejara y las energías le llegaran, sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido profundamente. La vio mirándolo sonrojada, y le sonrió a su vez. Muy al tanto que evitarían hablar sobre el futuro por mutuo acuerdo no hablado. "¿Puedo visitarla también ésta noche?" sintió la necesidad de preguntar. Y ella le asintió apenada. Irremediablemente se acercó a dejarle un pico corto. _Iba a terminar con el corazón roto nuevamente, _de nuevo la razón le dijo. Pero esta vez era la gran incertidumbre que notaba en ella lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. _Pero al menos era incertidumbre y no determinación. "¿Descansó?" _

_Como cosa rara, lo había hecho. _"Talvez fue la compañía." La sonrisa agradable y honestas que muy pocas veces le había visto en este viaje hizo su aparición.

"_Talvez." _Contestó, mirando hacia el balcón y viendo el cielo profundamente a oscuras. "…¿Quiere que me marche ya? Todavía falta un buen rato para el amanecer…"

Sansa frunció el ceño ante aquello, _"¿Está seguro?"_

"_Sí."_ La vio entre cerrándole los ojos, "Así como usted conoce el Norte yo conozco Desembarco del Rey."

_Quería creerle, pero una parte suya dudaba._ _Y aun así… _

Podrick la recibió cuando se le acercó con un par de besos, lentos y lánguidos que eran perfectos para un despertar entre sábanas. Hacía un rato había evitado colocarle atención a sus cicatrices para no alarmarla o irla a indisponer más, todas las caricias y besos se los había dado por sobre la bata. Cambiaron de posición, sus músculos protestando por haber estado en la misma por un par de horas, ahora ella boca arriba y él justo a su lado boca abajo, y continuó evadiendo rozarle los brazos, colocándole la mano en la cintura y acariciándola suavemente sobre esta, sabiendo que la hacía erizar por la forma en que temblaba. Después de unos segundos donde la sintió sonriendo contra su boca lo hizo con todo su ser querer retomar la actitud suave y tierna que había tenido con ella en Invernalia. Le empezó a acariciar una ceja con su pulgar tras separarse un tanto, "Talvez lo que usted necesita para empezar a desenvolverse más en este ámbito es sentir seguridad y perder los miedos, como con los besos…" y después de decir aquello le robó un pico corto.

Sansa continuó acariciándole a lo largo de la espalda, _"No tenemos un año y medio para eso."_

_Le sonrió, _y había escuchado que ella había pospuesto su marcha por casi dos semanas por temor a ser atacada en el camino. "…Veamos entonces a dónde nos llevan estos días. _Sin presiones ni afanes._"

Le asintió, sonrojada. En vez de besarla en la boca, exhaló cuando la mano de él se situó de nuevo en su cintura y empezó a rozarla, agregarle a eso la cara de él de nuevo suavemente en su cuello y se sintió tensando de las sensaciones y de no querer quejarse de lo bien que se sentía.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 23 Parte I

_El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ no estaba completamente seguro de cuándo se daría el ataque pues desconocía la identidad de los mandamases de aquel grupo.

El ataque no se daría en las horas de del día, y había llenado el calendario de esa última semana de reuniones interminables por protección de los mismos lords y habitantes del castillo, para que si algo se daba estuvieran protegidos dentro de las murallas. Con las noches era diferente.

Cuatro noches atrás se había despertado con la imagen en su mente del castillo envuelto en llamas y arena desértica. E incluso si eso fue un sueño el presentimiento ya estaba sembrado en su pecho. A gritos había llamado a los Guardas ante su puerta, y despachó a la mayoría a advertir al mando de su ejército, a los Lords que estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder. No se encontró con nada y esa noche no atacaron, tampoco la siguiente en la mascarada, ni la siguiente. _Y en esta estaba de nuevo en vela y esperando._

Cuando de repente varios Comandantes de diferentes facciones entraron al Gran Salón en afanes y hablaron con sus respectivos señores _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ supo que ya las fichas estaban en movimiento. El Comandante de su ejército caminó hacia él, asintiéndole a Ser Brienne mientras ella tomaba la silla de ruedas. En esos segundos los músicos dejaron de tocar sus melodías ante la alarma empezarse a extender. Miró hacia la mesa del Norte, y se sorprendió al no ver a Sansa allí pues ella lo había estado no hacía mucho. "Avisen al Norte, _a Sansa._" Le pidió a uno de sus Guardas, antes de que los que quedaban lo rodearan y sacaran de la sala de inmediato.

.

.

.

Mientras Sansa veía y escuchaba a Wylla Manderly, Barbrey Dustin y Arianne Martell hablar sobre economía y porque apostaban por el futuro que creían estaba en el comercio con Essos, no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia de los conocimientos de las mujeres, de sus vidas, de sus viajes, envidia de la buena. Y no tan de la buena. Y cuando la última hizo mención de los hombres apuestos que se encontraba en el camino entre negociaciones trató de no girar sus ojos, ella y Wylla compartiendo una mirada mientras Arianne y lady Barbrey hacían lo mismo entre ellas.

Su mente una vez más viajando a la proposición de Podrick. Era _casi _en lo único para lo que tenía mente. Un par de instantes más para sentirse sonrojando al recordar el nuevo desarrollo entre ellos en las últimas noches.

_Besos. Bastantes besos. Felicidad. Los pulmones queriendo estallar ante la necesidad de aire. Cercanía y necesidad. _

_Palabras dulces y uno que otro sobrenombre afectivo con que él la trataba en esos momentos íntimos. Absurdidades que a ella también se le salían al no poder pensar claramente. _

_El vino soltándoles la lengua, y algo más. _

'…_Creo que yo lo quiero porque usted se atrevió a quererme primero.' y la mirada de burla y cariño en el rostro de él haciéndola avergonzar y levantarse un tanto para alcanzar su boca y borrarle la sonrisa de autosatisfacción con un beso. _

_Y los quejidos bajos que él a ratos dejaba provocaban sensaciones hasta hacía poco desconocidas en ella, él también admitiéndole que le gustaban los sonidos que la dejaban, y cuando la veía conteniéndose diciéndole que no se reprimiera. "¿No sería más fácil quejarse diciendo sólo Pod que Podrick?" _

"_Usted sí que disfruta avergonzarme, ¿cierto?" y él sonriéndole abiertamente con su mirada que la desarmaba. Y de nuevo, ganas de quitarle a besos la sonrisa burletera. _

"_Disfruto todo de usted."_

_¡Y necesitaba concentrarse en esta reunión! _No por primera vez en esos días se encontró reprendiéndose por tener ese tipo de pensamientos en compañía, _no pudiendo dejarlos del todo._ Miró a las mujeres delante de ella preguntándose sino notaban su sonrojo.

_El despertase a mitad de la noche sintiéndolo rozándole el brazo, él creyéndola dormida mientras pasaba lentamente, algunas veces una y otra vez, la yema de los dedos sobre algunas de las cicatrices a lo largo de éste. A ella no agradándole e incomodándola, pero haciéndose la dormida por unos momentos más. Después sutilmente girándose y dándole la espalda para que deje de hacer lo que hace, sólo para tenerlo segundos después pegándose a ella desde atrás. Dejándole un beso en el hombro y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo_.

_¿Y cómo no aceptar su proposición?_

_Otro despertar en esa misma posición, sorprendida en el sí poder descansar en compañía de él. Apreciando el calor que la envolvía, pero no como la respiración de él venía a jugar con los cabellos sueltos en su hombro y cuello provocándole un cosquilleo incesante en su piel. Moverse un tanto para su cuerpo volver a la vida, sintiendo lo que no había sentido antes; la dureza de él contra su espalda baja, una presión sobre uno de sus pechos, y fue esto último lo que más le llamó la atención. Sutilmente levantar la cobija para ver la mano de él rodeándola y sentirse sonrojando, pero momentos después notando que aquello no le causaba sensación alguna. Mirándolo por sobre su hombro se aseguró de que sí estuviera dormido –plácidamente notó– y cuidadosamente lo tomó de la muñeca y la mano para removérsela cuando la apretó suavemente, más por reflejo que una caricia, pero algo que sí la hizo sentir. Minutos después con cuidado situó la mano sobre su estómago y se giró lentamente hacía él. Exhalando tras unos segundos, no sabiendo que hacer de todo esto. _

_¡Ya basta!_ Sansa se llevó la copa de vino a los labios tomando un pequeño sorbo mientras se gritaba a sí misma que tenía que dejar de pensar _en ese tipo de cosas_. Más al mismo tiempo no se mentía a sí misma; se sentía ansiosa, y no veía la hora para que entrara más la noche para poder encontrarse con él de nuevo.

_Y después de quitarse la camisa su mirada y dedos encontrarse con piel tersa y blanca, hombros anchos y músculos en sus brazos que no se esperaba, vello oscuro que rodeaba su pecho y que quiso acariciar, la hizo respirar profundo mientras seguía el camino de ese vello con la mirada, notando el abultamiento en el pantalón, pero no prestándole tanta atención a eso. Con la yema de sus dedos le acarició los hombros, Podrick haciéndola caminar hacia atrás rumbo a la cama. _

_Ahora sí, _se dijo, _a prestar atención_. Con cada segundo evitando que su mente deambulara, ya lo podría hacer después de que se desocupara y lo estuviera esperando en su habitación.

Levantó la mirada cuando vio la puerta abriéndose descuidadamente, colocándose en pie al ver a Jacob entrar, abanderados de los Manderly, Dustin y Martell siguiéndolo a la biblioteca sin ceremonia alguna. _De inmediato supo el por qué. _

Escuchó a la mano derecha del Comandante de Lord Manderly pedirle a lady Wylla que lo acompañara de inmediato mientras su miraba se quedaba puesta en el exterior, no veía llamas ni humo, pero lo olía en el aire. _"¿Bran?"_ le preguntó de inmediato a Jacob, _quien obviamente no sabría respuesta. _Y su Lord Comandante no le pidió que se marchara con él, lo que hizo fue tomarla firmemente del brazo y sin palabras la empezó a arrastrar fuera de la sala en un afán. Lo siguió, metros más adelante y al pasar por el frente de uno de los balcones del tercer piso vio una de las torres de vigilancia que estaba en las afueras del castillo ardiendo, su mirada siguiendo el fuego que se daba en la oscuridad, y no era sólo esa torre sino también las otras dos que podía ver desde su posición.

Escuchó una inhalación de sorpresa que provino de alguna de las otras tres ladies con ella. Al cruzar mirada con Arianne se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba al tanto de lo que _podía_ suceder porque en vez de confusión y temor en su mirada había era determinación.

"_Puta madre, me hubiera quedado en Essos."_

"El enano nos dio instrucciones de adonde llevarla." Sansa sintió a Jacob tirando nuevamente de su brazo y volvieron al mismo paso apurado de antes. Escuchó a Lady Wylla preguntar de nuevo por el paradero de su abuelo y hermana. La miró por sobre el hombro, dándole de esta forma a entender que la continuara siguiendo, pero la lady le sacudió la cabeza pidiéndole a los hombres de su abuelo que la llevaran ante éste. Arianne Martell también desapareció en otra dirección con sus abanderados. Lady Barbrey sí se le unió con sus hombres.

Bajaron gradas y cruzaron pasillos a toda velocidad, topándose con lords y ladies, absurdamente Sansa veía a la mayoría de estos mirando la conmoción con calma, otros pareciendo un tanto intranquilos, pero no entrando aún en pánico. _De repente creían aquel incendio un accidente, y no un ataque._

Abanderados y soldados con armas en alto de repente saliendo corriendo en su dirección. Sus Guardas habiendo formado un circulo alrededor de ella y de Lady Barbrey de inmediato se hicieron a un lado para darles permiso. Jacob con cada segundo tomándola más firmemente del brazo, y fue en ese momento en que vio que la Lady tenía un cuchillo en la mano, _¿y de dónde lo sacó? Quería también uno, y en vez de vociferar su pensamiento apretó más su aguja._ Se colocaron en movimiento nuevamente, cuando cruzaron por en frente del Gran Salón Sansa se detuvo momentáneamente más no vio a Bran en el interior. Y sólo en ese momento fue que notó que eran seguidas también por otras ladies, seguramente planeando buscar resguardo junto con ellas.

Sansa no le había informado a nadie del Norte lo que estaba en juego, no a su Guarda, no a sus lords, ni a sus asesores. A la única persona que trató de proteger fue a Lady Rose dándole órdenes de no dejar el castillo con el pretexto de poder necesitarla en cualquier momento.

No sintió verdadera alarma hasta que empezó a ver empleados, soldados sucios y tiznados. _Si estaban tiznados estaban tratando de apagar el fuego, y para apagar el fuego las puertas debieron de ser abiertas. _De repente un Guarda del Rey marcó hacia ellos con determinación, diciéndoles que lo acompañaran, que el Rey estaba a salvo y que la quería a ella también a salvo. Sansa lo fue a seguir, pero vio al hombre perder su atención y quedarse mirando al firmamento en dirección opuesta. Siguió su mirada, en el momento enormes piedras envueltas en fuego volando por los aires.

"_Vamos, vamos, vamos."_ El Guarda los apuró no sabiendo si aquellas piedras se quedaron cortas de sobrevolar las murallas del castillo.

Corrieron detrás del Guarda bajando varias series de escaleras y rampas, hicieron el camino por varios pasillos, cada uno más oscuro que el anterior, descendiendo hasta que estuvo segura no poder salir sola de aquel laberinto, giros ciegos aquí y allá, y de repente las cabezas gigantes de varios dragones le llamaron la atención, _a todos._ Ser Brienne estaba esperando a las afueras de una puerta, haciéndoles señas de que se apuraran. En cuanto Sansa cruzó la puerta vio Bran cabizbajo y se dirigió directamente a éste, preguntándole si estaba bien y tomándolo de los hombros buscando heridas, más fue Brienne quien la detuvo, haciéndole notar los ojos en blanco. Sansa se alejó un tanto ante aquello, mirándolo por varios segundos, viéndole los ojos moviéndose debajo de los párpados, los labios moviéndose milimétricamente…

Momentos pasaron para encontrarse estudiando los alrededores, una caverna desprovista de nada, se giró hacia la puerta viendo a los abanderados y guardas dirigiendo a los lords y ladies que la habían acompañado hasta más adelante del pasillo. "¿Mi gente?" le preguntó a Brienne.

"Los que alcanzamos a advertir están esperando en la sala siguiente." Le informó, y vio a la Lady que venía con ella dejar la sala para caminar hacia el lugar.

En esta sala Sansa notó también a algunos lords y ladies presentes, y se imaginó que eran las familias de los que seguramente estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder, _"¿Lord Royce?" _le preguntó a la hija del Lord, notando la ausencia también de su tío y primo.

"Dijo que no estaría formando parte de las fuerzas de defensa…que sólo quería verificar como salía todo."

Sansa notó a la joven temblando y le asintió, su mente notando las otras ausencias, Lord Tyrion ni _¡Podrick! _Se encontraban presentes, se giró hacia Brienne, _"¿Podrick?"_

A Brienne la extrañó que le preguntara por él tanto como la había extrañado Podrick dejando la protección que ésta sala le proveía para salir a buscar a _la Reina _voluntariamente. Más aparentemente fue George quien la encontró primero, "Estará bien."

Miró a Bran y lo vio no salir de su estado, "_¡¿Bien?!" _preguntó, "_¡Tienen trabuquetes a las afueras del castillo, Brienne!" _

Se negó a ello, "Eso no puede ser." Habrían sido avistados al ser acercados al castillo.

"No son trabuquetes,_ pero tienen algo."_ George intercedió por la Reina, "Más como de la altura de escorpiones, Lord Comandante."

Brienne frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el Rey, de repente otro Guarda de la Reina colocándose de acuerdo con George, diciéndole que lo que estaban usando no era alto como un trabuquete, más bien horizontal y bajo, como carretas. Brienne sorprendida ante el descontrol miró a George, tomando su decisión, "Vaya y traiga a todo el que pueda hasta aquí, estarán más seguros." _Este era uno de los escondites que estaba designado solo para el Rey y la Reina, pero extender la mano debían hacerlo. _

_¡Podrick! ¡Lady Rose! ¡Nieve! _Pensó Sansa en desespero y asintiéndole a uno de sus Guardas para que buscara a más gente del Norte y la trajeran también hasta acá. Otra ausencia se le hizo notar, volvió a estudiar sus alrededores detenidamente, _"¡¿Brandon?!" ¡No lo podía creer! Tomó a la Lord Comandante del brazo, "¿Brienne donde está Brandon?"_

"_Su hermano lo sacó de la ciudad ayer."_

Desconcertada le asintió a la Comandante varias veces. Se quedó en esa posición y en silencio por un buen rato, su mirada pasando de Bran a Brienne. Cuando escuchó murmullos altos afuera de la sala sobre quiénes y porque atacaban se giró hacia la puerta. De repente vio la figura de Lord Manderly pasando y salió a interceptarlo. Para cuando salió vio que Wylla también se había reencontrado con su abuelo.

No le colocó atención a su nieta quien lo miraba y tocaba buscando heridas, vio a la Reina llegar hasta él, "Mi señora, los abanderados que tenemos están reunidos en estos mismos momentos. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? _¿Pelear o protegerla?_"

_Ella no sabía nada de estrategias,_ y su plan había sido que la protegieran, pero había estado contado con un plan en el cual las cosas no se le salieran a su hermano _tanto_ de las manos.

"¿Sabía algo de esto, mi señora?" Lord Harry preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"_¡No!"_ Mintió. Todos los que le habían hablado a Bran para que la dejara saber de este ataque se habían puesto de acuerdo para también mentir por ella. Y en ese momento se le hizo fácil mentir porque más personas empezaron a llegar a la sala. _Y talvez su pensamiento pasajero fue cobarde de que ella y Bran no debían de estar aquí sino en otra parte del castillo._

"Mi señora, _¿sus órdenes?_" le apuró lord Manderly nuevamente. Si no estuviera viejo, si tuviera otros ánimos estaría allá afuera peleando. _Pero ya era muy tarde para ello._

"¿Qué sugiere Lord Manderly?" preguntó y vio que lo sorprendió con la pregunta. "¿Qué sugieren mis Lords?" después de todo eran los abanderados _de ellos _quienes estarían en peligro. Y con _ella_ ahora siempre viajaban más de cien soldados. "Pensaba enviar a mi ejercito menos veinte hombres a que apoyen el contraataque…la decisión de los abanderados se las dejo a ustedes."

.

.

.

"_Eso definitivamente no estaba en los planes."_ Dijo Tyrion a Lord Bronn escondiéndose momentáneamente tras de una pared. Un puñado de soldados junto a ellos.

"_¡Les dije, les dije, les dije hijos de puta que tenían que hacer las murallas más alejadas del castillo!" _le pegó un puño a Lord Tyrion en el hombro, para desquitarse con éste. Un soldado de repente llegando hasta ellos.

El soldado miró de un lord al otro no sabiendo de cual recibir órdenes, "Mi señor, la quema de las torres de vigilancia sólo fue una distracción. En el ala sureste se han avistado barriles de brea, Lord Edmure dice que estos y los _trabuquetes_ también son una distracción porque sólo son un puñado de hombres quienes los están operando."

Bronn de inmediato se incorporó, _él era de seguir su propio instinto,_ "Arme un grupo de hombres."

"Ya estamos listos, mi señor…_¿creo?_" lo pensó por unos segundos, "…Yara Greyjoy está liderando a sus hombres, y nuestro grupo se les ha unido." _Se les unieron porque estaban en un afán y no había tiempo de detenerse a considerar quien los lideraba. _

Bronn se sonrió, _talvez esto iba a ser entretenido después de todo. _Miró a Lord Tyrion, "Esto le va costar caro al Rey. Y ni vaya a decir que viene con nosotros que usted no es más que un puto estorbo. _Yara Greyjoy tiene diez veces más pelotas que usted._"

.

.

.

Más habitantes del castillo empezaron a llegar hasta donde se estaban escondiendo todos, Sansa pendiente y de repente entre la multitud Lady Rose llegaba con un soldado, entre ambos con dificultad ayudando a Lady Wynadryd. Nieve junto con ellos se le acercó. La jovencita traía la mitad del vestido rasgado y sucio, venía sudando y con ojos espantados. El pelaje de Nieve manchado en hollín y sangre. Lady Wynafryd sosteniéndose de los hombros de sus acompañantes se soltó del de Lady Rose y el soldado la ayudó hasta que los hombres de su abuelo la vieron y se aproximaron en afanes. Sansa se giró hacia Lady Rose, tomándola de los brazos, el barro en uno de estos todavía fresco, _"¿Está bien?"_ preguntó apurada y vio a la joven asintiéndole, _"¿Qué pasó?"_

"…Unos hombres ingresaron al castillo y empezaron a atacar…_a todos._ El grupo con el que yo venía…Nieve…me ayudó."

Con esa respuesta fue que Sansa empezó a escuchar los murmullos de los recién llegados de que enemigos habían logrado introducirse en el castillo. Justo en ese momento Lord Cromwell le señaló hacia la Lord Comandante quien parecía necesitarla. Nieve se unió a ella mientras iban a la sala en que estaba Bran. En ese momento vio llegando otro grupo, junto con soldados de su hermano y del Norte, _Podrick entre ellos, lo que la hizo descansar momentáneamente. _La mayoría de los hombres venían de alguna escaramuza, sucios, sudados, ensangrentados, varios lastimados. Podrick por encima parecía intacto, y Sansa caminó hacia su hermano, parándosele al lado para ver sus ojos regresar a su tono oscuro normal.

_Lo peor ya había pasado, _Bran lo supo, _aunque nadie más lo hiciera._ Sólo uno de los soldados fue el que ingresó en la sala, y cuando se le fue a arrodillar le hizo una seña tosca de que ese no era el momento_._

"Las puertas fueron abiertas por los trabajadores del castillo para apagar las torres de vigilancia. Los enemigos lograron entrar por algunas de esas puertas…que ya han sido cerradas nuevamente. Lord Bronn, Lord Edmund Tully y lady Yara Greyjoy salieron con un grupo considerable de soldados. Han conseguido repeler la mayoría de ataques externos…Pero algunas de las defensas en el interior han sido vencidas. Se han logrado cerrar partes del castillo, pero en el momento se está dando una batalla en la superficie.

De reojo Sansa vio a Podrick caminar hacia Brienne y decirle algo bajamente, y las noticias que traía tenían que ser buenas pues la vio asintiendo vehementemente para después exhalar, empequeñecerse unos centimetros._ Verla aflojar la fuerza con que sostenía el pomo de su espada se lo dijo todo. _

"…Estamos aquí por si eluden al grupo de contención, mi Rey." Dijo el soldado, "Las rejas han sido cerradas detrás de nosotros."

.

.

.

Lady Wylla no dejaba el lado de su hermana quien al parecer tenía una pierna rota. Las dos mujeres pendientes de su abuelo, seguramente temiendo que el anciano en una muestra de coraje y valentía le diera por querer salir a ayudar a los soldados que estaban afuera batallando. El silencio reinando. Sansa viendo a niños llorando y mujeres rezando. A Bran lo sabía en la otra sala, siendo _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_, y éste ya le había dicho que no se preocupara, _que había visto que todo iba bien para ellos._

Nadie se alejaba mucho del lugar en que estaban por temor a ir a llamar la atención indeseada. Y nadie venía a decirles que la batalla había terminado. Los dos grupos se encontraban en los corredores, prefiriéndolos al encierro de las salas, y Sansa volvió a ingresar en la que estaba su hermano con sus Guardas. Lo tenían acomodado de frente a la pared para que no lo vieran con ojos en blanco. Ser Brienne a su lado, Podrick en una esquina. Caminó hacia éste último tras pensarlo. Él la miró una vez más, pues lo había visto pendiente de ella desde la lejanía. "El ataque fue peor de lo esperado, _¿verdad?_"

Podrick le asintió, viendo los ojos de Lord Harry desde afuera puestos en ellos, y con eso en mente prosiguió a decirle que se calmara, que con sus mismos ojos había visto que lo peor ya había quedado atrás. Bajamente le contó que desde un principio todo había estado planeado para superar a los hombres, _incluso en las afueras del castillo._ Brienne uniéndoseles en ese momento y Podrick siendo más detallado.

_Los Segundos Hijos_ habían tratado de tenderles una trampa con las torres de vigilancia y con los trabuquetes, voluntariamente habían sacrificado a los hombres que dejaron allí para _tratar _de abrirse camino al interior del castillo. Según informes, todos estaban colocando una buena pelea. Pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta fue la cantidad de soldados y abanderados que había dentro del castillo para defenderlo. Todo parecía indicar que los mercenarios que se lograron colar fueron abatidos con prontitud, y lo que sucedía ahora era que se estaba revisando el castillo de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que no quedara enemigo en pie, y escondido. Podrick se detuvo cuando vio al Rey regresando en sí y asintiéndole a él y a Ser Brienne. De inmediato ambos se le acercaron.

"Ya todo ha sido arreglado en el frente _de ellos_." Les informó bajamente, lo que vio los alentó, pero Sansa no le encontró significado a sus palabras, y le sacudió la cabeza para que no le fuera a preguntar aún.

Cuando horas después varios soldados bajaron a aquel sótano a anunciar que la batalla había finalizado hubo un respiro colectivo. El dejar el escondite fue un proceso lento que llevó tiempo gracias a los innumerables culos de botella, y la Reina y el Rey fueron de los últimos que salieron después de que se hubiera afianzado la seguridad en todo el castillo.

Vio a los soldados y todo aquel que quedaba con vida y que apoyó el contraataque heridos, unos de gravedad otros no tanto pero sí con la moral baja pues sus enemigos peleaban de una forma en que nunca lo habían visto. Murmullos sobre que ésta había sido sólo una batalla, pero que seguramente más se librarían en los días consiguientes y llevaban las de perder, _aquellos hombres eran brutales, _entrenados, _y lo peor,_ aunque el ataque había sido coordinado, los hombres peleaban cada uno por su cuenta. Lo que debía hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero no lo fueron pues cada uno de esos hombres peleaba con la capacidad de tres.

Ya se susurraba que era un grupo de mercenarios bien equipados, torturas llevándose a cabo en ese mismo momento para sacar información.

Y eso era de lo ocurrido dentro del castillo, éste estaba cerrado, y nadie sabía si alguna escaramuza se había llevado a cabo en las calles de la ciudad. El conocimiento que tenían era poco, aunque el Rey acababa de dejar a un grupo de hombres salir a buscar información.

Cuando un buen rato después Sansa vio a Lord Royce aparecer agradeció silenciosamente porque el hombre estuviera casi intacto, sus ropas claras manchadas de sangre y tierra, y lo notaba con cierta dificultad para caminar, _pero lo sabía bien._ De inmediato se dirigió a él, pero de repente lo vio falsear en su caminar y mirarla con caras de circunstancias. _Algo iba mal._ No ver a su hija presente la hizo sospechar y de nuevo buscó con la mirada a Robin, no encontrándolo. Para cuando el hombre le inclinó la cabeza y el nombre susurrado de su primo dejó los labios del Lord ya se esperaba lo peor.

_Robin. Lord Ashford. _Había muchos más muertos, pero ellos eran con los que más trato tenía.

Su tío Edmure estaba bien, si algo lo estaba afectando en el momento era la perdida de gran cantidad de sus hombres.

_Ser Davos estaba en muy mal estado. Samwell Tarly no aparecía como varios otros hombres tampoco. _

Cuando se presentó ante la hija de Lord Royce fue_ a ella_ _como Reina _a quienes algunos personajes le dieron los pésames, Sansa ignorándolo. La joven callada y la podía ver afectada, no tanto, _pero solo eso lo sabría ella. _Se prestó para hacerle compañía porque Lord Royce estaba con el resto de hombres haciéndose cargo de los heridos del Valle.

Fue el segundo al mando de su ejército quien se presentó ante ella dos horas después, con los datos de heridos y caídos del Norte, y anunciándole que una reunión sería llevada a cabo en el Gran Salón. Y cuando esta inició ya se tenían las cifras en mano de cuantas pérdidas humanas había habido, los daños del castillo, y en el perímetro de éste. Las cifras de los abanderados que quedaban y del ejercito también siendo de importancia. Y esa reunión se llevó a cabo sólo con los lords que estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder. Sansa al lado de Lord Royce, de reojo viendo a su tío cansado y aporreado.

_El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ mintiendo y diciendo que a su hermana la Reina, se le acababa de poner al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en Poniente, y Sansa le siguió el juego. Y al su hermano no añadir nada sobre el_ 'Ya todo ha sido arreglado en el lado de ellos.' _sospechó que le ocultaba parte del juego a sus propios Lords, _y seguramente a ella también._

_Se preguntó qué más estaría ocultando. _

Con todo, las pérdidas en el lado de Poniente fueron considerables, pero Sansa se había imaginado que serían mayores, y en ese campo se propusieron a inflar las cifras para que sus contrincantes en el otro continente se creyeran vencedores.

Sansa miró hacia el firmamento por una de las ventanas altas, viendo el cielo por fin empezando a aclarar, y fue en ese momento, _mucho después de que la batalla hubiera terminado,_ que sintió a _Nieve_ colocándose en pie y quedándose alerta, su espalda curvada y el cuerpo tenso, rugiendo bajamente. Como era de esperarse el animal llamó la atención hacia él. Nadie, excepto ella, tomándolo como una advertencia. Aun así, Sansa domó su impulso de colocarse en pie, pero cuando instantes después gritos fueron escuchados afuera lo hizo, igual también todos los Lords en la sala, desenfundando sus espadas mientras la totalidad de la Guarda de su hermano y de ella ingresaba al Gran Salón. Sansa de inmediato caminando hacia Bran y Ser Brienne.

"_Están adentro."_ Podrick informó desde la puerta y acabando de entrar, preguntándose si era mejor quedare encerrados en esta sala o tratar de huir en sentido contrario a los gritos.

Un par de minutos después, y por las mismas ventanas por las cuales Sansa había estado mirando el firmamento aparecieron hombres de la nada, estos descendiendo mediante sogas mientras la sala se llenaba de soldados y el Rey y la Reina eran sacados en un desorden del Salón. Ella caminando más rápido que quien arrastraba la silla de ruedas de Bran, y se preguntó porque mejor no lo cargaban. _Los ojos de él en blanco. _

De repente el sonido de gritos y espadas no estaba detrás de ellos sino a su alrededor y se encontró temblando mientras miraba en todas las direcciones viéndose rodeados. Espadas y cuchillos curveados como los que no había visto antes. Hombres como los que nunca había llegado a ver peleando con ahínco, soldados mal heridos dándoles batalla. La Guarda a su alrededor aun no viéndose involucrada pues aquellos hombres no habían podido pasar el perímetro interno de los soldados. Pero afuera de esa periferia dándose la batalla.

Los enemigos la rodeaban a ella, su guarda y soldados. Y más soldados rodeaban aquellos enemigos. Era un circulo interno dentro de otro.

De repente sintió que alguien bruscamente la tiró hacia abajo, haciéndola agachar, instantes después al notar la silla de ruedas la tomó con fuerza mientras permanecía en cuclillas, Podrick cubriéndolos con un escudo, espada en alto, pero no peleando, atento a lo que se pudiera venir mientras lo veía con ojos enormes girarse en todas direcciones y gritos a los que no le había puesto atención antes dándose.

Sintió a la guarda moviéndose y se movió con ellos para detenerse tres pasos después. Escuchó lo que reconoció como flechas al aire, y oscuridad los cubrió al la Guarda levantar los escudos, gritos de dolor y del calor de la batalla cada vez haciéndose más altos. Supo que algo iba mal cuando la oscuridad se acabó y escuchó a Brienne ordenarle a la guarda que mantuvieran su posición. Tres pasos más. Trató de mirar entre las piernas de los Guardas y notó que la cantidad de soldados a su alrededor se habían reducido.

Momentos después escuchó el golpe de espadas que se daba cada vez más cerca, y multitud de pasos llegando apurados junto con más gritos de batalla. Vio que la guarda entera reaccionó hacia la derecha, y no supo porque miró hacia la izquierda, talvez porque el guarda en esa posición cayó y dejó un espacio que un enemigo aprovechó, sin pensarlo Sansa se incorporó, interponiendo su mano ante un cuchillo que venía a apuñalar a Bran en la cara. Gritó antes de que dolor la golpeara, en el aire viendo aquel cuchillo desviándose, ardor en su brazo, pero no dolor.

De repente otro brazo apareciendo y vio a Podrick aventándose hacia el hombre, el escudo quedándose atascado detrás de la silla de Bran, Podrick forcejeando con el hombre descoordinadamente hasta que decidió soltar el escudo. En instantes Sansa vio a Podrick arreglándoselas para colocarse entre ella, Bran y el hombre. Minutos después y recordando este momento juraría haber visto los ojos del hombre pasaron de blanco a verdes en un instante, pero en el momento lo que hizo fue gritar de nuevo cuando vio a Podrick recibir un golpe en la sien aturdiéndolo, y a continuación el cuchillo aparecer de nuevo, esta vez dirigido al costado de Podrick.

Y de la nada Sansa vio un borrón blanco y un golpe fuerte y seco la derrumbó, su cabeza estrellándose contra el pavimento con fuerza y al habiéndose querido sostener de algo lo hizo de la silla de ruedas de Bran, escuchaba los rugidos del direwolf, y gritos húmedos desaforados de pavor y dolor. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Nieve con el hocico enterrado en el hombro y cuello del hombre, sacudiéndolo brutalmente en el espacio reducido que tenían. Buscó a Podrick de inmediato, encontrándolo también en el piso, sentado y sangrando profusamente de la cabeza, y aún sentado alejándose rápidamente del direwolf quien destrozaba al hombre con tal facilidad como si fuera un muñeco. En un afán le peguntó si estaba bien, y en un afán él le respondió que sí. Miró hacia Bran, encontrándolo aún con los ojos en blanco y tirado en el piso a su lado, ausente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ella y Podrick se situaron alrededor de Bran. Podrick pasándole el cuchillo curvo ensangrentado que el hombre había traído y no moviéndose de su lugar, manteniéndose agachados. En el medio de la trifulca Sansa miró hacia arriba y vio a Brienne y a Jacob mirando hacia ellos varias veces mientras batallaban, miró hacia Podrick, viéndolo esta vez sacar su espada entre los pies de los Guardas para apuñalar en las piernas y pies a los contrincantes, los guardas rematándolos ante el descuido de dolor. Y cuando Podrick de repente gritó se giró a ver que sucedía tan solo para ver la punta de la espada traspasando a un hombre por la boca abierta, y aquella imagen tan solo sería horror para alimentar sus pesadillas más adelante.

Se encontró temblando y acuñándole la cabeza a Bran en su regazo, tratando de protegerlo sin hacer nada. Sonido de flechas nuevamente y oscuridad, Podrick se giró a mirarla en el descanso momentáneo que se dio, la mitad de su cara y hombros bañados en sangre. Sansa no sabía de qué bando provenían las flechas, se imaginó que del suyo desde que parecían no llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

"Unos minutos más, unos minutos más." Podrick murmuró, queriendo darle valor. La miró al brazo lastimado y sólo fue suerte que aquella estocada hacia el Rey le hubiera proporcionado un rayonazo, _pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor._ Suponía que la manga de tela gruesa de su vestido también había ayudado. Se colocó atento nuevamente, pero había tantos cuerpos a los pies de la Guarda que ya nada se le era visible, ni se podían seguir movilizando. Se colocó en pie nuevamente, y la sintió halándolo hacia abajo y pidiéndole que se agachara. Justo en ese momento Podrick vio movimiento de reojo y colocó en alto su espada para solo por pura suerte atajar a un hombre que había saltado desde una cornisa, por el impacto se fue hacia el piso mientras el hombre, ensartado por su costado, caía a su lado y sobre otro Guarda. Nieve apareciendo nuevamente, completamente bañado en sangre y aullando, pero moviéndose de una forma enérgica que le dejaba saber que no estaba lastimado.

Sansa de repente sintió a alguien tomándola de los sobacos y ayudándola a colocarse en pie mientras otro Guarda se agachaba por su hermano y se lo echaba al hombro. Miró a su alrededor, rápidamente tomando en la batalla. Para su horror fue dar unos pasos para notar que la totalidad de la Guarda no marcharía con ellos y le harían frente a los enemigos que quedaban, más lluvias de flechas y Brienne apurada diciéndole que los siguiera para prontamente desaparecer por el pasillo continuó. La siguió, pero al no escuchar pasos detrás suyo se detuvo y vio que Podrick se quedaría para hacerle frente a esos enemigos.

De repente Podrick sintió que lo empujaron hacia adelante y al mirar detrás de él la tuvo tomándolo del brazo y la espalda, tratando halarlo y convencerlo de que la siguiera, se resistió hasta que la escuchó decirle bajamente que no la hiciera ver como lo mataban, la sintió de nuevo halándolo hacia atrás y esta vez se dejó. En cuanto se giraron y dieron los primeros pasos vieron a tres hombres de repente pasando una barrera, espadas curveadas en mano. Podrick los vio mirándola apreciativamente y sonriéndose y apretó fuertemente su espada, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y de repente dos Guardas de ella los sobrepasaron, dirigiéndose hacia los enemigos.

"_Ataca." _Sansa le dio la orden a Nieve al escuchar gritos detrás de ella, sabiendo que sino actuaban de inmediato sus otros dos Guardas también serían rebasados. Un rugido fuerte y gutural mientras Nieve se tiraba contra los hombres en frente de ella.

_Los hombres no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. _

Dos parpadeos y sintió a Podrick tirando de su muñeca, guiándola hacia donde Brienne había desparecido, lo siguió corriendo, pero se volvieron a detener metros después cuando escuchó la espada de él dar con algo al defenderse, escuchó un quejido de dolor más no provenía de Podrick. Más Sansa no verificó si Podrick estaba bien porque otro hombre estaba ya justo en frente suyo. Hablándole directamente a ella con enojo en un idioma desconocido, sostuvo el cuchillo en su mano fuertemente, preguntándose si acercársele y darle una estocada pues el hombre estaba arrodillado en el piso mientras se sostenía del costado las entrañas que se le salían entre las manos. _Sería fácil._

Podrick hizo un bloqueo justo a tiempo con su espada y con su mano izquierda le golpeó en la cara al hombre, en el esfuerzo que se vino de luchar con éste su espada quedó atascada entre las costillas del atacante. Se giró hacia ella, viendo como el hombre que la interceptaba continuaba hablando. A Podrick le quedó la duda de si ella le entendía por la forma en que lo miraba. Sin esperar le arrebató el cuchillo que ella aún y se adelantó los pocos metros que lo separaban del hombre, atravesándolo por el cuello en un golpe seco para prontamente guiarla a que lo siguiera.

Una mirada hacia atrás y se cercioró de que Nieve los seguía y otros dos Guardas diferentes a los anteriores les cubrían la retaguardia a medida que continuaban con afán por ese pasillo oscuro.

Corrieron y corrieron, Sansa vio a Podrick deteniéndose de momento a momento, cerrando reja tras reja detrás de ellos con pesadas cadenas y candados. Lo mismo sucediendo mientras se internaban en otros pasillos, en más salas, puerta tras puerta._ Y de repente dejaron de correr._

En la totalidad oscuridad Sansa escuchó sonidos metálicos y fue llegar a otra sala para ver un par de antorchas encendidas y los Guardas de su hermano quitándose los cascos y bañados en sudor. Bran sentado en un mueble en medio de dicha sala, mirándola fijamente. _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Tú?"_

"_Sí." _Sansa contestó para sentir a Brienne de repente tomándola del brazo haciéndola caminar hacia otra vela, abriéndole más la manga ya rasgada del vestido y revisándole la herida, la cual ambas notaron no era de consideración alguna. El rayonazo mostrando el más mínimo rastro de sangre.

Brienne se hizo a un lado cuando el maester que había estado esperando en esta sala se les acercó. Mientras la revisaba Brienne vio a la Reina temblando y tomando en sus alrededores, sus ojos húmedos, "Nadie nos encontrará aquí."

Sansa le asintió, dejándose hacer una curación por unos momentos, pensando en sus hombres, en lo que podría estar sucediendo arriba, en que los pudieran seguir hasta aquí…más también estando al tanto de que todas esas rejas y pasadizos le daban cierta seguridad. Ninguno de los guardas en la sala parecían lastimados, _"…Ser Podrick está más lastimado que yo."_ Le comentó al maester y lo vio asintiendo.

"…Acabo de limpiarla y voy a verlo."

"…Él está sangrando..." _Ella ni siquiera sangraba, mucho._ Escuchó una puerta abriéndose, y al mirar vio a Podrick desapareciendo dentro de la sala continua.

"Usted es la Reina y hermana del Rey." El maester le dijo simplemente para pasar a comentarle que ya le había hecho una revisión rápida a este último y que todo parecía estar bien con él. Ella no se dejó hacer una curación completa pues de un momento a otro lo dejó solo mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano, sentándose a su lado. La siguió y vio que se fue a rehusar, pero con una mirada el Rey la convenció de que se dejara prestarle atención a la herida.

"Te golpeaste duro la cabeza, _¿no te está doliendo?_" La de ella parecía querer partírsele en dos, y eso que estaba segura que su elaborada trenza le había amortiguado el golpe. Miró hacia Nieve, a quien lo veía de pie ante la puerta, intranquilo como todos en la sala a excepción de Bran. Su pelaje blanco manchado de sangre. Después de unos instantes miró a Bran a los ojos y la mirada de serenidad que éste le devolvió la enfureció.

Bran esperó a que el maester los dejara para hablar, "…Si no hubieras venido habría muerto."

_Sansa no creía eso, _otra persona habría intercedido. _Las cosas se habrían dado diferente._ _"¡Todo esto era prevenible, Bran!" _le susurró bajamente, "Todas esas muertes, tus hombres, mis hombres…Robin...Ser Davos…"

"_Somos reyes, gente voluntariamente morirá por nosotros, y a nuestra causa." _

Sabía aquello, _cruelmente prefería que fueran ellos a ella,_ pero aun así dejaba mucho que desear que la mayoría de hombres murieran engañados, y que esto se hubiera podido prever. "El hombre que trató de matarte, vi sus ojos colocándose en blanco por un instante."

"_Sí._ Traté de desviar su cuchillo para que no te lastimara," Le comentó bajamente, y miró hacia su brazo, _lo había logrado,_ "estuve todo el tiempo invadiendo la mente de algunos enemigos para que las pérdidas en nuestro bando no fueran mayores."

Que le dejara saber aquello la incomodó, "¿Puedes entrar en la mente de la gente y manejarlas?"

"…_No es algo que hago usualmente."_

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos momentos hasta que Sansa sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar de más en ello. Quedarse sentada y quieta no era algo que podía hacer en el momento y se volvió a colocar en pie, yendo hacia Jacob y preguntando por su estado y el de los dos Guardas del Norte que estaban con ellos, todos presentaban heridas _menores y el maester los atendería después de a Ser Podrick. _

Al buscar a Brienne entre los Guardas de su hermano notó que ella no estaba y segundos después la vio salir de la sala siguiente en la que Podrick se encontraba, caminando hacia el Rey y quedándose a su lado. A su vez caminó hacia Nieve agachándose al lado de éste mientras uno de sus Guardas lo revisaba, buscando heridas. El guarda le sacudió la cabeza a ella, no encontrando heridas abiertas, pero si lo escuchaban quejándose. "Descansa, Nieve." Le pidió, pero el animal no lo hizo, demostrándose aun en Guarda.

No teniendo más por hacer caminó hacia la sala donde Podrick estaba, una sola vela encendida, todo siendo oscuridad a excepción de dónde él estaba en un rincón, sentado sobre una mesa, ya sin armadura y quejándose mientras el maester le había cortado el cabello alrededor de la herida y lo cocía lentamente. Ella no veía la herida, pero podía ver los dedos de dicho maester cada vez más ensangrentados, no continuó mirando por la impresión. Al mirar hacia su hermano lo vio de nuevo con los ojos en blanco, y pasando saliva volvió a colocarle atención al caballero.

Escuchó y vio a Podrick negándose cuando el maester le fue a vendar la cabeza. "Déjese." Dijo desde su lugar.

Al guarda aceptar el maester le habló a la Reina dándole la espalda, "Estará bien…esta sangre suele alarmar más que una herida similar en otra parte del cuerpo… Se tomará una poción para el dolor y estará mejor en un par de días."

Sansa no dijo nada, notando a Podrick en silencio y mirándola de rato a rato. Sólo le dio por entrar cuando el maester salió. Sintiendo ansiedad de ir a hablar con él, quería contenerse, pero sabía que no podría. "¿Cómo se siente?" caminó hacia él cuidadosa de donde pisaba, y sabía que aquella era una pregunta absurda.

"Estoy bien por pura suerte." Le admitió, viéndola llegar hasta él momentos después, tomando en sus ropas ensangrentadas, en su rostro, "Doce puntadas, estaré bien, no se preocupe." Dijo, pues la podía ver alarmada ante su aspecto.

Sansa le asintió, estudiando el sangrerío que como el maester había dicho probablemente era más llamativo que la herida en sí. Miró hacia la armadura, tirada en el piso, _"¿Su espalda?" _

Le asintió, "Aporreado." Más el dolor aún no lo golpeaba con todo, sabía que lo haría en unas horas_,_ la vio de inmediato preocupada y le sacudió la cabeza._ Estaría bien._ _"¿Usted?"_

Le mostró el brazo, "…No es nada, _por pura suerte._"

Podrick miró a la herida, notando su brazo entero temblante. La miró a la cara, su cabello desordenado y enredado, sudada, diminutas gotas de sangre en su rostro, tierra también, su respiración agitada, el vestido desarreglado y sucio. Lo pensó por unos instantes, debatiéndose en si tocarla o no, pues no estaban solos. Más así lo hizo, _sintiendo la necesidad, _cuidadosamente colocándole la mano sobre dicho brazo sin irla a lastimar, y haciendo presión, _"…¿Nerviosa?"_

El contacto la hizo exhalar, apreciándolo y dio un paso más hacia él, _"Sí. _¿No lo está usted, aunque sea un poco?_"_

"…_Nada que hacer ahí."_ La verdad, tenía sus dudas en cuanto a tener un acercamiento con ella de esta manera, "¿Será que cada vez que nos encontremos de aquí en adelante voy a quedar remendado?" preguntó con ironía y burlándose, haciendo alusión a su brazo, a su costado, _y ahora a su cabeza._ A que ella se marchara para el Norte dándole una negativa, pero que eso no impediría que se volvieran a encontrar de vez en cuando, _aunque ya sí en diferentes términos._

Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, _"No es chistoso." _Lo reprendió. Dio otro paso, ubicándose entre las piernas abiertas de él y lo vio respirando profundo, tomando el borde de la mesa en que aún se sentaba fuertemente con las manos, "…Además, aún lo necesito a mi lado."

La forma en que lo susurró, el movimiento que acababa de hacer lo tuvieron reaccionando ante ella. Se mantuvieron la mirada abiertamente, Podrick llevó la mano hasta su cintura expectante, y ella de inmediato bien vino su gesto porque cerró el espacio entre ellos, colocando su frente contra la de él cuidadosamente y cerrando los ojos. "La sangre–" trató de advertirla de que la mancharía, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

"–_No me importa."_ Lo interrumpió, y sintió los brazos de él rodeándola. Mientras se abrazaban y tomaba cierta calma del otro, lo descubrió empapado de sudor y ella también lo estaba, pero no a la medida en que estaba él. _No que importara._ "…Gracias por haberme seguido."

_Se había marchado por ella sí, ni siquiera había recordado los planes que el Rey tenía para él en los cuales era imperativo no dejarse notar, que nadie le fuera a reconocer cuando se presentara en Essos,_ "…Está temblando." Dijo, con ojos cerrados y recorriéndole la espalda y después un brazo. _¿Y no habría dado más fácilmente la vida por ella que por la del Rey?_ Abrió los ojos y la vio aun con los de ella cerrados, fuertemente.

"_Estoy asustada." _

Podrick le asintió, _"…Nadie nos encontrará aquí."_

"…_No le creo a nadie."_

Sus manos se cerraron con mayor firmeza sobre la cintura de ella, "…Créame a mí. No nos encontrarán aquí."

Después de unos momentos Sansa se irguió, más no se alejó ni mucho menos se salió de su abrazo, "A mi hermano se le salieron las cosas de las manos," volvió a decir, y Podrick asintió sin romper la mirada, "Y estoy segura que no ha sido completamente sincero conmigo. Y asumo que con ustedes tampoco."

_Lo que lo dejaba desconfiando de la misión en que lo enviaría._ "…El Rey sabe lo que está haciendo."

"_¿Lo sabe?_ …Me gustaría tener tanta fe en él como la que todos le tienen."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, tan solo mirándose. Con tentación Podrick se sintió moviendo milimétricamente para besarla, pero se corrigió de inmediato, _éste no era el lugar,_ "Si está en manos del Rey, no dejará que nada le pase a usted, ya lo sabe."

Reconociendo su movimiento como un amague para besarla apoyó su frente contra la de él nuevamente, _"…Cómo usted tampoco dejaría que nada me pase."_ Aquel no era un cuestionamiento, fue una declaración tentativa la que hizo, y sintió el cuerpo de Podrick expandiéndose y empujando contra el suyo mientras respiraba profundamente, para después asentir con cierta pesadez, manteniéndole la mirada. _"Gracias."_ La idea era dejarle un beso casto y prolongado en los labios, pero sólo tuvo tiempo a dejarle un corto pico antes de que él agachara la cabeza y rompiera el contacto, aun así, remojándose los labios. Lo vio mirando hacia la puerta.

Podrick exhaló al romper el beso, él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, _¿pero ella a qué estaba dispuesta por él?_ _"…No aquí."_

"_Lo sé…solo…"_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y fue a poner espacio entre ellos, pero contradiciéndose a sí mismo la asió más fuerte a él, "…estoy aliviada de tenerlo aquí conmigo…" tentativamente le acarició el costado del rostro suavemente con la yema de los dedos y lo sintió temblando.

Y lo próximo que Podrick supo fue una explosión en su pecho y las manos de ella sosteniéndole la cara mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella y se sobresalía de la mesa un tanto para proporcionar mayor contacto, sus brazos pegándola a él, y besándose necesitada y prolongadamente.

Ella lo había besado. O él la había besado a ella. Con el impacto del momento no sabía en sí quien hizo el primer movimiento, pero sí estaba al tanto de que ambos participaban en éste gustosos. La intensidad con que se besaban mermando considerablemente con cada momento.

Ambos exhalando en alivio momentos después al separarse.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes mientras inhalaban y exhalaban, ambos sintiendo que necesitaban _más_ y al otro, leyendo lo mismo en los ojos contrarios. Una mirada de ella a su boca y de nuevo a sus ojos y él repitiendo el movimiento y se encontraron actuando de nuevo. Ávidamente besándose con tosquedad desenfrenada.

Un beso necesitado salido de la multitud de emociones, del momento de vida y muerte.

Y ella le devolvía el beso con los mismos ímpetus con que él se lo estaba dando. Sorprendiéndolo, atrayéndolo a ella y comiéndosele la cara de vuelta, _y ella nunca lo había besado de aquella forma,_ con aquel deseo, confianza, seguridad. _Con tal pasión que lo dejó anonadado. _Y su pasión invocó a la suya súbitamente, necesidad carnal llegándole ante la forma en que más se aferraba a él. De repente las manos de ella posándose en sus muslos lo hicieron brincar cuando ella los utilizó –accidentalmente– para sostenerse mejor de él, y al mismo tiempo dolor lo traspasó ante el movimiento repentino de su cuerpo. De inmediato sintió los labios dubitativos de ella, las manos ahora yendo a parar a sus caderas, más no la dejó hacer una pausa en el beso por aquello. Más bien se colocó del todo en pie para poder permitir mayor acercamiento.

_¿Qué forma de sentirse más vivo que una mujer después de una batalla? _El pensamiento cruzándole por la mente. 

Se besaron sólo hasta que se les fue el aire, y eso sucedió bastante rápido, al parecer de ambos. De todas formas, no se separaron mientras tomaban aire. Ella mirándolo sonrojada y otros besos le prosiguieron a esos, aunque no más calmados. Los ojos de ella tan dilatados como los suyos cuando se detenían a respirar y a mirarse, hasta un punto confundidos. _"…Es normal…el querer sentirse vivo después de una batalla._" Le explicó, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

Sansa pasó saliva con dificultad, en el momento no queriendo más que continuar besándolo de la misma manera. Se preguntó qué sucedería donde estuvieran solos, sin nadie ni nada que los pudiera interrumpir. _¿Domaría su curiosidad y deseos?_ _¿O huiría de estos como lo había hecho las dos últimas noches?_ Porque sabía muy bien como él se querría _sentir vivo. ¿Y no lo quería ella también? Aquellos besos y sensaciones eran inequívocas. _La presión en su vientre bajo se lo decía. Siendo mayor que todas las veces anteriores. Miró furtivamente hacia la venda sobre la cabeza de él para verificar no verla manchada de sangre. Y luego nuevamente apoyaron sus cabezas juntas.

Pasados unos momentos de mantenerse la mirada escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta. Sabiéndose descubiertos se alteraron más no se separaron de inmediato, y cuando se giraron a encarar a la tercera persona, se encontraron con una mirada impactada y confundida. _Brienne_. _Decepción también en su rostro. _Sansa sintió a Podrick tensándose y soltándola de inmediato, apartándola de él como si el contacto lo avergonzara, _"Brienne–"_

Con su corazón desbordado interrumpió a la Reina, _"Pensé que debía saber, mi señora, que todo está solucionado afuera." _Se dio la vuelta, no esperando a más y dejándolos solos. No estando segura de querer saber lo que estaba sucediendo. _Ni siquiera comprendiendo, o sabiendo qué pensar de lo que acababa de observar._

"_Mierda."_ Podrick se dijo tras verla desaparecer, tocándose la frente y lastimándose en el proceso. _De los dos sabía que quien decepcionaba a Brienne era él._ Él sería quien le tendría que dar explicaciones, pues a Sansa le aceptaría lo que dijera, _¿pero él?_ Él se había ganado su lugar porque la Lord Comandante había puesto las manos al fuego por él, y la había defraudado. Había traicionado su confianza. _"Mierda."_

"_Hablaré con ella."_ Sansa dijo sin tanta pesadez, ella complicemente le había permitido a Jamie Lannister quedarse en Invernalia para que siguiera su romance con Ser Brienne, la Comandante recordaría aquello, _seguramente._

"_No, yo lo haré."_ Podrick contestó, dejando la sala en un afán, pero ya sintiendo el malestar suave en su espalda darse.

.

.

.

"¿Cómo entraron _Los Segundos Hijos _hasta el castillo?" preguntó Lord Edmure en conmoción, aún temblante.

"Obviamente alguien los dejó entrar." Respondió Tyrion tras haberse hecho de nuevo el reencuentro de pérdidas. Cuando el Rey y la Reina llegaron nadie tenía energías de ponerse en pie, _"¿Deberíamos de esperar otro ataque, mi señor?"_ decidió preguntarle al Rey con cierta sorna. Y el Rey no le respondió.

Ya no había distinciones de lords de las casas mayores o menores, todos se encontraban unidos y reunidos por una sola causa.

"Lo mejor por hacer es movernos a otra locación, no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando otro ataque."

"…_O talvez eso es lo que desean."_ Comentó Lord Royce.

_El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ decidió hablar, "Acabo de hacer enviar cuervos hacia nuestros aliados más cercanos para que manden abanderados de inmediato. También, una tercera parte de la Guarda de la Ciudad por los próximos días pasarán a formar parte de las fuerzas del castillo."

"¿Y se puede saber dónde estaba la Guarda de la Ciudad cuando nos atacaron?"

"…Protegiendo al pueblo, _mi señor._" Bran respondió a la pregunta absurda.

Sansa miró hacia Arianne y Quentyn, viéndolos afectados pues uno de los tíos que los acompañaba había perdido la vida en esta batalla.

También estaba muy al tanto de la muerte de Lord Hightower, de Lady Barbrey, Lord Harry. Lord Cromwell en esos momentos se encontraba siendo atendido en graves condiciones, Lady Wynafryd no había tenido la pierna rota como ella creyó sino la cadera, lo que también la ponía en riesgo.

…Multitud más de muertos, desaparecidos y heridos. El temor de otro ataque inminente no dejándola tranquila.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 23 Parte II

Sansa pasó lo que quedaba de esa mañana sintiéndose maniatada, como también se sentirían la mayoría de personas. Y de las personas cercanas a su corazón agradeció porque ninguna hubiera perecido…

Estaba Robin, lo cual la había afectado y removía algo en ella. Y también estaba Lord Harry…pero…_mejor no pensarlo._

Para la tarde ya había hablado con los abanderados de Lady Barbrey prestándoles sus respetos. Con lady Wynafryd dándole ánimos en un dolor visible que antes la conmocionó más. Y acompañando a Lady Cromwell mientras su maester personal se hacía cargo de Lord Cromwell, diciendo que no había más por hacer que esperar la autorización de Lady Cromwell, en opinión del maester era mejor cortarle el brazo unos centímetros más arriba del codo que esperar a ver si la infección se expandía hasta éste, o peor, más arriba, entonces ya no habría nada qué hacer.

Sus lords y ladies del Norte la mayoría habían estado en la parte alta del castillo que se les había asignado, y los que mayormente habían sufrido eran los soldados que habían estado protegiéndola, según la cuenta treinta y dos habían perecido junto a veintisiete abanderados y dos de sus propios Guardas.

Y desde donde sus súbditos habían estado situados habían sido testigos de que su hermano y ella eran el interés primordial de aquellos enemigos, pues podrían haber hecho una matazón peor en partes donde encontrarían hombres y mujeres desprotegidos, pero los habían rodeado y seguido a ellos dos específicamente. Sansa sabía que el ataque era más para su hermano que para ella, _pero que sí ella también caía habría sido bienvenido._

Por primera vez en esa salida evitó quedarse a solas. Cuando se sirvió una comida al anochecer fue evidente que los nervios aún estaban presentes, junto con desconfianzas. Cualquier ruido fuerte llamaba la atención de todos, hubo un momento en que la tapa de una olla calló al piso y la totalidad de la sala se colocó en pie, hombres y mujeres desenfundando espadas y cuchillos. Yara Greyjoy espada en mano liderando a sus hombres hacia afuera, hablando de ir a revisar los perímetros y no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arianne Martell girando sus ojos y dejando sobre la mesa una daga.

Bran estaba descansando, _o eso le decían, _haber usado sus poderes lo había agotado, y Sansa quería saber en qué los había estado usando, pero sabía que respuesta no obtendría.

Sus aposentos y los de él fueron cambiados a otra parte del castillo. En el ala en que habían estado no se había presentado ningún inconveniente, _pero mejor era prevenir que curar_. Los únicos que sabían a dónde fueron redirigidos era la Guarda.

Y ya tarde en la noche fue cuando se dejó ser guiada hasta estos aposentos, trascurrió en varios ires y venires por pasillos oscuros, por túneles secretos que ni siquiera estaba segura de continuar dentro del castillo, y no habían ventanas en ninguna de esas habitaciones, solo rejas tras rejas, _tras rejas_ que cerraban detrás de ellos, y cuando llegó a la que sería su habitación no ver ventana alguna tan solo aumentó la apremiantemente sensación de encierro. Más cierta brisa débil que se lograba colar entre las paredes le llamó la atención, agudizó el oído pero no escuchó el sonido del mar.

El total silencio abrumándola. Nieve, exhausto durmiendo prácticamente detrás de la puerta. Así que no tenía nada por hacer más que esperar lo inevitable. Sus nervios a tope en esas horas interminables. Cansada emocional y físicamente pero su mente aún en guardia, con energías para alertarla ante el más mínimo sonido. Quería correr y hacer algo, no permanecer inmóvil como lo estaba.

Después de un par de horas Sansa llena de aprehensión se reconoció que no podría pegar el ojo, y no soportándolo más dejó su encierro. Dos de sus Guardas habiendo estado sentados y cabeceando en unas sillas de inmediato se colocaron en pie, "Estamos encerrados, totalmente, si pueden descansar descansen." Se alejó un tanto y sintió los ojos de ellos siguiéndola mientras se desplazaba por el ancho pasillo. Había tenido la idea de traer consigo a Lady Rose por su seguridad, pero rápidamente reconoció que antes la estaría colocando en peligro al tenerla a su lado.

Pasó sala tras sala y alcoba tras alcoba, en unas viendo unos catres y los Guardas de su hermano que no estaban de turno descansando, los suyos propios también. Y envidia le dio que pudieran descansar tan plácidamente después del día que habían tenido. Continuó su camino, de repente llegando hasta la que sería la habitación de Bran pues vio dos Guardas ante la puerta. "¿Está dormido?" preguntó y vio a los dos hombres mirándose y no dándole respuesta. _Qué iban a saber, y no lo interrumpirían._ Sansa les asintió marchándose nuevamente, pero uno de los Guardas habló.

"No debería estar sin su Guarda."

"…Este lugar está totalmente bajo llave, _¿no?_"

"…Aun así sería más fácil para todos saber con certeza en donde está…por si algo se llegara a dar."

Sansa asintió para recorrer sus pasos nuevamente. Yendo hasta la sala donde había visto a Podrick recostado boca abajo, con un maester revisándole la espalda. Él dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Podrick desde un inicio como Guarda siempre había decidido prestarse al primer turno de vigilancia del Rey, y no por primera vez le pareció una magnífica idea que Ser Brienne y él no compartieran dicho turno. Sabía que tenía que hablar con la Lord Comandante, pero estaba evadiendo hacerlo; no era el momento, y estaba seguro que a él lo trataría diferente a cómo trataría a Sansa cuando ella tomara el tema.

Y aunque se encontraba extenuado, y con malestar por su lesión, aún tenía en el cuerpo ese tope que sólo se alcanzaba con en una situación de vida o muerte. La cara del hombre que había matado llegando a su mente a ratos cuando parpadeaba, ahora siendo reemplazada por ella quien estudiaba al maester que eficazmente hacía presión donde más le dolía.

A ella también recordándola a flor de piel. Todo el día había permanecido ocupado y no había pensado mucho en ello, pero de sólo saberla a unos metros y que podían compartir un rato a solas…su sangre empezó a hervir. _Y no se podían descuidar de nuevo. Mucho menos con su hermano y Ser Brienne a unos cuantos metros. _Pero deseaba obtener su compañía_, _mucho más después de ese subidón de energía… Podrick sabía que ella estaba por preguntarle al maester directamente por su lesión, "He estado peor. Como en el torneo, por ejemplo."

Sansa levantó las cejas, ingresando tan solo dos pasos a la sala, "No sé si miente para tranquilizarme." Le dio una mirada rápida al maester, "Para no hacerme sentir culpable. "¿Qué tan seria es esta lesión?" preguntó acercándose, viendo al maester masajearle el área firmemente y las cejas de Podrick contrayéndose en dolor.

"No es grave mientras sea cuidadoso. El Rey ya está al tanto de que hazañas como las de hoy no se le están permitidas al Guarda."

Podrick y Sansa cruzaron una mirada de nuevo.

Podrick cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza sobre los brazos. "Lo de hoy no fue posible de evitar. Y la verdad, me ejército más en un entrenamiento. Es solo que estos no cuentan con la tensión de un ataque." Podrick sabía que ella le haría más preguntas al Maester, con o sin su presencia. Y esperaba que se marchara, pero no lo hizo. Quedarse no era del todo propio. Una Reina cuidando a un caballero, _¿Dónde se había visto eso? "Ahí." _Podrick se quejó bajamente mientras el Maester daba con el lugar exacto de sus dolores, sintiéndolo masajear alrededor causándole más dolor.

"Hace un tiempo estuve en contacto con la Citadel, aparentemente Ser Podrick tiene un nervio comprimido gracias a la dislocación de uno de los discos en su espalda. Ha estado de suerte, su lesión es menor…mientras el disco no se desplace más, y para eso, cuidarse. Todo está en manos de él." El mismo Maester le había aconsejado al Rey, por su bienestar y la del caballero, sacarlo de la Guarda, pero evidentemente no lo había hecho.

Sansa recordaba a Lord Harry haciendo alusión a Podrick no deber estar en la Guarda, más no quiso repetir esas palabras delante de él y lo dejó así. Podía hacer sus averiguaciones después. Y no se marchó aunque sabía debía hacerlo. En silencio viendo al Maester continuar su revisión y rato después haciendo sentar a Podrick y darle algo para el dolor, revisándole la cabeza nuevamente. Ella evitó mirar mucho en su dirección mientras se colocaba la camisa. No porque no lo hubiera visto antes, sino porque era mejor mantener las apariencias.

"¿Y sus Guardas?" Podrick preguntó antes de ser dejado solos.

"…Necesitan el descanso."

"_Y usted necesita Guardas."_ No se dijeron nada más después de unos momentos. Podrick se volvió a acostar en el catre, cada movimiento para acomodarse provocándole molestia, presión y dolor. Apenas y pudiendo respirar.

"…_Para eso está usted aquí." _Dijo simplemente cuando estuvo segura que el Maester no la escucharía.

"En este momento dudo que podría hacer mucho como Guarda."

"…Si necesito el apoyo de alguien durante todo esto es el suyo…" susurró bajamente, "No me niegue su compañía."

Ella estaba más afectada de lo que creía si estaba dispuesta a dar razones a habladurías entre los Guardas. _Como si el que Brienne los hubiera encontrado juntos no fuera suficiente._ La vio caminando hacia la vasija con agua y mojando un trapo allí. Podrick no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla sentarse en el asiento donde el maester había estado y sintiéndola aplicarle cuidadosamente la toalla al lado de la cara y cabeza, donde la sangre seca ya se había tornado en costra. "…Debería ser más prudente."

"Lo sé. Y no puedo." _Él era lo único que sentía tenía. Lo único que sabía sin duda alguna tenía._ Incluso Bran que se preocupaba por ella se le hacía tan lejano... "…Déjese cuidar, mientras no puedo descansar."

Le gustaría decir que sus palabras y este gesto no le significaban nada, pero no era así. LE robó una mirada, _"¿cuidar o querer?" _susurró bajamente, lográndole sacar una pequeña sonrisa cómplice donde creyó las preocupaciones la dejaron por el más corto de los momentos. Con dificultad Podrick se sentó, aunque ella trató de negarse, y la dejó que le continuara limpiando alrededor de las puntadas. Tan sólo quedándose quieto y estudiándola así de cerca. "Debería de decirle al Maester que le dé algo para los nervios." Ella sacudió cabeza. Y cuando pareció quedar a gusto con su cometido la vio disponiendo del trapo mientras él volvía a acostarse.

Sin palabras ella regresó de nuevo, sentándose nuevamente en el asiento, solo que esta vez inclinándose hacía él para besarlo cortamente. Y Podrick no pudo dejar de sonreírse, _dejarse cuidar y querer de esta manera de repente no pareciéndole tan imprudente._ Y ella dándole un beso en esta pose era una fantasía. Sansa se volvió a sentar, pulcramente, tomándolo de la mano y apretándosela constantemente. Podrick cerró los ojos, y después de varios minutos la miró, viéndola con ojos cerrados también. Le empezó a acaricia la mano a su vez, trayéndola hasta sus labios para besársela, _"…Podría ser así siempre, en Invernalia. Usted y yo."_ Susurró y lavio abriendo los ojos de inmediato, su piel tomando otro tono.

Que le dijera aquello la sorprendió. _Muy al tanto estaba de que no le daba respuesta a su proposición,_ _"Lo sé. Me encantaría."_ Se remojó los labios, "Quiero aceptarle–"

Hizo un movimiento repentino que le atravesó el costado en dolor. No se quejó, sino que se apuró a hablar, _"–¡No, no hoy! Este no es el momento, está influenciada por la batalla. Cambiará de parecer en cuanto la emoción se le pase." _

_Y eso exactamente era lo que iba a proseguir al 'pero' que no alcanzó a dar._ Sansa exhaló profundamente, indecisión atravesándola de nuevo, "…Entonces convénzame de no cambiar de opinión." Y sabía muy bien como sus palabras sonaban; como un coqueteo imprudente del momento. Y como respuesta lo vio sentándose lentamente, girándose e inclinándose para empezar a besarla…_lenta y sugestivamente _su rostro encendiéndose en un instante y su estómago haciéndose pesado de inmediato. _Y era él quien le decía que tenían que ser cuidadosos…_ y se sintió incomoda, muy al tanto de no estar encerrados en una habitación y que podrían ser encontrados. Aun así, le regresó el beso, siguiendo los movimientos de su lengua parsimoniosamente. Sintiéndolo más ansioso con cada momento, y con el malestar en la espalda de él no lo creyó que estuviera para este tipo de cosas. Continuó el beso porque lo último que deseaba era negarse, y hacerlo sentir rechazado, y porque ella misma también necesitaba cualquier clase de contacto entre ellos, _"…Ciertamente no era esto lo que tenía en mente."_ Dijo en cuanto hablar fue una posibilidad, él habiendo pasado a besarle el cuello, incómodamente preguntándose si no sentiría el sabor y olor del sudor…

Podrick no se detuvo, "…Qué tenía en mente, _¿Qué le endulzara el oído?_" preguntó, yendo hasta dicha oreja y besándosela, _"¿Qué se lo calentara primero? ¿Cómo vengo haciéndolo todas estas noches?"_

Sansa no contuvo su exhalación de gusto, el temblor de su cuerpo, buscando la boca de él nuevamente y fundiéndose con ésta por un buen rato. _Y sí, estaban siendo imprudentes,_ pero no le interesó. Y en una de esas tantas veces que se detuvieron a respirar le respondió a su pregunta, _"Tenía en mente hablar." _

_Hablar._ Hablar era algo que tenían que hacer, pero no hacían, prefiriendo encerrarse a besarse. _¿Y deseaba que la convenciera con palabras? Bien,_ _porque había pensado demasiado en toda esta situación. _Alejándose lo suficiente para que ella le prestara atención se quedó mirándola, y cuando la vio que dejaba sus propias palabras atrás y se lanzaba a besarlo nuevamente se echó unos centímetros hacia atrás, esto ganándole otro respingo de su cuello y espalda, pero lo valió ante la mirada de vergüenza e indignación por parte de ella, "Sé que si usted acepta mi propuesta habrán cuestionamientos hacia ambos. Y acaba de salir de un fiasco de compromiso. No se puede permitir habladurías..." aquello no había razón de decirlo, pero lo hizo porque daba paso a atreverse a compartir con ella los planes en que ya había pensado, "Por eso tenía en mente que…podríamos esperar_…¿dos años? _Para que la gente olvide ese compromiso y mi salida de la Guarda…Que todo se asiente un poco." _Que cumpliera con su misión en Essos, _aunque ahora veía aquella misión prendiendo de un hilo.

Sorprendida le mantuvo la mirada, pues no era eso lo que se esperaba…más la complació escuchar ideas provenientes de él, que no solo le hiciera su propuesta y dejara todo en sus manos. _Que le diera salidas a lo que ella se planeaba._ Y quesus palabras no le sonaran descabelladas _ya era decir algo,_ "Hasta hace unas noches no quería saber nada de compromisos, matrimonios. Y esta consideración que me da suena apropiada.Pero si le doy un sí basándome en ello y meramente en emociones y sentimientos sería actuar impulsivamente y no pensando en las repercusiones… Todavía siento que me toma desprevenida con todo esto, _entiéndame._"

"Lo hago. _No le estoy pidiendo una respuesta ya." _Le repitió. "_¿Y en serio?_ _¿Todavía siente que la tomo desprevenida después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?_"

"_Sí. Suena estúpido, lo sé. Pero sí._" Le apretó la mano, "Para mí lo de las últimas semanas se ha dado tan de repente que… cuando cancelé mi compromiso con Lord Humfrey lo hice en un impulso y actuando caprichosa y egoístamente, porque en el fondo sabía que si esperaba a regresar al Norte cambiaría de opinión–"

_Él no le iba a dar contras,_ "–Actúe caprichosa y egoístamente de nuevo. _En unos días deme un sí, hablamos con su hermano, y nos casamos en secreto antes de que usted deje Desembarco del Rey_," le dejó caer aquello, y tras unos segundos de silencio, quietud, sorpresa, vio todo el rostro de ella iluminándose, sus ojos destellando, la sonrisa y sonrojo que afloró, el destello en su mirada, la forma en que lo miró, y se encontró devolviéndole el gesto de la emoción al darse cuenta de que_ ¡por fin dio en el clavo con algo!_ _"Así no se puede echar para atrás ya estando en el Norte."_ Sin esperar respuesta atrapó su boca con la suya, tan solo presionando larga y firmemente sus labios. Cuando se separaron se quedaron de esa manera, mirándose y sonriéndose hasta que poco a poco la vio cayendo en cuenta de algo más…_y a paso de tortuga_, se dijo.

Lo vio enseriándose a la vez que lo hacía ella, sintiéndose culpable le acarició los hombros, el cuello, las mejillas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta antes de hablar, "En todo esto olvida que no deseo un matrimonio…No…creo en este…ni lo que representa ante los Dioses." Y aunque era algo que ella ya había dicho cientos de veces, cayó en cuenta que no lo recordaba ni una sola vez dándole su opinión al tema.

_Ahí _Podrick sí se vio haciendo una pausa, sintiendo cierta decepción absurda,_ pero comprendía. _Y teniendo en cuenta los deseos de ella prosiguió después de pasar saliva con dificultad, "…Una promesa entre nosotros dos basta. Yo solo quiero estar con usted."

_¡Y ella también solo quería estar con él!_ Se encontró balbuceante ante todo lo que estaba saliendo de esta conversación, _"…¿Realmente se conformaría con una promesa? Ésta no sería válida ante los ojos de los demás." _Se acercó y apoyó sus labios contras los de él así como él lo había hecho momentos atrás, pues sabía que en el fondo esto era un problema, _no en este momento,_ pero talvez sí más adelante en el camino.

Ese fue un beso de lástima,_ lo sintió,_ y pues sí, _a él no le agradaba que aquel matrimonio no fuera valido ante los ojos de los demás. _"Podemos trabajar alrededor de ello…" _No sabía en verdad qué estaba haciendo, si presionando o rogando, sobre todo ahora que parecía ella estaba considerando seriamente todas sus ocurrencias, _exhaló, "En dos años o uno y medio, _porque dos años suenan como mucho,_ yo me presento al Norte, y explicamos ante todos lo sucedido. Me llevo a Bronn para que mienta diciendo que fue nuestro testigo en una ceremonia ante los Dioses Antiguos aquí. Mientras usted esté en el Norte me rebusco un Septon que diga que nos casó ante los Dioses…_¡No sé!_" _Algo serio se les ocurriría de aquí allá._ Y Bronn colaboraría con sus planes absurdos, _lo sabía, probablemente le divertiría bastante hacerlo._ Con interés vio que su idea estúpida a ella también le causó gracia porque la vio tratando de contener sin éxito una sonrisa, pero esta era reflejada en sus ojos, _"Lo que digo es que la promesa de aquí será un pacto entre nosotros dos. Una promesa, de que me esperará. Que no cambiará de opinión en el Norte."_

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa absurda de sus labios, de complacencia, "Ha pensado en todo esto con detenimiento, _¿verdad?_"

Podrick acercó su cara a la de ella, continuando masajeándole las manos, "…Quiero que en mí quede que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para convencerla…Además, soy la única persona en el mundo que está apostando enteramente en mí mismo."

_Estaba ella también, _se soltó de sus manos nuevamente, y volvió a acariciarle el cuello, "Sabe lo que es haberme negado ante mis lords y ladies a un matrimonio, a descendientes, _¿para venir a echarme para atrás?_"

Podrick se sonrió, "…Sí lo sé._ No crea que no he tenido en mente aquello._"

"¿Qué de sus sacrificios? Dejar su sueño para irse al Norte…"

Podrick respiró profundo, "Extrañaré el Sur, pero me agrada el Norte y su calma. Y por mi sueño, nunca tuve tiempo para ser sólo un Caballero. Y es más, creo que hice más como caballero y guarda en esos dos años y en el tiempo compartido con Ser Brienne allá, que todo lo que hice aquí en este tiempo."

"…_¿Cree que Bran lo enviará de nuevo cómo embajador?"_

"Él me dijo que así renunciara como Guarda podía seguir trabajando para él…Así que ahí esa opción, _¿no?_"

Sansa respiró profundo, queriéndose no dejar llevar por sus emociones, pero sentía que ya era muy tarde para ello. _"Tenemos que pensar muy bien todo esto."_

Podrick asintió, "…Aunque el Rey también podría cambiar de parecer. Me hizo la propuesta de dejar la Guarda a causa de mi lesión, definitivamente no para que corriera a los brazos de su hermana." _Y aquello también era algo que había tenido en mente. _"…Mi forma de actuar desde el punto de vista del Rey no se puede ver como apropiada. Entonces, al menos quiero hacer algo bien a sus ojos, y hablé en serio cuando le dije que en cuanto me diera un sí iba y renunciaba ante él...de paso le pido su permiso también para cortejarla."

"_¿Pedirle permiso para cortejarme? …Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso." _Compartieron otra sonrisa de burla que murió poco a poco...

Podrick sin aire se sentía cada vez más tranquilo y en calma, no sabía si gracias a haberse sacado todo esto de su pecho o a las gotas de la flor de la amapola que el maester le había dado antes de marcharse. En el momento incluso sentía su cuerpo haciéndose menos pesado. "…Me dijo que me quiere porque yo la quise primero…bien, pues a mí en mi vida muy pocas personas me han querido, y nadie de esta forma en que usted me quiere..." y sus palabras no iban para incitar lastima, pero lo sintió así tras verle la mirada humedeciéndosele y entendiendo que se refería como un todo…a su infancia inclusive. "…Debería ir a descansar. O tratarlo."

Sansa se extrañó al verlo acostándose de nuevo, dándole un final abrupto a lo acabado de suceder, a todo lo que habían hablado, _"…Me quedaré aquí."_

La miró a los ojos, "…Créalo o no, estoy de Guarda... Se vería mal en cuanto a usted dejando a sus Guardas por mí…" Brienne pasó por su mente en ese momento, no se atrevería a más que estos besos que se acababan de dar bajo las narices de la Lord Comandante, no sin antes explicarse ante ella, _era lo menos que se merecía. _

"No estaríamos haciendo nada imprudente, tan solo hablar. Sólo siento que no podré descansar." Vio los parpados de Podrick cerrándose cada vez más pesadamente.

"_No descansará sino lo intenta."_ Murmuró.

Sansa lo vio quedándose dormido, _profundamente. _Y no se marchó de inmediato, tan sólo se quedó en el lugar por unos minutos cuidándole el sueño. Pero tenía razón, no era prudente estar mucho más tiempo con él. Regresó a la habitación que le habían provisto, Nieve quien no había tomado en su partida continuaba dormido en un rincón. Y se acostó, a momentos sintiendo optimismo tras recordar los planes de Podrick. Aquel optimismo desplazando el miedo a un nuevo ataque, la tensión por el anterior, el temor por el futuro incierto, de Poniente y de su Reinado.

No estuvo segura si descansó, pero sí se sintió perdiendo la noción del tiempo de momento a momento. Cuando nuevamente escuchó ruido se dio cuenta que era el cambio de Guarda de su hermano. Después de unos momentos de considerarlo salió a buscar fue a Brienne, pidiéndole unas palabras a las que sabía no se podría negar. Como excusa vio que iba a sacar el estar al cuidado de su hermano, pero le recordó que estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejar aquel cuidado.

Fue Brienne quien la dirigió por un pasillo y quien habló primero, susurrando bajamente, "No sé usted y Podrick que se traen, mi señora, pero me atrevo a recordarle que él es un Guarda del Rey, y que usted hasta hace poco más de una semana estuvo comprometida." _Por una noche, pero comprometida. ¡Y ella aún no sabía que hacer de todo esto!_

Sansa se tensó ante la acusación valida, _la verdad con todo lo sucedido no se había detenido a pensar mucho en cómo Ser Brienne estaba tomando la situación, era el menor de sus problemas,_ "Estoy bastante al tanto de eso, Brienne. Y esto no es un juego."

"Sé que usted no juega, no con este tipo de cosas en todo caso." La vio bajando la mirada, sonrojada y respiró profundo. "¿Puedo atreverme a asegurar que ustedes no han roto el juramento de–"

"–_Puede estar segura." _

De Podrick lo había dudado_, pero por parte de ella no,_ "Quiero decir, me alegro por usted, por lo que…este giro le significa, mi Señora, pero _¿Podrick?_" preguntó, y no era que menospreciara a Podrick_, al contrario,_ pero él ciertamente no estaba a la altura de _Sansa Stark_.

"_Podrick…es un gran hombre." Si algo se arrepentía era de no haberlo notado antes, "Nadie más que usted para saber eso…Podrick es sincero, gentil, leal…" _

Por el tono de voz, por no verla ni apenada, ni con la guarda en alto, se dio cuenta que habían sentimientos involucrados, al menos por parte de ella, _lo que no sabía si era peor_. Y sólo esperaba que para Podrick esto no fuera algo sin importancia.

"…Todo esto fue idea mía." Se atrevió a admitir, y vio curiosidad cruzando la mirada de la Lord Comandante, "…No vaya a ser severa con él… _él_…nada de esto provino sólo de él."

A la Reina sentía no le podía decir sus verdades en la cara, y pues por otro lado le agradaba ver que había superado su pasado, o al menos que algo había cambiado en ella respecto a...interrumpió aquellos pensamientos, no queriendo viajar a su matrimonio con el bastardo Bolton. _Con Podrick sería diferente,_ a Podrick le podía jalar las orejas, _"¿Desde cuándo?" _Tenía una idea, pero quería estar segura, y lo que escuchó corroboró aquella idea. Y asintió, pensativa, aun no entendiendo qué había poseído _a Sansa Stark _para fijarse en _Podrick Payne,_ _y que todo esto fuera idea de ella, "¿Cómo?"_ decidió demostrar su curiosidad, y vio que ahora la sorprendida fue la Reina, viéndola sonrojarse.

Sansa lo pensó por unos segundos, _"…No fue su reputación."_

"_Claro que no fue su reputación, ¡se eso!" _se dijo en un impulso y vio a la Reina sonriéndose lo que a su vez la hizo apenarse. Y por los próximos minutos la escuchó atentamente mientras daban una corta caminata, solo ir y venir por aquel pasillo. Y aunque le fue dado lo que se imaginaba era lo básico no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. _Sansa Stark y Podrick Payne. _Quería ver la cara de Lord Tyrion si se llegaba a enterar de esto..._si es que ya no lo sabía. "¿El Rey lo sabe?"_

"Sí. Y ha decidido mantenerse al margen del asunto. Él sabe…que no es un juego, y que Podrick ha sido de gran ayuda para mí...dada mi historia."

"…_Mmmmm…" _Brienne pensó en esas palabras, y no estaba segura de qué preguntar a continuación, "¿Mi señora piensa hacer algo de aquella relación? _¿O de lo que fui testigo fue tan sólo un momento pasajero basado en las emociones de la batalla?" Deseaba que fuera lo segundo. Lo segundo sería fácil de manejar._ Podrick era Guarda juramentado del Rey y ella la Reina a la que no le verían con buenos ojos tomarlo como algo más que un…Embajador.

Sansa no había hablado con Podrick para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que le dirían a Ser Brienne, incluso podía estar cometiendo un error por adelantarse a darle la cara a la Comandante cuando fue él quien dijo que lo haría. Sansa fue cuidadosa de no hacer ningún gesto, ningún movimiento que la delatara en su actuar, y dio sus palabras cuidadosamente, "…La intención original de esto nunca fue visto como algo que se prolongaría…Que crecería."

_Si el Rey no quería verse involucrado qué derecho le daba a ella hacerlo,_ pero le molestó ver resignación cruzando por el rostro de Sansa, Brienne se preguntó si Podrick le ocultaba que se podría salir de la Guarda sin problemas. Y si aquello cambiaría algo para la Reina. _Lo iba a matar. Si todo esto era un juego para él y no para Sansa lo iba a matar. _

Sansa exhaló, decidiendo dar por terminada aquella corta conversación, "…No vaya a ser dura con él." _Sabía que lo sería. _

Brienne no comentó nada. En su mente estando que _él_ aún no le daba la cara. En vez de caminar hacia la habitación que a la Reina le habían organizado la siguió hasta una simple sala común. Y la escuchó quejándose ante el ambiente cerrado y que por eso iba a quedarse un rato en esa sala. "¿Desea compañía, mi señora?" decidió preguntar.

No iba a mentir pues temía el estar sola, _"…Sí, por favor."_ Contestó escondiendo que aquella proposición le brindó calma. Ambas marcharon hacia un mueble viejo y largo, cada una tomando un extremo, "Si puede descansar, hágalo." Sansa sintió la necesidad de decirlo pues sospechaba que Brienne trataría de mantenerse alerta.

Poco después Sansa notó a dos de sus Guardas sentándose afuera de la puerta, Brienne profunda al otro lado del incómodo mueble. Y ella misma entrando y saliendo de descansos cortos y superficiales, preocupándose por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Talvez fue el cansancio que poco a poco su mente fue dejando todo.

_Ambos acostados de lado, con los momentos el poco espacio entre ellos cerrándose totalmente, una mano de ella recorriéndole el brazo y la espalda desnudos, aprendiendo y apreciando sus músculos lentamente, el calor y suavidad de su piel, la textura de esta. Un brazo de él alrededor de ella, bocas unidas. _

_Respiración cada vez más pesada, las mano de ella acariciándolo cada vez con más presión, más curiosidad, mientras él la besaba en el cuello. _

_Ellos compartiendo una mirada lánguida y profunda, y no la primera sonrisa cómplice y más besos. _

_Llevó su mano entre ellos nuevamente, tocándole el pecho, sintiendo el calor emanar de éste y acarició entre sus pectorales entreteniéndose con el vello allí mientras él hacia sonidos que la hacían sonrojar, y con curiosidad siguió lentamente el camino de aquel vello con la yema de sus dedos_. _Él quejándose bajamente cuando se deslizó un poco más abajo de su ombligo, aquel sonido la hizo mirarlo para verlo sonrojado, sudante y después de un segundo sonriente, "…No me está tocando." Susurró Sansa, era algo que llevaba su rato notando, y que suponía él querría hacer, pero que se estaba conteniendo._

"_Me imaginé que era mejor dejarla familiarizarse conmigo primero…darle más confianza." le sonrió descaradamente, _"…para después yo familiarizarme con usted."_ Verla sonriéndole nerviosamente de vuelta lo hizo besarla nuevamente. _

_Y vino, de repente, necesitaba vino, y Sansa se salió de la cama, yendo por este y regresando, tomando una copa cada uno mientras ignoraba el prominente bulto sobre los pantalones, y mejor estudiaba el torso desnudo con la mirada, sus brazos y los músculos allí que no se llegó a imaginar él tenía. _

_Y más que tomarse aquel vino se lo bogaron, y después que ella dejó las copas en la mesa él estiró el brazo desde la cama, dándole a entender que se lo tomara, y así lo hizo, siendo atraída hacia él mientras se acomodaban para que ella se le acostara encima. No rompiendo el beso entre los movimientos, sintiéndola respirar profundo, las curvas de su cuerpo moviéndose debajo de sus manos, acariciándole la espalda y haciéndola estremecer y exhalar mientras en conjunto le besaba el cuello. Talvez su cuerpo actuando por cuenta propia porque la sintió abriendo las piernas y quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Y aunque fue ella quien proporcionó el movimiento, se quedó mirándolo entre apenada y esperando su reacción. Y al él no decir ni hacer nada prontamente le empezó a besar el cuello y los hombros, deslizándose y rozándose contra su erección que lo hizo empujar contra ella mientras bajaba a acariciarle una cicatriz sobre su clavícula. Al verla con curiosidad por esta Podrick prosiguió a contarle como se la hizo. _

_Sansa escuchó aquella historia sin colocarle atención, a lo que le colocaba atención era la forma en que él miraba hacia el escote de su bata mientras por su posición esta se separaba de su cuerpo, dándole un vistazo de ella. Él sin remover la mirada, pareciendo embelesado y remojándose los labios. Su instinto era cubrirse, pero lo evitó y siguió su mirada para estudiar qué tanto era visible. Y prácticamente lo era todo hasta donde sus cinturas estaban en contacto. La voz de él interrumpiendo en su pudor._

"_¿Hay alguna cicatriz que quiere me dé cuenta como se hizo?" preguntó, buscando la mirada de ella. Cómo la noche anterior había sido bastante prudente de no dejar ver que las estudiaba, con su mirada o dedos, pero la verdad quería besárselas, así como ella le había besado la suya. _

_Por unos segundos se encontró sin palabras, balbuceando pues aunque estaba muy al tanto de la existencia de sus cicatrices no se esperó esa pregunta. "No." Respondió, de repente sintiéndose desfallecer, y vio él lo notó cuando ella se le bajó de encima. _

_Se mantuvieron la mirada, él por haber echado a perder el momento, ella por el tema. _

_Mientras lo miraba sentía que no deseaba, y de repente lo recordó, "…Hay una de mi niñez en mi rodilla." Se dijo, pensando rápido, y tocándose el lugar por sobre la bata. Podrick sentándose en la cama, así como lo estaba ella, "Robb y Jon me estaban correteando y me fui de bruces gracias a una baldosa desnivelada." Y había habido mucha sangre, al menos al parecer de ellos tres que eran unos niños. Y ella había sido una consentida que obtuvo toda la atención de su madre por ese día, y el consecuente. _

"_¿Puedo verla?" preguntó, decidiendo no darle tiempo a pensar sobre las otras cicatrices. Verla balbucear vio iba por buen camino, "…O sentirla…todo a su–" se detuvo al verla dejar de arrodillarse y estirar las piernas, tomándose la bata y subiéndosela lentamente justo un poco más arriba de aquella cicatriz de unos cuatro centímetros. _

_Sansa no dijo nada cuando lo vio agachándose para revisarle la cicatriz, pasándole la yema de los dedos por encima, más sí se tensó un tanto cuando lo vio acercándose a besársela, y lo hizo detenida y prolongadamente. Ella estudiándolo más a él que a la sensación. Se miraron a los ojos, ella sintiendo expectativa y respirando profundamente cuando él se agachó de nuevo y le dejó un beso más arriba de la rodilla, y luego otro un poco más arriba._

"Acuéstese," Podrick le pidió, y la vio haciéndolo no tan dubitativamente.

_Su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho y se concentró en el techo, sintiéndolo dejar más picos por sobre la bata, no lo detuvo cuando la besó a mitad de muslo. Su respiración cada vez más pesada y la de él también, tibia, un poco más arriba y a un lado casi a la altura de su cadera, y creyó que seguiría con su estómago, pero brincó y exhaló fuertemente cuando lo hizo en su monte de venus, la temperatura de repente subiendo demasiado, en el impacto de la multitud de sensaciones se sintió con curiosidad fluyendo por él, y no fue solo uno, ni dos besos si no varios sofocándola incluso más, fue a llamar su nombre pero no alcanzó y lo sintió ahora en su vientre bajo, dando otro par de besos más mientras continuaba su ascenso. Se encontró mirándolo a los ojos cuando él levantó la mirada para estudiar su reacción, lo vio aflorar una sonrisa antes de volverse a agachar, su estómago, más arriba, justo debajo de uno de sus pechos, el valle entre sus pechos lo hizo recorriéndolo centímetro a centímetro, y después le siguió la piel expuesta donde no dejó los simples picos que le venía dejando sino besos húmedos, haciéndola exhalar, y temblar, y quejarse. El sosteniéndose del colchón para no dejarle el peso de su cuerpo encima, pero de repente eso era lo que ella necesitaba, más no lo alcanzó a pedir o a demostrar, pues él se acostó fue a su lado, ella profiriendo a buscar la lengua de él con la propia._

Al la mente aclarársele se encontró apenada de estar pensando o soñando ese tipo de cosas con Ser Brienne presente justo a su lado. Pero al mismo tiempo aquellos recuerdos brindándole serenidad, aunque colocándole los pelos de punta de una forma diferente.

El resto de la madrugada se dio sin incidente alguno.

.

.

.

Las ojeras, tensión y cansancio en la mayoría de personas esa mañana en el desayuno llamó su atención. El Rey anunciándole a sus más cercanos que según los informes de inteligencia no habría más ataques de ahí en adelante. _No quedaban muchos enemigos en el territorio._ A ella también asegurándole aquello en privado, pero Sansa no le creía enteramente. Y el arreglo del castillo continuando. Esa misma mañana se anunció una ceremonia donde se leyeron los nombres de todos los perdidos en aquella batalla, numerosas carretas ya habiendo sido cargadas con los cuerpos y un grupo del ejercito salió con ellos hacia el_ Pozo de Dragones._ El humo propagándose de aquellos cuerpos siendo visibles desde el castillo toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Los lords y ladies del Norte aceptando de ella no estar al tanto de lo que se estaba dando en los Seis Reinos, y después prosiguiendo a reclamar información cuando la veían llegar de las reuniones que el Rey tenía. Ahora el Norte en conceso sabiéndose involucrado en esa nueva guerra que se daría, _aunque aún nadie sabía cómo._

Pasó a visitar a lady Wynafryd nuevamente, a quien ya le habían colocado la cadera en su lugar y estaba dormida bajo los efectos de la amapola. Habló con Lady Cromwell, tratando de convencerla de que era la hora de dejar de rezar y mejor actuar por su esposo. Sansa sabía que no debía de interponerse en la decisión de la lady, pero Lord Cromwell era de sus intereses. Así que primero trató de convencer a la mujer antes de desautorizar su decisión y ordenar a su maester la amputación. Ya tenía todo preparado, incluso ya había hablado con el maester de Lord Manderly y de su hermano para que se le unieran al suyo.

Estaba por disculparse ante la mujer por tomar la decisión por ella cuando esta rompió en llanto nuevamente y empezó a asentir. El ayudante de su maester marchándose de inmediato ante la señal de Sansa quien prosiguió a abrazar a Lady Cromwell, recordándole que tenía a los mejores maesters a su disposición y que harían todo por su esposo. No tuvo excusas para marcharse y se quedó con lady Cromwell hasta que su presencia fue necesitada en una reunión. Sansa enviándole a Lady Rose como apoyo moral. Y uno de sus Guardas irrumpiendo en la reunión horas después para anunciarle bajamente que su Maester le mandaba a decir que no habían encontrado inconveniente alguno en la amputación y que el asesor se encontraba estable,_ y_ _con suerte,_ no despertaría hasta la noche siguiente. Sansa bajamente se lo dejó saber a los tres asesores que la acompañaban.

En cuanto se desocupó le prestó una visita al Lord y su esposa, y después de eso fue bastante mórbido cambiar del pabellón de los heridos a un pequeño banquete que se estaba dando para todos. _Y todos eran todos._ Los trabajadores del castillo, soldados, guardas, abanderados, lords y ladies por supuesto. Y aunque los ánimos se notaban tensos no faltaban aquellos que en verdad celebraban. A Sansa muy bien se le hizo notorio que los Guardas del Rey estaban en descanso, la única con éste era Ser Brienne. Rato después disimuladamente ubicó a Podrick con la mirada, sentado entre soldados de renombre y contra una pared, no moviéndose demasiado y los soldados a su lado teniendo cuidado con él.

Y decir que muchos y muchas habían notado su valentía el día anterior era decir poco. De momento a momento escuchaba comentarios apagados sobre sus proezas del día anterior, sobretodo de sus Lords del Norte, lo que en si le causaba molestia por la hipocresía. Notaba a ladies siguiéndolo con la mirada, sonriéndose entre ellas, sonriéndole a él, algunas deteniéndose a preguntarle por su herida en la cabeza. Las taberneras pendientes de cuando se le acababa la comida, o el ale, deteniéndose ante él mientras le sonreían y entablaban conversación, sin disimulo alguno buscando su atención. _Y ya bastaba de ella notar aquellos detalles._

Veía también llegar puñados de sus lords que de hecho se detenían ante él y le agradecían por haber intercedido ante ella_ de nuevo. _Y él mirando incomodo en su dirección cada vez que sucedía. Sus propios asesores al parecer también sintiendo la necesidad de acercársele, _y toda la situación la estaba colmando la paciencia,_ _"Asumo que lo sienten como obligación demostrarse agradecidos."_ Le comentó a Lord Royce a quien en el momento ella le hacía compañía en la mesa respetiva.

Notando el cierto disgusto de la Reina, Lord Royce no le comentó que él ya también se había acercado ante el caballero a darle el visto bueno en su actuar al protegerla. "…Escuché que mi señora se le acercó a Lady Hightower a darle el pésame." Decidió cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

Agradeció que llamara su atención hacia algo más que sus súbditos siendo hipócritas, "…Creí que era prudente hacerlo así no me recibiera con brazos abiertos."

"…_¿Y?" _preguntó pues no confiaba en los relatos de terceros.

"A veces apoyo moral es necesario y ella no demostró rencores." Respiró profundo, pues recordaba lo que era estar aquí en Desembarco del Rey sin que nadie le diera el pésame por su familia, o al menos brindarle cierto tipo de apoyo así fuera por mero interés. "…Lo hice con dobles intenciones, pero reconociendo que el gesto a futuro no cambia nada entre nuestras dos casas. _Peor era no intentarlo._"

"…Lord Humfrey puede que regrese a acompañar a su madre y llevar el cuerpo de su padre al Dominio."

Sansa asintió ya habiendo pensado en ello. _Otro problema en el que tendría que pensar cómo tratar._

El Rey se marchó temprano, como era de esperarse y quiso no hacer lo mismo pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo. _Además, quedarse para continuar viendo a Podrick recibir atención femenina no era lo que necesitaba... _Después de un rato se colocó en pie, disculpándose ante sus lords y recordándoles que ella no había obtenido descanso por los últimos días. Y al menos esa noche no la tendría que pasar en aquel mismo lugar encerrado de la madrugada anterior._ Lo que no estaba segura si era mejor. _Volvería a sus aposentos, y pasando por la sala de su hermano fue que vio la puerta de la ante sala abierta. Él simplemente ahí, sólo y pensativo. Brienne la saludó mientras ella simplemente se dirigía hacia una ventana, sintiendo cierta comodidad incluso en el silencio y compañía que provino.

Después de un rato escuchó a Brienne dejándolos solos. Su mirada perdida en el exterior del castillo, desde aquella torre viendo figuras trayendo y llevando lo que sólo podrían ser piedras y madera para la reconstrucción de las torres de vigilancia. Por un buen rato vio como la base de aquella torre se fue creando y dando forma, creciendo en altura unos cuantos centímetros. Fue hasta entretenido y sintió de un momento a otro sus parpados demasiado pesados, y de repente la voz suave de Bran rompió el silencio.

"Ve y descansa. Nada más sucederá."

Querer estar a solas con esa sensación de incertidumbre por su seguridad, por el futuro no era algo que quisiera. Y sospechaba que si Podrick iba a buscarla lo haría ya entrada la madrugada, pero la verdad no creía que con aquel dolor en la espalda fuera sensato hacerlo, _él no se arriesgaría. _

"Nosotros dos somos las personas con que más seguridad contamos."

"…También somos a los que más quieren desaparecer."

Le asintió, mirándola, "Te dije que la totalidad de las cabezas del Banco de Hierro rodarían. _Ya está hecho._ La noticia llegará en unos días a Poniente, y de ahí en adelante será estar atentos a qué curso sigue esta historia. Nadie puede saber que eso vino de nuestra parte."

_¿Nuestra parte? _Asumía se refería a Poniente. _Aquello era algo que mejor le hubiera dicho la mañana siguiente._ "_¿Fuiste tú mismo quien hizo rodar esas cabezas…al meterte en la mente de alguien?_" _¿O tenía a un asesino eficiente haciendo su trabajo?_ Y de asesinos eficientes solo podía pensar en uno completamente leal. _Una asesina._ _"¿Arya?"_

Bran le mantuvo la mirada, y le sacudió la cabeza, callándose para sí mismo que sí había tenido contacto con Arya, pero que ésta no había podido llegar a Essos a tiempo, y el trabajo lo había hecho él tal cual Sansa se lo estaba imaginando. Dejó que su silencio hablara, a lo que la vio exhalando. "…Ningún extranjero en su sano juicio te seguirá al Norte."

Continuó mirando hacia la construcción, "…Al ver a esos hombres pelear de la manera en que lo hicieron no creo que estén en su sano juicio..."

"…Lo que me lleva a un ligero cambio de planes y pedirte un favor…" la vio girándose lentamente hacia él, mirada de curiosidad, y no preguntando qué, así que él prosiguió, "_Ningún extranjero en su sano juicio te seguirá al Norte, _y por eso quiero enviar a Brandon a Invernalia por una temporada, hasta que la situación aquí se estabilice y ya sepa qué se vendrá."

"_¿Era esto algo que tenías planeado desde un inicio?"_

"_No."_ Le contestó con sinceridad, "Es verdad que subestimé a nuestros enemigos. Pero ya las piezas están en movimiento. Y en cuanto a Brandon, lo enviaré con las septas que lo están criando aquí, no te será ninguna molestia."

"No sé porque preguntas. Seguramente en estos mismos momentos ya se encuentra camino al Norte."

"No. Está en Bahía de los Naufragios, como favor personal que Lord Selwyn me hizo."

A ella Ser Brienne le había comentado que había sacado a su padre e hija del castillo antes del ataque, pero no que Brandon iba con ellos, _seguramente órdenes del Rey__. _A Sansa ni siquiera se le ocurría atravesar el _Camino Real_ sirviéndose en bandeja de plata para un ataque.

"Te recomendaría que viajes en barco. Y no, no te estaba leyendo los pensamientos."

_Irónico que le dijera aquello, ¿porque entonces como sabía lo que estaba pensando? …¿Y un entierro en mar o uno en tierra?_ "No me marcharé hasta estar completamente segura de que no seré atacada en el camino."

Bran le asintió, habiéndose esperado aquello, "En cuanto al niño–"

"_Sí, sí, sí._ Organiza que se marche con nosotros o que se adelante al Norte, yo le escribo a mis encargados." _Claro, esos pergaminos podían ser atajados en el camino por el enemigo, así como para ahora sospechaba alguna carta entre Podrick y ella lo había hecho en su tiempo. _

"Tomaré precauciones." Se quedó mirándola, y decidió decirlo tan sólo para que en el futuro no fueran a haber malentendidos, _"…Ese niño no se convertirá en tu heredero." Entre los diferentes caminos en la vida que ella podía tomar habían varios donde existía la posibilidad –por muy pequeña que fuera– de que se encariñara con el pequeño Brandon. _

"_Lo sé." _Por unos segundos pensó en sincerarse, en contarle a Bran la propuesta de Podrick a ver que hacía de esto, pero sabía que no recibiría consejo alguno.

"_Ve a descansar." _

_Descansar, _pensó con escepticismo. Sansa asintió, despegándose de la pared y apretando el hombro de su hermano como despedida. Y a último momento desistió de marcharse y simplemente actuó en su impulsó _y habló,_ comunicándole sobre Podrick y su propuesta de dejar la Guarda si ella se lo pedía…para formar un futuro juntos en el Norte. La mirada larga y profunda que recibió la incomodó, _aunque también vio sorpresa cruzarlo._

_Y El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ desde un inicio había decidido el no entrometerse demasiado en nada de esto. _Y no iba a mentir, _creyó que ella antepondría al Norte por sobre sus deseos dada la falta anteriormente cometida. Una vez más Bran viendo el conflicto del ser humano consigo mismo. _"Los hombres hacen estupideces por mujeres. Son fácilmente manipulados."_

A Sansa la dejó una exhalación/quejido de indignación para nada femenino al de repente sus propias palabras serle restregadas en la cara. Se sintió palidecer, sin aire, ella y Bran irguiéndose al mismo tiempo. _"No. Hagas. Eso." _Habló entre dientes y puntualmente. "_Y tú,_ de todas las personas, _deberías de saber que no lo estoy manipulando…_"

Con su mano le hizo una seña para que le bajara a su actitud defensiva, pues no era eso lo que había querido incitar, _"Y tú que hará algo estúpido en cuanto se lo pidas."_ En ese momento fue que se le pasó por la mente que Podrick dejaría la misión para la que lo habían estado preparando, aunque a decir verdad Podrick mismo arruinó esa parte de la misión en cuanto dio la cara al salir a dar batalla en el ataque.

Sansa obtuvo la confirmación a sus sospechas y se sintió profundamente desilusionar de inmediato, _aunque no lo quiso demostrar,_ _"Así que nosotros dos juntos _sí_ es algo estúpido."_ Dijo, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría y darle temple al tono de su voz.

"…Sólo hacía uso de tus propias palabras." _Y que ella era hermosa y aparentemente tenía a Podrick comiendo de su mano mucho más de lo que él lo había anticipado._ Pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, "…Podrick es adecuado para ti, en una forma opuesta en que lo era Lord Humfrey… Necesitas pensar muy bien tus acciones y movimientos de aquí en adelante." _No era la primera vez que le daba aquel concejo._

_Siempre pensaba muy bien sus acciones. _Sansa asintió, "Si aceptara la propuesta de Podrick, ¿le darías su salida honrosa? ¿Lo mandarías al Norte?" después de todo de nada le servía ponerse a pensar en un futuro juntos sin tener en cuenta que _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ se podía retractar de la oferta que ya le había hecho a Podrick.

Bran supo en ese momento que le había brindado la mano a Podrick, y por cuenta de ella le estaba tomando el codo; _él no le había ofrecido enviarlo al Norte. Y ella podía tomarlo como Guarda aparte de su…_por instinto entró en sus memorias rápidamente…_¿consorte?_ "…Nuevamente me colocas en una posición complicada." _Ella se aprovechaba de los lazos de sangre._ La vio sonrojándose, pero manteniéndole la mirada terca y desafiadoramente. "…Pero sí, le mantengo mi palabra a Podrick."

Sansa asintió, el alma regresándole al cuerpo, "_¿Y desaprobarías nuestro actuar?_ …Al menos dame eso, como tu hermana." Insistió, colocándole atención a sus expresiones, sabiendo que donde Bran viera algo malo o peligroso saliendo de su alianza con el Norte ella lo podría reconocer en su rostro.

_La razón le decía que cómo hermano sí desaprobaría su actuar, estaban teniendo encuentros impropios debajo de su propio techo después de todo. _"Podrick esun buen hombre. Una imagen del caballero de los cuentos y canciones que me leías cuando niño." La vio sorprendiéndose a sus palabras, "Pero, no estás aquí para que te diga lo que ya sabes, así que…Si juegas bien tus cartas el Norte _a la larga_ te perdonará, no sólo el desliz con Lord Humfrey pero el de Podrick también." La vio apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, _¿tratando de no demostrarle que la complació con sus palabras?_ Y Bran ya sabía, desde hacía un rato sabía que ella le aceptaría la propuesta al caballero. Vio los hombros de ella bajar un tanto, dejar la tensión en su espalda. "Es muy temprano para mí saber cómo los planes a futuro con Los _Segundos Hijos_ se han visto comprometidos. Pero estás al tanto de que Podrick llevará una misión para mí en Essos, _¿verdad?_" Eso no estaba a discusión. Sabía que Podrick no protestaría, _pero ella sí._

_._

_._

_._

Regresó a la que había sido su habitación desde un inicio en esta visita, encontrándola tal cual la había dejado, caminó hacia la mesa donde una jarra de vino ya la esperaba, se sirvió de ésta de inmediato mientras Lady Rose organizaba la traída de una tina para un baño y una bata fresca para que le proveyera comodidad en un descanso que dudaba obtendría esa noche. Ya en la tina vio a la jovencita revisándole el brazo donde la cortada se había dado, _"No es nada."_

"…Lo sé, es solo que…" también la vio estudiándose, "…estuvo de suerte, un centímetro más a la derecha y cinco milímetros de profundidad y la herida hubiera sido fatal. Un Maester habló de una vena cercenada y probablemente usted desangrándose en el lugar en minutos." Notó que con sus palabras la incomodó y le pasó otra copa de vino que ella de inmediato tomó, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la tina y cerrando los ojos, "Varias ladies y lords vieron el ataque desde los pisos superiores, _¿Es verdad que lo hizo por salvar al Rey?_"

Sansa no se inmutó, _"Es mi hermano. Y fue instintivo."_

Lady Rose, asintió, sabiendo que en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo por su propia madre, por sus hermanas. Iba a añadir que Ser Podrick una vez más había quedado como héroe al defenderla valientemente, pero decidió no comentar nada. _Incluso menos que se andaba especulando ella qué le habría dicho al oído para hacerlo seguirla y no quedarse a pelear._

_Si antes quedaban dudas del involucre de la Reina con el Guarda, aquello quedó zanjado para todo el Norte en aquel momento. _

_Y decidió no preocuparla con aquello, dejar que sus asesores le dieran la noticia la mañana siguiente. _

Sansa decidió alistarse sola y le pidió a la jovencita que le hiciera traer otra jarra de vino y después la mandó a descansar, ella por su parte se iba a quedar en la tina otro rato. Desearía que el aire tibio entrando por la ventana fuera helado y que le ayudara a despejarse como el del Norte lo haría. Y sin desearlo su mente viajó de nuevo a Podrick.

_Todo estaba en los detalles y se separaron para dejar de besarse, mirándose mientras él desanudada los listones del delgado abrigo que cubría su bata, en ambos estando la pregunta de cuando se dejaría desnudar completamente. Ella se inclinó hacia él mientras dejaban caer al piso aquel abrigo. _

_Y ellos en la cama, besos en el cuello, él cada vez rozándose más contra la cadera de ella, quejidos bajos que los dejaban, manos recorriendo músculos firmemente, y demasiada necesidad en ambas direcciones era lo que traspasaba ahora en sus noches…Y sabía que era un juego cruel para él más no se quejaba._

_Después tampoco vio como sensitivo el detenerlo al deslizarse con sus labios cada vez más arriba por su costado. Su nariz acariciándole la curvatura de un seno mientras dejaba picos en el lugar, estudiando el reaccionar de ella, y lo vio tomando aire profundamente mientras proseguía esta vez dirigiéndose hasta el centro de dicho seno, su propio cuerpo tensándose cuando tomó el pezón cubierto entre sus labios, sintiendo la humedad y calor de su lengua. Después de unos instantes fue él quien se quejó cuando sintió las manos de ella en su nuca, acariciándolo y dejándolo continuar._

.

.

.

Mientras Podrick mataba su tiempo marchó hacia la enfermería, a preguntar por dos de sus compañeros que hasta lo último que supo se encontraban bastante graves, y descubrió que su situación no había cambiado. Otros soldados saludándolo mientras se dirigía a una banca en un pasillo. Después de unos momentos escuchó llanto femenino y levantó la mirada al tiempo que Lord Manderly dejaba en un afán la sala en la que había estado, su rostro pálido y fruncido.

Podrick de inmediato se colocó en pie, no siendo cuidadoso y dolor atravesándolo momentáneamente. Se imaginó que algo había pasado con la nieta de Lord Manderly, pero cuando el hombre se le acercó y le dio un manotazo pesado en el hombro –que lo hizo quejarse del dolor– mientras mandaba a uno de sus abanderados por _Wylla,_ Podrick reconoció que su huida no se debía a algo grave ocurriendo con Lady Wynafryd.

Viendo el interés de Ser Podrick a lo ocurrido en la sala, al llanto que aún se oía, le contó, "Lord Cromwell, acaba de despertar. Su esposa le empezó a explicar lo que le hicieron, pero los Maester tuvieron que aplicarle un calmante cuando el hombre se empezó a alterar. Lady Cromwell está desconsolada, _claro está._"

Podrick ya estaba al tanto de aquella amputación, "_Oh._" Se dijo, sospechando que dar y recibir noticia como aquella no sería nada fácil, "¿Lady Wynafryd, mi lord?"

"Dormida. Va a estar bien, es joven todavía,_ y fuerte._" Le hizo una seña a los abanderados para que les dieran espacio, "Tan solo…no está en mi aguantar a una mujer llorando así que mandé por Wylla para que se quede con su hermana." Vio al caballero asintiéndole silenciosamente. Le fue a dar otra palmada en la espalda, pero vio la cara de horror del hombre mientras lo evadía, así que con posarle la mano en el hombro le bastó. "…Lo hizo de nuevo, Ser Podrick,_ valerosamente protegió a la Reina_…y al Rey." El caballero asintió sonrojándose mientras él lo estudiaba detalladamente al no notar sorpresa por sus palabras. _"…¿Cómo el Norte le pagará esta enorme deuda?"_

Como si fuera posible Podrick se sintió sonrojándose incluso más, el doble sentido llegándole a la mente, más la seriedad del lord le decía que aquello no había sido su intención, _"Nada que pagar, mi señor, lo hice con–"_

"–_¿Gusto?" _interrumpió sonriéndole con ironía. "La mayoría de hombres harían _todo_ por la Reina, _y por gusto._"

Podrick se paró más derecho, apretando la quijada, sintiendo sudor aflorar en todo su cuerpo. "…Es mi trabajo, mi señor." Dijo, viendo a Lady Wylla llegar y quedárseles mirando desde la distancia.

"_Seguro que lo es._ Y hay trabajos que se hacen con más gusto que otros, _¿cierto?_" El caballero sumamente incómodo y tensándose. Lord Manderly sintió a Wylla llegar hasta ellos, lo que vio incomodó más al caballero. "…Ha estado evadiendo a mi nieta."

Podrick de hecho no sabía dónde meterse, y cada vez se sentía más acalorado. "He estado demasiado ocupado en estos días, mi señor. Usted entenderá."

"…_Tan ocupado como para tomarse casi un día entero para salir a pasear con nuestra Reina."_

El tono de reprobación de Lady Wylla hizo a Ser Podrick mantenerle la mirada casi desafiantemente. Lord Manderly vio que su nieta fue a continuar y la interrumpió antes de que fuera a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, "No puedes culpar a Ser Podrick, _Wylla,_ ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría la oportunidad de un paseo junto a una de las mujeres más deslumbrantes de Poniente entero. Que sea Guarda no quiere decir que no tenga ojos." De inmediato recibió miradas de asombro de ambos jóvenes, _"Sé que si tuviera treinta años menos yo tampoco rechazaría una salida con ella."_

Podrick continuó frunciendo el ceño, notando como la actitud de Lord Manderly maldadosa o burletera cambió con su nieta presente a una más tensa, "Discúlpeme, mi señor, ¿hay algún punto en esta conversación o me puedo retirar?"

"…..El punto es de parte de la casa Manderly agradecerle el favor prestado a la Reina y al Norte entero, Ser Podrick. Usted es un hombre honroso y valiente."

Podrick estudiaba tanto a los dos personajes como ellos lo estudiaban a él. Se inclinó unos tantos centímetros y decidió hacer su retirada rápidamente. A sus espaldas escuchando a lady Wylla y su abuelo reprochándose el uno al otro. Él no siendo tan perspicaz como para con certeza darse cuenta de que juego jugaban.

Fue momentos después de regresar a la celebración de los soldados, que vio aparecer a Lord Bronn caminando directamente hacia el rincón en el que él estaba. Sirviéndose una copa de ale antes de sentarse.

"Después de su espectacular actuación del día de ayer, lo hacía en la cama de su Reina. _Ella es una verdadera desagradecida si no se lo permite._" Habló bajamente.

Podrick respiró profundo no encontrándole gracia a aquel comentario, _pero también opinando lo mismo, _más tomó un sorbo de su ale para hacerse el eludido.

"_¿Dígame que no notó las caras que le hacía a usted y a las mujeres que se atrevieron a demostrarle su interés en la celebración de esta noche?_" Continuó, "_Ella no es de la clase que le agrada compartir._" No añadió que _la poya mágica_ porque sabía que si lo hacía Podrick lo dejaría hablando solo. _"También, ¿qué se siente ser la causa de deseo y celos de la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de Poniente entero?"_

Aunque no le agradara admitirlo, las palabras de Bronn eran un aumento a su ego. _Y sí, sí la había notado fijándose cuando a veces mujeres se le acercaban. _"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, mi señor?" preguntó para continuar inmediatamente, "Por ejemplo, ¿cómo se hizo la herida de su brazo?"

"Descuidé mi flanco izquierdo, por suerte un pobre idiota estaba a mi lado y mientras a éste casi lo partieron por la mitad a mí eso me salvó para que lo mío fueran unas cuantas puntadas. _No sé porque anda todo cabizbajo cuando es obvio que ella no pierde el interés._ Yo de usted mejor le ponía todo el empeño a seducirla y a disfrutar del tiempo que les queda. Ambos sabemos que a ella ganas no le faltan de abrir las piernas para usted." Lo vio de inmediatamente echándose para atrás, sonrojándose y dándole una mirada exasperada.

_Ni le iba a decir que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. _Podrick tomó otro sorbo de su ale, ya ni peleando contra la corriente para decirle que la respetara, antes aquello seguramente lo haría dejar más improperios.

"Y también quiero que se dé el gustico con ella, si alguien lo va a hacer quien mejor que _Ser Podrick puto Payne." _Podrick le giró los ojos, "Sí, hágase el idiota, juegue a hacerse el solapado que sé que ganas no le faltan." Podrick no contestó nada, lo que lo hizo reírse altamente, "…Y si lo lograra estaría bastante orgulloso de usted. Sería un nuevo standard imposible a alcanzar."

"Ya sabía yo que haberme puesto a beber y a hablar con usted _esa _mañana era un error." _Esa mañana, _fue en la que ella canceló su compromiso.

_Eso no lo tenía ni que decir, _de la chaqueta de su bolsillo sacó una bolsa pequeña de tela oscura y la colocó sobre la mesa. _"Un obsequio."_ Aquello de inmediato llamó el interés de Podrick y lo vio después de unos momentos de desconfianza tomándolo, lo que lo hizo reírse. "Yo a usted lo quiero más que a hijo tonto. No sé porqué la desconfianza. Destápelo en privado si quiere." Lo que lo dijo a continuación lo dijo bajamente e inclinándose hacia él en su asiento, "Si es tan idiota como para renunciar a la Guarda por una mujer, _por ella_, entonces actúe de inmediato, después de lo de ayer tiene a su favor puntos con el Norte así coman calladitos. No _dejen_ correr el tiempo." se irguió nuevamente, el joven evadiéndole la mirada, más sonrojado que antes, "dudo que otra oportunidad como esta se les presente en el camino." Se colocó en pie, "Eso sí, una palabra de esta conversación a Lord Tyrion y le juro que le parto el alma. Tengo un punto débil por usted, pero también tengo imagen que conservar." Y prontamente Bronn se marchó tal cual cómo llegó.

.

.

.

Sansa no se acababa de arreglar completamente para irse a la cama cuando escuchó un toque bajo y suave en la puerta que daba al balcón. Prontamente encontrándose con Podrick. Lo notó dándole una mirada lánguida mientras le abría y se acababa de secar el cabello al mismo tiempo. "Así adolorido no es prudente que viniera. Se tiene que cuidar."

Podrick le asintió, siguiéndola hasta adentro y viéndola sentarse a su tocador a peinarse el cabello, y de repente sintió un peso en el estómago y un calor apacible ante lo familiar en que esa imagen se podía convertir. Estudió sus movimientos, sentándose en el bode de la cama, justo detrás de ella, y prosiguió a explicarle como de hecho había entrado a la habitación por la puerta principal mientras ella estaba con el Rey y como él había salido al solar y escondido mientras sus Guardas revisaban los alrededores antes de que ella llegara.

Aquello la desconcertó, _"No están haciendo bien sus trabajos entonces."_

Entendía su preocupación, por eso era que no había querido revelarle aquello, "Sólo me escondí muy bien." Ella lo miró ladinamente, Podrick no atreviéndose a quitarle el cepillo, más bien acariciando el cabello sedoso entre sus dedos.

Mediante el reflejo del espejo Sansa lo estudió, sabiendo muy bien que este tipo de gestos, de forma de ser no lo tenía cualquier hombre_. "Sí. Deje la Guarda." _

Podrick le agradó escuchar aquello, más no se iba a dejar llevar, se sonrieron, "Dígamelo en unos cuantos días cuando no esté afectada por el calor de la batalla."

Le rodó los ojos, _"¿Cuántos días? No voy a cambiar de opinión_…Ya sabe que cuando se me mete algo a la cabeza nadie me lo saca." Lo vio sonriéndose tentativamente, aunque algo de tristeza quedaba en sus ojos. Sansa se giró, colocándose en pie, y lo vio tomando en su torso detenidamente mientras buscaba su rostro. Y sus manos le recorrieron la piel desnuda de sus brazos, haciéndola olvidar lo que le iba a decir, esperó que él se colocara en pie pero de repente la atrajo hasta él rodeándola firmemente con brazos y agachándose un tanto para enterrarle la cara en el estómago, Sansa mirando hacia la pared mientras sentía el calor de su respiración, sus labios haciendo movimientos al besarla, subiendo poco a poco, cuando llegó al valle entre sus senos se sintió estallar mientras él movía la cara de lado a lado entre sus pechos y hacía un sonido de gusto entre estos que fue a parar directo a su vientre bajo a pesar de lo absurdo que esto le pareciera. Se sintió estremecer y lo tomó del cabello, acariciándoselo, no deteniéndolo sino antes dándole ánimos. "Cuidado con los puntos…" y después de unos instantes él se detuvo, tan solo miró hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos manteniéndose la mirada para momentos después verlo sonreírse.

Las manos de ella fueron a parar al jubón y la detuvo. _"La espalda me está matando."_ Comentó y la vio asentir sin palabras. Con la ayuda minuciosa de ella se despojó de éste cuidadosamente y cuando se acomodaron en la cama fue con ella acomodándose el cabello al lado en un solo hombro para inclinarse sobre él a besarlo.

Podrick se sonrió cuando ella le dio dos golpes suaves en el mentón, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos y no el escote que cada vez que ella se acomodaba de esta manera le dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y besos, y mientras estos se daban fue la primera vez en que vino a notar la suavidad de aquel colchón, sus ojos cada vez más pesados y se perdió en los besos que ella empezó a dejarle en el cuello.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo asumió se quedó dormido. Ella también profunda a sus espaldas. _Era de la única forma que parecía descansar, con él a su lado y manteniendo contacto_, ella ya le había dicho.

Y se despertó sintiendo angustia, el tipo de angustia oscura y obsesiva que solo llega en las madrugadas, preocupado de que ella fuera a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a lo de ellos, quería despertarla y decirle que tomaba su aceptación y que buscaran al Rey a primera hora para explicarse ante éste y dejarle saber lo que sería de ellos dos de aquí en adelante, pero sabía que aquel miedo no era real.

Y era absurdo que aun en él existiera una parte que se aferrara a un optimismo del cual sabía era mejor desprenderse.

En su sueño ella se quejó bajamente cuando trató de quitarle el brazo que lo rodeaba, que lo aferraba a ella. Podrick miró detrás de su hombro, la frente de ella apoyada contra su espalda.

.

.

.

Podrick no se podía marchar de su habitación hasta que ella no lo hiciera primero con sus Guardas y no le quedara duda de que no había moros en la costa por el pasillo. Y después de esperar en el solar cerrado que ella se alistara la vio abriendo la puerta de nuevo, viniendo a despedirse. Ambos viendo el día radiante que empezaba a darse.

Para ahora ella ya le había contado que habló con su hermano buscando consejo, con Ser Brienne, y él por su parte le había contado sobre Lady Wylla y Lord Manderly. Como despedida se giró hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura y fijándose en su apariencia antes de compartir un último beso.

Y esperó un rato después de quedarse solo para después cuidadosamente él también hacer su retirada antes de que fueran a llegar las doncellas a arreglarle la habitación y lo hicieran llegar tarde a él también. Y de un momento para otro le pareció absurdo estar haciendo esto a su edad, _aparte de peligroso._

Y toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Podrick tuvo en mente que cometía un error. Y aunque se lo aceptaba al mismo tiempo deseaba que el día pasara rápidamente mientras evadía la mirada del Rey, a Ser Brienne, a Lord Tyrion. Mejor dicho, antes de dejar notar por su felicidad que algo estaba sucediendo.

También tenía muy al tanto no rehuir más a la Lord Comandante y aquello lo tenía nervioso_, pero de ese día no pasaba. _

Y la oportunidad se presentó cuando la Guarda entera se reunió a elegir tres soldados que tomaran los lugares de los Guardas del Rey fallecidos. Sería el Rey quien decidiría mientras ellos le mandaban candidatos. Después de esto quedar solucionado pasaron a la organización y rotación de los horarios de los días venideros. Cuando él mantuvo el querer continuar con su horario de las horas diurnas Brienne envió en su dirección una mirada fría y tensa que lo hizo sonrojar al la Lord Comandante ahora estar al tanto del porqué de aquello. Él evadió la mirada, culposo y avergonzadamente tras unos momentos, _más ella se podía negar a aquel horario y no lo hizo._

El próximo tema a tratar eran los desaparecidos del ataque que no aparecían después de haber volteado el castillo al derecho y al revés, _algo que tampoco era extraño que sucediera en una batalla o guerra..._ Samuel Tarlly estando en dicho grupo.

En cuanto la reunión estuvo finalizada y todo acordado los Guardas dejaron la sala, todos a excepción de Podrick, y Brienne no podía negar su indignación y enojo a que él aun no le diera la cara.

Fue él mismo quien cerró la puerta, incomodo, decidiendo hablar de inmediato. "…Sé que la he decepcionado…y por eso no sabía cómo hablarle."

Brienne mantuvo la tensión por unos segundos y después exhaló, "Es verdad. Me esperaba mucho más de usted."

"No he traicionado el juramento al Rey." Añadió para que ella no tuviera que hacer la pregunta, y porque la misma Sansa le había dicho que habían tratado el tema.

_Y Brienne muy bien sabía que no lo había hecho no por falta de ganas sino porque seguramente La Reina se había negado. _"…Pero ha traicionado la confianza que el Rey puso en usted, mi confianza también."

Podrick asintió y se remojó los labios, "Si sirve de algo, nada de esto es un juego."

Brienne quería morderse la lengua, pero no lo pudo evitar, "…Pero es algo si ella se está arriesgando a compartir su compañía en las noches y madrugadas." Vio a Podrick sonrojándose de nuevo, apenado y balbuceando para después quejarse con un sonido de su garganta al no encontrar como defenderse, Brienne continuó. "Sobre todo cuando no hace mucho que ella terminó su compromiso, de una manera muy imprudente si puedo añadir. Y ahora sospechar que usted puede estar detrás de todo eso…"

"_No, yo no…bueno, no activamente…"_ Podrick apenado se continuó negando, y balbuceando en indecisión porque _¡quería hablar!_ Sacarse del pecho todas sus inseguridades, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había sucedido y lo que podría suceder. Brienne de todos sus conocidos sería quien lo juzgaría más fuerte, pero también quien no se burlaría de él, no le haría notar la diferencia de clases sociales entre él y Sansa. Sintiéndose sumamente frustrado se volvió a quejar, "…Las cosas son complicadas…"

Brienne estaba por decirle que seguro lo eran cuando lo vio empezar a caminar a lo largo de la sala, de sus labios y pecho saliendo en desespero todos los detalles que la mismísima Reina no le había dado a ella, él hablando preocupada y apasionadamente, y ella escuchando y armando el rompecabezas entre todo lo que él decía en desorden. Hizo una pausa cuando habló de rencores al ella llegar aquí con su prometido, _y Brienne entendía aquel rencor,_ "…Usted sabía que iba a suceder, a la larga ella contraería nupcias con otro."

Se encogió de hombros, "Sí, lo sabía. Lo que pasó fue que prácticamente…" tomó aire, necesitándolo, "…se lo presentó al Rey delante _de mí_, _la misma tarde en que me dijo que me amaba_…así que como verá… porque el resentimiento." _Y no iba a mentir, ese resentimiento aún existía en parte cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de ella no aceptar su propuesta, de de repente irle a dar largas…aunque fuera él quien se las estaba dando a ella tan solo para que estuviera segura de su decisión._

_La Reina por supuesto no le había contado nada de esto, _y al final del día qué podía hacer Brienne con toda esta información. "…No parecía tenerle mucho rencor cuando lo encontré besándola…"

"_Mmmmm…_He descubierto que me falta voluntad propia cuando de ella se trata." La vio que fue a decir algo, seguramente juzgarlo por su irresponsabilidad,_ idiotez,_ pero no estaba para eso, _"¿Sabe lo que es que una mujer como ella se haya fijado en alguien como yo?" _preguntó, y justo después que las palabras dejaron sus labios se arrepintió, "No quise implicar que usted no estaba a la altura de Jaime Lannister, _al contrario._ Ya sabe cómo pienso en cuanto a todo ese asunto. Era él quien no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi señora."

Las palabras de Podrick la tomaron tan desprevenida, que de hecho le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, "…Dígame una cosa, ¿usted ya ha traicionado el juramento del Rey con alguna otra mujer?" por sus amistades con Lord Bronn aquello era fácilmente posible. Lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza, "_¿Y lo traicionaría por ella?" _

Podrick volvió a quejarse en frustración, _"Sí, pero conoce su historia…"_ Por muy buenas que habían sido las noches compartidas siempre terminaba era frustrado y satisfaciéndose antes de irla a buscar, o ya después sólo en su habitación…y por otro lado por mucho que pudieran avanzar se preguntaba cómo se daría eso entre ellos sin ella quererse casar, pues muy bien sospechaba que así lo deseara la dama en ella se negaría… por otro lado le temía al fantasma de su experiencia, que viniera a hacer una aparición y amedrentarla. Por eso era que le estaba dando tiempo y paciencia…

_Todo era posible,_ y la Reina, le había dejado ver que sus sentimientos eran profundos, "¿Y si ella lo quisiera, usted traicionaría su juramento?" Lo vio sonrojarse de nuevo, para luego asentir, y a ella la atravesó una punzada de decepción. "¿Por amor o deseo?" se atrevió a preguntar.

Balbuceó por unos instantes, indeciso, y sorprendido de todo el cuestionamiento que le estaba haciendo, "Por ambos, supongo." Murmuró evadiéndole la mirada, y después avergonzado por irla a decepcionar más continuó, "…Yo…hace unos días le propuse renunciar a la Guarda del Rey si ella deseara...formalizar lo nuestro."

De hecho, las palabras apenas y murmuradas le tomaron unos segundos para entenderlas, y después estupor se apoderó de ella. _Esto era real, entonces._ _Esto estaba sucediendo._ La idea de Podrick dejando su lado provocándole tristeza, más aquello no era algo que admitiría, _"¿Y ella lo está pensando?"_

Podrick asintió, dirigiéndose a la jarra de vino esporádica que había en aquella sala y sirviendo dos vasos, suponiendo que Ser Brienne también necesitaría uno. "Yo creo que va a aceptar…No. Ya lo ha hecho, pero no le he querido tomar la palabra…" Vio que de nuevo aquello sorprendió a la Comandante;_ que Sansa lo quisiera tanto como para siquiera considerar su propuesta, "_Creo que por el calor de la batalla puede estarme dando una respuesta apresurada. Estar confundida."

"_Mmmmm,"_ Brienne se quedó pensativa, notándolo a él también confundido, como no sabiendo elegir entre la angustia y el entusiasmo, "…como repitiéndose lo que se dio entre ustedes en primer lugar,_ ¿no?_"

Podrick frunció el ceño, por sus afanes no habiendo caído en cuenta de ello, _pero sí, era verdad._ Estaban dando vueltas alrededor de un circulo similar. "Ya me he equivocado varias veces con ella…así que no estoy seguro de que al final del día sí acepte realmente." Tomó aire profundamente, "…Después de lo de Lord Humfrey se ha negado a contraer matrimonio en frente de sus Lords, pues reconoce que no cree en éste, ni en los Dioses, así que de todas formas si acepta mi propuesta todo continúa en el aire… _No sé. _Si acepta y no nos casamos, ¿quién me dice que no se va a arrepentir en el Norte después y me enviará un cuervo pidiéndome disculpas?" _Aquello lo devastaría._ Y sí, esto lo debía de estar hablando con ella, no con Ser Brienne. "Véalo por donde lo vea, y así desee aferrarme a que todo irá bien, solo es girar una esquina para ver más problemas adelante."

Brienne sabía muy bien que de ella él no se esperaba consejo, sólo desahogarse, "Vaya encrucijada en la que se metió." Lo escuchó haciendo un sonido de aceptación con su garganta. _"…¿Y no le duele? ¿Cambiar el Sur por el Norte?" _en su opinión, si todo esto comenzó hace tres o cuatro años ya ambos habían tenido tiempo de pensar a cabalidad sus decisiones y actuares.

"…Claro que sí…pero…" lo dejó en el aire, _más la quería a ella._

Y era un idiota al no querer recibirle su aceptación de inmediato…pero ella tenía que estar segura.

.

.

.

Sansa por su parte también estuvo todo el día sintiendo que estaba arriesgando demasiado en su actuar. Y se encontró nerviosa atendiendo sus asuntos.

De una reunión sobre los asuntos del Norte pasó a un almuerzo con Arianne Martell para asegurarse de que no dejara de lado su negociación con el agua. Cuando la encontró estaba junto a Yara Greyjoy quien no dejó de demostrar su enemistad para con ella con miradas.

Después de nuevo trató con su concilio y sus Lords. Se preocupó por el bienestar de Lord Cromwell y Lady Wynafryd y fue a visitarlos. El Lord aún dormido, su esposa habiéndose tomado un descanso. Lady Wynafryd bien viniéndola, Sansa esperaba que Lady Wylla le hiciera algún comentario sobre Podrick pero este no llegó, y por unos momentos pensó hacerlo ella misma, para ver que pensaban las hermanas Manderly de él y de su heroísmo, pero muy bien sabía que aquello no sería adecuado.

Cada vez más necesitando comentarle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo. Y sentía que podía confiar en Lady Cromwell, pero no podía llegarle con eso en peor momento…mucho menos comentárselo a Lord Cromwell quien estaría convaleciente, apenas y saliendo de los efectos de la amapola…le esperaba un largo camino que no sería fácil, para venir ella a abrumarlo con el tema.

Por coincidencia se encontró a Brienne, quien le admitió había hablado con Podrick pero más de eso no se dijo pues fueron interrumpidas y dudaba la Lord Comandante le daría consejo alguno de lo que creía debería hacer, y ella tampoco se lo pediría. Lord Royce…le daba vergüenza siquiera imaginarse acercándosele al hombre con su dilema, y Lord Tyrion…la última vez dejó en claro su opinión ante toda esta cuestión.

Y por otro lado, _¿A qué le venía a interesar las opiniones y los consejos de los demás?_ _Ciertamente no tuvo aquellas opiniones en cuenta cuando empezó lo suyo con Podrick, o cuando andaban buscando salas vacías en Invernalia para encerrar a besarse…Cuando canceló su compromiso…_

_Y Podrick sí tenía un plan bien armado con eso de esperar un año y medio, _y a decir verdad, ella ya había tomado su decisión desde el mismo minuto en que lo escuchó diciendo que dejaría la Guarda por ella. _Era sólo que seguía barajando los contras, _pero cada noche su felicidad se le hacía más importante.

Y para mantener aquella felicidad mandó a lo más recóndito de su mente las dudas que la plagaban en cuanto al involucre de su hermano en la segunda fase del ataque. Se le hacía muy extraño que el castillo hubiera sido peinado de arriba abajo en búsqueda de enemigos para no encontrar a nadie y horas después estos hacer su entrada por uno de los tantos túneles que sólo un puñado de personas estaban al tanto. Y pues sabiendo que podía entrar en la mente de una persona… si había estado detrás de esa jugarreta le servía para tener a todos los Lords unidos bajo un solo ideal.

Preguntarle sería él negarlo. _O peor afirmarlo._

.

.

.

Cruzando un pasillo cualquiera se encontró con Podrick a la distancia, él también la miró, y tan solo con eso se sintió sonrojándose y emocionada, sin pensarlo sonriéndole y vio el ceño fruncido de él desaparecer de inmediato para agachar la cabeza mientras continuaba con su camino y se sonreía ampliamente tras robarle otra mirada. Lo que por supuesto le causó mayor gracia a ella, y también agachar la cabeza y tratar de esconder su dicha.

_No, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie si interpusiera en su decisión. _


	28. Chapter 24

El regresar al Norte probó ser difícil para Sansa, no solo porque estaba dejando a Podrick, a Bran, Brienne e incluso a Lord Tyrion atrás, sino porque una vez más dejaba Desembarco del Rey sola.

_Aunque no enteramente sola,_ la presencia de Lord Royce y su hija siempre a su lado, la de lord Manderly siéndole de compañía. Su tío Edmure trataba de no pasar demasiado tiempo en su carruaje. Las hermanas Manderly se habían quedado en Desembarco del Rey hasta que Wynafryd se encontrara mejor de su herida. Un viaje tan largo, arduo e incómodo no siendo el indicado, y regresarían a Puerto Blanco en un par de semanas y en bote. Lo mismo Lord Cromwell y su esposa. Al fin el pequeño Brandon no habiéndoseles unido. Ariadne Martell con ellos también, y todos haciendo lo mejor por entretenerla.

La sensación de peligro aplastante que creyó se apoderaría de ella en este viaje la dejó con los días y mientras más se alejaban de Desembarco del Rey. El ejercito que los acompañaba siendo tan grande que sería estúpido del que quisiera meterse con ellos.

Las dos semanas anteriores habían transcurrido sintiéndose envuelta en una neblina de confusiones, caos, preocupaciones, temor y reuniones. Tanto sucediendo al mismo tiempo que concentrarse en un solo asunto se le había hecho imposible.

Lo único primordial en todo el castillo parecía haber sido las ansías de los lords por embarcarse en una guerra vengativa contra sus enemigos, _situados en el suelo de otro continente._ Los sentimientos estando más a flor de piel tras el calor de la batalla, y de ahí el caos y preocupación de no poder hacer entrar en razón ni siquiera a sus propios lords del Norte quienes no habían dejado de apoyar las mociones hacía una guerra total.

Y ahora colocaba sus esperanzas en que sus lords desistirían de aquello una vez estuvieran de vuelta en el calor de sus hogares y las semanas empezaran a pasar.

Su hermano y lords de mayor confianza jugando el juego, no dejándole saber a los demás del involucre verdadero en cuanto al _Banco de Hierro_.

_Fue cuatro días después del ataque al castillo que cayendo la tarde llegó la noticia de que en Braavos habían encontrado asesinados a la totalidad de los mandamases del Banco de Hierro, y que esos asesinatos se dieron el mismo día que Desembarco del Rey fue atacado… _

_Pero aparentemente sus atacantes no eran Los Segundos Hijos, pues el grupo que se deshizo de esos hombres trabajó ordenada y sigilosamente, en medio de una reunión donde la mayoría de cabezas del Banco habían estado en negociaciones por horas y a puertas cerradas. Los atacantes fueron tan sigilosos que nadie los vio ni entrar, ni salir de la sala. Ni siquiera los guardas y abanderados que habían estado cuidando a sus señores. Nadie escuchó gritos tras el gran pasillo y la puerta de madera gruesa y pesada. Un asesor fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo sucedió tras ir a anunciarles que la cena estaba servida, viendo un charco de sangre debajo de la puerta. Cuando varios hombres lograron abrir se encontraron con cuerpos apilados detrás de ésta, aquellos hombres habiendo tratado de huir, pero no habiéndolo logrado. Y más cuerpos en la sala, en el piso, en sillas. _

_Aquella era la información que recorrió todo Poniente, más Sansa se preguntó si lo que se decía era verdad. Recordando a los Frey y su final. Y veneno habiendo sido descartado, pues todos los cuerpos presentaban heridas en sus cuerpos. La mayoría degollados de un solo movimiento, otros apuñalados. _

_Los mandamases que no asistieron a dicha reunión por razones de fuerzas mayores también fueron encontrados asesinados a lo largo de todo Essos, e incluso aquí en Poniente un par, todos a meras horas de haberse dado la alarma inicial. _

_Especulaciones en el castillo dándose de inmediato en todas las direcciones. _

_Seguramente los guardas y abanderados tenían sus manos sucias. Igual la Compañía Dorada. Se habían confabulado entre todos. Y eso de que ni siquiera se hubieran escuchado gritos era bastante sospechoso… _

_¿Quién decía que ese grupo sigiloso no eran Los Segundos Hijos? Aquí crearon una masacre innecesaria porque no tenían de otra, ¿pero en Essos? _

_Sansa permaneció en silencio cuando en medio de una reunión con sus lords del Norte se le fue informado lo sucedido. Barajando en su mente también como aquello habría sucedido realmente._ ¿Porque esa era la versión de acuerdo_ a quién_?

_Una reunión dándose de inmediato entre el Rey y _la totalidad_ de los lords presentes. Donde no mucho se dijo, aparte de amenazas airadas y repetitivas de que Poniente entero ahora buscaría retaliación contra Los Segundos Hijos por lo hecho en su suelo. El Rey tratando de apaciguar aquello y pidiendo por calma y cabeza fría. _

_Sansa dudando en su actuar al verlo completamente metido en su papel del _Cuervo de Tres Ojos._ Era su versión, versión parcial que dejaba a la mayoría de los lords no sospechar del Banco de Hierro, y a la vez apoyarlo ciegamente donde deseara irse a una guerra total. _

_Y con solo una mirada hacia Lord Tyrion se dio cuenta que éste también sospechaba, que creía al Rey manipulando la situación. _

"_Sabe que fue _él,_ ¿cierto, mi señora?" Tyrion decidió preguntarle en privado tras ver la mirada de inconformidad y preocupación que ella de rato a rato tiraba a su hermano en las reuniones. _Había algo en su mirada endurecida y fría que le llamó la atención.

_Sansa por su parte ni aceptó ni negó su cuestionamiento, y decidió hacerle el propio, _"¿Usted lo aprueba?" pues si hasta el momento le quedaba alguna duda era esa. ¿Partícipe involuntario?

_Tyrion no se había esperado la pregunta, e incluso en su interior no estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta, "Muy pocas veces las cosas salen como se planean." Le prestó bastante atención a su reacción de lo que le diría a continuación, _"Ciertamente el segundo ataque aquí llegó de improvisto._ Por lo cual no estaba planeado que los lords se envalentonaran y quisieran meterse en plan de guerra total con los Segundos Hijos."_

Y ahí estaba la prueba irrefutable de que hablaban de lo mismo y que Lord Tyrion también compartía sus dudas de que ese segundo ataque se hubiera dado tan de la nada._ Que su hermano los hubiera dejado entrar al castillo, que de alguna manera también se las hubiera arreglado para aquella matanza en Braavos. Sansa lo dudó por unos momentos, "¿Y si eso es lo que él quiere hacernos creer? Si él planeó todo esto desde un inicio, tal y como todo salió…" _

"…_Entonces lo mejor es confiar en que el Rey tiene los mejores deseos para Poniente…¿no?_"

"…_¿Aunque no aprobemos su forma de actuar?…" A nadie le gustaba ser peón en un juego. Y vio a Tyrion sonreírse con dificultad. _

_Se quedaron en silencio por los próximos minutos. Con dudas y decepciones, pero convenciéndose de que aquella forma de actuar era necesaria y para un bien mayor._ O al menos eso se decían para calmarse.

"_Sé que el planea enviar a Podrick a Essos." Decidió decirlo. _

"…Ah, Podrick." _El valiente actuar del guarda para con ella durante el ataque no habiéndosele pasado desapercibido a sus oídos, y podía ver como aquello la hiciera recapacitar o actuar equívocamente, y se le pasó por la mente aconsejarla nuevamente, pero la verdad; _no tenía mente para ello, había cosas más importantes, por ejemplo; que toda la jugarreta del Rey saliera a relucir y sus cabezas fueran pedidas por influencias más imponentes en Essos. _"Hasta donde sé aquel plan se vino al piso al Podrick haber estado presente en la batalla. Habrá que esperar a ver qué sale de todo esto."_

"No confío en Bran con el bienestar de Podrick." _Esto sí se atrevió a admitirlo en voz alta, y vio al Lord tocándose los ojos y la frente con fuerza. "Si el plan se vuelve a armar niéguese a mandarlo allá,_ ustedes saben que se lo comerán vivo." _Y en los planes de Sansa estaba pedirle lo mismo a Ser Brienne. Y a Bran si era necesario. Y sabía que no era justo ir tras de las espaldas de Pod en cuanto a esto,_ pero sí necesario.

_Esa noche cuando Sansa marchó a descansar vio a Lady Rose y a sus doncellas preocupadas por lo que sucedería en Poniente de aquí en adelante y no espantó aquellas dudas y miedos, eso sería querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Cuando la cuestionaban mantendría el silencio o si lo veía prudente respondería, pero siempre siendo cuidadosa en lo que decía, en lo que demostraba con sus gestos. _

_Y esa noche había habido vino cuando Podrick vino a visitarla, simplemente sentados a la mesa callados, Sansa admitiéndole que su preocupación no venía solo por él sino por lo que creía pasaría de aquí en adelante en Poniente, de las ramificaciones políticas que se vendrían. Podrick muy bien sabía que ella en algún momento en el futuro le pediría que no marchara a Essos si su hermano se lo pedía, pero decidió dejar su respuesta para cuando el momento llegara. _

_Tomaron juntos, como siempre él probando ser de ayuda al escucharla y tratar de acallar sus temores,_ aunque sabía que aquello era fútil. _"El Rey dice que tendremos un respiro mientras y si Los Segundos Hijos se deciden a actuar por cuenta propia. Eso nos da tiempo para alistarnos a lo que se vendrá. Y Lord Bronn dice que son mercenarios, sino se les paga su interés pasará a otro lado, a ellos no les importa nada de esto, solo el dinero en sus bolsillos." _

_Él tenía el don de hacerla compartir sus pensamientos de una forma en que no era capaz de hacerlo con nadie más. Y él siempre buscaba el mejor de los casos._ Y ese en sí era el mejor de los casos._ Le sirvió una copa de vino, también admitiéndose a sí misma que por Podrick ser seguridad de Bran estaba al tanto de cosas que ella no lo estaba, _y aunque era cuidadoso en lo que decía, _a veces voluntariamente la proveía con información que la ayudaba a hacerse a un panorama más completo, aunque no mejor. "¿Y cuál será el actuar de Lord Bronn? Ya que está involucrado con Los Segundos Hijos…"_

_Podrick se sonrió, por encima viendo sus ganas de sacarle información dada la amistad que mantenía con el Lord, "El mismo que ha tenido desde hace años, negociar hombres con estos. Tácticas de pelea. El Rey no le ha dado órdenes aún."_

_Podrick no diría nada que lo metiera en problemas. Y aunque hablaban de los problemas para Poniente, las noches que compartían no estaban solamente para aquello,_ en lo más mínimo.

Sansa volvió al momento, al _Camino Real_, y al vaivén del carruaje.

Una vez más Podrick invadiendo sus horas de descanso, lo vivido con él a ratos aun no creyéndoselo todavía, recuerdos –algunos impropios– a ratos sofocándola, y otras veces las palabras tontas que se habían dado haciéndola sonreír y esconder aquella sonrisa.

Si todo esto había sido llevadero era por él. Si algo le quedaba de haber hecho este viaje eran las negociaciones que se habían logrado con otras regiones, _y volverse a reencontrar, _el cimentar ahora sí una relación que había tenido sus altos y bajos en un inicio de su estadía, pero que una vez llegaron a un acuerdo las cosas fluyeron entre ellos de una forma que aun la sorprendía y emocionaba.

.

.

.

Acababan de cruzar Harrenhal cuando a Lord Roycey le llegó la noticia de lo que se cuchicheaba en el Sur sobre la Reina y la ayuda a la que se había negado para el Norte cuando canceló escandalosamente su compromiso con Lord Humfrey.

Esa noche cuando se lo dejó saber la vio sonrojarse y tomarse su tiempo con descontento, completamente silencio invadiéndola para después de la cena dirigirse a sus lords y ladies quienes probablemente ya habían escuchado _el rumor_, o no demorarían en hacerlo. Ella negándose y añadiendo que probablemente ésta era la forma que los Hightower buscaban difamarla y hacerle cara a la humillación. Y obviamente lo hacían ahora cuando no estaba para defenderse.

Sansa trató de ser lo más convincente que pudo con sus palabras y actitud. Notándose contrariada y al mismo tiempo pensando de que Lord Humfrey tuviera tiempo de jugar cuando estaba en duelo por su padre y a punto de dar un nuevo paso en su vida. Y sus propios súbditos no eran estúpidos, y sabía que menos los convencía con sus negativas. Más no fueron negativas cerradas las que dio, aludiendo que aunque de ayudar al Norte sí se había hablado, nunca se llegó a concretar de qué forma, ni cuándo. Después de un rato marchó a su tienda de descanso.

_Y sí,_ Lord Humfrey había regresado al castillo por el cuerpo de su padre y para acompañar a su madre al Dominio, Lord Tyrion aconsejándoles a ambos y por separado que mantuvieran las distancias del otro, y lo habían hecho, _para ahora salir con esto._

Ariadne Martell presentándose ante ella más caída la noche, detrás de su escritorio Sansa trató de ignorar la sonrisa socarrona que le daba. Para ahora ya sabía que Lord Humfrey pertenecía a su círculo de amistades, pero aparentemente una amistad distante y fría, lo que le hizo fácil a la lady tomar el negocio sin escrúpulo alguno. Y venía a notificarle que le acababa de llegar un cuervo de parte de sus hombres diciéndole que se encontraban en _Atalaya de Aguas Grises_ y en marcha a _El Cuello _con el cargamento de semillas, y esperando por ellas dos.

Sansa asintió, hablando de la negociación por unos minutos más hasta que Ariadne se despidió, pero no antes de hacerle una pulla, "El ya de por sí frágil ego de Humfrey debe de haber tomado un golpe más con eso de que el Rey sacó a Ser Podrick de la Guarda." Sabía que hacer el comentario era arriesgarse mucho, _pero la Reina tampoco era como si estuviera en posición de irse a echar para atrás en la negociación_. Y ella se le quedó mirando, impasiblemente, pero sonrojándose y levantándole el mentón, lo que la hizo sonreírse más. "No se preocupe. El comentario va con malicia de la buena." Creyó la necesidad de aclararse pues la Reina era demasiado seria, _incluso más de lo que Olive le había advertido._

"_Buenas noches." _Sansa la despachó de aquella manera, no agradándole para nada no solo estar en la boca de sus propios lords, sino ahora también del Dominio, y de Dorne,_ aparentemente. _

Ariadne deseaba mantenerse seria, _pero no podía,_ toda esa movida de trasfondo de la Reina con el escudero de su exesposo, y ahora ex Guarda de su hermano, las había divertido a ella y a Olive en demasía por la ironía, "No se preocupe, Quentyn hizo entrar en razón a Humfrey de que era mejor que se cerrara el pico. Y se lo admitió solamente a mi primo porque tenía bastantes copas encima."

_Y el príncipe obviamente se lo había comunicado a ella. Y Sansa asumía no sería la última vez que Humfrey hablaría con copas encima. "Buenas noches." _Le repitió. Y ésta vez la mujer sí se inclinó aun sonriéndole descaradamente.

Le inclinó la cabeza, "Estoy segura que un jalón de orejas de su hermano o de su Mano para que Humfrey no lo vuelva a hacer. _Buenas noches_."

No pudiéndose creer aun la cara de la mujer Sansa la siguió con la mirada, esperando unos segundos para exhalar y sentarse.

Y ella y Podrick en verdad se habían descuidado y buscado esto, primero en dejarse ser descubiertos absurdamente por Lord Tyrion a quien nada se le pasaba. Y luego por ambos andar ridículamente en las nubes por el otro y acceder una tarde ante Ser Brienne y el mismo Lord Tyrion de que era mejor que el Rey anunciara la salida honrosa de Podrick de la Guarda _antes_ de que ella se marchara para el Norte. Para la mayoría aquello no significaría nada, pero para el Norte sería una obvia aprobación y no una sorpresa cuando lo destinaran en un año y medio de nuevo a su servicio. _Y aunque ella había aceptado, también había temido aquello._

Lo que no sabían Ser Brienne y Lord Tyrion en el momento era que Bran, un par de días atrás, ya le había dado en privado la salida honrosa a Podrick de la Guarda del Rey, lo que quedaba simplemente era hacer el anuncio.

Y sin nadie ser advertido, ni dándoles tiempo a recapacitar, o echarse para atrás, Bran hizo el anuncio prácticamente como pie de nota al finalizar esa misma noche el banquete con los lords y ladies.

_Y aquello fue tal impacto para ella que el sudor en su frente y su sonrojo no eran algo fácilmente fingido, y los lords y ladies en su mesa creyeron que fue tomada por sorpresa como el resto de la sala. Y trató de no buscar a Podrick con la mirada, estando muy atenta de su entorno, incluso imaginándose que si Lord Harry hubiera estado presente nada sutilmente se hubiera colocado de pie y marchado. Su mirada tras unos momentos siendo dirigida a Lord Tyrion, él también sorprendido, Ser Brienne, al único que vio entre confundido y sonriéndose fue a Lord Bronn, y en ese momento no le quedó duda de que el Lord sabía de lo de ella y Podrick. A Podrick también le terminó dándole la mirada más rápida, notándolo atónito. _

_A Podrick los lords de otras regiones invitándolo de mesa en mesa a que les contara más de sus lesiones, mientras ella se sentía con las mismas sensaciones que la atravesaban cuando estaba cerca a tener uno de sus ataques de ansiedad. Para cuando estuvo en su habitación incluso el sudor en su vestido era inequívoco, y Lady Rose no tuvo ni porque preguntarle si había sido tomada por sorpresa, porque era _evidente_ que lo fue. Y la jovencita fue inteligente de no preguntarle nada más, y a la mañana siguiente llevarle todas las habladurías de sus propios lords y ladies. _

Tras la marcha de Ariadne Martell le escribió un pergamino a Lord Humfrey recordándole porque era mejor quedarse callado y adjuntándole una de las copias que ya había hecho sacar de una de las correspondencias incriminatorias que había mantenido con ella. Amenazándolo de que la próxima vez le enviaría la copia directamente a su hermano mayor, _porque no le caía en duda de que su madre lo estuviera cubriendo. _

Y al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, una vez más, obtuvo de Lady Rose todos los cuchicheos que se estaban dando entre sus lords y ladies, ella diciéndole que aunque nadie la culpaba por negarse a una ayuda sospechosa que después talvez le viniera a costar más al Norte, también se hablaba de la falta de pantalones de Lord Humfrey y su familia una vez que la delegación del Norte se marchó. Y aunque Sansa no sentía que sus lords estuvieran tan en contra de ella como lo había creído en un principio también sabía no confiarse de ello y calmarse. Lo más probable era que en los próximos días, meses o incluso años su mala conducta se le fuera tirada en cara en algún momento, así que no clamaba victoria.

Lord Royce estando a su lado cuando dejó la tienda y marcharon seguidamente al carruaje, no diciendo mucho. Y después del anuncio de la salida honrosa de Podrick de la Guarda, él fue el único quien se atrevió a cuestionarla sobre lo que _ella _creía le esperaría a_ Ser Podrick_ en un futuro. Todos los que sospechaban lo que sucedería quedándose callados, incluso Lord Cromwell y Lady Wylla_,_ lo que la había sorprendido de ésta última.

Por su parte Lady Cromwell siendo prudente le brindó una sonrisa cómplice sin palabra alguna cuando fue a visitar a su esposo. Y Lady Rose…aún no le había hecho mención alguna de lo que pensaba, lo que de por sí Sansa encontraba extraño, pero más extraño se le hizo darse cuenta que deseaba la opinión de la jovencita.

Dos días después de aquel anuncio público había ido a visitar a Lord Cromwell, éste ya habiendo aceptado lo sucedido con su brazo, no demostrándose de malos ánimos que la preocuparan a ella o a su esposa, pero obviamente la pérdida de su miembro aun siendo un impacto. _Y ella no le había querido traer dolores de cabeza._ Pero seguramente se los dio cuando tomaron el tema, el Lord manteniendo su posición sobre Ser Podrick. Y dándole a entender que todo le estaba saliendo como él lo había predicho ella había estado maquinando. A lo que simplemente respondió que _ella_ no se había esperado que nada saliera de esta manera, _así él no creyera en sus palabras. _

Y entre más avanzaban por el Camino Real más empezaba a caer gradualmente la temperatura, Sansa no descubrió qué tanto hasta días después de haberse despedido en el Valle, de Lord Royce y Ariadne Martell, y ya estando más entrados en el Norte.

Uno de sus temores era la llegada de un nuevo invierno más ella no contaba con la experiencia para asegurar su llegada como algunos abuelos que ya lo habían presagiado.

Para cuando por fin llegaron a _Puerto Blanco _y Nueva Fortaleza la totalidad de las cabezas de los lords y ladies del Norte que no habían marchado con ellos hacia Desembarco del Rey estaban esperándolos.

La primera reunión cuatrimestral se dio la mañana siguiente y desde primera hora.

Lo primordial a tratar era el próximo invierno, pero también se trataron otros temas, su compromiso fallido por supuesto, el tema ella pasándolo irreverentemente por encima en cuanto al lado personal y centrándose en el lado político-económico y cómo había tratado con Ariadne Martell para que Dorne se encargara de pagar aquel interés con el Dominio a cambio de agua. Y al ahora contar con una mejor relación con Dorne también se verían beneficiados de otras maneras, como en facilitaciones de trueques con Essos.

Hablaron de la falsa calumnia de que el Dominio, o en su defecto Lord Humfrey, había ofrecido de ayudas para el Norte. Hablaron del ataque hacia su persona y las demás regiones en el Sur, sobre qué tanto se vería el Norte involucrado en una guerra _de otro Reino_ a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente; "_El Norte no se verá involucrado a no ser que Poniente entero se vea en peligro y sea necesario prestarle ayuda a mi hermano._ _Ahora en lo que todos los norteños debemos centrarnos es en el invierno."_

Y en consenso llegaron a que, aunque había indicios de una ligera baja en las temperaturas en todo el Norte, aún era muy temprano para asegurar que éste se acercaba, o cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar _con todo._ Usualmentepasaban décadas sin inviernos, y el Norte había pasado por uno no hacía ni una.

Y aunque no se hablaba con seguridad, se hizo énfasis en aprovechar el tiempo que les podría quedar para maximizar los cultivos y la pesca, la tala de leña. Presionar a los Lords del Sur con los acuerdos a los que habían llegado, algunos de los cuales habían quedado cerrados con dinero de por medio. Sansa lo pensaba como estar listos a largo plazo. Algo que venía haciendo desde el mismo final del invierno anterior, pero que ahora sentía era más imperativo e inminente; asegurarse que todos los lords tomaran la advertencia en serio.

Por esos mismos días su periodo llegó, lo que la hizo dejar atrás una preocupación de más.

Cuando Ariadne Martell se les unió en _Nueva Fortaleza_ lo hizo quejándose del frío entumecedor tan diferente al de su tierra, y queriendo conocer todo del Puerto del cual saldría despachado cada barco hacia Dorne. Lord Manderly y Sansa notaron que no le agradó la idea de _de repente_ un invierno aproximándose tan pronto habían cerrado negocio, más fue calmada ante ello; Lord Royce y el Valle eran una extensión del Norte. El invierno en el Valle no hacía el mar de sus costas innavegable y Lord Royce respondería con el hielo o agua de sus ríos, _ya aquello habiendo sido acordado._

_Nadie le faltaría la palabra a Dorne mientras ella viviera. _

Cuando Sansa por fin regresó a Invernalia se sentía exhausta,_ como si su partida se hubiera dado por mucho más tiempo del cual fue._

Con Ariadne Martell y su comitiva hizo lo mismo que hacía siempre que habían visitas; organizó que las salidas se las dieran unas cuantas de sus ladies y asesores. A veces los comentarios que le llegaban del comportamiento de la mujer haciéndola sonrojar, _¿pero al fin del día quien era ella para juzgar?_

Además, había cosas más importantes que nimiedades.

Y aunque se decía aquello, su mente no podía dejar de viajar al Sur, a Podrick.

Ante todos los problemas que sentía a su alrededor no podía dejar de sentir que en las noches, y a veces de día también, su mente escapaba o tenía un ancla en los recuerdos. Mayormente se recordaba contenta junto con él, pero también había habido inseguridades y falta de confianza en sí misma, _todavía las sentía,_ pero ahora teniendo todo como recuerdos valiosos lo que más sentía de estos en vez de temores _era felicidad_.

_Y sí, había sentido que las cosas avanzaban rápidamente entre ellos. Lo cual era absurdo porque también tenía en mente quien fue Podrick en su pasado y para él sería todo lo contrario. Aunque nunca la apurara ni presionara, lo que había ayudado._ _Ella le había mentido en un par de veces, dejándolo proseguir, pero sintiéndose nerviosamente incómoda para después descubrir que no había sido tan malo,_ _que lo que hacían no la afectaba de mala manera como en sus peores miedos creía sucedería. _

…_El vino solía ayudar._

_El vino solía ayudar, y dos noches antes del anuncio de la salida de la Guarda de Podrick, ella había estado bebiendo durante una reunión frustrante y fue eso lo que le dio el valor más entrada la noche para proseguir, o mejor dicho, a dejarlo proseguir a satisfacerse a su lado cuando él le pidió bajamente y con necesidad que no lo detuviera. _

_Y el momento había probado ser uno impactante para ella, no en cuanto a lo físico, sino a la confianza total que le tenía. _

_Casi siempre se acomodaban de lado o ella cuidadosamente encima de él, y cuando sucedió lo contrario, sin cuidado alguno y con cierta intensidad, se concentró en que no se sentía atrapada contra el colchón, al contrario, le agradó sentir su peso sobre ella, su imposiblemente mayor cercanía, la necesidad que aquello trajo. La falta de aire, las exhalaciones entre besos acalorados y enloquecedores, sus piernas abriéndose mitad por cuenta propia mitad porque estarían mejor acomodados de esa manera, el calor y deseo estallando en ella cuando lo sintió situándose entre estás y más pesadamente. El mantenerse la mirada al sentirlo empezar a presionar y moverse contra su centro con un solo propósito. _Leyéndola. Preguntándole si estaba bien, si se detenía_. Sansa se negó, la presión en su estómago y vientre bajo estallando incluso más. Embelesada e incitada ante la mirada profunda que él le daba, nunca quitando sus ojos de ella y aquello afectándola incluso más. Talvez fueron sus ojos las que la anclaron y que evitaron que de un momento a otro fuera a sentir miedo, martirio. Talvez fue el deseo, el no estar pensando claramente. _

_No fue hasta que empezaron a besarse lenta y húmedamente que se encontró respondiéndole a los movimientos de su cadera, de repente siendo tomada por sorpresa al acercarse súbitamente a esa sensación de explosión. No pasó mucho para él empezar a quejarse contra su boca, agachar la frente hasta la almohada y pedirle que por favor no lo hiciera detener, ambos temblando cada vez más, quejidos bajos dejándolo, sus caderas siendo más insistentes. _

_Un recuerdo nada plácido de una situación similar de repente atravesó su mente. Y se concentró en desplazar aquel recuerdo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, su puño cerrándose en el costado húmedo de él, otro en la sábana, bloqueando aquel recuerdo y éste era Pod, había ropas entre ambos, estaba empujando fuertemente pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, era Pod. No fue ella quien espantó aquel malestar fue él, susurrando su nombre bajamente contra su oído,_ _'Sansa, Sansa,' haciéndola estremecer y erizar, su rostro estallar, estaba por decirle que la mirara a los ojos cuando los empujones se tornaron espasmódicos, y aunque más lentos también eran más violentos, era Pod, y solo fue tres o cuatro veces hasta que se detuvo. Él mismo alejó sus caderas de ella en cuanto acabó de temblar, pero se quedó en la misma posición, exhalando y besándole la oreja, la mejilla, la cabeza, lo que sus labios alcanzaran sin moverse mucho._

_Segundos después le recibió un pico rápido en los labios y lo siguió con la mirada mientras se colocaba en pie y rápidamente cruzaba la habitación, hasta la mesa donde sus doncellas le dejaban el agua y artilugios para la limpieza. _No iba a dejar que lo acabado de ocurrir se interpusiera entre ellos._ Mientras lo miraba de espaldas a ella también se fijó en su bata, una pequeña mancha húmeda en ésta a la altura de su estómago. Sentándose, en silencio, y con incomodidad tomó de él la pequeña toalla cuando regresó a la cama, el turno de ahora ella limpiar meticulosamente para no ir a dejar rastros de él a sus doncellas. _

_Podrick, con voz afectada, apenado, incomodo, y sonrojado, preguntándole si estaba bien mientras le llevaba una copa de vino. Sansa asintiendo, decidiéndose a no revelarle lo sucedido, "Apenada es todo." Dijo aludiendo también a la verdad. Y lo miró cuando lo escuchó exhalando, sus ojos llenos de…inquietud, de cariño…él pasando el momento mientras también bebía de otra copa. _

_Sansa no le mantenía la mirada y aquello le empezó a preocupar, ¿Debió de ser más considerado? ¿No dejarse llevar por las ganas con las cuales ella siempre lo dejaba? ¿Y qué de ella? Si fuera otra mujer se estaría ofreciendo a aliviarla, _pero…era ella_. Y tras unos segundos de repente la vio volviéndolo a mirar y dándole la más pequeña de las sonrisas, lo que lo calmó. Los dos exhalando y próximamente Podrick regresando a la cama, sentándose contra el espaldar de ésta y ella haciendo lo mismo. Tomándola de la mano y acariciándola, después de varios minutos de cómodo silencio Pod llevó la mano hasta sus labios y le dejó un beso, hablando con aprehensión, "¿Y usted? Me encantaría ayudarla a encontrar su final."_

"_¡Oh!" exclamó, y la verdad era que por todo lo bueno que se había sentido, ya la sensación había desaparecido. Tal vez fue demasiado rápida al negarse con un monosílabo y vio que eso a él le llamó la atención y lo hizo ir hacia atrás unos centímetros, lo que la hizo a ella sonrojarse y balbucear absurdamente porque ella ni siquiera sabía si o como tratar el tema. _

_Y comprensivo, Podrick siempre trataba de ser compresivo, "…¿No deberíamos tratar de hablar de esto? Nunca hablamos de esto. De lo que le significa a usted." Y vio su mirada brillar, respirar profundo, remojarse los labios, soltarse de él y traer las piernas contra su pecho, tocarse los ojos con fuerza con su mano izquierda_, ¿talvez para impedirse llorar?

_Sansa lo sintió girarse hacia ella, besándole el hombro suavemente, mermar el espacio incluso ya reducido,_ y ella sabía que este momento algún día llegaría_. "…Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo, de una manera diferente." no se atrevía a mirarlo, "Y usted es usted, y eso me tranquiliza y me da confianza..." balbuceó por unos segundos, queriendo explicarle su pasado pero cada vez que lo iba a hacer su orgullo se lo impedía, a lo último tan sólo exhaló profundamente, "Aunque a él le dije que todo recuerdo de su persona sería borrado…lo que me hizo sigue teniendo un peso en mí. Ya no tanto como antes, pero ciertos temores siguen ahí…" y por el bien de Pod no le iba a comentar que había venido a perseguirla hacía unos instantes._

_Podrick se tensó y la escuchó, sólo interrumpiéndola cuando lo sentía necesario, y hablaron, o ella habló, explicándose y dejando de lado nombres impronunciables y situaciones que no había porque revivir._

_Sansa no lo consideró el estarse quitando un peso de encima, sólo dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran, honestamente no sintiéndose tan expuesta ni afectada como lo había previsto pues no hablaba de hechos sino de lo que ahora hacía de toda aquella situación. En él encontrando el apoyo que ya sabía encontraría. "Sé que así no sane completamente, y que de vez en cuando mis vivencias me vengan a afectar pasajeramente, el tiempo ha ayudado. La lealtad y estima de las personas con que me rodeo. Particularmente a su lado es una gran distancia la que ya he recorrido…" _

_Podrick la besó en la frente. _

_El ambiente haciéndose tan pesado que minutos después decidieron huir al solar. Dejar que el viento cálido, el sonido del mar, la oscuridad, la luna, las estrellas los calmaran y despejaran un tanto. _

_El vino también. _

_Lady Rose cada mañana creyéndola bebiendo demasiado pues se acababa jarras completas de vino sola. Pero la jovencita no sabía que no era sola. Y que a veces Podrick traía de la reserva de Lord Tyrion para que no sospecharan de Sansa. Esa madrugada en particular bebieron de ambas existencias, encontrando un punto a lo más este de aquel solar donde desde la lejanía les llegaba los murmullos de la música que aún se tocaba en el Gran Salón. _

_Talvez fue el vino el que les empezó a levantar los espíritus, el aire libre que cambió sus genios. Hablaban de aquella música, letras que ella a ratos reconocía y otras no, a veces hablaban de las historias que habían influenciado aquellas letras. Las chanzas comenzaron con ella recordándole que hasta el momento nunca había cantado para ella como se debía y él respondiéndole que algún día cuando fuera prudente lo haría. Cuando estuvieran solos de verdad y no se pudieran levantar habladurías. Nieve paseándose delante de ellos. _

_Y más comentarios, besos y caricias ante aquellas chanzas y el vino con cada momento teniendo su efecto, desinhibiéndolos. Ambos muy al tanto de éste cuando ya moderadamente ebrios bailaron pieza tras pieza riéndose de la absurdidad. De rato a rato deteniéndose en su descoordinación para hacerse señas de no reírse tan duro, así hubiera bastante distancia entre la punta de ese solar a la habitación, y de ésta a la ante sala y a la pesada puerta más allá que protegían sus Guardas. _

_Podrick le dio una vuelta y la atrajo hacia él completamente, "No creo que bailar así de cerca sea propio de una dama." _

"…_No es lo más impropio que he estado haciendo estos días."_

_Y la sonrisa, la mirada de picardía, la forma en que ella le robó un pico rápido, provocaba cosas en él, "…Si supiera que esta es su yo borracha…hacía tiempo la hubiera sonsacado." Susurró entre risas, y contra la mejilla de ella. _

_Sansa se carcajeó a su vez, nada más que este momento y ellos existiendo, "…Mmm, creo que ya me ha sonsacado lo suficiente." _

"…_Estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo otro tanto más." Comentó de vuelta, no pasándosele desapercibido la mirada de ella._

_Y el nudo en su vientre bajo regresó, "Se conoce bastante a usted mismo, ¿verdad?" Admitió, teniendo en mente lo cerca que había estado de aquella explosión antes de que aquel recuerdo se apoderada de ella. Y ahora, sintiéndose tan feliz, tan en calma, tenía curiosidad de repetir a ver sí podía suceder. _

"_Sí." _Se remojó los labios, _"Y la conozco a usted también."_

_Y poco a poco se detuvieron mientras se daban otro de esos besos lentos que a la larga los dejaba sin aire en el pecho y deseando más. _

_Podrick separó sus labios de los de ella tras unos momentos, "…Podría ser así, en Invernalia." Le comentó para luego corregirse, "…Bien, no así de esta misma manera, hace mucho frío en las noches como para andar haciendo de estas al aire libre…"_

_Y esto era lo más libre que ambos podían ser juntos. Lo más libre que podían estar y lo estaban disfrutando. _

_Sansa le sonrió, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él aunque teniendo más cuidado con el lado de los puntos, "Pues vengo diciendo que sí desde hace unos días, y el calor de la batalla ya me dejó. Y la respuesta sigue siendo sí." De inmediato lo vio sonriéndose incluso más. Y le dio otro beso como el anterior. _

_Podrick sosteniéndola, sonriéndose, sabiéndola más que tomada y por eso no se tomaba en serio sus palabras. O sí lo hacía._

_Y cercanía, había que aprovechar cada momento de cercanía y soledad, en su mente todavía estando el no haberla saciado antes, para él siendo un misterio si ella sentía la necesidad. Más sabía que después de la conversación que tuvieron no sería bueno traer el tema. Al menos no esa noche. Pero lo hizo un rato después de bailar con ella otro par de melodías, y haberse sentado en una banca. Ella habiéndose dejado acomodar de lado sobre su regazo, la mano de Podrick bajando y subiendo por su costado, frente apoyada contra el hombro de ella, "¿Se toca?" _

_Su mirada había estado perdida en el horizonte, pero al escucharlo ésta se enfocó de nuevo, su ser volviendo a estallar, "…Mi parte de dama no está tan bebida como para contestar eso." Respondió saliéndole adelante y apenada. Y ambos tenían las cabezas apoyadas en ángulos que no les permitía mirarse y ninguno corrigió aquello, la conversación dándose más fácil de aquella manera. Aunque no habría mucho más que conversar si de ella se tratará. _

"_Es una dama, lo sé. ¿Pero siente…necesidad…tras estar conmigo?" _

_Sansa prefería la prudencia antes de contestar, habiéndolo escuchado antes decir que era normal tratar ese tipo de temas…bueno, más normal donde estuvieran casados, pero que ella entendía a qué se refería. Sansa no estuvo segura qué tanto tiempo pasó antes de decidirse a contestar, pero sí supo que pasó bastante, "…Sí…" contestó a media voz. _

_Podrick asintió pensativamente, y pues su imaginación era más que buena, pero en ese momento muy vaga, porque no se la podía imaginar a ella tan pudorosa…no siéndolo. _Le dejó un beso en la columna de su cuello y la sintió temblando, _"¿Piensa en mí?" _antes se había tensado, ahora la sintió moviéndos_e incómodamente aunque no deteniendo la mano con que le recorría la espalda. _

_Se remojó los labios, "…¿En quién más?" y lo sintió sonriéndole contra la piel, lo que la hizo girar los ojos. _

_La rodeó con los brazos, "…Eso está bien." Su tono cantado saliendo entre complacido y con burla, lo que le ganó un codazo al estómago tan fuerte que de hecho le sacó el aire._

_Para ella aquella corta charla había sido suficiente y demasiado, exasperada se colocó en pie, colocando espacio entre ellos, se fue a marchar, pero él la jaló de nuevo, ella yéndose contra su pecho, e instantes después encontrándose en otro beso acalorado._

Y ese, Sansa podía decir, fue el momento en que lo físico se empezó a profundizar entre ellos, en que las inhibiciones la empezaron a dejar. Era fácil, con estar cien por ciento segura de que él la apoyaba, no juzgaba en su falta de pudor y la deseaba, y no era que no hubiera estado segura de eso antes o desconfiara de él…sólo era que…aquella primera conversación unidireccional ayudó a dejar todas sus renuencias atrás.

_Al regresar a la habitación una cosa llevó a la otra, besándose y en el camino a la cama deshaciéndose de nuevo de la camisa de él, y el abrigo delgado de ella, y se encontraron repitiendo lo que ya habían hecho esa misma noche, ahora Sansa sintiendo mayor comodidad y felicidad, también confianza. Y cuando se permitió encontrar su final debajo de él la sensación de tranquilidad más maravillosa le provino. Tranquilidad y unión. Podrick también bastante plácido a su lado, plácido y complacido. _

Y exactamente dos días después de aquello fue que notó a Lord Tyrion dándose cuenta que Podrick y ella se traían algo. Pero la verdad, probablemente había sido el fuerte sonrojo al encontrarse con Podrick inesperadamente tras lo que le había dejado hacerle la noche anterior. _Tres veces._ _Y con su mano. _Inquieta incluso más recordando, en el peor de los momentos, lo que Podrick también le había dicho quería hacerle con su boca.

_Sansa en su turbación notó que Lord Tyrion fue perspicaz porque al acercársele en compañía de unos Lords de Las Tierras del Oeste –_Podrick por alguna razón en el grupo_–_, _hizo comentario a sus ojeras, pero buena disposición, y ella balbuceante hizo mención al malestar que estaba teniendo gracias al vino de la noche anterior, a lo que vio a Podrick en el fondo, también sonrojado, dejar su sonrisa torcida y sacudirle la cabeza sutilmente. Y aunque no era posiblemente sonrojarse más el calor continuó subiendo cuando vio a Tyrion hacer una pausa ante aquello, tensándose y mirando de ella a hacer el intento de hacerlo por sobre su hombro hacia donde Podrick estaba, pero deteniéndose. Y en su mirada, su ceño fruncido, la exhalación que lo dejó, Sansa estuvo segura que no necesitaba de más evidencias para convencerse de que habían retomado lo de ellos. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Era ella tan transparente? ¿Lo había sido Podrick antes y ahora el Lord tan solo unía los puntos?_

"_Mi señora, una palabra." Tyrion le pidió horas después y terminada una reunión, alejándola de un grupo de lords, ella disculpándose y siguiéndolo. _

_Tyrion no la alejó demasiado, tan solo lo suficiente y a un campo abierto, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca antes de hablar, "Escuché por Ser Brienne que Ser Podrick le propuso dejar la Guarda." De inmediato vio los rasgos de ella pasar a unos defensivos. Y con honestidad ni siquiera por un minuto creyó que Sansa fuera aceptar aquello, que tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, pero tras haberla visto mirando a Podrick un rato atrás, o mejor dicho, tratando de no mirarlo mientras sus ojos destellaban, lo sacó de su error. "No creo debiera recordarle lo que en verdad está en juego, mi señora. A veces es el corazón quien nos quiere guiar, pero en mi opinión sé no confiar en ést–" _

_Sansa le sacudió la cabeza, "–Gracias Lord Tyrion, por su consejo." Dijo con tono que le daba a entender que _no_ estaba agradecida. Y sin dar esperas Sansa se marchó, no dándose si quiera a sí misma un segundo de duda. Ya su decisión estaba tomada. _

_Y al no entrar en razón era a lo que se estaba anclando en esos días, sin mucha dificultad, cabía notar. _

De esta forma, ocupada y metida en sus recuerdos transcurrieron los primeros meses en el Norte. Con nula comunicación con Podrick para no levantar sospechas, y comunicación escueta con Ser Brienne y Lord Tyrion en cuanto a la situación con _Los Segundos Hijos._ Trataba de no pensar tanto en el futuro…_corrección,_ sí pensaba en el futuro, en el invierno y el Norte, pero trataba de no pensar era en Podrick y los nuevos obstáculos en el camino, se había decidido a tratar cada uno de estos cuando se presentaran.

Y no pasó mucho para el primero. _Y peor, que el mismo Podrick le trajo._

No fue hasta entrado el cuarto mes que Ser Brienne le hizo comunicación de que Podrick marchó hacía Essos por voluntad propia. A Sansa la noticia por supuesto que la desconcertó, la molestó, y la preocupó, pues entre todos, Brienne, Tyrion, e incluso Lord Bronn, habían accedido a que no era necesario que Podrick se expusiera en tierras extranjeras estando las cosas como estaban.

_Todo para nada._

Y aunque Brienne no lo decía para ella era obvio que Podrick deseaba hacerse a gloria para sí mismo…así marchara con un nombre falso y su nombre real nunca se revelara. _¿Gloria y fortuna antes de viajar al Norte?_ _Pidió que no fuera eso. Qué el no creyera que necesitaba probarse –ante los demás– que no estaba tan por debajo de ella._

Temblando del enojo, la decepción, la angustia, le envió una carta airada a su propio hermano, en el fondo sabiendo que aquello no servía de nada, y que además si alguien había que culpar era al mismísimo Podrick, _quien al final del día no la había tenido en mente a ella. "Idiota." _Y no, él no le había hecho promesas de no partir para Essos, por eso mismo había buscado a quienes más lo apreciaban para que le sacaran aquello de la cabeza si el momento se presentaba.

El enojo no se le pasó del todo con los días, ni la preocupación tampoco. Estando maniatada lo único que podía hacer era mantener esperanzas de que él se mantuviera fiel a sí mismo y no fuera a actuar intrépidamente…que su hermano no lo hubiera enviado a una parte demasiado peligrosa, y esperar a tener información de él así fuera por parte de terceros.

Tres semanas después llegó un emisario al Norte, trayendo un documento que por alguna razón Bran no vio como prudente enviar mediante cuervos.

Era un sobre con varios pergaminos, Podrick, Brienne, y Bran.

El de Podrick venía fechado antes de su partida y empezó por ése, pasando por alto el saludo cariñoso de cuan largos se le estaban haciendo los días con su ausencia, y toda la prosa romántica que ella sabía lo que buscaba era mermar su enojo para que le disculpara sus acciones...

'_Para éste momento ya estará al tanto de mi partida para Essos, y sé que no fue en eso lo que acordamos en su estadía aquí. Mi intención con evadir el tema no fue engañarla sino calmarla, pero creo que nadie más que usted conoce en actuar de acuerdo al deber. Y siento que mi deber es cumplir la palabra que le di hace mucho tiempo al Rey._

_Sé que estará pensando qué significa entonces mi palabra para usted. Y pues esa sigue ahí. Siempre estará ahí. En un año y tres meses nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo. Promesa que pretendo cumplir. _

_Parto hacía Essos con buenos ánimos, con entusiasmo y la certeza de que todo saldrá bien. Que nos reuniremos prontamente. _

_Que teniendo la mente y el cuerpo ocupado el tiempo pasará más rápido._

_Sé que probablemente estará más que enojada conmigo y aquello lo comprendo. Pero comprenda usted también que es algo que me debo a mí mismo._

_La comunicación con Poniente será escueta o nula, sólo le pido que confíe en mí, como siempre lo ha hecho._

_Con todo mi amor, Podrick Payne, su esposo._

_P.D. Me agrada en demasía el poder escribir esas últimas dos palabras.'_

La carta de Podrick no le proveyó paz, _nada lo haría._ La hizo a un lado para releerla en unos minutos, antes de guardarla entre los numerosos pergaminos que había compartido con él hacía un tiempo. Ahora estos teniendo de compañía la bolsita de cuero quemado que él le había pedido trajera con ella al Norte, para así él tener otra razón más para venir a Invernalia.

Ahora aquello haciéndola sentir el mal augurio de que él nunca vendría a buscar la bolsita.

Con mayor desánimo y pesadez leyó los pergaminos de su hermano y de Brienne, en ese orden.

Bran dándole a entender que Podrick había ido a buscarlo por su propia cuenta para ser enviado a Essos y que él había accedido muy bien sabiendo que iría en contra de los deseos de ella. Le pedía que confiara en ambos, a Podrick no lo había enviado sólo y estaría bien cuidado, aunque de eso último el caballero no estaba al tanto. Le pedía que tuviera en cuenta que su partida para Essos y hacer tanto por el Reino era una buena ficha a mostrar cuando se revelara su relación con ella y el escandalo se diera. El heroísmo de Podrick no solo le serviría de imagen a tener en cuenta para el Norte, sino para los Seis Reinos también. Podrick siempre había sido leal con todos a quienes había servido, y esta era la única forma de pagarle aquella lealtad.

Ahí terminaba el mensaje más personal, y continuaba un solo párrafo de siete renglones donde se le revelaba las próximas jugadas a hacer contra _Los Segundos Hijos y El Banco de Hierro._ Sansa reconociendo que le dejaba saber aquello, no para tranquilizarla por Podrick, sino porque talvez ella en un futuro tendría que hacer una jugada en aquel juego _y deseaba que estuviera preparada._

Brienne por su parte hablaba de deber y lo imperativo que era serse fiel a uno mismo, y que Podrick aquello era lo que había buscado con aceptar marchar a Essos. Lo sentía para con ella, pero estaba orgullosa de Ser Podrick y su iniciativa.

Tal como lo hizo Bran, Brienne trató de calmarla, aunque brindando un poco más de información, diciéndole que Podrick había sido enviado a uno de los campamentos más seguros, donde estaría trabajando en conjunto con Lord Bronn, y hombres leales a éste último, no estaría sólo. Además, debía confiar de las habilidades de Pod como Caballero, siempre había salido bien librado en cada misión en que había sido enviado antes y esta no sería la excepción.

Todo esto por supuesto le dejó un mal sabor de boca en los días venideros, tanto optimismo, tantas palabras de que todo estaba arreglado, que no se preocupara no hacía más que preocuparla.

Nada nunca salía acorde a los planes.

También se sentía traicionada, todos en su momento la habían apoyado para después darle la espalda en cuanto la oportunidad de enviar a Pod a Essos se presentó. Incluso se sentía traicionada por el mismo Podrick._ ¿Acaso no sabía lo que esto le significaría a ella?_

Y su estado de ánimo invariablemente se llevó un golpe, sus propios asesores notándolo y tomando que las cartas provenientes del Rey no auguraban nada bueno.

.

.

.

Lord Cromwell y su esposa regresaron de Desembarco del Rey no mucho tiempo después, y lo menos que Sansa se esperaba era que el Lord se quisiera unir inmediatamente a las reuniones del consejo, pero dictaba que llevaba meses con la cabeza en blanco y necesitaba ponerse a trabajar. Esa misma noche y mientras el lord, su esposa y ella compartían una comida el Lord le comentó que Ser Podrick lo había ido a visitar un par de veces durante su convalecencia. Sansa dirigiendo una mirada nada sutil a Lady Cromwell quien incómodamente se la devolvió.

"Un joven atento," Lady Cromwell decidió proveer tras un par de segundos de silencio, lo que vio a su esposo no le agradó. _"…Mire que sacar tiempo para visitar a Ser Davos y a Lord Cromwell también…"_

Sansa asintió, "Eso fue bueno de su parte, pero dígame, ¿cómo sigue Ser Davos?" decidió preguntar, aunque Ser Brienne muy bien le había escrito del estado del hombre. Y escuchó a la mujer contestarle, fingiendo prestarle atención, pero a quien en verdad estudiaba era a Lord Cromwell, quien parecía desistir de querer decir algo.

Toda la velada tuvo aquella sensación, aunque no se volvió a mencionar a Podrick aparte de que parecía que el Rey lo había enviado a _Las Tierras del Oeste._

Días después y antes de su partida fue Lady Cromwell quien se le acercó, al parecer, aprovechando de encontrarla a solas.

"Sabemos que se casó con Ser Podrick a escondidas."

Sansa de inmediato se detuvo, su mirada tras unos segundos buscando la de la Lady, encontrándola sonriéndole abiertamente, lo que no se había esperado y la hizo sonrojar incluso más._ "…¿Cómo?" _

Era cierto que no sabía si estaba metiendo al caballero en problemas, pero era mejor advertirla de que Lord Cromwell ya lo sabía, "Ser Podrick se lo admitió a mi marido…porque digamos que en un par de sus visitas Lord Cromwell lo quiso hacer entrar en razón de que…él no es el tipo de hombre que el Norte necesita como su pareja." Lo había querido convencer de que sí la quería olvidara cualquier tipo de planes que ambos habían armado, pero decirle aquello a la Reina sería traicionar a su esposo, talvez perder su puesto en el concilio, así que fue cuidadosa con sus palabras ya ensayadas. "_Pobre muchacho._ Lo vi yo misma perdiendo la paciencia con mi esposo y revelándole el secreto."

Tristemente aquello era de haberse esperado, y que Podrick no se hubiera callado le pareció paradójico, pasó saliva queriendo demostrarse tranquila, "…¿Y cómo reaccionó Lord Cromwell? ¿Qué piensa hacer con la información?" _Lord Cromwell distaba de ser Lord Harry, pero era mejor preveer que curar. _

"Ya está resignado, me imagino que en su mente a barajado los mil y un planes de como todo esto proseguirá." Lady Cromwell le sacudió la cabeza, "Acá entre nos, lo único que sé es que esperará al momento que usted le dé la cara, me lo dijo."

Sansa prosiguió en su andar, lentamente, pensando toda esta situación, preguntándose si el Lord en su larga estadía habría hablado con Lord Tyrion o Ser Brienne del asunto, _aunque no lo creía,_ _menos con su hermano_…pero si habló con alguien ese era definitivamente Lord Tyrion, quien, aunque finalmente había apoyado su decisión…tampoco loa había acogido con brazos abiertos. "No tema, Lady Cromwell, no le diré nada de esta conversación a su marido."

"Solo quería ponerla en aviso mi señora…_y felicitarla."_

Sansa exhaló ante aquello, la sonrisa en la boca de la lady provocando la suya. _"Gracias."_ Respondió, compartiendo cierta complicidad. "Nada de esto fue planeado, como Lord Cromwell puede estar pensando." La sonrisa de la Lady tan solo se amplió. Y horas después agradeció que la Lady no le preguntara que sucedería entre Podrick y ella en un futuro,_ porque ahora mismo ni ella misma lo sabía._

Con el tiempo le empezó a llegar correspondencia de Ser Brienne, manteniéndose cada dos semanas donde se le era informado mediante un código que Podrick estaba bien. De vez en cuando brindándole algún detalle mayor, pero aquello no era suficiente.

.

.

.

Quien trajo la inminencia de un invierno llegando fue un cuervo con un pergamino por parte de su hermano. _No ese hermano. _Un cuervo por parte de Jon, saludándola y diciéndole que _La_ _Gente Libre _estaban seguros de que la llegada del invierno era inminente. Y que empezaban a hacer preparaciones para éste. _Él no escribía para pedirle ayuda, sino para advertirla._ Y Jon nunca le contaba de su vida, pero esta vez lo hizo. Mencionándole como cazaban y pescaban, cortaban leña, la ubicación de las cuevas donde _La Gente Libre_ había tomado resguardo por miles de años y como pensaba pasar aquel invierno en aquellos lugares, no como la vez pasada que estuvo resguardado en el _Castillo Negro._ No había razón de que se preocupara por él sino por el Norte. Y aunque no pedía favores pedía su permiso para que un selecto grupo de veinte personas, mayormente infantes y ancianos pasaran aquel invierno en el _Castillo Negro_, donde él estaría por las siguientes dos semanas.

Sansa sabía que comunicarle aquello último era por si deseaba escribirle, no visitarlo. Y así dijera que no pedía ayuda sí lo hacía, veinte bocas más que alimenta_r…ahí estaba pintado Jon,_ más decidió no hacer mucho de aquello.

Le escribió de vuelta, mencionándole cuanto le agradaba saber de él, comentándole de su encuentro con Bran, y que si deseaba sus veinte personas podían viajar hasta _Corona de la Reina_ y su aldea que quedaría abandonada, o incluso se podían situar en _Último Hogar,_ donde serían recibidos sin problema alguno, y con mejores comodidades que en el _Castillo Negro._ De paso le comentó que estaría de visita en _Último Hogar_ en semana y media por si deseaba encontrarse con ella.

A esto último Sansa muy en su interior sabía que él se negaría.

En los consiguientes días dejó conocer la información que le llegó de _Más allá del Muro_ a sus Lords, e incluso pasó la información a Lord Royce, su tío Edmure y su propio hermano.

Y fue en _Último Hogar_ donde volvió a ver a Jon, y lo que la golpeó como sorpresa pues no tenía pensado que él se presentara. De hecho, ya su carruaje llevaba por ahí unos quince minutos de camino a Invernalia cuando escuchó algarabía afuera entre su ejército y Guardas. De repente Jacob tocándole a la puertecilla con el carruaje aún en movimiento, por supuesto Lady Rose y sus dos asesores que la acompañaban temiendo un ataque.

"Un hombre, mi Reina. Dice ser el Lord Comandante de la Guarda de la Noche, su hermano."

Sansa se encontró entre incrédula y viviendo el momento ausentemente, bajándose del carruaje y siendo rodeada, viendo a sus hombres rodeando a la lejanía a una forma que no podía distinguir. Tres decenas de metros y el cabello y su figura se lo dijeron todo, se encontró en un afán apurando el paso, los soldados dejándola pasar, más los que rodeaban a Jon continuaron situándolo. "…Está bien." Les dijo a estos últimos, con un nudo en la garganta y mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo descubrir rencores aún en estos, pero no encontró nada más que seriedad para un segundo después él exhalar pronunciando su nombre.

En segundos se estaban abrazando firme y largamente.

Sansa no ofreció disculpas, y él dejó el pasado de lado. De lo único que hablaron fue de Arya y Bran.

Arya estaba bien, _según Bran._ Pero ella en lo más profundo de su ser sentía incertidumbre.

…_Y Bran_ seguía tan raro como antes.

De Sam también hablaron, su cuerpo nunca habiendo sido encontrado, y Ser Davos recuperándose lentamente para su edad, pero habiendo sorprendido a los maesters con eso.

Jon era llamado _El_ _Rey_ _Mas Allá del Muro,_ y ninguno hizo alusión a eso. A ella la verdad, la beneficiaba.

Hablaron fue de sus vidas, él de cuán difícil era aquella vida nómada pero que lo llenaba de paz, y ella de la paz que le faltaba gracias a ahora ser Reina.

Hablaron del ataque que había llegado hasta los oídos de Jon. De quienes posiblemente estaban involucrados y por sus ojos, Sansa vio pasar la conexión entre Daenerys Targaryen y _Los Segundos Hijos._ Ninguno hizo mención de ello.

Jon agradeció por _Corona de la Reina,_ y _La Gente Libre_ aun lo estaba pensando, él también, pues temía que al pasar el invierno ellos se quisieran adueñar de aquellas tierras y eso se les convirtiera en un problema _a ambos_. Él, haber pasado del _Castillo Negro_ para buscarla también se podría convertir en un problema…

"Mis hombres no hablarán. Como nadie lo hará si decidieras visitarme algún día en Invernalia."

"_Es mejor no arriesgarse."_ Y la vio asintiendo, "…Aunque sé que si Arya decidiera visitarme me halaría de las orejas hasta allí."

"_Eso sería bueno."_ Le respondió, dándole una sonrisa, "Aunque entiendo el no querer regresar…"

Y sus vidas ya eran demasiado diferentes, separadas, nunca se volverían a encontrar de nuevo como cuando fue ella llegando al _Castillo Negro._

Jon habló de una mujer en su vida, _Val,_ aunque aquello iba en contra de los votos que él nunca reafirmó para la _Guarda de la Noche_, y Sansa no se lo reprobó, antes, al contrario, le agradó que no estuviera sólo. Y él muy bien sabía los miedos y las dudas no sólo de ella sino de todo el Reino también, "Los Targaryen se acaban conmigo."

"_Eres un Stark." Dijo, no queriendo reafirmar sus miedos ante él continuar el legado de su otro lado de la familia. _

Jon se sonrió tristemente, _"_Cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá…_"_ ella no respondió, tan solo asintió, lo que lo sorprendió pues_ ella siempre _tenía algo por decir, aunque talvez era que en esto sí pensaban igual y no veía para que reafirmarle sus miedos, "_¿Y tú?_ Escuché algo de un prometido y que aquello no se dio_…¿un escándalo?_"

Trató de no girar los ojos, "¿Chismes te llegan hasta _Más Allá del Muro_?"

"Eres la Reina. _Y mi hermana_." Bien_, prima,_ pero ella y Arya le habían reafirmado que era su _hermano,_ y no les iba a llevar la contraria. La vio asentir, pensativa.

Sansa decidió hablar, viendo que estaban sentados bastantes alejados de todos, "¿Recuerdas a Podrick Payne?"

"Recuerdo el apellido, pero al hombre muy vagamente. _¿Por qué?_"

_Por supuesto, el apellido, _"…El escudero de Ser Brienne…" proveyó tentativamente, viendo que habiéndose dejado llevar por la emoción de revelarle el secreto, pasó por alto que Jon pudiera no ver bien aquella unión. Jon le hizo una seña de que no lo recordaba bien, y por su parte se encontró balbuceando, _no sabiendo como proseguir,_ y decidió que era mejor hacerlo de golpe. _Y si le caía mal la noticia era mejor que lo supiera por ella._ "Bran nos casó. Es un secreto. El Reino aún no lo sabe."

Jon frunció el ceño ante eso, su curiosidad de repente llegándole, no entendiendo nada. _¿Y con un Payne? Ella no le había perdonado al Rey Loco el asesinar a su abuelo y tío, se lo tuvo en contra a Dany, ¿para venir a casarse con el sobrino o primo del hombre que le cortó la cabeza a su padre? _Aun así, Jon sabía que Dany había dejado bastante trecho para él venir a hacer comparaciones. Además, Bran evidentemente aprobaba al tal Podrick si los casó. Aun así, aquello vino a dejarle un mal sabor de boca ante la obvia hipocresía de Sansa, _"¿Por qué?"_

Sansa decidió moderarse, la verdad se moría por contarle a alguien cercano que se había _casado _por amor y que estaba contenta, aunque en el momento enojada con Podrick, "…Es el único hombre en quien me veo confiando después de mi experiencia." Después de eso silencio prolongado, para verlo asintiendo una y otra vez. Y por la forma en que los rasgos de Jon se habían convertido en más agudos momentos atrás supo que algo lo molestaba. _Y sospechaba qué era ese algo. _

Jon sabía que Podrick Payne era una buena persona, sabía del pasado de Sansa, y aunque comprendía lo que ella le daba a entender no podía dejar de juzgarla. Y decidió que era mejor callarse, _"¿Por qué en secreto?" _

Y Sansa se explicó lo mejor que pudo, sin dejar ver mucho la profundidad de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera mencionándolos, tan sólo que una amistad se había dado entre ellos desde que fue atacada y rescatada por él…dejándolo todo como confianza y amistad.

"_Bran sí mencionó un par de veces que tú eras el futuro de la Casa Stark."_

"…_Suertuda yo."_ Le comentó, y compartieron una sonrisa de ironía, que ya no se sentía triste.

Por el bien de las cosas dejaron el tema, prosiguiendo al invierno y ayudas que ella de todas formas enviaría al _Castillo Negro _y a _La Gente Libre._ Al él negarse le recordó que tampoco sería demasiado y que lo tomara para _su gente._

Evitaron hablar del Sur, de la imagen de él.

Hablaron de Brienne, burlándose pues Tortmund le había pedido que preguntara por ella.

Y una vez que empezó a caer la noche continuaron prolongando la partida hasta que no pudieron hacerlo más.

Se despidieron, ésta vez sabiendo que en un futuro habría más encuentros, un abrazo fuerte y largo, sonrisas, Sansa lo besó en la frente, como él una vez lo había hecho con ella. Y por mayor seguridad tuvo dos puñados de soldados acompañándolo de vuelta al _Castillo Negro._

Aquel encuentro con Jon quitándole un peso de los hombros, de su conciencia. Pues aunque seguía manteniendo el no haber actuado erróneamente al revelar su parentesco real, aquello destruyó su relación con él.

No había llegado a Invernalia para cuando escuchó que en consenso en todo el Norte se tomó la alarma de Jon y_ La Gente Libre _como el Inicio del invierno.

_Ella aun teniendo sus dudas. _

Aun así, le escribió a Bran, reafirmándole aquello y de su encuentro no tan fortuito con Jon.

Su mente regresando a Podrick. Y a _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _o Bran, ya ni sabía si separarlos o no.

_Los días continuaban pasando, y con ello el tiempo que podía compartir con Podrick en Desembarco del Rey acabándose. _

_Después del ataque Sansa continuó reiterándole diariamente haber tomado su decisión, de aceptarle la propuesta, y él no tomándola en serio. Recordándole aquel primer beso estando influenciados, y que no la quería influenciada. _

_Pero la tarde que ambos sospecharon Lord Tyrion los descubrió cambió algo en Podrick. Y fue lo que finalmente lo hizo actuar, buscándola y aceptando renunciar a la Guardia. Ni siquiera había anochecido para cuando se presentaron ante Bran para dejarle saber la decisión a la que habían llegado en conjunto. _

Bran había resultado ser bastante entendible, incluso más de lo que ella llegó a pensar lo sería. También manteniéndose a margen de todo. Aunque haciendo sus movidas sin anunciárselas, como el hacer público la salida honrosa de Podrick de la Guarda…Y otro par de días después mientras estaban en un almuerzo junto con Ser Brienne, Lord Tyrion, Podrick, dar unas palabras que fueron inequívocas para los cuatro tras un par de segundos, de aquella manera improvisada, sin ceremonia alguna, casándolos sin ellos darse cuenta en un inicio.

_Bran haciendo un juego de palabras en una sola frase corta y concisa, y el asunto estuvo determinado y terminado. _

_A Sansa le tomó unos momentos caer en cuenta de lo acabado de suceder, Bran siendo la imagen del Arciano y quien la entregaba, el testigo. Y quien oficiaría la ceremonia_, si fuera una ceremonia convencional._ Sus palabras pasando en un momento sin importancia, un comentario sin importancia. Ella aún tenía la cuchara en la boca cuando unió todos los puntos. Varios latidos de su corazón mientras se sonrojaba y pasaba la sopa con dificultad, bajó la cuchara y su mirada fue a parar a Lord Tyrion y a Ser Brienne quienes miraban aturdidos también. Una mirada a Podrick a su lado y se dio cuenta que él también lo notó. _

_Absoluto silencio. _

"_¿Acaba de casarlos, mi señor?"_ _fue Lord Tyrion quien se atrevió a hacer el cuestionamiento, porque incluso Sansa no lo pudo hacer. Y pues sólo la Reina y el Rey alababan o habían alabado a los Dioses Antiguos, y el resto presentes eran sureños que, aunque creían comprender las palabras que el Rey había dado, les quedaba una ligera duda sobre aquel significado. _

"_Si ellos lo desean. Sansa no quiere matrimonio ni ceremonia, y de esta manera puede aludir a que se realizó." _

_De nuevo absoluto silencio. _

_Podrick reaccionó con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta, demasiado sofocado, avergonzado. "…Si ella lo desea."_

_Sansa asintió sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, "Lo deseo." Dijo, para verlo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo, sonriéndole apenadamente y tomándola de la mano para dejarle un beso en ésta, así cerrando el pacto._

Y en retrospectiva Sansa no iba a mentir, ese fue un descanso, una forma perfecta de salirse de una ceremonia válida de matrimonio. Aunque en aquel momento también había estado al tanto de que talvez no era todo lo que Podrick deseaba para una unión entre ellos…

…Así que más entrada la noche, hicieron un pacto verdadero, mucho más especial y con mayor peso que sólo les consistió a ellos dos...

_El viento dándoles de lado, el sonido del mar a unos metros, Nieve en el agua, la cálida mano de Podrick viniendo a parar a su mejilla para acercarla y besarla, pero ella deteniéndolo de los hombros. _

"_Yo soy suya y usted es mío. Desde este día hasta el último de mis días." Sansa susurró y vio lo tomó por sorpresa, incluso a sí misma también pues recordó haberle dicho palabras espantosamente similares la noche de la mascarada en un arranque de celos. Y ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de ello hasta este momento._

_Al escucharla el corazón de Podrick se aceleró, se sintió tensando y sonrojando pues esto no se lo había esperado, ella mirándolo y esperando su respuesta, la tomó de las manos y se las apretó antes de repetir las palabras, "Yo soy suyo y usted es mía. Desde este día hasta el último de mis días." Y cerraron el espacio entre ellos, compartiendo un beso casto y prolongado. _

_Al separarse segundos después le acarició a Podrick el cuello del jubón, "¿Es un pacto entonces?"_

"_Un pacto, una promesa, un juramento. Lo que mi Reina desee."_

_Le asintió, sin decir más. Ya todo estaba dicho. Ambos sonriéndose de oreja a oreja. _

Y esa noche había estado llena de cariño y felicidad, esperanza, optimismo. Tantas emociones que, en vez de recordarlo, aquello se sentía más como reviviendo el momento, plasmándole todas esas mismas emociones en su pecho…

En aquel almuerzo recordaba a Bran mirándolos estoicamente pero con cierta serenidad, Brienne sonriéndoles desubicada, Lord Tyrion felicitándolos, aunque también con cierta pesadez…incluso Sansa creyó ver reprobación en su mirada, pero la verdad era que ella y Podrick habían estado secretamente tan emocionados que no les importó en nada que el Lord tuviera sus dudas y preocupaciones. _Eso sí, para hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, para eso sí había estado. _

"_Sansa es la sangre de Invernalia. El futuro de la Casa Stark y del Norte." _

"_Ya escuchó a su Rey, Ser Podrick, le ordena que se ponga a trabajar de inmediato en ese futuro."_

_A Sansa no le agradó el comentario, incomodó a su hermano, a Ser Brienne, incluso a Podrick quien tenía hasta las puntas de las orejas rojas, pero quien se sonrió burlonamente con el Lord tras unos segundos cuando creyeron que nadie más les prestaba atención. Disimuladamente y sin dejar de comer le pegó con la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, haciéndolo enseriarse. _

Y ese futuro se vino a desmoronar un mes después de su encuentro con Jon, _al los maesters de __todo Poniente confirmar la inevitable llegada del invierno. _

Y aunque había estado sobre avisada desde antes de su partida para Desembarco del Rey, no notó físicamente la llegada de ése invierno, pues mantenía ocupada administrando la distribución de comida, de gente que habría en cada castillo, de la gente que viajaría más al Sur, o incluso a otras regiones, las reparaciones que habría que hacer ahora con mayor afán y ahínco. Fue talvez dos meses después que al salir de una reunión cuatrimestral vio que estaba nevando, y desde ese momento se le empezó a hacer evidente la caída de temperatura con cada día.

Podrick llegando a su mente constantemente, pero decidió pensar en él solo en términos de recuerdos, no de lo que sucedería entre ellos ahora que el invierno los separaría por quien sabía cuántos años más. El invierno anterior fue uno corto de dos años y medio, éste podía ser más largo. Y si éste se alargaba…o si se tornaba de una generación cómo su nana o los libros relataban, no solo su relación sería cosa del pasado sino su vida y las de los Norteños también, y ese día estaba en uno de sus días pesimistas de baja moral. Y decidió no continuar pensando de esa manera a no ser que recayera en una de esas debilidades que la afectaban. _Era el peor momento. Ya lo podía hacer cuando la oscuridad y la nieve lo cubriera todo. Cuando no hubiera acceso a nada._

Mejor era poner manos en los asuntos importantes, ocupar la mente, y olvidarse de todo menos de los problemas que estaba tratando de solucionar.

En esos días pasó escribiendo cuervos, Lord Tyrion, Bran, Brienne, la poca información que le llegaba de Podrick siempre siendo a través de ellos, y siempre siendo la misma. En una de esas ocasiones y no pudiéndolo evitar le preguntó a Ser Brienne si Podrick estaba al tanto de que el invierno se acercaba y la respuesta fue más que devastadora.

_¿Y porque la vida no podía otorgarle algo bueno y dejárselo quedar por más de un instante?_

Poco a poco vio el bullicio desapareciendo a la gente de las Inviernas y del propio castillo marchándose buscando mayor seguridad en el Sur, el invierno empezando a entrar lentamente.

Con más tiempo, Lady Cromwell y su familia regresando a Invernalia, habiéndose decidido una vez más a pasar el invierno unidos con Lord Cromwell. El castillo de la lady quedando a cargo de su hermana mayor.

La familia de Lady Rose también llegó, lo que fue una sorpresa de última hora pues hasta el último momento creyó que la joven se marcharía a pasar el invierno con su familia.

Cada lord y lady que llegaba lo hacía con provisiones. Los únicos que llegaban con las manos casi vacías eran los campesinos. Pero esas manos vacías proveían otro tipo de desempeños de los que lords y ladies carecían el conocimiento.

Para cuando las puertas de Invernalia fueron cerradas por última vez, ella aún se esperaba ver a Podrick llegar a último momento. Y aunque sabía que aquello era irreal y no sucedería continuó esperando el anuncio de algún jinete solitario siendo avistado, pero aquello tampoco llegó.

El frío haciéndose más incesante con las semanas, no recordando tanto frío la vez pasada pero no estando segura de ello. Su tiempo libre lo ocupaban los asuntos del castillo, el cocer, y había decidido tomar a Lady Rose bajo su ala, tener a sus conejeros enseñándole asuntos políticos y económicos para hacerla formar parte de su concilio en un futuro. La joven aceptando. Sólo que sus consejeros empezaron a notar que sus clases ya no eran sólo para la jovencita, pues otros lords y ladies se empezaron a unir como oyentes.

A la gente del común también había que mantenerla entretenida, sus maesters le informaron que para matar las horas de los días tan extensos empezaron a dar clases de escritura y lectura para todo el que lo deseara. Los mismos campesinos tomando ayudantes de otras áreas para también compartir conocimientos. Sansa no se concernía con nada de ello, con tal de que se mantuvieran ocupados y no hubiera problemas todo estaba bien.

Como en el último invierno, trataba de concentrarse hasta en lo más mínimo para no dejarse desmoralizar, pero la verdad aquello sintiéndose como imposible. Fue fácil empezar a notar su estado de ánimo decayendo cada vez más, apatía reinando por casi una semana, y empezando a dar paso a la tristeza oscura o vacío que en ocasiones se cerraba sobre ella envolviéndola, para cuando fue sacada de esta por Lady Rose. La jovencita con mayor temple y confianza diciéndole que no quería verla triste otra vez. Sansa de inmediato negándose a aquello. Más no negándose a compartir la cama con la lady.

"Me preocupa Nieve."

Rose asintió, no creyendo del todo que la tristeza de la Reina se debiera a la desaparición del direwolf, "…el invierno es su clima, _¿no?_"

"…Sí, pero nunca se había llegado a marchar por tanto tiempo…y temo cazadores…" si el animal pudiera ser contenido lo habría hecho encerrar, pero Nieve ya había demostrado que aquello era difícil, era un animal inteligente que si no lograba escapar siempre terminaba lastimándose intentándolo.

"Creo que todo el Norte conoce su direwolf, mi señora. Nadie lo lastimará a propósito."

_La jovencita no conocía de hambre entonces. Así como ella misma tampoco. _

Rose lo pensó por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidió cortar el silencio, "¿Es por Ser Podrick?" decidió preguntar tras un buen rato. Y vio a la Reina respirar profundo para encogerse de hombros, diciendo que no estaba así _enteramente por él,_ "¿Qué pasó con Ser Podrick, mi señora?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Nada."

Y Rose la verdad tenía curiosidad, llevaba meses con ésta pues sí la había notado más contenta unos días después que ella misma habló con Ser Podrick. Paradójicamente, después del ataque, también en contadas instancias la vio contenta lo cual no cuadraba con la forma de ser de la Reina, "¿Se amistaron de nuevo?"

"_Algo así."_ Dijo crípticamente.

Sabía que se pasaba de imprudente, pero la forma en que la Reina acomodó el brazo debajo de la cabeza usándolo como almohada, y le mantuvo la mirada abiertamente le dijo que podía seguir preguntando, "¿Va a ser desinado Ser Podrick al Norte? …Una vez que pase el invierno, claro está." No era solo curiosidad suya, sino también la curiosidad de todos los lords y ladies del Norte. _Por lo que todos apostaban. _

"No sé." la charla sobre Podrick aumentando su malestar. "Y quien sabe cuándo el invierno se termine, recuerde que puede ser de décadas…en ese caso no. Ese barco ya habrá zarpado." En ese momento, absurda y pasajeramente se arrepintió de haber tomado té de Luna. _Si no lo hubiera hecho al menos hubiera tenido compañía…y sí, era absurdo. _

Rose notó los ojos destellantes de la Reina, "Mmmm, si la quiere esperará, _¿no?"_

Sansa pujó, "La vida invariablemente continua." Y aquello era lo que le había estado cruzando la mente desde hacía semanas. El pensamiento que siempre hacía a un lado antes de ir a profundizar en éste.

_Si la amaba esperaría, _más no dijo aquello para no ser tildada de inocente, de aun creer en historias de amor y canciones. Quiso indagar en si la vida para ella también continuaría, si Ser Podrick la había hecho cambiar de pensar en cuanto a casarse y tener una familia… "No me agrada Ser Podrick para usted. Pero la verdad es que nadie tiene nada malo por decir de él, ni aquí ni en el Sur."_ Sí, ella había averiguado_. Es más, seguía averiguando con las amistades que había hecho en Desembarco del Rey, el Caballero llevaba meses sin ser avistado… Rose por una parte había estado convencida que en un gran gesto romántico el caballero se iba a aparecer aquí en el Norte antes de que el clima se hubiera puesto peor…

"¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea Ser Podrick?" decidió preguntar, pensar en él era algo que últimamente evadía cuando podía. Vio a la jovencita quedándosele mirando con curiosidad y Sansa exhaló.

"¿Qué pasó esa segunda noche en que usted se refugió en los aposentos de su hermano? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera mi presencia fue permitida? _Estaba preocupada por usted…_" Y la verdad tenía sus dudas en cuanto a lo que había sucedido, pues ella no regresó en un estado de melancolía y tristezas como había estado cuando canceló su compromiso. Al contrario, la mañana siguiente la encontró feliz, radiante. Y al ayudarla a salirse del vestido notó arena en éste y sus zapatos, arena por la cual la silla de ruedas del Rey no podría pasar.

Imposible era no reconocer los nudos y el trenzado de los hilos que con sus propias manos le hacía para mantenerle el corset, y al no poder desamarrar el primero a ciegas –como siempre lo había hecho– la hizo fijarse y de inmediato reconoció que aquel trabajo era diferente al suyo, y al de la propia Reina. No mucho que desconfiar ahí, porque alguna doncella perteneciente a su hermano la pudo haber ayudado a vestirse esa mañana. Y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque la Reina sonrojándose en cuanto se dio cuenta del error la hizo empezar a sospechar de la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera pasado la noche con Ser Podrick.

_Por respeto decidió hacerse la de los ojos ciegos. _

Sansa se sintió sonrojando ante la pregunta, sabiendo muy bien a qué noche se refería. Fue la noche en que Ser Brienne y Lord Tyrion actuando de alcahuetas les habían proporcionado una supuesta noche de bodas. Y para ser honestos aun no sabía cómo Ser Brienne se había visto involucrada en ello, pero cuando Podrick guiándola por un pasadizo le comentó que Lord Tyrion y Ser Brienne se habían confabulado para darles privacidad por esa noche decidió no preguntar más de lo necesario.

_Una pequeña cabaña, un par de velas encendidas y vino. Y aunque Bran engañosamente los había casado esa tarde, y ellos mismos venían de hacer un pacto de amor, no había pensado mucho en este momento. Besándose se quejó contra la boca de él cuando lo escuchó diciéndole que llevaba semanas queriéndole quitar un corset y un vestido, y tras las noches en que ella lo esperaba en su bata de dormir el comentario no hizo más que hacérsele absurdo. Ambos riéndose y ayudándolo con el corset. Con el vestido. Desbaratando la trenza que llevaba pues a él le agradaba su cabello suelto. La risa se acabó cuando ella lo ayudó ahora con su ropa, con toda su ropa, por primera vez desnudo ante ella, y ella no se negó cuando él la ayudó a remover su bata y su ropa interior. Ambos respirando profundo y manteniéndose la mirada por unos instantes. _

_Mayormente no era nada que no hubieran hecho antes, pero los jadeos en la oreja del otro ahora se sentían más urgentes, así como las manos de él recorriéndola, los labios de él moviéndose más rápido, más fuerte y profundo… _

_Sansa descubriendo cuan bien piel contra piel se podía sentir. El calor, el sudor, de alguna manera aumentaban la necesidad. Los músculos de él flexionándose contra los suyos. _

_Y con su corazón latiendo desbocado, con el mirándola a los ojos lo sintió introduciendo en ella, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse, a relajarse si sus músculos no lo dejaban proseguir. Podrick temblando, quejándose, sonriéndole y besándola, ella besándole los hombros, el cuello, inclinando sus caderas cuando lo volvía a sentir presionando, y de repente y por tan solo un momento sintió placer, sus ojos ardiendo, un quejido de sorpresa y gusto que no pudo contener la dejó, y cuando la sensación pasó ya estaban unidos. Sus uñas enterradas en el brazo y espalda de él. Podrick no se volvió a mover, preguntándole si estaba bien, acariciándole el rostro, besándola nuevamente, de esta forma mermando sus nervios. _

_Y no fue como se lo imaginó sería, con él y apenas moviéndose, haciendo presión con sus caderas, o moviéndose circularmente, deteniéndose y diciéndole que se sentía bien, preguntándole si él se sentía bien, que le avisara si hacía algo que la incomodara…acariciándola, besándola, hablándole, haciendo bromas y comentarios que no se vio venir. Haciéndola reír cuando estaban así. Sus besos y mordidas en el cuello enloqueciéndola, su cuerpo reaccionando por sí solo, cada quejido que él le lograba sacar era correspondido por uno de él. Y todo en conjunto afectándola de tal manera que para cuando se dio cuenta ya ambos se estaban moviendo contra el otro en conjunto, ella imitando sus movimientos cortos y suaves pues él no dejaba de ser cuidadoso. _

_Y luego la sorprendió al pedirle que se tocara a si misma si deseaba terminar de esta manera. Y no sabía porque se continuaba sorprendiendo y avergonzando, por pudor no lo hizo, pero momentos después lo hizo él. Y aquella fue otra sorpresa, de las buenas. Su mano relevándolo cuando se le hizo aparente que el ángulo para él era incómodo, y no pasó mucho para cuando lo sintió quejándose cada vez más cuando sus músculos se cerraban sobre él, y eso le causó gracia, el poder descontrolarlo…y descontrolarse a sí misma también. _

_Fue cuidadoso de no terminar dentro de ella, y después de haberlo hecho la ayudó a encontrar su propio final con su mano. _

_Y la situación que una vez creyó llegaría a ser una carga, se dio cuenta que no lo fue, pues sí habían tenido una conversación de qué sucedería si a ella no llegaba agradarle el acto. Algo que temía por ser Podrick, nada más y nada menos de quien se trataba… _

_Y en aquel momento todos sus fantasmas y miedos se hicieron tan lejanos, tan pequeños que desaparecieron por completo entre los comentarios susurrados, los besos, caricias y risas que llenaron el resto de esa noche, las próximas noches... _

_Él estando extático por como las cosas se dieron, y ella a su forma también. _

"_Tampoco fue como me lo esperaba."_

_Podrick acarició la nariz de ella con la de él, "…Nunca lo es, la verdad…Tendremos que practicar como con los besos y las caricias, ver que es lo que a usted le gusta." _

"…_Mmmm…" contestó pujando, encontrándole gracia a su comentario, "A usted le gusta practicar, ¿verdad?"_

"_Je, no ha visto nada todavía..." _

_Y riéndose apenada no hizo más que cubrirle la cara con su mano y alejarlo, ambos carcajeándose. _

_Podrick le hizo la mano a un lado, "No, pero en serio, ¿cómo cree que llegué a ser tan buen caballero? Practicar, practicar y practicar."_

"_Ajá." Y había estado tentada de hacer un comentario sobre las prostitutas, pero se había contenido a no ser que arruinara el buen momento que estaban teniendo. Después de acabarse de reír ambos se quedaron mirando. Él acariciándole el nacimiento del cabello cerca a la oreja. "…Estoy feliz."_

"_Yo también." _

Volviendo al momento con Lady Rose hizo todo lo posible para contener una sonrisa, "¿Qué cree que sucedió?" se atrevió a preguntar, pues el sonrojo de la jovencita delataba lo que creía había sucedido.

"No sé. Por eso estoy preguntando."

_Estar dichosamente retozando desnuda con Podrick toda la madrugada no era la respuesta. _Sansa estudió a la joven abiertamente. Ya sabía de su lealtad, de su amistad, cariño y respeto, y después de aquel recuerdo no podía evitar sentir que su ánimo había mejorado al menos un tanto… "Me casé con Ser Podrick." Decidió admitir, y la reacción de Lady Rose de sacudir la cabeza, mirarla porque en el momento no lo había estado haciendo, y demostrarse confundida, le agradó.

"Oh…perdone mi señora, _¿me lo puede repetir?_" decidió preguntar, porque estaba segura de no haber escuchado bien. La Reina no lo repitió, tan solo le alzó una ceja y se le quedó mirando.

"No le puede decir a nadie lo que le acabo de revelar."

"_¿Qué?_" preguntó aun aturdida, con estupor el significado de las palabras llegándole.

Sansa sabía que cometía un error; entre menos gente supiera de esto, mejor, pero parecía ser que Podrick y ella misma tan solo continuaban haciendo la lista más larga, "Confío en usted, no como su Reina, sino como…Sansa Stark."

"No me está tomando del pelo, _¿cierto?_"

"No." Le admitió, y vio a la joven aun no pareciendo saber cómo tomar la noticia.

"Entonces él vendrá al Norte, _¿cierto?_"

"…Si el invierno es corto sí, pero si se prolonga por demasiado no lo creo…" Y darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sin sentir la pesadez del desaliento que la había estado invadiendo notó que revivir los recuerdos, hablar del tema, confiar en la joven le estaba ayudando bastante para su ánimo. Ya no se sentía decaída, ya se dijo que el invierno no se prolongaría _tanto,_ y Podrick sí esperaría, _el futuro no se le estaba escapando de las manos._

Rose se sentó en la cama, no pudiendo permanecer acostada, "…Por eso fue que estuvo contenta después del ataque,_ ¿cierto?_" _Lo había notado,_ y obviamente fue en ese ataque en que las cosas debieron de haberse compuesto entre ellos, _¡con él haciendo de su héroe y protector nuevamente!_

A Sansa el entusiasmo de la joven se le hizo extraño, pues a final de cuentas Podrick a ella no le agradaba, _¿pero estaba feliz por ella?_ Y vio sus cejas moviéndose absurdamente, como si mil pensamientos le estuvieran pasando por la mente y no estuviera segura de qué preguntar.

"…_¿Felicitaciones?..." _se decidió a preguntar dudosamente y de un momento a otro vio a la Reina carcajeándose secamente por el tono de su voz, "Quiero decir, me agrada por usted, mi señora, es obvio que lo quiere…y él siempre la ha hecho feliz a su manera. Y pues la verdad todo eso de usted negarse a un matrimonio y una familia no me parecía."

Sansa le sonrió más abiertamente a la jovencita, el mismo Podrick ya le había contado que la mujer a la que celos injustificados le había tenido no era nada más y nada menos que su Lady Rose, quien había ido a interceder por ella sin su consentimiento. "Él me contó que fue usted quien lo convenció para que me buscara después de haber cancelado mi compromiso. Y no sé cómo le podré agradecer por ello."

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Ciertamente no fue éste desenlace el que tenía en mente cuando le pedí que solucionara las cosas entre ustedes, como una amistad_." ¡Y de nuevo hizo sonreír a la Reina! _Y después de aquello hubo calma, y al ver que no se diría más del tema se volvió a acostar. "…Ustedes…" dijo tras unos momentos, sabiendo que lo que iba a preguntar no debía preguntarlo, pero tenía curiosidad, "¿Consumaron el matrimonio?" después de todo un matrimonio no era válido sin esa consumación y a ello podía venir la tristeza de la Reina, a que, si el tiempo se prolongaba por mucho, Ser Podrick podía hacer de éste nulo…

"…_Sí."_ Y vio a la joven sonrojándose incluso más, absurdamente mirando hacia su barriga, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo; donde aquello hubiera dado fruto ya tendría un pequeño bultico en sus brazos, y las habladurías de todo el reino encima.

Su curiosidad siendo demasiado en ese momento, pero sabiendo muy bien el no ir a preguntar imprudencias. Y ella misma conocía del origen de aquellas cicatrices en el cuerpo de la Reina, su pasado, "¿Y…lo disfrutó?" preguntó bajamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Sansa de quedarse atónita ante el cuestionamiento, quedándose balbuceando y esa pregunta era algo que no se veía venir de nadie, mucho menos de Lady Rose.

"_¡Sólo quiero saber si la trató bien!"_ se rectificó rápidamente.

"_Lo hizo."_ Proveyó rápidamente. Y ciertamente era obvio que le daba más vergüenza a ella hablar del tema que a la jovencita, pues la vio mirándola con la curiosidad que no había dejado su rostro en toda la conversación, luego sonriéndose para agachar la cabeza, _"¿Qué?"_ preguntó, sonrojándose.

Lady Rose de hecho no sabía qué decir, después de todo estaba era con la Reina y no con una de sus hermanas, o alguna doncella que hablaba de ese tipo de cosas. "…Nada, solo recordé la experiencia de Ser Podrick…" y dejó el comentario en el aire, viendo a la Reina después de unos segundos girándole los ojos.

_Sí, se imaginaba que la experiencia de Podrick vendría a jugar en comentarios ahora referentes a ella, "…No tanta para hacer milagros, supongo."_ Dijo maldadosamente y a expensas del pobre Podrick, conteniéndose para no reírse y viendo a la jovencita también sacándole gracia al comentario.

"…Pero…¿mi señora estuvo cómoda? ¿Fue atento?" de nuevo se atrevió a preguntar, y vio a la Reina asintiendo. "Me alegro por usted."

Sansa le asintió, una parte suya deseando hablar de ese tipo de cosas con alguien, no sentir vergüenza. Y no era que no lo hubiera hablado con Podrick, pues lo hicieron extensamente, pero de todas formas él sólo tenía el punto de vista masculino, no el femenino. Y si de hablar de esto con alguien se trataba primero creyó buscar a Lady Cromwell que a Lady Rose.

"Lo siento, sé que me he propasado con mis preguntas. Es que no lo pude evitar."

Sin perder la sonrisa Sansa se encogió de hombros, "Hablar con usted ha ayudado mis ánimos."

"_¿En serio?"_

"Sí, pero recuerde, de todo esto ni una palabra a nadie."

_Iba a ser difícil, bastante, pero no imposible, "No se preocupe." _

.

.

.

Luego, una tarde cualquiera estaba en medio de una reunión junto a sus asesores y algunos lords y ladies, estaban en una de las cámaras subterráneas donde llegaba el calor de los termales cuando escuchó y vio a los soldados y guardas de pie a la puerta empezar a perder la compostura de silencio y quietud, susurrándose entre ellos. Aquel gesto siendo tan extraño que se tuvo que detener a preguntar qué sucedía.

"Hace una hora notamos un grupo a la distancia, mi señora. El Comandante del ejército ha salido a interceptarlos."

De inmediato la sala se llenó de susurros bajos. _El atreverse a recorrer el camino hasta acá solo significaba una cosa; problemas._ Sin pensarlo mucho Sansa terminó la reunión, la sala siendo vaciada en segundos.

"Aldea de Crofter, Castillo Cerwin, son nuestros vecinos más inmediatos." Lord Cromwell habló, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Imposible hacer el camino desde más lejos, _¿no?_"

Sansa mantuvo el silencio, preparándose mentalmente a cualquier problema que pudieran traer aquellos hombres consigo. No pasó mucho para que otro soldado entrara en la sala.

"Mi señora, hace unos minutos el catalejo dejó visualizar que traen el banderín de la casa Manderly. _Creemos. Habría que esperar a que se acerquen más." _

Después de dar esa información el hombre se marchó.

"El invierno en Puerto Blanco no puede ser más fuerte que el de acá como para que las provisiones se les hayan acabado."

"Tienen la mayor cantidad de bocas que alimentar en todo el Norte."

"El invierno solo está comenzando, _por los Dioses,_ si Puerto Blanco sucumbe al invierno esto nos dejará mal parados…Aparte de que será una tragedia, _claro está._"

"Puerto Blanco no ha sucumbido antes, no lo hará ahora. Talvez esto tiene que ver es con Essos."

"¿Talvez su hermano convocará nuestra ayuda en la guerra?"

Sansa escuchó a sus asesores, prefiriendo por no especular. El mismo soldado entrando a la sala nuevamente, pareciendo avergonzado.

"Lo siento, mi señora, olvidé mencionar antes que esos hombres no provienen de dirección sureste sino noroeste, mi Reina. Así que se está dudando si el banderín que traen es auténtico. También, al parecer un direwolf viene con ellos."

Sansa decidió no reprender al joven, y más bien le hizo una seña a uno de sus asesores para que fuera éste quien se encargara de traerle información. "Averigüen a qué tanto tiempo están de distancia." _¿Y un direwolf? ¿Podría ser Jon?_

Y esperar hicieron, por un buen rato que se le hizo eterno, todos hablando de que era una suerte que el clima hubiera amainado un poco nada más para poder visualizarlos. Otra hora transcurrió para cuando su asesor regresó por tercera o cuarta vez. "Ya están a la vista, mi señora…" le comentó, y aunque nadie esperaba que ella personalmente saliera a recibir a esos visitantes decidió proseguir, "…algunos campesinos creen que es Jon Snow…" Pero muy poca gente conocía al Lord Comandante, mucho menos a aquella distancia. Inmediatamente vio a la Reina tomar aquello como impertinencia, como lo hacía él, _pero mejor era avisarle, por si resultaba ser cierto no ir a cometer el error._ "Nadie lo ha reconocido a ciencia cierta…"

Sansa mantuvo su posición, tomando aquello con incredulidad, pero algo dentro de ella la empezó a intranquilizar. Y aunque no dudaba que Jon pudiera _con dificultad_ hacer el camino en aquel clima, no veía para qué. Primero creería que él trataría de solucionar la situación por cuenta propia que venir a buscarla.

"_¿Y si viene a decirnos que hay Caminantes Blancos que han despertado de nuevo?"_

Sansa miró al asesor a su izquierda, queriéndole pedir que no dijera absurdidades. Y mantuvo su posición, pensativa, por largo rato hasta que no pudo más. Decidió no esperar a que le trajeran a uno de esos hombres ante ella. Al colocarse en pie de inmediato sus Guardas se movieron hacia ella. Lo que les tomó recorrer el castillo de extremo a extremo ya los hombres habían llegado, aunque no en buen estado, _como era de esperarse. _

Se detuvieron más adelante cuando un soldado se acercó, inclinándose y diciéndole algo bajamente a Jacob que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. El soldado alejándose nuevamente, _"¿Qué?" _Sansa preguntó, no entendiendo el secretismo.

"Al parecer Podrick Payne está entre el grupo de hombres, mi señora."

.

.

.

_Dun dun dun. _


	29. Chapter 25

Podrick no diría que era un hombre con suerte, o que todo le caía el cielo, como Bronn le había dado a entender. Lo poco y nada que tenía lo había conseguido con el sudor de su frente, con esfuerzos. Pero también estaba al tanto que le tocó una vida fácil sin muchas angustias, _comparada a la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos._

Él lo daba a que no contaba con aspiraciones mayores, sus ambiciones nunca habían sido altas, solo convertirse en caballero.

Su ambición más alta llegó mucho más tarde en su vida, y la verdad no lo llamaría ambición pues nunca se imaginó convirtiéndose en el Consorte de la Reina en el Norte…y no era que el título le importara, porque no lo hacía, _en lo más mínimo,_ lo que más le importaba era que ella era suya y en un futuro lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos. Pero llegar hasta ese punto fue sin duda alguna la etapa más tumultuosa de su vida.

Pero todo tuvo sus recompensas con los días vividos a su lado y los que se vendrían.

Su despedida no fue una triste, fue una donde la felicidad estuvo marcada, y la ilusión de que se volverían a encontrar pronto permaneció…Y bueno_, un año y medio no era pronto,_ pero se volverían a encontrar en las circunstancias que ellos ya habían marcado, y no que otros habían elegido para ellos.

No se dejó desmoralizar con la partida de ella. Al contrario, lo vio como una etapa nueva de su vida que se vendría. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, y esta vez no habría pergaminos de ida y vuelta. _Era lo mejor,_ cualquier mensaje importante a pasar se haría mediante Ser Brienne o Lord Tyrion.

Así que lo que haría de ahí en adelante sería aferrarse a los recuerdos y a la poca información que llegaría por parte de ella.

A decir verdad, el golpe de ya no formar parte de la Guarda se empezó a dar días después de la partida de todas las delegaciones que había en el castillo. Con los días pasando sintiéndose más desubicado al Rey no pronunciarse ante su futuro, parecía que él tampoco sabía dónde ubicarlo y se sintió a la deriva.

Su salida de la Guarda se dio sin muchos bombos y platillos dado el ataque tan reciente, y eso era lo que se buscaba. También se buscó no darle muchas ayudas por parte del Reino, para cuando llegara la hora de marchar al Norte no se dijera que el Rey le había dado un título como lord salido de la nada para hacerlo merecedor a una mejor posición ante su hermana. No, no hubo, señorío, ni tierras, ni un pequeño botín, sólo el agradecimiento público. Y pues, a decir verdad, no se hubiera negado a nada de eso, porque en verdad sentía que llegaría al Norte con las manos vacías. _'No sea tonto.' _Fue lo único que ella le dijo para calmarlo, pero sabía que a ella también le causaba cierta incertidumbre como sus lords verían aquello.

"Es prácticamente el héroe personal de la Reina…tiene gloria a su nombre Ser Podrick, y el Norte sabe que eso tiene peso para ella." Lord Tyrion le dijo al momento en que lo fue a buscar, pues por más que estuviera a la deriva en sus nuevas funciones tampoco era de irse a sentar y cruzarse de brazos para fantasear despierto en cuanto a ella mientras esperaba qué tipo de trabajo le caía en su regazo.

Y no iba a mentir, sentía una barrera impuesta con el Lord que antes había sido casi y un protector… Sansa le había contado de sus conversaciones con él, como le había querido abrir los ojos de que no era hombre para ella, que lo de ellos era un error –palabras que también le había dicho a él en la víspera del compromiso de ella–, y talvez era que para Sansa las palabras del Lord no tenían tanto peso, _pero para él sí lo tenían,_ sabía que la intención del Lord no había sido humillarlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo de ellos, pero una parte se sintió así, _todavía se sentía de esa manera._ Si Lord Tyrion que lo estimaba no lo veía en la misma posición social que Sansa, _¿Qué se podía esperar del resto del Reino? ¿De ambos Reinos? _

Y Lord Tyrion había entrado en razón, dado su aprobación para que estuvieran juntos, e incluso se había prestado para brindarles una noche de bodas, y aun así no sabía quién interponía la barrera, si el Lord o él mismo.

_¿Era decepción lo que sentía por el Lord o vergüenza de haberse metido con su exesposa debajo de sus narices? _Y por otro lado, Lord Tyrion y Sansa tenían una amistad tan sólida que se preguntó si el Lord no había mantenido ciertas esperanzas en cuanto a ella, y él lo bajó de la nube…

Esa noche el recuerdo de ella llegó a sus sueños, tomándolo firmemente de la mejilla y con poca paciencia diciéndole que no se preocupara por esas nimiedades, si ella lo respetaba y estimaba como era los demás también lo harían, _y si no, pues asunto de ellos. _Ya estaban juntos que era lo importante.

_Imposible no hacer su entrada a la habitación de ella sonriéndose cuando le dejaba la puerta del solar abierta, cuando lo recibía con un beso y sus uñas jugando en la piel de su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer. Cuando se entretenían con unas copas de vino y conversaciones que darían paso a algo más…_

_Ella preguntándole por sobre su espalda, a lo que le reveló que ya el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido. _

_Y una cosa llevaba a la otra como ya era normal, el jubón dejándolo, la camisa también, vio duda en la mirada de ella, pero fue ella quien le desabotonó el pantalón, solo eso, no hizo nada más, pero él comprendió, quedándose solo en su ropa interior. Su deseo marcado contra la tela endeble sin haber siquiera empezado a hacer nada, y juraría ver una mueca por parte de ella, pero no estuvo totalmente seguro. Su corazón tan acelerado como cuando habían empezado estas reuniones entre ellos. Aunque algo no cambiaba, ella se quedaba con su bata puesta que él ya no se atrevía ni a tratar de remover. _

_La vio acercarse a la mesa y tomarse otro sorbo de vino._

_No sentía nervios como antes cuando empezaron con estas visitas, pero esa noche los tenía porque se había propuesto dar otro paso más con él, "…Sabe, hoy ese masaje sí suena bien." Le comentó con el borde de la copa aún entre los labios, él lo había propuesto antes, pero ante su negativa no lo había vuelto a tratar._

_Las cejas de Podrick subieron, pues él sí le había dado a entender que sería un masaje de verdad, no como el que le había hecho cuando estaban huyendo. Un masaje sin bata. "…Está bien." De hecho, iba a preguntarle si estaba segura, pero se empezaba a sentir extraño ser tan, pero tan cuidadoso con ella, de pronto la empezaba a cansar... _

_Ella no tenía aceites como los maesters, pero en su nochero Podrick sí había visto una crema y se acercó a éste, por el reflejo del pequeño espejo viéndola llegar hasta la cama, sentarse en esta, sus manos temblando levemente y de los hombros desabrocharse la bata, y que hubiera elegido una bata de ese tipo era corroboración de que ya estaba preparada para esto, a su vez pasó saliva fuertemente, viendo embelesado como cubría su pecho con un brazo mientras con su otra mano se bajaba la bata hasta la cintura, luego girándose y acostándose boca abajo. _

_Su corazón acelerado al regresar hasta ella, sus brazos libres mientras los utilizaba como almohada, la forma redondeada de su pecho contra el colchón. Los numerosos lunares en su espalda, cicatrices también. Como en un ensueño no pudo evitar pasar su mano a lo largo de ella, de inmediato viendo su espalda curvándose, una exhalación dejándola, su piel erizada. _

_Dirigió las manos a sus brazos y empezó por allí, luego a su nuca, empezando a aplicar diferentes tipos de presiones. A sus hombros. Repetía movimientos que los maesters le habían hecho a él cuando salía lastimado, o que les había visto hacerle al Rey. La veía estremecerse, aunque no estaba seguro si era de dolor o porque le agradaba, _probablemente por ambos._ Sus propios nervios dejándolo pues con tentación y todo en un principio había dudado en hacer aquello, no porque no deseara, sino porque en su mente quedaba que ella por querer avanzar empezara a hacer cosas con las que no estuviera lista y cómoda. _

_¿Pero sospechar de aquello y no hablarlo no era a su vez presionar?_

_Sansa tildó de esto talvez no ser una buena idea,_ _porque se encontró disfrutándolo, demasiado. Había creído que esto sería más para él que para ella, pero desde un inicio se dio cuenta de su error. Una vez más detuvo un gemido, pero no el movimiento natural de su cuerpo cuando él masajeó uno de los nódulos en su columna, aquello proporcionándole un placer como el que no conocía, lo peor era que sucedía constantemente, una y otra vez mientras él seguía descendiendo. Y cuando no la masajeaba, las yemas de sus dedos dejaban con sus caricias suaves un cosquilleo expectante que no paraba de recorrerla…_

_"¿Está funcionando?" Podrick preguntó, tratando de esconder el tono de satisfacción._

_Ni siquiera a sus masters dejaba tocarla de esta manera, así que estaba funcionando…y un poco más, "…Sí…" y su voz le salió contenida, pues en ese momento él estaba centrado en un lugar que la quería hacer quejar y por unos segundos se dedicó a ese lugar, sacándole el primer gemido. _

_No podía dejar de fijarse en como la espalda y caderas de ella habían empezado a moverse de forma constante, o la piel de gallina, y la forma en que respiraba estaba trayendo otra clase de imágenes a su cabeza. "…Bien…" Y a decir verdad, no se había esperado este tipo de reacción._

_Una mirada tentativa sobre su hombro y fue obvio que él también lo estaba disfrutando, la forma en que descarada y maldadosamente le sonrió se lo dijo todo, en que después se agachó y su mano fue a parar a su cintura mientras se besaban de esta manera, ella notando que allí sus dedos no tenían el mismo efecto que en su espalda._

_Y si antes había contenido sus quejidos a continuación no pudo seguir haciéndolo al él despegarse de su boca y ahora besarle el cuello y la mano regresar a su espalda. Sansa se fue a girar para quedar pecho contra pecho, pero él se negó, lo cual no alcanzó a considerar para verlo irguiéndose y esta vez fueron los labios en su espalda la que la tuvieron escondiendo la cara contra el colchón, sintiéndose enloquecer lentamente. Y él sabiendo muy bien lo que le estaba ocasionando, por la forma en que sentía la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. _

_Le rozaba la espalda baja con una mano, entre sus omoplatos a ratos también, su boca recorriendo dicha espalda a besos, asegurándose de no dejar espacio sin recorrer, él mismo frotándose contra el colchón, y mientras más prolongaban el momento más se preguntaba qué seguiría después de esto. _

_Sansa se quejó altamente de nuevo cuando lo sintió mordiéndola suavemente en el costado, Podrick riéndose bajamente y no dándole respiro. Unos momentos después no pudo evitar brincar y respirar profundo cuando posó su mano sobre su trasero, como para detener los movimientos de su cadera, pero la forma en que la apretaba le dijo otra cosa, "…Esa no es mi espalda." Le dijo, no pudiendo ocultar la absurdidad en su voz. Cómo respuesta obtuvo otra mordida, ahora sobre el área discutida, haciéndola dejar una mezcla entre quejido y risas, ausentemente y con la cara ardiendo escuchó los pasos de Nieve regresando a la habitación. _

_Podrick devolvió su mano a su espalda baja y empezó a ascender lentamente, esperando a ver si ella lo reprendía falsamente por su atrevimiento, pero aquello no sucedió. Antes al contrario, sin avisarlo se empezó a girar lentamente. Sus labios deslizándose de la curva baja de su espalda a su vientre bajo, a sentir los músculos allí contrayéndose. Y desde que lo había dejado darle el masaje Podrick se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurriría entre ellos, y esto era más o menos lo que se había imaginado. Lo máximo era que se dejara desnudar completamente, pero a aquello no le había apostado. _

_Podrick mantuvo el ritmo, sin levantar la mirada ni de inmediato lanzarse a enterrarle la cara en el pecho desnudo, que francamente era lo que quería hacer, le besó el costado, el estómago desnudo, estudiando la textura y suavidad de su piel, su sabor, el valle entre sus pechos sin desviarse, su mentón, su boca. En ese momento sintiendo que les lanzaba por encima una cobija para luego enredarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, abriendo más sus labios debajo de su boca. Su mano viajando hasta dicho pecho y empezando a acariciarla como ya sabía le gustaba, pues lo único diferente ahora era que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. _

_Las caricias directamente sobre su piel se sentían diferente que sobre su bata, la mano de él pasando de un seno al otro, apretándola, acariciándola, tirando de sus pezones suavemente, luego simplemente tocándole el costado mientras los labios se perdían en su cuello, o los de ella en el de él. La mano de él empezando a viajar cada vez más abajo por su vientre. _

_La conversación que ella misma había interrumpido llegándole a la mente, '¿Se toca? ¿Siente necesidad?' Y se había estado preparando mentalmente para este momento. Lo tomó de la mano jugando con sus dedos por unos instantes, entrelazándolos, y rozándolos, cuando abrió los ojos en medio del beso se encontró sorpresivamente con los de él abiertos, como habiéndola leído. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, un peso en su estómago bajo, cerró los ojos, tensándose y abriendo ligeramente las piernas, guiándole la mano a donde ambos querían, el aire dejando a Podrick mientras más calor se apoderaba de ella. _

_Y a un lado hizo los pensamientos de vergüenza, de incomodidad, y se centró más en dicha mano que sin perder un segundo la empezó a acariciar, en la boca de él de la cual se apoderó para impedirle despegarse, en la forma en que se encontró tomándolo fuertemente más arriba de la muñeca mientras rápidamente descubría que la mano de él se sentía mucho mejor que la suya. Se centró en el ceño fruncido de él y en el sudor en su frente cuando se atrevía a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. _

_Y sí, para ahora siempre se encontraba anticipando sus visitas en las noches, y aquello teniendo efecto tanto en su cuerpo como en el de él. Su necesidad había aumentado bastante con aquellos besos en la espalda, tanto que para ahora sentía su final cerca…... Y él talvez por su respiración agitada, por la forma en que sus muslos se tensaban lo supo, porque su caricia se hizo cada vez más firme y rápida. _

_Podrick no creyendo esto todavía se despegó de sus labios, quedándosele mirando por unos instantes, su mirada tan profunda y alterada, "…La quiero tocar directamente." Le dijo simplemente para que se negara. Vio los ojos de ella aumentando de tamaño al tomarla desprevenida. Y Podrick ya le había dicho que en vez de presionarla lo que hacía era darle empujoncitos, y eso era lo que consideraba hizo en ese momento. Ella no se negó, y la forma para darle su afirmación fue soltarlo del agarre mortal que tenía en su brazo. Podrick besándole la mejilla y llevando la mano hasta su estómago, deslizándose suavemente hasta el borde de la bata sujeto a su cintura, introduciéndose por éste y por su ropa interior, y ella quejándose bajamente cuando le acarició el monte de venus, y abrió más las piernas lo hizo sonreír. _

_Mirándola embelesado mientras ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente continuó su camino, ahora siendo él quien se quejaba altamente al encontrar suavidad y humedad. Ella también quejándose y tensándose cuando prosiguió a recorrerla circularmente sobre el nervio erguido y resbaladizo. La estudió por unos instantes y después se agachó a tomar un pecho entre sus labios, haciéndola quejarse ahogadamente de nuevo. Instantes después nada más fue tirar de su pezón para sentirla deshaciéndose a su lado. Haciéndolo sentir triunfante mientras más le prolongaba el placer. _

_Sansa se quejó bajamente cerrando las piernas cuando de repente la sensación empezó a sentirse como demasiada, pero Podrick continuó tocándola haciéndola quejar más, hasta que por fin se detuvo. Disfrutando de la sensación que aun la recorría fue que vino a notar la humedad en la mano que se posó en su cadera desnuda, los movimientos rítmicos de él a su lado para de repente sentirlo moviéndose, cambiando el colchón por su muslo, frotándose contra éste. Por instinto abrió los ojos, Podrick con una mirada concentrado en lo que obviamente estaba haciendo. La profundidad de esa mirada llamándole la atención, y no acababa de hacerse a ésta cuando tuvo la lengua de él en su boca, besándola firme y sugestivamente. Calor reventando de nuevo en su vientre bajo. Y teniendo algo en mente lo hizo en cuanto pudo, mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de éste con sus dientes, de inmediato escuchándolo quejarse y empezar a sacudirse a su lado, humedad contra su bata en su cadera. _

_Podrick se sonrojó incluso más al sentirla sonriéndose contra sus labios, y la miró a los ojos mientras su clímax lo traspasaba, ella aun con el velo de la vergüenza que parecía no dejarla. _

_Y ya todo terminado lo único que quedó fue respirar profundamente, acomodarse a su lado, dejar que sus corazones retornaran a su ritmo normal. Y cuando por fin lo hizo Podrick se decidió por el silencio. Por besarla suavemente y acariciarla sin mayores intenciones que continuar prolongándole la calma. _

Respirando profundo salió de la mezcla de ensoñación y decidió poner las manos en el asunto de encontrar una nueva labor mientras el Rey se decidía, así fue que terminó asistiendo una a una a las reuniones que Lord Tyrion tenía con los lords visitantes. Algunos preguntándole si se volvería emisario del Rey y no obteniendo respuesta concreta. Pero pronto empezó a desempeñarse como aquello, aunque sólo localmente y más sintiéndose como mandadero que emisario, pero no se podía quejar. _'Lleve este mensaje directamente al Lord de ese castillo, si se opone a lo que dice esa carta recuérdeles que es emisario del Rey y en el momento habla por él.' _Tampoco fue un trabajo que no contara con presiones.

Y Podrick no diría que extrañaba ser Guarda, talvez extrañaba aquella quietud y ver pasar el tiempo como si nada, pero esto de estar en constante movimiento le empezó a agradar, sobre todo cuando viajaba en buena compañía.

En esos días también visitaba a Ser Davos, e incluso a Lord Cromwell. Y fue pronto que las visitas a éste último empezaron a desmoralizarlo cada vez que se mencionaba a la Reina. Al principio el lord sutilmente tratando de hacerlo entender que tenían vidas separadas, que ser emisario del Rey en el Norte sería un error si lo que buscaban era mantener distancia. Lady Cromwell sonriéndole apenadamente mientras el esposo creía que lo aconsejaba. Y Podrick tenía paciencia, _demasiada,_ pero una tarde no se pudo contener al comentarle al Lord que se ahorrara sus palabras pues ya se habían casado. Y aquello lo dijo en un impulso del cual se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.

El Lord y su esposa quedando impactados ante su revelación. Y él mismo también, ante su imprudencia, rápidamente en su mente barajando qué decir, como manejar la situación, y decidió no hacerlo con titubeos y disculpas, sino como lo haría _ella_ o Lord Tyrion, "Nos casamos ante los Dioses antiguos con el aval del Rey, con Ser Brienne y Lord Tyrion como testigos. _Será el Rey quien en un futuro de a conocer lo sucedido._ El plan fue armado y el juego puesto en movimiento, ya es muy tarde para detenerlo, _Lord Cromwell._" Podrick se sentía como un farsante no solo al colocar un visaje de seguridad que no era el suyo sino por estar mintiendo, el _matrimonio_ entre ellos no contaba con validez, mucho menos se había hablado nada de que sería el Rey quien anunciaría lo sucedido. Pero creyó aquel ser el freno para Lord Cromwell.

Para cuando lo comentó con Lord Bronn horas después éste se burló, dándole una palmada en el hombro, "Es un idiota, primero por haberse casado sin haber tenido en cuenta mi consentimiento. _Eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, arruinó su vida._ Segundo, es el único Guarda del Rey tan huevón como para casarse inmediatamente después de tener el mundo a sus anchas para coger. Y tercero, es el Rey del Norte, no tiene por qué darle explicaciones a ese gran carajo. Ahora usted es el Rey de él, deje de pensar tantas estupideces y nada más ordénele que cierre el pico."

"_No soy Rey de nada."_ Lo corrigió una vez más, pues el Lord continuaba haciendo bromas con aquello viendo que no le agradaban. Pero sí tenía razón en que _en teoría_ podía ordenarlo a cerrar el pico. No que lo fuera a hacer,_ ¿pero podía?_

Y como fue de esperarse el Lord le comentó a Lord Tyrion de sus dilemas. Éste a la mañana siguiente mirándolo seria y preocupadamente. "Dígame Ser Podrick, _¿qué no entiende por secreto?_" Podrick decidió no contestar, respirando profundamente. "_Si y cuando_ la Reina se entere de esto, no le agradará."

"Sé, mi señor, que mi imprudencia no hace más que traerle problemas."

"_Mmmm,"_ respondió, "ahora me tocará ir a mí hablar con el Lord, _¿cierto?_" _Ir a hacer control de daños._

Podrick sólo le agradeció, quedándose a presenciar una reunión del concilio. En medio de ésta su mente viajando a la tarde en que el Lord suspicaz se dio cuenta que Sansa y él habían retomado su romance. Y pues la verdad tampoco había sido tan suspicaz si vio la forma en que ella se quedó mirándolo mientras en grupo ascendían las escaleras hasta donde ella estaba.

_Al verla sonrojarse ante su presencia sabiendo que recordaba el haberlo dejado tocar íntimamente la madrugada anterior, y de nuevo esa mañana antes de dejarla. Y Podrick había estado teniendo un día fantástico para cuando horas después vio a Lord Tyrion alejándose con la Reina. Y los estudió, no porque envidiara las conversaciones ingeniosas que ellos tenían, o porque dudara de ella y el Lord, lo hizo porque supo que el Lord en ese mismo momento la trataría de convencer de que Podrick Payne nunca sería hombre para ella. Y en ese mismo momento miseria lo recorrió, llenándolo de angustias por las horas siguientes mientras esperaba volverla a ver para pedirle que no escuchara a los demás, que ellos dos se merecían estar juntos. _

_Y la conversación que tuvieron esa madrugada antes de marcharse de su habitación haciéndolo pensar que ella aceptaría el pedido de Lord Tyrion de finalizar lo de ellos. _

_Ella aun sonrojada y sin aire, remojándose los labios, girándose hacia él y abrazándolo, besándole el hombro y después la boca para quedarse mirándolo, su mirada poco a poco advirtiéndole que tenía algo en mente. _

"_¿Cuán importante es esto para usted?" se atrevió a preguntar, acariciándole a Podrick la mejilla, una patilla, "…intimidad." Se explicó, y de inmediato lo vio contrariado. _

_Sus ánimos no fue lo único que se desinfló ante la pregunta. Y era algo que él mismo ya había pensado. Inquieto sabía que era mejor no sacar excusas, no mentir, ella vería por sobre él. "Podría vivir sin ello, como mi tiempo como Guarda lo ha demostrado…Más preferiría no hacerlo." Se remojó los labios, "Más si usted acepta mi proposición sabe que–"_

_Lo interrumpió con un beso, largo y lánguido que marcó al apretar el labio inferior de él fuertemente entre los suyos antes de separarse, "–La acepto. Ya lo sabe." _

"_Y usted sabe que yo no haría algo que usted no quiera." _

_Lo sabía, bajó la mano del hombro de él a su brazo, apretando el músculo allí, músculo que antes no se imaginó él tendría. "…No es eso a lo que me refería, me refería a qué pasaría…si a mí no me llega a gustar la intimidad." Lo vio quejándose bajamente._

"…_Pues nada. Esta no tuvo importancia antes, no veo porque la venga a tener más adelante." Vio que fue a decir algo y se le adelantó, "Y hay más de intimidad que sólo la penetración. Y lo que hemos estado tenido a usted le ha gustado…¿cierto?" aquello estaba de más preguntarlo. Ella no le había fingido el puñado de orgasmos que le había dado, de eso estaba seguro. Si su experiencia le daba algo era la seguridad de que a ella no sólo le estaba gustando; le estaba encantado._ _Y de nuevo un sonrojo para ella. _

"_Sí, pero–"_

"–_Pero primero estuvieron los besos, luego las caricias, hay miles de caricias que aún no hemos estudiado. Y yo la deseo y usted me desea, ambos lo sabemos. Pero eso nunca ha sido lo más importante." _

_Sansa asintió, "Sí, pero usted es hombre y tiene necesidades y–"_

"–_Y usted también. Así que empecemos por ahí, no hay necesidad de hacer un espaviento…o tener dudas cuando lo que hacemos son suposiciones."_

"_¿Renunciaría como Guarda, se iría conmigo para el Norte sabiendo que yo probablemente nunca seré como una de las mujeres de su pasado?"_

"_¿Y dónde están esas mujeres ahora? Nunca significaron nada y usted lo es todo. No se fije en mi pasado." Que él no se fijaba en el de ella. Y no lo dijo, pero vio que leyó su pensamiento. _

_No se dijeron nada más, pero ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta del balcón, recibiéndole el beso que se acercó a darle. "No vaya a cambiar de parecer en cuanto a mi proposición," le pidió apoyando su frente contra la de ella. _

_Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron antes de ser descubiertos por Lord Tyrion, así que sí, estaba lleno de dudas nuevamente. _

_Y por más que quiso esperarse a buscarla en la madrugada para hablar de lo sucedido, no lo pudo hacer. Se habían colocado de acuerdo de no encontrarse nunca de día. Así que sabiendo que ella cruzaría por un pasillo en unos momentos, fue y la esperó unos metros más adelante. Y aunque no miró detrás de él para saber si había llamado su atención entró en una biblioteca cercana, esperándola. Y sabía que si ella ingresaba sus Guardas harían algo de ello, pero no le importó. Después de unos segundos escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras de ella. _

_Ya después __ella le diría que entró creyendo que él había buscado su presencia porque creía era imperativo __hablar__de lo sucedido, colocarse de acuerdo en qué decir ante el Lord, pues Lord Tyrion los encararía a ambos por separado. _

_Sansa lo encontró detrás de varios pasillos, la mirada de Podrick exasperada y su aspecto intranquilo. Antes de alguno hablar Sansa lo volvió a pedir, así como llevaba días pidiéndoselo, "Renuncie a la Guarda del Rey." Usaría su año y medio o dos para calmar a sus Lords en cuanto a su compromiso fallido, y para pensar cómo manejar la situación una vez que Podrick se presentara en el Norte. En la forma que él frunció el ceño leyó que no era eso lo que se esperaba._ Pero él ya debía de saber. _"No me voy a dejar convencer de nadie de que cambie mi decisión en cuanto a usted."_

"¿Está segura?" _preguntó de repente sintiéndose aliviado. Viendo firmeza en la mirada de ella, y se le acercó, tomándola de las manos, besándoselas, Podrick también sintiendo que ese era el momento definitivo,_ "Necesita estar segura."_ No podría dar un paso hacia atrás después…no como con Lord Hightower. _Simplemente no podía pedirle que renunciara a la Guarda para después cambiar de opinión._ "Si usted cambia de opinión después de que yo me salga de la Guarda…me destrozará, me lo quitará todo." Y que esas palabras salieran de sus labios con la dificultad que lo hicieron lo molestó. Sus lágrimas no se derramaron, pero las de ella sí. Ella realmente se lo quitaría todo._ Tenía que estar segura. Para él era arriesgarlo todo, jugárselo todo.

_Por primera vez Sansa vio duda, martirio, en la mirada de Podrick y aquello la alarmó._ _Se zafó de sus manos y lo tomó _talvez_ un tanto bruscamente de las mejillas,_ _"Lo necesito a mi lado." Confesó,_ _"Lo quiero a mi lado…"_ _él ya debía sospechar aquello, pero se lo concedió a voz alta. Y ella nunca le haría lo que el temía, no se podía ver haciéndolo. Esperó por la respuesta de él con el corazón casi y en la garganta. De repente rodeándola de la cintura y trayéndola hacia él, abrazándola._

"_Sí, dejaré la Guarda por usted." Un abrazo prolongado, talvez demasiado prolongado. Y después de mirarse a los ojos un pico corto, sellando la decisión. Tras unos segundos con el peso del momento encima Podrick se sonrió apenado, lo que la hizo sonreír a ella, calma llegándoles junto con la realización de lo sucedido, y felicidad. "…Debemos hablar con su hermano." Y no era que estuviera apurando, pero necesitaban hacer eso de inmediato, no ir a dejar que nada ni nadie se fuera a interponer entre ellos de aquí en adelante, y por la forma en que ella empezó a asentirle vehementemente se dio cuenta que pensaba lo mismo. _

_Y una sonrisa mucho más grande al ambos darse cuenta que esto era real y un hecho. Y otro beso, uno más prolongado pero inocente. _

_Ella se presentó ante el Rey justo para cuando Podrick empezó con su turno de Guarda de esa misma tarde. Por mucha emoción que había tampoco era de ambos hacer el camino juntos. Así que trataron lo menos posible de llamar la atención hacia ellos. Y Podrick era la clase de Guarda que permanecía con el Rey mientras los otros lo cuidaban desde afuera. Así que Sansa vio curiosidad en los ojos de Bran cuando cerró la puerta tras de ella, y Podrick dejó su lugar acercándosele. _"Bran–"

"–_Mi señor–"_

_Empezaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron dejando que el otro prosiguiera, pero tras varios segundos incomodos ninguno lo hizo._

El Cuervo de Tres Ojos_ decidió interceder, "¿Están seguros de la decisión que han tomado?" preguntó, pues por lo que podía ver_ –sin querer– _era que estaban tomando decisiones basadas en las emociones del momento, de saberse tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Influenciados por la pasión. Los vio asintiendo de inmediato._ _"Está bien." Contestó simplemente. "Ser Podrick Payne, desde este momento y por posterioridad queda liberado de su juramento. Ha sido un excelente Guarda y me encuentro agradecido por los servicios prestados hacia mi persona, al Reino y mi hermana."_

_Lo abrupto del momento los tomó desprevenidos a ambos pues se habían esperado que él también tratara de abrirles los ojos. _

_Sansa frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras sonando repasadas y abruptas. _

_Para Podrick fue un impacto directo y al pecho, sacándole todo el aire._

_Después de unos momentos ambos compartieron una mirada contrariada._

_Decidiéndose Podrick dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, Sansa lo vio arrodillándose ante Bran, haciéndola sonrojar al, con el permiso del Rey, hacer una promesa nueva hacia ella y su seguridad, atesorarla, respetarla, y siempre estar pendiente de ella. _

_Aturdida y avergonzada escuchó a Bran diciendo lo que ella misma estaba pensando. _

"_Esa es una promesa que le tiene que hacer a ella, no a mí."_

_Podrick se sonrió al mirarla y se colocó en pie. "Lo haré, mi Rey. No le quede duda de ello." Respiró profundo, volviéndola a mirar y ella sacudiéndole la cabeza, y la conocía tanto como para saberla secretamente complacida por sus palabras, aunque no lo admitiera, "También aprovecho la ocasión para disculparme nuevamente por como todo esto se dio, mi señor."_

_Bran miró hacia Sansa, ella no haciendo comentario alguno. Les señaló hacia el mueble, "Desean compartirme entonces los planes que ya tienen para todo esto…Sólo quiero verificar que sea sensato y que encaje con el papel que tendré que desempeñar."_

Y era absurdo de él dejarse desmoralizar por Lord Cromwell, por las renuencias que Lord Tyrion todavía parecía tener, si ya tenían el respaldo del Rey.

No volvió a buscar a Lord Cromwell, pero fue la esposa la que lo interceptó una tarde, sonriéndole y felicitándolo y su reacción se le hizo tan extraña que no pudo dejar de tener dudas en cuanto a las intenciones de la mujer. Si creía que echándoselo al bolsillo más tarde le otorgaría algo de Sansa. La lady comunicándole que el Lord por ahora estaba de manos cruzadas, porque tampoco se veía capaz de traicionar el secreto de la Reina revelándoselo así fuera a un asesor, pero ella no sabía cómo cambiarían las cosas una vez que lord y Reina se vieran nuevamente cara a cara.

Podrick no quedó tranquilo con esa explicación, y aunque sabía que al menos debía escribirle también sabía que no era prudente. Tan sólo fue oportuno que lo enviaran de nuevo a _Las Tierras del Oeste _como emisario…Después de un par de semanas como representante de Lord Tyrion entre los Lannister se dio cuenta que algo se estaba tramando pues escuchó murmullos sobre _Los_ _Segundos Hijos._ Y sí, el Rey, o en su defecto Lord Tyrion, lo había tenido como emisario para darle a conocer a las casas más importantes del Reino que presentaran un puñado de sus guerreros más intrépidos y valientes.

Los planes para lidiar con _Los Segundos Hijos_, o _El Banco de Hierro_ colocándose de marcha de nuevo.

"No vamos a declarar guerra total, sino que los vamos a enviar como espías." Ser Brienne le explicó dos meses después que estuvo devuelta en Desembarco del Rey.

_¿Y no era el Rey con sus poderes el espía más eficiente? …Aparentemente no. _

Y aunque había hablado con Sansa en cuanto a no participar en la misión de Essos no lo pudo evitar, habló con el Rey, con Ser Brienne y Lord Tyrion, sospechosamente viendo a los dos últimos negándose a su pedido de ser enviado a Essos. Fue Lord Bronnn quien corroboró sus dudas; _'su Reina habló con ellos para no irlo a exponer, conmigo no, pero me hizo llegar el mensaje a través de Lord Tyrion.' _

Podrick debía de sentir enojo, molestia, pero en realidad no lo sentía, sabía cuál sobreprotectora era ella para quienes quería y lo dejó pasar, hablando directamente con el Rey. A él no lo vio en conflicto alguno por ir en contra de los deseos de su hermana y le dijo que estudiaría cual _podría_ ser su actuar, y si enviarlo.

Menos de un mes después estaba abordando un barco junto con Lord Tyrion y Lord Bronnn. Días después el barco también siendo abordado a media noche y en alta mar por tres hombres, esto habiendo sido acordado antes, no siendo ninguna sorpresa. Podrick estudió a los cuatro _Segundos Hijos _mientras Lord Tyrion saludaba al parecer al más altanero de ellos.

Se reunieron en una sala, ellos teniendo la desventaja en una pelea pues se decía que un solo _Segundo Hijo_ peleaba como si fueran tres. A su derecha Podrick notando incluso a Lord Bronnn incómodo, pues sabía de las probabilidades de una traición a ese parley.

La conversación solo era concerniente a Lord Tyrion y al hombre, Podrick notando cierto candor en la forma en que se hablaban, _con un compañerismo de antaño, pero Lord Tyrion parecía tratar a todo el que le agradaba de aquella forma._ El hombre se llamaba Daario Naharis, comandante de varias facciones de _Segundos Hijos,_ quien poco después de morir Daenerys Targaryen abandonó su puesto en Mereen otorgado por ella misma, decidiéndose a evitarse problemas políticos y mejor largarse con el gran botín existente.

Ahora el hombre le hablaba a la cara a Lord Tyrion, diciéndole que, _como ya le había dado a entender antes,_ él nada tenía que ver con lo que hacían las otras facciones. Mantenía una relación cordial con los otros comandantes, pero no se metía en sus asuntos. Aun así, Podrick vio y escuchó al hombre por más de dos horas vendiendo a aquellos comandantes, diciéndoles ubicación y cuál era el punto débil de cada uno de esos hombres y campamentos.

A Podrick no agradándole el hombre, su petulancia y su falta de honor. _Para él era de no confiar,_ pero había alguien que podía corroborar toda la información que le llevaran, y ese era el Rey. Mucho menos confiaba en los dos hombres que lo cuidaban, uno de ellos mirándolos a los tres con odio en los ojos, otro con mirada de satisfacción, seguramente por la forma en que Lord Tyrion les pagaría su traición. Podrick cada vez que el hombre del odio en sus ojos se movía se colocaba alerta, tanto que vio llamó la atención de éste, quien le mantuvo la mirada desafiantemente, estudiándolo abiertamente de arriba abajo y después colocándole atención de nuevo a las palabras y mapas que el mismo Daario Naharis trazaba.

Esa mañana Podrick se sorprendió de ver al hombre marchándose con las manos vacías, pues ciertamente no era del tipo que hablaba sin beneficiarse primero, así que se lo preguntó a Lord Bronn.

"Se quedará con la mitad del botín de cada campamento que desmantelemos."

_Por supuesto. _"¿Se gastó ya todo con lo que se quedó de la Reina Dragón?"

"Entre más oro se tiene más se quiere tener. Y este es finito." Tyrion respondió a lo que Lord Bronn asintió. Esa misma noche otra embarcación se les acercó, ésta vez para llevar a Lord Tyrion devuelta a Desembarco del Rey.

Para cuando Lord Bronn y él tocaron tierra en Essos lo hicieron para dejar atrás todas las comodidades y situarse en uno de los barrios humildes esperando por correspondencia con Desembarco del Rey, Lord Bronn no estando muy contento por ello al haberse acostumbrado a otro estilo de vida. Aun así lo que hacían era repasar constantemente cual sería el proceder de Podrick de aquí en adelante y entrenarse. Lord Bronn ausentándose en las noches a los establecimientos que siempre le habían llamado la atención, por supuesto invitándolo, aunque ya sabía que se negaría. 

Y a Sansa no le agradaría cuando se diera cuenta donde estaba. Por eso mismo la carta que le había dejado con Ser Brienne, con el pedido de que solo la enviara si esta misión se concretaba para él.

Y lo vino a hacer, ya siendo él sólo y sin la compañía de Lord Bronn. Éste teniendo otro papel a desempeñar en Essos, uno que no incluía el poder estar pendiente el uno del otro todo el tiempo.

El plan inicial había sido darle la identidad de un disgustado hombre de Poniente, _del Norte,_ que se creía con actitudes de derrocar a la _Reina del Norte_ pues él era el bastardo del hijo mayor de aquella familia, y por ende creía que estaba en él tomar el lugar _de una mujer. _Aquello fue descartado. _Lo menos que metieran a Sansa en aquello, mejor._ Pero con aquella idea se había querido apelar al ataque hacía ella que le hicieron los bolsillos del _Banco de Hierro._

El plan de respaldo era hacerse pasar por el segundo al mando del alias por el cual Lord Bronn funcionaba en aquellos territorios. Después de todo a ambos ya les habían visto la cara. Pero aquello también podía dejar migajas y rastrearlo hasta el Rey de _Los_ _Seis Reinos._

Así que estaba haciendo el papel de un nadie que quería destacar en el campo de batalla, y a parte de estar muy viejo para convertirse en Caballero –y la falta de dinero y apoyo que aquello acarreaba– se había decidido por unirse a _Los Segundos Hijos_. Algo que no pasaba a menudo, _pero pasaba._

A Podrick le gustaría decir que esos meses en Essos fueron los más emocionantes de su vida, llenos de aventura e intriga. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. No que no sintiera siempre peligro a sus espaldas, pues éste nunca lo dejaba. Pero más fue la monotonía de ver pasar uno a uno los calurosos e interminables días sin ninguna eventualidad presentarse. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que su estadía en el campamento al que lo enviaron resultaría siendo inconsecuente. Y se imaginó que fue a propósito. _Era un idiota._

Mercenarios carecen de honor y trabajaban simplemente por dinero. Al su principal inversor dejar de pagarles _Los Segundos Hijos_ dejaron de trabajar para ellos. _Tan simple como eso._

Su infiltración consistió prácticamente de entrenar de día y de noche, estando siempre pendiente de los visitantes que llegaban a hablar con los mandos de aquel campamento.

_¿Temía por su vida? _

_Sí lo hacía._ Cuando recordaba para en lo que verdad estaba en el lugar. Pues mantenía enfocado en hacer su papel y aquello traía tensiones. Era cuidadoso de no ir a propasarse con la espalda, pero en un entrenamiento con hombres violentos aquello era imposible. Algunos _Segundos Hijos_ se burlaban de él, diciéndole que regresara a Poniente porque esa espalda no le servía de nada,_ y eso,_ precisamente esa debilidad fue lo que se hizo ganar la amistad de un puñado de hombres, en los cuales se escudó.

No recibía, ni mandaba correspondencia a Desembarco del Rey, ni a ninguna parte. A veces se preguntaba de qué servía el estar aquí metido sino se podía comunicar. Pero a veces vería un cuervo, o a algún animal con la mirada puesta en él y aquello lo dejaría sospechando. También sabía que no era el único infiltrado en este campamento, pero tampoco sabía las identidades de quiénes estaban participando en esta jugarreta.

La vida con estos hombres era diferente y dura. No se podía acostumbrar, pero tampoco se podía quejar. No se podía imaginar un año bajó ese sol abrasador y un estado casi de mendigo. Trataba de no pensar mucho en la vida que lo esperaba en el Norte. Lo único en que se distraía era pensando en cómo estaría _ella, como habría tomado la noticia, y en el pasado. _

_Si el golpe de la nueva vida que se le atravesaba se dio justo tras que ella se marchó, el sentimiento de decepción que lo embargó tras el Rey anunciar su salida honrosa de la Guarda fue algo que no se vio venir, al haber estado embobado con ella. Pero la noche que el Rey hizo el anuncio lo sintió con fuerza, mientras lords y ladies lo invitaban a sus mesas para que diera explicaciones a lo sucedido, porque claro que querían saber, y el Rey solo había explicado lo mínimo. Y esa noche no la visitó, dándole como explicación al día siguiente el que los súbditos del Rey lo habían mantenido ocupado, pero esa no era la verdad. La verdad fue que no quería que ella notara aquella decepción, que no era por haber cambiado una cosa por la otra. Sino por abandonar lo que lo hacía sentir orgullo. _

_Lord Bronn claro estaba, yéndolo a buscar, pero él no estando de ánimo para sus comentarios chistosos e irónicos que en el momento se habían sentido como puños al estómago. A lo último tomaron en silencio hasta que el Lord pareció notar que su humor no cambiaría. Y ahí fue cuando hizo el comentario, justo antes de marcharse, 'Debió haberlo pensado mejor. Ese tipo de decisiones no se toman estando caliente.'_

_Y aquel comentario volvió a colocar en perspectiva todo. Sí, andaba caliente por ella, pero eso era lo mínimo, la amaba y ella lo amaba, e iban a estar juntos, eso era lo importante. De todas formas y por esa noche decidió entregarse a aquella decepción. _

_La mañana siguiente se encontró en la reunión de la Guarda, sus compañeros unos mirándolo aun no comprendiendo su salida y otros dándole una palmada en el hombro. Ser Brienne explicándoles que Podrick seguiría prestando sus servicios como Guarda hasta que se finalizara este congreso y ya después se elegiría su reemplazo. _

Y viéndolo en perspectiva se le hacía absurdo dar la lesión en su espalda como salida de la Guarda, se sentía como algo tan mínimo comparado a otras heridas violentas que habían tenido otros Guardas en sus tiempos. _Pero eso ya no importaba._

"_¿Sabe el Rey de nuestros encuentros?"_

_Sansa se sonrojó nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza, "No pienso en eso." Detrás de su propia copa Podrick se sonrió ante la vergüenza de ambos._

Y Podrick en sus ratos de descanso decidía mejor concentrarse en los momentos felices y absurdos vividos con ella, dejando su mente viajar de esa forma.

"_Si me quería antes, ahora me debe de querer más." Podrick se atrevió a burlarse. _

"_¿Porqué?"_ _Sansa preguntó, pero al ver la forma en que se sonreía entendió, "¡Oh!" dijo, sonrojándose, pero no queriendo demostrarse afectada se continuó cepillando el cabello, "Sí se siente bien, le doy eso." Y aquellas no eran palabras que normalmente le daría, pero no quería que el ego se le subiera a la cabeza. La sonrisa de él aumentó, "Tampoco es para que se le suba a la cabeza y se venga a creer de a mucho. La sensación pasa incluso por si sola en sueños."_

_¿Qué? Podrick se preguntó haciendo una pausa, "¿Sueña conmigo, mi señora?" preguntó, y vio el ceño de ella frunciéndose levemente, sonrojándose incluso más y balbuceante, no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeó. "Aparentemente mi reputación la tengo más que merecida si la puedo hacer terminar en sueños."_

"_¡Cállese!" Sansa exclamó avergonzada y tirándole el cepillo, viéndolo incluso más complacido. ¡Y odiaba esto! Se colocó en pie, dándole la espalda y yendo a buscar vino. Tomando profundamente de la copa. De repente sintiéndolo detrás de ella, dos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, sus labios unos centímetros más debajo de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer. _

"_No es malo que me desee de la misma forma en que yo la deseo."_

"_No he admitido el haber estado soñando con usted." Lo sintió sonriendo contra su piel. _

"_¿Y en quién más?" le preguntó imitando el mismo tono en que ella le había dicho aquello. La sintió girándose en sus brazos, sonrojada, los ojos entrecerrados dándole a entender que no continuara por ese camino, lo que lo hizo sonreírse incluso más. _

"_¿Sabe que podría estar haciendo algo mejor con su boca que hablar?" Se atrevió a preguntarle, refiriéndose a besar, pero subió sus cejas en sorpresa cuando lo sintió creciendo contra su muslo. ¿En serio?_

_Sorprendido la vio ahora burlándose de su reacción con una sonrisa medio torcida, "Ugh, me va a matar..." la aproximó más a él, "pero dígame, ¿qué ideas tiene para mi boca?" la vio girándole los ojos con poca paciencia, y vio el momento, "porque yo tengo una que sé le encantará, pero que sospecho la avergonzará y se me negará desde un inicio." Y ella lo estudió, Podrick esperando que le preguntara de qué hablaba, pero no lo hizo, prudentemente mejor tomándolo del cuello y besándolo. _

Y aquel era uno de esos recuerdos que lo dejaban con una sonrisa en la cara. De esa forma, pensando constantemente en ella pasaron meses de monotonía.

Y aquella monotonía se terminó en hechos que se desencadenaron repentinamente delante sus ojos.

Una tarde, mientras atendía un par de caballos para matar tiempo, escuchó sobre una comitiva de cuatro hombres acabados de llegar. Los vio desde la distancia dirigirse hasta la carpa principal, una reunión darse, saludos estrepitosos, comida, bebida, mujeres, un relajo dándose mientras los invitados se tomaban un descanso y los anfitriones los recibían.

Dándose tiempo terminó con lo que hacía y con nervios y siendo imprudente buscó una buena ubicación a un par de metros y a un lado de la carpa, uniéndose a unos hombres que estaban alrededor de unas fogatas asando un trozo de carne y afilando sus armas. Trató de concentrarse en la conversación, parar oreja, pero por la algarabía no pudo, y decidió mejor marcharse. _De nada le servía arriesgarse y aquello no tener sus frutos. _

Se alejó del lugar, lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención, pero también lo suficientemente cerca como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía dentro de la carpa. Nada sucediendo, solo los hombres hablando. Incluso se quedó dónde estaba hasta mucho tiempo después de que los hombres se marcharon a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con los cuchicheos que aquella visita había traído consigo, ciertas facciones de _Los_ _Segundos Hijos_ estaban formando una coalición para averiguar por qué los mandamases de ciertos campamentos habían empezado a desaparecer, su oro también. Esas facciones, nueve en total, habiendo desaparecido casi por completo de la noche a la mañana.

Podrick sabía que estaba en una de esos campamentos que se desmontaría, sino porque su presencia allí, lo que no sabía era _como, ni cuando, _lo harían y siempre estaba pendiente de una señal.

Noticias sobre _El Banco de Hierro_ reanimando a _La Compañía Dorada_ para que averiguaran quienes habían matado a sus mandamases no ayudaba de a mucho. Más cuando se decía que el _Rey de los Seis Reinos_ también se había sumado a la iniciativa tras el ataque en su propio suelo. Podrick no sabiendo si esto último era real o no pues llevaba meses sin comunicación con Poniente. _Lo dudaba._ Pero la tensión se empezó a sentir, no solo en él mismo sino en todo el campamento.

"_¿Pero por qué?"_ cuestionó una tarde en voz alta, "¿Acaso la Compañía Dorada no quedó mal nuevamente a los mandamases del _Banco de Hierro_ haber sido asesinados bajo sus propias narices? …¿Y tras no haber servido para nada cuando Daenerys Targaryen tomó _La Fortaleza Roja_? _¿Porque confiar en ellos nuevamente?_"

Y no esperaba respuesta, pero alguien que lo escuchó la dio, sentándose con los hombres con quien él estaba y hablando bajamente, "He escuchado que las facciones de _Los Segundos Hijos_ que tuvieron algo que ver en el ataque a Poniente estaban financiados por el _Banco de Hierro._"

Por supuesto que por ser de Poniente todos lo miraron a él, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue encogerse de hombros, "…No sé nada de lo que se dice allá, yo ya estaba acá en Essos para cuando eso paso." _Y le creyeron._

"Así que obviamente al_ Banco de Hierro_ no le conviene que esos murmullos se den a conocer por el Rey, y están reanimando a _La Compañía Dorada, _para tener quienes lo defiendan, lavarse las manos de nosotros, y posiblemente son ellos mismos quienes se han deshecho de nuestros comandantes."

Esa noche mientras Podrick iba de un lado del campamento al otro se chocó con un hombre por accidente. Pidió disculpas de inmediato pero lo que obtuvo a cambio no fue una advertencia de que colocara atención sino un barrido de los pies y empujón al piso, su cabeza estrellándose con la arena hirviendo, el hombre agachándose a su lado y amenazándolo con que _si sabía lo que le convenía no continuaría hablando._ Aquella noche la pasó paranoico, mirando por sobre su hombro constantemente. La mañana siguiente el hombre con quien tuvo la primera conversación cayó muerto ante una confrontación violenta con uno de los invitados de los comandantes.

A él lo asignaron a la vigilancia nocturna en el lado Oeste, el lado de más fácil acceso al campamento. Esperándose un ataque de _La Compañía Dorada _en cuyo caso sospechaba estarían perdidos. Y trazó un plan, un trayecto de como huir del lugar tan pronto se avistara aquel ataque. Y si eran rodeados…también estaba preparado para aquello, aunque la idea de enterrarse en una trinchera subterránea que llevaba cavando al escondido por meses no era que le pareciera sensato.

Los nervios de Podrick de punta. Tres de los acompañantes de la comitiva que había llegado marchándose en un afán, diciendo que hablarían con las otras facciones para estar listos ante cualquier eventualidad. Uno sólo quedándose. Y para colmo de males vio llamó su atención, pues no paraba de seguirlo con la mirada cuando podía. La mano de Podrick siempre en la empuñadura de su espada.

Un hombre negro, alto y corpulento, con vozarrón potente, todo en él gritaba poder y violencia.

Podrick no contaba con carpa, dormía al campo abierto. Para la segunda tarde después de la partida se despertó al escuchar pasos cerca y abrió los ojos, pero no encontró nada ni nadie, aunque se había sentido era observado. Aún más enervado no encontró descanso y salió a buscar comida y el estar en compañía de gente despierta. Tras comer marchó a un riachuelo, orinar, mojarse la cabeza y la cara para espantar el sueño y solo fue cuando se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta que tuvo al hombre imponente en frente suyo. Podrick tratando de mantener la calma, de no tomar su espada, saludó al hombre con una inclinación leve de su cabeza, su tono, aunque no desconfiado sí confuso de porque alguien de alto rango lo estaría buscando _a él._

"_Lo conozco." _

Aquella voz profunda saliendo como si retumbara desde lo más profundo del pecho lo hizo pararse más derecho, _"No lo creo."_ Dijo, queriendo demostrarse seguro.

"…Talvez hemos cruzado caminos en Poniente."

"…_Talvez." _Respondió, y el hombre no proveyó nada más, lo que desconcertó a Podrick por la forma en que era mirado atentamente, estudiado. Hizo el movimiento para marcharse y creyó que el hombre lo interceptaría y trataría de matarlo en el lugar, pero aquello no ocurrió. Podrick mirando por sobre su hombro y viendo al hombre siguiéndolo con la mirada. Ahora sí la mano en su espada y listo para defenderse. No fue hasta que se sentó en el medio de un semicírculo de compañeros que se le pasó por la mente de qué talvez el hombre no se le había acercado para amenazarlo, matarlo, sino porque era uno de los infiltrados del Rey _y había querido dejárselo saber,_ pero él por sus desconfianzas sobre reaccionó.

De todas formas, no le quedaron ganas de averiguarlo.

Los tres hombres regresaron tras cerrar un trato para esta facción, un trato que les ganó bastante oro a los comandantes, y unas monedas incluso a él mismo, a todo su grupo. Se pondrían en movimiento en una semana para un nuevo trabajo, y después de éste se les sería pagado el resto. Y Podrick se preguntó nuevamente qué era real y que no de todo lo que se decía en el campamento, pues si se creían estar bajo ataque no habría tiempo para estar buscando un nuevo trabajo. Y sólo había una forma de hacer sus averiguaciones y aquello era acercándose a la carpa principal,_ pero no era tan idiota como para hacer aquello cuando no sabía en quien confiar._

_E invierno llegó a Poniente,_ también escuchó esa misma tarde, _los maester lo habían declarado hacía unos meses._ A lo que no le prestó demasiada atención por sentirse en peligro. Sólo la realización de lo que aquello significaba llegándole a la mente mientras daba una cabeceada en medio de estar vigilante en el lado oeste. _Sansa._ _Si el invierno había llegado quería decir que no la vería hasta…quien sabía qué tanto tiempo. _Y aquello lo despertó aumentando su angustia y nerviosismo._ No, eso no podía pasar. No habían contado con eso. _

Todavía no se acababa de hacer a aquella noticia, a su proceder, a si sería cierta o no para cuando, a él, _un don nadie,_ lo hicieron llamar a la carpa principal donde los Comandantes y los invitados de alto rango se reunían, lo que de inmediato lo alertó. _Todo estaba saliendo mal. _El optimismo con que había llegado a esta misión acabándose de derrumbar. Podrick no tenía a donde huir con un hombre guiándolo a cada lado. No encontrando oportunidad para no llamar la atención y sorpresivamente tratar de matarlos y huir del lugar, _demasiados testigos que lo detendrían al intentarlo._ La mano puesta en su espada, sudor en su frente y temblando. Sólo instinto de supervivencia traspasándolo _y el pensamiento de ella esperándolo en vano._ No amanecía cuando subió las bajas escaleras e ingresó a la carpa sólo. Ésta por primera vez con la entrada cerrada. 

El hombre negro esperándolo a solas, éste mirando la mano en su espada y sonriéndose, burlándose de él condescendientemente.

"…Es un Payne. De las Tierras del Oeste." _Nunca olvidaba un rostro, y menos con aquel apellido. _

Aquello no había que desmentirlo, _el hombre lo sabía con certeza,_ pero tampoco admitió aquello. _"¿Está de parte mía o en mi contra?" _se decidió a preguntar, pues si el hombre lo quisiera muerto ya lo estaría, _no había necesidad de tanto misterio._

"…_De su Rey." _Le admitió._ Y le señaló hacia la espada, "No baje la guarda de aquí en adelante." _

_Y sin más Podrick vio al hombre sentándose, pluma y papel en mano. _Podrick sabía que mayores órdenes no vendrían de aquel hombre y se sintió desubicado. "_¿La Compañía Dorada?_"

"…_Haciendo sus investigaciones. No encontrarán nada. No habrá cabos sueltos que seguir."_

Miró a su alrededor, no encontrando nada fuera de lugar a excepción de lo que parecía ser sangre en las botas del hombre, en la parte baja de sus pantalones, _"¿Los Comandantes?" _se atrevió a preguntar, pues era extraño que no estuvieran en el lugar. El hombre aparentemente habiéndose adueñado de éste. _"¿Sus acompañantes?"_

"…Ya se ha lidiado con ellos." Le admitió, y le hizo una seña para que se marchara,_ no era prudente que los vieran juntos._

Aquello lo sorprendió, el no haberse visto involucrado en nada, pero suponía que había algo que tendría que hacer_, ¿sino para qué enviarlo hasta acá?_ "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Lo que ha hecho hasta ahora."

Podrick protestó, aunque veía que la paciencia del hombre para con él se terminaba, _"¡Pero no he hecho nada!"_

"El Rey dice que usted lleva escuchando las conversaciones de los Comandantes, de sus supuestos compañeros. Confiaron en usted, y tiene información que de otra forma no se hubiera podido recoger." Pujó con ironía, "_Que tiene un don con la gente que no requiere de violencia_."

Podrick se encontró balbuceando, _¡creyó que lo habían mandado a hacer algo más importante que parar oreja!_ _¡Oh, Sansa estaría feliz de esto!_ Pensó indignado, con el orgullo herido.

"Una vez que acabemos aquí a usted se le pedirá toda la información que tiene, y la que no sabe que tiene. Por ahora para afuera, necesito terminar aquí."

_Así que no iba a obtener un plan de lo que sucedería, ni órdenes mayores. _Podrick se marchó decepcionado, aunque decidió no alejarse demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para ver quien entraba y salía de aquella tienda de ahí en adelante. Si el hombre también estaría llamando a otros infiltrados para advertirlos.

_No baje la guarda de aquí en adelante. _Había algo raro en ese hombre, aunque no sabía qué, _una mala espina._ Talvez fue una corazonada lo que lo hizo acercarse sigilosamente hasta la carpa donde se estaban quedando los tres acompañantes que habían venido con el hombre. El inconfundible olor a sangre y algunas moscas en el aire le advirtió lo que se encontraría. Adentro. Y así fue. _Seis cuerpos, unos apilados sobre el otro en dos montículos. A_lcanzó a ver un rostro con ojos abiertos, la mandíbula abierta desencajada, una cortada de lado a lado en su cuello, sobre éste otro muerto, tripas afuera de su cuerpo. Podrick de inmediato cerró la carpa y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo a fingir continuar haciendo su turno de vigilante, aunque se marchó esta vez al lado sur dónde no sería encontrado si lo salían a buscar.

Ansiedad esparciéndose por su ser, cerrándose en su pecho no dejándolo tranquilo, haciéndolo exaltarse por lo más mínimo. Vio dos carretas dejando el campamento y aquello le pareció extraño. Otro hombre entrando a la carpa principal, saliendo con una maleta de ésta. Podrick de rato a rato siguiéndolo con la mirada, viéndolo recorrer todo el campamento, como buscando algo_ o a alguien_.

No pasó mucho cuando vio una algarabía desde el otro lado del campamento, y vio a cinco hombres saliendo de la carpa donde estaban los cuerpos, espantados y con disposición de averiguar lo sucedido. Instantes después vio a los hombres dirigiéndose a la carpa principal y por instinto los fue a seguir para ayudar al hombre enviado por el Rey, talvez en una carrera ganarles y lograrlo advertir. Pero no había dado tres pasos para cuando una bola de fuego consumió la carpa principal, y de allí en adelante todo empezó a estallar en unísono. El tiempo deteniéndose, bolas de fuego, una tras otra e indiscriminadamente y en desorden. Aturdido y sintiendo el calor del fuego, sin poder reaccionar Podrick se encontró preguntándose de donde provenían las piedras de brea justo para cuando una hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, la fuerza, el calor, el horrible sonido pegándole con todo, sus pies dejando el suelo ante el impacto,_ y eso fue todo. _

_No sintió más. _

Para cuando empezó a ser consciente de sí mismo no sabía que pasó, tan sólo se despertó sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, no pudiéndose mover, sus oídos timbrando, la cabeza palpitante, abrió los ojos y ya estaba de día, humo gris desde diferentes direcciones levantándose hacia el cielo. Se trató de sentar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quejarse. La boca demasiado seca y necesitaba agua, se miró las manos, pudiéndolas mover, movió las piernas y estas también le respondieron. Respiró profundo y presagiando el dolor de un solo movimiento se giró boca abajo. El sonido del arroyo cerca empezándose a ser audible, quejidos de dolor también, miró a su derecha y de repente vio a hombres en pie, atravesando con sus espadas a los que continuaban medio vivos como él. Uno de los que había sido su compañero mirándolo mientras era atravesado por la garganta.

Aquello le brindó las energías y el afán que necesitaba para empezar a arrastrarse, ponerse en movimiento, no se habría arrastrado un metro cuando vio unos pies apareciendo en frente de él. Escuchó una burla y miro hacia arriba, sabiendo que lo traspasarían con una espada a continuación, el rostro del hombre por el sol no haciéndosele visible. Podrick se quejó bajamente, la imagen de Sansa viniéndole a la mente, sus ojos. _Ella_ siendo lo último que le pasaría por la mente, _y ¡no! _Tanteó su cadera por su espada.

"_Podrick puto Payne_, lo dejo solo unos meses y mire en las que se me mete." Bronn dijo aliviado y agachándose al lado de su amigo. Escuchándolo quejarse bajamente y dejando ir la cabeza al piso tras reconocer su voz. Preocupado silbó e hizo una seña con sus brazos para que una carreta se acercara a ellos.

Podrick levantó la cabeza de nuevo, viendo a Lord Bronnn a su lado, una sonrisa burlona pero también de conmiseración.

"Vea si no fue difícil de encontrar._ Se suponía que debía estar en el lado oeste._" Llevaba buscándolo con desespero toda la mañana, incluso ya había perdido las esperanzas para cuando lo encontró. Escuchó un quejido y pidiendo por agua. De hecho, por eso lo había dejado hacía unos minutos, para ir a buscar el líquido y echarle unas gotas de la flor de amapola. Lo ayudó lo mejor que pudo tras girarse de nuevo boca arriba, Podrick inclinando la cabeza y él dándole de beber. No fue ninguna sorpresa verlo beber profundamente, él por su parte recordándole tomarse su tiempo, que no se moviera tanto pues a su parecer tenía un par de costillas rotas_, y quien sabía qué más._ Pero por los ojos cada vez más idos de su amigo lo sabía no escuchándolo, ni estando enteramente en sí. "Va a estar bien._ Va a estar bien._" Le dijo, tomándolo del hombro.

_Podrick aún se encontraba aturdido para cuando fue dejado a solas con Sansa después de que el Rey mismo los casara improvisadamente. Los dos no habiendo cruzado muchas palabras durante aquel almuerzo. "¿Mi señora está de acuerdo con lo que su hermano hizo?" se atrevió a preguntar, notando que cambiaba de mi señora a Sansa simplemente de vez en cuando. La vio tensándose. _

"_¿Por qué? ¿Usted no?" preguntó alarmada. _

"_No, no, no, quiero decir ¡sí!" se apuró a explicarse mientras se le acercaba, "…es que todo eso fue tan repentino, ¿no?" _

"…_No sabía que eso iba a suceder, si es lo que cree." Si había que dejar en claro algo era aquello._

"_No, no, no sé ni que creer. ¿Pero está contenta?" _

"…_Sí…" y con esa admisión él la tomó del a cintura y ella de los brazos, "…quita un peso de encima, ¿no?"_

_¡Ella no sabía cuánto! Podrick se sintió sonriendo, y vio que eso la hizo sonreír de vuelta mientras se abrazaban. "¿Esto es en serio?" volvió a preguntar, no creyéndose aún lo sucedido. "¿Realmente eso pasó?" _

"_¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo!" la forma en que Podrick se estaba sonriendo, como nunca lo había visto antes era contagiosa._

"_¡Estoy feliz!" era verdad que el peso había sido removido de sus hombros, sentía calma y felicidad, tanta como nunca antes. La abrazó incluso más fuerte. _

"_¡Yo también!"_

Podrick se despertaría de rato a rato, no estando seguro de qué pasaba, pero siempre con Lord Bronn al lado y quien asumía era un maester. Cerraría los ojos en el campo de batalla aun humeante para abrirlos en una carreta. Luego en una habitación, luego en otra diferente. En una de esas ocasiones en que no sucumbió a lo que fuera lo que le estaban dando para mantenerlo dopado y con poco dolor, Lord Bronnn le preguntó si quería continuar en Essos o regresar a Poniente.

"_¿El..invie…rno?" _alcanzó a preguntar con dificultad.

"Ya ha llegado." Le admitió. "…No podrá llegar hasta su Reina."

Podrick no vio al hombre sonriéndose como era la costumbre, sino mirándolo preocupado, "¿Qué tan…mal es…toy?" se decidió a preguntar. Tocándose y quejándose bajamente cuando se lastimó un costado.

"_Está bien. _Dos costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, esa cabezota suya habiéndose llevado un buen golpe… tan solo estoy haciendo que lo traten como un Rey…como me gustaría me trataran a mí." Vio a Podrick teniendo duda de sus lesiones, no creyéndole del todo, "Ya sabe, sólo espero una buena recompensa más adelante por haber ayudado al Rey del Norte." Bronn se burló, viendo una sonrisa aflorar en el rostro del joven, sus ojos idos.

"…Y yo que cr_eí_…que lo hacía…por…amistad."

"_¡Ja!_ _¡Ese es un buen chiste!_" contestó con ironía, y vio a Podrick quejándose al tratar de no reírse. Y pues la verdad era esa; estaba dejando su misión tirada por poner a salvo a Podrick. Porque había estado preocupado por él, maldiciendo a todos los dioses cuando no lo encontraba en el campo de batalla.

Y al parecer Bronn aprovechó el tenerlo consciente para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo; se estaban ocultando, pues era imperativo no dejarse ver, que _Los Segundos Hijos_ no supieran de quien provenía aquel ataque. Podrick en medio de su malestar entendiendo que todo había estado planeado pero que se les salió de las manos el tener que adelantarse a los planes que ya tenían trazados._ Que a él se le había mandado a advertir._ Que lo de las explosiones fue algo de última hora pues el hombre que tenían adentro fue descubierto cuando no tenían un ejército cerca, _y éste no podía dejar enemigo alguno escapar del lugar._ A decir verdad, tratar de llevarle el hilo a toda esa conversación lo estaba mareando, y Podrick tan sólo asintió. _"¿Para qué…mandarme si no…me iban…a poner…a hacer nada…importante?"_

Bronn se encogió de hombros, "_Esa no es una pregunta que me tiene que dirigir a mí." Pero tenía razón, _le dio una palmada en el hombro, _"¿Así que mi Rey, Essos o Poniente?" _preguntó al ver que lo abrumaba con tanta conversación.

_No era ningún Rey,_ pero hablar dolía,_ "…Poniente." _Se dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

_¿En serio? _Bronn preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, "¿Me va a dejar tirado por una falda que no podrá ver quién sabe y cuantos años? _¡Valiente amistad la suya! Yo que me arriesgo a ponerlo a salvo…y mire usted como me paga…_" Bronnn vio a Podrick quedándose dormido nuevamente, una burla en su rostro.

"_Considero que ahora sí es prudente hacer el comentario muy digno de mi parte, que mi Reina no se acostará conmigo sin primero haberse casado conmigo."_

"_¿Qué?" Sansa preguntó al ser tomada desprevenida. _

_La vio entrecerrándole los ojos y decidió más bien continuar que repetirse, "¿Ha hecho de mi un hombre de honor?"_

"_¿Se supone que son bromas?" le preguntó, tratando de esconder que sus comentarios le parecían tanto absurdos como divertidos. _

"…_Sí, solo dos bobadas que se me pasaron por la cabeza, estoy seguro que en los próximos días pensaré en más."_

Esa noche Bronn se aseguró de que Podrick fuera sedado fuertemente antes de encaminarse a una canoa y después, _sin saber qué tanto lo estaban lastimando,_ ser ayudado a subir en altamar a un barco. _Ni dándose cuenta. _

Para cuando le empezó a ser mermada la dosis y la mente de Podrick se empezó a aclarar ya ni sabía qué tanto tiempo había pasado ni donde estaban. En un barco obviamente por el vaivén de éste y por encontrarse amarrado al catre, lo que no hizo más que provocar un tirón de susto en los primeros instantes. El maester que siempre había permanecido a su lado diciéndole que estaba en buena compañía. Que no se preocupara, pero que sería un viaje lento y tenso gracias a las tormentas que se precipitaban al haber entrado el invierno. También entregándole un paquete pequeño con varios sobres adentro y un pergamino a su nombre.

Éste último proveniente de Bronn, la letra tembleque e insegura se lo decía, también las palabras mal escritas_, pero al menos había hecho el intento._ Allí le decía que el paquete completo debía ser entregado al Rey, y le explicaba que haber dejado el campo de batalla ya había sido demasiado para él y que lo dejaba al cuidado del maester y la tripulación que era leal a la Corona del Rey. _Pero que no hablara de lo sucedido con nadie._

Se le hizo un viaje eterno por el malestar del vaivén del barco, pero cuando las aguas se calmaban y estaba despierto se sentaría, e incluso recorrería la habitación y los pasillos, la sola idea de subir las gradas para ver el panorama y recibir viento y lo poco que había de sol haciéndosele impensado. Para cuando tocaron tierra habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que estaba en ese barco. Ser Brienne lo estaba esperando en el puerto, y no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino que nevaba ligeramente.

Por la absoluta quietud que había mantenido desde la explosión movilizarse se le hizo fácil y no con tanto dolor como lo creyó, aunque sí había cierta dificultad. Caminaron de inmediato a la sala de los maesters, donde le dejaron saber con seguridad que se trataba de dos costillas rotas y se recuperaría al cabo de tres semanas o menos, pues ya llevaba otras tres de convalecencia. El maester le pidió continuar limitando sus actividades físicas en todo lo posible, y dejar de lado y por completo la leche de amapola.

Brienne se llevó los documentos que Bronn le había mandado al Rey y Podrick se encaminó hacia un baño pues sentía que apestaba. Se veía limpio, pero no lo estaba por completo, el olor a sudor que desprendía de él siendo hasta nauseabundo.

Una vez en su habitación se sorprendió al no obtener el descanso que el maester le había pedido pues hubo un desfile ante su puerta, soldados, guardas, lords y ladies de la corte, trabajadores y trabajadoras del castillo, todos asumiendo que lo que se decía era verdad y que él venía de Essos, todos queriendo sacarle información, pero él negándose a confirmarles nada. Aunque le decían que era obvio que había estado en Essos por su aun perceptible bronceado.

Cuando Podrick más tarde fue citado ante el Rey se encontró que el Maester de Guerra estaba presente. Lord Tyrion dándole una bienvenida y diciéndole que se moría por oír _todo_ lo que había vivido. Ser Brienne también presente. Y la conversación empezó como eso, como una conversación amistosa que pronto se convirtió en una de tácticas al Maester de Guerra tomar el ritmo de la conversación, haciéndolo sentir que hablaba sólo con él, haciéndole describir uno a uno a todo aquel extraño que había visto acercándose al lugar, la geografía de los lugares por los cuales se había movido, lo que había vivido esos últimos días, cualquier nimiedad que se le hubiera hecho extraña en su momento. _Todo y varias veces. _

El Rey estando presente en cuerpo, pero a la vez no estándolo.

Y después de explicarse al derecho y al revés, de arriba abajo, fue que le dejaron saber que aquella campaña de guerra infiltrada estaba teniendo sus frutos, diez campamentos ya acabados y tan solo cuatro más quedando de la lista que les dio Daario Naharis, a quien por cierto nunca llegó a ver en Essos, _no que creyera que se lo encontraría._ Podrick les comentó sobre _La Compañía Dorada_ y preguntó sobre el _Banco de Hierro._

Y descubrió que no solo _Los Segundos Hijos_ fueron los infiltrados, sino también el _Banco de Hierro._ _La Compañía Dorada _solo era una pantalla de humo. Pero el Rey no dudaría en tirar de estos si su acuerdo con Daario Naharis de controlar lo que quedaría de los_ Segundos Hijos_ fallaba.

Así que eso fue todo de su viaje hacia Essos,nada de heroísmo, en vez de eso una centena de noches sin calma, aburrimiento, tensión, desilusión, varias explosiones y unas costillas rotas. El Maester de Guerra se retiró, dejándolos a los tres reunidos. No vio para qué hacer reclamos en cuanto haberlo mandado a hacer nada a Essos.

"Ahora puede parecer que lo que hizo en Essos no fue mucho, pero su presencia tuvo su efecto, así usted no lo reconozca." _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos _habló, "Sansa está haciendo negociaciones con Arianne Martell y Dorne, y Dorne a su vez con Essos, he visto mucho del pasado para saber que hay una posibilidad que, en un futuro, en un momento determinado, usted tenga que actuar de nuevo."

Podrick frunció el ceño, mirando a Ser Brienne y a Lord Tyrion, quienes también cuestionaban al Rey con la mirada, _"¿A qué se refiere?"_ preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo que ya anticipaba. Asintió exhalando profundamente, lo que le dolió, "…Quiero partir para el Norte." Podrick habló, no estando seguro de si tomó por sorpresa a sus acompañantes.

Tyrion pujó, _"Eso es estúpido." Más que estúpido era suicida._ No había entrada al Norte más allá de _Puerto Blanco _por ahora_, _viajar más hacia el Norte sería de intrépidos irresponsables.

"_Más que estúpido es suicida." _Brienne intercedió, _Podrick era un sureño,_ poco sabría de cómo navegar las ventiscas, la oscuridad, el frío desolador, si Norteños morían tratando de desplazarse varios kilómetros, no le cabía duda que Podrick lo haría también. "El maester le pidió quietud, no está en ninguna capacidad de hacer aquel viaje."

Podrick miró hacia el Rey, no viendo reacción alguna de éste, "Ya averigüé, si parto de inmediato hay una posibilidad de poder llegar a Invernalia antes de que el invierno arremeta con todo." …_No que estuviera dando por sentado que sería fácil. _

"_Por los Dioses, habla en serio."_ Tyrion dijo alarmado, _"Lord Bronn si escribió que usted se llevó un buen golpe a la cabeza, pero no mencionó que lo dejó tonto._"

Cuando le llegó la noticia que Ser Podrick había decidido regresar a Poniente en vez de permanecer en Essos Bran sospechó de sus intenciones, así que esto no lo tomaba por sorpresa. Pero sí afectaba sus planes para Sansa, _aunque no demasiado._ "Cuando usted y Sansa dijeron esperarían año y medio o dos para anunciar su relación, esperé que mantuvieran su palabra."

Podrick se sentó más derecho al oír al Rey y un dolor le traspasó el costado de inmediato. Casi un año había pasado desde su despedida, "No he tenido comunicación con ella, mi señor, pero ni ella ni yo sabíamos que el invierno se atravesaría en el camino. Y nunca se sabe que tan largo éste será…podría ser de unos años…o de décadas."

"_¡El último fue apenas de dos años, Ser Podrick!"_ Brienne le dijo, casi y regañándolo para que no exagerara.

"…Ha habido inviernos de generaciones." Les recordó. Al no ver a Lord Tyrion inmiscuyéndose de nuevo en la conversación Podrick lo miró, viéndolo estudiar al Rey. Quien no había proferido ni una palabra más.

.

.

.

_Podrick no iba a mentir, en la multitud de emociones del momento tan sólo haciéndose absurdo que Brienne de todas las personas se confabulara con Lord Tyrion para brindarles una noche de bodas. Aunque después, por las palabras de Lord Tyrion se daría cuenta que el involucre de Brienne solo se manifestó hasta el punto de ir a hablar con la Guarda de la Reina para dejarle saber al Comandante que la Reina pasaría la noche en los aposentos privados del Rey y que no deseaba ser molestada. _

_Lord Tyrion fue más allá. Recordándole uno de los pasadizos secretos que dejaban el castillo hacia una playa cercana, quieta y tranquila. Donde sería posible tomarse un respiro…_

_Podrick agradeció. Aunque no estando seguro si dejar el castillo fuera apropiado con el ataque habiendo ocurrido tan recientemente. Ella definitivamente no querría dejar las premisas, y sabía mejor que comentarle al Lord que tenían más privacidad y respiro en la habitación de ella con su inmenso solar, que en aquella playa...Y aun así…_

_Mientras la guiaba por el pasadizo sin decirle a donde en realidad iban la iba alistando poco a poco, Nieve con ellos, y de repente en vez de continuar bajando empezaron a ascender hasta que una puerta los detuvo en el camino, puerta pesada que él mismo abrió, ésta traqueando fuertemente y dejando pasar de repente el aroma cálido, luz, y el sonido del mar, esto último fue lo que a ella la alarmó. No creyendo estar fuera del castillo._

"_¿Confía en mí?" Podrick le preguntó, sin pasar del umbral de aquella puerta. Ella asintiendo, pero quejándose bajamente, "Veinte minutos. Quiero estar veinte minutos al aire libre con usted." Y aunque la vio asintiendo después de pensarlo largamente también la notó que asentía insegura. _

_Sólo que no salieron al aire libre de inmediato, como ella talvez se lo había esperado. Sino a una pequeña cabaña que lo hizo sonrojarse cuando notó la habían arreglado y limpiado, velas encendidas, comida sobre la estufa, vino sobre la mesa, una cama por supuesto y demás muebles. Todo en un ambiente sencillo y romántico. A su lado la vio levantando las cejas, y le admitió que de esto no había sabido nada. _

_Tomaron del vino antes de dejar la cabaña, ambos sospechando que Brienne no sabía nada de esto porque por seguridad lo habría reprobado. Y la noche se sentía fresca. En cuanto Podrick abrió la puerta Nieve salió disparado, chillando bajamente y gracias a la reluciente luna llena fue que lo vieron dirigiéndose directamente hacia el mar. Sansa saliendo detrás llamándolo, pero el direwolf no escuchando a su ama. _

_Minutos después mientras caminaban a lo largo de la playa Podrick le dijo a Sansa que al menos esto contaba como aquella salida a los acantilados donde no lograron estar solos. Ella dándole un corto beso que lo hizo sonreír. Podrick se giró completamente hacía ella, rodeándola de la cintura, "…Usted es mi esposa ahora…"_

_Sana le sonrió de vuelta, "…Algo así…" le contestó, sintiendo placer de notarlo tan feliz como lo estaba ella por como la situación se había desencadenado hacía unas horas. Podrick podía estar enojado de no haber contado con un matrimonio real, pero veía que no era así._

_Ella no había querido un matrimonio, pero el Rey la había hecho torcer la mano en una cuasi-ceremonia falsa, pero a la vez real para ambos. La estudió, viéndola sonriéndole tentativamente. "Cuando me levanté esta mañana no me imaginé que terminaría el día casado con usted."_

"_Yo __tampoco." Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, "…Pero dígame con sinceridad, ¿no le importa que no haya sido una ceremonia real ante los Dioses?"_

_Pues sí le importaba, no lo iba a negar, "Fue una real para los presentes. Además, con usted no creyendo en los dioses, ni en el matrimonio, antes una ceremonia real sería en el fondo una farsa, ¿no?" la sonrisa de ella se agrandó más, lo que le dio su respuesta. Podrick la tomó del rostro con una mano y fue a besarla pero ella lo detuvo de los hombros. _

"_Yo soy suya y usted es mío. Desde este día hasta el último de mis días." Sansa susurró y vio lo tomó por sorpresa._

_Al escucharla el corazón de Podrick se aceleró, se sintió tensando y sonrojando pues esto no se lo había esperado, ella mirándolo y esperando su respuesta, la tomó de las manos y se las apretó antes de repetir las palabras, "Yo soy suyo y usted es mía. Desde este día hasta el último de mis días." Y cerraron el espacio entre ellos, compartiendo un beso casto y prolongado. _

_Al separarse segundos después le acarició a Podrick el cuello del jubón, "¿Es un pacto entonces?"_

"_Un pacto, una promesa, un juramento. Lo que mi Reina desee."_

_Le asintió, sin decir más. Ya todo estaba dicho. _

_Y no queriendo dejarla ir la guio hacia una piedra donde tomaron asiento, él acomodándose detrás de ella para poder sostenerla de la cintura y colocar el mentón sobre el hombro. Y de esa forma se quedaron por unos minutos, el sonido de las olas, Nieve lanzándose contra estas, el silencio, el viento y la calma. Y un nudo en su estómago cuando ella giró la cara buscando por su boca suavemente. "La amo." Le susurró tras unos segundos y la sintió sonriéndose contra sus labios._

"_Yo también lo amo." Le contestó, volviendo a besarlo. _

_Después de unos momentos volvieron a mirar hacia Nieve, cada dos o tres olas tirándose de frente contra estas, chillando y dando vueltas sobre la arena. _

"_Debería conseguirme te de luna…" Sansa de repente dijo. _

"_Oh…¿Si?" preguntó pues por mucho que hubieran avanzado ya se había hecho a la idea de que lo más probable era que esta relación se consumara en el Norte…además, solo les quedaban cuatro noches juntos, contando ésta. _

_Sansa asintió, "No puedo llegar al Norte embarazada." Había que apegarse al plan. _

_Podrick imitó su gesto de asentir, "…Lo sé, y ya lo tengo…" le contestó con gracia aquello último, la mezcla de hierbas habiendo sido un obsequio de Lord Bron, lo cual sabía era mejor ella no se enterara. "Se lo daré cuando volvamos al castillo." Esperó a que ella le preguntara como lo había conseguido, o si confiaba enteramente en la persona que mezcló las hiervas, pero no lo hizo. _

_Cuando dejó su lugar al lado de ella y se agachó para remangarse la bota del pantalón la vio mirándolo. _

"_No se va a ir a meter, ¿cierto?" preguntó desganada. _

"_Sólo los tobillos." Le comentó, brindándole la mano para que lo acompañara y la vio dudando. Momentos después caminaban justo a la orilla, a veces el agua llegando hasta ellos, la mayoría de las veces no, ella tomándose el vestido con las manos y levantándoselo un tanto. "…Deberíamos meternos." Dijo, no hablando en serio, pero queriendo ver la reacción de ella. _

_Ella sí tenía una fantasía con eso, la idea no molestándola, "De día y estando los dos solos...talvez en una próxima venida al Sur." Donde no hubiera tantos lords para ser testigos, enemigos de repente asechando en las proximidades. Y porque confiaba en los instintos de Nieve y lo veía tan calmado es que sabía no había nadie más alrededor._

_Se sonrieron, "Eso estaría más que bien, me voy a tomar su palabra." Y él tenía otra idea, "Una pelea de bolas de nieve en el Norte. Talvez–" _

"–_Usted perdería vergonzosamente en los primeros instantes."_

_Podrick se carcajeó, "Mmm, la intención no era de competencia sino de pasar el rato juntos, pero ya veremos entonces quien será el perdedor." La sintió empujándolo del hombro con el de ella, lo que lo hizo reírse más. _

"_Sabe, nunca tuve tiempo de decir nada, pero ese numerito de tirarse de los acantilados con el príncipe Quentin no me agradó nada." Aquello le llegó a la mente de repente, haciéndola interrumpirlo, "Prométame que no volverá a hacer algo tan irresponsable nuevamente."_

_Podrick respiró profundo fingiendo sorpresa y Bronn llegándole a la mente, "…Unas horas de casados y mi esposa ya empieza a cohibirme…" vio que la tomó por sorpresa y aprovechó eso y el agua que llegaba hasta ellos para con un pie tirar agua en su dirección, y aunque había sido cuidadoso de no ir a levantar arena la escuchó quejándose altamente, lo que lo hizo salir corriendo a ver si ella lo alcanzaba. Lo hizo._

_Después de estar por un buen rato afuera ingresaron de nuevo en la cabaña, ella después de muchos cariños y besos habiendo accedido a pasar la noche en ésta lo que lo había sorprendido. Y después de la comida, de burlas, y de vino la vio apagando las velas que más cerca estaban a la cama, envolviendo el lugar en una sensación incluso más íntima. _

_Y ellos dos frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. "Le admitiré que llevó años deseando sacarla de uno de estos corsés incomodos, de un vestido." Ella solo le sonrió y se dejó. Eventualmente Podrick teniendo que sentarse en la cama porque aquello tenía más nudos y giros elaborados de cualquier otro corset que hubiera llegado a desatar. Ella ayudándolo tras acabarse de desanudar la trenza. Cuando por fin el hilo salió completo la vio respirando profundo, no por la tensión sino talvez por el descanso que salirse de una de esas cosas le proveía, a continuación, siguió el vestido, ayudándoselo a remover no como siempre se imaginaba actuando apasionadamente sin cuidado, sino al contrario, con sumo cuidado y llevándolo hasta un asiento acomodándolo de cierta forma en que no se fuera arrugar. _

_Cuando llegó el turno de él la ropa sí cayó al piso y donde estaban. Ella con las palmas de las manos abiertas, apoyándolas contra sus caderas e introduciéndolas dentro de su ropa interior, tirando de esta hacia abajo, haciéndolo tensar y levantarle las cejas en sorpresa. Ella mirándolo a los ojos, sutilmente asintiéndole y Podrick completó el trabajo, acabándose de desnudar. Sin quitar la mirada de ella le empezó a levantar la bata, al principio tan solo recogiendo la tela en sus manos y al ella no negarse prosiguió a acabarla de recoger y después sacarle dicha bata por sobre los hombros. _

_La sintió tensándose, pero no le dio importancia, le acarició la espalda baja mientras le dejaba un beso en el hombro, en su clavicula, el valle entre sus senos, su vientre mientras se sentaba en la cama, del estómago no se le despegó mientras de las caderas halaba hacía abajo la ropa interior de ella, dejándola desnuda, sus labios sintiendo aquel estomago tensándose mientras ella levantaba los pies del piso para liberarse por completo de aquel último artículo, luego moviéndose para acostarse a su lado. Podrick la siguió, girándose hacia y con ella. Ambos mirándose a los ojos largamente. _

_Y repasaron todas las caricias que ya se habían dado antes, él sobre ella, ella sobre él, Podrick prolongándoles el placer a ambos, ninguno queriendo que las sensaciones terminaran. Habiendo libertad de que estaban completamente solos, en la habitación de ella siempre teniendo que tener en cuenta a los guardas, aquí no. Se podían quejar, reír, no temer a los sonidos de la cama, de la humedad. _

_Y aunque ella iba con la corriente Podrick no quería apurarla. _

'_No hay nada de usted que me asuste.' Dicho en otra ocasión por allá en Invernalia vino a retumbar de nuevo en la mente de Podrick cuando la sintió tomándolo en su mano y acariciándolo, estudiándolo suavemente al tiempo que su lengua se introducía lentamente en la boca de él constantemente, la boca de ella en su cuello, hombros o pecho, en su boca nuevamente, lo que eventualmente lo hizo terminar incluso cuando la advirtió de que no continuara… Momentos después mientras era él acariciándola a ella la estudió cuando empezó a hacer presión con uno de sus dedos en su interior, hasta ahora solo la había tocado en el exterior, y manteniéndole la mirada buscó por señas para detenerse, pero no encontró ninguna… _

_Y él no sabía si iban a consumar aquel matrimonio esa noche, y veía ella tampoco habiendo tomado una decisión. Así que después de satisfacerse continuaron con sus caricias y besos, con Sansa susurrándole cuan bien se sentía sentir su piel y calor contra el cuerpo de ella, acariciándolo en la espalda lentamente, tomando en aquella cercanía, en la conexión. _

_Y ambos deseaban al otro constantemente, para aquel momento ya estaba eso claro. Por eso no se sorprendió que ella lo despertara más entrada la madrugada con besos y caricias, acomodando parte de su cuerpo sobre el de él. El cabello largo de ella cayendo sobre ellos constantemente, lo que sabía a ella no le agradaba, pero a él le encantaba. Entre más besos y caricias ella le pidió consumar el matrimonio. Él viéndola aun indecisa y respondiéndole que no dudara en detenerlo si algo no le agradaba, ella admitiéndole su curiosidad. _

_Y Podrick había pensado tanto en este momento que ya sabía cómo la tomaría, o como lo tomaría ella a él si se decidía por aquello, pero la vergüenza de ella no la dejó. Así que simplemente la guio para que se acomodaran de costado frente a frente, guiándole una pierna sobre las caderas de él y se frotaron contra el otro al principio, y poco a poco la tensión de ella empezó a marcharse. Podrick fue paciente y se tomó su tiempo a medida que se introducía en ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras lentamente hacía su avance, y besos, bastante besos y caricias cuando la sentía tensándose nuevamente. Para cuando por fin ambos estuvieron unidos ambos estaban bañados en sudor. Podrick llevando la mano de la pierna de ella a su rostro, a secarle un tanto el sudor y a acariciarla. Sabía no decirle cuan bien se sentía, que la quietud lo estaba enloqueciendo, no, tan sólo la dejó acostumbrarse a su presencia. _

_Podrick tan solo moviéndose casi milimétricamente cuando los besos y caricias regresaron, mayormente haciendo presión con sus caderas, o moviéndose circularmente. Y con eso tuvo suficiente, con la forma en que ella a ratos se quejaba, como lo abrazaba más fuerte, con como sus caderas se movían contra él, la forma en que se mantenían la mirada. El impacto le llegó cuando ella le removió la mano de entre sus piernas, y prosiguió a tocarse a sí misma, y oh, la forma en que empezó a quejarse cada vez más, a sacudirse, a besarlo con desespero, lo empezó a enloquecer, sin pensarlo se giró sobre ella, empezando a penetrarla con un tanto de firmeza, ella sosteniéndose de su brazo con una mano, y la otra moviéndose rítmicamente entre ellos. Y él quería detenerse, darse un respiro para ver si de repente lograba hacerla terminar de aquella manera, pero en cuanto se detuvo ella se negó, rápidamente le explicó que no podría continuar por mucho más, y ella le respondió que no importaba. _

_En retrospectiva, no debió haberle hecho caso, pero la forma en que ella estaba actuando, la forma en que se contraía sobre él, el no haber obtenido placer de esta forma por mucho tiempo, lo cegó, haciéndole más caso a su instinto que a su cabeza. _

_La ayudó a terminar momentos después que lo hizo él, prometiéndose que la próxima vez sería más paciente con ella. _

_Y esa fue su primera vez juntos. _

_Los minutos que prosiguieron antes de ella quedarse dormida primero que él, estuvieron llenos de bromas y más caricias, de cierta sensación de paz, y la estudió por unos minutos, viendo en su rostro placidez, lo que le reforzaba que esta había sido una buena experiencia para ella, que no lo había aguantado y fingido para hacerlo feliz…aunque nunca llegó a pensar aquello realmente, pero sí creyó que…ella encontraría más difícil el disfrutarlo. La besó en el hombro, ella inmediatamente murmurando algo y girándose por completo hacia él, abrazándolo, enterrando la cara en su cuello._

.

.

.

A _Puerto Blanco _llegó con más de una semana de retraso a lo que se había planeado, gracias a las aguas turbulentas y difíciles de navegar que traía el invierno, no sabiendo si el cuervo que envió Lord Tyrion para anunciar su presencia habría llegado al destino primero que él, ahora dudándolo más que antes. El frío estremecedor que lo recibió no fue algo que se llegó a imaginar, éste templándole los huesos y sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido, _en dolor, _no proveyéndole ni un momento de descanso. Y la verdad no se había imaginado tanta gente en las calles como las que se encontró, lo que invariablemente le brindó esperanza.

Fue recibido en _Nueva Fortaleza _en cuanto anunció haber sido enviado por el Rey, siendo llevado a una habitación de tamaño medio donde la enorme chimenea le proveyó de inmediato alivio a sus huesos. Lord Manderly ingresando media hora después de que se le hubiera provisto con bebida caliente. El lord saludándolo amigablemente, como siempre lo había tratado.

Tomó del caballero antes Guarda el pergamino que le extendió, "Dos razones para estar aquí, _Ser Podrick, _una, el rey lo manda para dejarle saber a la Reina que necesita hombres para su guerra en Essos. O dos, usted viene por la Reina. Honestamente me gusta más una idea que la otra." _A Wylla no le iba a agradar nada ésto._

Después de la última conversación que había tenido con el lord no sabía qué esperarse realmente. Nervioso se sentó cuando el lord le señaló un asiento y abrió el pergamino, donde se anunciaba su regreso al Norte como Embajador del Rey.

Lord Manderly se sonrió, no viendo para qué se jugaban estos juegos, "…Ya estaba yo convencido de estar equivocado, o diciéndome que usted es un verdadero idiota al dejar pasar a la Reina sola el invierno." De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, _el joven siempre habiendo sido cuidadoso._ "Honestamente, mejor un caballero de una casa menor que ha dejado en claro que la protegerá a toda costa, a un cobarde mariquetas de una familia prominente que a cambio de algunas toneladas de comida en una década o menos se crean con derechos a infiltrarnos el Norte..." Vio al joven frunciendo el ceño, "No se sorprenda de lo que pueden escarbar mis investigadores…como la presencia suya en Essos. A ver, _¿se le comieron la lengua los ratones?_ Al menos cuénteme, qué ha sido de todo el asunto con Essos..."

No sabiendo qué hacer de todo lo que había dicho el lord en tan cortos segundos Podrick balbuceó, buscando qué decir, qué tanto revelar sobre Essos…y decidió medias verdades, información incompleta, y confiar al lord con ésta, y se extendió con la información poco importante que le pasó, información que ya era de conocimiento público en _Desembarco del Rey._ El lord asintiendo entretenido con lo que le dejaba saber.

"_Bien,_ el Norte no está como para enviar soldados a pelear una guerra. Aunque admitiré que aquello nos daría un respiro en cuanto a los depósitos de comida…" se atrevió a decir, el joven manteniendo su hermetismo lo que lo hizo sonreír. _Estaba siendo cuidadoso, eso era bueno. _"…Nunca creí los comentarios sobre usted y la Reina. Ella es demasiado seria y reservada." De hecho, fue Wylla quien vino hacia él diciéndole que tenía pruebas irrefutables de que Reina y Guarda sí tenían algo que podía dañar la reputación de la Corona, al pedirle aquellas pruebas su nieta se negó, diciéndole que eran unas cartas que se cruzaban de Desembarco del Rey al Norte, _pero que no se las mostraría,_ que le bastara con su palabra pues ya las había quemado. Y su nieta había querido hacer algo, aunque a ciencia cierta él no veía qué, había distancia de por medio y con eso bastaba. Consecuentemente fue Wylla quien contrató investigadores para sacar a relucir trapos sucios de Ser Podrick, pero absolutamente nada fue encontrado, lo que a él le causó gracia. _"Sabe, ¿Si el Rey se está prestando para todo esto por qué me voy a negar yo?"_ Y después de haberlo visto arriesgar la vida nuevamente por Rey y Reina, muy poca duda le quedaba ya de la valía del joven. Sería su nieta, o nietas, a las que se le haría duro tragar todo esto.

Continuó, "Sólo le advertiré que llegar a Invernalia con este clima será una travesía para la que no está preparado...contadas personas lo están. Tan sólo tenemos seis horas de luz, más arriba serán incluso menos, y navegar aquella ventisca y consecuente oscuridad...Ser Podrick, me atrevo a darle el consejo de que regrese a _Desembarco del Rey,_ pero sé no lo tomará."

Podrick venía preparado para aquellas palabras, el Rey incluso también se las había dado, "No, mi señor, no lo haré. Sé que estaré arriesgando mi vida y las de esos que me acompañen…pero necesito llegar a Invernalia."

_Si algo había que darle era que no se rendía fácil. Como la mismísima Reina. _Se incorporó en su asiento, "Comprendo, como también espero usted comprenda que no puedo ordenarle a ninguno de mis hombres que se expongan para guiarlo a una muerte casi segura. Que se queden en Invernalia por la totalidad del invierno, abandonando a sus familias."

Podrick le asintió, "Sí, comprendo, mi señor. Por eso pensaba en que usted me ayudara a hacer un anuncio, tres o cuatro hombres voluntarios del pueblo que serán recompensados tras esta _travesía._" Y Podrick sabía que aquello traía más por pensar que solo el problema de llevarle a Sansa más bocas por alimentar.

Lord Manderly volvió a acomodarse contra el espaldar del asiento, "Así crea que viene preparado para todo no lo estará. Allá afuera se encontrará con peligro tras peligro, ni siquiera norteños tomarían esto con la calma que usted, un sureño, parece estarla tomando. La mayoría de puntos guía están bajo tres metros de nieve, fue el último reporte de hace una semana. Con cuatro hombres no se podrá defender de osos, una manada de lobos, vengase a saber qué más habrá allá afuera. Necesitará armas, comida que no podrán llevar en carretas ni mucho menos cargar con ustedes, Ser Podrick. No es que quiera desalentarlo, solo que vea la realidad. Su perdida para la Reina…me animo a decir que sería devastadora."

"Lo sé mi señor, y no crea que no le agradezco el consejo…pero necesito estar en Invernalia_._"

"Ah, lo que es ser joven y disfrutar de las mieles del amor." Dijo, el joven apretando las mandíbulas fuertemente, pero vio un destello en sus ojos, "Lo voy a ayudar, no crea que no. Sólo deseo que tenga en cuenta que esto no será fácil, mire, ni se despega de la chimenea…allá afuera ni una antorcha se mantiene encendida cuando comienzan los ventarrones." Le gustaría tener cinismo, decirse que hacía esto para más adelante beneficiarse con la Reina y el Rey, pero en el fondo sabía que admiraba al caballero, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer_ por ella._ Vio al caballero respirando profundo, como si las esperanzas regresaran a él. "No le daré órdenes a mis hombres para acompañarlo. Pero no tengo duda que encontrará a algunos voluntarios aventureros que quieran hacerlo. Las aguas del _Cuchillo Blanco_ no se han congelado por completo todavía y cuento con navíos que dejan _Puerto Blanco_ cada par de días pescando. Ninguno aproximándose hasta Castillo Cerwyn o al Camino Real cerca a Invernalia, pero creo que dejarlo lo más cerca a Castillo Cerwyn es posible. Aunque lo dudo. Y todo corre por su cuenta, amigo mío."

"Cada kilómetro que se pueda avanzar será bueno." Interrumpió, y debió de haber prestado más atención a un mapa del Norte porque no tenía más punto de correlación aparte de que Castillo Cerwyn estaba a medio día de viaje de Invernalia cuando no estaban en Invierno, y a caballo. Él mismo habiendo hecho el recorrido en varias ocasiones. "Gracias, mi señor."

"_¡Ningún gracias, mi señor!_ Este es el plan con la mejor salida, _¡El que nunca sale como uno se espera!_"

"Nunca las cosas me han salido como las espero, sería una buena primera vez para que sucediera."

Lord Manderly pujó, tratando de salirse del asiento, pero no pudiendo, unos momentos después haciéndole una seña a Ser Podrick para que lo ayudara, "_Ah, no, no, no,_ de verdad de esas costillas, lo menos que deseo es mandárselo a la Reina más aporreado." Continuó luchando por sí solo, "Imagino que la Reina no sabe nada de esto…"

"_Imagina bien, mi señor."_

"Buena sorpresa la que esa va a ser si logra llegar hasta Invernalia." Empezó a caminar, Ser Podrick a su lado, "…Sólo me puedo imaginar que éste invierno no será tan aburrido para ustedes dos…" y el caballero se sonrojó, "_¡Ah, vamos, Ser Podrick!_ Está actuando como una virgen todo sonrojado y callado, _¿no se supone que usted es el mejor amante que Poniente entero ha conocido?_"

"Simples habladurías mi señor." _Y si no alardeaba antes, mucho menos ahora._

Le dio una palmada en el hombro, por fin viéndolo sonreírse, aunque parecía muy a su pesar. "Vamos a mandar a hacer el anuncio de la búsqueda de guías de inmediato, y hablemos con el capitán que zarpa en dos días, de pronto de aquí a allá ya tenemos todo arreglado. Al menos ya tengo razón para dejar el castillo. Lo que no les agradará a mis nietas, y de paso su presencia aquí tampoco."

Podrick asintió deteniéndose tras unos momentos, y muy bien sabiendo que contar con la aprobación de Lord Manderly, era llevarse casi medio Norte al bolsillo, "¿Cuento entonces con su aprobación, mi señor, de cortejar a la Reina?"

"Será de cortejarla públicamente, porque ese cuentico no se lo come nadie. Pero sí, si ella quiere y si el Rey no está en contra…Y usted siempre me ha agradado, ya lo sabe, es un buen muchacho…Algo me dice que la próxima vez que nos veamos, si es que logro pasar el invierno porque estos huesos–"

"–No diga eso mi se–"

"–viejos ya no están para esto, seré yo quien estaré llamándolo de señor."

"Eso no me interesa, _mi señor._"

"_Sí, lo sé."_ Le admitió, la casa Payne no tenía poder alguno para derrocar a la Reina, y eso también lo agradecía, "Pero vamos, que si estamos de suerte cuando nos volvamos a ver hasta de pronto me bienviene con un príncipe en brazos."

"O princesa." Lo corrigió.

"_Eh, no,_ la vida es más fácil para nosotros los hombres. Pero sí le diré que espero _al menos _un reconocimiento entre tragos _y ante todos los lords_ de que tuve una manito que ver en la unión que se dará."

Podrick se sonrió, inclinándole la cabeza, "Si las cosas se dan, ya ambos sabemos que nada sale como se anticipa."

"_Pues sí."_

Un par de semanas después Podrick a ratos se decía que habría sido mejor escuchar al lord y al Rey. Pues perdió a uno de los hombres, y los otros seis no descartaban el estar perdidos.

El barco sí había hecho más de la mitad del camino hasta Castillo Cerwyn, _creían,_ cuando empezaron a notar cada vez más los bloques de agua congelada que golpeaban el casco del barco enervantemente. No pasó mucho para que el capitán desistiera del avance. De acuerdo a los mapas, aproximadamente estarían a una semana y media de Castillo Cerwyn en esas condiciones, a pie, y ellos mismos arrastrando la plancha con las provisiones otorgadas por Lord Manderly. Todo esto a Podrick le pareció descorazonador, pero prefirió callárselo.

_Y era verdad,_ no había estado preparado para esto. Para la total oscuridad, así técnicamente fuera de día, las antorchas apagándose constantemente, lo difícil que era avanzar un solo metro, cuanto dolía. Como siempre tenían que andar en búsqueda de resguardo por si una nevada se llegaba a dar, su cuerpo entero nunca entrando en calor ni descanso. El tener que detenerse con temor al escuchar el más mínimo ruido.

Una tarde se tuvieron que devolver corriendo, dejando atrás provisiones y buscando una sucesión de cuevas que habían pasado hacía menos de una hora. Había empezado a nevar cada vez más duro y tres de los hombres se colocaron de acuerdo de que esa no era una ventisca sino el principio de una tormenta. Podrick había querido continuar el camino, _tercamente, _no creyendo que la diferencia se pudiera notar. Pero para cuando llegaron a las cuevas Podrick ya reconocía su error y agradeció en voz alta no perder la vida. Uno de los hombres contestándole que no hablara tan rápido y prendiendo nuevamente las antorchas, no solo por calor y visibilidad, sino para asegurarse de no ir a tener un animal con ellos en el interior. Y los habían, arañas, murciélagos, bichos, y en lo profundo un oso que estaba hibernando. Podrick vio a los hombres matándolo, no viendo en qué momento se colocaron de acuerdo para cómo y dónde atravesarlo con sus espadas. Una hoguera siendo encendida pero no para cocinar sus partes sino para ellos entrar en calor y por visibilidad.

Uno de los hombres le explicó a Podrick que la carne que consumirían sería cruda para no llamar la atención de otros animales cerca. El cuerpo siendo sacado con gran esfuerzo entre todos, siendo alejado y enterrado debajo de una buena capa de nieve que fue marcada.

En aquella cueva se resguardaron, la total oscuridad afuera enervándolo cuando le daba por asomarse. No supo cuántos días pasaron en el lugar pues nunca hubo la más mínima muestra de luz. Si algo se lo decía era el tener que regresar hasta el oso para seguirle sacando partes, sus antiguas provisiones ya dándolas por perdidas. Y si algo les proveyó todo esto fue descanso, el secar sus ropas y calentarse. Para el día en que _por fin_ aclaró Podrick preguntó si ya podían marcharse, pero uno de los hombres le dijo que era mejor esperarse porque de pronto estaban en el ojo de la tormenta.

Y esperar hicieron, Podrick ya no negándose a esos hombres tener la razón, _siempre,_ pero a la vez no creyéndose estar en el ojo porque la claridad con que se encontró fue impactante, desde aquella altura podían ver con claridad hasta que el horizonte se perdía. Una estructura diminuta a la distancia que era visible les dijo que estaban cerca a Castillo Cerwyn, o si se habían desviado; Invernalia.

Cuando fue claro que la tormenta pasó ya era de noche y sus acompañantes se colocaron de acuerdo en colocarse en movimiento a primera hora del día siguiente, desde ese mismo momento sacando el banderín de la Casa Manderly.

Podrick por prudencia decidió mantener los pies en el piso y no llenarse de esperanzas.

_Ella siempre lo tomaba del cuello, y esa vez no fue la excepción, "Un año y medio." Podrick le dijo como despedida esa mañana. _

_Sansa le asintió, "No me vaya a quedar mal."_

"_Primero muerto."_

"_No diga bobadas." Lo reprendió, girándole los ojos ante la burla que ella no sintió así, pero evidentemente él sí. _

_Podrick la besó por última vez. _


	30. Chapter 26

Los recién llegados fueron llevados a un par de habitaciones especiales y reacondicionadas para situaciones para cuando el frío fuera extremo. Estas habitaciones recónditas estaban situadas justo por encima de donde el calor de los termales subterráneos llegaba, dos chimeneas también dispuestas por cada sala pequeña para que el calor se esparciera rápidamente.

Para cuando Sansa llegó a la primera sala vio a cinco hombres temblantes en ésta, dos de sus maesters tratándolos. Siguió el reguero de agua nieve en el piso hasta la sala inmediatamente en la que estaba su maester de cabecera, examinando a un hombre de espalda a ella, el cual ya había sido despojado de sus ropas y temblaba incontrolablemente debajo de un abrigo pesado que tenía sobre los hombros. Ella reconociéndolo incluso desde atrás, su maester mirándola en ese momento, como recordándole el estado del hombre debajo del abrigo, Sansa no interesándole, y al tanto de la otra presencia el hombre miró por sobre su hombro.

_¡Sí era Podrick!_ De inmediato caminó hacia él emocionada, unos pasos después reconociendo que no sería apropiado que la vieran tirándose a abrazarlo así que trató de contenerse, la sonrisa y mirada de él apagada, cansado, débil. Caminó hasta su lado, viendo de cerca el efecto que el frío había tenido en su piel roja y seca, lo único que hizo fue tomarlo del hombro y apretárselo, _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_ se escuchó preguntando, _contenta,_ no creyendo tenerlo en frente.

_Podrick estaba exhausto más la mano de ella pasando de su hombro cubierto a su nuca, acariciándolo debajo del cabello húmedo le dio un tanto de energía, "¿Qué cree?"_ se sonrió, tosiendo húmedamente, los pulmones queriéndosele salir por el pecho, y no pudiendo respirar del todo bien, se remojó los labios y la piel seca y ardor en estos lo hizo dar un respingo, "…Pero si no soy bienvenido…tan solo déjeme…descansar un momento…_y me vuelvo a ir._"

_No estaba tan mal, si le estaba haciendo bromas,_ aun así, no pudo evitar girarle los ojos, su maester pujando con gracia. Sansa evitando agacharse y abrazar a Podrick, y con vergüenza continuó acariciándole la cabeza, levantó la mirada dirigiéndose a su maester, "¿Cómo está? …_Todos…_"

"Deshidratación, malnutrición… Leves casos de hipotermia, pero nada grave."

"Quiero hacerme más cerca de la chimenea," Podrick interrumpió, inclinándose para pararse, pero se detuvo al escuchar de inmediato las negativas del maester y la Reina, esta última empujándolo del hombro hacia la silla nuevamente, explicándole porque calor tan alto y repentino no era apropiado.

El maester levantó la mirada hacia Jacob, "Cierre la puerta para que el calor no se salga, y mande a traer suficientes mantas, gruesas y pesadas...para los otros hombres también." La puerta fue cerrada y de inmediato órdenes fueron escuchadas desde afuera.

Sansa vio al maester pasando a la sala continua, ajustando la puerta que las conectaba para darles privacidad, de inmediato se acuclilló sin importarle el charco de agua debajo de ella, tomándolo de las mejillas, _su piel helada,_ _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" susurró bajamente._

Podrick le sonrió,_ "…Vine por usted, obviamente."_ le dijo aun temblante y aunque quería concentrarse en ella, la forma como lo miraba, su sonrisa, cercanía y calor no podía_, el frío abrumándolo demasiado, todo su cuerpo, ¡sus huesos! doliéndole, sintiéndose entumecido. Y llevaba semanas sintiéndose de esta forma, era solo que ahora podía detenerse a pensar en ello, lo que no ayudaba a sus malestares. "…No creyó que la iba a dejar pasar sola el invierno, ¿o sí? …Quién sabe cuándo nos volveríamos a ver…" _

_Ni siquiera podía contener su sonrisa,_ apoyó su frente contra la de él, _"…Es un idiota suicida, eso es lo que es." _Y dicho aquello se irguió para dejarle un beso en la frente, "Hace dos meses que dejé toda esperanza de verlo por acá." _¡Y no podía creerlo aún! _Lo tomó de las mejillas, _"…Cielos, está helado." _Aquello levantando sus alarmas nuevamente. Más no se negó cuando él abrió los brazos para rodearla con la manta. Su desnudez no importándole, que los encontraran de aquella manera tampoco, tan solo quería brindarle calor, y disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Escondió su cara en el hombro de él y lo sintió haciendo lo mismo en su cuello.

Se quedaron de aquella manera por varios minutos, el calor de ella eventualmente propagándose por el cuerpo de él.

Ambos se separaron al tiempo que escucharon voces provenientes de la sala continua. Sansa se colocó en pie y dio varios pasos hacia atrás al escuchar que sirvientes traían catres, mantas y sopa caliente. Momentos después la puerta fue abierta por el maester quien prosiguió a hablar mientras el catre era acomodado y una tina vacía también era entrada junto con baldes de agua que fueron ubicados cerca al fuego de la chimenea.

"Gracias a la humedad la piel está hecha girones, esperaremos varias horas para el agua tibia." Comunicó el maester.

Podrick tomó de las manos de un sirviente el bol con sopa humeante, sus manos temblando tanto que en un inicio derramó casi la mitad del contenido del líquido.

_¿Qué diría la gente cuando se enteraran de que la Reina alimentaba a su…? No importaba,_ Sansa le quitó el bol de las manos y esperó a que los empleados se marcharan para empezar a cucharearlo, "…Había habladurías de que usted era Jon Snow." Le comentó, pudiendo ver porqué creerían aquello, cabello largo, barba descuidada, ropas abultadas y oscuras, aunque esas ultimas para el momento se encontraban tiradas en el piso. El maester le hizo señas para que le diera un respiro, no lo hiciera hablar mucho. _"¿El Rey lo envió cómo Embajador?"_

Podrick asintió, mirando a su alrededor, viendo en el piso un bolso de piel y señalándoselo. "Él le envió unos pergaminos." _No tenía ni las fuerzas para ir a buscarlos,_ "Están en otra bolsa de piel más pequeña." Sansa vio la puerta abriéndose sin anuncio, Jacob mirándola extrañado al verla acuclillada cuchareando a Podrick, talvez juzgándola con la mirada mientras hacía su camino y le colocaba unas mantas gruesas sobre los hombros al caballero, éste quejándose ante el peso repentino. _Como si no se hubiera esperado aquello. _

"Ya se están alistando habitaciones, mi señora."

Sansa asintió, "Ser Podrick viene como embajador de mi hermano." Le comentó para que se alistaran habitaciones más adecuadas para su status, _también para que hiciera correr la noticia._ Con curiosidad vio a Jacob dándole dos palmadas a Podrick en la espalda, bienviviéndolo para luego marcharse. Después de que le acabara de dar la sopa el maester lo hizo acostar en el catre, recubierto por las mantas que los empleados habían traído. Diciéndole a ella que nada más quedaba esperar, _que todo estaría bien._ Sansa asintió, viendo el cuerpo de Podrick sacudiéndose debajo de aquellas cobijas pesadas, su respiración rápida y pesada, quejándose bajamente.

En silencio fue hasta la bolsa que él le había señalado, sacando de éste un pantalón, lo que distinguió como un trozo de carne cruda envuelta en una camisa, un puñado de granos, comida seca, un abrigo, más ropa en la cual se limpió de la carne, y después un sobre de cuero. Caminó con éste último hasta la chimenea, abriéndolo y viendo tres pergaminos, dos con el sello real, y un tercero sin sello alguno.

Leyó el pergamino más grande. Allí el_ Cuervo de Tres Ojos_, _el Rey,_ explicando la presencia de Podrick en el Norte, frases y mensajes políticos para poder mostrar a sus asesores y lords por si así ella lo deseaba, también hablaba sobre Essos, explicando como hasta ahora estaban tratando la situación. Nada de esto explicando a qué venía a servir la presencia de Podrick en el Norte si alguien empezaba a sacar _peros_, pero sí se explicaba que había estado en Essos ejerciendo una función importante y creando conexiones, y que ahora regresaba al Norte como Embajador del Rey de los Seis Reinos.

El segundo pergamino con el sello real eran palabras del_ Cuervo de Tres Ojos y de Bran Stark. _Explicando que así Podrick estuviera en el Norte el plan en cuanto a ellos dos dar a conocer su relación en año y medio después de ella haber dejado Desembarco del Rey era imperativo y debía continuar en pie, adelantarse a aquello sería corroborar lo impropio de ésta relación y era mejor demostrar decoro, así que le pedía discreción y cuidado. Ese pergamino lo quemó de inmediato, gracias a la brevedad de éste no teniendo porque quedarse con él para releerlo después.

El tercer pergamino…la letra de inmediato la reconoció y sorprendió, una mirada al renglón final y corroboró que venía de parte de Arya.

_En éste se disculpaba por no haberle escrito antes, pero le recordaba la comunicación ser imposible, además de que Bran podía darle razones de su bienestar. _

_Hacía poco había regresado a Essos, a ayudar a Bran a lidiar y controlar a Los Segundos Hijos para no dejar ningún cabo suelto que pudiera ser rastreado a Poniente. Después de tanto tiempo en la calma del mar se había acostumbrado a éste, tanto, que regresar a un pasado que ya consideraba haber dejado atrás fue impactante, no solo porque había mucho que consideraba haber olvidado sobre sus habilidades sino también porque en el fondo de sí misma estar de nuevo en medio de la acción era emocionante. Sino un tanto desconsolador, porque marcharse lo hizo con el intento de dejar tanto odio, venganza y violencia detrás de sí. _

_A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo sentirse en cuanto a volver a sus andadas, tenía emociones encontradas, eso era lo único que podía decir. _

_También había hecho más que matar en Essos, al Bran haberla puesto en el mismo campamento en que cierto Ser Podrick Payne había estado. ¿Debía felicitarla? Pues el pergamino escueto de Bran no daba mucho a qué pensar en cuanto al caballero casándose con su hermana, en un inicio no sabiendo si lo colocaban en el mismo campamento para hacerlo parecer que tuvo un accidente. Honestamente, no había sabido el proseguir, y fue bueno que se dejara llevar por su instinto, porque fue semanas después que le llegó un pergamino de Ser Brienne escuetamente explicándole lo sucedido en cuanto a la nueva relación, pero siendo más detallada que Bran._

_Y Podrick Payne, ¿en serio? De todos los hombres habidos y por haber veía porque se había casado con el mas manso de todos…lo que la hacía recordar cierto cuchicheo por allá durante la Larga Noche donde había escuchado sobre cierto miembro de su anatomía siendo mágico, más sabía que no se había casado con él por éste...o eso creía, aunque en todo caso tampoco juzgaba. _

'_Déjame bromear, sé que estarás girando los ojos con poca paciencia en este momento. Pero me alegra si tú estás contenta.'_

_De sus viajes en alta mar había mucho por contar, había explorado, había conocido, descubierto bastantes y diferentes islotes que no aparecían en los mapas, se había metido en problemas…ya hablarían después de todo esto, pues pensaba visitar Invernalia después de que pasara el invierno, pensaba visitar también a Jon y llevarlo alado de las orejas si era necesario._

'_No te preocupes por mí.'_

Sansa terminó el pergamino con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, _otra parte suya descansando,_ "_¿Por qué no me dijo que se encontró con Arya en Essos?_" Sansa preguntó, levantando la mirada y viendo a Podrick ya dormido. Lo acabado de decir vio le llamó la atención a su maester. Y Sansa se giró de nuevo hacia la chimenea, leyendo y releyendo el pergamino varias veces más.

_Nadie le iba a creer que esta sonrisa no era sólo por Podrick. _

Se encontraba debatiéndose en marcharse y dejar a Podrick solo cuando recordó que un direwolf andaba con los recién llegados, y lo recordó porque en ese momento Nieve entró a la sala. Le sonrió a éste, caminando hacia él y agachándose un tanto, el animal casi y tumbándola al piso y tratando de lamerla, pero ella empujándolo a más no poder. Cuando el animal por fin se calmó se quedó mirándolo, _"¿Ya te agrada Pod?"_ Susurró acariciándolo, para instantes después el direwolf continuar el camino hasta el trozo de carne cruda, tomarlo en sus mandíbulas y llevarlo hasta el catre, echándose al lado de Podrick en el piso mientras se alimentaba.

Aquella compañía dejándola abandonar la sala con mayor seguridad.

A continuación, pasó a la sala siguiente, viendo a los hombres de igual forma como había dejado a Podrick, el Comandante de su Ejército con ellos. "¿Qué le dijeron?" preguntó, mientras ambos abandonaban aquel recóndito rincón del castillo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto, al llamar a sus asesores e incluso lords y ladies presentes para confirmarles la noticia vio que esto levantó cejas, lo que la hizo proseguir de inmediato a hablar sobre Essos_. Y a no dar mayores explicaciones, porque Ser Podrick no se las había dado aún. _

A Podrick y a los hombres les dieron algo para pasar lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche sin ninguna molestia, y a media tarde del día siguiente Sansa se dio cuenta ya lo habían ubicado en una habitación propia, así que fue a visitarlo. Una habitación alejada de la suya, pero en la que, en cuanto estuvo en frente, supo conectaba a la propia por un pasadizo, y eso no podía ser coincidencia. _¿Lord Cromwell?_ Se preguntó sonrojándose, podía ver porque el hombre no quería que diera de qué hablar…pero al mismo tiempo Lord Cromwell no sabía de aquellos pasadizos. Sólo dos hombres de la Guarda lo sabían. El mismísimo Jacob y su mano derecha.

Entró, encontrándolo despierto, apoyado contra el espaldar de la cama y bajo varias pieles. Aun temblando de frío, y muy desmejorado. Se veía delgado y débil pero la forma en que le sonrió le dejó saber que sus espíritus estaban en alto. A su paso Sansa avivó el fuego en la chimenea colocando tres trozos más de madera en su interior. Al girarse hacia él lo vio aun sonriéndose y se sentó en la estrecha cama junto a él, "Creí que pasarían años antes de volvernos a ver." Le susurró buscando su mano debajo de las pieles y entrelazando sus dedos.

"…_Si creía que podía esperar tanto entonces está subestimando mi amor por usted."_ Podrick le admitió sonriente.

Ella sí había creído que, con el tiempo y la distancia, algo cambiaría entre ellos cuando se volvieran a ver, pero vio que no fue así, "…No que me esté quejando de su presencia en Invernalia, pero arriesgarse a hacer todo el camino hasta aquí en Invierno…eso no es de gente cuerda."

Podrick continuó sonriéndose, apretándole la mano, "Más bien de sureños atolondrados que no se tomaron a pecho las advertencias. Admita que me extrañó."

"Lo extrañé…" Sansa le asintió sin ningún problema, y lo besaría en la boca en esos momentos, pero la piel de sus labios y rostro, demasiado seca y rajada cayéndose a girones, le decía que aquello sería doloroso, en vez de eso lo besó en la mejilla, sobre su barba desarreglada, "…Dolió para cuando cerramos las puertas de Invernalia por última vez…"

Podrick se había imaginado algo así, _la decepción,_ "Estaba en Essos para cuando me di cuenta…que fue prácticamente al final de mi estadía…En cuanto llegué a Desembarco del Rey le pedí a su hermano que me enviara al Norte. Y pues aquí estoy..." no pudo evitar de repente estremecerse, su cuerpo entero erizándose, "¿Esto es lo más frío que se coloca el Norte en Invierno?"_ porque aun y así, a él le parecía demasiado helado, pero al menos el frío ya no se le calaba en los huesos._

"…En unos meses que el invierno entre con mayor fuera será incluso peor." Lo estudió atentamente, luego se colocó en pie quitándose el abrigo, metiéndose debajo de las pieles y colocando el abrigo prácticamente sobre él, "¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó mientras ambos se acostaban, ella acoplando su cuerpo al de él.

Podrick no dijo nada de sus ropas que se sentían frías porque sabía que nada más era cuestión de tiempo para que el cuerpo de ella le empezara a traspasar calor, una pierna de ella entre las suyas, y ni siquiera se sintió reaccionando ante aquello, "Excelente de ánimos, y débil del cuerpo. Los maesters me han estado atendiendo muy bien, le debo dar eso."

"Lo tienen que hacer, _si saben lo que les conviene,"_ se sonrieron, Sansa apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano para poder mirarlo mejor, y la otra tanteándolo sobre la ropa para encontrar abertura y deslizarla directamente por su torso y pecho, _deseaba sentir su piel,_ su textura, _jugar con sus vellos entre sus dedos,_ "…Me han dicho que usted y los hombres de Lord Manderly necesitarán reposo absoluto por los próximos días."

"_Bien._ Porque no pienso moverme de aquí." El primer pico entre ellos, aunque Podrick se incomodó al saber del estado de sus labios.

"Me va a decir entonces qué pasó en Essos, porqué llegó con hombres de la Casa Manderly, y por el lado noroeste…" estaba al tanto de lo que sus acompañantes le dijeron al Comandante de su ejército, pero quería escuchar explicaciones por parte de él.

Podrick respiró profundo. "…Esa es una larga historia que necesita de bastante tiempo,_ mi señora._"

Pujó bajamente, "No me señoreé. Y tiempo es lo que sobra en invierno."

Y Podrick proveyó a contarle_ todo_ lo sucedido desde que se vieron por última vez. Ella desde el inicio interrumpiéndolo y preguntándole por Arya, lo que vio lo desconcertó. Lo que le dio a Sansa a entender que su hermana había estado usando el don de los rostros, lo cual era lo más sensato, pero también los dejó a ambos con preguntas, porque por más que Podrick tratara no podía recordar a nadie pendiente de sus espaldas, además de aquel hombre negro y gigante que lo advirtió la noche de las explosiones. _¿Él? Y otros más probablemente…_

Y pasó más de una hora para cuando Podrick llegó al punto de la historia en que él y su compañía alcanzaron Castillo Cerwyn. Allí no solo habiéndoseles brindado posada por dos días mientras recuperaban energías y los alimentaban, sino que también habiéndose encontrado con _Nieve_ en el lugar. El lord del castillo admitiéndole que sus hombres incluso salieron a cazar al direwolf para darse cuenta que era el de la Reina, y que este llevaba días merodeando en los alrededores.

Les proveyeron con granos secos e instrucciones de cómo llegar a Invernalia, Podrick no pidiendo un guía porque arriesgar a otro hombre no lo veía como justo, por eso tampoco se negó cuando dos hombres que venían con él no quisieron continuar y prefirieron quedarse en Castillo Cerwyn. Podrick se imaginó que el Lord no puso peros porque no estaba en posición para darlos_, pero eran dos bocas de más que alimentar._ Los hombres, talvez por vergüenza admitieron haber matado un oso varios días atrás, y haber dejado tiradas provisiones. Y cuando Podrick partió hacia el Norte, otra comitiva salió más hacia el sur, para ir a buscar lo que quedaba del oso y las provisiones, que ha decir verdad, aunque no era demasiado proveería al menos una comida para el castillo...echándoles bastante agua.

No pedir por un guía resultó ser un error casi fatal pues se perdieron en el camino, de aquello estando más que seguro para la mitad del cuarto día. También un error fue no querer haberle hecho caso a Nieve días atrás cuando éste se había colocado inquieto –ahora sabía– por no querer seguirlo a _él._ Para el sexto día llegaron a Aldea de Crofter, la cual estaba abandonada. Los techos de las viviendas habiendo colapsado por el peso de la nieve. Allí obtuvieron resguardo ante una leve tormenta que se abrió ente ellos, obteniendo comida del lago congelado. Podrick solo pensando que la Aldea de Crofter quedaba más cerca a Invernalia que Castillo Cerwyn; se habían desviado y perdido, _pero estaban más cerca. _

Esta vez fue Podrick quien dio la orden de seguir a Nieve. Sus acompañantes quejándose en el camino y diciendo que eran unos idiotas si resultaba ser que el direwolf andaba en búsqueda de presa y tan solo los tenía dando vueltas en círculos. _Pero así fue que llegaron a Invernalia._

"_¿Ya a Nieve le cae bien entonces?"_

"…Pues no sé si trataba de aplastarme y sofocarme cuando se acostaba a dormir encima mío, o si lo que trataba era que el calor no me dejara…" Le contestó con ironía y burla, _pero era cierto que él si estaba en mejor estado que sus acompañantes,_ "Pero sí, supongo…No lo podía creer cuando lo vi en Castillo Cerwin, el direwolf caminando directamente hacia mí y echándose a mis pies."

Sansa continuó sonriéndose, _"Otro que sabe lo que le conviene."_

Podrick le asintió, girándose hacia ella para quedar frente a frente, la mano de ella pasando a recorrerle la espalda, la suya simplemente a posarse en la cintura de ella, "…Permanecer tanto tiempo a solas conmigo le traerá habladurías." _Tan solo se podía imaginar lo que se estaría diciendo allá afuera._

Sansa prosiguió a contarle lo que Bran le había dado a entender en el pergamino que quemó, que aún tenían que esperar cinco meses para dar a conocer oficialmente lo de ellos, "Lady Cromwell dirá que estuve el resto de la tarde cociendo con ella. Y Lady Rose…sé que me cubrirá en pasar la noche con usted." A continuación, vio la sonrisa de Podrick decaer.

Sólo vino a caer en cuenta de algo en ese momento, "¿Qué le dijo Lord Cromwell de estar al tanto de que nos casamos? Y ayer, cuando supo de mi llegada…"

"Nada en ninguno de los casos. Y yo tampoco he mencionado el tema. Lady Cromwell sí me advirtió hace un par de meses de que él estaba esperando que le diera la cara en cuanto al matrimonio…pero hasta ahora no lo he hecho; es mi vida privada y ésta la manejare yo." _Ella no había dejado a su consejo inmiscuirse en toda la situación con Lord Humfrey, así que no se podían sorprender de que también los excluyera de esto,_ "El lord es suspicaz, y me conoce, sino ha tomado el tema es porque ya sospecha de mis deseos. Aunque sé que no se podrá quedar callado por mucho más tiempo…"

"Lord Cromwell vino a verme esta mañana." Le comentó, "Se disculpó por haberme querido hacer entrar en razón en Desembarco del Rey, y me dijo que le alegraba que estuviera bien."

"Sé que es buena persona," Sansa le admitió, porque Podrick siendo Podrick, estaba intercediendo por el lord así este lo hubiera humillado. 

"…¿Entonces son lady Cromwell y Rose nuestras cómplices?" decidió cambiar el tema, "_¿Ya también le agrado a esta última?_"

"_Mi lady Rose no es tan vendida como Nieve,_ pero ya sabe que nos casamos, y está de parte de mi felicidad…" _y cielos, ninguno de los dos parecía poder dejar de sonreírse esa tarde,_ "Creo que Jacob lo colocó precisamente en esta habitación porque hay un pasadizo secreto a la mía."

"_¿En serio?_" Podrick le preguntó juguetonamente, de repente notando que el calor de ella se había transferido a él, "Su maester también debe de sospechar al usted brindarme personalmente tanto cuidado…tras haberla visto acariciándome y cuchareándome ayer…"

_Sí, Sansa hablaría con este último, ya lo había hecho en cuanto a lo que había escuchado por parte de ella misma sobre Arya, _"…Pod, cuando el campamento estalló y usted se despertó para ver que a _Los Segundos Hijos _los estaban rematando…_¿cómo fue que no le hicieron lo mismo antes de que Lord Bronn lo encontrara?_"

_Él había preguntado lo mismo,_ "Aparentemente todos los infiltrados del Rey teníamos ropa con un tipo de costura que solo aliados reconocerían."

Sansa exhaló, "¿Qué si al llegar al campamento usted o a los otros les hubiera dado por hacer un trueque con aquellas prendas? ¿O les hubieran brindado un uniforme?"

La sintió acariciándole de nuevo sobre las costillas que se había quebrado, "_Los Segundos Hijos no brindan nada más que armas…Y sí fui advertido por Ser Brienne de no hacer trueques._"

"_Pero si hubiera necesitado hacerlo por alguna razón"_

"No. Se me fue dado una buena cantidad de dinero y–"

"–p_ero si hubiera necesitado hacerlo por alguna razón"_

"_Está haciendo otra vez eso de pensar las cosas de más."_

Sansa exhaló, _"¿Y si alguno de sus compañeros sí hizo el trueque y ahora uno de esos Segundos Hijos anda con vida, moviéndose por Essos contando lo que pasó?"_

.

.

.

La mejora de Podrick se dio rápidamente, no acostumbrándose del todo al frío y sospechaba nunca lo haría, pero siendo de ayuda los abrigos cálidos y pesados con que ella le proveyó.

Como en Desembarco del Rey aquí también todo el mundo preguntándole por la situación en Essos, y qué había visto en el lugar, Podrick diciendo sólo lo que consideraba adecuado. Y tampoco había mucho que decir, su paso por el continente no había sido uno lleno de emoción y aventura, es más, hasta cierta molestia y decepción le daba que el Rey no confiara lo suficiente en sus habilidades como para tener a Arya Stark cuidándolo… El otro lado se decía que lo hizo por su hermana la Reina, para estar completamente seguro de que regresaría a ella. Y que desde el principio se le fue advertido que no eran sus habilidades como guerrero las que se buscaban con su presencia en Essos, sino su don para con la gente, _que él se hubiera hecho el de los oídos sordos, era diferente._

A días de su llegada ya se encontraba en pie nuevamente, ella burlándose de que, si antes había sido buena cuchara, ahora lo tendría que ser más porque necesitaba recuperarse…Podrick recordándole de estarle gastando sus provisiones, pero ella ignorándolo.

Cuando dejó el encierro de la habitación se sentía mucho mejor, aunque muy al tanto de los cuchicheos que se daban a su paso. Y aunque el Rey les había pedido continuar ocultando su relación, no veía para qué hacerlo. Todos –aunque no sabían del matrimonio– sabían por qué y para qué estaba en el Norte.

Eventualmente le gustaría volver a entrenarse, así que no pasó mucho para estar al menos observando los entrenamientos, y hacer lo _mínimo_ que podía hacer para no ir a dejar decaer más su estado físico, buscando a esos compañeros soldados con los que había entrenado antes. Con los días algunos de esos soldados, aprovechándose de cierta amistad, haciéndole comentarios pasados de tono, _típicos entre soldados,_ y aunque lo incomodaban simplemente les recordaba que esa no era la forma de referirse a _la Reina_, lo que la mayoría de las veces los hacía dejar la bobada.

Y Podrick ya sabía reconocer a quienes les molestaba _en verdad_ la situación tan solo por la forma en que lo miraban y se le atravesaban en el camino, _queriendo llamar su atención._ Algunos hasta pareciendo que lo retaban sin palabras, pero ninguno de estos haciendo el primer movimiento, o diciendo algo en voz alta en su presencia, _suponía menos en la de ella. _

Los soldados eran más frenteros en sus disgustos que otros trabajadores del castillo, que lords y ladies. Los lords y ladies se referían a la situación con mayor respeto, haciendo insinuaciones deseando confirmación, pero tampoco obteniéndola. Algunos, _muy pocos,_ aun dudando del involucre entre ellos.

Ella y él evitando pasar tiempo en privado para evadir habladurías. _Al menos de día_. De noche ella se escabulliría a su habitación, o al contrario. Pero mayormente eran ella y Nieve en su habitación.

Podrick tenía una habitación acorde a su posición, la única preferencia que ella le había dado era dejarlo tener _todas_ las pieles que quisiera. Y aun así no eran suficientes porque en frente de la chimenea había dispuesto cuidadosamente la mitad de las cobijas y pieles para dormir sobre estas y al abrigo del calor del fuego cercano, sobre el suelo y no sobre la cama.

_Si algo le daba Sansa era que era cómodo._

Fue allí donde hicieron el amor por primera vez en Invernalia. Aunque ciertamente no fue hacer el amor, fue algo más primal. Sucedió de improvisto. La necesidad golpeándolos arrebatadamente entre las cobijas y las caricias, y besos interminables. Sansa estaba cerca y no deseaba más que sucediera, _ni siquiera estaba pensando,_ no lo detuvo cuando los giró súbitamente, y lo sintió abriéndole más las piernas, y en vez de continuar rozándose contra el nervio que la enloquecía, lo vio mirándola a los ojos, no habiendo necesidad de pregunta hablada _y no pensó,_ simplemente le asintió. Un segundo después deslizándose dentro de ella en un solo movimiento firme y rápido, haciéndola gemir altamente ante la sorpresa. No acababan de compartir una mirada de aturdimiento cuando lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo desenfrenadamente y él se empezaba a mover frenéticamente. Su propia mano deslizándose entre ambos, tocándose tan toscamente como se movía él y la sensación estalló de inmediato, fuerte y más largamente de lo normal, Podrick comiéndosele los quejidos altos que no pudo contener.

Con la mano de ella tomándolo fuertemente del cuello, y mientras la sentía sacudiendo continuó empujando, centrándose en el orgasmo repentino de ella que vino a provocar el suyo con emoción.

La respiración acelerada de ambos y el crepitar del fuego siendo lo único que quedó tras unos instantes. Aun temblando, esta vez del frío, y exhalando contra el cuello de ella Podrick se empezó a sentir culpable, se había propasado y dejado llevar por su deseo…no la había forzado, _de eso estaba seguro,_ pero la forma como la tomó…dejaba mucho que desear al tener en cuenta su pasado. Preocupado se incorporó un tanto, viendo las patas de Nieve de repente ante ellos, seguramente mirándolos, y no le dio importancia, la buscó fue a ella, encontrándola enrojecida a más no poder hasta el pecho, _aún erizada,_ sus brillantes ojos azules dilatados, en estos no encontrando reproche alguno. La sintió moviéndose debajo de él, ella simplemente subiéndoles las pieles y cubriendo sus cuerpos sudados, _"¿Está…bien?" _

"…_Sí." _Admitió simplemente y se sintió balbuceando por unos mortificantes momentos, las veces que estuvieron juntos en Desembarco del Rey él siempre fue cuidadoso, ni remotamente cercano a lo que acababa de suceder, _pero ella tampoco lo había deseado tanto como hacía unos momentos,_ _"…Sorprendida es todo…"_ Vio el ceño de él frunciéndose mientras se bajaba de encima, _lo que en verdad no deseaba._ Era bastante placentero y cómodo descansar con él en esa posición, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y ella jugando con su cabello, o viceversa.

Mientras le limpiaba el estómago y después se limpiaba a sí mismo la vio siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, las esquinas de la boca de ella milimétricamente hacia arriba, lo que después de unos instantes lo hizo mirarla y sonreírle de la misma manera. La besó en el hombro y después en la mejilla, "Siento haber sido tan intenso sin…advertirla primero." Exactamente no lo mejor por haber hecho, dado lo que le había sucedido a ella en estas mismas paredes, _bueno,_ no las mismas pero–

"_Me gustó."_ Le admitió, no que tuviera que hacerlo_, era evidente que le había gustado._ Y lo vio devolviéndole la sonrisa apenada con una propia, "…Lo creí estar débil como para venir a ser tan…enérgico."

_Sí seguía un tanto débil, Podrick lo notó, sintiéndose cansado más de lo normal, bastante sudado, y tomándole su tiempo a su corazón y respiración para calmarse, "…Aparentemente no tan débil,"_ dijo, agachándose nuevamente a dejarle un beso en la boca. Y no había parado de desearla desde la mañana misma en que se despidieron en Desembarco del Rey. No dijo nada cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás y se le acostó encima, la abrazó, ésta siendo una manera perfecta para descansar y compartir el calor entre ambos.

Por los próximos minutos hubo silencio, Podrick entreteniéndose con mechones del cabello de ella, girándolos alrededor de sus dedos, estudiando el tono rojizo, tirando suavemente de estos. _Conseguir discretamente te de Luna aquí iba a ser difícil. _"…No debimos haber hecho eso." Y aunque no había sido tan descuidado como para corrérsele adentro, Podrick sabía que aún quedaba una pequeña posibilidad.

Sansa no se detuvo en continuar acariciándolo sobre los costados con sus uñas, _"Lo sé." _Si le daba por leer entre líneas en la carta de Bran, allí estaba esta advertencia. "Conseguiré te de luna a primera hora…con Lady Cromwell." La mujer _sí_ había hecho recientemente mención a tomarlo…

"…Esto no puede suceder de nuevo…" Podrick se dijo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y su suerte, pero era mejor prevenir que curar, _"…muy a menudo."_

Sansa se sonrió ante la corrección, a que él se inclinara y le dejara un beso sobre la cabeza, _"Lo sé." _Respondió, por el momento en paz con la necesidad estando saciada.

Sucedió de nuevo. Dos veces más antes de despedirse en la mañana siguiente. Ella tendría que tomar té de luna durante los próximos días _así que qué más daba una o dos veces,_ fue el comentario absurdo en el cual ambos se escudaron.

Y la mañana siguiente a primera hora fue mortificante presentarse ante Lady Cromwell.

"No es problema alguno, mi Reina." Le contestó viéndola sonrojada. También haciéndosele prudente que no le pidiera el té a su maester de cabecera para evitar habladurías. Y Lady Cromwell sabía mejor que ir a pedir el té con la Reina presente.

Menos de dos horas después con el pretexto de Lady Cromwell mostrarle un vestido que acababa de terminar Sansa ingresó a los aposentos de la lady, donde allí la esperaba el té aunque ya frío. "…Sabe que el té de Luna tiene efectos secundarios si se usa frecuentemente, _¿verdad?_" La Reina estaba crecidita para decirle aquello, pero había mucho sobre todo esto de lo que no se hablaba abiertamente.

Sansa le asintió, _sí lo sabía,_ "Sí. Fue sólo un accidente." Contestó sin pensarlo de a mucho y vio a Lady Cromwell quedársele mirando para después sonreírse burleteramente, lo que la incomodó y la hizo mirar en otra dirección.

"…_Esos son los mejores."_

"…_Mmmm…"_ Sansa no sabía qué más decir y era obvio que a la mujer le divertía su incomodidad. La verdad no veía nada bueno en tener que presentarse las siguientes dos mañanas a continuar tomando el brebaje. En Desembarco del Rey Podrick se había encargado de entregarle la mezcla de hierbas, y ella no había hecho preguntas, y ahora aquí ambos estaban amarrados de manos, a no ser que acudiera a su maester…y este decidiera abrir la boca. Mientras se tomaba el líquido vio a la lady sacando de un baúl una bolsita de tela, similar a la que Podrick le había dado a ella.

"Para futuros accidentes..." Dijo, y le pasó la bolsita que la Reina guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, "Sé que la avergüenzo con mis palabras, pero no lo haga. Es normal…"

Sansa asintió, "Lo sé…Gracias."

"Si no lo ha acabado dentro de tres semanas, tírelo que ya no servirá."

Sansa asintió de nuevo, _eso ella no lo sabía, obviamente tenía una fecha de expiración, pero nunca había preguntado._

Con aquella mortificación, con el temor a continuar tomando el té de Luna y que este viniera a tener un efecto no deseado, o que un embarazo se diera y derrumbara los planes que ya tenían, se refrenaron más adelante de ir a recaer _constantemente. _

Al final del día Podrick diciendo que no importaba. Era mejor ir por lo seguro pues si habían llegado hasta este momento sin dar_ mayores _habladurías podían lograrlo, además había más por hacer.

.

.

.

Un mes después por mutuo acuerdo ambos decidieron hablar con Lord Cromwell.

"Estaba esperando que usted, _mi señora,_ me admitiera a la cara haberse casado con Ser Podrick en Desembarco del Rey."

"_Lo sé._" Le contestó simplemente, para este momento el Lord debía de creer que Pod le comentó de esto en algún pergamino, "Que se enterara cuando lo hizo no estaba planeado. Pero no importa. Me casé con Podrick,_ sí." Por supuesto, el admitirlo ahora no significaba nada._ "No lo llamo para dar explicaciones, sólo para dejarle al tanto que mi vida privada es algo que manejaré yo misma."

Lord Cromwell le inclinó la cabeza, "_Evidentemente_, mi señora."

Sansa decidió no hacer nada de sus palabras altaneras, estimaba al hombre, y él la estimaba a ella. Nunca antes habían tenido que trazar una línea, _simplemente porque nunca antes de Podrick o lord Humfrey había tenido necesidad._ Y ahora hasta se sentía mal al hacer a lord Cromwell de lado, _pero la verdad no estaba como para dejarse desalentar con comentarios de porqué había cometido un error. _Sus puntos ya los había dejado muy en claro en el pasado. "Aquel matrimonio no será algo que se le comentará a los lords y al pueblo." Incluso hasta para eso había un plan, y necesitaba que Lord Cromwell jugara un rol, _varios, pero se los dejaría saber cada vez que lo necesitara,_ "Deseo que en los próximos días anuncie que aparte de que Podrick llegó como Embajador del Rey también ha dejado en claro ante mi hermano, ante mí por supuesto, y ustedes mis asesores, que desea cortejarme." Vio que sorprendió al asesor con aquello. Podrick sonrojándose incomodo al lado del lord. _"Eso será todo por el momento."_

_¿Qué?_ Se preguntó sorprendido, aquello no haciéndosele sensato, _¡al menos si iban a mostrar alguna clase de decoro debían de esperar unos meses más! ¡Esto era tan transparente como el agua!_ "¿Y qué les diré a los lords y ladies cuando empiecen a pedir por explicaciones?"

"Por la estima que me tiene confío en que saldrá con algo apropiado, mi señor." Contestó, _a ella muy pocos le preguntarían algo de frente,_ "Es el asesor en que más confío, sé que no me decepcionará, así yo lo haya decepcionado a usted y sus deseos para con el Norte."

Lord Cromwell maldijo para sus adentros, más no se negó a nada de lo que ella le dijo. Inclinando la cabeza se marchó, directo a cambiar sus planes pues la verdad había estado preparado para ella anunciar a los cuatro vientos aquel matrimonio. Ahora sospechaba lo que se vendría de aquí en adelante…y pensándolo bien era mejor esto para amortiguar el golpe_, aun así,_ se le hacía sensato que esperaran un par de meses más para poner en marcha este jueguito. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Ser Podrick también colocándose en pie para dejarla sola. Y al menos les daba eso, _estaban siendo prudentes de no dejarse ser vistos juntos, no como hacía unos años aquí mismo en Invernalia._

Sansa los observó marchándose juntos, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que prácticamente era tirar a Podrick a los lobos, pero todo lo tenían que llevar con calma e irlo destapando poco a poco.

El anuncio fue hecho rayando justo el tiempo establecido por la Reina, esa noche ella comiendo junto a sus súbditos, y Podrick muy bien habiendo sido ocupado en una tarea que no lo dejara estar presente. El silencio se hizo en el Gran Salón, y no mucho fue dicho, pues estos lords presentes en su casa, aunque respetados, eran lords menores que no la confrontarían, y los tenía en el bolsillo. El resto, trabajadores, soldados, habitantes de las Inviernas, ni siquiera pensarían en cuestionarla.

Aquella segunda _o primera_ razón de Podrick estar en el Norte no le llegó como sorpresa a nadie, tan solo cimentó lo que ya todos suponían. Cuando la noche siguiente le preguntó si alguien le había hecho algún comentario mal intencionado durante el día Podrick se sonrió, diciéndole que no, _solo charla de hombres y entre soldados._

"_¿Quiero saber?"_

"…_Probablemente no."_ Le admitió. "¿Y a usted? ¿Alguien la ha cuestionado?"

"_¿Aparte de mis asesores?_ No."_ Todavía._

A lo más que él se tuvo que aguantar en esas semanas era a los comentarios de lo que traía –o mejor dicho, no traía– a la mesa para una unión con ella y el Norte. En este caso Lord Cromwell _ahora sí _colocándose de su parte, hablando no de lo material sino de la clase de hombre que Podrick era, _el que todos conocían._ Desde el aprecio que se había ganado en las Inviernas cuando siendo _Embajador del Rey_ había ido personalmente a las casas de sus habitantes a ayudarlos con la tormenta que se presentaría, pasando por los trabajadores del castillo a los que nunca se había negado a un saludo, conversaciones, a entretenerlos con su canto, llegando hasta a algunos de los lords por los cuales era apreciado, más notablemente _Lord Manderly, _si lo había ayudado a llegar hasta acá conociendo sus intenciones. Como último recurso añadió que también era de las Tierras del Oeste, lo que cimentaba un tanto más la relación con la región así él no fuera un lord prominente de ésta.

Por supuesto, nada de esto era nuevo para Sansa y Podrick, pero sí vio que con cada _pero_ que llegaban a los oídos de él, se le bajaba un poco la moral.

Casi una semana después, una tarde en medio de una sala bien iluminada donde se reunían las ladies todas las tardes a cocer ropa la Reina se les unió, siempre habiéndolo hecho dos o tres veces por semana.

Lady Cromwell y ella acercándose a la chimenea para la Reina estudiar mejor el bordado en la tela, "¿Dígame mi Reina, ha pensado en aceptar el cortejo de Ser Podrick?" preguntó bajamente, y de inmediato escuchó y sintió la atención total puesta en ellas dos.

Sansa no pudo evitar sonrojarse así esta pregunta fuera algo que le había pedido a la lady propiciara para dejar en claro su punto. Las ladies correrían más tarde a comentarles lo sucedido a sus esposos y estos sabrían mejor que cuestionarla, "Prefiero no tratar mis asuntos personales con mis súbditos. _Si y cuando_ llegue a una decisión lo sabrán." Comentó con frialdad en su tono, que sabía la Lady no se tomaría a pecho después…que su esposo la reprendiera más tarde cuando se diera cuenta era otra cosa que la lady había estado dispuesta a provocar.

Y también contaba con validez de que fuera _lady Cromwell_ quien hiciera la pregunta, que les dejara deducir a las ladies y lords que si la esposa de su mano derecha no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo era _talvez_ porque entonces su consejo no estaba teniendo poder sobre ella.

"_Lo siento mi señora."_ Murmuró bajamente, esto siendo un juego, pero no pudiendo evitar sentirse contrariada.

Y Sansa no había pensado en añadir nada más, pero en el momento Podrick le cruzó la mente, la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana. Le colocó la mano en la muñeca a la lady cuando se fue a retirar, y habló incluso más bajamente, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su voz llegara a las mujeres que estaban más cerca, "…Mis dos primeros matrimonios fueron en mi contra,_ de que sirve todo este poder, ser Reina, y no tener ningún decir en mi propia vida…_"

Instantes después Sansa regresó al puesto que siempre tomaba al lado de lady Rose, quien miraba con cara de pocas amigas a Lady Cromwell, mientras a la distancia veía a las hijas de la lady llamándole la atención por su insolencia.

Horas después le explicó a lady Rose que todo ese numerito había estado planeado, para la jovencita a la mañana siguiente informarle que al menos parecía ser que su jugarreta había tenido efecto, porque ahora en las habladurías que se oían sobre su relación con Ser Podrick también se oía la justificación de que él era prácticamente el héroe personal de ella y no se le podía culpar estar deslumbrada por su gallardía…por otro lado Sansa reconoció que lo de su _héroe personal_ podía _no_ venir a caerle bien a su Guarda.

_Tantos cabos sueltos a atar._

Noche tras noche la pasaba menos en su habitación y más en la de él, aunque a ella sí le hacía falta un colchón suave en vez de las pieles y mantas en el piso. Y queriéndolo hacer sentir mejor fue que besándolo suavemente en el cuello fue ella, _no él,_ quien hizo la broma, "¿Así que éste será nuestro nido de amor?" e incluso decir aquellas palabras sonaban ridículas, pero sospechaba que era algo que él diría, _en broma y no tan en broma._

Podrick se rio, manteniéndole la mirada mientras ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él, _"No me diga que finalmente la he convertido en una romántica."_

Pujó, _"…Si quiere llamarlo así."_ Contestó con sarcasmo, "Aunque si le doy que el calor del fuego es bastante acogedor ahora que la temperatura a caído más.

_Acogedor y todo, y él todavía sentía frío, _pero había decidido dejarse de quejar antes de que todos a su alrededor se lo tomaran en contra, "Asumo que cuando me pase a su habitación, no tendremos esto,_ ¿verdad?_"

Lo separó un tanto de los hombros fingiendo estar sorprendida, "¿Quién dice que se va a pasar a mi habitación?"

Sin perder la sonrisa Podrick volvió a colocar una mano sobre el muslo de ella, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo sobre la bata, "Soy su esposo, y hará lo que yo le ordene."

Y ni siquiera él podía decir esas palabras en serio, _"Chistoso,"_ contestó de nuevo con ironía, no haciéndosele gracioso, _pero entendía la broma,_ "Yo soy la Reina, _usted _hará lo que yo le ordene."

_Como siempre lo había hecho,_ "¿Y qué ordena mi Reina?" preguntó, esperándose un final al momento con un beso, y más besos, pero levantó las cejas cuando sintió los muslos, el trasero de ella tensándose, su mirada oscureciéndose y mordiéndose el labio inferior, _"Sí."_

"_No sabe lo que estoy pensando."_

"_Cierto, pero sé que me agradará."_ Le dijo con picardía y la vio sonrojarse incluso más.

"No. Se suponía que esto era algo para hacerlo sentir bien a usted–"

"–Pues me puede hacer sentir bien _después _que yo le haga lo que sea que usted tiene en mente." Y creyó que ella le daría vueltas al asunto, pero la sintió pasándole el pulgar sobre la boca mientras se la miraba, _y fue su momento para emocionarse._

"Lo que viene haciendo en los últimos días, con su boca."

Podrick desplazó sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, sosteniéndola de este mientras los giraba y la acostaba, _"Sí le dije que le iba a encantar."_ Respondió, su boca desplazándose a su pecho, a su estómago, más abajo, la bata la subió hasta su cintura,_ ya se la sacaría después. _Lo que le sacó de inmediato fue su ropa interior. Tras ubicarse no pudo dejar de sonreírse cuando la sintió enredándole la mano en el cabello mientras sus muslos temblaban al él respirar pesada y tibiamente sobre su monte de venus.

.

.

.

Los días, semanas y meses pasando de aquella manera, dejándose ver juntos de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces con chaperones y reencontrándose en las noches, donde el entusiasmo por la presencia del otro empezó a menguar eventualmente y fue reemplazado por la calma que habían tenido una vez antes…aunque la pasión no los dejaba del todo.

El tiempo pasando rápida y lentamente a la vez.

Todo era una farsa, así que había decidido saltarse el anuncio de que la Reina estaba teniendo en cuenta el cortejo de Ser Podrick. _Todos ya lo sabían,_ no vio para qué hacerles creer a sus súbditos que los tomaba por_ más_ idiotas.

Tampoco era que desconfiara de Lord Cromwell, era que confiaba más en sí misma y en Podrick, aquellos últimos movimientos ellos habiendo acordado darlos juntos, así que no advirtió al Lord hasta que fue el momento preciso de hacer la siguiente jugada.

Justo el día que se cumplía el año y medio de su partida de_ Desembarco del Rey._

Lady Rose ya estando al tanto de su papel a jugar, y aunque su participación en todo esto no le acababa de agradar a la lady, accedió cuando Sansa le explicó que necesitaba un testigo, y que ella era básicamente en quien podía confiar. _También estaba Lady Cromwell,_ pero no quería traerle problemas a la lady en su matrimonio, y de todas formas, sentía mayor confianza con lady Rose.

"…A lord Cromwell no le va a agradar nada esto." Rose comentó, temblando del frío.

Era una tarde helada y oscura, Podrick asintiendo debajo de su pesado abrigo, y esta era la primera ocasión en que se había traído a pisar fuera de las paredes del castillo. Para él, un sureño, _lo menos que lo hiciera lo mejor._ "Claro…que no…¿Pero no estará…sospechando ya?"

Sansa se giró hacia sus acompañantes, viendo a Podrick tan cerca de una antorcha que por un segundo temió se fuera a quemar el pelo, pálido y titiritando del frío. Su atención pasó de él a los pasos que de repente escuchó se aproximaban.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Lord Cromwell llegando hasta el trío justo en el momento que una ráfaga de viento los golpeó a los cuatro, haciéndolo erizar, cerrar los ojos y cubrirse ante la nieve revoloteando en el aire, el fuego de la antorcha consumiéndose, "…Sea lo que sea que se vaya a tratar, ¿Porque no lo hacemos adentro?"

Temblando Podrick se alejó de la pared y del poco calor que la antorcha le había provisto, su cuerpo entero erizado mientras se acercaba a Sansa y ella por primera vez desde que estaban en Invernalia lo tomó del brazo en público. Empezaron a caminar hacia el Arciano que estaba a un par de centena de metros, metros que se le hicieron interminables.

Podrick no sabía en sí quien ayudaba a caminar a quien, si él a Sansa, o Sansa a él, y por sobre su hombro se fijó que el Lord los estuviera siguiendo, _y lo hacía,_ con caras de circunstancias, pero a su vez ayudando a Lady Rose.

Para cuando por fin estuvieron todos bajo el Arciano, Podrick vio en la mirada de Lord Cromwell que ya sabía para qué estaba presente.

"Cómo ya saben, Podrick y yo nos casamos en Desembarco del Rey," le dijo al lord, ella siempre habiendo cerrado las preguntas que él quería hacerle en cuanto a aquella _ceremonia._ El asesor mirando a lady Rose puntualmente y ésta evadiéndole la mirada con culpabilidad, _como si la regañara_, lo que le causó gracia a Sansa.

"_Yo sólo me vine a dar cuenta después de que las puertas de Invernalia se cerraron."_

Ignoró la justificación entre dientes de la joven, "Desean que finja que los caso aquí, _¿cierto?_ Con lady Rose como su testigo…"

"_Sí. _Una farsa para mis lords y ladies, si desea llamarlo así."

"A los lords presentes no les agradará no haber sido notificados_, no haber sido invitados._"

Paciencia era lo último que tenía al estarse congelando, _"Le dije Lord Cromwell que las cosas se harían a mi manera."_

"No me malinterprete mi señora, esto es mejor que dejarlos saber que llevan un año y medio engañados…aun así no les agradará ser excluidos."

"_Lo sé._ Puede pedir mis disculpas, decir que fue el romanticismo al querer hacer de esto algo privado. Que fue una ocurrencia de último momento y no conté con ellos dado el clima. Que en mi vida privada soy impulsiva. Que no deseaba habladurías e hipocresías que mancillaran el momento tan importante. Ya se le ocurrirá algo mejor a usted, estoy segura."

Exhaló, _"Mi señora cada vez me pone el trabajo más difícil."_

"…Tengo que entretenerlo con algo ya que en invierno no hay mucho por hacer_, ¿no?_" Y sabía que su comentario no sería tomado por el lord con gusto y así lo vio en su mirada. La mirada de soslayo que Podrick y Lady Rose compartieron le dijo que estaba siendo altanera. De repente vio a Nieve acercándose a ellos, "No habrá celebración alguna. La cena de esta noche será en el Gran Salón como es habitual, lords, ladies, trabajadores, soldados, y pueblo por igual. No habrá ninguna distinción. Podrick se sentará a mi lado en la mesa principal, junto con mis asesores. No voy a hacer proclamación alguna aparte de la que usted ya habrá hecho para el momento…A no ser que sea necesario o propicio hacer algún comentario."

"_¿El nuevo título de Ser Podrick?"_ aquello _sí _lo había discutido con ella, aunque no habían llegado a nada conciso, Príncipe, Rey, Consorte a secas, o como él mismo Ser Podrick había dicho no ayudando; con _Ser_ bastaba.

"_Consorte de la Reina._ Pero no lo mencione, mañana hablaremos de eso en la reunión con los asesores, nos pondremos de acuerdo."

"…_Una boda tan repentina se brindará para otra clase de habladurías, mi Reina."_

Sansa vio a su lado a Podrick enderezándose, mientras ella y Lady Rose compartían una mirada cómplice de que sabían el lord traería el tema. Y no, _ahí_ no había nada de qué preocuparse.

"_Estoy segura de que toda clase de habladurías habrán."_

La paciencia de Sansa se estaba colmando, tanto que quería preguntarle si entendía todo lo que le dijo o si debía repetirse de nuevo. Respirando profundo se contuvo. "Ya puede regresar al castillo, Lord Cromwell. Creo que ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que crean que _sí _hubo una ceremonia."

Lord Cromwell no se esperaba mucho más que esto, le inclinó la cabeza, "Tan sólo espero que todo esto le salga bien, mi señora." _Y lo que decía, lo decía con sinceridad,_ "A ambos."

"…_Yo también."_ Y con eso vio al Lord girándose hacia Lady Rose, brindándole el brazo para ayudarla de regreso. Sansa no se movió tras sentir la mano de Podrick situándose sobre su brazo y deteniendola. Pasados unos instantes se giró hacia él.

"Está siendo descortés con lord Cromwell."

"Sí dije que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en esto, _¿no?_" él exhaló, y lo vio temblando a más no poder, Nieve caminando entre sus piernas y alejándose un par de metros. "…Esto tiene que ser importante si está dispuesto a continuar en este frío, que francamente ni yo aguanto."

Podrick colocó la mano sobre el tallo del Arciano, "Éste árbol es importante para usted…" y la vio dudosamente asintiendo, y él ya sabía que había roto una promesa ante éste. Simplemente se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios juntos para separarse unos segundos después, "_Desde este día hasta el último de mis días…"_

Sansa repitió el gesto de besarlo tal cual como él lo hizo, _"Desde este día hasta el último de mis días…_No lo olvide._"_

.

.

.

_Sí,_ la cena de esa noche siendo una incómoda, incluso cuando el silencio pasó y la gente empezó a comportarse como normalmente lo hacían, Podrick siguiendo incómodo. La mirada que ella le tiraba de momento a momento tampoco ayudándolo.

Y ella _sí _hizo un comentario. Pidiendo disculpas _a sus súbditos _por haber hecho de aquel un evento privado y haberlos tomado por sorpresa, pero que esa privacidad era primordial para ella. Que sabía que su elección de esposo talvez traería algunas dudas, pero que ella estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando se sentó Sansa se giró hacia Podrick, "Es paradójico que donde este, o cualquier matrimonio, hubiera sido decisión de mi padre o hermanos nadie lo cuestionaría."

"_Al menos ya pasamos lo más difícil."_ Podrick se atrevió a decir, ambos tratando de no sonreírse, pero no lográndolo.

.

.

.

"¿Segunda noche de bodas?" Podrick preguntó sentado al borde de la cama de ella, bromeando.

"_¿Cuántas de esas no hemos tenido ya?"_ preguntó a su vez saliendo de detrás del biombo, temblando del frío.

Podrick se sonrió ante su tono de ironía y se sorprendió cuando la vio dirigiéndose hacia él, el fuego de la chimenea encendida detrás de ella encendiendo aún más su cabello rojizo. La vio desanudándose un abrigo delgado a unos pasos de él y abriéndolo, su mente quedándose en blanco en cuanto vio lo que había debajo de éste.

_Le gustó,_ eso fue obvio por la forma en que no parpadeaba y la recorría con los ojos, _complaciéndola,_ "Un obsequio de lady Cromwell. _Ella sí dijo que a usted le agradaría_." Comentó y lo vio remojándose los labios. Era una bata que nada iba con el poco pudor que ya le quedaba. A la rodilla, dos tiras delgadas sosteniéndola de sus hombros, la espalda mayormente descubierta, aunque él eso aún no lo veía, un escote en v más que prominente, tela demasiado delgada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, _a su parecer. "¡Diga algo que me estoy congelando aquí!" _lo apuró, haciendo el movimiento de subirse el abrigo de nuevo a los hombros, pero de repente estaba enfrente de ella, deteniéndola.

"Hermosa." Podrick murmuró, su mirada perdida entre la cintura estrecha y la abertura en el pecho. "Usted es…divina." Para cuando levantó la mirada la vio sonriéndose burlona y maldadosamente de obtener toda su atención, _"Sí me gusta. Me encanta."_

"_Lo noté." _Respondió, llevando sus manos a removerle el abrigo, Podrick negándose y fingidamente indignada le iba a hacer un reclamo para cuando lo sintió rodeándola con éste, sus brazos también ubicándose en la espalda de él.

"La reunión con sus asesores es en la tarde, _¿verdad?_"

Él le empezó a acariciar el cuello con la nariz, lo que la hizo estremecer.

"_¿Por una vez tendremos una mañana para los dos?"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿No son las noches suficientes?"_ lo sintió sonriendo y fue ella quien lo empujó, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás, hacia la cama.

"_No."_

"_Bien."_

Podrick se detuvo tras unos pasos, mirándola, "Talvez deberíamos ir a mi habitación. Estaremos más cómodos y calienticos en el nido."

Evitó girarle los ojos, _odiaba _esa última palabra, que él lo hubiera empezado a llamar así..._así fuera ella quien lo nombrara en un inicio._ No le contestó, inclinándose a besarlo en la boca y volviéndolo a hacer caminar a la cama, no rompiendo el enlace mientras se acostaban en ella. Después de unos segundos Sansa se incorporó, estratégicamente sentándose sobre la erección de él y moviéndose sutilmente, pero con propósito, mientras le empezaba a desabrochar el jubón.

"En serio, acá hace mucho frío. Vamos a mi habitación."

"Tendría que vestirme para eso." Le dijo, bajándose una tira de la bata, su cabello suelto cubriéndola más modestamente. Podrick le hizo el mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

_Y no volvió a protestar. _


	31. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

A su lado Podrick vio a la pequeña Cathelyn empezándose a mover incomoda en los brazos de Sansa para que la bajara, y fue tan sólo un _'no'_ y un apretón suave, una mirada sostenida de madre a hija, Sansa frunciéndole el ceño para la niña hacer ojitos de circunstancias, agachar la mirada y enterrarle la cara en el cuello, _como si la hubiera regañado._

_Esto era nuevo,_ y Podrick y Sansa no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada y una sonrisa ante las manipulaciones de su hija que esperaba que ahora alguno de los dos la contemplara, pero aquello no sucedió, la postura de Sansa irguiéndose otro tanto mientras el último de los Lords que había venido a la primera reunión cuatrimestral se acercaba a despedirse.

La jugarreta de _casarse_ al escondido en Invernalia fue un golpe impredecible que los lords y ladies presentes en el castillo sufrieron pues se habían esperado algo tradicional; ella primero anunciando que aceptaría el cortejo de Podrick y después de un par de semanas o meses la ceremonia dándose. Semanas o meses donde esos mismos lords y ladies tendrían tiempo de dar sus opiniones, hacer comentarios detrás de sus espaldas de estar al tanto que lo de ellos venía de tiempo atrás, de lo impropio de toda esta situación.

Así que Podrick y Sansa habían decidido saltarse aquello.

_Y ciertamente fue más fácil. _

También fue más fácil dar el golpe en cuanto la nieve se empezó a descongelar y el clima mejorar al finalizarse ese invierno. Cuervos volando en todas direcciones con mensajes anunciando que el Norte contaba ahora con una princesa que nació en medio de aquel invierno, producto de la unión entre la Reina Sansa Stark con Ser Podrick Payne, ahora Consorte.

Para evitarse especulaciones –aunque era de asumir que las habrían– se anexó el nombre de la princesa con su fecha de nacimiento, para que quedara estipulado de antemano que había nacido un año y tres meses después de aquella unión.

No era esto solamente lo que se trataba en los mensajes, pues también se citaba a una reunión en Invernalia para hacer la cuantía de los depósitos de cada castillo y así saber que les esperaría más adelante.

En ese mismo momento Lord Manderly deteniéndose ante ellos e inclinándoles la cabeza. Su respuesta habiendo sido una de las primeras que llegó a Invernalia, declarando su apoyo incondicional a la Casa Stark, y sus felicitaciones. E incluso una vez presente recordándole a Ser Podrick, _ante todos,_ que él había tenido su granito de arena jugado en aquella unión. De eso último se había jactado en toda su estadía, y aquello había ayudado a los nervios de Podrick, quien aún se sentía inseguro ante la percepción de los lords y ladies, y le molestaba que así lo recibieran con brazos abiertos se diera lugar a hipocresías en uno que otro comentario bajo que había llegado a sus oídos.

"_Sabía que no iba ser tomado bien por todos…pero aun así…" le había dicho la primera noche en cuanto los lords estuvieron bajo el techo del castillo. Cathelyn de año y medio dormida entre ellos. _

"_Tiene en su bolsillo a la mayoría, no se preocupe." Era lo mismo que le ocurría a ella, en todo caso. Tenía el apoyo de casi todo el Norte, pero su reinado todavía le causaba disgusto a algunos. _

Y habían dejado que su consejo y los lords y ladies quienes habían pasado el invierno junto con ellos contaran toda la situación de lo sucedido. Sansa ni él, aludiendo a nada, a no ser que fueran preguntados y fuera igualmente prudente responder.

Al Podrick ser más social que Sansa, más fácil de aproximar, por supuesto que los lords le quisieron sacar información sonsacada entre celebración y celebración. Y fue una noche en que, entre trago y trago, con Lord Manderly a su lado, ayudando con la historia, y aceptándole y agradeciéndole de frente su ayuda fue que contó de su larga y peligrosa travesía hasta Invernalia.

"_Así que mis señores verán porque es que gracias a mí tenemos princesa." exclamó lord Manderly, haciendo reír a todos a su alrededor. Dándole una palmada al joven viéndolo sonrojado. _

"_Es bastante suertudo, Ser Podrick…de que la niña sea igualita a la madre." Dijo otro lord, continuando en broma. _

_Y la algarabía continuó, Podrick sentándose al lado de Lord Cromwell, exhalando en su nerviosismo. Para minutos después ser preguntado sobre Essos, y él pudiendo contarles el acabar de recibir noticias tranquilizantes por parte del Rey. _

En ese momento Sansa le pasó a Cathelyn a Podrick, mientras los cuatro daban una corta caminata.

Había un trato con Dorne y Ariadne Martell, del cual nadie más que Lord Royce y Lord Manderly sabían, y Podrick. En éste se había estipulado que si la cuantía de agua sacada de sus ríos, o del Valle de Arryn, era mayor a la previamente establecida esta sería cobrada, pero no en efectivo sino en forma de trueque de alimentos, _y de ciertos favores._ "Acabo de recibir noticias, mi señor, por parte de Lord Royce, me ha informado que ya los barcos de Arianne Martell han sido avistados siguiendo el camino hasta Puerto Blanco."

_Esas eran excelentes noticias, _"¿Confiamos en ellos o pesamos el cargamento?"

"Pesémoslo." Sansa le comentó, al lord, ambos sonriendo, porque la llegada de esos alimentos era algo con lo que habían estado contando y les quitaba un problema de encima en los consiguientes tres meses, para los cuales ya el Norte estaría produciendo su propia fuente de alimento. Los barcos subirían llenos de alimentos, y bajarían llenos de agua hielo. "Mi señor puede quedarse con la mitad de este primer cargamento para su pueblo. La otra mitad será enviada por usted hasta _Último Hogar._ Allí las provisiones serán repartidas hacia las poblaciones más necesitadas, _Castillo Negro y la Gente Libre._"

Lord Manderly inclinó la cabeza, agradecido con la generosidad.

"No le contaré nada de esto a mi consejo hasta que la llegada de aquel cargamento se concrete. Estaré comunicándome con usted, Lord Royce y Arianne Martell, por supuesto." Sansa contaría, para lo más Sur del Norte, con las provisiones que su hermano le mandara. El Centro estaba bien de alimentos por ahora.

"Y Lord Royce, ¿ya sacó su tajada?" se atrevió a preguntar a lo cual la Reina le asintió.

Poco después lord y Reina se despidieron.

A Lord Royce Sansa misma le había escrito una carta prolija donde le explicaba lo sucedido entre ella y Podrick en ese invierno, pues la opinión que el lord tenía de ella sí le era de importancia. La respuesta del lord fue sorpresa ante los acontecimientos, añadiendo estar contento por ella y el futuro del Norte, y que sabía entonces estaba en buenas manos pues si algo había probado Ser Podrick era el preocuparse y tomar en sus propias manos su seguridad. También prometía visitar pronto.

Podrick y Sansa exhalaron al mismo tiempo al ver marcharse a Lord Mandery.

Fue a bajar a Cathelyn para que correteara unos momentos –aunque sabía Sansa se quejaría de ello por el estado en que dejaría su lindo vestido–, cuando vio a Nieve apareciendo y más bien decidió seguir cargando a la niña. _Confiaba en el direwolf hasta un punto, pero no confiaba del todo en sus instintos. Sansa tampoco. _"Al menos todo salió bien hasta el último momento." Podrick comentó mirando a los ojos de la pequeña,_ el mismo color cristalino del de la madre._

Sansa vio a Cathelyn haciéndole caras a Pod y ambos sonriéndose, jugando de aquella manera, "…Tampoco es como si pudieran oponerse a este matrimonio a estas alturas."

"…Sí, pero usted también lo estaba temiendo, admítalo." Ella le había querido dar seguridad a él, escondiéndole sus propias dudas, y él lo había notado más no había querido decirle nada.

_No lo iba a admitir, _Sansa lo tomó del bíceps y se lo apretó,"¿Vamos a cabalgar?" preguntó, pues desde que el suelo empezó a descongelarse y la temperatura bajar habían tomado como rutina diaria sacar a Cathelyn del castillo de esta manera. _Sí,_ se dormiría a medio camino, a veces solo cruzando las puertas del castillo, pero lo que ellos buscaban era disfrutar del aire libre como no lo habían hecho en los últimos tres años. _La libertad, _ver a Cathelyn correteando y jugando con la nieve, persiguiendo mariposas y hasta pájaros. Ellos observándola desde la distancia, y compartiendo unos momentos también de pareja.

Desde que los lords y ladies habían llegado no habían vuelto a cabalgar, "No tiene que preguntarlo dos veces." Pod se dijo, sonriendo tras inclinarse y dejarle un corto beso en los labios, la mano de ella recorriéndole firmemente la longitud del brazo.

Esta vez Cathelyn quiso cabalgar con su madre, y dándole un beso en la cabeza Sansa se la cubrió mejor con el pequeño abrigo, su rostro mayormente también. Y lado a lado, junto con Nieve, guiaron los caballos hasta las puertas del castillo. El verde de los prados cada vez haciéndose más visible.


End file.
